Seres de Luz
by Morrigan18
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando tu deber se interpone en aceptar a la persona que amas? y luchas contra lo que sientes. Ahora las circustancias la obligan a casarse con el, será capaz de seguir ocultando lo que siente y negarse a amarlo !GRAN FINAL!
1. Seres de Luz

**Seres de Luz**

**Cap 1: Seres de luz**

En un mundo regido por seres que gobiernan el universo, se libra una batalla por el poder de ser el gobernante. En este mundo seres de luz guían a los humanos cuando lo necesitan, son capaces de mostrar el camino a seguir y tienen poder ilimitado, su hogar es una dimensión entre la tierra y su planeta un cuerpo celeste en el que ningún humano puede entrar.

En la esfera celeste un lugar mágico, rodeado de vegetación habitan estos seres de luz, son entes capaces de controlar la energía a su alrededor. Como una forma de utilizar sus poderes resolvieron ayudar a otros que no contaran con la capacidad de controlar la energía, convirtiéndose así en una guía en la vida a los seres humanos, en este lugar lleno de una paz aparente esta por iniciar una batalla muy importante.

¿Eso dice la leyenda? – pregunta un niño a su maestro

no es solo una leyenda, estos seres de luz son los que pueden acudir a nuestro auxilio si un día lo necesitamos, solo tenemos que creer y pedirles su ayuda- dijo su maestro – en ese momento suena la campana que indica que las clases han terminado.

Bueno niños eso es todo por hoy guarden sus cosas y pueden retirarse-

Todos los niños se retiran del salón menos uno. - ¿Qué sucede tu no vas a casa? – Pregunta el maestro.

Maestro de verdad existe la esfera celeste y los seres de luz- pregunta el pequeño interesado en conocer más.

claro que existe

Como lo sabe

Yo he visto a los seres de luz

Y como son – pregunta el pequeño emocionado.

Pueden parecer tan normales como tú, solo que tienen una energía muy diferente y no cualquiera la percibe, y ellos libraron una gran batalla para que nosotros disfrutemos de lo que tenemos ahora.

¿Qué batalla?

Una muy importante, una para poder gobernar la esfera celeste y este mundo, eso paso hace ya mucho tiempo con una lucha por esa omnipotencia. ¿quieres escuchar la historia?

Si – contesto el pequeño emocionado

bueno pues te diré que todo inicio cuando, el jerarca de la esfera celeste sufrió una rebelión dirigida por su propio hermano quien quería el poder de todo en el universo, su nombre era Kek y el de su hermano Argus, el fue derrotado y su hermano ocupo su trono, aun como seres inmortales hay forma de convertirlos en simples mortales ordinarios, y Kek se aprovecho de ello. Pero al hacerlo por la fuerza su reinado no duraría para siempre. Su hermano reencarnaría y al recobrar sus recuerdos pasados podría recuperar lo que le arrebataron.

Con el correr del tiempo los demás seres de luz empezaron a cansarse de la forma de gobernar de Kek. El quería que los seres de luz ya no acudieran en auxilio de los humanos y si para lograrlo tenía que destruir la tierra, nadie lo detendría. Los demás seres empezaron a buscar a la reencarnación de Argus, entre ellos existía un ser de luz muy poderoso capaz de sentir la energía de los seres reencarnados con su ayuda creyeron que podrían encontrarlo, pero Kek se entero de sus planes, y empezó a planear la forma de aniquilarla………… no es fácil eliminar a un ser de luz para hacerlo este tiene que volverse mortal y eso es lo que el haría…………………



Madre ¿Qué somos nosotros exactamente? – pregunta una pequeña de uno seis años aproximadamente, quien vestía una hermosa túnica blanca y dorada igual que su madre.

Somos seres con energía pura, capaces de ser una guía, cuando los humanos se pierden en su camino, y solicitan nuestra ayuda nosotros somos su luz – Contesta su madre

Ese es nuestro objetivo, no hay otra razón para que estemos aquí.

Es más que eso, pero talvez ahora no lo comprendas.

Nadeshiko necesito que hablemos es importante – sonó una voz a sus espaldas, un hombre alto de apariencia tranquila apareció frente a ellas, la mujer sonrió a su hija y se fue con el.

Sakura – se regreso a la pequeña y le entrego una pequeña caja – ten, esto te ayudara a mejorar mucho en tu conjuro. Cuando aprendas a usarlo adecuadamente. Luego se retiro.

La niña se quedo mirando la caja y luego al horizonte, donde caía el atardecer y parecía que el universo estaba en armonía. Se encontraban en la cima de una colina, donde se apreciaba una hermosa aurora boreal formada por la energía del planeta. Ese era el lugar favorito de Sakura.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – un niño de su misma edad apareció frente a ella.

Estoy entrenando. – dijo ella muy orgullosa de lo que hacia

Pues no parece – le dijo en forma de reproche.

Lo estaba haciendo hasta hace un rato, pero mi madre tubo que irse.- se quedo pensativa - Algo esta sucediendo lo haz notado.

Si, y parece que no es nada bueno – dijo en tono de preocupación

No muy lejos de los niños una pareja sostenía una conversación.

¿Qué sucede?

Aun no encuentras nada.

No había querido decir nada hasta estar segura, pero…. He empezado a sentir una energía extraña desde hace algún tiempo, proviene de la tierra, pero parece que solo se presenta por momentos lo que hace difícil ubicarla. – suspiro resignada – es una presencia muy poderosa aunque inestable.

La batalla será pronto, no podemos esperar mas, si el lo encuentra primero no habrá como evitar que lo elimine.

Lo se

Tendremos una reunión mañana al atardecer, debes estar preparada, tu eres un arma muy poderosa.

Lo estaré, no tienes que preocuparte, ahora debo regresar con Sakura

¿Cómo va ella?

Sus poderes son increíbles creo que logrará sobrepasar los míos fácilmente, a su edad yo no era capaz de hacer lo que ella ha logrado. Aunque es un poco testaruda y le falta control sobre sus emociones, en eso creo que se parece a su padre – sonríe mientras ve de forma tierna al hombre – debo volver, nos veremos mañana. Y no te preocupes tanto lo que tenga que pasar pasará – le sonríe nuevamente mientras se aleja de el.

Espera – le dice-

Que sucede

Que contenía el cofre que le diste – pregunto con cierto temor

Nada que no pueda controlar, y le pertenece por derecho – lo dice como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo.

Que es exactamente?

Solo…. Una llave

Una llave? No crees que aun es muy pequeña para tener una.

Estará bien, además aun tiene que abrir el cofre y eso le tomara algún tiempo.

Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Lo se Fuyitaka, no tienes porque angustiarte. Debo irme…

Adiós, cuídala mucho, si todo falla ella es nuestra única esperanza. – se dijo mas para si mismo que para ella



Oye eso no es justo aun no estaba listo, no puedes lanzar un ataque sin avisar – reclamaba el pequeño

Eres muy malo para esta cosas Eriol, en una batalla real nadie te dirá que te va atacar. – dice en tono de burla

Lo se, además Claro que no soy malo, solo me falta practica, acabo de empezar con esto.

Pues entonces practica mas- dice la pequeña en forma retadora mientras se disponía a atacarlo nuevamente.

Bien inténtalo de nuevo Sakura veras que esta vez si podré con tigo- dice el pequeño mientras se coloca en posición de defensa.

Bien niños ya es suficiente, es muy tarde y deben descansar- dijo Nadeshiko a los niños.

Aun es temprano,

Ustedes no se cansan nunca verdad – dice resignada

Tenemos energía ilimitada – dice el pequeño orgulloso.

Pues yo también tengo energía ilimitad y además el poder suficiente para castigarlos por no obedecer.

Esta bien - dijeron ambos y se marcharon a sus casas.



Madre, te sucede algo estas muy pensativa

No, estoy bien ¿Qué haces levantada?

No puedo dormir, siento algo extraño, tengo miedo.

A que

No se; solo tengo miedo – se hace una pausa – Madre ¿nosotros morimos?

¿Porque preguntas eso?

Solo quiero saber

En el universo no hay nada eterno, ni siquiera nosotros- le sonríe tiernamente – pero tampoco desaparecemos por completo, siempre hay un lugar en el que nos encontramos.

Como puede ser posible?

Lo es. Porque somos energía.

Si tu lo dices, lo creeré

No lo digo yo, es así, Fuyitaka me lo enseño alguna vez

Y que tanto hablabas hoy con el.

Cosas del consejo. Nada que deba preocuparte. Y será mejor que te vallas a la cama, ya es tarde.

Madre¿Qué abre la llave que me diste?

¿Cómo¿ya abriste el cofre? Pensé que te tomaría mas tiempo

Tenía un conjuro muy fácil de romper…

Esa llave es muy importante cada uno de nosotros tiene una, tiene muchas funciones. Pero la principal es que abre un portal entre la esfera celeste y los demás planetas del universo, principalmente la tierra.

Es lo que utilizan para llegar allá

Así es. Y ahora será mejor que vallas a dormir. Anda

Ya voy – dice no muy convencida.

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió el cofre del cual saco una cadena con un dije en forma de llave. Al cual miraba con mucho interés.

Que tan especial puede ser el ayudar a los humanos – se dice a si misma – son seres muy débiles, me gustaría verlos seria interesante saber porque mi madre los aprecia tanto.

Ambas veían el cielo desde donde se encontraban, iluminado por las estrellas, parecía una noche apacible, tanta tranquila solo podía anunciar que algo malo se acercaba y ambas lo sabían.



Al acercarse el atardecer, Nadeshiko se disponía a partir a su punto de encuentro con los demás seres de luz. Cuando la pequeña la intercepto.

Madre¿A dónde vas? – pregunta inquieta

Tenemos una reunión importante, y debo asistir

¿Cuando volverás?

Cuando todo termine volveré – se coloco a su nivel para poder verla a los ojos – yo siempre estaré para ti – dijo mientras la abrazaba- sabes que eres lo mas valioso que tengo – le dio un beso en la frente y partió.

La pequeña se quedo viendo fijamente el lugar por el que su madre desaparecía, no sabia porque pero, algo le decía que no vería a su madre en mucho tiempo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo.

Sakura, que ves con tanto interés – pregunto mirando en la misma dirección que ella, y no viendo nada interesante en esta.

Nada…. Oye Eriol, tu conoces cual es el lugar donde tiene las reuniones

Si mi padre me ha llevado alguna vez¿Por qué?

¿Me llevarías? – pregunto seriamente.

Para que quieres ir, yo puedo decirte lo que van hablar

No quiero saber lo que van hablar, quiero estar ahí

No tenemos permitido estar en esas reuniones, lo sabes

Si pero no tienen que vernos. Por favor llévame – dijo en tono de suplica

Lo pensó un poco - Esta bien pero si nos descubren, será tu responsabilidad.

Ambos partieron hacia el punto de reunión de los seres de luz supremos, que planeaban la rebelión contra Kek. El lugar se encontraba en una cueva donde ellos podían reunirse sin temor a ser descubiertos, el lugar se encontraba iluminado por la energía que ellos despedían y muchas velas que brindaban un ambiente de tranquilidad.

La reunión era dirigida por un anciano, es era parte del consejo de Kek, la discusión se centraba en decidir el momento justo para atacar.

no podemos esperar más tiempo, las fuerzas que el esta reuniendo son muy poderosas, no necesitara de mucho tiempo para destruir la tierra y luego hacerlo con otras constelaciones. Nadeshiko aun no has podido encontrar a la reencarnación de Argus. – Pregunto

me temo que no, sé que ya esta en de nuevo en el universo en la tierra específicamente, pero su energía es inestable será muy difícil encontrarlo cuando debe ser apenas un niño.

Entonces no hay mas remedio debemos atacar, antes que se vuelva más fuerte.



Es ahí en esa cueva – dice Eriol, señalando una cueva en lo alto de una montaña

Como llegaremos hasta arriba.

Por el atajo – sonríe tranquilamente – sígueme

Los pequeños entran en la cueva y se esconden en uno de los rincones de esta, esperando no ser descubiertos.

No creo que nos debamos precipitar y atacarlo, talvez sea mejor esperar un poco y talvez……

No podemos esperar mas – dice Fuyitaka, entrando al recinto acompañado de un joven de unos 12 años. – ya que mis temores eran correctos, el encontró la jaula de los augurios. Y no creo que dude en utilizarla como lo hizo con su hermano.

Eso no es posible, se suponía que se había destruido.

No es así yo mismo la vi.

Mientras seguía la discusión el joven que acompañaba a Fuyitaka, observo el lugar donde se encontraban los niños escondidos y se dirigió a ellos.

¿Qué es la jaula de los augurios? – Pregunto Sakura-

No lo sabes, es el arma con la Kek venció a su hermano, cuando te encierran ahí, poco a poco vas perdiendo toda tu energía hasta que te vuelves mortal. Aunque se supone que Argos la destruyo antes de morir…

Pues parece que no hizo un buen trabajo.

Como iba hacerlo bien si ya era mortal. Además dicen que esa jaula te muestra imágenes del futuro cuando estas en ella, por eso se llama así

No es cierto lo que hace es mostrarte imágenes de cómo será tu muerte cuando salgas de ella. – la conversación de los niños fue interrumpida por una tercera voz – que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí.

Solo viendo – respondió Eriol con una sonrisa tranquila

Necesitaba venir, es como si sintiera que debía estar aquí.- dijo Sakura -

Este no es lugar para niños tan pequeños como ustedes.

Toya ya no la regañes, fui yo quien la trajo…

Porque yo se lo pedí. Estoy segura que algo va a pasar y mi madre tiene que ver en eso…..- de repente todo el lugar se vio envuelto en una aura siniestra- sienten eso – dijo Sakura –

Si, esto no esta bien, quédense aquí y no salgan por nada

Pero…

Sin peros. Obedezcan – dijo el muchacho y se marcho donde se encontraban lo demás.

Al sentir la presencia todos se quedaron intranquilos, el aire se volvió pesado y una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

Vaya, vaya, miren nada mas lo que tenemos aquí, sino me equivoco esto parece una rebelión. La pregunta es… ¿en contra de quien?. Pensaron que no me daría cuenta de sus planes.

Kek.

Así es mi querida Nadeshiko. El único ser omnipotente de este universo. Y traje a unos amigos para amenizar la reunión.

De la oscuridad de la cueva empezaron a salir entes vestidos con túnicas negras que emitían energía negativa….

y esto terminara aquí….. – dijo Kek mientras hacia acto de aparición frente a todos…

Continuara…..

Argus: Brillante

Kek: Dios de la oscuridad.


	2. Tristeza y Soledad

**Seres de Luz**

**Cap 2: Tristeza y soledad**

-Así que todos pensaban traicionar a su Jerarca – dijo Kek frente a todos los miembros del concejo.- me extraña de ti Fuyitaka, creí que eras uno de mis mas leales concejeros.

-No podría ser leal a alguien que asesinó a su propio hermano, para tomar un trono que no le corresponde.

-Acecinar es una palabra muy fuerte, digamos que simplemente, le quite una responsabilidad para la que no estaba preparado. – rió burlonamente- además por lo que veo ustedes ya lo encontraron o me equivoco.

Se dirigió a Nadeshiko y la tomo por el mentón y la miro fijamente a los ojos

-No encontraras nada en mi – le dijo ella –

-Entonces es porque aun no lo encuentras. Eso quiere decir que yo aun puedo apoderarme de el- dijo en tono triunfante.

-No podrás encontrarlo tan fácilmente.

-No? no lo haré solo, lo lograre con tu ayuda – dijo mientras la soltaba – permítanme mostrarles algo que me llena de orgullo haber encontrado y restaurado. Tráiganla – Ordeno

A donde ellos se encontraban se dirigieron dos entes vestidos con túnicas negras, se colocaron en el centro de la caverna mientras pronunciaban un conjuro y el lugar se lleno de neblina haciendo imposible distinguir nada.

--

-Eriol no puedo ver nada

-Cállate o nos van a descubrir

-Ese es Kek, su energía es muy grande y su aura es es……

-Siniestra – dijo Eriol preocupado

Cuando la niebla se disipo, en el centro de la cueva apareció una jaula, no parecía muy resistente, estaba hecha de trozos madera, pero hacia ver que en ella se encontraba mucha energía acumulada, como si tuviera vida propia.

-La jaula de los augurios – dijo el anciano – como has sido capaz de restaurarla, Argus la hizo mil pedazos.

-Ves mi querido Magnus, mi hermano no era tan fuerte como ustedes creían, y no solo la restaure sino que digamos que le agregue ciertos atributos. – Kek empezó a pasearse entre todos - Nosotros somos seres inmortales, poderosos, podemos gobernar el universo sin ninguna dificultad, pero ustedes se han empeñado en ayudar a los débiles y patéticos, humanos, seres incapaces de hacer algo por si solos.

--

-sabes Eriol talvez el no este tan equivocado – dijo Sakura – nunca le he visto mucha lógica a que tengamos que ayudar a los humanos.

-No sabes lo que dices. El mato a su hermano para apoderarse de un trono que no le pertenece. Eso no es nada bueno. - le dijo en tono de reproche

--

-Saben voy a ser condecentes con ustedes, no voy a encerrar a nadie en esa jaula, si terminan de una vez con esta absurda rebelión, - dijo en tono autoritario, dirigió su mirada a Toya que lo veía con furia – talvez deba acabar con ustedes e iniciar todo con una nueva generación, los jóvenes son mas fáciles de convencer.

-Nunca - dijo Fuyitaka – tú no mereces ocupar el lugar que tienes. Debe ser Argus el que lo haga

-Pues el no esta aquí y por el momento el trabajo es mió – le dirigió una mirada desafiante -

-No. Tu reinado llega hasta el día de hoy – dijo Fuyitaka mientras hacia un conjuro u juntaba sus manos para invocar una espada la cual puso en el cuello de Kek

-Por favor no seas tonto sabes que no puedes matarme con eso.

-Probemos que pasaría si lo hago luego de encerrarte a ti en la jaula de los augurios.

-Inténtalo – dijo desafiándolo mientras el también invocaba a su espada.-

-Fuyitaka detente – dijo Nadeshiko- esto no tienen ningún sentido

Pero ellos no la escucharon e iniciaron una batalla con su espadas, cuando los demás miembros del concejo iban a intervenir, los entes oscuros los atacaron, el lugar se volvió un campo de batalla, donde nadie parecía ganar o perder…

--

-Esto no tiene sentido, nadie va a ganar. – dijo Sakura -

-Ellos lo saben – le respondió el muchacho -

-Entonces por que lo hacen no vale la pena

-Parece que ellos al fin quieren librarse de Kek. Fuyitaka se ve muy decidido y tu madre también

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia su madre quien hacia un conjuro para invocar su báculo con el cual comenzó a atacar a uno de los entres oscuros. Luego observo a Toya quien también luchaba con mucho ahínco contra ellos a pesar de ser un niño poseía mucha fuerza. Los vio inquieta y su energía empezó a elevarse.

--

-Sabes Fuyitaka, esto no tiene sentido, ninguno ganara, - dijo Kek mientras ambos chocaban sus espadas y ellas se liberaba energía - voy a remediarlo – pareció buscar a alguien entre los que luchaban hasta que lo localizo, y en ese momento Kek dio un gran salto llegando hasta donde se encontraba Nadeshiko.

Ella luchaba con uno de los entes Oscuros con su báculo lanzando bolas de energía, cuando sintió la presencia de Kek a sus espaldas y se detuvo, el la tomo por cuello y la arrastro hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la Jaula de los augurios. Mientras alzaba la voz para que todos lo escucharan.

-creo que tengo en mis manos al único ser capaz de encontrar a Argus. Que pasaría si ella no tuviera mas ese poder.

-Aunque acabes con migo aun hay alguien mas que puede encontrarlo.

-Sin tu poder jamás podrán encontrar a mi hermano, no hay nadie mas capaz de hacerlo - dijo mientras abría la puerta de la jaula – que dicen se rinden, o pierden a uno de los seres mas poderosos que hay, seria una pena desperdiciar ese poder

--

Desde su escondite Sakura y Eriol veían lo que sucedía,

-que va a pasar si mete a mi madre en esa jaula…. Ella perderá su poder?

-Es lo mas probable si permanece dentro mucho tiempo ella se volverá mortal

-Pero no morirá o si?

-No; pero su cuerpo será tan frágil como el de un humano y como tal ya no podría vivir en la esfera celeste

-Que?

-Tendrá que marcharse a uno de los planetas o dimensiones donde habitan los humanos

-Eso no puede ser posible. No lo voy a permitir.

-La energía de ella volvió a incrementarse a la vez que su aura empezaba a brillar con mucha intensidad.

-Sakura que estas haciendo, sabes que no puedes usar eso lo prometiste, recuerdas

-Si, pero no voy a dejar que lastime a mi madre

-No lo hagas, no sabes lo que puede pasar.

-Fuyitaka y Toya se acercaron hasta ellos con sus armas al frente

-suéltala – Ordeno Fiyitaka –

-Que harás si no lo hago…. No puedes hacer nada y lo sabes – en ese momento Kek empujo a Nadeshiko a la jaula, y cerró la puerta.

-Madre – dijo Toya -

-Nadeshiko – dijo Fuyitaka – sácala de ahí Kek,

-Eso es una orden, porque no tengo porque obedecerla, - dijo mientras se acercaba a el -

-Sácala o no respondo.

-Madre - dijo Toya acercándose a la jaula, para intentar abrirla.

-No Toya no la toques – dijo Nadeshiko, cuando el joven trato de dejarla libre. La jaula empezó a brillar y de repente hizo que una gran cantidad de energía hiciera volar lejos al niño como si una descarga eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido

-Muchacho tonto – dijo Kek – no sabes que el único ser que puede tocar la jaula mientras esta alguien dentro es el que la encerró.

-Toya -dijo Nadeshiko, mientras el hacia el intento de levantarse, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar tambaleándose – no te acerques, busca a tu hermana y sácala de aquí el muchacho se sorprendió de lo que le pidió su madre ella sabia que Sakura estaba allí.

--

-No voy a quedarme aquí, mientras el lastima a mi madre y a mi hermano

-No sakura tu no podrás hacer nada contra el. – le dijo al tiempo que se colocaba frente a ella para bloquearle el paso.

-Déjame pasar no quiero lastimarte, - su mirada reflejaba determinación, así que el se hizo a un lado

-Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Sakura cerro sus ojos y empezó a brillar y emitir una gran cantidad de energía, tanta que todos pudieron sentirla y volvieron al lugar de donde provenía, viendo a la pequeña rodeada por un círculo de luz blanca muy brillante. Ella se dirigió hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

-Libera a mi madre – dijo sakura empezando a caminar en dirección de la jaula

-Sakura – dijo su madre – no te acerques, aléjate de aquí

-No lo haré -dijo la pequeña -

-Sakura quédate donde estas ordeno fuyitaka – mientras intentaba tomar a la niña pero la energía que esta despidió le impidió siquiera acercarse lo sufriente.

-Quien se supone que eres tú – dijo Kek impactado al sentir la cantidad de energía que ella emitía y la forma en que esta se iba incrementando.

El lugar empezó a temblar, y se vio iluminado por completo. A medida que la esfera de luz de ella se hacia mas grande, sakura parecía fuera de si como si algo la impulsara a acercarse a Kek. Al encontrarse frente a el lo miro a los ojos.

-Libera a mi madre – le ordeno nuevamente

-Así que esta es su hija, - sonrió y la observo detenidamente como si la examinara - su poder es increíble es mas grande que el de ustedes dos juntos. Parece que no mentías cuando dijiste que existía alguien más capaz de encontrar a mi hermano. Ella debe tener tu mismo don y por lo que veo la fuerza de su padre.

-Libera a mi madre – parecía que esa era la única idea que rondaba su mente -

-Me temo que eso no será posible pequeña, ella es un arma muy poderosa – se detuvo a pensar un momento y se coloco a su nivel. La vio directamente a los ojos. – aunque talvez tu seas aun mejor.

-No te atrevas a tocarla – ordeno fuyitaka

-No, probaremos a la pequeña, sabes que el conjuro que estas haciendo es muy poderoso, yo no fui capaz de hacerlo hasta ser mayor, y no logre reunir la cantidad de energía que tu tienes – dijo con tono de burla – ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?

-SI – contesto ella muy segura de lo que decía – no es la primera vez que lo hago

-Todos la vieron asombrados, no era la primera ves que lo hacia pero era muy pequeña para controlar tanta energía, sabían del poder que ella tenia desde el momento de su nacimiento, pero no que fuera capaz de utilizarlo. Fuyitaka miro a Nadeshiko como preguntando si eso era cierto, ella solo asintió. Y dirigió su mirada su pequeña.

--

-si no se detiene ahora luego no podra hacerlo. Eriol corrio hasta donde se encontraba Sakura – no lo hagas no lo ataques no solo lo herías a el lo sabes.

-Pero que es esto una convención de niños – observo al niño detentadamente - tu también pareces tener mucho poder, veo que ustedes han estado haciendo algo a mis espaldas para incrementar los poderos de lo pequeños - Kek tomo al niño y elevo hasta mirarlo a los ojos, este tenia una mirada tranquila no parecia estar asustado por la presencia de Kek quien lo examinaba - Saben ustedes parecen unas niños muy inteligente y comprenderán que nosotros somos seres muy poderosos, podemos controlar el universo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ustedes podrían ayudarme hacerlo, ya que sus padres y por lo visto tu hermano se niegan hacerlo. – dirigió su vista hasta Toya –

-No lo haré…..no ayudaría a alguien como tu que es capaz de matar a su hermano. – dijo Eriol mientras el lo colocaba de nuevo en el suelo.

-Y además de encerrar a mi madre en eso. Libérala…… libérala – su energía se incrementaba y su rostro empezaba a tornarse en furia. Y su respiración empezaba a verse agitada.

-Parece que su hija es mas decidida que ustedes, sabe lo que quiere y no pierde su objetivo. haré un trato con tigo, - la vio interesado – si logras abrir la jaula, tu madre quedara libre y yo aceptare mi derrota…. Que te parece.

Sakura miro la jaula donde se encontraba su madre que parecía débil. se dirigió hasta ella, y se coloco frente a la puerta.

-no lo hagas Sakura – dijo Fuyitaka pero no podía acercase a ella

-no lo hagas hija – dijo su madre quien parecía a punto de desfallecer y lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-no llores madre, no me gusta verte llorar, voy a sacarte de ahí, no te preocupes por mi, se lo que hago.

-No lo hagas sabes que no puedes tocarla te pasara lo mismo que a Toya – le grito eriol, pero ella parecia no escuchar.

Sakura dirigió sus manos al cerrojo de la jaula y cuando iba abrirla se detuvo, pareció reflexionar un momento, todos la veían atentos, ya que su energía no había dejado de acumularse y se hacia mas grande como esperando el momento de ser liberada.

- no necesito tocarla – dijo ella -

Dirigió sus manos a su cuello del cual saco la cadena con el dije que le había dado su madre, junto sus manos dejando la llave dentro de ellas y concentro ahí parte de su energía, al separar sus manos la llave se encontraba flotando frente a ella y su tamaño había crecido, despedía la misma luz que ella, la llave se dirigió hasta el cerrojo de la jaula introduciendo en este y logrando abrirla.

Todos se quedaron impactos al ver lo que la pequeña había hecho, espacialmente Kek, Nadeshiko, parecía muy débil aun así salio de la jaula he intento abrasar a su hija, pero su energía aun era latente y hacia imposible acercársele, el pequeño Toya corrió hacia ella y la abraso, sirviéndole de apoyo para que ella no cayera al suelo, ella respondió al abraso y vio como Sakura se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba Kek.

Su mirada era penetrante, parecía decir muchas cosas con ella.

- admite tu derrota – dijo la pequeña con tono autoritario –

- como lograste hacer eso – dijo Kek con temor en su mirada –

- dijiste que si lograba abrirla, te rendirías, no quiero tener que utilizar toda la energía que acumule.

Sintió burlonamente – nunca confíes en la palabra de alguien como yo – dijo mientras se daba un salto hasta lo alto de la cueva.

En ese momento la energía de sakura creció aun más y se dirigió a el, Kek salto de nuevo y se coloco frente a Nadeshiko y Toya.

-¿que se siente? – pregunto a la mujer

-Que – pregunto ella sin entender lo que le preguntaba-

-Ser mortal -dijo el viendo intrigado- creo haber dicho que le había agregado algunos atributos, te sientes muy débil no es así? Talvez no fue tiempo sufriente para que perdieras tus dones, pero tu inmortalidad, debió verse afectada, renové su poder ahora es capaz absorber la energía mucho mas rápido.- volvió su mirada a Sakura - parece que a quien debí encerrar fue a tu hija

-No te atrevas a tocarla le dijo mientras coloca a Toya detrás del ella

-Que me dices de el también tiene esos poderes, o es mas fuerte ahora que ya no esta con tigo.

-Aléjate de ellos - le dijo Fuyitaka, -

-No te preocupes parece ser que quien tiene el control de la situación es ella dijo señalando a sakura quien ahora se encontraba de nuevo frente a el.

-Vete de aquí - le dijo la pequeña-

-Lo haré dijo Kek, sabes estoy seguro que te convenceré de que me ayudes en mi cometido, al igual que a tu hermano y ese pequeño. Serán mis mas fieles aliados.

-Nunca – dijo ella – ahora vete. –

-Por ahora me ire – dijo Kek Caminado hacia atrás- ya he logrado parte de lo que quería. Pero debo terminar mi obra no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas, así que….me llevare algo con migo, - dijo esto mientras tomaba su espada y con esta sin decir mas se acerco a Nadeshiko, quien aparta a toya de ella, al tiempo que el la atravesaba su espada en el estomago de ella, - te dije que terminarías en mis brazos - sonrió y saco su espada cubierta de sangre del cuerpo de ella – parece que después de todo no somos tan diferentes a los seres humanos, también tenemos sangre para derramar. Miro atentamente la espada por la que corría la sangre. Al tiempo que la soltaba.

Nadeshiko callo al suelo en ese momento, Toya trato de detenerla, pero su cuerpo era muy pesado.

-madre – dijo Toya –

Sakura corrió hacia su madre, pero esta se hallaba muy débil, abrió los ojos para ver a sus hijos y con un hilo de vos les dijo

-no se preocupen, yo voy a estar bien, siempre estaré en aluna parte, recuerden que nosotros no morimos del todo - dijo ella mientras dirigía una mirada hacia Fuyitaka – cuídalos mucho, ellos te necesitaran mucho ahora, nos volveremos a ver se los prometo - dijo mientras se desfallecía en los brazos se su hijo.

-No…… noooooo…… - dijo Toya mientras veía el cuerpo inerte de su madre cubierto de sangre que parecía más roja en contraste con su túnica blanca.

-Madre…– dijo sakura la miro por un rato, sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, volvió su mirada a Kek que parecía iba a marcharse, con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuando ella tomo la espada de su hermano y se dirigió a el

-pagaras por lo que le hiciste - dijo la niña mirando de una forma desafiante, su rostro reflejaba furia, pero sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas

-y que harás -dijo el-

En ese momento la esfera de luz de ella se expandió, y la energía empezó a reunirse en su espada, en un momento ella corrió hacia el y a mediada se acercaba su energía crecía cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo con la espada se detuvo lo miro fijamente.

-no lo hagas sakura – le grito eriol – no solo lo destruirás a el

-sakura dentete - le ordeno Fuyitaka -

-no, no lo hare el el el ……… - dijo ella bajando su mirada

sabia que no tendrías el valor de hacerlo, tú también eres muy débil.

Sakura concentro toda su energía, su respiración era agitada, su energía se incremento de golpe y cuando esta llego al limite, la libero provocando una gran explosión en todo el lugar al tiempo que gritaba – MADREEEEE-

Kek fue atravesado por la espada y la energía que ella libero, que se encontraba concentrada. Parecía que su cuerpo se desintegraba, a medida que esta lo recorría, trato de sacar la espada de su cuerpo pero cuando intento tocarla ella libero totalmente toda su energía. Hasta que su cuerpo ya no fue visible, todo el lugar quedo iluminado y todos fueron lanzados lejos por el poder de la explosión, Sakura callo al suelo desmallada y en ese instante toda la luz se disipo.

Los miembros del concejo empezaron a levantarse, fuyitaka busco a sus hijos y encontró a Toya aun junto al cuerpo de su madre, y a sakura retirada de ellos inconciente. Fue hasta ella y la tomo en brazos. Luego se dirigió hasta Toya.

-lo siento hijo – dijo al pequeño –

Este no dijo nada solo miro, y asintió.

-Debemos llevarla al recinto sagrado – dijo el anciano Magnus, dirigió su vista hasta fuyitaka quien cargaba a su hija – como esta ella

-Bien parece que solo esta inconciente por haber usado tanta energía

-Como alguien tan pequeña puede acumular tanta energía y controlarla de esa forma sin el debido entrenamiento.

-No lo se,

-Ella había estado entrenando ese conjuro por mucho tiempo – dijo Eriol –

-¿Qué dices? Pregunto Fuyitaka – Ella es muy pequeña y su madre – su mirada se volvió triste – no se lo habría enseñando hasta que no estuviera preparada.

-Nosotros leímos de el y…Ella lo hizo una vez, En un entrenamiento y destruyo la casa, Nadeshiko le hizo prometer que no lo intentaría de nuevo hasta fuera mayor, pero ella Sakura no siempre obedece. Estuvo practicando para concentrar su energía pero…….

-No pensaste que lo lograría – el niño asintió -

La energía de Kek, desapareció – dijo uno de los miembros del concejo

-Eso parece pero no creo que se halla ido por completo.- dijo fuyitaka

-Lo mejor será que todos nos vallamos de aquí debemos avisar a los demás lo que sucedió

-Cargaron el cuerpo de Nadeshiko hasta llegar al recinto sagrado donde se congregaban todos seres de luz, como si supiesen todo lo que había ocurrido. Fuyitaka coloco a Sakura en una de las camas del lugar, mientras la observaba detenidamente. Aun no terminaba de creer lo que había sucedido, de un momento a otro había perdido a la mujer que amaba y sus hijos a su madre. Pensaba en esto cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

-que vas hacer ahora Fuyitaka- pregunto Magnus- no puedes permitir que la pequeña Sakura siga en este lugar, podría ser peligroso para ella

-lo se, debo buscar un lugar donde este segura, cuando terminemos con el réquiem de Nadeshiko haré un viaje.

-No va a ser fácil separarte de ella pero será lo mejor

-Lo se, lo se maestro, ella no debe permanecer aquí.

Parecía que hasta el mismo planeta había sentido la perdida de Nadeshiko, el ambiente se volvió nublado y comenzó a llover parecía que el también lloraba la perdida de uno de sus habitantes mas queridos.

Continuara…….


	3. Una nueva vida

**Seres de Luz**

Sakura empezó a abrir los ojos, por alguna razón se sentía agotada, le costaba mover su cuerpo, su vista se fue aclarando y pudo distinguir a su amigo, sentado junto a ella, y a su hermano de pie recostado en la pared, parecía triste siempre había sido serio pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba una infinita tristeza. Estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo, todo era completamente blanco, aceptos las cortinas estas eran de un dorado brillante como si despidieran luz de ese color.

-Que paso, donde estoy? – pregunto confusa -

-No recuerdas nada – pregunto Eriol – sabes lo que hiciste.

-yo, no estoy segura, - dijo mientras se incorporaba - recuerdo la caverna y a Kek y a todos luchado, y a mi Madre, mi madre ella donde esta, - se sobresalto -

-en la sala estamos en el recinto sagrado, están preparando todo para su réquiem.- dijo el niño con un tono triste en su voz-

El rostro de ella se volvió ensombrecido, miro a su hermano que la veía fijamente, de repente el salio corriendo de la habitación queriendo ocultar el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su madre. Ella parecía no terminar de comprender lo que pasaba, su rostro reflejaba confusión, parecía que no podía hablar, aunque lo intentara, aclaro mas sus ideas y todas la imágenes llegaron a su mente Kek había asesinado a su madre. Y ella a el. Pero no podía haberlo eliminado, el no estuvo en la jaula como su madre.

-Que voy hacer ahora sin mi madre Eriol. No quiero estar sin ella, no quiero, - su voz sonaba entre cortada pero sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas.-

-Seguramente te iras a vivir con tu padre y tu hermano, algún día iba a suceder, todos debemos hacerlo.

-si pero no por esa razón. Debía ir con el cuando fuera mayor como mi hermano para seguir mi entrenamiento, no porque mi madre muriera, no por eso. – se sentía impotente de que le servia tener todo ese poder del que siempre se había sentido orgullosa, si no fue capaz de ayudar a su madre y se supone que su cometido es ayudar a otros. – que paso con Kek –

-no estoy seguro, parece como si su cuerpo se hubiera desintegrado, su energía quedo esparcida por todo el lugar, sabias que no podías usas ese conjuro, lo hiciste sin saber bien lo que pasaría por eso no sabemos bien que fue lo que le paso. Si lo eliminaste o si Puede aparecer de un momento.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza como si estuvieran contenidas las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos.

Ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a correr por los pasillos del lugar, este era un castillo el cual se encontraba en medio de un bosque todo en el era blanco y dorado, parecía estar cubierto por una atmósfera de paz, pero esta ves el ambiente también se sentía triste. Parecía no tener fin como si corriera en un mismo lugar pudo llegar sintiendo la presencia de los demás seres.

Sakura llego hasta la sala del lugar con la respiración agitada, encontrando el cuerpo de su madre en el centro dentro de una cúpula transparente y rodeada por velas blancas todos los seres de luz se encontraban ahí, empezó a caminar en dirección a ella, su padre la vio y se acerco a ella.

-Como te sientes?

-ella esta…….

-si hija ella ya no esta mas en este mundo

-no, no, no quiero, quiero que vuelva. Quiero que vuelva

-sakura sabes que eso no es posible al menos no por ahora – ella lo miro y el la tomo en sus brazos y la abraso, -créeme que lo siento mucho, yo también estoy muy triste por su perdida, pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Nada, solo esperar hasta que regrese a nosotros algún día – la abraso con más fuerza como si con ello le transmitiera el dolor que el también sentía.

-es mi culpa, yo debí hacer algo antes de que el la encerrara. Es mi culpa. - Se aferro a su padre con fuerza. Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Por alguna razón no quería hacerlo.-

-no digas eso, tu fuiste mas valiente que nosotros, te enfrentaste a el sin temor. De frente, mientras que nosotros siempre nos ocultamos, eres el mejor de nosotros Sakura el mejor.

Luego del réquiem Nadeshiko fue llevada a la cima de la colina que era la sede de entrenamiento de ella y Sakura, Los seres de luz mas ancianos se concentraron a su alrededor formando un circulo, se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a hacer un conjuro

Magnus empezó recitar una oración con la cual finalizarían el servicio. – Esfera celeste Recibe a uno de tus habitantes, mas queridos, que lucho por ti siempre y ahora formará parte de todo tu alrededor, y nosotros estaremos esperando el día que tu decidas que ella debe regresar como otro ser. - Al terminar esto la cúpula donde se encontraba Nadeshiko empezaba a desaparecer hasta que ya no fue visible.-

Cuando esto paso la luz volvió al planeta, pero una parte del el permaneció oscura, como si una energía negativa estuviera en el.

-ese debe ser Kek, su energía aun permanece aquí, cuanto tiempo le tomara renovarla y formar de nuevo su cuerpo físico, si es que puede hacerlo.- pregunto Magnus

-esperemos que el suficiente para lograr reunir las fuerzas necesarias y vencerlo por completo... – dijo Fuyitaka- miro a sakura y a Toya quienes veían hacia ese lugar con una mezcla de tristeza y furia en sus rostros.

Luego de un rato todos empezaron a alejarse del lugar, acepto sakura. Quien permanecía con su mirada fija en la parte obscura del planeta como si la estuviera analizando.

-Sakura es hora de irnos – dijo su padre quien ya se había alejado de ella junto con Toya

-puedo quedarme un poco mas aquí, yo volveré luego.

El lo pensó iba a decir que no, pero al ver la tristeza en su rostro accedió – no llegues muy tarde es peligroso que estés sola en este momento. Ella asintió y se sentó sobre en el suelo mirando fijamente el horizonte.

-Madre, no quiero sentir esto, no me gusta esta sensación, no quiero sentirme sola, no quiero llorar, tu dijiste que llorar a veces es bueno y yo, yo…… no quiero llorar nunca, no quiero volver a sentir esto nunca, pero ya no puedo evitarlo. -En ese momento todas las lágrimas contenidas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, como se prometió no volverlo hacer. – madre te prometo que me volveré muy fuerte, tanto que nadie podrá vencerme nunca, entrenare mucho, encontrare a Argus, y venceré por completo a Kek. Lo juro. Lo juro.- grito al infinito que estaba frente a ella. Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Permaneció ahí un rato hasta que se tranquilizo un poco y regreso al recinto sagrado donde la esperaban su padre y su hermano en compañía del maestro Magnus.

-que bueno que llegaste, tenemos que hablar con tigo – dijo su padre – escucha después de lo que sucedió es muy peligroso que permanezcas en la esfera celeste, en cualquier momento Kek puede aparecer y lastimarte, voy hacer un viaje, para hablar con un amigo y solicitar su ayuda para que puedas vivir con el

-no Quiero irme de aquí, quiero entrenar para volverme más fuerte – dijo ella determinada. –

-y lo harás, pero este no el mejor lugar para ti por ahora, - dijo el maestro Magnus.

-se quedaran a cargo del maestro mientras yo regreso.

-quiero ir con tigo dijo Toya

-no debes quedarte aquí y cuidar de tu hermana, necesitare mucho de tu apoyo en estos momentos.

Ese mismo día Fuyitaka partió hacia el monte **Orrin** que era el lugar del planeta donde abrían el portal, al llegar el saco de su cuello una llave parecida a la que tenía Sakura. Junto sus manos en torno a ella y al separarlas esta empezó a brillar y se transformo en una espada la cual coloco en un orificio en el suelo y la giro. Al hacerlo un agujero empezó abrirse en ese lugar, luego se vio iluminado y empezaron aparece imágenes de todos los planetas y constelaciones del universo

- muéstrame la tierra – dijo el – y en este se formo la imagen del planeta.- llévame al reino de Zarek – Fuyitaka se lanzo al agujero, de esta forma llego hasta las afueras un castillo parecía una construcción imponente fuertemente custodiada por guardias que vagaban por todo el lugar, sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no vestía la túnica que los seres de luz llevan, ahora vestía con pantalones negros y botas, con una camisa blanca y sobre esta una larga capa con capucha, de color negro se dirigió a la entrada donde los soldados lo detuvieron.

- Necesito hablar con el rey – dijo el al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha, los guardias parecieron reconocerlo, porque le vieron con asombro y abrieron paso.

Se adentro en el castillo este era un lugar hermoso rodeado de extensos jardines llenos de flores de todos colores en su centro una enorme fuente con la figura de un ser de luz empuñando una espada era su máximo atractivo ese tenia cierto parecido con el.

Cuando llego al recibidor un guardia lo guió hasta la biblioteca donde el rey lo esperaba.

-Es un gusto volver a verte amigo Fuyitaka – le dijo un hombre de apariencia amable, y sonrisa apacible.

-a mi también me alegra verte, aunque mi visita no sea de cortesía, vine porque necesito tu ayuda. Clow

-nunca te anduviste con rodeos no es así, sabes que puedes contar con migo para lo que sea. Te debo mi vida y todo lo que poseo.

-sabes que no es cierto yo solo hice mi trabajo.

-hiciste mas que eso, y te estaré eternamente agradecido.

-entonces por esa gratitud que dices tenerme Quiero solicitar tu ayuda

-que necesitas?

-quiero que permitas que mi hija viva en tu reino, en tu castillo como parte de tu familia.- dijo en tono triste-

-no tengo problema en recibir a tu hija como parte de mi familia, pero…… porque ella tiene que venir hasta aquí, según me dijiste ella esta progresando mucho en su entrenamiento con su madre

El rostro de Fuyitaka se entristeció aun mas, por lo que le relato a su amigo todo lo sucedido, quien pareció entender mejor la situación.

-ella no puede permanecer en la esfera celeste, si el regresa no dudará en eliminarla

-no crees que ella seria capaz de acabar con Kek.

-si lo creo, pero no lo hará si ataca ahora, es una niña muy pequeña y en este momento todo su poder esta siendo dominado por sus emociones y sentimientos, por la ira y la venganza especialmente, aun no es capaz de comprender que esos sentimientos no la llevaran a la victoria. La perdida de su madre es un golpe del que le tomará mucho tiempo reponerse.

-y que me dices de tu hijo, el también vendrá?

-no el esta mas avanzado En su entrenamiento, controla mejor sus emociones, ya hace mas de un año que esta bajo mi cuidado, progresa rápido pero por lo sucedido su hermana lo hace mejor.

-debió ser duro para el separarse de su madre,

-si pero las cosas son así, a Sakura aun le faltaban varios años para estar con migo, pero las circunstancias apresuraron todo y ahora ni siquiera puede permanecer a mi lado. Es por eso que te pido que la recibas, diciendo que es una pariente, ella recibirá su entrenamiento aquí. El maestro Magnus viajara con ella el será su mentor.

-no habrá problema en que ella viva aquí, pero decir que es una pariente no será necesario.- se quedo meditando un poco la situación como si estuviera organizando las ideas de un plan -

-que sucede en que piensas tanto.

-tu hija necesitara ser capaz de guiar gente para su propósito, debe ser un líder apto para lo que tendrá que vivir, si tuviera la responsabilidad de gobernar un reino le seria de utilidad.

-que quieres decir?

-tu perdiste a la mujer que amabas, tus hijos a su madre. Yo acabo de perder mi luz también,

-no comprendo.

-veo que haz estado verdaderamente agobiado con esta situación como para dejar de vigilarnos. – Sonrió tristemente- mi pequeña Eleni también se fue, apenas hace unas horas, aun ni siquiera lo hago publico, solo lo saben su madre y el medico que la atendía. – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Clow, lo siento no estaba enterado, CREI que su salud había mejorado mucho.

-nosotros también pero sabes que ella siempre fue muy enfermiza y su cuerpo no resistió mas. Talvez esto estaba en el destino

-por que lo dices.

-Zarek se ha quedado sin heredero al trono, Eleni era la única que podía optar hacerlo, su madre, no podrá tener mas hijos y no voy a arriesgarme a perderla a ella también por algo así. Si con la muerte de mi hija yo puedo proteger a la tuya créeme que lo haré con gusto.

-estas diciendo que Sakura ocupe el lugar de Eleni, como podría….. – lo pensó un poco y se dio cuenta que era una buena alternativa, ella podría aprender mucho si convivía con los humanos mas si lo hacia como una princesa, heredera al trono de uno de los reinos mas importantes de la tierra, además a cargo del rey que era un amigo muy leal a el.

-veras que tengo razón en proponerte esto, nadie sabrá de la muerte de Eleni en el reino, y Sakura tomara su lugar, podrá entrenar adecuadamente y recibirá toda la instrucción para ser una buena princesa, estará a salvo hasta que sea mayor y pueda asumir su papel. Ella gobernara la esfera celeste no es cierto?

-si es lo que se tenia pensado, su poder es muy grande no iba a tener problemas para hacerlo, si no aparecía Argus claro. Por eso queríamos destruir a Kek pero las cosas no salieron como pensábamos y ahora he puesto en peligro la vida de mi hija – se hizo una pausa - entonces así será. Traeré a Sakura aquí y se convertirá en la princesa de Zarek.

Dicho esto fuyitaka se despidió de su amigo, con un abrazo expresándole también que el sentía la perdida de su hija, y que a pesar de todo le agradecía que ayudará a proteger a la suya. Volvió de nuevo a la esfera celeste, para hablar con Sakura y llevarla a vivir a la tierra.

Al llegar ellos lo estaban esperando en el monte Orrin

-padre, regresaste rápido – dijo Toya

-así es, mi viaje resulto con mejores expectativas de las que tenia en mente.

-por tu rostro eso parece – dijo Magnus –

-que va a pasar con migo, adonde iré- pregunto Sakura-

-Será mejor que vayamos por algunas cosas que necesitas llevar y te contaré todo.

Luego de esto todos partieron al recinto sagrado donde fuyitaka les explico lo que sakura haría.

-a la tierra, me enviarás a la tierra- dijo ella asombrada

-así es vivirás en el reino de Zarek, es de los mas grandes e importantes de la tierra, el rey es mi amigo, desde que lo ayude a salvar su reino hace algunos años, el te recibirá, como ya te dije tomarás el lugar de su hija, y esto incluye todas las responsabilidades que implica el ser una princesa.

-no quiero ir a la tierra- dijo ella molesta -

-esto es lo mejor que pudo sucederte sakura, ahí estarás segura y serás parte importante de ese lugar – dijo Magnus-

-entiende, Argus esta en la tierra, te será mas fácil localizarlo si estas ahí, y si no llegarás hacerlo….. Tú serás la que debe reinar en la esfera celeste, necesitas prepararte para ese día.

-yo me encargare que te vuelvas lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Kek, para eso necesitas entrenar duro, el ambiente terrestre te será de mucho beneficio.

Ella los veía, pero no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que sucedía, pero se había jurado a si misma y a su madre que se haría mas fuerte y si para hacerlo tenia que ir a la tierra lo haría

-yo iré con ella -dijo Toya -

-me temo que no será posible hijo, si el maestro se marcha con ella, yo tomaré su lugar y trataremos de mantener la energía de Kek lejos de esta parte del planeta, tu debes ayudarme hacerlo

-pero ella no puede irse sola – dijo el- será demasiado tiempo

-lo se pero es necesario-

-eso no quiere decir que no podrás visitarla muchacho

-eh?

-ustedes estarán viajando regularmente a la tierra a verla y ayudarla con su entrenamiento.

-es cierto - dijo ella ya un poco mas tranquila -

-si tu hermano, tu padre y por supuesto – hizo una pausa y volteo hacia una de las columnas y dijo – por supuesto que tu también irás Eriol, así que ya puedes salir de ahí.

Al terminar de decir esto Eriol salio de donde estaba escondido.

-lo siento maestro pero quería saber que iba a pasar con Sakura.

-bueno pues ya escuchaste, tu también viajaras a la tierra por algunas temporadas para entrenar con ella.

Sakura pareció alegrarse un poco por lo menos no estaría sola, su hermano y su mejor amigo irían a visitarla además con todo lo que tendría que entrenar seguramente no le quedaría tiempo de sentirse sola, al menos eso esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente tenían todo listo para partir por lo que se dirigieron al monte Orrin y su padre abrió el portal hacia Zarek. Antes de partir su padre se dirigió a ella

-Sakura, hay algo que debes dejar aquí – se coloco a su nivel y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella –

-Que es?

-Tu llave, no puedes llevarla con tigo

Ella coloco sus manos sobre el dije que llevaba y lo apretó con fuerza

-porque debo dejarlo, mi madre me lo dio.

-lo se pero si lo llevas te sentirás tentada a usarlo para volver y eso es algo que no debes hacer. Créeme es lo mejor.

Asintió, se quito la cadena y se la entrego a su padre.

-cuando sienta que estas lista para que vuelvas sin correr riesgo, te lo devolveré. Dicho esto la abraso y acompaño hasta la entrada del portal donde ella pudo ver un castillo muy hermoso, el cual seria ahora su hogar.

Tanto ella como el maestro magnus llegaron a la entrada del castillo, al igual que paso con fuyitaka sus ropas habían cambiado ahora ella usaba un hermoso vestido digno de una princesa y el maestro magnus vestía como si fuera un gran señor. En la entrada los esperaba el rey Clow. Los recibió con una sonrisa.

-tu debes ser Sakura, eres como tu padre te describió. Donde esta el

-tubo que quedarse, ahora el esta a cargo de la esfera celeste y no podrá abandonar el planeta tan fácilmente.

-entiendo, Será mejor que entremos para que podamos hablar mejor. Ellos entraron al castillo y a Sakura pareció gustarle el lugar el jardín era hermoso y la fuente que estaba en el centro llamo su atención se dirigió a ella y la observo detenidamente luego pregunto

-el es mi padre- pregunto concierta duda….

-si hice esa estatua luego de la guerra, el fue un gran apoyo para mi en esa lucha. Aunque creo que a el no le agrada mucho. Vengan en el biblioteca estaremos mejor.

Al llegar ahí tomaron asiento y el rey Clow se dirigió a Sakura.

-como comprenderás, ahora ya no podrás utilizar tu nombre, al tomar el lugar de mi hija usaras el suyo. Serás las princesa Eleni ese será tu nombre de ahora en adelante. Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, te convertirás en toda una princesa. –dijo el mientras le sonreía –

El rey Clow le trasmitía mucha confianza, parecía un buen hombre, además su padre lo escogió para que la albergará y el no la enviaría con cualquier persona.

-como es que no me reconocerán, digo como no notarán el cambio?

-el maestro se encargará de eso, no es así

-claro, tendré que borrar de sus mentes la imagen que tienen de la verdadera Eleni, y en su lugar colocar la tuya, los únicos que sabrán que no eres ella serán los reyes.

-todos creen que la princesa se encuentra de viaje, en el cual visitaría al maestro Magnus para mejorar su salud, y que hoy es su regreso así que todos los que te vea te reconocerán como a Eleni

-es por eso que yo permaneceré en el palacio. Para vigilar la salud de la princesa.

-mi esposa aun esta muy deprimida por la perdida de nuestra hija así que no la veras muy seguido,-dijo en tono triste- será mejor que te muestre cual será tu habitación.

Los guió hasta las habitaciones y abrió una la cual era muy grande y luminosa, estaba llena de jarrones con flores, y tenia vista al jardín.

-espero que te guste, es una de las mas grandes que hay en el castillo. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla.

Se fueron dejándola sola en la habitación ella la observaba detenidamente, aunque era muy hermosa y amplia se sentía como si estuviera en una jaula, esperaba adaptarse pronto a su nueva vida.

A la hora de la cena ella se dirigió al comedor y pudo comprobar que efectivamente todos los guardias y sirvientes del castillo la llamaban princesa Eleni, nadie aparecía notar que ella no era la verdadera princesa. Cuando llego el rey y el maestro la estaban esperando para cenar. Ella se sentó y pudo notar que había un servicio mas el rey pareció notar lo que ella veía

-esperaba que mi esposa nos acompañara a cenar pero se sentía indispuesta así que cenaremos solo nosotros. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Ella asintió, y empezó a comer. El rey noto el rostro de tristeza que la pequeña tenia pero en sus ojos también se encontraba una chispa diferente como si estuvieran llenos de una furia contenida, talvez su padre tenia razón y sus sentimientos eran gobernados por la ira y la venganza si era así, su entrenamiento seria mas difícil y no lograría el nivel que necesitaría para enfrentarse a Kek, por lo que decidió que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

-debes descansar muy bien hoy – dijo el maestro – mañana iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento y seguramente será mas pesado que lo que haz hecho hasta hoy.

A la mañana siguiente como le había dicho el maestro su entrenamiento comenzó, se dirigieron hacia un lugar alejado del castillo, el rey lo había dispuesto para que ellos entrenaran, primero evaluaría la capacidad que ella tenia para definir que tanto podría soportar. Se sorprendió mucho cuando comprobó que su capacidad era mejor de lo que esperaba ella podía concentrar energía para lanzar poderes de ella, sabia conjuros difíciles de hacer para alguien de su edad. Aunque parecía que toda la energía que ella utilizaba provenía de ella misma, no era capaz de utilizar la que se encontraba a su alrededor, cuando era mucho mas fácil hacerlo.

Los días pasaban y Sakura seguía con sus entrenamientos, se sorprendió un poco al ver que estos no eran tan duros como se lo esperaba, ella y su madre prácticamente entrenaban de la misma forma. Incluso sentía que ella la presionaba mas cuando fallaba Espera que fuera porque el la estaba probando. Una idea mas rondaba su mente y era que ya llevaba mas de un mes viviendo en el palacio y aun no había visto a la reina, le parecía extraño, nunca los acompañaba a comer o tomar el té, ni la veía pasear por los jardines, ni siquiera había sentido curiosidad por conocer a la persona que estaba ocupando el lugar de su hija muerta. Solo la conocía por retrato que estaba en la biblioteca donde pasaba unas horas en las tardes con un profesor que le enseñaba otros conocimientos que no tenían que ver con la magia o el controlar energía. Aprendía matemáticas, ciencias, biología y hasta la forma correcta de comportarse, eso le parecía bastante innecesario, para que le serviría todo eso lo que ella quería era incrementar su poder. Un día luego de sus clases mientras se dirigía a su cuarto vio a una mujer entrar en su recamara, sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia, por la puerta entreabierta pudo ver como ella recorría su habitación como queriendo encontrar algo, buscaba por todos lados pero parecía que no estaba segura de lo que quería encontrar, no pudo contenerse más por lo que entro en el cuarto.

-necesita algo -pregunto ella la reconoció como a la reina –

Ella la vio de una manera que no supo descifrar parecía que la culpara de algo, como si ella hubiese hecho algo indebido.

-tú debes ser quien esta ocupando el puesto de Eleni – dijo ella con cierto grado de tristeza en su voz –

-si, y supongo que usted debe ser la Reina Kaia –

-si yo soy la Reina Kaia – la recorrió con la mirada la cual era inquisidora y ella lo percibió.-

-desde que llegue nunca la había visto – dijo ella sin dejarse intimidar de su mirada – se que usted no debe estar contenta con mi presencia pero yo no estoy aquí porque quiera sino…..

-no me interesa saber porque estas aquí – dijo ella interrumpiendo – no esperes que pueda verte como a mi hija, Clow tendrá sus razones para haberte traído, y si no quise escucharlas de el no las oiré de ti – se dirigió a la puerta e iba a salir – solo recuerda que tu no eres Eleni por mucho que te empeñes en serlo.

-no quiero serlo – le dijo ella antes que saliera – y no lo seré nunca yo ya tengo quien ser y créame, que no pretendo ser nadie más.

La reina salio de la habitación dejándola sola. Por alguna razón la actitud de la reina le dolió ella no pretendía suplantar a su hija, sabia que debía estar sufrido mucho, tanto como ella por la muerte de su madre.

Los días siguieron pasando, la reina salía mas de su habitación pero cada vez que se encontraba con ella la evadía, al principio le molesto, pero decidió que no tenia ninguna importancia y s dedicaría a lo que vino, parecía que sus entrenamientos esta vez si estaban volviéndose mas pesados. Porque empezaba a sentirse débil después de estos y tener que soportar al aburrido profesor en las tarde lo hacia peor.

Ese día en especial sentía algo extraño, había empezado a sentir una energía diferente en un lugar cercano al reino, esta aparecía y desaparecía como si su portados no fuera capaz de mantenerla estable. Se encontraba en el comedor tomando el desayuno cuando fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

-Tengo que decirte algo – dijo el rey –

-Eh?

-veo que estas algo distraída hoy, - sonrió cariñosamente – esta tarde tendremos visitas por lo que quiero que estés presente cuando las reciba

-visitas? Y quien vendrá? Y porque tengo que estar ahí? – dijo como si la idea no le agradara mucho-

-nos visita el Soberano del reino vecino y su hijo, el es mas o menos de tu edad, y creo que se llevarían bien, así que voy a pedirte que le muestres el castillo, se quedarán unos días con nosotros. Así que se amable con ellos. El y Eleni se conocieron hace algún tiempo y parecían llevarse bien.

La idea de servir de guía de turista a un principito no le agradaba mucho, cuando ella tenía que entrenar.

-tendré que dejar mis entrenamientos, me voy a retrasar

-no te preocupes por eso, el también esta siendo entrenado como tu, bueno talvez en todas las cosas que tu haces pero en algunas, talvez puedan entrenar juntos, que dice maestro

-creo que será buena idea – ella lo miro sorprendida, -

-pero maestro, en que nos ayudaría?

-necesitas un compañero de entrenamiento, será bueno saber cuanto haz progresado en combate y según me dijo el rey el muchacho es muy bueno en eso, te será de utilidad.

-pero- suspiro resignada- no creo que sea tan bueno

-ni siquiera lo conoces espera verlo y luego decides si es bueno o no, quiero que estés lista en la tarde de acuerdo

Ella asintió no muy convencida, de que eso fuera una buena idea, si era cierto que necesitaba un compañero de combate, pero si era así Eriol podría venir y practicar con ella, además le prometieron que la visitaría y ya llevaba un tiempo en la tierra y aun no veía ni a su amigo ni a su hermano.

En la tarde una corte se acercaba al palacio tanto el rey y la reina, como Sakura se encontraban esperando la llegada del gobernante del reino vecino. A ella seguía sin gustarle mucho la idea de tener que convivir tanto tiempo con un niño humano, debía ser muy débil, al rey lo toleraba bastante hasta podría decirse que le había tomado cierto aprecio, el parecía tener algo diferente a los demás humanos como si supiera mas de lo que dice. Con la reina no tenia mayor contacto ella la veía como una usurpadora del lugar de su hija muerta, como si el estar ahí hubiera sido idea suya.

El carruaje se detuvo en la entrada y al abrirse la puerta de el bajo el rey acompañado de su hijo.

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Rey Clow – dijo el hombre –

-lo mismo digo mi querido Hien – se saludaron con un abrazo, - me alegra tenerte aquí.

-tenemos mucho de que hablar. Recuerdas a mi hijo no.

-claro que si aunque parece que a crecido desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Como estas Shaoran – dijo el rey mientras le extendía la mano, el niño la tomo cortésmente –

-muy bien su majestad. -Dijo el -

-recordaras a mi pequeña Eleni – dijo mientras acercaba a Sakura para que lo saludara –

-si señor recuerdo muy bien a la princesa – el iba a tomar su mano pero ella no lo dejo, ambos se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas eran penetrantes, Sakura lo vio buscando algo en el que le dijera porque se supone que tiene que entrenar con el. El rey puso su mano en su hombro indicándole que debía ser cortes, por lo que ella accedió a tomar la mano del niño, el la beso delicadamente, como todo un caballero.

Con el contacto ella pudo notar el poder que tenía y era baste considerable, parecía tener algo que no supo identificar, pero que lo había visto antes en otra persona. Talvez su maestro y el rey tenían razón y no era tan débil. Debela comprobarlo, seria bueno probar que tanta fuerza tenía.

-Eleni porque no le muestras el castillo a Shaoran. – dijo el rey y ellos partieron rumbo a los jardines.

Estuvieron caminado un rato sin decir nada ella iba delante de el. El ambiente se estaba volviendo pesado, shaoran pareció empezar a cansarse de la actitud de ella por lo que se detuvo.

-oye hasta cuando vamos a estar caminando por este lugar? Esto es muy aburrido – dijo el mientras la veía fijamente.-

-no hay nada mas que podamos hacer siento no ser una buena compañía.

-talvez si por lo menos intentaras hablar…- dijo el amablemente – la otra vez parecías tener mejores temas de conversación

-y que tendría que hablar con tigo? – dijo ella cuando recordó que el rey le había dicho que el ya concia a la princesa -

-cualquier cosa podría funcionar. Como…

-sabes quiero saber que tan fuerte eres?

-fuerte? – dijo el no entendiendo a lo que ella se refería. –

-si me dijeron que eras algo fuerte, que sabes hacer en que has estado entrenando?

-porque te interesa eso, antes parecían no gustarte las peleas porque el cambio.

-porque si, vas a responderme o no?

-bueno solo algo con la espada, y algo de ares marciales, no tengo muy buenos maestros, esperaba que el maestro Magnus me ayudará pero me enteré que el te esta ayudando a ti con tu salud y entrenamiento y si el ya esta con tigo será difícil que también me acepte como su discípulo.

-si el tiene mucho que enseñarme y necesito ser muy fuerte…

-Eso es cierto pero no quiere decir que solo tengas que entrenar todo el tiempo – dijo Magnus apareciendo frente a ellos. – así que te daré unos días de vacaciones que te parece?

-muy mal – dijo ella molesta - no puedo interrumpir mi entrenamiento ahora

-no vas a interrumpirlo del todo digamos que te daré una compensación por los logros que has tenido este tiempo.

-y que se supone que haré? Dormir todo el día

-no haremos un viaje, a la montaña Zorba visitaremos a alguien muy especial ahí.

-la montaña Zorba eso es muy lejos tardaran varios días en llegar – dijo Shaoran -

-y a quien visitaremos ahí para viajar tanto?

-cuando lleguemos lo sabrás, estoy seguro que te agradará lo que te preparé – dijo el maestro –

-será un viaje muy interesante –dijo Shaoran entusiasmado

-parece que te gusta a aventura mi joven amigo – el asintió, Sakura lo vio y rodó sus ojos – que dices te gustaría acompañarnos?

-podría hacerlo – dijo el muy contento –

-no veo el problema –

-si mi padre me lo autoriza, los acompañare con gusto.

-bien entonces preguntaremos a su majestad. Ahora será mejor que regresemos. Nos esperan para tomar el te.

Sakura lo vio sin poder creer lo que el maestro estaba diciendo estaba invitando a ese niño a acompañarlos a un viaje quien sabe para que, y a ver a quien sabe quien, y para colmo tendría que aguatarse a ese joven. Esto no podría estarle pasando, ella había venido a entrenar no a pasear y conocer gente que no le interesaba. Talvez el rey no dejaría que su hijo fuese a un viaje tan largo. Al menos esperaba que asiera fuera. Parecía que su estancia en ese lugar iba a empezar a cambiar

Continuara……

No olviden dejar su momentario de la historia.

Eleni: Luz o Antorcha

Zarek: Puede el dios proteger al rey

Orrin: Montaña


	4. hasta el proximo verano

Seres de luz

Tal y como se lo había dicho su maestro, sus entrenamientos habían cesado por un tiempo, aun hacia algunos ejercicios mentales para mantener su energía en equilibrio pero nada demasiado fuerte. En cambio su tiempo con el profesor se había incrementado, el maestro decía que estaba preparando todo para el viaje y que no seria bueno que ella estuviera sin hacer nada, por lo que decidieron ampliar sus clases, a las que se había integrado su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, con el cual no había tenido ni siquiera un combate, pese a todo lo que ella deseo que no lo dejaran acompañarlos al dichoso viaje, el Rey Hien accedió a que su hijo fuera con ellos, debido a la insistencia del Rey Clow.

Esa tarde se encontraban en la biblioteca en una de las tantas clases que no le interesaban y recibía con fastidio, al contrario de Shaoran que parecía encantado de todo lo que le enseñaban. Además parecía una especie de genio porque sabía muchas cosas de las que su maestro explicaba y a las cuales ella no había prestado mucha atención.

-muy bien príncipe Shaoran – dijo el maestro – veo que es un joven muy aplicado, talvez la princesa podría aprender algo de usted – dijo mientras la veía –

Sakura le dirigió una mirada de molestia a su maestro, que tendría ella que aprender de un niño humano, cuando era un ser superior, Un ser Inmortal con capacidades que el no imaginaria ni en sus sueños, vio a Shaoran que estaba a su lado y el simplemente bajo la cabeza ante la penetrante mirada de ella.

-si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a estudiar un poco –dijo el seriamente en susurro para no ser escuchados por el profesor- es importante que nosotros conozcamos muchas cosas si vamos estar al frente de un reino además…..

-si no aprendo no es porque no sea capaz sino porque creo que esto no me será de mucha utilidad, tengo mejores cosas que aprender y no haré en estos libros y en este lugar. – dijo ella sin bajar la voz, el profesor se dirigió a ellos, y les entrego los resultados de una prueba que les había hecho en la cual Shaoran había sacado una nota excelente y ella apenas y había logrado pasar.

-creo que tendrá que esforzarse mas su majestad, es importante saber combatir, pero no menosprecie el conocimiento de mis clases. Usted será la futura reina de este lugar creo que sus súbditos se merece que su gobernante por lo menos sea un buen estudiante y que no solo sepa repartir golpes, ellos valen ese esfuerzo.

Ella vio a Shaoran que veía orgulloso su nota, no dejaría que el le ganará en nada no importaba si para eso tenia que estudiar, algo que hasta el momento no había intentado, no dejaría que el fuera mejor que ella en nada, no se dejaría ganar por un humano, que clase de ser de luz sería si un humano le ganaba, así que tomo la decisión de no dejarse vencer por el en nada.

El maestro termino la clase y ella tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse parecía que iba furiosa, el ruido que escucharon cuando ella azotó la puerta al salir lo comprobó. El maestro suspiro resignado y a Shaoran parecía divertirle la situación, porque tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-a veces ella puede ser un poco obstinada – dijo el profesor

-ya lo he comprobado - dijo Shaoran – ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi, antes parecía que todo le daba miedo y ahora se ha vuelto un poco…

-Intimidante – dijo el profesor.-

-si creo que esa el la palabra, el viaje que haremos será divertido – dijo el con una sonrisa – veremos quien gana, al final.

Estuvo el resto del día en su cuarto, aunque nadie lo creyera "estudiando", seria firme en su cometido. Cuando el maestro Magnus fue a su cuarto para que bajara a cenar ella se negó. Alegando que tenía que estudiar, casi se cae de espaldas cuando lo escucho. El maestro la dejo sola y se retiro con una sonrisa en sus labios, parece que la presencia de ese niño le resultaría mas beneficiosa de lo que imaginaba, había despertado en ella el espíritu de competencia y eso era muy bueno. Sobre todo con el entrenamiento que iniciaría, el cual le resultaría muy difícil por las actitudes que tenia.

Se encontraba ya preparada para dormir cuando sintió un poco de hambre por lo que se dirigió a la cocina esperaba encontrar a algún sirviente aun ahí. Iba caminando en el pasillo frente a la habitación de los reyes cuando escucho una discusión vio que la puerta estaba abierta por lo que se acerco para escuchar mejor lo que decían.

-porque no tratas de acercarte a ella, verás que es una gran joven, te aseguro que llegarás apreciarla mucho.

-no lo entiendes – pudo distinguir la voz de la reina y el rey – no es fácil ver que todos han olvidado a Eleni y ven a sea chiquilla en su lugar, ella era todo para mi y su muerte es el golpe mas duro que he recibido en mi vida, pero el saber que nadie la recuerda que solo existe en mi mente, que no puedo desahogarme con nadie ni llorarla, porque el pueblo no debe darse cuenta de su muerte, porque alguien mas ocupa su lugar Eso no, no voy aceptar nunca a esa niña

-entiende, ella necesita estar aquí,

-porque, porque el pueblo se revelaría al saber que ya no hay heredero al trono, y por eso usaste esta artimaña.

Era por eso, por eso el rey la había aceptado y la había hecho pasar por su hija para seguir en el trono, no podía ser, el siempre se porto muy bien con ella, desde el primer día que llego, fue muy amable y era amigo de su padre, debía haber algo mas, ella sentía algo diferente en el que aun no lograba descifrar.

-te equivocas, daría todo lo que poseo por que ella volviera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para que eso pase, si ella esta aquí no es por mi sino por ella, por su seguridad, yo – hizo una pausa como queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas – esperaba poder protegerla, es todo, con la muerte de Eleni todo mi mundo también se vino abajo, cuando me pidieron que la aceptará aquí, por que corría riesgo la idea que ella se hiciera pasar por Eleni era lo mejor.

-pero no es Eleni, nunca lo será – dijo ella mientras por sus ojos corrían lagrimas – no es mi hija, entiendes, me lastima ver que este ocupando su lugar, que acaso ella no tiene una madre que se encargue de protegerla, – estas palabras surgieron de ella como si no pudiera contenerlas mas, por lo que las grito, ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta donde pudieron ver a Sakura.

-Sakura – dijo el rey y pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto desde que ella llego a su palacio, ella parecía estar siempre molesta, tiste o muy seria, pero nunca la había visto a punto de llorar

Esas palabras parecieron entrar en sus oídos y llegar a su cerebro y taládralo, se repetían una y otra vez, ciertamente su madre ya no estaba con ella y lo sabia pero el escucharlo la lastimaba, a ella volvió esa sensación de vació y tristeza, que parecía oculta en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ella los veía a ambos y parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, la reina se asombro por la expresión de su rostro, por lo que había apreciado en la niña nunca había tenido esa expresión de infinita tristeza, al contrario parecía siempre altiva, como si no se dejará intimidar de nadie, por lo que se sintió muy mal por haber dicho eso. El rey se acerco a ella. Pero antes que llegara a su lado ella pareció recobrar el habla.

-efectivamente su majestad – dijo ella con su voz entrecortada y tratando de contener las lagrimas- yo no tengo una madre que me proteja, si la tuviera no tendría porque estar aquí, nunca quise suplantar a su hija y entiendo que este sufriendo por su muerte, si mi presencia la esta perturbando talvez sea mejor que regrese a donde debo estar. No importa lo que pase – esto ultimo se lo dijo al rey y luego salio corriendo del lugar, no sabia exactamente a donde quería ir solo necesitaba alejarse de ahí.

El rey trato de detenerla pero no logro alcanzarla, pese a toda la seguridad del castillo ella logro salir, y se interno en el bosque. El rey llamo a sus guardias para que la buscaran y al maestro Magnus para explicarle lo sucedido. El rey se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la biblioteca.

-no te preocupes tanto por ella, estará bien sabes que es una niña muy fuerte, no se pondrá en peligro, es muy astuta.

-talvez sea muy fuerte, pero como usted lo dijo es una niña y será todo lo inmortal que quiera pero siempre hay peligros a los que puede exponerse. Que cuentas le voy a rendir a Fuyitaka si algo le pasa, que no fui capaz de cuidar de su hija.

-esta niña es asombrosa parece que ha aprendido mucho, esta ocultando su presencia, sino quiere que la encontremos nadie será capaz de hacerlo ni siquiera yo. – se hizo un silencio – debo hablar con tu esposa

-para que?

-creo que es hora que sepa todo con respecto a Sakura, será lo mejor – dicho esto se retiro y se dirigió a la habitación de la reina.

La encontró parada frente a la ventana como esperando que alguien llegara

-ella estará bien, sabe defenderse – ella dirigió su mirada al maestro su rostro parecía angustiado.

-espero que no le pase nada, me sentiría muy culpable – dijo ella sentándose en la cama.

-Sakura, es una niña muy valiente, me sorprende la fortaleza que tiene, pero parece que ya no pudo contener mas su tristeza.

-ese es su nombre, nunca la había visto así, ella siempre parece altiva, como si se sintiera superior, pero hoy vi en sus ojos una infinita tristeza, me di cuenta que es una niña, y no el ser frio que aparenta.

- llevamos prácticamente un año aquí, y hasta ahora repares en eso, tocaste su punto débil y una herida que aun no sana.

-entiéndame, la muerte de Eleni fue un golpe muy duro para mi, no quise saber quien estaba en su lugar.

-sabes quien es Sakura?

-no, no quise que Clow me dijera nada sobre ella

-sabes quien es su padre?

-no

-sabes quien soy yo?

-como no sabría quien es usted, uno de los mas grandes hechiceros y guerreros de este mundo.

El sonrió – te equivocas en eso, es cierto soy un guerrero y hechicero, pero no de este mundo, - ella lo miro sorprendida – te sorprendes pues no deberías hacerlo, sabes muy bien que de vez en cuando los Seres de Luz viajamos a la tierra.

-Seres….de luz… - dijo ella aun sin poder creerlo

-si, en esta ocasión mi misión no es ayudar a un humano, sino a uno de los míos. Sakura.

-ella es…un…

-no temas decirlo, ella es un ser de luz, pero no cualquiera de nosotros, ella es el ser mas poderoso que ha nacido en muchos siglos, tanto que fue capaz de destruir el cuerpo físico del actual jerarca. Sin mayor esfuerzo.

Ella parecía no terminar de entender lo que escuchaba, su hija había sido suplantada por un ser de luz, sabia de la existencia de ellos y que fue precisamente uno de esos seres quien ayudo a su esposo a ganar la guerra para defender su reino de una invasión y no solo eso sino que le ayudo en su reconstrucción, hasta convertir a Zarek en el reino en paz y creciente que es hoy. Su esposo parecía estar muy agradecido con ellos.

-sabes que uno de nosotros ayudo en la guerra

-si Clow no paraba de hablar de eso. Es como si el supiera todo de ellos

-pues ese ser es precisamente, el padre de Sakura.- ella pareció comprender porque su esposo había ayudado a esa niña el estaba muy agradecido por lo que hicieron por el reino y esa era una forma de retribuir en algo esa ayuda.

-es por eso que no se negó ayudarlo

-efectivamente, pese a lo que puedas creer la idea de que Sakura ocupará el lugar de Eleni fue suya. Pero creo que hubo algo mas que lo hizo tomar esa decisión

-que?

-el momento por el que ella esta pasando. Después de lo que hizo Sakura no podia permanecer mas tiempo en la esfera celeste, que como sabes es nuestro hogar, ya que en cualquier momento Kek podría aparecer y ella no seria capaz de enfrentarlo una segunda vez sin el debido entrenamiento. Es por eso que su padre decidió que lo mejor era enviarla lejos hasta que estuviera lista para enfrentarse a el sin estar dominada por ira.

-van a obligar a una niña a luchar de esa manera

-obligar, te equivocas si crees que la estamos obligando, ella es libre de tomar sus propias decisiones si decide no hacerlo nosotros la apoyaremos, pero ella esta decidida, tu misma tienes que haberte dado cuenta de ello. Y para que ella este lista para enfrentarse a el aun le falta mucho tiempo y practica. Lo hará cuando sea mayor.

-aun así aun es muy pequeña para estar lejos de su casa, de sus padres – parecio reflexionar sobre algo- su madre debió sufrir mucho al separase de ella

-si, pero ella ya no sufre por eso, ahora la que resiente su ausencia es solamente Sakura.

-como puede decir eso

-su madre perdió su inmortalidad en esa batalla y como resultado de eso su vida. Ella murió frente a sus hijos, el propio Kek la acecinó, al darse cuenta de la rebelión que planeábamos en su contra, la furia por la muerte de su madre es la que hizo que ella atacara Kek. De no encontrar a la reencarnación del verdadero jerarca, Sakura tomará su lugar. Hasta hacerlo, es por eso que ella esta aquí, debe aprender muchas cosas sobre ser un gobernante.

Esto la dejo helada ella había perdido a su madre, y esto era reciente, recordo sus palabras y la forma en la que la había tratado y se sentio el ser mas miserable sobre la tierra, como había podido lastimar de esa manera a un a pequeña que estaba sufriendo tanto, que había pasado por tantas cosas, agacho su rostro y empezo a llorar.

-se que debes sentirte muy mal por esto, pero como ya te dije ella es muy valiente, y sabe que no le conviene volver, solo necesita un tiempo para meditar, estoy seguro que cuando lo haya hecho volverá

-no deberia estar tan seguro ella debe estar muy mal, se veia muy decidida a volver

-no puede hacerlo aunque quiera, no tiene como, si quiere regresar tendrá que buscarme, asi que estoy seguro que volverá.

-talvez, pero yo no voy a quedarme a esperar que eso pase, la lastime mucho y por lo menos debo pedirle disculpas y esperar que ella las acepte. Voy a buscarla – dijo ella poniéndose de pie-

-y adonde irias, no sabes nada de ella, donde la buscarías

-cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse aquí esperando, cometi un error y pienso remediarlo. Ella sabe todo lo que usted me ha dicho.

-claro, esta consiente de toda la responsabilidad que tinen, nadie mas que ella puede hacerlo, nosotros no somos tan capaces.

-como pueden poner una responsabilidad tan grande el los hombros de una niña tan pequeña.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación, y ordeno que prepararan un carruaje, estaba decidida a encontrarla y disculparse con ella, había herido a esa niña en lo mas profundo, guiada por el dolor que sentia por la perdida de su hija. Talvez si debia tratarla y conocerla, no supliría nunca a su hija pero ella también estaba pasando un momento muy difícil. Y por lo menos la poyaría.

Sakura se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, odiaba tener esa sensación de soledad cada vez que recordaba a su madre, corrrio sin detenerse hasta que sus fuerzas no dieron para más, se sentia muy cansada, debil y no entendia porque, su respiración era muy agitada, ya no pudo mas y se desplomo.

A la mañana siguiente los guardias regresaban al palacio sin noticias de la princesa, la reina también regreso ya entrada la noche, sin saber nada de ella, el rey lucia angustiado, pero de alguna forma sentia alivio al saber que su esposa había comprendido la situación de sakura y esperaba que ahora ellas se acercaran un poco. Un nuevo grupo salio en su busqueda con órdenes de no regresar sin ella. La reina estaba dispuesta a salir a buscarla de nuevo esta vez lo haria cabalgando de esta forma podria adentrarse en el bosque.

El rey no quizo alarmar a sus invitados con la desaparición de su hija además que tendria que dar muchas explicaciones del porque había huido. Shaoran se dio cuenta del movimiento que había en el palacio todos se encontraban corriendo de un lado a otro desesperados, alcanzo a escuchar a dos de los sirvientes conversando que la princesa había huido del palacio. Cuando lo escucho corrió hacia los establos sin pensarlo solicito que le ensillaran un caballo que daria un paseo en los alredores, a lo que los encargados aceptaron, a diferencia de la princesa sabian que el Príncipe Shaoran era mas responsable y disciplinado así que no dudaron de el.

Cuando despertó sakura seguía sintiéndose muy cansada, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ellos no se cansaba, se sentia como si su energía estuviera siendo robada, intento ponerse de pie, pero las piernas no le respondian. No tenia porque ser así ella era un ser de luz porque se sentia debil. Nunca le había sucedido ni siquiera con los duros entrenamientos recordó que de un tiempo a la fecha se sentia cansada luego de terminar con los entrenamientos, pero porque? estos no habian cambiado en gran medida, ni siquiera en tiempo, pero empezaba a costarle trabajo realizar algunas cosas que antes eran lo mas fácil para ella, no había dicho nada porque no había reparado del todo en ello. Como pudo se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y trato de reunir fuerzas.

Shaoran galopaba por el bosque se adentro en el, recordaba que sakura la había dicho alguna vez que el bosque había una gruta en la que se supone habitaban espíritus malignos y que lo llevaria para ver que tan valiente era. Sabia que lo había dicho para asustarlo cosa que no consiguió o al menos eso le hizo creer. Pero ella era capaz de haber ido hasta ahí sola estaba seguro, no entendia muy bien porque lo hacia, porque la buscaba y se preocupaba, sino se había portado muy bien con el desde que llego, pero no podia dejarla sola en el bosque y esperaba que si estuviera en los alrededores de ese lugar. Ella le había dicho como llegar asi que solo siguió sus instrucciones.

Sus fuerzas parecian no regresar, a lo lejos pudo escuchar cascos de caballo acercandose, hasta que pudo distinguir a uno delante de ella. Alguien bajo de el y se acerco hasta ella.

-que haces tu aquí? – le pregunto, como si fuera la ultima persona que deseaba ver -

-estaba dando un paseo, y te vi, me alegra que te de tanto gusto que te haya encontrado –le dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo-

-no estaba perdida, no necesitaba que me buscaran, - dijo ella molesta -

-no estabas perdida? pero quien sale de su casa con esa ropa y descalza, por lo que veo llevas rato caminando o corriendo, saliste desde anoche? De que huias? –dijo reprochándole lo que había hecho-

-no te interesa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, así que déjame tranquila y vete – le ordeno -

El suspiro resignado definitivamente parecía que ella nunca iba a tratarlo bien, pues entonces asi seria si ella lo trataba asi el haría lo mismo.

-bien entonces me voy, - dijo poniéndose de pie. - Espero que puedas regresar sola - iba a subir a su caballo cuando reparo que ella no se había puesto en pie. Y lucia muy agotada. Se acerco nuevamente a ella y puso su mano en su frente. – tienes fiebre, será mejor que regresemos al palacio, tienes suerte que no deje de ser un caballero. Puedes ponerte en pie- dijo mientras trataba de ayudarla a incorporarse

-claro que si pero no voy a volver, asi que dejame tranquila. - En ese momento se pudieron escuchar a personas llamándola y una tropa acercandose.

-aquí esta – se escucho a uno de los guardias – encontré a la princesa

Era la tropa que había salido en su búsqueda al mando de la reina, al verla ella bajo del caballo y se acerco, al notar su presencia sakura esquivo su mirada.

-tiene fiebre, -dijo shaoran a la reina- debe llevar mucho rato así

-levántela hay que llevarla de regreso al palacio para que la revisen – los guardias se acercaron pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban ella formo una especie de escudo que no permitia acercársele, todos se sorprendieron al notar que no podian llegar a ella, era como si un muro invisible estuviera frente a ellos.

-que pasa, no podemos avanzar hay algo que lo impide – dijo una de los guardias -

-cuando yo me acerque no paso eso – dijo shaoran, sorprendido por lo que pasaba –

-no voy a regresar -dijo ella, con determinación en su voz - La reina entendió la situación

-déjennos solas – ordeno- y los guardias se retiraron del lugar, al igual que shaoran que parecio entender que el pleito de ella había sido con su madre. Cuando estuvieron solas la reina trato de acercarse hasta ella, pero el escudo aun estaba ahí

-deja de hacer eso -dijo ella con voz suave -

-hacer que? No estoy haciendo nada

-ya lo se todo, Sakura – se sorprendio de escuchar su nombre en labios de otra persona solamente el maestro la llamaba asi y eso era cuando estaban solos, ella la miro cerro sus ojos y retiro el escudo, la reina se acerco a ella y se coloco a su nivel poniendo su mano en su frente.

-tienes mucha fiebre – dijo asustada – debemos volver lo antes posible para que te atiendan

-no – dijo ella – no quiero volver, no si mi presencia la molesta tanto. – la reina la miro con culpa en su rostro

-lo siento, de verdad lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte, pero estaba muy dolida por la muerte de mi hija, ella era todo para mi y saber que ya no esta, me hace sufrir mucho, desquite mi frustración con tigo, no debi hacerlo por eso te pido me disculpes - Sakura se sorprendio por las palabras de la reina, parecian sinceras, y sabia del sufrimiento por la muerte de alguien amado.

-aunque no lo crea la entiendo, yo se lo que es perder a alguien que uno ama mucho, - dijo ella con tristeza – por eso entiendo lo que siente, yo aun extraño mucho a mi madre, de repente la perdi a ella, y tuve que abandonar mi hogar, a mi padre, mi hermano, todo lo que conocia… se derrumbo – su voz sonaba entrecortada y las lagrimas empezaban a aparecer – no queria llorar cuando mi madre murio, no quise llorar cuando tuve que irme, porque cuando lo intentaba sentia un gran vacio, me sentia sola, todos esperanban tanto de mi, que me prometi que seria muy fuerte, porque no quiero que nadie mas vuelva a vencerme, asi ya no volver a sentir esto, porque nadie mas morirá porque yo soy muy debil, nadie – cuando dijo esto las lagrimas corrían por su rostro igual que por el de la reina, ella se acerco mas y la abraso con fuerza

-porque te obligan hacer esto, tu no tendrías que estar cargando con esta responsabilidad a tu edad, perdóname, por todo lo que te dije, pedoname- sakura respondio al abraso de Kaia, y lloro en su pecho, con el contacto una parecía entender el dolor de la otra, como si ambas trataran de sacar todo lo que por distintas razones no habian podido. Al separarse ambas se vieron a los ojos Kaia limpio las lagrimas del rostro de ella.

-se que no eres mi hija, y sabes que no soy tu madre, pero prometo tratar de ser una buena amiga para ti, llevarnos bien que confíes en mi, yo voy apoyarte en todo, y a enseñarte cosas que te seran muy utiles. Que te parece? - Ella le sonrio era la primera vez que sakura la veia sonreir.-

Ella parecio meditarlo, estar abrasada a la reina le recordaba la sensación que tenia cuando su madre lo hacia, una especie de calidez y seguridad como si nada pudiera lastimarla

-esta bien seremos amigas, ya no se sentira mal al verme? – Kaia sonrio, se sentia bien ahora, como si se quitara un gran peso de encima.

-no, ya no, -dijo ella mientras le sonreia y volvia abrasarla – ahora será mejor que volvamos al palacio tienes fiebre y es mejor que el maestro te revise, mira como estas, saliste sin abrigo como no vas a tener frio y ademas descalza. – dijo la reina mientras se quitaba su capa y se la colocaba a ella.

-no entiendo porque me siento asi, se supone que nosotros no enfermamos, y aparte me siento muy debil, como si no tuviera fuerzas.

-Puedes ponerte en pie – sakura asintio, pero al intentar hacerlo, su cuerpo no respondia, Kaia la sostubo y la cargo para llevarla hasta su caballo. Una vez ahí los guardias las ayudaron a subir.

-ella estara - bien pregunto Shaoran-

-estará bien una vez lleguemos al castillo y el maestro la revise, a todo esto que hacías tu aquí,

-estaba paseando cuando la encontré – dijo el, no dejaría que ella supiera que la estaba buscando, sakura lo vio fijamente-

-bueno pues será mejor que regresemos –

Todos volvieron al castillo, al llegar llevaron a sakura a su habitación, y el maestro magnus se encargo de ella. La reviso y todo parecía estar bien solo necesitaba descansar se dirigió hablar con los reyes que lo esperaban afuera impacientes.

-ella estara bien es normal que se sienta así – dijo el maestro muy tranquilo

-normal -dijo Kaia- es normal que tenga tanta fiebre

-porque dice que es normal – pregunto Clow

-es parte del entrenamiento que ha estado haciendo en cualquier momento iba a pasar, la situación solo lo acelero.

-parte de su entrenamiento es enfermarla? Pues que clase de cosas son las que hace?

-no esta enferma exactamente, esto es resultado de la forma en la que ha utilizado su energía,

-no comprendo? – dijo Clow

-sabes que nosotros podemos tomar la energía de todo ser vivo a nuestro alrededor, de esta forma nuestra energía se mantiene intacta a la hora de un combate y podemos utilizarla mejor, ella siempre usa su propia energía para luchar, no puede utilizar la de su alrededor, talvez considera que la suya es suficiente por eso no se ha interesado en hacerlo, pero ha estado en constante entrenamiento, y el cambio de ambiente le ha afectado, su cuerpo empezo a decir que esta agotado y necesita descanso, al estar en la esfera celeste no se veia afectada porque su madre se encarba de que no se sobrecargara, pero al estar aquí, yo no me ocupe de eso, asi que solo la deje hacer. Note que se cansaba un poco luego de combatir fue Por eso que pense en detener sus entrenamientos y hacer ese viaje de esa forma ella se tranquilizaría, pero parece que no obedeció y sigo entrenando por su cuenta. Como me lo esperaba.

-como se lo esperaba, es decir que sabia que ella no escucharia lo que usted le dijo – dijo en reproche-

-si lo sabia, ella parece que nunca escucha. Hasta ver las consecuencias de sus actos.

-y no penso que eso podria afectarle? – dijo ella elevando un poco el tono de voz-

-si, ya lo dije es lo que esperaba, en estos momentos ella se siente debil y se dará cuenta que debe aprender a utilizar la energía que hay a su alrededor y no solo la propia, si quiere ganar una batalla como la que tendra. Solo asi ella lo comprenderia.

-entiendo, ella es un poco obstinada, nunca lo abria hecho si no se viera forzada¿como se dio cuenta de ello?, no es facil distinguir esas cosas. – dijo el rey –

-creo que su madre lo sabia, y por eso alguna vez me pregunto cual era mejor forma de enseñar a utilizar la energía de los demás seres vivos, y como se dije lo mejor es forzarlos hacerlo, estoy seguro que ella ya se dio cuenta, era la única forma de darle a conocer que si no se controla, puede resultar en esto. Con el viaje que haremos seguro aprenderá.

-eso es absurdo- los interrumpió Kaia - hablan de ella como si pudiera entenderlo todo, es apenas una niña cargando con una responsabilidad muy grande, no puedo creerlo, voy a ver como esta. – dijo ella dejandolos solos –

Ambos se vieron confusos – parece que Sakura ya encontro defensora – dijo Magnus-

-eso parece, sabia que si se acercaba un poco a ella terminaria aceptandola, será una forma de superar la muerte de Eleni.

Los días pasaron y Sakura parecía haber recuperado su energía por completo, tanto que el tan mencionado viaje se llevaría acabo en dos días. Su relación con la reina había cambiado mucho, mientras estuvo en cama ella se encargo de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, y que se mantuviera alejada de los entrenamientos hasta que estuviera del todo bien. Cosa que la molestaba un poco pero terminaba obedeciéndola, no sabia porque lo hacia, pero siempre obedecía lo que Kaia le decía. Se sentía bien a su lado

El día del viaje llego y Se encontraban a punto de partir.

-bien parece que tenemos todo listo – dijo el maestro – así que es hora de irnos.

-bien maestro espero que tengan un buen viaje –dijo Clow –

-si cuide bien de ellos y pórtate bien hijo

-claro padre no tiene porque preocuparse – dijo Shaoran, sakura lo miro y rodo los ojos, simpre tan bien portado penso-

-aun no estoy muy convencida que estés del todo bien como ir tan lejos – dijo la reina a Sakura –

-estoy bien, como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo ella –

-de todas formas, cuídate mucho y no te excedas – ella asintio y subio al coche seguida de Shaoran.

-no va dejar que ella haga cosas muy peligrosas verdad?- dijo Kaia, parecia mas una orden que una pregunta.

-estará bien vera que regresa con nuevos brios.- el maestro subio al coche junto con los niños, y se pusieron en marcha. Los guardias que los acompañarian custodiaban el carruaje.

Que tanto veria en ese viaje que el maestro insistia en hacer, en que le ayudaria en su entrenamiento, y porque tenia que acompañarlos el, no parecía logico, no tenia mucho que hacer mientra llegaban a su destino así que se limito a observar por la ventana el paisaje frente a ella.

-tardaremos varios días en llegar no es así – pregunto Shaoran –

-si, pero haremos algunas estaciones en el camino, eso lo hará mas interesante.

Y así fue su primera parada fue un pueblo llamado Zephyr donde conocerían a un profesional de la espada o eso era lo que el maestro decia, su nombre era Kei, al llegar a su casa el los recibio con gusto tenia todo preparado para mostrarles como utilizar adecuadamente una espada, no parecía muy fuerte, pero cuando incio una demostración llamo la atención de los niños, eso parecía interesarle mucho a Sakura, ya que el le enseño cosas que no conocia. El viaje empesaba a tomar sentido, permanecerian en ese lugar hasta el siguente dia, antes de partir el dijo que tenia que ver que tanto habían aprendio por lo que un combate entre ellos seria lo mas adecuado, era lo que estaba esperando, por fin podria saber que tan fuerte era ese niño.

-estas listo -dijo ella preparandose para luchar-

-claro cuando quieras -dijo el-

Sakura dejo que el iniciara el ataque, solo se limitaba a defenderse, estaba acostumbrada hacerlo así, cuando el parecio tomar el control de la situación ella incio su acometida contra el, se le estaba haciendo difícil evadirla, pero en un giro parecio que lograria vencerla, sakura sonrio y esquivo su ataque golpeandole en su pie de apoyo y haciendolo caer, luego coloco su espada es su cuello y su pie en el pecho de el.

-parece que gane – dijo ella, en tono de burla – esperaba mas de ti por lo que me habian dicho. – lo vio a los ojos, y el a ella, el tenia la respiración muy agitada mientras que sakura parecía muy tranquila, estaba asombrado por que le había ganado sin mucha dificultad, y se suponia que el era muy bueno en eso aunque le hubiera dicho que no.

-bien sufiente – dijo el maestro – deja al muchacho Eleni.

Ella suspiro resignada, le dirigió una ultima mirada, y le sonrio como si se estuviera burlando de el, se retiro del lugar, dejandolo en el suelo. El maestro le dío su mano para que se levantará.

-que es lo que le pasa, parecía que estaba combatiendo de verdad. Era solo una practica

-para ella la practica es un combate, todos son muy serios, así que la proxima…..- el hizo una pausa, y sonrio – ten mas cuidado y trata de esquivarla, porque te asegruro que no fallará - el no entendio hasta que el maestro dirigió su mano al brazo de el y lo presiono se dio cuenta que estaba herido, pero en que momento lo hirio, no se percato de ello. -

– será mejor que te limpie esa herida – dijo Kei – parece que tendrás que practica mucho si quieres alcanzar el nivel de ella.- el los miro molesto ahora resultaba que una niña era mas fuerte que el. El Principe Shaoran heredero al trono de Lykaios, vencido por una niña que aparte se burlaba de haberlo hecho.

Su viaje continuo visitaron a un maestra espiritual, de nombre Sibley, quien les enseño a mantener su energía en armonia, esto no tubo ningun problema para ella, sabia como hacerlo por lo que ella le enseño a sentir la energía de los seres vivos a su alrededor, era algo que nunca había intentado podia sentir presencias de seres de luz, incluso de humanos, pero no de los arboles, el agua o los animales, por lo que parecio disfrutar de la experiencia. Estuvieron ahí por cuatro días. Su ultima parada era la montaña de Zorba, el punto mas importante de su viaje según el maestro.

-bien ya llegamos, esa es la montaña Zorba – era un lugar maravilloso no solo por la naturaleza que lo rodeaba, sino por el ambiente de tranquilidad que se sentia en el. Y que ella pudo percibir. Bajaron del carruaje, y admiraron la imponente montaña, ya es muy tarde por lo que hoy acamparemos a la orilla del lago y mañana subiremos hasta la cima allí nos estan esperando.

Caminaron un poco y llegaron hasta un lago el cual era muy grande, parecía como si nadie nunca hubiera estado ahí, como un paraíso perdido, todo parecía en armonia, era como estar en la Esfera celeste, o eso es lo que ella sentia.

-sientes todo eso – le pregunto el maestro ella asintio parecía no entender porque ese lugar tenia ese ambiente.

-porque se siente este ambiente maestro como si…. – dudo un momento en el que vio a Shaoran a su lado que también parecía predido en el espectáculo ante sus ojos – si fuera mi hogar. -El se alejo y ella lo siguió,-

-porque gente de ese lugar habita aquí,

-aqui hay seres de luz?

-así es, alla – dijo señalando la cima de la montaña – siéntelos

-ella cerro sus ojos y empezo a buscar presencias de los suyos, y pudo sentir varias muy fuertes. – que hacen aquí?

-lo mismo que tu, serán tus guerreros en la lucha contra Kek, de entre los seres mas jóvenes se eligieron a los mas fuertes, para recibir un entrenamiento especial, que les ayudaria a mejorar sus habilidades, y lucharan junto a ti contra Kek.

-mi hermano y Eriol estna ahí? – pregunto ella emocionada –

-me temo que no, sabes que ellos estan ayudando a Fuyitaka a mantener la energía de Kek lejos del lado puro del planeta, aun no pueden salir de ahí pero como te prometi vendrá a visitarte.

Esa noche durmió como si estuviera en su casa. A la mañana siguiente dispusieron todo para subir a la montaña, únicamente lo hicieron ellos tres, el camino fue largo pero al esta cerca de la cima parecía que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, se podia apreciar el lago y toda la vegetación que lo rodeaba. Cuando llegaron vieron a varios jóvenes combatiendo entre ellos, al sentir la prencia del maestro se detuvieron y lo saludaron con una reverencia, que el y los niños devolvieron, el maestro se dirigió a ellos.

-veo que han progresado mucho, me alegro es bueno saber que contamos con guerreros como ustedes.

-así es maestro ellos son muy buenos parece que no se equivocaron en su elección. – se escucho una voz entre ellos y una muchacha vestida con una larga tunica aparecio era muy joven e irradiaba una gran cantidad de energía, Sakura se sorprendio al sertir ese poder.

-me alegro Kaho, es bueno saberlo- dijo el sonriendo - quiero presenatales a sus majestades la Princesa Eleni del reino de Zarek al que ustedes defenderán y el Príncipe Shaoran del reinos de Lykaios, ellos son mis disipulos.

-es un gusto conocerlos, pero creo que estaremos mas comodos adentro. – se dirigieron a un cabaña no parecía muy grande pero en su interios si lo era, cuando ellos entraron los demás volvieron al combate, eran alrededor de 30 jovenes de unos 14 años y uno parecía ser su lider ya todos lo obedecían.

Kaho estubo hablando un rato con ellos, luego llevo a Shaoran afuera donde lo presento con el lider de los guerreos su nombre era Yue, le dio ordenes de enseñarle parte de lo que ellos entrenaban en combate, ya que el queria ser un guerrero fuerte. Y así lo hizo. Ella se dirigió a Sakura y le pidio que la siguiera, la llevo hasta un lugar donde había un abrevadero, hecho con magia claro era demasiado alto para que algo así estuviera ahí. Ella le enseño como era que debia utilizar la energía de los seres vivos a su alrededor y no la propia en combate parecía costarle mucho trabajo hacerlo, por lo que permanecieron en ese lugar una semana. Dos dias antes de partir el maestro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraban sakura y Shaoran entrenando con la espada junto con los guerreros de luz, y la llamo.

-has progresado mucho en estos diás, dime te sigues sintiendo cansada al luchar o ya puedes utilizar otra energía

-aun me cuesta trabajo no es tan sencillo como yo crei, pero lo hare

– te dije que te recompensaria por tus avances y voy hacerlo – el sonrio, Shaoran veia desde lejos su convesación pero escuchaba nada, vio que ellos se acercaban hasta donde se encontraba y se dirigió a Yue. – nuestro invitado ya llego –

-si -dijo el – llego hace un rato, quiere que lo llame – el maestro asintio y el joven se dirigió a la casa, de donde salio acompañado de un niño que Sakura reconcio enseguida, y corrio hacia el abrasandolo, el respondio al abaraso

-eriol que gusto me da verte – dijo ella emocionada de ver nuevamente a su amigo -

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Sakura o debo llamarte Eleni – el también parecía muy contento de verla de nuevo luego de casi un año -

-me temo que si, al menos frente a los humanos. – ella parecía estar realmente contenta de verlo-

El resto del tiempo se la paso con el, practicando o conversando, como si no hubiese nadie mas que ellos. Al menos eso fue lo que sintió Shaoran. Ella se había olvidado completamente de el. Nunca la había visto tan contenta desde que llego a su palacio, y con ese niño parecía estarlo. Según le dijeron se llamaba Eriol, y era un amigo de ella de hace un tiempo, hijo de un conde, camarada del rey Clow, aunque a el no le agradaba mucho. y se lo demostraba con las mirada que le hacia.

-parece que a tu amigo no le agrado mucho- dijo el con una sonrisa, viendo hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran entrenando –

-no es mi amigo – dijo ella – el maestro insistio en traerlo, según el para que fuera mi compañero de entrenamiento-

-es bastante fuerte para ser un humano –

-algo – dijo ella como si no tuviera importancia – para mi es un principito niño bueno, todo lo que hace es siempre lo correcto y se cree un sabelotodo.

-talvez si te agrada un poco- dijo el con una sonrisa –

-para nada, no creo que alguna vez nos llevemos bien, lo bueno es que luego de este viaje el regresa a su reino y espero no verlo en mucho tiempo.

Eriol le conto todo lo que sucedia en la esfera celeste, que habian logrado mantener la energía de Kek lejos, y que su padre y su hermano la extrañaban mucho al igual que el, aunque ahora ganaba mas seguido que cuando entrenaba con ella.

Eriol se acerco donde Shaoran entrenaba sin que Sakura se diera cuenta parecía muy entrenida con lo que Kaho le enseñaba por lo que aprobecho la oportunidad. Necesitaba hablar con y saber porque no le agradaba tanto.

-hola – dijo eriol –

-hola – contesto el con fastidio, mientras seguia entrenado –

-eres bastante fuerte, cuanto tiempo llevas entrenando con la espada

-casi desde que naci, es costumbre en mi familia – dijo el en tono cortante –

-ya veo, y desde hace cuanto conoces a Eleni?

-porque te interesa saber?

-solo quiero hacer platica, no hemos hablado desde que llegue – el lo vio de reojo sin dejar de detenerse en lo que hacia -

-la conoci hace un tiempo cuando ella y sus padres visitaron nuestro reino, en ese entonces ella era miedosa y enfermisa, - dijo el golpeando con furia un muñeco de practica – pero ahora parece otra persona,

-talvez lo sea – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-de que hablas – dijo Shaoran parando en su entrenamiento y viendolo de frente

-todos cambiamos a veces, ella es un poco especial debes tenerle paciencia, te ve como su rival.

-si claro - dijo el volviendo a lo que hacia – siempre me gana en combate que clase rival soy

-no te preocupes ella siempre le gana a todos, solo preocupate por mejorar tu.- luego de decirle eso se marcho.

El día que iban a partir sakura se despio de todos y les agradecio sus atenciones con ella, Shaoran parecía feliz, por fin iba a librarse de ese niño, pero para su desdicha la hora de partir el maestro le dijo que Eriol los acompañaria hasta Zarek y permaneceria unos dias en el palacio, casi se va de espaldas, ahora tendria que aguantarlo todo el viaje de regreso, no podia tener tanta mala suerte, contrario a el Sakura estaba feliz de su compañía, no entendia porque no le agradaba en verdad no le había hecho nada, apenas y habian cruzado unas palabras, que era lo que le disgustaba, y porque ella se portaba tan bien con el, de que privilegios gozaba el para que recibiera trato preferencial de la princesa.

El viaje de regreso se le volvio eterno, sakura se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Eriol, y para distraerse a el no le quedaba de otra que admirar el paisaje, cuando se detenian para acampar entrenaba solo con su espada pues ella lo hacia con eriol, empezaba a cansarse de ese niño. Se sinto aliviado cuando llegaron a Zarek donde los esperaban los reyes. Al bajar su padre lo recibio muy contento que regresara sano y salvo, y a sakura el rey la recibio con su tipica sonrisa mientra que la reina le dio un abraso, parecía aliviada de que estuviera de nuevo ahí. El maestro ya les había dicho que Eriol vendria con ellos por lo que tenian arreglado un cuarto para el.

Dos dias después de su llegada a Zarek Shaoran y su padre partian de regreso a Lykaios, sakura por fin se libraria de el, o al menos eso queria cree, admitia que extrañaria no tenerlo para pelear se había acostumbrado hacerlo.

El rey hien se dirigía al carruaje que los esperaba acompañado del maestro Magnus con quien sostenia una conversación

-espero que mi hijo no le haya causas muchos problemas maestro.

-no, al contrario, debo decir que fue de mucha ayuda es un muchacho muy fuerte, es mas me gustaría que el nos acompañara a ese viaje de nuevo

-piensan repetirlo?

-claro, cada año, en verano, es la mejor epoca para hacerlo, el aprenderia mucho de eso, progreso en estos dias imagínese lo que hara con unos años de entrenamiento, que le parece si permite que el pase los veranos en Zarek, yo me haré cargo de su entrenamiento y podrá estudiar con los maestros de Eleni.

-aceptaría a mi hijo como su discipulo.

-seria un honor,

-eso seria bueno para el – lo penso un poco – esta bien el vendrá el proximo verano para entrenar con Eleni, y así hasta que sea mayor.

-entonces así será- dijo el maestro mientras estrechaba su mano-

-pero debemos hablar con el Rey Clow, y saber si quiera hospedarlo todo los veranos

-no se preocupe por eso, el ya esta al tanto de esto y acepto con gusto

-entonces no hay mas que decir – se dirigieron hasta donde los esperaba el carruaje para regresar a Lykaios, Shaoran esperaba a su padre en compañía de los reyes y la princesa.

-Adios , sus majestades - dijo el a los reyes - , gracias por su hospitalidad,

-fue un gusto tenerlos aquí.

-amigo Clow, es hora de despedirnos, espero que todo salga como lo planeamos – se dieron un abraso –

-yo también lo espero

-Kaia, fue un gusto verte de nuevo – dijo mientras besaba su mano –

-Eleni, me alegro que estes tan bien, sigue así esforzándote mucho – ella asintio, el rey subio al carruaje seguido de su hijo.

-adios princesa, espero verla de nuevo – dijo el muy cortésmente, sakura no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarlo, mientras pensaba que ojala no lo viera tan pronto cuando escucho al maestro magnus –

-lo harás, de ahora en adelante, estarás aquí todos los veranos para entrenar con eleni, y realizar el viaje hasta la montaña Zorba.

-es en serio -dijo el sin creer lo que le decían.-

-claro dijo el Rey Hien, hable con el maestro y tu serás su discipulo por lo que vendras aca cada año. Para entrenar.

-que? –dijo ella con sorpresa, ante la noticia – los reyes solo se vieron entre si y sonrieron al ver que a ella no le agradaba mucho la idea

Esto no podia estarle pasando ahora lo aguantaría todos los veranos, de una u otra forma ellos crecerían juntos, era una idea que no podia asimilar, porque el maesto le hacia esto si sabia que a ella no le agradaba Shaoran. Porque quería que el estuviera cerca. Ahora si seria su compañero de entrenamiento, no lo podía creer. Aunque el fondo la idea de verlo seguido le resultaba divertida, seguramente tendrían muchas discusiones, podria aprovechar para molestarlo y darse el gusto de vencerlo no solo en la peleas sino en las calses, tendría el tiempo suficiente para ponerse al dia. Pensaba en esto cuando el carruaje partio. Y regresaría hasta el próximo verano…..

Continuara………

Zorba: vive cada dia

Zephyr: viento

Lykaios: de un lobo

Sibley : profetisa

Espero siempre sus Reviews, de como se ve la historia, que opinan de los personajes y que esperan de la historia.


	5. Nuevas sensaciones

Seres de luz

El verano parece ser la mejor época del año, al menos para la mayor parte de las personas, para Sakura el verano significaba volver a ver a su compañero de entrenamiento con el que parecía no terminar de simpatizar, su relación se había vuelto un estira y encoge, siempre compitiendo y queriendo demostrar que uno es mejor que el otro, pero para desgracia de Shaoran, ella siempre terminaba ganándole, no solo en combate sino también en las clases del profesor, ahora se había convertido en una buena estudiante, parecía que no hubiese nada en lo que pudiera ganarle. Ni siquiera con el pasar del tiempo, los años habían pasado muy rápido sin darse cuenta ahora ellos eran unos adolescentes enfrascados en peleas eternas.

Sakura se encontraba en la cima de un árbol tratando de concentrar su energía, su entrenamiento actual consistía en manejar a la perfección el ataque de la luminiscencia, este era el conjuro que ella había utilizado contra Kek, el maestro le estaba enseñando a usarlo correctamente, según el ahora si ya estaba lista para poder aprender todo sobre este de la manera correcta para atacar, estaba muy concentrada en ello cuando fue interrumpida.

-Eleni, eleni, ELENIIIIIII – le grito una joven al notar que esta no parecía escucharla, ante el grito ella se desconcentro y casi se cae del árbol –

-AHH… - grito mientras se sujetaba a una rama –

-estas bien -pregunto la joven preocupada-

-si, y te escucho perfectamente Tomoyo no tienes porque gritar.- dijo ella acomodándose de nuevo en la posición que estaba.

Ella era una prima de Eleni, había llegado a vivir al palacio con su madre cuando ambas tenían diez años luego que su padre muriera, su madre era hermana de la reina y esta le ofreció con gusto su hogar para que ellas vivieran ahí, ella y Sakura se volvieron amigas, y en complicidad con la reina muchas veces lograban, que se comportará adecuadamente con Shaoran, parecía que se empeñaban en que ellos se llevaran bien.

-se puede saber que haces ahí arriba, ya deberías de estar preparándote para recibir a los invitados – dijo ella muy seria –

-trataba de conseguir un poco de tranquilidad pero veo que no es posible – dijo ella molesta –

-definitivamente no vas a cambiar nunca, baja de ahí y ve a darte un baño y a cambiarte, Shaoran, y sus padres no deben tardar en venir, así que será mejor que des prisa. – sakura suspiro resignada y bajo del árbol –

-no se porque tengo que estar presente para recibirlos, cada año es lo mismo, que acaso no pueden hacerlo solo los reyes – dijo esto mientras se paraba frente a ella -

-es parte de tus responsabilidades, pensé que con el paso del tiempo ustedes terminarían llevándose bien, pero parece que me equivoque.

-pues si te equivocaste, y yo pensé que algún día el se cansaría de perder siempre y dejaría de venir pero veo que yo también me equivoque, es muy persistente.

-al menos ya notas sus cualidades – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

-si claro, mejor me voy antes de que manden por mi con los guardias, aunque tu eres peor que ellos. – dijo en tono divertido –

-bueno pues entonces en marcha.- dijo ella -

Ambas se dirigieron al palacio para que ella se arreglara adecuadamente, ya que usaba ropa de entrenamiento. Vestía pantalones y camisa, eran más cómodos para entrenar.

-pero donde te habías metido y mira en que condiciones estas- dijo la reina – apenas y tendrás tiempo de arreglarte adecuadamente, - suspiro resignada – debes entender que ya no eres una niña y este comportamiento no es adecuado.

-si lo entiendo, pero hacen mucho alboroto por nada, estoy vestida así la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso frente a Shaoran a el no parece molestarle, no le veo el problema.

-bueno pues, que cuando creces….ya no…- dijo la reina tratando de explicar- tus responsabilidades lo hacen y una de ellas es lucir bien ante los invitados. Así que no protestes más y ve a bañarte.

-esta bien ya voy. – ella se dirigió al baño y la reina se encargo de elegir un atuendo adecuado para ella.

-esta niña nunca va a cambiar se la vive luchando y parece que no le interesa nada mas

-esperemos que esta vez la visita del príncipe sea diferente y ellos logren llevarse bien,- dijo Tomoyo divertida con la situación –

-ya no lo veo tan posible, si cuando eran niños no lo hicieron, no creo que lo logren ahora que son adolescentes.

-talvez aun tengan oportunidad. Ya le dijo lo de fiesta?

-no aun no encuentro el momento adecuado para hacerlo, se va a ir de espaldas cuando se lo diga, y como vas con lo que te encargue. Pregunto la reina mientras acomodaba la ropa de Sakura en su cama -

-muy bien, ya están entregadas la mayor parte de las invitaciones, así no le quedará otra que aceptar-

-Eso espero, eso espero, terminas con ella debo ver que todo este bien

-claro no hay problema, Ya estoy acostumbrada ayudarla con lo que no sabe como ponerse –

Luego de esto la reina se marcho. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al recibidor junto con Tomoyo, para estar presente cuando llegaran los invitados. En el camino se encontró a Eriol.

-muy buenas tardes, damas, vaya te ves muy bien, es raro verte vestida así – dijo en tono de burla –

-muy gracioso, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, se supone que me ayudarías a entrenar, a eso viste o no? – dijo regañándolo -

-estaba ocupado en algo – dijo con cara de satisfacción-

-ya conozco las cosas en las que tu ocupas, y deberías dejar de hacerlo – dijo ella reprochándolo –

-sabes bien que no vengo tan seguido como quisiera, y cuando estoy aquí tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo. – dijo el viendo interesado a Tomoyo, - no pensé que este lugar seria tan divertido - ella lo miro y sonrió, su amigo al parecer había encontrado interesante a las jóvenes humanas y pasaba mucho tiempo con ellas, incluso dejaba sus entrenamientos para "socializar" como el lo llamaba –

-que tu hogar es muy distinto y no tienes tantas libertades? – pregunto Tomoyo –

-digamos que ahí tengo mas responsabilidades y eso no me permite distraerme como quisiera, además que si lo hago, no viviría mucho para contarlo. –dijo el con una sonrisa -

-parece que tu familia es muy estricta

-bastante, por eso prefiero estar aquí, es mejor aguantar al maestro y sus regaños, y dejar que Eleni me gane en todos los combates –

-dejarte ganar? Ahora resulta que eres tu el que me deja ganar, se te esta pasando lo caballero de Shaoran o que? – dijo ella en burla -

-bueno es una forma buena para que no suene tan mal decir que la princesa me gana-

-no tienes remedio, mejor acompáñanos a recibir al príncipe Shaoran y a sus padres – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, que el respondió –

-será un honor acompañar a tan bellas damas, aunque para el invitado yo no sea de su agrado, y siempre me vea como si quisiera fulminarme con la mirada – ellas sonrieron, aun con el tiempo Shaoran no simpatizaba con Eriol, al contrario su rivalidad había crecido, sobre todo cuando a Sakura se refería, seguía sin comprender porque para eriol tenia sonrisas, y palabras agradables, cuando a el parecía querer matarlo en cada combate que tenían. Eriol ofreció sus brazos para escoltarlas hasta el recibidor –

Cuando llegaron los reyes ya los esperaban, y la vieron con reproche por llegar tarde.

-ni siquiera han llegado así que no es tarde – dijo ella antes que le dijeran algo

No pudieron decir nada porque un carruaje se acercaba, ellos salieron, y el coche se detuvo en la entrada, de el bajo el Rey Hien ofreciendo su mano para que la reina bajará, y luego de ellos Shaoran.

-Clow es un gusto verte – dijo el rey dando un abraso a su amigo –

-igualmente es un gusto tenerlos aquí, Irean, me alegra que tu también hayas decidido venir

-la situación lo requiere, así es nuestra obligación – dijo ella mientras el Rey Clow tomaba sus mano para besarla.

-y Shaoran, veo que haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi. – dijo el rey mientras lo saludaba

-eso parece – dijo el con una sonrisa y se dirigió a saludar a la reina y luego a Sakura que lo veía fijamente, realmente había crecido ahora era mas alto que ella, no es que ella fuera baja de estatura, era que los hombres crecen mas en la adolescencia. Shaoran se dirigió a ella y le extendió su mano – no vas a dejarme con la mano extendida esta ves o si? – pregunto el, parecía que ella había tomado por costumbre el dejarlo con la mano extendida, vio a los reyes que le indicaban con la mirada que se comportara -

- no tendría porque hacerlo - dijo ella mientras sonreía falsamente y dejaba que el besara su mano, el la retuvo un rato por lo que ella la retiro con un poco de fuerza, el se levanto y le sonrió, le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-hijo compórtate – dijo su madre, el la vio y asintió –

-claro madre no se preocupe, siempre he sido un caballero con ella o no es así "princesa" – dijo el poniendo énfasis en el "princesa"-

-si siempre -dijo ella, Shaoran saludo a Tomoyo y a Eriol sorprendiéndose de verlo ahí, por lo que al hacerlo apretó con mucha fuerza su mano mientras lo veía con desagrado

-viniste antes esta ves, eso quiere decir que partirás con nosotros? –

-no, de hecho esta ves no iré con ustedes al viaje, - Shaoran sonrió, este año no tendría que soportarlo, eso era bueno de esa manera no acapararía las atenciones de la Princesa pensaba en esto cuando eriol siguió hablando – llevo disfrutando de la compañía de las damas varias semanas, no podría ir al viaje así que decidí visitarlas y hospedarme acá una temporada. –dijo el con una sonrisa, que ponía mas furioso a Shaoran –

-así? Haz estado aquí, bueno es una pena que no puedas acompañarnos.

-lo mejor será que entremos a tomar un poco de té, dijo el rey Clow al darse cuenta de la situación.

Luego de tomar el te y disfrutar de las miradas de furia entre Eriol y Shaoran y las de Sakura y Shaoran. Los jóvenes se dirigieron al jardín para distraerse un poco. Se encontraban en el centro del jardín Shaoran pareció sentirse atraído por la fuente en el centro.

-siempre me ha llamado la atención esa fuente, el Rey Clow parece ser una persona muy agradecida para haber hecho algo así. –dijo Shaoran viendo la fuente del ser de Luz -

-cualquiera agradecería que le ayudaran a salvar su reino no crees.- dijo Sakura -

-talvez, pero hace mucho que ninguno de ellos se aparece por aquí, creo se olvidaron de nosotros…. –no pudo terminar su frase porque ella lo interrumpió -

-o simplemente están muy ocupados con otras cosas, no siempre tienen que estar pendiente de lo que pasa en la tierra ellos tienen sus propios problemas

-problemas? Que problemas podrían tener, viven en un paraíso, poseen una gran cantidad de energía y poderes asombrosos y se supone que todos viven en armonía.

-no deberías estar tan seguro, no hay nada perfecto en el universo, todos alguna vez tiene algún problema. – dijo Eriol al notar que el rostro de ella empezaba a tornarse disgustado -

-pero que sabría el de problemas, si sus padres lo han mantenido alejado de todos, para que no le pase nada o no es así – dijo Sakura molesta -

Shaoran la vio molesto -ya lo dijo el, todos alguna vez tenemos problemas porque seria yo la excepción, y el que mis padres según tu me protejan, no quiere decir que no note lo que pasa a mi alrededor, como las constantes reuniones que esta teniendo con los diferentes reinos. – dijo el alzando la voz -

-deben estar planeando algo, a lo mejor una fiesta sorpresa para ti con todos los nobles, para que te sientas a gusto.

Al escuchar esto Tomoyo se sobresalto, será que ella sospechaba de la fiesta, no podía ser posible habían planeado todo para que no diera cuenta.

-así que crees que solo estoy a gusto entre personas de la nobleza

-ella lo pensó – si lo creo – dijo ella muy segura -

Eriol y Tomoyo se vieron entre ellos y rodaron los ojos sabían que cuando ellos iniciaban un debate, estos se volvían eternos incluso podían pasar días discutiendo por el mismo tema, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer.

-sabes creo que esto ira para largo – dijo Eriol en Susurro a Tomoyo – y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando a estos dos discutir.

-si tienes razón además no creo que se den cuanta si nos vamos- dijo ella con una sonrisa – sabes creo que se aprecian mas de lo que imaginan.

-si son inseparables, solo que no han notado. Porque no vamos a ver como van los preparativos, me muero por ver su cara cuando se entere de lo que hay preparado para ella.

-por un momento pensé que lo había descubierto – ambos sonrieron y se marcharon. Ni Sakura ni Shaoran parecieron darse cuenta de que sus "amigos " ya no estaban con ellos.

-y que me dices de ti, nunca te he visto convivir con tus súbditos, ni siquiera salir mucho del palacio, si no es para entrenar o algo relacionado con ello.

-eso no es cierto – dijo ella viéndolo de frente y empuñando sus manos

-si lo es, nunca has ido al pueblo, ni siquiera a sus festividades y eso que el rey te ha pedido que lo acompañes, así que no eres la mas indicada para decirme que solo congenio con gente noble, cuando tu haces lo mismo. – le respondió elevando la voz y diciéndoselo en la cara -

-si no he convivido con ellos es porque he centrado mis intereses en prepararme, para asumir un cargo muy importante. – Dijo acercándose más a su rostro -

-y como vas a poder lidiar con los problemas de la gente si no los conoces – para ese momento prácticamente estaban gritando en la cara del otro -

-y como podría hacerlo si no estoy preparada.

- pues antes parecía no importarte estar preparada eras muy mala estudiante "recuerdas,"

-si pero es cosa del pasado, en la actualidad soy mejor que tu "recuerdas", y no solo en eso sino en todo lo demás.

-eso lo veremos, talvez en esta ocasión yo logre superarte.

-no lo veo posible, ni siquiera Eriol lo ha hecho y el es mejor que tu, talvez deberás intentar ganarle a el primero. Tú que opinas eriol, eriol - al notar que no le respondían se giro para buscarlo pero tan enfrascada estaba en su discusión que no noto que su presencia se había alejado.

-a que hora se marcharon, no lo note. – pregunto Shaoran -

-no lo se deben haber regresado, últimamente parecen llevarse muy bien – dijo ella en tono natural -

-y eso te molesta. –pregunto el seriamente -

-no tendría porque, al contrario es bueno saber que alguien aquí puede llevarse bien – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos -

-si lo dices por nosotros te recuerdo que quien siempre me tubo mala voluntad fuiste tu, yo trate de muchas maneras que nuestra relación fuera buena, pero jamás quisiste aceptar mi amistad.

-eso es cierto, siempre has sido un niño muy molesto.- dijo ella viéndolo de frente sin cambiar de posición.

-bueno pues ahora ya soy un niño y la molesta eras tu – dijo el alejándose de ella -

- claro no, y si no eres un niño, que se supone que eres hoy entonces,

-bueno aun no soy un adulto, pero cuando creces notas otras cosas, -dijo el encaminándose a la fuente - y me he dado cuenta que nunca ha habido una sola razón para que me trates así, es mas soy yo el que debía sentirse ofendido por tu mal trato porque siempre he notado que solo es con migo, - hizo una pausas- a Eriol nunca lo trataste así. – dijo el mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente.

-porque el es diferente. – dijo acercándose hasta el -

-en que?

-el, es…. – parecía no saber que responder, no podía decirle que ellos eran Seres de Luz y que eriol había sido su amigo desde siempre que era la única persona que sabia todo de ella y que por eso fue fácil llevarse bien con el, -Tenemos mucho en común, es todo

-mucho en común?, no me parece la mejoro respuesta, - dijo el meditando un poco - que es en verdad lo que te desagrada tanto de mi? en serio quisiera poder llevarme bien con tigo pero parece que cuando trato de acercarme tu pones una barrera.

-y porque quieres llevarte bien con migo cual es el fin? – dijo sentándose a su lado -

-fin, no se trata de un fin, es solo que nos conocemos hace 8 años, de los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo la hemos pasado discutiendo, es mas creo que es el la primera vez que estamos hablando sin alzar mucho la voz, y que tu no trates de matarme.

Ella iba a contestarle cuando reparo en lo que dijo ella quería matarlo de donde sacaba eso, se llevaban mal pero no trataría de matarlo

-yo nunca he tratado de matarte, porque dices eso?

-bueno lo parece, cada vez que combatimos me atacas como si quisieras matarme.

-eso sientes? –dijo ella con cara de asombro combatía igual con el que cualquier otro -

-pues si – dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza, el suelo parecía interesante -

-no es así, es solo que en todos los combates debes luchar como si quisieras acabar con el rival, así es mas viable ganar, si lo haces con tus compañeros te será fácil hacerlo con el enemigo.

-espero estar dentro del rango de compañero en esa comparación, porque no me gustaría ser tu enemigo. – dijo el levantando la cabeza y mirándola de frente -

-no te considero mi enemigo – dijo ella mientras lo veía seriamente -

-bueno eso es avance, talvez algún día me consideres un amigo. Y reciba el trato preferencia que le das a eriol.

Al decir esto la vio a los ojos, era la primera vez que podía apreciar su mirada de esa forma, sin que ella estuviera enojada o tratando de matarlo como el decía, siempre que se veían a los ojos era cuando estaban combatiendo y el siempre veía furia en ellos, pero esta vez era diferente ella también podía tener una mirada apacible, y era algo que no había notado. Ella también lo miro profundamente, nunca había notado el color de sus ojos, eran de un color ámbar intenso, y parecían brillar de una manera extraña, empezó a tratar de profundizar en su mirada tratando de encontrar algo que no sabia que era, por lo que se acerco mas a el.

-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, sobre todo cuando no me ven como si quisieran matarme – dijo el muy seriamente -

-ya te dije que nunca he tratado de matarte, no seria capaz de hacerlo…. sin razón claro – el sonrió –

-espero no darte razón entonces, no me gustaría morir en tus manos – ambos rieron y se vieron fijamente, el la veía como si fuera la primera vez, y parecía perdido en su ojos y en su rostro, ella seguía buscando algo que no estaba segura que era, recorrió con sus ojos su rostro, había cambiado, ya no era el de un niño aunque aun conservaba facciones de uno, no habían notado la cercanía en la que estaban. Cuando ella reparo en esto se levanto del lugar como si este quemara, ya que una sensación extraña la invadió, nunca había sentido eso. Sentía algo en su estomago no era desagradable pero no le gusto sentirlo.

-será mejor que entremos deben estarnos buscando, - dijo seriamente y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo –

El la siguió con la mirada, no entendió muy bien su actitud porque se iba así, era la primera vez que sostenían una conversación sin gritarse, o insultarse, y quería que siguiera así, le gustaba discutir con ella pero parecía también agradarle el lado tranquilo de Eleni, era interesante. Y perderse en su mirada también sonrió para si mismo y vio el cielo definitivamente, nunca la entendería, pero no necesitaba hacerlo le bastaba con saber que después de todo no le era tan desagradable. Ella también tenia un lado amable para el o no?, que fue exactamente lo que sintió cuando estuvieron tan cerca. Parecía que no quería separarse de ella.

Ella se dirigía al castillo corriendo como si quisiera alejarse de algo, porque de repente sintió esa sensación al estar tan cerca de el, que era lo que le estaba pasando, se encerró en su cuarto el resto del día, y salio hasta la hora de cenar, se dirigió al comedor encontrado a todos sentados para comer.

-te estábamos esperando hija – dijo el rey mientras le indicaba que tomará asiento –

-disculpen la tardanza, - dijo ella sentándose –

-pueden servir la cena – ordeno la reina –

Todos empezaron a cenar y parecían llevar una plática muy amena menos ella y Shaoran, que parecían en otro mundo, y trataban de evitarse o verse directamente a la cara, lo cual era un poco difícil al encontrarse casi en frente, La reina Kaia pareció notarlo.

-que les pasa a ustedes, aun no llevan un día juntos y ya empezaron a discutir tanto que ni siquiera quieren hablarse? – pregunto la reina –

-no – dijo ella pareciendo recobrar el habla – no hemos discutido, aunque parezca extraño

-si -dijo el – aun no empezamos a discutir

-y espero que sigan así, ya no son unos niños y es bueno que empiecen a tomar conciencia de lo que hacen, dentro de unos años espero que te pongas al frente de algunos asuntos del reino. – Dijo el rey Hien a su hijo -

-lo se padre, se que ya no somos niños, y no se preocupe verá que nuestras discusiones ya no son como antes. Tienen tendencias diferentes. – dijo el viéndola de una forma que ella no supo descifrar -

-espero que esta ves el viaje no se vuelva la batalla campal de todos lo años – dijo el maestro – es bueno que la que energía que usan para pelear el uno con el otro la utilicen de una mejor manera, no lo creen-

-si maestro no se preocupe sabremos controlarnos, como dijo el rey ya no somos niños – dijo sakura -

-si lo haremos, este año será diferente – dijo Shaoran con un poco de tristeza en su voz-

-espero que el hecho que yo no los acompañe ayude en esta labor – dijo eriol con una sonrisa-

-no veo porque tendría que afectar el que tú vayas o no – dijo ella -

-digamos que se centraran solo en sus propios intereses – dijo Tomoyo -

-deberían hacer el intento por llevarse mejor, prácticamente han crecido juntos y nuestros reinos son vecinos, tendrán que relacionarse mucho cuando ambos gobiernen - dijo la reina Ieran. Y Relacionarse?, porque sonaba tan extraña esa palabra era como si les estuvieran insinuando algo.

-hablando de relacionarse -dijo la reina, Kaia - hay algo que debemos decirte – parecía ser el momento justo, habían invitados, por lo que ella no haría una escena, seguía siendo impulsiva pero había logrado aprender a contenerse en ocasiones que lo ameritaba.

-que sucede - dijo ella contenta de dejar esa conversación -

-en un tiempo será tu cumpleaños, y no es una fecha que deba pasar inadvertida, no siempre la princesa del reino de Zarek cumple 16 años.

-que es exactamente lo que están planeando – dijo ella temiendo la respuesta –

-pues que más va a ser, de llevar a cabo una reunión para celebrar el acontecimiento – dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Ella parecía no terminar de entender, Shaoran y Eriol rieron al ver la expresión de su rostro, sabían que a ella no le agradaban las reuniones sociales, mucho menos si ella seria el centro de atención.

-no creo que sea buena idea, no es para tanto, no le veo el motivo – dijo ella un poco molesta-

-no le ves el motivo? Por favor será la oportunidad perfecta para convivas con otras personas de tu edad. – otras personas de su edad? no, no era posible, había aprendido a tolerar a los humanos porque los que la rodearon se portaban bien con ella incluso con shaoran con quien se la pasaba peleando, pero la idea de tener que soportar a un grupo de niños de la nobleza no era algo que le agrada mucho.

-ese baile será muy importante es como tu presentación ante la sociedad.- dijo la Reina -

-baile, será todo un baile, - dijo ella asustada por la forma que empezaban a tomar las cosas -

-claro que creías, será el acontecimiento del año – dijo tomoyo -

-que? Esto no es bueno…. Maestro no voy a pasar por esto – dijo esperando que el la apoyara en esta situación, iba a dirigirse al rey pero el asentía en afirmación a todo lo que la reina y tomoyo decían así que el maestro seguro la apoyaría y acabaría con la fiesta.

-si lo harás, - ella lo miro sorprendida, ni siquiera el la apoyaría – será muy bueno para ti, es una forma que conozcas a las personas que son tus súbditos y contemporáneos es una muy buena oportunidad.- no podía ser, esto era un complot en su contra, pero aun podía negarse.

-que pasa si me niego-

-no puedes hacerlo la mayor parte de las invitaciones están repartidas, y muchas otras cosas ya están listas como tu vestido y los músicos, hasta como se decorara el salón, aun nos falta la comida pero de eso nos estamos encargando. -Dijo tomoyo -

-como hicieron esto sin que yo me diera cuenta –

-fácil aumentando tu trabajo con el maestro es lo que mas te interesa no? – dijo la reina ella miro al maestro y el se hizo el desentendido, lo miro fijamente levantándose de su asiento.

-maestro usted lo sabia? Como pudo aliarse con ellas

-ya te dije tienes que aprender también a socializar – ella se dejo caer en la silla y suspiro resignada, Shaoran y eriol parecian muy divertidos con la situación.

-de que se ríen ustedes dos, yo no le veo la gracia- dijo ella molesta -

-no te imagino a ti dando la bienvenida a los invitados y bailando con ellos luciendo muy elegante siendo muy amable, sin poner esa cara tienes – ella lo miro molesta, y el se callo ente la mirada de reproche de su madre, y solo imaginar la situación le pareció una locura, eso no era para ella, pero sabia que aunque se negara todos harían hasta lo imposible por convencerla, estaba sola en esa lucha, y como que ella no es capaz de ser amable con los invitados claro que podía y se lo demostraría a Shaoran.

-aunque diga que no….. lo harán verdad….. – dijo ella con voz mas calmada –

-si -dijeron tomoyo y la reina -

- si no hay mas remedio- dijo resignada -

-no veo porque te molesta tanto, como lo dijo el maestro será una buna oportunidad de convivir con personas de tu edad, te imaginas la cantidad de jóvenes que vendrán, estoy segura que le interesas a mas de alguno. – dijo Tomoyo. Al escuchar esto Shaoran que se encontraba muy divertido con la situación y disfrutaba de esta mientras bebía de su copa pareció atragantarse con su bebida expulsando el contenido de su boca en al cara de eriol que se encontraba frente a el, y empezó a toser.

-hijo te encuentras bien – dijo su madre mientras trababa que el respirara golpeando en su espalda y le daba una servilleta para que se limpiara-

- si estoy bien -dijo el recuperando el aliento, como que jóvenes se interesarían en Eleni, acaso los reyes estaban planeando casarla aun era muy joven pero, era un situación muy común que pasaría si ella se casaba y si ya tenían pensado con quien lo haría.- lo siento eriol, - dijo al ver como este se limpiaba su rostro -

-si no te preocupes se que no fue a propósito, - dijo con algo de disgusto – es solo que te sorprendió la idea no es así?

-Si claro – dijo ya sin su sonrisa y poniéndose serio - y para cuando es la dichosa fiesta? – pregunto al parecer la idea ya no le agradaba mucho –

-aun falta un tiempo, será luego que regresen de su viaje a la montaña Zorba, así tendremos tiempo suficiente para preparar todo lo que falta.

Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, aunque Sakura y Shaoran tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño, a ella aun le perturbaba la sensación que tenia cuando estuvo cerca de el nunca le había sucedido, aunque nunca habían estado tan cerca, recordó sus ojos y la forma en que la veía le agrado la forma en que la vio, era una mirada diferente, y fue la que le provoco esa sensación que esperaba que no se repitiera, que hubiese sido algo sin importancia, seguro era así, tenia cosas mejores en que pensar su próximo viaje, su entrenamiento que había progresado mucho, su planeta, al cual esperaba regresar pronto, y lo que Eriol le había dicho de la visita que le haría su padre, el no la visitaba mucho, así cuando lo hacia era por algo importante, que habría pasado para que el tuviera que venir, su hermano le había dicho en la ultima visita que todo estaba bien y de eso no hacia mucho tiempo, aunque el tampoco era que dijera mucho se limito a decir que el planeta no desaparecería por que ella no estuviese ahí. Y además también estaba la dichosa fiesta, tampoco era algo que la agradara mucho pero ya ni que hacer.

Shaoran parecía perturbado ante la idea que ella conociera mas jóvenes, era suficiente el tener que soportar a Eriol, como para tener la presencia de mas adolescentes, seguramente mas de alguno se interesaría en ella para proponerle matrimonio y porque no, era heredera al trono de uno de lo reinos mas importantes, y bueno fea no era, al contrario debía admitir que era muy bonita, y ahora mucho mas, aunque con el carácter que se cargaba seguramente nadie la aguantaría, eso es, no la soportarían, aunque si se comportaba como lo hizo esa tarde con el y mostraba esa mirada de tranquilidad, seguro que si cautivaría a mas de alguno, pero porque tenia el que estar pensando en eso, que podía interesarle si ella se casaba o no. Seguramente se verían menos, pareció recordar algo y su rostro se volvió triste. Seria lo mejor después de todo ese año el dejaría de verla por un tiempo, mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban los tres en el jardín esperando al maestro para iniciar su entrenamiento. Sakura y Shaoran parecían más serios que de costumbre, como si no quisieran verse a la cara. Sakura se encontraba practicando sola con la espada, aun parecía molesta por algo, debía ser la fiesta, definitivamente a ella no le gradaban esas cosas. Shaoran por su lado la veía con interés, ella había mejorado mucho desde la ultimas vez que la vio, pero también había cambiado en su aspecto parecía no haberlo notado antes ella era mas alta su cuerpo dejaba de ser el de una niña, con razón sus padres quería que ella conociera mas jóvenes, pero seguro ella no se acercaría a ninguno, o si? Y si alguien llamaba su atención, era un baile tendría que bailar con todos por ser la anfitriona, y el seguro quedaría relegado en algún rincón sin poder acercársele y empezar una pelea, pero porque le importaba no debería estar pensando en eso cuanto tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer así que tomo su espada y empezó a practicar también.

Cuando el maestro llego iniciaron con movimientos de espada solos para entrar en calor, luego de un rato, Sakura y Eriol tuvieron un combate, en el cual Shaoran pudo notar los progresos de ambos, eran increíbles, parecían no ser de este mundo, se detuvo a mirarla y efectivamente pudo ver en sus ojos la misma mirada que tenia cuando luchaba con el, nada que ver con la que el vio el día anterior, talvez si era cierto que combatía así con todos como si quisiera acabarlos. Sakura termino por vencer a eriol aunque esto ahora parecía tomarle más tiempo y trabajo.

-mejor - dijo el maestro – lo haces mucho mejor Eriol veo que has estado practicando espero que sigas así y dejes de perder el tiempo en otras cosas, - dijo el maestro tomándolo de la oreja.

-auch - dijo el – en que otras cosas podría haber estado perdiendo el tiempo maestro vine aquí a entrenar que mas podría hacer-

-socializar -dijo el. Eriol sonrió, así que el maestro se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia a el no se le escapaba nada

-bueno eso es parte del entrenamiento no lo cree – dijo el viendolo mientras le sonreía, y empezaba a dolerle la oreja-

-no - dijo el maestro mientras lo soltaba – no lo creo así, socializa menos, no quiero sorpresas – el sonrió y se alejo un poco mientras se acariciaba su ahora roja oreja, era el turno de Shaoran.

-bien veremos si tu también has mejorado o te da por socializar como a eriol.- dijo el maestro mientras se disponía a observar la pelea.

- no lo creo maestro sus padres no lo dejarían – dijo ella mientras se ponía en posición de defensa, el la miro molesto y se preparo para atacarla- veamos que tanto has mejorado – le dijo en forma retadora -

-ya lo veras – dijo el mientras empezaba atacarla, sakura se dedico a defenderse parecía que si había mejorado sus ataques no solo eran mas fuertes sino mas rápidos, aparte que su estatura parecía ayudar mucho a eso. Tenia que poner mas empeño en evadirlo. La pelea se alargo más de lo que ella esperaba, por lo que decidió terminarla.

-deja de jugar y pelea en serio – dijo el, con la respiración agitada –

-voy hacer lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera – dijo ella atacándolo con mas fuerza, Shaoran parecía no poder defenderse mas así que en un giro la golpeo para que cayera al suelo, ella no se lo esperaba y no pudo evitar caer al estar ahí el iba a dar por terminada la pelea pero ella lo pateo en el estomago y el también callo al suelo, rápidamente ella se levanto y tomo su espada y la coloco en su cuello mientras lo veía fijamente.

-haz mejorado, pero no es suficiente aun para vencerme- dijo ella muy seriamente – debes practicar mas. - Se aparto de el dejándolo en el suelo parecía que ella disfrutaba el tenerlo a sus pies literalmente. Shaoran se levanto mientras se sacudía el polvo, definitivamente ella no lo respetaba nada.

-bien príncipe parece que ha mejorado mucho, me alegro su padre no se equivoco al dejarlo venir a entrenar con nosotros. Bien muchachos pueden tomar un descanso. Y preparen las cosas para el entrenamiento físico.

-si maestro – dijo Shaoran, sakura lo vio y rodó sus ojos siempre tan correcto se dijo

Ella se dirigió a la fuente para beber y mojarse un poco al parecer ese verano hacia más calor que de costumbre. Soltó su cabello y metió su cabeza en la fuente. Sintió la presencia de Shaoran mientras tenia su cabeza dentro de la fuente por lo la saco y apoyo sus manos en la orilla dejando correr el agua de su cabello.

- que quieres? – le pregunto sin voltearse a verlo -

-lo mismo que tu, agua – dijo el acercándose a beber de la fuente y mojando su cabeza ella veía fijamente la estatua sobre sus cabezas. -te gusta mucho verdad – le pregunto –

-que cosa –

-la estatua, cuando éramos niños te encontré muchas veces viéndola, como si pudiera decirte algo, cuando no conseguía encontrarte sabia que estabas aquí.

-lo se, notaba tu presencia, y si me gusta mucho.

-te agradan los seres de luz,

-si. A ti no?

-supongo que si - ella Sonrió -

–aunque ayer dijiste que ellos se habían olvidados de los humanos no es así?

-si lo dije, porque, es cierto, ellos ya no vienen tan seguido

-y par que quieres que vengan, ayudarte a ti?

-si, ayudarme – dijo el acercándose a ella – y alguna vez vez veré uno

-para que quieres verlos?

-quiero pedirles algo,

-que podrías pedirle tu a uno de ellos, no necesitas nada – ella vio esos ojos que tanto estaba evitando, el estaba a su lado, viendo la estatua.

-respuestas

-que? No entiendo

-a mis sueños

-sueños?

-si, toda la vida he tenido sueños extraños, de lugares que no conozco, que tal vez ni siquiera existen. Pero los veo yo estoy ahí rodeado de seres de luz.

-y donde estas exactamente-

-no lo se, es como si aun no pasara o ya paso, quien sabe, o solo estoy loco – dijo suspirando –

-Bueno si estas loco, pero los sueños son importantes muchas veces tienen significado, - dijo ella seriamente – deberías fijarte bien en el lugar donde estas, talvez veas algo que reconozcas, o a alguien, o talvez…- que estaba haciendo porque le respondía y se interesaba por sus sueños tontos –

- o talvez que?

- algún día si veas a un ser de luz y puedas preguntarle, aunque ellos no interpretan sueños,- dijo secamente -

-lo se tienen cosas mas importantes que atender que los sueños locos de un adolescente, pero ese lugar - dijo el como recordando algo - se que no lo conozco pero siento que ya he estado ahí de alguna manera. – dijo mientras bajaba la vista y la dirigía a ella, aun se encontraba con el cabello mojado y agua corriendo por su rostro y cuello. Ella también lo veía su cabello estaba mojado por agua y sudor, que es lo que había cambiado en el que ahora llamaba su atención, al verlo fijamente esa sensación en su estomago regreso.

Shaoran se acerco mas a ella y como por inercia dirigió su mano al rostro de ella para quitar los cabellos de el, y colocarlos detrás de su oreja sin quitar su mirada de esos ojos que últimamente parecían tener un brillo distinto que le agradaba mucho, se sentía bien de estar con ella sin nadie mas, eran pocas las ocasiones en que esto pasaba, siempre había alguien con ellos y cuando no pelaban por cualquier cosa. Pero hoy era distinto no quería pelear ni hacerla enojar quería estar así con ella tranquilos, porque? que era esa sensación?

-deberías dejar tu cabello suelto, luce muy bien – dijo sin quitar su mano de la oreja de ella -

-incomodaría un poco para entrenar no crees?

-no siempre estas entrenando, - dijo el acercando su rostro a ella –

-talvez lo haga en la fiesta –

-para que? Para llamar la atención de los jóvenes que vengan – dijo el cambiando un poco la expresión de su rostro.-

-no me interesa llamar la atención de un grupo de niños tontos – el pareció disgustarse

-yo voy a estar dentro de ese grupo de niños tontos sabes

-entonces menos, todos deben ser como tu –

-como yo? No lo creo, a ellos les mostraras tu lado amable y dulce – dijo en tono de reproche

-pues entonces deberías estar contento, al menos tú conoces el verdadero-

- esa eres tu realmente, la que se vive peleando, con migo haciéndome menos cada vez que me gana, eres así, te gusta rebajar a los demás

-no, solo no me gusta perder, cuando el líder pierde lo hacen sus seguidores, y eso lleva al fracaso y perdidas.

-eso crees, pues deberías dejar que te ayuden no puedes hacer todo sola, y no creo que seas así realmente – al decir esto con la mano que aun mantenía detrás de su oreja acaricio su mejia – eres diferente a lo que aparentas.

-no lo creo soy lo que ves, lo que has visto siempre,

-no, eres mas, hay algo en ti que es mas que eso, mas que todo lo que dices y haces, yo quiero saber todo lo que ocultas

-no oculto nada

-si lo haces, y no se que es, pero un día lo descubriré, te descubriré y con eso a la verdadera Eleni, - sus rostros estaban muy cerca tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro, el vio sus labios llamaron mucho su atención, sus ojos se perdió en esa mirada y ella en la de el. Estaban tan cerca y ninguno hacia intento por separarse.

-muchachos dense prisa vamos a continuar – se escucho la voz de eriol haciéndolos salir del trance, sin sobresaltarse ella tomo la mano que el tenia en su mejia y la retiro.

-ya escuchaste debemos volver – recogió de nuevo su cabello y se alejo de el – y Shaoran tienes razón cuando descubras a la verdadera Eleni sabrás quien soy en verdad – el la vio alejarse

-que quiso decir con eso, me permitirá acercarme a ella y saber quien es realmente, - vio de nuevo la fuente – tu la entiendes, espero que si porque también espero respuestas sobre ella – sonrió y se fue a seguir con su entrenamiento, algún sabría quien es ella en verdad. Por lo pronto debía disfrutar del tiempo a su lado ese verano tal vez seria el ultimo que haría ese viaje a la montaña Zorba, en su compañía y seguramente seria el ultimo que la vería en mucho tiempo…………

Continuará…


	6. Enojo y confusión

Seres de luz

Pasaron varios días entrenando, luego de su encuentro cercano y ella procuraba por todos lo medios posibles no quedarse con el a solas, necesitaba alejarse de el, todo lo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado la perturbaba, así que si no estaba junto a el no podría sentirse de esa manera, aunque estaba el viaje ahí no podría evitar que estuvieran a solas, seria muy difícil, sobre todo porque Eriol no los acompañaría, el regresaría a la esfera celeste precisamente el día que ellos partirían a la montaña Zorba, pero que era lo que le estaba pasando, porque sentía todo eso, ella no tenia tiempo para esas cosas su obligación era otra, preparase para asumir su rol en su planeta, debía seguir buscando a Argos, cosa que no había conseguido, a veces lograba sentir su energía pero no era lo suficientemente estable como para localizarla, talvez su padre podría ayudarla cuando viniera a visitarla, el debería conocer una mejor forma de tratar de localizarlo. Pensaba en todo eso mientras se dirigía al jardín para entrenar en su camino se encontró con Shaoran y su madre que al parecer tenia una conversación importante sobre ella, por lo que se oculto para poder escuchar sin ser descubierta.

-Que es exactamente lo que paso esta vez con Eleni, debió ser muy grave prácticamente no se hablan, y tratan de evitarse, que es lo que sucede – pregunto la reina –

-no lo se, es ella la que se esta comportando de esa manera, no tengo idea de que es lo que le pasa –

No tenia idea de lo que le pasaba? Eso talvez significaba que el no sintió lo mismo que ella cuando estuvieron tan cerca.

-seguro que no le hiciste nada,

-no madre, de verdad, he tratado de hablarle, pero ella me evade todo el tiempo, no me agrada estar así, hasta hace unos días pensé que todo iba a mejorar, que nos llevaríamos mejor, empezamos a conversar sin gritarnos, me agradaba eso, ahora no se que hacer.

Al menos le agrado la forma de conversar, que habría pasado si eriol no los hubiera interrumpido. No quería ni imaginárselo, ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Debía centrarse en sus obligaciones.

-bueno talvez debas intentar acercarte a ella y preguntarle que es lo que le sucede, no esta molesta por nada, veras que si tratas de buscar un poco descubrías lo que pasa, inténtalo. Debes ser muy diplomático, es importante tener buenas relaciones con los reinos y lo sabes. Pronto serás un adulto, tus responsabilidades crecen, ya no puedes seguir jugando como un niño, - ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de el y lo vio a la cara - en un tiempo estaremos planeando tu boda. – ella sonrió, y a el pareció no agradarle la idea - La fiesta de Eleni también podría ser una buena oportunidad para que tu también conozcas jóvenes. Debes empezar a pensar en eso, si no quieres que se te imponga una esposa debes buscar a alguien adecuada para ti.

Al escuchar esto un sentimiento de enojo la invadió, el pensaba casarse y utilizaría su fiesta para buscar esposa. No lo podía creer, seguramente se estaba comportando así con ella por diplomacia como decía su madre y no porque en verdad lo sintiera o le naciera el mejorar su relación.

-lo se, no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco. Si tengo que hacerlo al menos quiero que esa persona sea de mi agrado, que pueda llevarme bien con ella, no quiero llevar un matrimonio desastroso, en el que me pase discutiendo con mi esposa, quiero tranquilidad.

-Eso será inevitable si no mejoras tu relación Eleni – el se sorprendió y ella también que tenia que ver una cosa con la otra.-

-no veo la relación.

-si no puedes llevarte, ni siquiera un verano bien con alguien con quien prácticamente haz crecido, imagina que clase de matrimonio llevaras, con alguien a quien no conoces bien. O que como tu dices solo te agrada.

-no es para tanto, además lo mío con Eleni es diferente, con ella siempre todo termina en debate, es difícil convivir, creo que nunca nos llevaremos bien, aunque lo intente, ella…. - suspiro profundamente - si busco una esposa debe ser todo lo opuesto a ella, - parecía perdido en sus recuerdos - no será tan difícil encontrar a alguien así, no hay muchas como Eleni, ella… es...- su tono de voz cambio, sonaba mas apacible –

-ella es que?

No habían muchas como ella, claro que no, ella era mejor todas las jóvenes de ese mundo, que todas las personas de ese mundo, quien se creía el para compararla con simples mortales, era un idiota, no se merecía ni que le dirigiera la palabra, ella no era digna de el quien se creía para decir eso, no se casaría con alguien como ella, y que le interesaba eso a ella. Salio de ahí rápidamente furiosa y se dirigió al jardín.

-ella es diferente a todas, ninguna de las jóvenes nobles harían lo que ella hace, es increíble todo lo que es capaz de hacer, es mejor que yo prácticamente en todo, talvez tenga razón en no querer hablarme.

-la aprecias mucho no es así?

-mas de lo que quisiera, pero ella cambio con migo de repente, me gustaría llevarme bien con ella sobretodo hoy que dejare de verla por tanto tiempo, quiero esta bien con ella, seguramente cuando regrese, ya estará casada o comprometida – su voz sonaba triste -

-entonces con mas razón, hablaras con ella y trataras de arreglar las cosas.

-claro, no se bien lo que tengo que arreglar pero lo haré, debo irme no quiero llegar tarde el maestro se molestará. – se despidió de su madre y se dirigió al jardín –

Al llegar se encontró con Sakura entrenando sola con su espada, parecía molesta, bueno ella siempre parece estarlo así que no había mucha diferencia si intentaba hablarle ahora o luego.

-oye, te importaría dejar eso y mirarme un momento, quiero hablar con tigo. – ella pareció no escucharlo, y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo – me estas escuchando?

-si te escucho, y no creo que tengamos algo de que hablar – ella siguió con lo que hacia, el pareció molestarse,-

-que es lo que te pasa, últimamente siempre tratas de evitarme, no me hablas, - Suspiro y se acerco a ella, coloco su mano en el hombro de ella para que lo viera - creí que empezábamos a llevarla bien, al menos eso parecía -

-pues creíste mal tu y yo jamás nos llevaremos bien – en verdad estaba molesta, pero que podría haberle hecho el, no habían hablado, no recordaba haberle hecho nada para que estuviera así –

En ese momento el maestro apareció junto con eriol, y empezaron su entrenamiento, ella y Shaoran iniciaron un combate, el inicio su ataque, y ella parecía no tener mucho interés en la lucha, el lo notó y le molesto el hecho que ella lo tratara así, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para que luchara en serio. El la ataco con más fuerza.

-no te burles de mi – dijo el viendo la fijamente, - pelea en serio, o que crees que no soy capaz de defenderme, golpeame como si de verdad quisieras eliminarme, tu dijiste que un combate siempre se debe hacer como si se quisiera acabar con el enemigo, ANDA ATACAME – le grito, eso fue suficiente para que ella lo atacara con mas fuerza, tanta que el empezó a retroceder sin poder defenderse mucho, ella lo atacaba con furia el empezó a temer, en una arremetida lo hirió en un brazo, el se lo tomo con su otra mano soltando su espada, ella también soltó la suya y en ese momento le golpeo en el estomago y dos veces en la cara y el callo al suelo, ella tomo nuevamente su espada y la puso su en su pecho, haciendo presión sobre el como si de verdad fuera a hundirla. Y empezó acumular energía, el maestro lo noto.

-basta Eleni deja al muchacho – dijo el maestro al notar sus intensiones, pero ella parecía no escuchar, - Eleni déjalo – repito el maestro.

-Eleni ya basta es suficiente, - dijo Eriol – deja de hacer eso

-que demonios te pasa, - le dijo Shaoran quien aun estaba aturdido por el golpe, llevo su mano a donde ella lo había golpeado, primero a su ojo y luego su labio de donde brotaba sangre – maldición mira lo que hiciste, acaso estas loca – ella lo veía con furia.

-vaya parece que tu forma de hablar también mejora….. y tu lo pediste, no querías que te atacara en serio, ahí tienes los resultados, Nunca vas a poder ganarme, SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU EN TODO - dijo ella haciendo mas presión en el pecho de el con su espada, e incrementando su energía aun mas –

-Eleni déjalo en paz – ella lo miro, retiro su espada la arrojo con fuerza a un lado de el y salio de ahí a paso rápido, ante la mirada de asombro de todos, nunca se había comportado así que le sucedía, habían tenido encuentros fuertes pero ella nunca lo había lastimado.

Se dirigía a los establos en el camino se encontró con Tomoyo.

-terminaron ya? aun es temprano – le pregunto, ella no se detuvo parecía muy furiosa –

-si se acabo – dijo ella molesta, pero sin alzar mucho la voz

-adonde vas tienes clases con el profesor, - tubo que gritarlo porque ella ya se había alejado –

-a cualquier parte – siguió su camino sin dar más explicaciones.

Shaoran aun se encontraba en el suelo, estaba muy molesto, era un idiota, por creer que ella tenía un lado amable, nunca se entenderían.

-que fue lo que le paso, que pensaba hacer – pregunto eriol –

-no lo se, nunca la había visto así, creí que… – se dirigieron a Shaoran, que se levantaba aun sujetando su brazo el cual sangraba mucho –

-estas bien muchacho, debemos limpiar esa herida parece profunda,

-estoy bien - el maestro se acerco para trata de ayudarlo, pero el no lo dejo – ya dije que estoy bien – dicho esto se encamino al palacio, al parecer el también estaba molesto –

-que es lo que esta pasando – pegunto Eriol –

-no lo se, pero voy averiguarlo.

Sakura llego a los establos – mi caballo – dijo a uno de los sirvientes, con voz fuerte –

-en seguida majestad – dijo el preparando el caballo de ella y entregándoselo, se monto en el y salio a todo galope, que era lo que le pasaba, porque estaba tan enojada con Shaoran, por lo que escucho?, que pensaba en casarso o por que el no elegiría por esposa a alguien como ella, que le importaba eso, no estaba ahí para esas cosas, tenia una responsabilidad muy grande como para pensar en tonterías, debía concentrarse en lo que era importante. –

Shaoran se dirigía a su habitación, en el camino se topo con su madre y la reina, al verlo sangrando se preocuparon.

-hijo que fue lo que paso, estas sangrando.- dijo ella preocupada -

-nada, - dijo el – estoy bien

-pero esa herida parece profunda, déjame ver – dijo ella intentando ver la herida que el cubría con su mano -

-YA DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN SI– dijo el alzando la voz y siguió su camino, se encero en su habitación y no abrió la puerta a nadie aun ante los ruego de su madre porque lo hiciera.

La noche empezaba a caer y sakura aun no regresaba, los reyes empezaban a preocuparse, ella no había vuelto hacer eso desde que se escapo cuando era niña, el maestro les explico lo que sucedió, y que no comprendía su comportamiento, que al llegar hablaría seriamente con ella.

Sakura se había alejado mucho del castillo se encontraba en el bosque, había hecho correr mucho al caballo por lo que estaba cansado, llego hasta un río en el que se detuvo para que descansara, y ella pudiera relajarse, mojo su cara y se acostó en el césped mirando el cielo, parecía tan tranquilo. Que era lo que le estaba pasando, porque ataco a Shaoran de esa forma, no debió hacerlo, pero estaba muy molesta, ya el maestro le había advertido que debía aprender a controlar su furia sino lastimaría a alguien y pudo haberlo hecho, pudo haber herido a Shaoran seriamente. Después de todo El se lo busco no debió hablar así de ella, pero que importaba lo que el pensará, no permanecería en la tierra eternamente, regresaría a la esfera celeste, y dejaría de verlo para siempre, el se había portado bien con ella los últimos días, trato de arreglar las cosas cuando estaba segura que no tenia ni idea de porque ella estaba molesta con el, pero esa sensación al estar cerca era algo que parecía hacerla sentir débil y eso era algo que ella no podía ser, no podía ser débil. Se sentía un poco mas tranquila talvez era mejor regresar casi era de noche y seguramente los reyes estarían preocupados por ella, sobre todo la reina, seguramente tendría que dar muchas explicaciones cuando volviera.

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación, lucia un poco preocupado, ya era de noche y Eleni no había regresado, donde se habría metido, veía constantemente por la ventana, que era lo que le sucedió, porque se comporto así con el, nunca lo había agredido de esa manera, vio la herida que tenia en el brazo la cual el mismo había curado no tenia ánimos de ver a nadie, solo podía pensar en ella, que fue lo que le hizo, en esta ocasión parecía molesta con el por algo, que era eso, debía hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas o marcharse y dejar todo como estaba, y darse por vencido, no eso no lo podía hacerlo, debía saber que era lo que le pasaba, el quería estar bien con ella a pesar de todo, talvez el viaje los ayudaría, después de todo tendrían bastante tiempo para estar a solas y tratar de hablar tranquilamente, Eriol no los acompañaría, seria la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, lo intentaría esa seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría de estar bien con ella. Y saber exactamente que era lo que le pasaba cuando estaban solos.

Sakura regreso al palacio ya entrada la noche, se fue directamente a su cuarto, no tardarían mucho en ir hablar con ella para pedirle explicaciones, en la entrada de su habitación se encontró con Tomoyo, que la esperaba y parecía angustiada.

-hasta que llegas, donde habías estado? Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – ella no dijo nada, abrió la puerta y entro a su cuarto. - Eleni, contesta donde estabas –

-por ahí, necesitaba alejarme – dijo ella dejándose caer en la cama, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta – adelante – una joven entro – pasa, prepara el baño – le dijo ella, la joven se dirigió al baño.

-que fue lo que paso, porque saliste así y además heriste a Shaoran lo golpeaste, en que estabas pensando?

-no estaba pensando, me deje llevar, no era mi intención lastimarlo – dijo ella mientras se sentaba -

-pues lo hiciste

-como esta el? – la joven salio del baño

-su baño esta listo majestad, se le ofrece algo más – pregunto –

-no gracias – ella iba a retirarse – espera, mis padres ya saben que estoy aquí,

-Si majestad, la reina dijo que vendría hablar con usted en un momento.

-entiendo, gracias – ella se retiro – se deben haber preocupado mucho

-claro que si todos lo estaban, incluso el maestro, nadie parece entender que fue lo que te paso.

-ni yo lo se, como esta Shaoran,

-no lo se, no ha salido de su habitación en todo el día, se encerró ahí luego que tu te fuiste, pero estaba sangrando mucho, hace poco le llevaron su cena, parece que se curo el solo porque no permitió que nadie se acercara a el ni siquiera sus padres.

-debo hablar con el, pero antes necesito un baño – se metió a bañar y en ese momento tocaron nuevamente la puerta, Tomoyo se dirigió abrir creyendo que era la reina.

-maestro – dijo ella asombrada al ver el rostro serio de el –

-donde esta Eleni supe que ya regreso

-esta en el baño

-cuando salga dile que la espero en la biblioteca, que tenemos que hablar seriamente

-yo se lo diré – el se marcho y en ese momento la reina entraba en el cuarto.

-hablo con ella – pregunto la reina a tomoyo

-no dijo que lo haría en la biblioteca, parece molesto

-donde esta Eleni

-en el baño,

-te dijo algo

-nada en concreto, pero parece arrepentida de lo que hizo

-debería estarlo, es una ofensa para los invitados lo que hizo, no lo entiendo que la llevo a portarse así.

-no lo se, pero dijo que hablaría con el, talvez le pida disculpas

-conociéndola no lo creo – en ese momento ella salía del baño, vio a la reina y suspiro profundamente, sabia que un largo sermón la esperaba y se lo merecía. No debió hacer lo que hizo.

-estas bien – pregunto la reina –

-si – dijo ella –

-Bueno yo las dejo – dijo tomoyo – el maestro dijo que te esperaba cuando terminaras en la biblioteca que necesitaban hablar – ella se retiro de la habitación –

- vas a decirme que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Kaia seriamente -

-perdí el control, se que no es disculpa pero el me provoco, dijo que luchara en serio

-tienes razón no es excusa, sabes que eres mas fuerte que el por tu condición, no deberías aprovecharte de eso.

-no es que me aproveche, es solo que…. – la vio fijamente sin saber que decir - estas muy molesta con migo verdad. – Sakura se sentó en la cama, la reina se sentó a su lado y suspiro –

-mas que molesta, estoy preocupada, esta actitud no te va a llevar a ningún lado, debes aprender a controlar tu enojo, que habría pasado si lo llegas a herir gravemente, Shaoran a sido muy paciente con tigo, ha tratado de que se lleven bien y te consta. Tu eres la que no lo deja acercarse y debes empezar a preguntarte porque.

-no quisiera pelear mas con el, pero últimamente o estamos peleando o….

- o… que? – dijo la reina pareciendo entender la situación

-o…, es solo que no me agrada que se me acerque mucho – la reina se rió – no es gracioso

-lo siento, pero si lo es, por que no te agrada que se te acerque?

-no lo se, solo…. Hoy… es diferente, me siento extraña cuando estamos muy cerca, y yo….

- tu que, eres joven es normal que te sientas así, estas creciendo, y serás todo lo inmortal y poderosa que quieras pero eso no quita que pases por esto.

-yo no puedo, tengo otras obligaciones y lo sabes, - la reina la abraso, mientras acariciaba su cabello -

-debes, darte tiempo para ti, disfruta un poco, no puedes estar siempre pensando en tus deberes.

-pero es necesario, tengo que hacerlo es mi obligación, muchos dependen de lo que haga, incluso la tierra, no puedo distraerme en otras cosas, mi vida es diferente. – la reina suspiro

-dime algo

-que?

-sientes lo mismo cuando Shaoran se te acerca que cuando lo hace Eriol.

-Uhm?, que clase se pregunta es esa.

-una como cualquiera, sientes lo mismo – ella lo pensó un poco –

-no, con Eriol no me sucede, es que esto es reciente, el se esta comportando diferente con migo, y….. no se me ve extraño – la reina rió –

-y no te agrada como te ve, te molesta

-no… pero…. Tengo sensaciones extrañas, no se...

-entonces la fiesta te hará muy bien, - ella no entendió lo que le quiso decir – bueno conocerás a mas jóvenes y veras si ellos también te hacen sentir así

-espero que no, no tengo tiempo para eso –

-pero tienes todo un viaje con el, talvez en esos días descubras que es lo que sientes

-no quiero descubrirlo, me voy a limitar a hablar con el lo necesario y nada mas, será lo mejor, yo no pertenezco a este mundo. Además el ya esta pensando en casarse hará su vida y será el rey que siempre ha deseado ser. Y yo regresaré a la esfera celeste, a enfrentarme a Kek – en su voz se escuchaba un dejo de tristeza -

-talvez tengas razón, pero al menos se merece una disculpa y si están pensando en casarlo pero es idea de sus padres a el parece no agradarle mucho esa opción, aun son muy jóvenes, habla con el aclaren las cosas, han estado juntos mucho tiempo, al menos trata de disfrutar este verano, el viaje y la fiesta, lo harás – ella asintió –

-lo intentare,

-bien, quiero que estés contenta, vístete el maestro te espera, – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la vio a los ojos- deja de preocuparte tanto, y trata de distraerte un poco te hará bien - la reina la dejo sola, se sentía mejor después de hablar con ella, ahora le tocaba enfrentar a Shaoran, nunca se había disculpado con nadie no seria nada fácil hacerlo, menos con el. De verdad lo había lastimado no lo golpeo tan fuerte y el se lo pidió, para que la provocaba.

El maestro se dirigió a la habitación de Shaoran, para hablar con el esperaba que ya se hubiese calmado un poco. Toco a su puerta y pregunto si podía entrar.

-pase maestro – el entro y lo encontró mirando por la ventana.

-ella ya regreso – el lo miro y rostro se torno aliviado al saberlo

-esta bien?

-si, sana y salva.

-que bueno, - el se sentó en la cama, mientras suspiraba aliviado –

-y tu, como estas.

-bien, no fue nada serio, mi orgullo es el que esta mas herido, aunque mi ojo morado tardará un poco en sanar, la herida del brazo no es tan profunda, y me costara un poco de trabajo comer unos días, no quería herirme tanto después de todo.

-necesito que hablemos de lo que paso, han estado discutiendo por algo mas fuerte esta vez?, nunca se había portado así

-es mi culpa yo la provoque, le dije que peleara en serio y ella lo hizo.

-no eso no es así, hay algo mas estoy seguro, es preciso hablar con los dos, te espero en la biblioteca en un rato.

-ahí estaré maestro – el salio de la habitación. Se sentía aliviado al saber que ella estaba bien, y hablaría con ella, era lo mejor.

Sakura fue a la biblioteca donde se encontró con el Rey Clow el maestro Magnus y los padres de Shaoran, la reina Kaia entraba casi al mismo tiempo que ella, no seria fácil, aunque le parecía un poco exagerado todo, no era para tanto solo lo golpeo y estaban entrenando era normal que alguna vez lo lastimara..

-pasa - dijo el rey clow, - te estábamos esperando, siéntate – el parecía muy serio, ella se sentó, y en ese momento entro Shaoran sorprendiéndose de encontrar tanta gente,

-pasa Shaoran te estábamos esperando - dijo el maestro, el se sentó junto a Sakura como le indicaron, ella lo vio tenia el ojo hinchado y una cortada en el labio aparte de la venda en el brazo, parece que si lo había lastimado un poco. – bien ya estamos todos podemos empezar.

-bien muchachos no crean que vamos a ondar mucho en el tema, estaban entrenando en combate y son cosas que pasan, - sakura veía de reojo a Shaoran, hubiera sido mejor hablar solo con el – hasta ahora sus peleas habían sido infantiles sin consecuencias. – dijo el Rey Clow -

-eso no fue una pelea, como usted lo dijo estábamos combatiendo – replico Shaoran –

-pero eso pudo resultar en algo peor no crees – dijo la Reina Irean

-no, no lo creo, era una lucha yo debí defenderme mejor, para eso estoy entrenando para ser mas fuerte, hasta ahora ella nunca me había atacado con toda su fuerza, yo se lo pedí y solo lo hizo.

-eso es cierto Eleni – pregunto la Kaia -

-si, el lo pidió – dijo ella seriamente -

-aun así, hemos estado discutiendo, y creemos que no seria prudente que hicieran el viaje a la montaña Zorba.- dijo el rey Hien -

-que?, están haciendo mucho alboroto por nada – dijo ella molesta

-Eleni, esto no es nada, lo golpeaste, - dijo el rey Clow -

-estábamos, combatiendo era lo mas normal, - dijo ella poniéndose de pie - he golpeado muchas veces a Eriol y nunca se ha quejado, incluso a quedado peor, Si el no quiere ir al viaje bien, es cuestión suya, no mía, pero yo tengo que hacerlo.

-Eleni, ya basta el viaje se cancela. – dijo el Clow un poco molesto -

-no – dijo Shaoran – haremos ese viaje, esto es algo entre ella y yo, nosotros lo arreglaremos, - ella se giro para verlo de frente y se sorprendió, la estaba defendiendo y enfrentando a sus padres, no podía creerlo.

-hijo no creo que sea apropiado.- dijo Irean -

-no madre ella ya lo dijo están, haciendo mucho alboroto por nada, esto es ridículo. Nadie murió solo son golpes sin importancia.

-los muchachos tienen razón, bebemos dejarlos resolver esto, solo les compete a ellos, lo mejor será que los dejemos solos.

-pero maestro – dijo Irean – ellos no tienen nada que resolver -

-dejémoslos solos – el hizo que todos salieran de la biblioteca para que ellos pudieran hablar.

Cuando estuvieron solos parecían no querer verse, un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos, no encontraban las palabras, Shaoran se paseaba de un lado a otro de la biblioteca y Sakura se había sentado en el escritorio del rey y veía la luna a través de la ventana. Shaoran se volteo a verla y decidió romper el silencio.

-lamento que esto haya tomado esta magnitud, no imagine que mis padres harían tanta algarabía por nada – ella lo vio, pero no le respondió y el silencio volvió nuevamente –

-solo lo diré una vez, así que no pienses volver a escucharlo, - ella dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la ventana – lo siento – murmuro muy bajo, el sonrió y se acerco a ella –

-no tienes porque, fue mi culpa, yo te provoque, sabia las consecuencias que eso traería no debí hacerlo –

-no, no debiste hacerlo, pero yo tampoco debí golpearte tanto

-bueno entonces estamos a mano – dijo el extendiéndole su mano, ella lo miro y dudo un poco pero luego de un rato la tomo, el le sonrió y parecía no querer soltarla y la veía de nuevo de esa forma que le hacia sentir tantas cosas, no tenia tiempo para eso se dijo pero, no debía dejarse llevar de nuevo por su enojo o confusión –

-me devuelves mi mano – dijo ella, el vio que aun la estaba sujetando y con mucha delicadeza había empezado a acariciarla y la soltó de inmediato –

-bueno…. Eso quiere decir que ya estamos bien, ya no estas disgustada con migo – dijo el alejándose de ella –

-no estaba disgustada con tigo – se puso de pie y se acerco a el –

-a no? Entonces porque me estabas evadiendo tanto, y no querías ni hablarme, creí que te había hecho algo sin darme cuenta –

-no eras tú, soy yo, son muchas cosas las que tengo en la cabeza, y tu con tus comentarios hiciste que explorará –

-bueno en ese caso no volveré a provocarte nunca, si voy a terminar así – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-y tuviste suerte de no terminar peor – lo vio a la cara su ojo estaba hinchado, y no pudo evitar reírse –

-ahora te ríes de mi, si estoy así es por tu culpa –

-lo siento - dijo ella tratando de no reírse mas, cosa que le era difícil – pero te ves muy gracioso, puedes ver bien – dejo de reír y se acerco mas y coloco su mano frente al el– dime ves bien -

-lo dijiste de nuevo – el la veía fijamente -

-que cosa – dijo ella ya solo con una sonrisa –

-lo siento, dijiste que solo lo dirías una vez, - ella dejo de reír y dirigió su mirada a otro punto – no dejes de hacerlo.

-no voy a disculparme de nuevo

-no de disculparte, de reír, - dijo el tratando de que lo viera nuevamente a la cara - casi nunca te he visto hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños, es más creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír así, no dejes de hacerlo, te vez bien cuando ríes. – el iba acercarse mas pero ella se alejo -

-sabes no suelo hacer esto, pero en compensación por lo que te hice tratare de ayudarte en tu entrenamiento.

-a si? Y como lo harás?

-en el viaje, en vez de ganarte siempre te diré lo que haces mal, talvez algún día puedas ganarme, aunque sea una sola vez.- el sonrió y se acerco a ella nuevamente y ella de nuevo se alejo

-será difícil que me enseñes algo si vas estar huyendo de mi

-no estoy huyendo – dijo ella algo nerviosa -

-esta bien si tu lo dices, no quiero pelear de nuevo, y acepto tu oferta, será bueno aprender de la mejor. – ella sonrió –

-claro, aunque por poco y nos quedamos sin viaje, si mejoras mucho talvez el próximo verano logres ganarme – el se entristeció un poco –

-si talvez, por ahora quiero disfrutar de lo que queda de este sin discutir con tigo, y aprender lo que vas a enseñarme – se vieron fijamente, y ella pareció notar el cambio en su expresión –

-pasa algo, de repente cambiaste, te quedaste muy serio –el trato de sonreír de nuevo, pero siempre había un dejo de tristeza en su rostro –

-no solo pensaba en lo que dijiste, que talvez logre ganarte, aunque sea una sola vez

-y que pasa con eso

-que así será, un día voy a ganarte en algo ya lo veras – ella sonrió –

-no lo creo

-a no? Quieres apostar

-es un reto?

-tómalo como quieras – dijo el restándole importancia -

-bien lo tomo como un reto

-en ese caso mejor una apuesta

-como quieras, me da lo mismo

-bien, apuesto que un día Eleni yo Shaoran lograré ganarte en algo, aunque sea una sola vez y a cambio quiero…- se quedo pensando -

-espera un momento,

-que, te estas asustando?

-claro que no, no tengo porque, no hay nada en lo que puedas ganarme

-entonces pudo pedir lo que quiera no?

-lo que quieras – dijo ella en afirmación

-esta bien, si yo gano quiero….- lo pensó un poco – no te lo diré

-que?, eso no es justo, debo saber que es lo que se supone debo darte – ella se acerco hasta el –

-porque? dijiste que no tenias miedo, eso quiere decir que no te importa lo que apueste, tu vas a ganar no?- el la miro a los ojos, y en esta ocasión ella no lo evadió -

-si… pero aun así, debo saberlo

-lo haremos fácil – se acerco mas a ella, para verla a la cara – si yo gano me darás lo que desee.

-y que hay para mi entonces?

-lo mismo, puedes pedir lo que desees, - ella lo pensó –

-lo que yo quiera?

-lo que tu quieras

-esta bien es un trato – ambos se dieron la mano y el se acerco mas a ella hasta que sus respiraciones chocaban –

-habrá algo en lo que yo te gane Eleni, lo habrá. - le susurro en el oido -

-no lo creo, - dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el ya que sus piernas habían empezado a parecer flaquear y su corazón a latir mas rapido – debemos salir, antes que piensen que nos matamos

-si, tienes razón, - ella iba a salir – Eleni – ella se volteo a verlo

-si,

-yo…no vuelvas a irte así, quiero que cuando discutamos tratemos de arreglar las cosas, sin que salgas huyendo, o trates de matarme.

-que no trate de matarte, te dije no lo haría sin razón recuerdas, estaba muy ofuscada, no quería hacerte daño, por eso preferí irme, a veces me hace bien alejarme.

-no puedes huir siempre

-lo se, tratare de no hacerlo, no quiero preocuparte – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante -

-yo….no estaba preocupado se que puedes defenderte…. pero tus padres si, y…. por ellos no vuelvas hacerlo – ella sonrió –

-claro no pierdas cuidado, tratare de no hacerlo – dicho esto salio de la biblioteca, seguida de Shaoran –

Afuera los esperaban sus padres y el maestro Magnus, a la expectativa de lo que había sucedió entre ellos.

-y bien? – pregunto la reina Irean –

-que? – dijo Sakura

-arreglaron sus diferencias – dijo el rey Hien –

-si, - dijo Shaoran – ya esta todo arreglado, y el viaje se hará, es importante, no es así maestro.

-claro que lo es, siempre y cuando ustedes deseen ir –

-lo deseamos, queremos hacerlo, siempre verdad Eleni -

-claro que si sabe lo importante que es este viaje para mi –

-bien no se diga mas, saldremos como siempre en una semana – el maestro sonrió al igual que los muchachos, y los reyes parecieron no tener de otra que aceptar que ellos irían a ese viaje.

-bien creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy es mejor que vayan a descansar, sobre todo tu Shaoran – dijo Kaia -

-y en esta semana no vas a entrenar – dijo Irean -

-que? Porque?

-mira como estas, debes estar bien si quieres ir a ese viaje

-pero madre

-nada, de entrenamiento

-tu madre tiene razón debes descansar.- dijo el maestro

-bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, - dijo Clow –

-Eleni – dijo el Maestro, - aun tengo que hablar con tigo –ella asintió y lo siguió, los demás se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Sakura y el maestro llegaron al jardín, estuvieron caminando un rato sin decir nada, hasta que el hablo.

-que fue lo que paso

-perdí el control – dijo ella en un susurro –

-nosotros no podemos hacer eso, no puedes atacar a nadie así, creí que lo habías aprendido

-yo se que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude contenerme cuando el me dijo que lo atacara

-tampoco parecías escuchar cuando te pedí que te detuvieras, casi lo atraviesas con la espada crees que no me di cuenta

-no iba hacerlo, no podría hacerle daño

-hoy parecía que si, no puedes dejarte dominar por la ira, si lo haces no podar usas la luminiscencia nunca correctamente, ese conjuro necesita de mucho control y es algo que tu aun no logras tener

-maestro yo… solo que…

-tienes un gran poder Sakura, y lo sabes pero no te servirá de nada si no puedes usarlo correctamente, ves lo que hiciste hoy

-se que herí a Shaoran pero tampoco es para tanto, no le paso nada grave.

-no hablo de lo que le hiciste a el

-a que se refiere entonces

-a lo que ibas hacer - dijo el maestro mientras se detenían en el lugar donde estaban entrenando – convocaste a la luminiscencia ibas atacar con ella

-no iba hacerlo, solo…

-no vamos a pasar lo mismo de nuevo, no puedes hacer ese conjuro cada vez que te enfureces.

-lo se - dijo ella mirando al cielo -

-en este viaje tendrás que aprender a controlar eso, sino todo este entrenamiento habrá sido en vano, y no creo que quieras eso

-no

El maestro se alejo de ella – tienes suerte que ese joven sea tan noble, parecía mas preocupado porque no regresabas que por el estado en que lo dejaste, parece que te aprecia mucho a pesar de todo, debes aprender a tratarlo bien – el maestro se fue y ella se quedo pensando en lo que dijo, Shaoran estaba preocupado por ella, se sonrió ante esta idea, este viaje talvez seria diferente y ella debía aprender a convivir con el sin pelar.

Un par de días luego del incidente se levanto y se preparo para bajar a tomar su desayuno e iniciar su rutina de entrenamiento, antes de salir de su cuarto recibió la visita de Eriol.

-baya apareciste, donde habías estado, no te he visto desde el día de mi incidente con Shaoran

-haciendo un encargo del maestro, y que tal te fue esa anoche – dijo el entrando en su cuarto –

-bien supongo

-en que estabas pensando…

-sabes, ya tuve suficiente de que todos me pregunten eso

-ibas a atacarlo con ese conjuro

-no iba hacerlo, solo me descuide un momento

-espero que si, no quiero ni pensar lo que habría pasado si lo llegas a tacar...te imaginas...

-bueno ya, todos me reprocharon mucho por eso.

-esta bien ya no te digo nada, solo vine a decirte que tendré que adelantar mi regreso

-porque?,

-ya sabes como son no pueden estar sin mi – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-eriol es en serio

-bueno sabes por lo que venia, ya tengo lo que el maestro les envía y debo volver, pero regresare para tu fiesta por eso me voy antes

-a que quieres venir a la fiesta

-será interesante, tu con un vestido muy elegante, muchas jóvenes hermosas y mucha comida, que mas puedo pedir, además que podré bailar con todas ellas. Me reporto y vuelvo aunque solo sea para ese día.

-no puedo creer que te interese eso, es posible que no pienses en otra cosa.

-no soy como tu, a veces es bueno distraerse un poco, y no pensar solo en trabajar tanto

-es mi obligación

-y que, también divertirte de vez en cuando. Y tengo hambre vamos a desayunar- salieron de la habitación.

-y cuando te vas?

-hoy por la tarde,

-bueno, entonces te veré hasta el día de la fiesta – en ese momento se toparon con Shaoran que también se dirigía al comedor.

-buenos días – le dijo eriol – como Amaneciste

-buenos días – dijo el – mejor

-tu ojo se ve mejor – dijo ella –

-estará así por unos días mas, pero ya no duele.

-vas al comedor

-si, necesito salir del cuarto mi madre no me ha dejado hacerlo en esto días, ya estoy cansado de estar ahí encerrado.

-bueno entonces vamos – dijo eriol.

Luego del desayuno, eriol y sakura se dirigieron al jardín para entrenar, Shaoran los acompaño aunque el no haría ningún tipo de ejercicio, se limito a verlos, bueno a ella, era como si de un tiempo a la fecha no pudiera apartar la vista de ella. Vio todos lo movimientos que ella hacia, le parecía fascinante, como podía ser tan fuerte siendo mujer, como podía ser mejor que el, el unico oponente al que nunca había logrado vencer era ella, era el mas fuerte en su reina, incluso alguna vez le gano a Eriol, pero con Eleni no había podido, y esa apuesta ahora lo hacia mas interesante, de una u otra forma lograria ganarle, aunque fuese una solo vez, y podria optener lo que quisiere de ella.

-bien suficiente dijo el maestro deteniendo la pelea – es todo por hoy ya pueden descansar – eriol se sentó en el suelo y sakura se dirigió a la fuente para refrescarse un poco –

-bien Eriol descansa un rato y te espero luego para preparar todo para tu viaje

-si maestro en un momento voy – el maestro se fue dejándolos solos –

-viaje, te vas ya – pregunto Shaoran

-si me tengo que ir antes. Pero regresaré para la fiesta, eso no me lo perdería por nada – dijo eriol con una sonrisa – así que aprovecho para despedirme, te veré en unos días – se levanto de donde estaba y le ofrecio su mano, Shaoran la toma con cierta duda - espero que tengan un buen viaje, aprovechalo - dicho esto se fue

-donde están Eriol y el Maestro – pregunto sakura regresando con el cabello suelto y mojado-

-adentro, dijeron que tenían que preparar todo para el viaje de eriol, se va antes

-si lo se, me lo dijo en la mañana – se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y Shaoran se sentó a su lado.

-dijo que volverá para tu fiesta,

-si dijo que le interesaba el conocer jóvenes y bailar con ellas o algo así

-y tu?

-yo que?

-te interesa conocer jóvenes y bailar con ellos – ella bufo una risa –

-no, tengo mis intereses centrados en otra cosa

-bueno talvez tus padres si quieran que tu conozcas jóvenes, para un futuro enlace –

-no, eso tampoco,

-como lo sabes

-lo se créeme, no están pensado en casarme.- su rostro se torno serio - Pero talvez a ti si

-algo así, mi madre no habla de otra cosa últimamente, pero, aun no me interesa – la vio –

-talvez conozcas a alguien en la fiesta, - dijo ella viendo también –

-esa es la idea que ella tiene, pero ya te dije no es algo que me interese aun –

-que bueno – dijo ella reparando en lo que había dicho – porque…. Así te centraras en los entrenamientos y en mejorar – volteo su rostro – y no te distraerás como eriol –

-tu tampoco, no debes distraerte en esas cosas – dijo el mientras dirigía su mano al cabello de ella y empezó acariciarlo desde arriba hasta las puntas

-claro que no – su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al sentir la caricia, y estaba nerviosa, así que decido ponerse en pie, el la vio e iba a decirle algo cuando

-muchachos, el profesor nos esta esperando, recuerden que tenemos una prueba – dijo Tomoyo – y tu aun tienes que cambiarte, no vas a ir a clases asi.

-si ahora voy -dijo ella encaminándose o mas bien corriendo al castillo, mientras Shaoran la veia alejarse, será que siempre huiria de el cuando estuvieran solos.

-y tu no vienes o te vas a quedar ahí – el suspiro y se puso en pie

-si ya voy, -empezaron a caminar – oye tu entiendes a tu prima

-algunas veces no – dijo ella riendo – porque lo preguntas

-no se, parece que no quiere que me le acerque mucho últimamente y pensé que talvez te había dicho algo.

-no quiere que te le acerques?

-eso parece, siempre que trato de acercarme me evade

-y que clase de cercania es la que buscas?

-bueno... no se...me agrada estar con ella sobre todo ahora que pacere que decidio darme la oportunidad de llevarnos mejor, y tu eres muy cercana a ella, así que pense que te había dicho algo

-no no me ha comentado nada, pero….

-pero que…

-talvez en el viaje tengan oportunidad de acercarse, ella ha estado un poco nerviosa, tu sigue intentando aproximarte a ella, veras que en un momento te responderá. – Shaoran suspiro. – ya le dijiste de tu viaje – el la vio sorprendido –

-que viaje?

-el que harás cuando regresen

-como lo sabes?

-tengo mis informantes – el la miro triste

-no se te escapa nada verdad,

-no

-no voy a decírselo

-porque

-no seria igual el viaje a Zorba, quiero disfrutar de este ultimo viaje.

-deberías decírselo

-lo haré, pero no ahora

-hasta donde iras

-a Yeray

-tan lejos

-será un viaje en barco interminable, pero mi padre lo decidió así, y creo que es lo mejor con todo lo que esta pasando, la responsabilidad que tendré si esto sigue así

-cuanto tiempo será

-cinco tal vez seis años, todo depende, de mis avances, - miro a su alrededor con nostalgia - voy a extrañar todo esto

-y a ella?

-a ella?, quien no la extrañaría, no le dirás nada verdad

-no, tu eres el que debe hacerlo, ella no te perdonaría el que te fueras sin despedirte.

-no me iré sin hacerlo, pero no se lo diré aun, ya te dije no seria lo mismo el viaje, se lo dire antes de regresar a mi reino.

-esperas hasta ese día

-si, será lo mejor, bueno ya llegamos – dijo el al encontarse frente a la puerta de la biblioteca -

-aun así creo que ella debería saberlo antes, sobre la razón por la que te vas.

-si su padre no se lo ha dicho, yo no debo hacerlo, el sabrá porque lo hace.

-volverás hecho todo un soldado – el sonrió –

-eso espero – ambos entraron a la biblioteca donde lo esperaba el profesor para iniciar las clases.

Lo mejor seria no decirle nada de su viaje, hasta que regresaran de Zorba, era lo mejor disfrutaría de el y luego se marcharía, no sin antes comprobar que es lo que sentía por ella exactamente y si era de alguna manera correspondido, tendría un mes para hacerlo, un mes con Eleni y sin Eriol. Debía aprovecharlo, sobre todo ahora que ella se portaba mejor con el.

Continuara……………

Yeray: grande

Bueno fin de otro capitulo, quiero agradecer lo comentarios de la historia, no han sido muchos pero, la seguire hasta el final, aun falta mucho desarrollo de la historia, espero siempre sus reviews. son importantes para saber que les parece la la historia.


	7. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Seres de luz

Los días faltantes para iniciar el viaje pasaron rápidamente, sin ningún contratiempo, sakura y Shaoran parecían haber cesado en sus peleas, al menos ya no discutían como antes, ella trataba de alejarse de el sin sobresaltarse, lo cual hacia difícil que el pudiera hablar con ella, talvez era bueno así no tendría que decirle lo de su viaje, se lo diría hasta el día de la fiesta cuando esta terminara. Tendría todo el viaje para poder hablar. Sakura se encontraba en su habitación preparando los últimos detalles para su partida cuando recibió la visita del rey clow.

-creí que ya estarías dormida

-aun no acabo de empacar todo, me faltan algunas cosas

-bien porque necesito hablar con tigo antes que te vayas,-ella se sentó en la cama y el rey a su lado-

-y sobre que tenemos que hablar

-de cosas que pueden ser importantes

-aun sigue molesto con migo por lo que paso con Shaoran, desde ese día ha estado muy serio

-no, ya no lo estoy, aunque mentiría si te digo que no me molesto lo que hiciste, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar

-entonces

-bueno sabes que tu padre te envió acá a parte de protegerte para que aprendieras como ser una buena gobernante

-si

-bien, no te lo había dicho porque hasta ahora solo son rumores, pero existe la posibilidad que se forme un levantamiento en contra de los reinos

-que?, quien haría algo así – dijo ella sorprendida por lo que escuchaba -

-eso es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, pero como ya te dije por ahora solo son rumores

-hace cuanto sabe de esto?

-ya hace un tiempo, varios meses

-y porque no me lo había dicho – dijo ella un tanto molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama -

-porque aun no era el momento, - el tomo su mano e hizo que se sentara nuevamente - pero creo que es la mejor oportunidad para que aprendas a manejar estas cosas

-que se supone que haré exactamente

-por lo pronto, en tu fiesta serás conocida por todos lo nobles y representantes de los reinos, así que me acompañaras a las reuniones que sostendremos, como mi única hija es lógico que yo te haya dado toda la preparación para que asumas el cargo de líder de Zarek, por lo que empezaras a participar de los asuntos de estado

-es por eso que se han estado reuniendo tanto tú y el rey Hien

-en parte si, nuestros reinos son dos de los mas poderosos, así que somos un buen blanco si llegaran atacar, si nosotros caemos, los demás serán cosa sencilla.

-que se supone que sacaran con eso, porque quieren hacerlo.

-es parte de lo que tendremos que averiguar también, quien y para que hacen todo esto.

-Shaoran sabe de esto?

-si, el ha estado al tanto de todo, su padre considero necesario que el supiera de esto desde un principio

-y porque no se me dijo a mi

-porque a diferencia de Shaoran, tu tendrás que decidir si participas o no de esto y quiero darte la oportunidad que lo pienses detenidamente. Por eso te lo digo hoy, tendrás todo el tiempo que dure el viaje a Zorba para decidir que harás.

-pero usted iba a cancelar el viaje, cuando se supone que iba a pensarlo

-en las vacaciones, durante la visita a tu padre.

-entiendo, no quiere que me precipite en tomar una decisión que afecte todo.

-exactamente, tu aun eres muy impulsiva no creo que eso cambie, - el la vio con una sonrisa y ella lo miro haciéndose la ofendida - así lo mejor era darte la oportunidad de pensar en lo que harás

-para eso es la fiesta, para que conozca a los gobernantes de lo demás reinos

-no – dijo el poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación - eso fue idea de Kaia, quería que tuvieras una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo aprovecharemos la oportunidad, - el rey iba a retirarse – Sakura, tampoco quiero que te pases el viaje preocupada por esto, aun no hay nada seguro. Disfrútalo, trata de divertirte un poco, no todo en la vida es obligaciones, incluso para los seres de luz - la vio y le sonrió -que pases buenas noches – dijo el mientras se retiraba -

-buenas noches – ella se dirigió a su balcón en el que observo la luna casi llena y un cielo estrellado parecía una noche muy apacible, así que decidió salir a caminar un poco.

Se encontraba caminando por el jardín, pensaba en lo que le dijo el rey, pero tenia dudas si debía ayudarlo o no, su padre lo hizo una vez, le haría bien hablar con el necesitaba decirle tantas cosas, ese viaje le haría bien, la ayudaría aclarar muchas cosas en su mente siempre que hablaba con el se sentía mejor y hoy lo necesitaba mas que nunca. En ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-no deberías estar dormida, mañana tienes que madrugar- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-tu también deberías estarlo, también tienes que levantarte temprano – dijo ella sin volver a ver a la persona con la que conversaba –

-si, lo se, pero la noche se veía muy tranquila así que decidí dar un paseo antes de dormir, y te vi aquí, no puedes dormir?

-no, es que a mi también se me antojo dar un paseo

-bueno ya que los dos estamos haciendo lo mismo te importa si paseo a tu lado – ella se giro para verlo, el se encontraba ahí con esa sonrisa que últimamente la ponía un tanto nerviosa –

-no, no me importa – ella empezó a caminar y el se coloco a su lado para seguirle el paso. Caminaban lentamente por el jardín sin decir nada solo se limitaron a disfrutar de la compañía del otro, y admirar las estrellas. El sendero por el cual caminaban se encontraba iluminado por antorchas alrededor del camino, que junto con el brillo de la luna hacían que este luciera como un lugar mágico. Shaoran la veía de reojo, como intentando decirle algo, sin tener el valor de hacerlo. Luego de un rato ella decidió romper el silencio

-Shaoran

-si

-tu sabias de los rumores que corren sobre el posible levantamiento en contra de los reinos? - El la vio sorprendido, se suponía que ella no sabia nada, como se entero

–si lo sabia, mi padre me lo comento hace algún tiempo –

-lo sabias cuando me dijiste de las reuniones que el estaba teniendo con los gobernantes de los reinos?

-si, fue ahí que me di cuenta que tu no lo sabias

-que sabes exactamente?

-bueno, que por ahora son solo rumores, mi padre tiene informantes que se están encargando de averiguar si esto es cierto, al parecer por ahora es un grupo muy pequeño

-porque alguien haría un levantamiento la mayoría de los reinos viven tranquilos,

-el poder, es algo que puede causar que una persona pierda el control,

-si lo se – dijo ella viendo el cielo -

-mi padre espera que no pase a mas, y que sea algo que se pueda controlar fácilmente, por ahora no hay motivo para preocuparse. – ella se detuvo -

-eso parece, bueno entonces no me preocupare por ahora – el se coloco frente a ella -

-no vale la pena hacerlo. Como te enteraste de esto?

-mi… padre me lo dijo.

-ya veo – sin darse cuenta en medio de su conversación habían empezado a acercarse, tanto que se veían fijamente a la cara.

-el quiere que me involucre mas en los asuntos de estado – ella lo veía a los ojos, parecían tener un brillo especial muy atrayente, por lo que se acerco mas a el

-eso es bueno, tu serás la futura reina, debes empezar a… - parecía perdido en su mirada - asumir esas responsabilidades – el resplandor de las antorchas y la luz de la luna parecían dar una especie de magia al momento – sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el podía oler su perfume a rosas y sentir su respiración, sus labios parecían muy atrayentes, tanto que empezó acercar los suyos intentando rozarlos, su corazón parecía desbocado como si en algún momento fuera a salirse de su pecho, se acerco un poco mas…. y justo en el momento en que parecía iban a poder rozar sus labios ella bajo la cabeza

-debo irme - dijo ella, sintiendo el corazón latirle apresuradamente – ya es tarde y no he terminado de empacar – el la tomo del brazo con delicadeza –

-no aun es temprano, puedes quedarte un rato mas – ella ejerció un poco de presión con su mano en su pecho para alejarse de el, pero el contacto solo logro ponerla mas nerviosa al sentir que el corazón de el también latía rápidamente –

-lo mejor será que vuelva, - dijo se encontraba muy nerviosa por su cercanía pero trataba de disimularlo, el no debía notar lo que provocaba en ella, aunque su corazón estuviera latiendo muy fuerte no demostraría lo que sentía - tu también deberías irte a descansar – ella se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo lentamente.

-Eleni – ella se detuvo pero no volteo a verlo, quería salir de ahí o luego no podría hacerlo si el se acercaba nuevamente, pero para su suerte no lo hizo, le hablo desde cierta distancia.

-si – dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible -

-oye…yo… hace un tiempo que…bueno – el suspiro y luego tomo aire como para darse valor, pero las palabras parecían que no podían salir de su boca – no se como… decirlo… pero…- ella cerro sus ojos quería escuchar lo que el diría, pero no podía, no tenia tiempo para eso, y menos con el, - bueno es que yo…

-tu que – dijo ella seriamente aun dándole la espalda -

-me da gusto que nos llevemos mejor – el cerro sus ojos reprochándose, no tener el valor de decir lo que en verdad quería –

-a mi también, y espero que dure mucho tiempo – se hizo un silencio incomodo, en que parecía que uno esperaba que el otro dijera algo, luego de un rato y ver que el no diría nada mas ella decidió irse – bueno ya es tarde, así que me retiro, que pases buenas noches – dijo ella y luego se retiro. Shaoran suspiro e iba a tratar de detenerla, pero ya se había alejado bastante

-tu también – dijo y se quedo un rato mas en el jardín. Que se supone que era lo que iba a decirle, ni el estaba seguro de eso, que era lo que le estaba pasando, que era lo que estaba sintiendo por Eleni, porque últimamente no quería separarse de ella y le gustaba esa cercanía – eres un tonto Shaoran – se dijo a si mismo – ni siquiera tu sabes lo que esta pasando, como vas a decírselo a ella, por lo visto eres tu el único que siente esto. – Suspiro resignado - Lo mejor será no decirle nada, y seguir como hasta hoy. Dedícate a lo tuyo, pronto dejaras de verla. – se dijo tristemente -

Se dirigió a su habitación, pero no puedo conciliar el sueño, aunque sabia que lo mejor era no decirle nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, en verdad le habría gustado besarla, pero, talvez a ella no le habría agradado, lo mejor era no intentarlo de nuevo, no arruinaría lo que tenían ahora, con lo que le costo que ella aceptara ya no discutir. Se comportaría como su amigo, eso le bastaba. Eso era lo mejor.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación pero parecía no poder dormir, que era lo que iba hacer, estuvo a punto de besar a Shaoran, que a caso se había vuelto loca, ella no estaba ahí para esas cosas, si era cierto que ahora se llevaban mejor pero tampoco como para eso, lo mejor era mantener la distancia con el, y se volvía a presentar esa situación hacerle entender que lo mejor era que se comportaran como amigos, que era lo máximo que ella le podía ofrecer. Se lo dejaría claro si se presentaba otra ocasión como esa. Debía concentrase en lo que era importante, no podía distraerse, su obligación estaba antes que todo.

A la mañana siguiente, Se encontraban preparando lo último para el viaje, Sakura aun no salía de su habitación cuando escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

-pase – dijo ella, y la reina entro a su recamara –

-ya estas lista todos esperan afuera –

-si, ya tengo todo – dijo ella sin mucho ánimo -

-es impresión mía o no pareces muy animada con el viaje esta vez –

-claro que lo estoy, es solo… que… nada importante

-ese nada importante tiene que ver con Shaoran – ella permaneció callada – tomaré tu silencio como un si –

-pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos

-y aun sigue sin gustarte que se te acerque

-si, siento demasiadas cosas cuando lo hace. No se como lidiar con esto

-no tienes que hacer nada, solo estar segura si en verdad no te agrada lo que sientes

-no quiero comprobarlo.

-deberías hacerlo así estarías tranquila.

-no se, y ya no quiero pensar en eso, mejor nos vamos, nos están esperando.

-bueno vamos entonces, y relájate estas muy tensa, disfruta del viaje.

Ellas se dirigieron al coche que esperaba en la entrada al castillo,

-ya estamos aquí – dijo Kaia –

-bien te estábamos esperando, ya esta todo listo – dijo el maestro – es hora de partir

-si – dijo ella – ya estoy lista

-voy a extrañarte – dijo tomoyo al tiempo que le daba un abrazo para despedirse –

-no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo, estarás muy ocupada con lo de la fiesta

-bueno si – dijo ella soltándola – pero aun así me vas hacer falta

-adiós tomoyo y procura no exagerar tanto con lo de la fiesta – le sonrió y se dirigió al rey - voy a pensar mucho en lo que me dijo, y espero tomar la decisión correcta

-se que lo harás, eres una chica muy capaz, confió mucho en ti –

-gracias – dijo ella y la reina se acerco para abrazarla y despedirla

-cuídate mucho si, no te sobrepases con el entrenamiento, y trata bien a Shaoran – esto se lo dijo muy bajo, se separaron – y recuerda disfruta, no todo es trabajo –

-lo haré, adiós

-adiós hijo cuídate mucho – decía Irean a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba –

-lo haré madre no se preocupe –

-hijo esfuérzate, confió en ti – dijo el Rey Hien

-lo se padre, no voy a defraudarlo, adiós – Sakura subió al coche y Shaoran lo hizo tras ella

-bueno adiós a todos – dijo el maestro mientras el también subía al coche – este partió dando inicio a su ultimo viaje juntos hasta la montaña Zorba.

Llevaban ya mucho trecho recorrido, Sakura y Shaoran trataban de ignorarse lo mas que podían aunque era un poco difícil estando sentado uno frente al otro, el paisaje era en lo único que parecía podía entretenerse. Esperaban como siempre detenerse en Zephyr para visitar al maestro Kei, pero el coche no entro en el pueblo, ante la mirada de asombro de los muchachos.

-maestro no haremos el mismo recorrido del año anterior – pregunto Shaoran

-no, variaremos un poco este año-

-por que lo haremos – pregunto Sakura

-bueno porque Kei se encuentra fuera de Zephyr por ahora

-fuera, pero siempre venimos en esta época, por que hoy no nos espera

-algo importante surgió y lo visitaremos hasta nuestro regreso, será nuestro ultimo punto – ellos se vieron por unos instantes pero luego voltearon cada uno a diferente lado, al parecer el viaje seria un poco incomodo, se seguían así.

Ya era muy tarde cuando llegaron a casa de Sibley, ella los esperaba, por lo que los hizo pasar, luego de cenar cada uno se dirigió a descansar. A la mañana siguiente cuando Shaoran despertó se fue a buscar a Sakura pero no la encontró en ningún lugar de la casa, ni a ella ni al maestro, Salio de ahí al jardín, encontrándose con Silbey. Quien tomaba un té mientras veía el horizonte, Sibley al igual que Kaho eran seres de luz que se encontraban en la tierra para ayudar en el entrenamiento de los guerreros de Luz, y por supuesto a Sakura, ella se entero de eso por su energía, luego de sus constantes viajes. Ella era una mujer ya mayor como el maestro Magnus, su mirada siempre parecía irradiar mucha paz y tranquilidad, sakura había llegado a confiar mucho en ella y a había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la energía y como controlarla, claro eran entrenamientos en lo que Shaoran no participaba.

-buenos días –

-buenos días Shaoran, quieres desayunar – dijo ella sin volver a verlo

-no aun no, donde están el maestro y Eleni? – el se coloco a su lado -

-Magnus tuvo que salir estará aquí en la tarde y Eleni, esta en bosque, salio muy temprano, dijo que necesitaba relajarse. – El suspiro, de nuevo estaba huyendo de el –

-ya veo – dijo un poco desanimado -

-aunque creo que tu compañía le haría bien – dijo ella sin despegar su vista del horizonte, el bufo una risa –

-yo no lo creo, últimamente me es difícil acercarme a ella, sin que salga corriendo – ella sonrió y lo miro –

-talvez no lo has hecho de la manera correcta – dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té -

-no entiendo…

-no te has acercado a ella como deberías

-y como se supone que debo hacerlo, cada vez que lo intento ella me evade, y eso que ya nos llevamos mejor

-lo he notado, pero es fácil, trata de llegar a ella, por medio de las cosas que ambos les gustan

-no hay muchas cosas que nos gusten a los dos

-solo necesitas una, - el tenia cara de confusión – piensa que te gusta a ti que también a ella, conversen de eso, así ella no saldrá corriendo, trata de no presionarla y no forzar las cosas, deja fluir la energía – el se quedo pensativo y luego sonrió –

-talvez tenga razón, voy a buscarla – dijo y salio en dirección al bosque

En su camino al bosque parecía mas tranquilo, no le costo mucho trabajo encontrarla. Ella estaba ahí haciendo movimientos con la espada, parecía muy concentrada, pero aun así sintió la presencia de Shaoran, por lo que se detuvo en lo que hacia dándole la espalda

-hola – dijo Shaoran – te levantaste temprano

-si, y tu muy tarde – ella se giro para verlo, el parecía tranquilo.

-bueno el viaje cansa – ella sonrió –

-y que haces aquí – por primera vez esa pregunta no sonaba como si no quisiera verlo

-bueno viene porque…- se quedo pensativo, necesitaba una excusa, algo en común, conversar tranquilamente, pero de que, hasta que como por arte de magia su cerebro encontró lo que necesitaba para acercarse a ella sin que huyera de el – tu prometiste ayudarme a mejorar recuerdas, era mi compensación por casi matarme.

- eres un exagerado, no estabas moribundo, tu mismo dijiste que fueron golpes sin importancia, y ya casi ni se nota

-si, pero casi me desfiguras – el sonrió – así que espero mi compensación – suspiro resignada y le dio la espalda camino unos pasos, tomo una espada y se la entrego, sin decir nada se coloco en poción de combate, el no se movía.

-que esperas una invitación, ataca – el sonrió, ella no parecía de las que dan muchas explicaciones, así que se limito a prepararse el también, - dije que atacaras hazlo-

-no me dirás que hacer

-no, si no atacas, solo así sabré lo que debes mejorar –

-entiendo – dicho esto el empezó a tacarla y ella defenderse.

-no lo haces mal, pero no es suficiente – de un golpe ella hizo que el perdiera su espada, el la vio sorprendido –ves ese es tu problema.

-que lo descubriste tan rápido – ella se rió

-no lo descubrí hace mucho, solo sabes atacar, no sabes defenderte, es por eso que es fácil derrotarte-

-oye gracias, por los ánimos

-es cierto, solo atacas es por eso que cuando el contrincante empieza hacerlo, tu no te defiendes, recoge la espada – el hizo lo que ella dijo, y se coloco de nuevo en posición de ataque, se dirigió a ella con un embate frontal el cual ella esquivo fácilmente y luego de esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, al parecer el golpe le dolió un poco, el esperaba como siempre una burla y que lo pisoteara, pero esta vez no fue así, ella se agacho junto a el- vez solo atacas-

-eso no es cierto también se defenderme

-si claro – el se incorporo y al hacerlo quedo viéndola a la cara – tienes que aprender a defenderte no ganas una batalla solo atacando.

-vas a enseñarme a defenderme

-dije que diría lo que hacías mal, y eso he hecho

-OH vamos dime que me ayudarás lo prometiste – dijo el viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa -

-no lo prometí, - se hizo una pausa - pero tratare de ayudarte

-gracias, - dijo el muy cerca de su rostro, a ella parecía que se le había olvidado el que mantendrían distancias y a el la vería como amiga, cuando estaban así todos sus propósitos se esfumaban.

-ponte de pie – dijo ella parándose el lo hizo y ella le entrego nuevamente la espada.

Estuvieron un rato así Sakura parecía tratar de enseñarle como defenderse, y aprendía rápido, aunque nunca lo había tirado tantas veces al suelo, en una de esas caídas el pareció ya no querer levantarse y ella empezó a reír, al escucharla Shaoran levanto la cabeza y la vio fascinado le encantaba verla reír y eran pocas las ocasiones en que ella lo hacia tan naturalmente, no importaba que se riera de el.

-que te estas burlando por ganarme tanto – dijo el mientras dejaba caer de nuevo su cabeza, ella se acerco y se agacho junto a el nuevamente –

-no me estoy burlando, es solo que nunca te había visto caer tanto

-nunca me habías tirado tanto, deberías dejarme ganar aunque sea una vez

-dejarte ganar, no puede ser, si te dejo ganar, te perjudico en ves de ayudarte, seria como mentirte y no quieres que te mienta o si? – el suspiro y levanto de nuevo su cabeza,

-no, no quiero que me mientas nunca – se incorporo y se sentó para quedar viéndola de frente ella también se sentó – quiero que siempre te muestres como en verdad eres, como ahora

-crees que así soy realmente?

-eso espero, me agrada este lado tuyo – ella se estiro un poco para tomar una botella con agua, la destapo y bebió del contenido, luego vertió un poco de este sobre su cabeza y su rostro, ante un atónito Shaoran que la veía embelezado, ella lo vio a los ojos y sin saber porque empezó acercarse a el, Shaoran parecía hacer lo mismo, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el pudo rozar su nariz con la suya, ella parecía no retroceder, talvez era el momento y debía olvidar eso de verla como amiga y ver hasta donde llegaba eso que sentía, debía saber que era, y seguramente si la besaba lo averiguaría, tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, así que se decidió.

-quieres un poco – Shaoran parecía no entender lo que le decía – de agua, quieres un poco, - ella coloco entre sus bocas la botella de agua, el suspiro resignado, que acaso ella jamás le regalaría un beso entonces talvez debía pensar en robarlo, no era tan mala idea, los golpes que recibiría valdrían la pena, pero no se iría a su viaje sin saciar su sed por probar esos labios solo debía encontrar el momento correcto para hacerlo.

-si gracias, - dijo el tomando la botella y bebiendo del contenido, y luego mojando el también su cabeza, la cual luego sacudió

-oye que haces, acaso tienes complejo de perro, - dijo, mientras ponía sus manos frente a ella, para evitar las gotas de agua –

-no pero hace mucho calor y con el ejercicio mas – ella sonrió

-no aguantas nada – le dijo sonriendo

-nada, oye si eres peor que el maestro para entrenar, eres muy exigente

-bueno entonces talvez debas olvidarte de mis clases – ella iba a ponerse de pie pero el la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro y haciendo presión para que no se levantara

-no seguiremos con tus clases también – el sonrió y empezó acercarse a ella se detuvo cerca de sus labios, pero se desvió y en un momento le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se sobresalto pero no se movió – gracias – dijo el mientras se ponía de pie, ella parecía haberse quedado petrificada

-porque….. – dijo nerviosamente, viendo hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo –

-p-por… ayudarme….- dijo el también muy nervioso e igual de sonrojado, le dio la espalda – sabes….tengo hambre, vamos a comer no, ya es tarde

-si será lo mejor – ella levanto la vista, y el le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, ella la tomo recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa de Sibley

-oye – dijo el tranquilamente – seguirás enseñándome verdad

-claro, si quieres

-si quiero…. dices que no se defenderme, así que debo aprender

-si debes hacerlo – ella lo vio a la cara – aunque debo admitir que aprendes rápido, no será muy difícil.

-eso es bueno, entre mas rápido aprenda mas rápido podré ganarte, y con ello la apuesta – el se alejo de ella corriendo con una sonrisa y ella empezó a seguirlo –

-y quien dice que me vas a ganar – dijo sin dejar de correr tras el -

-talvez te gane ahora, en esta carrera – le dijo corriendo mas rápido, ella también apresuro su paso y logro alcanzarlo, llegando hasta la casa un poco antes que el, ambos tenían la respiración agitada –

-vez no puedes ganarme, y eso que hiciste trampa – el se hizo el ofendido –

-no fue trampa –

-a no?

-no, nunca dije que era una competencia

-lo hubiera sido si hubieses ganado – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

-donde se habían metido ustedes dos – se escucho la voz de Sibley, saliendo de la casa – hace horas que los espero para comer, vayan asearse y pasen al comedor, ellos obedecieron y se sentaron a comer.

Luego de eso Silbley se dedico el resto del día a trabajar con ellos en ejercicios mentales, a los cuales Shaoran parecía poner mucha atención, terminaron ya al atardecer, cuando el maestro regreso. Luego se retiraron a descansar, pero Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que se levanto y decidió caminar un rato, se encontraba afuera de la casa observando la noche. Cuando sintió la presencia de Silbley.

-me dijo Magnus que tienes problemas para controlar la Luminiscencia,

-si aun no tengo todo el control, me esta tomando mas trabajo del que esperaba

-dice que es muy poderosa cual crees que sea el problema?

-el ataque, es difícil decidir en que momento atacar, la primera vez que la use, destruí la casa, expulse todo su poder hacia arriba, mi madre me hizo prometer no hacerlo de nuevo, hasta estar preparada – su tono de voz cambio al decir esto a uno mas triste –

-pero lo hiciste, la usaste, para salvar a los demás

-no, lo hice para salvar a mi madre y fue en vano – dijo moleta –

-tu actitud cambia mucho cuando hablas de ella, a que se debe

-aun con el tiempo, cuando pienso en ella, siento un gran vació y tristeza

-Nadeshiko debe ser un buen recuerdo para ti y no uno que te lastime,

-y que se supone que debo hacer para no sentir esto, es difícil pensar en ella, y no recordar lo que paso, verla en ahí cubierta de sangre y no poder hacer nada.

- lo imagino, los sentimientos son muy poderosos, sobre todo cuando los usamos

-si los usamos?

-si, en nuestros conjuros en nuestra energía, ahí están nuestros sentimientos, cuando decidimos ayudar a alguien que pide nuestro auxilio,

-atacamos con ellos, eso es lo que yo hice, me deje dominar por la ira y la venganza, y puse en peligro el planeta.

-eso ya no importa, que mejores para no hacerlo de nuevo si. Debes mejorar, y ya es empezado hacerlo,

-empezado hasta ahora, llevo años entrenado

-me refiero a tu actitud con los demás, como veo que lo haz hecho con tu relación con Shaoran – ella se sonrojo ante la sola mención del nombre – ya no lo tratas tan mal.

-no desde que lo golpee, tenemos una especie de tregua, no reñiremos – dijo ella algo nerviosa -

-eso es bueno, y si magnus me contó del incidente que tuvieron. Pero lo remediaron y lo hicieron solos, Shaoran es un buen muchacho, y muy fuerte, para…

-para ser humano, si lo se, tiene algo diferente a los demás

-lo notaste,

-si

-y ya te agrada, - ella empezó a caminar un poco

– bueno algo, no es tan malo como pensaba

-no – ella sonreía – que bueno, el siempre se preocupo mucho por ti, estaba atento a lo que hacías, parecía no querer alejarse de ti, y trataba por todos los medios de que se llevaran bien, pero tu nunca hiciste mayor esfuerzo, el siempre estaba ahí contigo, me alegra que se lleven mejor por ambos incluso hoy se ve mas contento, quiero pensar que es por tu cambio. Y tú pareces más relajada,

-cree eso,

-si, lo creo, me alegro que le hayas dado la oportunidad se lo merece.

-supongo que si, tiene muchas cosas buenas

-y las notas hasta hoy

-no siempre las he notado solo que no lo admitía, aunque aun me sigue pareciendo un niño bueno –Silbley sonrió

-y que quieres, un chico malo

-no…. Pero…. A veces me gustaría que fuera un poco más….

-mas que…

-no se atrevido, que se imponga un poco, siempre hace todo lo que sus padres le dicen aunque no lo desee, y no digo que los desobedezca pero, se que a veces hace cosas en contra de su voluntad solo por complacerlos.

-vaya parece que lo conoces mas de lo que imaginaba

-talvez si – dijo ella un tanto sonrojada -

-bueno dejémoslo ahí, Y por ahora lo mejor será que vayas a descansar, mañana trabajaremos tu y yo, en cosa que te ayudaran con tu conjuro.

-si, claro, buenas noches - Ella se dirigió a su habitación. En el camino se detuvo frente a la de Shaoran, la vio fijamente porque no podía dejar de pensar en el, quería estar cerca de el, pero no podía hacerlo no debía, iba alejarse pero le pareció escuchar que alguien hablaba, toco a la puerta.

-Shaoran, aun estas despierto – nadie contestaba – Shaoran me escuchas – pero nadie contestaba y ella seguía escuchando que hablaban, decidió entrar, y al hacerlo vio a Shaoran en su cama parecía estar dormido, pero se veía muy agitado seguramente tendría una pesadilla, se dirigió asta el para despertarlo. – Shaoran despierta – le dijo moviéndolo un poco – Shaoran – le repitió un poco mas fuerte. El se despertó muy sobresaltado, tanto que se sentó de golpe en la cama y tenia la respiración agitada – estas bien – el pareció ubicarse y se sorprendió de verla ahí -

-si, que haces aquí –

-siempre soy yo la que pregunta eso – el sonrió un poco y pareció relajarse con su presencia – estas mejor, parece que tenias una pesadilla-

-si eso creo, -dijo mientras frotaba su rostro con sus manos - otro de esos sueños extraños, los tengo muy seguido

-los que me comentaste, tus sueños tontos –

-si esos – dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella se sentaba a su lado -

-y que sueñas que te agita tanto -

-ahora te interesan mis sueños, dijiste que esperara a que un ser de luz viniera para preguntarle sobre ellos.

-si pero ya que estoy aquí podrías decirme a mi – el le sonrió –

-no se exactamente que es, estoy en un lugar rodeado de vegetación como un paraíso, con muchos seres de luz a mi alrededor, luchando, a veces es como si ya hubiera pasado, pero otras siento como si fuera a pasar

-y que ves – dijo ella acercándose un poco a el -

-me veo luchando, con alguien que parece odiarme, su mirada me lo dice, quiere acabar con migo, pero muchos se interponen a que lo haga, en otros es el mismo sujeto pero, no es con migo con quien quiere acabar, si no con alguien que es importante para mi, - el la miro a lo ojos - no se quien es pero siempre que va atacar a esa persona siento mucha tristeza, rabia, impotencia, como si no fuera capaz de defenderla.- su rostro parecía triste, sin pensarlo ella guió su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio, el se sorprendió al notar en ella una mirada cautivadora, apacible, - Nunca se lo había contado a nadie – el coloco su mano sobre la que ella tenia un rostro y la acaricio delicadamente -

-debes hacer lo que te dije, ver quien esta en tu sueño tratar de reconocer el lugar o a alguien, eso podría ayudarte, talvez seas un místico y veas cosas. – ella pareció reparar en lo que estaba haciendo por lo que retiro su mano y puso de pie -bueno te dejo para que descanses, -dijo nerviosamente - que pases buenas noches.

-ahora las tendré – dijo sujetando su mano e impidiendo que se alejara – después de verte preocupada por mi

-no estaba preocupada por ti…. solo que hacías mucho escándalo, y… no me habrías dejado dormir, y… debo irme ya es muy tarde – dijo tratando de soltarse de su agarre, sin muchas ganas el la soltó y ella se retiro de la habitación y se fue a descansar. El se volvió acostar con una sonrisa, ella se preocupaba por el, talvez era un indicio. Ahora mas que nunca hablaría con ella, sin forzar las cosas como le dijo silbley.

Los días junto a Sibley pasaron rápidamente, pero aprendió a mejorar mucho en el uso de la luminiscencia, se sentía mas tranquila, partieron de ahí y se dirigían a Zorba, ahí Sakura vería a su padre, que era lo que le diría. En sus paradas por el camino Sakura le seguía mostrando a Shaoran como defenderse mejor y el parecía tener muchos avances, no los suficientes para ganarle pero eran notables. El maestro se esmero en que ellos progresaran por lo que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para estar solos cosa que ella parecía agradecer. Se encontaban combatiendo el maestro parecía orgulloso de los logros de Shaoran en tan poco tiempo, al parecer con la ayuda de ella el estaba mejorando mucho

-bien ya pueden descansar, - dijo el maestro, ellos se detuvieron, Shaoran tenia la respiración agitada, a diferencia de Sakura que parecía muy tranquila

-que bien hace mucho calor, voy asearme, - dicho esto ella se alejo de ellos

-eso quiere decir que nos deja el trabajo de recoger los implementos – dijo el con una sonrisa

-si eso parece, pues ni modo

-así son las princesas – dijo el empezando a recoger las armas

-crees que ella es como las demás princesas

-eleni, no, ella es diferente, las demás princesas no andarían por el bosque combatiendo, como ella lo hace y tampoco son tan fuertes.

-y crees que eso es bueno o malo

-creo que es muy bueno, hará muchas cosas por su reino siendo tan fuerte y hábil

-tu haz mejorado mucho también, tus padres deben estar orgullosos

-eso espero, pero aun no es suficiente – el se quedo pensativo -

-lo dices por el viaje que harás a Yeray? – se sorprendió ante la pregunta del maestro tal parecía que todos estaban enterados de su viaje-

-usted también lo sabe, pensé que lo había ocultado bien

-no tanto, no para mi

-si, ese viaje es importante….

-quieres hacerlo?

-mentiría si le digo que me muero de ganas por ir, pero se que es importante para el reino, debo hacerlo

-las cosas no esta difíciles como para preocuparse tanto

-pero podrían empeorar, y debo estar preparado para afrontarlo

-así que iras a prender técnicas y estrategia militar, para ponerte al frente del ejercito de Likaios, y viajaras hasta otro continente – el detuvo a observarlo, parecía triste, definitivamente el viaje no lo entusiasmaba mucho - la escuela a la que iras es una de las mejores,

-si, mi padre la eligió, con todo lo que aprendí de usted no me será difícil adaptarme, debo prepararme, si una guerra se desata yo debo ponerme al frente del ejercito y esa es una gran responsabilidad, debo tener toda la preparación posible.

-son cosas muy diferentes muchacho, yo te he enseñado a combatir por ti, por tu vida por la de los que amas cosas por las que valen la pena de perder vidas, allá aprenderás a combatir por causas que a veces te parecerán falsas, sin importancia, inconcebibles, pero lo harás .

-lo se maestro, pero si los rumores sobre el levantamiento son ciertos, yo debo estar preparado para sumir mi responsabilidad, y defender a Likaios, quiero que mis soldados me respeten no por ser el hijo del rey, sino por ganarme ese puesto combatiendo con ellos, no quiero ostentar un trono solo por que nací con ese derecho quiero ganármelo, y lo haré, si es necesario con mi vida. – el estaba muy serio -

-no tienes que morir para que te respeten, tu haces mucho por tu pueblo, la gente te aprecia por eso no porque seas el hijo del rey

-es difícil distinguirlo, incluso separarlo, - se hizo una pausa - las clases me resultaran aburridas luego de mis encuentros con eleni, con ella eran muy divertidas, sobre todo ver como lograba desesperar al profesor, luego que le recriminara que no era una buena alumna, ella parecía saber mas el. – al decir esto su rostro cambio y se le dibujo una sonrisa –

-no se lo haz dicho?

-no, quería que este viaje fuera igual, que no estuviera pensando en que pronto se deshará de mi

-no creo que ella piense eso, te aprecia tenlo por seguro, aunque no demuestra mucho sus sentimientos ella es un ser muy afectuoso,

-lo se, en estos días vi un lado de ella que no conocía, me alegro hacerlo, ella nunca se había portado así con migo, por eso no le he dicho nada

-debes hacerlo, ella te comprenderá, créeme,

-lo haré, aun no me acostumbro a la idea que no voy a verla cada verano, que no voy a verla en mucho tiempo. Pero se lo diré, no me iría sin despedirme. Voy a echarla de menos, espero que ella a mi también un poco

-estoy seguro que si, espero que te vaya bien en ese viaje muchacho, y que toda la instrucción que recibas no cambie el joven, valiente y noble que eres, se un soldado con compasión por lo demás, y lucha solo por defender aquello que valga la pena.

-lo haré maestro, no quiero volverme un ser insensible, lo hago por mi pueblo, por ser capaz de defenderlo.

-de que hablan – dijo Sakura apareciendo frente a ellos

-de nada importante – dijo Shaoran –

-bien vamos al campamento, mañana llegaremos a Zorba.- se dirigieron al campamento y shaoran parecía estar triste o serio, pero lo mejor seria dejarlo así, o podría pensar que de nuevo estaba preocupada por lo que le sucedía.

Llegaron a Zorba al atardecer por lo acamparían en el lago, eso siempre le gusto a sakura se sentía como en casa en ese lugar, prepararon una fogata y se sentaron a su alrededor para cenar.

-descansen muy bien esta noche mañana subiremos a la cima – dijo el maestro retirándose a dormir y Sakura hizo lo mismo evitando quedarse con el a solas, Shaoran se quedo un rato mas el tiempo se le estaba agotando, y aun no encontraba las palabras y el momento para hablar con ella, ni siquiera sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero algo debía hacer, decido caminar una rato le haría bien despejarse un poco.

Sakura estaba acostada en su tienda pero hacia mucho calor, decido levantarse y refrescarse un poco en el lago, al salir se sorprendió de no ver a Shaoran seguramente ya se habría retirado a dormir, siguió su camino y al llegar a la orilla del lago, empezó a caminar para mojar sus pies, se sintió mejor, por lo que decidió que no le haría mal un baño completo, se deshizo de su ropa de dormir dejándola en la orilla y se lanzo al agua, dejándose envolver por esta se sentía mas relajada.

Shaoran había caminado un poco hasta unas grandes rocas veía el lago y la luna llena reflejada, el paisaje era tan relajante, se sentía tan bien estar en ese lugar, de repente escucho el moviendo del agua, se volteo para ver que era, pero estaba un poco lejos y no podía distinguir bien, decidió acercarse un poco, y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a alguien nadando en el lago, quien podría ser a esta horas solamente ellos estaban ahí, vio la ropa en la orilla y se acerco para tomarla, pudo distinguir que esa ropa pertenecía a la persona que atormentaba su mente, se sorprendió un poco y dirigió su vista al lago donde ella se encontraba se había alejado un poco por lo que parecía no haberse dado cuenta que el estaba ahí y lo mejor seria que no lo hiciera sino los golpes que le había dado hace unos días no serian nada comparado con lo que le haría, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar de verla observó la ropa que tenia en sus manos y la llevo a su rostro pudo sentir su olor, una sensación agradable lo invadió, dirigió de nuevo su vista al lago donde se encontraba ella y no la despego de ahí

Ella se encontraba flotando boca arriba con la mirada en la luna esa noche parecía brillar mucho, no se percato de la presencia de Shaoran en la orilla, pensaba precisamente en el, en lo que le hacia sentir, había comprobado que no le era desagradable al contrario, quería estar cerca de el aunque se hubiera dicho que mantendría distancia, el la hacia reír, la veía de una manera especial, a diferencia de los demás el la trataba como si ella fuera muy frágil, aun sabiendo que era tan fuerte como para vencer a muchos incluyéndolo a el, la trataba con delicadeza, no podía seguírselo negando el le gustaba mas que como el amigo que pretendía ver, pero el hecho de admitirlo no haría que lo aceptara, podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y si no lo lograba?, ignoraría lo que sentía, era lo mejor, tenia demasiadas responsabilidades y estaban en juego demasiadas cosas como para detenerse a pensar en romance menos con un humano, no podía permitirse eso, además ni siquiera estaba segura que el sintiera lo mismo, si parecía disfrutar de su compañía, incluso había intentado besarla, en mas de una ocasión, habría que decirlo pero eso no bastaba eran cosas de la edad si no era ella, seguramente seria cualquier otra, para el probablemente ella era solo su compañera de entrenamiento, y esa idea no le agradaba,. – no, definitiva no puede ser, no puedes Sakura, ustedes son muy diferentes, tu eres un Ser de luz y el un humano, tienes que centrarte en lo tu obligación, no estarás acá para siempre, la vida de los tuyos y la de este planeta esta en juego, no debes distraerte, estas aquí para ser mas fuerte, no para enamorarte, menos de el, sino puedes dejar de sentir esto, al menos ignóralo, ocúltalo en el fondo de tu ser, y no lo dejes salir a flote, aunque te mueras de ganas por besarlo evítalo – se dijo a si misma decidió no seguirse torturando y resolvió salir del agua.

Al notar que ella empezó a moverse, Shaoran dejo la ropa de ella donde la había encontrado y busco un lugar donde ocultarse, mirando hacia todos lados, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado cerca de el había unas rocas que lo ocultarían perfectamente, se escondió ahí, mientras veía como ella se dirigía a la orilla, y pudo disfrutar del espectáculo frente a sus ojos, Eleni desnuda e iluminada por el brillo de la luna, la hacia ver como un ser fuera de este mundo, incluso un aura resplandeciente parecía rodearla, era como ser celestial, se encontraba embelezado ante aquella imagen, ella se vistió lentamente y luego se dirigió a la tienda que ocupaba esa noche, pero esa imagen seguía en su mente y parecía no iba a poder sacársela nunca.

Luego de un rato decidió que el también debía regresar a dormir, aunque le habría sentado muy bien el darse un baño igual que ella antes de hacerlo como si el calor que hacia no fuera sufiente.

A la mañana siguiente, estaban preparando todo para emprender su camino a la cima de la montaña.

-Buenos días muchacho – le dijo el maestro –

-buenos días maestro-

-parece que no dormiste bien, tienes muy mala cara, -y quien podría dormir bien luego de lo que paso la noche anterior, cuando al fin lo logro ella apareció en sus sueños - será mejor que vayas a lavarte para desayunar partiremos luego de hacerlo eso te ayudara a reanimarte.

-si ahora voy – se dirigió al lago para asearse, y al llegar pudo ver a Eleni que hacia lo mismo, al verla la imagen de la noche anterior llego a su cabeza, al verla de frente no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que rápidamente mojo su cara para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-buenos días, - dijo ella al notar su presencia, era increíble solo verlo la ponía nerviosa, pero seria firme no cedería, trataría de ignorar lo que sentía por el, no importaba el trabajo que le costara ella era muy determinada, el parecía no querer contestar - que te pasa hoy tus modales desaparecieron, eso es raro en ti. – le dijo viendo como el parecía no querer darle la cara

-buenos días – dijo un poco nervioso – lo siento es que venia distraído

-eso parece – ella empezó alejarse – date prisa, no quiero que lleguemos muy tarde

-si… ahora voy – ella se alejo - eres un idiota – se dijo a si mismo, en que estaba pensando ahora cada vez que la viera esa imagen llegaría a su mente, porque se tuvo que quedar a observarla, aunque pensándolo bien ella tenia la culpa, porque tenia que meterse a nadar en el lago desnuda, exponiéndose a que alguien la viera, ella era la responsable de todo, un momento como que alguien mas pudo haberla visto, no, eso no, habría sido capaz de golpear a quien hubiera descubierto espiándola, la sola idea lo puso muy molesto, pero el lo hizo, que haría golpearse el mismo, ella lo estaba volviendo loco, ahora el tendría que lidiar con eso, si antes al verla su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba seguro que ahora se le saldría del pecho cuando estuvieran muy cerca, en que se había metido y como saldría de eso. Como se sacaría a Eleni de la cabeza o lo peor en verdad deseaba hacerlo. Estaba perdido. – estas perdido Shaoran, como te enamoraste de ella, - se dijo con reproche - porque eso es lo que te pasa, esta enamorado de ella y como un idiota. – se paso sus manos por el rostro en desesperación – seguramente si se lo digo, se burlara de mi, ella solo me ve como su compañero de entrenamiento, al que siempre vence, todo esta en tu contra incluso el viaje que tienes que hacer. Que me hiciste Eleni. – empezó a caminar al campamento, debía decírselo o no ese era su nuevo dilema.

Llego a desayunar, y procuro por todos los medios tratar de no verla, pero parecía imposible, y contradictorio, ahora resultaba que era el quien no quería acercársele, luego que le recrimino tanto el que ella huyera de el, se sentía un tonto. Luego de su tormentoso desayuno, partieron a escalar la montaña.

Continuara……………

hola pues otro capitulo, en esta ocasión voy agradecer a los que leen mi historia, en especial a margara, gracias por segirla desde el principio. Y como pueden ver ya aceptaron lo que sienten ahora lo mas dificil es decirlo, lo haran antes que el se vaya, pues tendran que esperar el proximo capitulo para saberlo.

no olviden dejar sus Reviews, me agradaria saber su opinion de la historia.

Hasta la proxima.


	8. Visitas

**Seres de luz**

El camino a la cima fue como siempre muy agotador, pero al estar ahí valía la pena todo el esfuerzo que se había hecho, en todo el camino parecía que su conversación se reducía a lo mas esencial, con el maestro de intermediario. Aun antes de llegar Sakura pudo sentir la presencia de lo guerreros de luz, al igual que la de su padre, hacia mucho que no lo veía, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien, que Kek aun no había regresado que su energía aun se encontraba dispersa en el lado oscuro del planeta, que aun no era tiempo de volver, y si el había venido a eso a llevarla a la Esfera celeste, pues debería estar contenta, había deseado eso hace mucho tiempo, y estaba en verdad lista para regresar? algo le decía que no aun no era tiempo de volver, no si no lograba controlar completamente la luminiscencia, hasta que lo hiciera regresaría a purificar el planeta y acabar con Kek, ya que parecía que Argos no aparecía nunca.

Llegaron a la cima y lograron ver a los guerreros de luz esperándolos para darles la bienvenida.

-maestro es un gusto tenerlo nuevamente aquí – dijo Yue, mientras hacia una reverencia –

-a mi también me da gusto verlos nuevamente, y estoy muy satisfecho con sus avances – dijo el mientras caminaba entre ellos y percibía la cantidad de energía que tenían la cual era bastante considerable.

-Maestro, muchachos, me alegra que hayan llegado con bien

-Kaho, estoy muy sorprendido con los avances que han logrado los guerreros, has hecho un gran trabajo. – Ellos se retiraron un poco del resto para hablar a solas

-no solo es merito mió, sino de sibley, y de yue que es un gran líder para ellos-

-lo se, me tranquiliza mucho el que ellos sean tan capaces

-bueno he logrado que grandes guerreros de la esfera celeste vengan a observar el trabajo, incluso Toya ha esto aquí también supervisándolos, aunque ninguno a logrado vencerlo, le ofrecen muy buena batalla

-definitivamente esos dos tienen que ser hermanos, Sakura es igual, no parece haber alguien que pueda ganarle

-no cree que eso le perjudique; es decir, no sabe lo que es perder

-pero es muy exigente consigo misma, no esta satisfecha con lo que ha logrado, eso la hace mejorara sabe que aun no es suficiente.

-Igual que su hermano

-y seguro que el solo viene a supervisar los entrenamientos? – dijo el de una forma traviesa –

-claro que si, porque otra cosa vendría?

-no lo se, tu dime

-no maestro, las cosas no están para eso

-ya hablas como Sakura, no me digas que eres tu la que le mete esas ideas en la cabeza, esa niña no piensa en otra cosa que no sea entrenar, a veces quisiera que se relajara un poco.

-Maestro - se escucho el grito de Sakura – ya esta aquí, puedo verlo

-vaya parece que creciste mucho desde tu ultima visita – ella sonrió

-oiga maestro, podemos comer algo hace rato que no probamos bocado – dijo Shaoran llegando donde ellos

-y veo que no eres la única que a crecido, ya no son los pequeños que nos visitaban,

-tu también has cambiado mucho,

-si talvez un poco. Pero pasen la comida esta preparada

-que bien – Shaoran se adelanto junto con el Maestro

-Kaho el ya esta aquí?

-lo sentiste verdad, - ella asintio - desde ayer, estuvo supervisando a los guerreros, es muy exigente

-si, lo se y ¿donde esta?

-en el abrevadero, pero no quieres comer algo antes de ir – dijo mientras llegaban al comedor y apreciaban a Shaoran y al Maestro disfrutando de los alimentos preparados

-lo haré luego quiero verlo antes. No hay problema o si?

-no, ve entonces – dijo el maestro - anda

-nos vemos luego, - dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shaoran la vio partir con asombro adonde iba tan contenta

-adonde va? - pregunto seriamente

-a ver a a las visitas – visitas? A quien tendría que ver eleni, y porque estaba tan contenta de hacerlo, que, se había librado de Eriol para este viaje y ahora aparecería alguien mas, pero en que estaba pensando, ni siquiera sabia a quien iría a ver y el ya estaba armando todo un drama, definitivamente, el estar enamorado elevaba su imaginación. Pero aun así no pudo evitar molestarse por la alegria de ella por ver a quien sea que estuviera ahí

-come muchacho, dijiste que tenías hambre – dijo el maestro al notar que ya no comía -

-si, tenia – el maestro rió ante su cara, Shaoran alejo su plato, al parecer su apetito se había esfumado

-voy afuera, a entrenar con Yue

-que ya no tienes hambre – pregunto Kaho

-no ya no – dijo el levantandose de su asiento y saliendo de la habitación molesto

-que le pasa ahora?

-la adolescencia, yo he tenido que soportarlo todo el viaje, en un momento están felices y parecen los mejores amigos, luego se pelean, y no se hablan, no quieren verse, y tratan de evitarse. – ambos rieron –

-pobre Shaoran, lidiar con sakura no debe ser nada fácil

-no, definitivamente no lo es, aunque será la ultima vez que el venga con nosotros

-porque lo dice?

-su padre lo enviara a Yeray para que reciba instrucción militar

-que? Por que motivo?

-los rumores sobre el levantamiento, quiere que el aprenda a dirigir un ejercito, por si se desata una guerra

-expondrá a su propio hijo,

-creo que es el quien se expone, cree que no es digno de ocupar el lugar que tiene, quiere ganarlo y no tenerlo solo por ser el hijo del rey

-es un gran muchacho,- se hizo una pausa - maestro usted cree que el sea un humano ordinario?

-no, no lo es, tiene algo diferente, Talvez tenga poderes, pero como saberlo sin exponernos, no conviene por ahora, debemos esperar, es muy fuerte para ser humano, quien sabe, podría ser un místico, ya lo averiguaremos.

Sakura se dirigía al abrevadero, al llegar ahí pudo sentir la energía de su padre, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, empezó a caminar por el lugar, hasta que lo distinguió a unos pasos de ella. Lo miro atentamente y el a ella, estaba ahí con una sonrisa.

-padre – dijo ella un tanto emocionada

-me alegro de verte – dijo el sin moverse – y que tu padre no merece un abrazo? – dijo extendiendo sus manos. Ella corrió a el y se abrazo a su cuello con fuerza, el suspiro – te eche mucho de menos

-y yo a ti, que bueno que estas aquí

-pero déjame verte – dijo el separándose y tomándola de las manos para verla – haz crecido mucho, estas muy hermosa, ya no queda nada de mi pequeña, ella lo veía con una sonrisa. Y se abrazo nuevamente a el. Luego pareció cambiar de actitud

-padre….

-dilo – dijo el separándose de nuevo y viéndola a la cara – sino no vas a estar tranquila

-paso algo? – dijo un tanto preocupada

-porque habría de pasar algo?

-porque, tu no nunca vienes nada mas porque si

-pues esta vez si

-no te creo

-bueno esta bien, vine porque tengo algo que hacer, nada que deba preocuparte, además tenia ganas de verte, en unos días es tu cumpleaños no?

-padre – dijo ella molesta – sabes que nosotros no celebramos esas cosas,

-nosotros no pero los humanos si, para ellos es una fecha importante. Yo aun recuerdo cuando naciste, eras una niña muy hermosa, y mírate ahora, - el suspiro -

-voy a creerte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte,

-bueno tendremos tiempo para que lo hagas, - dijo el empezando a caminar en dirección a la casa, junto con ella

-vas a quedarte un tiempo

-si, un poco

-que bueno – dijo ella emocionada -

-quiero ver que tanto has progresado, incluso talvez tenga un combate con tigo

-no creo que pueda ganarte, será en vano – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-tuviste que traerlo? – dijo ella fingiendo molestia

-dijo que quería verte, que mas podía hacer

-lo hubieras dejado, a veces se pone un poco insoportable

-encima que vengo a visitarte me insultas – el camino hasta ellos y se coloco frente a ella

-no te estoy insultando – hizo una pausa – te estoy diciendo la verdad – ella lo abrazo – a mi también me da gusto verte Toya.

-si claro dijo el separándose – ella sonrió –

-a el también le da gusto verte – se pudo escuchar otra voz – insistió mucho en venir

-Yukito, tu también estas aquí, que es esto una reunión, seguro que no pasa nada – pregunto con cierta duda -

-no tienes que preocuparte, todo esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa – teníamos que venir de todas forma, Toya tenia algo que hacer no es así amigo?

-claro que no – dijo seriamente

-y si todos están aquí quien se quedo a cargo

-Eriol – dijo su padre tranquilamente

-Eriol? Como pudieron dejarlo a cargo, es algo muy irresponsable

-bueno no fue a cargo, varios del concejo quedaron a cargo, - dijo yukito

-el es muy capaz, no hará nada peligroso, sabe a lo que se arriesga

-no venir a la fiesta, es un buen castigo para el

-si eso lo hará comportarse – dijo Toya

-bueno será mejor que entremos, quiero ver al maestro

Todos se dirigieron a la casa, se saludaron y tuvieron un rato de charla muy amena, sakura parecía feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba rodeada de tantos de lo suyos, su familia estaba ahí, eso la hacia sentir bien, aunque pareció sentir que algo faltaba

-maestro, donde esta Shaoran?

-salio luego que tu te fuiste, dijo que iría entrenar con Yue, debe estar afuera

-estaba algo molesto – dijo Kaho

-molesto? Porque?

-no lo se, pero hasta perdió el apetito – dijo ella con una sonrisa -

-ese niño esta aquí? – pregunto Toya

El había conocido a Shaoran en alguna ocasión a su visita a Zorba, no le agrado mucho que digamos, parecía muy apegado a su hermana, aunque ella lo trataba un tanto mal, y eso lo dejaba mas tranquilo, ella no podía distraerse de sus obligaciones jugando con un chiquillo. A Shaoran le dijeron que el era hijo de un pariente del rey clow y que por eso estaba entrenando con los guerreros, por lo que a el no le pareció extraño que protegiera tanto a Eleni después de todo eran familia, aunque a el lo viera como si quisiera aniquilarlo.

-sabes que el siempre nos acompaña a este viaje – dijo el maestro

-esperaba que hoy no - replico

-voy a buscarlo – dijo sakura

-te acompaño – dijo Toya molesto

-yo también voy con ellos – yukito se les unió

Los tres salieron de la casa

-parece que a Toya tampoco le agrada Shaoran – dijo el maestro

-el niño que entrena con Sakura? El hijo de Hien – pregunto Fuyitaka

-si el mismo

-a ella tampoco le agradaba – dijo Kaho

-lo se alguna vez me lo comento sobre ese niño

-ahora parecen llevarse mejor, aunque creo que debemos salir antes que empiecen una batalla afuera. – dijo el maestro -

Sakura y compañía llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran entrenado con los guerreros, el recibía instrucciones de yue de cómo atacar y parecía que lo hacia tal y cual el le decía.

-ese es Shaoran – pregunto yukito -

-si el es - dijo sakura viendo lo que el hacia. Al parecer se sorprendió de que siguiera tan bien las instrucciones de Yue, lo veía atentamente, Toya se percato de esto y no pareció agradarle

-parece que ha crecido un poco – dijo Toya

-si y también ha mejorado mucho – dijo ella con un poco de entusiasmo, tanto que ella misma se sorprendió, no podía dejar de verlo –

-veremos que tanto – dijo Toya empezando a caminar hacia el

-a donde vas? – Pregunto ella temiendo lo que podía pasar

-a probarlo – ella se sobresalto, Toya era capaz de lastimarlo, ya en otras ocasiones lo había hecho no había sido nada grave, pero en ese entonces era un niño, cosa que hoy había cambiado.

-que vas hacer? – pregunto ella un poco preocupada

-tranquila, no hará nada que lo lastime, no te preocupes – dijo Yukito -

-no estoy preocupada, - dijo algo nerviosa – pero Toya a veces no se mide, podría lastimarlo

-no lo hará, puedes estar tranquila – ella vio a su hermano acercarse hasta Shaoran y Yue.

-sucede algo – pregunto Fuyitaka llegando donde ellos

-Toya va a retar a Shaoran, - dijo Sakura

-de nuevo con eso, a veces parece un niño – dijo Kaho – siempre que se encuentra ellos inician una pelea -

-ese joven es Shaoran – pregunto Fuyitaka -

-si – dijo el maestro, Fuyitaka, pareció examinarlo detenidamente -

-su energía es muy grande para ser un humano

-lo se, ese muchacho tiene algo, por eso lo tome a mi cargo, no se que sea, pero su fuerza es considerable

-talvez sea bueno que Toya pelee con el, quiero ver que hace

-pero podría lastimarlo – dijo ella elevando un poco la voz – ya lo ha hecho antes

-creí que no te agradaba – dijo su padre -

-eso no quiere decir que quiera que lo lastimen…

-no te preocupes si se sale de control yo lo detendré – dijo el mientras parecía prestar atención a lo que ellos harían

-que no estoy preocupada – dijo levantando la voz – lo siento, voy a ver que pasa

-oye tu – dijo Toya a Shaoran y el se volteo a verlo, lo reconoció, era el joven que había estado en varias ocasiones en la montaña entrenando con los guerreros, el pariente de Eleni, el que siempre lo retaba cuando lo veía también lo había visto en el castillo en Zarek, no sabia porque pero el lo veía de una forma intimidante y a el tampoco parecía agradarle, aunque admitía que era bueno luchado. –

-quiero ver que tanto has mejorado, que te parece un combate con migo?

-porque no? – dijo el, Toya tomo una espada y coloco en posición Shaoran hizo lo mismo-

-Shaoran, Toya ya basta – dijo Sakura interponiéndose entre ellos, el la miro molesto

– Que temes que lo lastime – pregunto Shaoran molesto, seguramente era a el a quien ella fue a ver por el era por quien estaba tan contenta, ahora con mas razón pelearía -

-no, temo que el te lastime a ti – el pareció molestarse mas, ahora lo creía un inútil incapaz de defenderse, eso no lo permitiría le demostraría que el era capaz de vencer a ese tipo, le demostraría que tan fuerte era -

-apártate, voy a luchar con el – dijo con determinación en su voz -

-no quiero hacerlo, - dijo ella también molesta, que no entendía, Toya no se contraloría como ella, el solo estaba acostumbrado a luchar con seres de luz, se lastimaban sin correr ningún riesgo, pero el era humano no lo resistiría.

-hazte a un lado – le dijo Shaoran, ella noto algo en su mirada -

-ya lo oíste, quítate de en medio – ella los vio molesta, en especial a Shaoran –

-esta bien si quieres que te mate adelante,- dijo ella haciéndose a un lado-

Ellos iniciaron su lucha, Toya atacaba con mucha fuerza, pero shaoran se defendía bastante bien, parece que las clases le habían servido mucho, sakura estaba sorprendida de sus avances.

-no lo haces mal niño- dijo Toya mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente

-y aun no has visto nada – shaoran tenía la respiración muy agitada

-así, pues pareces bastante cansado podrás seguir el ritmo

-podré – dijo mientras lo atacaba de nuevo, esta vez Toya se defendía, empezó a cansarse de esto por lo que decidió terminar la pelea, de un golpe lanzo a shaoran al suelo y estando ahí puso su espada en el cuello, sakura noto que el utilizo energía para golpearlo por que pareció preocuparse.

-no pudiste niño, ves no eres tan bueno – dijo con ironía, y presiono aun más, hasta hacer que una pequeña herida se formara –

-basta Toya déjalo – se escucho a sakura, el sonrió

-solo porque ella lo pide – el retiro su espada y se alejo. Sakura se acerco a el

-estas bien – pregunto algo preocupada -

-si, y no tenias que entrometerte, era algo entre el y yo – dijo el bastante molesto -

-no deberías incitarlo, no lo conoces – dijo ella reprendiéndolo -

-y tu si? – dijo poniéndose de pie, ella trato de ayudarlo pero el no la dejo

-claro que si lo conozco bien – el se molesto mas de lo que estaba, ella lo conocía muy bien, definitivamente no sentía lo mismo que el no valía la pena decirle algo, lo mejor seria dejarla tranquila y alejarse de ella, así no se atormentaría mas.

-sabes que, no vuelvas a intentar defenderme, no necesito de tu ayuda – dicho esto se marcho de ahí muy enojado, ello lo vio sin comprender que le sucedía. Si eso quería estaba bien no volvería a preocuparse por el

Ella se dirigió donde estaban los demás, al parecer estaba molesta.

-que le paso a tu amigo – pregunto Toya con ironía

-no es mi amigo, y no se que le paso – dijo ella molesta y se retiro de ahí

Todos la vieron alejarse sin comprender mucho de lo que sucedía.

-ahora veo a lo que se refiere maestro, no es fácil soportar eso – dijo Kaho

-ustedes saben que paso – pregunto fuyitaka

-esta creciendo, mi amigo, esta creciendo – dijo el maestro

Pasado un rato los ánimos parecieron calmarse fuyitaka decido buscar a Sakura calculando que su enojo hubiera pasado, la encontró en la cima de un árbol. El se apoyo en el tronco y desde ahí le hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-ya estas mas tranquila – ella no contesto – tomare eso como un si

-como me encontraste? –

-no es difícil hacerlo, siempre que te molestas te da por subir a los árboles, solo tuve que preguntar donde estaba el mas alto, lo demás fue sencillo – hubo una pausa – y que bajas tu o subo yo

-yo bajo – dijo ella, empezando a bajar del árbol, cuando estuvo abajo, el la miro con una sonrisa

-en algunas cosas no haz cambiado nada, quieres hablar?

-podríamos solo caminar

-si eso quieres – ella asintió y empezaron a caminar por el lugar

Estuvieron un rato dando vueltas por los alrededores, sin decir nada

-Sakura, no puedes estar molesta siempre con el, porque no lo buscas y hablan

-no quiero

-te estas comportando como una niña pequeña

-es que… no quiero, no se que le pasa, no le hice nada, encima que me tomo la molestia de preguntarle si esta bien – el sonrió – nos estábamos llevando mejor, antes no me agradaba.- y ahora le agradaba demasiado, la vida da muchas vueltas -

-lo se, pero ahora no es así –

-no -dijo ella recordando que ahora su relación era totalmente diferente, por lo que ella había descubierto que sentía por el

-ves eso cambio, todo cambia, si pones de tu parte para mejorarlo

-todo cambia, mi relación con tigo cambio

-así en que?

-antes tampoco me agradabas – el sonrió –

-porque no te agradaba?

-bueno, no es que no me agradaras, es que cuando te llevaste a Toya mi madre se puso muy triste y nunca me gusto verla así, dejaste de venir a verme y te centraste en el

-por que ya estaba preparado para entrenar con migo, tu eras aun muy pequeña, Nadeshiko aun tenia mucho que enseñarte

-los se, por eso estaba enojada con tigo, antes de eso no había pensado que tendría que separarme de ella, ahí descubrí que un día yo también tendría que irme y eso me molestaba más.

-lo se, nunca quise separarlos de su madre, pero las cosas son así y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas. Sabes que los seres de luz solo permanecen con su madre un tiempo luego entrenan con sus padres, ha sido así por mucho tiempo. Es parte de crecer, nuestro deber lo exige.

-es una ley tonta.

-lo se, y ya lo dije, yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla, pero tu si, cuando gobiernes

-y si aparece Argos?

-entonces tendrás que convencerlo, de cambiarla, es su obligación como jerarca, que todos estén bien. – el vio hacia el frente – al igual que arreglar los malos entendidos – ella dirigió su mirada donde el lo hacia y pudo ver a Shaoran a lo lejos sentado sobre unas rocas. – habla con el, demuéstrame que en verdad estas luchando por ser una buena gobernante

-pero yo no hice nada, no tengo por que hablar con el.

-talvez no debiste interferir en su pela con Toya, parece que tiene mucho orgullo de guerrero

-si pero Toya estaba usando energía, iba a lastimarlo, no estaba luchando al mismo nivel

.ya conoces a tu hermano a veces le gusta jugar así

-jugar, lo hirió, lo note

-estaba controlando su poder, lo suficiente para no lastimarlo, sino yo abría intervenido, créeme

-aun así, no tenia razón para enojarse con migo, y hablarme como lo hizo -

-segura que no,

-no

-entonces no habrá problema – se alejo del lugar, y ella dudaba si acercarse o no. Luego de un rato se decidió hacerlo.

Se coloco detrás de el sin decir nada, el escucho ruido y volvió a ver que lo provocaba y la vio ahí parada, quedaron así un rato, luego el dirigió de nuevo su mirada al horizonte

-que quieres?

-ver si estas bien – dijo ella como si no tuviera importancia -

-lo estoy, ya lo viste – ella suspiro -

-si ya lo vi – camino un poco y se paro a su lado pudo ver una pequeña herida en el cuello no parecía profunda –seguro que Toya no te lastimo

-no, puedo defenderme – dijo el molesto -

-lo se

-pues no parecía

-que es lo que te molesta?

-no lo entenderías, - ella lo miro y pudo ver que tenia algo en sus manos que llamo su atención -

-que tienes ahí? – pregunto sin pensar

-una flor – dijo el sin importancia

-desde cuando recoges flores?

-no lo hago, solo que no es una flor cualquiera, no se da en todos los lugares, de hecho solo la he visto aquí, o eso creo – el veía la flor interesado, era una muy rara tenia un tallo muy largo, con pétalos muy blancos largos, parecía como si resplandeciera

-no se ve común, aunque juraría que la he visto antes – dijo ella observándola mejor

-tal vez aquí, dije que es el único lugar en que la he visto y justo solo aquí – ella se sentó a su lado – se supone que es mágica – dijo el muy seguro de lo que decía -

-¿una flor mágica? Y como sabes de ella

-la vi en uno de los libro de la biblioteca de tu padre hace unos años, me llamo mucho la atención**. – **el la vio a la cara - Dianthe

-que? – dijo ella sin entender

-ese es su nombre, Dianthe – dijo el cambiando su tono a uno mas suave -

-¿y que se supone que hace?

-cumple un deseo, a quien la encuentra - dijo en susurro viéndola a la cara - pero no lo hace con todos- no pudo evitar reír. El la acerco hasta ella hasta ponerla frente a su cara – ten, como un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños- ella lo miro fijamente-

-me regalas tu flor mágica. -

-si tómala – dijo el con una sonrisa, ella lo tomo aun con duda y sintió su fragancia -

-huele muy bien como a….

-rosas y miel – dijeron ambos a la vez. Rieron ante esto, al parecer se habían relajado un poco y olvidado su riña.

-como puede oler así

-porque es mágica, y por lo visto, cumplirá tu deseo

-por que lo dices?

-no todos pueden sentir la fragancia de esa flor, solo a los que lo hacen ella les cumple su deseo, al menos eso decía el libro

-entonces se cumplirá el deseo que pidamos – dijo ella viéndolo fijamente, el ya no parecía molesto -

-no, solo el que tu pidas, ella solo cumple el deseo de la persona que la posee – el se acerco aun mas a ella -

-eso también lo decía el libro – dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-si

-pues que clase de libro era

-uno sobre seres de luz, decía que esta flor solo se desarrolla en lugares donde ellos están, porque ellos plantan su semillas, que son traídas desde la Esfera Celeste, solo se abren cuando hay luna llena. –ahora recordaba esa flor en la esfera celeste había un campo de ellas, y su madre alguna vez le contó de las propiedades mágicas que tenían, lo del deseo era cierto, pero no los cumplía todos y no a todas las personas – sabes lo que eso significa

-no – lo vio detenidamente, parecía no poder quitar la mirada de su rostro -

-que por aquí hubo o hay seres de luz, que trajeron esa flor de su planeta a la tierra – dijo mientras se acercaba más a su rostro y cerraba sus ojos, ella también lo hizo podía sentir esa cercanía, no quería alejarse, pero no podía flaquear. Aunque deseara tanto hacerlo

-tu crees en sus poderes? – Pregunto alejándose un poco, y abriendo los ojos -

-si, y creo que un ser de luz las puso aquí, ellas tienen ese poder – el noto el distanciamiento y abrió nuevamente los ojos para perderse en su mirada -

-pero hoy no hay luna llena, no pueden haber florecido

-pero hubo hace unos días, debieron florecer ahí, y estaba aquí para cumplir un deseo - ella lo veía con ternura, después de lo que paso el se portaba tan bien con ella.

-y aun así me la regalas, me regalas tu deseo

-te daría mas si tuviera, - dijo el poniéndose de pie. Ella observo detenidamente la flor y de nuevo la olio, le traía recuerdos de su planeta, también se puso de pie y lo vio a la cara

-no debí interponerme en tu pelea con Toya, pero no lo hice por que creyera que no eres fuerte, sino porque a veces el pierde el control, y ataca sin pensar

-ya no importa – el empezó alejarse, ella lo vio y por alguna razón quiso detenerlo

-Shaoran – le grito. El se detuvo y se giro a verla, se acerco hasta el, - no quería que te lastimara – se acerco mas hasta estar frente a frente – yo…. Ya no estas enojado con migo

-no podría permanecer mucho tiempo enojado con tigo, aunque quisiera – el la veía fijamente tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla de besarla, ella permaneció frente a el por un rato, permanecían en silencio hasta que sin decir mas ella se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El se sorprendió ante este acto ella jamás había tenido una muestra de afecto así para el, que era lo que estaba pasando -

-gra-gracias….por la flor y por el deseo – ella lo veía con una sonrisa, cosa que lo puso muy nervioso.

-d-de nada – dijo el un tanto sonrojado

-debo irme, - se alejo un poco de el - te veo luego? – el asintió, ella se fue con una sonrisa, que había sido eso, talvez debería regalarle flores mas seguido si esa era la recompensa. El parecía muy contento, talvez aun era pronto para darse por vencido.

Los días siguientes se dedicaron a entrenar, sin descansar un momento, Fuyitaka quería ver los avances que Sakura había tenido y se sintió satisfecho de sus logros, incluso logro vencerlo a el en algunas ocasiones, a su hermano, y a los guerreros de luz, estaba realmente sorprendido de la fuerza que ella tenia, incluso su energía se había incrementado, era capaz de hacer conjuros muy difíciles para alguien de su edad, y los hacia sin mayores esfuerzos, el unico que parecía presentarle un problema era la luminiscencia pero sabia cual era el trasfondo de eso, así que lo mejor era darle tiempo, y debía compensarla por sus avances. Ambos se dirigían al abrevadero el se dirigió a una cueva que había ahí

-cierra los ojos – dijo Fuyitaka

-para que?

-solo hazlo, tengo algo para ti – ella obedeció y cerro sus ojos espero paciente-

-ya puedes abrirlos – al hacerlo se quedo sorprendida frente a ella había un pequeño unicornio de pelaje tan blanco que parecía despedir luz y de alas enormes.

-que es esto, como pudiste traerlo

-no fue difícil, aunque fuera de este lugar no podrá permanecer así, y aun es un potro pero estoy seguro que tu lo cuidaras muy bien, cuando salgas de aquí parecerá un parecerá un caballo común y corriente bueno mas o menos, solo desaparecerán las alas y el cuerno. Su color será el mismo.

-puedo llevarlo con migo a Zarek

-claro que si para eso lo traje, el maestro me dijo que no te sentías a gusto con los caballos que tenias, estoy seguro que este te complacerá.

-no puedo creerlo, hace mucho que no veía uno – ella se acerco hasta el para acariciarlo y lo vio a los ojos, eran de un celeste profundo que contrastaban perfectamente con su color blanco – gracias padre –

-te lo ganaste, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado, - el la abrazo – ahora será mejor que regresemos debemos preparar todo para partir

-me alegro que vengan con nosotros, nunca te habías quedado tanto tiempo

-si es cierto, aunque nos detendremos en Zephyr

-lo se el maestro nos lo dijo, que seria nuestro ultimo punto – dijo ella mientras acariciaba al corcel

-y que nombre le pondrás

-no estoy segura ya pensare en uno, no será muy pesado para el viaje de regreso

-no lo creo estará bien, vamos regresemos.

A la mañana siguiente partieron de Zorba en dirección a Zephyr, al viaje se unirían Fuyitaka, Toya y Yukito, cosa que a Shaoran no le agrado en lo mas mínimo, de por si ya era difícil tratar de hablar con ella, estando prácticamente solos, como lo haría con tanta gente, en especial con Toya que parecía no lo dejaba acercarse mucho a ella, pero buscaría el momento. Por lo pronto ellos se encontraban ya al pie de la montaña, donde esperaban a que los demás se reunieran con ellos. Solo que ella esta totalmente centrada en el caballo, al parecer ahora también tendría que competir con el por su atención.

-bien kaho fue un gusto verte de nuevo – dijo el maestro despidiéndose

-a mi también me dio gusto tenerlos aquí nuevamente

-nos veremos luego, regresare antes de mi partida – dijo fuyitaka

-los estaré esperando

-te veré en unos días - dijo Toya acercándose a ella para despedirse -

-si en unos días – dijo ella, se veían fijamente por lo que Yukito tubo que intervenir

-bien ya vamonos nos están esperando

Partieron y el viaje se le hizo un poco incomodo a Shaoran en esta ocasión contaban con la presencia de fuyitaka, sabia que era pariente del rey clow y el padre de Toya, al parecer estaba a cargo de los guerreros de la montaña, en cuanto a Yukito, al parecer era un amigo de la familia, aunque en el fondo agradecía que fuera el y no Toya que fuera con ellos en el coche, y el no parecía muy conforme con la idea de viajar en otro carruaje, no puedo hablar con Sakura como hubiera deseado, esperaba llegar pronto a Zephyr talvez ahí tuviera mas oportunidad pero el viaje era largo.

Tardaron varios días en llegar en los cuales había tenido encuentro con Toya tanto de combate como de miradas, parecía que quería proteger a Sakura de el, como si fuese hacerle algo. De no ser por las intervenciones de Yukito, no hubiera podido cruzar palabra con ella en todo el viaje.

Llegaron a la casa del maestro Kei y se sorprendieron al ver mucho movimiento, incluso el pueblo parecía tener mas gente de lo que regularmente había. Aunque no le prestaron mayor importancia. Kei los recibió con mucho agrado.

-Maestro Magnus, me alegra que ya estén aquí, y me disculpo por no haber podido recibirlos en la fecha de siempre.

-no tienes que procurarte, las razones eran de peso, y como va todo.

-muy bien, será en dos días – el vio a los muchachos y las demás personas que los acompañaban, y se sorprendió en particular al ver a Fuyitaka al parecer ya lo conocía – Fuyitaka – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia – es un honor tenerlo aquí -

- el honor es mio – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-veo que hoy traen mucha compañía – dijo kei – pero pacen deben estar cansados del viaje

Ellos entraron en la casa, y se sentaron en la mesa que había dispuesta para ellos con alimentos.

-Maestro kei – dijo Shaoran – porque hay tanto movimiento,

-bueno pues porque estaremos de fiesta en un par de días y estamos preparando todo

-fiesta y a que se debe? – pregunto sakura

-es una boda, mi hija se casa, es por eso que no pude recibirlos antes tuve que viajar, para conocer a la familia de el

-no es al revés – pregunto Shaoran

-si pero necesito ver en que condiciones va ha vivir, no puedo dejarla casarse con cualquiera, o si?

-tiene razón

-la verdad pensé que no iban a llegar a tiempo para la boda

-partimos un poco antes para estar aquí, los muchachos han progresado mucho por lo que les daré unos días de vacaciones, se lo han ganado

-vacaciones? – dijo sakura,

-te hará bien descansar un poco – dijo Fuyitaka –

-pero estoy bien no lo necesito

-todos necesitamos descansar de vez en cuando - dijo Toya restándole importancia –

-si, y tu estarás aquí sin hacer nada

-no, nosotros no estaremos

-que? – dijo ella sorprendiéndose un poco – como que no estarán, creí que irían con nosotros hasta Zarek

-y así es, solo que antes tenemos que resolver unos asuntos, vejaremos mañana temprano y esperamos regresar a tiempo para la ceremonia. – Dijo Fuyitaka – así que ustedes traten de distraerse un rato.

-y que se supone que haré –

-puedes conocer el pueblo, - dijo Kei- nunca los haz hecho, te agradara, todos están de fiesta, Shaoran podría acompañarte – todos volvieron a verlo – no es así?

-Claro, no hay problema – dijo el algo nervioso

-que tu conoces el lugar? – dijo Toya

-si, he estado aquí en muchas ocasiones, lo conozco muy bien, mi padre tiene relaciones comerciales con Zephyr,

-tal vez no sea tan buen idea lo de las vacaciones – dijo Toya

-lo es, disfruta lo que resta del viaje, prometiste divertirte un poco recuerdas – dijo el maestro

-usted también se ira maestro – pregunto con cierto temor de la respuesta -

-no yo permaneceré aquí, - ella pareció aliviada -

-entonces ira con nosotros a pasear por ahí?

-no eso es para lo jóvenes, estarán bien ustedes dos solos. – Sakura y Shaoran se vieron.

Si es precisamente lo que ella no quería estar con el a solas tanto tiempo, ahora si que estaba segura que no podría huir tan fácilmente, no sabia hasta donde llegaría su voluntad si el seguía intentando esos acercamientos, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía flaquear, ella era un ser inmortal y no cedería aunque el la viera de esa forma que la ponía tan nerviosa. Luego de la cena todos se dirigieron a descansar.

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo sucedido al parecer su suerte estaba cambiando, tendría el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella, sin que alguien se interpusiera como lo hacia Toya. Estarían solos por dos días y paseando por el pueblo era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar, aunque aun dudaba si debía hacerlo, después de todo al regresar a Zarek el partiría por mucho tiempo, pero no podía irse con esa inquietud de saber que era lo que ella sentía, trataría de hacer todo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y decir le lo que sentía, aunque luego tuviera que irse.

**Continuara...**

**Dianthe: flor divina**

**-----------------------------------------**

El fin de otro capitulo, las visitas a veces llegan cuando no deben no creen?, espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de dejar su Reviews. Y cuanto mas podrá sakura resistirse. será en el proximo capitulo.

hasta la proxima.


	9. Un dia para nosotros

**Seres de luz**

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran se levanto temprano, debía aprovechar el día que tenia por delante, pronto ya no tendría tiempo ni posibilidades de hablar con ella, esperaba que todo saliera bien, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que iba a decirle pero, esperaba encontrar las palabras cuando se presentara la ocasión. No importaba si ella lo rechazaba, o le decía que estaba interesada en otro, eso era lo que mas lo perturbaba que ella estuviera interesada en otro, con eso no podría luchar, la idea de verla con alguien mas era algo que lo ponía furioso, no podía concebirlo, por lo pronto se centraría en lo importante, lograr que ella se divierta, sin forzar las cosas y salga huyendo como lo había estado haciendo. Se dirigía al comedor cuando se encontró con el maestro.

-Buenos días maestro – dijo el con una sonrisa -

-buenos días muchacho, parece que hoy te levantaste de muy buen humor

-si parece un buen día

-eso parece. Podrías avisarle a Eleni que baje a tomar el desayuno

-claro no hay problema – se dirigió al cuarto que ella ocupaba y toco a la puerta, no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su cara –

-pase – se pudo escuchar desde adentro. El abrió la puerta, ella se encontraba frente al tocador cepillando su cabello,

-buenos días -dijo el, ella se giro para verlo y se puso muy nerviosa

-buenos días – el la veía fijamente y le sonreia

-el maestro quiere que bajemos a desayunar, al parecer tendrán un día muy atareado aquí

-Eso parece- el paseaba su vista por toda la recamara, mientras ella continuaba cepillando su cabello, hasta que su vista se detuvo en la flor que le había dado, se encontraba en un delgado florero que se adaptaba a su tallo, junto a su cama, aun la conservaba, y lo mejor la flor lucia igual no se había marchitado. Eso era extraño

-como puede conservarse aun? ya pasaron varios días – ella observo a lo que el se refería, y vio la flor.

-tu dijiste que era mágica debe ser por eso – dijo ella tratando de sonar convincente – o tal vez mi deseo fue que no se marchitara – el sonrió y la observo nuevamente

-será mejor que te des prisa - el se disponia a salir -

-si en un momento bajo – comenzó a recoger su cabello

-déjalo así - dijo ya desde la puerta listo para salir.

-como -dijo ella sin detenerse en lo que hacia

-déjalo suelto, se te ve muy bien, y hoy no vamos a entrenar

-lo se - dijo sin dejar de recoger su cabello - pero aun asi es un poco incomodo

-talvez pero podrias intentarlo, además también a la hora de salir podrías usar otra ropa – ella vio lo que traía puesto, como siempre su ropa de combate, pantalones camisa y botas, hechas a su medida eran bastante femeninas a pesar de todo.

-supongo que es la costumbre, te molesta?

-no es que me moleste, solo que, prácticamente nunca te vistes…como….

-como princesa - dijo ella en tono divertido -

-si... digo no... bueno no es que te veas mal… pero…es que a veces tu no…

-tranquilo, se que no soy una princesa muy común, y no te preocupes luego de desayunar me cambio, esta bien

-no, digo si no quieres hacerlo, en verdad no me molesta, toda la vida te he conocido así,

-de verdad no hay problema, además el maestro dijo que estábamos de vacaciones, no me hará mal cambiar mi apariencia un poco.

Los dos se dirigieron al comedor. Donde el maestro les informo que Fuyitaka y los muchachos ya habían partido, ella se molesto un poco porque no se despidieron, pero el recordó que regresarían al siguiente día. Luego de desayunar ella subió a cambiarse de ropa como le había dicho, se coloco uno de los vestidos que había traído, no era nada ostentoso, al contrario era bastante sencillo, sin dejar de ser elegante, bajo para reunirse con Shaoran, se encontraba un poco nerviosa por pasar tanto tiempo con el, pero esperaba que no intentara nada, no sabia si iba a ser capaz de rechazarlo. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa lo encontró esperándola con dos caballos ensillados.

-bien ya estoy lista, donde piensas llevarme? – Shaoran se volteo a verla, se veía muy hermosa, portaba un vestido en un tono rosa pastel, aunque pareció notar algo que no era del todo de su agrado.

-voy a llevarte a que conozcas un lugar muy hermoso, y por la tarde iremos al pueblo, hoy hay fiesta, y ya el maestro dijo que no había problema en llegar en la noche, así que tenemos todo el día.

-bien entonces vamos – ella comenzó a caminar en direccion al caballo que montaria, pero el la tomo del brazo y la detuvo

-espera un momento, falta algo – se acerco a ella y dirigió sus manos al broche que sujetaba su cabello lo quito haciendo que el largo cabello de ella callera – mucho mejor – dijo viéndola a los ojos – te ves muy hermosa, - ella se sonrojo ante el comentario

-ahora si nos vamos –empezó a caminar y el la siguió montaron en los corceles. El la veía y le sonreía a lo que ella solo pudo responder de la misma manera. – hasta donde iremos

-al río hay una cascada enorme muy bonita, haremos un día de campo - dijo mientras empezaban a dar incio a su paseo -

-solo… nosotros…- dijo algo nerviosa -

-necesitamos a alguien mas – se acerco a ella -

-no… pero… solo nosotros

-solo nosotros – dijo el muy cerca de su rostro he hizo que el caballo trotara un poco. El día seria muy largo

Caminaron un rato hasta que se internaron un poco en el bosque, llegaron a un rió, el lugar era muy hermoso, en el camino ellos conversaban tranquilamente mientras galopaban a la orilla del rio, era la primera vez que lo hacían de esa manera y parecía ser algo que les agradaba. Shaoran se comporto con ella como un caballero, incluso no había intentado acercársele tanto, no sabia si alegrarse o decepcionarse. Luego de un rato llegaron hasta una enorme cascada.

-es hermoso – dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-te lo dije, me encanta venir a este lugar - dijo mientras bajaba del caballo

-y vienes muy seguido? - ella tambien desmonto -

-no mucho, solo cuando hay algún negocio pendiente, suelo acompañar a mi padre a veces – ataron los caballlos a un arbol y caminaron un poco, observo el lugar y parecia agradarle mucho, ella se dejo caer sobre el césped y observo el cielo, se veía muy tranquilo, el se acostó a su lado, no hubo necesidad de decir nada, se quedaron así un rato, escuhando el sonido del agua y el cantar de los pajaros. Ella percibia la energia del lugar, y pareció relajarse ante la sensación.

-dijiste que tendríamos un día de campo, pero no trajimos comida, es mas no trajimos nada - dijo luego de un rato -

-quien lo dice, traje lo esencial para un día de campo menos comida, no era necesario, yo voy a buscarla -

-tu vas a buscar comida? – dijo con asombro -

-claro, porque te asombras – dijo el sentándose -

-moriremos de hambre, no pareces un cazador - lo vio estando aun recostada -

-ah eso crees, ya veras que si, te sorprendere – el se puso de pie y ella iba hacer lo mismo – adonde crees que vas

-con tigo, dijiste que buscarías comida quiero asegurarme que lo hagas, no pienso pasar todo el dia con apetito

-claro que no, tu te quedas aquí, y esperas a que yo regrese

-ah me vas a dejar sola

-solo un momento, deja todo en mis manos – sin decir mas se fue dejándola sola, lo vio alejarse y se dejo caer nuevamente, permaneció así un rato, talvez todos tenían razón no le haría mal relajarse un poco

Luego de un rato Shaoran regreso con muchas frutas, y algunos peces

-vaya, debo admitir que me sorprendiste - dijo al verlo cargado -

-te lo dije, puedo ser un buen cazador – ella sonrió y le ayudo con las cosas. luego el se dirigio al la alforja del caballo del cual saco un mantel y lo coloco en el suelo para depositar las frutas. Tomo los peces y los puso a un lado, mientras buscaba ramas secas.

-y también vas a cocinar - dijo al ver lo que hacia -

-claro, tendrás servicio completo, tu solo relájate

-seguro?

-claro que si – el prendió una fogata en donde asó los peces. Y ambos disfrutaron de una agradable comida a orillas del río.

-bueno debo admitir que también cocinas bien, hasta ahora el viaje ha sido muy bueno - ella sonreia ampliamente -

-gracias, aunque aun no has visto lo mejor

-lo mejor? Que aun falta mas?

-si, ven con migo –se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cascada

-que se supone que vamos hacer

-mira – dijo señalando una cueva detrás de la cascada, ahí es –ven – se adentraron en la cueva y al hacerlo ella se sorprendió, el lugar parecía brillar por el efecto del agua, reflejado en las piedras semipreciosas que se encontraban se veía hermoso –observa afuera – ella lo hizo

-un arco iris

-que te parece

-maravilloso – ambos se vieron con una sonrisa, de verdad parecía que disfrutaban del paseo.

Estuvieron ahí hasta la tarde, luego montaron de nuevo y se dirigieron al pueblo, llegaron cuando empezaba a caer la noche, este lucia hermoso, estaba decorado con muchas luces, y toda la gente parecía muy contenta.

-toda la gente parece muy animada

-claro están de fiesta – ella veía todo su alrededor con una expresión de asombro – nunca habías asistido a una festividad así verdad?

-no, nunca, aunque talvez empiece hacerlo

-eso será muy bueno – el le sonreía – vamos quieres comer algo

-no es mala idea, pero donde dejaremos lo caballos –

-por eso no te preocupes, conozco a alguien que los cuidará un momento -se dirigieron a una casa donde Shaoran hablo con quien parecia ser el dueño el tomo los caballos y los llevo hasta un pequeño establo - ves listo, ahora vamos -

-quien es el?

-un amigo, nos hará el fabor de cuidarlos hasta que regresemos luego se dirigieron a uno de los puestos y compraron algo para comer. Al terminar estuvieron paseando por el pueblo, la mayor parte de la gente que se encontraban en su camino saludaban a Shaoran, unos muy cordialmente y con mucho respeto, otros con un poco mas de confianza.

-parece que todo el mundo te conoce por aqui, y yo que creí que solo venias cuando ibamos a Zorba - el sonrio -

-bueno ya te dije suelo acompañar a mi padre, y me gusta pasear por ahi cuando lo hago por eso me conoce la gente - hubo una pausa - la estas pasando bien?

-la verdad – dijo ella con duda – mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo con una sonrisa

-me alegro, porque aun no termina

-ah no y que falta

-el baile, habrá un pequeño baile en la plaza, quieres ir?

-tendremos que bailar?

-no, si no quieres – ella lo pensó –

-bueno, iremos aunque no se si bailare – el le sonrió -

-eso es lo de menos, pero antes quiero que vallamos a otro lado. Ven – sin pensarlo el la tomo de la mano, ella trato de resistirse pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza, por lo que tubo que seguirlo, caminaron un poco sin decir nada, llegaron a un pequeño lago. El se detuvo y soltó su mano, observo el cielo, esa noche las estrellas brillaban mucho.

Estuvieron un rato muy callados, el ambiente parecía haber cambiado, ambos se pusieron un poco nerviosos, Shaoran sabía que era el momento, debía decirlo sin importar mas, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía. El veía el cielo con detenimiento y ella el lago

-Eleni – dijo el viéndola a la cara

-si – ella también lo vio

-te divertiste hoy

-si, ya te dije mas de lo que esperaba – sonreía ampliamente, cosa que a el le agradaba mucho

-que bueno, porque este ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido – se acerco unos pasos mas a ella – de hecho, los días que paso a tu lado son los mejores

-aunque estemos discutiendo – dijo ella retrocediendo un poco -

-si, aunque estemos discutiendo, - dijo el acercandose nuevamente - para ser sincero, prefiero que no lo hagamos – el se acerco a su rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, como si fuera a salirse de su pecho

-yo también lo prefiero – lo miro a los ojos, de nuevo estaba ahí ese brillo que le atraía tanto, sentía el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, si se seguía acercando no podría resistirlo mas.

-Eleni…yo…-hizo una pausa – debo decírtelo

-que cosa? – cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir su respiración en su cara, porque no, porque no podía vivir ese momento, aunque fuera solo ese, todos decían que debía relajarse, por que no solo dejarse llevar una sola vez.

-bueno, de un tiempo acá, yo…- trago y respiro profundamente para darse valor – yo…he empezado a…sentir diferente…- ella abrió los ojos para verlo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

-diferente? – si no lo decía en ese momento iba a estallar -

-si, muy diferente, Eleni, tu…bueno yo…- si no se apresuraba a decirlo, ella terminaría besándolo, se acerco mas a el, sus narices se rozaron y el tomo su rostro con sus manos, las cuales parecían temblar. – lo que trato de decir es que tu me… - en ese momento ella sintió la presencia de personas acercándose, por lo que se sobresalto y se separo de el bruscamente, el no entendió su actitud e iba a replicar cuando

-Príncipe Shaoran – se escucho una voz que lo llamaban, dirigió su mirada hacia donde escucho su llamado y vio a un grupo de jóvenes acercarse a ellos. – Príncipe Shaoran, sabia que era usted cuando lo vi de lejos,

-hola Kira como estas – dijo el tratando de no sonar molesto por la interrupción que hicieron, seguramente Eleni las había visto por eso se alejo de el

-muy bien majestad, no sabia que ya había llegado

-de hecho estamos aquí desde anoche

-vino para la boda – pregunto otra de las jóvenes que estaban ahí

-si, vinimos a la boda – dijo el su rostro estaba serio, con lo que le costaba intentar decir las cosas a ella, venían y lo interrumpían.

-y quien su acompañante? – pregunto Kira, sakura las veía un tratando de no verse nerviosa o molesta por llegar en ese momento.

-ella es la Princesa Eleni del Reino de Zarek, - dijo viendo a Sakura - y ella es Kira, su hermana Lia y su prima Kimi, mi padre tiene muchos negocios con los suyos -

-Así que usted es la princesa eleni – dijo Kira, mientas la examinaba de pies a cabeza, cosa que a ella parecio molestarle

-hemos oído hablar mucho de usted – dijo Kimi

-si se dice que es muy fuerte – dijo Lia con algo de entusiasmo -

-la imaginaba diferente – Dijo Kira, con cierto grado descrédito -

-así porque? – pregunto Sakura acercándose a ella, empezaba sentir un poco de desagrado por el tono que ella usaba.

-por lo que ella dijo, que usted es muy fuerte, creí encontrar "otro tipo de persona", sin ofender claro – Shaoran la vio, solo esperaba que ella no se le fuera encima, sakura se le acerco un poco para hablarle a la cara –

-no se preocupe, no me ofende, muchos me han dicho eso – empezó a caminar, y quedo a espaldas de ella hizo una pausa – sobre todo luego de perder un combate con migo –

-lo imagino – dijo Kira mientras se acercaba mas a Shaoran – y van a quedarse al baile – dijo ella muy cerca de el, luego lo tomo del brazo, el trato de zafarse pero ella se aferro mas a el. Sakura empezaba a ponerse un tanto furiosa, debía contenerse sino se alejaba de el era capaz de írsele encima a esa niña no quería ni pensarlo, no seria muy apropiado, pero a quien le importaba.

-de hecho…- se escucho a Shaoran, quien parecía incomodo con la situación -

-no – dijo sakura adelantándose, el la vio sin comprender – me siento un poco indispuesta, y me dirigía a casa del maestro Kei, trataba de convencer al "príncipe Shaoran" de quedarse cuando ustedes llegaron – el pareció comprender el juego y no, no la dejaría huir, no esta vez-

-si, y yo le decía que no podía regresar sola –dijo soltándose del agarre de Kira y acercándose a ella -

-no se preocupe "majestad", la casa esta muy cerca, no va a pasarme nada – dijo acercándose a su rostro-

-pero esta a mi cuidado "Princesa" recuerda, no puedo dejarla ir sola además devemos volver por lo caballos – dijo el también acercándose un poco.

-estaré bien la casa no esta muy lejos, usted puede ir por ellos despues vaya y disfrute de la fiesta, por mi no tenga cuidado, con su permiso – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia que ellas devolvieron y se alejo de ahí

-Eleni, espera, no puedes irte sola, Eleni – iba tratar de alcanzarla -

-déjela majestad ya la escucho, estará bien, ella sabe defenderse, para eso entreno tanto no – dijo Kira

-si venga con nosotras a la fiesta – todas lo rodearon y lo empujaron hasta llegar a la plaza.

Sakura caminaba muy furiosa, por la calle de regreso a la casa del maestro Kei, era una tonta, como estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar, definitivamente no podía hacerlo, y ahora lo comprobaba, el se comportaba así con todas, sobre todo con esa chica tan encimosa, y el muy quitado de la pena, pero eso no se lo perdonaría, no, ni siquiera supo que era lo que era lo que le iba a decir, o talvez si, el problema era que le habría contestado ella?. Pero no volvería a caer en eso, no. Iba tan centrada en sus ideas que no se percato que la seguían.

Siguió caminado un poco mas y se detuvo antes de llegar a la casa de Kei, si la veían entrar sin Shaoran empezarían hacer preguntas sobre porque habían discutido y no estaba de ánimos para dar explicaciones, se quedaría un rato mas afuera, talvez el aire enfriaba sus ideas. Se giro un poco y al hacerlo pudo ver a cuatro hombres frente a ella, y no parecían muy amigables. No les dio importancia y trato de seguir su camino, pero uno de ellos se lo impidió.

-adonde vas preciosa – dijo

-a ningún lugar que le importe – dijo fastidiada

-vaya, muy atrevida la joven, que les parece muchachos?

-me parece que, es una chiquilla insolente – dijo otro de ellos colocándose a sus espalda, cuando sintió estaba rodeada por ellos.

-si no les importa, no estoy de humor para estarlos soportando, así que déjenme pasar- dijo en tono autoritario

-no lo creo – dijo el hombre frente a ella, al parecer ese era el líder – tu no pareces una joven de este lugar, y por tu apariencia, no eres una extranjera cualquiera, la única persona importante que se encuentra aquí en este momento es la princesa de Zarek, que me dicen creen que ella puede ser?

-yo creo que si – dijo el que se encontraba a uno de sus costados –

-bueno pues son muy inteligentes, así que si no tienen más que decir, déjenme pasar – realmente empezaba a cansarse de esos hombres, si no la dejaban tranquila, tendría que golpearlos para que aprendieran a no meterse con ella. Hizo nuevamente el intento de alejarse sin violencia, pero ellos nuevamente la detuvieron

-no tan rápido, no es muy recomendable que una princesa pasee sola por ahí y menos en la noche, puede ser peligroso, cualquier cosa podría pasarle, cuanto creen que daría el rey clow por su hija?

-yo creo que mucho, es la única que tiene su tesoro mas preciado, valdrá un fortuna – dijo otro de ellos

-bien entonces cobraremos esa fortuna, por regresarla "intacta" – uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, logro enfurecerla

-quítame las manos de encima – dijo grito ella muy molesta –

-o si no que?

-no respondo de lo que pueda pasarles – ellos empezaron a reír, y el hombre la sujeto con mas fuerza

-por ultima vez, quítame las manos de encima – ellos no obedecieron, por lo que ella iba a intentar zafarse y golpearlo, cuando escucho una voz que sonaba muy furiosa

-ya escucharon a la dama, quítenle las manos de encima – volvieron para ver quien era el que hablaba y sakura distinguió la figura de Shaoran, empuñando su espada con una mano, y sujentando la riendas de los caballos con la otra.

-esto no te incumbe niño, vete de aquí

-suelten a la señorita y me iré con gusto, sin peleas- ellos rieron muy fuerte, el solto las riendas y empuño la espada con ambas manos.

-vaya los jóvenes de hoy no respetan a sus mayores – el hombre saco su espada, y la coloco amenazando a Shaoran – no deberias entrometerte en lo que no te importa, y que crees que vas hacer con eso, - dijo señalando su espada - podrías herirte

-son ustedes los que pueden salir heridos, si no se van y nos dejan tranquilos – empezaba a enojarse

-eso lo veremos – el empezó a tacar a Shaoran y el fácilmente esquivaba sus ataques, en un golpe, lanzo su espada lejos, el iba a intentar levantarla, pero shaoran coloco la suya en el mentón de el haciendo que se pusiera de pie

-lo mejor será que se vayan - ordeno

-claro no hay problema - dijo el hombre levantando sus manos – ya escucharon vamonos – en ese instante dos de los otros hombres lo atacaron- shaoran se giro para defenderse y empezó a luchar con los dos a la vez, - el otro tomo su espada y se limito a ver la pelea - le costaba un poco mas de trabajo defenderse, pero nada que no pudiera controlar. Sakura se limitaba a mirar la escena, el otro hombre aun sujetaba su brazo y eso empezaba a cansarla

-le importaría soltarme, debo irme de aquí

-me temo que eso no será posible "majestad"

-no quiero lastimarlo, así le pediré amablemente que me suelte – el se rió y en ese momento ella lo golpeo en la cara con el brazo que tenia libre haciendolo caer, y tomo la espada que el tenia – lo pedí amablemente pero no escucho, -el hombre aun estaba aturdido por el golpe.- y ella lo pateo en el estomago - no vuelvas a tocarme -

Ella se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran luchando para intentar ayudarlo, el noto sus intenciones

-no te atrevas – le grito mientras seguía luchando

-que cosa? Creo que no te escuche bien-

-quédate donde estas y no intentes nada

-que? Estas loco – hizo caer a los hombres con los que luchaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella,

-no te metas, yo haré esto – ella lo miro sin entenderlo, el se giro para seguir combatiendo no muy lejos de ella.

-espero que sepas los que estas haciendo

-lo se – dijo el sin dejar de pelear.

-bien, si eso quieres – en ese momento ella observo como el que parecía ser el líder de ellos se dirigía a Shaoran y el no iba a poder defenderse de ese ataque al combatir con lo otros dos. – SHAORAN CUIDADO – le grito, en ese momento el se giro, para esquivar el ataque pero uno de los otro lo hirió en el hombro

-AHH – ella hizo el intento de ir en su ayuda – no te atrevas, te dije que yo me haría cargo -se contuvo de hacerlo y dejo que el se hiciera cargo el empuño con fuerza su espada y en una gran arremetida logro vencer a los tres hombres, - ahora se irán - dijo con autoridad, - sin decir nada los hombres se marcharon de ahí dejándolos solos – estas bien? – pregunto Shaoran acercándose a ella -

-porque no habría de estarlo, ellos no eran nada para mi, no tenias que entrometerte

-pues discúlpame por tratar de ayudarte, pero tengo un idiota orgullo de caballero, que no permite ver que lastimen a una dama, aunque sea capaz de defenderse

-y que hacías aquí? se supone que estabas en el baile con tus "amigas"

-me disculpe ellas y le dije que no podia acompañarlas y no son mis "amigas", y no podía dejar que regresaras sola a casa

-pues no necesito su compañía – dijo ella empezando a caminar - por mi puede volver, a divertirte con ellas, "príncipe Shaoran" – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y camino en direccion a la casa, el se quedo parado con una sonrisa y su ego no pudo evitar decirlo

-y que?, acaso estas celosa – no pudo creer lo que escuchaba pero quien se creía siquiera para pensar eso, ella se giro, y lo vio molesta

-eres un petulante sabes, y no, no estoy celosa o acaso tendría porque estarlo? por mi tu puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-entonces no te importa que regrese a la fiesta – dijo el seriamente en su cara

-no, no me importa, - dijo ella acercándose mas - puedes bailar toda la noche con "Kira"

-talvez lo haga – le sonreía de manera engreída -

-pues que esperas, vete – retomo su camino y empezó a caminar a paso presuroso, el dejo que se alejara un poco, y luego volvio a tomar las riendas de los caballos para siguir por donde ella lo había hecho, al parecer su herida no tan sencilla como imaginaba y había empezado a molestarle, se tomo el hombro y vio que sangraga mucho, pero aun así siguió caminando –

Sakura entro a la casa furiosa, quien se creía que era para decir que ella estaba celosa, porque habría de estarlo, no tenia motivo, ellos no eran nada, aunque esa joven no le había caído nada bien, estaba mas que furiosa. Decidió que debía calmarse un poco antes de entrar por lo que se quedo un rato en el jardín, pasado un tiempo observo entrar a Shaoran, parece que al final había decidido ya no regresar a la plaza, pudo ver que sujetaba su hombro, seguramente la herida que tenia no era tan sencilla, como lo trato de demostrar, vio que se dirigía a los establos, seguramente a dejar los caballos, estaría bien? pero que le importaba eso a ella. Decido entrar en la casa y dejar de pensar en el.

Caminaba rumbo a su habitación, cuando se cruzo con el maestro

-regresaron tan temprano? Que paso te divertiste?

-no – dijo secamente

-no? Y donde esta Shaoran

-no lo se – dijo ella siguiendo su camino

-Sakura – se detuvo – donde esta Shaoran?

-debe estar por ahí, en cualquier lugar – iba a seguir su camino

-Sakura, pelearon de nuevo

-no, ya puedo irme?- dijo molesta

-no, ve a buscarlo – dijo el maestro imitando su tono -

-que? Porque? – hizo un gesto de fastidio

-ya no eres una niña así que deja de compórtate como tal. Ve a buscarlo

-no lo haré – dijo en forma retadora

-hazlo – ordeno el maestro, con mucho fastidió ella salio nuevamente de la casa y fue a buscar a Shaoran sabia donde estaba por lo que no seria un problema encontrarlo.

Llego hasta los establos y pudo distinguirlo sentado observando su hombro del cual parecía salir mucha sangre. Se aproximo hasta el.

-te hirieron verdad? – el la escucho y trato de disimular su estado tapando su herida

-no es nada grave – dijo restándole importancia -

-no lo parece, esta sangrando mucho – ella empezó a preocuparse -

-es casi igual a la que tu me hiciste – se acerco hasta el

-déjame ver – bajo parte de la camisa dejando al descubierto su hombro del cual no dejaba de salir sangre observo la herida y si era bastante profunda – esto es grave, debemos entrar par que te curen – ella iba a irse cuando el la tomo de la mano y la detuvo

-no quiero alarmar a nadie, con unas vendas esto estará bien –

-no estará bien con solo unas vendas, podría infectarse – le reprocho y empezó a caminar de nuevo

-adonde vas? - la detuvo nuevamente -

-por vendas y algo para desinfectarte, - sin decir mas ella se fue

Cuando regreso traía vendas, algodón y alcohol

-gracias –

-no hay porque – el se sentó y ella se arrodillo frente a el

-que haces?

-ayudarte con tu herida, que mas crees, quítate la camisa – el hizo lo que ella le dijo y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mientras ella tomaba algodón y alcohol, se la quito y la dejo a un lado, mientras ella empezó a limpiar la herida. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, no podía evitar el ver su pecho descubierto, por lo que sin pensarlo presiono con más fuerza.

-auch, oye tranquila duele

-no te quejes, creí que eras muy valiente – dijo sin detenerse en su trabajo, y evitando verlo a la cara. El la observaba detenidamente

-no me estoy quejando – ella termino con su trabajo, y tomo las vendas para cubrir la herida – lo haces muy bien donde aprendiste?

-no lo se, en los libros supongo – ella termino de vendar, habria sido tan facil curarle esa herida con sus poderes, pero no podia ponerse en evidencia – bien listo - dijo poniéndose de pie el hizo lo mismo –

-gracias

-de nada – dijo aun sin verlo a la cara, mas para ocultar su sonrojo que por otra cosa, verlo con el pecho descubierto no era algo de todos los días.

-aun sigues molesta – ella volteo la cara y comenzó a recoger lo que había traído -

-no tengo porque estarlo o si?

-La verdad no – dijo el seriamente -

-bien, entonces me retiro – ella iba a ponerse de pie y marcharse pero el la tomo del brazo, con el que no tenia lastimado

-espera – ella se detuvo – quiero terminar lo que no pude decirte – ella cerro los ojos

-no quiero escucharte - se solto y se puso en pie, el hizo lo mismo y la tomo nuevamente del brazo -

-porque? – dijo el seriamente

-solo… no quiero hacerlo si, - ella empezó a tratar de soltarse pero, el ejerció mas fuerza

-no, no vas a huir esta vez – dijo el halándola un poco hacia el

-no estoy huyendo – dijo algo molesta - y ya suéltame

-no lo voy hacer

-suéltame – ordeno, lo empujo un poco sin darse cuenta por lo que lastimo su herida

-ahh – el la soltó y se tomo su brazo

-lo siento – dijo acercándose a el para servirle de apoyo, - pero tu tienes la culpa – dijo en reproche -

-tu siempre me culpas de todo a mi – se sentó y ella lo hizo frente a el

-porque siempre tienes la culpa – ella lo miro a la cara – estas mejor

-si, claro, - se vieron fijamente a los ojos – ahora estoy mejor – se hizo una pausa – porque te fuiste de esa manera en el lago, me dejaste solo

-no estabas solo, al contrario, "ibas muy bien acompañado" – su tono era de molestia

-no, no lo estaba, al menos no era la compañía que yo quería, no quisiste quedarte al baile

-y para que iba hacerlo, - dijo aun mas molesta – no tenia caso

-para bailar con migo – ella bufo una sonrisa –

-ya tendremos oportunidad de hacerlo luego – ella se para nuevamente e iba a irse de nuevo –

-en tu fiesta – le dijo el -

-talvez – ella le dio la espalda -

-es un trato

-si con eso dejas que me vaya, esta bien – dijo sin voltear

-pero, quiero la primer pieza

-la primera? – ella se giro y lo observo sorprendida

-me concederás a mi la primer pieza – dijo acercándose un poco a ella – ya que hoy ni siquiera me dejaste decirte lo que quería – se empezó acercar a su rostro -

-parecía que no podías decir nada – su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, tanto que creyó que el lo escucharía.

-no es fácil decirlo – sentía el corazón saltar en su pecho como si fuera a salirse – talvez no deba hacerlo, sino demostrarlo – cerro sus ojos y acerco su rostro hasta que pudo rozar sus narices.

-no creo que sea buena idea – trago y sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos. Estaba realmente nerviosa. El llevo sus manos al rostro de ella y acaricio sus mejillas con el pulgar, podía sentir la respiración de el en sobre sus labios, no lo soportaría mas. Shaoran acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, con lo que logro dar un leve rose, el mínimo contacto provoco en ambos un escalofrío, ella retrocedió un poco, pero el no la dejo – no lo hagas – susurro aun con sus ojos cerrados

-porque no? Dijo igualmente en susurro –

-solo… no lo hagas – sentía su rostro arder y sus manos frías -

-moriré si no lo hago, y no quieres que muera o si? – el sonrió un poco

-no, no quiero pero...

-no hay pero que valga... solo, solo…. – sin decir mas logro unir su labios en una suave caricia, ella pareció dudar pero ante el contacto no pudo mas que corresponder, no sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo, así que solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentía. Ella llevo una de sus manos hasta el cuello de el, y la otra a su hombro desnudo y el contacto hizo que se le erizara la piel.

Se separaron un instante para respirar, se veían fijamente a los ojos, pudieron notar el sonrojo en el otro, pero no permanecieron así mucho tiempo, ya que el nuevamente la beso, esta vez con un poco mas de libertad, ella aun con un poco de dudas coloco sus manos en los hombros de el y de ahí las dirigió a su cuello abrazándolo, sentia que sus piernas no la sostendrían mas, el dirigió una de sus manos a la cintura de ella, y la acerco un poco mas, el beso se volvía mas intimo, pero tuvieron que separarse nuevamente, por la falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes y aun permanecían con los ojos cerrados. El acaricio su barbilla con el pulgar.

-Eleni – susurro, ella abrió sus ojos, para encontrase con la mirada profunda de el, que la veía como si fuera la criatura mas hermosa del universo. Le encanto que la viera de esa forma, nunca lo había hecho así, se sentía tan bien. Ahora fue ella la que inició la aproximación, besándolo de nuevo. El no pretendía negarse, no ahora que tenia la oportunidad de saciar la sed que tenia por besar sus labios desde hace tiempo, su sabor dulce lo invadía, tanto, que no podía imaginarse, el no poder volver hacerlo. Su viaje vino a su mente, pero aun así no se separo de ella, al contrario, profundizo mas el beso, como si de esa forma hiciera que todo eso desapareciera, lo hacia con una actitud de pertenencia, por que quería ser el único que se acercara así a ella, el único. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, al separarse nuevamente, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus ojos irradiaban un brillo diferente.

– eleni, yo…lo que iba a decirte es que…- ella estaba a la expectativa, no sabia que le respondería, pero aun así quería escuchar lo que le diría.- no se si tu…. Eleni….

-no digas nada – hubiera deseado tanto que el nombre que dijera fuera el suyo realmente, sabia que eso no era posible, y ya se había dejado llevar suficiente, no podía seguir, no podía, no cuando no sabia cuanto tiempo permanecería en ese lugar, cuando tenia que regresar a su planeta, si su relación se volvía mas cercana, le costaría mas trabajo separarse de el, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así- no es necesario decir mas – estaba perdida en su mirada, quería volver a besarlo pero no era posible, no funcionaria.

-se que no, pero aun así yo… quiero hacerlo…. Yo estoy….- ella coloco su dedo en sus labios

-no, no digas mas, por hoy ya fue suficiente, dejémoslo hasta acá – le costo mucho trabajo, el decir eso, pero sabia que era lo mejor, no debia olvidar lo que era importante, para lo que estaba ahí, no podia olvidar quien era y cual era su objetivo

-pero... yo de verdad...

-no, tu y yo, nada mas podemos ser amigos

-hace un momento me demostraste lo contrario - dijo un poco molesto

-pues entonces olvidalo, haz de cuenta que no paso nada

-olvidarlo? no podía hacerlo - dijo acercandola a el con un poco de fuerza

-entonces, solo guardalo como un recuerdo, por que nunca volverá a pasar – que pases buenas noches – dicho esto ella se solto de el y dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar. Trato de no salir corriendo y de no volver a verlo porque era capaz de regresar y quedarse ahí toda la noche con el.

El se quedo ahí sin comprender nada, que fue todo eso, habían logrado al fin ese paso, y ella se iba sin más y decia que solo podian ser amigos, no debía haber algo mas, paso sus manos por su rostro, y sonrio. Pero estaba feliz, por lo menos sabia que no le era indiferente, algo debía sentir por el para haber respondido de esa forma al beso, o mejor dicho a los besos y definitivamente no era amistad. Estaba seguro que era el primero que lo hacia, así como ella era la primer chica que el besaba, no es que tuvieran mucha vida social con tantas obligaciones, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía no se le iba a borrar tan fácilmente. Recogió su camisa estaba manchada de sangre pero aun así se la coloco y se dirigió a su habitación, no estaba seguro si lograría conciliar el sueño. Y de hacerlo esperaba soñar con ella. Lo mejor era darle tiempo y no precionar las cosas, pero tiempo era lo menos que tenia, que pasaria entonces, no estaba seguro, lo que si sabia que no permitiria que eso fuera un buen recuerdo como ella dijo, no, aunque lo haya dicho, estaba seguro que ese no seria el unico beso que lograria de ella.

Continuara……………………….

Final de otro capitulo, que les parecio, aveces nuestra voluntad no es tan grande como quisieramos, espero haya sido de su agrado, y que pasará ahora? Lograra Shaoran que ella lo acepte antes de irse, eso es otro capitulo

no olvien sus Reviews

hasta la proxima


	10. Amigos nada mas

**Seres de luz**

Sakura entro a la casa, y al hacerlo se dirigió a su habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro luego de entrar, apoyo su cabeza en ella, aun se encontraba muy nerviosa por el mar de sensaciones que había vivido hace solo unos instantes, que era lo que había hecho, en que estaba pensando para besar a Shaoran, bueno en verdad no estaba pensando, golpeo su cabeza levemente contra la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, reprochándose lo que había hecho, como pudo, se supone que debía resistirse, donde estaba su fuerza de voluntad, pero ya estaba hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. No podía dejar que volviera a pasar, no debía hacerlo, pero como lo lograría. Si estaba segura que al verlo lo que mas querría es lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo de nuevo. Pero debía controlarse, tomaría fuerzas de donde no las tuviera pero ya no cedería.

Se dirigió a la ventana, y pudo ver como el se dirigía a la casa, se aparto de ahí para que no pudiera verla. Si al observarlo de lejos sentía eso, que pasaría cuando estuvieran frente a frente. Decido que lo mejor era descansar, nada sacaría si se quedaba pensando en eso toda la noche. Le costo mucho trabajo el conciliar el sueño. Luego de intentarlo por mucho rato logro quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, parecía no querer salir de su cuarto, ya era un poco tarde y ella aun se encontraba envuelta entre las sabanas, cosa que nunca había hecho, definitivamente ese suceso la había afectado mas de lo que esperaba. Escucho que llamaron a su puerta y deseo que esa persona no fuera Shaoran, no sabia que era lo que pasaría ahora. Volvieron a llamar al ver que no respondía.

-pase – dijo aun con duda. La puerta se abrió y para su suerte no era la persona que esperaba, suspiro aliviada.

-Buenos días Princesa, es un poco extraño que usted aun este en cama – frente a ella se encontraba una joven de sonrisa amigable y ella la reconoció como la hija del maestro Kei –

-Buenos días Rika, y si, no es muy común eso en mi pero bueno el maestro nos dio vacaciones y por que no aprovecharlas. -Dijo mientras se incorporaba-

-bueno pues yo talvez venga a quitarle un poco de sus vacaciones –

-porque lo dices?

-bueno, aun no esta todo listo para la ceremonia, y pensé que talvez usted querría ayudarme con algunas cosas, los rituales antes del suceso, usted sabe

-si claro, hoy es tu boda – ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-así es, que dice, le gustaría ayudarme – ella iba a negarse la verdad no tenia ganas de ayudarla a prepararse para su boda, pero lo pensó mejor, si ella estaba ayudándola con los últimos detalles, no vería a Shaoran en todo el día, y en la tarde con la boda y tanta gente, no podrían estar solos era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Claro que si, no habrá ningún problema –

-que bueno, en ese caso, porque no baja a desayunar y la espero luego en mi cuarto, hay tanto que aun debo ver.

-si en un momento, el… maestro y Shaoran… donde están? – pregunto algo nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama

-el maestro esta con mi padre, al príncipe la verdad lo vi salir de su habitación muy temprano hacia los establos, debe estar paseando seguramente dejo dicho que regresaría mas tarde – se había ido, era raro, además estaba herido era un imprudente por montar en ese estado. – bueno la dejo para que pueda arreglarse, con permiso.- dicho esto ella salió de la habitación. Sakura se quedo muy pensativa, el se había marchado sin hablar con ella luego de lo que paso. Adonde podría haber ido. Conociéndolo mínimo lo tendría en su puerta temprano.

Se levanto y se dio un baño para vestirse, no se coloco su ropa de entrenamiento sino un de los vestidos que había traído, cepillaba su cabello e iba a recogerlo cuando recordó lo que el le había dicho -_"déjalo suelto, se te ve muy bien_"- dejo de recogerlo y lo peino para dejarlo suelto. Salio de la habitación y desayuno luego de eso se dirigió a la recamara de Rika para ayudarla en su boda no era algo que le agradará mucho, pero era mejor que enfrentar a Shaoran por el momento.

Paso todo el día de un lado al otro con Rika, terminando con los preparativos, cuando llego la tarde, ella se disponía a entrar a su habitación para arreglarse para la boda, porque tenían que ayudar luego a Rika a prepararse, parecía que organizar una boda era mas agotador que sus entrenamientos, estaba vistiéndose cuando reparo que no había visto a Shaoran en todo el día, donde podría haberse metido, esperaba que el insistiera en que hablarán de lo ocurrido pero parecía que el se había esfumado, por que lo hacia, era muy extraño.

Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió al cuarto de Rika para ayudarla con su vestido y demás detalles, ahí se encontraba la madre de ella y dos amigas más que había visto en alguna ocasión.

-Princesa pase, me alegra que este aquí – dijo Rika -

-Princesa Eleni es un gusto verla – dijo una de las jóvenes – talvez no me recuerde, pero he estado algunas veces de visita en Zarek con mi padre para ver al rey mi nombre es Naoko –

-si creo haberte visto alguna vez ahí –

-También es un gusto para mí verla de nuevo majestad – dijo la otra joven -

-eres la hija del Duque de Thanos, no es así -

-así es majestad, estuvimos hace poco en su reino, mi nombre es Chiharu -

-pero siga aun tenemos mucho que hacer para que rica este lista para su boda – dijo Naoko -

-estoy muy nerviosa, pero a la vez muy emocionada – dijo Rika

-como no habrías de estarlo si hoy te casas, yo en tu lugar estaría que me tiro al suelo de nervios – dijo Chiharu-

-tampoco es para tanto – dijo Naoko – no seas exagerada

-tu lo dices por que te la vives metida en los libros, pero casarse, debe ser maravilloso, sobre todo si lo haces con alguien que te ama. Por suerte es tu caso – dijo viendo a Rika, ella sonrió -

-el matrimonio es un paso muy importante, se trata de compartir tu vida con otra persona para siempre. – dijo la madre de Rika -

Sakura permanecía ajena a la conversación a ella no le parecía que el evento tuviera tanta relevancia, y su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. No podía dejar de pensar en Shaoran en lo sucedido y en que el se había ido sin mas. Cuando Rika estuvo lista, las demás salieron de habitación para ver si ya estaba todo preparado para la ceremonia y ver si habían llegado los invitados. Sakura permaneció con ella para acompañarla.

-le pasa algo majestad, ha estado muy pensativa todo el día. Espero que no le haya molestado el que le pidiera que me ayudara?

-UHM. No, no me molesta. Al contrario me dio gusto poder ayudarte

-que bueno, pero entonces que es lo que la preocupa,

-nada, solo tonterías, nada de importancia.

-Talvez dentro de poco usted también este preparando su boda – dijo ella mientras retocaba un poco su maquillaje -

-yo, no lo creo – dijo seriamente -

-por que no? Es una joven muy hermosa, estoy segura que debe tener mas de algún pretendiente o me equivoco – ella se sonrojo y empezó a pasear por la habitación

-Claro… que no…son cosas que no ocupan mi interés por el momento -

-bueno, yo pensaba lo mismo antes, hasta que conocí a mi futuro esposo, tuve mucho miedo que mi padre no aceptara nuestro compromiso. – Ella la observo – parece que el no le agradaba mucho

-porque? A mi dio la impresión que el esta muy contento con la boda

-ahora si, pero al principio estaba renuente aceptarlo

-que motivo tenia para hacerlo? Según nos dijo es de buena familia, noble responsable y quien sabe cuantas cualidades mas, dijo que hasta había ido a conocer donde vivía.

-si lo hizo, lo que sucede es que Therada es un poco mayor que yo -

-un poco mayor, que tanto para que pensaras que no lo aceptaría?

-varios años, creo que eso es lo que me gusto de el, no era como los demás jóvenes que había conocido, no me importo nuestra diferencia de edades, si me quería de la misma forma que yo a el, y para mi dicha así es. Cuando uno ama y es amado, las diferencias sobran no cree?

-no en todos los casos – dijo ella seriamente -

-porque lo dice? No me diga que esta interesada en alguien diferente a usted,- ella se sonrojo aun mas-

-no, no es eso, solo que…. A veces hay algunas diferencias insalvables, y a veces la obligación nos hace tomar otras decisiones. No siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere

-yo no lo creo, cuando se ama, se es capaz de dar todo por la otra persona, incluso la vida si fuera necesario. Ya lo vera cuando se enamore, estoy segura que de ahora en adelante usted estará rodeada de muchos jóvenes interesados en pedir su mano.- ella sonrió – solo elija bien

-elegir bien?

-si, a alguien con quien pueda convivir, que la haga sentir diferente, que la haga sonreír y se preocupe siempre por usted, esas son las personas que de verdad nos quieren, como el príncipe Shaoran – al escuchar esto no pudo evitar ponerse muy nerviosa -

-Sha-Shaoran….

-si, el siempre se ha preocupado mucho por usted. Aunque estaban peleando siempre el parecía disfrutar de su compañía y se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera. El podría ser un buen prospecto tal vez deba considerarlo.

-no lo creo – dijo aun muy nerviosa, como si no tuviera suficiente con lo que sentía, como para pensar en que ellos podría casarse.

-porque no, ustedes han crecido juntos, se conocen bien aunque se la pasan peleando, son cosas de niños, y he notado que ahora ya casi no lo hacen, con el tiempo talvez cesen. Incluso creo que el la ve diferente.

-diferente no, el y yo, somos otra cosa, somos amigos y nada mas – dijo al molesta -

-lo dice como si la idea no le agradará -

-no, eso es todo lo que somos y lo que seremos, el y yo somos muy diferentes,

-no creo que tanto, solo las diferencias necesarias, supe que ayer estuvieron de paseo que tal les fue – ella se sonrojo y le dio la espalda en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, vaya que tenia suerte no tendría que responder, la madre de Rika entro,

-Hija ya esta todo listo, podemos partir a la iglesia

-si madre ya voy – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su ramo – Espero estar presente en su matrimonio también majestad - dijo mientras acomodaba su vestido, ella no dijo nada -

- Alteza – dijo la madre de Rika – abajo la esperan el maestro Magnus y el príncipe Shaoran para partir, el coche esta listo – al escuchar el nombre su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente

-Shaoran ya regreso? – pregunto nerviosa -

-si hace un buen rato,

-dijo donde había estado – pregunto seriamente

-la verdad no, aunque venia un tanto sucio, es raro en el, siempre es un joven muy pulcro en su apariencia, ni siquiera de niño lo había visto así, quien sabe donde estuvo metido y haciendo que. Bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa ya es un poco tarde.

Las tres salieron de la recamara, y sakura se dirigió al carruaje donde la esperaban el maestro y Shaoran, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al verlo, sobre todo porque se veía muy bien vestido de gala como todo un príncipe.

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí, debemos partir a la iglesia – dijo el maestro

-si, claro vamos – Shaoran la veía intensamente, estaba muy hermosa, portaba un vestido en tono celeste pastel, digno de la princesa que era. Y noto esta vez ella no había recogido del todo su cabello. Iba a subir al coche cuando el le extendió su mano para ayudarla-

-permíteme – le dijo, al escucharlo su corazón latió apresuradamente, sobre todo porque estaban un tanto cerca, ella dudo un momento, pero luego tomo su mano, para subir al coche, al contacto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

-gracias – dijo en tono suave, Shaoran subió al carruaje y se sentó frente a ella, el maestro lo hizo luego y partieron a la iglesia, en todo el camino Shaoran no despego su vista de ella, cosa que la molestaba un poco a parte de incomodarla, ya que el se había ido todo el día quien sabe a donde, sin decirle nada.

Llegaron a la iglesia y dio inicio la ceremonia, Rika entro del brazo de su padre hasta el altar donde la entrego al que seria su esposo. Ambos lucían muy felices. Durante el acto Shaoran parecía no poder dejar de mirar a sakura, lo cual era bastante sencillo al estar en la columna de asientos al lado de ella, eran divididos por el pasillo, ella de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada de reojo, al parecer eso seguiría así toda la ceremonia.

Volvió hacia la entrada para ver si llegaba su padre, pero parecía que aun no, cuando entre los asistentes pudo ver a alguien que no le agrado, Kira se encontraba ahí, junto con su hermana y su prima, y parecía no quitar la vista de Shaoran, volvió a verlo, pero el seguía manteniendo su vista en ella, parecía que no se había dado cuenta que ellas estaban ahí, así que nuevamente volvió su mirada a ella, y esta vez Kira la veía a ella, la esquivo y noto que no era la única que tenia esa mirada hacia Shaoran, la mayoría de las jóvenes por no decir todas, lo veían, como esperando que el también lo hiciera. Pero el parecía centrado en una sola persona, ella. Cosa que termino por agradarle y se sonrió, y volvió a verlo. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, como si con eso dijeran más que con palabras.

La ceremonia término y ellos se dirigieron a la casa para la recepción, el lugar lucia hermoso estaba decorado con arreglos con flores blancas, cuando llegó, su padre y los muchachos ya se encontraban ahí. Por lo que se dirigieron a la mesa que había dispuesta para ellos. Shaoran y Toya parecían sostener un duelo de miradas.

El baile dio inicio y la nueva pareja lo dio por inaugurado, todos parecían muy contentos, Shaoran parecía nervioso, intranquilo como si quisiera hacer algo y no se atrevía, Toya no había dejado de verlo, por lo que no había podido acercarse a sakura.

-Eleni – dijo luego de un rato de mucho pensarlo

-que – dijo ella viéndolo –

-te... gustaría... bai……

-príncipe Shaoran – su petición fue interrumpida por un hombre. Porque siempre tenían que interrumpirlo cuando iba a decir algo importante. Vio a la persona que le había hablado

-como esta conde – dijo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo

-muy bien majestad, mi pequeña Kira me comento que usted estaba aquí por lo que no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de saludarlo. Al igual que al Maestro Magnus y a la princesa.

-Claro, como dejar pasar la oportunidad – dijo el maestro, en ese momento Kira se presento en la mesa también.

-majestad, es un gusto verlo de nuevo, "Princesa Eleni", luce muy bien

-Gracias, usted también Kira. – dijo Sakura, definitivamente esa joven no le simpatizaba nada y los demás en la mesa lo notaron.

-Pero esto es una fiesta, debería esta en la pista de baile su majestad – dijo el conde

-si, estaba pensando en hacerlo cuando llegaron – dirigió su mirada a Sakura, y ella lo esquivo

-pues no lo piense mas, estoy seguro que a mi pequeña Kira no le importará ser su acompañante – el se giro a verlo preocupado –

-no….quiero forzarla a nada, talvez ella…..

-será un honor para mi príncipe – todos lo vieron fijamente en especial sakura –

-si claro, - Sakura vio Kira quien sonreía triunfante, - pero… ya le había pedido una pieza a… la princesa Eleni, y ella acepto – ella volvió a verlo asombrada por lo que decía –

-que?

-así que, si no les importa – el se dirigió hasta ella y le extendió su mano. Sakura lo veía, sin terminar de comprender. Vio a Kira quien esta vez parecía molesta y sonrió para sus adentros. – me concede esta pieza Princesa – lo dijo en tono muy galante

-claro, "Majestad" - Le dio su mano a Shaoran y el la tomo tiernamente, se dirigieron a la pista, Toya los veía desde la mesa con cara de pocos amigos

-si se propasa, lo mato

-tranquilo, se ve que el se preocupa mucho por ella – dijo Yukito un tanto alto para que todos escucharan.

-si, lo he notado, es lo único bueno que tiene – dijo Toya

-siempre ha sido así, Shaoran siempre ha cuidado mucho de ella, - dijo el maestro -

-Me alegra saber que ella tenga un amigo así – dijo fuyitaka –

-bueno nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa con su permiso – dijo el conde, y el y Kira regresaron a su mesa, ella parecía molesta por no haber podido bailar con el príncipe.

Al llegar a la pista Shaoran la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos, ella coloco su mano libre en su hombro, e iniciaron un baile algo rápido, siguiendo los pasos de los demás. Shaoran suspiro aliviado

-y eso, tanto te molestaba el tener que bailar con ella

-algo, no quería ser muy evidente, ni sonar grosero al decirle que no quería bailar con ella, pero... cuando empieza hablar no hay quien la pare, es… desesperante – el la vio con una sonrisa - gracias por aceptar

-ósea que solo me usaste para librarte de ella – dijo en tono de molestia y separándose un poco de el

-claro que no – la vio a los ojos y la acerco nuevamente a el – pero sabia que si no te presionaba de alguna manera, no bailarías con migo.- Ella se sonrojo, al estar tan cerca no pudo evitar recordar el beso que habían compartido y los latidos de su corazón empezaron acelerarse.– Es difícil lograr que tu cedas en algo – acerco un poco su rostro al de ella, pero esta se giro un poco viendo hacia otro lado, aprovechando el movimiento y se acerco a su oído – talvez logre, que me veas diferente, si sigo insistiendo.

-no lo harás, confórmate con mi amistad

-porque? Porque no puedo aspirar a algo más

-porque es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte – la pieza que bailaban termino y ella iba a marcharse, pero la detuvo del brazo

-espera – ella se detuvo, no iba hacer una escena ahí -

-es mejor que me vaya

-no, prometo no decir mas, pero quédate un rato con migo, por favor – ella dudo un poco lo vio a los ojos y no pudo negarse, estuvieron bailando un rato sin decir nada

El ambiente entre ellos cambio un poco, ella empezó a sonreír y a relajarse, mientras bailaban. El no podía apartar la vista de ella. Cuando termino de sonar la música, ella sonreía ampliamente, no recordaba haber bailado tanto. Se separaron y vieron que la novia se disponía a arrojar el ramo, todas la jóvenes se amontonaron detrás de ella, bueno casi todas, sakura permaneció en su lugar

-tu no vas por el ramo – dijo mientras le sonreía

-claro que no – dijo ella como si fuera muy obvio

-por que no?

-digamos casarme no es algo que este en mis planes futuros

-no vas a casarte?

-no creo que lo haga

-por que, es algo que todos debemos hacer, sobre todo en nuestras posiciones.

-yo no voy a casarme nunca, - dijo muy segura -

-no deberías decir esas cosas, te puedes tragar tus palabras – dijo esto muy cerca de su rostro. Le parecía extraño que el no insistiera mas, ni siquiera habían hablado del lo que paso, será que a el no le importo eso. Parecía muy tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque ella le había pedido que no dijera mas, talvez en esta ocasión si cumpliría con eso.

-bien entonces las cambiare, no voy a casarme nunca, con alguien de este planeta – el sonrió mas –

-eso suena mejor, al menos hay posibilidades – la novia arrojo el ramo, y este paso de largo de donde se encontraba el grupo de jóvenes, ya que lo lanzó con algo de fuerza, e iba directo a Sakura, por inercia ella extendió sus manos para tomarlo. Shaoran rió al ver esto, y ella lo miro molesta – ves ahora las posibilidades se incrementan.

-esto no quiere decir nada – todos se voltearon a verla y aplaudir por haber tomado el ramo, cosa que algunas no les agrado en especial a Kira, quien la veía con desagrado, ya que no había podido bailar con el príncipe por su causa, y lo había acaparado toda la noche.

-esto no significa nada – dijo ella restándole importancia, y se retiraba del lugar –

-donde vas?

-tengo sed quiero tomar algo,

-te acompaño

-no te preocupes talvez Kira no te aseche – dijo en tono divertido -

-muy graciosa, y no es eso, quiero estar con tigo – ella se puso un tanto nerviosa, el la veía igual que la noche anterior.

-porque? – dijo ella acercándose un poco a el –

-tengo que tener algún motivo, siempre me ha gustado estar con tigo, aunque… - vio hacia la mesa – te importaría si nos movemos un poco o vamos a otro lado

- porque – dijo ella sin comprender –

-porque tu primo me ve como si estuviera haciendo algo malo – vio a la mesa y observo a Toya que los veía seriamente –

-el siempre es así – dijo mientras sonreía -

-te cuida mucho no? – con un tono de molestia -

-si,

-UHM

-UHM que? Tiene algo de malo, es mi familia

-no nada, supongo que si fueras mi pariente yo también te cuidaría mucho

-pero no somos parientes, así que tus cuidados para mi están de mas

-y me alegro que no seamos parientes, sino…. Esto….seria más difícil – se acerco un poco a ella -

-que… seria mas difícil ….. – lo miro a los ojos -

-lo que estamos viviendo y de lo que no quieres hablar

-Shaoran por favor – dijo ella un tanto nerviosa y molesta – dijiste que no dirás nada más – ella iba a irse pero el la detuvo –

-esta bien, lo dije y lo haré, vamos por algo de tomar

-si – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

Buscaron una bebidas, y aunque Shaoran le había prometido no decir nada, parecía que no pensaba en otra cosa sino en hacerlo, aunque la mirada de Toya no lo dejara, luego pudo ver como un grupo de jóvenes se acercaba a el y a Yukito y prácticamente los obligaban a ir a la pista de baile, ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron ante la escena.

-te importa si caminamos un poco – ella lo vio como pidiéndole no insistir – solo caminar,

-esta bien – salieron del salón al jardín, este estaba decorado acorde al evento con antorchas iluminándolo por todos lados.

-una ceremonia hermosa no crees, aunque el novio parece mayor que ella

-lo es, Rika me lo dijo, que creyó que su padre no lo aceptaría

-pero no fue así, lo acepto, a veces eso es todo lo que se necesita, que alguien ceda

-sabes que, será mejor que regrese – ella le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar

-a que es a lo que le temes? – se detuvo y se giro -

-no es que le tema a algo, solo que las cosas son así, - el se alejo un poco de ella –

-podrían cambiar su tu quisieras,

-no Shaoran, no van a cambiar, son demasiadas cosas – se acerco un poco a el – pero créeme que en verdad quiero que seamos amigos.

-tal vez yo no quiera tu amistad – dijo el seriamente ella vio hacia otro lado

-pues es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte

-entonces debo seguir insistiendo, hasta que cambies de opinión – se acerco mas a ella hasta estar frente a frente.

-entonces solo lograres que me aleje de ti – el se sorprendió por la seguridad con que lo decía –

-lo harías? Te alejarías de mi?

-si insistes en esto no me dejaras alternativa – su rostro estaba serio pero a la vez triste –

-por que siento que tus palabras, dicen eso, pero tus ojos me dicen otra cosa – el acerco sus rostros – y cuando iba a besarla ella se giro. El se alejo un poco –

-te dije que no iba volver a pasar –

-esperaba que no fuera cierto – se alejo unos pasos de ella

-pues lo es, de verdad que sentiría mucho el perder lo que hemos logrado, pero si vas a seguir con esto, es mejor dejar las cosas aquí. –iba a marcharse - Y no te lo había dicho pero, gracias por el paseo de ayer, me divertí mucho. Que disfrutes del resto de la fiesta – dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo al salón. Un rato después entraba el parecía un tanto apesadumbrado.

Kira aprovecho el momento en el que el se quedo solo para acercarse y lograr bailar con el. Mientras sakura tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-vaya atrapaste el ramo – dijo el maestro -

-no lo atrape, cayo en mi manos – dijo ella molesta, por la escena que veía -

-entonces mucho mejor, las cosas llegan sin que las busquemos.- noto como Shaoran bailaba con Kira y ella parecía feliz, a diferencia de le que lucia un tanto agobiado. La celebración llego a su fin y la mayoría de invitados ya se habían marchado. Incluso Shaoran ya no estaba en el salón no supo en que momento se fue.

- bueno yo me voy a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo – dijo Sakura mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse -

-estas bien hija, te noto un poco preocupada - ella sonrió

-no padre, estoy bien, no hay porque preocuparse, que pasen buenas noches – se alejo en dirección a su habitación, caminaba lentamente por la casa hasta llegar a su recamara, donde se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una rosa pegada en su puerta, se acerco para tomarla, a sus espaldas pudo sentir la presencia de Shaoran

-acepto- ella se giro para verlo, ya que no entendía a que se refería

-Que dices? Que aceptas?

-Lo que puedes ofrecerme – el se encontraba muy serio -

-aun no comprendo

-dijiste que lo único que podías ofrecerme era tu amistad, y lo acepto – se hizo un silencio en donde ambos se veían –

-es lo mejor Shaoran créeme, luego será peor.

-de eso no estoy seguro, lo que si se, es que no quiero verte así.

-a que te refieres?

-yo... – dijo acercándose un poco a ella - quiero ser el causante de tus sonrisas y alegrías, como ayer en la cascada, y no de tus inquietudes, quiero que cuando estemos juntos, tu sonrías y no pongas esa cara de preocupación que tienes ahora. – Dirigió su mano a uno de los mechones de cabello de ella y lo acaricio – y lo peor no quiero que te alejes de mí. Eso si seria muy difícil

-Shaoran, yo no quiero…. No quise – el coloco su dedo índice en sus labios –

-ahora soy yo el que te pide que no digas mas, no es necesario – el le sonrió aunque su sonrisa parecía un poco forzada – quiero que seamos amigos, verdaderos amigos, que dices – el extendió su mano y ella lo veía aun sin comprender lo que sucedía – parece que tu tienes la costumbre de dejarme con la mano extendida – ella sonrió – ves, eso es lo que quiero ver siempre, una sonrisa en tu rostro – ella vio su mano y la tomo , lo miro a la cara – amigos?

-amigos

-para siempre?

-no,

-no?

-por el tiempo que este en la tierra – se veían a los ojos y parecían no querer soltar sus manos

-es suficiente para mi – se soltaron – sabes, mi vida desde que te conocí ha sido diferente, cada verano era una aventura con tigo, una forma de no ser el "Príncipe de Likaios", ser simplemente Shaoran, con tigo siempre he sentido ser yo mismo, no tenia que aparentar, podía actuar libremente, y no quiero perder eso, este en especial, será el mejor verano de mi vida.

-para mi también los veranos, eran la forma de salir de mi rutina, llegabas tu para poder discutir y lograr despejarme un poco, y tampoco quiero perder eso, créeme hacemos lo correcto – el asintió ella le dio la espalda e iba a entrar a su habitación

– Eleni – se giro a verlo el la veía de una manera que no supo identificar, en su mirada había cierta tristeza y sintió que ella era la causante de eso – eres... una persona muy importante para mi, no sabes cuanto. Mi vida sin ti seria muy diferente, podría asegurarte que no tendría mayor sentido, me seria difícil pensar en no verte tan seguido – se acerco hasta ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y no parecía querer separase de ella, sus corazones latían rápidamente como si estuvieran acompasados. – en verdad, quiero saber que siempre nos veremos de nuevo sin importar lo que pase,

-así será, siempre nos veremos de nuevo –

- es una promesa – dijo el - buenas noches Eleni – susurro en su oído, se separo de ella y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches Shaoran –

-por cierto – dijo el deteniéndose, le hablaba mientras le daba la espalda – esa flor no es mágica, pero… espero que también la conserves. – se giro a verla y luego siguió su camino

-lo haré, - el se alejo - y lamento ser yo la culpable de tu tristeza, pero es lo mejor, luego nos dolería mas – se dijo a si misma, entro a su habitación. Por algún motivo se sentía muy triste y sentía como un nudo oprimía su garganta, porque se sentía así, ella había hecho lo correcto, su deber estaba ante todo, no podía sentirse mal por cumplir su obligación. Se acostó y observaba detenidamente la flor, por algún motivo, pensó en su madre, recordarla aun le dolía, pero en ese momento el recuerdo de ella pareció ser algo que la tranquilizo, hacia mucho que no sentía así, que ese sentimiento no la invadía, de alguna manera, sentía como si otra vez estuviera perdiendo algo.

Continuara………………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Final de otro capitulo, espero les haya agradado, aunque creo que algunas querran extrangular a Sakura, pero no lo hace por lastimarlo simplemente piensa antes en sus obligaciones. cuanto tiempo les durará la amistad?, eso es otro capitulo

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que he recibido, me da gusto que mas personas esten leyendo esta historia, y esperare sus Reviews de este capitulo, y que les gustaria ver en la fiesta.

hasta la proxima


	11. Confianza

**Seres de luz**

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación aun pensando en lo sucedido, se preguntaba si en verdad podría mantener esa amistad con Shaoran, bueno si el no intentaba nada, seguro que si podría. Pensaba en eso, cuando empezó a sentir una energía extraña, se asomo por la ventana, parecía provenir de un lugar lejano, pero era una energía que no parecía ser humana, que seria exactamente. En ese momento escucho que llamaron a su puerta.

-pase – dijo sin pensar –

-pensé que ya estarías dormida, dijiste que estabas cansada – su padre se acerco hasta donde ella se encontraba,

-que es eso padre? – pregunto sin despegar su vista del horizonte

-no lo se – dijo el viendo en la misma dirección – pero es una energía fuerte.

-es la razón por la que viniste verdad?, que es lo que esta sucediendo? y no quiero que me mientas – dijo seriamente viéndolo a la cara

-no lo he hecho – ella lo miro –

-sabia que tu visita no era nada mas porque si, quiero saber porque vinieron

-pese a lo que puedas creer no vine por esa energía es la primera vez que la percibo, vine porque Clow me lo pidió.

-que? cuando? Porque?

-Mando un mensaje con Toya, en su última visita. Me comentaba de los rumores sobre un levantamiento

-lo se me lo dijo antes partir, dijo que eran eso rumores, y que yo debía pensar si lo ayudaba o no, no creí que fuera tan serio.

-no lo es al menos no aun, El cree que esos rumores pueden ser ciertos y que no son personas normales las involucradas.

-hablas de gente con poderes místicos

-eso parece, por eso me pido que viniera, hemos estado buscando energía, pero no encontramos nada, hasta este momento y ni siquiera estoy seguro que se trata de esa.

-por que te pido que vinieras, porque no me lo pidió a mi

-lo hizo, talvez no la manera que tu crees pero lo hizo. Confía mucho en ti, pero dijo que talvez estabas bajo mucha presión, que te estabas forzando demasiado, y creo que tiene razón, eres muy fuerte Sakura, prácticamente mas que mi, no te presiones tanto. – la energía desapareció – ellos vieron nuevamente el horizonte, ya no percibiendo la energía.

-No, no es así, aun no es suficiente, me falta aprender demasiado, aun hay cosas que no puedo hacer y hasta que no sea lo bastante fuerte, no voy a descansar, es mi obligación

-a veces pienso que hicimos mal en poner tanta obligación en ti, prácticamente eres una niña

-ya no padre, además fui yo la que causo todo esto, y debo arreglarlo, hasta que no lo haga no estaré tranquila.

-deja de culparte por algo que no hiciste. – el la abrazo – yo debí protegerlos mejor

-no padre, tu hiciste lo que podías, nunca debí atacarlo

-ya no hay que pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, sino en lo que tienes ahora frente a ti. Puedes tratar de ubicar esa energía?

-es una energía extraña, nunca la había sentido, tratare de ubicarla – Fuyitaka la separo de ella –

-se que lo harás, tampoco te atormentes, no es muy poderosa, pero es mejor prevenir. Ahora descansa, mañana partiremos a Zarek

-Mañana? Creí que estaríamos mas tiempo aquí

-ese era el plan pero, lo mejor será que partamos cuanto antes. – el iba a salir de la habitación – además tienes una fiesta a la cual asistir –

-lo se, - dijo en tono de disgusto –

-buenas noches hija –

-buenas noches

Estuvo un rato observando por la ventana, que era esa energía, y que tan cierto seria que personas con poderes estaban intentando un levantamiento, con que objetivo.

A la mañana siguiente, prepararon todo para regresar a Zarek, ella estaba en su habitación cuando tocaron a su puerta

- Pase -

-ya estas lista – dijo su padre entrando -

-si ya tengo todo

-bien es hora de irnos – el salio de habitación y ella tomo su abrigo y salio tras el. Al salir se encontró con Shaoran en el pasillo, el traía una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Buenos días lista para regresar – ella no sabia exactamente como comportarse

-si ya estoy lista –

-bueno vamos, es un largo camino el que tenemos que recorrer – se encaminaron a la salida – se despidieron del maestro Kei agradeciendo su hospitalidad, subieron a los carruajes y partieron nuevamente a Zarek, el viaje resulto ser bastante entretenido a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba.

Shaoran conversaba amenamente con el maestro y con Fuyitaka, parecía contento, pero en sus ojos ella pudo notar aun rastros de tristeza. Se detuvieron al anochecer para acampar y Sakura se alejo un poco de todos junto con su pequeño caballo, al que había dejado un poco abandonado con tantas cosas. Se encontraba cepillándolo cuando percibió la presencia de Shaoran acercándose. El la vio y se acerco hasta donde estaba

-hola, que haces aquí – pregunto el con una sonrisa

-nada solo estirando un poco las piernas – el veía al caballo con mucho interés

-si es bueno después de viajar tanto. Es un hermoso animal, nunca había visto uno así –

-no es muy común – ella lo observo

-y como lo llamaste?

- Kero –

-Kero? Es un nombre extraño

-creo que le queda

-bueno eso si, te tocará entrenarlo – dijo el acercándose al caballo, al cual pareció no agradarle mucho.

-no será muy difícil, es un corcel muy fuerte. Talvez te rete a una carrera cuando ya este debidamente entrenado. Quizás para el próximo año, que dices? – el desvió su mirada -

-No lo se, muchas cosas pueden pasar de aquí a la fecha

-que tienes miedo?

-no es eso, pero dejémoslo sin fecha por el momento

-como quieras.- en ese momento ella sintió esa extraña energía nuevamente. Y vio hacia el horizonte.

-te pasa algo? – pregunto el preocupado

-no, te importaría llevarte a Kero, quiero caminar un poco.

-no hay problema, segura que estas bien

-si no te preocupes. Diles que regreso en un rato si?

-yo les digo – ella camino un largo trecho por el bosque, que era esa energía, no se percibía que fuese maligna, al contrario, seria a caso Argus, su poder era grande como provenir de su reencarnación, y como su madre decía, era muy fuerte pero inestable, de lo estaba segura es que no era la energía de un humano, era de un ser diferente. Camino un poco mas pero no encontró la fuente de donde esta energía emanaba. Y sin más volvió a desaparecer. Decidió regresar y hablar con su padre y el maestro.

Cuando llego, el no se encontraba en el campamento, por lo que se dirigió al maestro.

-Maestro donde esta mi padre?

-al igual que tu salio en busca de esa energía con los muchachos

-que cree que sea?

-es bastante poderosa, podría ser un humano muy fuerte que no controla sus poderes

-no, no es humana de eso estoy segura, es muy diferente – dijo ella muy segura -

-que estas pensando?

-no quiero adelantarme, necesito estar segura de que se trata

-hablas como tu madre, ella tampoco decía nada hasta estar segura. Podrás encontrarla nuevamente

-será difícil si no se manifiesta, pero debe haber una forma, solo tengo que encantarla

-talvez pueda ayudarte, no a encontrar al dueño de esa energía, pero te será muy util

-de que habla, de su cosas saco un libro de cubierta dorada bastante grande

-de esto, es mi regalo para ti, - le entrego el libro – en el encontraras, muchas cosas que yo aun no te he enseñado, conjuros, ataques, control de energía, solo ten cuidado como lo usas, solo los miembros del concejos del jerarca tienen ese libro, nunca se le ha dado a alguien tan joven, pero confío en ti

-gracias maestro, le aseguro que lo usare correctamente – ella sonreía, y agradecía que el confiara tanto en ella como para darle algo así. Aunque en su mente seguía pensando que el dueño de esa energía era Argus, si lograba encontrarlo, las cosas serian mas fáciles, el tomaría su puesto en la esfera celeste y con su poder estaba segura que lograría derrotar a Kek sin ningún problema. El cargo de Jerarca de la esfera celeste no seria suyo, y eso seria quitarse un peso de encima, debía encontrarlo, y cuanto antes mejor

La energía no volvió a manifestarse. A la mañana siguiente tomaron nuevamente su rumbo, ese mismo día llegarían a Zarek. En el camino Shaoran parecía muy interesado en la conversación con Fuyitaka, y por su parte trataba de saber que era lo que tenia ese joven, porque era tan fuerte siendo humano. Tendría poderes místicos y se reflejaban en su fuerza física. No estaba seguro pero podría averiguarlo. Llegaron al palacio casi al anochecer, y una corte de bienvenida los esperaba. Bajaron de los coches

-Eleni, que gusto me da que estés de regreso – dijo Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba – te extrañe mucho – se separaron

-me alegra estar de regreso – dijo con una sonrisa –

-tienes que contarme como estuvo todo, detalles específicos –

-lo mismo de siempre – vio a Shaoran y el estaba ahí con un sonrisa

-claro que no, este viaje fue muy diferente – dijo Shaoran, sin quitar su sonrisa – al menos para mi

-ya tendrán tiempo de hablar todo lo que quieran luego – dijo Kaia dándole un abrazo a Sakura – yo también quiero saber como te fue – de alguna manera sintió que no se refería precisamente al viaje. –

-me alegra que estés de regreso – dijo el rey clow

-hijo me da gusto que estés de regreso – dijo Irean – mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-a mi también me alegra verla madre –

-te noto diferente, no se en que pero hay algo distinto en ti –

-debe ser que se esta haciendo mas fuerte – dijo el maestro

-eso cree maestro – dijo Hien -

-que más podría ser –

-y por lo visto traen visitas – dijo Kaia

-Clow – dijo Fuyitaka mientras saludaba a su amigo con un abrazo

-Fuyitaka, que gusto me da verte, gracias por venir

-como no lo haría

-y Toya, que bueno que también hayas decidido regresar. Yukito, es un placer tenerte aquí. Pero creo que estaremos mas cómodos adentro, ya casi es hora de cenar deben tener apetito – todos se encaminaron hacia al palacio y de ahí a sus habitaciones. Sakura acompañada por Kaia y Tomoyo. Al llegar se dejo caer en la cama

-Parece que estas cansada – dijo Kaia -

-un poco nada más

-bueno en ese caso talvez debas descansar, tendrás unos días un tanto agitados – dijo Tomoyo -

-mas que los que hasta ahora no creo

-tu fiesta es en tres días, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes. – dijo emocionada -

-tres días? No estaré repuesta para entonces

-claro que si, tu baño esta listo, veré que te traigan tu cena

-Gracias – ella se dirigió al baño, de verdad le haría bien, necesitaba relajarse.

Esa noche paso sin mayores complicaciones, pero los días siguientes fueron como se lo había dicho Kaia muy agitados, se la pasaba de un lado otro guiada por ellas, probándose ropa, escuchado la música que se tocaría, degustando la comida que seria servida en el banquete, observando las decoraciones y lo que mas le pareció innecesario recibiendo instrucciones de cómo comportarse, esto si lo consideraba inútil, como si no hubiera ya recibido suficientes clases de etiqueta.

-vamos Eleni hazlo bien – se escuchaba a Tomoyo –

-ya estoy cansada de esto, he practicado esa entrada como un millón de veces –

-pero es necesario que lo hagas de nuevo, tienes que parecer mas altiva sin dejar de aparentar un aire de inocencia,

-eso es muy contradictorio no crees - dijo sentándose en las escaleras -

-talvez, pero es necesario. Ese es tú entrada, todos estarán viéndote, serás el centro de atención, es importante como lo hagas. Anda una vez mas – ella se pudo de pie y subió nuevamente las escaleras que bajaría la noche de su fiesta, ya estaba cansada de hacer eso. En los últimos dos días no hacia otra cosa que estar al tanto de la fiesta, incluso su padre le había dicho que no se preocupará por nada más, y con todo lo que tenia que hacer eso era algo casi imposible. Ni siquiera había hablado con Shaoran esos días, lo había visto a la hora de las comidas o del té, pero nada mas, aunque al parecer su relación era la misma de antes, el se estaba encargando que fuera así.

-como va? – pregunto Shaoran a Tomoyo algo bajo para que Sakura no lo oyera, al parecer ella no había notado que el estaba ahí desde hace un rato.

-no muy bien, parece que su entrada no va a ser tan buena como quisiéramos – kaia los observo y se dirigió a ellos

-Shaoran, te importaría ayudarnos un poco

-no, solo dígame que hago – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-podrías colocarte, casi al final de las escaleras para bajar con ella los últimos escalones, talvez eso ayude.

-claro – el se dirigió hasta las escaleras y subió unos cuantos escalones. Fue en ese momento que ella sintió su presencia y giro para verlo.

-Bien Eleni, ahora hazlo, baja despacio, levanta la cabeza y mira al frente. – mirar al frente seria difícil cuando lo que quería hacer era mirar hacia abajo y verlo a el. Hizo lo que le habían pedido. Sentía como si nunca llegará al final de las escaleras. El la observaba con una sonrisa que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Cuando llego hasta el. Shaoran le extendió su brazo y ella coloco su mano en el, se vieron a los ojos y bajaron los últimos escalones, sin despegar sus miradas, ambos empezaban a sonrojarse un poco. Kaia y Tomoyo los veían con una sonrisa, parece que esta vez si lo había hecho bien – eso es lo que quiero, podrás hacerlo así mañana.

-espero que si – dijo ella separándose un poco de el – puedo descansar ya

-si puedes tomar un descanso – ella salio corriendo del salón – Shaoran la siguió con la mirada –

-desearía que tuviera el mismo entusiasmo por la fiesta – dijo Kaia un poco desanimada

-lo tiene créame, de alguna manera quiere esa fiesta, vera que la va a disfrutar. Yo también me retiro, con permiso – hizo una reverencia y se alejo del lugar –

-y crees tía que por casualidad se encuentren – ambas sonrieron –

-conociéndolos no lo dudo, tu madre estará aquí mañana?

-dijo que estaría aquí para la fiesta, así que talvez llegue hoy por la noche o mañana en por la mañana.

-que bueno, pero nosotras tenemos aun mucho que hacer así que vamos, no creo que veamos a Eleni por un buen rato

-Eso parece –

Sakura se dirigía a los establos al fin podría despejarse un poco, tanto subir y bajar gradas la había mareado, iría a ver como estaba su caballo. Decido sacarlo a que diera un paseo le haría bien. Se encontraban en el jardín.

-Me encantaría poderte montarte como eres en verdad, debe ser maravilloso el poder volar con tigo, aunque creo que no va a ser posible en este momento. – ella acariciaba su crin cuando sintió la presencia de Shaoran a sus espaldas

-que ahora hablas con los caballos

-si, que te parece?

-bien, lo malo es que creo que no te responde – se coloco frente a ella -

-como lo sabes, a lo mejor lo entiendo – el sonrió –

-lo creería tu haces tantas cosas, que hablar con los animales no seria la excepción - ella también sonrió –

-y que haz hecho estos días prácticamente no te he visto

-ya sabes de lo siempre, he estado entrenando un poco con el maestro, combatiendo con tu primo, al que parece sigo sin agradarle, y con su amigo, el también es muy bueno

-si Yukito es muy fuerte aunque su especialidad no es la pelea

-a no?

-no, el mas….. Espiritual es grandioso, lo he visto hacer cosas increíbles, nunca parece molestarse, ni estar triste, y aguanta a Toya y es capaz de controlarlo.

-entiendo

-que entiendes?

-que el te agrada

-claro que me agrada, lo conozco hace mucho, es como si fuera parte de mi familia –

-y yo?

-tu que?

-también es como si fuera parte de tu familia

-de alguna manera. Hemos convivido mucho y ahora somos amigos no? – dijo mientras se sentaba a la sombra de un árbol -

-si, es bueno saber que ahora me consideras tu amigo, pensé que nunca sucedería, aunque aun no recibo trato preferencial como Eriol – el se sentó a su lado -

-eso crees?

-no, ya no lo creo, el mío es mas preferencial que el de el

-y ya no siente que trato de matarte en los combates – El sonrió

-no desde que me heriste, además me sirvieron de mucho tus lecciones, ya no tienes esa mirada hacia mi, me alegra haber conocido otro lado de ti, – se hizo una pausa – aun es para mi la primer pieza de la fiesta de mañana

-si, te lo prometí y siempre cumplo lo que prometo

-siempre?

-siempre

-que bueno, porque prometiste que siempre nos veremos de nuevo sin importar lo que pase

-esa también cuenta

-claro que cuenta, es muy importante

-esta bien es una promesa, no se con que objetivo pero bueno, así será

-Eleni, Eleni – se podía escuchar a lo lejos a Tomoyo llamándola –

-Quieres que nos escapemos un rato

-si, ya no quiero bajar mas esa escalera – el se rió y se puso de pie, le dio su mano para que la tomara –

-vas a llevar a Kero –

-no lo voy a dejar acá, - lo ato al árbol y salieron rumbo al bosque.

Estuvieron un rato caminando, conversando tranquilamente del viaje, de sus pasadas aventuras, parecían dos buenos amigos, ninguno menciono nada sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos. Llegaron hasta el pequeño arrollo que ahí corría.

-parece que el arrollo ha bajado su cause – Shaoran se acerco hasta la orilla –

-es normal a estas alturas del año, siempre esta lleno de lodo

-no me digas que no te agrada el lodo -

-no es que no me agrade es solo que es lodo – el le sonrió y se agacho para tomar un poco de lodo con su dedo índice –

-vaya es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así, no me digas que descubrir tu debilidad

-no lo creo – dijo muy segura

-entonces no te importara llenarte un poco – se puso de pie y ella empezó a retroceder un poco –

-no me importaría pero no quiero ensuciarme -

-no es malo, es solo agua y tierra – se acerco hasta ella y la miro de frente. –

-no te atrevas – dijo en tono amenazante -

-no lo haría – el se quedo quieto, y en un momento le mancho la nariz con el lodo que tenia en su dedo.

-oye, dijiste que no te atreverías – dijo mientras se limpiaba -

-lo siento no pude resistirme – dijo el riendo –

-así – ella se acerco a la orilla y tomo lodo con las manos, se acerco a el amenazante –

-que vas hacer con eso? Dijiste que no te gustaba el lodo como ahora lo puedes agarrar -

-no es nada malo solo tierra y agua – sin decir mas se lo lanzo y el se cubrió con sus manos para evitarlo, pero aun así su cara se lleno de lodo

-oye eso no es justo

-tu empezaste

-así – el tomo también lodo y sin que pudiera hacer nada se lo arrojo, ella iba a seguir con la guerra de lodo, pero el la tomo de la cintura por atrás y no la dejo seguir – ya es suficiente dijiste que no querías ensuciarte y mira como estas

-es tu culpa tu empezaste, pero si tienes razón ya se acabo – volvió a verlo sobre su hombro y reparo en la posición en la que se encontraban, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente – ya puedes soltarme –

-que pasa si no lo hago? – le sonrió traviesamente mientras la veía a los ojos –

-ya basta si Shaoran, suéltame – empezó a forcejear un poco -

-oye tranquila, no voy hacer nada – siguió intentando soltarse con un poco mas de fuerza –

-entonces suéltame – el iba soltarla cuando ella hizo mas fuerza por lo que resbalo intento sostenerse de el pero por lo resbaloso del suelo también se lo llevo con ella, cayeron sobre el lodo con el que habían estado jugando – ves lo que haces – limpio un poco el lodo se su cara con lo que solo logro ensuciarse mas. El reía a mas no poder por la situación. Por que ella empezó hacerlo también, al parecer no habían notado la situación en la que estaban, ella sobre el en el suelo, llenos de lodo. Cuando pararon de reír, se miraron a los ojos – te queda bien ese color –

-tu crees, tardare horas en quitarme todo esto – no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y el la veía embelezado

-me encanta verte reír

-ya me lo habías dicho

-pues lo digo de nuevo – acerco un poco sus rostros colocando una mano en la cabeza de ella, - siempre quiero verte sonreír, por todo lo que no lo haz hecho. – se acerco un poco mas, casi hasta rozar sus labios –

-Shaoran, solo somos amigos recuerdas – dijo casi contra su boca –

-lo se, pero….desde esa noche, yo….

-no podemos

-porque? Que es lo que nos lo impide

-un día lo sabrás y comprenderás porque no puedo hacer esto. No puedo – cerro sus ojos y se recargo en su pecho –

-entonces no es por mi?

-no eres tu Shaoran, créeme, no eres tu – el suspiro y acaricio su cabello - debemos regresar, nos deben estar buscando por todos lados – el se río –

-esta bien, vamos – ella hizo fuerza con sus brazos para la levantarse, pero se resbalo y nuevamente callo sobre el quedando de nuevo mirándose a los ojos esta vez por un largo tiempo, ninguno hacia nada por separarse, se acerco nuevamente a su rostro, logro dar un ligero roce a sus labios – déjame besarte – cerro sus ojos y por inercia ella lo hizo también –

-Shaoran no, por favor, no lo hagas –

-porque te resistes? Se que de alguna forma tu también lo deseas

-te dije que no puede ser, entiéndeme, no puedo

-solo es un beso, nada mas – se acerco un poco mas pero ella retrocedió, coloco una mano en su cabeza atrayéndola hacia el –

-Shaoran no…. – no pudo decir mas, ya que el había tomado sus labios, pensó en resistirse, en levantarse y marcharse, pero no pudo, parecía que su fuerza de voluntad la abandonaba cuando de el se trataba por lo que sin darse cuenta empezó a responderle.

El acariciaba su cabello con mucha delicadeza, no quería separarse de ella. Pero tuvo que hacerlo para poder respirar, aun permanecían con los ojos cerrados, sin pensarlo mucho el la beso nuevamente, definitivamente, ya no podía estar sin hacerlo, ella se había vuelto algo necesario en su vida, como podría estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella, al pensar en esto, la acerco un poco mas a el, con algo de fuerza la giro quedando el sobre ella, sin separarse. Ante este acto ella lo empujo un poco para separarlo de ella.

-ya basta Shaoran – dijo contra sus labios, el se detuvo pero no separo mucho de ella –

-lo siento – la vio a los ojos ella se encontraba sonrojada seguramente el estaría igual – pero no pude evitarlo – algo de temor apareció en sus ojos – esto no quiere decir que vayas alejarte de mi verdad? – pregunto con duda. Ella lo veía fijamente –

-no – dijo seriamente – pero…- trato de levantarse y el la ayudo hacerlo, se pusieron de pie y caminaron un poco hasta salir de la parte lodosa –

-pero que? – se encontraban frente a frente

-te dije que no podía volver a pasar – el suspiro –

-lo se, pero no entiendo por que no…..

-Shaoran, nosotros hemos crecido juntos, y de verdad te aprecio, pero…

-pero no sientes más por mí – dijo con cierta tristeza en sus ojos -

-no me refiero a eso. Lo que pasa es que nosotros pues…. No conocemos mucha gente de nuestra edad que digamos, y eso hace que pues ……

-me sienta atraído hacia ti, es lo que tratas de decir

-de alguna manera, talvez lo que sientes no es lo que imaginas

-como puedes saber lo que siento?

-no lo se, pero talvez cuando te vayas todo esto que crees sentir desaparezca, y te intereses en alguien mas – estas ultimas palabras salieron de su boca con cierta molestia, la verdad no el agradaba nada el pensar en el con otra persona.

-eso crees? Que desaparecerá cuando me vaya

-si, no podemos dejarnos llevar, por algo que no sabemos que es

-y tu? Podrías interesarte en alguien mas

-mi caso es diferente

-porque? – ella camino un poco y le dio la espalda

-un día te lo contare, y entonces me entenderás, - miro al cielo – pero aun no es el momento – se giro a verlo y le sonrió – ese día, talvez, se te devele tus sueños –

-que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra –

-porque dijiste que nunca se los habías contado a nadie, entonces, yo también te contaré lo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, pero para eso aun falta mucho.

-estaré esperando entonces – se hizo una pausa – quieres que regresemos, necesitas un baño, ambos sonrieron, ella asintió -

-Shaoran

-si?

-cuando ese día llegue me creerás lo que te diga?

-porque no habría de hacerlo?

-no lo se, pero lo harás,

-creeré lo que me digas

-lo prometes

-lo juro – le sonrió y se acerco a ella – nos vamos –

-si – caminaron rumbo al palacio, de alguna manera se sentía mas tranquilo, no sabia bien porque si ella lo había rechazado, diplomáticamente, pero rechazo al fin. Pero no era por el, lo quería decir que si sentía algo, aunque talvez quien estuviera confundida era ella, por que el si estaba seguro de lo que sentía, tuvo suerte de que ella se portara de esa manera con el.

Estaban ya a la entrada del palacio cuando vieron a sus respectivas madres esperando en la entrada con el rostro serio.

-parece que nos toca regaño – ella río

-eso parece, no se ven muy contentas – llegaron hasta donde ellas se encontraba

-pero donde se habían metido ustedes dos? – pregunto Kaia molesta – y miren en las condiciones en que vienen, que estuvieron haciendo

-estábamos en el bosque?

-Shaoran mira como estas, eso no es muy propio – dijo Irean -

-madre solo es lodo, saldrá, además no fue mi culpa, fue de Eleni – dijo divertido

-ah, mi culpa? Eso no es cierto – dijo un poco alto

-claro que si, tu dijiste que querías descansar un rato de tanto prepararte para la fiesta

-y de quien fue la idea de ¿quieres que nos escapemos? – el se giro para verla de frente –

-y para que me haces caso? – ella se acerco un poco a el

-si ya me di cuenta que no debí hacerlo, pero aun así tu fuiste quien empezó con el juego del lodo.

-yo? Quien fue la que lo arrojo primero?

-tu me ensuciaste antes

-pero tu me tiraste

-no te tire me resbale, que es distinto –

-a si entonces…..

-bueno ya basta, no importa quien empezó, así que dejen de discutir, parecen un par de niños, suban a sus habitaciones y quítense eso – dijo Irean –

-y los quiero limpios y arreglados para la cena – ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar

-todo por tu culpa – dijo sakura un tanto alto para que la oyeran las mujeres

-mi culpa? Porque siempre es mi culpa? – dijo Shaoran en el mismo tono

-siempre es tu culpa – las mujeres los vieron alejarse y suspiraron resignadas –

Discutieron un poco mas hasta que no pudieran ser vistos por sus madres, para dejar de hacerlo, llegaron hasta sus respectivas habitaciones y rieron

-eso siempre funciona – dijo Shaoran

-si, a pesar del tiempo sigue funcionando – rieron más

-siempre que discutimos se olvidan del regaño

-y del castigo

-si también – se miraron a los ojos – bueno…. Te veo en la cena

-claro

-mañana estarás muy ocupada no?

-eso creo, aunque talvez pueda escaparme un rato – no podían dejar de verse -bueno… voy a quitarme esto – dijo ella y entro a su habitación. Shaoran empezó a caminar rumbo a la suya dos puertas mas adelante. Mañana seria el último día que pasaría con ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura fue levantada muy temprano por Kaia y Tomoyo. Tenian mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta, por lo que no tuvo tiempo para nada mas, ni siquiera para escaparse un rato como el día anterior. Sobre todo por que al grupo se había unido la madre de Tomoyo quien hasta ese momento se encontraba de viaje, y regresaba para estar presente en la fiesta.

Sin darse cuenta el atardecer llego por lo que debía empezar arreglarse, y ellas se encargaron de que luciera como debía ser, le habían preparado un hermoso vestido en tono rosa pastel, el cual tenia muchos brillos, sin ser exagerado, además llevaba una hermoso broche de oro que le había dado Kaia, era su regalo de parte de ella, aunque no estaba recogido del todo, habían dejado parte de el suelto formando rizos. El rey Clow le había dado un hermoso anillo cubierto en todo su alrededor de piedras preciosas, el cual hacia juego con sus pendientes, además también le había dado un sello real, lo cual indicaba que de ahora en adelante ella podría formar parte de todos los asuntos de estado.

Se encontraba sola en su habitación mirando por la ventana, mientras esperaba que la llamaran para bajar, observando como infinidad de carruajes estaban llegando al palacio, y de ellos bajaban chicas con hermosos vestidos, y jóvenes muy elegantes con atuendos de gala de príncipe. Y una extraña emoción la recorrió. Se preguntaba que tal le iria esa noche, esperaba hacer todo bien, definitivamente no le gustaban esas reuniones, y menos si ella era el centro de atención, no supo porque pero en ese momento pensó en Shaoran, el estaria ahí, y eso la hizo sentir mejor. Podía contar con el para que la apoyará en esto. Además el primer baile seria con el, se sonrió, y escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

-Adelante – dijo ella un poco nerviosa –

-Te ves hermosa – dijo su padre entrando en la recamara y viéndola con orgullo en sus ojos, se acerco hasta ella para abrazarla – me recuerdas a tu madre – El también vestía muy elegante como un gran señor.

-no ella era muy hermosa –

-tu también lo eres – se separaron y el seguía mirándola – adonde se fue mi niña – ella sonrió ante el comentario

-supongo que solo creció. Ya es hora de bajar –

-no Kaia dijo que tenias que aparecer hasta que todos los invitados estuvieran presentes, que tenias que causar expectación – ambos sonrieron – aunque siempre que me habla parece molesta con migo, se ve que te aprecia mucho

-y yo a ella, aunque al principio, a ella no el gustaba mi presencia, se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mi, y si tu sientes que no le simpatizas mucho es porque….

-porque cree que hemos puesto mucha responsabilidad en ti, lo se – el acaricio su mejilla – y en parte creo que tiene razón

-sabes que no es cierto –

-bueno olvidemos eso por ahora. Es tu noche, tienes que disfrutarla-

-eso espero, donde están Toya y Yukito,

-en el salón, Toya esta inspeccionando a todos los jóvenes invitados y pues trata de detenerlo, Eriol llego hace un rato

-ya esta aquí, creí que no lo dejarías venir

-como no hacerlo, debe por estar ahí conversando

-dirás socializando – rieron

– y yo vine aquí porque quiero darte algo –

-ya recibí muchos regalos padre no necesito mas –

-este es muy especial, en si no es un regalo – de sus ropas el saco un pequeño cofre con solo verlo Sakura lo reconoció –

-padre, eso es –

-es el mismo que te dio tu madre hace tanto tiempo, ten es tuyo – ella lo tomo y parecía muy impresionada por el regalo que le hacia su padre –

-pero esto es…..

-ábrelo y compruébalo tu misma – ella intento abrirlo pero no pudo, y sonrió

-tiene el mismo conjuro –

-quien sabe, talvez lo cambie

-veremos – ella cerro sus ojos y concentro parte de su energía en sus manos y el cofre empezó a brillar luego susurró – Aperto – el cofre se abrió por si solo y de el se levito una cadena de oro reluciente con un dije en forma de llave. Sakura abrió sus ojos y tomo el dije, lo miro con mucha atención como si no creyera el tenerlo en sus manos – tenia el mismo conjuro -

-tu madre dijo que te pertenecías por derecho, lamento habértela quitado

-no padre entiendo porque lo hiciste – ella seguía con su mirada fija en la llave – pero, si me la devuelves significa que….que…

-te dije que la devolvería cuando creyera que estabas lista para regresar sin correr ningún peligro. Pero serás tu la que decidas cuando estés lista para usarla, solo tú – ella apretó el dije con fuerza -

-aun no estoy lista padre yo….

-no digas nada, se que aun no te sientes preparada, pero eso significa que no puedas ir de ves en cuando, se que echas de menos todo eso, y créeme, tienes mas poder del que crees, todos lo sabemos, - el se sonrió y la abrazo – pero no vamos a obligarte hacer nada, estamos con tigo – ella se aferro a el con fuerza –

-gracias padre. Me ayudas a colocarlo –

-claro que si – ella recogió su cabello para que el pudiera abrochar la cadena, al colocarla, el dije empezó a brillar y a levitarse – el sabe que tu eres su dueña – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, - siempre que lo tengas el te mostrará el camino a casa –

Escucharon como nuevamente tocaban a la puerta,

-Adelante – kaia entro en la habitación

-lamento interrumpir pero, es hora que bajes, los invitados ya esperan –

-ahora voy – Kaia observo el colgante en su cuello –

-Es muy hermoso – ella lo sujeto con fuerza –

-si el regalo de mi padre

-ya te dije que no es un regalo, siempre fue tuyo

-aun así es un regalo. Pero ya es tarde y debemos bajar, estas lista – ella suspiro nerviosa -

-lo estoy

-bueno entonces vamos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la entrada del salón, Sakura estaba muy contenta, con devolverle su llave su padre le decía que el creía que ella ya podía regresar a casa, podria volver a la esfera celeste con los suyos, aunque sabia que aun no estaba lista para hacerlo, era una gran muestra de confianza de su parte. Una emoción extraña se albergaba en su pecho, el tener esa llave con ella era dar un paso mas hacia su cometido, del cual tendría que salir victoriosa. Pero por ahora no estaría mal disfrutar de la fiesta un rato, le haría bien divertirse un poco.

Continuara………………………….

Espero les haya agrado es capitulo, como ven Sakura mejora cada momento, ahora puede volver a su casa, pero esta mas cerca de decir adios a Shaoran, que pasará cuando se enteré que el se marcha, eso es otro capitulo

no olviden dejar sus Reviews

hasta la proxima.


	12. Hasta algun dia

**Seres de luz**

Sakura llego hasta la entrada del salón, debía esperar ahí hasta que dieran el anuncio de su presentación.

El rey Clow se encontraba arriba de las escaleras y ordeno que cesara la música con su mano. Todos volvieron a ver hasta donde el se encontraba. Y se dirigió a los presentes

-Damas y caballeros, es un honor para mi esposa y para mi que nos acompañen esta noche en que mi pequeña Eleni cumple 16 años, y a partir de hoy ella empezará a tomar parte de las obligaciones que como futura reina de Zarek le esperan, por lo que trabajara en conjunto con migo en todos los deberes de estado, es por eso que esta noche quiero hacer su presentación oficial ante todos ustedes. Señoras y señores mi hija la princesa Eleni de Zarek. –

En ese momento Sakura empezó a caminar hasta donde el se encontraba, como Kaia le había dicho, parecía altiva pero con cierto aire de inocencia, todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, lucia realmente hermosa, parecía un ser de otro mundo, ella llego hasta el rey Clow, el beso su mano y le sonrió tiernamente, luego la acompaño a bajar los primeros escalones, ella tendría que hacer sola el resto. Bajaba lentamente, todos la observaban pero entre todas esas miradas ella solo busco una, la cual no le fue muy difícil encontrar, Shaoran estaba ahí en el centro del salón y la veía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, no podía creer que pudiera lucir mas hermosa de lo que ya era, al llegar al pie de las escaleras el rey dio la orden que la música iniciara nuevamente. Uno de los jóvenes invitados se acerco hasta ella al parecer para invitarla a bailar. El hizo una reverencia y ofreció su mano, ella iba responder cuando...

Todo cambio cuando te vi

Jamás imagine que habría

Un corazón fuera de mí

Sintiendo lo que yo sentía

-Disculpe caballero, pero la dama ya tiene prometida la primera pieza – Shaoran apareció detrás, el joven se volvió a verlo y luego a ella –

-es eso cierto majestad – ella vio a Shaoran con una sonrisa, se veía muy atractivo, estaba muy elegante con su atuendo de gala de príncipe –

-me temo que así es. – el se hizo a un lado, no muy conforme, y Shaoran hizo una reverencia ofreciendo su mano, ella respondió al saludo y le dio su mano, se encaminaron al centro del salón ante la mirada de todos. Eran los únicos en la pista de baile por el momento. Shaoran la veía extasiado, y a ella se le erizo la piel al sentir esa mirada, el coloco su mano en su cintura y tomo la otra entrelazando sus dedos, ella coloco su otra mano en su hombro, e iniciaron su baile. No podían dejar de verse, era como si no existiera nadie mas, eran solo ellos dos en todo el lugar.

-Te ves realmente hermosa – dijo viéndola a los ojos

-gracias –

-creo que no voy a dejarte ir en toda la noche -

-no puedes acaparar a la invitada de honor-

-claro que si, ya veras. – se hizo una pausa – Eleni cuando la fiesta termine necesito hablar con tigo, es muy importante. –

-y que podría ser tan importante para que te pongas tan serio

-ya lo sabrás cuando hablemos por ahora, solo disfruta de tu noche – a la pista de baile se habían integrado varios de los invitados y el grupo que danzaba era bastante grande, pero para ellos seguía sin haber mas personas. Incluso Toya, parecía que esa noche dejaría tranquila a su hermana, se limitaba a observarla desde cierta distancia.

Fue tu voz, tus labios tal vez

Tú forma de ser de niña y mujer

Tan solo se que hoy te quiero

Más... te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida

Mas...si no te tengo a ti de que serviría

Más...de que podría ya servir la respiración

Muerto el corazón

Estuvieron bailando por un rato, hasta que el rey se acerco hasta ellos.

-me disculpas un momento – dijo tocando el hombro de Shaoran, ellos se detuvieron, - no puedes acaparar a la festejada toda la noche, hay mas jóvenes que también quieren el privilegio de bailar con ella – Shaoran lo miro -

-Claro majestad, pero... – observo a Sakura – no creo que permita que muchos jóvenes bailen con ella – esto lo dijo muy bajo, para que solo ella lo escuchara, tomo su mano, la beso y se la entrego al rey – permiso - dijo haciendo una reverencia y se alejo del lugar –

-Parece que Shaoran es muy celoso con tigo – ella se sonrojo, ante el comentario

-claro que no, solo que...

-no tienes que decir nada, el es un gran muchacho – ellos empezaron a bailar – además si tuve el atrevimiento de interrumpir es por que necesito que socialices un poco con los demás gobernantes, pronto empezarás asistir a las reuniones con migo, y será bueno que empieces a conocerlos.

Shaoran se acerco hasta donde se encontraban sus padres

-hijo deberías tratar de entablar conversación con algunas de las jóvenes que vieron a el baile – dijo Irean –

-para que madre no es necesario –

-claro que si, es una buena oportunidad para que conozcas a alguien que te interese,-

-madre no tiene caso, mañana me voy, no tendría sentido

-pero, podría haber un compromiso establecido, tu viaje no es impedimento

-madre no voy a comprometerme con alguien hoy e irme mañana – dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Sakura, y su rostro reflejo molestia al notar que ella ya no bailaba con el rey clow, sino con el joven que intento sacarla a bailar al principio, si las miradas mataran ese muchacho estaría fulminado –

-hijo te pasa algo – dijo Hien al notar la cara de molestia de Shaoran –

-no, estoy bien – dijo muy molesto. – Ahora regreso – empezó a caminar rápidamente -

-adonde vas – dijo Irean pero el no escucho –

Se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba bailando, y su rostro esta vez parecía furioso, noto que el le hablaba y ella sonría, como si estuviera encantada con su compañía. Definitivamente ella había hecho algo en el que no le permitía el siquiera poder pensar en verla con alguien mas. Ni siquiera sabia lo que iba hacer talvez los separaría y se la llevaría de ahí. Aun faltando un poco para llegar, sintió como alguien tomaba su hombro por detrás y detenía su camino, se detuvo y se giro a ver quien era el que lo había obstaculizado.

-Hola me da gusto verte – Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – que crees que vas hacer -

-nada, así que suéltame – el iba a irse, pero eriol lo sujeto con mas fuerza –

-no lo creo, no vas armar un espectáculo, lo mejor será que te calmes, deberías disfrutar la fiesta, hay muchas jóvenes hermosas en el lugar. Eleni no es la única – el pareció tranquilizarse un poco –

-talvez, pero no me interesa, nadie mas –

-Ah, mi querido Shaoran, caíste en la trampa de la belleza femenina –

-tu no eres el mas indicado para decir eso,

-talvez no pero a diferencia tuya, yo disfruto de la compañía de varias doncellas, y...- dijo viendo a su alrededor – no me centro en una en especifico –

-a ver cuanto te dura, ahora si me disculpas...

-Príncipe Shaoran – sin girarse el supo a quien pertenecía esa voz – Que gusto me da verlo – el volvió a verla.

-Buenas noches Kira, no sabia que ibas a venir,

-Claro recibimos la invitación hace algunos días, y no podíamos faltar a este evento – ella le sonreía y el le respondió sin muchos ánimos –

-y viniste sola?

-con mi padre, esta conversando con el suyo ve – ambos dirigieron su vista hasta ellos –

-si ya veo, bueno si me disculpan -

-no nos vas a presentar Shaoran – dijo eriol en tono divertido –

-si, ella es Kira de Charis y el Eriol de...

-Eriol de Hesper – dijo el interrumpiendo y tomando su mano para besarla –

-es un gusto conocerlo

-no el gusto es mío, my lady

-bueno si me disculpan yo tengo que...

-espere majestad, la verdad no conozco a mucha gente aquí fue por eso que me tome el atrevimiento de hablarle. Talvez usted podría ayudarme a entablar algunas relaciones -

-cierto no puedes dejarla sola, deberías invitarla a bailar – Shaoran lo vio como si quisiera matarlo

-Claro será un placer – sin decir mas se dirigió a la pista junto con Kira – mientras eriol reía y buscaba a alguien entre los invitados hasta localizarlo, y se dirigió hasta ella –

-le importaría concederme esta pieza, - dijo eriol haciendo una reverencia. Tomoyo se volvió a verlo y le sonrió –

-claro será un placer – ella tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la pista, cerca de donde se encontraba Shaoran.

El veía a Sakura fijamente, ella ahora bailaba con otro joven, que era eso a caso ella tendría que bailar con todos los invitados, y porque sonreía de esa manera, no había dicho que no le interesaba llamar la atención de un grupo de niños tontos, no parecía cierto, intentaba acercarse hasta ella, a vez que Kira se encargaba que se alejasen mas. Pero siguió insistiendo y logro acercarse bastante. Ella reparo en el y en la persona que lo acompañaba. Y su rostro cambio inmediatamente la sonrisa que tenia desapareció y se volvió serio por no decir molesto.

-le sucede algo majestad – pregunto el joven con quien bailaba

-no estoy bien – dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente –

Shaoran camino un poco mas hasta llegara a su lado. En ese momento la pieza que bailaban termino y todos detuvieron su baile para aplaudir. Momento que ellos aprovecharon paro verse a los ojos ambos parecía molestos el uno con el otro. La música empezó a sonar nuevamente, y se acerco hasta ella.

-le importa si cambiamos de pareja un momento – dijo el al joven, quien por la mirada que el tenia no pudo negarse, hasta la propia sakura se sorprendió de verlo tan molesto, nunca lo había visto así, que era lo que le pasaba.

-no claro que no me importa

-pero Príncipe... – interrumpió Kira -

-a el talvez no le importe, pero creo que a su acompañante si – dijo sakura y ambas se vieron de manera retadora –

-no lo creo, ella me comunicaba que no conocía mucha gente aquí, así es una buena forma de entablar relaciones. – El hizo una reverencia al joven y luego la tomo de la cintura de una forma algo posesiva, el otro joven se acerco hasta Kira y empezó a bailar con ella.

Los que parecían disfrutar mucho de la escena eran Eriol y Tomoyo. Los veían con una sonrisa mientras bailaban cerca de ellos.

-parece que Shaoran es un tanto celoso – dijo tomoyo –

-diría que hasta cierto punto posesivo –

-te parece?

-si, al menos en cuanto a ella se refiere

-para mi es solo que el se preocupa mucho por ella, espero y algún día le corresponda

-no creo que eso pase – dijo muy serio

-lo dices muy convencido, en que basas para hacerlo

-digamos que ella tiene perspectivas diferentes – el sonrió – pero no vamos hablar de ellos ahora

-a no entonces de que?

-de nosotros por ejemplo

-nosotros, es una palabra que implica muchas cosas y con tigo eso es un riesgo

-por que lo dices?

-digamos, que las paredes tienen odios, y a veces hasta boca – ella le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa

-bueno iremos despacio entonces –

Quiero decir que antes de ti jamás

Imagine que un día

Iba a sentir algo así

Ni que un amor

Tan mágico vivía

Fue tu voz tus labios talvez tu forma de ser

De niña y mujer

Shaoran y Sakura bailaban sin mirarse a la cara, ambos aun estaban molestos.

-parece que disfrutas la fiesta – dijo Shaoran -

-tu mismo dijiste que lo hiciera, no veo que es lo que te molesta ahora -

-no es que moleste, es solo si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que no te interesaba conocer niños tontos – ella sonrió y lo vio a los ojos

-si lo dije y que talvez me equivoque –

-ahora te parece interesante – pareció pensar

-no se si interesante, solo digamos que no debí hacer juicios antes de tiempo – la acerco mas hacia a el, ella sonrió mas –

-que te burlas de mí – dijo seriamente, ella miro hacia un lado y pudo ver a Kira con cara de molestia –

-tu acompañante no parece muy feliz – el vio hacia donde ella lo hacia –

-no es mi acompañante –

-a no? Como te vi bailando con ella muy a gusto lo pensé –

-la que parecía bailar muy a gusto eras tú – se vieron a la cara -

-si estaba a gusto, eran jóvenes muy simpáticos – dijo con una sonrisa -

-pues no lo harás mas – su tono se escuchaba un poco irascible

-por que no?

-no voy a permitirlo -

-y quien te crees que eres para no hacerlo

-lo que me crea no importa – se acerco un poco a su rostro – pero si vuelvo a verte bailar de esa manera con alguien más, no se de lo que sea capaz – en su mirada había determinación, cosa que a ella pareció agradarle –

-así, harías un escándalo –

-no me tientes, no sabes como podría reaccionar – se acerco un poco mas y su corazón empezó a brincar en su pecho. El la veía de una manera que no supo identificar. Se quedaron así por un rato, viéndose fijamente, el pareció tranquilizarse un poco, y el ambiente entre ellos se volvió mas relajado, aunque sus corazones latían apresuradamente, pero el no podía quitar su mirada de ese rostro –

-que es lo que tanto me vez?

-lo hermosa que eres – ella se sonrojo – y así mucho mas – giro su rostro, el la tomo del mentón para que lo viera – provocas tantas cosas en mi, yo… nunca imagine que…

-Shaoran ya hablamos sobre esto -

-déjame terminar – ella asintió – nunca imagine que nuestra relación iba a cambiar tanto, no me imagino sin ti, pese a lo que puedas creer, lo que siento es real, te volviste una necesidad para mi.

-Shaoran ya basta si – ella se separo un poco

-tengo que decirlo, si no es ahora ya no…

-Eleni – Kaia interrumpió su conversación – tu padre quiere que conozcas a unas personas –

-ahora voy –

-no te tardes. – se retiro –

-somos amigos nada mas recuerdas

-tu me lo recuerdas cada vez que puedes. Pero quiero que sepas que aunque te empeñes en negar esto, yo no puedo, yo necesito sacar todo esto, ya no importa nada mas,

-Shaoran….

-no escucha, no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero solo quiero que sepas, que tu significas para mi mas de lo que te imaginas, desde que te conocí, todo cambio, y mi vida no seria la misma sin ti.

-debo irme, mi padre me espera-

-esta bien – el la soltó, y ella se retiro – por ahora -

Tan solo se que hoy

Te quiero

Más... te quiero más de lo que quiero a la vida

Mas...si no te tengo a ti de que serviría

Más...de que podría ya servir la respiración

Muerto el corazón

Desde el instante en que te vi

Mi vida ya no fue la misma...

Sakura se dirigió hasta donde estaba el Rey Clow junto con su padre su hermano y Yukito, y el resto de la velada para ella significo el conocer a los nobles de toda la comarca y reinos vecinos, se la paso hablando con ellos, y de vez en cuando tratando de ubicar a Shaoran entre la multitud, este siempre al lado de Kira, lo cual le molestaba mucho.

Algunos de los invitados ya habían empezado a retirarse, y Sakura conversaba con parte de los que habían quedado, luego de un rato se alejo un poco para ir por algo de beber. Momento que aprovecho Tomoyo para acercársele.

-vaya, hasta que te sueltan un poco, haz tenido una noche agitada no es así –

-si mucho para mi gusto – dirigió su mirada a Shaoran quien se encontraba con Kira y ella no paraba de hablar mientras el se limitaba a escuchar.

-y…haz hablado con Shaoran –

-hablar? Pues algo, lo que he podido

-creí que pasaras mas tiempo con el

-no veo por que

-yo que tu aprovecharía lo que resta de la noche, y lo alejaría de ella

-no tengo por que hacerlo – dijo dando un sorbo a la copa de agua que tenia en sus manos –

-no te ha dicho nada?

-sobre….que…

-no lo se sobre algo

-algo? Habla claramente, que quieres decir

-nada en particular

-Tomoyo, te conozco que sucede

-yo…no puedo decirte nada, solo te aconsejo que hables con el, HOY,

-porque? Que es lo que pasa

-solo hazlo –

-no estoy para esas cosas – empezó a caminar –

-adonde vas,

-la fiesta termino, necesito un poco de aire – se encamino rumbo al jardín –

Shaoran observo que ella salía del salón por lo que tenia que aprovechar el momento para hablar con ella, luego seria tarde. Pero no había poder que hiciera que Kira se alejara de el.

-y usted que opina – dijo Kira,

-si es bueno – dijo el sin saber de que era lo que estaba hablando – pero sabes que, estoy seguro que a mi amigo le interesara mucho mas que a mi, - Eriol pasaba frente a el en el momento justo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo coloco frente a Kira

-de que hablas – dijo Eriol sin entender –

-de…. Cuéntale – dijo Shaoran y sin más se alejo del lugar siguiendo el camino que había hecho Sakura. -

Estuvo un rato caminado por el jardín sin encontrarla, pero supo donde debía estar por lo que se dirigió a la fuente era el lugar que a ella mas le gustaba. Al llegar la encontró admirando la estatua.

-oye la fiesta es adentro y es en tu honor no puedes desaparecer – ella le daba la espalda

-la fiesta ya termino, prácticamente ya no quedan invitados – se volteo a verlo – y tu deberías estar adentro, no deberías dejar sola a tu acompañante

-ya te dije que no es mi acompañante, además te vi salir y...necesito hablar con tigo, ya te lo había dicho

– no veo de que tengamos que hablar –

-bueno la verdad es una sola cosa, pero… quiero darte algo antes – de sus ropas saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo y se acerco hasta ella – bueno…yo no te lo había dado, es tu regalo – ella lo miro –

-no tenias que hacerlo

-se que ya recibiste muchos regalos, pero tenias que tener uno mío también. Así que ten – ella lo tomo –

-gracias-

-ábrelo – ella abrió la caja y en su interior vio un brazalete dorado, y en el centro tenia una figura en forma de antorcha, solo que su fuego era una esmeralda – me alegro no haber elegido un dije, veo que ya tienes uno y es muy hermoso – ella veía su regalo sorprendía –

-este también es muy hermoso –

-bueno no me quedo muy bien – lo miro a la cara

-como que no te quedo muy bien –

-bueno si, esperaba que quedará mejor

-tú lo hiciste – pregunto sorprendida -

-si, esa es una de las piedras preciosas que habían en la cueva en Zephyr en la cascada recuerdas. – el tomo la caja de sus manos y saco el brazalete – yo… regrese al día siguiente a buscar una, para ti, no es fácil distinguir las piedras preciosas, la mayoría no lo son – ella parecía no poder creer lo que escuchaba

-eso fue lo que estuviste haciendo el día de la boda? –

-bueno no todo el día, luego de encontrarla fui con un amigo para que me ayudará hacer esto, necesitaba algo que te representara y….- el se acerco un poco mas a ella – esto lo hace bien, tu nombre significa antorcha y… la esmeralda es como tus ojos, espero que te guste –

-claro que si, mas si se que tu lo hiciste – el le coloco el brazalete en su muñeca

– Para que siempre me recuerdes – dijo el tristemente –

-lo dices como si nunca fuera a volver a verte. – el la miro a los ojos

-bueno, no es que no vaya a volver a verte, pero….- parecía no encontrar las palabras –

-que otra vez no puedes hablar – el no decía nada – bueno si vas a estar así lo mejor es que yo me vaya – empezó a caminar –

-Eleni – le grito – solo salí a despedirme – ella se detuvo acaso había escuchado bien, nunca se había despedido así casi siempre lo hacían discutiendo -

-despedirte? No te parece que es un poco pronto – se volteo a verlo

-no, no lo es, Eleni, yo… voy hacer un viaje – el le hablaba desde cierta distancia -

-viaje? Adonde – ella aun lo observaba como si no comprendiera

-a… Yeray -

-Yeray, eso es en otro continente, que vas hacer ahí – el se acerco hasta ella para estar frente a frente –

-voy a estudiar técnica y estrategia militar – ella lo veía sin comprender –

-que?

-si, mi padre quiere que, me prepare para ponerme al frente del ejercito, por si una guerra se desatará, yo…. –suspiro resignado - Debo hacerlo es mi obligación – ella parecía como si se hubiese quedado sin palabras, de que era lo que estaba hablando –

-cuanto tiempo te vas? – Logro decir luego de un rato -

-cinco…. o seis….

- meses -

-años

-te vas seis años – parecía no creer lo que escuchaba se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar como si estuviera molesta –

-Eleni, Eleni – el la siguió, pero ella empezó a correr, pero su vestido y tacones parecían no ayudarla a ir muy lejos, el la siguió hasta que pudo tomarla del brazo y detenerla, ella lo veía con furia en sus ojos –

-hace cuanto lo sabes?

-mi padre me lo dijo, antes de venir a Zarek

-todo este tiempo has estado al tanto, y no me lo dijiste

-entiéndeme, yo…. No quería que nuestro viaje fuera diferente, que estuvieras pensando, que pronto te librarías de mí – ella bufo una sonrisa -

-eso crees, que quiero librarme de ti. Entonces…. que significo todo esto, para que tantas atenciones, para el insistir en…. – estaba realmente muy molesta - que era lo que querías lograr, dime, QUE ERA LO QUE QUERIAS, QUE QUERIAS CONSEGUIR – ella le grito furiosa, no podía creer que el fuera irse tanto tiempo y no le dijese nada. Como pudo hacerlo.

-solo quería acercarme a ti, llevarnos mejor, - la tomo por ambos brazos, y la vio a los ojos – pero descubrí que, era mas lo que quería, lo que sentía, yo….

-tu nada, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir, no tiene ningún sentido, cuando pensabas decírmelo

-precisamente en el momento que lo estoy haciendo, y para mi si tiene sentido lo que voy a decir, lo que he tratado de decirte desde hace tiempo y tu haz empeñando en no escuchar

-no me interesa escucharte y suéltame – ella trato de zafarse pero el no la soltó

-no lo haré, me escucharas –

-no quiero escucharte, no quiero oírte nunca, nunca…- hizo mas fuerza por zafarse

-escúchame Eleni

-no

-Eleni crees que no me duele irme, que no me afecta, dejar todo lo que conozco y embarcarme a otro continente solo, - se veían a los ojos

-y no puedes decir que no, siempre tienes que hacer todo lo tus padres te dicen aunque no estés de acuerdo, porque siempre tienes que ser el niño bueno

– no se trata de eso esta vez, crees que no, me gustaría quedarme aquí…. con tigo, porque yo…Estoy…. Enamorado de ti Eleni, - lo había dicho, por fin se lo había dicho, no de la manera que deseaba pero logro sacarlo al fin. Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, enamorado, el estaba enamorado de ella, y se lo decía hoy que se iba, eso no podía ser amor

-y para que me lo dices, para irte luego, que sentido tiene, debiste guardarlo – el la soltó

-¿eso crees? – dijo tristemente -

-si – dijo viéndolo a la cara con su rostro serio sin inmutarse – o que querías, que saltará a tus brazos, no Shaoran, debiste decirme desde un principio que te irías, así yo…. Yo no….

-tu no que, no te habrías acercado a mi – ella camino nuevamente rumbo a la fuente y se apoyo en ella, el la siguió – quería disfrutar de este ultimo verano con tigo, pero no imagine que todo esto pasaría, si por mi fuera no iría a ningún lado, pero, no es por mi, es por mi pueblo, mi deber es velar por que ellos estén bien, y eso esta ante todo, incluso – el agacho la mirada - incluso ante lo que siento por ti – deber, le hablaba a ella de deber, como si no supiera lo que es, toda su vida antepuso su deber a todo, no vivió para nada mas, y ahora le recriminaba a el que hiciera lo mismo – pero si me pides… que….

-no, - lo miro de frente – no voy a pedirte nada, entiendo lo que es estar atado al deber mas de lo que imaginas, no me molesta que cumplas con tus obligaciones, lo que me de rabia es que no me lo hayas dicho, que no confiaras en mi

-no fue por desconfianza, pero, no te habrías comportado igual de haberlo sabido estoy seguro – acaricio su mejilla – se…. que no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero…. No me molesta que me veas como un amigo, es mas de lo que imagine que tendríamos, me metí en esto solo así que, no importa si no sientes igual.

-como lo sabes –

-acaso estoy equivocado y sientes algo por mi – su rostro pareció cambiar y una sonrisa se dibujo en el –

-tampoco he dicho eso – ella trato de alejarse, pero el la tomo por la cintura y se lo impidió –

-no vas a huir mas – se acerco un poco a su rostro – voy a dejar de verte por mucho tiempo como para que huyas –

-no estoy huyendo – trato nuevamente de irse pero el la sujetaba fuertemente – suéltame

-no – dijo con voz firme -

-suéltame – la miro determinado –

-esta vez no se hará como tu quieres – se acerco mas – ya no temas, después de hoy, te dejaré en paz, - ella se sorprendió, dejaría de verlo por mucho tiempo, talvez cuando el volviera ella ni siquiera estaría ya en la tierra, talvez esa noche seria la ultima vez que lo vería –

-Shaoran, yo… - veía ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto la atraía, al que tal vez jamás volvería a ver, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, sentía como este podría salirse de su pecho – no lo hagas mas difícil, si tienes que irte, lo mejor es… - bajo la mirada – olvidar todo lo que paso –

-no, no voy a olvidar nada, y tu tampoco – tomo su mentón e hizo que lo mirara, quería besarla, no separarse nunca de ella, su corazón palpitaba apresuradamente podía escucharlo, ella le hacia sentir tantas cosas – y estas ultimas horas las vamos a pasar juntos, no me importa lo demás, - se acerco a sus labios hasta rozarlos – quiero gravar en mi mente tu rostro, tus ojos, tus labios, tu perfume, tu sabor, toda tu, para llevarte con migo, te quiero Eleni, te quiero – sin decir mas la beso, un beso lleno de ternura, al que ella no pudo resistirse, el coloco sus manos en su cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, el llevo sus manos hasta su espalda y la acaricio delicadamente, luego de un rato se separaron con la respiración un tanto agitada, se miraron a los ojos y nuevamente unieron sus labios.

Esta vez el beso se volvió mas intimo, el exigía mas, y ella no pudo negárselo, por lo que le preemitió profundizar mas el contacto, se abrió camino entre sus labios hasta poder entrar en su boca, recorriendo su interior. Nuevamente se separaron para respirar, y la miraba como si en verdad tratara de guardar su rostro en su mente.

-no se como he podido contenerme todo este tiempo, - acaricio su mejilla tiernamente - no lo sabes lo que he deseado tenerte así, cuando te vi bailar con esos sujetos, quise golpearlos, - ella sonrió – no soportaría verte con alguien mas, no podría – nuevamente se apodero de sus labios con un sentimiento de pertenencia, ella solo podía ser suya de nadie mas, de un momento dejo sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello, mientras la atraía mas hacia el. Ella parecía ya no tener voluntad, pero a pesar de lo que sentía, debía ser fuerte, tomar fuerza de flaqueza.

-Shaoran ya basta, detente – su voz sonó como un susurro –

-no puedo, te necesito, no sabes cuanto – dijo sin dejar de besar su cuello -

-no podemos, ya te lo dije – el se detuvo y la miro a la cara –

-que tengo que hacer para que me correspondas, que? dímelo

-no tienes que hacer nada, no se trata de eso –

-entonces?

-yo…no puedo – ella tomo la mano que el tenia en su mejilla haciendo que dejara de acariciarla – menos ahora, en estas condiciones – el tomo con fuerza la mano que ella aun sostenía – yo…. voy a extrañarte mucho - Hubiera deseado decirle que ella sentía lo mismo que el y que era por eso que no tenia que hacer nada, ella ya le correspondía, pero por alguna razón las palabras no salieron de su boca. El la abrazo con fuerza, como si no quisiera separarse, ella se limito a sentir el abrazo sin corresponderlo –

-no quisiera irme – dijo sin soltarla –

-tienes que hacerlo, es tu obligación –

-y de verdad será más importante que esto – se separaron –

-lo es, si los demás dependen de ti, lo mas importante es protegerlos – la veia fijamente -

-eres tan hermosa, no se como voy a poder estar tanto tiempo sin verte, si antes se me hacia largo el tiempo para hacerlo, ahora será una eternidad – ella sonrió -

-no creo que sea tanto, pero, pasará, el tiempo siempre pasa - y sin poder evitarlo se besaron nuevamente, un beso lleno de todo el sentimiento guardado en ellos, todo ese tiempo

Este beso se volvió mas intimo, el la separa un poco de la fuente, y la tomo por la cintura, de ahí llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla recorriendo su figura, ella lo abrazo al cuello y acaricio su cabello, empezó a arrodillarse, llevándosela con el, se sentaron sobre el césped, y se separaron para mirarse, ella noto una chispa de pasión en su mirada, el la beso como con deseo y posesión, empezó a recostarla hasta que logro tumbarla sobre en el pasto sin dejar de besarla, se acomodo a su lado y dejo sus labios para besar sus mejillas, de ahí a su oreja y bajar a su cuello, una extraña sensación la recorrió cuando el empezó a deslizar sus manos por su figura, sentía que si no lo detenía en ese momento cualquier cosa podría pasar, y el iba a irse, que caso tenia, el regreso a sus labios y se coloco sobre ella, ante lo que ella reacciono, al sentir su cuerpo estremecer, con el contacto.

-shaoran, basta, es suficiente – dijo contra sus labios, muy a su pesar el se detuvo y la miro tiernamente. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y el pudo notar el sonrojo en su rostro,z sentía mil cosas en su pecho, no quería detenerse, pero tampoco seria capaz de hacer algo que ella no quisiera. Observo sus labios un tanto rojos por los besos que habían compartido, talvez era un recuerdo suficiente. Se separo un poco de ella y acaricio su mejilla-

-tranquila, jamás haría algo contra tu voluntad – lo dijo en un tono suave, que hizo que ella se relajara – aunque es difícil contenerse – se separa de ella sentándose y la observo un momento, recostada en el pasto – voy a extrañarte mucho – se puso de pie y le ayudo a levantarse para verse frente a frente –

-lo se, yo también, será difícil no tener con quien discutir - se hizo una pausa en la que miraban fijamente - a que hora partirás –

-temprano por la mañana, si quiero alcanzar el barco, apenas tendré tiempo de llegar a Likaios, y de ahí al puerto.

-entiendo – sentía como un nudo presionaba en su garganta – entonces esta es la despedida

-me temo que si, pero prometo escribir –

-no te prometo contestarte – el sonrió –

-no importa, me mantendré al tanto de ti de alguna manera –

-bueno, debo entrar, te veré antes de que te vayas mañana – el asintió – entonces, que pases buenas noches –

-buenas noches Eleni – ella iba a irse pero habiendo dado unos pasos se detuvo volvió a verlo se regreso y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-gracias, por mi regalo – recogió la caja que había quedado tirada en el suelo, y se fue a paso presuroso, sin volver a verlo.

Regreso al salón para observar que ya no habían mas invitados, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Kaia y Tomoyo.

-Hasta que apareces donde te habías metido – pregunto Kaia

-solo Salí a caminar un rato, necesitaba un poco de aire –

-parece que no te hizo bien vienes mas sofocada de lo que fuiste, - ella se sonrojo un poco al recordar el porque de su estado - y eso quien te lo dio – pregunto Tomoyo viendo su muñeca –

-Sha-Shaoran – dijo un tanto nerviosa –

-es hermoso -dijo Kaia tomando su mano para verlo – se ve que pensó en ti -

-hablaste con Shaoran – pregunto Tomoyo. Sakura la observo –

-tu lo sabias verdad sabias, lo de su viaje, no es así –

-me enteré por casualidad –

-porque no me lo dijiste – le reprocho -

-porque el me hizo prometer que no te diría nada, quería ser el mismo quien te lo dijera –

-no sabias del viaje de Shaoran – pregunto Kaia -

-no hasta hoy, acaba de decirme que se va... por varios años – su voz sonaba un tanto triste –

-así es, su padre considera que es importante que el este preparado para asumir su papel, es su obligación – ella tomo con fuerza el dije que colgaba de su cuello -

-lo se, yo se lo que es tener ese tipo de obligaciones –

-estas bien – dijo Kaia

-claro, por que no habría de estarlo. Saben estoy cansada, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches – sin decir más salio del salón

-parece que le afecto mas de lo que imagine – dijo Kaia -

-si así esta ella, como estará el –

Shaoran aun permanecía en el Jardín, esa era la ultima noche en el palacio de Zarek, entre esos jardines y muros, el había compartido gran parte de su vida con Eleni, alejarse de todo no le seria fácil, pero volvería, un día regresaría, y entonces no tendría que irse nunca. Luego de un rato, decidió entrar.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, observando por la ventana aun no podía creer que el se iría y talvez no lo vería mas, sentía un vació en su pecho al pensar en eso, aun estaba algo molesta con el por no haberle dicho que se iría al final del verano por tanto tiempo, entendía las razones que tenia para hacerlo, de alguna manera eran las misma que ella tenia, recordó su encuentro en el jardín, que hubiera pasado si ella no lo detiene, habría sido capaz de... no, no podía ni pensarlo. Miro hacia su mesa de noche y ahí se encontraba la flor que el le había dado en Zorba, aun permanecía como ese día, ella se había encargado que fuera así, le brindaba de su propia energía para que no se marchitara, se acerco hasta ella y la tomo, la observo detenidamente recordó un poco de ese día.

-----------------------------------

_-tu crees en sus poderes? – _

_-si, y creo que un ser de luz las puso aquí, ellas tienen ese poder -_

_-pero hoy no hay luna llena, no pueden haber florecido_

_-pero hubo hace unos días, debieron florecer ahí, y estaba aquí para cumplir un deseo - _

_-y aun así me la regalas, me regalas tu deseo_

_-te daría mas si tuviera, -_

_-----------------------------------_

Sonrió ante este recuerdo, pensó un poco, talvez podría compartirla con el. La tomo con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos y concentro su energía en ella a la vez que susurraba

-Perpetum explender – la flor empezó a brillar y a irradiar luz, se alegró al ver que había logrado lo que quería. Observo el cofre que le había dado su padre y luego el brazalete que Shaoran le obsequio, por esa razón el estuvo fuera ese día, por hacer eso para ella, también debía darle algo para que la recordará. Y lo haría.

Shaoran llego a su habitación se recostó en su cama y trato de conciliar el sueño, pero parecía que no podría hacerlo, de repente una extraña sensación de paz lo recorrió, y empezó a quedarse dormido. Sakura se encontraba en su balcón con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos juntas. Abrió los ojos y observo en dirección a la habitación de Shaoran – Ensoñare- dijo y sonrió - espero que eso te auyude con tus sueños, que descanses -susurro y entro a su recamara –

Luego de un rato de un tranquilo sueño Shaoran empezó a moverse agitado, al parecer sus sueños nuevamente aparecían.

_Se encontraba en un zona de mucha vegetación, parecía un lugar con mucha paz, pero el estaba combatiendo. No podía ver bien a su contrincante, pero reflejaba una mirada de odio_

_-no conseguirás lo que te propones – dijo Shaoran_

_-eso lo veremos, traje un regalo para ti – el lo ataco y el se defendió, era muy fuerte, y parecía que el no quería lastimarlo –_

_-no quiero hacer esto no tiene sentido –_

_-si lo tiene y mucho, yo haré este trabajo mejor que tu – lo ataco con mas fuerza hasta que lo acorralo hasta un acantilado, sus respiraciones eran agitadas – veremos que tan grandioso eres, con una fuerte arremetida lo empujo, y el empezó a caer, estaba a punto de llegar al suelo cuando..._

-Shaoran, Shaoran despierta – se levanto sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada –

-estas bien, hablabas mientras dormías, tenias una pesadilla? – el pareció ubicarse, y distinguió a su madre frente a el – hijo estas bien –

-si, si madre estoy bien – se froto los ojos para despertarse por completo –

-debes prepararte para partir nos vamos en un rato –

-si estaré listo en un momento – su madre salio de su habitación. Que eran esos sueños, parecían tan reales, algún día tendría respuesta para ellos, esperaba que si, se levanto de la cama y empezó a prepararse para partir –

Bajo a desayunar y esperaba encontrarse con eleni, pero para su sorpresa, ella no apareció. La busco por los alrededores del palacio pero parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado, acaso no pensaba despedirse de el, se iría sin verla por ultima vez, se paso las manos por el rostro en signo de desesperación. Porque le hacia esto, luego de lo que paso esperaba que por lo menos le dijera adiós, regreso a su habitación para recoger el resto de sus cosas, con la anhelo que ella apareciera, pero no lo hizo, hecho un ultimo vistazo a la que por muchos veranos fue su recamara, y salio de ahí en el pasillo se encontró con Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, has visto a Eleni –

-la verdad no, cuando me levante ella ya no estaba – su rostro se entristeció –

-entiendo, esperaba poder despedirme de ella de otra manera –

-ya sabes como es, talvez, no quiere verte partir –

-lo que sea ya no importa – se encamino hasta el coche donde lo esperaban sus padres para partir, junto con los reyes al parecer ellos también estaban un poco molestos por la desaparición de Eleni.

-bueno Clow, nosotros nos despedimos, estaremos en contacto y espero que nada pase –

-yo también amigo – se dieron un abrazo observaron a Shaoran quien veía hacia todos lados aun con la esperanza que ella apareciera, pero no lo hizo – lo siento Shaoran, de verdad que no se donde pueda estar –

-no se preocupe majestad, ella es así. Gracias por todo -

-no gracias a ti, por haberla ayudado tanto, vamos a echarte de menos –

-así es, nos harás mucha falta -dijo Kaia, mientras lo abrasaba cariñosamente – cuídate mucho y no te excedas –

-no lo haré. – Se dirigió al maestro – maestro, gracias por todo lo que me enseño, le estaré eternamente agradecido –

-no muchacho no tienes nada que agradecer, fue un gusto haber entrenado a un joven como tu, y no olvides lo que te dije, lucha solo por lo que es importante –

-siempre lo tendré en cuenta maestro – se acerco a tomoyo – adiós, cuida mucho de ella, a veces tu eres como su conciencia

-lo haré, no te preocupes –

-Eriol, extrañaré nuestros encuentros

-yo también lo haré, puedes estar seguro – se estrecharon las manos. Luego se dirigió al coche para subir - Podrían decirle a Eleni, que... me abría gustado despedirme de ella –

-talvez podrías decírmelo tu mismo – el reconoció esa voz, se giro para verla, y efectivamente ella estaba ahí, con una sonrisa – pensaste que no me despediría – el camino hasta ella –

-bueno... mentiría si te digo que no dude un momento – el también le sonrió, se miraron fijamente, y luego volvieron a ver a los demás, que los observaban con una sonrisa –

-bueno será mejor nosotros subamos, adelante querida – dijo el rey Hien y subieron al coche –

-si nosotros también nos despedimos que tengan muy buen viaje – dijo Kaia – y se encaminaron al palacio, dejando solos a Sakura y Shaoran –

-yo... – dijo ella cuando estuvieron solos – quiero darte las gracias por todo – lo veía a los ojos –

-no tienes por que hacerlo –

-lo se, pero quiero hacerlo. Además quiero... darte algo – de sus ropas saco el cofre que le había dado su padre en que se encontraba su llave. El vio objeto sorprendido nunca había visto algo así, era una pieza extraña, de un dorado intenso – ten – el tomo el cofre –

-no tenias que molestarte –

-tu me diste algo para recordarte, yo también debía hacerlo – el observo su muñeca y ella aun portaba el brazalete –

-no tenias que darme nada para que te recordará –

-lo se, pero digamos que con eso también te devuelvo algo – se miraron con mucha ternura – solo promete que no abrirás hasta que hayas salido de Zarek – el la vio sorprendido –

-porque?

-solo promételo –

-lo haré – ella sonrió y el le devolvió el gesto –

-bien porque si lo abres antes, no funcionará –

-entonces no lo arruinaré – se miraron por ultima vez – bueno ya debo irme

-lo se, - no pudo resistirlo mas, y la abrazo con fuerza

-voy a echarte de menos – ella no dijo nada, se separaron – y recuerda que prometiste que sin importar lo que pase nos veremos de nuevo –

-lo se – el se alejo de ella – adiós Shaoran – el se giro a verla –

-no adiós, es una palabra muy definitiva –

-entonces... hasta algún día – el sonrió –

-eso suena mejor. Hasta algún día Eleni – subió al coche, y la observo desde la ventanilla, seria la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo. El carruaje partió y como tantas otras veces ella lo vio alejarse hasta perderse en el horizonte dejando una nube de polvo, solo que esta vez, no regresaría para el próximo verano, y un vació se adueño de ella al pensar en eso. Sintió una mano en su hombro

-estoy seguro que lo veras de nuevo – se escucho la vos se su padre y ella asintió –

El carruaje se alejaba de las fronteras de Zarek, Shaoran observo el cofre que ella le había dado y recordó lo que le dijo - _solo promete que no abrirás hasta que hayas salido de Zarek_ – sonrió y cuando salieron de Zarek el abrió el cofre, en su interior se encontraba uno de los largos pétalos del Dianthe que el le había dado, pero parecía mas blanco como si su esplendor se hubiera incrementado –

-que es eso hijo – pregunto su madre –

-mi regalo de despedida – saco el pétalo del cofre y vio que dentro había una nota la tomo y distinguió que se trataba de la letra de Eleni, leyó el contenido de esta.

_Veo que cumpliste tu promesa, si hubieras intentado abrirlo antes, no hubieses podido hacerlo nunca, pero definitivamente no podrás dejar de ser un niño bueno._

_Dijiste que el Dianthe solo cumple el deseo de aquel que lo posee, eso es cierto, pero si quien la posee quiere compartirlo, el deseo se cumple para ambos. Por eso comparto con tigo parte de el, para que también se cumpla tu deseo. Y al igual que mi flor, el pétalo no se marchitará, mientras me recuerdes. Que tengas un buen viaje y... hasta algún día..._

_Eleni._

Shaoran sonrió al terminar de leer la nota, tenía una sonrisa que parecía que nunca se iba a borrar de su rostro.

-parece que esa nota te puso muy contento – dijo el rey Hien –

-si padre mucho, mucho – miro hacia atrás, y talvez no recorrería ese camino en mucho tiempo, pero estaba seguro que volvería, y la vería nuevamente, sin importar lo que pase el regresaría, para estar con ella, ese era su deseo al Dianthe.

Continuara...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que les parecio, Shaoran se fue, espero les haya agradado el capitulo, y talvez las cosas se compliquen en adelante, y Shaoran regresará antes que ella tenga que irse? y aun sentiran lo mismo cuando vuelvan a verse?

Sigan leyendo la historia para saberlo. y no alviden dejar sus comentarios.

hasta la proxima.


	13. Tomando el control

**Seres de Luz**

El tiempo, parece que cuanto mas deseamos que pase, es como si se detuviera y cuando deseamos que se detenga, se esfuma rápidamente. Ya habían pasado mas de seis meses desde que Shaoran se fue a Yeray, tiempo que ahora parecía muy largo, como el le había dicho le había escrito en varias ocasiones, pero no le había contestado ninguna de sus cartas, en verdad no sabia que decirle, y para que mantener una comunicación con el, si de todas formas cuando volviera ella talvez ya no estaría ahí, aunque al paso que iba dudaba lograr conjurar la luminiscencia a la perfección.

Se encontraba en el jardín entrenando precisamente ese conjuro, estaba parada y había logrado reunir una gran cantidad de energía de todo su alrededor, la esfera de luz que la rodeaba era muy grande, tenia los ojos cerrados, y la respiración agitada.

-tienes que controlarte – escuchaba la voz del maestro –

-lo se –

-no dejes que la energía te domine – le decía su padre – tienes que pensar que quieres hacer con esa energía. Para que la usaras -

-lo se – su energía se incremento y el lugar se ilumino con ella -

-quieres destruir – pregunto el maestro

-no – dijo ella, acrecentando su energía

-no reúnas tanta energía, no podrás controlarla es demasiado – decía Fuyitaka, el se había estado encargando de sus entrenamientos, haciendo que lo muchachos regresaran a la esfera celeste. -

-yo... solo, quiero destruir a Kek -

-y lo harás pero no de esa manera, tienes que controlarte, no te dejes dominar, puedes hacerlo, no es necesario tanto poder -

-si lo es, no basta, necesito mas – su energía se incremento y fuertes ráfagas de viento empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar. Abrió sus ojos y estos se encontraban totalmente iluminados, toda ella brillaba intensamente. Y todo el lugar empezó a temblar -

-esto es lo que quieres – empezó a elevarse, y concentro toda su energía en sus manos hasta formar una esfera de luz – hacer que la tierra tiemble destruir el lugar – Fuyitaka trato de acercarse a ella, pero el fuerte viento y la energía que ella irradiaba no se lo permitía -

-no, no es lo que quiero –

-entonces que vas hacer, tienes que decidir que hacer con ese poder – se había levitando bastante del suelo –

-yo... podré controlarla, podré hacerlo –

-expúlsala no puedes retenerla mas tiempo, te harás daño – dijo el maestro -

-si lo hago, se destruirá todo, no lo haré, no lo haré – la energía empezó a expandirse -

-sakura tienes que hacerlo, si la sigues reteniendo... tu…. Libérala – le grito Eriol quien llego hasta ahí al sentir su energía –

-no puedo, no quiero, no quiero... – en ese momento la energía, llego a su máximo punto ya no pudo controlarla y esta se libero creando una descarga por todo el jardín, haciendo que la energía los hiciera volar por el lugar, y empezó a caer, como si de una hoja llevada por el viento se tratara. Callo al suelo de espaldas con la respiración muy agitada, e intento ponerse de pie, pero callo de rodillas – no puedo, no puedo maldita sea – golpeo con su puño en el suelo con mucha fuerza varias veces, se sentía impotente por no poder realizar ese conjuro –

-sakura estas bien – el maestro se acerco hasta ella

-no puedo maestro, no puedo hacerlo –

-no si te fuerzas de esa manera, no puedes utilizar tanta energía – escucho a su padre, ella lo miro, parecía muy agotada,

-lo siento padre, no soy capaz de hacerlo - y sin mas se desplomo –

-sakura – dijo Eriol –

-estará bien, - Fuyitaka se acerco hasta ella – pensé que todo ese resentimiento que tenia había desaparecido, se veía muy tranquila, ya no parecía que la ira la dominara – la miro fijamente, su respiración aun era agitada – que paso

-parece que de nuevo, siente que perdió algo – dijo el maestro, se miraron entre si –

-se refiere, a...

-aunque discutieran mucho, el era capaz de sacar lo mejor de ella, en todos los sentidos –

-eso es cierto – dijo Eriol

-lo superará, como lo esta haciendo con lo de su madre, solo necesita tiempo – dijo el maestro -

-eso espero maestro, porque no puedo permanece mas aquí, debo volver mañana – la tomo en brazos y la llevo de regreso al palacio -

En la entrada se encontraron con Kaia, quien al verlo cargando a sakura se asusto mucho.

-que fue lo que le paso – pregunto angustiada -

-utilizo demasiada energía, nunca obedece – dijo eriol -

-ella fue la que provoco el temblor y el torbellino –

-si, - dijo Fuyitaka - lo mejor será llevarla a descansar – se encaminaron hasta el cuarto de ella y la coloco en la cama, la miro un rato y luego de eso el iba a salir de la habitación cuando vio a Kaia acercarse a ella

-gracias por cuidarla tanto, has sido lo más cercano a una madre que ella ha tenido – dijo seriamente –

-no hay nada que agradecer, el cuidar de ella me ayudo a superar la muerte de mi hija, el saber por lo que ella pasa, me dio valor.

-de todas formas gracias – se disponía a salir

-ella no merece esto, es mucha carga para alguien tan joven -

-lo se, pero no hay nadie mas que pueda hacerlo – salio de ahí cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza.

Parecía dormir tranquilamente, pero de repente empezó a moverse inquieta como si tuviera una pesadilla. Kaia se sentó a su lado.

-que es lo que están haciendo con tigo, no deberías pasar por esto – acaricio su rostro cariñosamente –

-madre... no llores, no me gusta verte llorar – pudo escuchar que hablaba dormida, y al parecer soñaba con su madre – me haré muy fuerte... lo juro... –

-mi niña – Escucho que llamaron a la puerta – pase –

-tía me dijeron que Eleni se puso mal – Tomoyo entro en la habitación – que le paso

-ya sabes como es se excedió, pero estará bien –

-A veces pienso que exagera demasiado –

-lo se pero es muy obstinada, nunca admitirá que es así - estuvieron con ella el resto del día, pero no despertó.

A la mañana siguiente, ella empezó abrir los ojos, parecía que el sueño le había ayudado a recuperar sus fuerzas. Recorrió con su vista su habitación, pero al parecer estaba sola, escucho que alguien entraba, y distinguió a Kaia con una bandeja con comida.

-me alegra ver que hayas despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre una mesa y acercándose a ella –

-estoy bien, - dijo con desánimo en su vos –

-no lo parece, te estas forzando demasiado –

-no lo suficiente, - se incorporo y kaia se sentó junto a ella –

-yo creo que si, mas que suficiente, no deberías forzarte tanto, así no logras nada, debes relajarte, tan importante es ese conjuro que quieres hacer.

-si lo es,

-porque, nunca te he visto tan interesada en otro, por que ese en particular.

-porque es el único que puede restaurar todo lo que destruí, solo con eso puedo vencer a Kek.

-no hay otro medio –

-no- se quedo pasativa un rato – aunque...

-que?

-nada – se sentó e iba a levantarse –

-adonde crees que vas –

-a entrenar, necesito terminar con esto cuanto antes –

-claro que no, hoy te quedarás en cama,-

-Kaia estoy bien –

-te desmayaste, no puedes estar bien, no me interesa si eres inmortal o no, de un tiempo a la fecha haz recargado mas tu preparación. Diría que desde que se fue Shaoran, tu...

-el no tiene nada que ver en esto, - dijo algo molesta - es algo que hago por mi, por la Esfera Celeste – en su mirada había tristeza -

-por lo que sea, hoy te quedas en cama y descansas – suspiro resignada -

-esta bien no voy a discutir con tigo, pero por lo menos puedo hablar con el maestro -

-le pediré que venga – Kaia iba a salir de la habitación – y tienes que comer, no quiero ver nada cuando regrese – ella sonrió y vio a Kaia salir, se levanto para tomar el desayuno y vio a su mesa de noche, el Dianthe aun se encontraba ahí, no pudo evitar pensar en Shaoran y en lo que estaría haciendo, en su ultima carta le decía que el entrenamiento era pesado, mas de lo que imagino, pero que esperaba hacerlo bien. En verdad le hacia falta y se preguntaba si el también la extrañaría.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y concentrarse en lo que llevaba varios días rondando su cabeza. Luego de desayunar tomo un baño y se arreglo, de un tiempo a la fecha solamente usaba ropa de entrenamiento cuando estaba haciendo eso, ahora regularmente lucía con hermosos vestidos de princesa y casi nunca recogía su cabello.

Se acerco a una de las gavetas de su armario y saco el libro que le había regalado el maestro, lo abrió y busco en las ultimas paginas leyendo detenidamente el conjuro que ahí se hallaba, por que el maestro nunca le había hablado de ese conjuro, no parecía muy difícil de hacer y según decía el libro era muy efectivo, que podría tener de malo.

-Infinite abyss – leyó en susurro. En ese momento escucho que llamaban a la puerta – pase – dijo y el maestro entro en la habitación -

-Veo que ya estas mejor, me alegro, Kaia me dijo que querías hablar con migo.

-quería entrenar pero dijo que no me dejaría hacerlo hoy y ya sabe como es cuando se pone así, es mejor no llevarle la contraria -

-es bueno que descanses te has estado forzando mucho en estos días –

-lo se, pero es mi forma de...- negó con la cabeza – nada, no me haga caso –

-se que es tu forma de evadir las cosas, pero no siempre podrás hacerlo -

-lo se, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarle –

-entonces dime

-maestro, porque nunca me había hablado de este conjuro -dijo mostrándole el libro el se acerco para ver de lo que ella le hablaba y se sorprendió al leer el hechizo al que hacia referencia – no parece muy complicado, he hecho cosas mas difíciles, porque nunca hemos intentado esto, podría ser una solución –

-no lo es – dijo el seriamente – ese hechizo, no requiere mayor cantidad de poder o energía, pero sus resultados, no siempre son los esperados -

-no comprendo, ¿Dónde esta lo peligroso? –

-sabes lo que hace –

-dice que abre una puerta entre dimensiones, como un agujero negro –

-eso es precisamente, un abismo, quien caiga en el puede terminar en cualquier lugar del universo, incluso puede quedar perdido en el infinito –

-lo se por eso me llamo la atención, si logro abrirlo y hago que Kek caiga en el podría...

-no – se escucho la voz del maestro –

-porque no, seria la solución – replico

-te equivocas, el conjurarlo es fácil, lo complicado es evitar ser absorbido por el junto con el enemigo, - el maestro sonaba alterado, algo que ella jamás había escuchado - ya se ha intentado antes y la fuerza del abismo se llevo muchos seres de luz con el, juramos no hacerlo de nuevo, debí borrar el conjuro del libro, pero no pensé que te atraería –

-hay formas de evitar el ser absorbido, creando un escudo –

-no tendrías tiempo, crees que no intentamos, no resultara, si caes ahí junto con Kek, talvez nunca volvamos a verte, promete que no intentaras hacerlo, aunque parezca la ultima opción-

-pero maestro –

-promételo Sakura – suspiro resignada –

-esta bien lo prometo – dijo no muy convencida –

-bien, confío en ti - se hizo una pausa – tu padre y Eriol tienen que partir, ve a despedirlos – su rostro se entristeció, coloco el libro de nuevo en su lugar y salio de la habitación acompañada del maestro.

Llego al jardín donde Fuyitaka la esperaba para despedirse. Al verlo ella lo abrazo.

-gracias por quedarte tanto tiempo, te voy a extrañar mucho – dijo ella –

-yo también, y alegro ver que hayas progresado tanto – se separaron y el la vio a los ojos – eres muy fuerte, mas que ninguno de nosotros, y eso no lo dudes – la abrazo nuevamente – bueno tenemos que irnos – ella asintió y se separaron –

-padre, yo… - tomo su dije con fuerza –

-no te preocupes, no te lo devolví para que regresaras, sino porque te pertenece – le sonrió y la vio dulcemente – nosotros te estaremos esperando cuando sientas que estas lista para volver. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho y no te excedas más –

-Espero que regreses pronto – dijo el rey Clow –

-lo haré y realmente, espero que nada suceda –

-no te preocupes sabremos enfrentarlo – se dieron un abrazo –

-Sakura, no trates de hacer imposibles, así nada mas ya puedes hacer grandes desastres – dijo eriol con una sonrisa –

-gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate – lo abrazo –

-Hija, sigue buscando al dueño de esa energía extraña –

-lo haré padre –

-adiós –

-hasta pronto – ella sonrió y los vio partir -

Ambos salieron del palacio y ella los vio alejarse, buscar al dueño de la energía, seria difícil, sobre todo porque no había vuelto a manifestarse, y en verdad seria Argus. Debía seguir haciéndolo no podía darse por vencida. Y el estar ocupada hacia que no pensara en el, recordarlo la hacia sentir triste, y eso no le agradaba.

El tiempo seguía pasando, y las cosas para los reinos habían empezado a tornarse difíciles, los rumores del levantamiento habían dejado de ser eso para convertirse en hechos. Pequeños grupos se habían levantado y atacado a las aldeas más débiles de algunas comarcas. Sakura se había puesto al frente de muchos deberes de estado entre ellos, el buscar a los causantes de esos ataques. Pero sabia que lo que hacia no era suficiente, por alguna razón sabia que su lugar no estaba en medio de nobles discutiendo las posibles causas de esto, ella debía estar en los campos de batalla si de verdad quería ser útil, hasta ahora habían logrado controlar los ataques pero el numero del enemigo aumentaba rápidamente.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación revisando los últimos informes que habían llegado del campo de batalla, había cambiado bastante en su apariencia, había crecido y había dejado de ser una adolescente para convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa, su cabello había crecido mas, y ahora siempre lo usaba suelto, incluso, había recibido muchas peticiones de matrimonio, las cuales había rechazado alegando que no era le momento, revisaba el informe que tenia en sus manos y al leer el numero de bajas de los soldados se desesperó, y salio de ahí decidida. Se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se encontraba el rey Clow, también revisando informes y con cara de preocupación. Abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso

- esto no puede seguir así – dijo ella entrando de golpe. El rey se sobresalto y la vio dando un suspiro – no voy a permitir que esto siga así

-no hay nada que puedas hacer –

-si lo hay y lo sabe. Tengo que ir al campo de batalla

-no voy a permitir eso – el bajo su cabeza a los papeles que revisaba –

-por que no – se acerco hasta el escritorio y golpeo con su puño en este – soy muy capaz de combatir –

-se que lo eres pero aun siendo un ser de luz, no podrás tu sola contra todos los enemigos – dijo sin despegar su vista de los papeles que revisaba -

-entonces permítame dirigir el ejército –

-eso tampoco lo haré

-cree que no podré hacerlo

-ellos no recibirán ordenes de ti – levanto la cabeza para verla -

-porque soy mujer – dijo indignada -

-en parte – ella se giro molesta

-eso es ridículo, soy mucho más fuerte que todos ellos juntos –

-lo se, pero aun así, son mas cosas, esta tu viaje, debes ir a Zorba –

-mi viaje no importa en este momento, - se giro a verlo molesta – no quiero seguir leyendo informes de mas bajas

-aun no son muchas como para alarmarse, nuestras fuerzas pueden repelerlos sin problemas, - bajo de nuevo sus cabeza a los documentos -

-eso es ahora y que pasara después, llevamos tres años en esto, primero eran solo rumores supuestamente, luego que seres místicos estaban envueltos, si esto es así, yo debo estar ahí

-no, además aun no es para preocuparse tanto, ni siquiera Hien ha hecho algo, no ha mandado a llamar a Shaoran, si supiera de algo grave, no dudaría en hacerlo – al escuchar ese nombre algo dentro de ella se removió. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ella aun pensaba en el. Sus cartas se volvieron cada vez mas esporádicas, hacia mucho que ya no le escribía, talvez se canso de hacerlo y que ella no le contestara.

-si el no ha hecho nada es por que sus estados aun no han sido atacados, pero de nosotros si están muy cerca. – el tono de su voz había bajado - Voy hacerlo quiera o no, el estar revisando informes y papeles no es para mi, iré al frente.

-ya te dije los soldados no te obedecerán – lo vio con determinación en su ojos -

-si logro que ellos me respeten y obedezcan, me pondrá al frente del ejercito. – la veía fijamente, sabia que era capaz de irse sin su consentimiento, lo mejor era no orillarla a eso -

-esta bien, si ellos te obedecen yo te pondré al frente –

-se hará a mi modo? –

-si – ella asintió y en ese momento, tocaron a la puerta –

-pase – dijo el rey - un sirviente entro e hizo una reverencia –

-disculpen la interrupción pero un joven acaba de llegar y pregunta por la princesa dijo ella lo había mandado a llamar, su nombre es Yue – al escucharlo ella sonrió –

-ya llego –

-que hace Yue aquí? –

-yo lo mande llamar, soy muy buena en combate, pero el es mejor en estrategia, me será muy útil.

-ya habías decidido ir antes de preguntarme no es así –

-Dijo que seria a mi modo – salio de ahí con una sonrisa y fue hablar con el

Yue se encontraba en el recibidor, vestía como si fuera un noble. Ella sonrió al verlo

-te ves muy bien – el se giro a verla e hizo una reverencia –

-en que puedo servirle –

-vamos afuera, ahí te explicaré – salieron al jardín y empezaron a caminar por lo alrededores – Yue supongo que estarás al tanto de las batallas que estamos teniendo contra fuerzas rebeldes.

-si claro –

-bien, sabes que el rey y la reina se han portado muy bien con migo, y no puedo permitir que destruyan Zarek, así que he decidido combatir, como alguna vez lo hizo mi padre, voy ayudar al rey

-y eso en que parte me incluye –

-mi razón para combatir, también es porque, estoy pensando en regresar a la Esfera Celeste, pero no quiero hacerlo dejando aquí este caos, quiero terminar con esta guerra antes de irme

-y es por eso que estoy aquí,

-así es, necesito saber si me ayudaras-

-claro que si, para eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte

-entonces no hay que esperar más –

Caminaron hasta los establos, al llegar busco a uno de los sirvientes encargados

-Mi caballo y uno para el caballero – ordeno –

-en seguida majestad – dijo el

-adonde se supone que vamos –

-el capitán del ejercito no esta muy lejos de aquí, tiene una tropa de vigilancia en las afueras de la ciudad, iremos a verlo – esperaron un rato hasta que les entregaron sus caballos –

-lo has entrenado bien, se ve en muy buena forma –

-es un gran corcel, me encantara montarlo cuando este de regreso en casa – montaron y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba la tropa.

Cabalgaron un rato hasta salir de la ciudad, desde lo alto de una colina pudieron ver a la cuadrilla.

-es ahí – dijo ella señalando al grupo

-son muchos hombres

-ellos son solo una parte – lo miro – si logro lo que quiero ellos estarán a tu cargo – el sonrió

-será interesante, quiero saber que es lo que vas hacer

-ya veras – bajaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Al llegar desmontaron y ella se acerco a uno de los soldados – donde esta su capitán – pregunto con autoridad – el se volteo a verla, la observo de pies a cabeza –

-que podría querer una dama como usted con nuestro capitán – al parecer el soldado no la conocía y eso le pareció interesente, sonrió y se acerco hasta el seguida de Yue –

-eso no le interesa, lo que tenga que decir, se lo diré a el, solo dígame donde esta – el soldado se acerco a ella –

-salio, pero... talvez yo pueda ayudarla – el camino a su alrededor y vio fijamente a Yue, quien no se separaba de ella –

-no lo creo, voy a esperarlo, y... los caballos están cansados podría encargarse de ellos mientras esperamos –

-me temo que no, soy soldado no mozo – dijo como si lo hubiera ofendido –

-así, y el ser soldado le impide ser atento –

-no pero eso no es parte de mis obligaciones – el iba a retirarse

-y a nosotros si puede ofrecernos algo – dijo de forma retadora –

-tampoco soy sirviente, si quieren esperar peden hacerlo, no me interesa, pero no esperen que yo los atienda – sin mas se marcho –

-si quieres puedo... – dijo Yue empezando a caminar

-déjalo luego será mas divertido, ya lo veras – dijo con una sonrisa. Esperaron un rato a que el capitán regresara -

Sakura observaba todo el lugar y la forma en que los hombres combatían, algunos eran buenos, pero si se iban a enfrentar a entes místicos, necesitarían mas que fuerza, mucho mas que eso, una persona común no podría combatir contra un humano con poderes místicos. Debía encontrar gente especializada en esa área. A lo lejos observo al capitán acercarse. El la reconoció y camino a paso presuroso hacia ella.

Al llegar el hizo una reverencia frente a ella, y no pudo quitar la cara de asombro que tenia.

-majestad, que hace usted aquí – dijo el levantándose –

-vine hablar con usted capitán –

-el rey vino con usted –

-no vine sola – observo a Yue – bueno no del todo, capitán el es Yue, uno de los mejores guerreros entrenados en combate militar, Yue el es el capitán Takeda esta al mando de esta tropa –

-mucho gusto – se dieron la mano – pero creo que estaremos mas cómodos en la tienda, acompáñenme – ambos lo siguieron hasta la tienda – por favor tomen asiento, y dígame a que se debe su visita –

-sabe que esta guerra se esta volviendo mas complicada de lo que todos esperábamos. Y por ese motivo quiero ponerme al frente de todo esto, necesito que me presente a los soldados, ya que estaré al frente del ejercito – el la veía asombrado –

-no entiendo, no he recibido ninguna orden –

-la recibirá no se preocupe, solo necesito saber que tengo que hacer para que sus hombres me obedezcan – el seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba –

-ellos, son leales a Zarek y al rey, obedecerán lo que usted les diga –

-bien un punto a mi favor, ahora dígame que tengo que hacer para que ellos me obedezcan como dirigente en combate – el se quedo sin palabras –

-majestad con todo respeto yo no creo que usted sea...

-capaz, permítame ponerlo en duda – su rostro no se inmutaba y parecía muy segura de lo que decía – soy mas capaz que todos sus hombres juntos, y si tengo que vencer a todos los soldados uno por uno para que me respeten, lo haré, incluso si tengo que hacerlo con usted – en su voz había determinación –

-entiéndame si algo le pasa, el rey...

-el rey sabrá que usted no obedeció mis ordenes, y eso será peor, lléveme con ellos – lo dijo en tono autoritario, por lo que a el no le quedo mas remedio que obedecer –

El capitán reunió a todos los soldados para dirigirse a ellos, sakura permanecía a un lado de el

-Soldados, este día contamos con la presencia de su majestad la princesa Eleni, ella ha venido hasta aquí para ponerse al frente de nosotros según sus propias palabras – algunos soldados rieron ante esto, incluso con el que ella había hablado cuando llego – silencio, escuchen – pero ellos no parecían querer callar –

Sakura empezó a caminar entre ellos seguida de Yue que parecía su guardaespaldas y veía a todos como si quisiera aniquilarlos por burlarse de ella, si supieran quien era en verdad, estaba seguro que no reirían así

-me alegro que les parezca tan gracioso – dijo ella en forma altiva – porque pronto no tendrán tiempo de reír, - observo al soldado que la recibió. Quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encontraba de espaldas a ella –

-así que la princesita, quiere jugar a los soldaditos, será divertido ver lo que hace, y cuando regrese llorando a su palacio – ella se acerco hasta y toco su hombro. El se volteo a ver quien lo había tocado y se sobresalto al verla –

-sabe que podría hacer que le cortaran la cabeza por lo que acaba decir – hasta ese momento el se percato de que ella estaba tan cerca de el. Trago en seco y la miro con un poco de temor en su mirada

-se que podría hacerlo majestad, una orden suya bastaría –

-no, no lo ordenaría, yo misma lo haria – lo observo detenidamente – sabe capitán sus soldados serán muy fuertes pero les faltan modales, no saben comportarse ante una dama –

-el de alguna forma le falto el respeto, alteza –

-no, pero no fue amable. Talvez sea lo que necesito. Yue, mi espada – ordeno y yue le entrego una espada. Ella apunto con su espada al soldado que la veía con temor – veamos si su destreza con la espada es tan buena como la de su lengua – los soldados rieron -

-majestad esto no es necesario –

-si lo es capitán, le dije que si tenia que derrotar a todos sus soldados lo haría, empezaremos con el – sakura se coloco en posición de defensa – vamos soldado, en guardia y no tenga miedo de atacar solo porque soy una mujer o la princesa del reino que defiende.

Todos se quedaron a la expectativa de lo que el haría

-me niego atacar a su majestad – el no se movió

-si no lo hace, lo tomare como un insulto – pero el seguía sin moverse. El vio al capitán, como preguntándole que hacer.

-ya escucho a su majestad soldado, no creo que quiera morir decapitado –

-no señor – el se coloco en posición de defensa, pero a ella no le agrado, la creían tan débil –

-usted ataque primero soldado – el empezó a cansarse de sus aires de princesa, si quería que la atacara pues lo haría. Sin más se fue sobre ella.

Sakura esquivó el ataque fácilmente y por el impulso que el había tomado no puedo evitar caer cuando ella se aparto. Se levanto enojado y la ataco nuevamente a ella le resultaba muy fácil el esquivar los ataques cosa que a el le molestaba mucho. Y eso que no vestía ropa de entrenamiento.

-parece que sus soldados no están en muy buena forma capitán – dijo con arrogancia - o talvez es solo este – en un ataque hizo que tirara su espada y lo amenazo con la suya apuntando en su pecho – dígame que este no es uno de sus mejores hombres –

-de... hecho... di-diría que si majestad – dijo el capitán con asombro, un silencio reino en el lugar todos los soldados estaban asombrados por la fuerza y destreza de la princesa. Ya que el era de los mejores soldados que tenia esa tropa, prácticamente nadie podía vencerlo.

Ella lo miro triunfante y con una sonrisa, se dirigió a los soldados

-hay alguien mas que quiera desafiarme –

-yo – se escucho una voz detrás de ella –

-bien, otro valiente, ataque soldado – el la ataco pero al igual que con el anterior, no le fue nada difícil vencerlo. Estuvo combatiendo con alrededor de 20 soldados a los cuales derroto sin ninguna dificultad. Ante la mirada de asombro de todos los demás. - hay alguien mas - dijo luego de un rato de lucha –

- creo... que ellos ya entendieron majestad. Y yo también - dijo el capitán se acerco hasta ella e hizo una reverencia – estamos a sus ordenes –

-gracias capitán – todos los demás soldados hicieron lo mismo que el y se inclinaron ante ella. Se sentía muy contenta por haber logrado lo que quería – déjeme decirle que haremos todo para que no hayan mas bajas, Yue lo ayudara en eso, le será de mucha utilidad se lo aseguro. Ahora debemos irnos –

Se encaminaron hasta donde se encontraban sus caballos seguidos del capitán Takeda, montaron en ellos y antes de partir ella observo al capitán quien aun parecía muy sorprendido.

-y no se preocupe capitán, recibirá la orden del rey para que yo quede a cargo. Nos veremos luego, y espero un informe completo de cómo están la cosas –

-claro majestad – ellos partieron de regreso al palacio –

-parece que los impresionaste –

-los humanos se impresionan con muy poco. La verdadera lucha empieza a partir de hoy, al menos para mi – continuaron su cabalgata hasta la ciudad.

En el campamento los soldados aun permanecían sin poder creer lo que sucedió.

-vieron lo que hizo – dijo uno de los soldados –

-es increíble, venció a muchos sin ninguna dificultad, es como si...

-si no fuera de este mundo. Ni siquiera parecía agotada, talvez sea bueno que este con nosotros –

-a ti mas que a nadie te alegra, después que no fuiste amable con ella – todos rieron –

-no sabia quien era.

-eso no es excusa soldado – dijo el capitán – ella es una dama por ese simple hecho usted debió ser un caballero. Espero no tener mas quejas suyas en el futuro –

-si señor –

Sakura llego al palacio y se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con el rey. El la esperaba ansioso por los resultados de lo que sea que había hecho. Ella entro en el lugar y lo observo

-quite esa cara de angustia, todo esta bien. Tiene buenos hombres en su ejército, no fue muy difícil convencerlos, solo esperan la orden del rey –

-no se que hiciste, pero, te saliste con la tuya – ella sonrió –

-saldremos de esto se lo aseguro – sin mas salio de la biblioteca con una sonrisa –

-tienes una gran hija Fuyitaka, y tan hermosa como su madre – se dijo a si mismo -

El tiempo siguió pasando y la guerra se volvió mas fuerte, el numero de las tropas enemigas aumentaban, y cada vez era mas difícil mantenerlos lejos de los muros de la ciudad. Sakura había permanecido al mando del ejército, sin dejar de lado sus entrenamientos con el maestro, su vida era muy agitada, algunas veces ella misma combatía en el frente, ante el asombro de todos los soldados.

Un año luego de iniciado su trabajo frente al ejercito y al notar que las fuerzas enemigas no cedían al contrario cada vez aumentaban de una manera inexplicable, decidió tomar medidas mas drásticas, sobre todo por los recientes rumores que habían llegado. Haría una visita a la montaña Zorba para solicitar la ayuda necesaria. Hacia un par de años que ya no realizaba su viaje, desde que Shaoran se fue este ya no parecía tan emocionante como antes.

Además le haría bien relajarse un poco y alejarse de tanta lucha, solo le faltaba un paso para lograr dominar la luminiscencia por completo, había mejorado mucho, solo que siempre después de atacar con ella, se sentía muy débil y cansada eso era lo que tenia que mejorar y talvez el viaje le ayudaría a lograrlo. Partió junto con el maestro, y permaneció ahí unos días en los cuales mejoro notablemente, por lo que estaba feliz, pronto podría regresar a su hogar, lista para enfrentar lo que le esperaba.

Sakura se encontraba en la cima de la montaña Zorba, desde la cual se apreciaba el lago la vista era hermosa, hacia sentirse uno con el universo.

-por fin lo logre – dijo ella – ahora si puedo controlar la luminiscencia por completo – dijo con una sonrisa -

-si, así es, ya notaste tu respiración – dijo el maestro -

-que tiene -

-no esta agitada y tu pareces muy tranquila – ella llevó su mano al pecho para sentir su respiración, y efectivamente era tranquila, todo en ella parecía tranquilo – dentro de poco no tendré mas que enseñarte

-no es cierto, aun me falta mucho para ser lo que espero – dijo ella mientras sujetaba su dije

-no has intentado volver -

-no, cuando mi padre me lo regreso, creí que mi primer impulso seria utilizarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hice, talvez aun no estoy lista para volver -

-o talvez te acostumbraste a este lugar –

-no lo se – se quedo muy pensativa viendo el horizonte –

-en que piensas?

-en mi madre, - suspiro – sabe ahora cuando la recuerdo, ya no siento ese vació, ahora cuando pienso en ella, es como si sintiera su presencia, como si algo me llenará – aspiro profundamente – cree que he cambiado?

-no, simplemente ahora eres capaz de ver las cosas de otra manera, espero que sea así para todo y para todos

-por que lo dice?

-digamos que ahora, talvez tengas que enfrentar otras cosas.

-lo se – dijo viéndolo de frente – la situación se esta volviendo incontenible y no quiero irme dejando todo así, el rey clow me ha puesto al frente de muchos asuntos del reino. Sobre todo con el giro que esta tomando la guerra. Creí podría controlarse, pero mi visita aquí indica todo lo contrario

-lo se, el confía mucho en ti

-el y la Kaia se han portado muy bien con migo debía ayudarlo como lo hizo mi padre Luchar junto a el.

-eso es algo muy bueno y me alegro que tu misma lo hayas decidido – se hizo una pausa – bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente, puedes tomarte el resto del día, mañana iniciaremos el viaje de regresaremos a Zarek.

El maestro Magnus se fue dejándola sola, ella observo el horizonte, y el hermoso lago a las faldas de la montaña, pensó en la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, recordó a Shaoran, hacia mucho que no sabia de el, había dejado de escribirle de repente, y se preguntaba si el sabia de la situación que estaban viviendo, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que se fue y por lo visto ella regresaría a la esfera celeste sin haberlo visto de nuevo.

Decidió bajar hasta el lago, permanecería ahí el resto del día le haría bien refrescarse un poco, además a lo que había venido a Zorba estaba hecho, solo esperaba que resultara.

Se encontraba en las orillas del lago, mojaba sus pies en este la sensación era muy agradable, tenia su cabello suelto y portaba un vestido blanco muy parecido a la túnica que usan los seres de luz. De repente una extraña energía llamo su atención ya la había percibido antes, era la misma que había percibido hace años, aunque esta vez parecía mas estable, trato de localizarla, pero esta parecía venir de todas direcciones, hasta que desapareció por completo. Trato de hacer un ultimo esfuerzo por encontrar de donde provenía por lo que concentro parte de su energía para ver si recibía una respuesta por parte de quien la irradiara, la energía que despidió hizo que una leve brisa corriera, elevando un poco sus cabellos y su vestido

Dirigió su mirada hacia lo lejos y pudo distinguir a alguien a una distancia considerable de ella, seria el dueño de la energía, no es común ver gente en estos lugares, ni siquiera a los habitantes de los alrededores, lo consideran un lugar sagrado, quien podría estar ahí, trato de examinarlo y ver si era el dueño pero no parecía tener ningún tipo de energía como la que sintió.

El pareció darse cuenta también de su presencia, se vieron fijamente, algo en el le era muy familiar, sintió que lo conocía, pero no supo identificarlo así que se acerco un poco. El también parecía verla comos si fuera una aparición tenia una mirada de incredulidad, como si sus ojos apreciasen un tesoro, ella noto que el joven era bastante atractivo y muy gallardo, y tenia la sensación que lo conocía de algún lado, le resultaba muy familiar pero estaban muy lejos para reconocerlo.

Ambos en la distancia parecían perderse en la mirada del otro, el estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta ella, había empezado a caminar en dirección donde se encontraba, hasta que una voz pareció detenerlo.

-es hora de irnos – pudo escuchar a lo lejos un grito – date prisa o será de noche cuando lleguemos al pueblo, no querrás que tu padre se enoje - el se volteo para contestar –

-ya voy, solo que acabo de ver al ser más hermoso del mundo -

Ella aprovecho ese pequeño instante de distracción para irse del lugar, no supo porque pero la forma en que el la vio le agrado, solo pudo recordar una mirada igual a esa y fue el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, y de la persona de la cual estaba enamorada, su compañero de entrenamiento. Ese joven parecía tener esa misma expresión en su rostro y el mismo brillo en sus ojos, pero ella no estaba para esas cosas, no ahora cuando tenia tantas sucesos que arreglar antes de marcharse a la esfera celeste. Por lo que decidió irse sin más.

Cuando el dirigió de nuevo su mirada hasta donde ella se encontraba solo vio el horizonte, ella había desaparecido, habría sido una ilusión, se estaría volviendo loco que ahora veía mujeres frente a el. Sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su caballo.

-vaya hasta que te dignaste regresar, ya me canse de este lugar, quiero llegar al pueblo estoy muerto, si nos detenemos ahí hoy en unos días estaremos en tu reino, me estas escuchando – dijo el al ver que su amigo no le prestaba atención parecía en otro mundo –

-si - dijo el con una sonrisa en su rostro – solo que acabo de tener frente a mi a la mujer más hermosa que he visto –

-así y donde la viste. Porque no creo que por este lugar haya mucha gente – dijo el viendo en todas direcciones –

-desapareció sin mas, ¿habrá sido una ilusión? – pregunto con duda -

-seguramente llevamos mucho tiempo en este bosque sin ver mas gente que nosotros, y el viaje fue interminable, creí que nunca llegaríamos a tierra firme, así que para que no te vuelvas loco, lo mejor será que lleguemos al pueblo para que veas mujeres de verdad. – dijo el con una sonrisa insinuosa –

-tu no cambias - dijo mientras montaban y tomaban dirección al pueblo – no vinimos a ver mujeres, sino por algo realmente grave, así que deja esas cosas – emprendieron su camino -

La noche callo y Sakura se encontraba admirando las estrellas, esa noche en particular brillaban mucho, de repente la imagen del joven que vio en la tarde llego a su mente, porque tenia que pensar en el, ni siquiera lo vio bien, pero algo en llamo su atención le resultaba familiar, y no sabia porque. La forma en que la veía, esa mirada solo recordarla un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo. Sacudió su cabeza, y decidió que debía descansar tenían un largo viaje hasta Zarek y antes tendría que pasar a Likaios a dejar la carta que clow le enviaba al rey Hien. Aunque una extraña sensación la acompaño esa noche, se sentía ansiosa, pero a lavez como si algo en ella la llenara nuevamente.

Continuara...

Infinite abyss: Abismo infinito

Hola, espero les haya agradado este capitulo, y quiero agradecer sus comentarios, son muy importantes.

asi que no olviden dejar sus Reviews. Seguiran los sentimietos de ellos intactos o habran cambiado en el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Lo veremos mas adelante.

Hasta la proxima.


	14. Regreso

**Seres de luz**

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban preparando todo para regresar, ella parecía muy pensativa, no podía quitar la imagen del joven vio de su mente además de la energía que sintió. El maestro pareció notarlo.

-te sucede algo, estas muy pensativa –

-no estoy bien. Será mejor que nos vayamos, aun tenemos que pasar a Likaios –

-si lo se – empezaron a caminar hasta el carruaje que los esperaba –

-maestro, ha vuelto a sentir la energía de hace unos años –

-no, la verdad no, y es extraño, no ha vuelto a manifestarse, por que lo preguntas, tú si la haz sentido –

-no, es solo que estado pensando en eso, y al igual que a usted me pareció extraño que ya no se haya manifestado.

-bueno esperemos que lo haga – subieron al coche y emprendieron su camino.

Pasaron al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas, Sakura se encontraba fuera de en una de las tiendas cuando a lo lejos distinguió que se acercaban dos jinetes, vio que uno de ellos era el joven del lago al verlo se giro para que no la reconociera aunque no estaba segura si el la había visto lo suficiente para hacerlo.

Se detuvieron unos pasos delante de ella, empezó a caminar lejos de ellos, pero aun así escuchaba lo que ellos decían

-no necesitamos tanta comida – dijo el y esa voz le resulto conocida, se vio tentada a voltear a ver, pero no lo hizo

-claro que si, aun nos falta mucho, ya hubiésemos llegado si no hubiera insistido en venir aquí aun no le veo el objetivo

-lo tiene créeme, necesitaba venir –

-para mí que estas loco, lo único que vimos fue tu mujer fantasma –

-oye no era ninguna mujer fantasma, estoy seguro que era real, tiene que ser real, aunque no lo parecía – mujer fantasma? Acaso estarían hablando de ella

-para mi que te estas empezando a tener alucinaciones, la magia del lugar puede haber ayudado a eso, en ese lago no habita nadie ni por error – si se referían a ella, lo mejor era irse, antes de que la reconociera, siguió de largo y camino en dirección al el coche, en ese momento el se giro y la vio alejarse la observo detenidamente –

-es ella – susurro –

-dijiste algo – dijo su amigo sin prestar mucha atención mientras seguía comprando mas víveres –

-es ella, la mujer del lago, estoy seguro –

-tu mujer fantasma – el se giro a verla, pero en ese instante ella doblo en la esquina y no la distinguió – yo no veo nada – el sonrió –

-es ella estoy seguro, ahora regreso –

-oye espera a donde vas – el salio corriendo en busca de ella, Sakura sintió que la seguían por lo que apresuro su paso, vio que se acercaba hasta donde estaba su carruaje, y sin que el se diera cuenta subió en el, cerrando las cortinas para que no la viera. Luego de un rato se asomo un poco y pudo verlo a cierta distancia, mirando en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien. Suspiro aliviada, pero que le pasaba porque tenia que huir de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, en que estaba pensado, talvez tantas responsabilidades le estaban afectando –

Luego de un rato de no hallarla se dio por vencido y regreso con su amigo

-la encontraste –

-no – dijo un tanto desilusionado – desapareció

-ves te digo que es un fantasma, y uno que solo tu puedes ver –

-no es real, te lo aseguro –

-lo mejor será irnos,

-si tienes razón – montaron en sus caballos y partieron –

-no querrás detenerte en otro lugar verdad?

-aun quiero hacer una ultima parada – el sonrió y su amigo suspiro resignado –

Sakura aun se encontraba en el coche, al parecer el se había marchado, observaba por la ventanilla. De repente la puerta del coche se abrió

-que es lo que tanto vez – escucho y se sobresalto –

-maestro me asusto –

-pues que estabas haciendo que no sentiste mi presencia –

-nada, ya nos vamos –

-si creo debemos regresar cuanto antes, haz estado actuando muy raro –

-estoy bien, podemos irnos –

-claro -

Retomaron su viaje y no tuvieron más contratiempos. Llegaron al reino de Likaios en dos días al llegar ella fue a ver al rey para entregarle la nota. El reino de Likaios era muy parecido al suyo, al ser vecinos esto no era raro, recodaba haberlo visitado en muchas ocasiones, pero desde que Shaoran se fue, no había vuelto. Pensaba en esto cuando el rey llego

-Eleni que gusto verte – dijo el rey mientras la saluda cortésmente – viajaste tu sola desde Zarek,

-no el maestro me acompaño, y de hecho venimos de Zorba, tuve que hacer un viaje de emergencia allá, la situación lo requiere -

-si ya veo, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles – se quedo pensativo - y donde esta el maestro

-en la cocina dijo que necesitaba algo caliente luego de un viaje tan largo -

-bueno entonces vamos hacerle compañía, será bueno conversar un rato –

-donde esta la reina, me extraña que no haya salido a recibirnos –

-esta haciendo algunos arreglos –

-arreglos para que – el rey sonrió,

- esperamos a alguien – el no dijo más pero no dejaba de sonreír – vamos – ella asintió -

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, el rey ordeno que sirvieran té para tomarlo con sus invitados.

-así que regresan de un viaje a Zorba, hace mucho que no ibas

-así es, mis obligaciones ya no me lo permiten

-a mi hijo le encantaba hacer ese viaje, anhelaba que llegara el verano para poder ir a Zarek. Parecía que era la época del año que mas disfrutaba. – sakura se estremeció al escuchar esto, aun pensaba en el, aunque no hubieran tendido comunicación en tanto tiempo -

-si hace mucho que no sabemos de el, aun le queda un tiempo en Yeray, espero que regrese pronto – dijo el maestro -

-de hecho... – observo a sakura – por como están, no podrá quedarse hasta terminar – ella observo al rey, que quería decir con eso –

-que quiere decir? – pregunto ella

-bueno que, lo mande a llamar, ya hace un tiempo que salio de Yeray – el sonrió –las cosas no van muy bien así que lo necesito aquí, lo espero para hoy por la noche o mas tardar mañana. - Al oír esto sakura se sobresalto, tanto que la taza de té que tenía en sus manos se cayó derramando el contenido sobre ella –

-Eleni estas bien pregunto el rey –

-si... no se preocupe – uno de los sirvientes se acerco para limpiar lo que había tirado – lo siento

-no fue nada, no te preocupes, pero veo la noticia te tomo por sorpresa

-un poco – dijo nerviosa, mientras limpiaba con una servilleta su vestido, definitivamente no estaba preparada para oír algo así aun no podía creerlo, el regresaría antes de lo que esperaba –

-yo también estoy muy emocionado, no es fácil estar tanto tiempo lejos de un hijo –el rey sonrió - porque no se quedan a esperarlo, estoy seguro que a el le dará mucho gusto verlos, siempre preguntaba por ustedes en sus cartas, sobre todo por ti Eleni, parecía que quería saber que era lo que estabas haciendo todo el tiempo. – esperarlo no podía hacerlo si con solo saber que regresaba se sentía así, que pasaría al verlo, la recordaba, y preguntaba por ella, el le había escrito algunas veces para contarle como le estaba yendo pero ella no le había contestado, y el saber que el volvía de alguna forma le agradaba, pero también la hacia sentir muy nerviosa, la ultima vez que se vieron fue hace cuatro años luego de su fiesta de cumpleaños, donde estuvieron juntos en el jardín cuando el le confeso que estaba enamorado de ella.

-No me molesta que me veas como un amigo, es mas de lo que imagine que tendríamos, me metí en esto solo así que, no importa si no sientes igual.

_-como lo sabes –_

_-acaso estoy equivocado y sientes algo por mi_

_-tampoco he dicho eso – _

_-no vas a huir mas –_

_-no estoy huyendo, suéltame_

_-no – _

_-suéltame –_

_-esta vez no se hará como tu quieres, ya no temas, después de hoy, te dejaré en paz_

_-Shaoran, yo… no lo hagas mas difícil, si tienes que irte, lo mejor es… olvidar todo lo que paso _

_-no, no voy a olvidar nada, y tu tampoco, y estas ultimas horas las vamos a pasar juntos, no me importa lo demás, quiero gravar en mi mente tu rostro, tus ojos, tus labios, tu perfume, tu sabor, toda tu, para llevarte con migo, te quiero Eleni, te quiero -_

Al recordar esto se puso aun mas nerviosa, aun no estaba lista para verlo nuevamente. No podía verlo aun

-no podemos quedarnos, debo regresar a Zarek lo antes posible deje muchos asuntos pendientes antes de irme.

-si las cosas se están complicando, - el rostro del rey se torno serio - Shaoran, regresa para ponerse al frente de todo, es bueno que desde ya aprenda a ser un buen rey. Y que haga las cosas tan bien como lo estas haciendo tu, Clow tiene mucha suerte que su hija tenga tanta destreza, te estas volviendo famosa – ella forzó una sonrisa, su corazón latía rápidamente –

-no es para tanto, es mi obligación y por eso debo volver –

-los espero en la bienvenida entonces, haremos una recepción –

-si espero que podamos venir – se levanto y observo al maestro -

-salude mucho a Shaoran de nuestra parte, y dígale que alegro que regrese,

-por ahora será mejor irnos maestro.- dijo ella como si tuviera mucha prisa por salir de ahí-

-seguros que no quieren quedarse, porque les tomará unos días para llegar a Zarek -

-no se preocupe estaremos bien, y como ella lo dijo debemos volver – dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie – me dio gusto verlo –

-mi padre le envía esto, dijo que era algo importante, que esperaba una pronta respuesta – ella le entrego la carta – hasta pronto majestad – se encaminaron a la salida, acompañados del rey –

Subieron al coche y partieron rumbo a Zarek, al estar ahí, ella dio un suspiro de alivio.

-porque no quisiste quedarte a esperar a Shaoran – pregunto el maestro ella lo observo nerviosa – pensé que te alegraría saber que el vuelve -

-ya le dije, tengo cosas que hacer, ya estuve mucho tiempo fuera –

-eso no es el motivo – ella miro por la ventanilla –

-claro que si, y no quiero hablar sobre eso –

-en esa parte no haz cambiado nada -

Se encontraban partiendo de las fronteras de Likaios cuando desde su coche pudo distinguir a dos jinetes que galopaban a toda velocidad, se asomo por la ventanilla para ver y se asombro al notar que uno de ellos era el joven que había visto en el lago cerro las cortinas cuando sintió que su paso se hacia mas lento hasta que se quedaron en trote.

-sucede algo - pregunto el maestro –

-no nada – dijo nerviosa –

-porque cierras las cortinas entonces –

-es que me molesta el sol, es todo - El caballo se detuvo junto al coche de ella y el otro lo alcanzo.

-eso no es justo hiciste trampa – escucho que conversaban –

-tu siempre dices eso cuando pierdes – porque esa voz le resultaba familiar sabia que la había escuchado antes, pero donde, además que parecía sonar un tanto un tanto diferente –

-vamos, siempre tiene que resultar triunfador, nunca me vas a dejar ganar.

-si te dejará ganar, te perjudico en vez de ayudarte, seria como mentirte, quieres que te mienta -

-si me gustaría que me mentirías podría vivir con eso – ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa,

-Shaoran – susurro

-dijiste algo –pregunto el maestro –

-no nada – dijo muy nerviosa, su corazón latía rápidamente era el, estaba ahí a unos pasos de ella luego de tantos años, y esa frase fue la que……

_-que te estas burlando por ganarme tanto – _

_-no me estoy burlando, es solo que nunca te había visto caer tanto_

_-nunca me habías tirado tanto, deberías dejarme ganar aunque sea una vez_

_-dejarte ganar, no puede ser, si te dejo ganar, te perjudico en ves de ayudarte, seria como mentirte y no quieres que te mienta ¿o si? – _

_-no, no quiero que me mientas nunca. Quiero que siempre te muestres como en verdad eres, como ahora_

_-crees que así soy realmente?_

_-eso espero, me agrada este lado tuyo _

Recordaba esa frase, es la que le había dicho ese día que estaban entrenando en el bosque. Había vuelto. Había vuelto estaba aquí de nuevo, que pasaría ahora, cuando se fue el le dijo que la quería, aun seria así, o habría olvidado ese sentimiento, la habría olvidado, su corazón latió velozmente, quería verlo, decirle que estaba ahí, pero algo se lo impidió que tal si el ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, fueron cuatro años, en los cuales pudo haber conocido a alguien mas, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y tomo su dije, lo mejor seria no verlo.

Los caballos se alejaron a trote, Shaoran pudo distinguir el escudo de Zarek en el coche que se retiraba pero no logro distinguir quien iba dentro, talvez algún mensajero con algo importante, ya le contaría su padre cuando llegará. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer ahora que había regresado, sonrió y se apresuro a llegar al palacio.

-así que Shaoran Volvió y parece que creció mucho, - dijo el maestro que se había asomado por la ventanilla, para ver que era lo que la había impresionado tanto - ahora ya es todo un hombre nada que ver con el chiquillo que conocimos no hubiéramos esperado mucho para verlo, aunque aun podemos regresar. Sakura me escuchas – ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos – sakura

-si maestro – reacciono

-viste que ese joven era Shaoran –

-si maestro lo vi – su corazón aun latía aceleradamente – regreso – aun parecía no creer que el había vuelto.

Shaoran llego al palacio y al parecer aun no lo esperaban ya que no había nadie para recibirlo, llego a la entrada y observo a su alrededor.

-estoy en casa – dijo en susurro –

-parece que aun no nos esperaban –

-si nos adelantamos un poco, mis padres se sorprenderán – entro al palacio y llego hasta el recibidor donde pudo ver al rey Hien leyendo la carta que le había entregado Sakura. Bajo de su caballo y se dirigió a el

-padre – grito y el volvió a verlo –

-Shaoran – dijo al verlo y se acerco hasta el – hijo estas aquí – lo abrazo –

-me alegra haber regresado – se separaron y ambos sonreían –

-te esperábamos hasta el anochecer –

-lo se pero apresuramos un poco el paso –

-Takeshi Yamasaki, también me da gusto verte –

-a mi también majestad – dijo acercándose a ellos – y habríamos llegado antes de no ser porque a su hijo se le ocurrió el internarse en un bosque en el fin del mundo –

-donde estuvieron?

-no le hagas caso ya sabes como es, donde esta mi madre - pregunto –

-salio, no deber tardar en regresar quería tener todo listo para cuando regresaras para sorprenderte, pero al parecer la sorprendida será ella – sonrieron –

-vamos adentro para que se aseen y deben estar hambrientos – entraron y se dirigió a su recamara, sentía como si una eternidad hubiera pasado desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, se dejo caer sobre su cama y pensó en lo que le esperaba ahora que había vuelto. Tomo un baño y se arreglo, el también había cambiado mucho en este tiempo, había crecido mas y ya no era el adolescente que se fue de ahí. Iba a salir de su cuarto cuando se encontró con su madre.

-hijo – al verlo lo abrazo con mucha fuerza el respondido al abrazo – que gusto me da que hayas llegado con bien, te esperábamos mas tarde –

-lo se mi padre me lo dijo, pero nos adelantamos – ella lo miro

– creciste mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi – el sonrió

-me alegro mucho de verla madre –

-pero debes tener apetito, vamos para que comas, donde esta tu amigo –

-conociéndolo ya debe estar en la cocina devorando lo que encuentre -

Llegaron al comedor y efectivamente vieron a su amigo, comiendo, el sonrió y se le unió tenían una platica muy amena ellos les contaban de todo lo que pasaron en la escuela militar y el rey les explicaba de la situación que vivían –

-por cierto padre, cuando estábamos llegando vi salir un carruaje con el escudo de Zarek –

-ah si se cruzaron, los viste? –

-no, solo lo vi el carruaje, no me fije quien iba en el, era algún mensajero –

-no exactamente, si hubieran llegado un poco antes aun los hubieras encontrado aquí –

-los hubiera, pues quien nos visito – pregunto Irean –

-Eleni y el maestro Magnus, - al escucharlo el se sorprendió mucho, no espera poder encóstrasela tan pronto - pasaron a dejarme una carta de Clow, solo estuvieron un momento –

-Eleni estuvo aquí – sonrió – como esta –

-muy bien, con muchas responsabilidades, deberías verla, se ha vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, a parte con mucho carácter

-eso siempre fue así – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de repente pareció recordar algo y su sonrisa se borro – ella... ya debió casarse no es así –

-Eleni casarse, no creo que esa niña tenga cabeza para esas cosas – dijo Irean y el la vio asombrado – ha recibido muchas peticiones y eso me consta, pero no aceptado ninguna, y con todo lo que esta viviendo no creo que lo haga – el pareció sorprenderse por eso –

-que es exactamente lo que esta haciendo –

-mas bien que no hace – dijo Irean –

-esta al frente del ejercito, muchas veces ella misma combate – el se quedo sin palabras, no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

-al frente del ejército una princesa eso no puedo creerlo – dijo Takeshi –

-pues créelo, ella nunca fue una princesa convencional, no es así hijo – dijo Hien el parecía aun sin poder creer lo que escuchaba – hijo me escuchas –

-eh, si padre, es… solo me sorprendí –

-si hace mucho que no te hablaba de ella, todos por acá la respetan mucho –

-es que es extraño pensé que ella ya se había casado –

-porque creíste eso –

-bueno es que…. no importa, pero al frente del ejercito es increíble

-si es así, las tropas enemigas estan cerca de las primera ciudades de Zarek, es por eso que ella tomo esa decisión –

-aunque no me extraña que creyeras que ya estaba casada, debería ser así, pero conociéndola, no creo que lo haga tan pronto – dijo Irean -

-suena interesante, me gustaría conocerla, me la presentaras amigo – el aun permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos - me escuchas –

-si, ella siempre fue muy diferente a las demás –

-la conocerás el día de la recepción de bienvenida, fue la primera invitación que enviamos – dijo el rey –

-así es, no pueden faltar, estoy segura que a ella le dará mucho gusto verte, -

-si, la veré ese día – se encontraba serio - me voy a dormir ha sido un viaje cansado – se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación –

-que le pasa – pregunto Irean –

-no lo se –

Shaoran llego a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, estuvo tan cerca de ella, no podía creerlo, habría cambiado, como seria su relación ahora, cuando el se fue parecía estar bien pero, habían pasado cuatro años, que sentiría ella por el ahora, aun no se había casado, era extraño, entonces los rumores que le llegaron sobre eso no eran ciertos. Suspiro y recordó que ella le había dicho que nunca se casaría…..

_-tu no vas por el ramo – _

_-claro que no – _

_-por que no?_

_-digamos casarme no es algo que este en mis planes futuros_

_-no vas a casarte?_

_-no creo que lo haga_

_-por que, es algo que todos debemos hacer, sobre todo en nuestras posiciones._

_-yo no voy a casarme nunca, - _

_-no deberías decir esas cosas, te puedes tragar tus palabras – _

_-bien entonces las cambiare, no voy a casarme nunca, con alguien de este planeta -_

_-eso suena mejor, al menos hay posibilidades – _

Sonrió ante este recuerdo, quería verla, ella seguía siendo alguien especial para el, no sabia si de la misma forma que antes, pero aun había algo que le hacia querer verla,

-Eleni – susurro la había extrañando mucho, se preguntaba si ella a el también, se levanto y de sus cosas saco una pequeña caja dorada, era la misma que ella le había dado antes que se fuera, la abrió y el pétalo del dianthe y la nota aun permanecían ahí, el pétalo aun estaba como el primer día, no parecía querer marchitase, talvez era porque el aun la recordaba, sonrió, y sin saber porque la imagen de la joven que vio en el lago llego a su mente, era realmente hermosa, no parecía un humano, de verdad la había visto o solo había sido una ilusión, deseaba verla nuevamente. Aunque por ahora tenia que concentrase en sus obligaciones, debía defender su reino y ayudar a proteger a Zarek si era necesario. Tomo la caja y la coloco dentro de un cajón en su mesa de noche.

Un par de días luego de su visita a Likaios Sakura y el maestro llegaron a Zarek, el resto del viaje ella estuvo muy pensativa, no podía creer que Shaoran estuviera de regreso, que pasaría ahora el la buscaría, podría ser amigos nuevamente, el aun sentiría lo mismo, era muchas preguntas las que rondaban su mente. Suspiro.

-bien llegamos – dijo el maestro mientras bajaba del coche

-si llegamos – ella también bajo y Tomoyo salio a recibirla

-Eleni que bueno que llegaste, tengo noticias interesantes para ti –

-así, tu siempre tienes noticias, no se como haces, talvez deba usarte como informante –

-no seria mala idea – sonrieron – bueno vamos a dentro – ambas entraron

-ya llegaste – dijo Kaia mientras le daba un abrazo –

-si me da gusto estar de vuelta – forzó una sonrisa y ellas lo notaron – saben estoy cansada voy a darme un baño –

-esta bien – dijo Kaia – te esperamos a cenar – ella asintió y se dirigió a su habitación –

-que le habrá sucedido esta vez – pregunto Tomoyo

-no lo se, pero hace mucho que no la veía así –

-como crees que reaccione cuando se entere –

-quien sabe, es tan impredecible – sonrieron – vamos al comedor –

Llego a su habitación y tomo un baño luego se arreglo, no podía apartar de su mente la idea que el había vuelto, y que era el joven que había visto en el lago y luego en el pueblo, el la veía de la misma manera que esa noche, será que la reconoció. No eso no era posible, si ella no lo hizo con el ni siquiera por su energía, se quedo pensativa, su energía porque no la sintió, antes podía hacerlo, decidió dejar de torturarse y bajar a cenar, cuando llego todos la esperaban y tenían una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

-hola Eleni, me alegra que estés de regreso – dijo la madre de tomoyo –

-si a mi también me alegra haber regresado – tomo su lugar en la mesa

-y cuéntanos como te fue – dijo Clow

-bien, muy bien –

-así es – dijo el maestro – encontramos mas de lo que esperábamos

-así porque lo dice – dijo Kaia –

-porque en Likaios nos encontramos con una agradable noticia – al escuchar esto, ella soltó los cubiertos que tenia en la mano –

-y que encontraron – pregunto Tomoyo –

-nos encontramos con la noticia que Shaoran regreso – todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto, - y mas adelante nos encontramos con el – con esto casi se caen de espaldas y ellos pensaban sorprenderla, las cosas resultaron al revés –

-viste a Shaoran, como esta, que te dijo, cuéntame, que paso cuando se vieron, de que hablaron, como se porto – tomoyo pregunto sin parar –

-oye tranquila –

-pero es que dime –

-solo lo vi, no hable con el – dijo como si no tuviera importancia –

-que, pero como –

-nos lo encontramos cuando salíamos de Likaios, no sabíamos que era el porque lo que no nos detuvimos a hablar, ha cambiado un poco, ya no es un niño – dijo el maestro, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella –

-que? Tanto me ven – pregunto –

-no te alegra que haya vuelto – pregunto Kaia –

-me alegro por su reino lo necesitan –

-bueno ya no vamos a poder sorprenderte con la noticia – todos rieron

-y porque pensaban hacerlo –

-cuando te marchaste, recibimos una invitación de Hien e Irean, para la recepción que harán para Shaoran, es en una semana –

-una semana –

-si partiremos muy pronto, así que apenas tendrás tiempo para arreglar lo necesario –

-no estoy para ir a fiestas – dijo seriamente – la situación que vivimos es muy delicada –

-no es una fiesta, es una reunión social y es importante que tu estés ahí – dijo Clow

-lo que sea, yo debo volver al campamento con la tropa – se puso de pie –

-Eleni, se trata de Shaoran, recuerdas, tu amigo de la infancia – dijo Kaia -

-no puedo ir, ya lo dije, pero ustedes pueden asistir por mí – sin decir mas se retiro –

-que es lo que tiene esta niña, creí que estría contenta – dijo Kaia –

-yo también – dijo Tomoyo –

-no puedo creer que haya dicho que no va a ir, como no va a ir, tiene que ir, todos se preguntaran porque no fue – dijo Clow, estaba asombrado por la actitud de ella –

-no te preocupes ira, nosotras nos encargamos – dijo Kaia viendo a Tomoyo –

-claro nosotras nos encargamos que este ahí, puntual – ambas sonrieron – es mas voy a verla – ella se levanto y se encamino a la habitación de Sakura –

Al llegar toco a la puerta, espero un rato y al notar que no le contestaba toco con mas fuerza

-ya deja eso pasa – se escucho y Tomoyo entro –

-baya gracias creí que me ibas a dejar esperando toda la noche – la vio detenidamente y Sakura esquivo su mirada – se puede saber que te pasa –

-nada porque –

-como porque, Shaoran regresa después de tanto tiempo y tu actúas como si no te importara –

-talvez no me importa –

-sabes que eso no es cierto –

-como lo sabes –

-son varias cosas – Sakura vio, como esperando que presentara un buen argumento – esa flor por ejemplo – se acerco al Dianthe que ella tenia en su mesa de noche – la tienes desde hace mucho, desde que regresaste de tu ultimo viaje con el a Zorba, exactamente, no se que hiciste para que no se marchitara –

-tal vez no es la misma flor no crees – Tomoyo la miro indicándole que no le creía –

-es la misma flor –

-como lo sabes –

-porque desde que el se fue le falta el mismo pétalo – ella miro la flor, le faltaba el pétalo que ella le dio – asumo que acerté, el te la regalo no es así –

-es una linda flor, es extraña, no se da en todos los lugares, y le dije al maestro que hiciera algo para que no se marchitara, eso no tiene nada que ver con el –

-esta bien niégalo, pero aun sigues usando el brazalete que te regalo – ella miro su muñeca y efectivamente el brazalete seguía ahí –

-eso tampoco prueba nada –

-esta bien entonces dime porque de repente dejaste de vestirte con ropa de entrenamiento todo el tiempo, ahora es raro que lo hagas, solo cuando vas al frente y te dio por soltarte el cabello cuando según tu, es muy incomodo –

-bueno… porque, mis responsabilidades crecieron, debía verme mejor -

-porque no quieres verlo la verdad – pregunto Tomoyo algo molesta –

-no es que no quería verlo - empezó a caminar por la habitación - es solo que….no….

-no que, no tendrás miedo –

-porque habría de tener miedo –

-no lo se, tu dime –

-no tengo miedo, es solo que por ahora es mas importante que este con las tropas y no en esa recepción – lo dijo no muy convencida –

-hasta cuando vas a dejar de mentirte, te afecto mucho que se fuera, yo que tu me hubiera detenido en el camino cuando lo reconocieron y le habría dicho, hola como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte – sonrió –

-muy graciosa – Sakura suspiro – no habría tenido caso, el no hubiera tenido idea de quien era –

-porque lo dices –

-porque no me reconoció – ella la vio sin comprender

-como que no te reconoció, el maestro dijo que solo ustedes lo vieron, el no los vio –

-si lo hizo, al menos a mi –

-cuando –

-en Zorba, en el lago, y luego en el pueblo, pero no sabia que era el – tomoyo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro –

-vez no tienes nada que reclamarle, el no te recoció y tu no lo reconociste están parejos, la recepción será divertida si el no sabe quien eres – puso cara de estar planeando algo -

-no, definitivamente no y quita esas ideas de tu cabeza – se acerco hasta ella que no dejaba de sonreír – si no me reconoció es porque estaba muy lejos al verme de frente lo hará, no he cambiado tanto –

-y el si – se quedo pensando

-si, algo – dijo aun perdida en sus recuerdos – creció, se ve que ha entrenado mucho – miro hacia la ventana y observo el cielo estrellado –

-eso quiere decir que esta mas apuesto –

-si, mucho mas – dijo sin pensar, hasta que reparo en lo que había dicho – bueno digo…. Ha cambiado…..

-ya ni trates de remediarlo, ya lo dijiste – no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y sakura la veía como si quisiera hacerla tragar sus palabras – ya no te torturo, te dejo descansar – se acerco a la puerta y la abrió pareció recordar algo y se regreso – una cosa mas – sakura suspiro –

-no te basta –

-no aun no, además es solo una pregunta –

-si te contesto me dejaras tranquila –

-claro lo prometo –

-pregunta entonces – Tomoyo sonrió y se acerco a ella -

-alguna vez lo besaste – sakura no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando pero no puedo evitar sonrojarse al recordar los hechos –

-no voy a contestarte eso – dijo dándole la espalda y un tanto nerviosa –

-OH vamos dime, – la observo y se acerco hasta ella – por tu actitud creo que es un si -

-claro que no, yo no lo bese – dijo nerviosa -

-pero el a ti si – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa -

- Tomoyo, ya basta si, no voy a decir nada mas –

-dime cuando fue – se puso a pensar un poco – tiene…. que haber sido en el ultimo año que estuvo aquí antes de eso no paraban de pelear, cuando fue en su viaje, en tu fiesta o cuando se perdieron en el bosque –

-Tomoyo suficiente, no voy a decir nada –

-no es necesario, tu actitud lo dice todo, ¿si se besaron? Dime… - sonrió y sakura se giro hacia la puerta –

-ya te dije que….. – de pie frente a la puerta distinguió a Kaia, Tomoyo también se giro a verla y sonrió –

-hola tía –

-hola – dijo Kaia. Sakura parecía haberse quedado sin palabras

-bueno yo… me voy a dormir – dijo Tomoyo y se dirigió a la puerta – que pasen buenas noches – dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse –

Sakura la vio y luego se dejo caer en su cama

-que es lo que te pasa – le pregunto Kaia -

-tu también ya fue suficiente con Tomoyo, no quiero hablar de eso –

-como quieras, pero eso no quita que no tengas que ir a la bienvenida de Shaoran – ella tomo una almohada y se la puso en la cara –

-porque, no es tan importante mi presencia –

-como que no, es la mas importante, estamos hablando de tu amigo de toda la vida, regresa luego de cuatro años y no quieres verlo, tanto entrenamiento te esta afectando – Sakura se giro en la cama dándole la espalda – iras a esa recepción, y no se diga mas – kaia iba a salir y se detuvo en la puerta – Sakura – dijo seriamente – ella quito la almohada de su cara y se sentó para verla –

-que – dijo fastidiada -

-si se besaron – Sakura la vio molesta y se tiro de nuevo en la cama. Kaia río – eso es un si – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera y salio de ahí, necesita tiempo para asimilar todo y ella se encargaría de que fuera a la recepción.

A la mañana siguiente Kaia fue a levantar a Sakura para ver si ya estaba mas tranquila y poder habar con ella. Entro en su habitación y no la vio por ningún lado de esta, por lo que salio a buscarla al jardín. Pero tampoco tuvo suerte, una idea cruzo su mente y se dirigió a los establos. Encontró a uno de los sirvientes encargados y pregunto por ella.

-has visto a Eleni por aquí –

-si majestad, estuvo aquí hace un rato pidió su caballo dijo que tenia que regresar al campamento donde estaba la tropa –

-así que lo hizo – susurro Kaia –

-le puedo ayudar en algo majestad –

-no gracias – se retiro y hablo con el rey Clow de lo sucedido

El se encontraba en la biblioteca, revisando documentos cuando ella llego y le contó que Sakura se había marchado muy temprano.

-como que se fue –

-pues si –

-no puedo creerlo, que es lo que le ocurre, ¿Por qué no quiere ir a esa recepción? –

-creo que debemos darle unos días, la noticia la afecto un poco –

-pero no tenemos unos días –

-no te preocupes, yo me encargare que ella este ahí –

-pero debemos partir a mas tardar pasado mañana para estar a tiempo, no puedo fallarle a Hien, necesito discutir algunas cosas con el y Sakura ayudaría mucho –

-bueno entonces tu partes rumbo a Likaios y nosotras iremos por ella, estará ahí, no te preocupes –

Ella se retiro y el rey se queda un poco mas tranquilo, su esposa siempre lograba que Sakura se comportara, espera que esta vez también lo hiciera.

Ella se encontraba cabalgando hasta llegar al campamento, donde uno de los soldados la recibió.

-buenos días majestad, llegar temprano –

-buenos días, si me adelante un poco – desmonto – donde esta Yue y el capitán –

-en la tienda majestad –

-bien voy a verlos, puede encargarse de mi caballo –

-claro – se dirigió hasta donde ellos estaban.

Se encontraban revisando el mapa de los lugares que habían atacado

-cada vez se están acercando mas – dijo Yue –

-si así es, debemos detenerlos antes que avancen mas, este seria un buen punto – dijo señalando en el mapa –

-si es el mejor lugar además los informantes dijeron que acampaban cerca de ahí –

-tendríamos que usar mucho hombres –

-si es necesario lo haremos – dijo sakura entrando en la tienda – no voy a permitir que se acerquen demasiado –

-no sabíamos que ya habías regresado, como te fue – pregunto Yue

-bien ellos estarán aquí muy pronto, que sucede tenemos otro ataque –

-aun no es un ataque, pero hay una concentración muy grande de tropas enemigas, que podremos atacar y por el numero esperamos que haya alguno de sus lideres, si logramos capturarlo podríamos obtener información, -

-entonces hay que hacerlo –

-solo que tendría que llevarme a muchos hombres, la ciudad quedaría desprotegida – ella lo pensó –

-si no hay mas remedio se hará. Pero dejaremos una tropa aquí, por cualquier cosa –

-bien entonces preparare todo para partir – el capitán salio y Yue se acerco hasta ella –

-pensé que te quedarías unos días en el palacio – ella lo miro y empezó a caminar por el lugar, -

-no, decidí regresar soy mas útil aquí –

-segura que es eso – se acerco un poco a ella –

-si es solo eso –

-iras con nosotros –

-claro que si, debo estar ahí –

-dejaras muy desprotegido este lugar –

-lo se pero es necesario –

-sabes que será mucho tiempo, debemos permanecer ahí unos mese

-lo se –

-y aun así iras

-si -

-como digas -

Se quedo en el campamento por dos tres días y le parecía extraño que no hubieran enviado a nadie por ella para que asistiera a la recepción, será que se habían dado por vencidos, no eso no podía ser conociendo a Tomoyo y Kaia, estaban planeando algo, pero aun no podía verlo, era una sensación extraña, ya que si quería verlo, pero por alguna razón tenia temor de hacerlo, se encontraba entrenando con su espada cuando escucho el trote de varios caballos, se asomo a ver y se asombro al ver que era una escolta del palacio, supuso que eso tenia que ver algo con un viaje a Likaios.

El carruaje se detuvo y de el pudo ver bajar a Tomoyo y luego a Kaia. Se sorprendió mucho cuando también vio salir de el a Eriol, Se acercaron hasta ella para saludarlas y no tenía que preguntar a que venían.

-hola Eleni – dijo tomoyo con una sonrisa –

-Hola – dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo – que hacen aquí?

-como que hacemos aquí, vinimos por ti –

-pues se hubieran ahorrado el viaje –

-claro que no si partimos ahora, llegaremos justo a tiempo –

-yo no voy a ir a ningún lado – dicho esto empezó a caminar y ella la siguieron –

-no te lo estamos preguntando, será una falta de respeto que no vayas – dijo Kaia –

-pues… digan que estoy muy ocupada, y eso no es mentir, la tropa saldrá mañana fuera de todo Zarek y yo iré con ellos–

-no creo que eso sea muy buena idea, lo mejor será que vayas, estoy seguro que a Shaoran le dará mucho gusto verte luego de tanto tiempo – dijo Eriol –

-y tu que haces aquí – pregunto algo molesta a Eriol –

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-bueno llegue al palacio, cuando ellas salían y me comentaron las buenas nuevas, además de invitarme acompañarlas, también quiero ver a Shaoran – en ese momento Yue llego hasta donde ellas se encontraban

-majestad, es extraño verla aquí – dijo – Eriol, no sabia que vendrías –

-me gusta sorprender -

-hola Yue, y si es raro, yo no suelo venir a estos lugares, pero hoy fue necesario –

-y a que se lo debemos –

-vinimos por Eleni – dijo Tomoyo

-y a donde van? –

-a ningún lado – dijo ella un tanto molesta –

-claro que si, Shaoran regreso y sus padres organizaron una recepción de bienvenida, su partimos ahora llegaremos justo – dijo Tomoyo

-así que Shaoran regreso, eso es bueno para su reino –

-si, pero parece que a Eleni no le interesa mucho – dijo Eriol -

-tengo que estar aquí, que es lo que no comprenden –

-estoy segura que Yue puede hacerse cargo de todo mientras no estas, o me equivoco – dijo Kaia -

-claro que no, yo puedo quedarme al frente tu puedes ir tranquila a esa reunión, será bueno que veas a Shaoran luego de tanto tiempo –

-yo… no….-

-no hay mas peros, recoges tus cosas y vienes con nosotras – ella suspiro resignada –

-no traje nada adecuado para ir a una reunión así –

-y con quien crees que estas hablando, nosotras trajimos todo lo necesario, así que suelta esa espada y vamonos –

Cuando ellas dos se juntaban no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ganar, sin mucho animo tuvo que acompañarlas hasta Likaios, donde vería a Shaoran. Al parecer no podría evitarlo más. Así que sin mas remedio subió al coche con ellas y partieron, ahora solo tendría que pensar que le diría cuando lo viera. O como se comportaría.

Continuara……………

Hola bueo final de otro capitulo, que les parecio, talvez espraban que se encontraran, pero...aun no, que pasaraá cuando se vean, ella será capaz de admitir lo que siente.

que creen que el le dirá cuando la vea.

los veremos enl a proxima. no olvieden dejar sus comentarios. hasta la proxima


	15. Reencuentro

Seres de luz

Shaoran se encontraba preparándose para la reunión cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-adelante -dijo mientras se miraba al espejo y daba una última mirada a su atuendo de gala. Su madre entro en la habitación y lo miro con orgullo –

-te ves muy bien, estoy segura que todas jóvenes quedaran prendadas de ti –

-madre –

-si se que a ti no te interesa, que de alguna forma eso esta arreglado, pero aun así, puedes disfrutar del ambiente –

-los invitados ya llegaron –

-algunos, están con tu padre, será mejor que te des prisa y bajes – llamaron a la puerta nuevamente –

-pase – dijo y su amigo entro en la habitación –

-estas listo –

-si – dijo el

-bueno yo voy acompañar a tu padre, no tardes demasiado –

-no lo haré – Irean salio de la recamara y se miro nuevamente al espejo –

-lo vas a desgastar si te ves tanto – dijo Takeshi – para quien te arreglas tanto, acaso…. Para tu amiga…

-para nadie en especial deja de armar cosas en tu cabeza –

-para mí que ella aun te interesa de alguna forma –

-claro que si, espero que podamos ser amigos nuevamente

-solo eso –

-si, solo eso – dijo no muy convencido –

-seguro que ya no sientes nada por ella, cuando llegaste a la escuela y te conocí, no dejabas de hablar de "Eleni", pero en un par de años cambiaste sin razón aparente –

- no fue sin razón aparente –

-talvez no, pero ya viste que tu razón no es cierta, no crees que talvez te adelantaste al hacer lo que hiciste, aun tienes oportunidad –

-no creo haberme adelantado, además Eleni…

-que, no sientes lo mismo –

-no, ya no, creo que nunca lo hizo –

-estas seguro –

-completamente-

-espero que no dudes al verla – el lo miro como si no le creyera – o tampoco quieres hacerlo-

-claro que quiero verla, saber como esta, que ha hecho, y si….

-y si esta interesada en alguien –

-talvez, será mejor que bajemos, ya es hora –

-si evade el tema – ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón -

El rey Clow y el maestro Magnus estaban llegando al palacio de Likaios, el aun pensaba en si Kaia y Tomoyo lograrían convencer a Sakura de asistir a la fiesta.

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que ellas la traerán, suelen ser muy convincentes cuando se proponen algo. – dijo el maestro

-eso espero Maestro, la verdad no la entiendo, creí que estaría contenta porque el regresaba, cuando se fue su relación parecía haber mejorado mucho –

-si, pero quien entiende a las mujeres – ambos rieron – mira ya llegamos – un sirviente abrió la puerta del coche y ellos bajaron, entraron al palacio y caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar al salón donde se realizaría la recepción, el lugar estaba repleto al parecer mucha gente había sido invitada

-vaya parece que invitaron a muchas personas –

-debe ser cosa de Irean, ya sabes como es – rieron -

En ese momento se hizo el anuncio de su llegada por el heraldo que estaba en la entrada del salón.

-su majestad el Rey Clow del reino de Zarek y su excelentísimo Maestro Magnus – dijo el y todo volvieron a ver a la entrada, El Rey Hien se acerco a saludarlos –

-Amigo Clow, maestro Magnus, me da gusto que hayan llegado – los recibió con un abrazo – donde están Kaia, Eleni y Tomoyo –

-bueno esperamos que lleguen de un momento a otro, nosotros partimos antes –

-y eso porque –

-ya sabe como es Eleni, dijo que tenía que pasar antes al campamento a ver la tropa, y Kaia y Tomoyo la recogerían ahí, no deben tardar en llegar –

-que bueno –

-y donde esta Shaoran –

-estaba por aquí hace un momento – ellos lo buscaron por el lugar – mira allá esta – el rey le hizo una seña y el se volteo a verlo, con el anuncio de su llegada el se había acercado bastante para recibirlos, no tardo en reconocerlos, y se acerco hasta ellos –

-Rey Clow, Maestro Magnus, que gusto me da verlos- el los saludo con un abrazo –

-a mi también me da gusto verte – dijo el rey Clow –

-lo mismo digo – dijo el maestro – vaya parece que creciste mas muchacho, -

-eso cree –

-claro que si – el sonreía, parecía estar muy contento de verlos –

-y donde esta la reina y…. Eleni –

-bueno…. – dijo Clow

-no vino – dijo con cierto grado de tristeza –

-aun no, pero debe hacerlo en cualquier momento – dijo el maestro – tuvo que pasar a otro lado antes – el sonrió

-que bien creí por un momento que no iba a venir – estuvieron un rato conversando tranquilamente, ellos le comentaban de todos los suceso que estaban viviendo y que su apoyo seria de mucha ayuda –

Mientras tanto el carruaje en el que viajaban Sakura y los demás se encontraba llegando al palacio, ella estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia como iba a comportase con el cuando estuvieran de frente. Talvez lo mejor seria, tratar de ser amigos, como lo estaban siendo antes que el se fuera. Eso podría ser posible

-estas bien pareces un poco nerviosa – dijo Eriol –

-claro que estoy bien, pero… no me pareció buena idea dejar que la tropa partiera sin mi –

-ellos estarán bien, el capitán fue con ellos y Yue se quedo a cargo de los que guardan la vigilancia – dijo Kaia -

-si eso espero –

-además, te ves muy bien – dijo Eriol –

-claro que si te ves muy linda, muchos se quedaran sorprendidos al verte, en especial el invitado de honor, sobre todo si… no te reconoce de inmediato – dijo Tomoyo en forma traviesa –

-verme bien, este vestido es un tanto…

-un tanto que, es hermoso – dijo tomoyo –

-claro que si, te queda muy bien – dijo Kaia –

-para mi deja mucho a la vista – ella usaba un vestido de princesa en un color lila pastel con un escote bastante pronunciado, el cual tenia brillos además de lucir una hermosa tiara de oro, la cual la hacia verse con un toque de inocencia.

-haz usado muchos así, no veo cual es el problema ahora –

-nada – dijo ella un tanto fastidiada. Tomoyo observo su muñeca y noto que no llevaba el brazalete –

-oye, donde esta el brazalete – ella miro su muñeca –

-decidí no usarlo –

-porque, es muy hermoso – dijo Kaia – prácticamente nunca te lo quitas –

-claro fue un regalo muy especial, es lógico – dijo Eriol, mientras ella lo veía como si quisiera fulminarlo con la mirada - sabes que es cierto –

-es solo que no combinaba con mi atuendo, nada mas –

-si seguro – dijo Eriol. El coche se detuvo y uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta – bueno llegamos

Bajaron del coche y ella observo el palacio, su corazón latía apresuradamente, estaba nerviosa, y se sentía una tonta por estar así.

-aun no es muy tarde – pregunto Kaia al sirviente que los atendía y los escoltaba al salón –

-no majestad, algunos invitados acaban de llegar, los esperaban a ustedes para iniciar el banquete –

Shaoran empezaba a sentirse un tanto aturdido por tanto saludar a todos los invitados, por lo que decido escabullirse un momento, en un rato de descuido logro salir un momento del salón y eso que el banquete aun no había iniciado. Ahora veía porque a Eleni no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de las reuniones, era agotador.

Ellos llegaron al salón y ella examino disimuladamente todo el lugar tratando de ubicarlo. El heraldo anuncio su llegada

-su majestad la reina Kaia del reino de Zarek, su hija la Princesa Eleni, la Condesa Tomoyo de Sapphira y el conde Eriol de Hesper.

Todos los invitados dirigieron su mirada a donde ellos se encontraban y empezaron a descender las escaleras, las miradas se centraron en ella sobre todo la de los jóvenes, era por eso que ella no iba regularmente a esas reuniones, cada vez lo que lo hacia todos se le acercaban para de forma directa o indirecta pedir su mano al rey Clow. Cosa que no le agradaba nada. Otros trataban de conversar con ella, pero no sentía mucho interés en hacerlo

- vaya vino mucha gente – dijo Tomoyo –

-si parece que su regreso es todo un acontecimiento – dijo Eriol –

-no veo a Clow y al maestro – dijo Kaia. En ese momento Irean se acerco hasta ellos –

-Kaia, que gusto me da que hayan llegado – dijo mientras los saludaba –

-si nos retrasamos un poco pero ya estamos aquí –

-Tomoyo, Eleni, se ven hermosas, Eriol, me alegra que hayas podido venir – ella se acerco hasta sakura – a mi hijo le dará mucho gusto verte ella trato de sonreír –

-Gracias, majestad –

-bueno sigan, Clow y el maestro están en la mesa reservada especialmente para ustedes junto a la nuestra – ellas los observaron, para colmo de males estaría en la mesa junto a el –

-bueno entonces iremos con ellos – dijo Kaia -

-ya que llegaron el banquete iniciara pronto – se encaminaron a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban el rey Clow y el maestro se sonrieron al verlos llegar –

-ves te dije que la traerían – dijo el maestro –

-eso veo – dijo el con una sonrisa – hola me alegra que hayan llegado -

-si aunque nos costo un poco de trabajo convencerla de venir – dijo Kaia -

-si pensé que tendríamos que atarla para traerla – dijo Eriol

-muy gracioso – dijo ella molesta

-y donde esta el invitado de honor – pregunto tomoyo –

-estaba por acá hace un rato pero, al parecer todos quieren saludarlo y tuvo que irse dijo que regresaría pronto, que esperaba verte – no necesitaba que le dijeran mas cosas para ponerse mas nerviosa.

Tomaron asiento y conversaba amenamente, bueno todos menos ella, seguía inspeccionando el lugar y le parecía extraño no haberlo visto. En eso pareció distinguir a alguien y Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar.

-adonde vas – pregunto Kaia –

-hablar con el maestro Kei, acabo de verlo –

-quedamos que nada de trabajo por hoy –

-es importante, no voy a irme si eso es lo que les preocupa – sin mas se retiro –

-yo te acompaño – le dijo tomoyo y camino junto a ella –

-yo también voy a dar una vuelta – dijo Eriol y también emprendió camino –

-parece que esta molesta talvez no debimos obligarla a venir – dijo Clow

-estará bien no te preocupes – dijo Kaia – solo tiene que adaptarse de nuevo –

-es solo que ya no actuaba así –

-Solo había cambiado algunas actitudes, pero nunca dejara de ser quien es – dijo el maestro y todos rieron -

Shaoran entraba al salón por otro extremo al hacerlo se vio acosado a preguntas por un grupo de jóvenes liderado por Kira quien parecía querer saber todo lo que había hecho.

-así que ahora se pondrá al frente del ejército – dijo Kira –

-si, así es – el parecía un tanto incomodo y de vez en cuando paseaba su vista por el lugar como si buscará a alguien

-que bueno, la guerra se esta extendiendo mas de lo que todos pensaban –

-si eso parece – parecía que tenía ganas de salir de ahí cuanto antes -

-tanto que la princesa Eleni también decidió el estar al frente del ejército de Zarek – dijo otra de las jóvenes –

-si eso he escuchado – sus intentos por marcharse se vieron interrumpidos por un tema que le interesaba por lo que decidió quedarse a ver que mas podía averiguar -

-incluso se que ella misma a combatido en algunas ocasiones –

-también he escuchado algo sobre eso – talvez ellas pudieran darle mas información de la vida de ella en estos años -

-me parece extraño que no haya venido, vi al rey clow y al maestro llegar hace rato pero ella no esta con ellos – dijo Kira en todo despectivo

-si dijeron que llegaría más tarde – dijo Shaoran

-esperemos que así sea – dijo en forma altanera -

-tendría algún motivo para no venir o es que acaso ella no asiste mucho a este tipo de reuniones – pregunto tratando de obtener mas información -

-umh…. No mucho la verdad, talvez debería de pensar en otras cosas en vez de andar por ahí luchando con todos los soldados –

-otras cosas…. como que –

-no lo se, casarse talvez – el la miro algo molesto, pero talvez ella sabría algo que le interesara – y dejar que su esposo se haga cargo -

-ella es muy capaz y parece que no es algo que le interese –

-si lo se –

-ella nunca ha estado…. comprometida o…. algo así no –

-no, al menos que yo sepa – las otras jóvenes también negaron con la cabeza

-aunque si ha recibido muchas peticiones – dijo una de ellas – como no, si es muy hermosa, inteligente, muy valiente y heredera aun trono muy importante, cualquier joven querría casarse con ella -

-y los ha rechazado a todos? – pregunto Shaoran -

-eso parece – dijo la joven

-sin embargo……- dijo Kira -

-que?

-bueno, hace algún tiempo se decía que el príncipe Evan de Thisbe la pretendía y se llevaban bastante bien, se rumoro un poco de ellos – dijo con cierta malicia -

-sobre que – pregunto el interesado -

-bueno que…. ella talvez si lo aceptaría, la princesa le estuvo ayudando a defender su nación, cuando regreso del lugar de donde usted estaba, si no me equivoco

-si…. El y yo tomamos algunas clases juntos, pero regreso hace un tiempo y bueno no supe mas de el

-creo que el aun la visita, al parecer mantiene una "amistad" quien sabe talvez ella si lo acepte cuando la guerra termine – se quedo muy pensativo – me parece raro que el no haya venido, siempre asiste a estos eventos sobre todo si "ella estará ahí" -

– Bueno si me disculpan debo hablar con algunas personas, con permiso – el parecía estar un tanto disgustado -

-pero majestad – dijo Kira tratando de detenerlo, pero al parecer sus comentarios lo había molestado se fue del lugar dejando a todas asombradas –

-creo que no debiste decir eso, parece que le molesto –

-pero es cierto –

-no todo lo que dijiste –

-bueno talvez le agregue algo, pero no es para tanto –

-parece que el príncipe esta interesado en ella –

-no lo creo, son amigos de la infancia, es lógico que quiera saber de ella, pero nada más –

-eso quisieras no – dijo una de las jóvenes y se fueron del lugar dejándola sola

Sakura se encontraba caminando por el salón junto a Tomoyo se dirigía a donde se encontraba el maestro Kei para hablar con el cuando una voz a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse.

-princesa Eleni –

-hay no dime que no es el – le dijo a tomoyo, ella se giro a ver a la persona que la había llamado –

-pues si es el – dijo Tomoyo ella suspiro y se giro, y pudo ver a un joven de su misma edad de cabello castaño y ojos color marrón el se acerco hasta ellas y les sonrió ellas devolvieron la sonrisa pero esta parecía muy falsa-

-me alegra verlas, creí que no vendrían –

-como faltar – dijo ella sin quitar la sonrisa –

-si ellos han sido amigos desde pequeños, no podíamos faltar – dijo Tomoyo

-si lo se, pero talvez sean mejores las amistadas, mas maduras – dijo en tono arrogante

-si talvez, pero debemos irnos íbamos hablar con alguien –

-bueno déjenme acompañarlas, gozaran de mi presencia por un rato –

-no es necesario no tiene porque hacerlo Conde – dijo tomoyo –

-si de verdad, no hablaremos nada interesante, se aburrirá -

-eso no importa, será un honor escoltar a tan bellas damas hasta donde se dirijan – sin mucho animo se quedaron ahí un rato, conversando con el joven, bueno mas bien escuchando lo que el decía, era un tipo bastante arrogante, y por ese motivo no les caía muy bien pero según ella era un buen combatiente por lo que tenia que aguantarlo algunas veces

Shaoran se dirigía a donde se encontraba su amigo, estaba algo molesto por todos los comentarios de Kira, y no entendía porque, ella había sido importante en su vida, pero pensaba que ya no de la misma forma que antes, esperaba llevar con ella una buena amistad nada mas, necesitaban estar unidos en estos momentos para lograr salir de todos esto problemas. Porque sentía ese coraje entonces.

-vaya hasta que te sueltan, creí que no me hablarías en toda la noche – dijo Takeshi

-si yo también pensé que no me dejarían tranquilo –

-pues la compañía se veía muy buena –

-no creas que tanto –

-oye y ya vino tu amiga –

-no lo creo, aun no la he visto –

-te habrá dejado plantado – dijo Takeshi mientras le daba una copa de vino –

-eso parece, el banquete va a dar inicio en un momento, ya no podemos esperar mas

-te ves algo molesto, que sucede

-nada, solo cosas que uno escucha

-y no te agradaron-

-no es nada importante- dio un recorrido con su vista por todo el lugar

-no esta -

-no - dijo el tomando de la copa, en verdad no pensaba llegar, que seria lo que la había retrasado, el esperaba verla en esa reunión, parece que tendría que esperar mas - pensé que…

-que

-nada olvídalo – iba a tomar de su copa cuando se giro hacia el centro del salón y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, bajo su copa lentamente y la dejo a un lado y su cara reflejo asombro, tanto que su amigo se extraño –

-que te pasa, parece que viste un fantasma –

-eso…. Parece….

-que viste –

-no puedo creerlo, es ella –

-ella quien – dijo Takeshi viendo hacia donde el lo hacia –

-la chica del lago es ella – en su rostro se reflejo una sonrisa, -

-tu mujer fantasma, esa chica es tu mujer fantasma – el también la vio – vaya es hermosa –

-claro que lo es – dijo en tono de fascinación

-con razón la seguiste, yo también lo habría hecho – el iba a empezar a caminar hacia ella cuanto una voz lo detuvo –

-vaya, me da gusto verte de nuevo Shaoran – el se detuvo y se giro a ver quien le hablaba – no me digas que estas tan impactado por verme, no pensé que te alegraría tanto – el lo veía fijamente – no me digas que no me reconoces no he cambiado tanto, sigo siendo igual de apuesto –

-Eriol –

-el mismo – dijo con una sonrisa –

-pues me da gusto verte –

-no se si sea cierto pero te creeré – se estrecharon las manos -

-pero si tu estas aquí, quiere decir que…. Eleni…. Ya llego – pregunto con cierta duda –

-si hace un rato, pero tu ya la viste – el se extraño por lo que decía, el no la había visto, de haberlo hecho hace rato que estarían conversando, o al menos eso esperaba –

-yo, no la he visto –

-pero eso estabas haciendo cuando llegué, viéndola – dijo eriol con una sonrisa traviesa –

-viéndola?

-si, no me digas que no la reconociste, esta allá – dijo eriol señalando a la joven que el estaba viendo. Shaoran se giro a verla y el se refería a la chica del lago, ella era Eleni, pero como es que no la había reconocido, la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta que efectivamente era ella, se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba – si no la habías reconocido, ya se me hacia raro que no te hubieras acercado –

-es que…. Se ve…. – no sabia que palabras utilizar –

-hermosa no es así –

-si – dijo y dio un suspiro –

-quiere decir que tu amiga de la infancia y la mujer fantasma del lago son la misma, como no te diste cuenta – dijo Takeshi –

-mujer fantasma – pregunto eriol – que quieres decir con eso –

-nada, no le hagas caso – el seguía sin poder quitar su mirada de esa chica que tanto había extrañado –

Sakura seguía escuchando la conversación del joven junto con Tomoyo, pero parecía empezaba a fastidiarse, por lo que decido terminar la conversación.

-sabes Takeru, ya debemos irnos –

-así, pues déjenme acompañarlas –

- no es necesario nosotras vamos al…- en ese momento se giro hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran y pudo verlo, al hacerlo noto que el la veía fijamente, como lo hizo en el lago y la noche de su cumpleaños.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y parecían decir mucho, las demás personas parecían haber desaparecido, solo la otra persona estaba en el salón, sus corazones latieron rápidamente al verse de frente luego de tantos años, ella se puso realmente nerviosa. El empezó a caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pero la distancia parecía enorme, como si no avanzara.

-Eleni te sientes bien – pregunto Tomoyo la verla en ese estado –

-si, solo… necesito tomar un poco de aire –

-yo te acompaño -dijo Takeru –

-NO, no es necesario, estoy bien – dicho esto se giro y se encamino al jardín, Tomoyo volvió a ver donde ella lo hizo y distinguió a Shaoran acercándose hasta ella. Sonrió

-Tomoyo – dijo el cuando llego hasta donde ella –

-Shaoran, que gusto me da verte – dijo con una sonrisa –

-a mi también, aunque creo que….-

-ya sabes como es, en algunas cosas no ha cambiado – ella le sonrió – aun sigue saliendo así de algunas situaciones, hay cosas que el tiempo no cambia, dijo que necesitaba aire – el sonrió, y asintió –

-creo que yo también, conversamos luego –

-claro – el beso su mano y salio del salón tomando el mismo camino que ella había hecho con una sonrisa –

Sakura salio al jardín esta ves en verdad necesitaba aire, al verlo mil emociones crecieron en ella, su corazón latía apresuradamente. Porque tenia que sentir así debía controlarse, no podía dejar que el la viera en ese estado, necesitaba tranquilizarse, era Shaoran, su compañero de combate, era todo, podía mantener una conversación con el, o discutir como antes. Cualquier cosa seria bueno. Se encontraba pensando en eso cuando pudo sentir su presencia a sus espaldas. Podía hacerlo, ella era capaz de hacer lo que sea y eso no seria la excepción, no importaba cuanto tuviera que resistir lo haría, no le demostraría como se sentía.

El se acercaba a ella, podía verla de pie frente a el, era ella por fin después de tanto tiempo. Se detuvo unos pasos antes de donde ella se encontraba. Parecía que no sabia que decir, era como si su cerebro no encontrara las palabras, y su garganta se hubiera secado, debía estar tranquilo, era importante saber como se comportaría ella con el antes que nada, debía analizar la situación para saber como actuar. Tomo aire y se decidió.

-Eleni – dijo lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara según el – eres tu - ella se giro a verlo con su rostro serio – Eleni – la veía como si no creyera que estaba delante de el -

-majestad, no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo – el sonrió y se acerco a ella, solo escuchar su voz nuevamente hacia que en ella nacieran miles de sensaciones que creía olvidadas –

-yo tampoco a usted – dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla, ella lo miro pero no le ofreció su mano, el sonrió mas – definitivamente eres tu, no hay nadie mas que me deje con la mano extendida – ella le dio su mano muy cortésmente, el la tomo y la beso con mucha delicadeza. Sus corazones latían rápidamente pero ninguno cedería su posición, no hasta saber que haría el otro – pensé que no vendrías – dijo el viéndola de frente, le parecía mentira el tenerla de nuevo cerca –

-por que no lo haría – se veían fijamente -

-no lo se, es raro que llegues tarde algún lugar, al menos antes así era –

-y sigue siendo así, solo que tuve que pasar antes a otro lado, no he cambiado mucho – ambos se veían a los ojos -

-no, que bueno – se hizo un silencio incomodo, quería decir tantas cosas que parecía que todas se agolpaban y no lograban salir - el otro día te vi en el lago en Zorba -

-lo se, yo también te vi –

-si pero…. No sabia que era tú, no te reconocí – quería abrazarla, que su reencuentro fuera más emotivo, pero ella no parecía querer ese acercamiento –

-yo tampoco sabia que eras tu, estamos a mano – ella hablaba hasta cierto punto con algo de indiferencia, al menos eso parecía, ya que por dentro deseaba acercarse a el –

-se de todo lo que haz estado haciendo, que estas… al frente del ejército –

-si, así es, hace un par de años –

-nunca contestaste mis cartas –

-te dije que no prometía hacerlo – su voz era firme a pesar de los nervios que la invadían, pero si el hubiera tomado su mano se habría dado cuenta que estas estaban frías, agradecía el llevar guantes en esta ocasión -

-lo se, pero…. Pensé que lo harías, aunque sea una vez – el se acerco un poco – después de todo la ultima vez que nos vimos las cosas parecían diferentes entre nosotros y bueno….

-la ultima vez que nos vimos éramos adolescentes uno dice y hace muchas cosas a ese edad, que no son lo que parecen, las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste, no he tenido mucho tiempo disponible, mis obligaciones son muchas, incluso paso muchos días fuera del palacio, ya te darás cuenta tu mismo de lo que eso representa – ella empezó a caminar y el la observaba porque se portaba tan fría con el, acaso ella ya sabría algo de sus planes, no eso no podía ser, pero si esa es la actitud que ella tendría, el haría lo mismo.

-si tienes razón, muchas cosas han cambiado. - Camino a su lado – nunca te imagine a ti haciendo todas esas cosas –

-para algo entrenaba –

-debes ser mejor que cuando me fui, uno de estos días deberíamos tener un combate, para ver que tanto hemos mejorado –

-que quieres que te venza – dijo de manera arrogante, el sonrió aun tenia esa sonrisa que la hacia enloquecer, pero esta vez seria diferente era capaz de controlar mejor sus emociones y no se dejaría llevar como cuando era adolescente –

-talvez sea yo el que lo haga, aun tengo ese cometido – dijo de la misma manera – recuerdas nuestra pequeña apuesta, aun pienso que puedo conseguirlo, que me dices sigue en pie – ella pareció pensar un poco y recordó de lo que el estaba hablando, - _apuesto que un día Eleni yo Shaoran lograré ganarte en algo, aunque sea una sola vez_ - sonrió y lo miro de frente –

-es una puesta, nunca le pusimos tiempo, quien sabe, talvez si logres hacerlo – se vieron de forma desafiante –

-te siguen gustando lo retos no –

-claro que si –

-que bueno – se vieron a los ojos, ella noto que el había crecido mas desde que lo recordaba, era mas alto que ella al menos por una cabeza –

-y ahora soy mejor que antes, imagina los resultados –

-yo también mejore – el agacho un poco su rostro, para verla a los ojos. Ella pudo notar que estos aun tenían ese brillo que le atraía. El se acerco un poco mas a su rostro, pero ella parecía no inmutarse por eso - nuestra amistad también seguirá – pregunto sin despegar su mirada –

-no lo se, crees que aun se pueda –

-claro que si, prometimos que nos veríamos de nuevo – se acerco un poco mas – y aquí estamos – sus corazones estaban muy acelerados y era como si el tiempo hubiera desaparecido, como si solo ellos existieran en el universo –

-entonces talvez aun podamos ser amigos, como antes – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a el –

-si estoy seguro que nos llevaremos tan bien como antes – podía sentir la respiración de el sobre sus labios, en ese momento sentía como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si estuvieran nuevamente en el jardín en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se acerco mas ella hasta casi rozar su labios – sabes te extrañe –

-Príncipe Shaoran, lo he estado buscando, el banquete va a dar inicio y sus padres lo esperan – se pudo escuchar la voz de Kira llamándolo a sus espaldas, ellos se separaron y se giraron a verla – todos lo están buscando –

-bien gracias, ahora vamos – ella permanecía ahí sin moverse como si esperara que ellos la acompañaran pero parecía que no iban hacerlo – puedes avisarle a mis padres que ya me encontraste, que enseguida voy – ella miro a Sakura y ella permanecía seria –

-bien permiso – dijo algo molesta y se alejo de ahí –

-parece que ella no ha cambiado nada – dijo viéndola –

-claro que si, ha empeorado – una tímida sonrisa de dibujo en su rostro – creo que será mejor que entremos, no querrá hacer esperar a sus invitados, seria una descortesía, no debió abandonar el salón -

- no pude evitarlo, vi salir a una joven muy hermosa y necesitaba saber quien era – el sonreía – pero tiene razón debemos volver – ofreció su brazo para escoltarle. Ella lo pensó un poco y luego lo tomo – será un honor regresar acompañado de tan bella dama – ella lo miro y emprendieron su camino de regreso al salón –

Al llegar todos se encontraban en sus mesas y cuando los vieron llegar todas las miradas se centraron en ellos, empezaron a caminar hasta sus respectivas mesas. El noto que todos los jóvenes la veían, cosa que termino por molestarle, muchas de ellas no eran miradas inocentes. El la acerco un poco mas a su cuerpo, ella lo miro extrañada.

-parece que sigues siendo siempre el centro de atención – dijo seriamente ella miro a su alrededor y noto que todos la veían pero eso se le hacia tan común que no le presto mucha importancia –

-creo que eres tu a quien ven, eres el invitado de honor no – en ese momento ella vio entre la gente a un joven que le resulto familiar, el le sonreía amablemente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, cosa que Shaoran noto he hizo que se indignara ya que para el aun no había habido una sonrisa así. Miro a el joven y lo reconoció, era el que había sido su compañero en la escuela militar, del que le hablo Kira, el Príncipe Evan.

Llegaron hasta la mesa que ocuparían esa noche y el la dejo ahí para dirigirse a la suya que se encontraba al lado de esta. Tomaron asiento y al hacerlo ella nuevamente miro al joven el era muy atractivo y tenia una apariencia tranquila de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el la veía con cierto cariño y no dejaba de sonreírle. Cosa que ella respondía

Shaoran noto esas miradas y su humor pareció cambiar, no entendía porque, si se suponía que por ella solo sentía amistad al menos eso era lo creía. Será que se equivoco, y aun sentía algo por ella, esperaba que no, pero no podía quitar su mirada de ella, era realmente hermosa, no podía creer que fuera la misma mujer que vio en el lago, la que parecía un ser de otro mundo, tenia suerte de haberla visto nuevamente y que se tratara de Eleni. Ella lo veía también de vez en cuando, pero sin sonreírle demasiado. El rey Hien se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a los invitados.

-Queridos amigos, me alegro tenerlos aquí este día para dar la bienvenida luego de tantos años a mi hijo, sabemos que la situación que vivimos es difícil pero espero que logremos salir adelante y ahora con su ayuda, nuestras ciudades estarán mas protegidas. Por lo que propongo un brindis por el regreso del príncipe de Likaios. - Todos levantaron sus copas e hicieron el brindis - disfruten del banquete – todos aplaudieron y los meseros empezaron a servir la cena.

En su mesa sakura pararía mas tranquila por lo que tomoyo supuso que ya era el momento de hablar mas libremente.

-y… que tal te fue en tu reencuentro con El príncipe – ella la miro y bufo una sonrisa –

-bastante bien – dijo seriamente –

-debe serlo para que hayas entrado de su brazo – Tomoyo miro hacia la mesa de el y noto que el la veía – a parte que no deja de verte – ella también volvió a ver y lo corroboro -

-no me ha visto en años es lógico que lo haga –

-será una noche interesante –

-por que lo dices –

-porque también vi al príncipe Evan, y tampoco deja de verte – ella sonrió –

-si lo se, lo vi al entrar –

-no tardara mucho en acercarse a nosotras – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa – aun no se como lo pudiste rechazar, es tan lindo

-si es muy atractivo, gentil, fuerte, valiente –

-oye tranquila, desde cuando le conoces tantas cualidades –

-desde que lo conocí, créeme no es una persona ordinaria, estoy segura – ella lo miro y el le sonrió –

-ves te digo que será una noche interesante –

La cena siguió transcurriendo entre miradas de Shaoran a Sakura y viceversa, a parte de las que Shaoran hacia al príncipe Evan de vez en cuando. Y luego a los demás jóvenes que también la veían comos si esperaran el momento para acercarse.

-bueno habiendo disfrutando de una exquisita cena, lo mejor será realizar un baile por lo que los invito a todos a pasar a la pista – dijo el Rey Hien – hijo quiero que inicies el baile – el lo miro –

-claro padre – se puso de pie y pudo ver a todas las jóvenes a la expectativa de a quien sacaría a bailar paseo su mirada por el salón y noto que solo una no parecía interesada y al parecer la conversación que sostenía con su prima era muy interesante ya que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta que el baile había iniciado –

Sakura conversaba amenamente con tomoyo.

-en serio Eleni, entiendo que lo hayas rechazado pero eso no quiere decir que un futuro no lo aceptes, por lo menos deberías pensarlo – ella hizo como si pensara -

-tal vez lo haga – se vieron y ambas rieron –

-me alegra que ya te estés divirtiendo – dijo Kaia –

-bueno ya que me obligaron a venir debo animarme un poco –

-yo diría que alguien hizo que te animaras, la pregunta es ¿Quién? – dijo Tomoyo -y parece que ambos ven hacia acá – ella miro hacia sus costados y pudo ver a Shaoran acercándose al igual que a Evan, quien llego primero, ya que Shaoran se detuvo – estas en problemas – dijo Tomoyo al parecer la situación la divertía mucho, al igual que a Eriol –

-que dices si nosotros vamos a la pista de baile, para que ella pueda pensar mejor en su dilema – dijo eriol y ofreció su mano a tomoyo para dirigirse a la pista –

-será un placer – se levantaron de la mesa -

-Rey Clow, Reina Kaia, Maestro Magnus como han estado – dijo Evan al llegar a la mesa - Princesa Eleni, es un gusto verla por acá – dijo mientras tomaba su mano para besarla –

-a mi también me da gusto verlo

-bueno yo voy un rato hablar con Kei – dijo el maestro – también me dio gusto vete Evan – se retiro de la mesa

-nosotros vamos hablar con Hien, trata de divertirte un poco si – dijo Clow y el y la reina también se retiraron –

-parece que tu vida será más interesante de ahora en adelante – dijo Kaia antes de irse -

-parece que nos quedamos solos -

-eso veo, creí que estaba de viaje –

-regrese hoy mismo y pues, mi reino esta cerca, decidí venir a saludar a Shaoran hace mucho que no lo veía –

-desde que regreso de Yeray –

-así es, además que esperaba encontrarla aquí – el la veía fijamente con una sonrisa – y pues me preguntaba si –

-Eleni – se escucho una voz firme, ella se giro a ver y era Shaoran, quien parecía algo molesto –

-Shaoran como has estado – dijo Evan, el forzó una sonrisa y lo saludo estrechando su mano –

-muy bien, hace mucho que no te veía –

-si desde que salí de la escuela, me alegro que hayas vuelto –

-a mi también me alegra –

-bueno pero supongo que no viniste a saludarme sino a sacar a bailar a tu invitada mas hermosa – el miro nuevamente a Sakura – y nuestra princesa mas valiosa, te dejare hacerlo solo porque hace mucho que no la vez y yo he disfrutado mas tiempo de su compañía – ella le sonrió –

-gracias, y lo de valiosa no es cierto, y ya le he dicho que omita el princesa soy simplemente Eleni –

-bueno, simplemente Eleni – el tomo su mano – espero disfrutar de su compañía mas adelante – beso su mano delicadamente – nos vemos después – se incorporo nuevamente – viendo fijamente a Shaoran también lo veía en forma desafiante, parecía como si quisiera aniquilarlo con su mirada - fue un gusto saludarlos, con permiso – iba a retirarse, pero pareció recordar algo y se dirigió a Sakura nuevamente - espero que se tome un descanso y pueda asistir a la cacería que estoy organizando, recuerde que no todo es trabajo –

-espero que si – el se macho seguido por la mirada de Shaoran que parecía estar queriendo contener las ganas de golpearlo. Ella Volvió a ver a Shaoran – que paso con tus modales no fuiste muy amable –

-eso crees –

-me dio esa impresión – se vieron fijamente –

-bueno no vine a discutir eso – le sonrió – me concederías una pieza – le ofreció su mano y ella lo pensó,

-creo que hay otras que esperan que las invites –

-pero a mi no me interesa bailar con ellas – pareció tornarse un poco serio – a menos que te haya molestado que te interrumpiera cuando hablabas con Evan y querías bailar con el – no despegaban la vista uno del otro –

-no, no me molesto, puedo bailar con el mas tarde – el se molesto por el comentario, pero ella le sonrió -

-entonces aceptas – ella tomo su mano –

-no veo porque no – dijo esto se puso de pie y lo acompaño hasta la pista de baile, ante las miradas de furia de las jóvenes, y de asombro por parte de los muchachos, ya que ella regularmente no bailaba con nadie.

Al llegar el puso su mano en su cintura y ella en su hombro entrelazando sus manos libres, e iniciando el baile, sus corazones latían rápidamente, el estar tan cerca de el provocaba que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero en apariencia era otra cosa. El aun parecía molesto sobre todo por notar las miradas hacia ella, la acerco un poco mas hacia el posesivamente.

-hace mucho que conoces a Evan –

-si hace algún tiempo –

-parece que se llevan muy bien –

-si, es un joven muy agradable, además es un gran guerrero, ha tomado las mandos de todo desde que su padre enfermo, es admirable lo que ha hecho, fue hasta Zarek a pedir nuestra ayuda otro en su lugar no lo habría hecho –

-parece que lo conoces muy bien-

-lo suficiente –

-y el también a pedido tu mano – pregunto seriamente –

-a que viene esa pregunta –

-nada en especial solo que según me entere, la mitad de los jóvenes que hay en el salón lo ha hecho, y la otra mitad espera hacerlo – ella lo miro seriamente –

-eso no es importante –

-claro que si –

-porque –

-porque alguna vez me dijiste que no te casarías, y parece que de todas las peticiones que haz recibido, la de el es la que estas pensando –

-de donde sacas eso –

-pidió tu mano al rey Clow o no lo hizo – pregunto seriamente mientras la acercaba mas a el –

-sabes esta conversación esta tomando un rumbo que no me agrada –

-lo hizo o no –

-quieres que te responda –

-claro-

-no, no pidió mi mano a mi padre – el dio un suspiro de alivio – fue lo suficientemente valiente y me pregunto directamente a mi si quería casarme con el – el pareció molestarse mas de lo que ya estaba –

-y tu lo rechazaste – dijo en un tono que mas que pregunta parecía afirmación –

-no directamente –

-pero no lo aceptaste –

-no, pero no quiere decir que no lo haga –

-así, te casaras con el –

-talvez- el apretó su mano con un poco de fuerza y la miraba con irritación reflejada en su rostro -

-harían buena pareja, parecías mas contenta de verlo a el que a mi –

-por favor Shaoran, no vas a empezar con tus juegos infantiles de atención de nuevo, creí que habías cambiado en ese aspecto – el acerco mas –

-hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar –

-pues yo si lo he hecho, y todo eso quedo en el pasado para mi, ya no tengo 16 años, ahora soy una mujer que tiene muchas responsabilidades –

-lo se yo me marche para asumir mis obligaciones aunque no quería hacerlo –

-bien ahora ya estas aquí, hazte cargo de todo, pero no esperes que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, solo porque así lo deseas. – ella trato de soltarse de su agarre – ahora si me disculpas –

-que iras con el – dijo algo furioso sin soltarla y acercándose un poco a su rostro -

-pues si, le prometí que bailaría con el y esto se esta saliendo de control, tienes que atender a los demás –

-y si no quiero hacerlo –

-tendrás que, es tu obligación y yo tengo que atender las mías –

-parece que si cambiaste – dijo soltándola –

-y que esperabas, que todos estos sucesos pasaran frente a mi sin afectarme, no, tu no sabes todo lo que yo he visto, lo que he vivido, tu te fuiste simplemente, te alejaste de todo, ahora no puedes reclamar nada –

-lo se – se encontraba muy exaltado - pero no me fui por que quisiera –

-las razones no importan los hechos si –

-querías que me negara

-podías hacerlo, pero nunca pudiste decir que no a tus padres y no te lo estoy reclamando, no tengo porque hacerlo, pero ya no es igual

-esperaba que pudiéramos llevar una relación de amistad –

-la amistad, no se forma de un día para otro, aunque no queramos admitirlo la nuestra se rompió hace mas de cuatro años, ahora es como empezar de cero –

-esperaba que no fuera así –

-pero lo es, todo cambio –

-aun podemos recuperarlo –

-no, no es tan fácil, no recuperaremos cuatro años en una noche –

-talvez si prefirieras mi compañía a la de el –

-no se trata de preferencia, sino de hechos – ella iba a retirarse, pero el la tomo del brazo -

-te vas sin más –

-por el momento es lo mejor – lo miro extrañada por su actitud no recordaba que el se comportara así – tu pareces muy irritado, talvez cuando te calmes podremos hablar mas tranquilamente, por ahora suéltame, no quiero hacer un escándalo por respeto a tus padres – el la soltó – con permiso, y me alegra que hayas regresado – se alejo de el y se dirigió a su mesa –

El la vio alejarse y no entendía porque se sentía tan furioso, ni siquiera con eriol se sintió así, porque era diferente esta vez, que era lo que le pasaba.

-maldita sea – susurro por lo bajo –

Sakura llego a su mesa y se sentó, parecía no entender que era lo que había pasado, no le extrañaba que hubieran discutido sino la razón por lo que lo hicieron. Tomoyo llego y se sentó junto a ella.

-que paso, parecía que tu y Shaoran estaban discutiendo

-no parecía, lo estábamos haciendo –

-porque entraron muy contentos que cambio –

-nuestra conversación empezó a cambiar de repente – dio un suspiro -

-no es raro que ustedes discutan, pero tan pronto, talvez tengan oportunidad de aclarar las cosas mañana con mas calma, después de todo nos quedaremos aquí hasta entonces –

-lo se… pero…. Nunca lo había hecho por algo así –

-y por que discutían –

-no estoy segura –

-como puede ser eso –

-es que….. se puso ….- tomoyo espera que le respondiera, pero ella parecía no encontrar las palabras – no lo se -

-déjame decirlo a mi, se puso celoso –

-no, no tiene porque hacerlo, nos acabamos de encontrar después de mucho tiempo, es ridículo –

-yo no lo creo, tu amistad con Evan tal vez el molesto –

-eso pareció ser el principio de la discusión –

-vez, y su tortura viene para acá – ella volvió a ver y distinguió a Evan acercándose – los dejo para que conversen - dijo antes que el llegara, y se marcho –

-hola, esta bien, parece un poco desconcertada – ella le sonrió –

-estoy bien –

-bueno ya que el festejado, se alejo de usted, me concedería al honor de bailar con migo – le ofreció su mano, y ella la tomo sin pensarlo -

-claro, será un placer – se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Ante la mirada de furia de Shaoran –

El se dirigía hacia su mesa y ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que le diera una copa, la cual bebió de un solo trago. Yamasaki se le acerco al verlo en ese estado.

-oye estas bien, te ves ofuscado –

-no, no estoy bien – dijo tomando otra copa –

-no deberías hacer eso, no estas acostumbrado a tomar –

-no importa – el veía fijamente a Sakura quien baila con Evan y parecía muy contenta de estar en su compañía el también vio hacia donde el lo hacia –

- es por eso que estas tan molesto, por que tu amiga se la ha pasado con el

-crees que sea por eso – dijo en tono sarcástico –

-se ven bien no – el lo miro furioso –

-Eleni es mucho para el –

-eso crees – el los miro nuevamente – no lo parece

-es un idiota –

-claro que no, recuerdo que era muy bueno en la escuela, creo que eras el único que lo superaba y parecía costarte trabajo hacerlo, todas las doncellas se morían por el, era todo un caballero según ellas, a diferencia de ti, el siempre les sonreía y era amable

-no puedo creer que ella …..

-dijiste que por ella solo sentías amistad no veo que es lo que hace enojar así –

-quieres saber que es lo que me hace enojara así EN VERDAD QUIERES SABERLO – dijo elevando la voz –

-oye tranquilo, no es necesario que grites – dijo muy tranquilo – siéntate, lo obedeció y siguió tomando – no es solo amistad verdad – el bufo una sonrisa -

-sabes que es lo me molesta, que me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad que ella…..

-ella que

-me correspondiera, pero esa oportunidad la perdí en el mismo instante en que me subí a ese barco, después de un tiempo pensé que lo que sentía por ella había desaparecido, al menos ya no era tan fuerte, y cuando los rumores que estaba comprometida llegaron, fue como lo que me hacia falta para desengañarme por completo.

-y no fue así –

-por mucho tiempo pensé que si, que ya no sentía lo mismo – sonrió – y sabes que es lo peor –

-no pero supongo que me lo dirás –

-que pase años creyendo que ese sentimiento había desaparecido, que la veía solo como una amiga – se río mas como si se burlara de el mismo – y me bastan solo unas horas y verla ese tipo para darme para darme cuenta que no es cierto, y que sigo enamorado de ella COMO UN IDIOTA –

-oye baja la voz, ¿Qué vas hacer? –

-no tengo idea – dijo tomando de su copa – pero mira como sonríe, parece feliz, quien soy yo para interponerme, soy un imbecil, nunca debí irme – se paso sus manos por el rostro –

-tenias que hacerlo –

-sabes que ella siempre me decía que era un niño bueno, que no podía decir que no a lo que mis padres me ordenaran, y creo que tiene razón –

Se quedo ahí el resto de la velada, hasta que los invitados empezaron a marcharse y tuvo que despedir algunos, luego de un rato pudo ver que Sakura se despedía de Evan, ella parecía muy contenta y la forma en que el la miraba, aunque le costaba admitirlo era de cariño.

-me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo –

-a mi también – el tomo su mano y la beso –

-la espero entonces en la cacería –

-procurare asistir –

-será mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños si lo hace – el sonrió – debo marcharme, hasta pronto – el se marcho y ella se quedo viendo que se dirigía a la salida, su mirada se cruzo con la de Shaoran, quien aun parecía verla como si estuviera enojado con ella, parecía un niño pequeño. Decidió dejar que el se tranquilizara y fue junto a los reyes. Lo mejor era descansar, talvez como le dijo tomoyo, mañana podría hablar con mas calma y saber exactamente que fue lo que le tanto le molesto, ella también había dicho cosas para molestarlo, pero ya había tenido bastante por una noche, ya pensaría que hacer luego.

Continuara………………….

Sapphira: joya azul

Evan: Joven guerrero

Thisbe: Donde viven las palomas

--

Hola que les parecio el capitulo, espero que si, cren que Evan sea importante en la vida de Sakura, que hara ahora Shaoran. Lo iremos descubrinedo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.


	16. ¿Amigos nuevamente?

**Seres de luz**

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación que ocuparía esa noche, permanecerían en el palacio hasta el día siguiente ya que el regreso a Zarek les tomaría un tiempo. Muchas ideas cruzaban por su mente, sobre todo el comportamiento que había tenido Shaoran con ella esa noche, por que tenía esa actitud, seria como dijo tomoyo que se puso celoso, aun sentía algo por ella, al pensar en esto se sonrió, se acerco hasta la ventana y observo el cielo estrellado.

Pero que era lo que ella sentía por el, era el mismo sentimiento que antes, no estaba segura de ello, todo lo que sintió cuando lo vio de nuevo frente a ella fue muy grande, y cuando se acercaron tuvo las mismas sensaciones que antes, el mismo estremecimiento y el mismo nerviosismo, aunque no hayan concretado el beso. La actitud posesiva de el era algo nuevo, nunca se había comportado así, pero era cierto cuando la vio con Evan se molesto, el era un joven muy agradable y le gustaba su compañía, pero nunca había pensado en nada mas con el, además eran otros los motivos que tenia para estar cerca de el. Lo que fuera ya no importaba lo único que podía interesarle en ese momento era el hecho de acabar con esa guerra y regresar a su hogar, era todo lo que debía ocupar su mente y debía hacer cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

Por su parte Shaoran se encontraba aun en el salón el haber tomado mas de la cuenta había hecho que se mareara un poco, Yamasaki aun estaba con el, y le pareció que lo mejor era llevarlo a su habitación.

-oye, creo ya deberías ir a descansar, fueron demasiadas emociones para una noche – el miro y asintió –

-si tienes razón, será lo mejor –

-quiero verte mañana, tendrás una resaca –

-no estoy ebrio –

-¿seguro que no? –

-seguro- se puso de pie y empezó a tambalearse Takeshi lo detuvo-

-no creo que llegues muy lejos así, déjame ayudarte – empezaron a caminar rumbo a su habitación – nunca te había visto así, de verdad te interesa tanto esa chica, por que te recuerdo que tu –

-ya lo se no tienes que recordármelo-

-te dije que te habías adelantado, seguirás con tus planes-

-ya no estoy seguro de nada, solo de….-

-que?

-ella, bueno, a pesar de todo creo que yo no le era del todo indiferente, sentía algo por mi, solo que al parecer había algo que no la dejaba aceptarme-

-algo como que-

-no tengo idea, dijo que algún día me lo diría y entendería todo –

-talvez aun sienta algo, pero tu te encargaste esta noche de comportarte como un celoso sin razón, dijiste que nunca paso nada entre ustedes, que crees que ella pensó de tu actitud –

-que estoy loco, y lo estoy, pero por ella – llegaron hasta la puerta de su habitación –

-podrás entrar tu solo – el lo miro ofendido –

-claro que si, ya te dije que no estoy ebrio –

-esta bien lo que tu digas, te dejo, estoy cansado, nos vemos en la mañana – lo dejo un poco apoyado en la puerta y siguió caminando por el pasillo.

Se quedo un rato así, al parecer su mareo aun continuaba, uno de los sirvientes paso por ahí en ese momento.

-necesita algo majestad – pregunto al verlo en ese estado, el lo miro –

-no estoy bien –

-seguro –

-claro puedes retirarte –

-permiso- el empezó a caminar –

-espera – se detuvo y se giro a verlo –

-dígame-

-en que habitación esta la princesa Eleni –

-en la que solía usar cuando venia de visita –

-esta compartiéndola con su prima –

-no esta sola la condesa se quedo en otra-

-gracias puedes retirarte – el se fue y shaoran se quedo pensando un poco, talvez debía hablar con ella sin exaltarse, y aclarar las cosas, en algo tenia razón, no recuperarían todo en una noche, pero al menos, podría intentar que ella lo viera como antes y si no empezar de cero como le dijo.

Cansada de pensar en todo eso, Sakura se disponía a prepararse para dormir, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, pensando que seria Tomoyo se dispuso abrir sin preguntar, al hacerlo se encontró con alguien muy diferente.

-hola – dijo suavemente – me alegra que aun no estuvieras dormida –

-que haces aquí – dijo, estaba sorprendida de verlo –

-entiendo que estés un poco disgustada con migo pero, necesito que hablemos –

-no creo que haya nada de lo que tengamos hablar – dijo un poco molesta, empezaba a ponerla nerviosa la presencia de el –

-si lo hay, puedo pasar, no me gustaría conversar así – ella lo miro y lo noto algo extraño –

-no seria muy propio que entraras a la habitación de un dama, si ella se encuentra sola – el sonrió –

-antes no te importaban esas cosas –

-pero ahora así, alguien podría verte y que pensarían de mi – dijo en tono algo divertido –

-no pensarían nada, además nadie me vera todos ya están descansando, no te preocupes, no dañaría tu reputación – ella suspiro, talvez no seria tan mala idea hablar, pensaba hacerlo de todas formas que mas daban unas horas de diferencia. Se hizo a un lado

– Pasa – el entro y ella noto que se tambaleaba un poco, recordó que lo había visto tomar un poco seguramente se había excedido, era extraño, el no solía comportarse así, que tanto podría haber cambiado – estas bien, parece que bebiste de mas – se sentó en uno de los muebles que habían -

-estoy bien, no es nada –

-seguro –

-claro, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a beber y me afecto mas de la cuenta –

-entonces porque lo hiciste – la miro fijamente -

-no importa – ella se acerco hasta donde el estaba y se sentó en un mueble frente a el – el que hablemos es lo que interesa –

-dime entonces – dijo como si no tuviera importancia, esperaba que el no intentara nada –

-se que esta noche me comporte un tanto extraño –

- un tanto – dijo ella sarcásticamente –

-bueno muy extraño – rectifico – pero, nosotros hemos compartimos muchas cosas gran parte de nuestra vida incluso, y en verdad… - la veía tiernamente una mirada total mente diferente a la que había tenido esa noche – quiero que nuestra promesa de ser amigos, siga adelante –

-no podrá ser si tomas la actitud de esta noche, que fue lo que te paso – necesitaba saber si eran los celos lo que lo había hecho actuar así, esto significaría que el aun sentía algo por ella, pero no tenia que estar pensando en eso que importaba si así era debía sacar esa idea de su cabeza y concentrarse en lo primordial –

-no lo se, talvez que esperaba, poder estar mas tiempo con tigo – agacho la cabeza – no esperaba que tu….

-que yo que

-bueno… – la miro a la cara – que fueras tan pretendida, considerando que nunca te agradaron esas cosas, parecías desenvolverte bastante bien –

-y sigue siendo así, créeme que en este momento lo único que me interesa es terminar con esta guerra, no tengo cabeza para mas –

-y luego –

-luego…. – dio un suspiro y se puso de pie le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar –

-que harás cuando termine –

-algo muy importante –

-lo que…. No te permitía aceptarme – ella se giro a verlo –

-aceptarte – su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente –

-si me dijiste que había una razón para no aceptarme, que un día me lo contarías cuando fuera el momento, es eso – lo miro muy segura –

-si,

-y aun no es el momento para que me lo digas –

-no, antes debo acabar con esto –

-entiendo – con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie y se acerco a ella – entonces, internarás ser mi amiga nuevamente – le sonreía lo pensó un poco –

-no volverás a comportarte como hoy –

-no, al menos tratare de no hacerlo, aunque me sea muy difícil

-porque tendría que serlo

-te lo diré mas adelante, estamos empezando de cero – le extendió la mano – no me dejaras esperando otra vez –

-no - le dio la mano y ante el contacto su cuerpo se estremeció, y pudo sentir la energía que el emanaba, era algo diferente a lo que recordaba –

-amigos para siempre – se vieron a los ojos –

-no, solo mientras este en este mundo – el sonrió –

-esta bien, así será – al soltarse, sintió frió como si el tocar su mano le transmitiera calor – que te parece si para ponernos al tanto de todo, cabalgamos un rato mañana, invitamos a Eriol y a Tomoyo, y a Takeshi claro esta un día de campo no seria mala idea-

-quien es Takeshi –

-mi amigo, debiste haberlo visto –

-no lo creo –

-bueno entonces, lo conocerás mañana –

-debo volver al campamento, no creo que sea buena idea – se acerco mas a ella –

-por un día no pasara nada – la veía a los ojos, sintió unas ganas enormes de besarla pero no podía arriesgarse a perderla, si por lo menos aun tenia una oportunidad con ella –

-esta bien, si ellos aceptan no hay problema – el le sonrió y se alejo un poco –

-te veo en la mañana entonces, que descanses – empezó a caminar hacia la salida abrió la puerta y se detuvo – Eleni –

-si – se giro a verla y camino a paso presuroso hasta ella, la miro a los ojos y sin poder resistirse mas la abrazo, esto la tomo por sorpresa, no le respondió se limito a sentir el calor que el transmitía. El empezó acariciar tiernamente su cabello y ella se recostó en su pecho pero no hizo mas, el abrazo se prolongo por un rato.

-te eche mucho de menos, no habían muy buenos oponentes en la escuela –

-bueno, Eriol no es tan bueno debatiendo como tu –

-supongo que en tu idioma eso significa que también me extrañaste – permaneció en silencio, se separaron un poco y se vieron a los ojos – tenia tantas ganas de ver tus ojos nuevamente – el sonrió – nuestro encuentro no podía estar completo sin una discusión no es así – ella sonrió

-supongo que no, yo… - lo vio a los ojos, era extraño, que era lo que tenían que al verlos sentía como si no pudiera separase de el – también me hiciste falta y en verdad me alegra que hayas regresado – el se sorprendió por lo que dijo, y estas palabra lograron que se ampliara su sonrisa –

-vaya es mas de lo que esperaba escuchar de ti –

-sabes que no soy muy emotiva –

-lo se, no es fácil para ti demostrar lo que sientes, sabes algo, ahora que regrese no pienso volver alejarme tanto tiempo de ti nunca –

-no deberías afirmar esas cosas-

-no voy a permitirme el estar lejos de nuevo de ti – coloco su mano en su mejilla – porque…. Yo….- ella estaba a la expectativa de lo que le diría, y se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, podía oler su perfume, al hacerlo todos los recuerdos de lo que había vivido juntos vinieron a su mente. Ella parecía no tener intenciones de separarse, ambos cerraron sus ojos, y se acercaron hasta casi rozar sus labios - nunca…. – pareció recordar algo y detuvo su acción, se alejo un poco de ella y la miro. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir que el se había alejado, y noto un poco de incertidumbre en su rostro –

-te sucede algo -

-no, estoy bien – se separo de ella – lo mejor será que te deje descansar mañana tendremos tiempo para conversar – se acerco hasta su rostro y beso su mejilla tiernamente – que pases buenas noches – dijo sin separa sus labios de su rostro -

-buenas noches – dijo ella. El se dirigió a la puerta y la vio una vez mas antes de salir, ella parecía aun no reaccionar y fue el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo que pareció hacerla regresar –

Que había sido eso, normalmente era ella quien terminaba huyendo de todo, por que se había detenido de repente, acaso estaba jugando con ella, o esto se trataba de una especie de desquite por todas las veces que ella se lo hizo a el. Lo que fuera era horrible quedarse con esa sensación de incertidumbre, no le dijo nada claro, será que aun sentiría algo por ella, y eso era lo que iba a decirle, aunque así fuera lo mejor seria mantener las distancias, si se acercaba mas a el luego seria le seria mas difícil dejarlo, y sabia que su partida ya no estaba tan lejos.

Shaoran llego a su habitación, al parecer su mareo había disminuido un poco, se sentó en la cama y se quedo muy pensativo.

-que voy hacer ahora – se dijo a si mismo y se dejo caer en la cama – Eleni – empezó a quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, como lo esperaba Shaoran amaneció con una fuerte resaca, escucho que llamaban a la puerta.

-pase – dijo mientras se incorporaba –

-buenos días – dijo Takeshi entrando – como amaneciste –

-me duele la cabeza –

-no me extraña, que esperabas después de todo lo que tomaste anoche –

-si lo se – dijo sosteniendo su cabeza – pero tengo que ponerme bien vamos a salir –

-vamos a donde –

-saldremos de día de campo –

-me halaga tu invitación – dijo en tono divertido –

-no solo nosotros dos, Eleni, Tomoyo y supongo que también Eriol Irán con nosotros – el ultimo nombre no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo -

-y parece que el tal Eriol no te agrada mucho no –

-no es que no me agrade es solo que –

-se le acerca mucho a tu princesa –

-algo así – dijo poniéndose de pie –

-y seguro que podrás salir en tu estado – el sonrió –

-claro que si tengo que poder –

-parece que después de todo, amaneciste de muy buen ánimo –

-se me nota – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios –

-y acaso tu estado de animo tiene que ver con cierta visita, a altas horas de la noche a la alcoba que alberga a dueña de tus tormentos – el se volvió a verlo –

-de que estas hablando –

-digamos que te vi salir de la habitación de ella, muy tarde, que tanto estuvieron haciendo –

-conversando y aclarando las cosas –

-uhn.. así y ya aclararon todo –

-si, eso creo –

-eso quiere decir que le contaste todo, lo que sientes por ella, lo que esperas, y le preguntaste que es lo que ella siente –

-no, nuestra conversación no llego hasta esos extremos, además aun es muy pronto para eso, debo esperar un tiempo mas, sabes si leyó mis cartas aunque no las haya contestado –

-debe haberse extrañado de no recibir mas de repente –

-sabes porque deje de escribirle –

-si, por rumores infundados –

-no fueron infundados, en verdad pensé que iba a casarse con Evan, se decía que el regresaba a eso, a casarse con Eleni, pero no fue así, y aun es libre, lo cual implica que tengo una oportunidad y voy aprovecharla -

-amigo no quiero frustrarte pero, te recuerdo que no estas en posición de cortejar a ninguna dama, ella podrá ser libre, pero tu eres un hombre prácticamente comprometido, y con una mujer muy hermosa a la que aseguraste querer mucho – su sonrisa se borro en ese momento y su rostro se torno serio –

-gracias por recordármelo – dijo molesto – crees que no lo se – tomo asiento en uno de los muebles y paso una mano por su rostro – no tengo idea de que hacer –

-te dije que no debías hacerlo, aunque bueno su compromiso aun no es oficial, ni siquiera haz pedido formalmente su mano –

-si lo se –

-la quieres –

-la aprecio –

-pero no es suficiente – suspiro –

-no, los sentimientos no se comparan en nada, es que son tan distintas, con ella es tranquilidad, con Eleni, siempre es tempestad –

-y eso es lo que te agrada, ella es todo lo contrario a lo que imagine que seria una esposa para ti – bufo una sonrisa –

-lo se, alguna vez, dije que si me casaba debería ser alguien totalmente diferente a ella, pero me estaba engañando, ella es todo lo que necesito –

-deberías haber esperado mas, pero no, solo te enteras que ella supuestamente va a casarse y vas y quieres hacer lo mismo

-creí que era lo mejor, cuando yo regresara ella estaría casada, por lo menos yo debía estar comprometido, no podía quedarme atrás

-y regresas y resulta que no es cierto, que no estuvo, ni esta comprometida, y todo fueron rumores, no quisiera estar en tus zapatos – se puso de pie –

-tampoco es que vaya a decidir mi vida en este momento, lo que puedo hacer es disfrutar el día de hoy a su lado, por lo que debo prepararme, por que con tu conversación lograste que mi dolor de cabeza aumentara –

-como quieras voy a prepararme entonces – salio de la habitación y Shaoran empezó a recoger todo lo que necesitarían para el paseo –

Sakura se encontraba lista para salir por lo que fue a buscar a Tomoyo para ver si estaba arreglada, había entrado temprano en la mañana a su habitación y al enterarse del paseo inmediatamente Eligio ropa para ella y la arreglo adecuadamente, luego dispuso a encargarse de la suya.

-Tomoyo ya estas lista – pregunto mientras tocaba la puerta –

-si pasa – entro a la habitación – bien ya estoy lista, será un lindo paseo –

-eso espero –

-no te ves muy animada que digamos – suspiro –

-aun no estoy muy segura de esto –

-del paseo o… de lo que sientes –

-de todo – escucharon que llamaron a la puerta –

-adelante – dijo tomoyo, Kaia entro a la habitación –

-no te encontré en tu cuarto así que supuse que estarías aquí, me entere que saldrán de paseo –

-así es, Shaoran nos invito a un día de campo, a todos nos hará bien distraernos un poco – dijo Tomoyo -

-tu no pareces muy animada con la idea – dijo Kaia acercándose a ella

-bueno es que debía partir hoy mismo y esto me retrasara un poco –

-solo es un día nada va a pasar, será bueno para ti distraerte un rato –

-voy a ver si los demás están listos, te espero abajo – dijo tomoyo y salio de la habitación –

-que es lo que tanto te preocupa – sakura se sentó en la cama y Kaia a su lado –

-todo esto me preocupa –

-nunca quise hablar con tigo de esto porque sabía que si te presionaba era peor, pero… creo que ahora eres más madura en ese sentido –

- no es fácil hablar de esto –

-y que es lo difícil, lo que tu sientes o lo que el siente – ella la miro y suspiro –

-ambos –

-entonces admites que sientes algo por el – sakura agacho la cabeza -

-creo que si –

-crees? –

-se que es así yo… creí que ya no sentía lo mismo que con el tiempo había superado todo, pero no es así, yo….aun…- las palabras parecían no poder salir de su boca - pero… - miro hacia el frente - entiéndeme, yo no puedo vivir estas cosas –

-porque no, se que algún día te iras, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que privarte de conocer lo que es estar con alguien que te quiera y a quien quieres – la tomo por el mentón e hizo que la viera a la cara -

-tengo que hacerlo, el amor no es para mi, no puedo aceptarlo

-creo que te estas comportando de una manera un tanto egoísta, ¿tu sabes lo que el siente? -

-antes de irse, el me dijo que…. Estaba…. – parecía que no era capaz de decirlo

-enamorado de ti, se le notaba – sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esto – no creo que muchos nos hayamos dado cuenta, pero así era no? –

-si –

-lo rechazaste –

-no se si fue un rechazo, ya que solo me dijo, nunca hablamos de nada mas,

-tu le dijiste que sentías por el

-claro que no-

-que te impidió hacerlo

-no lo se, quise hacerlo, pero era como si las palabras no pudieran salir de mi boca, luego, reflexione y me di cuenta que no tenia caso, seguramente cuando el regresara yo ya no estaría aquí, no tenia ningun sentido decirle que yo…..

-pero no fue así, cual es tu excusa hoy?

-acabo de verlo luego de cuatro años, muchas cosas han cambiado, talvez hasta lo que el sentía por mi –

-como puedes estar segura –

-no lo estoy, incluso se molesto mucho por mi amistad con Evan

-los celos son algo infalible, el aun debe sentir algo por ti

- pero ese no es punto, no puedo estar con el, aunque quiera –

-entonces admites que quisiera estar con el – ella guardo silencio – tomare tu silencio como un si, pero no entiendo que es lo que te detiene –

-son muchas cosas Kaia – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación – yo… no quiero lastimarlo –

-y no crees que tu rechazo lo lastima –

-talvez, pero lo heriría mas si lo acepto, y luego le digo que tengo que marcharme para siempre y que no lo volveré a ver, no seria justo, ni para el, ni para mi –

-todo esto es por esa razón –

-Shaoran es humano Kaia, yo no, sabes lo que eso implica, cuando me vaya, para mi será una eternidad sin el, te imaginas lo que es eso – kaia se quedo muy pensativa ante lo que dijo – que crees que pensara cuando sepa quien soy –

-creo que entenderá, vas a decírselo –

-si, le prometí que le diría cual era la razón por la que no podía aceptarlo, cuando fuera el momento –

-y cuando será?

-haré lo mismo que el, se lo diré antes de irme – kaia pareció ponerse triste – te sucede algo – camino hasta donde ella se encontraba y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros –

-no, solo que… a veces olvido que no nos perteneces, y que algún día nos dejaras –

-kaia yo... – kaia la abrazo fuertemente –

-cuando te conocí no imagine que iba llegar a quererte tanto, tienes algo que nos hace querer acercarnos a ti – ella sonrió y se separaron –

-mi madre decía que, me empeñaba tanto en alejar a los demás de mi, que lo único que lograba era que se acercaran mas –

-creo que tenía razón –

-si yo también, me propuse que Shaoran se alejara de mí, y conseguí todo lo contrario –

-no creo que debas aferrarte tanto a la idea de estar lejos de el, solo disfruta del tiempo que estés a su lado, lo demás ya vendrá – tomo su rostro – hoy diviértete, tienes pocas oportunidades de hacerlo, aprovéchala – sonrió

-lo intentare – ella empezó a caminar

-Sakura, algo mas, usa esto – Sakura observo lo que ella le ofrecía y vio que era el brazalete que shaoran le regalo –

-no creo que….

-es algo que haz usado desde que te lo regalo, no dejes de hacerlo ahora – ella lo tomo y se lo coloco –

-gracias –

-de nada –

-no lo digo solo por esto, sino por todo lo que haz hecho por mí –

-lo hago con gusto – se abrasaron – ahora debemos apresurarnos no los hagas esperar mas -

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al jardín para ver si los demás ya estaban listos para salir, al llegar los encontraron preparados. Shaoran se encontraba de espaldas a ella, ajustando las riendas de su caballo.

-que bueno que llegaste te estábamos esperando – dijo Tomoyo al escuchar esto, Shaoran se giro a verla –

-lamento haberme retrasado –

-no hay problema, ya estas aquí ahora podemos partir – ella se acerco a su caballo –

-oye y no vas hacer la presentación oficial – dijo Takeshi –

-claro, lo siento, ayer con tantas cosas no tuve oportunidad. El es Takeshi Yamasaki, lo conocí en la escuela, y se ofreció ayudarnos en la guerra, Takeshi ellos son, la condesa Tomoyo de Sapphira, el Conde Eriol de Hesper y… la Princesa Eleni de Zarek -

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, aunque ya he escuchado de ustedes –

-el gusto es nuestro – dijo Eriol –

-bueno ahora si ya podemos partir –

-si claro –

-y adonde iremos –

-lo mejor será no adéntranos mucho en el bosque solo llegaremos al río, hay lugares muy interesantes para visitar ahí – Sakura observo a Shaoran y noto que parecía no estar bien del todo, se acerco hasta el, mientras los demás ya habían montado y empezado a caminar.

-estas bien – le pregunto –

-si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza –

-es por todo lo que tomaste anoche, no es así –

-supongo –

-talvez lo mejor sea que te quedes a descansar –

-no, estoy bien, quiero que disfrutemos este día –

-seguro –

-claro que si –

-entonces, me dejas ayudarte –

-con que –

-con tu dolor de cabeza, así no lo disfrutaras –

-que harás – ella coloco sus manos en su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, centro parte de su energía en el, pudo sentir como el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, hasta ya no existir – listo, te sientes mejor -el se sorprendió mucho –

-si, ya no me duele, ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso?-

-hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi – lo miro seriamente – nos vamos

-si claro -

Montaron sus respectivos caballos y Partieron. Por el camino Takeshi, charlaba amenamente con Tomoyo y Eriol, de vez en cuando Shaoran participaba de la conversación, Sakura permanecía en silencio y un poco relegada del grupo. Shaoran lo noto y se acerco a ella.

-parece que no te entusiasma mucho el paseo, si quieres podemos regresar – ella lo miro –

-no estoy bien –

-se supone que la idea de esto es que te distraigas un poco y además que conversemos de todo –

-podrías empezar tu, no me haz contado que tal te fue en la escuela, que hiciste, que aprendiste, si valió la pena el que te hayas marchado –

-bueno, la escuela era buena, no se podía hacer muchas cosas que no fuera estar al pendiente de las clases –

-no dudo que tu no hayas hecho otra cosa –

-conocí a gente interesante, los maestros eran buenos, y no es por alardear, pero era uno de los mejores –

-eso escuche –

-así, de quien –

-de… Evan – el pareció molestarse al escuchar ese nombre –

-Umh…-

-parece que Evan no te agrada mucho, o es impresión mía –

-no es que no me agrade, es solo que… parece que el esta muy interesado en ti –

-y eso en que te afecta –

-no es que me afecte –

-entonces cual es el problema –

-ninguno supongo, mientras no aceptes casarte con el –

-porque te preocupa tanto que yo acepte casarme con Evan –

-bueno porque…

-oye Shaoran tu eres el que conoce el camino deberías ir adelante – le grito Takeshi –

-ya voy, -

-creo que debemos alcanzarlos – Aceleraron el paso hasta llegar con ellos,

-ya casi llegamos –

Cabalgaron un rato más y llegaron a un hermoso río, prepararon todo para comer y el ambiente parecía haber mejorado, ellos les contaban de cómo les había ido en la escuela y Sakura de la situación que Vivian, Shaoran los llevo a dar una vuelta por los alrededores y todos parecían disfrutar del paseo.

Parecía estar interesado en que ella se divirtiera por lo que trato en lo posible de no hablar sobre tema que le incomodaran. Ya casi al atardecer se preparaban para partir nuevamente. Shaoran se acerco hasta ella.

-te divertiste – ella lo miro –

-si, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un día así – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro –

-me encanta verte reír –

-ya me lo habías dicho –

-pues lo digo de nuevo – se miraron a los ojos – en todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, el pensar en poder ver tu sonrisa de nuevo era un buen aliciente –

-así, yo pensé que me habías olvidado –

-porque –

-dejaste de escribir –

-bueno… es que…ya no tenia tanto tiempo y …

-no te estoy reclamando, me extraña que lo hayas hecho tanto tiempo si yo nunca conteste, pero siempre fuiste muy persistente –

-eso crees – se acerco un poco mas a ella –

-si –

-oye… que te parece si tenemos ese combate ahora –

-ahora-

-si talvez pueda ganar esa apuesta y pueda obtener la recompensa – acerco su rostro al de ella –

-y que pedirías – su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al notar la cercanía –

-podrían ser muchas cosas –

-solo era una –

-pero podía ser lo que fuera, y tengo en mente una en particular –

-así, bueno entonces, adelante, quiero ver cuanto haz mejorado – se acerco a ella como si fuera a besarla –

-vamos entonces – dijo casi contra sus labios, y luego se alejo caminando en dirección a los caballos, ella lo miro, aun sentía el latir acelerado de su corazón, sonrió –

-a que estas jugando Shaoran – se dijo a si misma y empezó a caminar hasta donde el se encontraba – pero si eso quieres así será -

-bien esta es la tuya – dijo dándole una espada, ella la tomo y el observo su muñeca y vio el brazalete que usaba era el que el le había dado, aun lo conservaba y lo mejor lo utilizaba – bien cuando estés lista - ella se coloco en posición –

-sabes que siempre te cedo el primer ataque –

Los demás notaron lo que ellos iban hacer por lo que decidieron acercarse

-parece que en ese aspecto eso dos no han cambiado – dijo Eriol – me pregunto cuanto habrán mejorado Shaoran en este tiempo –

-es muy bueno, era el mejor de la escuela, Evan tenia el segundo lugar, aunque Shaoran no lo admita, le constaba bastante trabajo vencerlo – dijo Takeshi –

-así, es por eso que estaba tan molesto con el anoche, o siempre se comporta así con el –

-digamos que le molesto sus intensiones para con la princesa –

-al menos su recelo ya no será con migo – dijo Eriol, mientras observaba a Tomoyo –

-eso parece –

Se acercaron para poder observar la pelea, que había dado inicio, shaoran la atacaba con fuerza, y ella lo esquivaba.

-parece que si has mejorado – dijo ella –

-y esto no es todo – dijo atacándola con mas fuerza –

-si mejoras – ella empezó atacarlo – pero aun no lo suficiente – dio un giro e hizo que el soltara la espada la cual cayo cerca de donde estaban los demás clavándose en el suelo, los cuales se hicieron a un lado, Sakura coloco su espada en su pecho, y el levanto sus manos en señal de derrota – aun no has aprendido a defenderte bien, siempre sigues centrándote solo en atacar –

-creí que había superado eso –

-no del todo, aunque debo admitir que has mejorado – ambos rieron –

- Vaya no puedo creerlo, lo venció fácilmente – dijo Takeshi -

-y eso que se entretuvo un poco – dijo Eriol –

-siempre es así –

-Shaoran no ha logrado ganarle ni una sola vez, es mas no conozco a nadie que lo hay hecho – dijo Tomoyo –

-nadie? –

-nadie – rectifico ella -

-ella es increíble no – dijo Eriol -

-si, no parece de este mundo –

-quien sabe talvez no lo sea – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa – creo que mejor nosotros vamos a terminar de recoger todo para irnos, ellos necesitan tiempo a solas –

-tienes razón – se marcharon dejándolos solos –

-Te importaría quitar ya tu espada – dijo shaoran –

-esta bien, parece que hoy tampoco fue tu día – ella quito su espada y caminaron un poco hasta donde había caído la de Shaoran -

-no pero ya lo será – el la saco del suelo, se miraron de frente – veo que aun llevas el brazalete, ella miro su muñeca -

-si, fue un regalo –

-de alguien especial –

-de un amigo, dijo que lo había hecho el mismo –

-y debió costarle trabajo –

-eso creo, dijo que era para que lo recordara –

-y funciono –

-creo que si, espero que el también me recuerde –

-debe hacerlo, tu no eres alguien que se olvide fácilmente – se acerco mas a ella y tomo su mano – pensé tanto en lo que quería darte, y cuando estuvimos en la cueva, medité que ese había sido el único día que habíamos pasado prácticamente sin discutir, que mejor que darte algo de ahí, me alegra que aun lo conserves – ella se acerco un poco a el, casi hasta rozar su labios -

-creo que nunca te di las gracias por el –

-no- el cerro sus ojos –

-bueno pues... gracias – dijo ella casi contra sus labios – ahora debemos irnos – se alejo de el y empezó a caminar donde se encontraban los demás – vienes – el asintió –

Y tomo el mismo camino, emprendieron la marcha y llegaron al palacio ya de noche, por lo que cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar, a la mañana siguiente les esperaba un largo camino de regreso a Zarek.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraban listos para partir, se despidieron de los reyes y se dispusieron a subir al coche.

-espero verte muy pronto –

-no se si sea posible, debo regresar con la tropa, aun no se cuanto permaneceré ahí.

-encontrare la forma, ya lo veras – tomo su mano y la beso – hasta luego –

-hasta luego – subió al coche y Shaoran vio como este se alejaba, sabia que ahora seria mas difícil verla, ya que el también estaría muy ocupado, con todos los problemas que tenían, pero esperaba darse un tiempo para poder compartir con ella, mientras decidía que hacer.

Los días siguientes ella se concentro en su trabajo con la tropa, y en buscar información de las personas que realizaban estos ataques, de vez en cuando Shaoran la visitaba, en el palacio o en el campamento, pero la situación se había vuelto un tanto mas grave por lo que de lo único que conversaban era de cómo lograr acabar con todo. Así fue por un tiempo

Shaoran también estaba viendo problemas en poder controlar los ataques a los lugares cercanos a su reino, y lamentaba que el tiempo que la veía fuera solo para hablar de la situación, ni siquiera había tenido un momento a solas, siempre que se encontraban estaban rodeados de los demás gobernantes.

Luego de varios días Sakura decidió darse un respiro y pasar un tiempo en el palacio, y hablar con el rey Clow, sobre mejores opciones para acabar con esto. Se encontraba en el despacho con el cuando uno de los sirvientes llamo a la puerta.

-pase- dijo el rey – el entro, lucia bastante agitado y su cara reflejaba preocupación –

-disculpe la interrupción majestad pero tienen que venir de inmediato – el rey se puso de pie -

-que sucede – dijo Sakura -

-un soldado acaba de llegar y muy mal herido – se volvieron a ver y salieron de la biblioteca siguiendo al sirviente. Llegaron hasta una de las habitaciones donde lo habían llevado, al mismo tiempo que ellos llego el maestro Magnus para atenderlo.

Sakura se sorprendió al verlo era uno de los soldados que partieron en la tropa del Capitán Takeda, era el mismo que ella conoció la primera vez que llego al campamento, con el que tuvo una discusión, luego de ese día ellos habían mejorado mucho en su relación y el se había vuelto un elemento muy importante para ella. Se acerco hasta el, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y su hemorragia parecía no detenerse.

-que fue lo que paso – le pregunto, pero el apenas y estaba conciente –

-ma-majestad – dijo con mucha dificultad – me alegro que este aquí, ha pasado algo – hizo un gesto de dolor –

-creo que será mejor atenderlo primero, luego pueden hablar – dijo el maestro –

-no… – dijo el soldado – debo decirle algo importante, encontramos a la tropa enemiga – parecía que le constaba mucho trabajo el hablar además de que empezó a toser –

-el maestro tiene razón Takemi será mejor que te atiendan primero, luego nos dirás -

-pero es importante – el trato de incorporarse con lo que solo logro lastimarse mas –

-mas importante es tu salud – dijo el rey Clow

-Ahhh… - llevo su mano a su pecho – yo debo decirle – no pudo pronunciar mas palabras ya que se desplomo –

-Takemi – dijo Sakura, el maestro se acerco a el –

-solo se desmayo, será mejor atenderlo debemos limpiar sus heridas –

-si – aun estaba muy impactada por lo que sucedía, que era lo que había pasado, que seria lo que habían descubierto, Takemi parecía muy interesado en decírselo –

-será mejor que salgamos – dijo Clow – el maestro lo atenderá – ella asintió y salieron del cuarto dejando al maestro con el soldado –

El maestro se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas y al empezar hacerlo noto que estas no parecían hechas con una espada, era algo diferente, paso su mano por su pecho sin tocarlo, lo examino y al terminar su rostro reflejo preocupación.

Afuera de la habitación sakura aun parecía muy preocupada

-que será lo que paso, no lo entiendo debí haber ido con ellos –

-de nada sirve pensar en eso ahora, lo importante, es que el se ponga bien y pueda decirnos que fue lo que paso – el la miro – talvez debas ir a cambiarte – ella miro sus ropas y noto que estaban manchadas de sangre –

-lo haré – empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, pero aun seguía pensando en que era lo que sucedía, se dio un baño y se cambio de ropa,

Se disponía a salir de su habitación nuevamente cuando, sintió una energía extraña, corrió hasta la ventana y pudo percibir que esta provenía de un lugar lejano, y era muy poderosa pero no solo una, eran varios seres lo que parecían emanar esa energía, y era como si quisieran manifestarla para que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura – escucho que la llamaban, se giro a ver y distinguió a Eriol en su puerta, el camino hasta donde ella se encontraba – sientes eso – dijo en tono de preocupación –

-si, y parece que ellos quieren que nos demos cuenta de su presencia –

-nunca había sentido una energía así, pero parece que no tienen buenas intenciones – se miraron y ambos parecían preocupados –

-porque hay tantos, crees que sean humanos –

-no lo se, son muy poderosos –

-crees que tenga que ver con que la situación con la guerra haya empeorado –

-es lo mas probable, recuerda que se decía que quienes estaban detrás de todo esto, eran humanos con poderes místicos –

-pero porque manifestarse hasta ahora –

-no lo se – en ese momento tocaron a su puerta –

-pase – un sirviente entro –

-majestad, el rey quiere que vaya a la biblioteca, el Príncipe Shaoran acaba de llegar –

-y ahora que…-

-parece que trae información – dijo el sirviente y sin pensarlo más ella se dirigió a la biblioteca –

Que era lo que estaba pasando, porque de repente se manifestaba esa energía, que era lo que pretendían, esto se esta complicando mas de lo que esperaba, si eran humanos con poderes los soldados comunes no podrían con ellos, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, incluso la de Shaoran, el no parecía ser un humano ordinario, talvez había llegado el momento de saber que era lo que podía hacer, cualquier cosa seria útil en ese momento.

Continuara………………..

--

Hola se que me tarde mas de la cuenta en actualizar, pero mi modem murio y por el momento estoy sin internet asi que dependo del tiempo que tenga disponible para buscar otra compu. mientras lo soluciono, me estare tardando en subir los capitulos.

espero que este les haya agradado y se por ahi me pidieron algo mas romantico de parte de ella pero talve nos e de mucho por el momento, espero que con lo que paso te baste por ahora.

espero sus comentarios de la historia, son muy importantes.


	17. Una Propuesta interesante

**Seres de luz**

Al llegar a la biblioteca Sakura vio que Shaoran y el rey revisaban varios documentos, ellos se giraron a verla y ella noto que Shaoran parecía bastante preocupado

- que bueno que llegaste, parece que Shaoran consiguió información importante – ella se acerco-

-nuestros informantes, han estado vigilando muchas de las aldeas que han sido atacadas y han encontrado algo que no me gusta, hace unos días uno de ellos llego al palacio muy mal herido, dijo que lo había atacado uno de los enemigos con una espada pero…-

-que?

-que ellos parecían tener una especie de poder extraño –

-que exactamente- dijo interesada en el tema -

-dijo que había visto que de su espada parecía salir una especie de rayo y que eso fue lo que lo hirió – al escuchar esto tanto sakura como el rey clow se vieron y ambos parecían muy preocupados – sus heridas eran extrañas y no logro sobrevivir.

-lo siento – dijo el rey Clow –

- se que hay humanos con poderes místicos, pero eso no es tan común, de hecho el único que conozco es el maestro Magnus, como es que de repente hay tantos y porque nos están atacando –

-que quieres decir con tantos –

-dicen que son más de diez mil hombres

-que eso no puede ser- dijo aun más preocupada, si eran humanos con poderes, el tenia razón como era posible que fueran tantos -

-pero lo es, eso es lo que me preocupa –

-no puedo creerlo – dijo el rey Clow

-hay más –

-¿mas?

-si, al parecer el grupo esta avanzando rumbo a Zephyr –

-Zephyr, eso es muy cerca de nuestras fronteras, habrá que detenerlos antes que lleguen – dijo Clow

-si tendremos que hacerlo – dijo Shaoran -

-pero….- dijo Sakura -

-que sucede – pregunto Shaoran -

- no contamos con los elementos suficientes, la tropa que esta aquí jamás podría con ellos, recuerda prácticamente todos partieron con el capitán

-quieres decir…. – dijo Clow

-eso no es problema, mis tropas están a sus órdenes, aunque ni aun así nos daríamos abasto – dijo Shaoran, el ambiente se volvía tenso, llamaron a la puerta –

-pase – dijo el rey quien parecía muy impactado por lo que escuchaba -

-majestad – dijo un sirviente dirigiéndose a Sakura – el Maestro Magnus quiere verla dice que es importante, que el soldado que trajeron esta conciente –

-soldado, tienen un soldado herido

-llego esta mañana, estaba muy mal herido, talvez el tenga información que nos sea útil, voy a verlo – ella salio de la habitación y Shaoran se dirigió al rey Clow –

-usted dirá cuando necesita a mis soldados –

-no los necesitaremos – dijo el rey mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y apoyaba su rostro en sus manos, Shaoran lo vio sorprendido –

-como que no, acaso no escucho lo que acabo de decir –

-Zephyr, es parte de Zarek, no es tu obligación defenderlo –

-claro que si, he pasado parte de mi vida en este lugar, no entiendo por que rechaza mi ayuda, no es el momento para orgullo, ustedes no cuentan en este instante con los elementos para defenderse si los llegan atacar –

-estoy seguro que las tropas llegaran a tiempo –

-y si no, dejara que muera toda esa gente, ya han saqueado aldeas completas y no han dejado un solo ser vivo, por que habría de ser diferente esta vez –

-se que es una situación delicada, pero aun así, no aceptare tu ayuda –

-por que no –

-no tienes ninguna obligación de hacerlo, no existe un lazo entre nuestros reinos para que tengas que defendernos –

-un lazo, acaso el que nuestras familias hayan sido amigas durante años no es suficiente – parecía estar molesto por la actitud del rey

-no, no lo es,

-no comprendo, no estamos para estar pensando en lazos en este momento – el golpeo con sus manos sobre el escritorio pero el rey no parecía inmutarse – además si ellos traspasan Zarek no tendrán problema en llegar a Likaios, si ustedes no logran detenerlos, nosotros tampoco podremos, al ayudarlo a usted es como si lo hiciera con mi propio reino

-tus hombres no tienen porque morir por Zarek no hay un vinculo que lo permita, agradezco el que quieras apoyarnos pero, no lo harás, – Shaoran estaba desconcertado, no entendía por que el se negaba aceptar su ayuda –

-no voy aceptarlo, de alguna manera, evitare que destruyan Zephyr, aunque usted se niegue –

-ya te dije, no hay nada por lo que tengas que hacerlo,

-cree que he pasado tantos años en esa escuela, para que cuando se presenta la ocasión de poner en practica todo lo que aprendí lo deje sin mas, no señor, no permitiré que destruyan esa ciudad porque no hay un estupido lazo entre nuestros reinos, Zarek es tan importante para mi como mi propio reino

-lo se – lo miro – pero créeme no podrás con esto, es mas grande de lo que te imaginas –

-lo ayudare quiera o no, encontrare la forma de hacerlo- camino un poco – no me quedare de brazos cruzados –

-regresa a tu reino Shaoran y trata de defenderlo, pero no hagas imposibles

-haré lo necesario, con permiso – salio de la biblioteca muy molesto por la negativa del rey a aceptar su ayuda –

Sakura llego hasta la habitación donde Takemi, se encontraba y entro en esta, el estaba muy pálido, con la respiración agitada, y aun parecía muy débil pero a lo mejor el tenia información que pudiera ser importante. El maestro se giro a verla

-parece que no estará tranquilo hasta que hable con tigo – ella se acerco hasta la cama y noto que el rostro del maestro estaba preocupado, tomo asiento junto a el-

-majestad, nuestra tropa fue atacada por el enemigo – aun le costaba mucho trabajo hablar –logramos vencerlo, pero tuvimos muchas bajas y heridos –

-donde esta el capitán –

-se quedaron en nuestro punto, al parecer habrá otro ataque, ellos van a detenerlo, pero… - hizo un gesto de dolor –

-que, dime –

-descubrimos que van atacar a Zephyr –

-lo se Shaoran acaba de informarnos – el se sorprendió al escuchar esto –

-y también les dijo porque lo harán –

-sabes cual es su objetivo –

-no exactamente, pero… ellos tienen mucho poder, atacan con alguna especie de energía, nos costo mucho trabajo acabar con ellos –

-la tropa no puede regresar entonces –

-si lo hace, tomarían Zarek sin dificultad, pero parece que ese no es su punto –

-que quieres decir –

-tenemos a uno de ellos, no esta dispuesto hablar, pero escuchamos una conversación entre ellos, dicen que lo que les interesa esta en Zephyr… - no pudo decir mas ya que nuevamente se desmayo –

-Takemi, Takemi – dijo Sakura sacudiéndolo un poco –

-volvió a desmayarse –

-que es todo esto maestro –

-no lo se, pero no me agrada, lo mejor será que salgamos de aquí – salieron de la habitación

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al jardín, parecía que cada quien por su lado trataba de entender lo que sucedía.

-Porque humanos con podes están intentado acabar con los reinos y que es lo que podrían obtener en Zephyr para querer atacarlo – observo al maestro que parecía tener una leve idea de que era lo que podría estar pasando – usted sabe algo maestro –

-no, es que sepa pero…-

-cree que haya algo ahí que pueda interesarles –

-no estoy seguro –

-que es lo que hay en Zephyr – el maestro la miro, parecía estar armando las ideas en su cabeza –

-una puerta –

-una puerta a donde – pregunto sin comprender exactamente a que se refería –

-a la esfera celeste –

-¡¡que!! Como puede ser eso posible – no podía creer lo que escuchaba –

-fue necesario se creo hace mucho tiempo –

-para que –

-se hizo para que los seres de luz que se volvieron humanos pudieran llegar a la tierra –

-¡quiere decir que existen aquí, seres de luz! –

-no, ya no lo son, ahora son mortales, paso en la anterior lucha que se tuvo contra Kek…- se quedo muy pensativo -, ese lugar es una conexión entre la Esfera celeste y la tierra, parte de la energía del planeta se concentra ahí –

-en que lugar se encuentra exactamente esa puerta –

-en el río, en la cueva detrás de la cascada – ella se asombro al escuchar esto –

-en la cascada, es por eso que ese lugar se siente diferente – miro al maestro - piensa que ellos conocen de la existencia de esa puerta, y que su objetivo es llegar a la esfera celeste –

-no creo que los humanos conozcan de su existencia, pero no veo otra cosa que pueda interesarles

-no lograrían nada si entran, ninguno de ellos por mas fuerte que sea lograría derrotar a un ser de luz, ni siquiera a uno muy débil, que obtendrían con eso – se quedo muy pensativo

– no lo se, además para entrar se necesita una llave, y solo los seres de luz las poseemos – ella tomo su dije – aunque….

-¿hay una posibilidad que entren? -

-tendrían que crear una llave para hacerlo, se tiene que tratar de un humano con grandes poderes, además se necesita que lo que se use para crearla, tenga nuestra energía, eso lo haría prácticamente imposible – ella pareció pensar en algo -

-podría hacerse con algo de ese lugar –

-a que te refieres exactamente – ella tomo su brazalete y se lo dio al maestro, el lo tomo y lo observo -no comprendo –

-la joya que tiene el brazalete, es de esa cueva, Shaoran la tomo de ahí para hacerlo – el maestro lo miro con detenimiento y lo examino –

-tiene mucha energía, no solo tuya sino de Shaoran también – pareció preocuparse un poco - con el poder suficiente un humano seria capaz de convertir esto en una llave –

-Shaoran podría hacerlo –

-no estoy seguro, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que clase de poder es el que tiene –

-cree que, llego el momento de saber que es lo puede hacer –

-es probable que si –

-también podemos contar con Evan para un ataque, los soldados no podrán contra humanos con poderes y el ha mejorado mucho desde que empezó en esto, sabe controlarlo mejor – el maestro la observo -

-parece que te interesa mucho que ese joven progrese –

-claro que me interesa –

-que es lo que piensas exactamente –

-no pienso nada en especifico, solo que ahora con mucha mas razón quiero saber hasta donde puede llegar – se hizo una pausa – lo mejor será que vaya hablar con el rey Clow, y saber a que acuerdo llego con Shaoran, necesitaremos de sus tropas si las nuestras no pueden venir, luego regresare al campamento debo hablar con Yue, y espero que Takemi pueda decirnos mas – parecía que el maestro intento decirle algo mas, pero se retracto, ella tenia muchas preocupaciones como para agregar una mas.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso al palacio y sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca, esperando encontrar aun ahí al rey y a Shaoran, pero no había nadie en el lugar, pregunto a uno de los sirvientes y le dijo que el rey había salido hacia un rato, y que el príncipe, se había marchado y parecía molesto. Se preocupo por esto y empezó a buscar al rey por los todos lados. Pero parecía que había salido del castillo, ya que no estaba por ningún lado. Se dirigió a su habitación lo mejor seria esperar unos días a que Takemi se pusiera bien y así hablar con el mas detenidamente, necesitaba mas información para saber que hacer.

Estuvo en su habitación el resto del día tratando de terminar de entender todo lo que el maestro le había dicho, se sentía muy confundida, como si no tuviera claro que hacer. Escucho que llamaron a su puerta.

-adelante – Eriol entro a su habitación –

-ya estas mas tranquila –

-porque lo preguntas –

-hable con el maestro y me contó todo, supuse que estarías un tanto preocupada –

-y lo estoy, no se que hacer o que pensar, esto ya no es normal –

-lo se, y esos seres, tienen que ver en esto estoy seguro –

-debo regresar al campamento, pero quiero hablar antes con Takemi y saber si tiene algo mas que decir –

-aun esta dormido, al parecer el maestro se encargo que así fuera –

-sabes si el rey clow ya regreso –

-si, lo vi hace un momento entrar en la biblioteca –

-necesito hablar con el – llamaron nuevamente a su puerta – pase – dijo y Tomoyo entro en la recamara –

-hola, acabamos de llegar y me entere de lo que paso –

-si, y que tal les fue –

-ya te contare luego – dijo viendo a Eriol seriamente, esta vez no estaba su acostumbrada sonrisa el también la veía fijamente –

-por tu cara parece que no muy bien –

-eso no interesa ahora, todo lo que esta ocurriendo si –

-si es muy complicado, debo hablar con mi padre, los veo luego – dijo ella saliendo de la habitación y dejándolos solos –

-no te fue bien – pregunto Eriol seriamente, ella forzó una sonrisa –

-creo que si, el es una buena persona, nuestras familias han sido amigas desde hace mucho tiempo –

-pero a ti no parece agradarte la idea –

-no todas tenemos la suerte de casarnos con quien queramos – el se acerco hasta ella -

-no lo quieres – ella lo miro a los ojos -

-lo aprecio, le tengo afecto, talvez con el tiempo… logre quererlo – su mirada parecía triste –

-no deseas casarte verdad – coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella y acerco un poco sus rostros –

-aun no – dijo muy segura –

-entonces no lo hagas – ella sonrió –

-ya no puedo negarme, mi madre me ha tenido mucha paciencia, a mi edad debería estar casada hace mucho, por lo menos es alguien que conozco –

-es absurdo que acepten esta clase de matrimonios – el parecía estar molesto, era raro, nunca lo había visto así, el siempre parecía apacible, como si nada lo molestara, era la primera vez que notaba su rostro enojado –

-no veo en que te afecta – dijo ella separándose de el. Eriol empuño sus manos con fuerza –

-si yo pudiera –

-si pudieras que –

-evitar ver esa tristeza en tus ojos –

-no hay nada que puedas hacer, es inevitable, es la desventaja de no ser hombre, mírate a ti –

-yo…- se acerco a ella nuevamente – desearía…. – bajo la cabeza –

-será mejor que me vaya, el viaje fue muy cansado, nos vemos luego Eriol – ella se marcho y el se quedo ahí viendo a la nada –

-ahora entiendo lo que sientes Sakura, esto es difícil – se dijo a si mismo, y golpeo con su puno en la pared – como luchas contra esto.

Sakura se dirigía a la biblioteca para hablar con el rey, al entrar vio que el estaba sentado en su escritorio y su rostro estaba serio. El la miro y ella se sentó en la silla frente a el.

-lo estuve buscando –

-necesitaba distraerme un rato –

-lo supuse, y a que acuerdo llego con Shaoran, cuando estarán aquí sus tropas –

-no utilizaremos las tropas de Likaios – ella se sorprendió al escuchar esto –

-¡¡como que no!! Tenemos que hacerlo, nuestros hombres no son suficientes, y después de lo que hable con el maestro no voy a dejarlos llegar a Zephyr –

-se lo que hablaste con el maestro –

-y aun así, piensa que no necesitamos mas soldados –

-se que necesitamos mas elementos, pero no usare los de Shaoran –

-por que no – dijo ella molesta –

-sabes a lo que nos estamos enfrentado, ningún soldado ordinario podría contra un místico con las capacidades que estos tienen, seria una lucha inútil –

-eso lo se pero nuestras tropas lograron vencer a muchos – replico

-lo hicieron porque los guerreros de luz estaban con ellos, de no ser así, jamás lo habrían logrado –

-y que quiere hacer entonces cruzarse de brazos –

-luchar con lo que tengamos, no inmiscuiré a nadie que no sea de Zarek en esto –

-no lo comprendo, hacer eso es como aceptar la derrota –

-entiéndeme, no puedo permitir que Shaoran arriesgue su vida – ella pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar esto – Hien ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho, no permitiría que su hijo muriera, en in combate así, por un reino que no es el suyo –

-se lo dijo a el –

-no de esa manera, pero si lo hice –

-y el que le dijo –

-conociéndolo, hará algo para, lograr que acepte su ayuda – ella sonrió –

-se que lo hará, no se quedara tranquilo – ella miro al rey ya mas calmada – entiendo que el preocupe, pero el no es un humano ordinario y lo sabemos, talvez su poder sea lo suficiente para atacar como paso con Evan –

-no, y es mi última palabra – ella se puso de pie –

-no voy a ofuscarlo mas por hoy se que debe estar muy preocupado, pero si no quiere aceptar la ayuda de ellos, talvez sea yo la que deba luchar mostrando quien soy – el rey la observo – trate de descansar – dicho esto iba a salir de la habitación pero se detuvo – que negativa fue la que le dio a Shaoran –

-le dije que no tenía ninguna obligación con Zarek, que no había un lazo que le permitiera luchar por este reino –

-no será suficiente para detenerlo, hasta a mi me parece absurdo – ella salio de ahí, debía mantener la cabeza fría y tomar la mejor decisión para este problema, unas horas de descanso talvez le serian de utilidad

Un par de días luego de su visita a Zarek, Shaoran llegaba de regreso a su reino, su molestia con el rey Clow por no permitirle luchar era mas que evidente, no comprendía como podía ahora decirle que no había un lazo entre ellos para que el peleara, había pasado la mitad de su vida en ese reino, debía hacer algo, no permitiría que lo destruyeran sin mas, y no permitiría que Eleni se arriesgara demasiado, conociéndola era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Debía encontrar un método para luchar, y que el rey clow no se opusiera, talvez debía buscar la forma de conseguir ese lazo que tanto le interesaba, a lo mejor su padre podría ayudarlo.

Al llegar se dirigió a su cuarto, se dio un baño y luego se recostó en su cama, pensaba en como lograr que el rey aceptara su ayuda cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-adelante – dijo, uno de los sirvientes entro –

-permiso majestad, llego esta carta para usted – el la tomo y leyó el remitente, al hacerlo su expresión se torno mas preocupada – son malas noticias –

-no, nada de eso – se quedo mirándola por un rato – ya puedes retirarte – el salio de la habitación y el se dispuso a leer la carta – tocaron a su puerta nuevamente – pase – dijo sin mucho animo –

-que bueno que llegaste, que tal te fue – dijo Yamasaki entrando en la habitación –

-mal – dijo dejándose caer en su cama –

-y eso que paso – suspiro

-Zarek no cuenta con los elementos necesarios para enfrentar esto, y el rey Clow se negó aceptar mi ayuda, no quiere que mis tropas combatan –

-por que no –

-dice que no existe una razón para que yo pelee por Zarek, que no es mi reino, y que no hay ningún lazo para que yo lo haga y quien sabe que otras tonterías mas –

-en cierto punto tiene razón –

-tu también – dijo sentándose –

-bueno es cierto, pero no te quedaras tranquilo –

-claro que no - se puso de pie – debo encontrar una forma de que el acepte mi ayuda, no podrán hacerlo, sin nuestro ejercito, el suyo se encuentra muy lejos y no pueden abandonar su puesto –

-en ese caso lo mejor es buscar ese lazo que el quiere –

-si yo también creo que es lo mejor –

-y eso es otra nota de los informantes – el vio el papel que tenia en sus manos -

-no – le dio el sobre, Yamazaki lo leyó -

-de Yeray –

-si –

-vaya – dijo al leer al remitente – y que dice –

-según esto, que hace unos días, partió de Yeray y estará aquí en un tiempo –

-como si no tuvieras suficiente –

-no se que hacer, quisiera saber si existe una posibilidad que Eleni me acepte y luchar por eso, pero….

-también esta tu palabra –

-no es tanto mi palabra, no quiero lastimarla, ella se ha portado muy bien con migo –

-que le dirás a meiling entonces -

- no lo se, además ahora lo importante es evitar ese ataque –

-y tu princesa que piensa de esto –

-no hable con ella, al parecer tenían un soldado herido y ella esperaba que le pudiera decir algo importante, no se si su padre ya le habrá dicho –

-talvez entre ambos logre una solución –

-si, ella puede ser más flexible que su padre –

-es extraño que el rey no quiera tu apoyo, sus familias han sido amigas desde hace mucho eso debería ser suficiente –

-lo se, debo encontrar una forma – Yamazaki se quedo pensando –

-talvez tu padre pueda ayudarte –

-si, debo hablar con el –

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al despacho del rey Hien para notificarle de lo ocurrido, al escucharlo, el no pudo evitar sorprenderse que Clow no aceptara su ayuda, no entendía que podía orillarlo a negarse. Decidieron dejar las cosas así, y pensar en una mejor solución para el problema.

Varios días transcurrieron y la salud de Takemi pareció mejorar bajo los cuidados del maestro, por lo que estaba listo para hablar, pero no dijo nada que no supieran ya, al parecer el tampoco estaba seguro de que era lo que querían en Zephyr, solo sabían que lo iba atacar, porque ahí estaba lo que les interesaba conseguir. Sakura había decidido que lo mejor era regresar al campamento y hablar con Yue, el talvez tenia una mejor idea de que hacer, ya que el ponerse en evidencia ante todos no parecía la mejor solución. Sakura se encontraba en el jardín junto con Takemi, el se sentía mejor como para dar un paseo.

-es bueno salir a tomar aire luego de tantos días – dijo Takemi con una sonrisa –

-si te ves mucho mejor –

-ha tenido noticias del capitán –

-si recibí una carta de el hace unos días, preguntaba si habías logrado llegar hasta aquí, por lo que me contó me sorprende que lo hayas hecho, fue un largo viaje y en tu condición era aun mas difícil –

-debía hacerlo, era mi obligación – el la miro fijamente -

-y te lo agradezco – le sonrió y el pareció sonrojarse por lo que miro hacia otro lado -

-bien muchacho creo que ya es suficiente debes regresar a descansar – dijo el maestro, llegando donde ellos estaban -

-tan pronto – dijo un tanto decepcionado

-no debes excederte-

-esta bien lo haré – empezó a caminar – majestad, ¿Cuándo regresara al campamento? –

-en unos días, no lo he hecho por que esperaba que te recuperaras –

-partiré con usted entonces – le dijo con una sonrisa -

-claro –

-Princesa, como ha estado – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas ella la reconoció y se giro a verlo y distinguió a Evan frente a ella, el tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente –

-no podría decir que bien, pero espero que por lo menos no empeore –

-Hola maestro –

-hola muchacho, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí – el sonrió –

-si lo se, pero yo también he estado con muchos pendientes –

-bueno nosotros los dejamos, lo mejor será cambiar las vendas de Takemi –

-talvez deberíamos quedarnos un poco mas – dijo Takemi viendo a Evan de una manara no muy amistosa -

-me temo que no, ellos tienen que hablar, anda camina, no te hará bien tanta emoción – el lo obedeció no muy conforme, y viendo fijamente a Evan quien sonrió ante el gesto –

-parece que tengo la cualidad de no agradarle a los jóvenes que la rodean – ella sonrió –

-no veo porque –

-talvez porque, creen que voy a robarla – ella sonrió mas – me alegra por lo menos haber logrado que sonriera -

-tu siempre logras eso, has sido un gran apoyo para mi todo este tiempo –

-que bueno – se acerco hasta ella – supe lo que esta pasando, así que sabe que cuenta con migo para lo que sea –

-gracias – empezaron a caminar por el jardín – tu ayuda me será muy útil – ella volvió a entristecerse – no cuento con todos los hombres para librar esta batalla, y mi padre se niega aceptar la ayuda de Likaios, no se cuando van atacar ya no se que hacer – el se detuvo y observo una flor que se estaba marchitando, se acerco hasta ella y la corto y se la dio a ella la miro sin comprender – de todas las flores que hay en el jardín me das la que esta marchita -

-no esta marchita – ella lo miro – solo le falta un poco de atención – el coloco sus manos sobre la flor y de ellas comenzó a emanar una luz Sakura lo observaba, el tenia sus ojos cerrados, lo veia con cierto cariño, el había sido un gran apoyo para ella, y sabia que el tenia mas poder del que había logrado controlar, luego de un rato separa sus manos y la flor estaba resplandeciente como si acabara de florecer – solo necesitaba el tratamiento adecuado y las manos que se lo den – ella sonrió un poco, el coloco su mano en su mentón he hizo que lo viera a los ojos – si usted se desanima como lucharemos nosotros, tiene las manos, solo haga lo que tenga que hacer, fue lo que usted me dijo no – ella sonrió mas

-tienes razón, vamos hacerlo –

-eso suena mejor –

-gracias por estar siempre ahí –

-haría lo que sea por usted, moriría por usted si es necesario – el rostro de ella se torno serio –

-no vuelvas a decir eso, no quiero que nadie muera por mi nunca – el la miro con ternura -

-desearía poder quitar esa carga de sus hombros –

-que carga –

-la de querer, resolver usted sola todo, cuenta con muchos – el la abrazo y ella se recostó en su pecho – yo nunca dejare de estar agradecido por lo que hizo por mi, el mostrarme lo que estaba oculto y que tenia este poder, es algo que no se puede pagar –

-no hice nada – se separaron y el la vio a los ojos -

-un día no quiero ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, quiero verla libre, feliz, no importa con quien – ambos sonrieron –

-no todos piensan como tu –

-pero de eso se trata, de todas formas aun no pierdo la esperanza que me acepte, pero no se preocupe, nunca la presionaría, menos en estos momentos –

-lo se –

-bueno vamos hablar con su padre Princesa Eleni –

-ya le dije que no use el princesa –

-Eleni, vamos hablar con su padre –

-claro que si – Se dirigieron a la biblioteca para hablar con el rey clow.

Estuvieron hablando con el mucho rato aunque tampoco parecía muy convencido de querer que Evan los ayudara en la lucha, pero accedió, luego que ellos insistieron mucho.

En Likaios, Shaoran se encontraba muy preocupado, el numero del enemigo aumentaba rápidamente, pero aun no iniciaban su ataque era como si estuvieran esperando algún momento para hacerlo, hasta cierto punto era bueno, ellos no se habían movido de su puesto, lo mejor era hablar con Eleni, y estar al corriente que pensaba hacer ella directamente, y saber si podían llegar algún acuerdo. Talvez seria bueno buscarla en el campamento. Seguro ella estaría ahí. Estaba caminando hacia el despacho de su padre, cuando se encontró con Takeshi.

-en que piensas tanto –

-en todo lo que tengo que pensar –

-vaya, aun no encuentras una forma que el rey acepte tu ayuda –

-no, la verdad aun no se me ocurre nada –

-entonces talvez debas hablar con la princesa y saber que piensa ella de todo esto, a lo mejor ella convence a su padre –

-no lo creo, se veía muy decido, no creo que cambie de opinión – se quedo muy pensativo – no se que camino tomar, no podemos realizar un acuerdo y no creo que el firme un convenio, ¿que seria algo muy fuerte que no le permitiera negarse a aceptar mi ayuda? –

-un enlace familiar como el matrimonio siempre son los mejores lazos entre los reinos, de esta manera logran unirse – dijo el naturalmente, Shaoran lo vio como si le hubiera dado la respuesta al problema - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así? –

-eso es, con un matrimonio el no podría negarse a que lo ayude – dijo con una sonrisa -

-de que estas hablando, era broma –

-pero es la mejor solución –

-no creo que sea buena idea – una sonrisa se formo en su rostro entiendo por donde podía ir la idea de el –

-claro que si, si me caso… con ella… - se quedo pensativo –

-no puedes hacer eso, tu prácticamente ya estas comprometido recuerdas – su rostro se puso serio –

-lo se, pero… esa seria la solución –

-y que le dirías a Meiling –

-hablaría con ella… además yo no…

-yo creo estas buscando una alternativa para poder estar con ella –

-no es eso, en serio creo que es lo mejor –

-y crees que ella acepte –

-no lo se, pero se trata de defender su reino, no creo que se niegue, de eso me encargare yo –se quedo pensando un poco – debo hablar con mi padre –

Se encamino hacia el despacho seguido de su amigo, al entrar el rey se encontraba hablando con el jefe del ejército

-bien eso es lo mejor quiero vigilancia las 24 horas, no podemos correr riesgos –

-como diga majestad, con su permiso me retiro – el salio de la oficina y Shaoran se acerco al rey –

-padre necesito hablar con tigo –

-dime –

-encontré la forma de lograr que el rey no se niegue aceptar nuestra ayuda –

-así y cual es –

-le pediré a Eleni que se case con migo – el rey abrió los ojos con asombro al escuchar lo que el decía –

-creo que no te escuche bien –

-claro que si padre, un matrimonio es enlace perfecto para que el no se niegue, estaría defendiendo el reino de mi esposa – al decir esas palabras sintió una emoción en su ser, como si hasta ese momento reflexionara de lo que implicaba la idea que tenia –

-no niego que me agradaría mucho un enlace de ese tipo con Zarek, seria lo mejor, los reinos se unirían, y le tengo mucho afecto a Eleni, pero tú ya estabas pensando en comprometerte con alguien mas, como piensas retractarte ahora –

-sabes que no es oficial, ni siquiera he pedido su mano, es algo, entre ella y yo, -

-lo se pero se trata de algo serio –

-si le explico las cosas estoy seguro que ella lo entenderá –

-la idea de dejarte elegir una esposa, era que lo hicieras con alguien a quien quisieras y dijiste que eso era lo que sentías por ella, ahora, te casaras solo por defender a Zarek –

-no seria solo por eso, conozco a Eleni de toda la vida… y

-vida en la que se la pasaron discutiendo, todo el tiempo –

-eran cosas de niños padre – empezó a caminar por el salón - ahora es muy diferente, mi relación con ella se volvió mas madura, tenemos lo mismo intereses por el momento –

-y que pasara luego, cuando esto termine, sus intereses también lo harán y que seria de su matrimonio –

-espero llegar a un acuerdo sobre eso con ella, talvez podamos llevar un buen matrimonio – el miro hacia otro lado –

-tú sientes algo mas por ella, no es así –

-mentiría si te digo que no, pero…. – lo miro de frente – no es por eso que quiero hacer esto, creo que es la mejor opción padre, sabes que si traspasan Zarek, nosotros seremos presa fácil, el punto esta en detenerlos ahí – el rey se sentó y suspiro –

-no estoy seguro de esto hijo, pero pareces estar decidido –

-lo estoy padre –

-no es por desilusionarte pero, que tal si ella no acepta, Clow le ha dado la libertad de elegir con quien casarse, no la presionara para que lo haga, y ella ha rechazado a cuanto pretendiente ha tenido, y han sido varios, por que serias tu la excepción –

-yo hablare con ella y la convenceré – en su voz había determinación –

-esta bien, si crees que es la única solución, se que no nos conviene que tomen Zarek –

-gracias padre –

-pero tendrás que hablar tú con la familia de Meiling cuando lleguen, y no olvides que se trata de tu familia –

-lo haré, no te preocupes por eso – se vieron fijamente - quiero que vayas a Zarek y pidas la mano de Eleni para mi – el rey se sorprendió al oír esto –

-no crees que deberías hacerlo tú y hablar con ella directamente, después de todo, aunque Clow acepte si ella no lo hace, no tendría ningún sentido –

-lo haré, pero quiero que tu hables con el rey, yo iré al campamento de la tropa que se quedo acá es muy probable que ella este ahí –

-esta bien partiré mañana a Zarek –

Shaoran salio de la habitación y se dirigió a su recamara a recoger todo lo que necesitaría, para el viaje, debería encontrar muy buenos argumentos para que ella aceptara el matrimonio, convencerla no seria nada fácil debía pensar bien que era lo que le diría.

El rey Hien partió al día siguiente rumbo a Zarek, junto con la reina quien no parecía muy convencida con la idea de la boda, se encontraba muy seria.

-Te sucede algo – dijo el rey Hien

-esta idea no me agrada, no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, se trata de la felicidad de mi hijo –

-lo se, pero ya lo conoces, por mucho que le insistiéramos en desistir no lo haría, además…

-que?

-creo que de alguna manera el busca acercarse a ella –

-eso es lo que me preocupa, el siempre ha parecido muy interesado en ella, pero no parece ser reciproco – el la vio fijamente – de alguna manera el que el pensara casarse con Meiling era una buena idea, ella es una gran muchacha y no es porque sea mi familia, sino porque se ve que en verdad lo quiere –

-y crees que Eleni no

-talvez no de la manera que el espera y merece –

-no se si estar seguro de eso, creo que ella le tiene mucho aprecio –

-pero eso no basta, no creo que sea la esposa adecuada para el –

-hablas como si ella no te agradara –

-no es que no me agrade, al contrario, la aprecio mucho, y se de todas la cualidades que tiene, lo que me preocupa es el tipo de relación que ha llevado con Shaoran, se la han pasado discutiendo siempre, que clase de matrimonio llevarían –

-creo que eso ya cambio, como el me dijo eran cosas de niños –

-aun no estoy muy segura – se quedo muy pensativa, el resto del viaje –

Al llegar a Zarek fueron recibidos, por uno de los sirvientes, y al momento que estaban entrando Sakura salía del castillo.

-Rey Hien, reina Irean, no esperamos su visita – ella los saludo –

-es un viaje algo improvisado, necesito hablar con Clow –

-pasó algo malo – ella observo a Irean, y noto que se encontraba muy seria –

-no, al contrario, espero que sea algo bueno – el rey Clow Salio a recibirlos –

-Hien, Irean, no esperaba verlos – se saludaron –

-necesitamos hablar con tigo – dijo Hien

-bueno entonces será mejor que entremos – dijo Clow

-bueno yo me despido -

-vas de salida – dijo Irean -

-si regresare hoy al campamento y aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas – ellos caminaron rumbo a la entrada, pero Irean permaneció junto a Sakura -

-no vienes – dijo Hien

-adelántese ustedes yo voy en un momento – el rey Hien la vio como indicándole que no hiciera nada que no debía –

-esta bien – dijo y entraron al palacio –

-bueno majestad, yo la dejo, mi madre no debe tardar en salir – empezó a caminar –

-espera Eleni – ella se detuvo – quiero hablar con tigo – dijo seriamente –

-dígame –

-podemos caminar mientras lo hacemos –

-claro no hay problema – ella estaba muy extrañada por el comportamiento de la reina.

Nunca se había comportado así con ella, sobre todo por lo serio de su rostro, caminaron un rato hasta que ella rompió el silencio

–y sobre que es lo que quiere hablar -

-seré directa con tigo, Eleni, que es lo que siente por mi hijo – ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, a que venia eso, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa –

-porque pregunta eso – su corazón latía apresuradamente, por que de pronto la reina Irean se interesaba en lo que ella sentía por Shaoran, será que el le dijo algo -

-bueno, porque, creo que su relación nunca fue muy buena y hoy que se han reencontrado, parece ser mejor, pero quiero estar segura –

-aun no comprendo que es lo que espera que le diga –

-solamente eso que sientes por el –

-es que bueno…. No entiendo a que viene esa pregunta….

-por todo lo que esta pasando, que Clow se negó a aceptar la ayuda de nuestro ejército, sabes que Shaoran hará todo por lograr derrotar al enemigo y lo mas probable es que trate de hacer un trato con tigo –

-eso lo entiendo, pero que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra –

-mucho, que serias capaz de hacer para acabar con la guerra –

-cualquier cosa – dijo muy segura -

-eso implicaría hacer algo que no te agradara –

-si fuera necesario –

-entiendo, en ese caso es importante tu relación con mi hijo – ella la miro sin comprender – ustedes estarán mucho tiempo juntos, si llegan a un acuerdo, y no ayudaría mucho el que la pasaran discutiendo.

-eso es lo que le preocupa –

-ustedes prácticamente crecieron juntos, pero nunca se llevaron bien –

-eso ahora es diferente, tanto a el como a mi nos interesa acabar con esta guerra –

-me parece muy bien, pero aun no contestas mi pregunta –

-es por que no le veo la relación –

-lo haré mas fácil, sientes algún aprecio por el –

-bueno…… como usted dijo, hemos crecido juntos, claro que llegue estimarlo, ahora dejamos de vernos mucho tiempo, pero estamos tratando de retomar nuestra amistad –

–es todo lo que sientes por el amistad –

-sabe desearía que fuera un poco mas directa en que es lo que quiere que le diga –

-mi hijo te aprecia, tanto que esta dispuesto a luchar a tu lado para defender a Zarek, a riesgo de su propia vida – ella la miro a la cara – que es lo que tu harías por el – se quedo sin palabras al escuchar esto, nunca había pensado en eso, que pasaba si en verdad el se ponía en peligro y llegaban a herirlo gravemente, si su poder no era suficiente para luchar, que haría ella –

-yo…. No permitiría que el se arriesgara demasiado, se que es muy fuerte, pero…. Si la situación se tornara muy difícil, no dejaría que el se viera en peligro – Irean la miro a los ojos como si estuviera viendo que lo que ella decía era cierto –

-que bueno, por que se que el haría lo mismo por ti – camino un poco delante de ella – quiero que mi hijo sea feliz Eleni, que cuando esto termine, el pueda disfrutar de una vida mas tranquila, que la que ha tenido, que forme una familia con alguien que lo valore – al escuchar esto ella la miro como si la idea no le agradara – y lo mas importante que lo ame, fue por eso que nosotros le dimos la libertad de elegir por esposa a quien el quisiera, como lo han hecho tus padres con tigo –

-lo comprendo –

-quiero que el se case, y no lo hará hasta que termine con todo esto, estoy segura – Sakura parecía estar un tanto molesta –

-lo entiendo, el debe estar pensando en hacerlo –

-si, lo ha considerado – se vieron a la cara – pero se que no lo hará con alguien a quien no aprecie, hay una joven que parece cumple con los requisitos para ser su esposa –

-así, que bueno por el – parecía estar mas molesta, la idea de ver a Shaoran con alguien mas no era algo que le agradara, sabia que entre ellos no podía haber mas que amistad dado sus circunstancias, pero, que haría el día que el se casara, no podría verlo con otra mujer. Irean pareció notar que ella estaba molesta, seria que ella si sentía algo mas por el –

-lo que me preocupa es que talvez ella lo acepte solo por obligación –

-creo que el se daría cuenta de eso y no creo que acepte un matrimonio forzado –

-eso quisiera creer yo también, no quisiera que lo lastimaran – ella camino un poco y le dio la espalda –

-es lógico que no lo quiera, así que también espero, que ella….lo… - parecía que las palabras no podían salir de su boca, el estaba pensando en casarse, talvez era lo mejor así. El había encontrado a alguien, y al igual que la reina ella esperaba que no saliera lastimado –

-lo ame –

-si – dijo en un tono no muy convincente - y si lo que le preocupa es la seguridad de Shaoran, descuide, si llegamos a un acuerdo – se giro a verla – veré que no se arriesgue demasiado, ahora si me disculpa, aun tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme – hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando a la reina muy pensativa.

En la biblioteca los reyes hablaban de la situación y el rey clow, hizo énfasis en que no permitiría que las tropas de Likaios los ayudaran en esta lucha. Irean se había unido a su discusión luego de su plática con Sakura al igual que Kaia, ya que así lo solicito el rey Hien.

-bueno no voy a insistirte mas en lo de las tropas por el momento – dijo el rey Hien – después de todo, nuestra visita tiene otra temática –

-y cual es entonces el motivo – los reyes de Likaios se vieron entre si –

-tú y yo hemos sido amigos por años, y de alguna manera nuestros hijos también han formado una amistad –

-si, y espero que sea por mucho tiempo –

-bueno, saben que Shaoran esta al mando de todo el Ejercito y es una gran responsabilidad - se dirigió al rey Clow, para verlo de frente – el ha tomado una decisión –

-y eso nos involucra a nosotros –

-así es, mi hijo, quiere casarse – Clow y Kaia se vieron entre si – y ese es el motivo de mi visita –

-vaya, es una sorpresa ni siquiera sabia que el estuviera comprometido – dijo Kaia -

-aun no lo esta –

-en ese caso el esta buscando con quien comprometerse – dijo Clow -

-eso ya lo decidió, amigo Clow, si estoy aquí, es para pedir la mano de tu hija en matrimonio para Shaoran – los reyes de Zarek no podían creer lo que escuchaban –

-que? Shaoran quiere casarse con Eleni – dijo Kaia –

-así es – Irean permanecía hasta cierto punto ajena a la conversación, aun parecía estar pensando en su conversación con Sakura –

-Hien sabes que somos amigos, pero, yo no puedo decidir eso, es algo que solo le compete a ella –

-lo se, y Shaoran hablara con ella, pero quería que se los dijera antes a ustedes – el rey se quedo muy pensativo – que dices no te parece un buen prospecto mi hijo – dijo algo ofendido

-no es eso, sabes que le tengo gran aprecio a Shaoran, y se que es un gran muchacho, pero como ya te dije no es mi decisión –

-bien entonces si ella acepta no te negaras – dijo Irean –

-no tendría porque hacerlo, con todo y que se que el lo hace solo para lograr formar un lazo entre nuestros reinos, para poder combatir, después que yo le dijera que no puede hacerlo –

-conoces a mi hijo no se da por vencido tan fácilmente, y hará todo por lograr lo que quiere –

-eso lo se, pero también esta lo que ella sienta – dijo Kaia –

-crees que ella no siente afecto suficiente por mi hijo – Dijo Irean un tanto irritada –

-no me refiero a eso, si este compromiso se hubiera dado en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido una dicha para todos, pero dado los motivos que lo obligan, no se que tan bueno pueda ser – Kaia se puso de pie -

-yo también tengo mis dudas, nosotros le dimos libertad a Shaoran de elegir esposa, para que lo hiciera con alguien que lo amara, pero el a tomado esta decisión – Irean también se puso de pie y se coloco frente a ella -

-estas diciendo que el no siente nada por Eleni y solo lo hace para poder combatir – Kaia también parecía estar empezando a exaltarse -

-TAMPOCO HE DICHO ESO- sus tonos de voz empezaban a alzarse y los reyes solo las observaban -

-ES LO QUE DISTE A ENTENDER- –

-TU HIJA HA RECHAZADO A CUENATO PRETENDIENTE HA TENIDO, CREES QUE O PUEDA HACER LO MISMO CON MI HIJO, TALVEZ SIENTE QUE NINGUNO ES SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA ELLA – a estas alturas estaban hablando muy fuerte casi gritando un poco -

-ELLA NO PIENSA ESO, SUS MOTIVOS PARA NO HABER ACEPTADO ANADIE SO MUY DIFRENTES –

-BUENO YA BASTA – dijo Clow Elevando la voz – no sacaremos nada de esa discusión

-Clow tiene razón, eso solo les compete a ellos, se que ambos tratan de detener esta guerra – dirigió su mirada hacia el rey Clow – decida lo que decida Eleni, nuestra amistad no se vera afectada – le extendió la mano y el la tomo –

-lo se, hablare con ella –

-lo siento Kaia – dijo Irean recuperando la compostura -

-no te preocupes, te entiendo, se trata de la felicidad de tu hijo – ya mas calmada -

-solo quiero que el se case con alguien que lo ame – la miro a la cara -

-todos queremos eso para nuestros hijos, pero te aseguro que ella le tiene mucho aprecio –

-eso no basta –

-A Eleni le cuesta trabajo demostrar lo que siente, esta acostumbrada a mostrarse fuerte, no es muy emotiva, te aseguro que jamás lastimaría a Shaoran, siente mucho afecto por el, aunque no lo demuestre – le dijo Kaia, con mucha firmeza en su voz -

-se que es así, habrá que esperar que deciden –

-cuando hablaras con ella – dijo Hien

-hoy mismo, ella regresa al campamento y no volverá en un tiempo –

-Shaoran la buscara para hablar con ella allá entonces, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada –

-lo se –

-bueno será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos –

-no quieren quedarse, al menos hasta mañana –

-no, si todo sale bien estaremos aquí mucho tiempo para planear esa boda, hasta pronto amigo Clow –

-hasta pronto –

Ellos partieron nuevamente rumbo a Liakaios, dejando a Kaia y a Clow muy pensativos, la idea que ella se casara con Shaoran los llenaría de alegría si en verdad ella fuera su hija, pero por como se dieron las cosas, esto no era algo bueno, ella no pertenecía a este mundo y sabían que su partida estaba muy cerca.

Continuara……………

hola que les parecio el caitulo espero les haya gustado, que les prece la idea que tengan que casarse, como creen que lo tome ella, lo aceptará, lo rechazara, le dira quien es. lo veremos en el proximo capitulo

no olviden dejar sus Reviews


	18. Descubrimientos

Seres de luz

Luego de un rato Sakura regresaba al palacio, aun estaba algo perturbada por su conversación con Irean, a que se debía que ella le preguntara tanto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran. Y lo que mas la inquietaba, el que el se fuera a casar, esperaba que lo hiciera cuando ella ya se hubiera marchado así no tendría que verlo, lo mas probable es que el lo haya decidido, luego que ella le recalcara que solo podían ser amigos, pero era extraño, parecía que el estaba tratando de acércasele, será que se lo había imaginado, lo que fuera ella no podía pensar en tener algo con el, porque de hacerlo, solo saldrían lastimados, ni siquiera estaba segura que reacción tendría el cuando le dijera quien era ella, que pensaría. Por lo pronto debía recoger sus cosas y partir de nuevo al campamento de la tropa.

Se dirigió a su habitación donde la esperaban Kaia y el rey Clow, se sorprendió mucho de verlos ahí

-que pasa, sucedió algo – ellos parecían muy serios –

-tenemos que hablar con tigo – dijo Clow

-que sucede –

-es sobre la visita de Hien y Irean – ella se preocupo un poco seria acaso que le habría pasado algo a Shaoran – vinieron hablar con nosotros sobre ti – dijo Kaia -

-de mi, sobre que –

-lo diré sin rodeos – dijo Clow – ellos vinieron a pedir tu mano para su hijo – ella los miro con asombro, parecía que sus sentidos la engañaban, o no escucho bien lo que dijeron –

-¿¿QUE?? De que están hablando –

-lo que escuchaste, Shaoran esta pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio – dijo Clow con eso se quedo helada, no sabia que pensar era como si la idea no terminara de entrar en su cabeza, como que Shaoran quería casarse con ella, en que estaba pensando – al parecer el quiere hacerlo para tener la plena libertad de combatir para defender a Zarek –

-Y QUE LE HACE PENSAR QUE YO ACEPTARIA CASEARME ON EL, ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO – parecía muy alterada y nerviosa, entonces lo que Irean trataba de averiguar que sentía ella por Shaoran por que el quería casarse con ella, y era tan cobarde que tuvo que enviar a sus padres a pedir su mano, por que no lo hizo el mismo. - NO PUEDO CREERLO, TANTO QUIERE PELEAR – se encontraba muy ofuscada -

-eso parece – le dijo Clow, acercándose a ella -

-talvez no sea solo eso – dijo Kaia -

-QUE MAS PRODIA SER ENTONCES – dijo ella, Kaia la tomo de los hombros tratando que se tranquilizara -

-talvez busca una forma de acercarse a ti y….-

-NO QUIERO QUE SE ACERQUE A MI - ella empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, se encontraba muy agitada, no terminaba de entender todo - YO NO VOY A CASERME CON EL , SI SE TRATA DE CONTAR CON LAS TROPAS PARA PELAR, NO HAYY PROBLEMA, YO UEDO HACERLO, LUCHARE COMO SOY REALMENTE –

-no puedes hacer eso – se escucho la voz del maestro a sus espaldas ella se giro a verlo

–PORQUE NO CUAL SERIA EL PROBLEMA –

-ponerte en evidencia no solucionara nada, al contrario, solo empeoraría las cosas, no tenemos claro que es lo que ellos quieren, si saben quien eres, podrían utilizarlo en tu contra –

-COMO PODRIAN HACER ESO –

-que tal si deciden atacar la ciudad –

-PODRIA DEFENDERLA PERFECTAMENTE –

-y si decidieran secuestrar a alguien, al rey o a la reina, para poder controlarte, lucharías sabiendo que pueden matarlos –

-yo….- ella los observo, ellos también parecían estar preocupados y no podía imaginarse lo que el decía, -

-es un riesgo muy grande, y no lo vamos a correr – dijo el maestro -

-no voy a casarme con Shaoran – dijo ya un poco mas tranquila –

-no estamos pidiéndote que lo hagas – dijo Kaia, ella los miro - nunca te pediríamos algo así y lo sabes, así fueras nuestra hija no lo haríamos –

-Kaia tiene razón – se acerco hasta ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros - así tenga que perder mi reino no te obligaría a nada, nunca – la miro a los ojos - es una decisión que nadie va a tomar por ti –

-esta situación es muy complicada – dijo el maestro, y ella lo miro – ellos pueden usar conjuros muy poderosos, como el que usaron contra Takemi – se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras –

-Takemi tenía un conjuro –

-así es, no había querido decírtelo para no preocuparte mas, pero…

-que tipo de conjuro tenia –

-irrepares – tanto el rey clow como ella se sorprendieron al escuchar esto –

-como puede ser posible – dijo Clow

-es muy poderoso – pregunto Kaia -

-no es que sea muy poderoso, es lo que hace – dijo Sakura -

-y que es lo que hace –

-se utiliza para que la persona que se ataca, no pueda sanar sus heridas – dijo el maestro -

-es por eso que a Takemi le tomo tanto tiempo recuperarse – dijo Clow -

-me temo que si, me costo mucho trabajo romperlo, y sus heridas fueron hechas con un ataque de energía, lo que quiere decir que quien sea que este detrás de todo esto sabe mucho de nosotros y como atacar – Sakura parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, se limitaba a escuchar

-Sakura – dijo Kaia al verla, parecía muy ofuscada, no tenia idea de que hacer –

-yo….necesito pensar – salio de la habitación a paso presuroso –

-Sakura – dijo Kaia tratando de detenerla –

-déjala, le hará bien huir esta vez – dijo Clow el la tomo del brazo, y ella se recostó en su pecho –

-porque tiene que pasar por esto –

Sakura caminaba rápidamente por el palacio rumbo a la salida, en su pasar se tropezó con Tomoyo.

-oye estas bien – dijo Tomoyo al notar la expresión de su rostro –

-no, no lo estoy –

-que sucede –

-pasa que, Shaoran es un idiota –

-no sabia que Shaoran estaba aquí, no me digas que discutieron de nuevo –

-no, pero lo vamos hacer cuando lo vea –

-que paso esta vez –

-sus padres vinieron a pedir mi mano, ¿Qué te parece? –

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo, es en serio –

-claro que si

-y tú que contestaste –

-lo mas obvio, no voy a casarme con el, no puedo casarme con el –

-por que no, nunca he entendido cual es tu motivo – la miro de frente –

-es…. No puedo explicártelo ahora, necesito despejarme – se quedo pensando un rato – debo hablar con mi padre. Nos vemos luego – camino hacia la salida y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Subió a su caballo y partió a todo galope

Tomoyo aun estaba un tanto desconcertada por lo ocurrido, lo mejor seria hablar con Kaia ella le diría que era lo que sucedía, en su camino se encontró con Eriol, al verlo no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nerviosa

-hola – le dijo el con una sonrisa –

-hola –

-haz visto a Eleni, debo hablar con ella –

-si la vi hace un rato, pero iba muy ofuscada, al parecer recibió una petición que no le fue muy grata –

-de que hablas –

-los padres de Shaoran vinieron a pedir su mano en matrimonio –

-¿Qué? Shaoran quiere casarse con ella –

-eso parece, y ella no lo tomo muy bien – el se quedo muy pensativo

-es comprensible, pero porque quiere casarse ahora –

-es lo que me disponía averiguar –

-voy hablar con el maestro a lo mejor el sabe mas –

-si yo iba hablar con mi tía – el se acerco un poco mas a ella –

-parece que todos están pensando en casarse – ella retrocedió un poco –

-es normal, ya no somos unos niños, es momento de tomar responsabilidades

–Tienes razón – se acerco a su rostro – se debe tener valor –

-debo ir hablar con mi tía, quiero saber que es lo que paso exactamente, ella debe estar buscando al rey – se separaron

-acabo de verlo salir de la habitación de Eleni junto con la reina, ¿ella fue para allá? –

-no, salio –

-entonces porque dices que debe estarlo buscando –

-porque dijo que debía hablar con su padre –

-con su padre – el se quedo muy pensativo y pareció que una idea llego a su mente –

-pasa algo –

-eso creo, debo ir a ver maestro, nos vemos después – salio de ahí y se fue en busca del maestro –

Sakura se había internado en el bosque, había llegado hasta una gruta, desmonto y miro fijamente el horizonte. Llevo su mano a su cuello y saco su dije lo vio como si tuviera dudas de lo que pensaba hacer, respiro profundamente, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol mientras tomaba las riendas de su caballo.

-no se si estoy del todo lista, tu que dices Kero, quieres regresar – como si la comprendiera, el caballo asintió y ella logro una tenue sonrisa – no se que hacer, por primera vez no se que hacer – lo miro a los ojos – tu crees que deba aceptar ese matrimonio – el negó mientras relinchaba y ella sonrió – a ti nunca te agrado verdad, pero a mi si me agrada, sabes lo que me molesta, es que no haya tenido la valentía de pedírmelo el mismo, además de eso solo lo hace por la guerra, para poder combatir, solo es eso… - miro al cielo, como si en el estuvieran todas sus respuestas – no puedo casarme con el, aunque solo sea por un acuerdo, no puedo – agacho su rostro y se puso en pie – es hora de volver a nuestra casa Kero -

Junto sus manos en torno a el dije, este empezó a brillar, al separar sus manos se encontraba flotando frente a ella y empezó a tomar la forma de una espada, la tomo y la clavo en el suelo en una pequeña hendidura la giro un poco y empezó a formarse un agujero en ese lugar, luego se vio iluminado y aparecieron imágenes de todos los planetas y constelaciones.

-Muéstrame mi hogar, la esfera celeste – al decir esto la luz se intensifico y ella pudo distinguir el planeta – llévame a casa – se lanzo al agujero y al disiparse la luz pudo notar que se encontraba en un lugar diferente, observo su alrededor y al hacerlo la invadió una gran nostalgia se encontraba en el Monte Orrin – estoy en casa, he regresado, he vuelto madre – veía todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia, y sentía que en verdad a si era –

Eriol se dirigía donde se encontraba el maestro, el estaba en la habitación de Takemi, asegurándose que estaba completamente bien cuado sintió que la energía de Sakura se incrementaba un poco y luego desaparecía del lugar.

-Maestro – dijo eriol entrando en la habitación – Sakura….

-se fue – se vieron fijamente –

-quien es Sakura – pregunto Takemi –

-una amiga de Eriol – dijo el maestro – dile a Clow y luego regresa, necesitara de ti ahora –

-si maestro – dijo y se dirigió en busca del rey –

--

Sakura camino un poco por todo el lugar seguida de Kero, quien ahora se encontraba en todo su esplendor, con sus hermosas alas blancas, y su cuerno, observo sus ropas y noto que estas habían cambiado, ahora vestía una hermosa túnica blanca, con arreglos dorados en las mangas, era igual a la que usaba su madre, le parecía mentira estar de regreso, pudo observar la hermosa aurora boreal que se formaba, todo estaba como lo recordaba, incluso el lado oscuro del planeta, lo miro fijamente como si con hacerlo pudiera desaparecerlo, se concentro en sentir la energía de Kek y la percibió esta seguía ahí, y además parecía que había tomado fuerza.

Camino un rato mas hasta que llego a la colina donde solía entrenar con su madre, observo el horizonte, y aspiro profundamente, el aire era diferente, estaba de regreso en su hogar. Recordó la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar - _madre te prometo que me volveré muy fuerte, tanto que nadie podrá vencerme nunca, entrenare mucho, encontrare a Argus, y venceré por completo a Kek. Lo juro. __Lo juro. –_

-parte de eso ya esta cumplido madre, - cerro sus ojos mientras sentía, el aire soplar sobre su rostro - soy mucho mas fuerte, y cumpliré lo que me falta y esperare aquí tu regreso – abrió sus ojos y sintió la presencia de su padre a sus espaldas –

-Sakura – ella se giro a verlo –

-he vuelto padre, estoy en casa – el la miro y ella se dirigió lentamente a el para abrazarlo –

-me alegra que así sea – estuvieron abrazados un rato –

--

Eriol entraba a la biblioteca del rey Clow y pudo ver que el estaba un tanto preocupado.

-Majestad – el lo miro –

-hola Eriol, que sucede – su voz sonaba un tanto desanimada –

-yo…… viene a decirle que, Sakura se fue, - el rey lo miro como si no comprendiera lo que decía –

-como que se fue, no se despidió –

-es que no se fue al campamento – el rey se puso de pie –

-entonces a donde –

-al parecer regreso a la Esfera Celeste –

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser – se escucho la voz de Kaia – ella no puede haberse ido así – parecía que estaba muy impresionada por la noticia –

-pero así es, sentimos su presencia alejarse, y abrir el portal –

-no puedo creerlo – Lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por el rostro de Kaia, el rey se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo –

-tranquila, necesitaba alejarse – le dijo Clow

-será que ya no va a regresar – pregunto ella un tanto angustiada -

-yo creo que si, ella dijo que no se iría hasta que hubiera terminado la guerra, estoy seguro que volverá – dijo Eriol, ella lo miro y trato de sonreír – yo también debo partir, solo vine avisarles, nos veremos luego – salio de la biblioteca –

-la estamos perdiendo verdad – dijo Kaia -

-nunca fue nuestra –

-lo se, pero siento como si en verdad hubiese sido mi hija, la que perdí – Kaia lloro mas intensamente, ella debía regresar, no podía haberse ido sin despedirse, no, no lo habría hecho, estaba segura que ella también la aprecia mucho, y regresaría, aunque solo fuera para decir adiós.

--

-padre necesito hablar con tigo – dijo mientras se separaba de el para verlo a la cara –

-por tu rostro noto que no es nada bueno –

-no, no lo es –

-quieres que vayamos al recinto sagrado –

-prefiero quedarme aquí –

-como desees. Que es lo que tanto te preocupa –

-estoy segura que tu ya lo sabes – el la miro –

-si estoy al tanto de algunas cosas, pero no de todo –

-sabes que los que han estado al mando de esos ataques son seres místicos –

-si

-y sabes que tienen mucho poder, tanto que pueden manejar hechizos nuestros – el se sorprendió al escuchar esto –

-que quieres decir –

-utilizaron el irrepares, en uno de nuestros soldados, atacan con energía, y al parecer su nuevo punto de ataque será Zephyr, ya que ahí esta lo que les interesa – ella miro a su padre y pudo ver que parecía haber entendido que era lo que les interesaba –

-Zephyr, piensan atacarlo –

-si, el maestro me contó lo que había ahí, y también descubrió que existe la posibilidad de que ellos forjen una llave –

-eso no puede ser posible –

-lo es – tomo su brazalete y se lo dio - con esto, es una piedra de esa cueva, acumula la energía del planeta, solo se necesita el poder suficiente –

-eso no puede ser, que sacarían al venir aquí –

-es lo que estamos tratando de averiguar, pero…… no puedo hacerlo sin delatarme y por como están las cosas eso parece ser la única opción –

-no puedes hacer eso, podrían usarlo en tu contra. Si llegaran a saber quien eres…

-lo se el maestro ya me lo explico, pero no se me ocurre nada mas –

-siempre hay otro método –

-el otro no me agrada, no lo voy a utilizar –

--

Shaoran cabalgaba rápidamente, rumbo al campamento de la tropa de Zarek, luego que su padre partiera a la ciudad, el debía hablar con Sakura, para explicarle que ese matrimonio era la mejor alternativa, pero talvez en el fondo lo que el buscaba no era solo el poder luchar, sino el establecer entre ellos un lazo que no pudiera ser roto tan fácilmente, eso debía ser realmente el motivo, esperaba que ella aceptara.

-oye aun nos falta mucho – dijo Yamazaki

-un poco

-parece que estaban muy lejos –

-lo suficiente, para prever cualquier ataque –

-y estas seguro de lo que vas hacer, yo que tu lo pensaba mejor, no creo que ella acepte tan fácilmente –

-se que no, pero espero… poder convencerla –

Siguieron cabalgando hasta llegar al lugar, Yue los recibió y le informo que ella aun no llegaba, pero que esperaban que lo hiciera en cualquier momento, el decido quedarse ahí hasta que ella llegara.

--

Sakura le contó todo lo acontecido a su padre, y el estaba muy sorprendido por estos hechos, que sacarían llegando a la esfera celeste, si serian expulsados inmediatamente. Sakura veía insistentemente el lugar oscuro del planeta.

-la situación se esta tornando muy difícil –

-lo se, pero quiero terminarla cuanto antes, para poder regresar y acabar con Kek – su padre se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros –

-crees que ya estas lista, el aun no se ha manifestado –

-pero puede hacerlo en cualquier momento y no voy a esperar que ataque si yo puedo hacerlo primero –

-creo que estas lista – lo miro a la cara -

-pero antes quiero dejar todo bien en la tierra, sobre todo Zarek, el rey Clow y Kaia se han portado muy bien con migo, quiero hacerlo por ellos –

-si Clow es un gran hombre, yo le debo mucho – ella lo miro sorprendida –

-como que tu le debes, no es al revés –

-no yo solo le devolví el favor –

-de que hablas, tu le ayudaste a salvar su reino –

-si, se lo debía. No se que vaya a pensar el por contarte esto pero, creo que debes saberlo antes de tomar una decisión –

-contarme que, tiene que ver con lo que oculta el rey clow, es que a veces siento como si el supiera mas de lo que dice, es extraño, el es diferente a los demás humanos –

-eso es porque nosotros nunca perdemos nuestra esencia en totalidad –

-de que estas hablando –

-que Clow era uno de nosotros – ella abrió los ojos en asombro -

-¿Qué? Como puede ser eso –

-como lo oyes, paso hace mucho tiempo, cuando planeábamos el poder derrocar a Kek, Clow dirigía el ataque, yo aun era muy joven por lo tanto un poco imprudente e impulsivo, trate de enfrentarlo, y lógicamente mis fuerzas no eran suficientes……………….

-- Flash Black --

_Fuyitaka se encontraba luchando contra Kek solamente que era mas joven como de unos 17 años, clow era un poco mayor y también se encontraba luchando._

_-no eres tan fuerte para enfrentarte a mi niño date por vencido – de un golpe lo hizo soltar su espada y lo acorralo contra la pared y hundió su espada en el estomago de el –_

_-no me vencerás con eso – dijo fuyitaka –_

_-lo se utilizare otra cosa. Tráiganla – ordeno Kek y aparecieron seres oscuros para hacer un conjuro y aparecer una jaula – no esta restaurada del todo, pero será suficiente – su herida empezaba a sanar y kek lo empujo hasta que cayo cerca de la jaula – como mortal, no serás nada, es una lastima tenias potencial – lo levanto por el cuello e iba a lanzarlo dentro de la jaula, cuando sintió que era atravesado por una espada por la espalda, se giro a ver quien lo había atacado y distinguió a Clow – tu también, entonces los dos morirán –_

_-no solo tu lo harás – dijo Clow –_

_-el primero – dijo Kek e iba a encerrar nuevamente a Fuyitaka a la jaula, pero clow lo impidió, empujando a ambos con fuerza con su energía, cayeron a unos pasos de la jaula, Fuyitaka parecía muy cansado, y tenia la respiración agitada. Kek se puso de pie rápidamente y enfrento a Clow y logro encerrarlo en la jaula –_

_-nooooooo- dijo Fuyitaka – sácalo –_

_-no tengo porque obedecerte niño. Pero haré un trato con tigo, si te unes a mi, al menos no lo matare – _

_-nunca me uniría a ti –_

_-entonces veras morir a tu amigo –_

_-no, Clow yo….. lo siento – callo de rodillas frente a la jaula -_

_-no te preocupes Fuyitaka, estaré bien – le sonrió y su sonrisa parecía muy apacible – Kek ataco nuevamente a Fuyitaka, hiriéndolo bastante, tanto, que de no ser por que era inmortal, hubiera muerta instantáneamente, se encontraba en el suelo cuando el le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconciente._

_Se dirigió a la jaula, y miro a Clow_

_-uno menos – le dijo mientras lo hería con su espada -_

_-esto no te durara por siempre – dijo el colocando su mano sobre su estomago donde el lo había herido -_

_-claro que si, eres tu, el que ya no vivirá mucho, y si lo haces, tendrás que irte de aquí, "mortal" ahora eres un simple y diminuto humano – clow lucia muy cansado, ya no pudo resistirlo mas y se desmayo, toda su energía fue absorbida por la jaula._

_--_

-cuando desperté ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por el, no solamente había perdido su inmortalidad, sino también sus dones, utilice un hechizo de sanación para que por lo menos no muriera, me sentí muy culpable, tanto, que busque un método para que se quedara, pero el consejo no lo acepto y lo único que conseguí fue la creación de esa puerta, para que el pudiera viajar a la tierra.

-no puedo creer lo que dices, parece mentira – ella estaba muy asombrada por lo que su padre le contaba – lo mandaron para que fuera rey –

-no, eso se lo gano el –

- ¿Cómo?

-llego a vivir a Zarek y se unió al ejército, lógicamente era un guerrero muy fuerte y no tubo problemas en ascender de puesto rápidamente, hasta volverse general, era la mano derecha del rey en ese entonces, lo apreciaba como si fuera su propio hijo, pero desgraciadamente el enfermo, y su único heredero al trono era…..

-Kaia –

-efectivamente, pero ella no tenia mayor experiencia en gobernar así que el estaba pensando en casarla, lo que no sabia, era que ella mantenía una relación oculta con su general,

-Clow, no puedo creerlo -

-sabia que el rey no aceptaría que se casara con ella, pero tampoco se permitirá perderla, así que iban a huir, pero el rey se entero de sus planes y los detuvo, en su lecho de muerte dio la autorización para que se casaran al hacerlo el se convirtió en el rey de Zarek –

-no tenia idea de que todo eso hubiera pasado –

-lo se, Clow salvo mi vida, y por eso yo lo ayude a terminar con esa guerra, se lo debía – ella camino por el lugar y parecía muy pensativa –

-fue por eso que me enviaste con el –

-sabia que estarías mejor que en cualquier otro lado –

-y el me ha ayudado mucho, yo también debo retribuirle lo que ha hecho por mi –

-eso es algo que solo tu debes decidir – se giro a verlo y había determinación en su mirada –

-no permitiré que destruyan Zarek, y no los dejare llegar hasta aquí, los detendré aunque tenga que……- se acerco hasta ella –

-recuerda que no estarás por siempre en la tierra – ella asintió – ya es tarde creo que debemos regresar al recinto sagrado –

-si vamos – ella dejo de caminar de pronto – padre, donde esta la jaula de los augurios, ¿la destruyeron? –

-no pudimos hacerlo, al parecer Kek hizo algo para que no lo hiciéramos –

-que hicieron con ella –

-esta en el recinto sagrado, custodiada por guerreros de luz –

-quiero verla –

-para que –

-quiero hacerlo –

-como quieras –

Caminaron hasta el recinto sagrado, al llegar se dirigieron directamente a la habitación que albergaba la jaula de los augurios, al verla no pudo evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente

--

_-__no lo hagas hija – dijo su madre quien parecía a punto de desfallecer y lagrimas recorrían su rostro. _

_-no llores madre, no me gusta verte llorar, voy a sacarte de ahí, no te preocupes por mi, se lo que hago._

--

-estas bien – dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, ella lo miro –

-si estoy bien – al verla le recordó la misma expresión que tenia de niña, cuando murió su madre, como si estuviera conteniendo el dolor de su perdida –

-no siempre tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, desahogarse también es bueno, llorar a veces hace bien –

-no padre, yo no voy a volver hacerlo –

-hija….

-Fuyitaka – uno de los guerreros de luz entro en la habitación – es necesario que vengas ahora, si el concejo esta preocupado, al parecer se enteraron de quien nos visita – dijo viendo a Sakura –

-ve padre, diles que mi regreso aun no es definitivo, aun necesito tiempo – el asintió –

-vienes con migo –

-no, quiero quedarme un rato – el la miro como si no quisiera dejarla – voy a estar bien, no te preocupes –

El salio de la habitación y la dejo sola, ella miro la jaula, poso sus manos sobre ella para examinarla.

-parece que efectivamente no puedo destruirte – se quedo pensando un rato – pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda cambiarte.

Fuyitaka hablo con el concejo y les explico la situación, ellos se quedaron muy intranquilos pero llegaron al acuerdo que no convenía que ella dijera quien era y que habría que buscar una alternativa para la lucha.

Ella permaneció esa noche ahí, se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del lugar observaba el cielo, nada parecía haber cambiado, y a la vez todo parecía diferente.

-te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche – dijo luego de un rato -

-no, pero quería saber si ya estabas mas tranquila – dijo Eriol entrando en la recamara –

-si estoy mejor – ella se sentó en la cama y lo miro, el la observo detenidamente –

-estas bien –

-si, claro –

-es que…. Te vez cansada, como si hubiera utilizado mucha energía –

-estoy bien, solo que fueron muchas emociones para hoy –

-piensas regresar –

-claro que si, no voy a dejar todo ese caos –

-que bueno – el estaba serio –

-pero… parece que quien no esta bien eres tu, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –

-nada –

-nada, y ese nada, tiene que ver con cierta boda de….

-si, no quiero que ella se case –

-la quieres – el bufo una sonrisa –

-si, no se ni como paso, pero la idea que ella estará con alguien mas, no me agrada nada –

-se como te sientes –

-y yo como te sientes tu, no puedo decirle que no se case, pero tampoco puedo ofrecerle nada – paso sus manos por su rostro – bueno te dejo para que descanses, cuando piensas partir -

-quiero quedarme unos días, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – el se puso de pie –

-bien, entonces te veré mañana – salio de la habitación y ella se dejo caer en la cama, en verdad se sentía muy agotada, talvez si había usado mucha energía. Esa durmió tranquilamente, al parecer el ambiente del lugar la había hecho relajarse.

Ella permaneció ahí por casi una semana, en la cual estuvo hablando con el consejo y les contó de la determinación que había tomado. El resto del tiempo estuvo entrenando ayudada por Eril, Yukito y Toya. Todos estaban impresionados por la cantidad de energía que manejaba y lo fuerte que se había vuelto, al parecer su padre no se había equivocado al enviarla a la tierra, y eso los hacia sentir mas tranquilos, sabían que ella ahora si era capaz de enfrentarse a Kek con igualdad de fuerzas y seria una gran Jerarca, mientras Argus aparecía.

El día de su partida se despido de todos y partieron rumbo al monte Orrin, además de Eriol, Yukito y Toya también viajarían con ella a la tierra, se encargarían de buscar a los eres que emitían esa energía y de tratar de descubrir cuales eran sus planes, abrieron el portal y al atravesarlo se encontraron en las afueras del castillo. Al verla llegar los guardias le abrieron paso y parecieron poner una cara de tranquilidad. Llegaron al recibidor y ella le solicito a uno de los sirvientes que los llevaran a sus respectivas habitaciones ella también debía ir a la suya reunir sus cosas, ya que tendría que partir pronto al campamento.

El castillo parecía un tanto sombrío como si un ambiente diferente hubiera en el, era extraño, una sensación extraña la invadió, llego a su recamara y suspiro, se disponía a empezar a empacar cuando alguien entro sin siquiera tocar a la puerta, se giro a ver y vio a Kaia de pie frente a ella.

-Hola – le dijo ella muy naturalmente – ya regrese – Kaia la miro y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura parecía no entender muy bien que era lo que pasaba – Kaia que sucede –

-nada, solo estoy contenta de verte –

-tampoco es que me haya ido tanto tiempo –

-para mi fue mucho, no vuelvas a irte sin despedirte – se separo de ella para verla a la cara acaricio sus mejillas – pensé que no volverías –

-lo siento – se sentía muy mal por verla de esa forma – yo estaba muy ofuscada, no pensé que se preocuparían, y jamás me iría definitivamente, sin despedirme de ti – se abrazaron nuevamente –

-se que, será así – la vio a la cara – y como te fue, te noto mas tranquila –

-lo estoy, el estar allá me ayudo mucho, y ya tome una decisión – escucho que llamaron a la puerta – pase – un sirviente entro –

-Majestad, tenemos visitas y la esperan en el recibidor –

-quien nos visita – pregunto Kaia –

-dijeron que la princesa las reconocería al verlas – se vieron entre si extrañadas –

-vamos a ver quienes son –

Llegaron al recibidor y Sakura distinguió a dos mujeres de espaldas a ella

-buenas tardes – dijo ella y ambas se giraron a verla y fue hasta ahí que ella las reconoció, y sonrió Kaia la vio y noto que ella si las conocía por su sonrisa – Kaho, Sibley que hacen aquí – se acerco a ella y las saludo con un abrazo –

-nos enteramos de la situación y decidimos venir a verte – dijo Sibley –

-así es, no íbamos a quedarnos sin hacer nada – dijo Kaho, ella sonrió mas –

-se ven diferentes vestidas así – ellas llevaban vestidos muy hermosos, como de grandes damas –

-nos vemos bien no – dijo Sibley

-muy bien dijo ella – Sakura observo a Kaia – déjenme presentarles a la Reina Kaia – ellas la sudaron con una reverencia –

-mucho gusto dijo Kaia –

-Kaia ellas son Kaho y Sibley, son seres de luz como yo, estaban encargadas a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento –

-si ya he escuchado hablar de ustedes, Sakura comentaba mucho de ustedes luego de sus viajes a Zorba –

-nosotras también hemos oído hablar de usted, se ve que ella le tiene mucho aprecio – dijo Sibley mientras veía a Kaia –

-van a quedarse aquí –

-no queremos molestar –

-no serán ninguna molestia, será un honor hospedarlas aquí –

-Alguien mas vino con tigo – pregunto kaho con cierta duda, sakura la observo –

-si, Yukito y mi hermano, están aquí – ella la observo –

-Toya esta aquí –

-si, talvez puedas saludarlo mas tarde – ella sonrió –

-ya veremos –

-creo que será mejor que se instalen, tendrán mucho que hablar –

Kaia ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que las llevara a sus habitaciones y que le avisara al maestro y al rey Clow que habían visitas. Sakura estuvo un rato conversando con ellas, se sentía contenta de verlas nuevamente. Salían de la habitación pare dirigirse al comedor a la hora de la cena al hacerlo se encontraron con Toya y Yukito que también se dirigían al comedor, al verlas ahí se sorprendieron mucho, sobre todo Toya al ver a kaho, se vieron fijamente.

-Vaya parece que Zarek esta invadido por nosotros, no esperaba verlas aquí – dijo Yukito –

-no íbamos a quedarnos atrás – dijo Sibley –

-como haz estado kaho – dijo Toya, acercándose a ella

-muy bien, y tu –

-bien –

-que bueno – sakura los observo si ella no era emotiva, al parecer su hermano y Kaho eran peores que ella –

-bueno, ya que hemos disfrutado del gusto que les da verse, creo que debemos ir al comedor –

-no esperaremos a Eriol –

-no creo que el esta un tanto ocupado – Se dirigieron al comedor

Eriol se encontraba frente a la habitación de Tomoyo y parecía dudar si llamar o no su puerta, luego de un rato se decidió hacerlo, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella apareció, se sorprendió de verlo ahí

-hola – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-hola – dijo ella sin quita su cara de sorpresa –

-no te había visto en todo el día, pensé que talvez estabas enferma –

-no estoy bien, solo que me entere que Eleni tenia visitas y preferí no molestar –

-no creo que tu la molestes –

-me alegra que ya estén de regreso, su viaje fue muy extraño –

-yo diría que apresurado –

-no se despidieron –

-tuvimos que hacerlo – se acerco hasta ella –

-y querías decirme algo, porque parece ibas a tocar a la puerta – el acaricio su mejilla y pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente. Ella empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la forma en que el se estaba acercando -

-si, ya te dije, quería saber como estabas – el coloco su otra mano en la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia el -

-bueno pues ya viste estoy bien, así creo que lo mejor será que vayamos al comedor, ya nos deben estar esperando – el se acerco mas a su rostro y ella trato de empujarlo un poco con sus manos, pero no pudo hacerlo –

-no tengo apetito –

-Eriol, no se te olvide que yo estoy…….- no pudo decir mas, el había unido sus labios en un tierno beso, al cual ella pareció negarse al principio, pero ante la insistencia de el, no pudo mas que corresponder se separaron y el la miro a los ojos –

-no me interesa si estas comprometida o no, yo solo….- no pudo evitarlo mas y la beso nuevamente, esta vez el beso fue en tanto mas intenso, ella llevo sus brazos hasta su cuello y lo abrazo, el llevo su mano hasta su espalda para hacer un poco mas de presión, tuvieron que separarse luego de un rato para respirar, ella noto que el tenia un brillo en sus ojos que no había notado antes – quiero estar con tigo, de la forma que sea –

-no puedo, yo, ya me comprometí con alguien –

-aun puedes romper ese compromiso –

-para que Eriol, como puedo estar segura de ti –

-a que te refieres –

-como se que, esto es real, como puedo estar segura de que es lo que sientes –

-es real, de eso puedes estar segura –

-te he visto, como tratas a las demás, eres….

-se lo que quieres decir, pero, lo que sentí por ellas, no se compara con esto – la beso nuevamente, y este se volvía cada vez mas intimo –

-talvez sea así, pero que es lo que puedo esperar de ti si rompo mi compromiso –

-yo…. – parecía que no sabia que decir –

-mientras no tengas claro eso, no hay más que decir – ella se soltó de su agarre y empezó a caminar -

-Tomoyo – dijo el, pero ella ya se había alejado – maldición – murmuro –

Tomoyo llego al comedor y noto que todos ya estaban ahí, tomo su lugar y observo la plática amena que mantenían mientras servían la cena.

-donde esta Eriol – le pregunto Sakura –

-no lo se, seguramente no debe tardar – dijo ella un tanto desanimada, cosa que ella noto En ese momento Eriol entro al comedor y tomo asiento, se veía un tanto serio, por lo que ella supuso que no le había ido bien –

Después de la cena Sakura se reunió con los reyes y les informo su decisión, la cual ellos apoyaron, les dijo que al día siguiente partiría al campamento, junto con Eriol y Takemi, y que Toya y Yukito visitarían las ciudades donde se encontraban las tropas enemigas para averiguar que planeaban, Kaho los acompañaría y Sibley y el maestro magnus intentarían averiguar que es lo que interesaba de Zephyr exactamente y viajarían hasta allá. Luego de eso se dirigió a su habitación para preparase.

A la mañana siguiente todos se dispusieron a partir a sus diferentes destinos, todo con el fin de terminar con eso de una vez por todas, ya que al parecer esa lucha ya no era parte solo de la tierra sino que los involucraba a ellos también. Antes de irse, Eriol noto la mirada triste que tenia Tomoyo, al parecer en vez de mejorar había logrado empeorar las cosas. Todos partieron hacia sus destinos, en esperas de lograr acabar con la guerra.

Sakura, Takemi y Eriol llegaron al campamento, al hacerlo ella pudo ver de lejos que Shaoran se encontraba ahí, el también pareció reconocerla y se acerco hasta donde ella desmontaba, Eriol los observo y prefirió alejarse del lugar, a diferencia de Takemi que permanecía a su lado, un soldado se hizo cargo de su caballos y ella camino hacia Shaoran, se veían fijamente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Que bueno que llegaste, tengo ya mucho tiempo esperándote – dijo el viéndola seriamente – necesito que hablemos –

-si lo se, yo también necesito que hablemos – ella miro a Takemi quien no parecía tener una mirada muy amigable hacia Shaoran – Takemi podría buscar a yue necesito hablar con el –

-como guste majestad – el se retiro del lugar y sakura vio a Shaoran de forma desafiante –

-vamos a conversar a la tienda – ella empezó a caminar y el la siguió. Ella permanecía callada y eso empezó a preocuparlo, todo indicaba que ella ya estaba enterada de todo y no lo había tomado muy bien –

Al llegar ,entraron al lugar, la tienda era bastante amplia, habia un pequeño despacho y una division hacia donde se encontraban una pequeña recamara, que era la Sakura ocupaba. Ella tomo asiento en el escritorio que se encontraba ahí y el se sentó frente a el, ella se encontraba seria y parecía que ninguno tenia idea de que decir. Ella esta por romper el silencio cuando Yue entro a la tienda.

-Me dijeron que ya habías llegado – dijo Yue, ellos lo observaron –

-si y supongo que ya estarás enterado de todo –

-así es, además ayer trajeron al prisionero que atraparon, aun no lo hemos interrogado, esperábamos que llegaras –

-entiendo, quiero que prepares a todos los hombres, debemos estar listos para atacar lo antes posible, encárgate de interrogar al prisionero e indaga todo lo que puedas –

-esta bien, lo haré, necesitas algo mas –

-si hay que ponerse de acuerdo con Shaoran – ambos se vieron fijamente – las tropas de Likaios nos ayudaran en la pelea en Zephyr – el se sorprendió al escuchar esto –

-tu padre acepto nuestra ayuda –

-no yo lo hice – espera que eso indicara lo que estaba imaginando. Yue pareció notar que el resto solo le competía a ellos, por lo que decidió salir –

-bueno yo les dejo, luego me explicaras mejor las cosas – salio del lugar y ellos se quedaron solos, se veían sin decir nada, las palabras parecían no aparecer, era como si no supieran por donde empezar, de esa conversación dependían muchas cosas, y talvez, su estado de animo no era el mejor para hablar como se debía. Debía decir lo necesario y guardar los insultos y reclamos para otra ocasión.

Continuara………………………………….

Hola regreso con un nuevo capitulo y modem restaurado, espero les haya agradado el capitulo,

no olviden dejar sus comentarios de la historia, y que sera lo que van a conversar, se aclararan las coasa o seguiran discutiendo, hasta que ella se vaya, lo descubriremos mas adelante,


	19. La respuesta

**Seres de luz**

Parecía que ninguno quería empezar hablar, se limitaban a verse, el se encontraba un tanto preocupado por lo que veía en su rostro, ella parecía tener la misma expresión que antes, no la había visto así desde antes de su ultimo viaje a Zorba, incluso en la fiesta a pesar de su discusión ella ya no tenia ese semblante, serio como si siempre estuviera disgustada con el en particular, esperaba que esto no terminara por arruinar lo que habían logrado hasta ahora, el se canso de ese silencio y decidió tomar la palabra

-supongo que ya estas al tanto de mi propuesta – dijo el y los nervios empezaron a invadirlo – y por lo que dijiste antes quiero pensar que tu respuesta es……….

-¿mi respuesta? Quieres saber mi respuesta cuanto TU ni siquiera hiciste la pregunta –

-esperaba poder hacerla con tigo directamente aquí –

- Y POR ESO ENVIASTE A TUS PADRES PRIMERO –

-esperaba que no estuvieras en Zarek, pero ya no importa – se puso de pie y camino por el lugar – que has decidió – temía que ella le diera una negativa –

-todo esto se ha extendido mas de lo que imagine y muchas otras cosas están en juego, al principio me molesto mucho, y estuve meditando sobre las posibles soluciones y no encontré muchas, mi padre, jamás aceptara tu ayuda nada mas así –

-eso lo se – la miro de frente –

-yo no voy a permitir que destruya Zephyr, ahora menos que nunca – ella parecía tranquila, pero su rostro reflejaba mucha seriedad – esto Shaoran mas que nada será un acuerdo, con el fin de terminar con esta guerra –

-eso quiere decir que aceptas, te…. Casar….

-voy aceptar tu propuesta porque no tengo otra alternativa – el la miro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al escuchar esto se acerco hasta ella, Sakura se puso de pie y lo vio de frente – hay muchas cosas que quiero discutir, esto es algo muy serio -

-lo se yo… - trato de tomar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió

–es solo un arreglo Shaoran, para que tus tropas puedan pelear, eso es lo que querías no, pues lo tendrás, podrás luchar todo lo que quieras contra ellos, pero entre nosotros no pasara nada mas –

-es lo que deseas – ella bufo una sonrisa, como si se burlara de lo que el decía –

-creí que eso era lo que tú querías, podrás pelear y cuando esto acabe, ya veremos que sucede, y que medidas tomar –

-hablas como si solo fuera a durar mientras exista la guerra –

-muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo, por lo pronto al igual que tú solo quiero detenerlos – empezo a caminar hacia la salida -

-Eleni – el se acerco hasta ella, pero Sakura se alejo, parecía estar verdaderamente molesta con el – no vamos a volver a lo mismo de antes verdad – ella lo miro –

-pues yo espero que si, entonces al menos eras capaz de decirme las cosas a mi y no de enviar emisarios –

-oye si lo que te molesta es que mis padres lo hayan pedido, yo pensaba hablar con tigo sobre esto – ella camino hasta la salida –

-lo que me molesta ya no importa, y creo que ya no hay mas que decir, prepara a tus tropas, tenemos mucho que hacer, ganar una guerra y preparar una boda no es nada sencillo – salio del lugar dejando a Shaoran muy desconcertado, no entendía bien la actitud de ella –

Sakura camino por el campamento, se sentía muy agobiada, sabia que esa boda era el único medio para que el Rey Clow aceptara la ayuda de Likaios, pero le molestaba que solo esa fuera la razón para llevarla a cabo. Camino un poco mas hasta que se encontró con Eriol, el también parecía estar muy pensativo, se acerco hasta el.

-ya hablaste con el – se coloco frente a el –

-algo así, al menos le dije que aceptaba – apoyo su frente en el pecho de el, y Eriol la abrazo – es un Idiota –

-entonces no debiste aceptar eso –

-que mas podía hacer, no podemos delatarnos, la tropa no puede regresar, y ellos buscan esa entrada a la esfera celeste todas las puertas se me cerraron –

-que es lo que en verdad te molesta –

-que solo lo hace para poder pelear –

-eso crees –

-estoy segura, si fueran otras razones, talvez el mismo me lo habría pedido –

-hubieras deseado que así fuera –

-no lo se, en nuestra posición es difícil decidir que es lo que en verdad deseamos, si no podemos tenerlo – el la abrazo con mas fuerza –

-te entiendo, ya tampoco se que hacer –

-no te fue muy bien con ella verdad –

-nada bien, cree que soy muy sociable con las mujeres y que no las tomo en serio – se separo de el para verlo a la cara –

-pero así es, al menos así ha sido –

-talvez, pero nunca fue nada serio, y creo que lo hice por que ella nunca me dejo acercarme mucho, al menos no de la forma que quería, imagina lo que dirá cuando sepa que soy un ser de luz –

-parece que nos fijamos en quien no debíamos – ambos sonrieron –

-eso parece – se abrazaron nuevamente sin percatarse que a lo lejos eran observados por Shaoran quien no parecía muy feliz con la escena que veía

Tenia una mirada de furia en sus ojos, mientras veía a su ahora prometida abrazada a otro, al parecer esto se complicaría mas de lo que esperaba, lo mejor era hacer el anuncio publico de su boda de esta manera, todos sabrían que ella seria su esposa y no intentarían acercársele.

Pasaron varios días, en los que estuvieron pensando en como atacar al enemigo, el prisionero que tenían no les había dado ningún tipo de información por lo que debían centrarse en vigilar sus movimientos y esperar lo cual era bastante frustrante. El maestro y Sibley permanecían en Zephyr, y eran los que les indicarían si algo sucedía, Toya Yukito y Kaho, se encargaban de tratar de encontrar a los lideres del levantamiento, por medio de su energía. Pero no parecía ser tarea sencilla.

Shaoran había regresado a Likaios para preparar sus tropas y llevarlas al campamento, para que entrenaran junto con las de Zarek, la relación entre ellos se había vuelto un tanto distante, cuando se dirigían la palabra era solamente para hablar de trabajo, no hacían nada fuera de ello. Aunque muchas veces el le hacia ecenas de celos con cualquiera que se lea cercara, lo cual la molestaba mucho, parecia estar viendo a otra persona, ese no era le Shaoran que ella concia, el joven caballeroso y atento, ese parecia un hombre posecibo, sentia que la trataba como si ella fuera un objeto que elpertenecia, tenian constantes discusiones, hata que en un momento parecian ya no hablarse. Su compromiso aun no se hacia oficial y el momento de hacerlo estaba llegando.

Sakura regresaría unos días a Zarek, había recibido una carta del Príncipe Evan donde le recordaba que la esperaba en la celebración que harían por su cumpleaños, deseaba distraerse un poco, así que decidió que no seria mala idea ir, de paso podría hablar con el y saber si aun estaba dispuesto ayudarla, luego de saber de su compromiso con Shaoran, decírselo no le seria fácil, lo apreciaba mucho y lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, esperaba que lo tomara bien.

Cuando llego a Zarek, fue recibida por Kaia y Tomoyo

-Hola me alegro que hayas regresado – dijo kaia dándole un abrazo –

-si, a mi también me alegra estar de vuelta –

-pues tú cara dice otra cosa – dijo Tomoyo -

-la tuya tampoco ayuda mucho –

-bueno ya, tampoco es que sea la tragedia mas grande del mundo, al contrario, van a casarse es una celebración – ambas la vieron como si lo que decía no era cierta – bueno talvez no sea de la forma adecuada, pero sus prometidos son jóvenes excelentes – observo a Sakura – además de Tomoyo lo comprendo, pero de ti – ella miro hacia otro lado y pareció molestarse –

-lo mío es otra cosa –

-bueno será mejor que entremos, el viaje talvez les siente muy bien, - empezaron a caminar - Eriol no vino con tigo – Tomoyo la observo como esperando su respuesta –

-no, se tuvo que quedar, pero dijo que nos alcanzaría en Thisbe – Vio a Tomoyo – aun no se marcha –

Prepararon todo para su viaje, sabia que Shaoran debía estar ahí por lo que no seria nada sencillo el estar conviviendo con el, ya que últimamente parecían estar mas fríos que nunca, ni siquiera cuando eran mas jóvenes y se la pasaban peleando se habían comportado así. Se encontraban ya por partir cuando Kaia entro a su habitación

-Ya estas lista –

-si ya tengo todo –

-bien por que quiero decirte algo antes de irnos –

-que sucede –

-bueno, he estado hablando con Irean, y consideramos que lo mejor es celebrar el compromiso cuando regresemos de Thisbe – ella la miro seriamente –

-tan pronto –

-si, no seria bueno que empezaran a correr rumores, es mejor hacerlo oficial lo antes posible –

-entiendo, bueno eso es un hecho así que no importa si es antes o después –

-la verdad es que no te entiendo, creí que estabas segura de lo que sentías por el –

-y así es, pero, al parecer el lo hace solo por conseguir luchar contra el enemigo, no por que en verdad…………

-te quiera –

-eso creo –

-no deberías estar tan segura –

-pero lo estoy, nuestra relación a cambiado mucho, parece otra persona, debe estar muy molesto por verse obligado a esto cuando tenia una corte de jóvenes disponibles para elegir por esposa

-no deberías decir eso –

-como no decirlo, si en alguna ocasión lo escuche decir que el día que se casara lo haría con alguien totalmente diferente a mi

-Shaoran dijo eso, cuando

-ya hace mucho antes de que se fuera –

- y aun crees que sea así

-claro que si, además yo le dije que nunca me casaría con alguien de este planeta,

-eso fue hace mucho, las cosas cambian

-si como nosotros, ahora parece que fuéramos dos extraños, creo que prefiero que estemos peleando, al menos nos hablamos –

-porque no tratan de conversar, aclaren las cosas, yo no creo que sean como tu dices –

-no lo se –

-inténtalo, si tienes esa cara a la hora del compromiso, todos creerán que te estamos obligando a casarte – ella sonrió un poco – habla con el –

-no es nada fácil acercarme a el sin….. –

-nada sacaras si te quedas así –

-ya veremos que sucede, - suspiro - tu y la reina Irean se encargaran de todo –

-en su mayoría, pero necesitaremos que tu ayudes en algunas cosas, tienes que estar presente en los preparativos –

-es necesario –

-claro que si – esto no pareció agradarle – debes elegir todo tu ajuar de novia –

-ustedes podrían hacerse cargo de eso, yo estaré muy ocupada –

-pues tendrás que darte tiempo, fuiste tu quien tomo esta decisión, ahora toma tus responsabilidades, además seria una ofensa el que no participarás de todo si Irean estará pendiente de los preparativos también, es su hijo el que se casa –

-esta bien, me daré tiempo para eso, pero por ahora ya es tarde lo mejor será irnos –

-bueno vamos entonces –

Se dirigieron al carruaje que los esperaba y las tres partieron, el camino a Daira no fue muy ameno aunque Kaia trataba de animarlas un poco, no parecía tener mucho éxito en su cometido. Al llegar a su destino, pudieron ver a varios coches que también asistían al evento, al parecer Evan no pensaba hacer una gran celebración, las cosas no estaban para eso, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad de realizar una pequeña reunión para los mas allegados a el y festejar su cumpleaños.

El se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados al verla llegar no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Ellas se acercaron a el.

-Majestad – dijo el saludando cortésmente a la reina – es un gusto tenerlas aquí, Princesa me alegra que haya podido venir –

-le dije que procuraría asistir –

-Condesa – gracias por venir –

-no gracias a usted por invitarnos, parece que será una noche muy interesante – dijo Tomoyo -

-pero pasen uno de los sirvientes las acompañara hasta su mesa, quiero que disfruten de la noche – dijo viendo a Sakura quien le sonrió – se dirigieron a la mesa que ocuparían y ella pudo distinguir a unos metro de ella a Shaoran, acompañado de su amigo, al parecer el la estaba siguiendo con la vista desde que entro al lugar y no parecía muy contento, aunque últimamente ambos parecían estar así.

Estuvieron un rato así, ninguno parecía dispuesto acercarse al otro, talvez si debía acercarse a el e intentar hablar, aunque solo fuera para poder llevar una mejor relación.

La cena dio inicio y todo parecía transcurrir normalmente, no habían demasiados invitados, era reunión muy sencilla, luego de la cena, se realizaría un pequeño baile, Sakura empezó a cansarse del ambiente que había entre ella y Shaoran, por lo que salio un momento al jardín, el aire de la noche le haría bien. Estuvo un rato observando la luna que esa noche estaba casi llena e iluminaba el cielo, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-si intentabas llegar aquí sin que me diera cuenta de tu presencia, parece que no lo conseguiste – dijo ella volteando a ver de frente a quien había llegado -

-Parece que la fiesta no es de su agrado, esperaba que se animara un poco y se relajara, no que se estresara mas – dijo Evan

-y por que dices eso –

-por que lo he notado, parece muy tensa – el se acerco hasta ella y la miro a los ojos – debería tratar de sonreír, últimamente se ve mas seria, acaso ha ocurrido algo mas grave –

-no exactamente – se acerco mas a ella – digamos paso algo que no me esperaba y tuve que tomar algunas decisiones –

-y parece que eso la ha afectado mucho –

-algo, pero, no quiero hablar de ello por el momento –

-esta bien no indagare mas – le sonrió –

-y que le pareció su regalo –

-hermoso, digno de un rey –

-es de los mejores –

-lo se, nos esta dando un poco de trabajo domarlo pero, estoy seguro que cuando lo hagamos será un gran corcel –

-es de una raza muy especial –

-tiene cierto parecido con el suyo – ella sonrió –

-es de la misma familia – el se acerco mas a ella y la tomo por el barbilla –

-aunque mi mejor regalo es tenerla aquí – el la miraba fijamente a los ojos, al estar con Evan unas espcie de paz parecia invadirla, el tenia el don de hacerla sentir mejor, de hacerla sonreir y de hacerle creer que todo estaria bien, le habia dicho lo que sentia en muhcas ocasiones, pero nunca la habia presionado para que lo aceptara, siempre la apoyo incondicionalmente, de alguna forma en su interior le habira gustado corresponderle, sobre todo si lo que pensaba era cierto, esperaba que el saber la verdad no lo lastimara –

-Evan….. Hay algo que quiero decirte – el se acerco mas a su rostro –

-de que se trata – parecía decidió a besarla y ella no parecia poner ninguna objeción –

-es sobre mi y Shaoran, nosotros... – estaba a punto de besarla –

-ELENI – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, la cual sonaba bastante irritada, se separaron sin sobresaltarse y se giraron a ver a la persona que los había interrumpido, y pudo distinguir de a Shaoran frente a ellos –

-Hola Shaoran – dijo Evan tranquilamente – se te ofrece algo – el parecía estar verdaderamente molesto y caminaba hasta ellos –

-si buscaba a la princesa – la miro fijamente –

-Majestad, su madre lo solicita – dijo uno de los sirvientes a Evan –

-bien ahora voy – tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso tiernamente – La veo luego, y espero que mañana tenga mejor cara que hoy, si no la cacería no será tan divertida – se dirigió a Shaoran – veremos si sigues siendo el mejor también en la caza –

-ya lo veremos – dijo en forma desafiante – Evan hizo una reverencia y se marcho – al hacerlo ellos se miraron fijamente sin decir mas

Evan caminaba de nuevo al palacio, se reunió con su madre y luego se dedico atender a los invitados, de vez en cuando veía hacia la entrada para ver si ella, ingresaba nuevamente al salón, pero parecía que aun no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, se acerco hasta una de las mesas para saludar a unas personas y detrás de el pudo escuchar una conversación que le pareció interesante, sabia que no era de muy buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero esta tenia como punto central a la persona que le interesaba.

-Eleni ya se tardo mucho – dijo Tomoyo –

-si lo se, espero que no este discutiendo con Shaoran de nuevo – dijo Kaia -

-parece que ellos nunca cambiaran, que clase de matrimonio crees que lleven – al escuchar esto Evan abrio los ojos sorprendido y un dejo de tristeza apareció en su rostro –

-no lo se, me pregunto si ella tomo la decisión correcta – luego de escuchar esto el se disculpo con las personas que conversaba y se retiro del lugar -

-crees que ya no sienten lo mismo –

-no lo se, pero si me preocupa, no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado –

-llegue a pensar que ella sentia alguo por Evan, parecia sentirse muy a gusto a su lado, pero ahora creo que ellos aun sienten algo el uno por el otro, solo necesitan tiempo –

-desearía que solo fuera eso –

--

En el jardín Sakura y Shaoran aun parecían estar queriendo decir todo con miradas ya que ninguno hablaba, así fue por un rato hasta que el ya no pudo contener mas su enojo -

-parece que interrumpí algo – dijo el muy molesto y acercándose a ella –

-la verdad no – dijo ella tranquilamente, pero con seriedad reflejada en su rostro – solo estábamos conversando

-interesante forma de conversar la que tienen – dijo mirándola a los ojos, y ella pudo notar el enojo que había en ellos – supongo que no le habrás dicho nada sobre nuestro compromiso –

-no, no lo hice –

-no te interesa que lo sepa, verdad – dijo colocando una mano en su cintura y acercándola a el –

-pienso que no es el momento para decírselo – dijo ella tratando de soltarse, pero el la sujeto con ambas manos fuertemente y se acerco un poco a su rostro –

-pronto será oficial, entonces no permitiré que se te acerque, no dejare que nadie se te acerque – ella lo miro molesta e hizo mucha fuerza para soltarse de su agarre, cosa que el no permitió y empezaba a formarse un forcejeo –

-quieres soltarme ya – dijo ella muy irritada –

-no quiero hacerlo, a el si le permitiste acercarse mucho no – se acerco a su rostro para intentar besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió –

-por ultima vez suéltame – dijo haciendo mas fuerza –

-no lo haré, eres mi prometida recuerdas – ella lo empujo con fuerza y logro separarlo de ella -

-ESO NO TE DA NINGUN DERECHO A NADA – le grito -

-ME DA TODOS LOS DERECHOS, PRONTO SERAS MI ESPOSA, Y ENTONCES NO PERMITERE QUE NADIE SE TE ACERQUE DE ESA FORMA, ME ENTIENDES, NADIE, MENOS EL – dijo acercándose a ella nuevamente, ella pareció desconcertarse por la actitud que el estaba tomando –

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA TE DESCONOZCO , CUANDO FUE QUE TE VOLVISTE UN MACHISTA – lo miro como si en verdad no creyera que era el

-SIEMPRE ME RECRIMINASTE EL SER UN NIÑO BUENO, TALVEZ A TI NO TE GUSTAN ESE TIO DE HOMBRES -

–PREFERIA A ESE NIÑO BUENO, AL MENOS NO ERA UN IDIOTA,- lo miro detenidamente - Como fue que cambiaste tanto – dijo ya mas serena, y un tanto decepcionada, ella se giro e iba a marcharse pero el la tomo del brazo –

-espera – se giro a verlo, y el parecía haber cambiado su expresión – lo siento, tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, se que solo es un acuerdo – el agacho la cabeza – me deje llevar por los ce…. – la vio nuevamente a la cara ella también parecía mas tranquila, y lo veía como si lo estuviera reconociendo – tu sientes algo por Evan – pregunto con cierta tristeza en sus ojos, ella desvió la mirada –

-eso no importa – el la tomo por el mentón para que lo viera a la cara –

-si importa y mucho, lo quieres – lo miro a los ojos, parecía no saber que responder, - entiendo – el la soltó y se alejo un poco de ella le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar –

-tu entiendes nada, nunca haz entendido nada – se detuvo, pero no se giro a verla –

-talvez porque nunca me haz explicado nada – empezó a caminar nuevamente –

-si – el se detuvo y se giro a verla -

-si que –

-si….. Tengo un interés en Evan – el suspiro y pareció entristecerse – pero………. No de ese tipo – camino mas hasta estar frente a ella –

-que tipo de interés es el que tienes por el entonces – ella miro hacia otro lado –

-yo……., es difícil de explicar –

-porque –

-son muchas cosas, el siempre me ha apoyado mucho –

-creí que yo también lo había hecho –

-tu estuviste lejos mucho tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas en ese lapso, Evan ha estado ahí para mi, apoyándome, haciendo sentir que todo va ha estar bien, que solo tengo que confiar, que no estoy sola,- sonrió un poco – haciéndome reír, cuando sentía que ya no podía hacerlo, es una persona importante para mi –

-y yo no – acaricio su mejilla y suspiro – estas enamorada de el – lo miro a los ojos -

-tengo mucho aprecio por el –

-habrías llegado a casarte con el –

-no lo se, te dije que yo nunca me casaría con alguien de este planeta, pero Evan….–

-parecía una alternativa – ella sonrió –

-no es que fuera una alternativa, solo que casarme no estaba dentro de mis planes -

-pero ahora lo harás no –

-ahora las circunstancias han cambiado – coloco su mano en la cintura de ella y la acerco a su cuerpo sus corazones comenzaron a latir apresuradamente, y ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa –

-espero cambiar las circunstancias algún día – la atrajo a su rostro hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios, la veía embelezado como si no creyera tenerla con el –

-no será sencillo – dijo casi contra su boca –

-nada con tigo es sencillo – cerro sus ojos y se acerco a sus labios, hasta dar un ligero roce, el cual logro despertar miles de sensaciones –

-ya debo irme – dijo contra sus labios – me deben estar esperando – se alejo un poco de el, pero Shaoran no parecía muy conforme en dejarla ir –

-quédate un rato mas – dijo mientras intentaba acercarse nuevamente -

-ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano – se soltó de su agarre –

-tienes razón – la miro y le sonrió – estamos bien

-aun tenemos mucho que hablar, pero ya tendremos tiempo -se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla – demuestrame que sigues siendo el de siempre, que no has cambiado Shaoran,

-soy el mismo - se vieron a la cara -

-eso espero, que pases buenas noches – le susurro se separo de el y le sonrió, a lo que Shaoran respondió de la misma manera –

-ahora lo serán – ella empezó a caminar y entro de nuevo al palacio, el lo hizo un rato mas tarde –

La fiesta siguió su rumbo, al entrar Sakura noto a Evan un tanto pensativo, hasta cierto punto triste, eso era raro en el, nunca lo había visto así, o seria imaginación suya.

Al finalizar la celebración la mayor parte de los invitados empezaron a retirarse, unos cuantos jóvenes se quedaron que eran los que acompañarían a Evan en la cacería que había organizado.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos listos para partir, eran un grupo de aproximadamente 10 personas los que irían, a el se le había unido Eriol, quien parecía tener en mente el arreglar las cosas con Tomoyo, cosa que no le seria muy fácil, dado que ella trataba de alejarse de el lo mas posible, se escuchaba el ladrido de los perros y el relinchar de los caballos, Sakura y Shaoran parecían tener una mejor actitud entre ellos, al menos ya no tenían esas miradas frías. Contrario a Evan que parecía un tanto entristecido, el acto dio inicio y todos partieron rumbo al bosque, sakura se acerco a Evan para tratar de averiguar que era lo que le sucedía.

-pareces un tanto pensativo el día de hoy, sucede algo – el la miro y trato de sonreír –

-no pasa nada que deba preocuparla, solo tonterías mías –

-tu no te pondrías así por tonterías –

-estoy bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa sino nos dejaran sin presas –

-como quieras – aligeraron el paso hasta alcanzar al grupo, en la medida de lo posible Shaoran trataba de estar cerca de Sakura, o más bien alejar a Evan de ella, cosa que termino por molestarla un poco y se lo dio a entender con la mirada. El se tranquilizo por un rato en el que se detuvieron a tomar un refrigerio, todos parecían disfrutar del paseo.

Un rato después Sakura se alejo del grupo un poco, miraba el cielo mientras caminaba

-no creo que sea muy buena idea el caminar mirando hacia arriba –

-mientras no tropieces contra algo, creo que esta bien – ella lo miro – parece que tu animo ya mejoro, -

-un poco – se acerco a ella y le entrego un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas – ella las tomo y sonrió -

-al menos estas no están marchitas –

-lo estaban hasta hace un rato –

-parece que te encanta restaurar flores –

-si mucho, algo tan hermoso no se debería marchitar – la miro a la cara, mientras quitaba unos mechones de cabello de su rostro – le importa si caminamos un rato –

-claro que no – empezaron a caminar por el bosque, hasta llegar a un pequeño río, tomaron asiento en unas rocas y disfrutaron del paisaje –

-usted también parece mas relajada –

-Lo estoy –

-su conversación con Shaoran tuvo buenos resultados –

-si, algunos –

-que bueno, no me gustaria ver de nuevo esa mirada triste en usted –

-porque lo dices -

-aun recuerdo eso, cuando la conoci y le dije que habiamos estado juntos en Yeray parecia triste, como si el que el se hubiera marchado la hubiera afecgtado mucho -

-creo que si me afecto mucho -

-pero luego la vi sonreir y parecia que todo mejoraria -

-y todo gracias a ti, fuiste el aoyo que necesitaba -

-es bueno saber que soy parte de eso - se hizo un silencio – sabe, he aprendido mucho más que a restaurar flores –

-me alegro, quiero que estés listo para que podamos tener un combate real –

-si yo también lo quiero – se miraron a la cara – usted que tiene más experiencia en esto que yo, sabe hasta que punto podemos llegar –

-no lo se pero creo que pueden ser muy fuertes –

-tanto como un ser de luz –

-no creo que tanto –

-no se como alguien con este tipo de poderes pueda querer atacar cuando se supone que vienen de los seres de luz – ella lo miro sorprendida -

-donde escuchaste eso –

-lo leí por ahí, acaso es mentira –

-no se si sea mentira, es una leyenda – ella olio las flores que el le habia dado y se quedo pensando – se supone que un ser de luz que viajo a la tierra, se enamoro de una humana, y sabia que no podía estar con ella, no podía dejar su puesto en la esfera celeste, así que por amor a ella, se volvió mortal, y vino a vivir a la tierra, se casaron……

-y fueron felices por siempre –

-no, el falleció, al defender la aldea en la que Vivian de un ataque, cuando murió, ella esperaba un hijo de el, y el niño heredo el poder de su padre, solo que el era humano y luego sus hijos heredaron sus poderes y……

-los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos – dijeron ambos a la vez, rieron al terminar la frase –

-así es – dijo ella, el la miro fijamente –

-todo por amor –

-al menos en la leyenda –

-en verdad alguien como un ser de luz dejaría todo lo que tienen, incluido la inmortalidad por las complicaciones de la vida terrestre por amor –

-parece increíble –

-si – la miro fijamente, parecia que no pida carllarlo mas, necesitaba saber si era cierto y hacerce a la idea de perderla para siempre – es cierto que va a casarse con Shaoran – ella lo miro con asombro, como era que el se había enterado, se supone que nadei etaba enterado

-donde esucho eso -

-no tiene immportancia es cierto- parecia no saber que decir, al notar la tristeza en su rostro, era por eso que estaba acuando asi, ella asintió – pensé que talvez se trataba de un error – dijo tirstemente -

-no lo es, solo le pido discreción, aun no es oficial –

-no se preocupe por eso, pensándolo bien no me conviene que se haga publico, talvez le de tiempo de arrepentirse –

-no creo que eso sea posible –

-lo quiere -

-yo... Evan se que tu - no podia decirle la verdad al menos no por ahora, ya habia sido suficiente -

-solo quiero saber si esta enamorada de el, y asi resignarme y dejar de luchar por usted, lo ama -

-es que aveces estas cosas no se dan por esos motivos y yo... -

-Eleni – se escucho que la llamaba Tomoyo, se giro a verla y al hacerlo también pudo ver a Shaoran junto a ella, con un rostro no muy amistoso – te estábamos buscando – se acerco hasta ella – Todos ya quieren seguir –

-si, creo que ya debemos marcharnos – dijo Evan, se pusieron de pie y Shaoran obsevo el ramo de rosas que ella llevaba –

-vamos Eleni, no quiero quedarme sola mucho rato - dijo Tomoyo - que lindas flores, son un regalo -

-claro que si, yo no veo porque no quieres quedarte sola – dijo Sakura un tanto divertida mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraban los otros­.

Shaoran veía a Evan en forma desafiante, se giro y empezó a caminar en la misma dirección que ellas lo habían hecho

-Shaoran – le dijo Evan, el se giro a verlo – mas te vale que la hagas feliz – le dijo Evan seriamente – la Princesa Eleni es una mujer muy valiosa, así que trátala bien – se acerco hasta el -

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien – empezó a caminar nuevamente -

-la quieres – se giro a verlo nuevamente -

-eso no es tu asunto –

-todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es mi asunto – se acerco mas a el en forma amenazante –

-porque tendrías que preocuparte por ella -

-porque la amo, - dijo evan viendolo a la cara, con mucha seguridad en su voz- estoy enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo y deseo que sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado, por eso si no la quieres seria mejor que no siguieras con esto –

-Eleni será mi esposa, te guste o no –

-entonces solo te advierto que si llego a ver que la lastimas o a ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, por tu causa – parecía estar muy molesto -

-que -

-no respondo de mi – Evan se alejo de el y empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás, Al parecer el resto del viaje seria un tanto hostil

Siguieron su paseo y lograron cazar buenas presas, luego de un rato Sakura observo un pequeño ciervo e hizo que su caballo se acercara lentamente a el, Shaoran se acerco hasta ella

-Te reto atraparlo – ella lo miro –

-no voy a matar a un ciervo –

-dije atraparlo, sin armas – ella sonrió –

-crees que podrás hacerlo –

-claro que si –

-veremos entonces – se vieron en forma desafiante y luego vieron al ciervo, el cual pareció sentir sus intenciones y empezó a correr, ellos lo siguieron a todo galope, los demás volvieron a verlos.

-Oigan no se alejen mucho podrían perderse – dijo Evan pero ellos no parecieron escucharlo –

-no te preocupes estarán bien – dijo Eriol – Saben cuidarse – los vieron alejarse mas –

-parece que nunca podrán dejar esa rivalidad, aun con el correr de los años – dijo Tomoyo -

-siempre han sido así –

-siempre, se la viven peleando y compitiendo, pero estoy seguro que se aprecian mas de lo que demuestran -

Luego de un rato Sakura y Shaoran aun seguían al ciervo que se adentraba mas en el bosque, y al parecer se habían alejado bastante del grupo, el ciervo se metió por unos arbusto y se perdió de vista por lo que ellos se detuvieron

-parece que se escapo – dijo Shaoran con la respiración un tanto agitada –

-yo creo que aun puedo encontrarlo – se bajo del caballo y camino un poco –

-adonde crees que vas –

-a buscarlo, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias – Shaoran también bajo del caballo y camino junto a ella -

-no creo que sea muy buena idea, parece que nos internamos mucho en el bosque, talvez debamos regresar –

-que tienes miedo –

-claro que no, pero tampoco quiero que te expongas – se escucho el relinchar de los caballos, al parecer algo los había asustado, ellos fueron a verlos, y distinguieron una serpiente cerca de los animales, los cuales salieron corriendo, sakura camino un poco para tratar de detenerlos pero el la detuvo – espera, no te muevas, podría atacarte – le dijo viendo a la serpiente –

-por si no lo notaste los caballos se fueron –

-si pero regresar caminando es mejor que no regresar si llega a morderte – caminaron hacia atrás lentamente, hasta estar lejos de ella –

-y ahora que –

-caminar que mas – empezaron a caminar de regreso en busca del grupo, su travesía duro largo rato en el que no parecían encontrar a los demás –

Los demás se encontraban esperando su regreso, pero ellos no aparecían por ningún lado

-ya se tardaron mucho, talvez debamos ir a buscarlo – dijo Evan

-Yo estoy seguro que están bien – dijo Eriol –

-pero Evan tiene razón ya se tardaron mucho, creo que seria buena idea buscarlos – dijo Tomoyo –

-es lo mejor el bosque esta lleno de animales peligrosos, incluidas serpientes muy venenosas, creo que si debemos buscarlos – empezaron a galopar hacia donde ellos se habían dirigido en su búsqueda -

La tarde empezaba a caer y al parecer, los tomaría la noche si no se apresuraban

-que tanto pudimos habernos alejado, llevamos mucho caminando, ya deberíamos haberlos encontrado – dijo Sakura -

-bueno galopamos mucho yo creo que nos tomara mas tiempo y lo mejor será seguir por...– miro hacia todos lados, como buscando algo familiar -

-no tienes idea de donde estamos verdad –

-claro que si, estamos……..

-completamente perdidos –

-vamos a salir de aquí, solo debemos caminar un poco mas –

-pronto se hará de noche por si no lo haz notado – dijo ella un tanto molesta -

-llegaremos antes no te preocupes, recuerda que este reino es vecino de Likaios, solo debo encontrar un camino hasta allá –

-tu reino esta a casi dos días de acá, quieres que caminemos todo eso –

-no solo necesitamos llegar a un pueblo, ahí nos darán caballos para regresar –

-espero que sepas lo que haces –

El grupo ligereado por Evan seguía avanzando por el bosque pero no había rastro de ellos

-esto ya no es normal que tanto pudieron haberse alejado, ellos no conocen el bosque – dijo Evan en tono de preocupación –

-aunque estén perdidos estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien – dijo Eriol muy tranquilo – ellos saben como defenderse en el bosque por años viajamos hasta Zorba acampando en lugares muy parecidos a este bosque, no tendrán mayores problemas –

-espero que tengas razón – dijo Tomoyo que también empezaba a preocuparse – sino que cuentas le voy a dar a mi tía –

-oigan miren lo que encontramos – se escucho la voz de uno de los jóvenes que los acompañaban se dirigieron hasta donde ellos se encontraban y vieron a los caballos de ellos – son sus caballos no – en ese momento si se preocuparon desmontaron y se dirigieron a los animales –

-Eleni no dejaría su caballo nunca, algo debió pasarle –

-estoy seguro que esta bien no te preocupes – dijo Eriol abrazándola – saben como defenderse –

-si pero ya casi es de noche y parece que va a llover – dijo Evan muy preocupado –

-creo que será mejor que regresemos al palacio, por los demás –

-tienes razón al llegar organizare un grupo de búsqueda, no debí dejarlos alejarse –

-no es tu culpa, cuando esos dos deciden competir no hay nadie que pueda detenerlos –

Todos montaron nuevamente y se dirigieron al castillo, al llegar el tomo a varios de sus guardias, los que mejor conocían el bosque y se dirigieron ahí en su búsqueda. Kaia se encontraba un tanto preocupada, sabia que ella podía defenderse, pero aun así había algo que la angustiaba, esperaba que ese tiempo con el les sirviera para aclarar las cosas

Sakura y Shaoran Siguieron caminando por mucho rato más y no parecían llegar a ningún lado y la noche empezaba a caer y el camino se volvía cada vez más difícil de ver

-creo que será mejor que nos detengamos, y buscar donde acampar no creo que podamos seguir mas en esta oscuridad – dijo el -

-No estaba en mis planes el acampar no estoy preparada -

-pues no nos queda mas remedio, debemos hacer una fogata, además tengo hambre… – en ese momento un rayo recorrió el cielo y luego resonó un trueno –

-lo que faltaba que empezara a llover, ahora también tenemos que buscar donde resguardarnos – tomo la capucha de su capa y se cubrió con ella -

-tranquila, todo estará bien –

-no estoy asustada estoy molesta –

-espero que no vayas a culparme por esto a mí –

-pues si tu tienes la culpa –

-que – dijo sorprendido

-si no me hubieras dicho que compitiéramos por ese ciervo no estaríamos aquí – empezaron a caminar para buscar donde resguardarse

-tu siempre me culpas por todo –

-porque siempre tienes la culpa de todo –

-eso no es cierto –

-si lo es – otro relámpago ilumino el cielo y empezó a llover un poco –

-mira parece un cueva –

-si talvez el animal que viva ahí quiera compartirla –

-deja de ser tan negativa, a lo mejor y nos brinda posada –

-muy gracioso – el sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la caverna, ella entro a la cueva y no sintió ninguna presencia – parece que no hay nadie –

-como puedes estar segura no se ve nada –

-simplemente lo se – entraron al lugar y el hizo una fogata ella se quito su capa y la coloco en el suelo para sentarse sobre ella –

-esperemos que no haga demasiado frió, parece que la tormenta será muy fuerte –

-si eso parece – el también se quito su capa y la coloco en el suelo cerca de ella y se sentó a su lado. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos, en el que ambos veían la fogata que iluminaba el lugar, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Así fue por un rato, en que parecían no encontrar ningún tema de conversación y se limitaban a verse de vez en cuando, el parecía querer hablar cuando escucharon un ruido, se giraron a ver de donde provenía y distinguieron a un ave que había entrado a la cueva y parecía herida.

-es un águila – dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie –

-no te acerques mucho, un animal herido es peligroso –

-no voy a dejarla morir ahí, voy ayudarla – se acerco hasta ella, al verla llegar el animal trato de atacarla, pero ella aun así trato de tomarla – no te preocupes, solo quiero ayudarte – coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del ave y la acaricio un poco – tranquila todo esta bien – cerro sus ojos y concentro parte de su energía en sus manos – indolorum – susurro y el águila pareció tranquilizarse – vez no pasa nada – la tomo en sus brazos y la acerco a la fogata –

-como hiciste eso - dijo el muy sorprendido –

-solo tienes que saber tratar a los animales – la examino hasta encontrar su herida tenia su ala rota, quería curarla, pero no podía usar un conjuro de sanación frente a Shaoran, estos despedían mucha luz, descubriría quien era, intentaría al menos que no tuviera dolor y cuando el no la viera la curaría. Shaoran se acerco hasta ella

-que es lo que tiene –

-no parece ser nada grave, mañana estará bien, solo necesito algo para sujetar su ala – tomo parte de su vestido y lo rasgo con eso vendo parte del ala ayudada por el, quien parecía muy impresionado por lo que hacia y la veía fijamente – ya esta, mañana estará como si nada – junto algunas hojas para hacerle un colchón y la coloco ahí, la acaricio un poco con lo que hizo que el dolor desapareciera al menos un rato y el ave se quedo dormida, ella despego su vista del animal y al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada profunda de el y el brillo especial que siempre había tenido cuando la veía de esa manera –

-no sabia que fueras tan buena con los animales –

-no me gusta verlos sufrir es todos – se acerco mas a ella, acaricio su mejilla y acerco sus rostros –

-siempre supe que no eras tan fría como aparentabas – se acerco mas hasta que pudo rozar sus labios, y un trueno se pudo escuchar haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, ella se alejo de el –

-sabes creo que debemos tratar de dormir, mañana debemos seguir buscando el camino de regreso –

-si llegamos al rió no me será difícil encontrar la salida – se acerco a ella nuevamente, y ella nuevamente se alejo, el sonrió –

-debemos encontrar el rió entonces – se sentó sobre la capa que había dejado antes y se recostó sobre las paredes de la cueva –

-Eleni, que será de nuestro matrimonio – lo miro mientras se sentaba frente a ella –

-que quieres decir –

-se que solo lo haces porque no tienes otra opción –

-y tu lo haces porque quieres combatir, así que por ese lado estamos a mano – el la vio a los ojos –

-bueno aun así, se que acabaremos con esto, que sucederá luego –

-no lo se, nuestro matrimonio es solo un acuerdo, un arreglo, casi un convenio –

-si lo se, pero – se acerco mas a ella, no crees que podríamos tratar de llevar un buen matrimonio, no quiero estar siempre discutiendo –

-entonces talvez debiste seguir con tus planes de buscar una esposa diferente a mi – dijo un tanto irritada, el se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba –

-como sabes eso – ella se puso de pie y el hizo lo mismo –

-eso no importa, pero si lamento haber arruinado tus planes –

-eso no es así –

-fue lo que tu dijiste, así que ahora no te retractes, se que querías una esposa, dulce, noble, amorosa, obediente, frágil, alguien a quien puedas rescatar, y todo lo que no soy – ella empezó a caminar por todo el lugar –

-Eleni eso no es cierto, yo no quiero eso en una esposa, es mas mi vida sin ti, seria muy aburrida, esos cuatro años, me parecieron interminables, sentía que nunca llegaría el momento de volver a verte – se coloco frente a ella, si para el cuatro años habían sido interminables, que seria para ella la eternidad sin el, no podría soportarlo – se que todo esto te suena a que yo lo hice solo para poder luchar, pero…… -

-se que es así, y créeme lo entiendo y te lo agradezco, lo haces para defender un reino que no es tuyo – su voz sonaba tranquila, hacia mucho que no la escuchaba así –

-yo…..- ella noto la misma expresión que tenia cuando eran mas jóvenes, cuando el trataba de decirle algo y no podía – quiero……… que nuestro matrimonio funcione, que…..- ella negó con la cabeza -

-entre nosotros no va a pasar más, es como un casamiento de apariencia, tu y yo solo podemos ser…. –

-amigos, es lo que vas a decir – lo miro a los ojos

-si es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte – el suspiro –

-eso ya lo había escuchado –

-pues entonces sabes que es cierto – se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por la cintura –

-¿sentías algo por mi cuando lo dijoste aquella vez? – su corazón latió apresuradamente y giro su rostro –

-eso no viene al caso –

-sabes cuando te dije que no quería ser el causante de tus inquietudes era cierto, te conosia tan bien y tu a mi –

-pero ahora es como si estuviéramos conociendo de nuevo

-no creo que tanto, pero aun así - hizo que lo viera a la cara tomándola por la barbilla - quiero que hagamos un trato

-que clase de trato –

-nuestro compromiso es algo que no tiene vuelta atrás y se que no quieres nada con migo –

-Shaoran…. –

-déjame terminar – la miro a los ojos –

-no escúchame, haz estado lejos mucho tiempo, para mi no es fácil que regreses, parezcas otra persona por momentos, te vuelvas un machista posesivo y tenga que casarme con tigo, a veces sienteo que ers otro -–

-soy el mismo Eleni, el mismo de siempre –

-pero en ocasiones no lo siento así, hay actitudes de ti, que antes no tenías -

-por eso quiero hacer este trato, trataremos de llevarnos bien en esta lucha, mientras dure la guerra, no te presionare para que pase nada, tratar de conocernos nuevamente, seremos amigos nada mas, y veras que no he ambiado tanto, luego……..-

-luego, será otra cosa – el asintió

-así será, es un trato – ella también asintió y el extendió su mano ella dudo un poco y luego de un rato la tomo –

-es un trato – ambos sonrieron –

-una cosa mas – el metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja – se que estabas molesta por que envié a mis padres hablar con los tuyos sobre esto, pero en verdad creí que no estarías en Zarek –

-eso ya no importa –

-si importa, yo quería hacerte la petición, pero olvide decirle a mi padre que no te dijeran nada a ti, hasta que yo hablara con tigo –

-bien no hay problema – ella iba alejarse de el, pero Shaoran tomo su mano y se lo impidió –

-no, si hay problema, me gusta hacer las cosas como se debe – el parecía estar muy nervioso y ella noto que su mano se encontraba un poco fría – se…. Que talvez…. Ya sea tarde, y no sea el momento pero……. Yo….. bueno…….- respiro profundo la miro a los ojos, se aguacho y coloco una de sus rodillas en el suelo, y abrió la caja que tenia en sus manos, al hacerlo ella vio un hermoso, anillo de diamantes, parecía una pieza única, nunca había visto algo así – Eleni te casarías con migo – ella lo miro a los ojos, y estaba realmente sorprendida por la petición era lo que menos esperaba de el, después de todo su boda era un hecho, su corazón latía apresuradamente y las palabras parecían no llegar a su boca, una emoción la recorrió por completo, el parecía estar a la expectativa de lo que le diría, -

-yo….

-aceptas – saco el anillo de su caja y le sonrió, fue entonces que pensó que talvez el si sentía algo por ella después de todo –

-acepto – el sonrió mas y con mucha dificultad por el temblor de sus manos le coloco el anillo en el dedo, ella también sonrió y sin pode evitarlo mas el se puso de pie y la abrazo, Sakura se dejo envolver por la caricia y disfruto del calor que el le transmitía a unque sin corresponder a ello, se separaron y el la miro a la cara y empezó acercase a su rostro – Shaoran……. -

-Shsss – coloco su dedo en sus labios – ya hablamos mucho por hoy – cerro sus ojos y se acerco mas, ella también cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir la respiración de el sobre sus labios parecía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, ante el contacto un escalofrió la recorrió por completo, el la acerco mas y trato de profundizar el beso, cosa que no le fue muy difícil, ella coloco sus manos en el pecho y el la tomo por la cintura con una mano y la otra la llevo hasta su espalda y acaricio su cabello, sentían que el tiempo se había detenido, solo eran ellos dos, no existía nadie mas en el universo, tenia las mismas sensaciones que cuando el la besaba antes, pero era como si esta vez necesitara mas, se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes sin abrir sus ojos – te dije que me gustaba hacer las cosas como se debe –

Abrió un poco sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, la beso nuevamente, este beso fue mas intimo, parecía como si en el trataran de dar todos los que no habían podido en el tiempo que estuvieron separados, además que el sabia que ella lo aceptara no seria fácil, por lo que el tener la oportunidad de besarla no se presentaría a diario y las que tuviera debía aprovecharlas, ella parecía haberse relajado y solo se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía, ya después tendría oportunidad de arreglar todo, por ahora por que no permitirse disfrutar un poco, se separaron luego de un rato con la respiración agitada, y notaron el sonrojo en el otro. Shaoran tenía esa mirada y sonrisa que la cautivaban, otro trueno resonó en el lugar. Ella trato de separarse de el pero, el parecía no querer soltarla.

-porque la prisa – dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios -

-ya es tarde lo mejor será tratar de dormir – logro dar un pequeño beso en sus labios – sin presiones recuerdas –

-esta bien - se separaron y ella se sentó de nuevo sobre la capa, Shaoran se sentó a su lado –

Sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, con el sonido de la lluvia afuera, el sonar de los truenos y el resplandor de los relámpagos, ella se recostó sobre su hombro y el apoyo su cabeza en la suya, y por un momento olvidaron todas sus diferencias.

Continuara…...

Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sera que si lograra que las cosas funcionen, que sera lo que parará cuando tenga que irse. Evan se resiganara a perderla, que sucedera cuando el hable con su ex prometida, lograran salir del bosque

lo descubriremos mas adelante y como siempre no lviden dejar sus reviews, hasta la proxima.


	20. Conociendonos nuevamente

Seres de luz

**Seres de luz**

Sakura empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba acostada sobre su capa y la luz del sol entraba iluminando la cueva, se incorporo y recorrió el lugar con la vista, no vio a Shaoran por ningún lado. Noto que algo cubría su cuerpo, y distinguió que era la capa de Shaoran. Miro su mano y distinguió el anillo que el le había dado, era una pieza muy hermosa, parecía tener algo diferente, la energía de el se encontraba ahí, sonrió para si misma al recordar la propuesta, escucho un graznar, Se levanto y se dirigió hasta donde había dejado al águila, y esta aun se encontraba ahí y la vía intensamente, al parecer ella aun tenía dolor.

-lamento haberte dejado herida toda la noche, pero no podía descubrirme – sonrió – en seguida estarás bien – coloco sus manos sobre ella sin tocarla, cerro sus ojos y de sus manos comenzó a emanar una luz muy intensa, hasta que logro sanar por completo el ala, le retiro la venda que le había colocado y esta se puso de pie – parece que ya estas lista para volar – se dirigió hasta donde estaba su capa, la tomo y se la enrollo en el brazo, se acerco a ella nuevamente e hizo se posara en su brazo salio de la cueva y busco un claro para liberarla.

Shaoran regresaba al momento que ella salía y la vio alejarse con el ave que había recogido, traía consigo frutas y algunos peces los dejo en la cueva y siguió por el camino que ella había hecho. Sakura llego hasta un pequeño claro y ahí se disponía a soltarla.

-bien creo que ya es hora que te marches – sonrió mientras la veía – hasta pronto – alzo su brazo y el ave extendió sus alas y empezó a agitarlas, hasta que alzo el vuelo – Sakura la veía mientras sonreía ampliamente, Shaoran la observaba desde cierta distancia, hacia mucho que no la veía sonreír así, se acerco hasta ella, ella lo sintió llegar y se giro a verlo sin dejar de sonreír –

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes – ella lo miro y disminuyo un poco su sonrisa –

-ya me lo habías dicho –

-pero nunca me cansare de decirlo – la miro a los ojos y escucharon el graznar del águila, ambos miraron al cielo y la vieron alejarse de ahí – parece que tenias razón y esta bien –

-claro que si – se vieron nuevamente -

-creo que debemos desayunar, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer –

-ya conseguiste el desayuno –

-claro que esperabas, vamos – tomo su mano, ella trato de resistirse pero el la sujeto con un poco de fuerza y empezó a caminar llegaron a la cueva y desayunaron con lo que el había llevado –

En el palacio de Evan todos se encontraban muy preocupados por que Sakura y Shaoran no aparecían, los habían estado buscando por largo rato en la noche hasta que la tormenta se los impidió por la mañana salieron nuevamente en su búsqueda, Evan en verdad parecía angustiado, y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable por su desaparición.

-espero que sepas hacia donde nos dirigimos – dijo Sakura mientras caminaban por el bosque -

-oye el día esta muy hermoso como para que empieces a protestar tan temprano –

-no es una protesta es una advertencia –

-ya te dije solo tenemos que llegar al río y luego seguirlo, hay una aldea de Likaios a las orillas, ellos nos ayudaran –

-eso quiere decir que regresaremos a Likaios

-si es lo mejor

-no crees que deben estar preocupados por nosotros –

-podemos enviar a alguien avisarles que estamos bien cuando estemos ahí, ya no te preocupes –

-como quieras – Siguieron caminando por mucho rato hasta llegar a un gran río –

-ves llegamos, ahora solo tenemos que cruzarlo –

-¿Qué? No dijiste nada sobre nadar –

-no tienes sentido de la aventura, anda vamos –

-quieres que ande mojada por el resto del viaje –

-olvidaba que tu detestas el lodo –

-no se trata de eso, no eres tu quien carga un vestido como este –

-no me vería bien en el –

-sabes a lo que me refiero –

-no te preocupes ya estamos cerca no estarás mucho tiempo así, date prisa – dijo mientras entraba en el agua, sin mas remedio ella lo siguió, se quito los zapatos y se introdujo en el río, nadaron hasta llegar a la otra orilla, sakura trato de secarse un poco, con el agua su vestido era mas pesado – talvez debas quitártelo – dijo Shaoran al ver lo que hacia –

-muy gracioso –

-no estaba bromeando – dijo seriamente –

-sabes que mejor date prisa y camina quiero llegar cuanto antes – dijo algo irritada –

-ya esta bien –

Siguieron caminando por el bosque un rato más, parecía que en ese lugar no habitaba nadie, y cada vez el bosque parecía mas espeso, la tarde empezaba a caer y no había rastro de gente que viviera por ahí

-estas seguro que hay alguna aldea cerca, aquí no parece vivir nadie –

-claro que si, ya casi llegamos – la vio a la cara – estas cansada –

-no es eso, solo quiero llegar – se acerco hasta ella –

-tanto te molesta mi compañía – la tomo de la mano y acaricio su mejilla – hubieras preferido que alguien mas se perdiera con tigo –

-hubiera preferido no perderme – Shaoran se acerco a su rostro –

-por lo menos sirvió para que aclaráramos algunas cosas –

-supongo que si – la miro a los ojos y se acerco a sus labios justo en el momento que iba a besarla, ella sintió la presencia de alguien y se giro a ver, el escucho unos ruidos y también giro su rostro hacia donde estos provenían, de entre la maleza apareció un joven un poco mayor que ellos vestido de soldado con su arco y flecha apuntándoles, lo vieron fijamente, el bajo su arma y los veía sorprendido –

-príncipe Shaoran – dijo viéndolo fijamente -

-hola Liang –

-que hace aquí y en esas condiciones – se encontraban un tanto sucios y con manchas de lodo, se acerco hasta ellos –

-digamos que perdimos el camino –

El termino por guiarlos hasta la aldea que se encontraba en medio del bosque, luego de caminar un poco mas, empezaron a distinguir las casas y a la gente que habitaba el lugar, todos lo veían sorprendidos y hacia reverencias a su paso, Sakura recorría el lugar con su vista y pudo notar que varias de las personas también la veían a ella fijamente, los jóvenes mas que todo, lo cual como siempre termino de molestar a Shaoran. Llegaron hasta una casa en la que Liang se detuvo. Entraron y no parecía ser nada ostentoso al contrario era una vivienda muy humilde, el encendió la chimenea y ellos tomaron asiento.

-espero que se encuentren cómodos, avisare a mi hermana que están aquí para que venga atenderlos –

-gracias – dijo el –

-Shaoran debemos avisar que estamos bien –

-si claro, Liang, podrías enviar a alguien a Thisbe Para que avise que estamos bien, su madre y un amigo mío están ahí, y queremos tranquilizarlos

-claro no se preocupe enviare a alguien – hizo una reverencia y salio del lugar –

- parece que todos te reverencian mucho- el sonrió –

-algo así, soy el futuro rey no,

-supongo que si, es solo que entre nosotros nunca existió tanta formalidad-

-tu nunca me respetaste tanto –

-eso crees –

-claro – ella sonrió - como es que esta gente vive aquí –

-es un lugar de entrenamiento de nuestras tropas, la mayor parte de las personas que habitan aquí, son las esposas e hijos de los soldados que están combatiendo – ella se levanto y recorrió el lugar -

-pude ver muchos niños –

-si lo se, - el también se puso en pie y se coloco frente a ella – es por eso por lo que quiero acabar cuanto antes con esto, para que sus padres puedan regresar con ellos – la vio a la cara y noto cierta tristeza en su rostro – lo lograremos – la abrazo, pero ella no respondió a la caricia y sintió la presencia de alguien entrado en la casa, se separaron y vieron a una joven frente a ellos, ella parecía casi de su misma edad, sonrió nerviosamente al verlo a el, incluso sakura noto cierto sonrojo en ella, será que todas las mujeres se sentían atraídas hacia el –

-Majestad, hace mucho que no lo veíamos por aquí – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

-lo se, como haz estado Fang – le hablaba con bastante familiaridad -

-muy bien alteza, supongo que lo primero que necesitan es un baño se acerco hasta ellos –

-no nos caería mal – Fang observo a Sakura -

–creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla –

-Es cierto, Fang ella es Eleni la princesa del reino de Zarek, Eleni ella es Fang, su padre es uno de los mejores guerreros que tengo en mi ejército – se saludaron con una reverencia –

-es un gusto conocerla, hemos oído mucho de usted, lo que hace es increíble –

-no es para tanto – dijo seriamente, ella observo nuevamente a shaoran y cuando el la vio regreso su mirada a ella -

-bueno sígame la llevare a que se quite todo eso, no debe ser nada cómodo, seguro tengo algo que pueda usar – la llevo hasta una habitación donde preparo un baño y la dejo para que se aseara le dejo ropa sobre un mueble y luego de esto se sintió mejor –

Cuando salio de nuevo a la sala, ella la esperaba y se dirigía hacia el comedor con una bandeja con comida, le indico que la siguiera al llegar observo que Shaoran ya se encontraba ahí, también con nuevo atuendo, el la observo al llegar, portaba un vestido bastante sencillo y su cabello totalmente suelto, como siempre le había gustado verlo, a pesar de llevar esa ropa, su belleza no dejaba de pasar desapercibida, era algo que parecía natural, como si no necesitara de mas adornos. Se sentó a su lado, sintiendo su mirada fija en ella.

-te ves muy bien – dijo en susurro –

-gracias – dijo viéndolo de frente – regresaremos mañana mismo – pregunto, esquivando su mirada –

-si así lo haremos –

-no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Fang mientras les servia –

-porque no – dijo Sakura, al parecer empezaba a molestarle la forma en que ella observaba a Shaoran –

-estamos en periodo de tormentas, seria muy peligroso que partieran así, estará lloviendo muy fuerte al menos por unos días –

-que se supone que haremos entonces –

-lo mejor será que esperen acá hasta que esto haya pasado, como les dije solo serán unos días –

-si tienes razón la tormenta de la otra noche fue muy fuerte no podemos exponernos –

-pero no crees que causaremos muchas molestias –

-para nada es un honor tenerlos aquí – dijo ella mientras sonreía -

Comieron y luego de eso salieron a caminar un poco por la aldea permanecerían ahí esa noche y al parecer varios días mas. La aldea era un lugar hermoso, se encontraba iluminada por antorchas y fogatas que hacían los aldeanos.

-es un lugar hermoso no es así – dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella –

-si lo es – se hizo un silencio

-nunca habías convivido tanto con la gente de una aldea verdad

-últimamente si, mas con soldados que otra cosa –

-si olvidaba que ahora estas a cargo del ejercito –

-lo dices como si te molestara

-no es que me moleste, solo que... nunca lo imagine, sabia que eras muy fuerte pero…..

-se que nunca fui una princesa muy convencional, no me intereso serlo, mis expectativas eran otras,

-si lo se,

-o hubieras preferido que fuera……. Mas como Kira, o las damas de tu corte, o como Fang, y esperar que llegaras a mi rescate – la miro fijamente mientras seguían caminando -

-creo que no, siempre me gusto como eras

-aunque fuera muy ruda

-si, aun así, cualquiera que te viera no creería la fuerza que tienes

-parezco una frágil dama –el sonrió –

-pareces……. Alguien diferente, no se que es, pero……. Hay algo en ti que te hace diferente a los demás, he visto lo mismo en el rey Clow, hay algo en sus ojos – se detuvieron y el la miro a los ojos – en todo su ser, que los hace ver diferentes – el tomo su mano y observo el anillo que le había dado, el que ahora decía que ella seria su esposa – parece que quedo exactamente a tu medida -

-Shaoran –

-dime –

-como es que tenías un anillo como este a la mano – ella lo observo –

-bueno……. En verdad, lo he llevado con migo desde que regrese –

-para que, que pensabas pedirle matrimonio a alguien en cuanto la vieras o que –

-es que, lo hice para ti –

-no comprendo –

-pensaba regalártelo, cuando regrese, pero nunca encontré el momento de hacerlo, sus piedras solo se dan en un lugar especifico en Yeray, se dice que es un lugar mágico,

-porque tu siempre encuentras lugares mágicos –

-es un don – sonrió y acaricio su mano – era el regalo que traía para ti, cuando la idea de casarnos surgió, pensé que seria el mejor anillo de compromiso –

-entiendo – se acerco más a ella -

-Majestad – dijo Liang acercándose a ellos – ya que esta aquí me gustaría hablar con usted – miro a Sakura -

-no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien no voy a perderme – el sonrió -

-no te importa quedarte un rato sola –

-no te preocupes – se inclino para besar su mano que aun sostenía, la soltó y empezó alejarse de ella, los dos se fueron y Sakura camino un poco por el lugar, se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía y al girarse vio a un pequeño de unos 6 años detrás de ella, el niño la veía insistentemente, se acerco mas a ella y parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa al verla –

-eres real – ella se sorprendió por la pregunta –

-que quieres decir con eso –

-es que te vez…… diferente nunca había visto a alguien como tu –

-pues si soy real – se coloco a la altura del pequeño y le sonrió, el niño respondió igual –

-como te llamas –

-soy Eleni y tu –

-Me llamo Loan, tienes un nombre muy bonito, Quieres que te muestre la aldea –

-Esa no es forma de referirse a su majestad Loan – se escucho a sus espaldas se giraron a ver y distinguieron a Fang, detrás de ellos – espero que mi hermanito no la este molestando alteza –

-claro que no – dijo ella seriamente -

-no la estaba molestando solo quería hablar con ella – dijo el niño

-así es se estaba ofreciendo a mostrarme el lugar – el pequeño sonrió –

-a veces es un poco impertinente -

-eso no es cierto, solo voy a llevarla a conocer – el la tomo de mano – vienes – dijo halándola un poco –

-claro – empezó a caminar junto al niño, seguida de Fang –

El le mostró todo el pueblo mientras le hablaba de todo sin parar, por momentos su hermana mayor lo reprendía pero el no parecía prestarle mucha atención. Siguieron así por un rato, hasta que se hizo muy tarde y debían regresar a su casa, no muy conforme tuvo que obedecer, al llegar se dispusieron a cenar, Shaoran y Liang se les unieron y el pequeño seguía acosando a preguntas a Sakura, parecía fascinado con ella.

-se tiene que ir mañana – dijo Loan luego que se enterara que no se quedarían mas tiempo –

-era lo que teníamos planeado pero al parecer no podremos hacerlo, – dijo Shaoran –

-que bueno – dijo el con una sonrisa - aunque solo sea unos días -

-pero prometo visitarte nuevamente –

-tu también – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura –

-si me es posible regresar – el sonrió, Fang retiro los platos y se disponía a lavarlos –

-Eleni -

-Loan, ya te dije que esa no es forma de referirse a su majestad – el puso cara de fastidio –

-Princesa Eleni – ella rió –

-Déjalo en Eleni, a veces no es bueno tanto protocolo – Shaoran la veía fijamente y los demás lo notaron, nunca la había visto interactuar así con alguien siempre parecía estar a la defensiva, pero con el niño se comportaba muy bien, como si lo conociera de antes parecía algo tan natural en ella –

-Eleni, eres la novia de Shaoran – no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la pregunta del niño al igual que Shaoran que lo vio con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa –

-Loan – lo reprendió su hermano – esas son cosas que a ti no te interesan – el puso cara triste –

-no lo regañe – dijo Sakura –

-pero majestad –

-es un niño, esta bien – Shaoran se sorprendió mucho al oír esto, por algo menos que eso a el lo hubiera golpeado, pero seguía ahí con su sonrisa hacia el niño -

-entonces – susurro Loan – si son novios – al ver que ella no sabia que responder decidió intervenir -

-no solo eso Loan – dijo Shaoran – ella pronto será mi esposa – se vieron entre si y el tenia una sonrisa, y tanto Liang como Fang se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, Fang se acerco hasta su hermano –

-en serio, te vas a casar – dijo el niño –

-así es – dijo shaoran -

-creo que es hora que te vayas a dormir, ya es muy tarde y por hoy ya fue suficiente – dijo Fang -

-pero aun es temprano – replico

-obedece a tu hermana – le dijo Sakura – tiene razón ya es muy tarde -

-esta bien – se levanto de su silla y camino rumbo a su cuarto a medio camino se detuvo y se giro a verlos – tienes una novia muy bonita Shaoran, espero encontrar una así cuando sea grande, debí nacer antes - les sonrió y siguió su camino, Sakura y Shaoran rieron ante esto y volvieron sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro –

-que te parece creo que tengo competencia – dijo el –

-si, y parece ser mejor prospecto que tu – sonrieron –

-creo que será mejor que ustedes también vayan a descansar - dijo Fang, sakura la observo, aun tenia esa cara de asombro en su rostro –

-si tienes razón – dijo shaoran se pusieron de pie – Los condujo a las que serian sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches – le dijo Shaoran mientras besaba su mano y la veía entrar en la habitación que ocuparía esa noche, camino un poco mas y Fang le mostró su habitación –

-así que va a casarse – le dijo suavemente –

-si – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-la Princesa parece buena persona, Loan nunca se había comportado así con nadie, siempre ha sido un niño muy introvertido, pero con ella, se comporta diferente –

-ella tiene ese efecto, es como si hiciera que uno se sintiera atraído acercarse a ella, y la verdad es la primera vez que la veo actuar así con alguien tan naturalmente a mi me tomo años el que me permitiera acercarme y con el es como si lo conociera de antes –

-se ve que la aprecia mucho –

-demasiado – ella sonrió tímidamente –

-bueno yo lo dejo para que descanse, que pase buenas noches – el entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama –

Luego de un rato se quedo completamente dormido, y empezó a moverse agitadamente

_**Se encontraba en medio de un lugar con mucha vegetación y luchaba sin cesar contra alguien a quien no lograba distinguir, pero su mirada reflejaba mucha ira**_

**-**_**jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste –dijo Shaoran -**_

_**-no espero que lo hagas, "DEBISTE QUEDARTE DONDE ESTABAS" – dijo mientras lo atacaba de nuevo –**_

_**-me encargare de eliminarte por completo –**_

_**-vaya ese no pareces ser tu, nunca me habías hablado así- lo atacaba mientras lo hacia retroceder, no podía con el – veremos si puedes regresar de nuevo – el cayo y al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver una jaula –**_

_**-No lo harás – se escucho una voz diferente no lograba distinguir quien era - esto es algo entre tu y yo, o al menos eso es lo que yo creía – **_

_**-vaya, viniste a salvarlo –**_

_**-vine a eliminarte – y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar por el lugar**__ –_

Se despertó sobresaltado, esos sueños parecían que no iban a dejarlo nunca, que era todo eso,se incorporo sentándose en la cama miro por la ventana y pudo ver una fuerte tormenta caer, será que algún día tendría respuesta para lo que le estaba pasando. Se puso de pie y se acerco hasta la ventana.

-será que algún día sabré que es todo esto – se dijo a si mismo, mientras veía sus manos detenidamente – que pensarías si lo supieras Eleni - _**debes hacer lo que te dije, ver quien esta en tu sueño tratar de reconocer el lugar o a alguien, eso podría ayudarte, talvez seas un místico y veas cosas**__ – _será que tienes razón, pero aunque he tratado no logro ubicar el lugar –

Al día siguiente Sakura escucho que llamaban a su puerta, abrió los ojos el día parecía hermoso, escucho nuevamente que tocaban a la puerta se incorporo

-pase – dijo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el pequeño Loan –

-buenos días - dijo con una sonrisa ella también le sonrió –

-buenos días –

-el desayuno esta listo –

-Shaoran ya se levanto –

-si, hace un rato, esta en el comedor –

-ahora voy yo también – se levanto y observo por la ventana -

-es un día muy hermoso verdad – dijo el niño acercándose a ella –

-si mucho – el la veía con ternura, siguió observando por a ventana y vio un árbol con un columpio roto –

-ese es tu columpio –

-si pero se rompió, mi padre prometió que lo repararía cuando regresara – ella lo observo – espero que el regrese pronto, y que la guerra se acabe – su rostro pareció entristecerse –

-yo también lo espero – le sonrió – oye Loan, donde esta tu madre, solo he visto a tus hermanos y tu solo me hablas de tu padre –

-es que no la conocí, ella murió cuando yo nací, Fang es la que ha hecho cargo de mi siempre, por eso quiero que regrese mi padre, no quiero estar solo –

-no estas solo – en ese momento se escucho que llamaban a la puerta –

-Loan mas vale que no estés molestando a la princesa – se escucho la voz de Fang -

-claro que no – dijo el -

-dense prisa o el desayuno se enfriara –

-ahora vamos – dijo Sakura – creo que será que nos demos prisa –

-yo me adelanto, te veo luego – dijo mientras salía de la habitación –

Luego de desayunar sakura estuvo paseando por el lugar junto con Loan y Shaoran, ella parecía disfrutar del momento, se veía tranquila, a parte que el pequeño no se soltaba de su mano y la llevaba a todos lados, converso con varias personas las cuales le ofrecían obsequios sencillos que ella recibía muy agradecida, al parecer todos sabían de lo que estaba haciendo, se veía muy serena, Shaoran se dedicaba a observarla, nunca la había visto comportarse así, era una parte de ella que no conocía, talvez si era cierto que necesitaban conocerse de nuevo, acaso habría sido Evan el que había logrado ese cambio en ella, era el quien había hecho que Eleni fuera mas natural y su rostro no pareciera tan serio, talvez si el no se hubiera marchado, seria el causante de esto, luego de un rato llegaron hasta donde un grupo de jóvenes se entrenaba disparando arcos y flechas ella los vio interesada. Los jóvenes al verlos se detuvieron e hicieron una reverencia.

-que dices quieres intentarlo – le dijo Shaoran –

-hace mucho que no lo hago, tal vez este fuera de práctica –

-tu, no lo creo – pidió un arco y flecha que le fue entregado rápidamente, apunto y disparo, la flecha dio en el banco aunque no en el centro – parece que yo si estoy un poco fuera de forma –

-si eso veo – ella tomo el arco y flecha que el le ofreció – no si la distancia sea la correcta –

-aun así podrías intentarlo – ella apunto, respiro profundo y disparo, la flecha dio en el blanco justo en el centro, todos se sorprendieron al ver esto

-ves te dije que no era la distancia correcta, estaba muy cerca –

Siguieron paseando un rato mas, hasta que llego la hora de comer, luego de eso Shaoran se fue con Liang y Loan simplemente desapareció, ella decidió salir a caminar, se alejo un poco de la aldea, y pudo ver a un grupo de niños entrenando entre ellos estaba su pequeño guía, sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose.

-espero que su estancia aquí este siendo agradable – dijo Fang colocándose a su lado –

-si mucho –

-que bueno, - la veía fijamente –

-sucede algo – dijo seriamente, no podía sacar de su cabeza la forma que tenía de ver a Shaoran, pero no parecía ser solo ella, todas las jóvenes de ese pueblo eran así -

-no….. Bueno, es que no se, la imaginaba un tanto diferente –

-no eres la primera que dice eso –

-lo siento….

-no tienes porque, la verdad no se que clase de persona es la que esperan encontrar –

-bueno, es que usted, no aparenta ser una persona muy fuerte –

-entiendo – la seguía viendo fijamente como si quisiera decir algo mas y no se atrevía – que pasa -

-nada -

-puedes hablar con libertad – de nada servia quedarse con la duda lo mejor era saber que pensaba

-es solo que, en verdad va a casarse con el Príncipe Shaoran –

-si es cierto, cuando regresemos se celebrara el compromiso oficial –

-vaya, es que va a casarse con su majestad, y lo dice tan naturalmente, cualquier otra en su lugar estaría dando brincos de alegría por contraer nupcias con el Príncipe Shaoran de Likaios –

-talvez tengas razón, pero para mi el nunca ha sido el "Príncipe Shaoran de Likaios" es simplemente Shaoran, mi compañero de combate, mi oponente para discutir, mi amigo, y mi……., he compartido con el muchas cosas, nunca lo he visto en si como un príncipe, solo….. El –

-bueno en ese caso si tiene razón, el es una gran persona, siempre esta pensando en los demás, nosotros le debemos mucho, romperá el corazón de muchas por aquí –

-porque – ella sonrió –

-digamos que por la forma de comportarse de el, algunas guardaban esperanzas que eligiera por esposa a alguien del reino –

-así – dijo como si la idea no le agradara mucho -

-si, o algo parecido – dijo Sonrojándose un poco -

-pues lamento haber estropeado esos planes – dijo seriamente, al parecer Shaoran ahora parecía tener muy buenas relaciones con las mujeres tantos años con Eriol si terminaron por afectarlo –

-bueno yo debo marcharme, viene con migo –

-no me quedare un rato –

-con su permiso – hizo una reverencia y se alejo del lugar,

Sakura siguió observando a los niños que entrenaban en especial a Loan, tenia un pequeña espada de madera en sus manos y se disponía a luchar con un niño un tanto mas grande que el, a Sakura no le parecía un combate muy justo, pero no intervino. Sintió la presencia de Shaoran acercarse, hasta estar a su lado

-entrenan desde muy pequeños – dijo colocándose a su lado y observando también al pequeño -

-eso veo –

-nosotros no éramos más grandes que ellos cuando entrenábamos también –

-si, aunque creo que el oponente de el es un poco mayor – hablaba como si no quisiera hacerlo con el, lo veía seriamente, hasta donde recordaba no habían discutido por que lo veía así -

Observaron la pelea y el otro niño sin mayor problema empezó atacar a Loan con mucha fuerza, el pequeño no podía defenderse y callo de rodillas, luego intento ponerse en pie, pero nuevamente el lo tiro, eso pareció molestar a Sakura la cual estaba pensando seriamente en intervenir.

-eres un debilucho Loan, nunca podrás ganarme, soy mucho mejor que tu – le dijo el al verlo en el suelo, el niño lo miro seriamente se levanto y salio corriendo, sakura lo observo y se disponía a ir tras el –

-creo que será mejor que lo dejes solo – ella lo miro seriamente -

-no es lo mas apropiado, aun es muy pequeño aunque trate de aparentar lo contrario, voy a ver como esta – sin mas salio tomando el mismo rumbo que había hecho el niño –

Lo busco por un rato sintiendo su presencia hasta que lo encontró en la cima de un árbol, verlo ahí arriba le recordaba que a ella le gustaba mucho hacer lo mismo, cada vez que quería huir.

-creo que deberías bajar, te puedes caer – el la miro y de inmediato bajo del árbol hasta estar frente a ella, su rostro estaba triste – estas bien – el asintió – porque estabas peleando con ese niño si es mas grande que tu – el se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo -

-por que es mas fuerte que mi, no tendría mucho caso pelear con alguien mas débil que yo –

-si es cierto, pero, también necesitas estar preparado, y no es por ofenderte, pero tu técnica no es muy buena, quien te enseño –

-nadie, lo he hecho solo, Akiro es el mas fuerte de todos nosotros y dijo que yo nunca le ganaría, y yo se que puedo hacerlo, a el le enseño su padre y su hermano mayor, ahora también están en el ejercito, siempre dice que soy un debilucho y talvez tiene razón –

-no eres débil, simplemente no te has preparado, no puedes hacer bien las cosas si no entrenas lo suficiente –

-tu has entrenado mucho –

-si, toda la vida –

-es por eso que eres muy fuerte –

-claro, talvez pueda darte algunas instrucciones de cómo hacerlo mejor, estoy segura que te ayudara – el sonrió –

-lo harías,

-bueno estaré aquí unos días, así que no habrá problema, por lo menos no te vencerá tan fácil –

-que bien,- el se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo apareció en su rostro un gesto de dolor y volvió a sentarse, se tomo su rodilla – Auch, me duele –

-parece que te lastimaste, déjame ver – tenia un raspón bastante grande en su rodilla – y aun con esto subiste hasta la punta del árbol – ella lo miro, - veré que puedo hacer, cierra los ojos – el niño la miro y obedeció lo que ella le dijo – no los abras –

-no lo haré – ella coloco su mano sobre la rodilla de el sin tocarla y empezó a emitir mucha luz, la herida empezó a cerrarse, hasta que desapareció completamente –

-bien ya puedes abrir los ojos – el lo hizo y al hacerlo, las luz aun no desaparecía completamente, por lo que pudo apreciarla, se sorprendió mucho y la miro a la cara, luego vio su rodilla, completamente sana, sonrió –

-entonces si es cierto – dijo muy emocionado -

-que cosa – le pregunto ella –

-tu eres un ser de luz, verdad que si – ella se quedo sin habla no sabia que responder, como es que el se había dado cuenta de eso, que haría ahora –

-Yo…… bueno….

-hasta que los encuentro – se escucho la voz de Shaoran se acerco hasta ellos, al verlo, sakura se pregunto si había escuchado lo que el le dijo – los he estado buscando desde hace rato, debemos regresar pronto empezara a llover – pero su actitud parecía indicar que no había escuchado nada –

-si tienes razón, vamos Loan – caminaron de regreso a la casa

Ella aun estaba muy pensativa, que le diría ahora al pequeño, y que pasaría si el decía algo a los demás, talvez no le creerían, pero no le gustaría dejarlo como un mentiroso, como es que se dio cuenta. Una fuerte tormenta caía en el lugar ella se encontraba en la habitación que ocupaba y veía con detenimiento la lluvia caer, escucho que llamaron a su puerta.

-pase – la puerta se abrió y Loan entro –

-la cena esta lista –

-ahora voy – dijo ella sin despegar su mirada de la ventana el niño se acerco hasta ella y la miro detenidamente –

-no voy a decir nada – ella lo miro sin comprender - no quieres que nadie se entere de quien eres verdad –

-Loan yo –

-no te preocupes – el sonrió – viniste acabar con la guerra cierto –

-no exactamente, pero es algo que pienso hacer – el iba a salir de la recamara –

-lo sabia, sabes espero poder verte un día como eres en verdad, te debes de ver mas bonita – no quito la sonrisa de su rostro mientras le decía esto – Eleni es tu nombre de verdad o tienes otro – Ella lo miro y le sonrió definitivamente ese pequeño era muy listo y no tenia caso mentirle

-Sakura – dijo suavemente –

-creo que ese te queda mejor – salio de la habitación y ella lo siguió,

En Thisbe, Evan aun seguía muy preocupado al no encontrar a Sakura y Shaoran por ningún lado, regresaba a su castillo luego de haber estado buscándolos por largo rato, y nuevamente el que se avecinara una tormenta los hizo regresar, su rostro reflejaba angustia, se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, Eriol se encontraba a su lado.

-ya no te preocupes estoy seguro que ellos están bien, hemos recibido entrenamiento de cómo sobrevivir en el bosque –

-talvez pero aun así, no puedo evitar pensar que algo pudo haberles pasado – caminaba por la habitación -

-en verdad te interesa mucho ella no es así - se detuvo y lo vio de frente –

-demasiado, jamás imagine que podría sentir todo esto por alguien, ella no es como las demás –

-eso lo se –

-tenia esperanzas de que algún día me aceptara, pero ahora……. –

-ya sabes lo de su boda –

-si, y me preocupa –

-porque –

-no estoy seguro que el la quiera –

-yo creo que si –

-pues no parece demostrarlo, si tuviera la certeza que el la ama, y ella de alguna manera lo corresponde, estaría tranquilo –

-y porque crees que no es así –

-porque cada vez que algo relacionado con el sucede, su rostro refleja mucha tristeza, y siento como si el, solo quisiera tenerla a su la lado como si le perteneciera –

-ellos se conocen desde hace mucho, se tienen mas aprecio del que imaginas, solo que les cuesta expresarlo y demostrarlo –

-no veo por que, Eleni siempre parece tan espontánea, preocupándose por los demás es grandiosa, nunca la he sentido refrenada con sus sentimientos con migo –

-creo que es porque se siente mas libre en ese aspecto, es lo mismo que le pasa hacia mi, somos sus amigos –

-y nunca me vera de otra forma lo se, creo que ya debo resignarme –

-por tu bien creo que es lo mejor y no solo por lo que ella pueda sentir por Shaoran, son muchas cosas mas, que algún día entenderás – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –

-adelante – dijo Evan uno de sus sirviente entro –

-Majestad un soldado de Likaios acaba de llegar dice que trae información de la princesa y el príncipe – sin esperar mas el salio del despacho y se dirigió al recibidor donde se encontraba el soldado, al mismo tiempo que el llegaban Kaia, Tomoyo y Yamazaki.

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a ellos

-Majestad –

-dicen que tienes información de la princesa, que es lo que sabes – pregunto Evan un tanto alterado –

-ella y el Príncipe Shaoran se encuentran en nuestra aldea –

-están bien – pregunto Kaia –

-perfectamente, dijeron que querían que supieran que estaban bien y que regresarían al palacio de Likaios – no pudieron evitar poner una cara de alivio –

-que bueno – dijo Evan -

-entonces creo que lo mejor será regresar a Likaios y esperarlos allá –

-si considero que es lo mejor – dijo Kaia – será mejor que preparemos todo para partir –

Luego de cenar estuvieron un rato frente a la chimenea conversando de la situación que Vivian y Liang les comentaba de lo que ellos se había enterado, mientras afuera, perecía que no dejaría de llover en toda la noche, Loan se había quedado dormido con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sakura, su hermana lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevo a su cuarto, luego tanto ella como Liang se dispusieron a dormir también, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos, se limitaron a verse sin decir nada luego de un rato el rompió el silencio

-parece que Loan te ha tomado cariño –

-eso creo –

-creí que ibas a intervenir en su pelea hoy –

-hace mucho que no intervengo en una, la ultima vez que lo hice, la persona que defendí se enojo mucho – el sonrió –

-A veces no es bueno intervenir, pero supongo que solo lo hiciste por que te importaba –

-algo así, tampoco era una pelea justa, uno era mas fuerte que otro, eso también interfiere –

-pero aprendes a tratar de ser mejor -

-así te trataba yo cierto –

-como –

-como lo hizo ese niño con Loan - lo miro a los ojos –

-que te burlabas de mi cada vez que me ganabas – el miro al horizonte como recordando – algo así, siempre decías que nunca podría ganarte, y hasta ahora así ha sido –

-era muy ególatra verdad

-un tanto, bastante diría yo

-crees que he cambiado –

-no estoy seguro, podías parecer ególatra, intimidante, individualista, y parecía que disfrutabas vencerme, pero…….

-que……. - la miro nuevamente –

-había algo en tu mirada que expresaba que no eras así realmente, no eras lo que aparentabas y ahora, aunque también eres mas autoritaria, es como si hubiera algo diferente en ti, te ves mas serena, aunque sigues teniendo la misma agresividad que cuando peleabas con migo, como si ahora pudiera ver algo de ti que antes querías ocultar –

-eso crees, que ocultaba algo –

-si, pude notarlo cuando me dejaste acercarme a ti, - se sentó en el mismo mueble que ella - cuando pude vencer esa barrera que anteponías entre nosotros y note en ti otra mirada, que ya no me decía que tratabas de matarme –

-creí que ese punto ya estaba aclarado, yo nunca trate de matarte –

-si me lo aclaraste, pero una vez casi lo hiciste –

-no iba hacerte nada –

-menos mal, por que me dejaste un ojo morado, una herida en el brazo y una cortada en el labio, imagínate si hubieras querido hacerme algo – ambos sonrieron -

-te molestaba que te ganara una niña –

-no, me molestaba que me ganaras tu – ella lo miro sin comprender mucho –

-no es acaso lo mismo –

-no, me molestaba que me ganara la persona a la que quería impresionar –

-impresionarme para que –

-quería que me vieras diferente, no como un debilucho – se acerco mas a ella – nunca gane un combate frente a ti, solo observabas derrotas, pensé que por eso no te agradaba, Por ser débil -

-no creí que lo fueras – sus rostros estaban muy cerca y podían sentir la respiración del otro – además parece que para todos eres lo mejor que hay, te respetan mucho, se que fuiste el mejor en la escuela y que nadie a parte de mi ha logrado vencerte en tu reino, sabia que eras fuerte, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho -

-es bueno saberlo – se acerco mas hasta que pudo rozar sus labios, pero en ese momento ella se puso de pie –

-no trates de aprovecharte de la situación – ella le sonrió en forma vanidosa, el también se puso de pie y la miro de frente

-no lo estaba haciendo – el sonrió –

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir, que pases buenas noches – ella iba a empezar a caminar pero el se lo impidió y se coloco frente a ella –

-buenas noches – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un beso en esta y de ahí empezó a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a sus labios, al sentir el contacto todo su ser se estremeció, el la tomo de la cintura y la trato de acercarla, fue un beso tierno, el trato de profundizarlo mas pero ella empezó a romper su unión empujándolo un poco –

-suficiente, te dije que no te aprovecharas de la situación – dijo ella tratando de parecer normal, ya que su corazón latía apresuradamente y deseaba continuar con aquello, pero era mejor dejarlo así, por el momento –

-solo era mi beso de buenas noches –

-bueno ya lo tienes así que, hasta mañana – ella se retiro pero todas las emociones de los últimos días la acompañaron esa noche.

Entro a la habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, parecía que el no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero no podía flaquear menos en estos momentos, en ese instante empezó a sentir una extraña energía, se levanto y corrió a la ventana, podía apreciarlo era la misma que había sentido antes, ellos se manifestaban de nuevo, era muy poderosa y eran varios seres la que la emanaban, que era todo eso, trato de ubicarla y esta parecía estar centrada en varios lugares y sin mas desapareció nuevamente.

-que es todo esto – se dijo a si misma, en ese momento también pudo sentir la energía de Evan crecer le pareció extraño, el se encontraba un tanto lejos del lugar, pero su energía se sentía mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, luego también sintió la de Shaoran crecer de la misma forma por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar le pareció escuchar que hablaba, entro sin llamar y lo vio moviéndose agitadamente se acerco hasta el para despertarlo.

-shaoran despierta – dijo sacudiéndolo un poco – Shaoran – pero parecía no despertar estaba profundamente dormido.

_**No Podía ver bien donde se encontraba, trato de ubicarse mejor y distinguió el lugar, era el mismo en el que se veía siempre, solo que esta vez no parecía estar luchando, se sentía débil, empezó a ponerse de pie pero no pudo hacerlo, alguien lo sostuvo y evito que cayera.**_

_**- esta bien - **_

_**-me siento muy débil – no lograba ver bien quien estaba a su lado, pero sentía que lo conocía**_

_**-yo también estoy así, es normal estando aquí –**_

_**-aquí, donde estamos – observo mejor y se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de una jaula – no puede ser nos encerró –**_

_**-me temo que si pero saldremos de aquí y me encargare de destruir esta cosa para siempre –**_

_**-vaya veo que ya despertaron – un hombre se acerco hasta ellos, era el mismo que siempre veía, con quien luchaba –**_

_**-sácanos de aquí – dijo el hombre que se encontraba a su lado –**_

_**-no tengo por que hacerlo – **_

_**-por que haces esto – dijo el –**_

_**-creí que ya lo había dicho, yo haré este trabajo mejor –**_

_**-no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo el hombre a su lado –**_

_**-claro que si, ya lo verán, esto será mejor de ahora en adelante, sin ti mi querido hermano - **_

-Shaoran despierta – pudo escuchar una voz que lo llamaba – Shaoran – se despertó sobresaltado – estas bien – se incorporo y trato de ubicarse la observo ahí de pie frente a el –

-si estoy bien es solo….-

-tus sueños aun siguen –

-si – el paso sus manos por su rostro –

-aun no vez nada –

-en concreto no – la miro y ella le sonrió – que haces aquí –

-la tormenta me despertó y te escuche gritar –

-y viniste a ver que me pasaba – dijo en manera engreída –

-no exactamente, creí que a estas alturas ya tendrías respuestas –

-pues no, aun no aparecido quien me las aclare – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana – es extraño que no pueda ver sus rostros, pero pueda sentir todas esas emociones – se giro a ella – crees que estoy loco – ella se acerco a el –

-no, solo que talvez necesites mas ayuda –

-las cosas no están para preocuparme por esto ahora, con todo lo que tenemos que hacer –

-si tienes razón lo único que debe importarnos por el momento es ganar esta guerra – se dispuso a salir de la habitación –

-solo hay una cosa mas que me interesa a parte de ganar –

-que –

-tu –

-creo que tampoco deberías de pensar en eso, -

-por que no – se acerco hasta ella – que es lo malo que sigue habiendo en mi – se giro a verlo -

-tu no tienes nada de malo, no creo que en si haya algo malo, solo que a veces aunque queramos las cosas simplemente no pueden ser, ya debo irme, espero que tus sueños ya no te atormenten – iba a salir, pero el tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia el abrazándola fuertemente –

-si queremos todo es posible –

-algún día te darás cuenta que no, - se separaron – nos vemos en la mañana – salio de la habitación –

-yo veré que sea posible, estarás a mi lado, no importa lo que tenga que hacer – se dijo a si mismo.

Estuvieron en el lugar por varios días en los cuales ella le estuvo enseñando a Loan cosas básicas para que aprendiera a luchar mejor, el parecía aprender muy rápido y Shaoran parecía disfrutar viendo el empeño que ella ponía para que el niño aprendiera, le recordaba cuando lo estuvo ayudando a el

_- vez Es cierto, solo atacas es por eso que cuando el contrincante empieza hacerlo, tu no te defiendes, recoge la espada – el hizo lo que ella dijo, y se coloco de nuevo en posición de ataque, se dirigió a ella con un embate frontal el cual ella esquivo fácilmente y luego de esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, al parecer el golpe le dolió un poco, el esperaba como siempre una burla y que lo pisoteara, pero esta vez no fue así, ella se agacho junto a el- vez solo atacas-_

_-eso no es cierto también se defenderme_

_-si claro – el se incorporo y al hacerlo quedo viéndola a la cara – tienes que aprender a defenderte no ganas una batalla solo atacando._

_-vas a enseñarme a defenderme_

_-dije que diría lo que hacías mal, y eso he hecho_

_-OH vamos dime que me ayudarás lo prometiste – dijo el viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa -_

_-no lo prometí, - se hizo una pausa - pero tratare de ayudarte_

_-gracias, - dijo el muy cerca de su rostro_

Era increíble en ese entonces a pesar de que discutían mucho se conocían muy bien, tal vez ella si tenia razón y era como conocerse nuevamente, pero lo haría, conseguiría llegar hasta el punto en el que se quedaron, ella ahora le permitía acercarse mas, estaba descubriendo nuevas cosas de ella, lograría que confiara en el nuevamente, le demostraría que seguía siendo el mismo, cualquier cosa por ella valía la pena.

Ella le enseñaba a Loan la forma correcta de tomar la espada y la forma en que debía defenderse y atacar, parecía haber progresado mucho en esos días.

-no debes atacar desde el inicio – decía Sakura – debes esperar el momento adecuado, sobre todo si no conoces al rival –

-pero yo si lo conozco –

-no siempre será el mismo, inténtalo de nuevo, a veces es mejor defenderse que atacar – el hacia todo lo que ella le indicaba, hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso, el niño se dejo caer al suelo rendido.

-tu entrenabas así cuando eras niña – ella se coloco a su lado –

-no, mi entrenadora era peor que yo –

-peor, pues quien te entrenaba – dijo sentándose –

-mi madre, ella era muy exigente, siempre decía uno mas – dijo con cierta melancolía y miro al cielo –

-la reina no es tu madre –

-no, aunque se ha portado como si lo fuera, mi verdadera madre murió hace mucho, cuando yo tenia tu edad aproximadamente –

-debe hacerte mucha falta, te debes sentir tan sola como yo –

-en un principio fue así, aunque hubiera mas gente a mi alrededor, sentía que estaba sola, tenia un enorme vació que parecía que nunca iba a poder llenarse, pero luego me di cuenta que no era así, que había mucha gente a mi alrededor apoyándome y eso ya no me hizo sentir sola – le sonrió –

-te vas a quedar en la tierra mucho tiempo –

-me temo que no, cuando la guerra termine, debo partir a mi hogar –

-La Esfera Celeste –

-si –

-y ya no volverás –

-no lo se, tengo algo importante que hacer allá, y no se como vaya a terminar – miro al cielo –

-quieres dar un paseo – miro a Loan nuevamente –

-adonde –

-al río – se puso en pie y la tomo de la mano – vamos – siguieron por el camino hasta llegar al rió,

Loan empezó a correr sin soltar su mano, por lo que ella hizo lo mismo, corrió como hacia mucho no lo hacia, hasta llegar a una cascada, ahí el se dejo caer sobre el césped y ella hizo lo mismo, ambos reían mucho, hacia tanto que no se divertía así, el niño la miro.

-te ves muy bonita cuando te ríes – le dijo poniéndose de pie ella se sentó –

-gracias –

-es lo que siempre le he dicho – escucharon una voz y se giraron a verla –

-hola Shaoran – dijo el niño contento – que haces aquí – se acerco hasta el que se encontraba en la orilla del río –

-tratando de pescar algo, quieres ayudarme –

-claro que si -sakura se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos –

-parece que estas divirtiendo –

-si, Loan es un gran anfitrión –

-así es – dijo el – ven vamos a meternos al rió, la tomo de la mano y la jalo –

-no espera, no creo que sea buena idea –

-si lo es vamos – dijo halándola mas –

-a la princesa no le gusta el lodo Loan –

-pero es agua no es lodo –

-ve tu si –

-esta bien – dijo el mientras se quitaba los zapatos y su camisa y se arrojaba al rió – y empezaba a nadar – vamos Eleni ven es divertido -

-no estoy bien así –

-tu siempre le quitas la diversión a todo – dijo Shaoran, colocándose frente a ella –

-así pues entonces diviértete tú métete al agua -

-no seria mala idea –

-pues quiero verlo – el sonrió traviesamente –

-lo veras – sin que ella pudiera hacer nada la cargo en brazos, tomándola desprevenida y empezó a caminar hacia el rió –

-que crees que vas hacer bájame – dijo haciendo fuerza para que el la bajara –

-solo nos divertiremos un poco – llego a la orilla y parecía decidido a saltar con ella al agua -

-no te atrevas dijo al notar sus intensiones – bájame ahora mismo –

-es una orden –

-tómalo como quieras pero bájame – dijo bastante irritada –

-no lo haré – dijo el y empezó a meterse en el agua –

-ya basta Shaoran esto no es gracioso, ya bájame –

-como quieras – sin decir más la soltó y ella cayó al agua, todo esto al parecer le resultaba muy gracioso al pequeño, sakura por su lado estaba un tanto molesta –

-mira lo que hiciste –

-tu dijiste que te soltara, solo te obedecí –

-así – ella se paro y le dio la mano para que la ayudara cuando lo hizo lo halo con fuerza y el también cayo por completo al agua – pues ya estamos a mano – empezaron a luchar dentro del agua, hasta que el juego los canso y decidieron salir, se encontraban completamente empapados

Shaoran encendió una fogata para poder secarse, y luego de eso comieron junto al rió, Loan parecía muy contento y con las pequeñas discusiones que ellos tenían

-me alegro que te hayas divertido - dijo el, mientras ambos veian a Loan jugando a la orillla del río, se encontraban sentados a la sombra de un arbol -

-hace mucho que no me tomaba un descanso - se veian fijamente -

-ahora pareces mas tu que antes, como si al fin hubieras roto esa coraza que tenias y me dejaras entrar - se acerco a su rostro -

-pues yo creo que tu entraste sin pedir permiso - se acerco mas hasta que pudo tosar sus narices -

-y espero ya no salir - sin mas la beso, fue un beso al que ella correspondio sin pensarlo mucho, la atrajo mas hacia el y ella coloco sus brazoso al rededor de su cuello, y solo se dejo llevar por lo que sentia sin pensar en mas, sin que alguien mas existiera, y ella no tuviera una responsabilidad muy grande que cumplir, se separaron lentamente un momento, pero el rapdamente se volvio apoderar de sus labios, no queria dejarla ir, deseaba que ella permaneciera a su lado siempre, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un trueno y el cielo empezo a tornarse oscuro, se separaron lentamente se vieron a los ojos y se sontieron -

-creo que debemos irnos - en ese momento Loan llego hasta donde ellos se encontraban -

-parece que va a llover, sera mejor marcharnos -

-si tienes razon - dijo Shoran, poniendose de pie y ayudandoa sakura hacer lo mismo - no podia quitar la vista de ella - es mejor irnos - recogieron todo lo que habia y se marcharon -

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto conversando con el pequeño Loan

-entonces se irán mañana –

-así es – el puso cara de tristeza –

-no voy a volver a verte –

-no lo se, yo espero que si –

-podrías hacer un truco -

-truco, que quieres decir –

-como cuando curaste mi rodilla, quiero ver como eres de verdad –

-no soy muy diferente a lo que ves –

-por favor si – dijo en tono de suplica –

-esta bien, tu ganas, pero nunca se lo dirás a nadie de acuerdo –

-lo prometo – dijo muy contento, ella se alejo un poco de el cerro sus ojos y centro su energía, empezó a rodearse de luz blanca muy brillante, el pequeño la veía asombrado una suave brisa empezó a correr en la habitación, sus ropas cambiaron y se vio vestida con su túnica, su dije empezó a brillar también y emitir una luz dorada, abrió sus ojos y estos también parecían despedir luz

-esto se llama resplandecer, no tiene mayor poder, pero hace que cualquiera vea nuestra luz en la oscuridad, se usa para ayudar a la gente que esta perdida –

-es increíble – ella sonrió cerro sus ojos y la luz regreso a ella nuevamente al igual que su indumentaria –así te ves cuando estas en tu planeta – dijo el niño con una sonrisa –

-regularmente, nosotros casi siempre estamos emitiendo esa luz, cuando vine a vivir aquí, tuve que tratar por todos lo medios de no hacerlo, no podían darse cuenta de quien era –

-Shaoran tampoco lo sabe –

-no, el menos que nadie debe saberlo, yo se lo diré cuando lo crea conveniente –

-Loan ya deja descansar a la princesa, es hora que te vayas a dormir – se escucho la voz de Fang -

-ya escuchaste –

-ahora voy – dijo el niño – te voy a echar de menos cuando te vayas – dijo el antes de salir de la habitación –

-yo también a ti – dijo Sakura -

Ese día seria el último que permanecería en la aldea al perecer las tormentas había cesado y ya podían regresar. Loan desea demostrarle que su ayuda había dado resultado por lo que, decidió que ese día se enfrenaría a Akiro, antes que ella se marchara.

Se encontraba frente a el en posición de pelea esta vez la correcta, como ella le enseño, recibió el ataque de el y esta vez si pudo defenderse aunque le costaba un poco, porque el era mas grande, siguió defendiéndose, hasta que como le dijo ella encontró el momento adecuado para atacarlo, al hacerlo, lo hizo caer y coloco su espada en de madera en el cuello de su contrincante.

-nunca vuelvas a llamarme debilucho escuchaste – el solo asintió, se sentía muy orgulloso de lo que había hecho

Sakura y Shaoran lo observaban desde cierta distancia ella parecía muy contenta por el triunfo de Loan

-parece que le enseñaste mejor que a mi –

-no lo que sucede es que el aprende mejor que tu -

Se disponían a partir, les tenían preparados un par de caballos con los que no tardarían mucho en llegar hasta Likaios, estaban listos para partir y se despedían de sus anfitriones, el pequeño Loan parecía un tanto triste Shaoran se acerco a el y se despidió, el niño se acerco a sakura y la miro a la cara.

-Eleni, tu vas acabar con la guerra verdad – dijo el viéndola con cierta tristeza –

-haré todo lo posible –

-se que tu acabaras con esto, y harás que mi padre vuelva, quiero que el regrese, para ya no estar solo – Sakura se coloco a su nivel, y lo miro con ternura el verlo le recordaba como se sentía ella cuando perdió a su madre, ese vació que nada parece llenar, aunque hayan mas personas que nos amen –

-te prometo que acabare con esto, y haré que tu padre regrese sano y salvo, te lo juro – el niño se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza, y una sensación agradable la invadió, como si quisiera protegerlo, hacer que no se sintiera triste, ella también lo abrazo con fuerza, como indicándole que todo estaría bien –

-se que lo harás……… Sakura – le susurro en el oído sabia que como le había prometido el no diría nada de quien era ella – se separaron y ella coloco su mano empuñada frente a el –

-esto es para ti – al abrir su mano una pequeña roca color azul estaba en ella el la tomo era muy hermosa parecía una joya que brillaba mucho – cuando la veas brillar mucho significa que la guerra se acabo y tu padre regresara –

-eso también significara que tu ya no estarás aquí –

-es probable pero espero que siempre me recuerdes –

-lo haré – la abrazo nuevamente se separaron y ella monto en su caballo Shaoran la esperaba – Adiós – dijo loan mientras agitaba su mano –

-no – dijo Shaoran – Adiós es una palabra muy definitiva –

-hasta algún día – dijo ella al pequeño y el sonrió, emprendieron marcha y el corrió tras ellos agitando su mano –

-nos volveremos a ver lo se, - dejo de correr cuando ya solo distinguía sus figuras – hasta algún día………….. Sakura –

Continuara……………

HOla, bueno acá esta el nuevo capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado, pero conque sorpresas se encontraran cuando regresen... encontrara Sakura a Quien busca, y el será capaz de ayudarla lo veremos mas adelante.

no olviden sus comentarios y nos leemos en la proxima,


	21. Encuentros, Discusiones y Provocaciones

Seres de luz

Cabalgaron por mucho tiempo hasta llegar a Likaios, el camino de regreso les resulto bastante agradable, conversaron todo el trayecto y parecían estar bien, no faltaron sus pequeñas discusiones por cualquier cosa y sus debates en los cuales nadie parecía ganar, cuando estuvieron cerca del castillo se detuvieron un momento.

-parece que llegamos – dijo Shaoran –

-si por fin – dio un suspiro de alivio -

-supongo que nos estarán esperando –

-es lo mas probable, por lo que creo que será mejor continuar – siguieron su camino hasta la entrada, los guardias lo recibieron con una reverencia y entraron –

-parece que tu madre ya esta aquí – dijo viendo el coche con la bandera de Zarek –

-eso veo, pero parece que no vino sola – observaron el coche que estaba junto a el, el cual tenia la bandera de Thisbe – Por lo que veo Evan también esta aquí – dijo mientras sonreía -

-eso parece – dijo el no muy alegre con la idea –

-será mejor apresurarnos – desmontaron y caminaron hasta el castillo, luego de haber dado unos pasos, pudieron ver a Evan junto a la puerta – Evan – le grito ella, el se giro, al verla no pudo evitar poner rostro de alivio e ir hasta ella, Sakura también apresuro su paso para llegar hasta el tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía contenta de verlo nuevamente

-que bueno que ya están aquí – dijo el aun sin llegar, ella le sonrió y el le respondió igual, al estar de frente no pudo contenerse mas y la abrazo, cosa que a Shaoran no le agrado en lo absoluto por lo que apretó sus puños con fuerza tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo –

-princesa me alegro que este bien –

-no tenias porque preocuparte tanto se defenderme –

-lo se, pero aun así, no puedo evitar angustiarme – se separaron y se vieron de frente –

-me da gusto verte, pero no tenías que venir hasta acá –

-así es podías haberte ahorrado el viaje – dijo Shaoran, su voz sonaba bastante molesta y lo veía en forma desafiante, si las miradas mataran Evan estaría fulminado –

-no iba a estar tranquilo hasta ver con mis propios ojos que estaba sana y salva –

-pues ya viste que lo esta – su rostro estaba furioso – ya puedes regresar no –

-Shaoran – dijo ella empezando a molestarse también, se giro a verlo – no vas a empezar de nuevo con lo mismo – en ese momento Kaia también llego al lugar, junto con Tomoyo, Eriol y los reyes –

-mi niña, me alegro que estés bien – la abrazo – por que esta bien verdad, no les paso nada, porque tardaron tanto –

-estoy bien, no te preocupes, y si nos tardamos fue por las tormentas que han habido, nos dijeron que no era prudente regresar en esas condiciones –

-bueno deben estar cansados, lo mejor será que entren vamos- dijo la reina Irean mientras abrazaba a su hijo, todos caminaron a dentro –

-tendrás que contarme todo lo que paso en estos días – le dijo Tomoyo – por que te ves muy contenta –

-nada fuera de lo normal –

-yo creo que si hay algo fuera de lo normal, pero ya hablaremos luego –

Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones un buen baño era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos, estuvo mucho rato metida en la tina, al salir Kaia la esperaba con un atuendo listo, ella se dejo caer en la cama.

-parece que estas cansada –

-no estoy bien – se sentó –

-te veo mas relajada, quiero suponer que pudiste arreglar las cosas con Shaoran –

-creo que si, al menos tenemos una especie de tregua –

-me alegro, por ahora lo mejor será que te vistas para que bajes a cenar –

-esta bien –

-quiero que trates de esmerarte mucho en tu arreglo –

-porque – dijo ella sorprendida –

-es que hay visitas – dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar sus cosas para que se arreglara -

-y quienes están aquí –

-son parientes de Irean, llegaron ayer y es bueno que conozcan a la prometida del príncipe arreglada correctamente –

-no creo que eso sea necesario, aunque esa palabra no termino de asimilarla "prometida"–

-pero eso eres, así que compórtate como tal y traten de no discutir, Tomoyo vendrá en un momento ayudarte a que te arregles – Kaia Salio de la habitación y en ese momento entro Tomoyo –

-bien ahora cuenta todo – Sakura se giro a verla –

-que es lo que quieres que te cuente –

-como les fue a que acuerdo llegaron todo, incluso la razón de tu sonrisa –

-no paso nada, solo hicimos un arreglo, pero las cosas siguen estando igual – dijo mientras se vestía -

-y que clase de arreglo es el que hicieron –

-tratar de conocernos nuevamente y en lo posible no discutir, hasta que termine la guerra solo seremos amigos –

-cuanto de eso podrás cumplir – pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro -

-espero que todo – respondió ella seriamente -

-y ese arreglo incluía el hermoso anillo que tienes – ella miro la prenda y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – no me digas es tu anillo de compromiso, déjame verlo – tomo la mano de ella y observo la joya – Eleni es hermoso, nunca había visto algo así, vaya tu príncipe si que se lucio –

-es solo un regalo –

-yo no creo eso, como fue la petición – pregunto emocionada -

-nada, solo dijo que quería hacer las cosas bien y ya, así que suéltame – ella lo hizo –

-por que te cuesta tanto admitir que sientes algo por el –

-por que no es así – dijo mientras llegaba al tocador y se miraba al espejo -

-ya deja de engañarte, sabes que si sientes algo por el, aunque te niegues aceptarlo – camino hasta ella nuevamente y se dejo caer en la cama –

-por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado –

-tu eres la que se complica –

-no soy yo, créeme que me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero...-

-pero que, ojala y yo tuviera tu suerte,- se incorporo y la observo –

-lo dices por Eriol – ella asintió – ¿lo quieres? –

-nada sacaría con negarlo, no soy como tu – la vio con cara ofendida – pero también se que es algo que no va a ningún lado, es demasiado servicial con las damas, así que debo ser una mas y ya – dijo con cierto reproche en su voz -

-no deberías decir eso, lo que el siente por ti es verdadero –

-¿te lo dijo? –

-si, estaba muy decepcionado por tu rechazo – se puso de pie y se acerco a ella – pero talvez tengas razón y por mucho que los dos se quieran es algo que no va a llegar a nada –

-gracias por lo ánimos –

-no quisiera ser yo la que desilusionara, pero es cierto –

-no te preocupes, al menos se que, lo que siente si es real, aunque no se porque razones no pueda estar con migo –

-por las misma que yo no puedo aceptar a Shaoran, -

-y esas son...- pregunto con suspicacia

-son complicadas, pero cuando las sepas entenderás –

-y cuando será eso –

-pronto, estoy segura que pronto –

-espero que estés en lo cierto y por ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, termina de arreglarte no será muy apropiado que dejes esperando a tus suegros –

-no digas eso –

-pues entonces apresúrate – se terminaron de arreglar para la cena -

--

Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación ya arreglado, cuando Yamasaki entro en su recamara

-cualquiera que te viera creería que estas muy feliz por la sonrisa que tienes –

-y porque no habría de estarlo –

-parece que las cosas entre tu y tu princesa mujer fantasma se arreglaron –

-deja de llamarla así, y……. si parte de eso se arreglo –

-que bien, descubriste que ella siente algo por ti –

-descubrí que ella puede llegar a sentir algo por mi si no me rindo, y no dejo que alguien mas se le acerque – dijo con recelo -

-si lo dices por nuestro querido amigo, no creo que puedas hacer mucho por eso, según me entere, ellos se tiene mucho aprecio, parece que Evan supo como ganársela – el puso rostro de enfado –

-talvez, pero ahora ella se convertirá en mi esposa y eso me da mucha ventaja, entonces no dejare que se le acerque tanto –

-vaya nunca te había oído hablar así, desde cuando eres tan posesivo –

-no es que sea posesivo, es solo que... –

-crees que ella pueda sentir algo por el y no quieres darle la oportunidad de que suceda –

-supongo que si, no quiero correr riesgos –

-bueno, yo no venia aquí a hablar de eso, si no a infórmate algo – se puso serio – parece que los problemas se te juntaron –

-que quieres decir – pregunto sin comprender -

-que tenemos visitas, de Yeray – Shaoran puso cara de asombro –

-ya están aquí –

-así es mi querido amigo, tu... como llamarla... ex prometida, aunque ella aun no lo sepa, y los que serian tus suegros, están aquí desde ayer, ella parecía muy preocupada por ti, y lógicamente aun no sabe, que ya no van a casarse, mucho menos, que tu ahora futura esposa esta en el palacio –Shaoran suspiro y se sentó en la cama –

-ahora me tocara hablar con ella, no se como voy a decírselo, no quiero herirla –

-yo que tu me apresuraría hablar con ella, he tratado por todos los medios que no se acerque mucho a los invitados, pero... –

-si lo se –

-no quiero ni imaginar que te haría la princesa si se llega a enterar que tu ya tenias una casi prometida y que aun no habías roto ese compromiso cuando, hiciste uno nuevo con ella y que aun no lo haz hecho –

-tenia que esperar a que llegaran si no de que otra forma podría hacerlo – se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el lugar –

-cuando vas a decirle a Meiling que ya no será tu prometida –

-entre mas rápido mejor, lo que menos quiero es lastimarla, espero que lo comprenda –

-que tu estas enamorado de otra, es fácil comprender, haberle dado esperanzas y decirle que te casarías con ella y sobre todo que lo hacías por despecho será lo que ella no comprenda – se paso las manos por el rostro –

-lo se, no me hagas sentir mas vil de lo que ya me siento –

-no debiste ilusionarla –

-lo se, pero eso ya no importa, debo hablar con ella antes que cruce palabra con Eleni, si ella se entera de esto, me hará decapitar –

-entonces debes apresurarte porque pronto será hora de cenar –

-voy a buscarla –

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con su madre

-hijo iba a buscarte –

-bueno yo los dejo, suerte – se retiro y ellos se quedaron solos –

-que sucede madre –

-muchas cosas suceden, pero lo más importante es la presencia de Meiling –

-lo se madre, iba hablar con ella –

-no pensaras decírselo ahora, apenas ayer llegaron, vas a verla luego de un tiempo y lo primero que vas a decirle es que ya no hay compromiso, en que esta pensando – dijo en forma de reproche -

-se que no es muy apropiado madre, pero si ella llega hablar con Eleni y le cuenta que yo iba a comprometerme con ella, es capaz de cancelar y sabes que eso no es posible –

-por eso no te preocupes, yo hable con ella y le dije que no hiciera ningún comentario al respecto, que no seria propio, así que no se hablara sobre el tema con nadie, convive unos días con ella hasta que sea el momento adecuado para decírselo, pero tampoco puedes tardarte tanto –

-no te entiendo –

-lo mejor es que Eleni ya no regrese a Zarek, su fiesta de compromiso será pronto así que no tiene caso que ella se marche, las invitaciones se enviaron, y trate por todos medios que meiling no se enterará, así que ten mucho tacto para hablar con ella.

-lo haré madre –

-ahora será mejor ir al comedor – se dirigieron hasta allá.

--

Al llegar el rey y Kaia ya se encontraba ahí, al igual que Evan y Eriol, y un poco después hicieron presencia Meiling y sus padres

-Shaoran, que alegría verte – se acerco hasta el, tomo su mano cortésmente y la beso, se incorporo y ella lo abrazo como si se tuvieran mucha confianza, Evan y Eriol no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas entre si –

-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Meiling, Tíos me alegra que hayan llegado con bien –

-si un viaje muy largo y parece que llegamos en un momento que las cosas no pintan bien – dijo el padre de Meiling -

-así es pero esperamos que se solucione pronto – en ese momento llegaron Sakura y Tomoyo –

-perdón por la demora – dijo Sakura seriamente –

-no te preocupes, están a tiempo – dijo el rey, al verla llegar Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreírle a lo que ella respondió con una semi sonrisa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Meiling, ella observo a los invitados – déjenme presentarlos, ella es la Princesa Eleni de Zarek, a sus familiares ya los conocieron, Eleni ellos son los condes de Daría – dijo señalando a los mayores - la condesa es hermana de la reina –

-es un gusto conocerlos, - dijo ella haciendo una reverencia –

-y ella es su hija, Lady Meiling –

-es un gusto conocerla también – hicieron una reverencia y Shaoran parecía un tanto incomodo con la situación –

-bueno tomen asiento ordenare que sirvan la cena – dijo Irean y cada uno ocupo su lugar –

-así que usted es la princesa Eleni he oído hablar mucho de usted, desde que llegamos, incluso en el barco, mucha gente comentaba sobre que es usted la que se encarga de liderar el ejercito de su reino – dijo el conde en un tono no muy agradable -

-así es, - dijo ella de forma natural –

-debe ser un trabajo difícil para una mujer – utilizaba una forma de hablar un tanto despectiva -

-solamente al principio, tuve que ganarme el respeto de mis soldados, luego todo fue sencillo – dijo ella como si no tuviera importancia

-sobre todo porque Zarek, cuenta con el mejor ejército de todos – dijo Shaoran, uniéndose a la conversación al notar el comportamiento de su tío -

-así es, nuestros hombre son muy buenos – dijo en forma altanera si lo que quería era hacerla sentir incapaz estaba tratando con la persona equivocada -

-no tuvo problemas para controlarlos – pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica -

-como le dije solamente al principio, incluso algunos soldados les pareció ridículo, un capricho de princesa – seguía utilizando el mismo tono altivo, Kaia la observa y le indicaba que se comportara, cosa que ella no parecía iba a hacer

-y que hizo para remediarlo – ella sonrió con arrogancia –

-primero le ofrecí decapitarlo y llevar yo misma acabo la ejecución – todos rieron a excepción de los invitados –

-no dudo que lo hubieras hecho, que dijo que te molesto tanto – pregunto Shaoran, quien ahora parecía estar disfrutando de los acontecimientos -

-algo así como, que la princesita quería jugar a los solados, creo que se trago sus palabras cuando lo derrote a el y a 20 mas sin mayores complicaciones –

-y no será que se dejaron ganar – dijo el conde -

-talvez, pero creo que nuestras victorias en el campo de batalla dicen mas que mis palabras, - lo miro en forma desafiante -

-es increíble que una muchacha tan hermosa pueda hacer esas cosas – dijo el conde –

-no creo que la belleza tenga que ver en eso, es más bien cuestión de determinación y osadía –

-dos cualidades que nunca le han faltado a nuestra querida Eleni – dijo el Rey con mucho orgullo -

-gracias majestad –

-y diría que muchas más – dijo Evan, quien no despegaba su vista de ella, cosa que estaba molestando mucho al príncipe Shaoran – es valiente, inteligente, gentil…

-gracias por tanto halago pero creo que exageras un poco – dijo de una forma un tanto coqueta, cosa que hizo que la furia de Shaoran creciera y que Meiling los observara notando esto -

-no son halagos es la verdad y no es exageración –

-parece que no le encuentran muchos defectos princesa – dijo Meiling, en un tono algo irónico -

-diría que solo uno, a veces no deja que le ayuden con sus problemas – dijo Shaoran viéndola seriamente -

-parece que se conocen muy bien – dijo Meiling

-como no hacerlo, crecimos juntos –dijo Shaoran

-pero estuviste lejos mucho tiempo – dijo Sakura, mientras le sonreía -

-no tanto, como para olvidar como eres, siempre me venció en todo, y le encantaba hacerlo –

-no era algo muy difícil, conocía tus puntos débiles, en eso se basa la victoria – dijo en forma arrogante, los invitados la vieron con cara de disgusto, sobre todo el conde -

-bien me centrare en conocer los tuyos –

-no cree que un hombre podría sentirse intimidado por su capacidad – dijo Meiling -

-cualquiera que lo haga solo demostraría que es inseguro, con todo y sus derrotas Shaoran nunca se quejo y peleábamos de igual a igual, la diferencia de genero es irrelevante – dijo muy segura -

-ella tiene razón, hasta ahora no hay nadie que haya logrado vencerla y dudo que lo haya – dijo Eriol – y no creo que alguien se intimide con ella, basta ver todas las peticiones de matrimonio que ha recibido, prácticamente le ha tocado quitarse los pretendientes de encima – miro a la invitada con una sonrisa -

-vaya parece que es un dechado de virtudes – dijo ella -

-no diría que tanto, solo siempre trato de ser mejor – dijo Sakura mientras veía a Meiling fijamente, ella se sintió intimidada por su mirada por lo que giro su rostro hacia otro lado, hacia Shaoran para ser mas especifico -

-aun así, me parece increíble que haga todo lo que dicen – dijo el Conde

-no veo porque, créame, las mujeres somos capaces de hacer muchas cosas – dijo en forma engreída y altiva -

-no te conviene meterte con ella tío, siempre perderás – todos sonrieron, hasta el rey parecía divertido al ver como su futura nuera le hablaba a sus invitados -

-eso veo –

-a menos que quiera comprobarlo usted mismo – Kaia la vio en forma reprobatoria, por lo que esta vez se quedo callada ante su mirada –

-no creo que quiera hacerlo, no seria bueno para su autoestima – dijo el rey con una sonrisa –

-parece que le han dado mucha libertad a su hija Majestad – dijo el conde refiriéndose a Kaia ella lo vio ago molesta – no creo que eso sea muy apropiado – Sakura observo a Kaia, al parecer el hombre también había logrado molestarla con sus comentarios -

-en este caso si lo es, - dijo Kaia mientras lo veía fijamente - ella tenia que aprender a ser una buena gobernante, guiar a un reino como Zarek no es fácil, se necesita de mucho coraje y es algo que nos hemos empeñado en forjar en ella, créame, será la mejor gobernante que pueda ver, la educamos para que no tuviera que depender de alguien mas para conseguir lo que quiera y puedo decir muy satisfecha que lo hemos logrado – Kaia la vio y le sonrió, a lo que todos lo demás asintieron –

-Kaia tiene razón, además Eleni es motivo de admiración para muchas de las jóvenes de la región – dijo Irean con una sonrisa – nunca fue una princesa muy convencional y creo que es por eso que muchos jóvenes se sienten atraídos hacia ella y yo también creo que será una gran gobernante –

-yo jamás podría hacer algo así, solo pensarlo….. – dijo Meiling -

-así es, mi pequeña es muy delicada para pensar en eso, contrario a usted, la educamos para que fuera una buena esposa y estoy segura que también lo será – dijo la Condesa – Sakura y Tomoyo cruzaron sus miradas y sonrieron un poco, Shaoran tomaba de su copa y rogaba por que nadie sacara el tema del matrimonio o se armaría un desastre en la mesa –

-bueno hoy tenemos festividad en la ciudad, hijo porque no llevas a todos a dar una vuelta estoy segura que se divertirán mucho –

-si madre creo que es una buena idea, que dicen – observo a los demás era la mejor idea para salir de ese apuro -

-por mi no hay problema, - dijo Eriol - me encantan las festividades –

-yo no tengo inconveniente – dijo Evan – y supongo que las damas tampoco lo tendrán en acompañarnos – Sakura pareció pensarlo un poco – no va a negarse o si princesa -

-deberías ir, cuando regreses al campamento no te veremos en varios días, no tiene nada de malo que te distraigas un poco – dijo Tomoyo –

-esta bien iremos – dijo no muy convencida -

-bien entonces iré a preparar todo de lo que ustedes se arreglan, traten de no llevar nada muy elegante, no querrán opacar a las demás – dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba de la mesa –

-no lo haremos – dijo Tomoyo también poniéndose de pie – Vamos Eleni quita esa cara y date prisa – ambas partieron seguidas de los muchachos –

-tú no vas con ellos Meiling – dijo Irean –

-bueno es que…. Parece que la invitación no era para mi –

-no digas eso, la invitación era para todos, así que date prisa y ve arreglarte – dijo Shaoran, ella le sonrió y se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación -

Shaoran se sintió mas aliviado al poder terminar con esa cena, ya que no solo temía que alguien se le fuera la lengua, sino que quería aliviar la tensión que parecía haber entre su tío y Eleni, hasta la propia reina Kaia parecía haber caído en esas provocaciones.

--

Los muchacho se encontraban ya listos esperando a las damas las cuales parecían estaban tardando mas de la cuenta.

-porque siempre se tardan tanto – dijo Shaoran –

-dejarían de ser mujeres si no lo hacen – dijo Eriol

-si supongo que tienes razón –

-bien ya estamos aquí – dijo Tomoyo llegando hasta ellos –

-pues parece que la espera valió la pena, se ven realmente hermosas – dijo Evan –

-gracias – dijo Sakura, Shaoran se acerco hasta ella para tomar su mano y besarla –

-en verdad te ves hermosa – la miro de frente y le sonrió –

-no te parece algo muy elegante – dijo Tomoyo -

-no están perfectas – el ofreció su brazo y en ese momento también llego Meiling –

-lamento la tardanza espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho –

-no llegas a tiempo – dijo Shaoran – bien ya que estamos todos creo que deberíamos irnos – empezaron a caminar un poco –

-Shaoran – se escucho la voz de Meiling, se giro a verla – no vas acompañarme – sakura la vio también y distinguió cierto sonrojo en su rostro, Shaoran volvió su vista hacia Sakura –

-creo que lo mas apropiado es que acompañes a tu prima, aun no nos conoce, no se sentirá cómoda con alguien mas –

-pero yo….. –

-no te preocupes – ella camino un poco hasta llegar donde Evan se encontraba – estoy segura que al Príncipe Evan no le molestara acompañarme – Shaoran no pudo poner mas que un rostro muy molesto ante esto, Evan le ofreció su brazo –

-para mi será todo un honor acompañarla princesa – ella tomo su brazo y le sonrió – bueno ya es tarde será mejor que nos vayamos -

-supongo que a ti tampoco te molestara acompañarme esta noche – dijo Eriol ofreciendo su brazo a Tomoyo ella lo miro y pareció pensarlo –

-supongo que por esta noche no habrá problema – caminaron hasta donde los coches los esperaban y ellos cuatro subieron a uno de ellos –

-nosotros iremos en el otro coche – dijo Meiling tomando el Brazo de Shaoran –

-si claro – dijo el bastante molesto, se encaminaron hasta el coche y partieron –

--

Llegaron a la ciudad la cual lucia muy iluminada, al parecer si era una fiesta muy animada, se podía escuchar música por todos lados había mucha comida y toda la gente parecía muy contenta, paseaban por todo el lugar, Sakura parecía estar muy contenta a diferencia de Shaoran quien parecía querer fulminar a Evan con la mirada por estar tan cerca de ella, como se le había ocurrido ir del brazo de Evan, acaso se le olvidaba que era su prometida, su deber era estar con el, aunque tampoco podía dejar a Meiling sola, ella aun creía que el le pediría que se casaran, sabia que la lastimaría mucho al decirle que si se casaría pero con la princesa de Zarek, aun meditaba cual era la mejor forma de decírselo.

Por su lado Sakura se encontraba un tanto molesta por la cercanía de la pariente de Shaoran hacia el, aunque trataba de aparentar lo contrario, al menos la compañía de Evan le era agradable, el siempre lograba hacerla reír, aun en los momento mas difíciles y complicados, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a la joven, quien no parecía querer despegase del brazo de Shaoran.

-desean algo de comer – pregunto Evan –

-no pero si tengo mucha sed – dijo Sakura –

-bueno en ese caso lo mejor será ir por algo de beber –

-si pero estoy cansada de caminar, porque mejor nosotras los esperamos aquí mientras ustedes van – dijo Tomoyo –

-no es conveniente que se queden solas – dijo Shaoran seriamente mientras veía a Sakura, -

-bueno tu te quedas con ellas de lo que nosotros vamos, con su permiso damas – dijo Eriol y tanto el como Evan se fueron del lugar –

-te diviertes – Pregunto Shaoran en tono irónico a Sakura ella lo miro fijamente mientras sonreía –

-si mucho, la compañía es agradable –

-eso veo – dijo el, Meiling los veía atentamente –

-parece que usted y el Príncipe Evan se llevan muy bien – dijo ella luego de un rato de un silencio incomodo -

-si claro, podría decirse que somos buenos amigos –

-Majestad – se pudo escuchar una voz a sus espaladas – que gusto me da verlo por acá – un hombre algo mayor apareció frente a ellos – pensaba ir a buscarlo al palacio pero ya que esta aquí me gustaría hablar con usted un momento si no es inoportuno –

-no se preocupe no hay problema – se soltó del agarre de Meiling y camino un poco lejos de ellas sin perderlas de vista claro –

-parece que Shaoran esta disgustado o es idea mía – dijo Tomoyo en tono divertido –

-no en verdad esta molesto – dijo Sakura seriamente –

-yo nunca lo había visto así – dijo Meiling -

-ósea que no conoces su lado oscuro – dijo Sakura con sarcasmo –

-no creo que lo tenga, el es una persona muy atenta – dijo en tono defensivo -

-eso no quiere decir que no pueda comportarse diferente de vez en cuando –

-no lo creo, seguramente solo esta preocupado por toda esta situación –

-puede ser, aun así créame esta molesto –

-y tiene porque estarlo, - dijo Tomoyo – no creo que este muy contento con las circunstancias – ambas rieron, por lo que Meiling parecía un tanto molesta – aunque talvez se le pase dentro de poco el enfado –

-parece que lo conocen bastante –

-digamos que si –

-ya veo – dijo Meiling, mientras la observo detenidamente, y se detuvo en su mano – vaya es una hermosa sortija la que lleva – Sakura también observo su mano – es un obsequio –

-no exactamente – se vieron a la cara –

-es su anillo de compromiso – dijo Tomoyo – Eleni se nos casa dentro de poco – Meiling no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro –

-así, va a casarse pronto –

-me temo que si –

-y quien es el afortunado acaso el joven que la acompaña, el príncipe Evan –

-no, Evan solo es un amigo, mi matrimonio será con………….- en ese momento pudo sentir la energía que había estado sintiendo, eran de nuevo esos seres pero que podrían estar haciendo ahí –

-Eleni pasa algo –

-es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido, discúlpenme un momento si, ahora vuelvo –

-como que ahora vuelvo, no puedes irte así – dijo Tomoyo -

-no me tardo – empezó a caminar –

-Eleni espera – Tomoyo trato de detenerla pero no lo logro, Shaoran se giro a verlas y al ver que Eleni se alejaba se disculpo con el hombre que hablaba y se dirigió a ellas, Eriol y Evan también llegaban en ese momento –

-ya estamos aquí – dijo Eriol –

-que es lo que sucede a donde fue Eleni – pregunto Shaoran -

-no lo se, dijo que había visto a alguien conocido y de repente salio corriendo – dijo Meiling. Eriol también pudo sentir la energía –

-será mejor que vaya a buscarla – dijo Shaoran – ahora regreso –

-espera Shaoran no puedes irte así – pero el no la escucho y salio por el mismo camino que había hecho ella –

-yo también voy a buscarla – dijo Eriol – quédate con ellas Evan – el también se fue –

-pero que es lo que sucede – dijo Meiling –

-no lo se – dijo Evan –

Sakura caminaba por todo el lugar tratando de ubicar la energía que había percibido pero parecía que esta se alejaba de ella, necesitaba saber quienes eran los dueños de esa energía y que era exactamente lo que querían, se empezó a internar un poco en el bosque, y pudo distinguir a una persona vestida con una túnica negra, no podía ver su rostro este se encontraba cubierto por una capucha y era de el de quien provenía esa energía, se acerco un poco hasta el.

-QUIEN ERES TU Y QUE ES LO QE QUIERES – dijo ella, en tono autoritario pero el no respondía se acerco un poco a ella y sin previo aviso saco una espada y la ataco ella pudo esquivar su ataque y el volvió a atacarla nuevamente, le resultaba un tanto difícil evadirlo al no tener una arma para defenderse por lo que lo golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo caer.

-vaya, parece que si eres fuerte pero estoy seguro que ese no es todo tu poder – el se puso de pie y se preparo para atacarla nuevamente – porque no utilizas tu forma real para atacarme, te seria mas fácil, – ella se sorprendió por lo que dijo, como sabia de su poder –

-no se de lo que estas hablando –

-entonces tendré que obligarte,- la ataco nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza, sin pensarlo más ella reunió energía en sus manos y se la lanzo, haciéndolo caer lejos -- excelente esta mucho mejor – se le acerco de nuevo – es bueno saber que la princesa de Zarek si tiene poderes Místicos – la ataco de nuevo esta vez utilizando energía la cual concentro en su espada y ella lo esquivo y lo golpeo nuevamente haciéndolo caer –

-SERA MEJOR QUE TE RINDAS, JAMAS PODRÁS GANARME, ASI NO TENGA UNA ARMA – el se levanto con dificultad –

-eso lo veremos – iba atacarla nuevamente –

-no creo que eso sea muy amable de su parte – se pudo escuchar una voz – no es de caballeros atacar así a una dama – un joven apareció frente a ellos de cabello castaño, alto y se coloco frente a ella -

-esto no es su incumbencia así que será mejor que se marche – dijo Sakura –

-lo siento my lady pero no voy a dejarla a merced de este tipo – desenvaino su espada y se disponía atacarlo, el otro hombre lo ataco y el no pudo contener mucho su ataque hizo que tirara su espada y lo amenazo colocando la suya en su cuello –

-Eso es para que aprenda a no meterse en asuntos que no le importan – Sakura se acerco a la espada que había dejado caer el joven, la tomo y se acerco al hombre, pateándolo y lanzándolo lejos, el se puso de pie aun algo aturdido por el golpe y realizo una arremetida contra ella, esta vez lo derroto fácilmente y presiono la espada contra su pecho –

-QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE –

-aun no lo descubre –

-CONTESTA QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDEN - hizo mas presión a su espada - CONTESTA, SI NO QUIERES QUE ESTA NOCHE SEA LA ULTIMA QUE ESTÉS EN ESTE MUNDO – presiono mas lo suficiente para hacerle una pequeña herida -

-aun no es el momento que lo sepas – hizo mas presión con su espada –

-Eleni – se pudo escuchar la voz de Eriol, el volvió a verlo – ese es el sujeto –

-si – el se rió a carcajadas

– vaya creo que por hoy es suficiente, ya debo retirarme –

-no creas que voy a dejarte ir sin que me des explicaciones –

-me temo que no será posible – sintieron como su energía empezó acrecer – dissolvenza – dijo el y de inmediato un fuerte viento empezó a soplar y el desapareció

-pero como lo hizo, ese conjuro es... – dijo Eriol –

-es nuestro – se vieron a la cara – no puedo creer que lo dejara escapar era nuestra unica alternativa para saber que se proponen –

-lo averiguaremos de eso puedes estar segura –

-vaya My Lady de haber sabido que era tan fuerte no habria intervenido, me disculpo por ello – el joven se acerco hasta ellos he hizo una reverencia –

-quien es usted –

-solo soy un viajero, me dirigia a la ciudad, cuando vi que ese sujeto la atacaba –

-observo todo –

-me temo que no, solamente el final y como el desapareció –

-no parece muy sorpendido por ese hecho – dijo Eriol –

-no tengo porque estarlo, he convido mucho tiempo con hombres misticos, estoy acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas –

-comprendo, lo mejor será regresar – dijo Eriol -

-si ese sujeto ya se fue –

-les molesta si los acompaño creo que llevamos el mismo camino –

-no creo que sea problema vamos – empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la plaza ella se encontraba muy seria al llegar el joven se dispidio de ellos –

-bueno yo me despido acá, fue un gusto haberlos conocido – se acerco a ella y tomo su mano para besarla – y nuevamente me disculpo por mi intervencion en su pelea, creo que para la próxima dejare que usted me defienda a mi – ella sonrió un poco ante el comentario –

-cualquier otro caballero nunca diria eso –

-porque no?

-la mayoria de hombres se sienten intimidados cuando una dama es fuerte que ellos, - dijo Eriol –

-la fuerza no tiene nada que ver con el genero siempre lo he pensado – el empezo a caminar un poco – estoy seguro que nos veremos nuevamente – se fue del lugar –

-vaya es un sujeto extraño – dijo Eriol –

-eso creo, parece bastante informal –

-parece que estas mas tranquila, luego de haber perdido a ese tipo –

-es que dijo algo que llamo la tencion –

-y que fue –

-que aun no era tiempo que supiera que era lo que querian, ademas sabe que tengo poderes –

-¡¡como puede saber eso!! –

-no tengo idea, pero dijo que aun no era tiempo que supiera que querían, lo cual quiere decir que me buscaran nuevamente –

-¿porque crees que te buscaba? –

-porque se alejo de la ciudad y se interno en el bosque, era lógico que lo hizo para que lo siguiera,-

-entonces solo debemos esperar –

-Eleni – se giro a ver y observo a Shaoran – se puede saber porque te marchaste así – dijo en tono de reproche -

-solo necesitaba hablar con alguien, cual es el problema – dijo seriamente -

-y quien era ese alguien que saliste corriendo a buscarlo –

-eso no importa –

-claro que importa no puedes salir corriendo así nada mas –

-bueno yo los dejo discutir a gusto regreso con los demás – dijo Eriol empezando a caminar donde los demás aun debían estarlos esperando –

-que podía ser tan importante para que salieras corriendo –

-ya te dije que tenia que hablar con alguien es todo – ella también empezó a caminar – no veo cual es el problema –

-que tal si algo te hubiera pasado – empezó a caminar junto a ella -

-soy capaz de defenderme Shaoran creí que lo tenias claro, no soy una damisela en problemas a la que tengas que rescatar –

-lo se pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti – se coloco frente a ella haciendo que se detuviera – además no creas que estoy muy contento con lo que hiciste

-bueno ya esta bien si, tampoco es que fuera algo tan grave –

-no me refiero a que te hayas ido así, si no que quisieras acompañar a Evan –

-otra vez vas a empezar de nuevo con lo de Evan – dijo molesta -

-porque decidiste entonces venir con el se supone que eres mi prometida – dijo el alzando un poco la voz -

-si pero tu prima parecía que no quería separarse de ti, no conocía a los demás me parecía descortés el dejarla en compañía de un desconocido – dijo elevando un poco la voz -

-desde cuando TU te preocupas por la cortesía –

-bueno tuve que hacerlo yo porque por lo visto a ti no te interesaba -- lo miro a los ojos - además parece que ella tiene una fijación con tigo y no recuerdo que en ningún momento hayas mencionado que estamos comprometidos para negarte acompañarla – no supo que decir es cierto que había evitado decir eso, y como iba a decirlo si se supone que a quien le pediría que se casara con el era a Meiling, pero no podía dejar que ella se enterara –

-se que talvez tengas razón pero……..- la miro con molestia en sus ojos – NO ME AGRADA VERTE CERCA DEL IDIOTA DE EVAN

-YA DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ –

-PORQUE LO DEFIENDES TANTO, DIJISTE QUE NO ESTABAS ENAMORADA DE EL – se acerco mas a ella –

-Y ACASO TENGO QUE ESTAR ENAMORADA DE EL PARA DEFENDERLO -

-NO, LO SE, PERO A VECES DAS ESA IMPRESIÓN -

-CREÍ QUE LAS COSAS HABÍAN QUEDADO CLARAS Y QUE IBAMOS A TRATAR DE NO TENER ESTAS DISCUSIONES SIN SENTIDO –se acerco mas a ella y la tomo de la cintura –

-de eso se trataba – dijo el bajando un poco el tono de su voz -

- PERO PARECE QUE TU SIEMPRE TE EMPEÑAS EN QUE DICUTAMOS – lo miraba detenidamente

-no es así, -la miraba fijamente – SOLO QUE A VESES ME CUESTA TRABAJO QUEDARME CALLADO, Y NO PUEDO EVITAR DECIR TODAS ESA COSAS – acerco su rostro al de ella

-pues deberías intentarlo – se vieron a los ojos, ella bajo su tono de voz –

-TALVEZ SINO TE ACERCARAS TANTO A EL –

-NO PUEDO HACER ESO –

-PORQUE LE TIENES TANTO APRECIO – ella pareció pensar y lo miraba fijamente, y trato de relajarse y dejar de gritar –

-porque el me ayudo a liberarme –

-que quieres decir –

-el me hizo ver que….. No tenia caso guardar rencores y culpas, cuando pude librarme de eso vi las cosas de otra forma – el se alejo un poco –

-y dices que no estas enamorada de el – suspiro con resignación, parece que lograría sacarle de la cabeza que no estaba enamorada el -

-como te lo dije la otra vez le tengo mucho aprecio –

-el mismo que me tienes a mí – pregunto con ironía -

-a que viene eso – pregunto un tanto molesta

-solo quiero saber – se acerco a ella nuevamente – es lo mismo, parecía que no sabia que contestar

-que es lo que esperas que conteste – podía sentir la respiración de el en su rostro

-que no es igual, que de alguna manera me quieres mas a mi que a el, y que algún día será diferente – sin poder evitarlo mas le dio un beso, al cual ella se resistió un momento, se separaron – que podrás llegar a quererme de otra manera y luchare por que así sea – la beso nuevamente pero esta vez ella le correspondió, la atrajo mas hacia el, llevo una de sus manos hasta la espalda de ella para hacer mas presión, ella mantenía sus manos en su pecho y sus corazones latían apresuradamente se separaron luego de un rato y se vieron a los ojos – y no es una presión es…….

-porque haces esto, porque esperas que funcione –

-porque……….. yo………….. – empezó a ponerse mas nervioso, seria apropiado decirle que seguía enamorado de ella –

-tu que – lo miraba esperando una respuesta, necesitaba saber si el aun sentía algo por ella, si aun estaba enamorado de ella, no sabia con que propósito pero necesitaba saberlo –

-yo……. Aun siento algo por ti…….- ella se sorprendió al oír esto y una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro –

-¿algo? –

-sabes que yo…. Estaba…. Enamorado de ti cuando me fui, te lo dije –

-lo se –

-ese sentimiento, creí que lo había olvidado –

-y no fue así,

-creo que no –

-solo lo crees –

-es que las cosas son diferentes –

-entiendo, no tienes definido que es lo que sientes – se alejo de el -

-no es eso, es que…. Veras cuando estuve en Yeray yo conocí gente y bueno…. –

-conociste alguien más – pregunto con cierto aire de celos en su voz -

-algo así, pero lo que siento….. – ella coloco su dedo en sus labios -

-ya no digas más, a menos que estés seguro de lo que vas a decir y recuerda que nosotros nos estamos conociendo nuevamente, no es necesario decir más –

-aun sigo sin soportar verte cerca de alguien más – dijo tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a el -

-pues tendrás que aprender hacerlo, porque no voy alejarme de Evan, ahora menos que nunca -

-a veces pienso que lo haces solo por molestarme – le dijo mientras la veía a los ojos -

-pues no es así –

-esta bien lo entiendo, tratare en lo posible de no alterarme, pero en ocasiones el es quien me provoca, -

-Bueno ya, lo mejor será regresar con los demás, tu prima debe estar desesperada por ti – se soltó de el y empezó a caminar -

-y que te molesta, o es que a caso estas celosa – dijo mientras la veía alejarse, ella se detuvo de nuevo esa frase, que de alguna forma sabia que esta vez era cierto, pero no quería decir que se lo demostraría -

-no tengo por que estarlo – se giro y lo miro – parece que no se te quita lo petulante, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras –

-entonces no te importa que este con Meiling –

-ya te lo dije por mi haz lo que quieras – se giro y empezó a caminar nuevamente – solo que luego no reclames nada cuando me ve veas cerca de Evan – una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro –

-que quieres decir con eso – el apresuro su paso hasta estar frente a ella –

-nada – dijo como si no tuviera importancia, si lo que quería era que ella se sintiera celosa, pues podría lograr lo mismo y a diferencia de el sabría ocultarlo –

-sabes no aceptare caer en tu juego, no voy a provocarte, para que tu andes con el de aquí para allá – se acerco a ella y la tomo por el mentón, olvidaba que no era buena idea al retarla, era capaz de estar con el solo por molestarlo si le daba la oportunidad – eres mi prometida – se acerco a su rostro – y solo quiero que estés con migo – la beso, fue un beso que denotaba mucha posesión, quería hacerle entender que ella solo podía ser suya, que no dejaría que nadie mas se le acercara, necesitaba sentirla cerca, era capas de decapitar a cualquiera que intentara acercársele con otras intenciones. Ella por su parte sentía que todo se le había olvidado, la forma en que la besaba era diferente, muy intensa sentía todo su cuerpo estremecer ante tal exigencia, se abrió paso entre sus labios y la tomo con mas pertenencia, hasta que la falta de aire se los permitió se separaron lentamente con la respiración agitada y se vieron a los ojos – te quiero solo para mi – en su voz había determinación, ella lo miro –

-entonces no me provoques – dijo con una sonrisa, se separo de el y siguió su camino nuevamente, cuando se hubo alejado un poco no pudo evitar dar un suspiro, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar, sus piernas parecían no tener fuerzas, porque tenia que hacerla sentir eso siempre, su corazón aun latía agitadamente. El tenia una sonrisa en su rostro y empezó a caminar tras ella.

Siguieron con su discusión por el camino hasta encontrarse con los demás, disfrutaron de la fiesta un poco mas, y luego de eso regresaron al palacio. A la mañana siguiente Shaoran estaba decidido a hablar con Meiling, no podía permitir que Evan siguiera tan cerca de ella, o terminaría yéndosele encima a ambos, a el para estrangularlo y a ella, para tenerla igual que la noche anterior, aunque talvez con un poco mas intimidad, solo pensarlo una sonrisa surco su cara, que era lo que ella le hacia que lo hacia sentir así, aunque tampoco quería lastimar a su ex prometida, debía tener mucho tacto se encontraba con ella paseando en el jardín y buscando el momento de decírselo

-me divertí mucho anoche –

-me alegro – dijo seriamente -

-oye, te sucede algo, desde que te vi te noto un tanto distraído –

-bueno es que hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo mientras la miraba de frente -

-y de que se trata –

-bueno veras con toda la situación de la guerra surgieron serios problemas y…… hubo que tomar algunas medidas – su rostro se puso serio y la miro a la cara –

-y eso tiene algo que ver conmigo -

-si, mas de lo que te imaginas – en ese instante pudo ver que Eleni se acercaba a ellos la miro fijamente – adonde se supone que vas – dijo al ver que se encontraba vestida para montar –

-muy buenos días –dijo sarcásticamente - como que adonde, a montar un rato, no lo notas – dijo ella naturalmente

-no puedes ir a montar tu sola – dijo viéndola seriamente –

-no iré sola –

-y con quien se supone que iras –

-con migo – se escucho la voz de Evan y se coloco junto a ella – la princesa dijo que estaba aburrida así que yo propuse salir a montar un rato – dijo con una sonrisa -

-y yo acepte – no pudo evitar verlos con molestia reflejada en su rostro –

-pues no me parece apropiado – dijo molesto, Meiling lo observo –

-no es la primera vez que lo hacemos así que no te preocupes – dijo ella viéndolo de frente –

-aun así no creo que sea conveniente – se acerco hasta ella –

-estaremos bien tranquilo, y será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se haga mas tarde – dijo Evan empezando a caminar, ella lo siguió pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que el la tomo del brazo –

-que es lo que pretendes – lo miro a la cara –

-no pretendo nada, solo quiero distarme un poco antes de regresar al campamento, es lo que todo me dicen no que me divierta – se vieron en forma desafiante – así que si me disculpas, debo irme, veo que tu estarás ocupado todo el día, - se acerco un poco a su oreja – te dije que no me provocaras – susurro, se alejo nuevamente – con permiso – se soltó de su agarre y siguió caminado hasta donde Evan la esperaba -

-Maldita sea – dijo por lo bajo –

-estas bien – dijo Meiling acercándose a el – pareces molesto –

-claro que estoy molesto, no puedo creer que se haya marchado con el –

-bueno se ve que ella es así….. Anoche parecía estar muy pegada a el, y me parece muy poco correcto si va a casarse pronto – el la observo –

-como lo sabes –

-ella me lo dijo, que estaba comprometida – el puso cara de asombro – me pregunto que clase de hombre permite que su futura esposa ande paseando por ahí con otro hombre –

-tú no sabes con quien se va a casar ella –

-no lo dijo, fue en ese momento que salio corriendo – pareció estar un poco mas aliviado –

-Hijo, necesito hablar con tigo – se escucho la voz del Rey – es importante –

-claro padre ahora voy – se despido de Meiling y se fue con su padre

--

Sakura y Evan estaban cabalgando por los alrededores del bosque parecía disfrutar de la compañía

-bien y que era lo que querías decirme – dijo ella luego de un rato –

-no se por donde comenzar –

-por el principio estaría bien – el sonrió –

-le parece si nos detenemos un rato –

-no hay problema – el bajo de su caballo y luego la ayudo a ella a desmontar, se sentaron a lo sombra de un árbol – bien te escucho –

-la verdad es que no se si tenga importancia –

-bueno dímelo y yo decidiré si la tiene o no –

-hace unos días, cuando ustedes estuvieron perdidos, algo extraño paso – ella lo miro atentamente – no se exactamente que fue, pero era como si sintiera una presencia extraña y no era una sensación agradable –

-que quieres decir exactamente –

-aun no se bien percibir la energía, pero esa noche sentí algo, fue tan fuerte que me hizo estremecer, cuando desapareció, decidí que era por que estaba agotado por cabalgar tanto buscándolos, pero cuando me dormí, paso algo que hace mucho no me sucedía – ella se asombro acaso el hablaba de la misma energía que sintió ella cuando estuvo en la aldea ese día ella sintió la presencia de Evan crecer de una forma extraña -

-que es lo que te sucedió –

-soñé –

-que, eso que tiene de extraño –

-que hace muchos años que no lo hacia –

-¿¿que dices?? –

-como lo oye, cuando era niño, tenía sueños muy seguido, casi diario, eran muy extraños –

-A que te refieres con extraños –

-eran en lugares que no conocía, a veces distinguía personas, pero…….. no parecían ser personas normales tenían un gran poder, alguna vez pensé que eran seres de luz, pero con el tiempo simplemente se fueron, creo que fue cuando me fui a Yeray, y hasta ese día no había vuelto a soñar – ella se asombro mas, de la única persona que había escucha eso antes era de Shaoran y eso le pie a pensar que el tenia poderes, ahora Evan también tenia esos sueños, que era eso, será que estaban relacionados de alguna manera –

-que es lo que soñaste – pregunto interesada en el tema -

-no estoy muy seguro, estaba en un lugar luchando, hasta que la persona con la que lo hacia me lanzo una especie de bola de energía haciendo que cayera, me tomo por el cuello y me encerró en algo que parecía ser una jaula, pero no estaba solo ahí dentro, sentía mucha rabia, le lanzaba insultos a ese ser y luego la persona que estaba con migo empezó a desplomarse sentía que lo conocía de alguna manera, me preocupaba que estuviera mal, trate de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie y luego desperté, se ha estado presentando muy seguido junto con otros mas, no se que pensar –

-Evan tu….- no sabia que decir, será que el poder de Evan llegaba a tanto como para tener esas visiones o será… podría caber la posibilidad que el fuera lo que ella estaba buscando, como saberlo, el aun no desarrollaba bien sus poderes y necesitaba que lo hiciera, necesitaba corroborar sus sospechas o descartarlas debía hacerlo – creo que lo mejor es que te centres en entrenar, si lo haces es muy probable que descubras que son esos sueños, necesito que desarrolles mas tus poderes para que tu energía fluya libremente –

-cree que eso me de respuestas –

-estoy segura que si –

-gracias –

-por que –

-por ser mí apoyo en esto –

-soy yo la que te debe dar las gracias a ti, hiciste que me librera y gracias a ello, las cosas fueron mas fáciles para mi –

-yo no hice nada –

-me mostrare el camino, lo recuerdo muy bien, como si acabara de suceder –

-aun no te simpatizaba mucho – sonrieron –

-supongo que no –

-pero gracias a ello me aceptaste como tu amigo –

-- Flash Black --

_Sakura se encontraba en el reino de Thisbe, mientras ayudaba a Evan a luchar contra el enemigo quien amenazaba con tomar la ciudad, el le había pedido ayuda para salvar su reino y ella accedió luego de sentir una energía extraña en el, lo hizo mas para averiguar que era que por el luchar._

_Esa tarde había sido un tanto frustrante, su hechizo de luminiscencia se había salido de control y había destruido parte del lugar donde entrenaba con el maestro, estaba cansada de no poder controlarlo, pensaba que nunca lo haría, estaba muy molesta, si no lograba dominarlo jamás podría regresar a su hogar y derrotar a Kek, golpeo con fuerza contra un árbol con su puño_

_-el árbol no tiene la culpa de su enojo – pudo escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, noto que era el Príncipe Evan quien se dirigía a ella –_

_-eso no es algo que le importe – dijo muy molesta -_

_-pues me importa mucho, sabe desde que la conozco, no la he visto sonreír una sola vez Princesa, un rostro tan hermoso debería portar siempre una sonrisa –_

_-NO TENGO ANIMOS DE ESTAR ESCUCHANDO SUS ESTUPIDECES ASÍ QUE SI NO LE IMPORTA ME RETIRO – empezó a caminar –_

_-que es lo que la ofusca –_

_-eso tampoco es algo que le importe – se detuvo y el aprovecho para acercársele –_

_-talvez no, pero puedo notar que lleva una gran carga y a veces compartirla hace que sea menos pesada –_

_-que puede saber alguien como usted de cargas –_

_-tal vez mas de lo que se imagina – la miro a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente – podemos aparentar estar bien, cuando llevamos tanto por dentro – ella lo miro atentamente, había algo en el que llamaba su atención – déjeme ayudarla –_

_-como podría hacerlo, no sabe nada de lo que estoy pasando, jamás lo imaginaria, tratar de ser mejor sin importar nada mas – dijo con una rabia contenida en sus palabras -_

_-porque quiere ser mejor, ya es bastante fuerte, no creo que haya nadie que logre ganarle –_

_-si lo hay, y debo prepararme pare enfrentarlo, es mí deber –_

_-créame la entiendo, mi…. Madre…. decía que entre mas nos empeñamos en hacer algo olvidando todo lo demás, menos posibilidades tendremos de lograrlo, ella siempre decía frases muy buenas – lo miro asombrado –_

_-porque habla de su madre en pasado, ella esta aquí no –_

_-no –_

_-como que no, no comprendo –_

_-la reina no es mi madre verdadera, aunque me ha tratado como si en verdad lo fuera –_

_-ahora lo comprendo menos –_

_-ella nunca pudo tener hijos -_

_-entonces usted no es hijo de los reyes –_

_-solamente del Rey, cuando mi padre conoció a mi madre se enamoro de ella, ya estaba casado y bueno como supondrá fue un matrimonio pactado como se acostumbra, ellos tuvieron un amorío y yo fui el resultado de eso, la reina visito a mi madre cuando yo nací y le hizo ver que yo estaría mejor con ellos en el palacio siendo educado como príncipe, ella se encontraba enferma creyó que no sobreviviría por lo que lo hizo, me entrego a ella, con el tiempo mi madre se recupero y trato que yo volviera a su lado, pero al ver de todo lo que me alejaría, decidió no hacerlo._

_-no puedo creer lo que me esta contacto – empezó a caminar e hizo que ella lo siguiera -_

_-yo me entere de eso por casualidad cuando aun era niño, me enfade mucho tanto que empeñe en desobedecer en todo, hasta que la conocí, ella irradiaba muchas cosas, tenia poderes místicos, sintió la furia y enojo que había dentro de mi por todo el tiempo que habían engañado y separado de ella,….. me llevo a un lugar donde pude liberarme, luego de eso, todo fue mas fácil, ella me enseño tanto, hasta que la perdí, no hace mucho_

_-murió – pregunto ella mas serena -_

_-si, y lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro, me pedio que fuera un buen rey, que nunca abandonara a mi pueblo, pero sobre todo que siempre fuera fiel a mis sentimientos, para no pasar lo mismo que ella, y es lo que pienso hacer – la miro a los ojos - déjeme ayudarla majestad, vera que todo será diferente cuando logre liberarse –_

_Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a un desfiladero, el atardecer empezaba a caer por el lugar y una suave brisa soplaba._

_-es aquí, deje que el viento se lleve sus penas, solo grítelo, - la miro y le sonrió tiernamente – la dejo para que pueda hacerlo tranquila, la estaré esperando cuando crea que ya esta lista,_

_- que es lo que se supone que debo hacer –_

_-solo piense que es lo que la molesta y dígaselo a esa persona – Evan se alejo y ella se quedo mirando al horizonte, era hermoso, el sol del atardecer caía sobre las montañas era como si todo estuviera en armonía, todo parecía único, se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros que empezaban a buscar un lugar para refugiarse en la noche, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, pudo sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro y elevando sus cabellos se sintio envuelta por la energia del lugar, todo ahi trasmitia paz y serenidad, como si tratara de aliviar sus penas y temores–_

_-que es lo que me molesta – sonrió un poco – no ser tan fuerte como quisiera, no ser capaz de defender lo que debo, no haberte podido defenderte madre, y haberte perdido, y no poder dejar de sentir este vació, de que me sirve tener tanto poder si no soy capaz de usarlo adecuadamente, y que pasa si todo esto en vano – se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y sin poder contenerlo mas, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, como cuando era pequeña – si no puedo controlar nunca ese conjuro, no quiero fallarte madre, no quiero…… - limpio sus lagrimas y abrió los ojos una suave brisa empezó a correr – MADREEEE….ya no deseo sentir este vació, pensé que estaba empezando a desaparecer, me sentía diferente estaba siendo capaz de expresar mas fácilmente lo que siento, pero ahora es como si me hubiera encerrado nuevamente, como si nuevamente hubiera perdido algo, desde que…..el se marcho es como si toda esa ira fuera mas grande, desearía no sentir lo que siento por el, nunca haberlo conocido pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA SHAORAN, PORQUE TUVISTE QUE IRTE EN ESE MOMENTO….. JUSTO CUANDO ME DABA CUENTA DE LO QUE SENTÍA, PORQUE ¡! – no pudo evitar llorar mas, como si con ello sacara todo lo que había contenido esos años, sus gritos eran la explosión de todo lo que se había guardado en ella todo ese tiempo, hasta que empezó a calmarse y a respirar profundamente, pensó en su madre y por alguna razón, esta vez pudo ver su sonrisa, en vez de recordar su muerte-- **Cuando todo termine volveré, yo siempre estaré para ti, sabes que eres lo mas valioso que tengo** -- y yo te estaré esperando madre, cuando todo termine, estoy segura que volveré a verte – se levanto miro el horizonte y sonrió – al igual que a ti Shaoran, -- **y recuerda que prometiste que sin importar lo que pase nos veremos de nuevo. Hasta algún día Eleni** -- te volveré a ver, voy a decir esto aquí porque estoy segura que jamás podré decírtelo de frente...te...te... Te quiero... – fue mas un susurro que otra cosa, pero eso le basto para sentirse mejor – te quiero... aunque seas un idiota por haberte ido – sonrió mas y limpio de su rostro los últimos rastros que quedaban de sus lagrimas – es la ultima vez que voy hacerlo, aun debo ser fuerte, mientras acabo con esto, pero ahora estoy lista para enfrentarlo sin ira……. –_

_Empezó a caminar de regreso, hasta encontrarse con Evan al verla llegar el le sonrió, y ella le respondió al gesto_

_-se ve mas hermosa cuando sonríe – dijo el –_

_-gracias –_

_-le fue bien –_

_-creo que si, se lo agradezco –_

_-fue un honor -_

_-usted tiene los mismo poderes que tenía su madre –_

_-creo que si – dijo con un sonrisa a la cual ella respondió –_

_-que bien, porque me gustaría verlo_

-- fin Flash Black --

-desde entonces te volviste mi apoyo en todo –

-usted me ayudo mucho a mi también –

-entonces estamos a mano –

-si, supongo y creo que lo mejor es regresar, Shaoran no debe estar muy contento – puso una mirada un tanto molesta -

-no creo que debamos preocuparnos mucho estaba muy bien acompañado – dijo un tanto molesta – parece que su prima no quiere despegársele en ningún momento –

-lo dice como si estuviera celosa –

-no es eso, solo que me molesta que el me diga que no le agrada verme en compañía de otra persona y el haga lo mismo –

-no le agrada que se acerque mucho a mi -

-parece que no –

-bueno yo en su lugar haría lo mismo – dijo en un tono algo triste, camino un poco y le dio la espalda – si mi prometida anduviera por ahí con otro hombre –

-talvez, pero aun así no me agrada lo que hace – se acerco hasta el – además tu y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos si quieres en verdad fortalecer tus poderes, debes empezar a entrenar de esa forma, debemos aprovechar los días que estarás aquí – se giro a verla –

-debo regresar a mi reino, lo haré mañana, pero lo haremos cuando regrese al campamento, recuerde que yo la apoyare en esta batalla –

-lo se y te lo agradezco – lo abrazo con fuerza – debo saber hasta donde puedes llegar – necesitaba saberlo, de esa forma seria mas fácil saber quien era en verdad y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, talvez Shaoran también debía empezar a preparase en ese aspecto, pero como haría para decirle que quería saber si tenia poderes místicos sin delatar parte de su identidad, al menos tendría que decirle que ella también los tenia.

no sabia bien lo que iba hacer tampoco podia quedarse esperando a que elenemigo decidiera atcar, lo mejor era que luego de su boda se dispucieran acabar con el, debia terminar con todo eso cuanto antes, no odia retraserlo mas, tambien de esa manera podira logras que Meiling se alajara un poco de el, le molestaba mucho su cercania, aunque tambpo se lo dria a demostrar, su fiesta de compromiso seria en tres dias segun le habia informado Kaia lueo de eso regresaria a Zarek para ultimar los ultimos detalles de la ceremonia, al parecer ya nada podia impedir que se convirtiera en la esposa del principe Shaoran de Likaios

Continuara………………….

Hola, antes que nada se que me atrace mas en subir este capitulo, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, pero volviendo a el, espero que les haya gustado, en el proximo sera que Sakura dscubrira que Shaoran iba a casrse con otra o el lograra salir victctorios al menos por un tiempo de esto, sera Evan realmente la persona que Sakura ha estado buscando, apareceran de nuevo los enemigos.

no dejen de leer para saberlo.

tampoco olvienden dejar sus Reviews. hasta la proxima.


	22. Celos y Confeciones

**Seres de luz**

A la hora de la cena se daba un fuerte debate de miradas entre Shaoran y Evan, lo cual la molestaba mucho, y así fue toda la comida, al parecer aun seguía molesto por que ella se fue a montar con Evan, luego de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Meiling intercepto a Shaoran y se colgó de su brazo, a lo que Sakura se limito a ver y caminar de largo. El Sabia que esa mirada significaba problemas seguramente ella haría cualquier cosa para provocarlo, estaba seguro, se paso la mano por el rostro.

-Meiling ya quieres soltarme – dijo el seriamente

-que sucede, antes no parecía molestarte que lo hiciera –

-no es que moleste es que creo que no es necesario – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre –

-que es lo que te pasa porque estas tan de mal humor –

-no me pasa nada –

-claro que si todo el día haz estado muy raro, diría que hasta te molesta que este aquí, pensé que te daría gusto que tu futura prometida te visitara – la miro de frente y suspiro profundamente –

-Meiling es sobre eso que quiero que hablemos –

-que es lo que sucede –

-bueno es que... no creo que podamos llevar a cabo ese compromiso, yo no puedo hacerlo –

-¿¿como que no?? – dijo ella empezando a preocuparse –

-han surgido cosas que no esperaba y eso me obligo a tomar medidas, veras……

-¡¡es por ella verdad!! – Dijo alzando un poco la voz –

-si te refieres a...

-A LA PRINCESA ELENI – dijo molesta – CREES QUE NO HE NOTADO COMO LA MIRAS, COMO TE MOLESTAS CUANDO EL PRÍNCIPE EVAN SE LE ACERCA, ¡¡NO ESTOY CIEGA SHAORAN!! –

-Meiling yo jamás quise lastimare, esto no estaba en mis planes – se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros –

-no lo comprendo que fue lo que cambio, porque de repente esto –

-no es de repente, y nada cambio, ese es el problema, todo seguía igual, me basto verla para darme cuenta – ella empezó a llorar, y en ese momento el se sintió como un miserable por hacerla sufrir, era lo que menos quería – de verdad lo siento –

-no lo comprendo –

-Meiling…… yo –

-sientes algo por ella no es así –

-si, yo…… Eleni es….

-como pudiste fijarte en alguien como ella, - dijo en tono despectivo, el la miro atento por la forma en que lo dijo, esa era una parte de ella que no conocía –

-que tiene de malo – pregunto mientras se alejaba un poco de ella – es una gran mujer

-por favor, será la heredera a un trono muy importante pero….. es tan... Impulsiva e irreverente, sus modales dejan mucho que desear, además anda de aquí para allá con el príncipe Evan estando comprometida, "CON OTRO HOMBRE" que clase de esposa será, no me parece una dama muy correcta, es muy brusca, incluso hasta…… NO CREO QUE SU COMPORTAMIENTO SEA MUY PROPIO, ES CASI... LIBERTINO... PARECE UNA...CUALQUI...

-NO TE ATREVAZ – la miro muy molesto – NO LA CONOCES, NO PUEDES HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA –

-Y TU SI LA CONOCES MUCHO –

-BASTANTE, CRECIMOS JUNTOS POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS –

-ENTONCES COMO EXPLICAS SU COMPORTAMIENTO, COMO PUEDES DEFENDERLA SI SE PASEA POR TODOS LADOS CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO ES SU PROMETIDO Y AUNQUE LO FUERA, ESO NO ES CORRECTO, "¡¡QUIEN SABE QUE ES LO QUE TANTO HACEN CUANDO ESTÁN A SOLAS!!"……..–

-¡¡YA BASTA!! – la miro con el rostro desencajado, la sola idea de pensar en ella y Evan lo hacia rabiar –

-PORQUE LA DEFIENDES TANTO, ENTIENDO QUE SIENTAS ALGO POR ELLA, PERO……

-PORQUE ELLA SERÁ MI ESPOSA ENTIENDES, CON QUIEN ELLA ESTA COMPROMETIDA ES CON MIGO Y NO PERMITO QUE NADIE LA INSULTE - al escuchar esto no pudo evitar llorar con mas fuerza –

-¡¡que dices!! – no podía creer lo que escuchaba – debes estar bromeando -

-se que no es la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero no voy a permitir que la insultes, - había bajado su tono de voz - sobre todo por lo que dices esta fuera de lugar, deberías conocerla mejor antes de juzgarla, tal vez nuestro compromiso se deba a las circunstancias, pera ella es una persona que vale mucho, si es cierto es un tanto irreverente e impulsiva, y siempre parece estar a la defensiva, pero también es muy valiente y amable, se preocupa por los demás aunque demuestre lo contrario, es muy perseverante, aunque ahora se ha vuelto mas autoritaria y como ella misma dice siempre fue muy ególatra, hay algo en ella que hace que te sientas atraído... y... no querer irse, hay algo en su mirada que hace pensar que aunque es muy fuerte parece tener miedo…….. Ella…. –

-que quieres decir con que su compromiso se debe a las circunstancias – había hablado sin darse cuente y al parecer, tendría que decirle los motivos que lo llevaron a tomar esa decisión, tal vez ella lo comprendería mejor -

-esto, tiene que ser así, debo casarme con ella –

-¿debes? Como que debes –

-por que es la única forma de formar un lazo entre nuestros reinos, si invaden Zarek nosotros seremos presa fácil, la mejor forma de evitarlo es atacándolos antes que lo hagan, el ejercito de Eleni no es lo suficientemente fuerte en este momento, sus tropas no se dan abasto, aun con todo esto el rey Clow se negó aceptar mi ayuda, dijo que no había nada por lo que yo tuviera que luchar en Zarek y lo único que se me ocurrió fue…….

-casarte con ella – el asintió y noto como de de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lagrimas – pero no es solo eso verdad –

-a que te refieres –

-dijiste que "debes casarte" con ella, cuando tu jurabas que jamás te casarías con alguien por obligación, debe ser mas que eso –

-lo es, yo……… -

-la amas –– pregunto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, la miro a los ojos -

-si – dijo tranquilamente – aunque ella no sienta lo mismo – un dejo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos –

-entiendo, yo... necesito pensar, lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar, hasta mañana – dijo mientras se alejaba de el limpiando el rastro que sus lagrima habían dejado, se sintió muy mal por lo sucedido pero era lo mejor, no podía dejar que siguiera albergando esperanzas sobre todo porque en unos días se celebraría su compromiso. Esperaba que lo comprendiera y lo perdonara. Además que el no podía permitir que Evan siguiera ganando terreno, que tal si ella se arrepentía y cancelaba todo, no podía permitirlo, no podía perderla ella era demasiado importante para el, debía lograr que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, ahora contaba con el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, no se marcharía como la otra vez.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura seguía pensando en lo que Evan le había dicho, seria el, como saberlo. Necesitaba descubrirlo, estaba en su habitación mirando las estrellas y pensando en todo lo que sucedía, tal vez mañana se sentiría mejor al menos debía encontrar respuestas a todo. Además estaba la prima de Shaoran que tenia esa niña con el que parecía no querer despegársele y porque ese hecho la molestaba tanto, estaría celosa, claro que no, no tenia porque, su compromiso era solo un arreglo al menos para el, no dudaba que se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero seguramente era solo eso, ¿y los besos?, la forma en que el la celaba con Evan, que significaba eso, es cierto que lo había estado provocando pero el se lo busco, se la vive con ella.

Pero no podía negárselo, lo que sentía si eran celos, se dejo caer en su cama, como fue que se enamoro de el y aun con el tiempo que estuvieron separados no pudo sacarlo de su mente, pero el no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, le dijo que había conocido alguien mas, y si en verdad la había olvidado, no podía acercarse a el, es cierto que estaban comprometidos e iban a casarse pero... no había nada mas entre ellos y dudaba que llegara haberlo, su matrimonio seria de apariencia, no pasaría nada entre ellos por mucho que el insistiera, no, nunca habría ningún tipo de intimidad entre ellos, aunque tuviera que reunir todas sus fuerzas para negarse, pensando en eso se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Kaia, Tomoyo e Irean fueron a buscarla muy temprano a su habitación al parecer los trajes para la celebración de su compromiso habían empezado a llegar al igual que parte de su ajuar de novia, por lo que ese día se la pasarían encerradas en su habitación haciendo que ella se probara decena y media de vestidos y accesorios, ya se imaginaba el día que iba a pasar no iba a ser nada agradable llevaba un rato así ni siquiera la dejaron salir para desayunar, subieron su comida a su recamara, eso le resultaba mas agotador que mil batallas.

Shaoran buscaba el poder hablar nuevamente con Meiling necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien, la verdad no quería lastimarla, pero que mas podía hacer, es cierto que alguna vez pensó que ella seria la mejor esposa para el y que hasta cierto punto se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero era nada mas eso, un sentimiento diferente al que sentía por Eleni, con ella no solo era atracción, era algo que iba mas allá, aunque su compromiso fuera solo un acuerdo, esperaba lograr que ella sintiera lo mismo que el, que lo amara como el la amaba, un matrimonio de apariencias no era algo que el tenia en mente, tal vez no seria de inmediato, pero, necesitaba sentirla suya, - _**"¡¡QUIEN SABE QUE ES LO QUE TANTO HACEN CUANDO ESTÁN A SOLAS!!"**_ – las palabras de Meiling llegaron a su mente, no eso no podía ser, no iba dudar ahora, Eleni no lo engañaría ¿o si? Solo pensarlo una rabia lo recorrió, necesitaba saber si ella había tenido algún tipo de acercamiento con el, si le había permitido el estar cerca como a el, en su camino se encontró con Eriol y Evan, viendo a este ultimo con mucha molestia cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

-buenos días – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa –

-buenos días – dijo el con un tono no muy alegre

-vaya parece que hoy nos levantamos del lado equivocado de la cama, cualquiera que te viera no creería que te casas muy pronto, o es que ya te arrepentiste –

-porque habría de hacerlo –

-no lo se, tu compromiso es pasado mañana aun tienes tiempo de desistir –

-eso no sucederá Eleni será MI esposa – dijo mientras veía a Evan –

-tienes mucha suerte por ello, así que hazla feliz – dijo Evan -

-lo haré de eso no te quepa duda,

-por cierto donde esta no la he visto en toda la mañana – dijo Evan, Eriol sonrió con malicia –

-parece que parte de sus cosas para el matrimonio y el compromiso llegaron y ha estado todo el día encerrada en su habitación probándose todo –

-¿voluntariamente? – pregunto Shaoran -

-claro que no, sabes que a ella nunca le gustaron esas cosas, tu madre, Kaia y Tomoyo la tienen ahí recluida sin permitirle salir ni siquiera para respirar, sabes como son respecto a estas cosas todo debe ser "perfecto" –

-si lo se pueden ser desesperantes –

-y como supongo que no saldrá tan fácil tendré que irme sin despedirme – dijo Evan con cierto desaliento –

-es una pena – dijo Shaoran –

-aunque aun tengo tiempo, talvez salga –

-Majestad – dijo un sirviente dirigiéndose a Shaoran – hay un joven que pregunta por usted, dice que lo esperaba –

-¿Qué? Yo no espero a nadie, no te dijo quien era –

-dijo que usted sabría al verlo, que quería darle una sorpresa –

-De quien podrá tratarse – empezó a caminar en dirección al recibidor –

--

Al llegar se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños, alto de ojos color miel, quien le sonreía amistosamente, aunque su aspecto era muy descuidado parecía como si hubiera estado viajando por largo tiempo y no hubiera pasado cerca de un río, su ropas no eran muy elegantes, parecía un vagabundo cargaba muchas cosas incluso una enorme maleta, al verlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¡¡que rayos haces tú aquí!! – dijo asombrado –

-vaya me alegra que te de tanto gusto verme – se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo – después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y tu me tratas así –

-ya déjate de estupideces – dijo mientras lo alejaba de el – y dime a que viniste y en esas condiciones –

-como a que, acaso no estamos en guerra, vine a combatir – el lo miro como si no creyera en lo que decía –

-acaso te volviste loco – dijo viéndolo desconcertado -

-no, siempre lo he estado según tu, es solo que mi padre quiere que enderece mi camino y decidí complacerlo – dijo sin quitar sus sonrisa

-el ha querido que endereces tu camino desde que naciste ¿porque hacerlo hasta ahora?–

-no lo se, hoy siento la necesidad de hacerlo, me dijo que les había escrito diciéndoles que vendría, así que aquí estoy, podemos ver ahora a su majestad – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-si recibimos esa carta, aunque dudábamos que llegaras a venir, dejaras tu vida de "bohemio" y sentaras cabeza –

-supongo que si dame la oportunidad de demostrarlo –

-haz lo que quieras –

-vaya parece que estas molesto –

-lo notaste – dijo con ironía -vamos a ver a mi padre, camina – de repente se detuvo – aunque creo que lo mejor será que primero te asees, si mi madre llega a verte en ese estado hará que te echen sin ningún miramiento

-tan mal me veo – lo miro fijamente – esta bien, la verdad si necesito un buen baño - estaban caminando rumbo a una de las habitaciones, cuando se toparon con Sakura que parecía un tanto ofuscada, se frotaba las sienes con sus manos mientras parecía murmurar muchas cosas, no muy propias para una dama de su tipo, los vio de frente y pareció reconocer al joven que venia con el –

-parece que no te esta yendo bien – dijo shaoran acercándose a ella -

-no mucho – observo al joven que le sonreía – disculpe yo lo conozco –

-Claro que si My Lady, yo jamás olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso, le dije que nos veríamos de nuevo – se acerco a ella e hizo una reverencia y tomo su mano para besarla Shaoran los observaba fijamente – es un placer verla nuevamente – dijo en tono de fascinación -

-de donde se conocen ustedes – pregunto con cierta desconfianza Shaoran –

-la conocí el día del festival en la ciudad, mientras hacia gala de su destreza –

-que quieres decir con eso – pregunto molesto -

-es muy buena con la espada, me dejo sorprendido –

-sorprendido, porque –

-derroto sin mayor problema, a su atacante –

-¿atacante? – dijo viendo seriamente y con sorpresa -

-un tipo sin importancia – dijo ella naturalmente -

-te dije que había sido un error alejarte –

-no fue para tanto, hubiera podido con 10 como el –

-no lo dudo – dijo el joven – fui un tonto al intervenir en su pelea -

-ese no es el caso, que era lo que quería -

-no lo se, se marcho sin que pudiera preguntárselo, no tiene importancia –

-porque no me dijiste nada entonces –

-ya basta si, no estoy de humor para oír tu quejas en este momento

-eso no quiere decir que no hablaremos en otro "momento" – miro nuevamente al joven -

-y que hace usted acá – pregunto ella mientras le sonreía –

-vine ayudar en la batalla, aunque no sea mi especialidad la contienda –

-tu no tienes ninguna especialidad – dijo Shaoran bastante irritado -

-claro que si tengo muchas, solo que talvez los "aristócratas" no las aprecian tanto –

-y cual es su especialidad – pregunto ella –

-soy un trovador, un artista, un trotamundo, un bohemio, soy….-

-eres un vago sin oficio – dijo Shaoran bastante molesto el lo miro y sonrió –

-como vera mi primo y yo no tenemos la misma apreciación de las cosas –

-¿¿primo?? – pregunto ella asombrada –

-así es –

-tu eres pariente de el – pregunto a Shaoran –

-desgraciadamente –

-es bueno ver que me aprecia tanto no es así, pero a todo esto aun no conozco su nombre – Sakura iba a responder cuando Shaoran se le adelanto -

-Ella es la Princesa Eleni de Zarek, MI PROMETIDA – dijo con cierto aire de posesión en sus palabras –

-tu que…. – pregunto como si no lo creyera, ella lo miro -

-lo que oíste –

-no puedo creerlo – dijo sin quitar su cara de asombro

-porque no – dijo ella –

-es que, imaginaba otro tipo de esposa para mi primo, usted es demasiado independiente, siempre imagine que el se casaría con una damisela en peligro a la que tuviera que rescatar – ella río y Shaoran la vio molesto, porque se comportaba así con el, como si ya se conocieran, será que puede ser amable con todos menos con el y por que se reía –

-para serle sincera yo también – dijo mientras trababa de contener su risa – pero ahora soy yo quien aun no conozco su nombre – observo a Shaoran y noto su rostro de molestia, parecía que últimamente ella siempre lograba que se molestara -

-es cierto soy muy descortés –

-no es de extrañarse –

-mi nombre es Haru –

-simplemente – dijo ella como esperando mas títulos al ser pariente de Shaoran -

-si, no creo necesitar de mas títulos, no soy como mi primo, prefiero las cosas mas sencillas –

-bueno pues un gusto conocerlo – hizo una reverencia – y a mi también se me hace difícil creer que ustedes sean parientes –

-siempre he sido la oveja negra de la familia y mi primo un aburrido – ella río mas – el siempre fue el niño bueno, haciendo todo lo correcto – Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco mas al oír esto, era la forma en la que siempre lo había descrito ella

-bueno, si ya terminaron de burlarse podemos seguir nuestro camino – dijo bastante molesto –

-lo ve, ni siquiera puede aceptar las bromas, aunque estas no lo eran, no imagino que clase de vida llevara con el, tal vez aun pueda arrepentirse – ella lo miro –

-ya no puedo hacer eso, pero espero sobrellevarlo bien –

-bueno ya es suficiente vamonos –

-si tienes razón, vine aquí para enderezar mi camino y espero lograrlo,

-yo también espero que trates de enmendarte, y será mejor que vallamos a ver a mi padre, te veo luego – dijo secamente y empezó a caminar nuevamente, enderezarse un vago desobligado como el no lograría tal cosa, además como se atreva hablarle ella así, que acaso su mal humor y malos modales eran solo con el –

-nos veremos en otro momento Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia – cuando este mas acorde – dijo señalándose el mismo –

-déjelo en Eleni, a mi tampoco me gusta tanto el protocolo – dijo con una sonrisa -

-creo que usted y yo nos llevaremos muy bien – dijo y luego empezó a caminar, Sakura camino un poco mas hasta que se encontró a Evan y Eriol.

--

Haru y Shaoran se dirigían al despacho del rey, con este mas presentable parecía otra persona vestido adecuadamente como el caballero que era, cuando el volvió hacia al pasillo distinguió Sakura y pudo verla abrazada a un chico.

-oye primo, quien es el tipo que abraza a tu prometida – Shaoran se detuvo en seco y se giro a ver si lo que le decían era cierto y vio a su prometida abrazada a Evan, al verlo no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza y mirarlos muy molesto –

-¡¡Un Idiota!! – Dijo y siguió de largo su camino, Haru lo vio y camino detrás de el –

-para ti "todos" somos idiotas – dijo en tono divertido – pero creí que harías algo mas –

-ganas no me faltan pero a ella no le haría muy feliz que lastimara a su "amigo" –

-ummhh, parece que en verdad te interesa la princesita, para serte sincero siempre te imagine casado con alguien menos…. Emancipado, por decirlo de alguna una manera –

-así como quien – sus ojos reflejaban furia que tenía el de malo como para casarse con ella, -

-alguien como Meiling por ejemplo, si mal no recuerdo ibas a casarte con ella o no, a que debemos el cambio, aunque creo que fue bastante bueno, ella si que te dará problemas, no pasaras aburrido –

-no es algo que te interese así que ya déjalo tranquilo –

-como quieras, pero es cierto, quiero ver que tipo de matrimonio vas a llevar con ella -

-llegamos mi padre se sorprenderá al verte –

-claro que si – Entraron al despacho y estuvieron conversando por largo rato.

--

Por su parte sakura termino de despedirse de Evan con la promesa que estaría en su fiesta de Compromiso y en su boda, sabia que para el no iba a ser fácil esta presente pero tampoco se permitirá el no estar con ella, por lo que accedió, luego de eso la obligaron nuevamente a permanecer en su habitación probándose mil cosas, hasta que quedaron satisfechas y pudieron bajar a cenar, se hicieron las presentaciones del caso con el nuevo huésped.

-pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Haru acercándose a Meiling para saludarla, pero al parecer ella no parecía muy contenta de verlo –

-no puedo creerlo que ¿haces tu aquí? – pregunto con disgusto –

-parece que a todos les da tanto gusto verme, vine ayudar -

-dirás a incomodar, que podrías hacer tú, no deberías estar por ahí, pintando, y viviendo como limosnero – dijo en tono despectivo -

-vaya no tienes porque ser tan dura, soy noble aunque no viva como tal –

-deberías dejar esa vida, tus padres estarían más tranquilos, y no pensando que en cualquier momento les darán aviso de tu muerte – dijo Irean -

-no digas esas cosas tía, aun no tengo pensado morir –

-con la vida que llevas es algo seguro – dijo Shaoran seriamente -

-para eso vine aquí para que se me pegue algo de ti, en compensación te haré un retrato –

-entonces si es artista – pregunto Sakura –

-claro, y muy bueno aunque este mal que lo diga yo mismo, talvez deba hacer un cuadro suyo, dudo que pueda plasmar tanta belleza en un lienzo pero haré el intento –

-Gracias – dijo ella cortésmente – sabe al fin encontré algo en lo que se parece a Shaoran – dijo Sakura divertida – son igual de modestos – dijo con ironía, a lo que el la vio con disgusto –

-aun sigo pensando que podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje, no creo que seas muy útil en el campo de batalla – dijo Meiling –

-habrá algo que pueda hacer, estoy seguro, también recibí entrenamiento – Meiling siguió de largo su camino y tomo su lugar en la mesa

-bueno será mejor que nos sentemos a cenar – dijo Irean – tendremos unos días bastante ocupados –

Durante la cena Meiling veía de reojo a Sakura y luego a Shaoran, no podía evitar que alguna forma le afectara el saber que ellos iban a casarse, cuando había guardado las esperanzas de llegar convertirse en la reina de Lykaios, pero talvez aun podía hacer algo, encontrar una manera de estar con el, aunque tuviera que luchar con la princesa, y eso implicara, no ser directamente su esposa, pero muchos nobles tenían ese tipo de vida una esposa y una amante, por que no, la vida en sociedad no seria la misma, pero….. Los lujos si, por que no hacer el intento, después de todo lo que le interesaba era estar con el, el titulo era lo de menos, si ella se enteraba luego ese seria otro problema.

El ambiente de la cena se volvió un tanto tenso, no faltaron los comentarios fuera de lugar del Conde de Daira, quien esta vez parecía bastante molesto al enterarse del compromiso de Shaoran y Eleni, había ido a reclamarle al rey y a la reina pero este se limito a decir que era una decisión de su hijo y que no intervendría en eso, así que su prepotencia fue peor esa noche para ella, cosa que a ella no le importo mucho. Lo que si la incomodaba un poco era la forma en que Meiling la veía.

-Tomoyo, es idea mía, o la prima de Shaoran me ve de manera extraña – le susurró –

-no es idea tuya, te ha estado viendo así toda la noche, -

-me esta empezando a poner incomoda –

-eso es raro en ti –

-si talvez, pero con todo lo que me han hecho pasar este día……. –

Luego de esa cena se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, los días restantes se dedico a trabajar en los detalles de su fiesta, no había tenido tiempo para mas, ni siquiera había visto a Shaoran, quien al parecer aun estaba molesto con ella, tal vez no debió provocarlo, pero el estaba haciendo lo mismo, deseaba terminar de una vez por todas con eso de la fiesta y la boda y centrarse en la batalla, parecía que era el único lugar donde parecían estar del mismo lado, luego regresaría a su planeta, y se olvidaría de el. Había logrado escaparse un rato de su martirio de probarse cosas, ese día era la fiesta de compromiso, por lo que había decidió relajarse un poco, tomo su caballo y se encamino al bosque hasta llegar al río, cuando a lo lejos logro distinguir la figura de Shaoran, que la veía fijamente, iba a darse la vuelta y marcharse, cuando el se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se dirigió hasta ella, y logro tomarla del brazo.

-espera un momento, necesito hablar con tigo –

-pues yo no tengo ánimos de hacerlo, así que suéltame – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre –

-hace días que no te veo –

-he estado ocupada con todo lo de hoy y lo de la……. Boda…..

-lo se, es por eso que necesitaba hablarte pero no me han dejado estar cerca de esa habitación –

-y que es lo que quieres –

-saber que es lo que esta pasando, y porque hay esta tensión entre nosotros –

-siempre ha habido tensión entre nosotros, no veo que te sorprende –

-tal vez que pensé que la habíamos superado –

-pues no es así, mientras tú no dejes de molestarte por cualquier cosa, esto seguirá –

-y mientras tú no dejes de provocarme tampoco lograremos mucho –

-yo no te provoco –

-si lo haces –

-claro que no –

-claro que si, lo haces cuando prefieres la compañía de cualquiera a la mía, sobre todo la del "príncipe Evan" –

-cual es tu problema con el –

-solo quiero saber porque no puedes comportarte con migo como lo haces con el –

-y como se supone que lo hago –

-¿Cómo?, corres abrazarlo, lo miras cariñosamente, le sonríes, incluso a veces parece que hasta le coqueteas –

-yo no hago eso – dijo ofendida -

-pues esa impresión das, por que tienes tantos gestos amables con el, es mas con cualquiera antes que con migo, jamás he recibido ese trato de ti, antes era Eriol, ahora Evan, incluso Haru recibe mejor atención que yo –

-sabes que esto esta empezando a cansarme –

-pero quiero una respuesta –

-esta bien te la daré – lo pensó un poco – no lo se -

-¿Qué?, como que lo sabes –

-es solo que, con ellos……. No es igual, tu……… -

-que… - se acerco mas a ella, por lo que no pudo evitar que los nervios la recorrieran – porque no puedes ser un poco mas cariñosa con migo y con ellos si –

-porque…… - porque tenia que verla así, cada vez que lo hacia sus argumentos parecían esfumarse – no lo se – miro hacia otro lado para esquivar su mirada el, apoyo su cabeza en la mejilla de ella –

-y con ellos te muestras mas abierta, pero…… creo que tampoco…… haz estado con ellos de la misma forma que con migo – ella lo miro –

-que quieres decir –

-que no has compartido con Evan o cualquier otro lo que haz compartido con migo, tus besos, tus labios solo han sido míos – ella lo miro molesta, como se atrevía a decir eso -

-como puedes estar tan seguro –

-acaso no es así – una chispa de ira apareció en sus ojos – se ha atrevido acercarse a ti de esa manera, a besarte, no puedo creerlo – tomo el rostro de ella – ¿¿he sido el único con el que haz compartido eso, dímelo?? –

-¡¡no voy agrandar tu ego con una respuesta a eso!! – dijo molesta

-entonces es cierto, soy al único al que le haz permitido estar así con tigo, sino te seria fácil decir que…… -

-no es necesario que lo diga, puedes creer lo que quieras – la miraba intensamente, esa chispa de pasión parecía estar ahí como esa noche en su fiesta -

-alguna vez te dije que no podría verte con alguien mas, y sigue siendo así, tal vez esto siga haciéndote creer que soy un machista o un posesivo pero no me importa, ¡¡te quiero solo para mi!!, la sola idea de pensar que alguien mas pueda llegar a tocarte, hace que hierva la sangre, - la acerco mas a el con fuerza – así que elijo pensar que nadie lo ha hecho, que no le haz dado paso a nadie mas, y que no lo harás nuca –

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – hacia fuerza por soltarse, pero no lo conseguía -

-¡¡si, gracias a ti!! Tu eres la que me hace actuar así, me vuelves loco, dime que he sido el único…… dímelo, necesito oírlo – se acerco a su rostro –

-¿PARA QUE? – Pregunto aun más molesta -

-porque necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad de llegar a tener tu amor – rozo suavemente sus labios – necesito saber que……. – la beso con mucha intensidad, necesitaba saber si alguna vez ella había sentido algo por otra persona, por que de ser así, su posibilidades que lo llegara a querer eran menos, pero la idea de que ella pudiera pensar en alguien mas era algo que hacia que una ira incontenible creciera en su interior. Con el beso quería demostrarle que ella solo podía ser suya, que no aceptaría compartirla con nadie mas, se separaron con la respiración agitada –

-Shaoran…… - lo miro a los ojos, que era lo que había en esa mirada que la cautivaba tanto, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban cada vez que el se le acercaba, no quería alejarse de el, aunque siempre terminaba haciéndolo al pensar que no podía estar con el – que es exactamente lo que quieres –

-¡¡A TI, ERES TODO LO QUE QUIERO!!–

-es que….. –

-alguna vez alguien mas te ha besado así, dime, porque se que aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho, algo sientes por mi, no te soy tan indiferente – ella iba a decir algo, pero el no la dejo - y no me digas que es amistad, porque estoy seguro que es algo mas, sino, no responderías así a mis besos, no estarías temblando como en este momento – acerco a sus rostro y rozo sus narices -

-tú no entiendes – dijo agitadamente -

-¿Qué?, que no quieres admitir tus sentimientos, por alguna razón que no me quieres decir, se que hay algo lo puedo sentir cada vez que te beso, que estamos solos…… -

-ya basta suéltame – dijo tratando de Zafarse, pero el no se lo permitió, la tenia fuertemente sujeta de la cintura y no dejaría que se fuera –

-no te vayas, te necesito con migo de verdad te necesito – la beso nuevamente, a lo que ella trato de resistirse –

-suéltame, - pero el no parecía dispuesto hacerlo, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente, necesitaba sentirla cerca, necesitaba saber que nadie mas estaba en su corazón, que el había sido el único en estar así con ella, el único al que había besado y la había hecho estremecer, las palabra de Meiling aun retumbaban en su cabeza, pero no se dejaría dominar por los celos, debía controlarse o terminaría nuevamente diciendo cosas de las luego se arrepentiría, como alguna vez le dijo Sibley debía dejar de presionarla y dejar fluir la energía –

-no, quédate con migo, aunque solo sea un momento – la tomo por el mentón y acaricio sus labios con su pulgar – quiero ser el único en tu vida –

-POR QUE, QUE ES LO QUIERES, POQUE HACES ESTO - le grito con furia, estaba molesta, talvez no con el pero lo estaba, por que no la dejaba tranquila, como podía hacerle ve que aunque lo deseara no podía ser y cada día que pasaba estaba mas cerca de decir adiós y entonces si seria definitivo -

-¡¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, PORQUE TE SIGO QUERIENDO IGUAL O MAS QUE ANTES!! – lo miro con sorpresa de todas las cosas lo que menos esperaba era algo así - dijiste que no dijera nada hasta estar seguro, y lo estoy, nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida, estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo he estado, talvez desde que éramos niños, esa debía ser la razón por la que me molestaba tanto que me cambiaras por Eriol, y ahora por Evan

-Shaoran yo... no... – estaba sumamente nerviosa, no supo como reaccionar -

-se que talvez no sientas lo mismo, pero... por el momento lo que yo sienta basta – tomo su rostro con sus manos y acaricio sus mejillas – Te quiero y haré lo que sea por que tu sientas lo mismo algún día, no importa cuanto me tarde, solo espero no estar tan lejos de ello –

-yo... – el no permitió que dijera nada la beso nuevamente, esta vez ella no se negó, algo en su interior se removió al escuchar que el aun la quería, se sentía feliz de que así fuera, quería decirle que ella también sentía lo mismo, pero no podía, por alguna razón esas palabras parecían no salir de su boca, se limito a disfrutar del momento, a sentir sus caricias, el tenia razón , jamás había esta con alguien mas de esa manera, era al único que se lo había permitido, no se imaginaba con alguien mas, pero era algo que no le diría, ya era bastante presuntuoso, como para darle algo mas de autoestima, dejaría que la conquistara, viviría ese momento, vería hasta donde llegaría el por ella, sin darle demasiadas libertades, hasta que tuviera que marcharse, se separaron con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado

– Ves no estoy tan lejos, siempre te siento estremecer – le sonrió y ella le respondió de la misma manera -

-ya debo irme, se molestaran mucho si llego tarde – se separo de el, pero el la tomo nuevamente y le un leve beso en los labios

–Nos veremos en la noche – susurro contra sus labios, y la soltó, ella se alejo de el y empezó a caminar hacia su caballo – ¡Eleni! – le grito y ella se giro a verlo – no me contestaste –

-que…… cosa. …..– dijo algo nerviosa –

-he sido el único al que has besado – pregunto con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro

-no voy a responder eso, ya te lo dije, piensa lo que quieras – le sonrió de la misma manera y subió a su caballo, y lo miro –

-no lo estaba preguntado, mas bien era una afirmación –

-pues yo que tu, no estaría tan seguro, estuviste lejos muuuucho tiempo, considerables cosas pudieron haber pasado – dijo en forma coqueta, algo a lo que le rió divertido -

-al menos fui el primero – dijo con arrogancia -

-tampoco voy a responder a eso, eres demasiado petulante –

-solo con tigo, y tampoco era pregunta –

-entonces cree lo que mas te convenga – lo miro en forma presuntuosa y se marcho -

-eso es un si, - sonreía mientras la veía alejarse - se que sientes algo, lo se – luego de eso el también regreso al palacio de igual forma necesitaba arreglarse para la fiesta, esa noche les diría a todos que ella seria su esposa y en unos días mas eso seria un hecho –

--

Al llegar al palacio se dirigió a su recamara donde la esperaban con una mirada muy molesta

-pero donde habías estado – dijo Kaia –

-necesitaba un respiro –

-ya es muy tarde, apenas y tendrás tiempo de arreglarte – la empujo hasta la tina para que se diera un baño mientras terminaban de arreglar sus cosas, cuando salio le ayudaron arreglarse, le tenían preparado un hermoso vestido de princesa en color turquesa claro con un escote bastante pronunciado, usaba una tiara de oro, su cabello estaba levemente recogido parte de el quedaba suelto formando rizos, había decidido usar su brazalete, se encontraba ya preparada para salir

-te ves hermosa – dijo Kaia –

-si es cierto – dijo Tomoyo –

-gracias – dijo sin muchos ánimos –

-al menos trata de sonreír un poco – en ese momento llamaron a la puerta –

-pase – dijo ella, y el rey Clow entro en ese momento –

-muy buenas noches, veo que ya estas lista – se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de ambas manos – te vez bellísima –

-gracias, me alegro que ya este aquí –

-no iba a perderme de esto, aunque aun no estoy del todo seguro que sea lo correcto –

-lo es, no se preocupe – el la abrazo – te pareces mucho a tu madre – le susurro por lo bajo, a lo que ella sonrió, talvez necesitaba hablar con el luego de que las aguas se calmaran –

-ya están todos lo invitados –

-no aun faltan algunos, tendremos que esperar un poco –

--

En su habitación Shaoran se paseaba de un lado a otro, muy nervioso ante la mirada de un Yamazaki y Eriol muy divertidos

-te puedes quedar quieto me estas empezando a marear – dijo Yamazaki –

-no puedo evitarlo, si me quedo quieto será peor – dijo sin detenerse –

-si así estas hoy que es solo la fiesta de compromiso, no quiero ver como estarás el día de la boda – dijo Eriol

-no quiero ni imaginarlo – llamaron a su puerta – adelante – dijo y la reina Irean entro –

-hijo ya es hora, debemos salir – suspiro profundamente y se dirigió al salón junto con su madre.

--

En su camino se encontraron con Sakura y el rey Clow que también se dirigían al salón, se quedo asombrado al verla, se veía hermosa, definitivamente ella era capaz de hacerlo sentir tanto, debía lograr que lo quisiera, ella no podía estar con nadie mas que no fuera el, no lo permitiría

Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, no entendía por que, era solo una fiesta, donde diría que se casaría con el, pero una fiesta al fin, no tenia porque sentirse así.

-bueno vamos con Hien – dijo el rey, caminaron hasta donde el se encontraba -

Al llegar se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras donde el rey hien daba la bienvenida, a su encuentro también llego Kaia por lo que se dispuso a hablar

-quiero agradecer a todos su presencia esta noche tan importante tanto para los reyes de Zarek como nosotros, hoy será oficial ante todos ustedes el compromiso matrimonial de mi hijo el príncipe Shaoran de Lykaios con su alteza real, la princesa Eleni de Zarek, por lo que quiero que les demos la bienvenida, todos aplaudieron y tanto Sakura como Shaoran llegaron hasta donde se encontraban sus padres cada uno de un extremo opuesto, al estar ahí el hizo una reverencia frente a ella y le brindo su brazo ella lo tomo y empezaron a bajar lentamente los escalones, no podía quitar la vista el uno del otro, para ellos no había mas gente en la reunión.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras y observaron a los invitados, el pudo ver como varios jóvenes la veían encantados, cosa que hizo que se pusiera molesto, que acaso no oyeron lo que dijo su padre, ella seria SU esposa, por que la veían así. Ante su mirada muchos de ellos optaron por observar hacia otro lado, antes que el los mandara a decapitar como mínimo.

La música empezó a sonar y ellos e encaminaron a la pista de baile, iniciaron el ritmo mientras se veían fijamente como si no pudieran quitar la mirada del otro.

-te ves realmente hermosa – dijo el embelezado –

-gracias –

-es la verdad, ahora soy la envidia de todos – ella miro a su alrededor –

-que bueno, porque a mi me ven como si quisieran aniquilarme – el sonrió y la acerco un poco mas –

-jamás permitiría que lo hicieran –

-como dijo tu primo yo no soy una damisela en peligro, se defenderme –

-lo se, pero aun así, yo quiero... –

-que cosa –

-protegerte –

-por que –

-por... Que... – Ella rió – que es tan gracioso –

-que estés así, como si no pudieras hablar, después de tu actitud de esta tarde cuando dijiste tanto – el también sonrió –

-tu logras ese efecto en mi, ya ni se como actuar –

-como siempre, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros independientemente de todo, debemos centrarnos en lo importante luego ya veremos – dijo en forma seria –

-esta bien como quieras, pero sabes algo – la hizo girar y la acerco a el – esta noche si no pienso compartirte con nadie, no voy a dejarte ir en toda la noche – ella sonrió y siguieron con su danza por un largo rato, muchas parejas mas se había incorporado a la pista de baile, luego de un rato ellos comenzaron a conversar con los demás invitados, quienes les expresaban sus felicitaciones, algunas muy sincera y otras que dejaban entrever mucho disgusto, Sakura parecía buscar a alguien entre los invitados, y Shaoran lo noto, por lo que su rostro se torno molesto, sabia perfectamente a quien buscaba.

-no ha venido el príncipe – dijo bastante irritado -

-no y es extraño, - dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención al tono que el había usado – me prometió que vendría –

.-debió haber tenido un contratiempo –

-si talvez – en ese momento, Evan hizo su aparición en la fiesta, al verlo ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dirigirse a donde el para saludarlo, mientras que Shaoran se limito a verla con molestia, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Meiling y aprovecho el momento para acercarse a el

-parece que se te arruino la noche – dijo ella con ironía, el tomo una copa y la bebió de un solo trago –

-un poco nada mas –

-después de todo ella no parece dispuesta alejarse de el, que será lo que la lleva a eso, "algún interés especial" – el la miro con disgusto -

-a que te refieres –

-bueno tu dijiste que su matrimonio es algo que tiene que ser, ella se vio obligada a casarse con tigo, que tal si su interés estaba en otra persona –

-no lo creo, hemos conversado mucho de eso, y no es así –

-ella te lo dijo –

-si –

-espero que sea cierto, pero definitivamente, el "cariño" que siente por el Príncipe Evan es "muy especial" por la forma en que lo ve y como se comporta con el – el se molesto mas y bebió de otra copa –

-si me disculpas, voy a buscarla, el banquete dará inicio – se retiro del lugar y llego hasta donde se encontraba Sakura quien conversaba amenamente con Evan, al llegar la tomo del brazo - lamento interrumpir pero el banquete dará inicio nos esperan – dijo con un semblante serio –

-Muy buenas noches Shaoran – dijo evan con una sonrisa –

-buenas noches –

-me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, tuve un pequeño contratiempo –

-si Eleni estaba "muy preocupada" por que no llegabas – dijo mientras la veía seriamente –

-claro que si, el me había prometido venir, y si no lo había hecho era por que algo había pasado, Evan siempre cumple sus promesas – dijo ella mientras también lo veía fijamente –

-y créame que así fue, pero ya estamos aquí, así que sigamos con la celebración –

-claro – dijo Shaoran y empezó a caminar –

-te veo luego – dijo Sakura teniendo que acompañarlo ya que el no la soltaba y no iba a dar un espectáculo en esos momentos – que es lo que te pasa –

-nada –

-ya estuviste bebiendo –

-es una celebración es lo que se hace –

-sabes que no te hace bien tomar –

-y te preocupa lo que pueda pasarme –

-pese a lo que puedas creer si, me interesa lo que te pase, así que deja de comportarte como el "idiota que eres" y deja ese tono con migo – el sonrió –

-bueno es algo, no voy amargarte la noche, es solo que... – respiro profundamente – tratare en lo posible de ser tolerante con Evan, eso te hace feliz –

-desearía que dejaras de preocuparte tanto por mi relación con el, Shaoran, - lo miro a los ojos – somos amigos –

-tal vez para ti, pero es evidente que para el eres algo mas –

-y aunque así fuera cual es el problema – el la tomo de las manos –

-que talvez esa amistad, sea algo mas para ti – ella lo miro –

-a que es a lo que le temes, que me fugue con el –

-no, que lo ames – lo miro sorprendido -

-parece que no terminas de creerme que no estoy enamorada de el –

-quisiera hacerlo, pero... cada vez que te veo cerca de el... no puedo evitar sentir...

-que, celos – pregunto ella algo divertida – no tienes porque – cambio su expresión a una seria – entre Evan y yo, no habido, hubo o habrá algo mas allá de una amistad, independientemente de lo que el sienta por mi –

-entonces admites que el siente algo por ti -

-nunca lo he negado, el ha sido sincero con migo, al igual que yo con el,

-y que le dijiste –

-que no podía aceptarlo, que mis prioridades no eran esas, mentiría si digo que no me halaga lo que siente, pero nada mas – se soltó de el –

-y que hay de mí – suspiro resignada-

-tu y yo, hemos tenido una relación muy extraña, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por que yo llegara a... q-quererte... Pero con esta actitud estas muy lejos de eso –

-que hago si no puedo controlarme –

-pues inténtalo, por que no estoy dispuesta a que hagas una escena cada vez que me ves con el, y te lo advierto no voy alejarme de Evan, así te revientes de celos no lo haré, así que aprende a controlarte – empezó a caminar y el la siguió, el banquete daría inicio.

Sabia que el siempre había sido muy posesivo con ella, pero en esos momentos Evan era muy importante para ella, y no se alejaría de el hasta estar segura de quien era o no, además si se comportaba así era también porque no confiaba en ella, aunque no tenia porque hacerlo, el le había confesado lo que sentía, pero ella no le había dicho nada, era lógico que pensara que podría estar interesada en otra persona, tal vez no debió decirle eso, pero cada vez que discutían no podía contener sus palabras. Quizás todo seria mas fácil si ella le decía lo que sentía, pero no podía hacerlo y ya no era solo por el hecho de tener que marcharse, parecía que esas palabras no podían salir de su boca, era como si no las pudiera pronunciar por mucho que quisiera. Será que debía intentarlo, darse una oportunidad con el al menos durante el tiempo que estuviera en la tierra, debía permitirse vivir su amor, ahora estaba mas confundida, definitivamente el lograba cosas en ella que jamás se imagino sentir y la indecisión es una de ella.

Continuara...

--

Holas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les alla gustado, será que al fin ella se decidira acpetar a Shaoran. la boda se llevara a cabo sin ningun contratiempo, y si será que entre ellos no pasará nada.

lo descubriremos en la proxima. Espero su comentarios y opiniones...


	23. ¿Una ceremonia Tranquila?

Seres de luz

Seres de luz

Luego de su fiesta de compromiso regreso a Zarek donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, sin darse cuenta ese día estaba llegando, los obsequios no paraban de llegar y todo el palacio era una algarabía total por el acontecimiento, no había tenido tiempo para nada mas que prepararse para el matrimonio. Todo estaba listo, ya no había marcha atrás pronto seria la esposa del príncipe de Likaios, y eso la hacia estar muy nerviosa, demasiado, nunca se había sentido así, trataba de calmarse a si misma, diciéndose que solo era una ceremonia pero no parecía estar resultando.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que después de esa celebración podría centrase en la batalla, y no se desviaría de ella hasta obtener la victoria. Era la noche anterior al evento y parecía que no podría dormir, por mucho que le hubiesen dicho que tenia que descansar parecía que no podría conciliar el sueño, que pasaría luego, no había visto a Shaoran mucho después del compromiso, no habían podido hablar, por lo que no sabia bien como estaban las cosas entre ellos. Esperaba que no tan mal.

No tendrían una gran luna de miel dadas las circunstancias y agradecía eso, harían un pequeño viaje, aunque no estaba segura a donde, el era el que se había encargado de eso, diciéndole que era lo único que quería que le dejara organizar ya que todo lo demás había corrido por cuenta de ellas. No quería ni imaginarse que era lo que el había preparado, sabia que no se permitiría que algo parara entre ellos, no estaba dispuesta a eso, quería darse una oportunidad, pero no estaba segura si quería llegar a tanto, sabia que el de alguna manera trataría que estuvieran juntos íntimamente, pero, ¿se lo permitiría? No podía hacerlo. Además ya se encargaría de eso cuando la ocasión se presentara.

Su hermano, Yukito y Kaho habían regresado para el matrimonio al igual que el maestro, sin noticias muy halagadoras, por lo menos el enemigo no había atacado y eso les daba tiempo. Los reyes y Shaoran ya habían llegado al palacio además de sus familiares, entre ellos el primo de Shaoran, el castillo esta lleno de gente corriendo de un lado a otro, seria un día bastan agitado. Estando ya cansada de tanto meditar sin llegar a ninguna conclusión se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, sabia del día que la esperaba y que no tardarían mucho en venir por ella para empezar quien sabe cuantos rituales y pruebas de ropa, necesitaba despejarse un poco antes de todo eso, por lo que decidió salir a montar un rato eso siempre lograba distraerla un poco y aclarar sus pensamientos. Se encontraba llegando al río cuando distinguió a alguien a lo lejos se acerco hasta el y pudo notar que se trataba de Haru, estaba ahí pintando parecía muy entretenido en su trabajo, tanto que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia. Se acerco hasta el para hablarle pero parecía estar muy concentrado, talvez no era buena idea distraerlo.

-Le parece interesante mi obra Majestad – dijo sin dejar de pintar, ella bajo se su caballo y se acerco hasta el –

-parece que si es bueno, pero creí que iba a omitir la cordialidad, son solo Eleni –

-si, lo se, Eleni –

-es un gran cuadro

-y eso que aun no esta terminado – se acerco para poder observar mejor lo que el pintaba era el mismo paisaje que tenia delante de ella, en verdad era muy bueno –

-como es que alguien con tanto talento va a dejar el arte, por la guerra – el sonrió –

-a veces no siempre no es posible hacer lo que queremos – ella suspiro

-si lo se –

-cuando me marche de casa, tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre, cuando le dije que quería recorrer el mundo, me amenazo con desheredarme, pero aun así me fui y no había vuelto hasta hoy, aunque me encanta la vida que llevaba, me vi obligado a regresar –

-y por que lo hizo, si no es indiscreción –

-mi padre enfermo, me pidió que volviera que enmendara mi camino y tomara mi lugar como su heredero, no creo que el viva mucho tiempo, y mi obligación como hijo es darle esa satisfacción –

-aunque eso signifique dejar lo que le gusta hacer – el la miro al fin dejando su trabajo –

-hasta cierto punto no voy a dejarlo, seguiré pintando, si no me matan en la guerra –

-esperemos que eso no suceda el mundo perdería un gran artista – ella observo la maleta que tenia el – siempre viaja con eso – el también la miro

-si, son mis obra de arte –

-¿puedo ver? –

-claro no hay nada que tenga que ocultar – ella llego hasta la maleta y al abrirla, pudo ver un montón de bosquejos hechos solamente a carboncillo – parece decepcionada, que era lo que esperaba encontrar –

-creo que algo mas….. elaborado – el sonrió –

-pero eso es lo mejor, son las cosas que veo a mi alrededor, ella siguió observando hasta que encontró el dibujo de un rostro que le resulto muy familiar lo observo detenidamente y no pudo evitar poner un rostro de sorpresa – es hermosa no es así – dijo el acercándose para ver también el dibujo, era una mujer de cabello negro largo, que vestía una túnica larga y parecía estar en medio de un bosque –

-ella es….-

-en verdad no se quien es, para mi era un ser de luz – ella lo miro aun asombrada –

-por que lo dice –

-porque brillaba de una manera extraña, despedía una luz que irradia paz –

-usted la vio, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? –

-parece que le interesa el tema – sonrió y tomo otro de los dibujos donde estaba la misma mujer solamente que se encontraba dibujado solo su rostro – la vi hace muchos años, aun era un niño muy pequeño, estábamos de visita en Likaios, yo me perdí en el bosque, era de noche y estaba muy asustado, de repente a lo lejos, pude distinguir una pequeña luz, creí que eran las personas que estaban buscándome, así que me acerque, al hacerlo vi a una mujer muy hermosa, brillaba intensamente, tenia una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y me indico que la siguiera, me llevo cerca del palacio, nunca dijo nada, luego de eso simplemente desapareció, desde entonces he estado buscando mucha información de los seres de luz, con personas místicas pero nunca la volví a ver, aun así, su rostro quedo gravado en mi mente –

-no puedo creerlo – Sakura observaba el dibujo fijamente –

-parece que le agrado bastante, si gusta puede quedárselo, tómelo como mi regalo de bodas, aunque no tenga tanto valor – ella lo miro y le sonrió –

-créame que para mi si lo tiene, no sabe cuanto – se acerco a el y lo abrazo –

-parece que mucho, me alegro verla sonreír – se separo de el – ahora creo que seria mejor que se marchara no querrá llegar tarde a su boda, o es que piensa dejar plantado a mi primo y estaba huyendo – ella sonrió mas –

-no pensaba hacerlo, pero no me de ideas, lo dejo para que termine con su pintura, - se dirigió a su caballo y monto en el – lo veo en la ceremonia, y gracias me ha dado el aliciente que necesitaba – partió de ahí a todo galope. Luego de un rato se detuvo No podía dejar de ver el dibujo – Madre – susurro, sonrió – estarás con migo hoy – emprendió su camino nuevamente estaba retrasada seguramente se ganaría un regaño de Kaia y Tomoyo, pero nada podría hacerla sentir mal ahora.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Efectivamente cuando llego al palacio no faltaron los regaños por haberse ido así, sin mas tardanza la metieron a la tina y la empezaron arreglar para la boda, los nervios volvieron a recorrerla, odiaba sentirse así, pero por mucho que hiciera no podía alejarlos de ella, solo era una ceremonia se repetía, pero esto no funcionaba.

Se encontraba prácticamente lista, maquillaje sencillo bastante natural, su cabello levemente recogido, solo faltaba colocarse su vestido de novia el cual aun se encontraba en el maniquí, ella se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la habitación, dentro de unas horas seria la esposa de Shaoran, suspiro profundamente, cuanto tiempo duraría ese matrimonio, seria capaz de poder sobrellevarlo, tal vez si, de todas formas pasarían mas tiempo en el campo de batalla que en otro lado, que pretendería Shaoran después de la ceremonia, esperaba que no demasiado, ese era el acuerdo, hasta que la guerra terminara ellos solo serian amigos, y luego de eso, pues… ella se marcharía por lo que no podía haber nada mas.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en su puerta, por fin había logrado estar un momento a solas, y ahora nuevamente los apuros

-adelante – dijo sin mucho ánimo y tanto Irean como Kaia entraron a la habitación –

-bien, ya casi es hora así que te ayudaremos con el vestido – ella solo asintió y suspiro profundamente –

-parece que estas nerviosa – dijo Irean, mientras la ayudaban a colocarse el vestido – nunca te había visto así, sobre todo tan callada –

-es normal, como estabas tu el día de tu boda –

-no cabía en mi, aunque me dio por gritarle a todo el mundo – ambas sonrieron – pero esos nervios pasan no te preocupes –

-N-no son nervios, es solo que….. –

-son nervios aunque lo niegues pero pasaran no te preocupes – dijo Kaia –

Cuando ya se encontraba vestida la ayudaron también con el velo, Irean se retiro para asegurarse que su hijo estuviera listo y donde tenia que estar, por que decía que el si no podía controlar muy bien sus nervios y así era capaz hasta de perder el camino al lugar de la ceremonia, así que ellas se quedaron solas, y Kaia se acerco hasta ella con una caja.

-también quiero que uses esto – dijo ella entregándole el presente –

-que es –

-ábrelo – al hacerlo ella vio una hermosa tiara decorada con diamantes, era muy hermosa, Kaia la saco de la caja y la observo con cierta nostalgia –

- es hermosa –

-es la que yo use el día de mi boda - Sakura la miro a los ojos – quiero que la uses –

-pero yo…..no se si deba….. –

-tal vez el hacerlo te traiga tanta dicha a ti como me la trajo a mi – se la coloco y la abrazo con fuerza – siempre espere que mi hija la usara el día que ella se casara –

-Kaia, yo… no…

-tú haz sido como mi hija, hemos sido el apoyo que la otra necesitaba –

-lo se, y gracias – la abrazo con mas fuerza se separaron y se vieron a la cara –

-bueno creo que ya estas lista, pero aun así es bueno que te demores un poco, para crear expectativa – ella sonrió –

-esta bien, solo espero que no piensen que voy a dejarlo plantado – ambas rieron, en ese momento también Tomoyo entro en la habitación –

-Eleni te vez hermosa –

-Gracias, dentro de poco serás tu la que vista así – ella puso cara triste –

-supongo que no tengo otra opción – se acerco hasta ella – pero hoy es tu día así que, como están los nervios –

-no estoy nerviosa – ambas la vieron como si no le creyeran lo que decía – bueno no mucho, me pregunto como estará el –

-seguramente peor que tu, - la abrazo con fuerza – bueno yo ya tengo que irme, debo estar antes que tú solo vine a desearte suerte – se separaron y ella salio de la habitación -

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Por su parte Shaoran se encontraba ya en la el lugar donde seria la ceremonia acompañado de sus padres, vestía su traje de gala de príncipe, estaba fuera de la iglesia y parecía verdaderamente nervioso, caminaba de un lugar a otro y observaba el horizonte mientras esperaba que el carruaje que la traería apareciera, pero parecía que se estaba demorando mas de la cuenta

-tranquilo – dijo Yamazaki colocando su mano en el hombro de el – estoy seguro que vendrá de un momento a otro, además aun es temprano –

-si, no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo Eriol – estoy seguro que ella no te dejaría plantado, si no quisiera casarse al menos vendrá hasta acá a decírtelo – el lo miro molesto –

-gracias por tus ánimos – dijo algo irritado -

-pues a lo mejor la princesa se dio cuenta que su vida a tu lado seria un tanto aburrida, y si decidió dejarte vestido y alborotado – dijo Haru, Shaoran se acerco hasta el y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa –

-¡¡de donde sacas eso!! – pregunto molesto -

-oye tranquilo era una broma – el soltó – me estas arrugando la ropa, no aguantas nada – dijo mientras se acomodaba su traje nuevamente

-¡¡entonces deja de decir estupideces!! –

-tranquilo hijo ella estará aquí en un momento, la deje casi lista, no debe tardar – dijo Irean – además las novias siempre llegan tarde –

-espero que no demasiado – dijo el mientras daba un gran suspiro y se pasaba sus manos por el rostro, ella no podía dejarlo plantado ¿o si? Será que se había arrepentido, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, no ella llegaría estaba seguro. No podía haber huido, la imagen de Evan vino a su mente será….. que ella, no podía ser, pero el tampoco había llegado, Eleni no le haría eso, ella le había reiterado en varias ocasiones que no estaba enamorada de Evan, era en su cabeza en quien no parecía terminar de entrar esa idea -

-- -- -- -- --

Sakura se disponía a salir del palacio junto con los reyes, su vestido era realmente hermoso, de color blanco, con escote que llegaba justo al nacimiento de su pecho, bueno talvez un poco mas allá, a ella le parecían un tanto provocativo pero que podía hacer, este era ajustado de las mangas hasta casi la parte de los puños donde se hacia mas holgado, también era muy ceñido a su cintura esta vez sentía que su corsé estaba mas apretado de lo normal, de la cintura hacia abajo su vestido era voluminoso y con una larga cola, el velo caía sobre su rostro y en la parte de atrás se unía a la cola del vestido, sentía que apenas y podía caminar, usaba guantes con bordados dorados, en fin todo digno de una reina, con un poco de dificultad subió al carruaje que la esperaba, de un color blanco, al igual que los caballos que tiraban de el, claro que el suyo no podía faltar, el carruaje estaba hermosamente decorado para la ocasión, sin cubierta, los reyes la siguieron

-estas lista – pregunto el rey, ella dio un gran suspiro y asintió –

-si, ya podemos irnos – el rey dio la orden y el coche partió, la reina sonreía, por el contrario ella parecía aun mas nerviosa que cuando estaban en el castillo –

-tranquila – dijo kaia – estoy segura que el esta peor que tu - un intento de sonrisa apareció pero los nervios no la dejarían –

--

Shaoran seguía con su mirada fija en el camino, pero ni rastro de ella, tampoco de Evan y eso empezaba a impacientarlo mas, En ese momento el carruaje de Evan apareció y el descendió y se dirigió hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-muy buenas tardes – dijo cordialmente – parece que la novia aun no llega –

-NO – dijo Shaoran y empezó a alejarse de ellos –

-y parece que el novio no esta de muy buen humor – dijo Evan –

-no, teme que lo dejen plantado – dijo Haru -

-Eleni no haría algo así –

-supongo que no, pero ya se tardo un poco, habrá pasado algo – dijo Eriol –

--

Aun le faltaba un trecho por recorrer cuando el coche se detuvo, ante la sorpresa de sus pasajeros

-que sucede – pregunto el rey al cochero –

-hay algo en el camino Majestad – dijo el cochero y se preparo a descender – parecen ser unos grandes troncos y piedras, si no los quitamos no podremos seguir –

-tendrá problemas para hacerlo –

-no lo creo, en un momento seguiremos nuestro camino, no queremos que la princesa llegue tarde a su boda – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se disponía a despejar el camino –

-es un tanto extraño, otros carruajes debieron pasar por este mismo lugar, como es que el camino esta obstruido – empezó a observar todo su alrededor – y parece que no estamos solos –

-que quieres decir – dijo Kaia empezando a preocuparse –

-siento la presencia de varios humanos –

-crees que quieran atacarnos – dijo Kaia -

-es lo mas probable – el rey bajo del coche – y yo que no traje mi espada – dijo mientras observaba a Kaia, quien parecía tener una cara de preocupación – tranquilízate, no dejare que nos hagan nada –

-si lo se, lo que sucede es que no quiero que te ensucies, nos tomo mucho tiempo arreglarte, procura no extralimitarte –

-tendré cuidado –

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Los invitados no dejaban de llegar, pero de la novia nada, donde se habría metido porque tardaba tanto, ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella antes de la boda, aun estaban un tanto disgustados por su pelea en el compromiso, aunque trataba de controlarse muchas veces no lograba, pero parecía que cuando discutían era cuando mejor lograba expresar lo que sentía, como si toda la emoción contenida en el surgiera, ya le había confesado lo que sentía y ahora solo le quedaba luchar porque ella sintiera lo mismo y no dejaría de hacerlo, deseaba acabar cuanto antes con esa guerra así podrían hablar mejor y de ningún modo dejaría que ella se alejara de el, no le daría esa oportunidad, no importaba cuanto tuviera que luchar, aun si ella sentía algo por Evan, aunque le hubiera jurado que no estaba enamorada de el, había algo entre ellos, no estaba seguro que era, pero alguna razón debía tener para defenderlo tanto y querer estar con el.

-Pareces preocupado muchacho – el se giro hacia la persona que le hablaba –

-mentiría si digo que no lo estoy maestro -

-y cual es la razón para que estés tan preocupado

-el problema es que no es solo una –

-y cual es la principal –

-están tan ligadas que ya no se donde empieza una y termina la otra –

-y supongo que Eleni tiene que ver en todas ellas –

-a veces pienso que ella es todas – el maestro rió –

-y que ahora temes que te deje plantado –

-no quisiera pensarlo, conociéndola, si hubiera deseado cancelar esto me lo habría dicho –

-entonces porque estas así –

-por los términos de nuestro matrimonio, saber que tal vez ella nunca llegue a sentir algo por mi, y… - su rostro se tormo molesto - su cercanía con Evan…. –

-eso es algo que no podrás evitar, Eleni no se alejara de Evan –

-que es lo que tanto le interesa de el, antes de todo esto le pregunte si estaba enamora de el y me dijo que no, pero su actitud y sus acciones dicen otra cosa, a pesar de la forma en que pueda cambiar nuestra relación parece como si….. Con migo nunca pudiera comportarse así –

-alguna vez te dije que ella no demostraba mucho lo que sentía y creo que es algo que no cambiara tan fácilmente, a cedido en muchas cosas, pero….. –

-lo se, pero con los demás es mas natural, mas…. Expresiva, tiene una forma mas cariñosa de tratarlos y a mi…..

-a veces es mas difícil demostrar lo que sentimos, cuando esto es grande, ella siempre te ha tenido mucho aprecio, solo que existen muchas cosas a parte de lo que pueda sentir o no,

-los motivos de los que ella tanto habla, usted sabe cuales son maestro –

-claro –

-y son tan importantes –

-mucho, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo –

-hijo es mejor que entremos, Eleni no debe tardar en llegar – dijo el Rey Hien – por mucho que estés aquí no harás que ella llegue antes, anda vamos adentro – suspiro y entro a la iglesia seguido de los demás. Pero parecía que estar dentro era aun más desesperante, cuanto mas pensaba demorarse –

--

Luego de un momento cuando parecía que ya casi podían partir, se escucho la orden de "ahora" de algún lado, y alrededor de 20 hombres rodearon el coche no tenían muy buen aspecto, se notaba que no eran de buena calaña, el rey se puso alerta y el cochero regreso donde ellos se encontraban

-buenas tardes majestad – dijo uno de los hombres acercándose al rey – disculpe que hallamos interrumpido su recorrido, pero me temo que su hija no podrá casarse hoy – sonrió maléficamente, Sakura observa los movimientos de los hombres y parecía que no eran muy fuertes seguramente como muchas otras veces pretendían secuéstrala para pedir rescate, suspiro y bajo del coche –

-me temo que eso no le concierne a usted decidirlo, por si no lo ha notado, estamos retrasados, y si hay algo que no me gusta es llegar tarde, por lo que le sugiero que nos ahorremos todo esto y se vayan - dijo tranquilamente, todos lo hombres rieron –

-parece que es bastante osada princesa – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-dígame que trajo una espada – dijo Sakura al rey –

-si, esta en el coche, pero no voy a dejarte pelear, podrían arruinar tu vestido y hoy luces muy hermosa como para echarlo a perder –

-podrá con ellos entonces –

-no habrá problema – dijo el rey con una sonrisa ella retrocedió hasta el coche nuevamente para tomar la espada que Kaia le ofrecía y entregársela al rey – bueno ya escucharon a mi hija, estamos retrasados, así que por las buenas, es mejor que se vayan –

--

Todos lo observaban atentamente, no podía evitar su preocupación, porque en eso se habían tornado sus nervios esa tardanza ya no era normal.

-parece que tu futura esposa esta tardando mas de la cuenta – dijo Meiling acercándose a el –

-todas lo hacen no – dijo un tanto irritado –

-unos minutos talvez, pero esto va mas allá, será que se arrepintió – el la miro con disgusto –

-no lo creo, de haber sido así me lo habría dicho –

-no crees que es capaz de dejarte plantado –

-no, no lo creo –

-bueno al menos sabes que no se fugo con otro, por que su prospecto mas cercano esta aquí, aunque eso no quita que puedan haberlo hecho para despistar – dijo mientras observaba a Evan que conversaba con Haru -

-sabes no estoy de humor para oír eso, así que será mejor que no digas nada mas – dicho esto se alejo de ella -

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - --

Los sujetos los tenían acorralados y Sin tardarse mas los hombres atacaron al rey, quien al principio no tuvo mayor problema en defenderse, su cochero también lo ayudo en esto pero no tuvo mucho éxito y fue derrotado fácilmente cayendo inconciente. Uno de los hombres se acerco hasta donde estaban ellas y la tomo del brazo la reina se asusto ante este hecho

-Eleni – dijo mientras veía como el hombre tiraba de ella, de repente Sakura se detuvo y otro de ellos la tomo de otro brazo –

-por su seguridad les sugiero que me suelten – ambos rieron y ella observo al rey quien ya había derrotado a muchos hombres pero ahora eran mas los que lo atacaban – saben eligieron el peor día para hacer esto, me tomo horas arreglarme, y no estoy dispuesta a retrasar esta boda y volver a pasar por eso nuevamente, así que si llegan a ensuciar un poco mi vestido, no vivirán para contarlo – los hombre rieron mas, por lo que ella decidió atacarlos pero sabia que con su atuendo le seria muy difícil luchar a parte que no debía ensuciarlo y eso lo hacia mas difícil – no deberían reírse así, estos zapatos molestan un poco, tengo un corsé muy apretado, y un vestido bastante incomodo, y estoy molesta, así que lo mejor será que me suelten – los hombres intentaron llevársela, mientras reían amenamente - no me queda mas remedio – dijo y empezó acumular energía, cuando hubo reunido una cantidad considerable, libro su brazo de uno de sus captores y golpeando con este al otro hizo una bola de energía en sus manos la cual dirigió a los hombre con los que luchaba el haciéndolos caer lejos, el la observo con mirada de reproche – prometí que no iba a ensuciarme -

-ahora acaba con todos, ya es muy tarde – dijo el rey y ella así lo hizo, cuando hubo acabado se observo por todos lados y se dirigió a Kaia -

-que bien, ni rasguños ni manchas – Kaia río y le acomodo un poco los cabellos -

-perfecta – dijo, y se dispusieron atender al cochero que aun estaba inconciente –

-que haremos con el – pregunto Sakura –

-bueno no podemos dejarlo aquí, lo subiremos al coche y cuando lleguemos a la iglesia haremos que lo atiendan –

-y quien guiara a los caballos –pregunto

-yo lo haré –

-parece que no será una entrada muy convencional – dijo Sakura divertida –

-tu nunca haz sido convencional en nada, tu boda no tiene por que ser la diferencia – dijo Kaia – y será mejor que nos vayamos ya es muy tarde – subieron al sirviente al coche y el rey tomo las riendas de los caballo y emprendieron su camino –

-te dije que tendríamos que haber traído escolta – dijo Clow –

-no habría sido tan divertido, creo que toda esa pelea me hizo liberar un poco de tensión – dijo Ella con una sonrisa –

-creo que deberías acelerar un poco, ya estamos muy retrasados – dijo Kaia al rey – el pobre Shaoran debe estar pensando que lo dejaste plantado –

-eso crees –

-no lo dudo – dijo Clow – conociéndolo seguramente debe creer que estas en cualquier parte menos dirigiéndose a su matrimonio –

-no creo que piense eso, si hubiese querido terminar con todo esto, se lo habría dicho personalmente –

-esperemos que el también piense lo mismo –

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La mayor parte de Todos lo invitados se encontraban dentro esperando el arribo de la novia, la cual parecía no querer llegar,

-esta tardanza ya no es normal – dijo Tomoyo a Eriol que se encontraba a su lado, esperando el arribo de Sakura – será que les paso algo

-no lo creo, ella esta bien no tienes porque preocuparte –

-como lo sabes –

-lo se, tranquilízate, llegara de un momento a otro –

-mas vale porque todos los invitados ya están empezando a impacientarse y murmurar –

-ya lo note –

-aun no llega – dijo Evan acercándose a ellos –

-aun no – dijo Tomoyo con cara de preocupación -

-ya se tardaron demasiado –

-ella esta bien, no tienen de que preocuparse – dijo Eriol -

-talvez también debas decirle eso a Shaoran, el pobre esta que no cabe de los nervios, no creo que resista mucho si ella no llega pronto – dijo Tomoyo -

Shaoran parecía desesperado ante el retraso de Sakura, eso ya no era normal, será que ella pensaba dejarlo plantado

-tranquilízate hijo – dijo Irean -

-como me pides eso, ya vista la hora, estas segura que la dejaste casi lista –

-si, no entiendo que puede haberlos entretenido tanto, ella... –

-estoy seguro que ella vendrá, es una joven muy responsable, deben haber tenido algún problema en el camino – dijo el Rey -

-que clase de problema pudieron haber tenido que los retasara tanto, talvez deba ir a buscarla –

-no puedes hacer eso, de por si los invitados ya están muy inquietos – dijo la reina -

-ahora imagínate como estoy yo – se paso las manos por el rostro, en verdad estaba desesperado – no voy a quedarme ni un minuto mas aquí, voy a buscarla – empezó a caminar, pero su padre lo retuvo tomándolo del brazo –

-tranquilízate, si ella tienen pensado seguir con esto, vendrá sin importar mas –

-padre, entiéndeme yo... –

-son ellos – se escucho la voz de Tomoyo, Shaoran dirigió su vista a ella que salía de la iglesia y quería tomar el mismo rumbo pero su padre no lo dejo –

-tu lugar es aquí, ella hará su entrada – el pareció estar mas aliviado y no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro, después de todo no lo dejo plantado –

--

Sakura y los reyes llegaban a la iglesia, al verlos los últimos invitados que quedaban afuera murmurando acerca de que seguramente el príncipe seria plantado entraron al lugar, no sin hacer comentarios que el propio rey dirigía el coche, Tomoyo salía, seguida de Eriol, Toya, el Maestro y Yukito

-que fue lo que los entretuvo tanto – pregunto Toya Seriamente –

-un pequeño intento de secuestro – dijo ella como si no tuviera importancia –

-que dices estas bien – pregunto Tomoyo –

-nada que no pudiéramos controlar –

-pero nos hizo retrazarnos mucho y nuestro cochero esta un tanto mal trecho – dijo kaia – podrían buscar a alguien que lo atienda –

-yo lo haré - dijo Yukito – creo que tu deberías entrar ya para comenzar la ceremonia, ya hay bastantes murmullos sobre tu tardanza –

-además que si no entras pronto, no habrá poder que evite que Shaoran salga a buscarte – dijo Eriol divertido –

-creo que hasta pensó que lo dejarías plantado – dijo Tomoyo –

-lo cual no seria tan mala idea – dijo Toya, y ella lo vio seriamente –

-nunca haría algo así – entre Toya y Yukito bajaron al cochero y lo llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones del lugar, para atenderlo, no parecía ser nada grave.

Sakura bajo del coche ayudada por el rey

-¿lista? – pregunto el cariñosamente, ella dio un gran suspiro –

-lista – Kaia y Tomoyo acomodaron su vestido y la cola de este para que ella empezara a caminar –

-nosotras vamos a tomar nuestro lugar, te vez hermosa – dijo Kaia al tiempo que la abrazaba – te espero adentro –

-suerte – dijo Tomoyo, dándole un abrazo y se dirigió a tomar su lugar –

Empezaron a caminar hacia la iglesia y la marcha nupcial sonó, todos lo invitados se pusieron de pie para recibirlos y al entra lo primero que vio fue a Shaoran en el altar. Al verla entrar del brazo de su padre el no pudo evitar poner rostro de alivio, y todo la desesperación que había sentido se esfumo, trato de buscar sus ojos aun detrás del velo que cubría su rostro, le parecía mentira que ese momento hubiera llegado, ella seria su esposa, y se veía realmente hermosa, ese día mas que nunca, y parecía que el camino hasta el era eterno, ese pasillo era interminable, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. El rey le entrego su mano a Shaoran

-cuídala mucho – dijo al soltarla – no importa cuanto ella se niegue a que lo hagas – Shaoran tomo la mano de ella con fuerza como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento –

-lo haré, de eso puede estar seguro – caminaron un poco mas hasta estar frente al sacerdote que llevaría acabo la ceremonia. El retiro el velo de su rostro, y por fin pudo ver esos ojos, que esta vez parecían estar apacibles – te vez realmente hermosa, mas que nunca –

-gracias, lamento el retraso, tuvimos un contratiempo – parecía que ninguno podía quitar la mirada del otro, era como si todos los demás hubieran desaparecido y estuvieran solos –

-ya no importa, ahora estas aquí – beso su mano – con migo, ya nada mas importa –

La ceremonia dio inicio pero ellos no parecían escuchar mucho de lo que se decía, realizaban todo como si de algo automático se tratara, nunca se habían sentido así en su vida, sus corazones latían apresuradamente, y el sujetaba su mano con fuerza, como si creyera que ella saldrían corriendo en algún momento, Sakura pareció notarlo

-no voy a ir a ningún lado – susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el la escuchara –

-lo se, pero necesito sentir que estas aquí – se miraron y se sonrieron – la ceremonia llegaba a su fin, por lo que el sacerdote mencionaba las ultimas palabras de esta –

-yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – ambos se vieron a los ojos y el se acerco lentamente hasta ella hasta poder rozar sus nariz –

-eres mi esposa – susurro –

-eso parece – y se acerco hasta lograr darle un tierno beso, no uno como el que le hubiera gustado, pero no era el lugar para hacer algo así, fue mas una caricia a la cual ella correspondió, al separarse pudieron escuchar los aplausos de todos los presentes -.

Salieron de la iglesia y luego de todas las felicitaciones se dirigieron al palacio para la celebración, subieron al coche y emprendieron su camino, se veían fijamente sin decir nada, las palabras no parecían necesarias. Hasta que una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro de Sakura.

-y ahora que te parece tan gracioso – ella sonrió mas –

-¿pensaste que te dejaría plantado? – Pregunto con malicia, el sonrió y miro hacia otro lado –

-te mentiría si dijera que esa idea no pasó por mi mente –

-¿me creerías capaz de hacerlo? –

-supongo que no, pero estaba muy nervioso porque no aparecías –

-que hubieses hecho si no hubiera llegado –

-me dirigía a buscarte en el momento que llegaste - la miro de frente – creí que algo te había pasado, que los retrazo tanto –

-la razón por la que nos mandan tan escoltados, unos bandidos nos atacaron, parece que no querían que llegara a la boda, ya que eligieron precisamente este día para intentar secuestrarme –

-¿Qué dices? ¿No les hicieron nada?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente?, ¿segura que estas bien? –

-tranquilo, no fue nada grave, además no es la primera vez que pasa, mi padre se las arreglo para derrotarlos, y eso fue lo que nos entretuvo –

-debí salir a buscarte – se reprocho – sabia que tu tardanza no era por al censillo -

-no lo creo, y nada paso, todo esta bien – el acaricio su mejilla –

-ahora es mi deber cuidarte, ya escuchaste lo que dijo tu padre – sonrió

Luego de un rato, llegaron al palacio, al llegar y hacer su entrada, hicieron su primer baile como esposos, la celebración fue muy amena y sin mayores percances, todos parecían estar muy contentos incluso los reyes. Luego del banquete y el baile, algunos invitados empezaron a retirarse, el salón empezó a quedar desierto hasta que solamente los mas allegados quedaron. Sakura Salio un momento al balcón para poder respirar aire fresco, pues entre felicitaciones y otras cosas no había podido estar tranquila.

-pareces cansada – escucho una voz a sus espaldas –

-no se si cansada, diría que mas bien aturdida – se giro para ver a su interlocutor – ya tienes que marcharte – el asintió –

-en verdad espero que le vaya bien, y que sea feliz – se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos – pase lo que pase, nunca dejara de contar con migo –

-lo se, y te lo agradezco – lo abrazo – lamento todo esto –

-no tiene porque, usted siempre fue sincera con migo, no hay nada que reclamar – se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, le dolía profundamente el que ella ahora fuera de otro hombre, pero en verdad deseaba que fuera feliz, y que el la amara mucho – debo irme, es un largo recorrido, la veré en unos días en el campamento –

-claro –

-Eleni – se giraron a ver a la persona que había hablado - te estaba buscando – dijo Shaoran seriamente, acercándose a ellos –

-bueno yo me retiro – dijo Evan alejándose de ella, antes de irse vio a Shaoran a la cara – ya te lo había dicho pero no esta de mas repetirlo, si llegas a lastimarla... te las veras con migo –

-no necesito de tus advertencias –

-solo tenlo presente – hizo una reverencia – con permiso – se retiro del lugar y ellos se quedaron solos, en un profundo silencio –

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos a descansar, es muy tarde mañana saldremos temprano –

-ni siquiera se a donde se supone que vamos –

-te dije que lo dejaras por mi cuenta –

-en ese caso es mejor que me vaya a dormir – ella empezó a caminar y se dirigió al salón se despidió de todos los invitados restantes y cuando todos se hubieron marchado, tomo asiento en una de las mesas Tomoyo llego hasta ella –

-pareces preocupada – ella la miro –

-solo estoy algo agotada –

-y eso no es bueno, ¿o si? – dijo ella sarcásticamente -

-no estoy de humor para tus cosas Tomoyo –

-no me digas, ya tuvieron su primera pelea matrimonial – ella sonrió como si se burlara de lo que decía –

-ni siquiera se si fue una pelea, no dijimos mucho –

-bueno talvez cuando estén solos aclaren sus "diferencias" – no pudo evitar ponerse un tanto nerviosa al escuchar esas palabras, estarían solos -

-eso no... es importante... -

-no me digas que pensaste que te casarías y el no exigiría nada de ti –

-pues ese era el trato, entre nosotros no va a pasar nada, así que ya puedes quitar esas ideas de tu cabeza – dijo seriamente pero aun así, la idea de estar con el no era que pudiera olvidar nada mas así -

-yo si podré quitármelas, pero que me dices de el, también podrá –

-pues tendrá que hacerlo, por que…. estar juntos…. De esa manera no era parte del trato – se puso de pie –

-talvez puedas evitarlo hoy, o unos días, pero no podrás para siempre –

-no espero hacerlo para siempre, solo mientras dure la guerra –

Sin decir mas se dirigió a su habitación, pero Kaia la detuvo en el camino

-adonde crees que vas –

-a dormir, estoy cansada –

-Sakura, talvez esto sea un matrimonio de apariencias para ti y para el, pero, para el resto no –

-que se supone que significa eso – Shaoran entro en el salón en ese momento, y a juzgar por su rostro no estaba muy contento, Kaia lo observo –

-que tendrás que esperar a tu esposo –

-y para que se supone que tengo que hacerlo – dijo con nerviosismos disimulado con disgusto -

-un sirviente los acompañara a su habitación –

-¿Qué quieres decir con su habitación? –

-eso, al menos por hoy compartirás tu habitación con el, cuando regresen de su viaje y ocupen su hogar, podrás hacer lo que quieras –

-acaso te volviste loca, yo no voy hacer eso –

-claro que lo harás –

-no no lo haré – coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros -

-escucha, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada con el -

-Kaia, yo no... –

-solo será hoy, además les puede servir para conversar, no creas que no note que ya discutieron – puso cara de fastidio – traten de llevar todo tranquilamente, conversen, estarán conviviendo mucho tiempo, es necesario que todo este aclarado entre ustedes

-no quiero…. Y todo esta claro entre nosotros.-

-no aceptare mas excusas, al menos no hoy – Shaoran llego hasta ellas – que bueno que llegaste, uno de los sirvientes los acompañara a su habitación – el la miro sin comprender muy bien a que se refería –

-no hay porque, conozco el camino – dijo molesta -

-bien entonces no los entretengo mas, yo también estoy cansada, así que me voy a dormir – se despidió de ellos y se marcho. –

-que quiso decir con eso –

-tendrás que compartir la habitación con migo por hoy, por apariencia según ella –

-eso no es necesario –

-lo se, pero trata de convergerla a ella de eso -

Sakura empezó a caminar y Shaoran la siguió, al llegar a su habitación con algo de dificultad logro abrir la puerta, nunca antes un picaporte le había dado tanto trabajo, al entrar se dio cuenta que esta había sido modificada un poco, habían jarrones con flores y velas,

-linda decoración – dijo el mientras veía la cara de asombro que ella tenia –

-si claro – dijo como si no tuviera importancia - al pasar de la estancia se dio cuenta también que en lugar de una cama habían dos, con esto se daba cuenta que por lo menos Kaia no la estaba forzando hacer mucho, talvez solo aclarar las cosas, sabia que el estaba disgustado con ella, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder, así que siguió su camino y dirigía al vestidor para poder al fin librase de ese vestido. Pero sobre todo de su corsé que ya le apretaba demasiado y hasta parecía que no la dejaba respirar, porque seguro era por eso que se le dificultaba -

-Eleni – ella se detuvo – no quiero empezar a discutir – se giro a verlo –

-entonces no lo hagas, no hay una razón –

-encontrar a mi esposa abrazada a otro hombre no es una razón – dijo el con disgusto a lo que ella bufo una sonrisa -

-no lo es, si entre ella y ese hombre no hay nada – contesto de la misma manera -

-pero resulta que el tipo esta enamorado de ella –

-sabes que esto es ridículo – se acerco a el – estoy empezando hartarme verdaderamente de esta situación, que es lo que tengo que hacer para meterte en esa cabezota que no hay nada entre Evan y yo – el la tomo de la mano y en ese momento miles de sensaciones empezaron a recorrerla

-quiero creerte, quiero pensar que no hay nada, pero cada vez que te veo cerca de el, no puedo evitar sentirme así entiendes, no es algo que pueda controlar –

-y se supone que vamos a estar así siempre, cada vez que me veas con el te vas a poner como ahora y me harás una escena de celos, no estoy dispuesta a soportarlo –

-y no lo harás – se acerco mas a ella – no se como pero aprenderé a controlarme, de alguna manera lo lograre, no quiero empezar con nuestro matrimonio de esta manera –

-me alegro, porque tampoco quiero estar discutiendo todos los días – la halo hacia el y un escalofrió la recorrió – tampoco quiero empezar así – se acerco a su rostro –

-y como quieres empezar – le susurro en el oído – o el corsé la estaba apretando mas o había algo que no le permitía respirar libremente, y porque el calor de la habitación había empezado a subir –

-co-como habíamos quedado – no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa –

-y como quedamos – dijo contra sus labios –

-como amigos – el suspiro profundamente –

-amigos….. –

-eso somos – se alejo un poco de ella –

-lo se, será mejor que descanses, mañana partiremos temprano –

-si me sueltas podré hacerlo – el sonrió y la soltó, ella camino hasta el vestidor, al llegar ahí un gran suspiro de alivio salio de su pecho – que fue todo eso, - cerro sus ojos con fuerza – no puedes permitir que pase nada entre ustedes, no es conveniente, como puedes ser tan débil – se reprocho – si hubiera insistido un poco mas quien sabe que hubiera pasado –

Empezó a cambiarse de ropa y se sintió aliviada cuando al fin pudo librase de el corsé, cuando estuvo lista salio del vestidor y se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba Shaoran, sintió un gran alivio cuando lo encontró profundamente dormido, se dirigió a la cama que ocuparía esa noche y trato de conciliar el sueño, lo cual se le estaba dificultando al tenerlo tan cerca, podía escuchar su respiración tranquila, lo observo detenidamente, nunca lo había visto dormir así, se veía tan sereno, se sonrió y trato de dormir, aun se preguntaba a donde se supone que irían, luego de un rato por fin se quedo dormida.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A la mañana siguiente, se habían levantado temprano y estaban terminando de preparar todo para su viaje, no solo su carruaje estaba listo sino también el de una escolta que los acompañaría, el no estaba muy de acuerdo en eso pero no quiso llevarle la contraria a los reyes, así que accedió, después del ataque que sufrieron y el intento de secuestro creyeron que era lo mas conveniente, cuando todo estuvo listo partieron.

-bien y ahora si vas a decirme a donde vamos – pregunto Sakura, el la miro y le sonrió –

-ya lo veras, se que te gustara –

-y como puedes estar tan seguro –

-porque te conozco – ella sonrió burlonamente -

-pareces convencido de eso –

-que preferías que nuestros padres también planearan el viaje y termináramos en algún lugar aburrido, por lo menos sé que no te gusta el protocolo, y yo quiero que te diviertas, luego no tendremos tiempo de hacerlo –

-lo se – su gesto cambio a uno de preocupación –

-todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, así que…. – la tomo de la mano - quiero que en este tiempo no te preocupes de nada de eso, ya lo haremos cuando regresemos – beso su mano y luego la miro tiernamente –

-lo intentare –

Luego de bastante rato de viaje y habían salido de Zarek Shaoran dio la orden al cochero que se detuviera

-que vas hacer –

-quiero seguir nuestro viaje de una manera mas divertida – se bajo del coche y ella lo siguió, el se dirigió a la escolta que traían y le hablo al jefe de esta – creo que ya no es necesario que nos acompañen, estaremos bien – el hombre lo miro con asombro –

-lo siento majestad pero eso no es posible, tenemos órdenes estrictas de…. –

-se cuales son sus ordenes, pero las estoy cambiando o piensa desobedecerme –

-claro que no alteza pero…. –

-no se preocupe, dígale a mis padres y a los de la princesa que decidimos seguir el viaje por nuestra cuenta, que estaremos bien y sabremos cuidarnos – el soldado no parecía muy convencido pero aun así accedió –

-se quedaran con el coche – el observo a Sakura –

-que dices, quieres seguir en coche o a caballo – ella aun parecía sorprendida por la actitud de Shaoran prácticamente estaba desobedeciendo a sus padres, desde cuando hacia eso, sonrió –

-creo que a caballo será mejor –

-bien así será – desataron a los caballos de ellos y los ensillaron para montar – ustedes pueden irse, el cochero se llevara después el carruaje – a ellos no les quedo mas remedio que obedecerlo y tomaron nuevamente el camino de regreso al palacio. Shaoran se dirigió a ella – con ese vestido no llegaras muy lejos y estarás muy incomoda, traes algo mas apropiado en tu equipaje –

-creo que podré encontrar algo, no sabía a donde iríamos así que empaque de todo un poco –

-bien entonces puedes ir a cambiarte, trata en lo posible que sea ropa con la que puedas pasar "desapercibida" – ellas sonrió -

-tratare de hacerlo – subió al coche y tomo su equipaje para empezar algo mas apropiado según el, que seria lo que tenia planeado, aun le parecía extraña la actitud de el, nunca había desobedecido una orden de sus padres, porque lo hacia, Eligio un vestido sencillo no tenia mayores adornos, se arrepintió de no haber traído la ropa que usaba en batalla, esa era mas cómoda pero tendría que conformarse

cuando se hubo cambiado recordó que el dijo que debía pasar desapercibida y las joyas que llevaba no eran algo que se prestaran a ello, se quito todas las alhajas que tenia, esperaba que fuera suficiente, tomo un par de vestidos mas y los coloco en una alforja seria suficiente para unos días cuando estuvo lista salio del coche y trato de ubicar a Shaoran, se encontraba conversando con el cochero y el también se había cambiado de atuendo, solamente portaba sus pantalones y una camisa blanca, tenia los caballos listos se dirigió hasta ellos –

-bien ya estoy lista – el se giro a verla, a pesar de su vestuario sencillo, se veía muy hermosa –

-ya que tienen todo, yo me marcho – dijo el cochero mientras subía a su lugar – y para serle sincero princesa no creo que logra pasar "desapercibida" – sonrió y partió de regreso –

-yo también creo lo mismo, aunque falta algo – se acerco a ella y dirigió sus manos a su cabello, quito el broche lo sostenía, para que cayera – mucho mejor, ahora si estas lista – montaron en sus respectivos corceles y partieron, ella se limito a seguirlo ya que no sabia a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigían, pero el camino se le hacia familiar –

Cabalgaron durante mucho rato, hasta casi entrada la tarde cuando se detuvieron para comer algo y armar el campamento y encender la fogata, el viaje le estaba resultando bastante entretenido sobre todo parque precio descubrir a donde se dirigían, y la verdad le agradaba mucho la idea, conversaban tranquilamente, sin evitar sus debates de vez en cuando era como darle emoción a todo, pero ninguna discusión que fuera mas allá de eso, cuando la noche empezó a caer las estrella parecieron brillar con mas intensidad y la luna casi llena iluminaba todo el lugar.

-crees que lleguemos pronto – pregunto ella –

-espero que si, al paso que vamos, estaremos ahí mañana por la noche –

-porque decidiste ir tan lejos –

-quiere decir que ya sabes a donde vamos – ella asintió – buen por que es un lugar especial, que me trae gratos recuerdos, quería que estuvieras en un lugar donde te sintieras a gusto y creo que ese es el mejor – ella sonrió –

-es le mejor –

-entonces no me equivoque –

-no, Zorba es mi lazo con todo lo que soy – se puso de pie – voy a descansar nos espera un lago viaje aun – el también se puso en pie y se acerco a ella –

-Eleni… - la veía fijamente, y acerco su rostro al de ella -

-ya es tarde, nos vemos en la mañana – dijo ella casi contra sus labios – buenas noches – se alejo de el y entro a la tienda que había preparada para ella –

-buenas noches – susurro – que duermas bien – suspiro largamente y se sentó de nuevo donde estaba. Que es lo que esperaba que ella hiciera que lo invitara a pasar a su tienda, estaba claro que no quería que hubiera intimidad entre ellos, debía dejar de insistir hasta que las cosas se hubieran resuelto, tendría que conformarse con ella quisiera darle lo cual no parecía ser mucho, luego de un rato el también entro en su tienda debía descansar el viaje aun era largo.

Al amanecer tenia de nuevo todo listo para proseguir, sin esperar mucho partieron a todo galope, haciendo competencias en todo el camino, si otra cosa no había cambiado será el espíritu de competencia en ambos, llegaron hasta el pueblo donde se detuvieron a comprar víveres, se dirigían a una de las tiendas en la que esperaban que no los conocieran nunca habían comprado ahí así que no seria muy difícil lograrlo.

-oye recuerda que la idea es que no sepan quienes somos, - dijo Shaoran – la noticia de nuestro compromiso y boda llego a todos lados, así que si alguien pregunta que somos diremos que…..- se quedo pensando un rato –

-que somos parientes – dijo ella divertida –

-si, podemos ser, primos – ella rió - no seria muy apropiado no es parentesco muy fuerte como para que una dama viaje sola con un hombre –

-que te parece entones hermanos, es mas fuerte –

-y mas creíble, no hay problema – llegaron hasta la tienda de víveres y se dispusieron a comprar, el lugar era atendido por una joven, que al ver al príncipe no pudo evitar sonreírle en forma coqueta y acercase hasta el –

-puedo ayudarle en algo – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa –

-si necesitamos esto – dijo el dándole una pequeña lista con lo indispensable –

-en seguida lo atiendo -dijo ella – mientras se dirigía a recoger las cosas de la lista. Sakura noto las miradas que ella tenia hacia Shaoran y no parecían ser nada recatadas – no son de por acá verdad, nunca los había visto –

-no solo estamos de paso, estamos de viaje y necesitamos provisiones – dijo el –

-Ah, y a donde se dirigen –

-a ningún lugar exacto, buscamos donde establecernos –

-ya veo - dijo ella mirando detenidamente a Sakura de arriba a bajo – son, esposos – pregunto interesada – Sakura iba a responder –

-no, - dijo Shaoran – de hecho somos hermanos – dijo con una sonrisa –

-que bueno, - dijo ella sin ocultar la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro – pero parece que su hermana no habla mucho –

-si es muy tímida con los extraños – ella lo miro muy molesta, la joven se acerco hasta el entregándole todo lo de la lista,

-si lo que buscan es establecerse, Zorba es un buen lugar, - Sakura había decidido ver hacia otro lado, ya que el parecía estar muy entretenido con la joven, dirigió su vista hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda y vio un jardín muy hermoso -

-podríamos pensarlo, tu que dices - parecía que iban a seguir con su conversación y no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto de verla celosa, ya que sabia que eso era lo que el pretendía –

-no lo se, podría ser – dijo suavemente, como si en verdad fuera muy tímida mientras les daba la espalda – puedo ver el jardín – pregunto a la joven –

-claro que si no hay problema - dijo ella, y Sakura abrió la puerta para dirigirse hasta el hermoso jardín –

-parece que su hermana si es muy tímida –

-si, de hecho no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo, puedo dejar esto aquí, mientras voy con ella un momento –

-claro que puede – dijo ella coquetamente –

Shaoran tomo el mismo camino que ella y la encontró admirando las flores del hermoso jardín, parecía muy contenta y sonreía ampliamente

-que tanto haces – al escucharlo, su sonrisa se borro –

-observo las flores – siguió caminando por el lugar – pensé que te tardarías mas, al parecer la compañía era de tu agrado –

-si es una joven muy amable –

-si seguro, te gusto mucho su amabilidad – dijo sarcásticamente y se alejo un poco de perdiéndose de la vista de el, hasta unas flores blancas que llamaron mucho su atención, se acerco hasta ellas y se agacho para poder acariciar sus pétalos – es hermosa –

-si es una flor muy hermosa – escucho una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que se puso de pie y se giro a ver a la persona que hablaba, era un joven de ojos y cabello negros, un tanto mas alto que ella quien al verla no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro – pero su belleza se opaca comparada con la suya – dijo el, ella sonrió –

-gracias, por su cumplido – dijo ella tiernamente –

-no es un cumplido, es la verdad – la veía fijamente –

-Oye porque te tardas tanto – dijo Shaoran llegando hasta donde estaba y encontrándola acompañaba, ambos se giraron a verlo -

-lo siento pero me entretuve viendo las flores – dijo ella naturalmente, Shaoran no pudo evitar poner cara de molestia cuando noto la forma en que el la veía –

-si ya veo –

-viene con el –

-así es – dijo Shaoran bastante molesto –

-el es….

-yo soy su…

-es mi hermano – el la miro molesto – estamos de viaje, buscamos un lugar donde establecernos – dijo dulcemente -

-así, interesante, y planean quedarse mucho –

-no -dijo el – partiremos hoy mismo, solo nos detuvimos a buscar provisiones y se nos hace tarde debemos marcharnos –

-es una pena – dijo sin quitar la vista de ella – tiene un hermana muy hermosa – ella sonrió -

-gracias, es usted muy amable, pero no creo ser tan hermosa como dice –

-claro que no, lo es aun más – ella amplio su sonrisa, mientras la paciencia de Shaoran estaba llegando al límite, era su imaginación o ella estaba coqueteando con el tipo ese –

-bueno vamonos – dijo tomándola de mano y empezando a caminar arrastrándola con el –

-espero que volvamos a vernos –

-tal vez – dijo ella

-esperen – Sakura se detuvo, por lo que a el no le quedo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo, el joven se acerco hasta ellos – note que le gustaron mucho – dijo colocando frente a ella una flor como la que había estado observando - para que me recuerde – dijo mientras se la daba – se soltó del agarre de el y tomo la flor con ambas manos –

-gracias –

-bueno ya vamonos – la tomo de nuevo y regresaron a la tienda donde recogieron los víveres y partieron rápidamente, mas por el empeño de el que de ella –

Montaron y emprendieron su viaje nuevamente

-pareces molesto – dijo ella luego de un rato, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro –

-no, lo estoy -dijo el

-que bueno – ella se adelanto e hizo correr mas a su caballo el la siguió hasta darle alcance –

-que era lo que pretendías –

-no comprendo –

-con el tipo ese –

-el joven del jardín, nada –

-entonces porque le sonreías de esa forma –

-no le sonreí de ninguna forma en particular, estaba siendo amable, al igual que el con migo, o no te pareció un joven muy atento, hasta me regalo una flor –

-lo vi estaba ahí recuerdas, y espero que no vuelvas actuar de esa manera –

-no lo haré, si no me veo obligada, ya te lo dije una vez, NO me provoques – el sonrió y siguieron su camino hasta llegar al lago de Zorba casi al anochecer, montaron el campamento y cenaron al parecer sus rencillas habían desaparecido y volvían a su actitud de antes.

Los días pasaron y ellos parecían disfrutar de su estancia en ella parecía muy contenta, y el se alegraba ser el causante de eso, nunca había compartido tanto tiempo para ellos, de vez en cuando incluso tenían combates, en los cuales siempre terminaba perdiendo, había decidió dejar de presionarla y limitarse a ser simplemente amigos, por el momento verla reír y disfrutar un poco era suficiente.

Era la noche antes que tuvieran que partir de regreso a Zarek y preparar todo para atacar al enemigo, habían sido los mejores días que recodaba estando a su lado, solo ellos dos por tanto tiempo sin mas problemas, pero la realidad estaba frente a ella de nuevo, ese no era su mundo, no podía estar con el aunque lo deseara, por mucho que quisiera, simplemente no tenia ningún sentido, su partida estaba cerca, seguramente el reharía su vida con alguien mas, y alguna vez talvez lo vería de lejos, si lograba salir bien librada de la batalla que la esperaba cuando regresara a la esfera celeste, ni siquiera estaba segura si saldría victoriosa, se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago observando el reflejo de la luna llena en este, era un noche apacible, respiro profundamente y pudo sentir a Shaoran acercándose a ella.

-una noche hermosa – dijo viendo la luna sobre sus cabezas –

-si lo es –

-parece que el lugar quiere darnos la despedida – ella lo miro –

-eso crees – se sentó a su lado -

-claro, mira la luna llena, las estrellas brillando, la suave brisa soplando, la tranquilidad del lago, todo reunido para decirnos, los esperamos nuevamente – ella sonrió –

-espero volver –

-lo haremos, y ya sin mayores preocupaciones –

-quisiera creer que es así –

-pues solo hazlo – se acerco a ella y trato de besarla –

-no lo hagas – dijo ella apartando su mirada de el – no quiero que vuelvas a intentarlo

-por que no –

-solo no lo hagas –

-estoy empezando a cansarme que no me des una razón en particular –

-pues si tanto te cansas déjame tranquila –

-desearía poder hacerlo, desearía no sentir todo esto, no quererte, todo seria mas fácil –

-pues discúlpame por hacerte tan complicada la vida – el la tomo por el mentó he hizo que lo viera a la cara –

-no solo me la complicas, me confundes, me haces sentir….todo – trato de levantarse pero el no la dejo – también con tigo he compartido los mejores momentos de mi vida –

-por que me haces esto –

-soy yo el que debería preguntar eso, ¿Por qué te niegas a darme una oportunidad? Se que de alguna manera tu también sientes algo por mi, yo….. Quiero estar a tu lado, pero tú no me dejas –

-ya te lo he dicho, luego será peor, no arruines los días que hemos pasado –

-no quiero hacerlo, pero me gustaría que esos días, se multiplicaran – se acerco a su rostro – que me dejaras acercarme a ti – rozo sus labios suavemente – poder besarte libremente –

-ya basta Shaoran –

-no, quédate con migo – se miraron a los ojos, y esa fuerza atrayente de ellos la hizo estremecer –

-no, puedo, aunque quiera, no puedo –

-es todo lo que necesito escuchar, que lo quieres, lo demás no me importa – el sonrió y sin mas la beso, ella trato de resistirse un poco empujando con sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero el la tomo por la espalda impidiéndole romper el contacto, se separo de ella un momento – te quiero, no sabes cuanto – la beso nuevamente y esta vez no pudo resistirse, estaba cansada de ser fuerte de luchar contra todo lo que sentía, talvez se merecía disfrutar de todo eso aunque solo fuera una vez, y sin importarle nada mas, ¿porque no? El la quería, y ella también estaba enamorada de el aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, así que solo se dejo llevar.

La separo de un momento, para tomar aire, pero rápidamente volvió apoderarse de su labios y abriéndose paso entre ellos, profundizo el beso, recorriendo el interior de su boca, bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y la atrajo mas a el, ella llevo sus brazos hasta su cuello abrazándose a el, agradecía estar sentada, de no ser así, hace mucho que sus piernas hubieran flaqueado.

Acariciaba los cabellos de él, mientras los besos se desviaban de su boca a su cuello y lentamente la fue recostando sobre la arena, la miro a los ojos nuevamente, se veía hermosa con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, le parecía estar viendo nuevamente a la joven que había besado por primera vez, beso sus labios nuevamente, al igual que su rostro, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Sakura se aferro con fuerza al cuello se Shaoran, estaba decidida a vivir su amor en ese momento, se lo merecía, al menos eso, llevo sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de el para intentar desabrocharlos lo cual se le estaba dificultando mucho, el dirigió sus manos al la espalda de ella tratando de buscar el cierre del vestido, al encontrarlo lo bajo lentamente, y un escalofrió la recorrió al sentirlo, la temperatura empezó a subir y sus latidos eran cada vez mas fuertes, dirigió una de sus manos a los hombros de ella para dejarlos al descubierto y comenzar a besarlos, luego regreso a sus labios y la beso profundamente, ella logro terminar con los botones de su camisa y empezó a quitarla, llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de el para recorrerla

Shaoran bajo con sus besos nuevamente, le parecía mentira que todo eso estuviera sucediendo, que ella se entregara a el de esa manera, después de haberlo deseado tanto, no creía que estuviera sucediendo, llego con sus besos al nacimiento de sus pechos encontradote con un molesto corsé, llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella para tratar de desatarlo, pero parecía no lograr mucho estaba firmemente atado, esperaba por lo menos no encontrarse con un cinturón de castidad y de ser así, esperaba que ella tuviera la llave, sus intentos por librarse de el parecían no estar dando frutos, ella lo noto y rió sonoramente

-de que te ríes – la miro a la cara –

-de nada – dijo nerviosamente –

-dímelo – rió mas –

-es solo que…, no pareces….

-que cosa –

- tener mucha experiencia en esto – el se sonrojo y ella volvió a reír –

-y eso te importa –

-de hecho creo que lo prefiero así – se acerco a sus labios para besarla nuevamente –

-te quiero tanto Eleni – volvió a sus intentos por librarse del molesto corsé mientras besaba su cuello colocándose sobre ella

-Shaoran…. Yo ….. – En ese instante pudo sentir la presencia de esos seres de nuevo, por lo que se sobresalto –

-que sucede – pregunto el cuando noto el sobresalto –

-hay alguien –

-de que hablas no hay nadie aquí – dijo el tratando de volver a lo que hacia, cuando escucho ruidos detrás de ellos se separo de ella un poco, sakura se incorporo sentándose en la arena mitras traba de ubicar la presencia.

Shaoran se levanto y tomo su camisa para colocársela nuevamente

-tal vez sea solo un animal –

-créeme no lo es – el la miro, también sabia que no se trataba de eso, pero no quería angustiarla mas, ella también se levanto y acomodo sus ropas, colocándose al lado de el – y no es solo una persona –

De la oscuridad del bosque empezaron a surgir sombras que se acercaban a ellos, Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura, al ver que esas figuras se acercaban, eran alrededor de 10 los cuales los rodearon, eran iguales al sujeto que la ataco en Likaios y tenían la misma energía, vestían túnicas negras largas con capuchas por lo que no se podían apreciar sus rostros

-que es lo que quieren -dijo Shaoran en tono autoritario –

-solamente a la princesa -dijo uno de ellos-

-lo siento, pero me temo que es algo que no se pueden llevar – dijo el –

-eso lo veremos "príncipe Shaoran" – en ese momento desenvaino su espada, y todos lo demás hicieron lo mismo –

-parece que tendremos que pelear – dijo Sakura –

-si no hay otra salida ……..

Continuara…………..

--

holas le dejo el nuevapitulo

espero sea de su agrado,

espero su apinion sobre el

nos vemos en la proxima.


	24. Confesiones y Batallas

que es lo que quieren -dijo Shaoran en tono autoritario –

Seres de luz

Los hombres los rodearon, podía sentir perfectamente la energía que despedían, era la misma del sujeto que la ataco de eso estaba segura, que era exactamente lo que querían de ella, por que la perseguían.

-no tenemos armas para luchar – dijo Shaoran –

-pues tendremos que tomarlas prestada de ellos – dijo Ella sin pensarlo mucho y empezando atacar a uno de los hombres, este no dudo en hacer lo mismo –

-Eleni espera – dijo Shaoran pero otro de los hombres lo ataco haciendo que no pudiera ir en su ayuda –

En un giro ella logro tomar de la muñeca a uno de los sujetos y hacer que tirara su espada, la cual tomo rápidamente para sacarlo de combate, otro decidió atacarla y de nuevo logro desarmarlo, teniendo las dos espadas en sus manos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shaoran, el cual tenia mas problemas para defenderse al no contar con ningún arma

-toma – dijo lanzándole la espada la cual el tomo y empezó arremeter contra ellos, SaKura se alejo un poco y la mitad de ellos la siguieron – ¡¡que Rayos es lo que quieren!! – dijo mientras los atacaba –

-su colaboración en nuestra lucha majestad – dijo uno de ellos

-¡¡y cual se supone que es su lucha!! – dijo luchando contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas -

-necesitamos cruzar el portal…..- dijo uno de ellos pero no pudo terminar su frase cuando otro lo interrumpió -

-¡¡Cállate!! Sabes que no es el momento de dar explicaciones, vinimos por algo y no nos iremos sin ello – este la ataco con mas fuerza, y empezó acumular energía, la cual no dudo en utilizar en contra de ella, saliendo esta en forma de rayos de su espada, Sakura logro esquivar el ataque, definitivamente ese tipo era mas fuerte – porque no peleas en serio, se que eres mas fuerte que eso, mucho mas…. – dijo mientras se disponía atacarla nuevamente con energía –

-puedo vencerte sin utilizar ese tipo de cosas – dijo ella -

-no lo creo – junto energía reuniéndola en su espada, ella pudo sentirlo y todo ese poder era bastante considerable – ¡¡Explosie!! – dijo y una gran cantidad de energía surgió de esta creando una explosión y una ventisca comenzó a soplar por todo el lugar –

-¡¡Eleni!! – dijo Shaoran al ver esto, dejando su pelean con los sujetos, pero estos no iban a permitir que se fuera nada mas así –

-ella sabrá que hacer allá tu pelea es con nosotros – y lo atacaron nuevamente –

-¡¡déjenme pasar!! – dijo con furia, mientras luchaba por abrirse paso entre ellos cosa que le resultaba un tanto difícil – ¡¡APARTENSE!! – parecía estar verdaderamente molesto –

-parece que el principito tiene su carácter – dijo uno de ellos el cual comenzó acumular energía – veremos si puedes con esto – se disponía acometerlo pero el lo hizo primero impidiendo que su energía pudiera atacarlo –

-¡¡quítense de mi camino!! – dijo arremetiendo contra el y tratando de llegar a ella, pero no era posible Sakura también se alejaba cada vez mas de el –

-debo agradecerte algo – le dijo Sakura al hombre que la había atacado, al parecer a penas y había podido esquivarlo, pues no se esperaba que el tuviera tanto poder y menos que lo pudiera utilizar de esa manera – me recordaste una regla muy importante del combate – se acerco hasta el y ella también había empezado acumular energía – ¡¡nunca subestimes al rival!! – lo ataco de nuevo y los otros pretendieron entrar también en la pelea –

-¡¡no se metan, yo me encargare de esto!! -

-¡¡que es lo que pretendes!!- dijo sin detenerse en su ataque –

-aun no es momento que lo sepas princesa, pero debes prepararte, muy pronto todo será revelado, yo que tu me olvidaría de tu luna de miel y regresaría cuanto antes, no querrás ver destruido a Zephyr ¿o si? – De nuevo lanzo un ataque de energía –

-si quieres jugar rudo, así será – dijo ella acumulando su energía en su espada –

Shaoran seguía tratando por todos los medios llegar hasta ella pero esos sujetos eran muy fuertes, si quería ganarles tendría que tomar medidas mas fuertes, incluso algunas que pensó jamás utilizar, menos frente a ella, pero no tenia alternativa. Su energía empezó a elevarse, tomo su espada con ambas manos.

-¡¡pensé que jamás tendría que usar esto!! – sus ojos parecían haber cobrado un brillo diferente – ¡¡pero no me dejan alternativa!! –

-¿que piensas hacer? – dijo uno de ellos -

-su energía su incrementa – dijo el que se encontraba a su lado, su espada comenzó a brillar

Sakura pudo sentir que la energía de Shaoran crecía, dirigió su mirada hasta donde el se encontraba y pudo ver energía rodeando su espada.

-¡¡pero como puede ser!! – parecía no dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos – el…. –

-parece que tu principito no es tan inútil como parece – dijo el sujeto con el peleaba, quien también percibió la energía de Shaoran -

El se acerco a los hombres que tenia de frente

-¡¡ME DEJARAN PASAR!! – concentrando su energía en la espada, su rostro se había tornado muy molesto amenazo a los sujetos con su espada la cual brillaba y parecía que contenía electricidad, ya que pequeños rayos salían de ella -

-no creo que puedas hacer mucho con eso – se acerco hasta el y lo ataco. En ese momento el libero la energía de su espada, en forma de rayos luminosos que atravesaron al sujeto e hirieron a los demás que estaban a su alrededor –

Sakura aun seguía perpleja a lo que había visto, el sabia utilizar los poderes que tenia, y al parecer estos eran bastante grandes, pero algo la asusto, la energía que el libero también ataco puntos que estaba segura que no quería hacer, incluso uno de esos rayos cayo cerca de donde ella se encontraba, era obvio que el no sabia controlar todo ese poder. Y al parecer no fue la única que se dio cuenta de ello.

-parece que su poder es grande, pero no sabe controlarlo adecuadamente – dijo el sujeto frente a ella – estoy seguro que con migo no podrá – empezó a caminar en dirección a Shaoran, quien se veía muy agotado y cayo al suelo exhausto en ese momento, Sakura se preocupo al ver esto y salio detrás del sujeto –

-¡¡no te atrevas acercarte a el!!– le ordeno al tipo -

-¿¿O QUE?? – se giro a verla, y se quito su capucha, sakura pudo ver su rostro, era un joven no podía ser mucho mayor que ella, de cabello marrón, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos de color negro pero estos parecían no tener brillo, era como si estuvieran vacíos –

-¿quienes son ustedes? – pregunto aun asombrada ante esto -

-lo que tu debes destruir, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? – Siguió caminando hasta donde estaba Shaoran, este se encontraba inconciente – acabo con mis hombres, si entrenara adecuadamente, podría volverse muy fuerte – se agacho al lado de el – ahora también el es una amenaza, -se giro a verla, Sakura se encontraba en posición de ataque frente a el –

-¡¡no te le acerques!! –

-creíamos que solamente tu, y Evan representaban un peligro, pero parece que tu esposo también lo es – pero no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que el decía -

-¡¡NO ME ESCUCHASTE ALEJATE DE ÉL!!– sus ojos empezaban a brillar de una manera diferente, luego toda ella empezó hacerlo, una brisa comenzó a soplar por el lugar debido a la energía que ella acumulaba –

-parece que el te importa mas de lo que quisieras – el hombre hablaba con mucha tranquilidad –

-ES MI ULTIMA ADVERTENCIA, DEJALO – el hombre tomo a Shaoran por el cuello y lo levanto, como si no pesara nada en lo absoluto –

-seria muy fácil eliminarlo, solo tengo que apretar un poco, eso seguro desataría tu furia, y es algo que me gustaría ver – sentía como si ya hubiese vivido eso, pero esta vez no dejaría que lo lastimara, esta vez sabría controlarse y atacar cuando era debido, su brillo se intensifico y la brisa elevaba sus cabellos, se encontraba rodeada por energía en forma de una luz blanca, iluminando todo el lugar, el brillo que emitía era resplandeciente y hacia desaparecer la oscuridad de la noche, seguía amenazante con su espada al sujeto -

-¡¡DÉJALO, YA BASTA!!- su mirada era desafiante, a diferencia de la persona frente a ella, cuyo rostro no parecía denotar emoción alguna, Shaoran comenzó a moverse agitado aun inconciente – ¡¡YA SUELTALO!! – la energía de su espada se incremento, y empezó hacer movimientos en el aire con ella, hasta que con una fuerte sacudida creo una gran ráfaga de viento – ¡¡INCINERER!! – grito mientras una especie de llama surgía de su espada y se dirigía al sujeto quien al ver el ataque soltó a Shaoran y trato de defenderse, pero el ataque era tan fuerte que formo una especie de tornado de fuego de color azul que recorrió el lugar, arrasando todo lo que podía, el viento elevo los cuerpos que aun quedaban esparcidos por el ataque de Shaoran, al igual que los de los tipos con los que ella había peleado, el tornado los envolvió por completo y el cuerpo del tipo quedo reducido a cenizas en un segundo al igual que el del resto de sus atacantes.

Las llamas se extinguieron y ella observo los restos de sus enemigos siendo elevados por el viento y desapareciendo del lugar en el horizonte, la luz que la rodeaba empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer por completo, al parecer todo estaba intacto, a pesar que las llamas había pasado por ahí, solo los cuerpos de ellos se vieron afectados, arrojo su espada mientras miraba pensativa el horizonte, quienes eran y que querían exactamente, pudo haberles sacado mas información pero no podía arriesgarse que ellos lastimaran a Shaoran, se acerco al cuerpo de el, aun estaba inconciente y parecía respirar agitadamente, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar la energía así, lo miro fijamente

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – Susurro mientras acariciaba sus mejillas – no confiaste en mí, tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones cuando despiertes –

Lo llevo hasta donde estaba su campamento, no podía creer que el fuera capas de tener ese poder, siempre supieron que el lo tenia, pero comprobarlo era otra cosa y además sabia utilizarlo, si mejoraba su control no tendría problemas en las batallas, sobre todo si eran con sujetos como los que los atacaron. El pudo con varios de ellos, pero debía prepararse adecuadamente, o podría herir a personas que no deseaba, le pediría al maestro que lo entrenara, no podía hacerlo ella misma o tendría que revelar demasiadas cosas de ella, Evan era el único que sabia de sus dones, y aun no sabia si era prudente revelárselo a el, después de todo ahora podría ayudarlo a entrenar, y el entendería que es exactamente lo que la une a el, pero…. Seria lo más adecuado, no le diría la verdad por completo, solo que poseía poderes como el. Con eso era suficiente, el resto no podía contárselo, al menos no todavía

Dejo a Shaoran en su tienda y se dirigió a la suya, al estar acostada no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes del ataque con Shaoran llegaran a ella, si ellos no hubieran interrumpido la historia al momento seria otra, estaba dispuesta a seguir con el hasta el final, el remolino de emociones que la recorrieron era algo que jamás había sentido, -- _**te quiero, no sabes cuanto**_ --

-y yo a ti – se dijo a si misma – no entiendo porque no puedo decírtelo – suspiro profundamente – que pensaras de todo esto después de….. lo que casi paso, talvez todo esto me diga que no debe ocurrir - todo indicaba que no era el momento, y talvez el momento nunca mas llegara. Cansada de pensar en eso se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaoran empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, se sentía un poco desubicado, trato de incorporarse, se encontraba dentro de su tienda, lentamente los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente, cuando se ubico completamente, reacciono y salio de ahí, aun se sentía un tanto débil.

-Eleni – dijo observando todo a su alrededor, pero no la ubico, sus caballos aun estaban ahí, será que todo había sido un sueño, no, eso no era posible ya que, de ser así no se sentiría como si le faltaran fuerzas, eso había sucedió, y si esos sujetos le habían hecho algo, si la habían lastimado y el no estuvo para defenderla, camino por los alrededores – ¡ELENI! – Pero no aparecía por ningún lado, donde estaría - ¡ELENI! – tomo el camino de regreso al campamento.

Cuando hubo llegado, la encontró, saliendo de la tienda que el ocupaba hasta hace un rato, al verla una sensación de alivio lo recorrió y se dirigió a ella

-¡donde rayos te habías metido! – Dijo ella - ¡en tus condiciones no es bueno….! – no pudo seguir con sus reclamos ya que, los brazos de el la habían tomado con fuerza –

-estas bien, no te hicieron daño – pregunto aun con angustia –

-claro que estoy bien – se separo de ella para observarla detenidamente –

-¿segura? – Ella asintió - que paso con esos sujetos, de verdad no te hicieron daño –

-estoy perfectamente bien – lo miro a los ojos, y el pudo notar que en ellos había un poco de confusión, seguramente por lo que había visto que hizo –

-¿acabaste con ellos? –

-si, al menos con los que tú no lo hiciste – el se asombro ante estas palabras – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? – pregunto en forma de reproche –

-porque yo…. – se alejo de el y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda –

-¿hace cuanto puedes utilizar tus poderes? –

-yo….

-o lo mas importante, ¿hace cuanto sabes que los tienes? – Trato de acercarse a ella, pero Sakura solo se alejo mas –

-aprendí a utilizarlos mientras estaba en Yeray, pero no logro controlarlos del todo –

-pude notarlo –

-¿cuando lo supe?, no lo se exactamente – se paso sus manos por su rostro – desde que era niño, sabia que había algo diferente en mi, pero……., nunca supe que era en si, hasta que llegue a Yeray –

-mientras estuviste aquí alguna vez se manifestaron -

-si –

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – se giro a verlo, y parecía muy molesta –

-nunca se lo dije a nadie no es fácil decir eso, yo…. No quería que todos pensaran que era un místico, ya bastante tenia con ser el hijo del rey, como para eso añadirle que tenia poderes, me habrían presionado mas, o……

-o que…

-habrían pensado que era diferente, un…. Fenómeno –

-eso crees, que las personas con poderes místicos son fenómenos –

-yo no lo se…... Ahora entiendo que tenerlos no es algo malo, pero….. ¿¿Como te sentirías tú, de saber que hay tanta responsabilidad en ti?? , y no te sintieras capas de poder con todo, si esperaran demasiado de ti – lo miro a la cara -

-haría lo que sea para lograr mis objetivos, sobre todo, si hay vidas que dependen de ello -

-no todos podemos ser tan fuertes como tu –

-a veces pienso que no lo soy, que no voy a ser capaz, pero eso no significa que me de por vencida y no trate de mejorar, precisamente porque todos esperan mucho de mi, y no quiero decepcionar a nadie, no puedo fallar, jamás me avergonzaría de algo como eso, y si tu piensas así, tal vez no eres la persona que creí que eras – empezó a caminar en dirección a su caballo, pero el la detuvo del brazo –

-espera Eleni – la observo fijamente –yo no estoy avergonzado de mis poderes, es solo que…

-entiendo, no le temes a tus poderes, si no a lo que significa tenerlos – lo miro a los ojos –

-talvez…. No estoy seguro – agacho su mirada – lamento no habértelo dicho, pero no quería que me vieras diferente, quería que aceptaras como soy, nada mas yo

-para mi, siempre haz solamente Shaoran, no habido el príncipe, el hijo del rey, solo tu, y eso no habría cambiado a pesar de saber que tenias poderes de esa magnitud – levanto su mirada para verla a los ojos y tomar su rostro entre sus manos, por un rato ella ya no dijo nada –

-esos son todos tus reclamos, ya no hay mas – se acerco a su rostro -

-yo no soy nadie para reclamarte el que me ocultes cosas – acaricio su mejilla, ante lo que el se sorprendió – no puedo hacerlo, cuando yo misma he ocultado cosas de ti, que son muy importantes – se veían fijamente a los ojos, parecía como si no pudieran apartar la mirada del otro - si te reclamara por eso, cuando yo te diga mi verdad – se quedo pensando – vas a detestarme – el la abrazo con mucha fuerza ella no respondió se limito a sentir la fuerza de el -

-yo nunca podría hacer eso, te quiero demasiado – ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el -

-incluso a veces eso no es suficiente – se separo de ella para verla a los ojos –

-bastara para nosotros, mi amor por ti, será suficiente – se acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente, Sakura no tardo mucho en responder y las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente cuando el trato de profundizar el beso –

-debemos volver – dijo ella alejándose un poco de el, distancia que el acorto nuevamente –

-porque, aun podemos quedarnos un poco mas – trato de besarla nuevamente –

-no podemos – dijo ella alejándose de el –

-paso algo – ella asintió –

-esos sujetos dijeron que si no quería ver destruido a Zephyr, regresa rápido, así que lo mejor será que partamos ahora mismo y no nos detendremos en todo el camino hasta llegar a Zephyr–

-bien vamos entonces – empezaron a caminar para recoger todas sus cosas –

-esta conversación aun tiene muchas cosas pendientes – dijo ella viéndolo a la cara – quiero que entrenes con el maestro cuando volvamos, que aprendas utilizar tu poder adecuadamente – lo miro fijamente –

-por que quieres que haga eso –

-nos será de mucha utilidad en la pelea y en muchas otras cosas – el pudo notar que su rostro estaba serio a diferencia de otras veces también parecía confundida como si algo que no el supiera estaba pasando –

-esta bien lo haré, pero no quiero que mis padres sepan de esto por ahora –

-no será necesario, nadie mas lo sabrá si tu no quieres, solo necesito saber si estas dispuesto a trabajar en esto y no te echaras atrás –

-no lo haré, entrenare muy duro, te lo prometo –

Cuando hubieron recogido todas sus cosas, partieron a todo galope y como ella lo dijo no se detuvieron en el camino, incluso durante la noche, hasta que ella noto que el aun no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas y se detuvieron a descansar un poco, ya se encontraban muy cerca de Zephyr, al llegar ahí, harían llegar la información hasta Zarek y Likaios para que las tropas llegaran y comenzar una batalla que definiría muchas cosas

Sakura contemplaba las estrellas mientras mil pensamientos recorrían su mente, el principal era el descubrimiento que había hecho de los poderes de Shaoran y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, los sueños de Shaoran debieron indicarle mas cosas que el simple hecho de que el tenia poderes místicos, al igual que paso con los de Evan. Sus sueños debían estar relacionados, el poder de ambos era muy parecido a pesar Evan tenían mas entrenamiento.

_**--toda la vida he tenido sueños extraños, de lugares que no conozco, que tal vez ni siquiera existen. Pero los veo yo estoy ahí rodeado de seres de luz –**_ como no lo noto en ese momento, bueno talvez porque entonces estaba mas interesada en huir de el que otra cosa por el temor que tenia ante lo que estaba sintiendo. _**--no se exactamente que es, estoy en un lugar rodeado de vegetación como un paraíso, con muchos seres de luz a mi alrededor, luchando, a veces es como si ya hubiera pasado, pero otras siento como si fuera a pasar –**_ muchas cosas podrían habérselo indicado, además no hace mucho el le dijo que estos aun continuaban y entonces ya tampoco pareció ir mas allá de esto _**-- es extraño que no pueda ver sus rostros, pero pueda sentir todas esas emociones -- **_debió percibir que el no era un humano ordinario, su energía y fuerzas eran mas grandes que las de los demás pero….

Por otro lado también la de Evan era diferente, siempre lo fue, -- _**eran en lugares que no conocía, a veces distinguía personas, pero…….. no parecían ser personas normales tenían un gran poder, alguna vez pensé que eran seres de luz**_ -- cuando el empezó con el entrenamiento lo realizaba como si tuviera mucha practica en ello, su poder también era muy grande al igual que su fuerza, su capacidad para controlar energía, fue por eso que se intereso tanto en el, y además su interés en los seres de luz, el conocimiento sobre ellos, y la paz que la inundaba cuando lo tenia cerca, podía percibir su energía y esta era muy parecida a la de los suyos, y sus sueños revelaban que no estaba tan equivocada en sus suposiciones. Los sueños de el eran un tanto mas reveladores o simplemente el le contaba mas sobre ellos _**-- me lanzo una especie de bola de energía haciendo que cayera, me tomo por el cuello y me encerró en algo que parecía ser una jaula --**_

-como no me di cuenta antes – se sentó en el suelo y coloco sus manos en su rostro – que debo hacer ahora -

Ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca, necesitaba concentrase en sentir sus energías, saber cual de las dos era la que ella podría necesitar en su lucha, tal vez debía indagar mas sobre los sueños de Shaoran a lo mejor descubría algo mas, si el resultaba ser quien ella creía, había la posibilidad de…. No eso no podía ser, también podría tratarse de Evan, debía encontrar una forma de averiguar quien de los dos podría ser, y si en verdad, alguno lo era….

-madre, ¿Cómo supiste quien era Argos? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para saberlo yo? – Dirigió su mirada al cielo nuevamente - ¿Cómo encuentro la energía de alguien a quien no conocí? – Regreso donde estaban Shaoran y lo observo, dormía profundamente, debía estar muy agotado luego de utilizar tanta energía y realizar un viaje así – podrías ser tu, y de ser así, estarías dispuesto a dejar todo lo que conoces para ir a otro mundo. –

Es por ese motivo que deseaba que fuera Evan, el le había brindado su apoyo incondicional y sabia que no dudaría un minuto en ayudarla en esta lucha, pero Shaoran ¿estaría dispuesto hacerlo? El estaba muy apegado a su familia, a su reino, todo lo hacia para convertirse en un buen rey, podría dejar todo eso, y lo peor, ¿le creería? Pensando en eso se acostó sobre el lecho que había dispuesto y se quedo dormida, después de todo y antes que nada, debía acabar con la guerra de este mundo para centrase en la del suyo.

Al día siguiente siguieron con su camino, debían llegar cuanto antes, pensaban en que era lo que iban a encontrar, si ellos ya habían hecho algo o estaban aun esperando. Al atardecer llegaron a Zephyr y rápidamente se dirigieron a la casa del maestro Kei, a quien informaron de lo sucedido y rápidamente enviaron un aviso hasta sus reinos para que llegaran las tropas, además de enviar también uno a Thisbe para Evan, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Shaoran.

Decidieron inspeccionar en los alrededores de la ciudad para ver si en verdad el enemigo se encontraba ahí, y empezar a preparar todo para el combate, pero por el momento no había nada que lo indicara, será que esos hombres le mintieron, que caso tendría. las tropas tardarían unos días en llegar, así que no les quedaba mas remedio que esperar, no iban a moverse de ahí hasta que todo estuviera mas claro.

Las tropas de Zarek arribaron dos días después, todo un despliegue de seguridad se realizo alrededor de la ciudad, y las indicaciones para estar prevenidos para el ataque no se hicieron esperar, las tropas de Likaios tardaron dos días más en llegar y se unieron a las otras.

Todo estaba listo, junto con los soldados también habían llegado, Toya, Kaho, Eriol, Yukito, el Maestro y Sibley, todos debían estar preparados, un par de guerreros de luz eran encargados de custodiar el portal a la esfera celeste, no podían descuidar nada sobre todo si ese era su objetivo. Pero el enemigo aun no daba rastro de querer aparecer. Y eso los estaba impacientando.

Ante la llegada del maestro Sakura hablo con el y le contó lo sucedido con Shaoran, cosa que lo dejo a el también muy asombrado, sin dudarlo mas, decidió que el debía empezar con su entrenamiento, así que mientras el enemigo no apareciera el permanecería con Shaoran para enseñarle todo lo que le fuera de utilidad,

Su trabajo empezó y con las enseñanzas del maestro parecía aprender rápidamente a tener un mejor control sobre sus poderes, aun así, también se gano una reprimenda del Maestro por no haberle dicho nada sobre ellos, a sabiendas que el podía ayudarle en eso.

Las tropas de Thisbe también llegaron al lugar y ante la llegada de Evan, Shaoran trataba por todos lo medios de permanecer el mayor tiempo cerca de Eleni, cosa que se le hacia muy difícil debido a que el maestro lo hacia entrenar con el día y noche, diciéndole que por ahora su prioridad principal era el lograr controlar sus poderes, de no ser así, no lo dejaría utilizarlos ya que podría herir a alguien sin quererlo.

Mientras el maestro se centraba con Shaoran y le enseñaba lo básico Sakura trataba que Evan mejorara en lo que ya había aprendido y noto que ahora los poderes de el se había incrementado, pudo comprobarlo al tener combates con el utilizando sus poderes, tenia un mejor control y fuerza su energía era mas estable lo que le permitía utilizarla mejor, todo esto no hacia mas que confundirla aun mas, la energía de ambos se estaba situando en un nivel similar, ¿y si de verdad alguno de los de los dos era la reencarnación de Argos?, tenia que haber algo que le indicara quien era, tenia que encontrar la diferencia entres sus poderes para saber quien era la persona que tanto ella como su madre habían estado buscando desde siempre, y la que le ayudaría a terminar con la oscuridad de su planeta.

Se encontraba luchando con Evan a la vez que trataba de enseñarle a utilizar su energía, Evan le lanzo una bola de energía, la cual ella logro detener con sus manos y regresársela, derribándolo, la respiración de el era muy agitada y parecía agotado.

-parece que haz mejorado mucho – dijo ella acercándose hasta donde el había caído. Se incorporo y la miro –

-un poco, pero aun me falta mucho – Sakura se sentó a su lado –

-puede ser, pero aun así, me alegra ver que trabajas tanto en mejorar –

-con una maestra como usted quien no lo haría – ella sonrió – por cierto es impresión mía o la energía de Shaoran se ha estado incrementando – ella lo miro –

-así es –

-el también tiene estos mismo poderes no es así – ella asintió – esta entrenando con el maestro –

-si, es importante que logre controlarlos – su rostro estaba serio –

-y como reacciono cuando le dijo que usted también los tiene –

-aun no lo sabe –

-¿Por qué no? –

-no considere prudente decírselo, al parecer aun no termina de asimilar que el los tiene, no puedo agregarle a eso que yo también los poseo –

-y cuanto tiempo va a ocultárselo –

-no lo se, quiero que pueda manejar mejor esto, creo que el no lo considera algo especial, sino algo que interfiere con su vida, para el no es un don –

-pues un tonto si piensa eso – se dejo caer nuevamente en el césped – es poseer un poder como este grandioso, se puede ayudar de tantas maneras, y es lo que me permitió acercarme a usted –

-espero que el también llegue a pensar como tu – miro al cielo fijamente – o en todo caso, que seas tu – susurro muy bajo -

Los días pasaban y el enemigo seguía sin aparecer todos estaban comenzando a desesperarse, todo indicaba que no había nadie dispuesto atacar a Zephyr o talvez eso era lo que querían hacerles creer.

-no creo que en verdad alguien venga atacarnos – decía uno de los guardias que custodiaba en las afueras de la ciudad se encontraban en la cima de una colina donde observaban el llano – ya llevamos varios días aquí y no hay nada que diga que el enemigo vaya a venir –

-yo también estoy empezando a creer eso – dijo su compañero – pero no creo que la princesa se haya equivocado - tomo su catalejo para observar el horizonte, y puso cara de asombro, su compañero lo noto por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse –

-que sucede, ¿Qué viste? –

-¡corre! Avisa a su majestad que... – no pudo decir mas ya que una flecha atravesó su pecho haciéndolo caer de su caballo, su compañero al verlo desmonto y se arrodillo a su lado –

-¡que fue lo que viste! Es el enemigo – con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban asintió –

-¡ve-vete! Dile a... La prin...sesa... – de su pecho no dejaba de brotar sangre y su respiración era muy agitada – n-no dejes... Que te maten... – ya no pudo decir mas, el soldado se levanto a toda prisa monto en su caballo y partió a todo galope.

Todos se encontraban un tanto impacientes a la vez alarmados, esa espera era inaguantable, y frustrante, será que el enemigo no iba aparecer. Sakura se encontraba a la entrada de Zephyr junto con varios hombres. Cuando percibió una energía extraña, era la de esos sujetos se puso alerta y junto a ella llegaron Yue y Eriol.

-son ellos – dijo Eriol –

-eso creo – dijo Yue –

-al fin decidieron aparecer, podremos terminar con esto – dijo ella en su mirada había determinación, lograría acabar con todo cuanto antes. A lo lejos pudo distinguir a un jinete que se acercaba a ellos –

-es uno de los nuestros – dijo Yue, se acercaron a el, cuando lo tuvieron cerca pudieron notar que estaba mal herido, no pudo sostenerse mas y callo de su caballo Eriol levanto su cabeza para tratar que el pudiera decirles lo que había sucedido, el soldado dirigió su vista a Sakura –

-ma-majestad – le costaba mucho trabajo hablar – el... enemigo y-ya... esta aquí... – Su respiración era cada vez más agitada –

-saben cuantos hombres son – pregunto ella

-mas... de los que...esperábamos, están ….en las afueras de ….. la ciudad…..en el llano…. yo…. – no pudo decir nada mas ya que se desmayo –

-esta muerto - pregunto ella a Eriol –

-no, aun respira aunque con mucha dificultad –

-llévalo con Yukito el se encargara de curarlo, y Yue, prepara todas las tropas debemos partir cuanto antes – dijo en tono autoritario -

-en seguida – dijo el partiendo y Eriol llevo al soldado hasta donde se encontraba Yukito para que lo atendiera –

Prepararon todo y se dirigieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, desde la colina pudieron observar a los muchos hombres que se estaban preparando para atacar, y ella pudo notar algo que antes no era posible, no todos vestían igual a los que la habían atacado en anteriores ocasiones en su mayoría todos eran soldados comunes, si había cierto grupo que vestían con túnicas negras y capuchas cubrían sus cabezas, pero no en general, será que ellos eran los únicos que tenían poderes.

-son muchos – Dijo Shaoran acercándose en su caballo a donde ella se encontraba –

-lo se, pero no vamos a temer ahora –

-no, vamos a enfrentarlo –

-han acampado muy lejos, eso es bueno – dijo Yue –

-si no quiero combatir cerca de la ciudad, no quiero la muerte de civiles en esto – dijo Sakura – prepara el campamento nos quedaremos aquí, y esperaremos su primer movimiento –

Así lo hicieron levantaron su campamento en un lugar bastante alejado de la ciudad, el llano seria el mejor campo de batalla, la noche calló y al parecer ellos aun no pensaban hacer ningún movimiento. El campamento esta lleno de tiendas de campaña, y antorchas y fogatas iluminaban el lugar, todos preparaban sus herramientas para la batalla, esta podría ser la definitiva, tenían que ganar y proteger a Zephyr a como diera lugar.

Yue, Toya, Shaoran y Eriol se encontraban dentro de la tienda de campaña de Sakura examinado la situación, verificando el lugar donde se encontraba el enemigo, y disponiendo la forma de atacarlo cuando uno de los soldados llego hasta ahí

-majestad –grito desde fuera, todos salieron al escucharlo – un jinete se acerca con bandera blanca –

-vamos – dijo ella y se dirigieron al lugar –

Un hombre vestido con túnica negra se acercaba, se detuvo a cierta distancia de donde ellos se encontraban. No podía ver su rostro pero la energía que emanaba indicaba que era un ser muy poderoso, mas fuerte que el que ella había derrotado en Zorba, de hecho varios de los que se encontraban ahí lo eran.

-¡¡Solicito hablar con su majestad, la princesa Eleni!! – grito el hombre, todos se sorprendieron ante tal petición –

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo ella –

-se lo diré solo a usted majestad – lo miro con cierto recelo – no se preocupe vengo en son de paz – ella empezó a caminar hacia el pero Shaoran la detuvo tomándola del brazo –

-a donde crees que vas – dijo el –

-hablar con el, necesito saber que es lo que quieren –

-claro no, de ninguna manera dejare que vayas tu sola con el –

-ya lo escuchaste, solo me lo dirá a mi, así que suéltame –

-no lo haré –

-ya basta no es momento para estas cosas – se soltó de el y retomo su camino

No se detuvo hasta estar frente a frente a sujeto

-¿¿Qué es lo que quieren?? –

-algo muy censillo – bajo de su caballo y se puso frente a ella – retire sus tropas, no queremos que nadie salga herido –

-entonces porque están aquí dispuestos atacarnos, -

-porque lo que necesitamos esta en Zephyr, y debemos tomarlo –

-y que se supone que es lo que pueda interesarles de este lugar –

-no voy a decirle todo majestad, al menos no aun, podemos evitar este enfrentamiento, tomaremos lo que nos interesa y nos marcharemos –

-y luego que –

-eso ya no es de su incumbencia –

-¡¡jamás no traspasaran la frontera!! –

-es su ultima palabra –

-SI- dijo con determinación -

-bien, en ese caso, ¡¡atacaremos al amanecer!! Veremos que fuerza es mas grande y si sus simples soldados lograran detenernos – monto nuevamente y se marcho a todo galope, ella regreso hasta donde estaban los demás

-que sucedió – pregunto Shaoran –

-atacaran al amanecer –

-¿Qué? Pero no te dijeron que es lo que querían –

-no exactamente, querían que retirara las tropas y los dejara pasar libremente –

-eso no lo haremos –

-por eso atacaran, prepara todo Yue – empezó a caminar de regreso al campamento – y Yue,

-si –

-quiero la menor cantidad de bajas posibles –

-así será – Todos se dirigieron al campamento para preparar todo para la batalla

Sakura llego a su tienda, y se dejo caer sobre su lecho, pudo sentir la presencia del maestro entrar

-que sucedió –

-creo que pude evitar este combate –

-lo dices por la petición que te hicieron – el se acerco hasta ella, Sakura se puso de pie para verlo de frente –

-si, me pido que los dejara pasar libremente, tomarían lo que les interesaba y se marcharían, tan simple como eso –

-o tan complicado, no sabemos que es lo que quieren, o te lo dijeron –

-no, siempre me dicen que no es el momento, ¡¡muchos hombres morirán mañana y no es el momento!! – dijo molesta -

-es difícil tomar esas decisiones pero, es necesario –

-que hay aquí que pueda interesarles – se encontraba seria – en verdad desearan cruzar el portal –

-por la posición que eligieron para el ataque es lo mas probable –

-no puedo arriesgarme, no los dejare acercarse –

-es lo mejor que puedes hacer, por suerte ahora los muchachos son mas fuertes, estoy seguro que podrán con una batalla como esta –

-eso incluye a Evan y a Shaoran –

-claro que los incluye, ambos son muy fuertes, ahora que Shaoran ha entrenado adecuadamente he descubierto que es capaz de muchas cosas que no imagine –

-que bueno - se sentó en su escritorio y pasó sus manos por su rostro –

-y porque siento que este combate no es todo lo que te preocupa – suspiro largamente –

-porque a eso tengo que sumarle una confusión en la cual nunca me imagine estar –

-y cual es –

-como se supone que sabré quien es Argos – el la miro atentamente -

-eso quieres decir que ya encontraste candidato para su reencarnación –

-creo que si –

-aun no estas segura –

-como podría estarlo – se levanto del su asiento y empezó a caminar por el lugar – yo no lo conocí, no se exactamente como es su energía, como puedo estar segura de que se trata de quien yo creo –

-lo sabrás, no debes ofuscarte por ello, Argos se manifestara cuando tenga que hacerlo –

-eso espero maestro –

-te dejo para descanses un poco, te hará bien – salio de la tienda y ella se quedo ahí, pero esa confusión era algo que no la dejaría tranquila, hasta averiguar quien de los dos podría ser Argos –

Salio de su tienda y empezó a caminar por todo el campamento que habían montado, todos estaban dormidos, solo los ruidos de la noche se escuchaban por el lugar, se alejo un poco de ahí mientras observaba el cielo. Se sentó sobre el pasto y cerro sus ojos.

-que tan graves pueden ser las ideas que perturban su mente para que tenga ese rostro de preocupación – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas –

-todo lo que esta pasando te parece poco –

-supongo que no – Evan se sentó junto a ella e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca la cual le regalo – pero vera que podremos con todo – ella sonrió un poco y tomo la flor entre sus manos –

-espero que tengas razón –

-ya vera que si, sabe que siempre contará con migo para lo que sea – lo miro a los ojos –

-lo se Evan – el la abrazo con ternura y ella se recostó en pecho –

-todo estará bien princesa, ya lo vera, no me agrada ver ese rostro de preocupación en usted, haría lo que sea por no verla sufrir –

-ya haces lo mejor que puedes hacer – lo miro a la cara – estar con migo la abrazo nuevamente, el siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor, le agradaba su compañía por eso, se sentía segura y protegida –

-debería tratar de descansar, mañana será un día muy largo –

-aunque lo intentara no podría dormir, prefiero quedarme un poco mas, pero no tienes que quedarte aquí con migo –

-para mi es un placer estar a su lado, no pienso dejarla sola, además la noche es muy hermosa – se quedaron ahí por largo tiempo mientras trataba de ubicar mejor sus ideas, aunque a lo lejos una figura los observaba no muy contento con la escena, se encontraba muy molesto por lo que veía.

Shaoran había ido a buscarla a su tienda y al no encontrarla se preocupo y la busco por el lugar, pero talvez hubiera sido preferible no encontrarla, por la compañía en la que estaba cuando lo hizo, se fue de ahí y regreso a la tienda de ella, la esperaría ahí y tendría que darle algunas explicaciones. Luego de un rato pudo escuchar, pasos acercándose

-ya esta mas tranquila –

-si muchas, gracias –

-no tiene porque darlas, trate de descansar –

-lo intentare, hasta mañana – entro a su tienda aun sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien ahí

Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su cama dispuesta a dormir un buen rato, y tratar de olvidar por un momento sus preocupaciones, levanto la cortina que separaba el despacho improvisado de la que era su recamara para encontrase con un Shaoran con cara de muy pocos amigos, al verlo se sobresalto.

-¡¡Que Rayos haces aquí!! –

-parece que mi compañía no es de tu agrado –

-no es eso, solo que no esperaba encontrarte aquí –

-estaba preocupado por ti, por lo que decidí buscarte, pero por lo visto no era necesario, encontraste muy buena compañía – dijo seriamente acercándose a ella –

-sabes no estoy de humor para estar aguantando tus reclamos

-entonces no debería decir nada porque decidiste buscar a Evan para hablar y no a mi –

-yo no busque a Evan, simplemente nos encontramos – ella se alejo de el –

-pues que casualidad –

-pues si una casualidad, nada más – se acerco nuevamente y la tomo del brazo –

-estoy empezando a cansarme de todo eso –

-no tengo ánimos de estar discutiendo con tigo – lo miro fijamente - ¡¡por si no lo haz notado estamos a punto de iniciar una batalla!! ¡¡lo que menos quiero ahora es escuchar tus estupidos reclamos!! –

-¡¡NO SON ESTUPIDOS!! – la sujeto por ambos brazos – ¡¡QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO SOPORTO VERTE A SU LADO!!, QUE LOS CELOS ME VUELVEN LOCO, QUE QUIERO QUE ESTÉS CON MIGO – acerco su rostro al de ella -

-NO ES EL MOMENTO SHAORAN – Suspiro profundamente - entiéndelo, no es el momento para nosotros, no con todo lo que tenemos en frente, podrías entender como me siento – suspiro profundamente y la soltó – ya me canse de decirte que entre el y yo no hay nada, si no quieres entenderlo, ya no es mi problema, -

-¡¡no lo entenderé mientras siga viéndote comportarte con el como lo haces!! –

-bien entonces ya no hay mas que decir, así que si no te importa quiero estar sola – la miro seriamente y asintió –

-si eso quieres –

-si – el empezó a caminar para salir de ahí – lamento haberte molestado – ella le dio la espalda y el salio dejándola sola. Sakura se dejo caer sobre su cama y suspiro profundamente –

-eres un tonto – dijo algo alto – con esos estupidos celos solo me dices que no confías en mi – luego de un rato y de mucho pensar, se quedo dormida.

Al amanecer del día siguiente estaban listos para esperar el ataque de las tropas enemigas, ella iba de un lado a otro asegurándose que todos estuvieran donde tenían que estar, la batalla iniciaría de un momento a otro.

-todo listo – pregunto a Yue –

-si – dijo el, todos se encontraban en formación para partir, usaban armaduras y yelmos plateados con el emblema de Zarek en el pecho, portaban espadas y escudos, todo lo necesario para libar la batalla –

-bien, vamos entonces, - montaron sus caballos - y Yue recuerda que quiero la menor cantidad de bajas posibles –

-así será – Shaoran también tenia sus tropas listas por lo que se acerco a ella –

-estamos listos – dijo seriamente –

-bien, recuerda que solo entraran si nuestras líneas se rompen – lo miro a la cara –

-así lo haremos – el ambiente entre ellos parecía tenso, ella se coloco su casco y bajo la careta de este –

-hasta luego – partió seguida por las tropas al mando de Yue, Toya se encontraba al frente de otras, al igual que Eriol. Los vio alejarse –

-cuídate mucho Eleni – susurro –

-debiste decírselo a ella – dijo Evan que se encontraba atrás de el, lo miro fijamente con el rostro molesto – el también entraría al combate solo si era necesario, no quería arriesgarse a que ellos salieran heridos, tratarían de detener al enemigo con sus propias fuerzas –

-¡¡a ti no te interesa como haga las cosas!!– se acerco a el –

-¡¡eres un idiota!! –

-tampoco voy a permitir que me insultes – dijo empujándolo un poco –

-¡¡no te das cuenta de todo lo que ella esta pasando!! no es solo la guerra lo que la preocupa, hay algo mas, y si dejaras de pensar solo en ti, te darías cuenta -

-QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO –

-Eleni es más de lo que tú y yo podamos creer, hay algo en ella diferente, y eso es lo que la tiene así, y tu solo logras ofuscarla mas – lo tomo por el cuello –

-NO SABES LO QUE DICES –

-¡¡el que no sabe nada eres tu!! y no voy a pelear con tigo ahora, no voy a causarle a Eleni mas preocupaciones de las que ya tiene – se soltó de el y tomo su lugar junto con los demás soldados. Shaoran se quedo muy pensativo, y aunque le costara admitirlo, el tenia razón, con sus celos solo lograba que ella se angustiara mas, donde había quedado aquella promesa que se hizo de querer ser el causante de sus sonrisas, suspiro profundamente debía dejar de ofuscarla.

Sakura llego hasta el lugar de la batalla frente a ella se encontraban miles de hombres dispuestos a combatir con ellos, pero todos parecían soldados ordinarios, no había ninguno de esos seres extraños, no sabia si alegrase o preocuparse. En ese momento ellos iniciaron su ataque, y se dirigieron a ellos con un grupo encabezado por jinetes bien armados.

-prepárense – dijo ella – de ser posible tomen prisioneros, la información es mas valiosa ahora que acabar con todos ellos –

-entendido – dijo Yue, y arremetieron contra ellos ante la orden de el, levanto su espada y la bajo dando la indicación de atacar – AHORA A ELLOS – todos empezaron a galopar hacia los saldados que los atacaban.

El combate inicio y aunque los superaban en número parecían tener el control de la situación, muchos hombres caían en el campo de batalla, tanto de un bando como de otro, en un momento una tropa enemiga empezó abrirse paso entre ellos tratado de llegar hasta la ciudad o al menos eso parecía.

-no los dejen avanzar, deténgalos – dijo ella y trataron de repelerlos, pero otro grupo apareció por uno de los flancos, haciendo que esto fuera imposible.

Shaoran observaba la lucha y noto cuando una de las líneas de defensa perdió el control sobre el enemigo y este empezó a avanzar hasta ellos

-¡¡prepárense para entrar en combate!! – ordeno a sus tropas – ¡¡no los dejen avanzar!!– se puso al frente del batallón – Wei - dijo al general del ejército -

-si señor –

-mantén las líneas no permitas que lleguen ni siquiera cerca del campamento –

-así será –

Empezaron a avanzar hasta el grupo que se dirigía a ellos, al parecer no se lo esperaban ya que no pudieron contener el ataque, luchaban fieramente contra ellos hasta que lograron deducir su número.

Las tropas a cargo de Sakura también habían hecho lo suyo haciendo que el enemigo se retirara al ya no poder hacerles frente,

-se están retirando – dijo Eriol, que luchaba junto a ella –

-aun es muy pronto para que lo hagan, estén alertas pueden estar tramando algo –

-aun hay muchos a nuestro alrededor – dijo Yue –

-lo se puedo sentirlos – observo a su alrededor, muchos de los soldados no se habían retirado y seguían luchando fervientemente, las tropas a cargo de su hermano aun luchaban y seguían a un grupo que parecía estarse retirando, no entendió bien que era lo que pretendía, pero se había tomado esa decisión era por algo, así que lo dejaría seguir con ello, vio hacia donde Shaoran combatía y al parecer estaban teniendo problemas para contener el ataque

-debemos ayudar a las tropas de Shaoran –

Yue dio la orden y se dirigían ayudar a los demás, cuando una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer sobre ellos y un nuevo grupo de soldados los ataco -

-protéjanse – dijo Sakura, pero para algunos fue muy tarde y no lograron hacerlo, observo el lugar donde combatía Shaoran y otro grupo de flechas se dirigían hacia ellos, vio caer a muchos soldados, no pudo evitar preocuparse – ERIOL – grito tratando de ubicarlo, ya que en el ataque lo perdió de vista, las flechas no dejaban de caer, se cubría con su escudo tratando observar mejor la situación, cuando al fin lo localizo – Eriol, trata de defender la mayor cantidad de soldados que puedas, si es necesario utiliza un escudo, no lo dudes, no son flechas comunes –

-lo haré – ella empezó a cabalgar hasta donde Shaoran se encontraba

Shaoran combatía contra varios hombres mientras un ataque con flechas también llego hasta ellos, pudo esquivarlo protegiéndose con su escudo, cuando el ataque ceso siguió con su lucha.

Se dirigía hasta donde se encontraban los demás cuando un nuevo ataque de flechas cayo sobre ella, eran muchas para evadirlas por lo que no le quedo otra opción que utilizar un escudo para defenderse. Luego de eso siguió en su recorrido hasta llegar a ellos, al hacerlo trato de ubicar a Shaoran

-¡¡Shaoran donde estas!! - lo busco entre los hombres con los que peleaba, pero no lo conseguía encontrarlo, en ese momento una nueva lluvia de flechas se dirigía a ellos, esta vez contenían llamas, no lo dudo mas y coloco un escudo alrededor de la mayor cantidad de hombres posibles, estos veían con asombro como las flechas no habían logrado su cometido y rebotaron contra algo cayendo al suelo sin herir a nadie, no tuvieron mucho tiempo a detenerse a pensar que había sido, ya que centraron nuevamente en su pelea.

Si no hubiera utilizado el escudo esas flechas los habrían matado en un instante, observo hacia atrás y pudo ver que Eriol había logrado colocar un escudo alrededor de los soldados y eso la tranquilizo, siguió buscando a Shaoran por el lugar, al ubicarlo noto que estaba combatiendo con varios hombres y se encontraba fuera del escudo.

Iba a quitarlo para hacerlo mas grande, cuando un nuevo ataque callo sobre ellos, si quitaba el escudo muchos hombres morirían, no pudo hacerlo y vio como estas caían sobre los hombres que luchaban fuera del escudo.

Shaoran trato de esquivarlas, y lo consiguió con varias cubriéndose con el escudo que portaba, pero lo quito antes que estas dejaran de caer y una de ellas lo atravesó en el pecho haciéndolo caer del caballo

-¡¡SHAORAN!! – al ver esto Sakura trato de ir hacia el pero no podía dejar a los demás soldados desprotegidos.

Pero en ese instante el ataque ceso, dirigió sus ojos a la colina de donde este provenía y pudo ver a la tropa de sus hermano combatiendo, seguramente habían encontrado al responsable de eso y ellos se harían cargo, quito el escudo de protección y se abrió paso entre los soldados, para tratar de llegar a el luchando contra los guerreros que aun habían

Cuando el ataque con las flechas acabo sus tropas habían terminado con todos los enemigos que habían y celebraban eso. Cuando logro llegar hasta el, bajo de su caballo y corrió hasta el, trataba de incorporarse pero su rostro reflejaba dolor.

-¡¡Shaoran!!– el la vio llegar y se puso en pie, ella le ayudo y le servio de apoyo para que lo hiciera pero no pudo sostenerse y nuevamente iba a caer, ella lo sostuvo y lo recostó en el tronco de un árbol – estas bien – pregunto preocupada, mientras le quitaba el casco y aflojaba un poco su armadura para que lograra respirar mejor –

-creo que si, un poco mas abajo y talvez no lo habría contado – miro el lugar donde la flecha había dado, un tanto mas arriba del corazón, no lo había traspasado por completo gracias a la armadura –

-no digas esas cosas, debemos llevarte a que te atiendan – dijo preocupada -

-estoy bien, pero creo que seria buena idea quitar la flecha –

-vamos - le ayudo a subir al caballo de ella y luego monto también, había comenzado a caminar un poco cuando vio a Eriol acercarse –

-ganamos el primer asalto – dijo el –

-lo se, el problema es que todos eran soldados ordinarios –

-todos no –

-que quieren decir con eso – dijo Shaoran, quien aun parecía muy adolorido –

-vaya te hirieron – dijo Eriol –

-debo llevarlo a que lo atiendan –

-si tienes razón, pero también tenemos muchos hombres heridos, algunos de gravedad –

-el Maestro, Sibley, Kaho y Yukito nos ayudaran con ellos, date prisa y avísales, quiero la mayor cantidad de médicos posibles atendiéndolos –

-si señor en seguida – dijo Eriol y partió a todo galope para traer ayuda para los soldados ellos cabalgaron mas lentamente para no abrir mas la herida de el –

-Eleni –

-te sientes mal –

-yo estoy bien, pero, que quisieron decir con que no todos los soldados eran hombres ordinarios –

-el ataque con las flechas, no era normal, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora, debemos apresurarnos – aligeraron el paso y llegaron al campamento, donde ya varios soldados eran atendidos, llevaron a Shaoran a su tienda mientras ella se dirigía donde es maestro quien le aseguro que todo estaría bien, que ellos se encargarían de atender a los soldados, fue a su tienda y se quito su armadura, limpio un poco de ella la sangre que había quedado.

Decidió ir a ver como estaba Shaoran, encontró a un medico que se disponía atenderlo

-como esta el paciente – pregunto ella entrando en la tienda el doctor se giro a verla -

-no es nada grave, la flecha no atravesó ningún órgano, solo debemos quitarla y cerrar la herida –

-entonces viviré – dijo el en tono divertido –

-tiene buen pronostico alteza – el se encontraba sentado en su cama, sin camisa el Doctor había cortado parte de la flecha para poder sacarla, su pecho estaba cubierto por su sangre y sudor, ella lo observo debió tratar de ayudarlo, pero salvarlo a el significaba perder miles de vidas mas, por suerte, estaba bien pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir culpa -

-entonces talvez deba atender a otros heridos que ameriten mas cuidados, yo me encargare de el-

-esta segura majestad – dijo el medico con un poco de duda -

-si no se preocupe, no puedo dejarlo peor de lo que esta –

-estaré bien doctor descuide, ella tiene experiencia en atender heridas –

-como quieran – el salio de la tienda y los dejo solos –

-segura que podrás con esto –

-he cuidado a soldados en peores condiciones que tu – tomo vendas y alcohol y se acerco a el, hasta ese momento se percato que el estaba sin camisa, no era la primera que lo veía así, pero eso había sido hace años y desde entonces al parecía su físico había cambiado un poco, cuando estuvieron en Zorba no había reparado en ello por el calor de la situación y la oscuridad de la noche, pero ahora que lo notaba su pecho era mas ancho y muy bien marcado, el la miraba intensamente –

-que tanto me vez – dijo luego de un rato –

-supongo que me había acostumbrado a verte vestida de princesa – ella seguía preparado los utensilios para curarlo –

-pues acá eso no es necesario, ni útil –

-lo se – no podía dejar de mirarla, ella había vuelto a usar su ropa de combate, blusa con botones al frente, pantalones y botas, su cabello recogido, se veía igual que cuando entrenaban juntos cuando eran niños – además tu te ves bien con cualquier cosa que uses – se acerco hasta el y se dispuso a empezar atenderlo –

-bueno gracias – dijo mientras veía el lugar donde tenia aun la flecha clavada, el tenia razón un poco mas abajo y le había dado en el corazón, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido a lo agitado de su respiración -

-también das primeros auxilios a los soldados –

-cuando ha sido necesario – no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, al acercase a el y empezar su trabajo, quien la mandaba andarse ofreciendo hacer esas cosa, esta bien que se sintiera culpable por su herida, pero era algo a lo que el sabia que se exponía -

-que bien, alguna vez has perdido a alguien -

-no hasta el momento, espero que no seas el primero – con paños con alcohol limpio su herida –

-siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado –

-y así es, pero en la otra ocasión la herida era menos grave y por otras condiciones –

-estabas muy enojada con migo creo que me hiciste sufrir a propósito – trataba de no poner rostro de dolor pero le era un tanto difícil -

-eso no es cierto –

-si lo es, pero mi recompensa por ese sufrimiento fue muy buena – ella empezó a sonrojarse al recordar a lo que se refería –

-así, te pareció muy buena –

-si, cuando logre besarte, se me olvido absolutamente todo el dolor, estaba muy nervioso, pero en verdad quería hacerlo – ella sonrió -

-bueno de una forma u otra el que hirieran fue tu culpa

-tu siempre me echas a mi la culpa de todo

-porque siempre tienes la culpa – ella sonrió y era algo que al le encantaba ver, una sonrisa en su rostro –

-así, no era a mi a quien trataban de secuestrar –

-lo se, pero no tenias que intervenir, podía con ellos perfectamente, además no me dejaste ayudarte en la pela con esos tipos de haberlo hecho nada hubiera pasado -

-lo siento – dijo el mientras la veía curar sus heridas-

-fue hace mucho ya no importa –

-no me refiero a eso –

-a que cosa entonces –

-a lo de anoche – lo miro a la cara mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder hacer mejor su trabajo –

-ya no importa –

-si importa, no debí haber dicho todo lo que dije – hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – y no debí irme después de haberlo dicho, debí quedarme con tigo y tratar de aclarar las cosas –

-deja de pensar en eso –

-se que hay cosas mayores ahora, el verte combatir contra ellos de esa manera me lo hizo ver, pero……. A veces mi desesperación por no tenerte, me hace decir y hacer estupideces –

-eso es cierto, dices muchas estupideces – ella siguió con su trabajo y cuando toda la zona estuvo limpia solo quedaba quitar el pedazo de flecha que aun estaba ahí – pero…… de verdad ya no importa, aunque me extraño que te fueras tan rápido, siempre sueles insistir mucho -

-estaba muy molesto, no sabes cuanto pensé en regresar y hablar con tigo – la miro tiernamente – ya no voy a presionarte mas, nos centraremos en ganar esta guerra – ella se acerco a el, cosa que le extraño –

-estas seguro – se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro, mientras lo veía a los ojos, el no dejaba de sentir que esa forma de comportarse era extraña en ella pero no iba a detenerla –

-si – sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su respiración en sus labios –

-que bueno – susurro contra su boca – porque aunque no lo creas no me gusta discutir con tigo –

-a mi tampoco, nunca me ha gustado, al menos cuando lo hacemos en serio – cerro los ojos y el hizo lo mismo

-entonces trata de no provocarme y no habrán discusiones solo……habrán…. – llevo su mano al pecho de el, pasándola por el abdomen, hasta llegar a los pectorales cerca de su herida –

-que…..- y sin decir mas lo beso, un beso tierno al principio pero luego se volvió un poco mas intenso, llevo su otra mano a la espalda de el, acariciándolo suavemente, cuando mas sumidos estaban en el, ella tomo la flecha y tiro de ella con fuerza para sacarla –¡¡AHH!! – grito el separándose de ella, pero Sakura nuevamente volvió a besarlo haciendo que el se olvidara por un momento del dolor que sentía a la vez que un paño cubría su herida presionando un poco para evitar que la hemorragia fuera muy grande, el beso se prolongo por un rato, se separaron lentamente, al abrir los ojos el noto el sonrojo en el rostro de ella –

-no dolió mucho o si – dijo ella mientras le mostraba la flecha que le había extraído, Shaoran sonrió un poco y la miro ahora si sentía el dolor en su hombro –

-solo un poco – dijo el tomándose el hombro, donde ella aun tenia su mano – gracias –

-no hay porque – dejo la flecha sobre la palangana que había ahí –

-muy buena anestesia – dijo con una sonrisa – espero que no la uses con todos lo heridos que atiendes –

-de hecho, eres el único al que se la he administrado, y fue solo porque te habías portado muy bien como paciente – quito su mano del hombro de el y se dispuso a suturar la herida –

-no usaras más anestesia –

-no, por el momento, veremos como te portas – el sonrió y ella empezó a cerrar la herida, cuando hubo terminado, limpio los restos de sangre y vendo el hombro y parte del pecho, cosa que no dejo de ponerla nerviosa mientras lo hacia, debido a la cercanía que esto le provocaba, cuando termino le coloco un cabestrillo para evitar que moviera el brazo – listo, ahora debes descansar –

-y eso es una orden –

-claro que lo es – ella empezó a recoger todo y lo acomodo en su lugar, el la observaba fijamente, cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a el – descansa –

-lo haré – se acerco hasta el y lentamente se acerco a su rostro hasta poder besar sus labios, el acaricio su mejilla y trato de profundizar el beso, pero ella no se lo permitió y lo separo lentamente de ella –

-solo porque te portaste muy valiente – se alejo un poco de el – debo ver como están los demás – el sonrió – nos vemos después – salio de la tienda y el se recostó en su cama con cuidado de no lastimarse –

-talvez deba permitir que me hieran más seguido si tendré una enfermera así – definitivamente era mejor no presionarla, de hacerlo ella solo terminaría por alejarse de el, y era algo que no permitiría, tendría mas paciencia después de todo, a veces lograba cosas de ella que no imaginaba.

Continuara…….

Hola regreso después de un buen rato, condiciones fuera de mi alcance no me habían permitido actualizar, pero ya regrese con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	25. Tentaciones

Seres de luz

Seres de luz

Sakura se dirigió hablar con el Maestro, para preguntar por el estado de los hombres heridos y comprobar el número de bajas. Cuando llego al lugar donde se estaban atendiendo, se sorprendió un poco al notar que ellos estaban utilizando energía y conjuros de sanación para ayudarlos.

-que sucede maestro, porque están utilizando energía – el termino con lo que hacia y la miro –

-es necesario hacerlo – se alejaron un poco hasta donde estaba Sibley atendiendo a uno de los heridos – ¿Cómo esta? –

-bien, sobrevivirá, si nos hubiésemos tardado un poco mas talvez no lo habría conseguido – ella observo al herido –

-las flechas tenían algo no es así – el maestro y Sibley se miraron entre si –

-me temo que así es –

-algunas tenían veneno, las que lanzaron con llamas, contenían un conjuro – dijo el maestro preocupado –

-¿que conjuro?

- ¡irrepares! – dijo Sibley

-¿¿Qué?? – dijo asombrada – como lograron que el conjuro estuviera en todas las flechas –

-no todas lo tenían, el conjuro no era tan poderosos como el que tenia Akemi pero, si lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que varios de ellos pudieran morir si no son atendidos a tiempo y sus heridas son graves -

-si no utilizamos nuestros poderes no los podremos salvar – dijo Sibley, ella los miro –

-se ve que tratan de hacer que nuestra fuerza de ataque baje a toda costa – dijo Yukito – al parecer su objetivo principal es hacer que no contemos con los hombres suficientes para atacarlos –

-parece que las flechas con llamas son las que pudieron haber herido mas gravemente – dijo Kaho uniéndose a ellos – las otras solo contenían veneno, no tendrán mayor problema logramos contrarrestarlo, aunque si tardaran un poco en recuperarse –

-si por suerte no fueron muchos los que resultaron heridos con estas flechas, gracias al escudo que ustedes pusieron a su alrededor – dijo Sibley –

-entiendo – se quedo pensando un poco – pero…. A Shaoran lo hirió una flecha con llamas – el maestro la miro preocupado –

-y esta bien –

-aparentemente si, a parte de la herida no parece tener nada fuera de lo común, yo lo atendí y no tuve problema en suturar su herida, tampoco perdió mucha sangre –

-talvez sus poderes pudieron ayudar a que no fuera mas allá de eso, pero aun así no podemos correr riesgos, lo mejor será hacer un conjuro de sanación con el rápido –

-yo lo haré –

-no te molesta que estemos utilizando energía para sanarlos – pregunto Sibley -

-no me importa lo que haya que hacer, vamos a salvar a tantos hombres como sea posible –

-son muchos, si todos resultan heridos de esta manera en cada combate, no nos daremos abasto –

-pues así nos quedemos sin energía, ayudaremos a todos lo que sea posible – salio del lugar y nuevamente se dirigió a la tienda de Shaoran.

-parece que se esta tomando esto muy en serio y hasta personal – dijo Kaho

-me alegra que ahora se preocupe por los demás, hace unos años nunca hubiera creído poder escuchar eso de ella – dijo Sibley –

-si, al parecer su padre tomo la mejor decisión al enviarla aquí –

-nosotros debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo, ya la escucharon, hay que salvar a tantos como sea posible – dijo Sibley, por lo que se centraron en atender a los heridos –

Sakura llego a la tienda, al entrar donde estaba la cama de Shaoran lo encontró profundamente dormido, se acerco a el y coloco su mano en su frente, lo examino sintiendo su energía y efectivamente el no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común pero como dijo el maestro no podían correr riesgos

Coloco sus manos sobre el sin tocarlo, hasta que de ella empezó a emanar luz iluminando todo el lugar, no lo sano completamente ya que no seria prudente, pero si hizo que al menos su recuperación tardara menos, en un par de días el estaría bien. Cuando termino lo miro tiernamente

-discúlpame por no haberte ayudado – susurro mientras acariciaba su rostro – al menos estarás bien pronto – se quedo con el por un rato, era seguro que el dormiría hasta el siguiente día, ella se encargo de eso, sino conociéndolo era capaz de querer ir a enfrentarlos nuevamente. Mientras lo contemplaba no podía evitar pensar si el seria la reencarnación de Argos, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas en el combate, esperaba que pronto fuera capaz de controlar mejor sus poderes de esta manera su energía seria mas estable –

Luego de un rato salio de la tienda, aun debía hablar con Yue y saber la posición del enemigo, aun no había avanzado mucho, y debían mantenerlos lejos de la ciudad a como diera lugar. Uno de los soldados de Likaios se acerco hasta ella.

-Princesa – dijo haciendo una reverencia – como se encuentra su majestad, supe que lo hirieron – ella lo miro –

-esta bien, no fue nada grave, en un par de días estará como si nada –

-que bueno, me tranquiliza mucho, no se que seria de nuestro reino sin el –

-se ve que lo aprecia mucho –

-así es, lo conozco desde que era un niño, será un gran rey – ella se puso seria –

-estoy segura que si –

-a veces aun me parece ver al pequeño que llegaba a nuestra aldea a entrenar con los soldados, mi hijo menor lo admira mucho –

-tiene hijos –

-si, y solo espero que esto termine para regresar con ellos, sino mi pequeño Loan se enfadara mucho – al escuchar ese nombre se sorprendió mucho –

-¿Loan? –

-si, es el nombre de mi hijo menor –

-¿usted es el padre de Loan? –

-acaso lo conoce –

-si – dijo con una sonrisa al recordar al pequeño que había conocido – y le debo un juramento _**-- te prometo que acabare con esto, y haré que tu padre regrese sano y salvo, te lo juro –- **_

-de donde lo conoce –

-es una larga historia, solo puedo decirle que es un gran chico, me ayudo mucho y……. su hijo lo espera con muchas ansias –

-lo se –

-y yo me encargare que regrese muy pronto a su lado – ella sonrió y empezó a caminar nuevamente se detuvo luego de haber dado unos pasos – cuídese mucho, no deje que lo lastimen, debe regresar a su casa, sino Loan pensara que soy una mentirosa – retomo su camino -

Su animo había mejorado un poco, después de conocer al padre de Loan, busco a Yue por todo el Campamento, la noche había caído nuevamente y por ahora lo único que podían hacer era espera el amanecer para saber lo que el enemigo haría.

Cuando llego con Yue el se encontraba conversando con Toya y Eriol, quienes le informaban de lo sucedido en la batalla y planeaban el próximo movimiento, observando mapas donde determinaban la estrategia a seguir.

-como están las cosas – pregunto ella al llegar con ellos –

-todo parece indicar que igual, han reunido un nuevo grupo y por lo visto volverán atacar mañana – dijo Toya –

-son solo soldados o también están esos sujetos –

-también están ellos y creo que esta vez atacaran con mas fuerza, mas tipos con poderes se han unido a ellos, estoy seguro que planean algo mas –

-nuestros hombres no serán suficientes, muchos están heridos – dijo Yue -

-si ellos quieren jugar rudo, nosotros también lo haremos, si es necesarios tendremos que utilizar nuestros poderes – dijo muy convencida -

-no podemos ponernos en evidencia – dijo Toya -

-tampoco podemos dejar que avancen, ya he luchado con ellos y son muy fuertes –

-pero eso seria la última alternativa, no podemos exponernos, al menos hasta saber que es lo que quieren – la miro serio – yo seguí a uno de esos sujetos, era el que dirigía el ataque con las flechas –

-lo se te vi hacerlo –

-dijo que no se rendirían hasta tener lo que necesitaban…….. De las cascadas de Zephyr – ella lo miro asombrada –

-entonces eso quiere decir que es un hecho…… - todos parecían consternados – ellos quieren llegar a la esfera Celeste –

-eso parece, comprenderás que no podemos delatarnos, podrían tomar ventaja si saben de nosotros –

-comprendo –

-pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y dejarlos avanzar – dijo Eriol –

-tampoco haremos eso – dijo Yue –

-esperaremos un poco mas entonces, pero si la situación lo requiere, lucharemos con nuestros poderes sin dudar un momento, ellos no se detendrán con nada, y no temen ponerse en evidencia –

-voy hablar con los hombres para preparar todo para mañana – dijo Yue –

-yo te acompaño – dijo Toya y ambos se fueron –

-como esta Shaoran – pregunto Eriol –

-bien, no fue nada serio, tuvo suerte –

-parece que esto se va a complicar más de lo que esperábamos –

-eso creo –

A la mañana siguiente un nuevo combate se llevaría acabo, el enemigo tomo posición y se dispuso nuevamente arremeter contra ellos, se encontraban sobre la colina mientras observaba a los hombres tomar posición, esta vez habían enemigos vestidos con Túnicas negras, seguramente no tardarían en utilizar sus conjuros y hechizos contra ellos.

El primer grupo ataco y efectivamente los sujetos empezaron a lanzar ataques con energía

-iremos al frente, los detendremos como sea – dijo ella, y empezaron a galopara hasta llegar a esos seres, la batalla era muy fuerte, traban de esquivar ataques con energía, a la vez que otros soldados con armas también los atacaban –

-no podemos enfrentarlos si no utilizamos energía – dijo Eriol –

-entonces lo haremos – empezó a acumular energía – Evan, Eriol solo ataquen a los tipos con túnicas ellos son los que tienen el control de la pelea – ellos así lo hicieron, al hacerlo así, fue mas fácil contrarrestar sus ataques, lograron librase de ellos y vencerlos nuevamente, después de una ardua lucha, en la que muchos mas soldados salieron heridos.

-no creo que se rindan así de fácil – dijo Evan, se veía agotado luego de haber tenido que utilizar su energía en la lucha –

-harán cualquier cosa para entrar en la ciudad estoy segura – ella lo observo y pudo notar su respiración agitada – estas bien dijo preocupada –

-si, solo un poco cansado –

-es normal – dijo Eriol – no estas acostumbrado a luchar en serio, pero lo harás pronto –

-será mejor que descanses, debes reponer tus energías –

-lo haré –

Regresaron al campamento para que pudieran atender a los heridos, Evan se fue a descansar luego que le insistieran mucho, Sakura se aseguro de que descansara lo que debía con un conjuro que lo haría dormir por un rato, con eso estaría bien, al salir de la tienda se encontró con Eriol.

-que crees que harán ahora – dijo Eriol – se ve que no son tipos comunes y corrientes, no se quedaran tranquilos hasta lograr lo que quieren –

-lo se – se quedo muy pensativa – debemos estar atentos a todo, estoy segura que mientras menos lo esperemos saldrán con algo – suspiro resignada –

-debes descansar un poco y un baño no te caería mal – ella se observo –

-si el rojo sangre no me queda – se despidió de el y se fue a su tienda, se dirigió a su baño improvisado el cual solo consistía en una tina rodeada por cortinajes, no era el lujo que tenia en le palacio, pero si suficiente para quitar la sangre que quedaba impregnada en su ropa y en ella luego de cada batalla.

Luego de eso fue a ver como se encontraba Shaoran, al hacerlo se encontró con un mensajero de Likaios, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo viajando, el se detuvo frente a ella.

-Princesa – dijo el haciendo una reverencia –

-que sucede –

-traigo una nota para el Príncipe del rey Hien, me entere que estaba herido, se encuentra bien –

-si no fue nada de cuidado –

-que bueno, pero no quiero molestarlo, podría usted entregarle la carta, veo que se dirige a la tienda de el – el le entrego el sobre

-claro yo se la doy, será mejor que vaya con los soldados debe estar cansado después de un viaje tan largo –

-pues un poco –

Luego de hablar con el entro en la tienda de Shaoran, lo encontró tratando de quitarse el vendaje que cubría su herida, se veía que el descanso le había sentado bien, aunque había despertado un poco antes de lo que ella esperaba.

-que crees que haces – dijo ella, el se giro a verla –

-trato de cambiar los vendajes – se acerco hasta el –

-déjame ayudarte -

-no es necesario – la miro fijamente – deberías estar descansando, la batalla de hoy debió ser agotadora para ti –

-estoy bien no te preocupes – quito los vendajes y el y pudo ver que su herida estaba prácticamente sana, se asombro por esto –

-como puede ser que ya este cicatrizando – ella siguió con su trabajo –

-debe ser por el medicamento que preparo el maestro, es muy bueno, muchos de los soldados heridos ya esta muy bien gracias a el –

-pues debo agradecerle, así podré volver pronto al campo de batalla – ella lo miro a la cara –

-no creo que sea buena idea, aun no estas del todo bien, deberías descansar un poco más –

-estoy bien, de hecho me siento mejor que antes, como si mi energía hubiera sido restaurada – ella sonrió, mientras colocaba nuevos vendajes en el pecho de el – no creo que sea necesario volver a vendarlo –

-si lo es, esta mejor pero aun no sana del todo, por lo mismo aun debes esperar un poco más para regresar a luchar – se sentó en la cama para poder hacerlo mejor -

-estas empezando hablar como mi madre –

-hablando de padres, el rey Hien te envía una nota –

-será que paso algo – dijo en tono de preocupación

-no lo se, lo mejor será que la leas – ella termino con el vendaje y le entrego la nota, el la leyó y pareció no agradarle su contenido – no son buenas noticias verdad

-para nada –

-que sucede – se pasó una mano por su rostro –

-hay un grupo enemigo intentando atacar Likaios, me solicita que regrese con las tropas –

-¿Qué? Pero eso significa….. Nuestro grupo de ataque se reducirá –

-creo que eso es lo que ellos pretenden – ella se levanto y empezó a caminar por la habitación -

-trataran de traspasar las fronteras de Zephyr a cualquier precio, saben que si tu te retiras con tus tropas, las de Zarek y Thisbe no serán suficientes, están jugando todas sus cartas, sabia que no se quedarían quietos después de la derrota de hoy pero no imagine que harían algo así –

-el ataque a Likaios es una treta, talvez no deba ir –

-debes hacerlo, podrían llegar a tomar el palacio si no hay suficientes hombres que lo defiendan, lo mejor será que regreses –

-no puedo dejarte sola con todo esto – dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella –

-vamos a estar bien tu deber por ahora es ir a Likaios – dirigió su mano al mentón de ella para acariciarla –

-no quiero sepárame de ti – acerco su rostro al de ella –

-no siempre tenemos lo que queremos – se miraron a lo ojos –

-dímelo a mi, lo que mas quiero tener, es lo que siento que esta mas lejos de mi – cerro sus ojos y se acerco para besarla tiernamente por un largo rato, se separaron – regresare lo antes posible – la beso nuevamente – ya no soporto estar lejos de ti – dijo contra sus labios mientas su beso cobraba cada vez mas fuerza y se volvía mas intenso, la atrajo mas hacia el tomándola de la cintura, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, acercando mas sus cuerpos. Luego de un rato dejo sus labios para dirigirse a su oreja y de ahí bajar a su cuello, podía sentir su aroma a rosas y eso lo incitaba mas a seguir, Sakura acariciaba los cabellos de el, sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón latir apresuradamente, el calor del lugar comenzó a subir – te quiero – dijo sin detenerse en lo que hacia, dirigió una de sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa de Sakura, hasta lograr abrir el primero con un poco de dificultad –

-Shaoran, espera – trato de detenerlo separándolo de ella, pero el no parecía dispuesto a ceder –

-no puedo, cada vez que te tengo cerca, no puedo contenerme, te necesito – llevo su otra mano también a los botones tratando de abrirlos –

-no es el momento, además tu herida aun no esta bien – Ella tomo las manos de el tratando que se detuviera en lo que hacia, su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado –

-no me importa – soltó una de sus manos y la llevo hacia la mejilla de ella para acariciarla tiernamente, mientras con la otra trataba de seguir con lo que hacia desabrochando otro botón – todo lo que me interesa en este momento es estar con tigo – la beso con intensidad por un rato y ella no pudo resistirse, deseaba estar con el, pero, será que era lo indicado, se separo de ella para verla a los ojos – a menos que tu no quieras que esto pase – pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de ella, sus labios rojos por la intensidad de los besos y su respiración agitada, la deseaba tanto, pero no haría nada si ella no lo quería también, se había dicho que no iba a presionarla –

-Shaoran, yo…… - no sabia que decirle, lo deseaba, pero……siempre un pero, por que no, en Zorba iba hacerlo, había decidido dejarse llevar, porque no ahora también, después de todo era su esposa, tal vez en su mundo esa unión no significaba nada pero en la tierra si era muy importante, lo veía fijamente, y el pudo notar la duda en su mirada –

-dije no te presionaría, y no lo haré – la beso con mucha pasión y deseo y ella no dudo en responder de la misma forma a la intensidad del beso, lo abrazo por el cuello mientras revolvía sus cabellos y el la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura, se abrió paso entre sus labios para profundizar el beso, recorriendo su interior hasta que un leve gemido salio de la boca de ella, supuso que eso significaba que ella lo deseaba tanto como el, separo un momento sus manos de la cintura de ella y las llevo hasta el broche que sostenía su cabello, lo quito haciendo que su cabello cayera, lo acaricio y lentamente la atrajo a su lecho, coloco el broche sobre su mesa, y siguió con los besos, Sakura se sobresalto cuando sintió sus piernas chocar contra la cama, haciendo que se separan – si correspondes de esa forma a mis besos significa que también lo deseas – dijo contra sus labios, ambos tenían la respiración agitada.

La miro intensamente mientras la besaba nuevamente, se dirigió a su cuello y ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para dejarlo tener mas libertad, dirigió sus manos a los botones de la blusa de ella nuevamente para abrir los que aun faltaban, y parecía que ella no iba a detenerlo, llego a sus labios nuevamente y ella dirigió sus manos al pecho de el sintiendo la firmeza de este aun sobre el vendaje que cubría su herida

-no quiero que te lastimes – dijo ella en un ultimo intento por lograr que se detuviera, cosa que talvez ya no le hubiese agradado mucho, el había logrado terminar con los botones,

-no lo haré, tu eres el remedio a todos mis males - llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, pudo sentir una prenda mas a parte de la blusa, para su suerte esta vez no era un corsé, sino una camisola esperaba que fuera mas fácil de quitar, se disponía hacerlo mientras que ella, acariciaba la parte de su pecho que no estaba cubierto por las vendas, parecían haberse sumido en un mundo donde solo existía el otro, no había nada mas en el universo, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Empezó a levantar la camisola, dejando al descubierto su abdomen, pudiendo sentir ahora la piel de su cintura, llevo su mano hasta la espalda de ella acariciándola debajo de la prenda lentamente, toda su piel se erizo ante el contacto,

-Me encanta sentirte estremecer – dijo contra sus labios, besándola con mucha pasión, con su otra mano trato de quitar su blusa logro dejar uno de sus hombros al descubierto, quito los cabellos que ahí caían y llevo sus labios hasta el, bajo el tirante de la prenda acariciando su piel delicadamente y bajo un poco mas sus besos, parecía que ahora si nada iba a detenerlos………….–

-¡¡Princesa Eleni!! – Se pudo escuchar la voz de alguien fuera de la tienda - ¡¡Majestad!! Esta usted ahí – tan absortos estaban en lo que hacían que les costo mucho trabajo escuchar el llamado - ¡¡Majestad!! – ambos se separaron y se vieron a la cara, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y sus labios rojos por la ímpetu del momento, juntaron sus frentes y trataron de regresar el aire a sus pulmones y que las pulsaciones regresaran a la normalidad –

-S-Si, estoy aquí – dijo con un poco de dificultad, ya que las sensaciones de hace un instante aun recorrían su cuerpo, y aun se sentía aturdida por esto – A-ahora voy – el suspiro resignado – debo ir – se miraron a la cara –

-lo se, te acompaño – dijo con tono de no mucho entusiasmo, por que será que cada vez que estaba así con ella algo sucedía, antes era la misma Eleni quien detenía las cosas y ahora, enemigos o sus propios soldados –

-no es necesario, debes descansar, supongo que mañana partirás a Likaios –

-si, debo llegar lo antes posible, reuniré a los hombres hoy – se miraron fijamente, y el rió sonoramente –

-que es tan gracioso – dijo ella -

-que…… parece que cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de estar con tigo, algo pasa – ella se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa –

-bu-bueno talvez porque no debe pasar – se alejo un poco de el, se dio cuenta que su camisa estaba desabrochada y su hombro descubierto, le dio la espalda y se dispuso arreglarse, aun sentía las manos de el acariciarla, y también lamentaba que siempre que estaban así, algo sucediera, termino de acomodarse la ropa, tomo su broche y recogió nuevamente su cabello, cuando estuvo lista empezó a caminar a la salida – no es el momento para esto –

-ya me encargare entonces de buscar el momento adecuado – dijo algo bajo, pero ella pudo escucharlo, salio de la tienda y el dio un largo suspiro – vaya que hace calor – se dijo, tomo una de sus camisas se la coloco y se dispuso a salir también de su tienda -

-que sucede – dijo ella al soldado que la había llamado tratando que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible -

-lamento haberla molestado majestad, se que el príncipe esta herido pero…. –

-no te preocupes por eso – Shaoran también Salio de la tienda y se paro junto a ella –

-y que es lo que pasa -

-El carruaje real se acerca, el Rey Clow viene hacia aquí -

-¿¿Qué?? –

-así es, estará acá en poco tiempo y parece que no viene solo, creo que encontró refuerzos – ambos se miraron un tanto desconcertados –

-que quieres decir con eso –

-algunas tropas los acompañan – en ese momento escucharon el tropel de varios caballos – deben ser ellos – se encaminaron hasta donde las tropas se acercaban –

Como lo había dicho el soldado varias tropas acompañaban a al carruaje real que se detenía a unos pasos de ellos, de el bajo el rey Clow, seguido Kaia, al verla Sakura no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro ella nunca solía ir a los lugares donde se desarrollaban las batallas, se acerco hasta ellos para que le explicaran que era lo que pasaba.

Al verla llegar Kaia no pudo evitar abrasarla con fuerza

-que bueno que estas bien – dijo Kaia, se separo de ella y la observo como si la estuviera examinando y comprobar que no estaba herida o algo por el estilo –

-claro que estoy bien, pero ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –

-me alegro que te de tanto gusto verme –

-claro que me da gusto, lo que sucede es que me sorprende tu no sueles venir a estos lugares –

-bueno, también nunca habíamos enfrentando una situación como esta y como Clow dijo que necesitábamos todas fuerzas posibles, debe haber algo en lo que yo también pueda ayudar, además quería ver si estabas bien y…. como te esta yendo en tu matrimonio – al escuchar esto no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa – estas tratando bien a Shaoran – susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo –

-bueno……. No es el momento para hablar de eso – dijo alejándose un poco de ella para tratar de evadir el tema, recordando lo que ellos habían interrumpido con su llegada, llego donde el rey Clow – ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo mientras veía a las tropas que el había traído –

-los refuerzos, o creíste que de lo que ustedes luchaban aquí, yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente –

-claro que no pensaba eso, pero de donde los saco –

-siempre hay personas dispuestas a colaborar, además Haru fue muy útil consiguiendo más soldados

-¿Haru? Que tiene que ver mi primo en todo esto – pregunto Shaoran –

-al parecer conoció a muchos místicos durante sus viajes, y estaban muy dispuesto ayudar en la batalla, el los recluto y los llevo hasta Zarek, luego me pidió que los trajera, junte los que yo había conseguido y al parecer formamos un buen grupo –

-no puedo creer que Haru haya hecho esto –

-por que no, estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarte – dijo Sakura

-no creí que fuera en serio, siempre ha sido algo desobligado –

-yo no lo creo, simplemente hacia lo que le gustaba y ahora que se enfrenta a una responsabilidad, trata de hacer su mejor trabajo –

-si, talvez le deba una disculpa por no haber creído en el, me parece mentira – ella se acerco un poco a los soldados seguida del rey y Shaoran –

-todos son místicos – Pregunto Shaoran -

-no en su totalidad, pero serán muy útiles –

-ya lo creo, prácticamente hemos acabado con muchos guerreros enemigos, pero en la batalla de hoy, nos atacaron esos seres que poseen poderes místicos, no temen usarlos y al parecer se han entrenado muy bien para ello, será bueno tener místicos de nuestro lado también –

-quiero que me pongas al tanto de todo –

-lo haré, ordenare a Yue que integre estos soldados a las tropas y podremos hablar –

Así lo hizo, Yue se encargo de ubicar a las nuevas tropas y poner al frente de ellas a los guerreros con poderes de esta manera seria más fácil atacar al enemigo al parecer sus fuerzas se estaban igualando.

Sakura puso al rey al tanto de todo, incluso en que no había podido elegir mejor momento para llegar ya que Shaoran debía marcharse a Likaios para defenderlo, el rey también le dijo que lo mejor era que se marchara, hablaron con el maestro y el le comento de que habían tenido que utilizar hechizos de sanación para curar a los soldados.

Luego de planear el ataque para la mañana siguiente, todos se dispusieron a descansar, instalaron a los reyes en una tienda la cual se encargaría de equipar mejor luego, Shaoran reunió a sus hombres y preparo todo para partir temprano en la mañana, debían estar cuanto antes en Likaios. Luego de terminar con todas sus obligaciones Shaoran la acompaño hasta su tienda y aprovecharía para despedirse, partiría al amanecer.

-espero que todo te salga bien, y que lo que sucede en Likaios no sea nada grave – dijo ella -

-yo también, y deseo lo mismo para ti – la tomo de la mano – voy a extrañarte –

-no tendrás tiempo de hacerlo, estarás muy ocupado –

-eso no importa, si no estas con migo el tiempo pasa lentamente, no importa lo que este haciendo –

-estoy segura que habrá mas de alguna "persona" dispuesta hacerte compañía – el sonrió y la tomo por la cintura –

-no quiero la compañía de nadie mas – se acerco a su rostro – a parte eres mi esposa, nunca podría traicionarte –

-aunque nuestro matrimonio sea solo un acuerdo –

-para mi no lo es, nunca lo fue – dijo muy convencido -

-¿a no?, entonces que fue para ti –

-la única forma que tenía de acercarme a ti – ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida por lo que dijo –

-¿que quieres decir? –

-que pensé que solo así, podría estar con tigo, - bufo una sonrisa – cuando pensé en esa alternativa para que tu padre me dejara combatir, Takeshi me dijo que solo buscaba una forma de poder estar con tigo, y en ese momento trate de negárselo – la acerco mas a el – pero tenia razón, al final de cuentas, lo hice solo porque quería tenerte a mi lado –

-no fue solo por poder luchar –

-esa fue la excusa perfecta para lograrlo – se acerco mas a su rostro – la verdad, me moría de celos de pensar que alguien mas ocupara tu corazón, y que decidieras casarte con otra persona, no quería perderte –

-¿y que abría pasado si yo hubiera estado interesada en alguien más? -

-habría luchado por ti, hasta estar seguro que nunca sentirías nada por mí y que no me corresponderías –

-y entonces…… –

-entonces………. – dijo contra sus labios – habría tenido que rendirme y dejarte ser feliz con quien tu eligieras – rozo sus labios tiernamente – pero ten por seguro que hubiera luchado mucho por conquistarte –

-hablas como si ya hubieras logrado tu cometido –

-se que aun no lo hago, que me queda camino por recorrer para que tu llegues a quererme tanto como yo a ti, pero……. Por ahora, ya eres mi esposa, y creo que he logrado que algo sientas por mi – le dio un beso rápido en los labios –

-¿estas seguro de eso?

-claro que lo estoy – le dio un beso más largo al cual ella no pudo negarse –

-aun no estoy muy convencida de que esto sea lo mejor –

-lo es –

-no quiero lastimarte, o crearte esperanzas y que cuando sepas todo……….. – Agacho la cabeza – sea peor –

-ya no me importa nada, tu eres todo lo que necesito – hizo que lo viera a los ojos, tomándola por el mentón – no puedo pensar en nadie mas – la beso nuevamente esta vez con mas intensidad ella lo abrazo por el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, mientras el la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura – te quiero – la miro a los ojos – y espero escuchar esas palabras de ti algún día, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar – la beso nuevamente, luego de un rato se separaron –

-¿tendrás mas paciencia con migo? –

-¿eso es una esperanza? –

-no se, solo quiero saberlo –

-te esperaría toda la vida –

-seguro que no te cansaras de esperar, pueden surgir muchas cosas en el camino, incluso alguien más –

-¿para ti o para mí? –

-para cualquiera –

-nunca te traicionaría, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo – ella sonrió – a parte que me restaría muchos puntos, ¿no es así? –

-demasiados –

-entonces no puedo hacerlo, ¿y tu? –

-no – dijo muy segura –

-aunque llegaras a querer a otra persona –

-si llegara a sentir algo por alguien, serias el primero en saberlo –

-espero que eso nunca suceda – la abrazo con fuerza y la beso – no soportaría verte con otro – el beso estaba lleno de pertenencia, y ella lo noto, siempre supo de la forma posesiva que el tenia para tratarla, sus celos al verla con otro, pero el saber que el había decidido casarse con ella para evitar que ella pudiera casarse con alguien mas, esta vez no pareció molestarle, al contrario la hizo sentir bien, pudo sentir que a través de su beso, el le decía que no permitiría que nadie mas se le acercara, después de todo sabia que el era un machista posesivo en lo que a ella correspondía, pero que esa era la manera que tenia de transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella, se separaron lentamente –

-ya es muy tarde mañana debes partir temprano – el la miro y suspiro -

-esta bien, entendí ya me voy – dijo no muy convencido – te dejo para que descanses – le dio un ultimo beso antes de irse – Hasta mañana – dijo pero parecía que no quería separarse de ella, Sakura sonrió y lo empujo un poco –

-ya vete – dijo contra sus labios sin quitar sus sonrisa –

-¿no puedo quedarme? –

-no –

-¿ni siquiera un rato? –

-no –

-eres mala – la miro a la cara – van dos veces que quedo así – ella se sonrojo – no se si pueda resistir mas –

-tendrás que hacerlo, dijiste que esperarías lo necesario -

-esta bien – se separo de ella y empezó a caminar, la miro nuevamente y se regreso para besarla de nuevo, ella sonreía y eso lo ponía muy contento, sabia que había ganado un terreno muy importante, y que pronto la escucharía decir que también lo quería, solo debía tener paciencia – ahora si me voy – dijo al separarse – te quiero – se separaron – buenas noches –

-buenas noches – el se alejo, ella sonrió y entro a su tienda, talvez era bueno que se fuera por unos días, por como se estaban poniendo las cosas entre ellos, tampoco resistiría mucho sin estar con el, cada vez sentía que lo quería mas, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se dejo caer en su cama, sin el ahí se concentraría mejor en la pelea, pero definitivamente lo echaría mucho de menos -

A la mañana siguiente Shaoran tenia todo dispuesto para regresar a su reino, sus soldados estaban listos, busco a Sakura para despedirse, la encontró conversando con Yue sobre la pronta batalla que tendrían.

-Te marchas ya – dijo Yue al verlo llegar –

-si tenemos un largo camino por recorrer – ella lo miro –

-ten cuidado, espero que la situación no sea tan grave – dijo ella

-estaré bien –

-si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla – dijo Yue -

-lo mismo para ustedes, tratare de solucionar cuanto antes todo en Likaios, sabemos que solo es una distracción así que no creo que sea un ataque muy peligroso –

-aun así no es bueno correr riesgos – dijo ella –

-lo se, no dejare que me tomen por sorpresa –

-bueno te deseo suerte – dijo Yue colocando una mano sobre su hombro – voy a ver como están los hombres – se marcho dejándolos solos. El se acerco hasta ella –

-no quisiera irme –

-es necesario –

-estos tipos no se andan con bromas verdad –

-no – acerco sus rostros –

-cuídate, no te excedas – la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con otra acaricio su mejilla -

-lo mismo va para ti – la veía fijamente y no pudiendo resistirlo mas la beso delicadamente por un rato se separaron lentamente, viéndose a los ojos –

-nos veremos luego – la abrazo con fuerza, era como si temiera separarse de ella –

-si – la miro fijamente – cuídate –

-te voy a echar mucho de menos, estos días se me harán eternos, sobre todo porque ahora te siento mas cerca de mi –

-tal vez porque así es – no pudo evitar sonreír plenamente –

-eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en estos días –

-yo…….. se que cuando te explique todo me enteras, hasta entonces – se acerco a el – espero que las cosas sigan mejorando entre nosotros – lo beso y el la abrazo con fuerza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba una esperanza por parte de ella y ahora la tenia –

-te quiero, nunca te olvides de eso, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te quiero, - dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente –

-se te hará muy tarde si sigues aquí – el suspiro –

-si debo irme - se alejo de ella, subió a su caballo – la miro una vez mas – regresare lo antes posible, no sea que cuando vuelva pienses otra cosa, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente – ella sonrió

-si no haces nada que me haga cambiar de opinión no hay problema –

-hasta pronto – partió, sentía que aunque el no fuera lo que ella buscaba, al menos sabia que comprendería su situación, esperaba que también la apoyara en eso –

Se encontraban nuevamente ante el enemigo, esta vez parecía que la batalla seria muy fuerte, habían más seres con poderes, la batalla seria dura de eso no había duda desde su posición el enemigo empezó atacar lanzando energía los seres Místicos que estaban al frente del batallón, arremetieron contra ellos e iniciaron su lucha, con mucha dificultad lograron derrotarlos, pero el haber utilizado tanta energía los dejo agotados, tuvieron varias batallas iguales en los días siguientes, pero con cada combate lograban reducir el numero de enemigos, de alguna manera sentía que el final de todo eso esta cerca.

-- -- -- --

Shaoran llegaba a Likaios con sus tropas luego de casi cuatro días de viaje, aun se sentía preocupado por haber dejado a Eleni sola con toda la lucha, esperaba que estuviera bien y que hubieran logrado contener el ataque enemigo, aunque también estaba el ataque a su reino, esperaba que no fuera nada grave y que Takeshi y Haru hubiesen hecho todo lo necesario para defenderlo.

Cuando llego al palacio su padre lo esperaba

-Padre – dijo llegando a el –

-que bueno que llegaste tan pronto, temí que no atendieras mi llamado –

-no creas que no pensé en hacerlo, pero Eleni me convenció que mi lugar por ahora es aquí, aunque sabía perfectamente que este ataque es solo un ardil de esos sujetos para distraernos de la verdadera lucha –

-yo también se eso, pero nuestra fuerza se esta quedando corta para defender todos lo lugares que han atacado –

-ha habido muchos muertos o heridos –

-por suerte no, tu primo y tu amigo han hecho un gran trabajo conteniéndolos pero necesitamos mas hombres –

-entonces llegamos en el mejor momento –

-si ¿Cómo están las cosas en Zephyr?

-espero que bien, la ultima noche que estuve ahí, el rey Clow llego con varias tropas entre ellos al parecer habían seres místicos, les serán de mucha ayuda, por eso pude regresar un poco mas tranquilo, además que se esta ganando mucho terreno y el numero del enemigo se ha reducido considerablemente –

-que bueno, se ve que Eleni ha hecho un gran trabajo –

-si, jamás la había visto combatir y dirigir al ejército, y la verdad lo hace muy bien, todos los soldados la respetan mucho, es increíble –

-y como va tu relación con ella –

-bastante bien, estoy seguro que todo esto funcionara –

-me alegro mucho por ti –

Llegaron al despacho del rey y su madre entro para saludarlo, abrazándolo muy fuerte

-que bueno que estas bien – se separo de el y lo examino como buscando una herida o algún daño – no te paso nada –

-claro que no, estoy bien, sano y salvo –

-me alegro, temía que algo te pasara luchando que te hirieran o…. –

-nada va a pasarme madre –

-como puedes estar seguro de eso –

-porque tenemos muy buenas defensas –

-ahora con los ataques a nuestro reino, todo se complica mas –

-yo creo que esto indica que esta a punto de terminar, han hecho esto para distraernos, así que debo derrotarlos cuanto antes y regresar a Zephyr, no puedo dejar a Eleni sola –

-¿Cómo esta ella? –

-bien – con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-su matrimonio va bien –

-mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco es que haya tenido mucho tiempo de estar con ella desde que regresamos, pero…… estamos muy bien –

-que bueno, no niego que tenia mis dudas de todo esto, pero si tienes esa sonrisa, significa que todo esta bien, ya me siento mas tranquila –

-lo mejor será que parta de una vez donde esta los demás –

-si el capitán esta aquí, llego con un informe, el te llevara a donde esta la tropa –

-no puedes quedarte mas tiempo –

-no madre, no puedo esperar mucho –

-se que no, pero ya casi es de noche, al menos puedes quedarte hasta mañana –

-tu madre tiene razón, podrás partir mañana al amanecer, aunque llegaras hoy, no harías nada –

-esta bien, partiré mañana –

Se despidió de sus padres y se retiro a su habitación descansar un poco le caería bien, al entrar a su cuarto se encontró con alguien esperándolo-

-¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo Meiling lanzándose a el para abrazarlo tan fuerte que casi lo tira – que bueno que regresaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti – se separo de el y lo miro – tenia miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado –

-pues ya viste que estoy bien – dijo tratando de alejarse un poco de ella –

-si lo veo, y me alegra mucho – lo abrazo de nuevo – no vas a volver a irte verdad –

-claro que si – se separo nuevamente y lo miro a la cara –

-pero porque, han estado atacando el reino, que pasara si llegan a tomar el castillo –

-eso no sucederá – se alejo un poco de ella – mañana partiré para reunirme con las tropas que esta aquí, debo terminar con esto lo mas rápido posible y regresar a Zephyr, deje a Eleni sola no puedo demorarme mucho –

-no creo que este sola –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-el príncipe Evan esta con ella, estoy segura que no dudara en defenderla, después de todo el esta enamo…. –

-¡¡Evan no tiene porque hacerse cargo de ella!! ¡¡Eleni es mi esposa, mi deber es defenderla a ella y a su reino!! –

-bueno eso no quita que el este dispuesto hacerlo, por lo que siente por ella –

-¡¡YA BASTA SI!!– los comentarios de ella habían logrado irritarlo al parecer no pensó en eso cuando salio de ahí, la dejaba sola con Evan, que tal si el….. no eso no podía pasar – RECUERDA QUE ES DE MI ESPOSA DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO –

-CREEME QUE NO LO OLVIDO, NO CUANDO ME PROMETISTE QUE SERIA YO LA QUE TENDRÍA ESE TITULO –

-Meiling, creí que eso estaba aclarado entre nosotros –

-que te casaste con ella por que debías hacerlo – se acerco a el – se que sientes por Eleni, pero…… - coloco sus manos en los hombros de el – que hago con lo que yo siento –

-Meiling yo no quiero hablar..….. – trato de alejarse de ella pero no se lo permitió –

-pero si yo si – acerco su rostro al suyo y lo miro a los ojos – cuando me contaste todo yo calle y te deje hablar, ahora tú escúchame a mi – el suspiro y decidió dejarla hablar después de todo era lo menos que se merecía después de lo que le hizo –

-esta bien te escucho –

-se que estas enamorado de Eleni y lo entiendo – su voz comenzaba quebrase un poco – pero eso no quita que yo me olvide de lo que siento por ti, he tratado de hacerlo pero no puedo, no logro olvidarte – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas – como hago para no quererte –

-Meiling créeme que nunca quise lastimarte pero…. –

-nunca sentiste nada por mi, nunca me quisiste ni siquiera un poco – las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y eso lo hizo sentir todavía peor, no soportaba ver llorar a nadie menos si se trataba de una mujer -

-claro que si, eres una mujer muy hermosa, dulce, cariñosa, pensé que serias la mejor esposa que podría tener, pero no soy dueño de mis sentimientos –

-entonces al menos admites que sientes atracción por mi – empezó acercar su rostro al de el –

-si, pero no es suficiente –

-lo es para mi, entiéndeme yo te amo – sin decir mas lo beso, este acto lo tomo por sorpresa, no quería responderle, pero la insistencia de ella era mucha, el beso era muy apasionado y luego de las veces que había quedado con Eleni "iniciado" en el acto no ayudaban mucho a que pudiera negarse, _**--nunca te traicionaría, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo--**_ al recordar sus palabras la tomo de ambos brazos y la alejo de el con un poco de fuerza –

-suficiente Meiling, no se te olvide que ahora soy un hombre casado, y estoy enamorado de mi esposa –

-lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas hacer nada con otra persona – el la miro con su rostro un poco molesto –

-no traicionaría a Eleni –

-pues tu beso no decía eso –

-creo que será mejor que te vayas – se alejo de ella –

-esta bien, me voy – empezó a caminar hacia la salida – pero eso no quiere decir que me de por vencida, piénsalo – abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir – no serias el primero ni el ultimo que tiene una esposa y una amante, dispuesta a darte todo lo que ella "no puede" o "no quiere" – salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta con algo de fuerza, suspiro profundamente y se dejo caer en la cama –

Se sentía abrumado, nunca espero una petición de ese tipo de Meiling ella siempre fue muy recadada en las costumbres el que le pidiera algo así significaba que en verdad lo amaba, paso sus manos por sus rostro, pero no podía siquiera pensar en una cosa así, Eleni no se lo merecía, sonrió al recordarla, además las cosas entre ellos estaban mejorando, y de no ser por las interrupciones que habían tenido a estas alturas ya habrían consumado su matrimonio, ella respondía a sus besos con mucha pasión y deseo, la sentía estremecer cada vez que la tenia en sus brazos debía terminar cuanto antes con lo que sucedía en su reino y regresar a su lado, esperaba que Meiling no siguiera insistiendo, rechazarla si lo hacia no le seria fácil

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano preparo sus tropas y partió para reunirse con los que estaban combatiendo guiados por Takeshi y Haru, esperaba que el daño causado no fuera tan grave.

Cuando llego ellos lo pusieron al tanto de todo lo acontecido y le explicaron que lo sujetos aparecían cuando menos lo esperaban y atacaban las aldeas, por eso fue necesario dividir a las tropas que habían quedado en las diversas ciudades de Likaios para defenderlas. Mientras estaba aun conversando con ellos, un grupo se presento dispuestos atacarlos

-ves lo que te digo – dijo Haru – aparecen de la nada, y son muy poderosos –

-si aunque se ve que sus fuerzas han bajado, esta vez son menos – dijo Takeshi –

-pues entonces acabaremos con ellos rápidamente – todos se prepararon para atacarlos, era una batalla muy fuerte, esos sujetos eran poderosos, pero con todos los hombre que hoy tenia de su lado tendrían una mayor ventaja, la batalla duro un largo rato, hasta haber derrotado a todos los hombres que los atacaban –

-parece que eran todos – dijo Haru, con su respiración agitada –

-si, pero no hay que confiarse, seguramente, aparecerán mas –

-pero ahora tenemos más hombres de nuestro lado, lograremos derrotarlos por completo –

La noche había caído, pero no impedía que estuvieran alerta a cualquier ataque, varios hombres hacían guardia, tenían que prever cualquier ataque que pudiera darse. Shaoran se encontraba sentado frente a una fogata, veía el fuego como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y lo estaba.

-en que tanto piensas – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amigo, se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo, y se giro a verlo –

-en mil cosas – dijo dando un suspiro –

-o mas bien solo en una, ten – dijo el sentándose a su lado mientras le ofrecía una taza de te caliente – es una noche muy fría – el la tomo –

-gracias, si el invierno esta cerca –

-y me dirás en que pensabas tanto – con una sonrisa traviesa –

-ya te dije, en muchas cosas –

-y tienen nombre de mujer – El sonrió – veo que acerté –

-si, se que no es momento para distraerme pensando en ella pero no puedo evitarlo, es algo involuntario –

-Como van las cosas con tu princesa – su sonrisa se amplio en ese momento –

-bien, mejor de lo que esperaba –

-entonces te fue bien en tu luna de miel – dijo divertido

-bueno no tan bien como hubiera deseado…… pero si lo suficiente, cada vez siento que estoy mas cerca de ella –

-vaya, me alegro por ti, y ya rompieron el acuerdo de solo amigos – bufo una sonrisa –

-no del todo – suspiro largamente – es la última barrera que me falta por romper, pero creo que estoy a punto de hacerlo –

-que tan lejos llegaron en su viaje -

-no tan lejos, una interrupción inoportuna –

-como puede haber una interrupción si te la llevaste al fin del mundo – su rostro se torno serio –

-unos tipos nos atacaron mientras estábamos en Zorba –

-¿Qué? –

-como lo oyes –

-¿y que paso?

-bueno pues, tuvimos que pelear, luego de eso, nuestro regreso se fue inminente –

-y supongo que en el campamento tampoco ha sido la oportunidad -

-como comprenderás la privacidad en un campamento de guerra no es muy buena, cada vez que tengo la ocasión de estar con ella algo pasa –

-bueno pero eso quiere decir que esta cediendo a tus encantos –

-muy gracioso –

-al menos ya no la celas tanto –

-¿Porque lo dices?

-porque estas aquí y la dejaste sola con Evan, eso es de admirar en ti – suspiro con molestia –

-no te creas, esa idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde que llegue y Meiling se encargo de reafirmarla –

-aun debe estar muy molesta por que no te casaste con ella –

-creo que si, no sabes la escena que tuvimos cuando llegue al castillo –

-¿Qué paso?

-trato de seducirme –

-¿¿Qué?? Meiling –

-si –

-y que hiciste –

-¿Cómo que hice? La rechace, no puedo estar con ella, le dije que estaba casado y enamorado de mi esposa, aunque no se lo tomo muy bien –

-me imagino, vaya tentación ¿no? –

-y eso no es todo –

-¿a no? ¿hay mas? –

-me dijo que yo no seria el primero en tener una esposa y una amante que me de lo que ella no puede o no quiere –

-¡¡te dijo eso!! – parecía realmente sorprendido por lo que le contaba su amigo – no puedo creerlo, una propuesta muy interesante, ¿la aceptarías? –

-¡¡por supuesto que no!! – Dijo muy seguro – no puedo traicionar a Eleni -

-y tu crees que Meiling se quede así tranquila, o que tu puedas seguirte negando si ella insiste, después de todo amigo, si tu esposa no quiere, no esta de mas….

-¡¡ni siquiera lo digas!! con eso no solo seria infiel sino que lastimaría a Meiling –

-talvez pero si ella insiste, no me dirás que no te sentiste tentado –

-es una mujer muy hermosa, y no niego que si fueran otras las circunstancias tal vez me habría dejado llevar……- se quedo pensativo – pero ahora, no voy a tomar ningún riesgo que me haga perder a Eleni, no ahora que la siento mas cerca de mi, solo debo ser paciente –

-y cuanto aguantara tu……. – lo miro divertido con la situación que el pasaba – ""paciencia""

-todo lo necesario, no todo en la vida es placer físico –

-supongo que no, pero si la vida te lo ofrece……. Y vaya que lo ha ofrecido en varias ocasiones y tu siempre lo rechazas – rió sonoramente – yo que tu me apresuraría a que tu princesa te acepte, no sea que tu voluntad sea mas débil que tu paciencia y ella termine mandote a volar si se llega a enterar que descargaste tu……." frustración" en otro lugar –

-ya te dije que eso no pasara, además es mi esposa y ya no hay marcha atrás –

-si pero aun pueden anular el matrimonio

-eso no será así –

-ella puede alegar que no fue consumado, y así es ¿no? –

-por ahora, espero que no se le ocurra, le prometí que no la presionaría, no puedo traicionarla, me mataría, literalmente – ambos sonrieron –

-seria una razón muy fuerte – se quedo muy pensativo – se ve que en verdad la amas –

-claro que si, no sabes como añoro volver con ella, poder besarla – suspiro –

-te pego duro el amor –

-si, aparece en mis sueños y siento como si fuera real, pero cuando despierto no esta –

-espero que en verdad ella sienta lo mismo por ti, porque se ve que se te esta volviendo indispensable –

-ella es todo para mi, es mi inspiración, el amor de mi vida, viajaría kilómetros solo por oír su voz, por poder sentir su piel…..por ……..

-bueno suficiente, ya te pusiste muy dramático, lo mejor será que acabemos con estos tipos para que tu vuelvas con tu princesa -

-si, pronto regresare y entonces si que no me alejare de su lado –

Permanecieron por varios días combatiendo con los hombres que atacaban Likaios, recorrieron varias ciudades, hasta logar acabar con la mayoría de ellos, pero de alguna forma siempre aparecían mas, aunque en números menores, parecían estar cediendo de seguir así pronto acabarían con ellos

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

En Zephyr parecía estar sucediendo lo mismo, el enemigo había empezado a retroceder y sus ataques cada vez eran más débiles, ya no tenían problemas en controlarlos, se encontraban en plena lucha con ellos, Sakura combatía contra un ser místico con poderes grandes poderes, el la atacaba y ella se limitaba esquivar sus ataques mientras concentraba su energía para atacarlo

-¡¡Explosie!! – dijo el mientras creaba una gran explosión con su energía, Sakura logro cubrirse con un escudo y el ataque no la afecto –

-acaso es el único ataque que saben usar – dijo con un sonrisa en su rostro, tomo su espada y lo miro desafiante – hay muchos mas conjuros que utilizar, pero veo que se quedaron cortos en eso –

-no tienes idea de con quien te estas metiendo "Princesita" –

-ustedes tampoco – dijo ella mientras arremetía contra el – ¡¡Exterminerer!! – dijo al tiempo que clavaba su espada en el estomago de el y la energía de ella hacia volar en pedazos el cuerpo del tipo hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de el – eso si es un verdadero ataque – miro a su alrededor y vio que todos habían acabado con el enemigo, enfundo su espada y se dirigió a Yue –

-ganamos otro asalto – dijo el –

-eso parece –

-su fuerza se ha reducido notablemente, no creo que puedan volver armarse, están perdidos –

-aun así no quiero confiarme y correr riesgos –

-si pero, ahora tardan mucho en reagruparse y por la forma en que ellos atacaron, para mi que ya no tiene mas con que hacerlo, ya no representa ningún problema para nosotros –

-es bueno saberlo, y si puedo sentir que su número ya no es muy grande, sus presencias han ido desapareciendo, solo quedan unas rezagadas por ahí, miro al horizonte –

-parece que las que han quedado se están concentrando ahí –

-yo también creo eso, están cera de Likaios, ¿será que Shaoran esta teniendo problemas? –

-pueda ser, nosotros podemos detenerlos utilizando nuestros poderes, pero las tropas de el no cuentan con eso, muchos de sus hombres morirán antes de acabar con ellos – se quedo muy pensativa mirando el horizonte –

-crees prudente enviar algunas tropas con seres místicos ayudarlo –

-creo que seria lo indicado, recuerda que aun no sabemos lo que ellos planean, al menos no en su totalidad –

-si, lo se, creo que debemos hacerlo, prepara algunos, los enviaremos a Likaios, pero no descuides nuestra seguridad –

-como gustes, me encargare de eso, nosotros nos bastaremos para defendernos de ser necesario – ella sonrió – te haría bien descansar un poco –

-estoy bien –

-talvez, pero tu energía ha bajado un poco, debes descansar –

-lo haré, debemos regresar al campamento, para que atiendan a los heridos –

-yo me haré cargo –

Tomaron su camino de regreso al campamento, lo soldados heridos fueron atendidos, luego de asegurarse que todos estaban bien, se dirigió a su tienda, al llegar se dejo caer en la cama, en verdad si se sentía un poco cansada luego de combatir por tantos días seguidos, no dejaba de preocuparle el que esos sujetos se dirigieran a Likaios, que era lo que pretendía ahora, seria que tratarían de hacerle algo a el, esperaba que supieran defenderse hasta que la ayuda llegara

Se encontraba meditando sobre eso, cuando Kaia entro en su tienda

-parece que te has excedido mas de la cuenta – dijo llegando donde ella –

-no demasiado –

-claro que si, pero parece que las cosas están mejorando – ella se incorporo y se sentó en la cama –

-si, sus fuerzas se han reducido, ya no representan ningún problema para nosotros –

-entonces porque aun tienes esa cara de preocupación – tomo una silla y la coloco junto a la cama de ella para sentarse –

-porque, parece que los grupos que han quedado están reuniéndose y se dirigen a Likaios –

-crees que quieran atacar –

-no lo se, pero en su mayoría estos son seres místicos, sabes que los soldados ordinarios no pueden contra ellos, les tomo mucho trabajo derrotarlos –

-entonces lo mejor será enviar ayuda, talvez las fuerzas de Shaoran no sean suficientes –

-eso es lo que me temo, y ya le di la orden a Yue de enviar tropas a Likaios, al parecer nosotros hemos terminado con todos aquí pero aun así, no vamos a descuidarnos – suspiro largamente –

-te preocupa Shaoran no es así – ella la miro a la cara –

-claro que me preocupa, no quiero que le pase nada –

-con todo esto, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hablar con tigo sobre el –

-no hay mucho que decir –

-si lo hay, aun no le has dicho nada de lo que sientes por el ¿o si? –

-no –

-¿y el?- ella sonrió y la miro –

-me quiere, esta enamorado de mi – Kaia sonrió –

-jamás imagine escucharte decir eso, y por lo que veo te agrada que así sea –

-claro que si –

-y no crees que el se merece saber lo que tu sientes –

-se que lo merece, pero no puedo decírselo, que caso tendría, lo nuestro es imposible por mucho que yo…….. –

-tal vez sea imposible pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas vivirlo aunque solo sea por un tiempo, tu puedes hacer que sea posible –

-¿Cómo hiciste tu? – ella la miro sorprendida por lo que decía –

-¿de que hablas? –

-de tu intento de fuga con Clow, ibas a dejar todo por estar con el – ella sonrió un tanto apenada – estabas dispuesta a todo –

-pues si, sabia que mi padre jamás aceptaría mi relación con el, pero lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo, de alguna forma la idea de fugarnos fue mas mía que el –

-ibas a dejar incluso tus obligaciones con el reino –

-si, iba a dejar todo, solo por el, sabia que no teníamos nada seguro, incluso corríamos el riesgo que mi padre nos encontrara y lo matara, pero….. – la miro a los ojos – mi amor por el era muy grande, y no quería dejar de vivir algo así, sin importar cuanto tiempo fuera a durar –

-habría valido la pena dejar todo por el –

-si, así hubiesen sido solo unos días a su lado, cualquier cosa era mejor a no vivirlo nunca –

-aunque después sufrieran ambos –

-al menos ya sabría lo que es estar con la persona que amas, y eso es algo que no se olvida tan fácilmente, es algo que no se olvida nunca – se quedo muy pensativa – es por eso que no quiero que guardes lo que sientes, es algo que terminara ahogándote si no lo dejas salir, se que te iras, pero no crees que siempre te preguntaras ¿Qué habría pasado si lo hubiera intentado? No tienes nada que perder, sufrirás lo mismo, se lo digas o no –

-ves de todas formas no tiene caso –

-solo que si se lo dices, al menos sabrás que fue bueno –

-y si no resulta, si el no me entiende, y la única posibilidad que tengo de estar con el no es real –

-al menos te quedara la satisfacción de saber que lo intentaste y no vivirás con la duda –

-tal vez tengas razón –

-créeme la tengo –

-el problema, es que no puedo decírselo –

-no comprendo –

-es que……es como si no pudiera hacer que esas palabras salgan de mi boca, ya alguna vez lo intente y no pude – Kaia Sonrió y se acerco para abrasarla –

-mi niña, a veces no es necesario decir lo que sientes, hay muchas formas de demostrar que amas a alguien sin utilizar palabras, tu estas segura de lo que sientes –

-si –

-entonces, solo demuéstrale que lo quieres, no es necesario que digas mayor cosa –

-eso incluye……estar con el…… - no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tratar de preguntar – bueno….

-¿Qué?

-tu sabes…….No me hagas decirlo – Kaia rió mas y la abrazo con mas fuerza –

-no necesariamente, eso el algo que solo ustedes pueden decidir, si tu quieres demostrarle tu amor de esa forma, pues…….. Es tu decisión, pero talvez antes de eso puedas hacer que las palabras salgan de tu boca – suspiro –

-podría intentarlo –

-eso suena mejor, veras que alguna manera te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo –

-esta bien... lo haré...cuando regrese intentare decírselo –

-¿y porque esperar tanto? –

-porque lo veré hasta entonces –

-puedes verlo antes –

-¿Cómo? –

-puedes partir con las tropas que enviaras a Likaios mañana, creo que tu ayuda le seria muy útil, puedes aprovechar el viaje y hablar con el – se separo de ella y se levanto de la cama –

-n-no creo que sea apropiado, y-yo no…. –

-hace un momento estabas decidida a decírselo, no veo cual es el problema –

-bueno si, pero…… -

-no te estarás echando atrás –

-claro que no, es solo que no puedo dejar Zephyr ahora, que pasara si nos atacan

-tu dijiste que ya todo estaba controlado, que no tendrían ningún problema si un ataque se presentaba

-si pero……

-además creo que Yue, Eriol y Toya son capaces de hacerse cargo de todo

-talvez pero aun así, no puedo abandonar mi puesto yo……..– la miro y suspiro resignada –

-solo estas poniendo excusas, o es que no tienes el valor suficiente de hacerlo –

– claro que si yo………tienes razón, voy a ir a Likaios y hablare con el – miro a Kaia a la cara, quien se puso de pie – voy a decirle lo que siento – respiro profundo – voy a decirle que…… - parecía como si obligara a las palabras a salir de su garganta – que…… lo quiero, tanto como el a mi – Kaia sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza –

-ves no es tan difícil –

-eso crees tu – ella también sonrió – pero tienes razón el tiene derecho a saberlo y yo a vivirlo –

-esa es mi niña – se separaron – lo mejor será que recojas tus cosas, y un buen baño no te caería mal –

-no para nada –

-bien, yo te ayudo con todo lo que tengas que llevar y en prepara tu baño –

-no es necesario –

-se que no pero quiero hacerlo –

-gracias, no se que hubiera hecho todo este tiempo sin ti….-

-estarías perdida sin mi – dijo Kaia mientras la abrazaba. Se separo de ella y se dirigió a la tina para llenarla de agua – como estaré yo cuando te vayas – susurro para ella, mientras dos lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Sabia que estaba cerca su partida y cada vez que lo recordaba un vació llenaba su corazón, era como perder a su hija nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente la tropa estaba lista para partir, Evan se había ofrecido acompañarla y de paso ver si las cosas en su reino estaban bien, ya hacia mucho que había partido y quería ver como marchaba todo. Partieron, y ella esperaba que esos sujetos aun no hubiesen hecho nada en contra de Likaios, que el estuviera bien, tardarían unos días en llegar, así que debía apresurar el paso

-- -- -- -- -- --

Un par de días después de la partida de Sakura de Zephyr, Shaoran también lograba terminar con los atacantes a su reino, habían logrado librarse de todos sin percatarse del nuevo grupo que lentamente se acercaba a el, cuando creyeron que ya todo estaba terminado, habían decidido relajarse un poco.

-bien parece que esos era todos – dijo Takeshi enfundando su espada –

-eso creo –

-terminamos – dijo Haru –

-si –

-ahora podrás regresar a Zephyr y ver a tu princesa –

-claro que si, espero que estén bien y no hayan tenido problemas en librarse del enemigo –

-estoy seguro que están bien, Eleni es muy fuerte –

-si, lo se, debo regresar al palacio para informarle a mi padre lo sucedido –

-nosotros debemos quedarnos y ayudar a los aldeanos a con algunas reparaciones –

-bien, mañana regresare al castillo debo preparar todo para el regreso – se alejo de ellos – reuniré a los hombres – ambos lo vieron alejarse –

-no crees que parece muy ansioso y contento por regresar – dijo Haru –

-ya lo creo, cualquiera en su lugar lo estaría si a su llegada lo espera una esposa tan hermosa como la que el tiene – rieron –

-supongo que tienes razón, crees que debamos conseguirnos una también –

-talvez, quien sabe, creo que tu ya tienes alguien en mente –

-si, solo que ella no comparte mi opinión –

-no te rindas, mira a Shaoran, antes no le hacían nada de caso y hasta se burlaba de el, y ahora por lo que dice, ella esta a punto de aceptarlo –

-es diferente, Eleni esta interesada en mi primo –

-bueno, tu amor también, de que te quejas –

-eres muy gracioso sabes – se fueron del lugar para reunirse con los demás también Estaban agotados luego de tantos combates

Shaoran reunió sus tropas y a la mañana siguiente se preparaba para regresar al palacio a rendirle el informe a su padre que habían terminado con el enemigo y que no había mas de que preocuparse, luego de eso regresaría a Zephyr, no podía contener las ganas de verla, de estar con ella, el regreso se le haría eterno, pero valdría la pena solo por ver sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura se encontraba llegando a las fronteras de Likaios, se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, pero una emoción agradable la recorría, estaba decidía a decirle todo lo que sentía, y si no podía hacerlo, se lo demostraría, como fuera necesario pero Kaia tenia razón, merecía saber que era estar con la persona que la amaba y a quien ella amaba, no importaba si el no era Argos y no pueda verlo mas luego de marcharse, ya nada mas importaba solo el hecho que lo quería y deseaba que el lo supiera.

-parece muy contenta Eleni – escucho a Evan –

-tú crees –

-si desde que salimos de Zephyr tiene una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro –

-bueno estoy contenta de que todo esto este terminando –

-si yo también, pero siento que no es solo eso lo que la tiene así – ella lo miro –

-talvez no –

-me alegra que las cosas entre usted y Shaoran estén funcionando, lo que mas deseo es verla feliz como ahora –

-gracias por apoyarme siempre Evan, a pesar de todo –

-no tiene nada que agradecer, para mi es un placer –

-en un rato mas llegaremos al palacio, ellos nos darán la ubicación de la tropa, al parecer esos tipos aun no han hecho nada, pero sus presencias se pueden percibir en los alrededores –

-no parecen ser muchos –

-no, pero no puedo dejar que más soldados mueran -

-- -- -- -- --

Al llegar a su palacio se dirigió al despacho de su padre, pero le informaron que el y la reina habían tenido que salir, que no demorarían, se fue a su habitación quería descansar un poco antes de irse, ordeno que le prepararan el baño y decidió relajarse un poco disfrutando de la tranquilidad momentánea que tenia.

Salio de la tina y se coloco una bata, se sentía un tanto agotado, quería dormir un buen rato sabia que cuando regresara a Zephyr no podría descansar mucho, llego hasta donde se encontraba su cama, pero ahí también lo esperaba alguien mas.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – dijo el un tanto sorprendido –

-tengo algo importante que decirte –

-y que se supone que es, creí que ya todo estaba dicho entre nosotros –

-pues no es así – ella se acerco hasta el y coloco sus manos en su pecho – lo que te dije era en serio, estoy dispuesta a ser lo que tu quieres que sea, pero quiero estar a tu lado – el trato de alejarla –

-y yo te dije que eso no era posible, entiéndeme yo amo a Eleni, no puedo hacerle eso –

-pero a mi si pudiste lastimarme, ilusionándome con que seria tu esposa y luego casándote con otra – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas – pues no, creo que al menos merezco algo de ti, quiero estar con tigo –

-no puedo Meiling compréndelo, no seria justo para ninguno de los tres, tu aun puedes rehacer tu vida, encontrar a alguien que te ame y con quien puedas casarte, si yo aceptara esto, arruinaría cualquier posibilidad que pudieras tener –

-no me importa, al menos estaría con tigo, te amo, todo lo que quiero es estar a tu lado, bajo las condiciones que puedas darme –

- no Meiling, esto no puede ser, y será mejor que vayas – se alejo un poco de ella –

-no lo haré, si no puedes ofrecerme ni siquiera eso, al menos…… - llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de su vestido bajándolo. El la miro asombrado por lo que hacia

-¡¡ ¿Qué crees que haces?! – ella no se detuvo en lo que hacia hasta que dejo caer su vestido al suelo y empezó acercarse a el nuevamente – Meiling esto esta llegando muy lejos –

-yo quiero que así sea – coloco sus manos en el pecho de el y luego las metió debajo de la bata que usaba – no me importa si solo es esta vez – lo miro a los ojos fijamente – tómame –

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura llegaba a la entrada del palacio de Likaios los guardias le abrieron la puerta y ella y los hombres que la acompañaban entraron al llegar el general del ejercito la recibió.

-majestad – dijo haciendo una reverencia – no esperamos su llegada –

-lo se Wei, pero fue necesario que viniéramos –

-no veo porque, ya logramos detener a los que causaban los ataques a Likaios –

-lo imagino, pero un nuevo grupo se dirige acá, y todos son seres místicos, son todos los que quedaron rezagados luego de nuestros combates en Zephyr, es probable que quieran atacar el castillo, ya envié a mis hombres a examinar los alrededores esperamos encontrarlos antes que intenten algo –

-eso no lo sabíamos –

-por eso vinimos hasta acá, se que ustedes no cuentan con ese tipo de guerreros, así que trajimos algunos de los nuestros –

-a su alteza le agradara mucho verla – ella sonrió –

-¿Dónde esta Shaoran? ¿Aun esta en el campo de batalla? –

-no llegamos hace poco de allá, dijo que deseaba preparar todo para regresar a Zephyr, al parecer aun esta muy preocupado por haberla dejado sola –

-supongo que tiene razón – era como si no pudiera quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –

-ahora debe estar en su habitación, han sido unos días muy agitados, debe estar descansando un poco, quiere que le avise que usted esta aquí –

-no es necesario, yo misma voy a buscarlo, necesito hablar con el de algo muy importante –

-bueno pues adelante –

-podría encargarse de mis hombres, ha sido un viaje muy largo –

-claro yo me encargare que descansen un poco –

-gracias – se dirigió a Evan – te vas a marchar ya –

-no, esperare un poco, quiero saber como esta la situación aquí, partiré mañana – la miro con ternura – en verdad me alegra verla tan contenta –

-gracias por todo Evan – lo abraso –

-no tiene nada que agradecer Eleni – se separaron y ella lo observo – ahora haga lo que tenga que hacer – ella le sonrió y empezó a caminar rumbo a la entrada del castillo –

-- -- -- -- --

-¡¡a caso te volviste loca!! – seguía muy asombrado por la situación que vivía –

-es en serio Shaoran, quiero ser tuya, aunque solo sea una vez – lo beso, el trato de negarse al principio pero ella seguía insistiendo, mientras acariciaba su pecho – solo esta vez – el la veía no sabia que responderle –

-Meiling yo…… -

-nadie tiene por que saberlo, será algo entre tu y yo – lo beso de nuevo muy intensamente, y llevo sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata que lo cubría, tratando de desatarlo –

-no puedo, no Meiling – dijo el con la respiración agitada tomando las manos de ella y tratando de detenerla – yo lo sabría y eso es suficiente para no hacerlo –

-dime que no provoco nada en ti, que no me deseas en lo absoluto y me detendré – el la observo, no podía negar que era hermosa, y que sentía atracción por ella, pero eso no era suficiente – ves no puedes hacerlo, se que al menos deseo sientes por mi, y eso me basta – lo beso de nuevo, y trato de que se dirigieran a la cama, hasta quedar recostados en ella –

-- -- -- -- -- --

Sakura se dirigía a la habitación de Shaoran, aun no sabia exactamente que era lo que le diría pero si de algo estaba segura era que esta vez si no se echaría atrás, de una u otra forma le haría entender todo lo que sentía por el, lo importante que era en su vida y lo mucho que lo quería, que siempre había sido así, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decirlo, y que estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a lo que sentían, sin importar cuanto tiempo durara.

Continuara……………………..

Les dejo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia los acepto, en contra de cualquiera de los personajes o de la autora.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que han dejado, y en verdad me alegra que les guste la historia

¿Qué creen que sucederá? Será capaz Shaoran de resistirse o se dejara llevar por las insinuaciones de Meilin………..

¿Qué dira Sakura si lo descubre?

Pues para saberlo no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, no suelo pedir Reviews para continuar la historia pero debido a que ya no cuento con mucho tiempo para publicar, voy a considerarlo esta vez, dependiendo de cuantos reciba así será el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar el próximo capitulo………..

Hasta la próxima……………..


	26. Consecuencias

Seres de luz

Seres de luz

Shaoran parecía estar cediendo al juego que Meiling había iniciado, estaban en la cama besándose intensamente, como ella lo había dicho nadie tendría porque saberlo. Pero aun así eso no quitaba que fuera una infidelidad aunque entre el y Eleni aun no hubiera pasado nada, estaba logrando acercarse a ella no podía echarlo a perder _**-- ¿tendrás mas paciencia con migo?-- **_le prometió que seria paciente _**-- seguro que no te cansaras de esperar, pueden surgir muchas cosas en el camino, incluso alguien más**_ _**-- **_en si Meiling no era alguien mas, el no la amaba, aunque hubiera pensado en hacerla su esposa, lo que sentía por ella, nunca llego ni cerca de todo lo que sentía por Eleni, no podía hacerlo _**-- nunca te traicionaría, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo -- **_sus palabras ahora parecían una mentira, ante la primera prueba que se le presentaba estaba flaqueando, tan poco valor tenían para el esas palabras, _**--si no haces nada que me haga cambiar de opinión no hay problema –--**_ no definitivamente no podía hacerlo, no si en verdad esperaba poder llevar una buena relación con ella, no era la mejor forma de iniciar algo.

Sakura llego hasta la habitación de Shaoran y se disponía a llamar, pero a lo mejor el estaba descansando y podría despertarlo, lo mejor seria entrar sin hacer mucho ruido, y así lo hizo, abrió la puerta camino un poco y se detuvo al escuchar la voz de el, al parecer no estaba solo, recorrió un poco mas hasta llegar donde se encontraba la cama de el y lo que vio definitivamente era algo para lo que no estaba preparada presenciar, frente a ella esta Shaoran con Meiling en una situación bastante comprometedora, no podía creer lo que veía, le parecía mentira. Pero escuchar su voz la hizo entender que aquello era cierto.

-NO, NO Meiling – dijo dejando de besarla y separándose un poco de ella – no puedo hacerlo, No puedo traicionar a Eleni de esta forma – dijo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, dándole la espalda a Sakura, meiling aun seguía sin incorporarse –

-ni siquiera puedes darme eso, una sola vez –

-no Meiling, yo amo a Eleni y jamás haría algo que la lastimara –

-ya te lo dije, esto será algo entre tu y yo, nadie mas lo sabrá – ella se levanto y trato de reiniciar el juego, pero el no se lo permitió, en ese instante pudo ver a Sakura delante de ella, su rostro se torno asombrado, lo que menos esperaba es que ella apareciera ahí, menos en ese momento –

-eso no importa, el que nadie se entere no quita que sea una traición, no puedo, la amo demasiado – pero ella no parecía escuchar lo que decía, fue en ese momento que el noto la cara que ella tenia – Meiling estas bien –

-¡¡E-Eleni!!– dijo ella en susurro y muy angustiada –

-que sucede – ella aun tenia la vista fija en Sakura, por lo que el se giro a ver hacia donde ella lo hacia. Pero jamás pensó en encontrarse con Eleni frente a el y con un rostro que denotaba que había presenciado mas de lo que debía. –

-¡¡Eleni!! – dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe y mirando con el rostro pasmado, como era que ella estaba ahí – ¡¡que haces aquí!! – Meiling tomo una de las sabanas de la cama y se cubrió con ella, mientras que Shaoran caminaba lentamente hasta Sakura, acomodando su bata – Eleni –

-lamento interrumpir – dijo con voz suave, sentía como si el mundo se le viniera en cima, como había podido hacerle eso cuando le aseguro que nunca la traicionaría – necesitaba hablar de algo importante con tigo, pero creo que ya no tiene importancia – los observo a los dos con mucha ira en su mirada, por que en eso empezaba a tornarse su gesto en ira –

-Eleni esto no es lo que parece –

-¿a no? – Sonrió de forma burlona – pues entonces la que debe tener una mente muy retorcida soy yo, por pensar que el hecho de encontrarlos casi desnudos en la cama parezca que…….. – negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás – de nuevo me disculpo por haber interrumpido – bufo una sonrisa – y por mi no se preocupen, pueden seguir en lo que estaban – miro a Meiling quien aun estaba con cara de querer que la tierra se la tragara – parece que para ser una buena esposa no es para lo único que te educaron – ella la miraba sin decir mas – yo me retiro para que tengan mas privacidad – sin mas se giro y salio rápidamente de la habitación –

-ELENI – dijo Shaoran saliendo tras ella – ELENI ESPERA – logro tomarla del brazo fuertemente –

-SUÉLTAME, NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES – dijo ella zafándose de su agarre casi inmediatamente – NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES – dijo viéndolo fijamente con mucho enojo reflejado en su rostro y en sus palabras – NO VUELVAS A TOCARME NUNCA ME OISTE – dijo como si el que el la tocara le fuera desagradable – NO DESPUES DE HABERLA TOCADO A ELLA –

-¡Eleni en serio, lo que viste no es lo que parece! Es decir no….. – hablaba angustiadamente, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, no ahora que todo indicaba que podrían estar juntos, no podía perderla – ¡¡Eleni entre ella y yo no paso nada!! –

-¡¡PORQUE NO LES DI TIEMPO!!– en verdad se encontraba muy furiosa, o tal vez herida, nunca imagino que el podría traicionarla de esa manera – SI HUBIRA LLEGADO UN POCO DESPUES QUIEN SABE COMO LOS HABRIA ENCONTRADO –

-NO NOS HABRIAS ENCONTRADO DE NINGUNA FORMA – trato de acercase a ella, pero Sakura retrocedió –

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO QUE TE ME ACERQUES –

-ENTONCES DEJAME EXPLICARTE LO QUE PASO –

-Y QUE ES LO QUE VAS A DECIR, QUE NO ES CIERTO QUE LOS ENCONTRE EN LA CAMA –

-LAS COSAS NO SON COMO TU CREES, YO NO IBA HACER NADA – la miro, estaba claro que ella no iba a creerle nada de lo que dijera en ese momento los dos estaban muy ofuscados – yo ya había detenido las cosas, no iba a pasar nada, no podría traicionarte Eleni TE AMO – ella lo miro ahora mas molesta que antes –

-pues tienes una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo – dijo en tono suave, ahora parecía triste o decepcionada de el – y pensar que yo………venia a….…soy una tonta – sentía una opresión en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, el verlo la lastimaba, quería correr y no detenerse hasta desfallecer, nunca había tenido esa sensación, era como si todo en lo que creía se desvaneciera. Empezó a caminar de nuevo dándole la espalda –

-Eleni espera – trato de detenerla -

-no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer – respiro profundamente y se giro a verlo – después de todo, no tengo nada que reclamarte, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras, no me importa – se acerco un poco a el para verlo a la cara – nuestro matrimonio es solo un acuerdo, y tu y yo solamente "éramos" amigos – dijo seriamente, no permitiría que el viera lo que estaba sintiendo, no se mostraría débil ante el -

-Eleni…….

-solo vine, porque, los seres místicos que quedaron rezagados se están reuniendo en tu reino, esperaba que pudiéramos detenerlos antes que hicieran algo, pero veo que tu estas interesado en otras cosas por ahora, así que no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo – se giro nuevamente para empezar a caminar – por cierto, ya no es necesario que regreses a Zephyr, lo que nos resta hacer también podemos controlarlo sin tu ayuda –

-Eleni, esto no……… aun eres mi esposa –

-eso es algo que también se puede resolver, no será muy difícil anular el matrimonio ya que nunca se consumo, quedaras libre sin problemas, "para hacer lo que se te de la gana"–

-no tienes que tomar esta actitud, yo no quiero eso, no puedo alejarme de ti, TE AMO LO ENTIENDES, NO ME ALEJARÉ DE TI -

-ese es tu problema, enamorarse no era parte del convenio, así que es algo que tendrás que resolver tu solo – camino unos pasos mas – supongo que esta de mas decirte que espero no volver a verte, si en algo me aprecias como dices, ya no me busques, lo mejor será que regreses a tu habitación Meiling debe estarte esperando, parece que ella si es una damisela en peligro – sin decir mas salio de ahí a paso presuroso –

-ELENI, ELENI – la vio bajar las escalaras corriendo y llegar a la salida, iba a ir tras ella cuando se percato de su indumentaria, regreso a su habitación para ponerse algo mas apropiado y seguirla, no permitiría que todo terminara así, no dejaría que se alejara de el –

Sakura salía del palacio al tiempo que los reyes regresaban y se disponía a entrar al verla ahí se preocuparon un poco, y esta creció mas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, el rey logro tomarla de un brazo y detenerla, ella se soltó inmediatamente y lo miro a la cara, notaron el rostro de molestia que ella tenia, incluso su respiración parecía algo agitada.

-Eleni que sucede – pregunto Hien, pero parecía que no podía hablar -

-Eleni, pasó algo con Shaoran – pregunto Irean –

-eso deben preguntárselo a el – dijo forzando las palabras a salir y siguió con su camino, los reyes entraron al palacio, tenían que hablar con el para que les explicara que había sucedido –

-- -- --

Shaoran regreso a su habitación para vestirse, al entrar encontró a Meiling terminando de arreglarse, lo vio entrar con el rostro desencajado, la miro fijamente

-lograste hablar con ella – dijo suavemente avergonzada –

-lo intente, pero no quiso escucharme – se dirigió a su armario y tomo lo primero que encontró para vestirse – ella no es de las que suele quedarse a escuchar explicaciones –

-Shaoran lo siento, yo……….. no imagine que ella pudiera aparecer así ……..

-no es tu culpa, yo no debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, el único responsable de todo esto soy yo –

-Shaoran…………lo siento………….

- no quiero hablar mas con tigo por ahora, necesito aclara las cosas con ella, es mejor que salgas de aquí – ella no dijo mas e hizo lo que el le dijo, salio de la habitación con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Shaoran se apresuro a vestirse, debía alcanzarla antes que se alejara demasiado –

-- -- -- --

Meiling había dado unos pasos lejos de la habitación de Shaoran cuando se encontró con los reyes quienes no tardaron en notar su estado

-Meiling – dijo Irean acercándose a ella - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? – parecía que no podía hablar pero las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos –

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? – dijo Hien un tanto molesto, al no tener respuestas a lo que sucedía – nos acabamos de encontrar a Eleni saliendo del castillo muy angustiada y ahora tu pareces igual,

-¿acaso le paso algo a Shaoran? – pregunto Irean, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza – entonces habla ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-Yo……. Tía…… lo siento – en ese momento salio corriendo de ahí –

-pero que rayos sucede aquí – dijo el rey cuando en ese momento también Shaoran aparecía en le pasillo corriendo – SHAORAN - dijo el rey – ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE PASA –

-ahora no padre, debo darme prisa, tengo que alcanzar a Eleni –

-Pero que fue lo que paso hijo, Meiling también estaba muy mal –

-es todo un mal entendido y necesito aclararlo, necesito hablar con Eleni, la vieron –

-si cuando entramos, pero no tenían muy buen semblante, parecía bastante ofuscada – sin esperar mas salio corriendo de ahí –

-SAHORAN – pudo escuchar a su padre, pero no se detuvo –

-- -- -- --

Sakura llego hasta donde estaba su caballo, acababan de terminar de desensillarlo y Evan se encargaba de cepillarlo mientras conversaban con Wei, cuando la vio llegar se sorprendió mucho nunca la había visto así tenia una expresión extraña, parecía molesta, pero a la vez triste, que era lo que había pasado, cuando llegaron ella estaban tan contenta, sin decir nada ella tomo la silla de montar y comenzó a colocársela a Kero, lo hacia rápidamente incluso con algo de fuerza.

-Eleni ¿paso algo? – dijo al ver que ella no se encontraba bien –

-ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – dijo seriamente – regresare a Zephyr, estoy harta de esto, quiero terminarlo cuanto antes para poder largarme de aquí –

-pero que paso………. Pudo hablar con Shaoran, le explico la situación – ella termino de ensillar el caballo y monto en el –

-el ya sabe lo que tiene que saber, y por el momento no esta interesado en ello, los hombres se quedaran acá por si algo pasa, yo debo regresar – su tono parecía hasta cierto punto frió, cosa que no dejo se sorprenderlo – vienes o te quedas – el la vio sorprendido, ella se comportaba igual que cuando la conoció, definitivamente algo había pasado y Shaoran tenia que ver en eso, si la había lastimado, y el era el causante que ella estuviera así, se las pagaría, ya le había advertido que si llegaba hacerle daño, no respondía de el, la miro ella seguía esperando una respuesta, no podía dejarla sola en esos momentos –

-voy con usted – dijo el muy seguro –

-bien nos vamos entonces – dijo haciendo que el caballo empezara a galopar. Aun estaba desconcertado por su actitud, ensillo de nuevo su caballo –

-nos vemos después Wei – dijo despidiéndose de el para salir detrás de ella –

-- -- -- --

Un rato después que hubo partido Shaoran llego hasta donde se encontraba Wei, se acerco para preguntarle si la había visto.

-Wei, ¿has visto a Eleni? –

-su majestad partió hace un rato –

-que, hacia donde –

-no lo se exactamente, pero iba muy molesta, incluso diría que triste – el no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable de eso – y es extraño, cuando llego se veía muy contenta, traía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no recuerdo haberla visto así antes, hablo usted con ella, sabe porque estaba así –

-si – dijo tristemente – por mi culpa, SOY UN IDIOTA – pasó sus manos por su rostro –

-se encuentra bien alteza –

-no, debo encontrarla necesito hablar con ella – lo miro seriamente – de verdad no escuchaste a donde iría –

-bueno, creo que regresara a Zephyr, dijo que sus hombres se quedarían pero ella debía regresar, lo más probable es que se dirija hacia allá –

-si tienes razón, debo ir allá a buscarla –

Corrió de regreso al castillo, llego a su habitación recogió algunas de sus cosas y fue hablar con su padre, entro al despacho de el sin siquiera tocar a la puerta

-padre, solo viene a informarte que debo volver a Zephyr, la situación esta controlada aquí, ya no habrá problema – iba a salir cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo –

-Shaoran – dijo seriamente – me vas a explicar que es lo que sucede –

-padre tiene que se ahora, en serio necesito llegar cuanto antes a Zephyr, debo hablar con Eleni –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Shaoran? – sabia que su padre no lo dejaría ir sin que le explicara lo sucedido –

-fue…….. un mal entendido, una situación bastante incomoda y……. estuve a punto de cometer la peor estupidez de mi vida –

-¿Por qué se fue Eleni de esa manera? Y ¿Por qué Meiling estaba así? –

-es mi culpa padre…….. yo……….Eleni me encontró con Meiling en una situación bastante comprometedora – el rey lo miro, como si no creyera lo que escuchaba – yo……….. Acababa de llegar y……….. cuando Salí del baño ella me esperaba en mi habitación y……bueno todo paso muy rápido, cuando Eleni llego yo..….. Padre por favor no me hagas hablar de esto, no puedo – el rey se levanto de su asiento y golpeo su escritorio fuertemente con su puño –

-¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE? – se encontraba bastante molesto – COMO PUDISTE DESHONRAR ASÍ TU CASA, MANCILLAR DE ESA MANERA A ESA NIÑA, Y TRAICIONAR A TU ESPOSA –

-NO LO HICE PADRE, NO PASO NADA ENTRE ELLA Y YO, NUNCA HA PASADO - lo miro a la cara –

-ENTONCES QUE SUCEDIÓ –

-YA TE LO DIJE ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO – Irean entro al despacho al escuchar la discusión de su esposo y su hijo –

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – pero al parecer ellos no prestaron mucha atención –

-¿UN MAL ENTENDIDO? SI FUERA ASÍ ELENI NO SE HUBIERA MARCHADO COMO LO HIZO –

-SABES MUY BIEN COMO ES ELLA, NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE EXPLICARLE NADA –

-DESPUES DE LO QUE HABRA ENCONTRADO COMO PRETENDIAS QUE LO HICIERA –

- pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –

-NO HICE NADA PADRE, CRÉEME – pareció tranquilizarse un poco – Pero debo aclarar las cosas con ella –

-hijo de que estas hablando –

-explícale a tu madre lo que hiciste –

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA – miro a su madre y se tranquilizo un poco – pero Eleni cree que si –

-Shaoran, ¿Qué hiciste? –

-ahora si me disculpan debo ir a buscar a Eleni, no puedo permitir que ella piense lo peor de mi, no puedo perderla padre, la amo, no se que haría sin ella – miro a sus padres por ultima vez y salio de ahí corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas –

-que fue lo que paso Hien – el suspiro y se sentó –

-parece que en verdad esta enamorado de Eleni –

-pero que sucedió, te aclaro las cosas ¿Qué es lo que hizo?–

-ya escuchaste, no hizo nada, en verdad espero que Eleni comprenda la situación – la miro atentamente – llama a Meiling, necesito hablar con ella –

-para que –

-solo ella puede terminar de aclarar lo sucedido, búscala – decidió no preguntar mas y hacer que trajeran a Meiling –

Llego hasta la caballerizas donde ya lo aguardaba Wei con su caballo listo, monto de inmediato y partió a todo galope, le llevaba cierta ventaja, pero la alcanzaría, debían aclarar las cosas, no podía permitirle que pensara que el la traiciono, no cuando no lo había hecho, no podía perderla, nada tendría sentido si ella no estaba a su lado, se había vuelto indispensable en su vida, era todo lo que le importaba, lo que mas quería, y haría cualquier cosa para que lo perdonara.

-- -- -- --

-puedo pasar – pregunto nerviosa al tocar la puerta del despacho del rey –

-Adelante Meiling –

-Me dijeron que quería hablar con migo –

-así es, toma asiento – ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio – supongo que ya sabrás para que te mande a llamar –

-de-debe ser debido a lo que sucedió hoy –

-así es, lo que tu y yo hablemos no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes, así que espero que seas sincera con migo, en todo –

-jamás me atrevería a mentirle a su majestad –

-bueno, entonces dime que fue exactamente lo que pasó con Shaoran –

-bueno…….. yo………. – no pudo evitarlo mas y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro – todo fue mi culpa –

-¿así? Shaoran me dijo que el era el culpable de todo – ella negó con la cabeza – entonces que sucedió, porque creo en el cuando me dice que ama a Eleni, pero…….. no se en lo demás –

-yo lo provoque – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de sus ojos – el…….. es un caballero, trato de rechazarme cortésmente pero………… yo insistí –

-y el cedió –

-no, me rechazo y justo en ese momento la princesa Eleni apareció y………yo no supe que hacer – mas lagrimas corrían por su rostro – me quede paralizada por la vergüenza y…….. –

-porque hiciste eso – lo miro a la cara fijamente –

-por que…… yo…….. a pesar de todo aun siento amor por el –

-comprendo – el se levanto y empezó a caminar por el lugar – sabes tienes suerte que mi hijo sea como es, cualquier otro en su lugar no habría dudado, aun tienes oportunidad de rehacer tu vida, de encontrar a alguien que te quiera y desee casarse con tigo

-yo no creo que eso sea posible –

-pues yo si – la miro a la cara

-por ahora lo único que importa es que ellos logren aclarar las cosas

-conozco a Shaoran y se que puede ser muy tenaz y persistente, que no descansara hasta que logre que Eleni lo escuche, pero…… También la conozco a ella, y se lo orgullosa y altiva que puede ser, si se sintió traicionada, no mostrara su dolor llorando – ella lo miro –

-¿Qué quiere decir? –

- la conozco desde que era una niña, y se que ella no es de las que muestran sus debilidades, te aseguro que para que perdone a Shaoran por esto podrían pasar años – ella lo miro sorprendida –

-yo………. No se que hacer, no quiero que Shaoran sufra, siempre supe que la quería –

-entonces talvez puedas ayudarlo –

-¿Cómo? –

-Habla con Eleni, explícale las cosas –

-¿¿Qué?? No puedo hacer eso –

-bueno yo solo te propongo una alternativa, pero serás tu la que decida llevarla acabo o no – se dispuso a salir del despacho – creo que es lo menos que puedes hacer – salio de ahí dejándola sola, y meditando lo que el le había dicho.

-- -- -- --

Luego de unos días de viaje Sakura y Evan regresaban nuevamente a Zephyr, no había sido un viaje muy ameno a diferencia del de ida, con dificultad había logrado que hablara, no sabia bien que era lo que había sucedido, al llegar al campamento, ella desmonto y sin mas se dirigió al bosque, no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía mal, herida, se reprochaba así misma el haber siquiera pensado en decirle que lo quería, cuando estaba visto que no estaba dispuesto a ser paciente con ella como le había dicho, si había sido capaz de serle infiel estando en una situación como esta.

Llego hasta el río, y estando ahí no pudo evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente _**-- crees que no, me gustaría quedarme aquí…. con tigo, porque yo…Estoy…. Enamorado de ti Eleni, -- **_cuantas veces le había dicho que la quería y ahora todas le parecían mentiras _**-- no se como voy a poder estar tanto tiempo sin verte, si antes se me hacia largo el tiempo para hacerlo, ahora será una eternidad --**_ no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de el con Meiling, será que a ella también le había dicho que la quería, o es que todo lo que decía sentir por ella era falso _**--Te quiero y haré lo que sea por que tu sientas lo mismo algún día, no importa cuanto me tarde --**_ pues todo parecía indicar que, no había querido esperarla, que no le importo todo lo que le dijo _**--**__**te quiero, no sabes cuanto --**__**-**_ una y otra vez llegaban a su mente las veces que le había dicho que la quería que la esperaría que lucharía por ella, pero estas se mezclaban con la imagen de ellos dos en la cama, una sensación de angustia y rabia se había apoderado de ella, a la vez que un nudo se formaba en su garganta _**-- te esperaría toda la vida -- **_

-¡¡MENTIROSO!! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba con su puño el tronco de un árbol –¡¡ERES UN VIL MENTIROSO!!– seguía golpeando sin parar el tronco, era como si quisiera desquitar con el lo que sentía, sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima callo de su sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla y luego otra, a estas les siguieron varias, cuando las sintió las limpio rápidamente con mucha fuerza – NO VAS A LLORAR POR ESTO SAKURA, NO LO HARAS, NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA, NO MERECE QUE LO HAGAS – había rabia en su voz, nunca se había sentido mas dolida en toda su vida

Permaneció ahí por un largo rato hasta que estuvo mas tranquila pero las imagines no salían de su mente, se había sentado en el suelo y recostado en el tronco de un árbol, estaba con sus rodias flexionadas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas, ¿Cómo pudo?, era la pregunta que surcaba su mente una y otra vez _**--NO, NO Meiling, no puedo hacerlo **_— fue lo que recordó en ese momento, era lo que había escuchado cuando entro a la recamara de el _**--No puedo traicionar a Eleni de esta forma -- **_sin que ella lo esperara esa frase llego a su mente, eso era lo que el había dicho, porque caía en cuenta hasta ahora, talvez porque cuando presencio todo no había reparado en lo que el decía. -_**-- no Meiling, yo amo a Eleni y jamás haría algo que la lastimara -- **_se quedo muy pensativa tratando de recordar mejor lo que había escuchado. _**-- yo ya había detenido las cosas, no iba a pasar nada, no podría traicionarte Eleni TE AMO -- **_la ultima frase quedo resonando en su cabeza, el le había dicho muchas veces que la quería y estaba enamorado de ella, pero…………. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir te amo, levanto su rostro y miro el horizonte _**-- TE AMO --**_ no había reparado en eso cuando discutían, como iba hacerlo, seria acaso cierto que el no hubiera hecho nada con ella, como estar segura, después de todo eso no quitaba que había tenido la intención de traicionarla, no, no podía perdonarlo, no lo haría. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, mientras seguía luchando por tratar de contener las lagrimas.

-- -- -- --

Casi al anochecer Shaoran llegaba al campamento, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ella a uno de los soldados, pero le dijo que desde que llego había desaparecido, esto lo puso mas ansioso de lo que estaba, busco a Yue para ver si el sabia donde se encontraba pero al parecer el tampoco la había visto, la busco por todo el campamento pero no pudo encontrarla, iba a dejar de hacerlo y resignarse a esperar hasta que ella regresara, cuando pudo ver que Evan estaba sentado frente a una fogata, a lo mejor el sabia a donde se había ido, no era la persona con la que deseaba hablar pero si le daba noticias de ella no importaba. Se acerco hasta donde el estaba.

-Evan – le dijo cuando estuvo cerca – sabes donde esta Eleni – el se levanto y lo miro fijamente, y sin ninguna explicación, le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que logro tirarlo - ¡¡PERO QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA!! – dijo el muy molesto por lo que le había hecho, llevo su mano hasta su pómulo donde el lo había golpeado, notando que tenia una cortada –

-TE LO ADVERTI SHAORAN – Dijo el muy furioso – TE ADVERTI QUE SI LLEGABAS A LASTIMARLA NO RESPONDÍA DE MI – Shaoran se puso de pie y lo empujo un poco –

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO –

-AHORA NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, SE QUE FUISTE TU EL QUE LE HIZO ALGO A ELENI – le regreso el empujón que el le había dado con un poco de fuerza – CUANDO LLEGAMOS A LYKAIOS ELLA ESTABA MUY CONTENTA, PERO DESPUES DE HABLAR CON TIGO ERA OTRA - se acerco a el y lo tomo por el cuello – QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE IMBECIL -

-ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA – ante sus gritos varios soldados habían llegado al lugar, al ver que eran los príncipes los que discutían, se quedaron impactados sobre todo por ver a Evan tan furioso, generalmente el era muy sereno –

-CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, TE DIJE QUE TODO LO QUE TUVIERA QUE VER CON ELLA ME IMPORTABA, QUE SI NO IBAS HACERLA FELIZ NO TE CASARAS CON ELLA, PERO NO, EL PRÍNCIPE SHAORAN DE LIKAIOS SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TENER TODO LO QUE QUIERE Y ELLA NO IBA A SER LA EXCEPCION –

-NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES ASÍ – Se libro de su agarre y lo golpeo en la cara, pero el no se quedo tranquilo y le regreso el golpe, en un momento ambos estaban en franca lucha de golpes, parecía que uno quería matar al otro y ninguno tenia intensiones de detenerse y al parecer ninguno de los soldados pensaba detenerlos, parecía que no sabían bien que hacer, ellos ya se encontraban bastante golpeados y rodaban por el suelo, era como si ninguno ganara, como si ambos tuvieran la misma fuerza. Pero el alboroto hizo que todos llegaran hasta donde ellos peleaban

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – dijo el rey Clow llegando al lugar, pero ni siquiera la presencia de el logro que se tranquilizaran – ¡¡YA BASTA LOS DOS, QUEDENSE TRANQUILOS!! – dijo tratando que se detuvieran pero parecía que no escuchaban nada -

-ya basta Shaoran detente – dijo Eriol quien logro controlar a Shaoran tomándolo de ambos brazos y llevándolos a su espalda, mientras que Toya hacia lo propio con Evan.

-¡ya basta es suficiente! – dijo el maestro, llegando también al lugar – pero que es lo que les paso a ustedes dos, nunca los había visto comportarse así – Pero aun ante el agarre, ellos trataban de continuar con su pelea –

-¡¡SUÉLTAME!! TOYA, NO ESTARÉ A GUSTO HASTA QUE RECIBA SU MERECIDO – decían Evan en verdad se encontraba bastante molesto. Kaia también llego hasta donde ellos estaban y al ver el estado en el que habían quedado después de la pelea se asusto un poco, ambos estaban con varias cortadas en el rostro y sus ropas rasgadas, además de tener un rostro bastante furibundo –

-ASÍ, PUES ESO QUIERO VERLO, ¡¡SUÉLTAME ERIOL!! DEJAME ACABAR CON ESE TIPO – decía Shaoran al tiempo que trataba de soltarse, pero Eriol no se lo permitía -

-SE TRANQUILIZAN LOS DOS – dijo el rey Clow – ESTE COMPORTAMIENTO NO ES APROPIADO PARA JOVENES NOBLES COMO USTEDES, SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASA –

-EL FUE EL QUE EMPEZÓ TODO – dijo Shaoran, quien aun trataba de zafarse el agarre de Eriol – ME GOLPEO SIN NINGUNA RAZÓN –

-CLARO AHORA PARESES UNA NIÑITA QUEJANDOSE – dijo Evan mientras seguía tratando de zafarse -

-A QUIEN LE DICES NIÑITA IMBECIL –Shaoran trataba de hacer lo mismo –

-A QUIEN MAS VA SER A TI

-PUES EL ÚNICO COBARDE AQUÍ ERES TU, ME ATACASTE SIN RAZÓN

-¿ASÍ? ESTAS SEGURO QUE ERA SIN RAZÓN –

-SI –

-ya tranquilízate Shaoran – decía Eriol mientras trataba de contenerlo –

-NO FUE SIN RAZÓN – decía Evan al tiempo que también trataba de soltarse del agarre de Toya – ESTE IMBECIL LE HIZO ALGO A ELENI – Cuando escucho eso Kaia no pudo evitar preocuparse mas de lo que ya estaba, sabia que ella había regresado pero desde que lo hizo se había marchado y nadie sabia donde estaba, eso quería decir que no le había ido bien – ELLA HA ESTADO ACTUANDO DIFERENTE DESDE QUE HABLO CON EL, ES LOGICO PENSAR QUE ES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO – El se tranquilizo un poco –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso con Eleni, Shaoran? – pregunto Kaia acercándose a el, la miro fijamente, ella parecía preocupada –

-todo es un mal entendido – dijo el ya mas tranquilo, Toya lo miro y también parecía estar empezando a molestarse –

-VES SI LE HICISTE ALGO – dijo Evan –

-NO ES ASÍ, Y SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES POR QUE QUIERO ACLARAR LAS COSAS –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Toya – porque te advierto que si le hiciste algo, no solo no detendré a Evan para que acabe con tigo, sino que yo mismo me ocupare de ti – el lo miro –

-lo que paso, es algo que solo nos concierne a ella y a mi, solo hay una persona a la que tengo que darle explicaciones y esa es Eleni –

-¿hablaste con ella cuando llego a Likaios? – pregunto Kaia el la miro –

-no, no tuvimos oportunidad – todos la vieron al parecer ella sabia algo mas –

-creo que Shaoran tiene razón, si algo sucedió ellos son los únicos que pueden resolverlo – ella miro a Evan quien estaba con la respiración agitada y bastante golpeado – Evan se que solo tratas de defenderla, pero no es la forma de arreglar las cosas – el la miro y pareció tranquilizarse –suéltenlos creo que ya no están con ganas de discutir. Soltaron a ambos y al parecer fue hasta entonces que notaron la presencia de Sakura, los veía atentamente y se acerco un poco donde estaban todos –

-como si no tuviéramos bastante con librar una guerra, para que también empecemos a pelear entre nosotros – dijo viendo el estado en el que estaban ambos.-

-tiene razón, lo siento – dijo Evan – no debí reaccionar así, le aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir –

-bien eso espero – dijo ella y se retiro de ahí, sin siquiera detenerse a mirarlo -

-Eleni – dijo Shaoran tratando de ir tras ella –

-Shaoran – se escucho a Kaia – déjala, por hoy ya fue suficiente – el la miro, también parecía estar molesta, y eso que no sabia la razón por la que ella estaba así con el – ya fue suficiente para todos hoy – ellos parecieron comprender sus palabras y empezaron a retirarse de ahí, hasta que solo quedaron los reyes y Shaoran –

-ya es tarde, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Clow –

-ahora voy – dijo Kaia – antes quiero cruzar unas palabras con Shaoran –

-estas segura – dijo el rey –

-si –

-bien, los dejo entonces – un silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos –

-no espero que me expliques lo que paso entre tu y Eleni – el la miro – pero……. Quiero saber hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar por ella – el se sorprendió por la pregunta, era lo que menos esperaba que le dijera –

-yo………… haría lo que sea por ella –

-entonces quiero pensar que lo que sea que haya pasado no fue por que quisiste lastimarla –

-no, yo jamás haría nada para lastimarla, es por eso que quiero hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, se que talvez quiera matarme cuando me vea, pero…….. si con eso logro que me perdone…... –

-no creo que sea necesario que alguien muera para que ella te escuche, pero por como la vi seguro que si te tomara mucho tiempo lograrlo, sabes que es muy orgullosa –

-lo se – dijo decepcionado – se que fui un idiota, y que talvez merezca que me desprecie, pero haré hasta lo imposible porque me la oportunidad de explicarle todo –

-dale tiempo, se ve que necesita acomodar sus ideas – el asintió –

-lo haré, pero tampoco crea que esperare demasiado – ella empezó a caminar en dirección a la tienda de Sakura –

-esperaras lo que sea necesario – dijo mientras se alejaba, necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien.

-- -- -- --

Cuando llego la encontró recostada en su cama con la mirada fija en la nada, lo que sea que hubiera sucedido entre ellos la afectado incluso mas de lo que ella quisiera, se acerco hasta ella, sakura la sintió llegar y la vio fijamente.

-¿quieres hablar? O ¿quieres que deje sola? – pregunto Kaia –

-no tengo ánimos de hablar – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo –

-bien te dejo entonces – se dirigió a la salida –

-pero tampoco quiero estar sola – se detuvo y la observo su semblante era serio, pero también había tristeza en el – podrías solamente estar con migo – ella se sentó sobre la cama haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabeza, eso hacia que se relajara un poco – gracias –

-por que –

-por entenderme siempre – ella sonrió –

-como no lo haría, eres mi niña – Sakura también sonrió – me gusta mucho verte sonreír – estuvieron un rato así – perdóname – dijo ella luego de un largo silencio –

-¿Por qué? no recuerdo que hayas hecho algo por lo que deba perdonarte –

-si lo hay, yo te insistí mucho para que hablaras con Shaoran y al parecer fue esa visita a Likaios la que te tiene así –

-tu no tienes la culpa de eso, yo pude negarme hacerlo a pesar de tu insistencia, pero supongo que era algo que quería hacer –

-y no funciono verdad –

-no, me encontré con algo que no imagine nunca – su rostro se volvió serio nuevamente – Shaoran……. –

-si no quieres hablar de ello no tienes que hacerlo –

-no importa, tarde o temprano lo sabrás – se sentó para mirarla a la cara – cuando llegue a Likaios encontré a Shaoran y a Meiling juntos…………

-¿juntos? Que tan juntos – bufo una sonrisa –

-muy juntos, estaban…….. en la cama y…… - Kaia pareció empezar a comprender la situación y con ello a ponerse un tanto molesta –

-comprendo –

-cuando salí de ahí estaba tan furiosa y dolida que no quise escuchar una sola palabra de lo que decía, entiendes yo iba dispuesta a decirle todo, y lo que menos imagine era encontrarlo en una situación como esa, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes, el solo hecho que se me acercara me resultaba desagradable, lo ultimo que necesitaba eran sus explicaciones – su voz era suave, Kaia solo la había escuchado hablar así, cuando lo hacia de su madre y cuando le contó como la había perdido, era como si tuviera esa misma expresión en su rostro, como si tratara de contener las lagrimas –

-cualquiera en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo – decía tratando de calmarla, pero ahora ella también estaba molesta con el –

-supongo, pero sabes, ahora que estuve meditando la situación, recordé algunas cosas –

-como que –

-cuando entre en su recamara el…….. Justamente le decía que no podía hacerlo, no podía traicionarme de esa manera por que……… me amaba – Kaia la miro fijamente –

- tu escuchaste eso – ella asintió – ¿entonces entre ellos no paso nada? –

-no, al menos no ese día, no se antes –

-no crees que el pudo haberte visto y por eso dijo eso –

-no, estaba de espaldas a mi, al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, quien lo hizo fue ella…… – se quedo muy pensativa -- _**ni siquiera puedes darme eso, una sola vez --**_

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Kaia al notar que se había detenido en su relato –

-es que, acabo de recordar que ella le decía que………. Si no podía darle aunque sea………. solo una vez – Kaia la miro y pareció empezar a tranquilizarse un poco –

-entonces eso quiere que entre ellos no había pasado algo antes –

-talvez, cuando los vi me ofusque tanto que no preste mucha atención a la conversación que sostenía, cuando Shaoran me vio se sorprendió mucho, trato de explicarme pero no lo deje, no necesitaba mas pruebas yo misma lo había visto – su voz sonaba un tanto quebrada era como si nuevamente las lagrimas quisieran salir de sus ojos, pero no las dejaría – no quería escucharlo, ni verlo, nunca me había sentido tan…….¡¡dolida!! – Susurro – crees que se pueda perdonar algo así –

-solamente si, tu crees en lo que escuchaste –

-he estado pensando mucho en eso, el siempre me ha dicho que esta enamorado de mi que me quiere, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir te amo – su rostro reflejaba tristeza, aunque no quería sentirse así no podía evitarlo, no podía controlar lo que sentía – tu siempre me decías que hablara con el y aclaráramos los malos entendidos que habían entre nosotros, pero…….. ahora no se si el hablar lo resuelva –

-tal vez si, cuando hablen tu sabrás si el te miente o no, lo conoces lo suficiente para saberlo, incluso creo que deberías hablar con Meiling –

-¡¡de ningún modo!! no voy a rebajarme hacer eso – ahora parecía molesta –

-si quieres conocer la verdad debes escuchar a las dos partes, sino solo tendrás la verdad a medias –

-no lo haré –

-bien entonces que harás –

-por ahora no quiero ver a Shaoran, necesito terminar de aclarar mis ideas –

-entonces hazlo, cuando sientas que ya estas lista para escucharlo, habla con el – sonrió un poco – porque no creo que el ceda tan fácilmente, es mas quería venir hablar contigo hace rato y yo lo detuve, me dijo que si hablaba con tigo en ese momento era seguro que lo matarías – ella sonrió un poco –

-bien merecido se lo tendría – se quedo pensando un momento – a todo esto por que se peleaba con Evan –

-por ti, al parecer Evan le reclamo el que había hecho algo y creo que ahí descargaron todo lo que ya tenían acumulado, no entiendo como es que Shaoran no lo había golpeado antes con lo celoso que es con tigo –

-es un idiota, no es capaz de comprender que entre el y yo solo hay una amistad –

-es normal, el ve en tu amistad con Evan un peligro de perderte, que puedas llegar a sentir algo por el –

-pero no es así –

-a veces eso no cabe en la cabeza de los hombres –

-lo que sea, por ahora lo ultimo que quiero son mas peleas entre ellos, pude notar que quedaron muy mal –

-si, y se sentirán peor mañana – la miro con ternura – porque no tratas de descansar un poco, te hará bien dormir –

-lo intentare – se recostó nuevamente en el regazo de Kaia, hasta quedar profundamente dormida –

Los días siguientes trato por todos lo medios evitar de hablar con el, incluso el si quiera cruzarse en su camino, aun no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo, con quien si había hablado era con Evan, el le había pedido disculpas por lo sucedido y ella las acepto. Así que dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a enfrentar a los enemigos que aun quedaban por ahí, ahora pasaban días sin que aparecieran, al parecer había logrado acabar con todos, o al menos ya no eran tantos como para temer que siguieran causando problemas.

Había decidido tratar de averiguar por su cuenta que era exactamente lo que la cueva detrás de las cascadas de Zephyr ocultaban, se dirigió hasta ahí y se adentro en ella, utilizo un poco de su luz para alumbrar el lugar y recorrerlo, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común hasta que empezó a percibir una energía diferente, ya había caminando bastante y cada vez el lugar era mas borrascoso y oscuro, luego de mucho rato de andar vio algo que llamo su atención.

Pudo distinguir una roca de color celeste parecía una especie de gema se encontraba en el dentro de una especie de cúpula transparente, depositada sobre una enorme mesa de piedra, la gema no era mas grande que su puño. Cuando se acerco a ella la piedra empezó a brillar intensamente, emitía un resplandor que iluminaba todo el lugar. Se acerco mas y abrió el cofre de cristal en el que se encontraba al hacerlo, la piedra se elevo.

-esto debe ser lo que ellos están buscando – la energía que emitía la piedra era muy grande podía sentir que tenia tanto energía de la tierra como de la esfera celeste, ese debía ser la llave que abría el portal junto sus manos y acumulo un poco de su energía en ella – Aperto – dijo y en ese momento la piedra descendió, abrió sus manos para recibirla sin tocarla y quedo flotando en medio de ellas y frente a ella se abrió una especie de portal, a media que se hacia mas grande reconocía mejor el lugar, era el monte Orin, iba a cruzarlo cuando sintió la energía de los guerreros que custodiaban la entrada crecer y la de seres místicos.

Cerro el portal y coloco la piedra de nuevo en su lugar y salio de la cueva, cuando estuvo fuera pudo ver a los guerreros de luz combatir con varios de los hombres enemigos, todos con poderes, iba ayudarlos, cuando un ataque con energía cayo sobre ella apenas dándole tiempo de esquivarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? – dijo ella molesta – creí que ya se habían rendido –

-no del todo – dijo uno de los sujetos acercándose a ella y descubrirlo su rostro, ella noto que al igual que los otros, era como si no tuviera emociones y sus ojos parecían vacíos – habremos perdido fuerza pero no nos rendiremos hasta obtener lo que necesitamos –

-¡¡Pues es algo que no permitiré!! – dijo ella desenfundando su espada - ¡¡Jamás los dejare tomar nada de aquí!! – empezaron a pelear y definitivamente el era mas fuerte que los otro que los había atacado, así que decidió terminar rápido con eso, incremento su energía y se dispuso a lanzar un ataque contra el, talvez era buen momento para probar su ataque, empezó a brillar y a emitir energía -

-¿¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?? – dijo el sujeto un tanto preocupado –

-necesito saber, que tanto pueden resistir – un círculo de luz blanca la rodeo, su energía empezó a incrementarse y el lugar se ilumino –

-¡¡no podrás controlar todo ese poder!! –

-quieres apostar – su energía se incremento de golpe y empezó acumularla en sus manos, una ventisca se formo en el lugar, – luminiscencia – dijo al tiempo que toda su energía se liberaba encerrando a todos los atacantes en una esfera de energía que ella podía controlar con sus manos – ves como si pude – dijo mientras empezaba a juntas sus manos y la esfera se hacia mas pequeña, el viento no deja de soplar, los guerreros la veían asombrados, no podían creer que pudiera manejar tanto poder tan fácilmente - ¡¡Estoy cansada de ustedes!! ¡¡jamás entraran entiende, JAMÁS!! – dijo al tiempo que juntaba de golpe sus manos y la esfera se contraía, desapareciendo por completo los cuerpos de los sujetos, la luz se disipó y lentamente el viento dejo de soplar – no descuiden la entrada – dijo a los guerreros – otros podrían regresar –

Luego de eso regreso al campamento era seguro que luego de usar tanta energía todos la hubieran percibido, seguro que el maestro la reprendería por haberlo hecho. Pero necesitaba saber si en verdad podía controlar el poder en un combate y el hacerlo la hizo sentir mas confiada.

Llego hasta su tienda, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegaran para decirle algo, y de lo que menos tenia ánimos era de escuchar regaños. Preparo un baño pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo metida en la tina, o lo que el agua caliente se enfriara, el clima era bastante frió, se notaba que el invierno estaba cerca, las primeras tormentas no tardarían en caer.

Se metió a la tina y trato de despejar su mente, Se había relajado bastante, desde lo sucedido con Shaoran, el había intentado que hablaran pero ella no lo había dejado si quiera acercarse un poco, aun no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Por su parte Shaoran estaba empezando a cansarse de las negativas hablar de ella, se encontraba frente a su tienda y estaba dispuesto acuartelase ahí si era necesario hasta que ella lo escuchara, esta vez no la dejaría evadirlo tan fácilmente. Entro en el lugar y llego hasta donde estaba la recamara improvisada que Sakura ocupaba, no la vio por ahí, pero estaba seguro haberla visto entrar a la tienda, camino un poco mas hasta donde estaba la tina y pudo distinguir su figura dentro de ella, no pudo quitar su mirada de ella, necesitaba que lo escuchara que lo perdonara por lo sucedido, que las cosas volvieran hasta donde se habían quedado y no se movería de ahí hasta lograrlo.

Pudo notar que ella se ponía de pie, su silueta se reflejaba, y podía apreciarla aun con tras los cortinajes que cubrían la tina. Sin percatarse de su presencia ella salio de la tina, escurriendo su cabello con sus manos, no fue hasta que había dado unos pasos que levanto su vista y lo distinguió frente a ella, el la veía fijamente, parecía que se había quedado paralizado ante la imagen de ella desnuda y con las gotas de agua recorriendo su figura, le recordaba la misma imagen de años atrás en el lago de Zorba, era como si en verdad no fuera un ser de este mundo su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era el de una adolescente, ahora era una mujer, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo, su piel blanca, bañada por el agua y su cabello castaño largo entre sus manos, su profunda mirada verde fija en el, sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y besarla apasionadamente, de tomarla ahí mismo, empezó a caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba, al parecer hasta ese momento ella se percato de su falta de indumentaria y que el estaba ahí en verdad, de la forma en que la veía era como si con solo sentir su mirada un calor recorriera su ser.

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! - Rápidamente tomo una sabana dándole la espalda la enrollo en su cuerpo por debajo de sus brazos, dejando sus hombros al descubierto - ¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ? – ahora parecía un tanto molesta, como es que el estaba ahí y no se había dado cuenta y lo peor, la había visto desnuda, sujeto con fuerza la sabana con una de sus manos y se giro a verlo, aun parecía algo aturdido, y hasta parecía haber olvidado a que era que iba, cuando las ideas llegaron nuevamente a el logro hablar con un poco de dificultad –

-ne-necesito hablar con tigo – dijo suavemente y tratando de sonar lo mas sereno posible, ya que después de verla así no era fácil mirarla a la cara precisamente, la otra vez al menos ella no lo había descubierto, pero ahora la situación era un tanto diferente – yo…..

-NO CREO QUE SEA EL MOMENTO MAS INDICADO –

-pues yo creo que si lo es, entiendo que estés molesta con migo, se que tienes toda la razón para estarlo, pero quiero que al menos me des la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas –

-PUES NO, NO QUIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA, Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO TE DIJE QUE NO QUERÍA VERTE, NO SE QUE ES LO QUE HACES AQUI – camino un poco de largo donde el se encontraba llegando a su cama, acomodo mejor la sabana que la cubría y respiro profundamente – ahora si me disculpas estoy cansada lo único que quiero es vestirme y dormir un poco, así que vete – deseaba que se fuera, en ese momento en la condición en la que estaba no podía hacer mucho para sacarlo por la fuerza –

-Eleni, por favor, escúchame, te juro que entre Meiling y yo nunca paso nada – camino hacia donde ella se encontraba hasta tenerla de frente – yo se que después de lo que viste, te puede resultar difícil creerme, pero así es, no paso nada entre nosotros – la miro a los ojos y trato de tomar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitió -

-talvez, pero eso no quita que pudo haber pasado, si yo no hubiera llegado………..

-no habría pasado nada – camino unos pasos hacia ella, pero Sakura retrocedió –

-como puedo estar segura de eso – dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente –

-puedes estarlo, sabes que no te mentiría, no podría hacerlo – se acerco a ella nuevamente, y ella volvió a retroceder, pero se topo con su cama y ya no pudo hacerlo mas –

-eso quisiera creer pero no puedo estar segura, no cuando unos días antes me habías dicho que nunca podrías traicionarme – las imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron nuevamente a su mente haciendo que la rabia naciera en ella – Y LUEGO DE ESO TE ACUESTAS CON LA PRIMERA QUE SE TE PASA POR DELANTE –

-YO NO ME ACOSTÉ CON MEILING, COMO TENGO QUE DECIRTELO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS, NI SIQUIERA FUI YO EL QUE INICIO LAS COSAS –

-PUES NO PARECIÁS MUY OBLIGADO QUE DIGAMOS –

-HASTA CUANDO VAS A ESTAR ASÍ CON MIGO, DESPUES DE TODO EL TIEMPO QUE TENEMOS DE CONOCERNOS, CREO QUE AL MENOS MEREZCO UN VOTO DE CONFIANZA DE TU PARTE, ADEMÁS NO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE ALGO QUE RECLAMAR –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

-como que, TU PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO CON EVAN, INCLUSO HAN LLEGADO A DESAPARECER POR MUCHO RATO EN EL BOSQUE, HE HICIERON EL VIAJE DESDE AQUÍ HASTA LYKAIOS Y DE REGRESO JUNTOS, ¿Cómo PUEDO ESTAR SEGURO QUE ENTRES USTEDES NO HA PASADO NADA? - no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió una bofetada cruzarle la cara muy fuerte –

-EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A INCINUAR ALGO ASÍ DE MI ESCUCHAS, NO SOY IGUAL A TI - Shaoran regreso su mirada a ella mientras llevaba su mano hasta donde lo había golpeado, incluso sus dedos habían quedado marcados en su mejilla, al parecer el golpe le había dolido mucho, pero mas le dolió ver el rostro de ella, sabia que lo que dijo no era cierto, pero no pudo contener las palabras – AHORA LARGATE DE AQUÍ – dijo mientras le indicaba con su mano la salida, con la otra sostenía aun con mas fuerza la sabana que la cubría –

-Eleni, lo siento, no debí decir eso – se sintió culpable al verla así, trato de acercarse a ella –

-¡¡NO ME OISTE LARGATE!! – lo veía fijamente –

-NO ME IRÉ – dijo con determinación en su mirada – no hasta que todo esto quede aclarado entre nosotros – camino mas hacia ella, Sakura ya no tenia a donde mas retroceder, así que había decidido pasar sobre la cama para alejarse de el, pero no lo consiguió ya que Shaoran la tomo de un brazo – perdóname por haberte ofendido, se que tu no serias capaz de hacer algo así – dijo avergonzado -

-NO QUIERO VERTE SHAORAN VETE – hacia intentos por soltarse pero no lo conseguía, además si utilizaba su otra mano implicaría dejar caer la sabana -

-no, Eleni yo…… de verdad lo siento, pero es que a veces no puedo evitar decir estupideces……. De verdad lo siento…….

-PUES NO TENGO GANAS DE OÍR TUS DISCULPAS ASÍ QUE PUEDES IRTE, VETE DÉJAME TRANQUILA –

-NO, QUE NO LO ENTIENDES TE AMO – se vieron fijamente – y este amor hace que no pueda pensar en estar lejos de ti, en verte con otro, Te amo Eleni – dejo de forcejear con el al escucharlo decir eso –

-¿Por qué me engañaste entonces? – dijo suavemente mirándolo fijamente –

-no lo hice – se acerco a ella sin soltarla y la miro a los ojos – y sabes que no miento –

-como puedo saber eso –

-lo sabes – se acerco mas a su rostro, al hacerlo ella sintió su corazón latirle apresuradamente, pero no podía ceder tan fácil menos pasar algo así tan rápido –

-no lo se, dime que habrías hecho tu de haberme encontrado a mi en una situación como esa – no despego su mirada de ella, imaginar la escena que ella le decía no era algo que le agradara, al hacerlo no pudo evitar llenarse de rabia de solo pensar que alguien diferente a el osara tocarla de esa forma –

-yo…… hubiera sido capaz de……yo no podría verte en brazos de otro………. No soportaría pensar que pudieras estar de esa forma con otra persona, creo que…….. Mataría a cualquiera que lo intentara – la sujeto con más fuerza y llevo su otra mano a la cintura de ella –

-y me creerías si dijera los mismos argumentos que tu –

-si, porque vería la verdad en tus ojos, sabría si me mientes o no, así como ahora te digo que no te engañe nunca –

-¿nunca? –

-no – la acerco mas a el, deslizando su mano mas arriba, tomándola por la espalda, pudo sentir como su piel mojada se pegaba a la sabana, haciendo que el contacto fuera mas sensible – Eleni créeme, yo nunca he estado con Meiling – pudo notar que en sus ojos aun había duda sobre lo que le decía, respiro profundamente – ni con ella…………..ni con nadie – ella lo miro sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, el estaba diciendo que nunca había estado con nadie, no había habido ninguna mujer en su vida, eso no podía ser posible – y sabes algo mas – dijo acercándose a sus labios –

-¿Qué? – dijo sin prestar mucha atención, aun pensaba en lo que había dicho antes, Shaoran acaricio lentamente su espalda, y esto estaba empezando a ponerla un tanto nerviosa, hasta el frió que había estado sintiendo por su poca ropa, estaba desapareciendo y un calor agradable empezaba a recorrerla era como si la mano de el quemara a su paso –

-cada vez que no estoy con tigo, comprendo que es todo lo que hay en el amor que siento que siento por ti, todo lo que implica amarte, Siempre supe que en mi había algo diferente, siempre sentí como si algo me faltara – la miro a los ojos – pero……. cuando estoy con tigo siento que el vació que hay en mi se llena, como si tu esencia completara la mía – rozo suavemente sus labios, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia debajo de su espalda lentamente – yo quiero que lo nuestro sea sagrado, que no haya nada que lo dañe – beso sus labios levemente, ya que ella retrocedió un poco al sentir que las cosas estaban yendo mas lejos de lo que esperaba –

-creo que ya es tarde para eso, y sinceramente ya no tengo ánimos de seguir con esta conversación, ahora vete si, déjame sola – dijo casi en tono autoritario, necesitaba que se alejara o terminaría cediendo –

-no, esta vez no me iré, hasta que logre que me escuche tu corazón, hasta que veas que no te miento – la atrajo mas a el –

-no es fácil asimilar lo que paso Shaoran, yo….. vete si – empezó nuevamente a tratar de soltarse, pero el no se lo permitió –

-quizás no sea un hombre perfecto Eleni, se que lo que estuve por hacer fue un error muy grave, pero no paso a mas, ya no se que mas decir o hacer para que me creas, para que me perdones –

-ya no hay nada que puedas hacer –

-sabes siempre quise darte todo, pero en nuestras posiciones era difícil pensar en darte algo que no tuvieras ya, ahora comprendo que lo único que puedo brindarte……. es todo mi amor – la miro a los ojos – y si así lo deseas…….. mi vida – acerco sus rostros – porque si no estas con migo, ya nada tiene sentido para mi, si te pierdo, no sabría que hacer, te amo, eso no lo dudes nunca – la soltó y camino unos pasos hacia atrás, al sentirse libre ella le dio la espalda – esperaba que todo lo que he demostrado que siento por ti fuera suficiente para creyeras un poco en mi –

-hasta todas las veces que me dijiste que……me querías, me parecen mentira – parecía que el comentario le había dolido –

-eso no Eleni, si hay algo en lo que nunca he mentido, es en amor que siento por ti, te he amado desde siempre, desde que era un niño, cada vez que se acercaba el verano una emoción muy grande crecía en mi al pensar que iba a volver a verte, y detestaba que prefirieras la compañía de cualquier otro a la mía, quería que siempre estuvieras a mi lado, me senti morir cuando supe que tenia que irme, que no iba a verte en mucho tiempo, pero cuando nos casamos y vi que había una posibilidad que tu llegaras a quererme, todo para mi cambio, me jure que no iba permitirme perderte –

-y me doy la espalda un momento y mira lo que haces –

-yo no hice nada Eleni –

-eso ya no importa, te lo dije por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, entre nosotros ya no hay mas…….. lo mejor será que cada uno tome su camino –

-tal vez para ti sea fácil decir eso porque no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero si me amaras la mitad de lo que lo que yo te amo a ti, verías no puedo seguir sin ti a mi lado – había tristeza reflejada en su rostro, parecía que ella jamás lo perdonaría por lo que paso, será que si debía dejarla libre para que fuera feliz - ¿en verdad eso es lo que quieres que me aleje de ti? –

-es lo mejor –

-no lo es, pero si eso es lo que deseas……… - en verdad deseaba que se fuera, que la dejara, no volver a verlo, no, quería que se quedara con ella, disfrutar un poco del tiempo que pasarían juntos antes de revelarle toda la verdad – no voy a molestarte mas Eleni – empezó a caminar hacia la salida -

-¡¡Shaoran!! – se detuvo al escucharla decir su nombre – Júrame………júrame que es verdad lo que dices, júrame que no paso nada entres ustedes – se acerco a ella nuevamente, aun estaba de espaldas a el por lo que coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, aun un tanto húmedos y acariciarlos tratando de quitar las gotas que habían, al sentirlo ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, aun dudaba si debía perdonarlo tan fácilmente, pero ahora había comprendido que el no le mentía, sabia que era sincero. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba por el contacto de sus manos –

-te lo juro – se acerco mas a su cuerpo mientras seguía acariciando sus hombros – nunca ha pasado nada entre nosotros – paso su cabello hacia delante para dirigir sus labios hacia la parte de su espalda que quedaba descubierta, al sentir la caricia se le erizo la piel y sintió un calor recorrerla, cerro sus ojos fuertemente –

-ni…. Co-con nadie mas…… – no pudo evitar ruborizarse al preguntar esto, pero el se lo había dicho y necesitaba confirmarlo –

-no – un suspiro de alivio surgió de sus labios al escucharlo, no comprendía porque esto le producía esa sensación de tranquilidad, Shaoran deslizaba sus manos por sus brazos hasta la cintura de ella, y subía sus besos por los hombros hasta llegar a la piel de su cuello aun un tanto mojada, podía apreciar el perfume a esencia de rosas que ella siempre usaba, era como si esa fragancia fuera parte de ella, el aroma era embriagador para el, quería impregnarse de esa fragancia, le encantaba sentirla cerca luego de tantos días, de pensar por un momento que tendría que alejarse de ella. Ahora No la dejaría alejarse de el nuevamente, nunca mas –

-¿ninguna vez? – Dijo mientras hacia su cabeza hacia un lado dejándole mas espacio, y noto que su respiración se volvió un tanto entre cortada –

-ninguna vez, de ningún modo, yo……. No – el también empezaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando lo dijo la primera vez era como si no hubiera reparado en lo que decía, pero ahora caía en cuenta que su comentario era de mucho peso para ella, podía sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente, necesitaba sentirla cerca y decírselo a la cara por lo que la giro para verla fijamente a los ojos y respirar profundamente – no…….. Me imagino hacer el amor con alguien que no seas tú, te amo –

-yo…… quiero creerte pero……..-

-ya no hay peros, no quiero uno mas – sin mas la beso con mucha pasión, era como si en el beso le trasmitiera todo su sentir, Sakura aun no estaba segura si hacia lo correcto pero no pudo resistirse mas a todo lo que el le provocaba, era un mar de sensaciones incontrolables así que solo se dejo llevar.

La tomo con firmeza de la cintura acercándola mas a el, bajo de sus labios a su mentón lentamente y de ahí a su cuello, Sakura dirigió su mano libre al cabello de el acariciándolo, mientras la otra sujetaba firmemente la sabana que la cubría, como si al soltarla ella se fuera a caer. Shaoran la acerco hasta la cama, haciendo que se sentara luego hacerlo el a su lado, sin detenerse en lo que hacia, llevo una de sus manos hasta la espalda de ella acariciándola de arriba abajo lentamente

-todos estos días sin ti han sido interminables – dijo contra la piel de su cuello – ya no soportaba tu indiferencia –

-que esperabas que hiciera luego de lo que vi –

-eso ya no importa – dejo lo que hacia para verla a la cara – te amo y eso es lo que debe contar ahora –

-si vuelves a pensar siquiera en hacer algo así yo……. – la beso intensamente, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, la intensidad del beso hizo que un gemido surgiera de ella

-Nunca – dijo con la respiración entrecortada – jamás, eso fue una estupidez, un momento de indecisión que no llego a mas, si tu estas con migo, no necesito de mas –

-mas te vale - la beso de nuevo con la misma intensidad, Sakura llevo su mano al pecho de el acariciándolo, con cierta duda aun trato de desabrochar los botones de su camisa lo cual era un tanto difícil al hacerlo con una sola mano y los nervios que la invadían lo complicaba mas, el pareció notarlo por lo que decidió ayudarla, hasta terminar con todos los botones de su camisa, al hacerlo el se la quito dejándola caer en el piso, dejo de nuevo sus labios y bajo a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza la acerco mas a el, Sakura llevo su mano a la espalda de el para acariciarlo y al igual que el hundió su cabeza en su cuello dando tímidos besos, al sentirlo no pudo evitar sonreír y atraerla con mas fuerza a el, podía sentir que su corazón palpitaba con mucha fuerza, sentía que iba a salirse de su pecho, la sensación de tocar la piel de el era indescriptible, descubrió que kaia tenia razón estar con la persona que amas es algo que vale la pena vivir.

Shaoran bajo mas con sus besos, hasta llegar a la sabana que ella aun sujetaba fuertemente contra su pecho, llevo sus manos a los hombros de ella recostándola suavemente, levanto su rostro para verla y le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, llevo su otra mano hasta la de ella tratando que soltara el agarre de la sabana, pero no parecía dispuesta hacerlo tan fácilmente, beso sus labios con ansias. Como si creyera que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro, se recostó a su lado, iniciando un recorrido con su mano desde su mejilla con un toque suave apenas rozando su piel llego a su cuello a sus hombros y de ahí a su pecho tomo su mano haciendo que ella soltara la sabana, llevo su mano hacia un costado entrelazándola con la suya, la otra la deslizo suavemente sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho. Se separo un poco de ella y le sonrió.

-al menos no tendré que pelear contra tu corsé – dijo contra sus labios con la respiración agitada, Sakura no pudo evitar que el sonrojo llegara a su rostro, pero sonrió igual a el al notar que Shaoran estaba igual que ella, era evidente que el también estaba nervioso –

-si, te hubiera tomado toda la noche desatarlo – se acerco nuevamente a sus labios mientras se colocaba sobre ella, paso una de sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos y abrir la sabana lentamente, deslizando su mano entre ella, llegando hasta su vientre, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por la caricia –

-pelearía con mil corsés por sentirte vivar de esa forma – se separo de sus labios y la observo fijamente, su rostro sonrojado, su cabello disperso por la cama, su respiración agitada sus labios rojos por la pasión de sus besos, su pecho aun cubierto en parte por la sabana, ella era solo suya, de nadie mas – eres tan hermosa, no quiero separarme de ti nunca mas – dijo con la respiración agitada, beso sus mejillas, su cuello, llego hasta sus hombros, bajo por su clavícula, e hizo que su mano subiera nuevamente hasta rozar uno de sus pechos, Sakura cerro sus ojos con fuerza ante la tenue caricia era como si su piel ardiera ante el contacto, y su corazón latió aun mas apresuradamente, Shaoran siguió con sus besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, para ese entonces cualquier pensamiento racional por parte de los dos se había ido, lo único que quería era sentir al otro cerca, todo lo demás no importaba. Sakura llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de el acariciándola – Te amo – debía decirle que ella sentía lo mismo, que siempre había estado enamorada de el, que cuando se dio cuenta nunca se lo dijo por miedo a perderlo, el tenia derecho a saber cuanto lo amaba, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tal vez en ese momento las palabras si lograran salir

-Shaoran……..yo……yo te……….. – se disponía despojarla por completo de la sabana

-Princesa Eleni - se pudo escuchar una voz proveniente de fuera de la tienda, pero al parecer ellos no la escuchaban o trataban de no hacerlo –Majestad, necesito decirle algo, podría salir un momento – fue entonces que se percataron que efectivamente había alguien afuera –

-¡¡maldita sea!! – Dijo Shaoran molesto, mientras levantaba su cara para verla ambos estaban muy agitados – ¡¡juro que decapitare a quien sea que este allá fuera!! – ella rió ante el comentario y respiro profundamente tratando de regresar a la normalidad sus palpitaciones –

-Majestad se encuentra ahí – seguía insistiendo –

-no contestes si no lo haces seguro se va – dijo aun con la respiración agitada –

-o entra a buscarme, considerando la situación debe ser algo importante -

-si lo se –

-A-Ahora voy – dijo con dificultad, se miraron fijamente – debo ir – dijo dando un suspiro, el se separo de ella sentándose en la cama sin quitar su mirada de ella, Sakura tomo la sabana y la acomodo nuevamente para cubrirse, sentándose al lado de el, Shaoran llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente –

-de nuevo me dirás que no es el momento – ella sonrió mas –

-pues si……. las cosas pasaran cuando tengan que pasar – suspiro resignado – y no vas a decapitar a nadie – le dio un suave beso que el respondió de inmediato, tratando de profundizarlo, pero ella no lo permitió y lo empujo un poco alejándolo – te recuerdo que afuera hay un soldado esperándome –

-tus soldados son muy inoportunos – dijo contra sus labios –

-no lo son, ya te lo dije debe ser algo importante, Akemi no me buscaría de no ser así – se puso de pie y Shaoran la imito –

-incluso sabes quien es solo por su voz – dijo con tono de molestia –

-no vas a empezar de nuevo con tus celos ahora con Akemii, el es uno de los mejores soldados que tengo y te advierto que no estoy dispuesta a…… - la cayo con un beso atrayéndola hacia el con mucha posesión y separándose lentamente –

-tranquila era broma – la miro tiernamente – no te preocupes, comprendo que……… - respiro profundamente – todo a su tiempo, sin presiones –

-yo…….. se que tu deseas que……… nosotros…... – coloco un dedo en sus labios –

-Eleni no importa, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros – la abrazo –

-será mejor que vaya a ver que sucede – se separaron y la miro de pies a cabeza –

-no te preocupes yo voy, estoy en mejores condiciones de hacerlo que tu – ella se observo y noto a lo que el se refería – no creo que tu atuendo sea el mas adecuado para salir – se acerco a sus labios nuevamente – además hace frió, mejor vístete de lo que yo hablo con el –

-gracias – se separaron el recogió su camisa colocándosela, mientras ella lo observaba atentamente, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la salida echando un vistazo por todo el lugar –

-sabes tu tienda es mas grande que la mía, talvez deba considerar el cambiarme aquí – dijo en forma traviesa –

-no lo creo – le respondió en el mismo tono –

-porque no, además ya se acerca el invierno y hará mucho frió, talvez necesite compañía –

-ve a ver Akemi, yo los alcanzo – le sonrió y salio del lugar dejándola sola para poder regresar todas sus funciones a la normalidad. Se dejo caer en la cama y suspiro profundamente – creo que mis soldados si son muy inoportunos – susurro para si misma, mientras se disponía a buscar algo adecuado para vestirse aunque podía sentir las carias y los besos de el por su piel trato de controlarse, talvez aun podía hacerlo sufrir un poco, después de todo, el parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa para que ella lo perdonara, podía aprovechar eso a su favor.

Shaoran salio de la tienda al hacerlo busco al hombre que los había interrumpido y observo Akemi quien lo miraba con asombro en su rostro al verlo salir, el cual se torno en molestia.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto seriamente –

-buscaba a la princesa, no sabia que "usted estaba aquí" – lo dijo como si creyera que el no debía estar en ese lugar –

-no veo el problema, es la tienda de MI esposa – era evidente el disgusto de ambos –

-si claro – dijo no muy animado –

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – dijo si tuviera prisa por que dijera lo que tenia que decir y se marchara, después de lo que había interrumpido si se merecía que lo decapitara –

-bueno, el general dice que recibió un aviso de la ciudad, le notifican que hay un grupo enemigo causando disturbios debemos detenerlos – en ese momento Sakura salio de la tienda para unirse a la conversación que sostenían –

-¿desde cuando esta pasando eso? – pregunto al escuchar lo que el decía, ellos la observaron y Akemi hizo una reverencia –

-Majestad, el aviso acaba de llegar, no tienen mucho de estar ahí, el general me pidió que viniera avisarle, ahora mismo esta organizando a los hombres que enviara a la ciudad, pensó que talvez usted querría ir con ellos – se quedo pensando un momento –

-bien en ese caso será mejor ir hablar con Yue, por como están las cosas, ese grupo debe ser el ultimo, si los acabamos, estoy segura que esto se terminara –

-espero que tengas razón –

-bueno será mejor que yo regrese a mi puesto –

-si, gracias por avisar Akemi – dijo ella con una sonrisa, que hizo que el joven le sonriera igual, incluso cierto sonrojo apareció en su rostro –

-con permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras veía a Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al ver a Shaoran, se marcho del lugar, parecía un tanto molesto al menos con el, Shaoran lo vio alejarse con una mirada de suspicacia, ella lo noto pero prefirió no decir nada, no deseaba que discutieran, así que decidió ignorarlo –

-no es que quiera parecer un celoso posesivo, pero………. – era evidente que el no iba a ignorarlo algo así –

-¿Qué? No vas a empezar ahora también con tus cosas con Akemi –

-note como te miraba, siempre lo he notado, y se que no soy de su agrado – dijo algo molesto, ella suspiro –

-vas a pensar así de todos –

-solo de los que te miran como el lo hace – y al parecer no iba a dejar las cosas hasta ahí, sabia a lo que el se refería, Akemi no podía disimular muy bien el afecto que tenia por ella, paso sus mano por su rostro –

-y ¿Cómo se supone que me ve? –

-de la misma manera que lo hacen todos, con lujuria – la tomo de la cintura –

-estas loco – dijo un tanto molesta –

-por ti, es seguro que si – se acerco a sus labios – pero sabes algo –

-¿Qué? – coloco sus manos en los hombros de el –

-podré inorar, o intentar soportar las miradas lascivas hacia ti, siempre y cuando………… tu no los veas de la misma manera – ella sonrió burlonamente –

-por favor no seas infantil, nadie tiene miradas lascivas hacia mi – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa –

-¿a no? Pues déjame decirte que no estoy ciego – se acerco a su rostro rozando levemente sus labios – me he dado cuenta de cómo te ven desde el momento en que regrese, en fiesta de recepción todos te veían como si fueran a saltar sobre ti en algún momento como lobos hambrientos – ella rió ante el comentario – y lo peor a ti no parece disgustarte, al contrario, parece que te agrada que sea así – esto solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera mas –

-y a que mujer no le agrada sentirse alagada y………. pretendida – dijo de forma coqueta –

-pues ya no puedes hacerlo, te recuerdo que ahora eres una mujer casada – bufo una sonrisa –

-¿así? Pues sabe algo, llevo casi un mes de estar casada y………. aun no se consuma el matrimonio –

-no debe ser por falta de……… "entusiasmo" –

-no, mas bien, es porque mi matrimonio es solo un arreglo, talvez mi esposo pretende librarse de mi cuando la guerra termine – se acerco para besarla intensamente

-no lo creo, eres todo lo que cualquiera podría desear, y no deberías sonreírle de esa manera a los demás hombres – ella rió

-porque no, hace que tus celos salgan flote –

-si – dijo con mucha seguridad, lo miro fijamente, el se acerco a su rostro y hablo contra sus labios – lo admito, no me gusta que tengas esas demostraciones con los demás, no me gusta que te vean así, pero los entiendo, eres tan hermosa que nadie podría resistirse, pero todos se quedaran con las ganas de tenerte cerca, porque tu solo eres para mi –

-eres un machista………… – la beso sin darle tiempo a decir mas, un beso que reclamaba tanto como daba, abriéndose paso para recorrer el interior de ella, haciendo que ambos se quedaran sin aire luego de un rato –

-talvez, pero solo en lo que a ti concierne, que hay de malo en que quiera que solo seas para mi –

-bien si tu pides eso, estoy en mi derecho de exigir lo mismo, además no creas que me tienes contenta del todo – dijo alejándose un poco de el –

-eso quiere decir que no estoy del todo eximido de mis culpas –

-así es, tendrás que hacer muchos meritos si quieres ganarte mi confianza de nuevo totalmente – la miro y se acerco a ella para abrazarla con fuerza –

-bien así será entonces, ganare puntos de nuevo con tigo, pero dime que ya no estarás indiferente con migo, ni me inoraras, que regresaremos donde nos habíamos quedado – se miraron intensamente -

-esta bien así será – sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso – debemos ir hablar con Yue, quiero saber que es lo que esta pasando –

-si tienes razón – se separaron y emprendieron camino hasta donde estaba Yue para que les informara de lo que sucedía.

Si como ella pensaba ese grupo podría ser el único que quedara, significaba que la guerra terminaría, y eso implicaba muchas cosas, incluso su regreso a su mundo, si quería cumplir con todos sus cometidos debía descubrir quien era Argus y que regresara con ella a la esfera celeste, cualquiera de los dos que resultara ser, esperaba que la apoyara en la lucha que la aguardaba, si no era Shaoran al menos se habría dado la oportunidad de vivir con el su amor, y si resultaba ser el…….. ¿Estaría dispuesto ayudarla? ¿A dejar todo e irse con ella? debía descubrir cuanto antes quien era el tiempo se le estaba acabando………….

Continuara………………..

-- --

Hola les dejo el siguiente capitulo espero haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenían, y quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos, se que muchas querian matar a Meiling, lo de quemarla en acite hirviendo me gusto pero no creo que lo ponga en la historia

Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar y que no se hayan decepcionado con el final

No olviden dejar sus comentarios buenos o malos


	27. Culpa, discusiones y Entrega

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Yue con los demás soldados para que les explicara mejor la situación

Llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Yue con los demás soldados para que les explicara mejor la situación. El parecía muy pensativo mientras observaba el infinito sin razón aparente como si examinara una situación y estuviera tratando de percibir algo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que esta pasando? – pregunto Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el se giro a verla –

-recibí la notificación que un pequeño grupo de seres místicos esta causando disturbios en la ciudad, específicamente, atacan los negocios y los saquean – dijo seriamente –

-hay personas heridas –

-hasta el momento no, al parecer lo que quieren es llamar nuestra atención –

-pues si eso es lo que quieren es lo que tendrán –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Shaoran -

-Partiremos mañana mismo hacia la ciudad y los detendremos, estoy segura que deben ser los últimos que han quedado, al ponerles fin a ellos todo esto acabara –

-podrías estar en lo cierto, su fuerza ya no es suficiente para llegar a más, hasta el grupo que partió a Likaios se a unido a ellos, así que eso significa que no cuentan con mas hombres, es seguro que si los detenemos todo acabara – lo dijo como si no lo creyera verdaderamente –

-bien entonces partiré mañana con un grupo de seres místicos –

-esta bien yo mismo los elegiré –

-recuerda que tampoco hay que descuidarnos, hoy tuve un enfrenamiento con algunos de ellos en el río –

-lo se, nos dimos cuenta, el maestro estaba un tanto sorprendido por el control que tenias de la situación – le brindo una ligera sonrisa – dijo que tantos años de entrenamiento valieron la pena – ella también sonrió –

-es enserio – el asintió – y yo que pensé que iba a regañarme, por ahora lo importante es terminar con todo esto de una vez – se puso seria – hay que acabar con esta guerra, partiremos al amanecer prepara a varios hombres –

Luego de afinar los detalles Shaoran la acompaño de nuevo a su tienda cuando se encontraron frente a esta Sakura se detuvo y lo miro de frente

-bien creo que hasta aquí llega tu camino – el se acerco hasta ella -

-no me dejaras pasar – pregunto en forma de auto invitación –

-no – dijo firmemente –

-esta bien lo entiendo Eleni…….– parecía querer preguntar algo pero dudaba si hacerlo o no –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-bueno…….. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte –

-dime –

-en verdad me crees, con lo que pasó con respecto a Meiling o……. simplemente decidiste dejarlo pasar – lo miro fijamente –

-¿Qué es lo que esperas oír?

-solamente la verdad –

-bien si eso quieres, Shaoran……… te creo – el sonrió un poco y se acerco mas a ella –

-¿es en serio? – la tomo por la cintura -

-claro, se que no mientes –

-¿Por qué? – acerco un poco sus rostros, ella parecía no poner ninguna resistencia talvez si le insistía bastante lograría que lo dejara pasar a su tienda –

-porque……… eres un "niño bueno" – sonrió con malicia – y nunca dejaras de serlo, siempre haces lo correcto, aunque te cueste trabajo –

-jamás pensé que me agradaría escucharte decirme ese apelativo de "niño bueno" – se acerco hasta sus labios para poder besarla pero ella no se lo permitió –

-ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar – se alejo un poco de el, Shaoran tenia cara de no entender mucho lo que ella hacia –

-así nada más –

-si – dijo segura -

-sin un beso siquiera – lo dijo casi en tono de suplica –

-si, no creo que lo merezcas –

-oye eso no es justo – se acerco a ella nuevamente, pero Sakura no dejo que llegara mas lejos de donde estaba –

-aun debes ganar algunos puntos o eso fue lo que dijiste –

-si pero…… –

-pero nada, así están las cosas – dio unos pasos hacia atrás – Buenas noches Shaoran, que duermas "muy bien" – sin decir mas entro a su tienda, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. Ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer para que ella lo terminara de perdonar, no estaba muy seguro pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados –

A la mañana siguiente un batallón estaba listo para partir, en su mayoría todos eran seres místicos, entre ellos Evan, lo cual no terminaba de ser del agrado de Shaoran pero sabia que no podía ponerse a discutir por eso en esos momentos, el era importante para la lucha, así que debía tratar de alguna manera de sobrellevar sus celos.

Eriol también decidió acompañarlos, algo le decía que esa seria una de las ultimas batallas que pelarían en la tierra. El final de todo eso estaba cerca y con eso su regreso definitivo a su hogar. Olvidarían todo lo vivido en la tierra y se centrarían en la verdadera batalla para cual habían sido preparados desde niños.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su escritorio preparando los últimos detalles del viaje, cuando el maestro Magnus se acerco a ella

-ya tienen todo listo –

-si nos iremos en un momento – dijo ella terminado de revisar unos informes de los demás batallones –

-espero que no tengan mayores problemas con esto –

-el grupo no es muy grande, espero que podamos con ellos sin mayores contratiempos –

-me alegra ver que ahora ya no desees cargar tu sola con todo, es bueno compartir las responsabilidades –

-algunas no maestro – dijo seriamente –

-se que has estado preocupada estos días y no solo por la situación que se vive sino por no poder encontrar a Argus – ella lo miro fijamente y suspiro –

-es un tanto difícil hacerlo cuando no lo conocí –

-lo se, a veces nosotros creemos tanto en ti y en tu poder que olvidamos que eres muy joven para cargar tanta responsabilidad – el tomo asiento en la silla frente a ella –

-eso no es así maestro, mi obligación no es más grande de lo que puedo cargar –

-talvez, pero entre nuestra presión y tu exageración con las cosas, no has tenido el tiempo suficiente de vivir como era debido

-he vivido lo que he tenido que vivir, es parte de mi entrenamiento es lo que usted siempre dice o ya no va a entrenarme –

-por mi parte tu entrenamiento esta terminado hace mucho – ella sonrió – pero eso no quiere decir que ya no vaya ayudarte –

-que bueno, porque a veces pienso que estaría un poco perdida sin todos ustedes, han hecho por mi mas de lo que debían –

-no mas de lo que tu haces y harás por nosotros, así que, vamos ayudarte un poco para que no te frustres en tu búsqueda –

-¿Qué quiere decir? –

-estuve hablando con Fuyitaka –

-¿con mi padre? –

-si, el al igual que yo, cree que no hemos hecho lo suficiente por ayudarte a encontrar a Argus, así que decidimos darte esto – de sus ropas saco una cadena la cual sostenía un dije en forma de llave, pero este estaba sin brillo incluso un poco corroído –

-eso es….. –

-una llave, de hecho es la llave de Argus – ella lo mi miro como si no creyera lo que oía –

-pero esta…. Como muerta –

-así es, cuando su portador muere la llave pierde todo su poder, ya no sirve mas, ella recibe la energía que necesita de su dueño, si esta no esta la llave es inservible –

-¿entonces? – se la entrego, ella la tomo y la miro fijamente –

-la llave aun guarda restos de la energía de su dueño, si puedes encontrar aunque sea un mínimo rastro de ella, podrás saber que tipo de energía es la que debes buscar –

-porque no me la habían dado antes – reprocho –

-no te habría servido de nada, incluso ahora no se si lo haga – la miro con ternura – desgraciadamente tu madre murió antes de poder entrenarte adecuadamente para que pudieras sentir las presencias de los seres reencarnados, y tal vez no sepas todo al respecto, ya que mas que en encontrarlo nosotros hicimos que te centraras en desarrollar tus habilidades en la pelea -

-eso lo se, es por ello que tengo tantas dudas de cómo encontrar a Argus, ¿Cómo sabré quien es el? – su rostro reflejaba confusión – es decir, como era el Maestro y no me refiero físicamente, se que eso no me sirve, necesito saber si su reencarnación puede tener actitudes como las de el –

-no necesariamente, de echo ellos pueden ser dos polos opuestos, Argus era un gran hombre, tenían un gran espíritu de combate, todos lo obedecían y no por temerle sino porque lo respetaban, trato hasta el ultimo momento de no luchar contra su hermano y hacerlo cambiar de idea, era muy noble, compasivo, valiente, incluso a veces muy intrépido, pero su reencarnación no tiene que ser así, lo único que deben tener en común es su energía y es lo que tu debes buscar, la energía de Argus será la que te diga quien es el –

-entiendo –

-trata de hacerlo, cierra los ojos y trata de sentir la energía de la llave – ella así lo hizo cerro sus ojos y trato de sentir la energía de Argus – concéntrate, siente su poder, su ser – apretó fuertemente el dije que sostenía y lentamente pudo sentir parte de la energía que aun quedaba en el –

-puedo sentirlo maestro, es leve pero puedo sentirla –

-eso es lo que tienes que buscar – abrió los ojos repentinamente asustada –

-su poder es…….. Increíble, el tenia……

-energía ilimitada, como tu – se sorprendió al escuchar esto – desde que naciste tu poder era increíble, denotaba todo lo que ibas a ser, a partir de ese momento centramos nuestra confianza en ti, en que destruirías a Kek y podrías ser un buen Jerarca hasta que Argus apareciera -

-su reencarnación también tendrá ese poder –

-no lo creo, de hecho ustedes dos son los únicos seres que han nacido con esa cualidad, fue por ello que tu pudiste resistir el ataque a Kek, tu energía ilimitada te lo permitió, para que otro ser como ustedes nazca estoy seguro que pasara mucho tiempo – el se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida – espero que todo esto te haya sido de utilidad –

-claro que si maestro, gracias –

Salio del lugar dejándola mas tranquila ahora por lo menos sabia que tipo de energía era la que debía buscar, eso la ayudaría mucho, si lograba que Evan y Shaoran crearan una gran explosión de energía era seguro que lograría saber quien de los dos podría ser Argus. Guardo el dije entre sus ropas y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás listos para partir

Cuando tuvieron todo listo emprendieron rumbo a la ciudad de Zephyr en busca del grupo revoltoso para detenerlo, algo le decía que no seria una batalla fácil, debían tener cuidado ya que lucharían en la cuidad donde alguno de los habitantes podría salir herido si se excedían un poco en utilizar su poderes.

-estas bien – pudo escuchar la voz de Shaoran a su lado, ella lo miro y le sonrió –

-si porque lo preguntas –

-te noto un tanto pensativa –

-no es nada solo pienso en que pronto acabara todo –

-estoy seguro que si – tomo su mano y la beso tiernamente –

Al llegar pudieron ver algunos negocios destruidos era evidente que ellos no habían querido herir a nadie, solo destruir todo lo que pudieran, se centro en sentir la energía de ellos lo cual no le fue muy difícil, estaban tratando de rodearlos, seguramente planeaban un ataque sorpresa. Se preocupo un poco ya que ellos eran un tanto poderosos al menos para los hombre que llevaban podría representar un riesgo

-nos están vigilando – dijo Eriol acercándose a ella –

-si ya lo note, esperaremos un poco a ver cual es su primer movimiento – observo a su alrededor mientras seguían a paso lento – son poderosos –

-¿Qué piensas hacer? – dijo Shaoran acercándose a ellos – esperaras que nos ataquen –

- ¿pudiste sentirlos? – pregunto Eriol –

-algo así, se que hay personas observándonos –

-son varios hombres, debemos dejar que ellos se muestren – dijo Eriol –

-si los vamos a dejar atacar primero, debemos prepararnos – dijo Shaoran – lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos –

-no parecen ser muchos – dijo Evan uniéndose a la conversación – pero si muy fuertes – Shaoran lo vio con desagrado, no habían cruzado mayores palabras desde su pelea y aun se notaba la rencilla entre ellos -

-cada uno de nosotros estará a la cabeza de un grupo, si sienten que es muy difícil contener el ataque no duden en solicitar ayuda de los demás – en ese momento pudieron ver a varios jinetes acercándose, se pusieron alerta pero Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver al líder de ellos –

-sabíamos que no tardarían demasiado en venir – dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella –

-lamento no haber venido antes maestro Kei –

-fuimos nosotros quienes nos confiamos y tardamos mucho en enviar a nuestro mensajero –

-lo que más interesa es que ya estamos aquí y debemos acabar con ellos cuanto antes – dijo Shaoran –

-cual es su plan –

-están alejándose – dijo Evan –

-al parecer con su llegada creyeron que no podrían enfrentarnos – dijo Eriol – lo mas probable es que traten de reagruparse –

-esperaran que ellos ataquen primero – pregunto Kei

-será lo mejor –

-bien en ese caso tal vez debemos ir a mi casa para poder hablar mejor –

Así lo hicieron se dirigieron a casa del maestro Kei, quien les explico mejor la situación, habían logrado evacuar a la mayoría de los habitantes, los habían llevado hasta una de las ciudades mas cercanas al palacio de Zarek, los hombres que atacaban tenían un gran poder, tanto que incluso no parecían humanos, esto la preocupo un poco, esperaba que no representaran un gran problema.

La tarde empezó a caer y ellos parecían no querer aparecer, estuvieron muy atentos a todos los movimientos que pudieran darse, pero todo indicaba que ese día no atacarían, la noche cayo y con ello la preocupación de Sakura se incremento un poco una extraña sensación de ansiedad la recorría como si algo fuera a pasa, se encontraba en el jardín de la casa frente a una de las fogatas que habían hecho los soldados, se había alejado un poco del grupo, meditaba sobre toda la situación al tiempo que observaba fijamente la llave que le había dado el maestro, la engría que ahí había era poca pero suficiente para saber que buscaba, y tenia la impresión de haberla apercibido antes. Shaoran pareció darse cuenta de su estado y se acerco hasta ella.

-no deberías preocuparte tanto, estoy seguro que podremos con ellos – dejo sus pensamientos y guardo el dije –

-eso espero – lo miro y el se sentó a su lado – pero ………. tengo una extraña sensación como si algo malo fuera a suceder –

-como no vas a sentirte así, con todo lo que haz vivido en todo este tiempo, es normal que estés un tanto ansiosa –

-espero que en verdad sea solo eso –

-ya veras que si – le sonrió tiernamente a lo que ella respondió igual – tengo algo para ti – lo miro un tanto intrigada, mientras el buscaba algo en su bolsillo hasta sacar una caja envuelta en papel con un lazo – me alegro que no se haya estropeado – se la ofreció y ella la tomo aun con duda –

-¿y a que se debe? –

-¿Cómo a que? – la miro un tanto ofendido – no sabes que día es hoy –

-la verdad no –

-hoy exactamente hace un mes que eres mi esposa – ella lo miro como si tratara de atar cabos y centrar la idea –

-tienes razón con tantas cosas lo había olvidado –

-lo supuse –

-lo siento, no tengo nada para ti –

-no esperaba nada, pero espero que mi obsequio te agrade, ábrelo – ella lo hizo y comenzó a quitar el papel que cubría la caja, cuando termino de hacerlo puso cara de asombro no podía creer lo que tenia frente a sus ojos –

-pero esto es………… - distinguió el cofre que ella le había dado como obsequio de despedida, mismo que su madre le diera a ella.

-no se apartado de mi ni un solo día desde que me lo diste – se acerco un poco a ella para poder acariciar su mejilla suavemente –

-es el cofre……….. No puedo creerlo – lo miro a la cara con una sonrisa que denotaba que estaba contenta de ver ese objeto de nuevo –

-pero aun no haz visto tu regalo, esta dentro del cofre – ella lo veía aun asombrada, abrió el cofre dentro de el pudo ver el pétalo de dianthe sonrió y lo tomo acariciándolo levemente –

-no puedo creer que aun los conserves –

-¿Por qué no? fueron un regalo muy importante para mi – tomo su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que lo viera fijamente a los ojos – además tu dijiste que el pétalo no se marchitaría mientras te recordara, así que supongo que el hecho que este tal y como me lo diste, es la prueba fehaciente que nunca dejaste de estar en mis pensamientos mientras estuve lejos, jamás te olvide, ni deje de pensar en ti, - dirigió una de sus manos hasta los labios de ella, Sakura cerro sus ojos tratando de sentir mejor la caricia

-es bueno escucharlo, algunas veces pensé que con el tiempo simplemente…….. Dejarías de pensar en mi…… de……. La forma que decías – abrió sus ojos y lo miro, el coloco una mano en su hombro y con otra acerco un poco sus rostros –

-nunca fue así, lo que más deseaba era regresar y poder verte de nuevo –– por estar tan sumida en todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con el, parecía estar olvidando que lo haría sufrir un poco, por lo que al recordarlo, lo alejo de ella suavemente, el pareció entenderlo por lo que suspiro resignado – recuerdas que era la flor era mágica

-si

-y en tu nota tu me dijiste que compartirías el deseo con migo – ella asintió – pues al parecer todo lo que se decía de ella era cierto –

-¿y cual fue tu deseo? – pregunto siendo ella la que se acerco a su rostro esta vez –

-¿de verdad quieres saberlo? – ella afirmó acercándose mas a sus labios – poder regresar para estar con tigo – sakura se detuvo en lo que hacia, parecía no poder creer lo que decía –

-¿es enserio?– retrocedió un poco –

-claro que lo es – se miraron fijamente –

-pero porque…….. me los das ahora –

-de hecho el pétalo seguirá siendo mío – dijo al tiempo que lo tomaba de entre sus manos – pero quiero que conserves el cofre, debe ser importante para ti –

-si es muy importante para mi, pero……… - pero al parecer no era lo único que había dentro, ya que al moverlo algo sonó, ella lo miro y logro distinguir dentro de el una pequeña cadena dorada – la tomo y vio que de ella colgaba un dije con una figura en forma de antorcha, el diseño era exacto al de su brazalete, mismo que el le regalara en su cumpleaños antes de irse a Yeray – es igual a…. –

-al de la figura de tu brazalete, lo se, era parte de ese regalo en un principio – ella quito la vista de la joya para dirigirla a el – pero cuando vi que ya tenias uno, decidí darte solamente el brazalete – dijo algo apenado – lo he guardado desde entonces –

-¿Por qué no me lo diste? – dijo acercándose de nuevo a el –

-bueno……… se ve que ese dije representa un regalo muy importante para ti, hasta ahora aun lo llevas puesto, desde ese día no te he visto sin el, así que supuse que el mío no tendría tanta relevancia – ella vio su presente seriamente –

-eso es cierto, acepto que este dije es muy importante para mi – tomo con fuerza su llave mientras decía eso – pero…….. – Levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos y acercarse lentamente a sus labios hasta rozarlos levemente – eso no quiere decir que el tuyo no me abría importado, sobre todo porque que se que te tomaste muchas molestias para hacerlos – el sonrió y coloco sus manos en la espalda de ella para atraerla un poco hacia el –

-te gusta – dijo contra su boca –

-claro que si, es muy hermoso,– ella le dio un leve beso, el trato que fuera mas largo pero no lo consiguió – gracias – dijo al separarse con una sonrisa traviesa, el suspiro, al parecer su obsequio no había sido suficiente para que ella lo perdonara del todo –

-lo usaras – ella no dijo nada, pareció pensar un poco y simplemente llevo sus manos al broche de su cadena para quitársela, al hacerlo tomo la que el le dio introduciéndola en la hendidura de su llave, haciendo que ambos dijes colgaran de ella, cuando hubo terminado lo miro mientras le sonreía –

-me ayudas a colocarla de nuevo –

-claro que si – dijo el tomando la cadena, sonriéndole de igual forma le dio la espalda para que pudiera abrochárselo, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar dar un beso a su cuello, que hizo que ella se estremeciera, tomo ambos dijes y los observo –

-lo habría utilizado si me lo hubieses dado ese día – el deslizo sus manos por los hombros de ella a sus brazos y de ahí a la cintura

–Me abría gustado darte algo mejor, pero no tuve tiempo – dijo casi en susurro mientras besaba nuevamente su cuello –

-esta bien, considerando que debiste dármelo hace mas de cuatro años – se separo de el y se giro a verlo, le sonrió sugestivamente – pero……… supongo que siempre fuiste algo……..lento para esa cosas – Shaoran se acerco a ella con intensiones de besarla y no darle tiempo de decir mucho, pero ella se puso de pie rápidamente sin dejarlo hacerlo – creo que ya es muy tarde lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado – el suspiro resignado –

-supongo que eso significa que hoy tampoco me perdonaras……… -

-no, pero talvez estés mas cerca de que lo haga……….. – dijo de forma coqueta mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba rumbo a la casa.

El sonrió y se dio cuenta que si ella quería podía ser verdaderamente mala con el, pero seguro todo le tiempo que la esperara valdría la pena.

-- -- -- --

Cuando amaneció prepararon todo por si un ataque se presentaba, debían estar alerta por si algo pasaba, no podía permitir que los tomaran por sorpresa, se preparaban para salir de la casa a explorar la ciudad cuando pudieron la energía del enemigo, se dirigieron rápidamente hasta donde esta provenía, al llegar vieron que atacaban algunos de los soldados que guardaban vigilancia, el numero de ellos era mas grande de lo que esperaba, así que se prepararon para atacarlos, cuando ellos se dividieron en varios grupos y los que parecían ser los lideres de estos se pusieron al frente, uno de ellos camino un poco hasta estar cerca de Sakura.

-Me alegra que haya podido venir majestad – dijo con voz firme – esperábamos que no nos lo hiciera mucho –

-¡¡estoy cansada de ustedes saben que jamás podrán ganarnos!! –

-en eso se equivoca alteza – ella examino la energía del sujeto, esta era un tanto diferente, incluso era como si tuviera mas energía de la que podía controlar –

-no podrán hacerlo – dijo muy segura –

-si nos atacan todos juntos es evidente que no – se quito su capucha –

-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué sentido tiene? – dijo mientras veía su rostro el cual no reflejaba sensación alguna –

-mucho, es por algo mas grande de lo que puede imaginar –

-¿es por esa piedra?–

-ya no tiene ningún caso negarlo, es todo lo que queremos y no nos detendremos hasta conseguirla –

-¡¡no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo!!–

-no somos iguales a los seres con los ha estado luchando, majestad –

-son los últimos que quedan estoy segura –

-lo somos, ya no hay mas como nosotros, así que si nos derrotan…….. –

-todo terminara – dijo ella con furia reflejada en su mirada –

-de alguna manera si –

-entonces habrá que hacerlo – se coloco en posición de ataque, pero el sujeto incremento su energía haciendo que un fuerte viento comenzara a soplar –

- ¡¡dissolvenza!! – dijo fuertemente, el aire soplo con mas fuerza y de inmediato todos los enemigos desaparecieron –

-¿¿pero que fue eso?? – dijo Shaoran asombrado por lo que había presenciado –

-solamente se han esparcido en varios grupos – dijo Eriol –

-CADA UNO SE ENCARGARA DE IR A PUNTOS DIFERENTES DE LA CIUDAD, TOMARAN A CARGO A UN GRUPO DE HOMBRES Y DERROTARAN A TANTOS ENEMIGOS COMO PUEDAN, YA LOS ESCUCHARON, SON LOS ULTIMOS, SI LOS DERROTAMOS, PRONTO TODOS ESTARAN DE REGRESO EN SUS CASAS – dijo ella todos los soldados, los cuales parecían estar muy animados por esto. Así que se dividieron en varios grupos y empezaron a recorrer la ciudad. El final de todo estaba cerca solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Luego de un rato el grupo de Evan se encontró con un numero muy grande de esos hombres sin darles tiempo a nada empezaron atacarlos con energía por la sorpresa del ataque les era bastante difícil contener el ataque del enemigo, eran bastante poderosos. Y su poder muy grande, nunca habían luchado con sujetos como ellos.

Sakura pudo sentir la energía de los hombres a cargo de Evan luchando, detuvo su paso para percibir mejor la situación, los hombres que la acompañaban hicieron lo mismo.

-¿sucede algo majestad? – pregunto uno de ellos –

-hay algunos de ellos atacando cerca de aquí, debemos ayudarlos - Dirigió a sus soldados hasta donde el se encontraba para darle su apoyo

Cuando llego al lugar pudo ver a los hombres atacando sin ninguna contemplación, se notaba que eran muy poderosos era una batalla muy grande todos luchaban lanzando ataques de energía peligrosos, se acercaron mas hasta ellos e iniciaron su ataque logrando así que tuvieran mas posibilidades de ganar, lograron reducir su numero notablemente, el enemigo empezaba a ceder no resistirían mas. Cuando parecía que no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer en su contra, otro grupo apareció de la nada, y la pelea reinicio esta vez con mas fuerza, muchos de los soldados de Zarek comenzaron a caer, no podían contener el ataque enemigo, estaban perdiendo terreno, era como si cada vez que derrotaban a uno aparecieran mas.

-¡¡no podrán deshacerse de nosotros tan fácilmente!!- dijo el hombre con el que luchaba

-eso lo veremos – con una bola de energía, ella logro desintegrarlo, pero el numero enemigo seguía aumentando, de salían tantos, eso no era normal –

El grupo de Shaoran también llego hasta donde ellos peleaban, guiado por el ruido de la batalla

-¡¡Eleni!! – dijo buscándola en medio de todos, la localizo un tanto lejos de el, e iba a tratar de acercarse a ella, pero no logro hacerlo ya que fueron envueltos por una enorme ventisca, eran tan fuerte que muchos de los soldados no pudieron resistir y fueron elevados por los aires, con mucha dificultad Shaoran lograba mantener los pies en el suelo, Sakura lo observo, los hombres enemigos los tenían rodeados y era como si ellos no se vieran afectados por el viento con esa ventaja los derrotarían sin ningún problema –

-¡¡Shaoran!! – trato de ir en su ayuda pero los tipos con los que luchaba no se lo permitieron, atacándola varios a la vez, pero logro deshacerse de ellos, se disponía a seguir al grupo que era alejado por la ventisca cuando miro a su alrededor, el enemigo los aventajaba, era un numero bastante considerable de hombres, no lograrían contener un ataque como eso mucho tiempo no podía abandonarlos así nada mas.

Eriol también llego al lugar pero dispuesto a dar batalla, tampoco pudo hacer mucho, el viento era muy fuerte y el enemigo no dejaba de atacar varios de sus hombres fueron derrotados sin ningún problema, los tipos con los que peleaba lo atacaban sin darle siquiera tiempo de penar mucho en una buena defensa, no parecían místicos ordinarios, su energía era extraña. Prácticamente era el contra todos los hombres que los atacaban, el único que trataba de dar batalla era Shaoran pero no parecía etar teniendo mucho éxito, el viento no tardaría mucho en elevarlo también. Logro herir a uno de ellos mortalmente, pero el sujeto seguía luchando como si no se viera afectado por esto.

-¿pero que clase de seres son ustedes? – pregunto con asombro –

-nuestro poder ha sido incrementado para acabar con todo – dijo el pero pareció perder toda su fuerza y se desplomo –

-¿incrementado? – no le quedo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que nuevamente se vio atacado por varios de ellos – ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? –

-darle el poder a quien lo merece – dijo uno de ellos – ustedes no debieron intervenir –

Sakura los observo estaban siendo derrotados por ellos era evidente que si no hacia algo, mas hombres morirían, sobre todo de los que combatían fuera del alcance de su protección, el viento los arrastraba cada vez mas lejos, pudo ver como dos de ellos atacaban con mucha fuerza a Shaoran quien hacia grandes intentos por luchar con ellos a la vez que era azotado por el viento,

-no pareces muy fuerte ahora principito – dijo burlonamente uno de ellos –

-si tuvieras la valentía de enfrentarte a mi de frente veríamos quien en verdad es mas fuerte – nuevamente lo ataco, pero al hacerlo el le lanzo una bola de energía que lo hizo caer lejos, trababa de ponerse en pie pero el viento no se lo permitía – ¡¡MALDICION!! SI TAN SOLO EL VIENTO DEJARA DE SOPLAR – era evidente que no podría con ellos por mucho tiempo, Sakura lo observaba sin saber muy bien que hacer, debía concebir algo rápido.

-vaya con ellos – se escucho la voz de Evan a su lado, al ver la cara de preocupación de ella no pudo evitar decirle que fuera en su ayuda – yo me encargare de detenerlos, usted ayude a los demás, tiene mas dificultades que nosotros – lo vio un tanto indecisa, uno de los hombres se acerco a ella para atacarla pero rápidamente fue derrotado –

-no podrás con todos son demasiados para ti – Evan se alejo un poco de ella para luchar con otros sujetos, logro lanzarles una bola de energía que los hizo caer lejos y luego de eso se giro a verla –

-no se preocupe, estaré bien, yo los detendré – aun dudaba si era lo mejor dejarlo, se veía agotado había utilizado mucha energía para luchar, giro su mirada nuevamente a los demás, el viento los había arrastrado bastante Eriol parecía ser único capaz de resistir, sino hacia algo pronto era probable que no lograran salir del encuentro, miro a Evan quien seguía en franca lucha con varios hombres, dejarlo solo con ellos también podía significar que el perdiera la batalla, pero talvez era la oportunidad para saber si el era Argus, si lograba hacer explotar su energía sabría si era el a quien buscaba – NO LO PIENSE MAS VAYA CON ELLOS –

-ESTAS SEGURO –

-CLARO VAYA –

-esta bien – empezó abrirse paso entre los hombres con quienes luchaban, y al parecer el objetivo de ellos era no dejarla llegar, pero logro reunir suficiente energía para crear un conjuro – ¡¡céfiro!! – dijo mientras hacia volar lejos a los tipos, cuando se vio libre de ellos empezó a correr en dirección al otro grupo, se detuvo en seco un momento y vio a ver nuevamente a Evan, el estaría bien era muy fuerte, seguramente podría con ellos, de no ser así no le habría pedido que se fuera. No lo pensó más y siguió su camino.

Logro llegar hasta ellos luego de batallar con algunos hombres mas que se encontró en el camino, lo primero era terminar con esa ventisca, así que concentro su energía y junto sus manos

- ¡¡céfiro altis!! – separo sus manos y las volvió a juntar de golpe con esto hizo que el viento cesara, varios de los soldados que habían sido alzados por el cayeron al suelo, se encontraban bastante heridos, pero por ahora no podían encargarse de ellos así que se concentro en atacar a los sujetos con túnicas negras.

Al verse libre del viento para Shaoran fue mas fácil pelear contra el enemigo, utilizaba tanto su espada como su energía para luchar por lo que empezaba a sentirse cansado, Sakura lo noto decidió que lo mejor era acabar con ellos cuanto antes.

-¡¡Sakura!!– pudo escuchar a Eriol que había llegado a su lado – son demasiados para eliminarlos a uno por uno, debemos hacer algo mejor –

-lo se, pero no puedo utilizar un conjuro que sea muy poderosos podría herir a los nuestro si no tengo cuidado –

-tratare de darte espacio, utiliza uno que puedas controlar, haré todo lo posible por distraerlos –

-de acuerdo – así lo hizo, con pequeños ataques de energía hizo que lo hombres lo atacaran a el dándole tiempo a sakura de alejarse un poco y reunir la energía suficiente para utilizar un conjuro que pudiera controlar,

Subió hasta uno de los techos de las casas y cuando hubo calculado todo, reunió su energía en sus manos por un momento luego las sacudió fuertemente trazando círculos en el aire creando una ráfaga de viento –

-¡¡Incinerrer maximus!! – la ráfaga de viento se vio envuelta en llamas formando un gran tornado de fuego, sus llamas eran enormes, con una mezcla de flamas escarlatas y azules, este recorrió todo el lugar envolviendo en el a todos los hombres con túnicas, sakura controlaba el tornado con sus manos tratando de no llevarse en el camino a ninguno de sus soldados o aliados de un momento a otro todos los enemigos estaban dentro del tornado.

-¿¿Qué rayos es eso?? – pregunto Shaoran, ya que por el viento que soplaba no podía ver mucho. Cuando hubo recogido a todos los enemigos dentro del tornado lo alejo lo mas posible

-¡¡HAZLO AHORA!! – dijo Eriol, en ese momento ella junto de golpe sus manos, haciendo que el tonado se contrajera, volviendo cenizas los cuerpos de todos, lentamente el viento empezó a mermar, hasta desaparecer por completo al igual que las llamas –

-lo logramos – dijo ella viendo que solamente sus hombres quedaban en el lugar, bajo de donde estaba y Eriol llego hasta a ella para abrazarla –

-¡¡lo hiciste!! todo se acabo, logramos terminar con todos – ella correspondió a su abrazo y una sonrisa surco su rostro, se separaron y ambos parecían muy contentos, ella giro a ver donde se encontraban los demás, quienes también estaban en plena celebración por haber ganado lo que era la ultima batalla, pudo ver que también Shaoran celebraba con ellos era evidente que no entendían bien lo que había sucedido pero no importaba, todo había acabado –

Pero de un momento a otro su sonrisa empezó a disminuir, y su rostro se torno en preocupación, una opresión se formo en su pecho

-Sakura, ¿estas bien? – pregunto Eriol al ver su rostro –

-Evan – susurro –

-que sucede –

-¡Evan! – Sin decir mas corrió en dirección donde lo había dejado –

-Sakura – grito Eriol pero ella no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, Shaoran llego a su lado y al ver que ella corría a toda velocidad, se preocupo un poco –

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde fue Eleni? –

-no lo se, pero creo que será mejor ir con ella – ambos parieron en la misma dirección que ella, seguidos por algunos de los hombres que al ver la situación decidieron acompañarlos –

Cuando llego al lugar pudo ver que todos los hombres habían sido derrotados y el único que luchaba contre ellos era Evan, combatía con mucha dificultad, su energía estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, eran demasiados para que el pudiera con todos, se disponía ayudarlo cuando otro grupo llego hasta donde ella estaba cortándole el paso,

-¡¡CREÍ QUE YA HABÍA TERMINADO CON TODOS USTEDES!!– dijo con mucha furia en su voz

-parece que no con todos – dijo el hombre era el mismo que le había hablado al principio – no nos rediremos tan fácilmente, NO HASTA LOGRAR NUESTRO OBJETIVO – dijo mientras empezaba atacarla, lucho con ellos tratando de eliminarlos rápidamente, era evidente que Evan no podría con los que luchaba por mucho tiempo, no debió dejarlo solo, lanzo un fuerte ataque de energía acabando con sus atacantes de golpe –

Cuando logro deshacerse de ellos siguió su camino pero fue muy tarde uno de los hombres logro desarmar a Evan con un ataque de energía y sin ningún miramiento clavo su espada en el estomago de el traspasando aun su armadura, Sakura observaba todo como si pasara en cámara lenta, eso no podía pasar, el no podía morir, sentía como si ya hubiera presenciado esa escena de alguna manera, nuevamente alguien moriría porque ella no fue capaz de defenderlo, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

El hombre saco su espada de la cual corría sangre, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa burlona

-eres un humano muy débil – Evan cayo a suelo lentamente, al verlo Sakura no pudo evitar que las imagines de la muerte de su madre llegaran a su mente, recordó como Kek la había matado sin mayor contemplación y luego se había burlado de hacerlo _**-- parece que después de todo no somos tan diferentes a los seres humanos, también tenemos sangre para derramar**__** --**_

-¡¡EVAAAAN!! –Al verlo caer Sakura corrió hasta donde ellos se encontraban, pudo ver que el aun estaba con vida, pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, miro a los hombres con furia - ¡¡PAGARAN POR LO QUE HICIERON!! –

-¿así? Y que harás, "princesita" – dijo en burla el hombre que había herido a Evan, ella reunió energía en su espada y blandiéndola con fuerza hizo que un fuerte viento soplara elevando a los sujetos en el aire hasta formar un tornado, el fuerte viento hacia cortes en la piel y en la ropa de ellos – quien rayos eres tu para tener tanto poder – dijo apenas uno de ellos –

-¡¡Jamás debieron meterse con nosotros!! –

-no creas que esto acabara aquí – dijo el resistiendo todo lo que podía su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado pero era como si no sintiera dolor alguno, la sangre de ellos corría y el viento hacia que esta cayera por todos lados como si de lluvia se tratara – no haz acabado con nosotros, aunque nos derrotes nuestro objetivo se cumplirá, NO PODRÁS EVITARLO, EL PODER REGRESARA A QUIEN LO MERECE, ESTO NO ES EL FINAL –

-USTEDES YA NO PODRAN HACER NADA – con una fuerte explosión de energía desintegro por completo los cuerpos de los sujetos cuyos restos eran elevados por el viento.

Se dirigió a Evan para revisar su estado, su respiración era agitada y perdía mucha sangre tomo la cabeza de el colocándola sobre su regazo mientras aflojaba su armadura para ayudarlo a respirar mejor

– ¡¡Evan!! Resiste un poco, voy a tratar de ayudarte – le quito la armadura y coloco un paño en su herida presionando un poco trataría de hacer un conjuro de sanación, pero era evidente que además de su herida también tenia el hechizo de irrepares, no seria sencillo curarlo si no podía quitar antes el conjuro –

-n-no se preocupe por mi, voy a estar bien – dijo con dificultad –

-no hables sangraras mas –

-yo……. Lo siento –

-soy yo la que debe disculparse, no debí dejarte solo combatiendo con tantos hombres, es mi culpa – se reprocho –

-E-Eleni, no…… quiero verla triste….. por mi causa – le costaba mucho trabajo hablar su respiración era muy agitada, parecía que no resistiría mucho, trato de llevar una de sus manos al rostro de ella, con mucha dificultad logro acariciar su mejilla al hacerlo la mancho con su sangre, Sakura tomo su mano con fuerza – yo….. soy feliz viéndola reír…… es la forma en la que la he amado siempre, quiero ver siempre una sonrisa en su rostro………- le sonrió tiernamente, pero la mano que mantenía en la mejilla de ella se volvió débil y no pudo decir mas ya que se desvaneció –

-Evan, EVAN, EVAAAN – dijo sacudiéndolo un poco, pero el no reaccionaba su respiración se volvía mas lenta.

-¡¡Eleni!!– pudo escuchar la voz de Shaoran, en un momento el estaba a su lado al igual que Eriol – Evan – dijo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

– debemos ayudarlo rápido, su energía se debilita rápidamente, si no hacemos algo el…….. – se encontraba muy angustiada, no podía quitar el sentimiento de culpa de ella.

-tranquila, haremos todo porque se ponga bien – dijo Eriol acercándose a ella. Shaoran noto la mirada de preocupación en su rostro, era evidente que el era muy importante para ella, sabia que no debía sentir celos de el en esa situación pero era algo que no podía controlar, se sentía relegado por ella, siempre que se trataba de la atención que le brindaba a Evan, talvez se había equivocado al creer que sentía algo por el – lo mejor será llevarlo a casa de Kei esta muy cerca de aquí – dijo Eriol – ella asintió

Los demás hombre llegaron hasta donde ellos, armaron una camilla para colocarlo ahí y se dirigieron rápidamente a la casa del maestro Kei, Sakura permanecía a su lado sujetando fuertemente su mano, como si eso fuera a mantenerlo con vida, al llegar a la casa se encontraron con Kei que regresaba junto con los hombres que había estado combatiendo y se encontraban lastimados, al ver que traían herido al príncipe de Thisbe se preocupo y por su semblante no era nada sencillo

-¡¡que fue lo que paso!!-

-hirieron a Evan esta muy mal, debemos atenderlo rápido – dijo Sakura –

-hay que llevarlo a una habitación de inmediato, llamare a un medico –

-no será necesario, yo me encargare de el – dijo Eriol todos dirigieron sus miradas a el -

-Tú – dijo shaoran – serás capaz de atenderlo, lo mejor seria que lo viera un medico –

-un medico no seria capaz de hacer lo que yo, rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder – lo subieron a una de las habitaciones, Sakura aun sujetaba fuertemente su mano, no se separo de el un solo momento – nosotros nos ocuparemos de el, lo mejor será que ustedes también se atiendan, se que hay bastantes heridos, todavía hay que ocuparse de ellos –

-yo me quedare – dijo Shaoran al notar que Sakura no parecía muy dispuesta a separarse de el contrario a eso tomaba paños limpios para limpiar el rostro de Evan que estaba bañado en sudor –

-no es necesario Shaoran, nosotros nos haremos cargo – no despego su mirada de Sakura quien parecía muy preocupada y no se molestaba en disimularlo –

-Eleni – dijo acercándose a ella, lo miro fijamente –

-ve con ellos Shaoran yo me quedare con el – regreso su vista a el para continuar con lo que hacia

-Claro como siempre………. –

-¡¡ahora no Shaoran, no es el momento, sal de aquí quieres!! – dijo entre molesta y preocupada –

-lo haré, no los molestare mas – salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un poco de fuerza, cuando se hubo ido, Eriol se acerco hasta ella –

-debemos usar un conjuro de sanación rápido –

-antes debemos quitar el conjuro de Irrepares –

-trataremos de hacerlo entonces –

Así lo hicieron, entre los dos trataron de sanar sus heridas, pero no conseguían mucho, al parecer el no reaccionaba bien al conjuro.

Trataron por un rato mas, pero entre mas tardaban el tenia menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, el hechizo de Irrepares que Evan tenia era muy fuerte.

-- -- -- --

Por su parte Shaoran aun estaba entre molesto y preocupado por la situación, sabia del aprecio de Eleni hacia Evan, pero el verla actuar de esa forma por el era otra cosa, su preocupación era excesiva o eso le parecía, había salido al jardín para tratar de despejarse un poco, ya llevaba mucho rato con el en la habitación, Eriol ya había salido a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, pero ella aun seguía ahí con el, tan mal estaría, Eriol dijo que ya habían logrado curar sus heridas, pero que la perdida de sangre fue mucha. Incluso los soldados habían empezado a murmurar de la preocupación de la princesa por el herido, cosa que lo molesto aun mas, si otros notaban la forma de actuar de ella, como no quería que pensara que ella sentía por Evan mas de lo que decía. Talvez era a el a quien ella amaba aunque siempre se lo hubiera negado, talvez lo hizo para no lastimarlo.

Pero no, ella se mostraba muy entregada cuando compartían besos y caricias, eso debía significar algo, aunque no hubieran llegado mas allá de eso, pero que tal si ella solo se había resignado a estar con el porque no tenia mas remedio y de quien estaba verdaderamente enamorada era de el. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejo caer al suelo.

-¿en que piensas tanto? –se giro a ver a la persona que le hablaba y distinguió al maestro Kei junto a el –

-en todo esto – dijo desanimado –

-estoy seguro que Evan estará bien – dijo tranquilamente –

-eso espero – su mirada estaba triste –

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pareces estar molesto en vez de preocupado –

-no es así, bueno talvez un poco – dijo con molestia –

-y porque tendrías que estarlo – bufo una sonrisa antes de contestar –

-talvez porque MI ESPOSA esta demasiado preocupada por otro hombre – dijo ahora mas irritado –

-no creo que debas sentir celos de Evan en esta situación – se sentó junto a el –

-¡¡no es esta situación, son todas las situaciones!! – Parecía estar muy molesto - ¡¡ella siempre es así con el!! Parece que hasta le importa mas que yo –

-no creo que eso sea cierto, y pienso que estas exagerando –

-talvez, pero como hago para controlarme, es algo que no puedo reprimir aunque quiera, cada vez que la veo con el una furia en mi crece –

-creo que eso se debe mas que nada a que no estas seguro de lo que ella siente por ti –

-eso es exactamente, yo estoy enamorado de ella como un idiota y Eleni no siente lo mismo por mi, tengo tanto miedo de perderla, que este enamorada de el –

-y porque crees que ella estaría enamorada de Evan –

-¡¡por la forma como se comporta con el!! ¡¡tiene actitudes con el que jamás ha tenido con migo!! ¡¡no soporto verla con el!!

-esa inseguridad no te va llevar a nada, ella jamás te traicionaría –

-no estoy hablando de traición maestro, sino de sentimientos, ella es mi esposa, pero no me ama –

-¿y como lo sabes? –

-nunca lo ha dicho –

-eso no es una razón, el amor puede demostrarse sin decir una palabra –

-entonces tampoco lo ha demostrado mucho que digamos, siempre he sido yo el que ha dado todo en esta relación, el que ha buscado conquistarla y ser paciente –

-estas seguro de eso, porque desde mi punto de vista, talvez solo haz querido que ella te corresponda sin pensar mucho en lo que sienta –

-no es así, le pregunte muchas veces si estaba enamorada de Evan, incluso lo hice antes de nuestro compromiso, si ella me decía que si hubiera tratado de conquistarla no lo niego, pero había desistido de saber que nunca me correspondería –

-y que es lo que piensas ahora –

-no lo se, creo que siente mas por el de lo que ella misma cree –

-y que no siente nada por ti –

-desearía creer lo contrario, pero……….

-yo pienso que deberías creer mas en ella, no creo que las cosas sean como tu las estas viendo, ¿alguna vez le haz preguntado directamente que es lo que siente por ti? – el lo miro y pensó un poco –

-si, bueno talvez no directamente, pero……….si –

-y cual fue su respuesta - _**--no, puedo, aunque quiera, no puedo -- **__**un día lo sabrás y comprenderás porque no puedo hacer esto. No puedo --**_

-que no puede, que hay algún motivo por el cual no puede aceptarme, esa ha sido siempre su respuesta –

-y no crees que eso dice mucho – se quedo pensando un rato – nunca ha dicho que no te quiera o si –

-de hecho………. No –

-ves, debes creer mas en ella – se puso de pie y comenzó alejarse de ahí – yo creo que lo único que ustedes necesitan es hablar con la verdad, si ella sabe lo que tu sientes y no te ha rechazado, es que algo significa, piénsalo – se quedo muy pensativo ante las palabra del maestro Kei, tenia mucha razón, ella nunca había dicho que no lo quería, debían hablar eso era lo mejor.

-- -- -- -- --

Eriol regresaba a la habitación de Evan luego de haberse aseado, las cosas parecían estar mejorando con el, habían logrado quitar el conjuro y con un hechizo de sanación curaron sus herida, lo demás dependía del propio Evan, había perdido mucha sangre y eso lo tenia débil, pero esperaban que su fortaleza lo ayudara a salir de esto.

-fue mi culpa, no debí dejarlo luchar solo contra tantos hombres – dijo cuando el llego a su lado –

-no puedes culparte de eso, Evan sabía el riesgo que corría, lo supo siempre –

-aun así, si algo le pasa………. – aun estaba muy preocupada y la culpa no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor consigo misma por haberlo dejado luchando solo –

-va a estar bien, nada va a sucederle, usamos un conjuro para sanarlo –

-eso es lo que me preocupa, aun no despierta y luce muy agitado –

-es normal utilizo mucho poder, perdió mucha sangre, pero veras que en unos días estará como si nada le hubiera pasado, el es muy fuerte, no se dejara morir – tomo la mano de el fuertemente –

-eso espero, no puedes rendirte Evan – Estuvo con el por un rato hasta que la noche callo –

-deberías descansar un poco, porque no vas a darte un baño y a cambiarte, no te haz movido de aquí desde que llegamos –

-no quiero dejarlo solo –

-el va a estar bien, yo me quedare aquí, no te preocupes – miro a Evan su respiración parecía mas tranquila, su rostro aun se encontraba pálido pero se veía mejor –

-esta bien, no tardare mucho –

-tranquila veras que el va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte –

-hasta que no abra los ojos no estaré tranquila – se alejo de el y miro de frente a Eriol – informaron lo que paso a los demás –

-si, ya lo hice, pronto sabrán que todo acabo –

-por fin – le sonrió levemente y salio de la habitación –

Al hacerlo se encontró con el maestro Kei

-como esta Evan –

-mejor, logramos curarlo, lo demás depende de el –

-no debes sentirte culpable –

-no puedo evitarlo –

-descansa un poco te hará bien – la acompaño hasta la recamara que había dispuesto para ella – Shaoran ha esta muy intranquilo también –

-me parece mentira que hasta en estas situación este con sus celos tontos

-para el no lo son –

-la verdad es que no tengo ánimos para hablar de Shaoran –

-pero creo que deberías hablar con el, deben aclarar muchas cosas –

-lo se, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo – entro a su habitación se quito todas las prendas que llevaba, se encontraban cubiertas de sangre al igual que su cuerpo, se metió en la tina donde ya había un baño preparado para ella, estuvo ahí un rato, al salir pudo ver sobre su cama un vestido, era evidente que ya no podría usar sus ropas, se lo coloco y luego de eso regreso a la habitación de Evan

Eriol estaba a su lado y parecía mas tranquilo

-como esta –

-mejor, solo esta muy agotado, dormir le hará bien, estoy seguro que mañana despertara –

-si se ve mejor, estaba tan asustada pensando que podría morir –

-todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, creo que por ese motivo es que Shaoran esta tan molesto –

-pues no debería, que esperaba que no me preocupara por Evan después de lo que paso –

-yo lo entiendo Sakura, se que te sentiste igual que cuando paso lo de Nadeshiko – ella lo miro – pero los demás no saben a que se debe tu preocupación y el que te sientas culpable por lo que le paso a Evan, entre ellos Shaoran, el solo sabe que su esposa esta muy preocupada por otro hombre, que mas quieres que piense –

-el sabe que no siento mas por Evan que una gran amistad y aprecio, por muchos motivos, pero parece que es algo que no termina de asimilar –

-y creo que nunca lo hará –

Luego de un rato bajaron a cenar, se sorprendió un poco al notar que Shaoran no estaba ahí

-¿Dónde esta Shaoran maestro Kei? – el la miro y le sonrió -

-estaba un poco ofuscado y dijo que tenia que relajarse, creo que lo necesita, le hará bien alejarse un momento, enfriara sus ideas –

-incluso alejarse de mi le hará bien –

-si, eso es lo que le hará mas bien por ahora – lo miro no muy convencida, pero talvez era cierto que eso le haría bien a Shaoran, lo que menos quería era que discutieran y si lo veía en esos momentos eso era lo mas probable. No lo pudo ver esa noche así que tuvo que acostarse sin saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba y como estaban las cosas entre ellos, recostada en su cama tomaba con fuerza el dije que el le había regalado. Donde podría haberse metido que ni siquiera tenia intensiones de hablar con ella por ahora.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano fue a ver como se encontraba Evan, al llegar a su habitación vio que su estado había mejorado se acerco hasta el y puso su mano en su frente, en ese momento el comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos.

-este si es un hermoso despertar – dijo aun con dificultad, ella le sonrió –

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-bastante débil, pero supongo que es normal –

-después de lo que te paso, diría que si – ella aun lucia un tanto preocupada –

-parece que no era mi hora –

-ni lo digas, aun no dejo de recriminarme el haberte dejado solo contra tantos hombres no debí hacerlo –

-eso no fue su culpa, usted hizo lo que tenia que hacer, de no haber sido así muchos hombre hubieran muerto, Shaoran entre ellos, y no creo que eso le hubiera agradado – se quedo muy pensativa, sabia que el tenia razón –

-no, claro que no, pero tampoco me hubiera agradado que algo mas grave te pasara –

-pero ahora estoy bien, así que deje de preocuparse y culparse, debería estar feliz, al fin logro terminar con la guerra – la sonrisa de ella se amplio –

-si, al menos eso parece, por lo que ellos dijeron ya no pueden haber mas enemigos –

-entonces hay que celebrar – en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, y entro Eriol –

-buenos días, vaya al fin despertaste –

-si –

-que bueno, nos tenias muy preocupados, sobre todo a la princesa – ella sonrió ahora se sentía mas tranquila, sabia que el se recuperaría –

-lo note –

-y ahora que sabemos que te recuperaras y que ya las aguas se calmaron, el maestro Kei hará una pequeña celebración, debemos festejar nuestro triunfo, así que tienes que estar mejor para al menos hacer acto de presencia en la cena que habrá en unos días –

-¿Cena? Tan rápido organizaron algo así – pregunto ella asombrada –

-claro, incluso algunos de los invitados ya llegaron –

-¿Qué? –

-si, y quieren verte, los reyes están aquí junto con las tropas que estaban en el campamento, no venia precisamente a una celebración pero se encontraron con eso, los soldados han estado muy animados desde que ganamos y la música y la comida no ha parado, y por lo que se los reyes de Likaios y Thisbe llegaran pronto para unirse a nuestra conmemoración por ganar – ella sonrió mas – es como si hubiesen sabido que todo había terminado debiste ver la cara de Yue y Toya cuando se enteraron que logramos derrotarlos a todos sin su ayuda –

-me habría encantado – dijo ella – se perdieron toda la diversión, seguramente ellos venían ayudarlos en la lucha –

-mis padres aun no saben como estoy verdad – dijo Evan –

-no, y esperemos que estés mejor para recibirlos así que descansa, debes recuperar fuerzas –

-lo haré –

-bueno será mejor que tu vayas a ver a tus padres, deben estar preocupados por saber como estas, sobre todo la reina –

-ahora voy – miro a Evan – descansa, debes ponerte bien pronto – luego de eso salio de la habitación y se dirigió al salón donde estaban los reyes.

Al verla la saludaron muy contentos por haber terminado con la guerra y que se encontrara bien, aunque habían terminado con el enemigo aun quedaban las labores de reconstrucción por lo que tendrían trabajo por un poco mas de tiempo, pero lo peor había pasado.

Se encontraba bastante pensativa en lo que iba del día no había visto a Shaoran cosa que se le hacia extraña, así que decidió averiguar cual podría ser su paradero, por los soldados se entero que estaba con el grupo que evaluaba los daños que habían en la ciudad, y que no regresaría en unos días.

Que era lo que le estaba pensando, se suponía que las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado, será que acaso tanto desconfiaba de ella que la creía capaz de haberle mentido todas las veces que le dijo que no estaba enamorada de Evan, además aun estaba lo de su misión de saber quien era Argos y al no haber podido descubrirlo durante la guerra, la única alternativa para lograrlo parecía ser el hablar con ellos directamente y contarles todo, de esta manera enseñarles a causar una explosión de energía y saber quien era el que ella buscaba, después de todo lo que tenia que hacer en la tierra ya estaba cumplido, y el regreso a su mundo era cuestión de días.

Unos días después varias personas llegaron hasta la casa del maestro Kei, todos parecían contentos que todo hubiera terminado, la cena mas que una celebración era una reunión para determinar los daños que todo eso había causado y las medidas que se tomarían aun para protección, así que todos se dedicaban a conversar, incluso Tomoyo había llegado hasta ahí, estaba contenta de verla de nuevo y encontrarla sana y salva, al igual que a Eriol. Con quien no había cruzado mas que el saludo, era como si todo lo que había entre ellos se hubiera desvanecido, el no sabia como acercase y talvez ya no tenia ningún sentido hacerlo, pronto partiría de ahí para siempre y posiblemente nunca la vería de nuevo, ella se casaría con otro hombre ya no había mas que hacer. Pertenecían a mundos diferentes literalmente hablando. La perdería sin haberla tenido

Evan bajo para recibir a sus padres aun se sentía un poco débil pero su herida estaba sanando sin ningún problema, solo era cuestión que recuperara su energía.

Sakura parecía un tanto ansiosa, el aun no llegaba, será que tampoco pensaba ir a la reunión, no supo bien porque pero se había esmerado bastante en su arreglo, sabia que lo había hecho por el y ahora se sentía muy tonta, odiaba esos vestidos muy ajustados y los corsés apretados, pero luego de mucha insistencia de Kaia y Tomoyo siempre terminaba cediendo.

Shaoran llego a la reunión un poco mas tarde lo primero que hizo fue saludar a sus padres. Cuando Sakura lo vio llegar se sintió un tanto nerviosa, no habían hablando ni visto desde hace varios días, y el llegaba con un semblante que le decía que no estaba muy contento con ella, ni siquiera se había acercado, el se limitaba a observarla de vez en cuando y no parecía que fuera acercarse mas bien parecía como si no le importara hacerlo, pues si eso quería tampoco ella haría nada para acercarse a el, después de todo no había hecho nada que tuviera que recriminarle, la reunión transcurría y las personas lucían muy contentas a excepción de ellos cada uno ceno en mesas diferentes y no se habían hablado ni siquiera para saludarse, Kaia y Tomoyo lo notaron.

-¿Cómo van las cosas entre tu y Shaoran? – pregunto Tomoyo ella la miro y suspiro –

-creía que bien, pero ahora no lo se – dijo seriamente –

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kaia – por su comportamiento antes de venir aquí juzgué que ya habían aclarado todo –

-al parecer esta molesto porque estuve muy al pendiente de Evan, no se que es exactamente lo que esta pensando ahora, hace varios días que no lo veo, no hemos hablado y por lo que noto no tiene intensiones que lo hagamos, y tal vez sea lo mejor –

-lo dices como si no te importara mucho – dijo Tomoyo – es que acaso tu matrimonio no ha resultado como esperabas y piensas anularlo en el dado caso que no se hubiese "consumado" claro – dijo irónicamente con una sonrisa –

-pues no, sabes que solo era un acuerdo y la anulación podría ser una alternativa –

-yo creo que no, seguramente el buscara la forma que hablen, sabes que siempre ha sido muy receloso –

-pero siempre me lo reclamaba, y ahora prefirió huir –

-tal vez eso quiero decir que esta madurando y no quiere hablar las cosas cuando esta ofuscado

-yo no estoy muy segura de eso……..– en ese instante pudo ver que Evan se levantaba de su asiento ayudado por su padre y este lo conducía de regreso a su habitación por lo visto aun no estaba bien, esperaba que no se hubiera excedido.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomo el mismo camino que ellos, seguida por la mirada de Shaoran quien no parecía muy contento por esto

-Evan, te encuentras bien – dijo cuando les hubo dado alcance justo en la entrada de la habitación de el –

-claro que si, es solo que mi padre cree que es mejor que regrese a descansar –

-no es lo que yo crea es lo que debes hacer aun no estas bien – dijo el rey, abrió la puerta y lo condujo hasta la cama, sakura lo siguió –

-no se preocupe por mi estoy bien, siento como si mi energía estuviera regresando –

-me alegro que así sea – dijo con una sonrisa –

-estuve revisando mi herida y casi esta cicatrizando –

-es cierto es un tanto extraño – dijo el rey – pero es bueno, si sigue así estoy seguro que un par de días estará como si nada –

-se que así será, de todas formas le pediré al Maestro Magnus que te revise el te ayudara a terminar de restablecerte, Eriol y yo solo hicimos lo que el nos ha enseñado pero el sigue siendo el mejor en eso – dicho esto salio de la habitación dejándolos solos para ir en busca del maestro, seguramente el lograría que recuperara toda su energía –

-- -- -- --

Cuando salio de la habitación de Evan se encontró la mirada furiosa de Shaoran esperándola, se veían fijamente sin decir mayor cosa, era como si el estuviera examinando su ser con esa mirada tan penetrante, se acerco un poco hasta quedar de frente a ella sin despegar sus ojos.

-veo que decidiste regresar – dijo ella sin intimidarse a su mirada, el la veía fijamente, su rostro estaba sumamente molesto, nunca lo había visto así, era como si fuera otra persona, le gustaba mas ver ese brillo en esos ojos que siempre le había atraído pero esta vez la chispa que había en ellos no se debía a la ternura que siempre tenia para ella, sino una rabia que parecía estar conteniendo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – pero el no parecía dispuesto hablar – después que desapareciste por tantos días creo que al menos merezco que digas algo – sin decirle nada la tomo del brazo fuertemente y empezó a caminar trayéndola consigo, la condujo hasta la habitación de ella que era la mas cercana, abrió rápidamente haciendo que entrara, luego cerro la puerta mucha fuerza.

-Suéltame – pero el no parecía dispuesto hacerlo, ella intento soltarse pero su agarre era muy fuerte – ¡¡quieres soltarme de una vez!! ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?

-¡¡ME PASA!!... ¡!QUE YA ESTOY HARTO QUE TE PREOCUPES TANTO POR EVAN!! ¡¡Y QUE LO QUE SIENTA CUANDO TE VEO CON EL TE IMPORTE MUY POCO!! –

-vas a seguir con tus estupidos celos – seguía luchando por soltarse pero el no se lo permitía –

-¿¿ESTUPIDOS?? PUES A MI NO ME LO PARECEN, DIRÍA QUE SON MUY BIEN FUNDADOS – ella lo miro molesta, ahora si que no entendía lo que decía, en que podían estar fundados sus celos ella nunca había mostrado ningún interés en el, al menos no amorosos –

-EN QUE ESTÁN FUNDADOS SI SE PUEDE SABER – dijo alzando la voz, esta vez si estaba cansada que el dudara tanto de lo que sentía por Evan –

-¡¡EN TODO!! EN LA FORMA QUE LO MIRAS, QUE LE HABLAS, COMO TE PORTAS CON EL PERO NO LO SOPORTARE MAS ME ENTIENDES – la sujeto por ambos brazos y comenzó a empujarla lentamente haciéndola retroceder – CREES QUE NO ME DUELE Y ME MOLESTA TODO ESTO, HASTA LOS SOLDADOS MURMURAN DE TU DESMESURADA PREOCUPACION CON EL PRÍNCIPE DE THISBE, COMO CREES QUE ME SIENTO CON ESO – la zarandeó un poco por lo que ella quiso alejarse de el, pero Shaoran seguía empujándola fuertemente hasta que la hizo topar contra la pared, ella pudo notar sus ojos de llenos de furia, incluso parecían brillar por la rabia que había en ellos, era algo que no le agradaba ver –

-Y QUE PUEDE IMPORTARTE A TI LO QUE ELLOS PIENSEN ACERCA DE MI PREOCUPACION POR EVAN –

-MUCHO, Y ESO DEBERIA HACERTE VER LO OBVIA QUE ERES, SI HASTA ELLOS SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTES POR EL – el respiraba agitadamente por el calor de la discusión, ya no soportaría por mas tiempo que ella siguiera diciendo que no sentía nada por Evan cuando era evidente que entre ellos había algo mas que la amistad que ella decía, pero esta vez no podría escapara a sus reclamos, - DIME A CASO TE ARREGLASTE TANO PARA LUCIRTE FRENTE A EL, LO HICISTE – parecía estar llegando demasiado lejos, pero no le importaba bastante había soportado ya, si lo amaba por que simplemente no se lo decía –

-YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESTO, SI NO CONFIAS EN PUES BIEN, YA NO PIENSO VOLVER A DECIRTE QUE NO SIENTO POR EL MAS QUE UNA AMISTAD – si voz era firme, no estaba amedrentada ante la fuerza que el estaba ejerciendo en ella y no solo la forma en que la tenia atrapada contra la pared, sino el verlo actuar así, estaba totalmente fuera de si –

-HASTA TU TE HAS EMPEÑADO EN CREER ESO, PERO TUS ACTOS DICEN MAS – se acerco mas a ella quien lo miraba como si no lo conociera, junto sus cuerpos sin despegar sus miradas – SI QUIERES TEMINAR CON NUESTRO MATRIMONIO PARA ESTAR CON EL SOLO DILO Y TE JURO QUE TE DEJARE TRANQUILA – la sujeto con mas fuerza, acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta llegar hasta su oreja, al sentir la respiración de el sobre su rostro, hizo que la furia empezara a disminuir y esta empezara a ser remplazada por los nervios que era lo que pretendía, si acababa de decirle que terminaran con eso, pudo sentir como el llegaba a su cuello pero sin acercar sus labios, solamente sentía su respiración agitada sobre ella, Shaoran noto como la respiración de ella se volvía mas agitada, incluso podía ver su pecho subir y bajar con rapidez, el calor de la habitación también parecía estar subiendo y no solo por la discusión que sostenía, sino por su misma cercanía, fue hasta entonces que pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, la tenia contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, podía sentir su perfume, era como si este lo envolviera y lo atrapara, era algo que lo volvía loco, sentirla tan cerca temblando entre sus brazos, seria un tonto si la dejara ir así nada mas, definitivamente no podía hacerlo –

-pues créeme que si esto va a ser así siempre eso seria lo mejor – su tono de voz había bajado, ya no pensaba precisamente en seguir debatiendo con el, Shaoran subió su mirada hasta ella nuevamente, aun había mucha rabia en ella, estaba visto que el no confiaba en su palabra, así que tal vez lo mejor era separarse, empezó a forcejear para soltarse de el, cosa que no conseguía pero la cercanía en la que estaban la perturbada, el sentir el cuerpo de el presionando el suyo contra la pared le producía una sensación de excitación y era algo que debía controlar – tu y yo jamás podremos lograr algo, así que lo mejor es dejar todo por la paz. Que cada quien tome su camino –

-bien si eso quieres así será pero…….. – acerco su rostro al de ella y se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios, la observo detenidamente, era tan hermosa, no entendía como había podido contenerse tanto tiempo sin hacerla suya, pero aun podía remediar eso y lo haría – primero serás MIA antes que de otro – no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escucharlo decir esto, que era lo que pretendía – no dejare que nadie mas te toque, NADIE – sin decir mas la beso con mucha fuerza, esto la tomo por sorpresa por lo que ella trataba de rehusarse, mientras que el acercaba mas sus cuerpos, Sakura sentía como el demandaba tanto ese beso, pero no iba a corresponderle, no lo dejaría que la tomara de esa forma, lo único que quería era ser el primero no le importaba lo que ella pudiera sentir, pero entre mas intentaba zafarse el la presionaba mas contra la pared, por mucho que intentara no podía librarse del agarre de el de donde había obtenido tanta fuerza, o seria ella la que estaba débil ante la situación.

Pero a pesar de cómo se estaban dando las cosas su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente, pero no era eso lo que deseaba, no de esa manera, así que haciendo acopio de su fuerza coloco sus manos en su pecho, logrando empujarlo un poco para separarse de el.

-¡¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!! – dijo mientras trataba de librases de sus brazos, pero el no parecía dispuesto a darle gusto, por lo que trato de besarla nuevamente pero ella se resistía y forcejeaban – SUÉLTAME IDIOTA, ¿¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO?? SUÉLTAME – el la miro fijamente y ella pudo notar como su mirada cambiaba un poco, el brillo de furia parecía ceder, y uno de tristeza lo remplazaba, sus ojos ahora parecían de un dorado intenso –

-¿Qué me creo? – se acerco un poco mas de nuevo a ella, mientras Sakura seguía forcejeando con el – me creo – dijo suavemente mientras soltaba sus brazos y deslizaba sus manos lentamente por ellos hasta llegar a su cintura y sujetarla firmemente – tu mejor amigo…….. – acerco su rostro al cuello de ella, solo sentir la respiración de el la hacia que su cuerpo se tensara, pero era algo que no podía demostrar, no cuando el se comportaba así – tu compañero de entrenamiento……… – empezó a besar tu cuello efusivamente, Sakura aun trataba de resistirse, el nunca la había tratado así, que era lo que le sucedía, solo debía pensar en soltarse de el e irse, pero sentir sus besos no ayudaba mucho en eso – tu oponente de pelea………….. – bajo de su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos respirando sobre ellos, esto la tenso mas si quería escapar de el debía dejar de escucharlo y sentirlo – la persona que es capaz de sacarte de tus casillas………, y lo mas importante – se detuvo y la miro a la cara fijamente – me creo el hombre que te amado TODA SU VIDA, tu esposo el cual no esta dispuesto a dejarte ir tan fácilmente – no supo porque pero le agrado escucharlo, el deslizo una de sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, acariciándola delicadamente sobre el vestido –

-pues fuiste tu quien planteo la idea de una separación –

-seria un idiota si lo hiciera – acerco su rostro a ella nuevamente, para besarla de manera posesiva, era como si algo se hubiera apoderado de el, sus besos no eran como siempre esta vez los sentía mas apasionados, como si actuara por instinto, se abrió paso entre sus labios recorriendo su interior, no pudo evitar que un tenue gemido saliera de ella, se separo para ver su rostro este estaba muy sonrojado, su respiración agitada al igual que la suya, era como si la hiciera lucir mas hermosa – no permitiere que sea otro hombre el que te tenga a su lado, porque no lo soportaría, no se que es lo que me hiciste pero ya no puedo estar sin ti, te amo – dijo mientras nuevamente la besaba, era como si ella ya no pudiera hacer mas por el la soltara, sentía el cuerpo de el presionándola contra la pared, y sus manos recorrer su figura, se separaron un momento y el aprovecho que ella aun no reaccionaba después de eso para alzarla en brazos – serás mía Eleni, MÍA – dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba la cama, depositándola sobre ella no muy sutilmente, se alejo un poco de ella mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Sakura pareció reaccionar y pensaba utilizar ese momento para irse, pero rápidamente el la detuvo colocando sus brazos a los costados de ella, había dejado su trabajo al darse cuenta de lo que ella pensaba hacer, tomo presos nuevamente sus labios

– no creas que voy a dejarte ir – dijo mientras hacia presión para recostarla y se colocaba sobre ella, besándola intensamente, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, Sakura sintió la mano de el tratando de colarse bajo su vestido, mientras la otra se dirigía al cierre de este, bajándolo lentamente, al sentirlo un escalofrió la recorrió, su corazón latía apresuradamente, todo parecía indicar que no tenia escapatoria, o talvez era ella la que no quería salir de eso, pero no podía hacerlo, no de esa manera, no quería que su primera vez con el fuera así, con Shaoran actuando fuera de si, no podía permitirlo –

-ya basta Shaoran – dijo suavemente mientras hacia intentos por soltarse –

-no – dijo contra sus labios sin detener sus besos

-suéltame, basta déjame, no quiero………..no así………– dijo haciendo un poco de fuerza con lo que logro alejarlo de ella – ¡¡YA DÉJAME TRANQUILA!! – el la veía intensamente, tenia la respiración agitada, podía ver en su rostro un poco de desasosiego, que era lo que estaba haciendo, como era que pretendía que ella llegara a quererlo si la estaba forzando de esa manera, era seguro que después de eso, no lo perdonara jamás, no era capaz de hacerlo –

-MALDITA SEA – se reprocho mientras se alejaba de ella – ¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto? ¿POR QUE? – pareció arrepentirse de lo que iba hacer y dejar las cosas por la paz, se incorporo sentándose en la cama, y paso sus manos por su rostro – no soy capaz de hacer esto, no quiero que seas mía así, no tengo derecho, no si tu……….. no me amas – suspiro profundamente –

-Shaoran……… – la miro, y ella pudo notar el arrepentimiento en su mirada, pero no solo eso –

-no haría nada contra tu voluntad, no podría lastimarte – se levanto y abrocho nuevamente su camisa se veía verdaderamente arrepentido de lo que iba hacer, como pudo pensarlo siquiera, obligarla no demostraría nada – perdóname – dijo suavemente, mientras una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos la cual limpio rápidamente – ¡¡soy un imbécil!! – Sakura noto la tristeza en sus ojos y como estos estaban tratando de contener las lagrimas, pero no logro hacerlo con todas y un par de ellas escaparon, se giro para que no lo viera y trato de limpiarlas frotándose los ojos – de verdad soy un idiota, yo no se como se me pudo ocurrir………….. – se notaba desesperado, esta vez si había arruinado todo, era evidente que ella no lo perdonaría después de lo que intento hacer, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para tratar de seguir hablando – perdóname Eleni, yo se que talvez no merezca siquiera que me dirijas la palabra, pero…….. me deje llevar por mis celos, y por mi estupidez, se que fui un idiota……. –

-si lo eres – dijo ella suavemente, sabia del amor que el sentía por ella, pero verlo derramar lagrimas por eso, iba mas allá de de todo lo que había imaginado, y tal vez después de todo el podía pensar que estaba enamorada de otro porque nunca le dijo lo que sentía por el, Shaoran no era el culpable de todo, había sido bastante paciente con ella – eres un idiota, porque no eres capaz de entender que yo………… - ella también se puso de pie y se acerco a el, Shaoran trataba de ocultar su mirada de ella, no quería que lo viera llorar, pero el ver eso era algo que seguramente no se permitiría olvidar, el seguía rehuyendo su mirada así que tomo su rostro entre sus manos e hizo que la viera a los ojos – que no estoy enamorada de Evan, como te lo hago entender – quería que le creyera, que no dudara mas de lo que sentía por el, pero era algo que talvez no lograría a menos que le dijera que a quien quería era a el –

-Eleni…….

-estoy cansada de decírtelo, creo que lo he hecho de todas la formas ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mi palabra? – acaricio sus mejillas y eso lo hizo sentir mejor, por lo menos supo que ella no estaba tan disgustada con el como imaginaba –

-porque nunca te has portado con migo como lo haces con el –

-¿Cómo? –

-con el eres tan abierta, cariñosa………… todo lo que nunca haz sido con migo – tal vez tenia razón, pero si con el pudo ser así era precisamente por que no lo sentía mas que amistad y el interés por sus poderes, con Shaoran siempre había sido diferente, cada vez que estaban juntos y las miles de sensaciones la recorrían de alguna manera se sentía intimidada, era por eso que se comportaba así –

-pero me case con tigo –

-por que tenias que hacerlo, no porque en verdad lo desearas –

-tal vez para mi nuestro matrimonio tampoco fue…………… -

-¿Qué? – Pregunto al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a la cintura de ella para acercar mas sus cuerpos –

- algo de apariencia…………….. yo…………. – debía decirle lo que sentía, eso tendría que bastar para que el ya no dudara mas de lo que sentía por Evan, parecía ser la única alternativa –

-¿sentías algo por mi, cuando nos casamos? Dímelo – estaba a la expectativa de lo que ella diría –

-Bueno yo………….. – se veían a los ojos, debía decirle lo que sentía, ese era el momento de hacerlo, la mirada de el había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, la que el gustaba ver en sus ojos, la atracción de ellos la envolvió y como por inercia empezó acercarse a el lentamente, hasta rozar sus labios era una tenue caricia, el pareció no comprender muy bien lo que ella hacia pero no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así –

El ritmo del beso empezó a subir esta vez guiado por ella, llevo sus manos desde las mejillas de Shaoran a su cuello, abrasándose a el fuertemente, Shaoran la atrajo mas a el y llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de ella, notando que el aun el cierre del vestido estaba abajo, acaricio su espalda lentamente, cosa que la hizo estremecer, el bajo de sus labios a su cuello dejando en su recorrido un camino de besos, Sakura hizo su cabeza hacia atrás dándole plena libertad, cosa que el comprendió. Camino un poco con ella hacia atrás hasta que la hizo topar con la cama.

Deslizo su mano por su figura hasta llegar a sus hombros donde se dispuso a bajar la parte de arriba del vestido. Empezó a dejar al descubierto sus hombros al tiempo que los besaba tiernamente, podía sentir como ella temblaba ante sus caricias, estaba siendo muy delicado en comparación con el ímpetu de hace un momento. Siguió con su trabajo hasta que logro quitar la parte de arriba del vestido con un poco de ayuda de ella, el calor del lugar empezó a subir, y cada vez que el tocaba su piel era como si quemara a su paso. Se separo de ella un momento para verla fijamente. Shaoran llevo sus manos hasta la tiara que tenia en su cabeza y la coloco en la mesa luego se dirigió a los broches que sujetaban el peinado que llevaba quitándolos lentamente, hasta dejar caer por completo su cabello, despeinándolo un poco, para lograr apreciarlo como le gustaba. Se veía hermosa, y el color rojo en su rostro realzaba su belleza, todo parecía estar fluyendo mejor entre ellos, de alguna manera fue ella la de la iniciativa, luego que el le pidiera disculpas, pero debía estar seguro que ella también quería estar con el. La acerco a el nuevamente para besarla intensamente.

-dime que lo deseas, tanto como yo – dijo contra sus labios, con voz entrecortada ella abrió sus ojos y lo miro, su respiración se volvía mas agitada y los latidos de su corazón mas acelerados –

-siempre te dije que todo pasaba cuando tenia que pasar……….. – llevo sus manos al pecho de el para tratar de abrir uno de los botones de su camisa, con movimientos un tanto torpes por los nervios – tal vez………. ahora si sea el momento – dijo cuando logro abrirlo, le brindo una sonrisa, la cual el correspondió para luego tomar sus labios con mucha pasión, Sakura logro terminar con los botones y deslizo sus manos por el pecho desnudo de el lentamente hasta llegar al abdomen y volver a subir, esto hacia que el deseo por tenerla creciera, ella lograba hacerlo sentir de muchas formas, Sakura empezó a quitar la camisa hasta despojarlo de ella lanzándola al suelo.

Shaoran llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella y bajo mas el cierre del vestido al terminar, empezó a tratar de deslizarlo hacia abajo, le estaba siendo un poco difícil, por lo complicado de esos ropajes pero no cesaría en el intento, luego de un rato logro dejarlo caer. Una extraña sensación la recorrió al sentirse despojada de el, los nervios fueron en aumento, pero no iba a flaquear ahora, ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás.

-te amo Eleni – dijo alzándola en brazos – te, amo – la deposito delicadamente sobre la cama y sentándose a su lado se permitió observarla un momento, mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello de su cara. Sakura se levanto sentándose en la cama, sentía su corazón desbocado, llevo sus manos hasta el pecho de el y pudo apreciar que los latidos de Shaoran eran igual o talvez mas rápidos que los de ella, no supo porque pero eso la hizo sentir mejor. El acaricio sus brazos lentamente hasta llegar a los hombros y bajar los tirantes de la camisola, esperaba no demorarse mucho tratando de despojarla de esas prendas.

También se sentía muy nervioso, esperaba poder hacer que ella se sintiera bien era lo que mas le importaba, se acerco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios y luego dirigirlos a su cuello, mientras ella seguía con sus caricias en su pecho, llevo sus manos hasta su espalda para empezar una ferviente lucha contra los lasos que mantenían sujeto el corsé, sus nervios sumados a lo bien sujeto que estaba no lo ayudaban mucho a lograr desatarlo, Sakura sonrió y recordó el problema que tenia para desatar esa prenda, el lo noto por lo que se detuvo y la miro a la cara

–parece que te resulta gracioso esto ¿no? – ella rio sonoramente, cosa que termino por agradarle aunque se burlara de el –

-un poco lo admito – acaricio la mejilla de el - ¿quieres que te ayude? O………¿podrás hacerlo tu solo? –

-claro que si – dijo muy seguro mientras besaba su cuello y regresaba a sus intentos por vencer a la prenda, pero no parecía tener mucho éxito y luego de un rato pareció cansarse de eso, así que tomaría otras medidas – ¡¡ Rayos!! – dijo mientras abría una de la gavetas y parecía buscar algo muy importante –

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto un tanto desconcertada –

-esto servirá dijo el sacando una pequeña daga – ella siguió viéndolo extrañada – no voy a pasar toda la noche tratando de quitarlo, lo siento pero por hoy tendrá que ser por las malas – llego junto a ella de nuevo y con sumo cuidado con la daga comenzó a cortar los lazos del corsé hasta lograr aflojarlo, cada vez que cortaba uno un escalofrió la recorría –

-estas loco – dijo ella mientras buscaba sus labios, el correspondió a la vez que dejaba la daga sobre la mesa, al fin lograría deshacerse de esa prenda tan molesta, lentamente comenzó a quitarlo cuando lo logro sonrió victorioso, y ella no pudo evitar que su cara se tiñera aun mas de rojo –

-tendrás que enseñarme como quitar esto – dijo mientras lo arrojaba lo mas lejos posible, empezaba a aborrecer esa prenda, la miro intensamente, ahora era menos ropa las que hacían que no pudiera apreciarla libremente como el otro día en su tienda, la camisola que llevaba no parecía representar mayor obstáculo – o mejor no los uses – dijo mientras se hundía en la piel de su cuello, sakura llevo sus mano a la espalda de el acariciándolo a la vez que daba tenues besos en el cuello de el, de alguna forma se sentía mas atrevida, después de sus encuentros previos y tantos intentos también habían terminado por afectarla a ella.

Shaoran llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella colándolas por debajo de la camisola que aun portaba Sakura, y ella sintió que sus manos eran fuego en su piel, lentamente fue subiendo sus caricias hasta llegar cerca de sus pechos dando un leve rose en ellos, haciendo que sakura se estremeciera al sentirlo. Sentía que las manos de el hacían arder su piel, y el contacto la hizo dar un leve gemido. Sus caricias se detuvieron ahí ya que el dejo lo que hacia, se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, ella lo veía sin entender que era lo que pasaba, no pretendía dejar las cosas ahí, será que ahora era el quien detendría todo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto con dificultad, –

-¡¡princesa Eleni!! – Pudo escuchar que la llamaban luego el seguro de la puerta cerrándose - ¡¡princesa Eleni de Zarek!! – distinguió a Shaoran que regresaba junto a ella, sin darle tiempo a decir nada la beso intensamente para volver donde se había quedado - si alguien se atreve a llamarte, o tocar esa puerta lo ejecuto sin importar lo que digas, no quiero interrupciones – dijo mientras subía la intensidad de los besos, ahora se volvían muy apasionados, hizo que se fuera recostando lentamente y el se acomodo a su lado tomo la orilla de la camisola para quitarla por completo, subiéndola lentamente – esto no se quedara en un intento, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra boda…………… pienso consumar nuestro matrimonio – con un poco de ayuda de ella logro quitar la camisola, no tardo mucho en sentir la penetrante mirada de Shaoran sobre ella, se sintió un poco intimidada ante su escrutinio, que trato de cubrirse con uno de sus brazos, pero el no se lo permitió tomo su brazo y lo coloco a un costado – Eres tan hermosa – esta vez podía apreciarla sin esconderse, sin que nada se lo impidiera, pero aun así noto el incomodo de ella, no era que antes no la hubiera visto desnuda pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera avergonzada por ello, shaoran deslizo una de sus manos por su espalda atrayéndola hacia el para besarla, pudiendo sentir por primera vez el contacto de su piel contra su pecho, era la sensación mas agradable que hubiera sentido, tanto que creía estar en un sueño, del cual esperaba no despertar, porque en el Eleni era solamente suya. Se separo de ella nuevamente, y regreso su mirada a su pecho, este bajaba y subía agitadamente, trago en seco, sentía como su excitación por ella crecía.

Llevo una de su manos hasta uno de sus pechos lentamente como si dudara en lo que quería hacer, logro dar un roce con la yema de sus dedos, y lo acaricio lánguidamente como si tuviera miedo a romperla si lo hacia con mucha fuerza, ella arqueo su espalda y cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir su caricia, si estaba así solo por eso que tanto podría sentir después, luego de un rato su otra mano acompaño la caricia en el otro seno, y ahora no eran solo sus dedos sino toda su mano la que se había apoderado de ellos, sentía como su pezones se volvía mas duros ante el aumento de sus caricias, y sus gemidos eran mas sonoros, eso le decía que no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo.

Ella pudo sentir como el regresaba los besos a su cuello y bajaba lentamente, esto la estaba volviendo loca, era como si cada vez necesitara mas de el, eran demasiadas sensaciones o eso creía hasta que pudo sentir las caricias de sus besos donde antes estaban sus manos, eran bastante sutiles como si lo hiciera con temor, pero eran suficientes para hacerla sentir mil sensaciones, Sakura acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Shaoran, mientras la otra había terminado en la cama estrujando la sabana, necesitaba aferrarse a algo, o de lo contrario sentía que desfallecería.

Pero como si de algo instintivo se tratara su mano se deslizo hasta el botón el pantalón de el, tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no pareció darse cuenta que ella trataba por todos los medios que le eran posibles que se librara de esa prenda, cuando logro desabrocharlo trato de tirar de el hacia abajo, pareció ser hasta entonces que el lo noto, así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad se separo de ella para librarse de su pantalón, y arrojarlo al suelo, ella pudo sentir la excitación de el presionando su muslo y fue entonces que supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, pero en verdad no deseaba que hubiera regreso, quería entregarse a el sin importar lo demás, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sintió las manos de el tomando la orilla de la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, y sus besos recorrer nuevamente sus pechos, pero esta vez con mas libertad, como si su temor comenzará, a irse, cosa que no era así, nunca en su vida había estado mas nervioso, tenia miedo de hacerlo mal, de lastimarla, pero eso no impedía que su deseo por poseerla en cuerpo y alma se aminorara, quería que fuera suya, como no lo había sido de nadie mas, quería ser el único que pudiera tenerla de esa forma, y se sentía muy afortunado por que así era.

Tiraba de su prenda con una lentitud que la mataba, a medida que bajaba acariciaba sus piernas con mucha delicadeza, cuando se sintió libre de toda indumentaria, no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, su respiración se volvió mas agitada y su rostro se tiño aun mas de rojo

-Shaoran……….. Yo – el coloco su dedo en sus labios –

-no es necesario decir nada – le sonrió tiernamente tratando de ocultar los nervios que sentía, era evidente que ella estaba igual pero el debía mostrarse mas firme, y hacerle ver que esto era mas que el simple hecho de consumar un matrimonio, era una entrega por parte de ambos, la forma de Mostar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, porque si ella había accedido hacer el amor con el, era porque de alguna manera lo quería, no era de las que hacían algo nada mas por que si, debía sentir tener un sentimiento mas grande por el que una simple amistad – te amo Eleni, te amo, ya no sabría estar sin ti – la miraba intensamente, le parecían aun mentira tenerla junto a el de esa forma, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, poder acariciar su tez blanca, ver su rostro sonrojado por los nervios y la excitación, su labios entreabiertos y rojos por la intensidad de sus besos, sus pechos que subían y bajaban por lo agitado de su respiración, su cabello esparcido por toda la cama, definitivamente era el ser mas hermoso que había visto acaricio su rostro tiernamente, mientras seguía observándola, como si quisiera gravar esas imágenes para siempre en el

-ya deja de mirarme así – dijo con dificultad, estaba bastante nerviosa y la forma en que el la veía solo incrementaba sus nervios –

-no puedo, es que eres tan hermosa…….. – pero si el podía verla así, significaba que ella podía hacer lo mismo, así que deslizo sus manos por el pecho de el, al igual que sus ojos, su mirada se volvía menos recatada, mientras bajaba por su abdomen, pero su valor llego hasta ahí, al notar lo excitado que estaba Shaoran se giro hacia otro lado, el sonrió al descubrir que después de todo Eleni si tenia algunos puntos débiles y podía aprovecharse de ellos un poco, tomo sus labios nuevamente, mientras se colocaba entre su piernas, y se retiraba también la prenda que le quedaba, cuando lo hizo se sintió aun mas nervioso, esperaba hacer las cosas bien teniendo en cuenta que toda su experiencia se reducía a ella y sus fallidos intentos, ya que su encuentro con Meiling no llego a mas, no contaba con mayor práctica, pero no podía dejarse dominar Eleni se merecía que el fuera determinado, llevo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de ella, mientras con la otra trataba de sostenerse para no dejar caer todo su peso, siguió con sus caricias por un rato mas estas se volvían mas intensas, ya no podía controlar sus manos estas viajaban por toda la figura de ella hasta donde lograban llegar.

-Sha…..oran – pudo escuchar un leve susurro surgir de sus labios, supo que ya estaba bien de caricias, ese era el momento ella estaba lista, se separo de ella para verla a la cara, necesitaba saber si estaría bien que no iba a lastimarla, se concentraría en hacerla sentir cómoda por mucho que eso le costara, respiro profundamente y se coloco en su entrada, pero solo estuvo ahí unos segundos, al sentirlo Sakura se estremeció tanto que se alejo un poco de el,

-tranquila………– Shaoran, la tomo por las caderas para evitar que eso volviera a pasar e intentarlo nuevamente, esta vez ella pareció no resistirse y suaves gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios cuando lo sintió tratando de entrar – lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, tratare de tener todo el cuidado posible…….. –

-lo se……. Es solo que……. – justo en ese momento se hundió en ella hasta donde le fue posible, ella dio un ligero grito y se aferro a su espalda fuertemente cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, era una sensación extraña, sentía un poco de dolor pero a la vez era como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera, como podían caber tantas emociones en un solo momento, pero parecía que no era todo –

-estas bien – pudo escuchar la voz jadeante de el, se escuchaba diferente según sus sentidos le permitieron apreciarla, ella asintió ya que no se sentía capaz de emitir palabras razonables, el se quedo quieto un momento, deleitándose con la piel de su cuello, y sintiendo como el cuerpo de ambos estaba perlado por pequeñas gotas de sudor, que facilitaban la roce de los mismos. Sentía el pecho de ella acomodarse al suyo, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de su espalda con sus pequeñas manos.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella relajarse, se preparo para terminar de entrar en ella, llevo su mano hasta los muslos de ella para acariciarlo, y penetrarla completamente al hacerlo ella nuevamente hundió sus uñas en la espalda de el, mientras sentía pasar el dolor, lentamente el empezó a entrar y salir de ella, tratando de ser lo mas delicado posible, cosa que se le dificultaba mucho ya que sentía perder la razón, cada vez que la escuchaba gemir o decir su nombre con dificultad, pero debía intentarlo, debía hacer que ella sintiera todo el placer posible, era su nombre el que ella decía, y eso lo alentaba mas a seguir, ya que era en el en quien pensaba, su entrega era real, y debía mostrarle que la suya también lo era, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y rápidos, noto como ahora ella también se movía su ritmo y enrollaba sus piernas en el, esto le permitió tener mas libertad, acelero aun mas el paso, mientras repartía besos por todas las partes del cuerpo de ella a las que podía llegar –

-E…Eleni, me vuelves loco – era como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando que llegara ese momento, sentía que había nacido solo para estar con ella, que si llegaba a perderla ya nada tendría sentido, ella era lo que lo hacia seguir adelante –

-Sha...Shaoraaan – su voz sonaba diferente, tanto que hasta ella se sorprendió de escuchase, pero no podía dejar de decir su nombre, era algo inconciente, acariciaba su espalda fuertemente mientras besaba el cuello y hombros de el, sabia que después de eso, el separarse de el seria mas difícil, pero no importaba, todo valdría la pena solo por sentirlo así, sentía que si lo soltaba caería en un abismo, era como si pequeñas explosiones recorrieran su cuerpo preparándola para una muy grande –

-E…E ..leni – sentía que no podía mas, pero debía resistir, era evidente que ella aun no terminaba, no podía fallarle, llevo sus labios a los pechos de ella para besarlos ardientemente, tratando de estimularla mas, sentía como ella se aferraba mas a su espalda, próxima a la culminación, sus gemidos también eran mas fuertes, haciendo que sus voces se mezclaran, su mano acariciaba fervientemente el otro seno estimulando el centro de este –

-Sha…..Shaoran – pudo sentir como una gran descarga de energía recorriera su cuerpo, creando una gran explosión, que la hizo estremecer como nunca lo había hecho era algo que iba desde su vientre a la punta de sus pies y hasta su cabeza, y todo su mundo giraba, arqueo su espalda y enterró mas sus dedos en la piel de el, y se centraba en sentir todo lo que el le provocaba en ese momento. Shaoran ya no pudo contenerse mas, por lo que dando las ultimas envestidas en ella, se introdujo lo más que pudo hasta que logro alcanzarla –

-E...leni... – sintió como si una descarga recorriera su cuerpo cuando se libero, y trato de no dejar caer su peso sobre ella, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil ya que todo su ser temblaba y sentía que iba a desplomarse y así lo hizo, Sakura sintió como el dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho podía sentir como el jadeaba aun, estaba agotado al igual que ella, sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas, y era como si las ideas aun no llegaran a su cabeza.

Pudo sentir como el comenzaba a moverse, tratando de levantar su cabeza lo mas posible, llego a sus rostro y junto sus frentes, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-te amo – ella sonrió, el bajo hasta sus labios para besarla apasionadamente, salio de ella y se acomodo a su lado, sin dejar de besarla hizo que se recostara en el, se separaron lentamente, se veían intensamente, era como si no terminaran de creer lo que había pasado entre ellos mientras sentían que sus funciones regresaban a la normalidad.

-dejaras de atormentar tu mente con ideas que no tiene una razón – dijo aun jadeante mirándolo a los ojos –

-lo haré – acaricio su mejilla he hizo que se recostara en su pecho, ella no puso ninguna resistencia y se acomodo en el, era una sensación agradable, se sentía segura, no imagino que el pudiera provocarle eso, cuando ella siempre fue mas fuerte – ya no me permitiré pensar en eso, no después de………… sentirte así – dijo abrazándola con fuerza – de sentirte mía y solamente mía – ella bufo una sonrisa –

-eres un machista – el también rió –

-si lo soy, pero solo con tigo – se acerco a ella para besarla intensamente – te me has vuelto algo aditivo, mientras más te tengo, mas quiero estar junto a ti – se recostó nuevamente en su pecho y cuando su cuerpo pareció regresar a la normalidad, sintió el frío del ambiente, había olvidado que ya casi era invierno y el clima era muy helado sintió un escalofrió recorrerla – estas bien – pregunto el un tanto preocupado –

-si, solo que hace un poco de frío – el sonrió maliciosamente –

-hace un momento no parecía impórtate – ella se sonrojo y lo miro un tanto molesta, pero el se limito a tomar el edredón de la cama y envolver sus cuerpos con el, sin dejar que ella se apartara de su lado – ¿mejor? –

-si, mejor -

-este invierno será muy agradable si logro tenerte todas las noches entre mis brazos – ella sonrió tristemente – empezaba a sentir que el sueño lo invadía pero no quería dormir, deseaba seguir sintiendo el calor de ella contra su pecho –

-tal vez no pueda ser así siempre, nada es eterno en esta vida –

-pues entonces trataremos de vivirlo mientras nos sea posible, que estoy seguro será mucho tiempo –

-quisiera poder creer eso, pero se que no será así, hay muchas cosas que aun debes saber de mi, Shaoran... yo... –levanto su cabeza para verlo a la cara –Shaoran yo soy... – pero se encontró con que el se había quedado dormido, lo observo detenidamente, se veía muy tranquilo y tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, en verdad se veía feliz, sabia que cuando le dijera que tenia que irse para siempre seria doloroso para ambos, deseaba saber como reaccionaria cuando se enterara quien era ella, debía decírselo pronto, solo de esta forma lograría que el comprendiera la situación y saber si era lo que ella buscaba, ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando se lo dijera? La apoyaría, o se sentiría traicionado porque nunca se lo dijo, suspiro profundamente y acaricio su mejilla, el parecía estar profundamente dormido – Shaoran... yo soy un ser de luz... y mi deber ahora es regresar a mi mundo, mi tiempo en la tierra termino – dijo suavemente - ¿Cómo reaccionaras cuando escuches esto? ¿Me odiaras después que te diga la verdad? ¿Podrás seguirme amando después que sepas que te mentí toda la vida? ¿Qué pensaras de mi? Espero que seas capaz de entenderme – se recostó nuevamente mientras acariciaba su pecho, ahora sentía que le seria mas difícil lograr separarse de el, hacer que no saliera lastimado cuando partiera – te quiero Shaoran, te quiero... – lentamente empezó a quedarse dormida, con miles de pensamientos en su mente.

Si no resultaba ser Argus, tendría que perderlo para siempre, y de ser lo contrario, aun estaba por ver si el querría acompañarla, y enfrascarse en una lucha como esa, decirle quien era ella, talvez seria lo mas difícil, el podría sentirse traicionado porque nunca le dijo la verdad, su estadía en la tierra llegaba a su fin al igual que la guerra, en unos días debía regresar, había entrenado toda la vida para enfrentarse a Kek y acabar con la oscuridad del planeta que ella misma formo, pero solo contaba con unos días para definir que haría con todos los años que había vivido en la tierra, en despedirse de todos los que habían ayudado, pronto enfrentaría el destino para el que había sido preparada, la pregunta era ¿lograría salir con vida e el?... solo el tiempo lo diría...

Continuara...

-- -- --

Hola les dejo el capitulo siguiente, espero que les haya gustado, y que esta vez no hubieran interrupciones...

Quiero agradecer los comentarios recibidos, me fueron de ayuda par terminar con este capitulo, me quedo mas largo de lo que quería pero así pasa a veces...

Bueno espero sus opiniones sobre el capitulo... no pensaba incluir una escena así en la historia la verdad, por que no es el fin, pero lo considere necesario, trate en lo posible de no excederme, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Por cierto LMUndine lo del nombre de Eleni de Sakura se explica en el chapter 3, y se debe a que cuando ella llego a la tierra tomo el lugar de la hija del rey que había muerto y ella se llamaba así, es por ero que tomo ese nombre.

Y le puedo adelantar que le próximo capitulo habrán algunas revelaciones... Ustedes como creen que el reaccione cuando se entere quien es ella...la apoyara... le recriminar que no le haya dicho nada...le creerá... para saber esto y mas

Nos leemos en la próxima


	28. sucesos inesperados

Seres de luz

Seres de luz

Un extraño presentimiento lo invadía, era como si algo grave fuera a pasar, todo en su alrededor era diferente, se sentía un ambiente pesado, al menos esa era la sensación que le daba ver el lado oscuro del planeta, era como si algo en ese lugar se estuviera acrecentando, y una especie de aura negativa rodeara el planeta.

-se encuentra bien Fuyitaka – escucho una voz que lo saco de sus cavilaciones, ante su mirada apareció una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, no parecía ser mayor que su hija, su mirada era profunda como el mismo océano, era como si con solo observar fuera capaz de penetrar la mente y leer hasta los mas recónditos pensamientos que alguien puede albergar, ella lo observaba con profunda curiosidad, había sentido la vibrante preocupación en el hombre que pocas veces demostraba estar perturbado –

-no – dijo seriamente viéndola de frente – algo esta pasando, el ambiente se siente diferente, como si todo nos indicara que debemos prepararnos, sabes que es lo que puede estar sucediendo – ella se alejo un poco de él y dirigió su mirada por todo su alrededor como si realizara un exhaustivo examen a lo que la rodeaba –

-puede ser un efecto del eclipse que habrá en unos días, los planetas estarán alineados de forma diferente, eso puede estar teniendo repercusiones en nuestro planeta, la energía de el tiene un efecto extraño desde hace unos días, parece que es un fenómeno que nos afectara mas de lo que esperaba –

-desearía creer que solo es eso, pero………… - dirigió su mirada hasta la parte oscura del planeta – ese lugar luce diferente, la presencia de Kek se siente mas fuerte, creo que lo que tanto temíamos pasara pronto, el regresara – ella pareció sobresaltarse ante la idea y un dejo de preocupación apareció en su rostro –

-cree que se este preparando para hacerlo, ¿pero porque ahora? – Parecía un tanto desconcertada –

-no lo se – la miro fijamente – quiero pedirte algo –

-cualquier cosa en lo que pueda ayudar lo haré con gusto –

-busca a Sakura, creo que ella va a necesitar de tu ayuda –

-no veo en que podría serle útil, mi fuerte no es la pelea –

-lo se, pero es algo que siento que debes hacer, lo mejor es que trates de estar a su lado, la tierra también esta pasando por un momento difícil, porque por lo visto este fenómeno no solo afectara nuestro planeta – el observo el cielo donde se podían apreciar un seria de planetas que estaban casi alineados - el cielo nos esta dando las señales no podemos ignorarlas –

-si cree que es conveniente que vaya a la tierra lo haré – dijo muy segura – aunque sigo pensando que no será de mucha utilidad – ella también dirigió sus ojos al cielo –

-ese eclipse talvez tenga mas efectos de los que imaginamos, hay algo que me dice que pronto todo se desatara, espero que ahora ella pueda lograr mas de lo que hizo de niña –

-y que se supone que le diré cuando la vea, preguntara que esta pasando –

-la verdad, no sabemos lo que sucede, pero debemos prepararnos para lo peor –

Incluso las nubes parecían tener formas extrañas, era como si el mismo planeta les estuviera advirtiendo de que algo sucedería y debían prepararse si querían salir victoriosos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La mañana era muy tranquila, todo el lugar parecía estar en armonía, aun se podía escuchar algunos pájaros cantar, era seguro que dentro de poco estos se marcharían y no volverían hasta la primavera. Lentamente abrió los ojos, pudo sentir un calor extraño a su lado, y se sorprendió un poco al notar a la persona que la tenia fuertemente abrazada, fue como si las imágenes de lo sucedió llegaran a su mente de golpe. Se separo un poco de el tratando de no despertarlo, se notaba que aun disfrutaba de estar perdido en el mundo de los sueños, su semblante era placido, como si nada pudiera preocuparlo.

Aun parecía no terminar de asimilar lo sucedido, se había entregado a el, y solo recordarlo hacia que se sonrojara, pero una sonrisa surco su rostro, se sentía bien de haberlo hecho, era como si con eso le dijera lo que no podía con palabras. Miro a su alrededor y vio sus ropas esparcidas por el piso, pudo sentir el frió de la mañana, el cual era bastante considerando que el invierno aun no llegaba del todo, eso era extraño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, trayendo consigo la sabana que la cubría, vio sobre la mesa de noche la daga que el había usado para cortar las tiras de su corsé y su sonrisa se amplio mas al recordar lo tortuoso que le resulto a el pelar contra eso, acaricio lentamente su rostro mientras depositaba un beso en su labios, acaricio un hombro de el y noto que un escalofrió lo recorrió, trato de cubrirlo nuevamente, ya que recordó que ninguno portaba prenda alguna, lo que hacia que el frió calaba mas, se levanto de la cama y saco de su armario algo para colocarse encima, sin pensarlo mucho tomo su ropa de dormir y una bata, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Shaoran, al parecer aun no pensaba despertar, recogió del piso la ropa que había quedado tirada y la coloco sobre uno de los muebles, se acerco hasta la ventana que daba a la pequeña terraza que había en su cuarto y observo que aun no amanecía, el sol empezaba asomarse por el horizonte, talvez era por eso que hacia tanto frió. Abrió la ventana y salio a la terraza para admirar mejor el panorama. De repente pudo sentir una energía bastante poderosa aparecer, su rostro se torno un poco preocupado ante esto.

Será que aun quedaban enemigos, no, esta energía era diferente, no pertenecía a seres humanos estaba segura de haberla percibido antes, que era lo que sucedía ahora, seria acaso que no todo había terminado como pensaban, la energía desapareció por completo y eso la dejo aun mas preocupada, no porque sintiera temor de ella, sino por todo lo que podía implicar una presencia como esa en la tierra, era evidente que provenía de otra dimensión.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_**-no importa donde este, tu amor estará siempre con migo – **__podía ver como se debilitaba mas, se sentía impotente, como era que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla-- __**-nada de esto es tu culpa, las cosas tenían que pasar así, no tienes nada que recriminarte -- **__era como si un vació se formara en su pecho al escuchar estar palabras, no distinguía bien a la persona que la decía pero, sentía una inmensa tristeza, como si su corazón se partiera en dos __**- **__**siempre estaré en alguna parte -- **_

se despertó sobresaltado, como si no lograra ubicarse, Sintió los rayos del sol darle en el rostro, empezó a examinar donde estaba, el lugar no parecía ser su cuarto, el frió de la mañana lo recorrió y sintió como si el calor que hasta hace poco había sentido, se hubiera esfumado de repente, y esa frases aun resonaban en su mente pudo sentir como el frío se calaba mas en el, como no iba a tener frió si estaba sin prenda alguna, pero porque estaba así, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el cuerpo de ella a su lado, pero no lo encontró, seria acaso que lo había soñado, no, aun le parecía sentir como sus manos y sus labios recorrían su piel, aun tenia la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su aroma estaba impregnado en su piel, pero donde podría estar, ¿se habría arrepentido de lo que paso entre ellos? Al pensar en eso se preocupo, se levanto y noto que sus prendas habían sido depositadas en uno de los muebles no muy ordenadamente, la suya estaba mezclada con la de ella, tomo algunas de sus prendas para colocárselas, pero apenas termino de vestir sus pantalones cuando vio que la ventana estaba abierta y vislumbro la figura de ella en la terraza. Era una imagen perfecta para el, la luz de la mañana sobre ella, y la leve brisa elevando sus cabellos, la vio por largo rato era como si no pudiera apartar su mirada de ella, pero noto algo mas parecía estar un tanto pensativa, seria que en verdad se había arrepentido de haberse entregado a el, no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con cierto temor, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de el acercándose, no fue hasta sentir sus brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás, que supo que estaba a su lado, al sentirlo no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, mas al sentir como hacia su cabello hacia un lado y daba leve besos a su cuello, era como si las emociones aun estuviera a flor de piel, pareció olvidar lo que preocupaba su mente para sentirlo.

-buenos días princesa – dijo suavemente, abrasándola mas fuerte –

-buenos días – dijo en la misma manera –

-esperaba encontrarte a mi lado cuando desperté – ella sonrió al escucharlo el parecía un tanto preocupado, conociéndolo al no encontrarla a su lado quien sabe que clase de ideas rondaban su cabeza, así que decidió llevar sus manos a los brazos de el y acariciarlos, fue mas un acto impulsivo no parecía estar pensando mucho en que hacer –

-me levante hace un rato y quise ver el paisaje – dijo ella tranquilamente –

-y yo solo quería verte a ti – la giro para vela a la cara y acariciar su mejilla tiernamente, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaría después de haber estado juntos, que actitud tendría con el, si lo que pensó que sintiera algo por el era real. Fue hasta girarse a verlo que ella se dio cuenta que el no portaba camisa y podía ver su pecho desnudo cosa que hizo que su rostro se sonrojara – pensé por un momento que te habías arrepentido y te habías marchado yo…… ¿te arrepientes? – no podía creer lo que le pregunta a caso parecía arrepentida, ella sonrió al notar en sus ojos un dejo de inquietud, como si aun no terminara de creer que ella estaba ahí con el, como lo había supuesto el creía que ella no había disfrutado de su momento o que pasadas las emociones se sintiera confundida, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad, haber sido suya era algo que jamás lograría un sentimiento como ese –

-no, no tengo porque hacerlo – dijo muy segura – estoy aquí – dijo acariciando su mejilla y acercándose a el, con su otra mano acariciaba su pecho, esperaba hacerle entender que lo que creía no era cierto, y el pareció comprender que en verdad ella era real y estaba a su lado, había estado junto a el toda la noche, había disfrutado de su calor, de sus besos y sus caricias, de su entrega, había sido suya, era suya –

-lo se, lo se….. – dijo abrasándola fuertemente – y no pienso dejarte ir nunca de mi lado – acaricio su espalda lentamente, necesitaba sentir que en verdad la tenia entre sus brazos, que estaba ahí – no te apartaras de mi – ella sonrió tristemente –

-desearía que eso fuera así – sentía los brazos de el alrededor de ella y eso la hacia sentir bien, pero el recordar que pronto tenia que marcharse, era como si un profundo vació surgiera en su pecho –

-lo será – se separo para verla a los ojos – no te alejaras de mi nunca, nunca – se acerco a ella hasta besar sus labios tiernamente, ella respondió al beso de la misma forma, paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el la sujetaba con una mano de su cintura y la otra se deslizaba por su espalda al estar juntos de esa manera, era como entrar en un mundo donde nadie mas existía, solo estaban ellos, se separaron lentamente viéndose a los ojos, ella noto que la duda en ellos había desaparecido y brillaban de forma diferente, pero debía hablar con el con la verdad y tal vez era el momento –

-Shaoran, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar – el la veía embelezado no quería apartar su mirada de ella, y lo que menos quería era arruinar un momento así con una conversación de la que talvez terminarían discutiendo –

-tiene que ser ahora – dijo contra sus labios

-es importante, hay algo que debo decirte, Shaoran yo... –

-Eleni ya estas despierta – escucharon que llamaban a la puerta y se separaron lentamente –Eleni – sin duda era la voz de Tomoyo, se vieron fijamente y sin saber porque ambos se vieron recorridos por un nerviosismo, al pensar que ella podría entrar y encontrase con que ellos había estado juntos toda la noche y no precisamente discutiendo, oyeron la perilla de la puerta girando pero no consiguió abrirla, recordó que Shaoran había puesto el seguro y se sintió aliviada que así fuera – Eleni, puedo pasar – dijo mientras tocaba nuevamente la puerta –

-que sucede – pudo escuchar otra voz en el pasillo que también reconoció – la princesa aun no se levanta – dijo Eriol –

-eso parece, es extraño siempre es de las primeras en levantarse - ella se separo de shaoran muy a su pesar, y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta cuando escucho que nuevamente la llamaban se retiro de la habitación y llego al pequeño recibidor –

-ya estoy despierta y puedo oírte, que sucede – dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, no le agradaba mucho la idea que ellos se enteraran que había pasado la noche con Shaoran, Tomoyo era capaz de hacerle contar demasiados detalles, no sentiría satisfecha su curiosidad hasta que le contara todo, y Eriol seguramente tendría bastante para hacer sus bromas con ella –

-es hora de bajar a desayunar – dijo Tomoyo, observo de nuevo la habitación y noto que el no la había seguido, regreso sus paso nuevamente para ver donde estaba y lo encontró aun de pie en la terraza, le dedico una sonrisa con la que le decía que dejaba en sus manos lo que quisiera decirles sobre el porque estaba el ahí, ella nuevamente llego al recibidor – Eleni que es lo que sucede porque esta con llave – Sakura llego a la puerta para abrirla y pudo ver a sus amigos frente a ella –

-no sucede nada, debo haber puesto el seguro sin pensar – parecía muy serena pero en verdad los nervios la invadían de solo pensar que a el se le ocurriera aparecer a sus espaldas en el estado en que se encontraba o que descubrieran su ropa y empezaran hacer preguntas, lo que menos quería era recibir las miradas de ellos y sus comentario sarcásticos –

-bueno pues en vista que al parecer te dio por dormir de mas tendrás que darte prisa en arreglarte, partiremos hoy y los reyes quieren hablar con tigo y Shaoran, nos esperan en el comedor –

-así….. esta bien en un momento bajo – no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la habitación al parecer el no tenia intensiones de salir –

-bueno date prisa ¿quieres que te ayude arreglarte? –

-¡no! – dijo regresando su vista a ella – no Es necesario, vayan ustedes yo los alcanzo luego

-¿segura? –

-si –

-estas bien, pareces un tanto distraída –

-claro estoy bien, en un momento estoy con ustedes –

Ellos empezaron a caminar rumbo al comedor apenas habían dado unos pasos y Eriol se detuvo

-apropósito ¿sabes donde puede estar Shaoran? – ella lo miro fijamente –

-es cierto, ayer desapareció de la fiesta y no lo hemos visto desde entonces – dijo Tomoyo –

-no, no lo he visto desde anoche – dijo tratando de ser lo mas natural posible –

-que raro, juraría que salio detrás de ti, luego que acompañaste a Evan, creí que iba a buscarte y por la mirada que tenia pensé que mínimo tendríamos una pelea, sobre todo cuando no regresaste a la recepción –

-cuando deje a Evan con su padre en la habitación decidí ya no regresar, sabes que nunca me han gustado mucho ese tipo de reuniones, y con respecto a Shaoran…….yo también note que estaba molesto conociéndolo aun debe andar perdido por ahí – lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta ella misma se hubiera creído lo que decía –

-bueno talvez aparezca mas tarde – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa que denotaba que sabia mas de lo que decía, luego de eso se retiraron, ella suspiro y cerro al puerta asegurándose de ponerle seguro, no sea que se les ocurriera regresar, volvió a la habitación y vio como el cerraba la ventana y se acercaba a ella lentamente –

-así que no me haz visto desde anoche……. – dijo al llegar junto a ella para tomarla de la cintura –

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Que estabas aquí con migo – dijo en tono sereno, como si le pareciera lo mas lógico, en verdad lo ultimo que deseaba era iniciar explicaciones sobre lo que había sucedido entre ellos a los demás -

-era la verdad y no tiene nada de malo, eres mi esposa – dijo seriamente mientras acercaba sus rostros –

-lo se, pero quien se aguanta luego los comentario de Tomoyo y Eriol – ella coloco sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de el – además no creo que estuvieras apropiadamente vestido para que te vieran – el se observo pero la expresión de su rostro no cambio aun se encontraba un tanto serio –

-tal vez tengas razón pero…

-que es lo que estas pensando – dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho, el pareció empezar a relajarse un poco, sentir sus manos de esa manera era algo que podía hacerlo perder la cordura, pero porque no les había dicho nada de lo que paso entre ellos, es cierto que no le agradaban los comentarios pero, seguro que solo era eso –

-en serio... no es porque te arrepientes o... –

-Shaoran, no es nada de eso, dijiste que no ibas atormentarte más con ideas como esas – dijo seriamente –

-lo se, solo que…. – lo miro a los ojos para hablarle no podía creer que aun tuviera dudas -

-Shaoran, ¿crees que te mentí anoche? ¿Qué no soy sincera? – la miro a los ojo, y pudo ver que en ellos había sinceridad, lo veía de una forma diferente, eran pocos las veces que había podido apreciar esa mirada serena y apacible, pero últimamente esta parecía estar siempre presente en ella y era algo que lo alegraba

-no me hagas caso – era tonto creer que su entrega no había sido real, cuando cada caricia que se entregaban decía que ella también disfrutaba del momento, no podía dudar de esa manera –

-debo hacerlo, ¡¡si estas pensando que seria capaz de mentirte!! ¡¡de fingir o que mi entrega a ti no fue real!! PUES SI ES ASÍ DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE NO ESTOY DISPUESTA A… - pero no la dejo continuar ya que la beso apasionadamente acercándola a el –

-Te amo y eso es lo único que importa – la beso de nuevo y ella no pudo resistirse y le respondió de la misma manera, al tiempo que dirigía sus manos a la espalda de el, podía sentir como su cuerpo empezaba entrar en calor, se sentía muy frió cuando se acerco a ella, lo cual parecía normal al estar tanto tiempo en la terraza medio desnudo, lentamente empezaron a separarse por la falta de aire, ella pereció ver una llama de pasión en sus ojos, pero no era el momento para iniciar algo así, debía hablar con el maestro con respecto a la energía que había sentido, al recordarlo decidió que debía tratar de dejar las cosas así, aunque tuviera que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad –

-eres un tonto –

-gracias a ti – ella sonrió y el le correspondió de la misma manera – se acerco a ella nuevamente para besarla no quería alejarse de su lado, el frió de la mañana parecía desaparecer cuando estaba a su lado, ella lo separo un poco sin dejar de sonreírle

-ya es suficiente, debemos bajar, tus padres deben estar pensado que estas desaparecido o algo así – se separaron un poco y el la observo tiernamente, ya tendría tiempo de estar juntos cuando regresaran a su reino, y entonces si que no la dejaría alejarse de el aunque se lo pidiera de esa forma – además debes tener frió, o me equivoco – el le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios –

-tienes razón, pero a tu lado todo se me olvida – se alejo de ella y tomo el resto de su ropa para terminar de vestirse cuando estuvo listo, se acerco a ella para besarla, no parecía que la idea de irse le agradara mucho – te espero abajo – ella asintió mientras le sonreía, se alejo de ella y le dirigió una ultima mirada – Te amo – dijo y salio de la habitación.

-y yo a ti – susurro muy bajo –

Cuando se encontró sola se dejo caer sobre la cama, suspiro profundamente, mientras sonreía a si misma, era como si algo nuevo hubiera surgido en ella, no comprendía bien que era, pero el hecho de estar con Shaoran le hacia sentir completa, como si no necesitara algo mas, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando recordó que eso no podía durar mucho. Luego de un rato de meditar mucho, decidió darse un baño para bajar a desayunar y saber que era lo que querían hablar con ellos.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shaoran cruzaba el pasillo para llegar a su habitación cuando se encontró con su amigo Takeshi, al verlo pareció que un alivio lo recorrió, y no pudo dejar pasar desapercibido la sonrisa que el se cargaba, era como si estuviera en otro mundo, tanto que no parecía notar su presencia, así que decidió hablarle y talvez lo hacia bajar de la nube donde estaba

-¿Dónde te metiste toda la noche? – fue hasta ese momento que el se percato de la presencia del joven, y lo miro sin quitar su sonrisa – desapareciste de la reunión, todos estuvieron buscándote, tus padres se preocuparon mucho cuando no aparecías –

-pues ya viste que estoy bien

-y por lo tu aspecto estas de llegada, ¿Dónde estuviste? – No pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera más –

-estuve... Meditando sobre muchas cosas – dijo mientras seguían en dirección a su recamara seguido de el –

-pero donde, te buscamos por toda la casa –

-estaba en el paraíso mi querido amigo – llego hasta su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama Takeshi lo veía y parecía no entender nada de lo que decía –

-no te entiendo –

-con que yo lo haga es suficiente –

-últimamente pareces muy voluble, anoche te vas de la reunión y al parecer estabas furibundo con medio mundo, en especial con tu querida esposa, y hoy apareces con una enorme sonrisa ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? –

-lo mejor me sucedió Takeshi, logre comprender muchas cosas –

-y supongo que eso tiene que ver con tu princesa –

-si, tiene que ver con ella -

-y que hablaron ayer en la noche, o hasta hoy por la mañana, porque ella también desapareció de la fiesta, antes que tu claro – dijo en forma picara, sabia que se refería aclararle si había pasado la noche con ella, pero tenia claro que su amigo al igual que Eriol y Tomoyo, gozaba de hacer sus comentarios fuera de lugar, lo mejor seria no darle una idea de lo sucedido, después de todo era algo que solo les concernía a Eleni y a el, los demás no tenia porque meterse en sus asuntos –

-hablamos hace un momento – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama - estuve toda la noche… pensando en todo, necesitaba despejarme, ahora estaba mas calmado decidí que debíamos hablar –

-voy a tener que creerte, admito que cuando saliste tras ella, pensé que buscarías a Evan para terminar lo que el enemigo no pudo –

-no te niego que pensaba hacerlo, pero muchas cosa me detuvieron –

-entre esas una discusión con ella –

-si, y como siempre termine diciendo estupideces que no debía – se puso de pie y camino por el lugar –

-y ella como siempre te hecho de su lado – el lo miro y sonrió –

-si, me dijo que era un idiota que no entendía que ella no sentía por Evan mas que amistad –

-y no le creíste –

-quería hacerlo pero siempre hay algo que me lo impedía, al menos hasta hoy –

-entonces ahora si le crees – el sonrió mas –

-si – dijo seguro – nuestra conversación sirvió de mucho y diría que nuestra pelea también –

-por lo que veo ya te perdono ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo que lo hiciera? O ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para lograrlo? – el sonrió mientras recordaba que era lo que había hecho o lo que estuvo a punto de hacer antes que ella aceptara que estuvieran juntos -- _**no haría nada contra tu voluntad, no podría lastimarte, ¡¡soy un imbécil!! de verdad soy un idiota, yo no se como se me pudo ocurrir………….. perdóname Eleni, yo se que talvez no merezca siquiera que me dirijas la palabra, pero…….. me deje llevar por mis celos, y por mi estupidez, se que fui un idiota…….-- **_su sonrisa se amplio –

-ser sincero – dijo naturalmente – luego de mucho insistir ella me escucho y aclaramos todo –

-¿valió la pena? –

-mucho, se que las cosas entre nosotros ahora estarán mejor –

-pues eso espero amigo, y no quisiera quitar esa sonrisa de tu rostro pero hay algo que debo decirte, y no se como vayas a tomarlo –

-¿de que hablas? –

-de una visita –

-¿visita? –

-si, dentro de pocos días tendremos por acá la presencia de Lady Meiling –

-¿¿Qué?? A que se supone que viene – dijo viéndolo asombrado -

-no lo se, un hombre de su escolta llego hace un rato para avisar de su llegada –

-mis padres lo saben –

-si, el rey mismo recibió la noticia –

-¿Qué es lo que pretende al venir aquí?

-¿Quién sabe amigo? Solo espero que esto no te traiga problemas -

-- -- -- --

A varios kilómetros para llagar a la ciudad de Zephyr, Meiling parecía estar muy nerviosa, sentía una opresión en su estomago, no sabia si hacia lo correcto al hacer ese viaje, pero era algo que al final de cuentas había decidido, ya no importaban las consecuencias que esto trajera, al principio ni siquiera contemplo la posibilidad de viajar, pero Luego que logro desahogar todo lo sucedió con la persona que menos lo imaginaba, el termino de convencerla que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas.

A su lado Haru la veía fijamente, podía notar la perturbación de ella, pero sabia que lo que hacia era lo mejor no solo para Shaoran y Eleni, sino para ella misma, cuando ella le contó lo que había pasado, se sintió encolerizado, y no precisamente con ella, después de todo era una mujer enamorada, y lo que hizo fue guiada por sus sentimientos, Shaoran también tenia la culpa por no tener el coraje suficiente de detener antes las cosas, ella parecía verdaderamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho, y no estaría en paz consigo misma hasta haber aclarado todo, con quien debía hacerlo.

-pareces nerviosa – dijo tratando de distraerla un poco

-como no voy a estarlo, lo que voy hacer no es nada sencillo –

-lo se, y estoy seguro que ella apreciara el coraje que tienes para hablarle y explicar lo sucedido –

-aun no estoy muy segura que sea lo correcto, si el no logro convencerla como se supone que lo haré yo, no la culparía si hasta quiere desterrarme –

-ella no hará nada así, la Princesa parece una mujer inquebrantable, dura y a veces hasta imperturbable, pero se ve que en ella hay mucho mas que eso, su mirada a veces refleja cierta tristeza, creo que carga con mas cosas de las que debería – ella sonrió y lo miro con expectativa –

-sabes eso con las pocas veces que la has visto –

-no es necesario conocer mucho a alguien para saber como es –

-parece que en verdad sabes ver a la gente – el sonrió –

-es un don –

-eso veo, la verdad jamás me imagine que serias tú el que terminaría convenciéndome de hacer esto –

-la verdad yo tampoco, pensé que no te importaría todo lo que te dije –

-me hiciste ver que era mi obligación –

-y lo es, Meiling, veras que un día encontraras a alguien que será capaz de amarte verdaderamente, y comprenderás la diferencia de amar y ser correspondido, se que será difícil que olvides a Shaoran pero... –

-no se si necesite olvidarlo – el la miro extrañado por lo que decía, acaso pesaba aferrarse toda la vida al sentimiento que tenia por el –

-a que te refieres, es que acaso….. Piensas estar atada a ese sentimiento siempre –

-no es eso, mentiría si digo que no siento amor por el, lo que he estado pensando estos días es que clase de amor. El siempre se porto muy bien con migo, cuando la idea de casarnos surgió sabia que el no sentía nada por mi, se notaba, pero la idea de convertirme en la reina de Likaios también era algo atractivo, me dije que seria capaz de lograr que el llegara a amarme, pero me estaba engañando, alguien mas ocupaba su corazón, cuando recién llego a Yeray y lo conocí en muchas ocasiones parecía como si su mente estuviera en otro lado, era mas que evidente que pensaba en ella –

-siempre supiste que el amaba a alguien mas – ella asintió –

-aunque no sabia quien era ese alguien –

-entonces talvez todo sea mas fácil si piensas que no es tan fuerte lo que sientes por el –

-eso espero – dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla y miro al horizonte, esperaba aclarar todo lo que sentía por su bien mas que por otra cosa, como decía Haru, aun tenia la posibilidad de encontraba a alguien que la amara y ¿acaso debía centrarse en eso? –

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Cuando Sakura por fin llego al comedor todos se encontraban ahí, los reyes, Eriol, Tomoyo, el maestro, incluso su hermano, Yukito y Kaho. Shaoran, al verla llegar no pudo evitar sonreírle, cosa que la puso un tanto nerviosa pero no podía dejarse dominar, ella respondió de igual manera a su gesto, seguramente su actitud no paso desapercibida para todos ya que la veían con cierto interés, le sorprendió un poco el que Evan no estuviera en la mesa, pero si preguntaba por el seguramente causaría la molestia de Shaoran y lo que menos deseaba era que empezaran a discutir.

-lamento la demora – dijo disculpándose –

-esta bien Eleni toma asiento – dijo el rey Clow, ella lo hizo por lo que se dispusieron a servir el desayuno – esperábamos que estuvieran tu y Shaoran aquí para poder hablar con ustedes en vista que ayer los dos desaparecieron de la reunión – al escucharlo nuevamente los nervios la recorrieron, será que todos iban decir eso, no podía ser que supieran lo que habían pasado la noche juntos, no, eso no parecía ser probable – pensé que te quedarías un rato con Evan y luego regresarías –

-lo siento –

-no te lo estoy recriminando –

-por cierto donde esta Evan – al escucharla Preguntar Shaoran no pudo evitar que cierta molestia lo recorriera pero no podía demostrarlo –

-esta en el jardín, quiso salir un momento luego de tantos días de encierro – dijo Kaia – debiste haber regresado a la reunión luego de ver que estaba bien –

-ya no sentí deseos de regresar cuando me retire – dijo lo mas natural posible aunque las emociones la recorrieron al recordar el verdadero motivo de no haber regresado –

-lo se y no me extraña – la miro con malicia o al menos eso le pareció a ella – se que nunca te han gustado esas reuniones – le sonrió cariñosamente –

-así es, de quien me extraña su desaparición es de ti – dijo el rey Hien refiriéndose a Shaoran –

-padre por favor – dijo un tanto molesto pero tratando de ocultarlo –

-sabes que no fue muy correcto, pero no voy a recriminarte nada en vista que aun estoy muy contento por nuestro triunfo en la guerra – todos sonrieron ante esto – el iba a seguir hablando cuando uno de los soldados entro en el comedor e interrumpió su desayuno –

-Majestad – dijo el ante lo que varios de los presentes volvieron su mirada a el – lo siento, Princesa – ella lo miro con atención – perdón por interrumpir, pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted – ella se sorprendió al oír esto –

-¿y de quien se trata? -

-es una joven, pregunto directamente por usted – al escuchar esto Shaoran no pudo evitar mirar a su amigo pensando que esa joven podría ser Meiling, pero de ser así porque pedía hablar con ella, que era lo que pretendía –

-¿la dejaron pasar? – todos parecían un tanto intrigados por saber quien podría ser –

-no, la retuvimos en la entrada, no parece ser nadie peligroso, su apariencia es la un noble, pero por lo visto viaja sola y eso nos pareció extraño –

-una joven que viaja sola es bastante extraño – dijo Tomoyo, si viajaba sola no podría tratarse de Meiling ella viajaba con escolta, jamás se expondría hacerlo sola –

-¿no lleva pertenencias? – pregunto empezaba a intrigarle quien podría ser –

-no parece, cabalga sobre un corcel que parece muy fino, es bastante parecido al de su majestad, dijo llamarse Thais – al escuchar esto su rostro mostró asombro y no solo el de ella el de varios de los presentes, de los seres de luz para ser más específicos –

-¿Thaís? – dijo Eriol –

-¿pero que hace ella aquí? – dijo aun asombrada por escucharlo, no podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, a que se debía su visita –

-La dejamos entrar majestad – ella pareció salir un poco de su asombro –

-si claro voy hablar con ella, háganla pasar al jardín

-como diga – el guardia se retiro y ella miro a los suyos como preguntando si sabían algo, pero sus caras denotaban que no era así –

-¿Quién es Thais? Y ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto su visita? – dijo Shaoran con un tono un tanto serio, le intrigaba saber quien podía ser para perturbarla de esa manera –

-ella es….. –

-una pariente – dijo el Rey Clow, ella se giro a verlo cuando hablo – y creo que la razón de su sorpresa es que ella no debería estar de visita aquí ahora, sobre todo que pregunte directamente por ti –

-si es extraño no tiene ningún motivo para venir – se levanto de su lugar – voy hablar con ella –

-yo voy con tigo – dijo Toya saliendo tras ella, el resto de la mesa aun parecía un tanto inquietos por eso,

Eriol veía al maestro quien estaba muy pensativo –

-usted sabe que podría estar haciendo ella aquí maestro –

-la verdad no, pero espero que lo que mi presentimiento este equivocado – dijo muy serio –

-tu conoces a esa joven – pregunto Tomoyo el la miro aun con asombro en su cara –

-claro que si, venimos del mismo lugar -

-bueno creo que ellos tardaran un poco así que porque mejor no desayunamos – se dio la orden para que sirvieran aunque el ambiente en la mesa parecía haber cambiado

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

En el jardín una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules esperaba la presencia de Sakura, parecía observar el lugar con mucho detenimiento como si lo estuviera examinando, algo en el ambiente no le agradaba, era como si la energía de la tierra estuviera cambiando de alguna manera, su atmósfera era parecida a la que se sentía en la esfera celeste.

-buenos días – escucho un saludo a sus espaldas, ella se giro a ver al dueño de esa voz y distinguió a un joven de apariencia tranquila y mirada que parecía imperturbable, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, en el pareció notar algo que llamo su atención, no era solo el hecho que era un caballero muy atractivo, en su expresión había algo que, no supo descifrar bien – espero no haberla asustado – dijo el al ver que ella no le contestaba –

-no claro que no, es solo que estaba un tanto distraída, discúlpeme –

-no soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas por sacarla de sus pensamientos – se veían fijamente como si trataran de entrar en la mente del otro y saber que era lo que ocultaban sus ojos – seria mucha indiscreción preguntar el motivo de su visita, por que no creo haberla visto en la reunión de anoche, una belleza como la suya no hubiera pasado desapercibida – ella no pudo evitar que cierto sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas al escucharlo –

-no, no estuve en esa reunión, de hecho acabo de llegar, vine hablar con la princesa Eleni –

-ya veo, podría en ese caso saber su nombre –

-yo…..

-Thais – pudo ver que tanto Sakura como Toya se acercaban al lugar donde ellos se encontraban –

-muy buenos días, me da gusto verlos – dijo dando un abrazo a ella –

-a nosotros también solo que nos sorprende que estés aquí –

-lo imagino –

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –

-bueno yo……..viene porque – ella miro a Evan, y el pareció entender que se trataba de algo que solo le concernía a ellos –

-yo los dejo para que hablen tranquilos –

-Evan, me alegra ver que ya estés bien – el le sonrió cariñosamente –

-estoy como si nada – ella le correspondió, Tomo la mano de Sakura y la beso para despedirse – gracias por todos sus cuidados – luego dirigió su mirada a la otra joven y tomando igualmente su mano la beso cortésmente – fue un gusto conocerla mi lady, espero poder conversar en otra ocasión – ella asintió levemente – con su permiso – dijo haciendo una reverencia y alejándose del lugar –

Cuando se hubo alejado Sakura nuevamente centro su atención en Thais

-bien ahora si nos dirás a que viniste – dijo Toya seriamente –

-vine porque su padre me pidió que lo hiciera –

-¿mi padre? ¿Para que? – dijo Sakura

-la verdad no lo se, el solo me dijo que creía conveniente que viniera a este lugar a buscarla, que talvez le seria de ayuda –

-con que fin – pregunto asombrada –

-ya se lo dije no lo se –

-es en serio – cuestiono –

-si, la verdad ni yo misma se en que podría serle útil, mis dones no son precisamente para usarse en batallas –

-¿algo pasa en la esfera celeste? – pregunto inquieta al pensar que talvez el motivo de su visita era relacionado con su regreso –

-bueno……. – ella pareció dudar un poco

-que esta sucediendo – pregunto Toya ya un tanto preocupado –

-no se si tenga mayor relevancia, pero descubrí que en unos días habrá un eclipse, los planetas se alinearan de forma diferente y esto puede causar disturbios en la energía del planeta – se quedo un tanto pensativa – el ambiente de el ha cambiado un poco –

-¿cambiado? ¡en que sentido! –

-se siente una atmósfera extraña, es como si estuviera siendo invadido por una energía diferente, admito que es infrecuente, pero lo adjudique al eclipse, al parecer Fuyitaka no lo siente así –

-talvez lo mejor sea regresar – dijo Preocupada – que tal si no es un efecto del eclipse, no podemos correr riesgos, debemos regresar cuanto antes a la esfera celeste –

-yo no lo creo prudente – pudieron escuchar la voz del maestro a sus espaldas quien estaba acompañado de Kaho – si Fuyitaka le pedio que viniera aquí es por algo, no creo que haya dicho nada acerca de que debas regresar –

-pero que tal si es necesario –

-yo también creo que debemos hacerlo – dijo Toya – en este lugar ya terminamos lo que debíamos hacer, no tenemos mas motivos para permanecer aquí, creo que el momento que Sakura regrese llego –

-mira – dijo Kaho señalando el horizonte – creo que esa es la razón por la que tu padre envió a Thais aquí – ellos miro hacia donde ella señalaba y vieron una espesa neblina cubriendo el horizonte –

-pero que es eso – dijo al ver como la bruma parecía estar esparciéndose por todo el lugar -

-no lo se – dijo el maestro no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación – pero no me agrada su aspecto –

-eso no es normal – dijo Kaho –

-creo que si es necesario que regrese a la esfera celeste – dijo Sakura mientras veía que la niebla empezaba a cubrir parte de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad como si tuviera vida propia –

-no, debes quedarte aquí – dijo Toya pareciendo recapacitar en lo que había dicho – pero lo mejor será que Yukito, Kaho y yo regresemos para estar alerta, si vemos que es necesario tu presencia no dudaremos en avisarte para que regreses –

-¡¡creo que lo mejor es que yo también regrese!! – replico –

-no, tu aun tienes algo que hacer aquí, y por lo visto mas vale que des prisa – todos la vieron fijamente – parece que necesitaremos su ayuda mas pronto de lo que esperábamos –

-tu hermano tiene razón, creo conveniente que ellos regresen y tu centres tu atención en tu deber – quito su mirada de ella y la dirigió a la joven de rubios cabellos – Thais lo mejor es que tu averigües todo lo que puedas sobre ese fenómeno, las consecuencias que pude tener y como puede afectar a otros planetas, ya que por lo visto la tierra también se vera influenciada, puedes utilizar mis libros para hacerlo, Sibley y yo trataremos de averiguar también por nuestra cuenta que es lo que puede estar sucediendo, y a que se debe esa niebla, le diré a Eriol que se quede con ustedes para ayudarlas cualquier cosa que suceda deberán comunicarlo de inmediato –

-¿Qué es lo que hará maestro? – pregunto Kaho –

-trataremos de ubicar el centro del poder de la niebla y si ha afectado otros planetas aparte del este, lo mejor será hacerlo desde el punto de unión de nuestras dimensiones –

-la cueva en la cascada – dijo Sakura –

-si, algo tendremos que encontrar ahí –

-bien Toya debemos preparar todo para el regreso – dijo Kaho

-Sakura, ayuda a Thais a buscar cualquier cosa en referencia a fenómenos de este tipo – ella asintió – no pasen nada por alto, todo lo que encuentren puede ser útil – ellos se fueron del lugar dejándola muy pensativa, no creía que fuera buena idea el permanecer ahí, pero en algo tenían razón debían centrarse en encontrar a Argus, el ambiente empezaba a sentirse diferente, talvez la energía negativa de los seres místicos había terminado por afectar también la tierra –

-Thais, si una cantidad de energía negativa se cerniera sobre la tierra serias capaz de purificarla – ella observo su alrededor examinando la situación y tratando de sentir si esa bruma se debía a un fenómeno como ese –

-si podría hacerlo, talvez es por eso que su padre me envió aquí, para purificar este lugar, y ayudarla en su búsqueda –

-bien en ese caso empezaremos a trabajar de inmediato vamos a buscar a Eriol – se dirigieron hacia la casa nuevamente.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Llegaron hasta el recibidor de la casa donde se encontraron con Tomoyo, al parecer el desayuno había terminado y todos se habían retirado ya de la mesa.

-Eleni – dijo Tomoyo al verla llegar – que bueno que regresaste, al parecer a todos les dio por empezar a correr por todos lados

-no exageres –

-no estoy exagerando, incluso nuestro regreso a Zarek se suspendió, la niebla que apareció de repente no nos permitirá regresar hoy –

-lo supuse, dentro de poco estará cubriendo completamente toda la ciudad – Tomoyo dirigió la vista hacia la joven que acompañaba a Sakura, era una muchacha de una belleza considerable, en sus ojos había algo que la hacían lucir diferente a los demás, algo parecido a lo que reflejaban los de Eleni, parecía que ellos se podía apreciar un misterio indescifrable para cualquier mortal – creo que no tengo el gusto de conocerla –

-cierto, lo siento – dijo Sakura – Tomoyo ella es Thais, se quedara con nosotros unos días, ella Tomoyo, es mi prima y una gran amiga también –

-me alegra estar en ese rango – ambas hicieron una reverencia – es un gusto conocerte, aunque es extraño que antes no nos hayas visitado si eres pariente del rey –

-de hecho es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy aquí, había permanecido... Atendiendo ciertas obligaciones –

-comprendo –

-bueno nosotras estamos buscando a Eriol –

-Salio al jardín hace un momento en compañía del rey, pensé que iban a encontrarse con ustedes –

-talvez nos cruzamos en el camino – dijo Sakura – iremos a buscarlos

-¡Eleni! – pudo escuchar la voz de Shaoran el llego hasta donde ellas se encontraban – te estaba buscando, ¿acaso sucede algo? – fijo su vista en la joven que estaba al lado de su esposa, ella lo observaba de una manera extraña su mirada era muy penetrante por un momento sintió como si estuviera examinando sus pensamientos y sentimientos, era una joven muy hermosa, tenia algo diferente a los demás no sabia explicar bien que era, pero era parecido a lo que veía en Eleni –

-no sucede nada, solo que tenemos una visita inesperada, déjame presentarte a Thais, vino en busca del maestro para que le ayudara con algunas cosas, pero el tuvo que salir de emergencia así que me encargo que me hiciera cargo de todo lo que ella necesitara, Thais el es Shaoran príncipe de Likaios el es…. – lo miro fijamente, al parecer aun no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por lo que era su esposo el regreso su mirada a ella –

-es su esposo no es así – ellos parecían estar sumidos en la mirada del otro –

-si – ella sonrió –

-bueno será mejor que yo vaya a buscar a Eriol – ella dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la chica –

-te acompaño –

-no es necesario estoy segura que podré encontrarlo –

-yo la acompaño – dijo Tomoyo no con mucho entusiasmo en su voz – no te preocupes –

-segura –

-claro –

-nos vemos luego – dijo Thais haciendo una reverencia, en forma de despedida, ellas se alejaron del lugar dejándolos solos

se miraron fijamente por un rato, el parecía estar examinando su expresión talvez le decía algo, era evidente que las cosas no estaban bien, pero en todo caso Eleni siempre había sido un tanto impenetrable, era difícil saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente

-segura que todo esta bien – dijo acercándose a ella –

-todo esta bien, no tienes que ser tan suspicaz, lo único que nos preocupa es la repentina aparición de esa niebla – el acaricio su mejilla mientras la observaba detenidamente

-si es extraño, algunos están tratando de averiguar de que se trata

-Thais nos ayudara también en eso, ella tiene un poder muy grande, es por eso que vino a buscar al maestro – estaré unos días ayudándola con algunas cosas que debe buscar en los escritos del maestro – el acerco mas sus rostro, todo lo que quería era estar a su lado y al parecer eso aun no seria posible, es como si cada vez que podían hacerlo algo pasaba ahora esa extraña niebla –

-y porque tienes que hacerlo tu – dijo contra sus labios –

-porque el me lo pidió – le respondió con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras lo veía a los ojos – el tendrá que salir con Sibley para ver de donde procede esa bruma, y no puede atenderla, además es una pariente, si viene ayudarnos no puedo dejar sola, seria una descortesía –

-supongo que no puedo hacer nada contra eso – rozo levemente sus labios, si que esto se convirtiera en un beso –

-no – dijo ella cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la caricia –

-entonces esta bien, pero….

-¿Qué? –

-eso implica que tampoco estaremos juntos de nuevo – ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo decir esto –

-bueno… no creo que eso sea posible por el momento – el suspiro resignado sabia que no debió preguntar pero no podía quedarse con la duda –

-esta bien me privare de tu presencia por un tiempo mas – la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura – después de todo en unos días regresaremos y tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros – ella no pudo evitar que cierta tristeza apareciera en su rostro pero trato de disimularlo, no quería preocuparlo con cosas que por ahora no estaban claras –

-si claro – no pudiendo contenerse mas, se acerco hasta sus labios para unirlos en un profundo beso, el se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente se entrego a la caricia, cada vez que la tenia cerca de esa forma quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que nada lo separara de ella. Sakura pensaba lo mismo pero sabia que esto no podía durar, que lo único que estaba haciendo era disfrutar de lo poco que podría hacerlo, que pronto ya no sabría lo que era sentir sus besos y caricias, y eso hacia que el vació en su corazón se hiciera mas grande.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

En el jardín Tomoyo y Thais buscaban por el lugar a Eriol, ella se dejaba guiar por la energía de el, podía sentir la mirada de su acompañante por momentos sobre ella le parecía un tanto extraño, y empezaba a incomodarla un poco, pero eso pareció desaparecer cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura de Eriol acompañado del rey Clow, quienes veían fijamente el horizonte por el que la bruma se acercaba a ellos, al verlo sonrió y apresuro un poco su paso para llegar hasta el

-¡Eriol! – dijo un tanto alto, haciendo que el rápidamente girara su mirada a ella, y que una gran sonrisa se formara en su rostro al verla y empezar a caminar a su encuentro –

-¡Thais! – cuando estuvieron cercar se dieron un abrazo en el que el la levanto un poco del suelo y dio unos giros con ella – ¡hace mucho que no te veía! – dijo dejándola de nuevo en el piso. Parecían en verdad contentos de verse – me da mucho gusto verte –

-a mi también, aunque talvez no sean las mejores ocasiones para una visita a este lugar – dijo cambiando un poco su expresión –

-lo se, pero ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – en ese momento pudo ver que ella no venia sola, Tomoyo estaba ahí parada viendo la escena y no parecía muy contenta por presenciar eso, el lo noto por lo que se alejo un poco de ella para dirigirse a Tomoyo –

-Bueno yo ya cumplí con traerla hasta aquí, así que los dejo para que puedan hablar tranquilamente – empezó a caminar, pero el se acerco y la detuvo tomándola por un brazo –

-Tomoyo, espera oye…. Necesito hablar con tigo de algo importante –

-no creo que tengamos algo de que hablar – hizo un nuevo intento por irse pero el no la dejo –

-pues yo creo que si – dijo seriamente –

-no creo que sea un buen momento – ambos miraron a la joven que pareció entender la situación – si me disculpan yo me retiro – el la soltó y ella se alejo del lugar dejándolos solos

-así que… ella es la razón por la que te gusta tanto estar aquí – el suspiro profundamente mientras la veía desaparecer de su vista –

-tu que crees – se giro a verla, ella lo veía mientras le sonreía –

-me parece una buena joven, sus sentimientos son muy nobles –

-¿la examinaste? –

-algo así – dijo ella con una sonrisa – se ve que en verdad de aprecia –

-si, es una pena que no tenga ninguna posibilidad de estar con ella – suspiro resignado – pero bueno no es eso lo que importa ahora, dime porque estas aquí –

Ella le contó lo que sucedía tanto a Eriol como al rey Clow, luego de un rato de charla, despidieron al maestro y al Sibley que estarían unos días fuera, al igual que Toya, Yukito y Kaho. Luego de eso Sakura y Thais se encerraron en la habitación del maestro para buscar entre los antiguos escritos un evento parecido al que se suscitaría en unos días. Estuvieron revolviendo papeles por un par de días pero al parecer no encontraban nada que les fuera útil, para Shaoran aun había algo extraño por la presencia de ella, era como si estuvieran ocultando algo, podía percibirlo, muy a su pesar esos días a penas y pudo verla no había podido estar juntos mucho tiempo y al parecer la niebla no pensaba despejarse pronto, ya llevaban ahí bastante tiempo como para que se hubiera disipado, pero contrario a eso esta se volvía mas espesa y era algo que empezaba a preocúpalo.

Sakura y Thais seguían buscando entre los libros y pergaminos pero no parecía haber nada de gran ayuda en los escritos, pero no era algo que las haría darse por vencidas, aun quedaban muchas cosas por revisar, habían pergaminos muy antiguos en ellos tendría que haber algo. Largo rato después de haber iniciado con su investigación empezaron a sentirse un tanto turbadas por no encontrar nada. El tiempo se les acaba dentro de poco seria el fenómeno y aun no conocían que efectos podía tener y si a eso se debía todo ese ambiente tanto en la tierra como en la esfera celeste.

-parece que no será sencillo encontrar algo – dijo Thais –

-si eso veo – ella seguía revisando los libros pero no parecía haber nada que indicara algo parecido –

-parece una búsqueda inútil –

-es extraño que no haya registro de algo como esto, no creo que sea la primera vez que se suscite –

-yo tampoco – suspiro resignada dirigió su vista hacia un grupo de libros que aun no habían revisado y al parecer uno de ellos llamo su atención se acerco hasta el y lo tomo observándolo detenidamente – ¡es el libro de los seres supremos del concejo! – dijo un tanto asombrada –

-si, el maestro es parte del concejo, me dijo que todos tiene uno –

-¡¡si!! pero….. creí que todos habían sido destruidos

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que destruidos? –

-Kek pensó que no era bueno que nuestros conocimientos fueran plasmado en ellos, así que los destruyo –

-¡¡eso no puede ser!! – se acerco a Thais que con un poco de dificultar coloco el libro sobre el escritorio y empezó a leer su contenido –

-tiene que haber algo que nos sea de utilidad en el – reviso su contenido por largo rato hasta llegar a una parte que describía grandes acontecimientos – ¡esto es! – dijo entusiasmada al ver en el libro una ilustración de la misma alineación que harían los planetas durante el eclipse - ¡¡mira!! Es lo mismo que sucederá –

-Estas segura –

-completamente – leyó con detenimiento el contenido – ¡¡renonvaber!! así se conoce este Fenómeno, no parece ser un eclipse cualquiera, dice que la alineación de los planetas en esa posición hace que la energía de la Esfera Celeste se incremente a un nivel inimaginable, su poder puede terminar afectando a otros planetas, donde pueda haber concentrada energía de los seres de luz, el eclipse sumado a esto puede hacer que las repercusiones de esto sean diferentes….. –

-que pasa porque te detienes – la vio un poco asombrada -

-¡¡falta una página!! –

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible – vieron con detenimiento y efectivamente al libro parecía hacerle falta una hoja –

-y al parecer esa pagina habla de algo que alguien no quería que se supiera, pero ¿Por qué? Será que las repercusiones pueden ser graves –

-no lo se, pero….. –

-¿Qué?

-yo también tengo un libro de esos, el maestro me lo dio hace algunos años –

-¿tienes uno de estos? ¿Cómo puedes ser posible? Todos creíamos que no existían ejemplares, te dije que Kek los destruyo –

-talvez el maestro guardo esos libros, y por eso me lo dio –

-pero como lograría conservarlos –

-no lo se pero……-

-¿Qué pasa? –

-he leído todo el libro y no recuerdo haber visto nada de eso, ni siquiera esa ilustración del eclipse – ella empezó a revisar el libro y noto que era idéntico al suyo a excepción del contenido de ese fenómeno – por lo demás todo parece estar en el mismo orden –

-si es una replica exacta del libro eso no es posible debe tener todo el contenido –

-el mío es un tanto diferente, es como si brillara mas, como si…. Tuviese más vida –

-talvez en el este la hoja que falta –

-pero ya te dije, no recuerdo haber leído nada de eso –

-talvez el libro solo te muestre lo que necesitabas ver – ella la miro asombrada, seria acaso que podía estar oculto ese capitulo –

-puede ser –

-lo tiene aquí –

-no esta en el castillo en Zarek, no quise traerlo con migo –

-entonces no podremos verlo –

-no por el momento, lo mejor será que envié a alguien por el –

-con esta bruma, no creo que alguien llegue muy lejos, además es algo demasiado importante para enviar a cualquier persona –

-no enviare a cualquiera, le pediré a Yue que vaya por el, es alguien en quien confió mucho, con el estará seguro –

-¿Qué podrá contener esa hoja, para que falte en el libro?, y…. el maestro sabrá que falta –

-no lo se, y no lo sabremos hasta tener el libro en nuestras manos – Thais se alejo de su lugar y camino hacia la ventana observando fijamente el horizonte, y una sonrisa surco su rostro – es tu primera visita a la tierra en mucho tiempo y yo te hago permanecer encerrada en una habitación buscando entre un monto de viejos libros –

-no me molesta – dijo viéndola – es solo que es un territorio bastante interesante, no había estado nunca en este lugar, no me molesta estar encerrada –

-pero a mi si es algo que nunca me ha gustado. Porque no sales un momento a dar una vuelta por el jardín, no tendrás una vista muy esplendida debido a la bruma pero al menos te distraerá un rato, después de todo aquí ya no podemos hacer más –

-suena bien, ¿Qué hará usted? –

-iré a buscar a Yue para pedirle que vaya a Zarek, estoy segura que no le tomara mucho tiempo estar de regreso, le prestare a Kero para que llegue mas rápido, luego….. tengo una plática pendiente que no será fácil enfrentar – suspiro profundamente –

-creo que también le caería bien un descanso –

-voy a estar bien, no te preocupes, sal a respirar un poco – ella obedeció y decidió salir un rato al jardín mientras Sakura buscaba a Yue, debían tener ese libro cuanto antes, ahora estaba mas preocupada. No era normal que esa hoja faltara, su contenido debía ser muy importante, debía saber si el que ella tenia podía proporcionarles mas información.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Thais paseaba por el jardín observando todo a su alrededor aunque no lo hacia para distraerse exactamente, mas bien quería inspeccionar mejor la situación estar segura que era esa bruma, parecía tener una energía extraña, como si fuese provocada a propósito, pero con que objetivo, que se podría sacar de crear algo así, y lo mas importante quien podría estar interesado en hacerlo. Estaba muy sumida en su observación o que no se percato que era observada detenidamente por alguien.

-parece que el ver esa niebla le resulta interesante – ella se sobresalto y se giro a ver a la persona que le hablaba vio frente a ella, distinguiendo al príncipe de Thisbe a su lado – hola, parece que siempre que el hablo hago que se sobresalte, lo lamento –

-no se preocupe, no es usted, es solo que me parece extraño que este lugar este cubierto por niebla – se vieron fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de saber que era lo que ocultaban –

-en los días que he estado aquí no he tenido mayor oportunidad de verla parece que lo que hace con la princesa es muy importante –

-bastante –

-bueno ya que se distrajo un poco de sus labores que le parece dar un pequeño paseo, no creo que podamos alejarnos mucho por la niebla pero al menos tendrá una vista diferente a la de días atrás – ella le sonrió –

-será un placer, majestad –

-solo llámeme Evan – el le sonrió – y así me permite llamarla Thais –

-bueno gracias Evan –

Estuvieron un rato paseando por el lugar pero aun así Thais no podía sacar de su mente la idea de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, el ambiente era igual al que se sentía en la esfera celeste. Pero algo mas extraño estaba pasando pudo sentir un incremento de energía de golpe.

-le sucede algo –pregunto Evan –

-si algo va a suceder, la energía se esta incrementando – ella miro hacia el horizonte pero parecía imposible distinguir algo, la niebla ahora era mas espesa –

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Luego de haber enviado a Yue en busca del libro con la encomienda que regresara lo mas pronto posible, Sakura se dirigía hablar con Shaoran, debía decirle la verdad ya no podía esperar mas, necesitaba saber si el podía ser Argus, así que no espero mas lo encontró en un sector del jardín conversando con algunos seres místicos que también trataban de averiguar a que se debía la bruma.

-Shaoran, necesito hablar con tigo – el se giro a verla y le sonrió pero al ver que su expresión no era precisamente de alegría se preocupo un poco –

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo en tono angustiado –

-hay algo que debo decirte yo…… - en ese momento se escucho una fuerte explosión y se Pudo sentir una fuerte sacudida, era como si un gran terremoto se hiciera presente en el lugar, era tan fuerte que los tiro al suelo –

-¡¡Pero que es esto?! – pregunto Shaoran mientras trataba de ponerse en pie –

-¡¡no lo se!! – se acerco allá y la tomo de la mano para atraerla a el y abrasarla. Pudieron ver como una grieta se abría frente a ellos – ¡¡Shaoran!! – dijo ella al ver que la grieta seguía su camino hasta ellos - ¡¡corre!! – trataron de ponerse en pie y alejarse del lugar, logrando evitar caer en el agujero los hombres que estaban con el, también tuvieron que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para alejarse de ahí, el movimiento parecía ir en incremento –

-¡¡Eleni!! – nadie parecía entender que era lo que sucedía, pudo ver como los reyes de Likaios salían de la casa trastabillando por la fuerte sacudía que parecía nunca iba a ceder, la casa empezó a derrumbarse al tiempo que mas personas salían de ella, todos parecían muy confundidos, vio como Eriol y Thais trataban de ayudar a los demás que se encontraban sin poder levantarse entre ellos Tomoyo, que ayudada por ellos logro alejarse mas del derrumbe –

-¡¡Shaoran!! – Pudo escuchar a su madre llamándolo parecía muy angustiada, trataron en vano de llegar hasta ellos con el movimiento apenas y era posible ponerse en pie – ¡¡Shaoran!! – Todos empezaban a tratar de alejarse de la casa al ver como esta se caía a pedazos pero no todos lograban alejarse de ahí, sakura vio salir al rey Clow, pero de repente se detuvo en seco y empezó a regresar tras sus pasos, al parecer quería regresar nuevamente a la casa, pero las paredes que estaban derrumbándose se lo impedían –

-¡¡Kaia!! – se escucho la voz del Clow mientras trataba de llegar hasta ella para sacarla de ahí pero no parecía poder hacerlo. Al parecer la reina aun estaba dentro de la casa y esta no tardaría mucho en derrumbarse por completo - ¡¡KAIA!! – sus intentos por regresar parecían ser en vano, Sakura veía la escena sin saber que hacer exactamente, que tal si estaba herida y era por eso que no podía salir, enormes escombros caían, si uno llegaba a golpearla no lo contaría, se soltó de Shaoran y se levanto para ir en su búsqueda –

-¡¡adonde crees que vas!! – dijo yendo tras ella –

-¡¡voy ayudarla!! – siguió su camino pero no logro alejarse mucho ya que el la sujeto nuevamente –

-¡¡no podrás hacer nada!! – la miraba intensamente comprendía que ella quisiera ir pero no lograría hacer nada, mas que quedar atrapada también, pudo notar en su rostro una expresión de preocupación y temor que nunca había visto –

-¡¡claro que si, tu ayuda a los demás, aléjalos de aquí!! – ella se soltó de el y se dirigió a Kaia –

-¡¡Eleni!!- le grito, pero sabia que no podría detenerla, ella se detuvo y se giro a verlo –

-confía en mi si – sin decir mas siguió su camino, lo mejor era hacer lo que la había dicho, observo a sus padres un poco lejos del lugar, así que con mucha dificultad por el movimiento telúrico logro levantarse y con ayuda de Eriol alejar a los que estaban cerca del derrumbe.

Sakura llego cerca de donde se encontraba el rey Clow el seguía haciendo intentos por llegar a ella, pero algunos de sus soldados lo habían detenido, parecía desesperado por que ella aun estaba dentro.

-¡¡yo la traeré!! - le dijo al tiempo que entraba a la casa, el miro y no pudo evitar preocupares también por ella –

-¡¡Espera no vayas!! –

-¡no voy a dejarla ahí! – Siguió su camino mientras a su paso caían rocas - ¡¡Kaia!! – Empezó a buscarla por todo el lugar, la observo a lo lejos tratando de ponerse en pie al parecer estaba herida era por eso que no podía ponerse pararse – ¡¡Kaia!! – le grito al estar mas cerca, ella la observo, y no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver que cerca de ella caían enormes rocas

-¡¡Sakura no te acerques es peligroso!! – le dijo cuando la vio llegar cerca de ella – ¡¡no lo hagas, aléjate!! – pudo ver las lagrimas en su rostro y no pudo evitar sentir que había estado en una situación así antes, era la misma petición que e hizo su madre cuando estaba encerrada en la jaula y al igual que lo hizo con ella, no dejaría a kaia en ese lugar, no la dejaría morir, no soportaría perder nuevamente un cariño así _**--**__** Sakura, no te acerques, aléjate de aquí --**_ _**no lo hagas hija-- **_Vete de aquí, puedes lastimarte –

-¡¡no!! no lo haré estas loca si crees que voy a dejarte, voy a sacarte de ahí, no te preocupes por mi, se lo que hago – con su energía empezó hacer disparos destruyendo los escombros que caían cerca de Kaia, cuando se abrió paso, la ayudo a levantarse y noto que su pie estaba herido – tendrás que ayudarme un poco, luego te curare no te preocupes – empezaron a salir de ahí, mientras ella quitaba de su camino cualquier obstáculo utilizando su energía, hacia a un lado cualquier roca que pudiera caer cerca de ellas. El movimiento empezó a disminuir y para el momento que salieron de la casa este había cesado por completo, al verlas llegar el rey Clow corrió hacia ellas –

-¡¡Kaia!! ¡¡Sakura!! Están bien – Kaia le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver la cara de preocupación que tenia –

-esta herida, pero no parece ser nada grave – dijo Sakura con voz tranquila al parecer no había pasado a mas –

-¡¡estoy bien!! – dijo ella pero un gesto de dolor apareció en su rostro, el la tomo en brazos y la llevo lejos de ahí, ya que la casa seguía derrumbándose, no se habían alejado mucho cuando pudieron ver como esta caía por completo.

Llegaron hasta donde todos se habían reunido y pudieron ver que habían algunos heridos, y otros aun estaban atrapados. Los ayudaron a salir de ahí y por suerte no hubieron vidas que lamentar, pero ese temblor no había sido algo natural era evidente que su fuerza trataba de acabar con todo, alguien lo había provocado pero con que objetivo, esa era la idea que ahora rondaba su mente, no estaría tranquila hasta que averiguar que era lo que pasaba. Al verla lejos de peligro Shaoran llego hasta donde ella estaba y pareció tranquilizarse al ver que estaban bien tanto ella como la reina.

Luego de un rato y que todos parecieron estar mas calmados, se dispuso a buscar a Eriol y Thais para hablar con ellos, pero antes debía ver como estaba Kaia, ya había curado su herida y al parecer estaría bien pero aun así había algo que la hacia querer saber si estaba completamente bien. Los soldados habían levantado un campamento no parecía seguro el estar dentro de las casas, si otro temblor se presentaba podrían derrumbarse, así que lo mejor era dormir en las tiendas. Dentro de una de ellas entre Sakura y el rey Clow habían convencido a Kaia que lo mejor era que descansara, aunque ella insistía en que estaba bien, así que lo mejor era asegurarse que en verdad no hiciera ningún esfuerzo de mas, la encontró recostada en la cama y parecía muy pensativa.

-hola – Kaia se giro hacia ella y le sonrió – ¿te sientes bien? – dijo un tanto preocupada gesto que no paso desapercibido para la reina –

-estoy bien, no te preocupes – ella suspiro tranquilamente y se acerco para sentarse a la orilla de la cama junto a ella –

-que bueno, me preocupaste mucho –

-La que estaba preocupada era yo, que habría pasado si una de esas rocas te golpeaba – Sakura sonrió un poco, le parecía mentira que aun en un circunstancia así pensara primero en ella, Kaia le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla su gesto siempre le había recordado a su madre, y ahora al pensar que había podido perderla aun mas –

-no iba a dejarte ahí, no podía hacerlo – sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo con fuerza, Kaia respondió al abrazo un tanto sorprendida, ella regularmente no tenia esas muestras de cariño, ni siquiera con ella, era como si quisiera asegurarse que en verdad estaba bien –

-gracias Sakura – dijo con voz suave – gracias por haberme salvado si tu no hubiera llegado yo...–

-no lo digas – su abrazo se volvió mas fuerte – y no tienes que agradecer nada, no iba a perderte, no podría perder a mi madre de nuevo, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así – su voz sonaba un tanto entrecortada, al escucharla decir esto no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas, se sentía feliz que la considerara como su madre, sabia que Sakura había amado mucho a su madre había sido todo para ella, y perderla fue el golpe mas duro que había recibido, saber que ella ocupaba en su corazón un cariño similar la llenaba de alegría ya que pare ella siempre había sido como su hija –

-ni niña, te quiero mucho, no imaginas cuanto – lagrimas corrían por su rostro sabia que pronto ella se marcharía y talvez no volvería a verla que de alguna manera ese seria uno de los pocos momentos que la tendría con ella –

-y yo a ti – Sakura se acomodo mejor hasta quedar recostada sobre su regazo, y Kaia acariciaba sus cabellos, el estrecharla de esa manera le recordaba cuantas veces la había consolado cuando niña, la forma en que le costaba demostrar todo lo que sentía, y como se negaba a sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, varias de esas cosas parecía haber cambiado y quería creer que ella había contribuido en algo a que ella fuera ahora mas libre para expresar sus sentimientos – no vuelvas a pedirme que te deje cuando me necesitas –

-no lo haré – parecía estar mas tranquila, luego de un rato se incorporo –

-debo buscar a Eriol y a Thais, ese terremoto no fue algo normal, debemos saber que es lo que esta pasando – se puso de pie y se alejo de ella –

-ten mucho cuidado si –

-claro no te preocupes, te veo luego, cuídate mucho descansa – dicho esto salio de la tienda y se dirigió en busca de Eriol –

No había caminado mucho cuando vio a Eriol y a Thais acercándose a ella y por sus rostros no traían buenas noticias, ambos parecían muy preocupados.

-¿Qué sucede les pregunto cuando los vio llegar –

-¿aun no lo haz visto? – le dijo Eriol señalando al horizonte, ella se giro hacia donde el señalaba y pudo ver una luz muy brillante saliendo a una distancia de ellos

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo asombrada por el resplandor –

-no lo se, pero si te fijas bien, proviene de……-

-la cascada…..

-si, algo pasó ahí, el maestro y Sibley ya deben saber algo –

-el eclipse – dijo Thais mientras veía el horizonte – es mañana, lo que sea que vaya a suceder no tardaremos en saberlo –

-será mejor que vayamos allá, no voy a quedarme a esperar que es lo que sucederá –

-no podemos dejar a todos solos, que tal si algo pasa – dijo Eriol –

-nos dividiremos entonces, tu y yo iremos hasta allá con algunos guerreros de luz, Sibley y el Maestro están ahí, es seguro que como tu dijiste ellos ya sepan algo – no podía quitar su mirada de esa luz tan extraña, un extraño presentimiento la invadía, como si en verdad no pudiera dejar a los demás solos – dejaremos a un grupo a proteger a los demás, le pediré a Shaoran y a Evan que estén alerta – suspiro profundamente –

-creo que eso será lo mejor – dijo Eriol – aunque no creo que la idea de dejarte ir sola le agrade mucho a Shaoran –

-pues tendrá que aceptarlo, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – dirigió su mirada a la joven – Thais quédate a esperar a Yue, debe llegar con el libro a mas tardar mañana, cualquier cosa que encuentres no dudes en ir avisarnos –

-lo haré – dijo ella sin poder quitar la expresión de preocupación – solo espero que encontremos algo ahí –

Luego de ajustar algunos detalles se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los guerreros de luz y tomaron algunos de ellos los dejo a cargo de Eriol mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba Shaoran para hablar con el. Sabia que no seria fácil que la dejara ir así nada mas, pero esperaba hacerle entender la situación.

Lo distinguió a lo lejos ayudando a los soldados a ubicar mejor a los heridos

-Eleni – dijo el al verla acercarse, cuando la tuvo en frente la abrazo fuertemente - ¿Dónde estabas? –

-ayudando a los que estaban heridos – se separaron un poco y el la observo como si en verdad la estuviera examinando –

-estas bien – ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla -

-claro que si – el le correspondió de la misma manera y se acerco a su rostro hasta juntar sus frentes y mirarla a los ojos –

-que bueno por un momento me asuste, cuando saliste hacia la casa – estuvieron un momento sin decir nada, se limitaron a sentir la compañía del otro –

-Shaoran – dijo ella haciendo que se separan y mirándolo fijamente – debo ir con el maestro y Sibley es importante, supongo que ya viste esa extraña luz –

-si, eso era lo que iba a investigar el maestro –

-supongo que si, dijo que no sabia bien que era lo que pasaba pero lo mejor era mirar de cerca la situación y ese temblor... tampoco creo que haya sido algo normal -

-lo se, te acompañare hasta donde están ellos – ella negó con la cabeza

-no, lo mejor es que te quedes – el pareció molestarse un poco con el comentario –

-no voy a quedarme aquí mientras tú vas a exponerte algún peligro – dijo algo irritado –

-tienes que hacerlo, y para serte sincera no creo que ustedes se queden muy seguros –

-que quieres decir – dijo ahora un tanto preocupado –

-Shaoran, creo que algo puede suceder, tengo un extraño presentimiento... yo... – el noto en sus ojos la preocupación y pareció entender que algo grave podría pasar no era muy común ver esa expresión en ella, era diferente a la que parecía tener cuando la reina quedo atrapada, de hecho le parecía que era la primera vez que lo notaba, era como si a pesar de todo tuviera temor a algo – no podemos dejar a todos desprotegidos necesito que te quedes aquí - tomo la mano de el y la apretó con un poco de fuerza – yo iré con un grupo de soldados hasta allá, Eriol me acompañara, necesito saber que todos aquí estarán seguros – el se soltó la tomo por el rostro y acaricio sus mejillas con su pulgar, como si estuviera tratando de calmarla – que tal si se da de nuevo un temblor o si nos atacan, cualquier cosa puede suceder... de verdad... Shaoran –

-tranquila – su tono era sereno, no quería angustiarla mas de lo que estaba – no voy a dejar que nada les pase puedes estar tranquila – la abrazo fuertemente y ella se recostó en su pecho, por un momento sus temores de lo que podía suceder se esfumaron, se sintió segura y protegida –

-gracias, se que puedo confiar en ti –

-claro que si – la separo de el un poco para acercar sus rostros y besarla tiernamente, ella respondió de la misma manera y pareció mas serena era como si sus besos lograran reconfortarla, y como si luego de lo sucedido entre ellos se sintiera mas libre para expresar sus sentimientos con actos y le agradaba hacerlo, ya no quería ocultar mas lo que sentía, el merecía saberlo, esperaba acabar con todo eso cuanto antes y poder hablar con el de todo lo que necesitaba sin mayor preocupación que el que le creyera y aceptara lo que era ella – cuídate mucho si – dijo contra sus labios – quiero que regreses sana y salva – ella le sonrió –

-la haré, aun tengo mucho que hacer, no pretendo morir en estos momentos – dijo muy segura –

-Te amo, y para serte sincero – la abrazo de nuevo como si estuviera tratando de retenerla y no dejarla ir de su lado nunca mas – me agrada tenerte cerca sin que estemos discutiendo, creo que es la primera vez que lo hacemos, y quiero que siga así – se separaron para verse a los ojos –

-algo mas – dijo seriamente – creo que vas a necesitar mucho de tu poder – coloco su mano en la mejilla de el – Shaoran no temas usarlo, es un don el que te ha sido dado, debes ayudar a los demás a través de el, nunca obtenemos mas de lo que podemos cargar –

-lo haré, te lo prometo, ya no me interesa ocultarlo, desde hace mucho que comprendí lo que significa –

-una cosa mas, se que tal vez te cueste un poco pero…. Necesito que te apoyes en Evan, el tiene mas tiempo que tu utilizando energía, dime que no dudaras en pedir su ayuda si crees que lo necesitas –

-¡Eleni...!!. – dijo molesto con la idea –

-Prométemelo Shaoran, no quiero encontrarte herido o algo por el estilo cuando regrese – la veía seriamente, y supo que se lo pedía en serio y no se iría tranquila si no se lo prometía – prométemelo –

-esta bien te lo prometo – dijo muy a su pesar, pero con eso ella pareció tranquilizarse –

-cuando regrese debemos tener una conversación importante –

-imagino que es por…..-

-llego el momento que te hable con la verdad, sabrás porque nunca quise corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero será cuando aclaremos que es todo esto, nos veremos después – se acerco a el para besarlo intensamente, como si con eso lograra que el estuviera a salvo, para Shaoran el saber que ella al fin le confiaría que era lo que le impedía corresponderle, era como lo único que faltaba para que ellos pudieran estar juntos sin mas ataduras ella parecía ahora mas libre para mostrar sus sentimientos y eso lo hacia feliz – tu también cuídate mucho si –

-estaré bien, no preocupes por mi – se alejo de el - ¡¡Te amo!! – le dijo haciendo que se girara hacia el –

-yo... – trataba de decirle que ella también pero por mucho que lo intentaba las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta pero no lograban salir, era algo que empezaba a molestarle bastante, le sonrió al no poder decir mas y camino un poco mas – Shaoran, saberlo siempre me ha... hecho muy feliz, hay mucho que debo decirte, pero hablaremos cuando vuelva – se giro y siguió su camino –

Ella subió al caballo que la esperaba y el la vio partir, una extraña sensación lo recorrió al hacerlo, era una mezcla de sentimientos extraños, con su comentario había dejado mucho entre ver o al menos eso le pareció a el, dirigió su vista hacia el resplandor que provenía de la cascada y un cúmulo de imágenes se agolparan en su mente no supo identificar bien que era, pero decidió hacer lo que ella le pidió. Esperaba que esa conversación que tendrían le revelara porque nunca había querido aceptarlo, que pudiera haber sido tan grande como para que siempre le hubiera dicho que solo podían ser amigos cuando era evidente que lo que sentían el uno por el otro iba más allá de eso. Podía notarlo en su mirada en la forma que sus ojos ahora parecían brillar, ella debía quererlo pero algo no le permitía decirlo, talvez era su propio orgullo, lo mejor era dejar que dijera las cosas cuando de verdad las sintiera, para el por el momento era suficiente con saber que el sentimiento de ella hacia el era el mismo.

Continuara……….

hola regrese, esta vez si que me tade mucho, pero no fue porque quise,

para Magara que se tomo la molestia de pregunta que me ha sucedido que pues de todo un poco, un virus daño mi compu, asi que stube unos dias sin ella, pero ya que pude hacer un tiempo termine el capitulo que estaba a medias y lo mas importante es que ya esta qui el nuevo capitulo.

y quiero agradecer los comentarios que he recibido, me alegro que les haya gustado el cap anterior. aun no estoy muy segura de colocar otra escena de esas, la verdad no se me dan mucho.

otra cosa, con lo de los reviews anonimos estan activados, de hecho van varias veses que los activo pero por aluna razon siempre se vuelven a desactivar, espero que ya no suceda.

si mas me despido y espero que esta capitulo haya sido de su agrado, espero no tardarme tanto en subir el proximo

hasta la proxima


	29. ¡¡Argus!

Seres de luz

**Seres de luz **

Sakura se alejaba del campamento en compañía de la pequeña tropa que la acompañaba, su paso era rápido debían llegar cuanto antes a la cascada y localizar al maestro y Sibley, necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía. En su camino lograron distinguir a lo lejos un coche acercándose, logro ver que llevaba la bandera de Likaios cosa que la sorprendió un poco, quien podría ir en el, cuando estuvieron cerca, detuvo su paso para tratar de ver a sus ocupantes y al hacerlo una extraña molestia la recorrió, el coche se detuvo unos pasos delante de ellos, pero decidió no hacer lo mismo y seguir por el camino que llevaba como si el hecho no le importara, pero su enojo era evidente.

-oye, porque no te detuviste es un coche con la bandera de Likaios, que tal si paso algo y es un mensajero...– dijo Eriol acercándose a ella –

-no es un mensajero, ni nada que se le parezca, no me digas que no notaste quienes eran los que iban dentro – dijo bastante irritada, Eriol miro hacia atrás y trato de sentir la energía de las personas que abordaban el carruaje y se sorprendió un poco al hacerlo –

-es el primo de Shaoran y... –

-así es, Meiling, de lo que menos tengo ganas es de hablar con y de ella –

-¿Por qué no? –

-ya dije que lo que menos tengo ganas de hablar de ella –

-no me digas que fue por su causa que te peleaste con Shaoran la otra vez que fuiste a Likaios – ella lo miro con molestia, al notar su expresión el decidió ya no preguntar mas y seguir su camino –

Luego de un rato de cabalgar llegaron hasta la cascada el resplandor parecía proceder de dentro de la cueva, y se extendía por todo el lugar, era casi el anochecer y al no encontrar al maestro y a Sibley por ningún lado, decidió entrar al lugar y al hacerlo pudo verlos regresando de lo que parecía ser la esfera celeste.

-maestro, ¿ya saben que es lo que esta pasando? – ellos la vieron con el rostro un tanto decepcionado –

-no, hablamos con los del concejo para ver si ellos sabían algo del fenómeno que se llevara acabo, pero al parecer no hay mucho que nos puedan decir ¿ustedes encontraron algo? – pregunto no con mucho entusiasmo –

-si, aunque tampoco fue mucho, ni siquiera se si nos será de utilidad –

-¿y que fue? Nada puede ser pequeño ahora – dijo Sibley con su habitual tranquilidad y serenidad –

-en su libro del concejo encontramos una ilustración del eclipse y la alineación de los planetas, al parecer el fenómeno se llama renonvaber y sus efectos son muy grandes y es capaz de incrementar la energía de la esfera celeste, afecta también a los otros planetas donde haya concentrada la energía de los seres de luz, aunque no sabemos bien cuales son los efectos... porque...–

-¿Por qué? –

-por que al libro le falta precisamente esa página –

-¿¿Que?? Como es posible – parecía muy sorprendido por lo que ella le decía –

-no lo se maestro, Thais me dijo que esos libros habían sido destruidos por Kek se sorprendió mucho al saber que yo tenia uno –

-lo imagino, casi me cuesta la vida conservar esos ejemplares, el que tu tienes es el de Argus, yo remplace el original y lo oculte con la esperanza que Kek no lo descubriera, sabia que todos esos conocimientos no debían perderse, lo que me extraña es que le falte una pagina a mi copia, y tampoco recuerdo haber visto algo así antes –

-yo tampoco pero así es, esa hoja es donde debería estar la explicación de los efectos que tendrá, envié a Yue a recoger mi libro, Thais dijo que era probable que el solo nos mostrara lo que debíamos ver, y que talvez ese tuviera toda información, aunque yo no recordara haber visto algo como eso –

-es probable que así sea – pero aun así no podía quitar de su rostro la preocupación –

-y seria lo mas adecuado, seguramente la información solo debe ser revelada hoy, es por eso que apareció justo en el momento que se suscitara el eclipse – dijo Sibley con voz suave como tratando de tranquilizar a ambos –

-lo mejor será estar alerta a cualquier cosa, creo que debemos salir y hablar con los demás – dijo el maestro –

Cuando salieron de la cueva hablaron con Eriol y los guerreros de luz que los acompañaban para explicarles todo lo sucedido era mejor que estuvieran informados de todo lo que pasaba para lograr que estuvieran alertas a cualquier evento. Ella permanecía muy pensativa, necesitaba encontrar una forma de descubrir que era lo que sucedía, pero como hacerlo mientras no supieran que era lo que podría pasar durante el eclipse y de que forma los afectaría era como intentar hacer de todo sin ningún resultado, esperaba que Thais encontrara las respuestas en el libro y que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando lo hiciera.

-- -- -- -- --

Al día siguiente en el campamento todos parecían estar aun bastante agobiados después del temblor, Thais esperaba ansiosa el regreso de Yue según sus cálculos el debía regresar en cualquier momento Kero era muy rápido, no debía demorar mas de un día en ir y regresar. Esperaba que el libro contuviera las respuestas a todo lo que buscaban.

Se encontraba un tanto preocupada, ese día seria el eclipse y una sensación extraña la invadía, estaba ansiosa, y la energía que rodeaba el lugar parecía estar aumentando, la niebla empezaba a disiparse a medida que la luz en el horizonte se incrementaba.

Trato de rescatar de entre los escombros algunos escritos que le pudieran ser de utilidad entre ellos el libro de los miembros del concejo, pero no parecía haber nada diferente en el, lo revisaba detenidamente pero este no mostraba nada que no hubiera visto, además la hoja que faltaba hacia imposible que el pudiera revelar cualquier cosa, el eclipse iniciaría pronto y aun no tenían ninguna respuesta, al parecer en lo único que podía ayudar no seria posible hasta que Yue regresara, en ese momento pensó que ser guerrero era mejor que ser sacerdotisa, seria de mas utilidad como tal, su poder espiritual no parecía estar ayudando mucho, dio un gran suspiro, al parecer no era la primera vez que el ser sacerdotisa era algo que no le agradaba, empezó a sumirse en sus pensamientos, Pudo sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose y se distrajo al notar que se trataba de Evan.

Dejo el libro a un lado y observo el horizonte, sentir la presencia de el era algo que la perturbaba, no sabia porque pero definitivamente, estar a su lado le provocaba un sin fin de sensaciones.

-parece un tanto decepcionada o es impresión mía – dijo Evan cuando estuvo cerca de ella, se giro a verlo sin cambiar de expresión –

-no es impresión suya, de hecho si estoy un tanto decepcionada – lo veía fijamente era extraño que no pudiera examinar sus sentimientos, era como si una barrera lo recubriera e hiciera imposible penetrar en su interior –

-y puedo preguntar porque – ella trato de sonreír –

-digamos que no he logrado encontrar lo que buscaba –

-y eso es muy importante – camino unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella –

-si mucho – el la veía fijamente a los ojos era como si tratara de encontrar en ella algo que no sabría explicar – ¿Por qué me ve así? – su forma de mirarla empezaba a ponerla nerviosa y no sabia porque pero era como si ya hubiera percibido era mirada antes y esa sensación no fuera algo nuevo, definitivamente ese joven tenia algo que llamaba su atención pero no sabia porque, al estar a su lado se sentía perturbada pero a la vez feliz dos sentimientos que parecían no contrastar –

-la verdad no lo se – se acerco mas a ella – es extraño, y esto talvez pueda parecerle tonto pero... desde que la conocí tengo la impresión que la he visto antes, como si ya nos conociéramos, no lo se, no se como explicarlo pero – llevo su mano a la mejilla de ella, al sentir la caricia ella se sobresalto y trato de alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus intenciones – yo... siento que... ya nos conocíamos –

-eso no es posible... – estaba empezando a ponerse mas nerviosa por su cercanía –

-lo se... pero lo siento así, no cree que sea probable que haya sucedido que...–

-las probabilidades que eso haya pasado son muy pocas, ya le había dicho que es la primera vez que estoy en este reino, antes viví... – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir retrocedió unos pasos – muy lejos de aquí –

-talvez en otra vida – el recorrió los pasos que ella había retrocedido, lo miro sorprendida por lo que decía –

-a... que se refiere –

-no lo se, es algo así como lo que me paso cuando conocí a Eleni, pero de una forma diferente – parecía estar hablando incoherencias hasta el mismo estaba confundido al no poder explicar lo que sentía –

-no lo comprendo –

-es como si usted y ella tuvieran algo en común no se que es exactamente, pero cuando vi a Eleni por primera vez, una especie de nostalgia me invadió, como si viera en ella algo que añoraba, creo que fue gracias a esa sensación que me acerque tanto a ella, fue algo parecido lo que sentí cuando la conocí, pero en un modo diferente –

- ¿diferente? Aun sigo sin comprender –

-yo tampoco me entiendo mucho la verdad, pero... – se acerco aun mas a ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos, a esto ella no pudo poner ninguna objeción cuando sintió su mirada penetrante, era como si el verlo hiciera que no pudiera pensar coherentemente – cuando la vi a usted esa sensación de añoranza o lo que sea que sintiera... se hizo mas grande, como si ese sentimiento se incrementara, es por eso que pensé que talvez nos habíamos conocido en otra vida, esas cosas a veces pasan – ella se quedo muy pensativa, ante lo que decía – talvez ahora piense que estoy loco, pero estos días han sido tan extraños – la niebla a su alrededor comenzó a disiparse y la luz se incremento de un momento a otro, el gesto de el empezó a cambiar, soltó el rostro de ella y llevo su mano hasta su frente como si la cabeza le doliera, Thais pareció preocuparse mucho ante esto

-Evan, se encuentra bien – el se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente – ¡Evan! Le pasa algo – había retrocedido unos pasos por lo que se acerco a el y lo tomo por un brazo ayudándole a tomar asiento, de manera que pudiera recostarse en el tronco de un árbol, y ella se sentó a su lado, coloco su mano en su frente para ver si tenia fiebre pero no parecía ser el caso, era como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento - ¡que es lo que le pasa! – se encontraba muy preocupada, al escuchar su tono el pareció entrar en si mismo de nuevo –

-estoy bien, no es nada – dijo suavemente como para tranquilizarla, pero no logro eso ella aun estaba bastante angustiada su rostro lo reflejaba –

-¡¡como que no es nada, casi se desmaya!! – la miro a los ojos y le sonrió –

-ya le dije no es nada, no se preocupe – como por inercia llevo su mano al rostro de ella y acaricio su mejilla delicadamente – su rostro es mas hermoso cuando no esta preocupado – la miraba fijamente a los ojos parecía perdido en su mirada, como si al verla encontrara todas las respuestas a las incertidumbres que siempre había tenido, ella parecía igual que el –¡sus ojos resplandecen como el cielo y parecen tan profundos como el mismo océano, es tan fácil perderse en ellos! – al escucharlo decir esto ella se sobresalto de sobremanera, y se puso de pie inmediatamente, dejándolo confundido por su reacción, el también se puso en pie – ¿Qué sucede? –

-yo... –

-¡Evan! – Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, se giraron a ver y distinguieron a Shaoran frente a ellos – te he estado buscando – lo miraba seriamente pero esta expresión pareció suavizarse cuando observo a la joven a su lado – necesito hablar con tigo, es importante –

-tiene que ser ahora – dirigió su vista nuevamente a ella, pero parecía que Thais se había sumido en un profundo pensamiento, como si aun no reaccionara –

-es importante –

-será mejor que vaya con el – dijo ella luego de un rato –

-pero... –

-hablaremos luego si – el pareció resignarse –

-vamos entonces – dijo Shaoran –

-si – dijo empezando a caminar a su lado. Por su parte Thais aun parecía impresionada por las palabras de Evan, y un recuerdo que creyó olvidado llego a su mente –

-- Flash Back --

-_**parece que tengo el don de encontrarte siempre – **_

_**-diría que más bien parece que me sigues a todos lados –**_

_**-talvez lo hago, tu haces muy difícil que pueda hablar con tigo y hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte –**_

_**-no le veo el caso, sabes que esto no puede ser –**_

_**-¿Por qué no? el único obstáculo que existe es tu negación – **_

_**-eso no es cierto, mi posición no me permite...**_

_**-que... amar a alguien – **__se acerco hasta ella acariciando su mejilla tiernamente – __**eso no es cierto –**_

_**-claro que si, soy una sacerdotisa, no puedo...**_

_**-haces todo tan difícil, pero no me daré por vencido**_

_**-deberías hacerlo, no voy a ceder mi posición – **__lo decía muy segura, el joven frente a ella sonrío _

_-__**yo tampoco,**__**adoro ver tus ojos, resplandecen como el cielo, pero son tan profundos como el mismo océano –**_

_**-- -- -- -- -- --**_

-no puede ser el, eso no es posible... No puede ser el... – se dijo a si misma, mientras los veía alejarse –

-- -- -- -- --

Evan y Shaoran se habían alejado un poco del lugar el parecía estar muy serio si debía tratarse de algo importante para que lo hubiera buscado cuando parecía que no se llevarían bien nunca.

-¿y que es lo que quieres hablar con migo? –

-no me andaré con rodeos, para tranquilidad de Eleni le prometí que si necesitaba tu ayuda para cualquier cosa te la pediría, no se con fin quería que se lo prometiera pero... –

-no debe haber sido muy sencillo para ti aceptar tal cosa – dijo con una expresión divertida en su rostro –

-la verdad no, pero no quería que se fuera preocupada, no se en que estaba pensando exactamente ella, pero debe ser algo serio, así que por el momento olvidaremos nuestras rencillas –

-creo que esta bien, considerando que el único que tiene rencillas eres tu –

-eso no es cierto, te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien inicio nuestra pelea la ultima vez –

-pero fue por algo que tú habías hecho –

-aun así no importa –

-esta bien tranquilo, no vamos a iniciar otra discusión y además... – en ese momento desvió su atención de su conversación –

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto el al notar el rostro de preocupación de Evan –

-sientes eso –

-que cosa –

-esa energía... surgió de repente – dirigió su mirada al horizonte en dirección a la cascada –

-no siento nada –

-talvez es impresión mía entonces –

-bueno lo mejor será estar alerta por cualquier suceso inesperado – se alejo un poco del lugar – le diré algunos de los soldados que vigilen los alrededores, no quiero sorpresas – se fue del lugar dejando a Evan muy pensativo, esa energía que percibió se le hacia conocida, no identifico de donde pero estaba seguro de haberla sentido antes y una inquietud se apodero de el en ese momento –

-- -- -- -- --

Yue regresaba a Zephyr luego de una rápida visita a Zarek para recoger el libro al llegar rápidamente busco a Thais para entregárselo, las presencias que había comenzado a percibir lo tenían un tanto ansioso, esa energía no pertenecía a los seres místicos con los que habían estado luchando, de hecho no era humana, ningún terrestre podría tener tanta energía, cualquiera que fuera quien estaba ahí, definitivamente era poderoso, casi tanto como ellos, debía entregar el libro y partir en busca de los demás, por lo que percibió estaban en la cascada y varias de las presencia provenían de ahí, que tal si necesitaban ayuda, no podía dejarlos solos, camino rápidamente hasta el campamento encontró a Thais alejada del lugar observando el horizonte muy sumida en sus pensamientos, después de su conversación con Evan parecía haber algo que no dejaba de inquietarla. Se acerco hasta ella se preguntaba si ya había notado esa energía y eso era lo que ocupaba su mente.

-regresaste muy rápido – dijo a Yue sin girarse a verlo –

-dijeron que era urgente, así que lo menos que podía hacer era darme prisa – saco de las alforjas del corcel el enorme libro – esto es lo que necesitaban – ella se giro a verlo y cuando sus ojos se posaron en el libro su asombro fue notable –

-¡ese es el libro del jerarca! –

-cuando lo vi también me sorprendí, al parecer el maestro siempre guarda un arma, se supone que esto ya no existe, o al menos eso es lo que todos pensábamos, espero que sea de utilidad – lo tomo rápidamente y lo abrió empezando a revisarla todas la hojas – ¿Cómo puede ser que ella tenga este libro? Y al parecer no tiene idea que tan importante es –

-talvez de alguna manera el maestro logro salvarlo y creyó que en manos de ella estaría seguro – se sentó sobre la hierba para examinarlo mejor, Yue aun estaba algo inquieto pero talvez era bueno esperar que Thais encontrara algo en ese libro, seria mas beneficioso llegar con los demás con información importante, ella llego a las hojas donde hablaba del evento, esperaba que ese ejemplar estuviera completo y al parecer así era –

-esto es pero...– miraba con asombro lo que había encontrado era la misma ilustración del eclipse pero la hoja que faltaba en el otro, estaba en blanco nada estaba escrito en ella –

-que sucede no esta lo que buscaban –

-parece que no, al otro libro que vimos le hacia falta una hoja, pero este... – suspiro resignada –

-tampoco la tiene – se agacho junto a ella para poder apreciar mejor el libro –

-si, si la tiene pero...esta en blanco – el observo también el libro y noto que lo que decía era cierto – ¿Cómo puede ser?

-no lo se –

-que se supone que le diré ahora a Sakura –

-que no sabemos nada, al parecer no es conveniente que nos enteremos del contenido de esa hoja – pudieron sentir en ese momento un incremento de energía y notaron que el resplandor del horizonte se extendía por todo el lugar eliminando a su paso toda la niebla que existía ambos se pusieron de pie dejando el libro en el piso y viendo el horizonte –

-la niebla se disipa – dijo ella asombrada al ver esto

-parece que esa luz es la responsable – la niebla se esfumo por completo una extraña luz rodeaba todo el lugar, hacia que todo resplandeciera como si renovara la energía de todo ser vivo existente –

-es hermoso, se siente un ambiente de tranquilidad –

-si es cierto – cuando ya no quedo ningún rastro de la niebla el libro comenzó a brillar su destello era de un dorado intenso, regresaron su vista al objeto y notaron como este se elevaba lentamente hasta estar frente a ellos y un viento recorrió el lugar –

-el libro – el se abrió y sus paginas empezaron a correr hasta llegar a la ilustración del Eclipse – Pero... ¿que es esto? – en ese momento empezaron a formarse imagenes y texto en la hoja en blanco –

-parece que después de todo el revelara sus secretos – una sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando todo apareció en el, ella miro a su alrededor

-parece que al fin comprendí el porque de esa niebla –

-y que era –

-era lo que impedía que pudiéramos ver el contenido del libro, quien la estuviera provocando sabia de su existencia y no quería que supiéramos que decía –

– Y que es lo que dice – Thais tomo el libro y empezó a leer su contenido pero su expresión cambio al empezar a hacerlo – no son buenas noticias –

-no, parece que no – cerro el libro de golpe y su expresión era de preocupación – debo avisarle cuanto antes a Sakura esto no es nada bueno –

-en ese caso será mejor que vaya con tigo – Justo en ese instante pudieron sentir la presencia de varios seres rodeando todo el campamento

-otra vez ellos –

-ya los habías sentido –

-si, hace unos días, pero estaban muy lejos de aquí, porque se presentan ahora –

-espero que lo leíste no tenga que ver con estas presencias –

-yo creo que si y deben ser la razón de ello – ella lo miro –

-en ese caso será mejor que te vayas... antes que no puedas hacerlo – ella asintió y rápidamente monto sobre el Kero – llegaras mas rápido en el –

-que pasara con ustedes, son muchos, no se darán abasto –

-no te preocupes por eso, lo único que debe importarte ahora es llegar con Sakura –

-pero...

-si te impiden el paso, aléjalos como puedas, debes llegar cuanto antes –

-lo haré – dio una ultima mirada al lugar y partió a todo galope, esperando llegar a tiempo de evitar que lo peor que pudiera suceder.

-- -- -- -- --

Sakura y los demás se encontraban recorriendo los alrededores del río buscando algún indicio de lo que podía suceder tratando de sentir cualquier presencia que les indicara que podría pasar, ella detuvo su paso cuando sintió un gran incremento de energía proveniente de la cascada

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Eriol que estaba a su lado –

-no lo se pero ese energía es muy poderosa – observo el lugar y la luz que centellaba era muy grande esta estaba disipando la niebla que aun recubría el lugar – lo mejor será regresar –

Partieron a todo galope hasta el lugar donde provenía la energía, al llegar a la cascada pudieron ver a los guerreros de luz luchando contra unos hombres con túnicas negras eran bastante parecidos a los que habían estado enfrentando o al menos esa fue la primera impresión que le dio, ya que cuando percibió su energía se dio cuenta que eran totalmente diferentes, su poder era mayor no podían ser humanos. Sin pensarlo mas, bajo rápidamente del caballo y desenvaino su espada, para disponerse a luchar, Eriol hizo lo mismo. No había dado un par de pasos cuando varios de esos hombres los rodearon

-al fin tengo la dicha de verla majestad – dijo uno de ellos haciendo una reverencia, camino unos pasos hacia ella y se quito la capucha que llevaba, a diferencia de los sujetos que habían enfrentado antes, no parecía que su rostro estuviera sin emociones y sus ojos no estaban vacíos al contrario tenia una mirada siniestra, no le agrado lo que percibió en el, estaba segura de haber sentido antes esa energía –

-¿Qué quieren? – pregunto con autoridad –

-no mucho, y esta vez si lo conseguiremos, ya que los otros inútiles no pudieron hacer algo tan fácil – el sujeto reunió en su mano una gran cantidad de energía y se la lanzo, ella pudo esquivarla y lo ataco con su espada, el detuvo su ataque e inicio un arremetida contra ella, era bastante fuerte si quería vencerlo no lo conseguiría solamente luchado con su espada – me gustaría evitar la pelea –

-no creo que eso sea posible – dijo ella sin dejar de atacarlo –

-si lo es, cuando lo que queremos este en nuestras manos nos marcharemos sin problemas, nosotros si lo conseguiremos –

-quiere decir que los sujetos con los luchamos antes... –

-eran nuestros, pero no fueron muy eficientes, y le aseguro que nosotros si lograremos el objetivo – el sujeto la ataco con mas fuerza, pero ella no se intimido y empezó atacarlo con energía de esta forma pareció ganar mas terreno, no sabia bien que era aun lo que pretendían pero lo que sea que buscaran no los dejaría salirse con la suya

-- -- -- -- --

En el campamento los seres con túnicas también se habían hecho presente y tenían rodeado el lugar todos lo soldados se encontraban alerta, un grupo de ellos hizo su entrada y por su aspecto no venia a conversar, Shaoran camino hasta el que parecía ser el líder su mirada era intimidante, parecía ser un individuo diferente, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y parecían tener un brillo muy extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – dijo seriamente –

-eso no es de tu incumbencia príncipe – dijo uno de los hombres –

-no seas así con su majestad – dijo el que se encontraba a la cabeza de ellos – podría ordenar que te decapitaran – todos lo hombres que lo acompañaban rieron fuertemente, el hombre camino hasta Shaoran y lo miro en forma desafiante – disculpe los malos modales de mi amigo alteza, nosotros no queremos nada en especifico digamos que... solo estamos preparando el camino – sin decir mas empezó atacarlo apenas dándole tiempo a defenderse, los demás hombres que lo acompañaban empezaron hacer lo mismo atacando a los demás soldados con energía destruyendo todo a su alrededor, el rey Clow también se incorporo a la pelea, al igual que el rey Hien

Ante los constantes ataques de energía tanto Tomoyo como las reinas de Zarek y Likaios quedaron atrapadas en medio de la batalla sin lograr escapar, al notar esto el rey trato que se alejaran de ahí

-Kaia, aléjate de aquí – sin esperar mucho trataron de alejarse del lugar pero al parecer no lo conseguirán fácilmente, varios hombres les frenaron el paso colocándose frente a ellas, al verlo el rey corrió hacia ellas para ayudarlas, pero también fue interceptado –

-no iras muy lejos Clow, es increíble que aun estés vivo – el sujeto lo ataco con mucha fuerza y no le permitió llegar hasta ellas, no podrían escapar de el fácilmente

-ustedes se quedaran con nosotros, pueden sernos útiles – dijo uno de los hombres que las había interceptado, tomo por el brazo a Kaia y tiro de ella, los otros hombres hicieron lo mismo con Tomoyo e Irean –

-no, Kaia – dijo tratando de acabar con su oponente para ir con ellas, pero no pudo hacer mas ya que el hombre con el que peleaba lo golpeo en la cabeza haciéndole perder el sentido –

-¡¡Clow!! – dijo a ver como había caído –

Shaoran luchaba un poco mas adelante de donde se daba este evento no fue hasta escuchar los gritos de su madre y Kaia que se percato de lo que sucedía, vio a los sujetos llevándose por la fuerza a su madre junto con Tomoyo y Kaia

-¡¡Madre!! – grito apartando a sus oponentes y trato de llegar con ella, pero los sujetos con los que luchaba no se lo permitieron

-tu pelea es aquí príncipe – dijeron impidiéndole el paso –

-¡¡aléjense de mi camino!! – con un fuerte ataque de energía lanzo por los aires a los hombres y corrió en dirección de donde se encontraba su madre, seguido de Evan, los hombres se recuperaron y se disponían a seguirlos cuando un nuevo ataque los hizo caer –

-pero quien fue – dijo uno de ellos muy molesto mientras se ponía en pie –

-no Irán a ninguna parte – dijo Yue que los miraba desafiante, lo acompañaban varios de los guerreros de luz, y sin darles tiempo a mas comenzaron su pelea con ellos evitando que pudieran seguir a Shaoran –

Shaoran llego junto a los sujetos que llevaban a las reinas y sin dar tiempo a nada ataco con fuerza, al que sujetaba a su madre, Evan hizo lo propio con los que tenia a Kaia y Tomoyo, cuando se vieron libres de sus captores las tres se alejaron un poco del lugar.

-¡Aléjense de aquí! – ellas empezaron acorrer en dirección a la ciudad, pero no habían caminado mucho cuando Irean se detuvo.

-Irean que haces debemos irnos de aquí – dijo Kaia –

-no podemos dejarlos solos – dijo ella tratando de llegar nuevamente hasta ellos –

-aunque nos cueste aceptarlo, en este momento no les seremos de utilidad al contrario, si vuelven a capturarnos... –

-pero son mi hijo y mi esposo los que están combatiendo –

-mi caso es el mismo, y en todo caso pero, porque ni siquiera se si el... esta... vivo... – ella pareció comprender mejor la situación, Kaia tenia razón no el serian de utilidad – y créeme que para ellos será mas doloroso saber que algo te sucedió, por no haberte alejado de aquí como el te lo dijo –

-mi tía tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada aquí, debemos confiar en ellos y en Eleni, estoy segura que los derrotaran, lo mejor es buscar un lugar seguro – Kaia llego hasta ella y la tomo del brazo haciendo que siguieran su camino, aun no muy conforme ella las siguió, mientras veía como Shaoran luchaba contra esos hombres.

Shaoran y Evan seguían luchando contra esos hombres, pero por mucho que los hirieran era como si no les afectaran, varios de sus hombres caía a su alrededor de seguir así no muchos quedarían con vida.

-Creo que lo mejor es alejarlos de aquí no podemos permitir que lastimen a los demás y les dará tiempo a los heridos a recuperarse, el rey Clow entre ellos – dijo Evan quien combatía a su lado Shaoran vio a su alrededor y noto que lo que el decía era cierto, esperaba que el estuviera con vida, Eleni jamás le perdonaría que hubiera dejado morir a su padre –

-lo se, podemos llevarlos hasta el bosque, eso les dará tiempo para poder protegerse –

-eso es lo que haremos entonces – con un ataque de energía Evan logro llamar la atención de varios de los sujetos, arrojándolos lejos, cuando se recuperaron dirigieron su ataque a el, cuando lo hicieron empezó atraerlos hacia el bosque, Shaoran hizo lo mismo y logro con ello que otro grupo lo siguiera –

-Shaoran – escucho la voz de su padre –

-quédate aquí padre, cuida de los demás, nosotros nos haremos cargo – el siguió su camino, al ver la determinación en su mirada al rey no le quedo mas que hacer lo que le había dicho, sabia que ellos serian capaces de lograr mucho –

Yue pareció entender su plan así que también encamino a sus atacantes hasta el bosque, talvez ahí se encontrarían en desventaja pero seria mejor. Todos lo guerreros se dirigieron al bosque para continuar con la batalla, pero por mucho que luchaban no lograban eliminar a los sujetos.

-- -- -- -- --

Luego de un rato de ya no escuchar mas sonidos de lucha Kaia creyó que la batalla había terminado. Habían logrado entrar a una de las casas que se habían derrumbado durante el temblor, la paredes las ocultaban perfectamente, al atravesar todo los escombros se encontraba un inmenso jardín, era un buen escondite, pero no estarían tranquilas hasta ver que todos estaban bien

-creo que debemos salir, hace rato que no se escucha nada, debemos ver que sucedió – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida

-será lo mejor – dijo Irean mientras salía tras ella – no habían caminado mucho cuando pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercándose –

-creen que sean ellos – dijo Tomoyo –

-espero que no – dijo Kaia –

-Talvez debamos ocultarnos – dijo Irean –

-creo que es lo mejor – caminaban lentamente hasta un lugar donde pudieran esconderse cuanto vieron quienes eran los que se acercaban –

-¿Meiling? – Dijo acercándose a ella – eres tu –

-Tía – se acerco hasta ella, quien estaba acompañada por Haru y una pequeña escolta de Likaios – que bueno que los encontramos –

-pensamos que jamás los hallaríamos – dijo Haru –

-es cierto ustedes venían hacia acá –

-hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser por el temblor que hubo, el carruaje esta mas adelante, decidimos seguir a pie – dijo Haru - ¿Dónde están los demás? –

-se quedaron combatiendo en el campamento, hace rato que ya no se escucha nada, por lo que nos dirigíamos hacia allá, esperamos que ya todo haya terminado – dijo Tomoyo –

-en ese caso nosotros las acompañamos, tal vez seamos de utilidad –

Siguieron su camino junto a ellas hasta llegar al campamento. Cuando llegaron vieron algunos de los hombres que estaban menos heridos ayudando a los demás, al parecer habían perdido a bastantes soldados y otros estaban gravemente heridos.

-Hien – dijo Irean se acerco hasta el, su rostro pareció mas aliviado al ver que se encontraba bien – ¿estas bien? –

-si – dijo el con una sonrisa que la termino por tranquilizar –

-¿Donde esta Clow? – pregunto Kaia un tanto angustiada, el rey suspiro y miro hacia atrás de el, ella dirigió su mirada hasta donde el veía y observo el cuerpo de Clow su rostro se volvió en angustia, estaba con una venda en la cabeza sobre una manta había rastro de sangre en sus ropas –

-aun no despierta, pero esperemos que lo haga pronto – al principio no pareció poner mucha atención a lo que decía pero reacciono y se dirigió hasta el – lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí, en nuestras condiciones no podremos enfrentar a nadie, los muchachos se llevaron a todos esos hombres al bosque, con el fin de proteger a los heridos, lo mejor será ocultarnos –

-creo que estaremos a salvo en el lugar donde estábamos – dijo Tomoyo – se ve que hay muchos hombres gravemente heridos, deben ser atendidos cuanto antes

-Shaoran... – dijo Irean –

-el estará bien te lo aseguro – ella asintió, era lo único que podía pensar que su hijo estuviera bien, Meiling también pareció preocuparse mucho, acto que no paso desapercibido para Haru, el también esperaba que estuviera bien, tenían algunas cosas que decirle, así que mas le valía regresar con vida –

Con un poco de dificultar lograron llegara hasta la casas de la ciudad donde ellas se habían ocultado, todas yacían en ruinas pero por el momento seria suficiente para ocultarse, adecuaron mejor el jardín para colocar a los heridos, con la ayuda de la escolta de Meiling fue mas fácil trasladarlos, luego de hacerlo y atenderlos no les quedaba mas que esperar, era todo lo que podían hacer.

-- -- -- -- --

Los demás seguían en su batalla contra el enemigo habían logrado llegar con ellos al bosque y alejarlos del campamento, era una fiera batalla, esos hombre no cedían con ninguno de sus ataques, habían perdido a muchos hombres los únicos que permanecían de pie eran Yue y los guerreros de luz, Shaoran y Evan, los hombres habían rodeado a estos últimos dos, mientras Yue combatía un poco alejado de ellos con otro grupo de guerreros.

-¿Que son estos sujetos? – pregunto Shaoran a Evan que estaba a su lado, se encontraban rodeados por completo al parecer esos hombres buscaban aniquilarlos

-no lo se, pero te aseguro que no son humanos – estaban empezando agotarse al utilizar tanta energía, pero era el único modo de alejarlos –

-eso ya lo note – como si de algo muy común se tratara se colocaron espalda con espalda para poder atacar mejor a los hombres, parecían estar muy bien acompasados, como si llevaran mucho tiempo combatiendo juntos, y uno defendiera al otro –

-¡creo que hasta aquí llegaron principitos! – dijo uno de los hombres mientras acumulaba energía en su mano – Estoy seguro que la princesa se pondrá muy tiste cuando regrese y encuentre sus cuerpos sin vida – lanzo la bola de energía que Evan logro apenas esquivar, Shaoran no tubo tanta suerte y esta termino golpeando uno de sus costados –

-¡Ahh! – dijo mientras llevaba su mano hasta su herida –

-Estas bien – pregunto Evan un tanto preocupado –

-si no es nada – y como si sus palabras fueran ciertas siguió con su ataque, sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas y el haber estado utilizando energía hacia que estuvieran agotados, pero no se rendirían, eso no estaba en la mente de ninguno Evan observo como el parecía estar teniendo problemas en atacar, seguramente su herida no era tan sencilla como lo hacia aparentar, tendrían que intentar otras cosas si querían salir vivos de esa –

-parece que tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas – dijo con seguridad Evan, mientras hacia volar lejos a los sujetos con un ataque para darles tiempo de hablar aunque fuera solo unos segundos –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-prometí que no haría esto pero... creo que no hay opción – observo como los hombres se levantaban y llegaban hasta ellos nuevamente – ¿Sabes hacer una explosión de energía? – el se sorprendió nunca había escuchado de eso, pero haría cualquier cosa en ese momento

-¿Que? –

-veo que no, tendré que darte una rápida explicación – dijo mientras trataba de alejar nuevamente al enemigo –

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? – dijo muy seguro Shaoran esperando que eso los ayudara a terminar con ellos –

-acumula toda tu energía y cuando logres que llegue al límite, debes liberarla de golpe para crear una explosión, la idea es desintegrarlos, no creo que logren recuperarse de algo así –

-no suena muy sencillo – el rió sarcásticamente –

-no lo es, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo? –

-¿tu podrás? – dijo en tono de reto –

-si – dijo muy seguro –

-en ese caso yo también, no hay nada que tu hagas que yo no pueda hacer –

-esta vez me agrada saber que eres tan competitivo y modesto, solo recuerda que no podemos fallar –

-eso lo se –

-solo tenemos una oportunidad, no tendremos fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo de nuevo –

-bien tu dices cuado empezamos – el sonrió –

-ahora – ambos empezaron acumular su energía de la manera mas rápida que pudieron, los hombres con los que luchaban se dieron cuenta de ello, al igual que Yue –

-no lograran hacer eso – dijo uno de ellos lanzando un ataque en su contra, pero Yue llego junto a ellos y logro cubrirlos con un escudo – al verlo se sintieron aliviados –

-espero que sepan lo que están haciendo – dijo seriamente, no estaba del todo convencido de dejarlos hacer eso, pero si ya habían iniciado lo mejor era dejarlos terminar –

-lo sabemos – dijo Evan –

-en ese caso me encargare que los dejen llegar hasta el final –

-¿Cómo detuviste ese ataque? – dijo Shaoran sorprendido al ver como el había logrado bloquear el ataque –

-eso no importa ahora, hagan lo que tengan que hacer – el salio de la protección del escudo y ataco a los hombres, los guerreros de luz hicieron lo mismo, su misión era lograr que nadie se acercar a ellos para atacarlos, debían terminar lo que estaban haciendo. Su energía se incrementaba rápidamente, y estaba llegando al limite ambos empezaron a emitir una luz muy intensa, su energía era tanta que parecía imposible de controlar, no podrían resistir por mucho tiempo de seguir así.

-estamos llegando al limite ya no creo poder seguir – dijo Shaoran -

-resiste un poco mas, YUE, LO QUE SEA QUE HAYAS PUESTO QUÍTALO – grito Evan a lo que el de inmediato reacciono, se alejo de los hombres contra los cuales pelaba y retiro la protección de ellos cuando se vieron libres del escudo su energía se incremento mas – bien Shaoran recuerda que debes liberarla toda de golpe –

-lo se –

-debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo –

-eso también lo se –

-bien – esperaron unos segundo mas, su poder se hacia mas grande y la luz iba incrementándose iluminando todo a su alrededor – AHORA – como si ya lo hubieran hecho y estuvieran muy sincronizados ambos liberaron su energía al mismo tiempo, creando una gran explosión en todo el lugar, los sujetos se vieron envueltos en esta siendo desintegrados por toda la energía liberada hasta que no quedo ningún rastro alguno.

-- -- -- -- --

Sakura peleaba fervientemente contra varios de los sujetos que la atacaban, estaba empezando a casarse de ellos parecían ser interminables, como si cada vez que venciera a uno aparecieran mas

-parece que no eres tan débil como imagine – dijo uno de ellos mientras hacían chocar sus espadas y fijaban sus miradas uno en el otro ella sonrió de forma vanidosa –

-te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedo hacer – en un giro hizo que el cayera al suelo y estando ahí se disponía a darle el golpe final pero el logro girar hacia un lado evitando el ataque ella lo ataco nuevamente y logro herirlo en un costado y parte de su túnica se rasgo dejando al descubierto su piel cortada de la cual broto sangre pero inmediatamente su herida empezó a sanarse hasta que no hubo rastro de ella, Sakura lo miro sorprendida como era que podía regenerar sus heridas a menos que ...

-¡¡no son humanos!! –

-es evidente que no – se puso de pie rápidamente y una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro – y que dices de ti ¿lo eres? – El sujeto empezó atacarla nuevamente aun envuelta en la sorpresa apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando de nuevo retomo el ritmo de la pelea se acerco un poco hasta Eriol para advertirle de la situación

-¡Eriol! – el se giro a verla mientras lanzaba lejos a sus atacantes - ¡no son humanos ten cuidado con ellos! –

-¿Qué? –

-lo que oíste, pueden regenerarse, vi como su herida cerraba por si sola – Eriol siguió de nuevo en su lucha mientras el sujeto la atacaba nuevamente, los demás se pusieron al tanto que a quienes se enfrentaban no eran humanos por lo que debían tener cuidado con ellos – ¿Qué son ustedes? – dijo con tono bastante molesto –

-dejaré que lo adivines por ti misma, admito princesa que no creí que lo descubrieras, así que ahora supongo que ya no importa guardar todo mi poder – el empezó atacarla aun con mas fuerza - ¡INCINERER! – dijo mientras formaba un gran tornado de fuego que se dirigía hacia ella, el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza casi elevándolos del suelo –

-¡JAMÁS ME VENCERÁS CON ESO! – se preparo para el contra ataque haciendo que de sus manos empezara a surgir una luz blanca muy brillante, cuando el tornado llego frente a ella, con la energía acumulada hizo que se detuviera - ¡RETOR! – el tornado giro en sentido contrario y sus llamas se incrementaron dirigiéndose ahora a el, trato de detenerlo de la misma manera que ella pero no lo consiguió y se vio envuelto en las llamas junto con otros hombres cuando el tornado se extinguió cayeron al suelo parecían agotados pero aun así se pusieron en pie y su cuerpo que estaba bastante quemado empezó a regenerarse, mientras terminaban de curarse ella se acerco hasta el sujeto colocando su espada en su cuello –

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – el se rió sonoramente –

-vaya princesa creo que te subestime, no volveré a confiarme –

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Pregunto mientras hacia mas presión con su espada haciendo una cortada en su cuello, el dejo de reír y se puso serio, la miro fijamente

-solo queremos la piedra –

-¿para que la quieren? –

-eso ya no es su asunto majestad –

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro –

-te sorprenderías si lo supieras –

-¿¿para que quieren esa piedra?? – dijo hundiendo mas su espada en su cuello, en ese instante la expresión en el rostro del hombre cambio como si ese acto empezará a preocuparle –

-parece que no sabes de lo que ella es capaz – dijo seriamente –

-si les interesa tanto debe ser importante –

-mas de lo que imaginas – hizo mas presión, pero no le interesaba eliminarlo por el momento era mas importante obtener información, aun habían cosas que no comprendía, ellos eran muy fuertes hubieran podido apoderarse de esa piedra sin ningún problema, pero porque no lo hicieron –

-¿porque no vinieron ustedes a tomarla desde el principio? hubiera sido mas fácil – el sonrió –

-talvez, pero no creímos necesario tener que hacerlo nosotros mismos, además controlando a los humanos para que lo hicieran, lográbamos parte de nuestro objetivo –

-¿¿y cual es su objetivo?? – su tono era bastante iracundo –

-no creas que te daré toda la información princesa – ella sonrió en forma retadora –

-al menos me dirás porque fue necesario controlarlos –

-supongo que eso si puedo decirlo... es mas divertido ver como los humanos se eliminan entre ellos a la menor provocación, una guerra era mas entretenido, ¿no lo crees? – Ella hizo mas presión –

-no lo creo – dijo con furia, una rabia la recorrió al entender que ellos habían sido los culpables de esa guerra – ustedes provocaron todo esto, ¿Contesta?

-¿tu que crees? – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona – los humanos son idiotas y fáciles de convencer, les ofrecimos darles mas poder a cambio de esa piedra y...– la presión que ella hacia con la espada estaba empezando a molestarle la herida se estaba haciendo profunda

-¿¿ustedes incrementaron sus poderes?? – había rabia en sus palabras, una ira crecía en su interior cada vez que escuchaba hablar a ese sujeto - les robaron sus emociones – su respiración se tornaba entre cortada a causa de su enojo – esa es la única forma de incrementar el poder místico de un humano, perder sus emociones –

-un plan brillante ¿no? –

-es por eso que lucían de esa manera, ¿COMO PUDIERON HACERLO? – Eriol llego a su lado atraído por lo que había escuchado decir a ese tipo y el también parecía estar bastante molesto pero sabia que el podía decirles mucho mas, solo debían presionarlos –

-no fue muy difícil convencerlos y a ellos no pareció importarles pagar ese precio, la ambición por poder dominar este mundo fue mayor –

-no hay muchos seres capaces de hacer algo así – dijo Eriol al llegar junto a ellos, Sakura se giro a verlo y noto que todos los seres de luz que luchaban estaban a su alrededor, incluyendo al maestro y Sibley –

-eso es cierto – dijo el maestro acercándose hasta el – para que alguien sea capaz de logar algo así debe... no... Eso no puede ser... –

-¿Por qué dudas tanto Magnus – dijo el tipo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Sakura parecía estar furiosa, tanto que ya no podía controlar sus acciones, menos al comprender quienes eran ellos y lo que podía implicar su presencia en la tierra o su simple aparición, y por lo visto no era la única que se había dado cuenta de la identidad de esos tipos –

-los únicos capaces de hacer algo así son... – aun parecía no terminar de creerlo, empezó a reunir energía al rededor de su espada –

-no temas decirlo – dijo el con una sonrisa – por tu reacción debo suponer que ya sabes quienes somos –

-ustedes... ¡¡Son entes oscuros!! ¡¡Los ayudantes de Kek!! – Sus ojos reflejaban una furia inmensa, su energía se incrementaba mas –

-adivinaste – dijo el con una sonrisa – ¿que te parece? Princesa o... debo llamarte Sakura – al escuchar esto su expresión cambio un poco y se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, como era que ellos supieron quien era, eso quería decir que Kek estaba enterado de su presencia en la tierra –

-¿Cómo? – dijo viendo al hombre fijamente quien aun seguía con su sonrisa como si se burlara de ella, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que el había dicho, no podían creerlo, se habían esmerado tanto en que no se entera de donde se encontraba y no había servido de nada, el la había encontrado, y que esos sujetos aparecieran en ese momento solo significaba una cosa, el esta pensando en volver –

-nos costo mucho darnos cuenta de quien eras, mi señor estará muy... complacido – ella concentro su energía en su mano, y con furia reflejada en su rostro lo elevo del suelo sin tocarlo, pero controlaba con su mano cualquier intento que el hiciera por atacarla era como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviera ahorcando –ja-jamás podrás... derrotarnos... prin- princesa – hablaba con dificultad por la falta de aire, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo aun ante la insistencia del maestro y los demás –

-basta Sakura déjalo – dijo el maestro – conseguiremos mas de el si logramos que hable, bájalo –

-¡no lo haré! – dijo con voz iracunda –

-déjalo Sakura el maestro tiene razón –

-no... Podrás con migo... Sakura – el parecía estarse asfixiando, no resistiría mas, Sakura apretaba con mas fuerza su puño –

-¡¡VEREMOS SI DICES LO MISMO CUANDO TE CORTE LA CABEZA!! – Ahora fue ella la que sonrió burlonamente - ¡Se que no sobrevivirás a eso! ¡No son del todo inmortales! Mueren si los decapitan, también se mucho de ustedes – sin dar tiempo a mas se disponía a cortarle la cabeza cuando el resplandor de la cueva se incremento de golpe creando una explosión que abrió una especie de cráter por encima de la cueva y de este surgió la piedra Celeste levitando por si sola, el estruendo fue tal que Sakura soltó al hombre sin percatarse de ello, este calló al suelo apenas recuperando el aliento observo lo que había sucedido –

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Eriol –

-esa es la piedra Celeste – dijo el maestro –

-debemos darnos prisa no tenemos mucho tiempo – se escucho una voz y pudieron ver a uno de los hombres correr hasta donde se encontraba la piedra, daba grandes saltos no tuvo ningún inconveniente llegar hasta ella –

-debemos irnos – dijo otro de ellos – o será muy tarde –

-tomen la piedra y abran el portal rápido – dijo el sujeto que peleaba con Sakura, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, ella noto como se habían apoderado de la piedra –

-no los dejare marcharse – dijo mientras se disponía a seguirlo haciendo lo mismo que ellos, un nuevo combate se formo esta vez por tratar de arrebatarles la piedra pero era bastante difícil uno de ellos logro abrir el portal –

-¡¡muéstrame la esfera celeste!! – Dijo mientras se podía ver a traves de el monte Orrin, ella iba tras el cuando un fuerte ataque le dio por la espalda evitando que se acercara al hombre –

-NO LOS DEJEN IRSE – a su orden los guerreros trataron de evitar que cruzan el portal pero ellos ya habían colocado un escudo que evitada cualquier ataque uno a uno entro por el portal hasta que solo quedaba el que casi derrota Sakura –

-me hubiera encantado terminar nuestra pelea – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – pero hay asuntos mas importantes que debemos atender, aunque estoy seguro que nos veremos de nuevo mi querida Sakura... – haciendo una reverencia el también entro en el portal –

-¡ESPEREN! – Dijo ella mientras descargaba un gran bola de energía tratando de romper el escudo, pero no consiguió nada - ¡MALDITA SEA! – lo intento nuevamente pero con el mismo resultado –

-NO DEJEN QUE SE MARCHEN – escucharon la voz de Thais que llegaba al lugar parecía muy agitada rápidamente bajo del caballo y llego lo mas cerca que pudo de ellos- ¡SAKURA! ¡ERIOL! DEBEN DETENERLOS – los demás unieron al ataque pero no lograron romper el escudo, sin poder hacer mas vieron como el portal se cerraba

–¡no...!¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MALDITA SEA! – su voz era desesperada no podía creer que se hubieran marchado con la piedra, dirigió su mirada a Thais, que se había dejado caer de rodillas al suelo y parecía muy preocupada –

-se llevaron la piedra... – su voz sonaba casi como un susurro – ya no podremos detenerlo – parecía estar en verdad muy acongojada –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo el maestro acercándose a ella y haciendo que se pusiera de pie –

-el volverá...- dijo suavemente –

-¿el? – Dijo Sakura también llegando junto a ella, Thais podía ver claramente la idea que ella tenia y sabia que estaba en lo cierto – ¿Quien es el? – Thais sabía que Sakura tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero debía explicarle a que se debía eso –

-Kek... – Al decir esto todos la vieron fijamente, como si hubiera pronosticado una catástrofe – Kek regresara – dijo mirando el horizonte –

-de que estas hablando Thais – dijo Eriol, que aun parecía no creer lo que ella decía –

-tu libro... – dijo mirando a Sakura, que parecía aun no terminar de entrar en si – tenia la hoja que hacia falta –

-¿Qué es lo que decía? – dijo Sibley –

-¡HABLA!– grito Sakura al parecer estaba empezando a desesperarse –

-con la energía que desencadenara el renonvaver, cualquier ser de luz que haya perdido su poder o su cuerpo físico podrá restaurarlo... – se detuvo en su relato, como si pensara la mejor forma de decir las cosas – si tiene en su poder la piedra celeste, esa es el elemento para lograrlo – ahora todo parecía encajar, el interés en la piedra y el querer llevársela justo en ese momento, el pensaba restaurar su cuerpo físico, regresar como un ser completo y seguramente con mayores poderes

-por eso tanto interés en esa piedra – dijo Sibley con asombro en su rostro – la usaran para hacer que Kek recupere su cuerpo

-¡¡no podemos permitirlo!! – dijo Sakura, su voz se encontraba llena de ira, el maestro la veía un tanto pensativo, esperaba que no se dejara dominar por el enojo y actuara de manera impulsiva – debemos regresar – miro al maestro – e impedir que lleguen con esa piedra hasta el – el noto que ella estaba tratando por todos los medios no explotar en furia, cosa que le era muy difícil, pero era algo que lo tranquilizaba, se sentía que ahora ella pensaría mejor antes actuar, tantos años de entrenamiento debía haber tenido algún efecto en sus emociones y sentimientos –

-no puedes regresar – se escucho nuevamente la voz de Thais ella se giro a verla con incredulidad como le pedía algo así, que no regresara eso era algo que no estaba a discusión-

-porque no – dijo viéndola de frente –

-no puedes hacerlo – dijo ella tranquilamente –

-TU MISMA ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ELLOS HARÁN QUE KEK REGRESE, SI LLEGA A RECUPERAR TODO SU PODER SERÁ MAS DIFÍCIL VENCERLO – parecía que no podría controlarse mas y se estaba desquitando con quien no debía –

-DIJE QUE NO PUEDES REGRESAR, NO ES POSIBLE, NO SIEMPRE SE PUEDE HACER LO QUE TU QUIERES – Thais también parecía estar bastante exaltada, todos se sorprendieron al escucharla hablar así, no era algo común en ella, por el contrario era un ser sereno y pacifico, por eso era una de las sacerdotisas mas fuertes pareció comprender que se había excedido, por lo que paso sus manos por sus rostro – ¡¡no puedes regresar!! – dijo con voz mas suave –

-¡TU NO PUEDES DETENERME! – dijo Sakura aun muy molesta –

-NO ES QUE QUIERA DETENERTE –

-tranquilas las dos – dijo el maestro al comprender mejor las palabras de la joven de ojos azules – Thais explícate mejor – ella respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse –

-los efectos de ese fenómeno... harán que la energía de las llaves... –

-¿Qué? ¡Termina de Hablar de una vez!! – dijo Sakura –

-tranquila Sakura – dijo Eriol – sigue Thais –

-los poderes de la llaves... Se perderán –

-¿se perderán? ¿Como que se perderán? – dijo el maestro ahora también muy conmocionado –

-no podrán usarse desde que el eclipse de inicio hasta tres días después que haya pasado –

-tres días, eso quiere decir que no podremos regresar a la esfera celeste – dijo Sakura con mucho asombro –

-no, y nadie que este haya podrá venir aquí, ningún ser de luz tendrá poder para usar las llaves –

-esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser, no hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo Sibley, Thais negó con la cabeza –

-no, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR –dijo Sakura se alejo un poco tomo su llave – SI ES NECESARIO REGRESARE EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO PERO NO DEJARE QUE KEK VUELVE FÍSICAMENTE, NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO –

-aunque estés allá no podrás hacer nada y me temo que ya es tarde para eso – dijo Thais – el eclipse empezó hace un momento, justo antes que ellos entraran al portal, la explosión era el aviso de su inicio, miren – dijo ella señalando el cielo, pudieron ver como la luna empezaba acercarse lentamente al sol –

-es evidente que fue por eso que ellos abrieron rápidamente el portal – dijo Eriol aun parecían no creer lo que sucedía –

-si lo hubieran hecho unos segundos después no habrían podido regresar – dijo Thais – debí llegar antes – se reprocho – debí haberme dado prisa – se encontraba muy agobiada había fallado en su misión –

-esto no es tu culpa – dijo el maestro – si las cosas pasaron así, es porque así tenían que suceder – dijo seriamente, pero con preocupación reflejada en su rostro –

-no, NO...NO ¡¡DEBE HABER ALGO QUE SE PUEDA HACER!! – dijo Sakura con voz desesperada, se preparo para transforma su llave pero esta no respondió –

-no lo lograras, las llaves se han inactivado para renovar su energía, cuando su poder regrese este será mayor, ese es el objetivo de este fenómeno, una renovación, el problema esta en como se use – un sentimiento de angustia la invadió, había podido impedir que Kek regresara y no lo logro, que se supone que haría ahora –

-no es posible, Maestro yo... – dijo mirándolo fijamente – ¡¡no debí permitir que esto pasara!! – dijo en reproche a si misma –

-créeme que yo también me siento igual – el coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros – me esmere tanto en tener ese libro con migo por que pensé que nos seria de utilidad en algún momento, y al parecer eso tampoco se cumplió, yo también fallé –

-eso no es cierto maestro – dijo Thais – ellos tenían todo muy bien planeado, la niebla era la que impedía que pudiéramos leer el contenido de esa hoja, no fue hasta que se disipo que el libro pudo mostrar su contenido, estuvieron ocultando sus presencias para atacar en el momento exacto y que ya no pudiéramos hacer nada, talvez hasta fueron ellos mismo los que robaron la hoja faltante en su libro – justo en ese instante pudieron sentir dos fueres explosiones de energía todos dirigieron su vista hasta el horizonte de donde esta provenía –

-¿que es eso? – dijo Eriol sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que se percibía, la descarga era muy grande –

-es en el campamento – dijo Thais, con rostro de angustia al sentir a quienes pertenecían esas energías – Evan... los seres oscuros también llegaron ahí, los que quedaron los estaban enfrentando, será que... – la idea que cruzo por su mente no le agrado en lo absoluto –

-esas energías son de Evan y Shaoran, ¡¡pero como es que ellos saben causar una explosión de energía!! – dijo Eriol –

-Evan sabia hacerlo – dijo Sakura igual de sorprendida, aunque el supiera hacerlo no esperaba que lograra reunir tanta energía, – es probable que el le ha dicho a Shaoran como lograrlo, pero aun así el no tiene la experiencia para hacer algo así – se encontraba muy sorprendida por sentir de lo que el era capaz, esa explosión de energía tenia mucho poder, las energías de ambos empezaron a cambiar de repente, era como si estas se volvieran mas fuertes incluso no parecían ser ellos mismos, había algo diferente en lo que estaban produciendo – ¿sienten eso? – Pregunto a los demás, pero ellos al parecer no se habían percatado de este cambio –

-las energías claro que si – camino un poco hasta estar delante de todos –

-no es mas que eso – dijo ahora más asombrada por sentir un cambio total en la energía -

-yo solamente siento sus presencias, no percibo nada mas – dijo Eriol – pero ella percibía algo diferente a esas energías, era como si algo mas hubiera en ellas, hasta que al terminar pudo sentir perfectamente que era lo que las hacia diferente y su asombro se volvió más grande –

-¡no puede ser! – dijo casi en susurro, en verdad estaba sorprendida por sentir esas presencias, parecía estar muy conmocionada, tanto que los demás empezaron a preocuparse, Eriol se acerco hasta ella y coloco su mano en su hombro para tratar de averiguar que era lo que sucedía –

-¿que pasa Sakura? – Parecía muy impresionada, como si no fuera capaz de emitir palabra alguna – Sakura ¿estas bien que sucede? –

-¡¡Argus!! – dijo suavemente, pero el fue capaz de escucharlo, al hacerlo el también pareció quedar impactado –

-¿que? – la giro para que lo viera a la cara y le confirmara si había escuchado bien, ella había dicho Argus, eso significaba que lo había encontrado –

-es ¡Argus!! – sus palabras eran casi un susurro, el quedo muy impresionado por escucharlo e iba a pedirle mas explicaciones cuando las energías desaparecieron por completo, sin decir una palabra mas ella se alejo de el corriendo, subió rápidamente a su caballo y partió a todo galope, ante la mirada de asombro de todos, nadie parecía comprender que era lo que le había sucedido –

-¡Sakura! – Dijo el maestro al verla marcharse, pero ella no presto mucha atención a lo que decía, se acerco a Eriol que parecía no terminar de acomodar sus ideas luego de lo que escucho – ¿Qué fue lo que paso Eriol? – el reacciono al escuchar la voz del maestro se giro a verlo –

-no...no estoy muy seguro maestro – no sabia si debía decirles lo que había escuchado, que tal si era solo impresión suya, nada le aseguraba que Sakura en verdad hubiera encontrado a Argus lo mejor era no decir nada por el momento – pero... creo que debemos volver –

-Eriol – dijo Thais – seguro que no dijo nada importante – el se limito a asentir –

-deben necesitarnos en el campamento – el maestro lo miro como si no creyera del todo lo que decía, pero no ahondo más en el tema –

-regresaremos entonces – todos se prepararon para regresar, montaron rápidamente y dirigieron su paso al campamento esperaban que todos estuvieran bien –

-- -- -- -- --

Cuando llego al campamento pudo ver los cuerpos de varios de los soldados esparcidos por el lugar y su angustia creció cuando vio las tiendas destruidas y al parecer por ataques de energía, no parecía haber nadie con vida, pero eso no podía ser, ellos no podían estar muertos, se bajo del caballo y empezó a recorrer todo el lugar en busca de cualquier rastro de vida, pero no encontró nada, su angustia crecía, ni siquiera podía sentir su energía, la de nadie.

Se adentro en la ciudad, que ahora solamente era escombros, parecía un pueblo fantasma, como si nunca nadie hubiera habitado ahí, la sola idea de pensar que ellos habían muerto hacia que un temor creciera en su interior, y una ira la recorría, si ellos los habían lastimado nada la detendría hasta aniquilarlos sin importar nada mas, sobre todo porque ahora sabia quien era el responsable de eso, y pensar en ello le daba mas fuerzas para luchar. Siguió corriendo con desesperación por todo el lugar por largo rato pero no parecía que podría encontrar a alguien.

-no, esto no puede ser... ¡SHAORAN! DONDE ESTAS ¡KAIA! CONTESTEN – pero nadie respondía solo la leve brisa que soplaba por el lugar, siguió su camino esperando encontrar algo cualquier cosa que le dijera que ellos estaban bien – ¡TOMOYO! ¡EVAN! ¡CLOW! DONDE ESTÁN – estaba empezando a desesperarse, su respiración era agitada, giraba su mirada a todo su alrededor, ellos debían estar bien, no podía perderlos, tenían que aparecer, sentía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas a medida el tiempo pasaba y no los encontraba y ese vació apoderarse de su ser al pensar que no volvería a verlos, la sensación de soledad recorrerla, era horrible sentirse así, pero se daría por vencida, sus cuerpos no estaban y eso decía mucho debían estar vivos y no descansaría hasta encontrarlos – KAIA, SHAORAN, TOMOYO, EVAN – llego hasta un lugar donde ninguna casa permanecía en pie – CONTESTEN, DONDE ESTÁN –

-¡Eleni! – Pudo escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, mas bien parecía un susurro – ¡Eleni eres tu! – Se giro hasta donde la voz provenía y vio una figura salir una de las casas que estaban en ruinas –

-¿Tomoyo? – Cuando ella se acerco noto que efectivamente era ella y un alivio la recorrió – Tomoyo – corrió hasta ella y el abrazo fuertemente, ella respondió igual –

-que bueno que estas bien, estábamos muy preocupados por ti –– se separaron y ella sonrió un poco, se sintió un tanto mas tranquila – la tía estará feliz de verte –

-¿Dónde esta? – Dijo ya mas tranquila –

-ven – la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta dentro de la casa en ruinas, pudieron llegar hasta un enorme jardín al atravesarla por completo, observo que varios de los soldados estaban heridos y distinguió a lo lejos la figura de Kaia atendiendo las heridas de los hombres al igual que a la reina Irean – ¡tía! – Grito tomoyo, Kaia se giro a ella y al ver a Sakura acompañándola una sonrisa surco su rostro, sin esperar mas corrió hasta ella, al verla llegar Kaia la abrazo con fuerza –

-mi niña, ¿estas bien? – La separo de ella para observar de pies a cabeza – ¿estas bien? – ella asintió –

-por un momento pensé que ustedes... – la miro a los ojos y la abrazo nuevamente, en ese momento se escucho un tropel de caballos y todos pusieron rostro de preocupación a excepción de Sakura – no se preocupen, son los demás, seguramente también los estaban buscando, voy avisarles que están bien – salio de la casa y los vio alejándose un poco – ¡ERIOL! ¡MAESTRO! – Detuvieron su paso y se giraron a verla – ¡por aquí! – les dijo indicándoles que entraran a la casa, desmontaron y la siguieron hasta donde estaban los demás, al verlos con vida ellos también pusieron cara de alivio, y por la expresión de sus rostros por su mente también paso la misma idea –

-¡Tomoyo! – dijo Eriol al llegar y correr hasta ella para abrazarla, ella se sorprendió un poco, pero comprendió que seguramente el pensó que ellos habían muerto - ¿estas bien? – pregunto aun angustiado –

-si, estoy bien – dijo ella con voz suave para tratar de tranquilizarlo –

-tuve tanto miedo al pensar que te había sucedido algo – la miro a la cara y su rostro cambio a la expresión apacible de siempre –

-pues ya viste que estoy bien – dijo ella acariciando su mejilla –

Por su parte Thais examinaba el lugar con interés como buscando a alguien, pero no encontraba a la persona que deseaba ver se alejo un poco del grupo para buscar mejor pero no tuvo éxito.

-te sucede algo – pregunto Sibley al notar su preocupación –

-no estoy bien, es solo que... nada – dijo dando un largo suspiro –

-pareces estar muy preocupada para que sea nada – dijo ella mirándola a la cara –

-Sibley, ¿se puede pasar dos veces por lo mismo – pregunto con interés? –

-talvez, por que lo preguntas –

-digamos que he estado pensando mucho en mi pasado últimamente, en mi verdadero pasado, en las decisiones que... –

-¿que tu otra tu tomo?

-si, se privaba de muchas cosas creo –

-si, era muy dada a su trabajo, eso era todo lo que le interesaba hasta que... –

-lo se, lo conoció a el – miro a su alrededor – he estado pensando en si hizo lo correcto –

-no lo se, pero el punto central es saber si tu harías lo mismo – le sonrió con ternura – ven vamos con los demás –

Todos parecían estar un tanto mas tranquilos por lo que Sakura quiso saber que era lo que había pasado, y como habían sido capaces de eliminar a los demás entes oscuros –

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Sakura –

-unos hombres muy extraños atacaron el campamento, parecía que nada podría detenerlos – dijo Tomoyo, separándose de Eriol –

-fue horrible – dijo Kaia – hirieron a la mayoría de los hombres, incluso a Clow – ella se preocupo un poco –

-¿Qué? ¿Como esta? –

-bien por ahora, estuvo inconciente mucho tiempo, despertó hace un momento bastante confundido, pero no creo que pase a mas – ella pareció tranquilizarse, miro a su alrededor nuevamente y noto algo, a una persona específicamente, pudo ver a Meiling un tanto lejos de ella, ayudando con algunos de los heridos, pero con su mirada en ella de vez en cuando, sus ojos se encontraron y no parecía estar muy contenta de verla, que era lo que hacia ahí, a que podría haber venido –

-¿Dónde esta Shaoran? – Pregunto regresando su vista a Kaia, todos la vieron con cierta incertidumbre – y Evan ¿que paso con ellos? –

-no están aquí verdad – dijo Thais al llegar con los demás - ¿Dónde están? –

-no lo sabemos – dijo Irean llegando hasta donde ellos estaban acompañada por el rey Hien, se encontraba bastante preocupada –

-ellos trataron de alejar a esos hombre del campamento, los llevaron al bosque, pero aun no han regresado – dijo Kaia –

-no sabemos que sucedió con ellos, o si están con vida – dijo Irean sin poder contener mas sus lagrimas –

-estoy seguro que están bien – dijo el rey mientras la abrazaba – tienen que estarlo – sin esperar una palabra mas empezó a correr en dirección al bosque sin que nadie pudiera detenerla –

-¡Espera! – Dijo Kaia y ella se detuvo - ¿a donde vas?

-a buscarlos – dijo y siguió su camino –

-¡no puedes ir sola! – grito preocupada pero ya se había alejado bastante – algo puede pasarte – dijo en susurro –

-no se preocupe yo voy tras ella – dijo Eriol siguiendo el mismo camino –

-yo también voy – dijo Haru – regresare con el – partió al igual que ellos esperando encontrarlos con bien –

-espero que los muchachos estén bien – dijo Sibley –

-lo estarán, estoy seguro – dijo el maestro – Thais – ella también parecía estar muy preocupada, el maestro coloco una mano sobre su hombro – puedes ayudarnos a sanar a los heridos, debemos hacer que se pongan bien, espero que ese poder no se haya visto afectado – ella lo miro –

-no lo creo, en el libro no decía nada de eso –

-entonces vamos –

-si maestro – dijo suavemente pero sin quitar su rostro de angustia –

-no se preocupen, estoy seguro que regresaran sanos y salvos –

-eso espero maestro – dijo Irean –

-- -- -- -- --

Camino por el bosque tratando de sentir su energía pero no parecía ser posible percibirlo, después de la explosión y haber descubierto a Argus sus energías ya no fueron perceptibles pero debían estar en algún lado, no podían haber desaparecido. Llevaba largo rato recorriendo el bosque pero no encontraba nada, el cielo cada vez se tornaba mas oscuro debido al avance del eclipse debía encontrarlo antes que no pudiera ver nada

-¡Sakura! aun no los encuentras – dijo Eriol llegando a su lado –

-no, pero tienen que estar bien, tienen que estarlo – su rostro estaba sumamente preocupado, necesitaba saber que el estaba bien, que no había muerto, eso era algo que no soportaría, ya era difícil pensar en no volver a verlo cuando se fuera pero no podría soportar saber que ya no formaba parte de este mundo, no el debía estar vivo – ¡¡debo encontrarlo!! el tiene que estar bien – empezó a correr nuevamente por el bosque, quitando de su camino la maleza y ramas que se atravesaban en su paso, llego hasta un lugar donde los árboles parecían estar un tanto maltrechos, siguió por ahí, era seguro que la explosión había causado eso –

-¡Sakura! – Eriol corrió tras ella, no entendía como podía aun tener tanta energía luego de una batalla tan difícil y sobre todo con todas las ideas que ahora rondaban su cabeza, estaba seguro que ella había encontrado a Argus y por su reacción al notarlo debía ser alguien que concia y en ese momento las únicas energías que se apreciaban eran las de Shaoran y Evan, eso no daba muchas opciones, uno de ellos era la reencarnación del jerarca de la Esfera Celeste, la búsqueda que por tantos años habían hecho al fin había terminado, la distinguió a los lejos aun corriendo, se preocupo un poco cuando vio que se detenía en seco como si hubiera visto algo impactante – ¡Sakura! – noto la expresión de su rostro esta era de preocupación – ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡Shaoran! – la escucho decir casi en murmullo, observo hacia el mismo lugar que ella lo hacia y distinguió a Evan y Shaoran y este ultimo parecía estar muy débil, era ayudado por Evan para poder caminar parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría y al parecer también estaba herido. Cerca de ellos estaba Yue también parecía un tanto agotado y los demás guerreros de luz no eran la excepción, el lugar estaba destruido como si un gran incendio hubiera arrasado con todo, si definitivamente uno de ellos tenia que ser Argus, un humano ordinario por muy fuerte que fuese no lograría hacer algo así, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – parece que están bien – ella asintió levemente y Sin esperar mas corrió hasta ellos

Evan trataba de ayudar a Shaoran a ponerse en pie, tenia la herida en su costado estaba sangrando un poco, debían llegar cuanto antes al campamento, el también se encontraba muy débil, se sentía agotado pero era como si Shaoran estuviera mas afectado por haber hecho esa explosión, que por suerte había logrado su objetivo. Levanto su mirada y vio hacia el frente distinguiendo a Sakura que se acercaba a ellos a toda prisa, seguramente se había preocupado mucho era más que evidente.

-¡Eleni! – susurro Evan cuando estuvo frente a ellos, haciendo que Shaoran reaccionara un poco y levantara su rostro para verla y notar la expresión de preocupación que tenia, haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se soltó de Evan para permanecer de pie por sus propios medios, ella se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos y los observo detenidamente –

-están bien – dijo mas para si misma, como si estuviera diciéndose que estaban con vida un tanto maltrechos pero vivos, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro –

-claro que si –dijo Evan – no pensara que íbamos a dejarla sola – ella dirigió su mirada a Evan y su sonrisa se amplio, al ver esto Shaoran pareció ponerse mas serio, era evidente que ella estaba preocupada por Evan, talvez se equivoco al creer que sentía algo por el, trato de dar un par de pasos y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, llevo su mano a su costado, al verlo Evan trato de ayudarlo, pero el no se lo permitió empujando sus brazos –

-Estoy bien – dijo algo molesto dirigió su mirada a ella quien lo veía fijamente trato nuevamente de caminar, pero en su estado no llegaría muy lejos, además cada vez estaba mas oscuro pronto no se vería nada –

-Shaoran... – con cierta duda se acerco un poco a el – Shaoran... – sin decir mas acorto la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo fuertemente, el estaba muy sorprendido por este acto por parte de ella, era algo que jamás había hecho, nunca había sentido un verdadero abrazo de Eleni, siempre era el quien tenia esas muestras de afecto, de hecho nunca había respondió a ninguno de sus abrazos, que la había impulsado abrazarlo, talvez sola la tranquilidad de verlo vivo, esperaba que en cualquier momento se alejara de el y también abrazara a Evan, con el era mas cariñosa, seguramente era solo la emoción del momento, pero no lo hizo permaneció con el, como si no quisiera alejarse, así que respondió al abrazo tomándola por la cintura tan fuerte como podía en su condición – Shaoran estas bien... tuve tanto miedo al pensar que tu... – lo abrazo con mas fuerza, haciendo que sus heridas dolieran un poco, pero que importaba si podía sentirla así, si con ese sencillo gesto ella decía tanto. Se separo un poco de el lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su rostro tiernamente con sus manos y le sonrió, gesto que el respondió de la misma manera en verdad estaba preocupada de lo que podría haberle pasado, lo notaba en su mirada, lentamente ella se acerco a su rostro hasta que logro unir sus labios en un tierno beso, sin importarle quien mas estuviera ahí, estaba contenta de saber que el estaba bien, que estaba con vida, la sensación que tuvo cuando pudo haberlo perdido para siempre era algo que deseaba no volver a vivir, por el momento solo importaba que estaban juntos, así fuera solo un instante, profundizo aun mas el beso, con las caricias que sentía por parte de el en su espalda confirmaba que estaba a su lado, luego de un rato se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa –

-Eleni – ella le sonreía ampliamente, cuanto adoraba ver esa sonrisa que pocas veces ella mostraba, menos a el, definitivamente ya no podría esta sin ella, y ahora sabia que ella en verdad sentía algo por el, era en el en quien estaba interesado –

-tonto, te dije que no quería encontrarte herido – le dijo en tono de reproche –

-lo siento, pero ya me conoces, no puedo permanecer quieto – el la beso de nuevo, estaba seguro que ahora estaría con el para siempre, se separaron y al parecer sus heridas empezaron a dolerle de nuevo, y una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro –

–Shaoran estas bien – dijo un tanto preocupada –

-creo que no del todo – dijo entre dientes, ella lo ayudo a sentarse haciendo que se recostara en el tronco de uno de los pocos árboles que quedaban en el lugar – no es nada grave estoy bien no te preocupes – llevo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y la miro a los ojos – de hecho creo que nunca he estado mejor – ella le sonrió –

-debemos regresar al campamento, deben atender tus heridas –

-lo harás tú, cuidaras de mi – ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios –

-talvez, crees que soy buena enfermera – se veía muy hermosa incluso le pareció que su silueta brillaba en la oscuridad por el eclipse, podía ver como si de ella surgiera una luz, pero seguro era su imaginación, talvez le habían golpeado la cabeza y no se había dado cuenta –

-la mejor – le sonrió tiernamente – tanto que creo que me agradara estar varios días en cama si es bajo tu cuidado –

-ya veremos entones - lo ayudo a ponerse en pie – puedes caminar –

-creo que si – cuando iban a empezar a caminar de regreso noto que varios de sus soldados estaban ahí, al igual que los reyes de Likaios y Zarek –

-parece que ellos también estaban preocupados por ti –

-Shaoran, hijo estas bien – dijo Irean al llegar hasta ellos, y viéndolo preocupada – estas herido –

-estoy bien madre, no es nada, bueno nada que no cure un poco de descanso – dirigió su mirada a Sakura – y un poco de atención – ella pareció sentirse mas aliviada Eriol llego hasta ellos con una camilla, acompañado de Haru –

-será mejor que subas, no queremos que esa heridas empeore – dijo Haru observo a sakura – no querrás volver a preocupar a tu esposa – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-no – el observo a Haru que a pesar de todo tenia un semblante serio – tu que haces aquí –

-vine por algunas cosas pendientes, pero ya hablaremos cuando estés bien – lo subieron a la camilla y regresaron a la ciudad casi estaban por llegar cuando el eclipse parecía estar en su ultima fase, la oscuridad estaba empezando a ceder.

Aun no había terminado de llegar hasta donde se encontraban refugiados cuando a su encuentro salió Meiling, parecía estar muy preocupada, distinguió a Shaoran a lo lejos era transportado en una camilla llevada por Eriol y Haru, a su lado pudo ver a Eleni tal vez no era buena idea acercarse demasiado, esperaba que no estuviera gravemente herido. Pasaron junto a ella y Sakura le dirigió una mirada no muy amistosa cuando vio a Shaoran, se encontraba dormido o eso parecía, siguieron de largo hasta llegar al jardín y dejarlo en el suelo para que fuera atendido. Meiling se dirigió a la reina para preguntarle por el estado del príncipe, al menos con ella no corría riesgo

-¿Cómo esta Shaoran? – la reina sonrió –

-parece que bien, esta herido pero no parece ser nada grave

-que bueno –

-si, debo ver que lo atiendan –

-si claro – vio como ella se alejaba por lo que decidió regresar también, talvez aun no era el momento para hablar con ella, al parecer aun había cierta tensión con respecto al hecho. Lo mejor era esperar a que todo se calmara un poco –

Al verlos llegar con bien todos parecieron estar mas tranquilos

-ves te dije que estarían bien – dijo el Sibley a Thais al notar como ella veía ahora con tranquilidad a los recién llegados –

-si eso veo –

-vamos con ellos, veremos si hay alguien que necesite nuestra ayuda urgentemente – ambas se dirigieron al grupo para revisar si habían heridos graves pero no parecía ser así, Thais dirigió su mirada hasta Evan este no parecía estar herido pero aun así se veía muy agotado, había caminado un poco hasta sentarse bajo un árbol y recostarse suspirando profundamente cerro sus ojos, se veía realmente cansado. Se acerco hasta el para ofrecerle un poco de la mezcla que había hecho el maestro para que los heridos recuperaran sus energías era seguro que le haría bien –

-parece que fue una dura batalla la que tuvo – el se sobresalto un poco y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la presencia de la joven frente a el, quien le sonreía –

-un poco mas de lo que esperaba –

-talvez esto le haga sentir mejor – dijo ella mientras le ofrecía el recipiente para que lo bebiera con cierta duda el lo tomo –

-¿sabe mal? – Ella sonrió mas por la forma en que lo había preguntado –

-no puedo decirle que sabe bien, pero le aseguro que se sentirá renovado después de beberlo – el puso una cara no muy agradable –

-eso quiere decir que sabe mal – la miro mientras le sonreía – pero lo tomaré solo porque usted se tomo la molestia de traérmelo – ella le sonrió tiernamente e incluso cierto sonrojo apareció en su rostro –

-¡¡Thais!! Necesito tu ayuda – pudo escuchar la voz de Sibley –

-debo irme –

-es una pena, pero supongo que habrán otros que la necesiten mas – ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a Sibley, pero detuvo su paso para girarse a verlo – me alegro que haya regresado sano y salvo – dicho esto tomo su camino al sonrió al verla alejarse –

Con la ayuda del maestro Thais y Sibley lograron sanar a todos, por suerte ese don no lo habían perdido, las llaves parecían ser las únicas que no respondían a nada, en verdad estaban totalmente inactivas. El eclipse termino y todo parecía estar y el cielo parecía estar mas despejado que nunca. Como si una nueva energía reinara en el lugar.

Al anochecer todos estaban repuestos de sus heridas gracias al conjuro de sanación, incluso Shaoran, pero aun así lo obligaron a permanecer en cama. Todos parecían estar mas tranquilos. Encendieron fogatas para aislar un poco el frío que empezaba a sentirse por la llegada de la noche, lograron levantar algunas tiendas y cazar animales para poder alimentarse, el ambiente que se sentía era diferente como si ahora si hubiera terminado por completa la guerra que se había vivido, cuando en verdad la verdadera pelea estaba por iniciar.

Sakura estaba frente a una fogata estaba muy pensativa, mil ideas rondaban su mente, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada para evitar que Kek volviera, pero ahora había encontrado Argus y esa era un arma poderosa en la lucha que iniciarían, esperaba poder hablar con el para explicarle todo cuanto antes.

Decidió dejar de atormentarse por un rato, decidió ver como seguía Shaoran su herida no parecía ser nada grave, pero su madre no se había apartado de su lado, y ella prefirió mantenerse alejada, se dirigió a la tienda en la que el se encontraba al entrar vio a reina sentada a su lado, el parecía estar profundamente dormido.

-¿Cómo sigue? – Dijo al llegar cerca de ellos –

-mejor, el maestro lo atendió hace un momento y parece más tranquilo –

-que bueno, en ese caso me retiro – empezó a caminar a la salida –

-Espera – se detuvo y se giro a ver a la reina – eres tu la que debe estar aquí – ella pareció no comprender bien las palabra de Irean – ahora te toca a ti cuidar de el –

-yo no creo que... –

-Eleni, admito que cuando Shaoran dijo que quería casarse con tigo no estuve del todo de acuerdo –

-lo se aun recuerdo nuestra conversación sobre mis sentimientos hacia el –

-siempre quise que mi hijo se casara con alguien que lo amará – ella agacho su rostro –

-y yo no era esa persona –

-eso era lo que yo pensaba, pero creo que me equivoque – ella suspiro profundamente y camino por la habitación hasta quedar de espaldas a la reina – nunca he visto a Shaoran mas feliz que cuando estaba a tu lado, se que el te ama, y de alguna manera tu también sientes algo por el –

-yo... como le dije a el, no habría aceptado que nos casáramos... sin sentir algo...

-tu madre tiene razón definitivamente no eres muy emotiva – Sakura se giro a verla –

-creo que no, quisiera darle una respuesta mas exacta de lo que espera escuchar pero...–

-no te preocupes, se que mi hijo esta en buenas manos, y que cuidaras de el – la reina se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida dejándola sola con el, Sakura se acerco hasta el lecho que el ocupaba se sentó junto a el para acariciar su rostro tiernamente que era lo que sucedería ahora no estaba segura, pero a menos sabia que había podido vivir un poco del amor de ambos, y talvez eso era suficiente, debía meditar muy bien que medidas tomaría ahora que sabia todo, debía estar tranquila para poder tomar la mejor decisión. Se recostó al lado de el aun tenia dos días para decidir, aun podía estar un tiempo con el después de eso, entonces si ya no habría retorno.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Por su lado Evan estaba un poco alejado del grupo, parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, algo en el había cambiado después de llevar a cabo la explosión se energía, era como si se sintiera diferente, un sentimiento que no lograba comprender lo invadía, era como si sintiera que algo mas iba a pasar y que no todo había terminado, esos sujetos que los atacaron no eran humanos, algo se lo decía. Thais lo observaba desde lejos, desde su ultima conversación no estaba tranquila, y menos luego de percibir la cantidad de energía que el podía controlar, era muy fuerte, y eso no era común, seria posible que el... Esa idea no dejaba de rondar su cabeza, a pesar de saber la difícil situación que afrontaban ella solo pensaba en esa posibilidad, esa explosión había sido muy grande más de lo que cualquier humano pudiera hacer. Decidió acercarse a el y ahondar un poco mas, su conversación con Sibley también estaba martillando su cabeza, seria que ella tomaría la misma decisión que lo que hizo en su anterior vida de resultar el quien imaginaba. En un momento estuvo junto a el, aun dudando se acerco para poder hablarle.

-parece que ahora el que esta muy preocupado es usted dijo al llegar lado – el la miro y le sonrió –

-no es preocupación exactamente – dijo mirándola de frente –

-entonces ¿Qué es? –

-no lo se, tengo una extraña sensación que no sabría explicar – la miro fijamente a los ojos como esperando encontrar en ellos las respuestas que buscaba – y creo que ha sido desde que la vi – llevo su mano hasta el rostro de ella para acariciar su mejilla sin separar un momento su mirada de ella –

-¿por que? – su cercanía estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, tenia la sensación de querer salir corriendo pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus deseos –

-porque se que de alguna manera la conozco – acerco su rostro más al de ella – yo... la conozco desde antes y ahora estoy mas seguro de eso –

-co...como puede estarlo – su voz sonaba entre cortada si mirada la hacia estremecer, y esos ojos, a pesar de la noche esa mirada definitivamente era la misma –

-lo estoy – dijo muy seguro – se que es así, y usted sabe mas de eso de lo que demuestra – ella se sorprendió a escuchar eso, por que creía que ella sabia más –

-no... Se equivoca – dijo tratando de alejarse de el, pero Evan no se lo permitió, la tomo por un brazo impidiendo que pudiera irse –

-¡porque se niega a decirme lo que sabe! – Si tono de voz era mas fuerte, parecía estar exigiendo que le dijera lo que supuestamente sabia –

-porque... ¡¡Porque no se a que se refiere!! – Dijo elevando un poco la voz –

-lo sabe Thais, lo veo en sus ojos – se acerco más a su rostro, era como si una fuerza extraña lo obligara acercarse a ella, no era que el pensará mucho en resistirse, logro dar un leve rose a sus labios y esto fue suficiente para que un sentimiento que desconocía lo recorriera, iba a concluir el beso pero ella lo empujo un poco para alejarlo, parecía estar un tanto perturbada –

-¡¡no!! – Dijo firmemente – ¡¡no voy a pasar de nuevo por esto!! – al escucharla el se sorprendió tanto que la soltó, que quería decir con eso, ella retrocedió unos pasos y coloco su mano en sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –

-¿de nuevo? Entonces... estoy en lo cierto – el se acerco nuevamente a ella pero Thais seguía retrocediendo – nos conocemos de antes ¿verdad? –

-no, Evan usted y yo no nos conocemos de antes – sin decir mas se alejo de el corriendo, como podía ser posible –

-THAIS, THAIS ESPERE... – solo vio su silueta alejándose, deseaba ir tras ella pero talvez no era prudente, hasta ella parecía muy confundida con todo eso, dirigió su mirada al horizonte mientras veía la luna llena que luego del Eclipse parecía brillar más – de donde Thais, de donde la conozco – era una idea que no lograría alejar de su mente fácilmente –

-- -- -- -- --

A la mañana siguiente tenían todo listo para partir, regresarían a sus reinos, Sakura se encontraba bastante inquieta, saber que pronto estaría de nuevo frente a Kek y tener que enfrentarlo físicamente, era algo en lo que no había pensado, pero su vida había estado centrada en ese momento no podía echarse atrás ahora, observo su dije detenidamente, como era posible que no pudiera hacer nada en ese tiempo el tener que esperar a que el tiempo pasara no era algo que le agradara pensar, pero no tenia mas alternativa. Se había alejado un poco del campamento, lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola para meditar un poco, luego de un rato decidió regresar pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ni deseaba ver.

Meiling estaba parada frente a ella, Al verla no pudo evitar que una ira la sobrecogiera, de alguna manera lo sucedido entre ella y Shaoran aunque no hubiera llegado a mas, no lo olvidaría fácilmente, le era prácticamente imposible verla y no recordar la forma en que los había encontrado, no la había cruzado palabra con ella desde entonces, y la verdad no sabia si podría contenerse y no lanzarse sobre ella, ya era bastante haber visto la noche anterior muy preocupada por Shaoran cuando regresaron, lo que menos deseaba era iniciar una discusión pero al parecer ella tenia intenciones que hablaran.

-me alegra encontrarla sola, la verdad necesito hablar con tigo – la mirada de ella la intimidaba, empezaba a dudar si había hecho bien en ir hasta ahí para hablar con ella, ya que las cosas entre ella y Shaoran parecían estar mejor, lo pudo notar el día anterior.

-no creo que tu y yo tengamos algo de que hablar – siguió de largo y camino mas aprisa dándole la espalada –

-yo creo que si, - se detuvo y se giro a verla nuevamente – yo... vine porque... – agacho su cabeza parecía que no tenia el valor suficiente para mirarla a la cara y decirle lo que debía, pero tenia que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a si misma, se lo debía a Shaoran – viene... por lo que paso entre Shaoran y yo – su molestia creció mas al recordar a lo que ella se refería se acerco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente –

-si es en referencia a eso, es algo de lo que prefiero no hablar, mucho menos con tigo – empezó a caminar nuevamente

-pero es importante... porque todo fue mi culpa – ella se detuvo y se giro a verla nuevamente –

-¿tu culpa? A mi parecer fue de ambos –

-no del todo, yo... yo lo provoque, el... ya me había dicho que no podía hacerlo, que no podría traicionarte, pero yo insistí, quería tenerlo de alguna manera, aunque sabia que el te amaba –

-no te importo que estuviera casado – se acerco nuevamente –

-no en ese momento, no coordinaba bien mis ideas yo... – se encontraba bastante nerviosa – el se negó pero... yo todo lo que quería era estar con el, no me importaba nada mas... –

-¡¡y tienes el descaro de decírmelo!! –– dijo bastante molesta –

-no es descaro, es solo que no quería que hubieran malos entendidos –

-y no los hay, las cosas están muy claras – se alejo de ella nuevamente –

-el nunca te traiciono, nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros y nunca paso, siempre me dijo que te amaba y que no podría hacerte daño –

-lo se, lo escuche – ella se sorprendió –

-¡lo sabias! –

-si – se giro nuevamente y le sonrió burlonamente – aunque admito que en ese momento no le preste mucha atención, si no hubiera presenciado yo misma su rechazo hacia ti, jamás lo habría perdonado, se que el me ama y se que no me engaño ––

-me alegro que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien entre ustedes –

-lo están... por ahora, se que sientes algo por el –

-yo... mentiría si te digo que no, pero... creo que no es lo que yo pensaba –

-entiendo – la miro fijamente –

-no debes preocuparte por mi ese es un error que no volveré a cometer, pero quería aclarar las cosas con tigo, se lo debo a Shaoran, se que pedirte que me perdones es difícil pero en verdad espero que al menos logremos aliviar la tensión entre nosotras –

-tal vez con el tiempo – fijo su mirada en el horizonte – no es tan fácil olvidar algo así, por ahora, hay muchas cosas que ocupan mi mente –

-lo imagino – Sakura se alejo un poco de ella – pero ya te lo dije, el siempre fue muy claro con migo, estaba conciente de lo que sentía por ti... – Sakura la observo, ella debía quererlo mucho para enfrentarse a ella diciéndole eso, cuando los descubrió tuvo muchas ganas de írsele encima, y ahora la tenia frente a ella diciéndole que era ella quien había intentado seducirlo – solo quería estar con el esa noche, solo esa vez... – en ese momento sintió una bofetada cruzarle la cara y ya no pudo decir mas, el golpe la hizo voltear la cara, llevo su mano a donde la había golpeado –

-ese día no lo hice porque estaba muy ofuscada, pero créeme que tuve muchas ganas de hacerlo no se como me controle –

-supongo que me lo merezco – ella seguía acariciando su mejilla donde se marcaba claramente la mano de Sakura, la miro fijamente – lo siento –

-como mujer puede ser que entienda tus razones, pero no las justifico – se alejo de ella nuevamente – talvez solo debas esperar Meiling, estoy empezando a creer que pese a todo Shaoran no es para mi – ella la miro asombrada por lo que decía mientras la perdía de vista, no comprendió muy bien a que se refería, que era lo que se suponía que debía esperar, y porque la había golpeado para después decirle eso, que era lo que ella estaba pensando

Continuara...

hola, se queme tarde mas dela cuenta pero ni modo les dejo el capitulo espero les guste. agradessco sus momentarios y me idsculpo por no tener mucho tiempo para contedtarlos. espero sus comentarios de este capitulo.


	30. El último día a tu lado

**Seres**** de ****luz**

Estaban preparando todo para regresar a sus reinos, había mucho movimiento en toda la ciudad, todos parecían estar más tranquilos y relajados, al menos la mayoría, ya que Thais y Evan estaban un tanto distantes. Se limitaban a verse de reojo de vez en cuando, el sabia que talvez se había excedido un poco con ella al forzarla a decirle algo, pero ahora se sentía mas interesado en indagar acerca de eso, estaba seguro que había algo que lo unía a ella e iba averiguar que era y en el viaje talvez tendría esa oportunidad, los coches no eran suficientes así que tendría que compartir algunos, y precisamente viajaría junto a ella, aunque también estaría Haru y Meiling, pero talvez tendría alguna oportunidad.

Empezaron abordar los coches, era como si todo hubiera acabado y ahora volverían a la paz de antes, al menos para los habitantes de la tierra ya que los seres de luz si estaban en verdad preocupados y angustiados por lo que ahora tendrían que enfrentar, Sakura y Shaoran viajaban en el mismo coche que Eriol y Tomoyo, el ambiente no parecía el mas ameno, tanto ella como Eriol se encontraban como si estuvieran en otro mundo, veían el camino ante ellos por la ventanilla como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, ella suspiro profundamente y dirigió su vista hacia Shaoran que estaba frente a ella, el la veía fijamente con rostro un tanto preocupado.

-te sientes mejor – pregunto ella suavemente –

-si bastante – dijo sin cambiar su tono – la que parece un tanto preocupada eres tu, es que acaso ocurre algo – Eriol la miro y tampoco pudo ocultar su rostro de preocupación –

-no estoy bien – dijo mientras trataba de sonreír – es solo que han sido muchas cosas en muy pocos días –

-tú también pareces un tanto preocupado – dijo Tomoyo a Eriol pero sin verlo de frente, observaba el camino – no será que ocurre algo y no quieren decirlo – lo miro fijamente, el se encogió de hombros -

-soy la de misma opinión de Eleni, han sido muchas cosas, pero en unos días estaremos bien, todo regresara a su lugar – dijo mientras veía a Sakura –

-si, todo tomara su rumbo – dijo ella mientras de nuevo regresaba su mirada al camino –

-eso espero – susurro Shaoran –

Siguieron su camino por un largo rato, el ambiente no parecía mejorar, estaban llegando a la frontera de Zarek cuando el coche tomo un rumbo diferente, sakura miro esto un tanto asombrada.

-nos estamos desviando del camino – dijo asomándose mas por la ventanilla –

-es cierto – dijo Shaoran notando lo mismo, Sakura dirigió su mirada a Eriol como acusándolo de saber algo más –

-a mi no me veas, no se nada – el estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, y también estaba un tanto sorprendido, así que solo había alguien mas que podría saber algo al respecto –

-esta vez yo tampoco – dijo Tomoyo al notar que ahora ella la acusaba de saber a donde iban –

-a donde nos dirigimos entonces – dijo ella –

-Talvez es un atajo – dijo Eriol –

-hacia adonde – dijo Shaoran – al cruzar por este lado del camino llegaremos al bosque, no creo que haya mucho que ver ahí

El coche siguió su camino por el bosque, hasta atravesarlo casi por completo casi alejándose de los territorios de Zarek en ese sector, Todos aun seguían sin comprender exactamente a donde se dirigían, le preguntaron al cochero pero el se limito a decir que eran ordenes de los reyes seguir por ese camino, los demás carruajes seguían el mismo camino, nadie se había desviado, que podrían hacer en un lugar así. Luego de un rato más el coche se detuvo.

-parece que llegamos – dijo Eriol –

-eso parece – dijo Shaoran y bajaron de el, al hacerlo notaron que todos los demás lo había hecho y al dirigir su vista a ellos se encontraron ante un esplendido castillo, era enorme y el estar rodeado de la vegetación del lugar le daba un aspecto mágico, todos parecían muy asombrados al ver la esplendida construcción, Sakura miro a su alrededor y aun parecía estar un tanto asombrada por lo que veían sus ojos, observo a los reyes de Likaios y Zarek que se encontraban delante de ellos, el rey Hien se giro a verlos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-será mejor que entremos – dijo dando inicio a sus pasos para entrar al lugar, al atravesar los muros se encontraron con extensos jardines que rodeaban el palacio, había flores de todos tipos y colores, una enorme fuente en el centro del jardín – ¿Qué les parece? –

-es hermoso – dijo Sakura – pero…no recordaba haberlo visto antes – dijo aun asombrada por la magnifica construcción –

-lo imagino, este castillo esta justamente entre Likaios y Zarek, Clow y yo pensábamos usarlo para otras funciones, pero cuando Shaoran me dijo que quería casarse con tigo pensé que seria su mejor regalo de bodas – Sakura se giro a ver a Shaoran el también estaba un tanto abrumado por lo escucho –

-¿regalo de bodas? – dijo Shaoran – que quieren decir… –

-este es su nuevo hogar – dijo Irean, ambos se vieron y aun no parecían comprender bien –considerando que seria muy difícil para ustedes decidir en que reino vivir llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor era darles algo suyo, donde pudieran sentirse cómodos sin tener que elegir –

-pero…. Cuando lo construyeron y como es que no me di cuenta – dijo Shaoran –

-hace mucho que esta en construcción, ya te dije que los planes eran otros, pero espero que sea de su agrado – recorrió con sus vista el lugar –

-claro que lo es padre, en verdad gracias –

-Eleni esto es increíble es hermoso – dijo Tomoyo fascinada –

-esta noche habrá una pequeña reunión, estaba planeada desde antes que todo esto pasará la idea era llevarla a cabo después de su regreso de luna de miel, pero los últimos acontecimientos lo hicieron difícil de realizar – dijo la reina de Likaios – era de eso de lo que queríamos hablarles el día del terremoto, se suponía que la guerra había terminado y era momento de retomar nuestras vidas, pensé que no estaríamos a tiempo, pero lo logramos – una reunión era de ultimo que tenia ganas, no estaba de humor para eso con todo lo que se le venia encima –

-yo no creo que eso sea…. – dijo Sakura –

-se que talvez aun no estén de ánimos – dijo Irean acercándose a ella sin dejarla terminar – Pero no podían llegar a su hogar sin una adecuada bienvenida, no será nada grande, no te preocupes – ella trato de cambiar su expresión a una mas alegre pero le resultaba muy difícil – pero que, no quieren verlo por dentro aun hay mucho que mostrarles –

Recorrieron todo el lugar, el lujo con el que estaba decorado era esplendido, todos los detalles que lo rodeaban eran hermosos, un lugar de ensueño. Llegaron hasta el enorme salón que ya estaba preparado para la celebración que se llevaría acabo, habían mesas enormes candelabros que lo hacia lucir mejor –

-Eleni este lugar es maravillosos – dijo Tomoyo – es un sueño – continuaron su recorrido por un rato mas hasta llegar a las escaleras –

-considerando la hora que es, será mejor que se empiecen a prepararse para la reunión – dijo Irean, los acompañare hasta sus recamaras, ella empezó a caminar seguida de Shaoran y el resto de los invitados a excepción de los reyes de Zarek, Sakura permaneció al pie de las escaleras mientras los veía alejarse, Irean se detuvo y se giro a verla – ¿Qué pasa Eleni no vienes? –

-ahora los alcanzo – dijo con una sonrisa, ellos siguieron su camino, mientras ella se dirigió a los reyes - ¿ustedes sabían de esto? – dijo seriamente -

-si – dijo el rey – insistí mucho en que no lo hicieran pero ya los conoces siempre quieren lo mejor para Shaoran, no puede evitarlo – su tono era bastante serio –

-Sakura, no teníamos una razón para negarnos a algo así, era un regalo el cual seria para ambos, no teníamos excusa – dijo Kaia con expresión entristecida –

-comprendo – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – y no importa, de todas formas pronto se sabrá todo, ya no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa – al escuchar esto Kaia no pudo evitar sentir que una angustia la recorriera –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Kaia con tono de zozobra –

-todo acabo – dijo con un gran suspiro – pronto tendré que regresar –

-¿¿Qué?? tan pronto – se acerco hasta ella para verla de frente –

-en dos días – al escucharlo el rostro de los reyes cambio de expresión, sobre todo el de Kaia, no se esperaba que ella tuviera que partir tan pronto, la idea de perderla para siempre era algo que desgarraba su corazón, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta pero no podía permitirse llorar frente a ella, se notaba que había algo que la preocupaba, no debía angustiarla mas – las cosas se complicaron mas de lo que esperaba –

-¡¡Eleni tienes que venir a ver esto!! – se escucho la voz de Tomoyo – desde arriba de las escaleras –

-Será mejor que vaya, no quiero estropear la reunión – sin decir mas se alejo de ellos subiendo las escaleras. Kaia un parecía no poder creer lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que se iría –

-sabíamos que no estaría con nosotros para siempre – dijo el rey se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano y sin poder contener más las lágrimas estas empezaron a correr por su rostro Clow la abrazo fuertemente –

-lo se, pero eso no significa que no me duela perder de nuevo a mi hija – sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, el pensar en no volver a verla era algo que le dolía mucho –

-lo siento Kaia – dijo tristemente, se sentía impotente al no poder aminorar el dolor que ella sentía, sabia que le seria muy difícil alejarse de Sakura, aunque al principio le costo mucho trabajo lograr que la aceptara sabia que Kaia le había tomado mucho afecto, como si en verdad fuera su hija, había volcado en ella todo el amor que no pudo darle a la verdadera Eleni, y el verla sufrir de nuevo una perdida así le destrozaba el corazón – haría lo que fuera para evitarte este dolor – ella se abrazo fuertemente a el –

-ya lo haces, el que estés con migo es suficiente – era como si su llanto no fuera cesar tan fácilmente –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Sakura llego hasta el lugar donde estaban las habitaciones, Tomoyo estaba a la entrada de una de ellas, y parecía muy emocionada.

-¡¡su habitación es hermosa Eleni, tienes que verla!! – ella entro a la recamara y dentro de ella estaban la reina y Shaoran, en verdad era hermosa, era enorme y estaba decorada con acabados en oro, cubierta de jarrones con flores, solo el recibidor era enorme –

-bien ¿Qué les parece? – dijo la reina acercándose a ella –

-es muy bonita – dijo aun sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras seguía recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, llego hasta donde estaba el lecho y ahí encontró a Shaoran que también estaba admirando el lugar –

-pues no parece que te agrade demasiado, te vez un tanto desanimada – fijo sus ojos en la reina para sonreír o tratar de hacerlo –

-claro que me agrada, y le agradezco que se haya tomado todo el trabajo para prepararlo –

-si madre en verdad gracias, todo es muy hermoso – sakura dirigió su mirada hasta una puerta dentro de la habitación, la reina noto hasta donde iba su mirada y se acerco al lugar –

-supuse que talvez cada uno quisiera tener su propio espacio, así que optamos por esto – abrió la puerta, y entro por ella, Sakura y Shaoran hicieron lo mismo y al entrar pudieron ver otra recamara igual de extensa y con decoración similar - ¿Qué les parece? Cada uno tendrá su propia habitación, la puerta comunica ambas recamaras, cada una tiene salida independiente

-parece muy práctico – dijo Shaoran observando el lugar –

-lo es, estoy segura que disfrutaran el palacio –

-si gracias – dijo Sakura aun sin mucho entusiasmo –

-bueno yo los dejo, lo mejor será que empiecen a prepararse para la reunión, estoy segura que Kaia vendrá pronto para ayudarte con todo, nos vemos después – dijo saliendo de la habitación, cuando estuvieron solos, el se dirigió a ella y la tomo por la cintura mirándola a los ojos –

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – ella lo miro y trato de sonreír –

-nada –

-te conozco, mas de lo que imaginas, se cuando algo te preocupa, y desde que regresamos estas así, como si algo te agobiara ¿Qué sucede? –

-de verdad no es nada, han sido muchas cosas, y mi mente aun trata de asimilar todo lo sucedido – pero aun el no estaba del todo convencido y ella lo noto, por lo que acaricio su mejilla tratando de calmar sus dudas – no te preocupes, estoy bien – se recostó en su pecho el sentir su cercanía hacia que su preocupación fuera menos, se sentía segura, protegida, el decidió ya no indagar mas, ella le diría lo que le procuraba cuando lo considerara pertinente –

-hay algo importante que debo preguntarte –

-y que es – levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos –

-¿Quieres esta o la otra habitación? – ella sonrió ampliamente, cosa que lo hacia sentir mejor, se había prometido que haría que ella siempre tuviera esa sonrisa y era algo que pensaba cumplir. El siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor de alguna manera, aun cuando discutían eso era como liberarse un poco de toda la responsabilidad que cargaba, el era su paliativo –

-creo que me quedo con esta – dijo mas entusiasmada –

-si esta quiere la princesa, esta será suya – se acerco lentamente a ella hasta juntar sus labios en un profundo beso, este seria el inicio de su vida juntos, por fin después de tantos años ella estaba a su lado, se separaron luego de un rato – te dejo para que empieces arreglarte, ya sabes como se pone mi madre con estos eventos, todo tiene que ser…

-perfecto – dijo ella en tono divertido –

-si, así es – le dio un suave beso – te veo después –

-si – se alejo de ella y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambas recamaras sin dejar de verla

-te amo – dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto. Sakura dio un gran suspiro –

-como voy a decirte quien soy ¿Cómo? –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Al anochecer, varios carruajes llegaban al nuevo palacio, los caminos del jardín estaban iluminados por muchas de antorchas, Sakura veía desde su ventana como bajaban los invitados y eran guiados al salón, estaba muy sumía en sus pensamientos, se encontraba prácticamente lista para la recepción, Kaia y Tomoyo la había ayudado arreglarse, portaba un vestido color turquesa claro, su cabello recogido, una tiara de oro y diamantes, y guantes que hacían juego, esta vez noto que la reina no estaba tan entusiasmada como otras veces que se dedicaba a prepararla para algún evento, lucia un tanto nostálgica, y sabia que se debía a su pronta partida, le rompía el corazón saber que también dejaría de verla, ella se había vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida, había sido su madre, su amiga, su concejera, la persona que mas la había apoyado, con la que se sentía libre de poder expresar todos sus sentimientos y emociones, y le dolía el causar tristeza en ella, al pensarlo una opresión en su garganta se formo, y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar algunas lagrimas, pero no se lo permitió, escucho que llamaban a la puerta, y tratando de controlarse en poco, suspiro profundamente.

-pase – dijo sin mucho animo, al abrirse, la figura de Thais apareció, ya estaba lista para el baile y portaba en sus manos el libro dorado, tampoco se veía muy feliz, pero su belleza no era algo que pasara desapercibido, su vestido de color azul hacia resaltar mas sus ojos que ahora no parecían tener su brillo característico – te ves bien – dijo Sakura al verla entrar sin cambiar de expresión –

-gracias – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – lo mismo digo, aunque este atuendo es un tanto incomodo –

-lo se, he tenido que soportarlo durante mucho tiempo – ella sonrió un poco –

-vine a entregarte esto – dijo ella mientras dejaba el libro dorado sobre el escritorio –

-gracias –

-no hay porque – se disponía a salir de la habitación –

-Thais, espera – ella se detuvo y se giro a verla Sakura se acerco a ella – quiero..... Disculparme con tigo por mi actitud de ayer, no debí exaltarme de esa manera con tigo – ella le sonrió tiernamente –

-no tienes porque disculparte, entiendo que estabas muy preocupada por todo lo que estamos enfrentando –

-eso no es excusa, pero admito que si estoy muy agobiada – suspiro y su rostro nuevamente se torno en angustia –

-creo que todos estamos así, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada –

-lo se, y me disculpo de nuevo –

-se que a todos nos ha afectado saber que veremos nuevamente a Kek, y que no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, pero en tu caso esa angustia es mayor – pareció dudar un momento antes de decir mas – por lo que paso con Nadeshiko – Sakura suspiro profundamente y se dirigió a la ventana veía fijamente el horizonte – lo siento, no quise… -

-no te preocupes, y si tienes razón, quería acabar con Kek para vengar la muerte de mi madre – la miro de nuevo su mirada había cambiado un poco era como si una chispa de furia brillara en ellos – pero ahora.... es mas que eso, es mi obligación regresar todo a la normalidad, si un día mi madre regresa quiero que este orgullosa de mi, y si me dejo llevar por el sentimiento de venganza no lograré acabar con Kek y la oscuridad del planeta, quiero devolverlo a como era, después de todo es mi responsabilidad que este así – Thais se acerco a ella y le sonrió –

-que bueno que ahora pienses así, a ella no le habría agradado que lo hicieras por venganza, Nadeshiko era un ser Extraordinario, yo le debo el estar donde estoy ahora, no querría ver a su hija tratando de vengarse – ella se alejo nuevamente hacia la ventana –

-Thais –

-dime –

-alguna vez… ¿te has arrepentido de haber recobrado tus recuerdos? –

-¿a que viene esa pregunta? – la miro a los ojos, tal vez ella podía ayudarla en todas la dudas que tenia, después de todo ella tuvo que elegir entre vivir en la tierra o la esfera celeste, cuando descubrió quien era en realidad –

-bueno, eres el único ser reencarnado que conozco y quería saber tu opinión, sobre tomar la decisión de aceptar lo que eres –

-bueno la verdad, creo que lo mejor que ha pasado es saber quien era, o había sido – dijo sin disminuir su sonrisa -

-nunca te sentiste temerosa o… dudaste en dejar la tierra para ir a la esfera celeste – Thais empezó a preocuparse un poco por este tipo de preguntas, seria acaso que ella ya había descubierto al jerarca y por eso estaba interesada en el tema, acaso temía que el no aceptara ayudarlos a enfrentar a Kek –

-no, nunca tuve dudas al respecto, aunque apenas era una niña cuando Nadeshiko me visito para decirme quien era en verdad, ella buscaba al jerarca según lo que dijo, pero descubrió que yo también era un ser de luz, o lo había sido, al principio no comprendí mucho a que se refería, pero en cuanto pude llegar a la esfera celeste y la vi – su sonrisa se volvió mas amplia al rememorar ese suceso – fue… como si todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasada llegaran a mi mente – la miro fijamente – no recuerdo haber dudado un momento en saber que mi lugar era ahí –

-aunque tuvieras que dejar la tierra y a todos los que amabas aquí

-creo que por ese lado no tenia mucho que perder, mis padres habían muerto recientemente, apenas y los recuerdo, el lugar al que fui enviada cuando paso no era del todo agradable, mis parientes no veían con buenos ojos el tener que cargar con una huérfana, al morir mis padres todas sus pertenencias fueron repartidas, yo entre ellas, la llegada de Nadeshiko a mi vida fue como mi salida a todo el sufrimiento que pasaba, o al menos eso recuerdo, es como si nunca hubiera vivido aquí realmente – empezó a pasearse por la habitación, como si estuviera recordando uno a uno todos esos momentos – como si hubiera sido una pesadilla, tanto que hasta decidí utilizar mi verdadero nombre cuando llegue a la esfera celeste –

-¿Cual era tu nombre en la tierra? –

-me creerías que no lo recuerdo, era muy pequeña cuando todo eso paso, casi no tengo recuerdos de mi vida en la tierra, solo algunas imágenes que no me son gratas, así que creo que decidí olvidarlas, pero los que si están en mi muy latentes son todos los que viví cuando Argus y..... – se detuvo en su relato por un momento como si estuviera rememorando todas las imágenes de esa lucha y su rostro se volvió un tanto triste, como si hubiera recordado algo que le causaba dolor – tantos seres de luz murieron por causa de Kek y su afán por gobernar la esfera celeste, incluso recuerdo mi propia muerte, parecía que el quería acabar con todos los seres de luz, aun tengo la sensación de estar dentro de esa jaula, puedo sentir como mi energía era absorbida, es extraño – meneó su cabeza, como tratando de negar esos sucesos – pareciera como si mi propio cuerpo lo hubiera vivido – su rostro reflejaba que en verdad le dolía el recordar todos esos acontecimientos y se sintió un poco mal por haberle hecho recordarlo –

-lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas que no deseabas – ella la miro y le sonrió –

-no te preocupes, no me molesta recordarlo, solo es raro – la miro fijamente pero de manera apacible – bueno lo mejor será que termines de arreglarte, no querrás hacer esperar a tus invitados –

-claro que no, estaré lista en un momento – Thais se dispuso a salir de la habitación –

-Sakura, estoy segura que Argus nos apoyara, el era un hombre muy comprometido con su planeta, con su gente, no nos dejaría solos –

-quisiera estar segura de eso –

-debes estarlo, confía en el – sin decir mas salio de la habitación dejándola muy pensativa, aun no estaba segura como debía decírselo, no era nada sencillo, lo que le preocupaba mas era su reacción.

Ya se encontraba lista para la reunión y aun meditaba sobre todo lo que pasaba cuando escucho la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones

-pase – dijo aun sin mucho animo, Shaoran entro en la habitación y la vio fijamente, se veía hermosa, siempre lo estaba, era la criatura mas bella que jamás había visto, su vestido la hacia lucir mejor, su maquillaje natural, y algunas alhajas que completaban su vestuario, era perfecta en todas sus facetas –

-tan hermosa como siempre – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mano para besarla tiernamente, Sakura se limito a sonreírle – aunque a veces no se si sentirme dichoso o no –

-¿y eso porque? –

-porque estoy seguro que esta noche nadie te quitara los ojos de encima y es algo que no deja de molestarme –

-nunca dejaras de ponerte así… - no la dejo terminar ya que rápidamente la beso sin darle tiempo a decir mas, ella simplemente se dejo envolver por la caricia, y se prometió que el tiempo que le restara en la tierra lo disfrutaría a su lado, quería conservar aunque fuera eso –

-nunca, después de todo el trabajo que me costo convencerte para que me aceptaras no te compartiré con nadie, y menos me arriesgare a que alguien mas ocupe tu corazón –

-estas loco –

-y todo es por tu causa – se veían fijamente – será mejor que bajemos ya, mi madre acaba de avisarme que todos los invitados ya están aquí, solo faltamos nosotros –

-vamos entonces – salieron juntos de la habitación y se dirigieron al salón donde todos los esperaban

----------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- ------

Después de hacer acto de presencia en la reunión juntos, cada uno tuvo que atender a los invitados por separado, todos en la fiesta, estaban muy contentos con el final de la guerra, todo parecía estar de nuevo tranquilo, el ambiente de paz que habitaba el lugar había regresado.

Por su lado Evan aun trataba de acercarse a Thais, las cosas entre ellos ahora estaban un poco tensas pero, luego de un rato de observarla detenidamente y notar como varios de los jóvenes se habían acercado a sacarla a bailar y ella diplomáticamente los había rechazado, supuso que era el momento de hablar, cansado de esa situación decidió acercarse.

-buenas noches – dijo al estar frente a ella, Thais lo miro y no pudo evitar empezar a sentirse un tanto nerviosa, desde su ultimo encuentro sus dudas acerca de quien pudiera ser el no la habían dejado tranquila, menos después de la conversación con Sakura –

-buenas noches – dijo con nervio en su voz –

-seria tan amable de concederme el honor de bailar con migo –

-Evan, no creo que sea una buena idea…. –

-sólo bailar – dijo interrumpiendo su excusa – una pieza – ella dio un suspiro y aun con dudas acepto su invitación y ambos se dirigieron a la pista, mientras bailaban no podían quitar la mirada del otro, como si de esa forma lograran encontrar las respuestas que estaban buscando –

Un tanto agobiada de tanto conversar, y de no poder sacar de su cabeza todos los sucesos que estaban presentes en su vida, Sakura se alejo un poco del salón, no podía dejar de pensar en las medidas que tendría que tomar ahora, si seria capaz de lograr salir avante de todo lo que la esperaba, si lograría que Argus la ayudara en su lucha.

-se que no estas de humor para estas reuniones, pero tal vez debas tratar de disfrutarlo un poco – dijo el Rey Clow llegando junto a ella –

-hay cosas que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza –

-lo imagino, el maestro hablo con migo en el camino y me contó lo que sucede –

-entonces entenderá mi estado de ánimo –

-si lo comprendo –

-no debí dejarlos partir con esa piedra, de haberlo evitado nada de esto habría pasado, Kek no regresaría – se dijo en forma de reproche –

-eso no puedes saberlo, se ve que el planeo todo muy bien, no sabemos como ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo, ni si su poder ha disminuido, pero si decidió recuperar su cuerpo físico es por que sabe que no será una lucha fácil, se ve que necesitaba de esa piedra – ella lo miro fijamente como si una idea cruzara por su cabeza –

-usted hubiera podido recuperar sus poderes si hubiésemos tenido la piedra en nuestro poder… – el la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro –

-no creo que hubiera querido hacerlo –

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso no extraña todo lo que dejo? –

-claro que si, nunca olvidaré lo que fui, pero también amo lo que soy ahora, y a los que me rodean, estoy bien así –

-¿es en serio? –

-si, créeme, soy feliz con lo que tengo, lo único que lamento es no poder ayudar en esa lucha – la miro fijamente – al menos puede ayudarte en algo a ti – ella sonrió un poco, y suspiro profundamente –

-lograremos triunfar en esa pelea, se lo prometo –

-estoy seguro que así será – ella sonrió tristemente y dirigió su mirada hasta Kaia –

-ella también esta muy tiste verdad –

-te quiere mucho, es lógico que le duela tu partida, pero con el tiempo… -

-hay cosas que no se superan con el tiempo, a mi aun me duele la muerte de mi madre, y me dolerá por siempre, así como también me dolerá dejara a Kaia –

-tal vez puedas venir de vez en cuando –

-tal vez…. –

La velada siguió su curso, las personas parecían disfrutar de todo el evento, muchos reían y conversaban amenamente, pero para ella era imposible disfrutar de todo, había bailado con Shaoran, pero nada logro animarla por mucho que el lo intento. Ahora estaba nuevamente aislada de todos.

-porque no tratas de disfrutar un poco – escucho la voz de Eriol que llegaba junto a ella para ofrecerle un copa de vino – después de todo no puedes hacer nada por ahora – ella lo miro mientras tomaba la copa –

-no he dejado de pensar como estarán las cosas en la esfera celeste, en mi padre, mi hermano, si están bien – el le sonrió tiernamente, pero aun así ella noto en su rostro la preocupación por lo que sucedía –

-estoy seguro que están bien, son muy fuertes, relájate un poco –

-mira quien lo dice tú también estas muy preocupado, solo hay que ver tú cara para darse cuenta – el dejo de sonreír –

-si, lo estoy, pienso que después de mañana dejaremos este lugar para siempre, y a todas las personas aquí – dijo mirando hacia su alrededor y fijando su vista en la figura de Tomoyo quien estaba acompañada de un joven –

-incluida Tomoyo – el bufo una sonrisa –

-y Shaoran también – se vieron fijamente – se que no va a ser fácil, pero las cosas pasaron así, no podemos olvidar lo que somos –

-no podemos – dijo Sakura tristemente, Eriol fijo su mirada en otro extremo del salón y vio a Thais y Evan bailando –

-mira eso – ella miro hasta donde el le decía y sonrió al verlos – parece que ella si esta olvidando lo que es – dijo tristemente –

-crees que Evan pueda estar interesado en ella –

-por como la mira… creo que si – dijo sin quitar su mirada de ellos – no te molesta – ella lo miro un tanto asombrada por su pregunta –

-¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? –

-porque el siempre ha estado enamorado de ti – ella suspiro –

-nada me haría mas feliz que saber que el ha encontrado alguien que lo ame como se merece, Evan es importante para mi, más de lo que puedas imaginar, y se merece que alguien lo quiera sin barreras ni obstáculos –

-y crees que Thais pueda ser ese alguien – dijo el seriamente –

-tal vez – dijo con una leve sonrisa –

-por su bien espero que no – ella se asombro ante las palabras de el, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera –

-¿desde cuando tu piensas así? – dijo algo desconcertada –

-no quisiera que ella pasara por lo mismo que nosotros, estar enamorado de alguien a quien no puedes amar – en verdad parecía estar muy triste y entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, justo en ese momento observo como Tomoyo se dirigía a la pista de baile del brazo del joven que la acompañaba, Sakura observo también esto y lo reconoció como el prometido de ella, comprendió entonces porque el estaba así –

-se que no es fácil, pero quien sabe, talvez Thais tenga mejor suerte que nosotros –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto asombrado –

-por nada, solo hablo cosas sin sentido –

-¿segura? Pareces muy convencida de eso –

-no me hagas caso, y si aceptas un concejo, dile la verdad de quien eres a Tomoyo, creo que ya no tiene ningún caso seguir ocultando lo que somos, tal vez ella comprenda todo, o al menos el porque no pueden estar juntos, aunque se quieran –

-eso crees – dijo asombrado al escuchar lo que ella le aconsejaba –

-es una posibilidad, y ya te lo dije, no tiene caso seguirlo ocultando –

-no creí escucharte decir algo así nunca – ella sonrió –

-para serte sincera, yo tampoco –

-en ese caso también aceptarías un concejo de mi parte –

-y cual es –

-tienes dos días hasta que nos marchemos, y ya que tu si tienes la oportunidad de estar con la persona que quieres, disfruta a su lado el poco tiempo que estaremos aquí – ella miro hacia otro lado el la tomo por el mentó e hizo que lo viera nuevamente – hazlo Sakura, te lo mereces, talvez sea la única oportunidad que tengas de vivir algo así – ella suspiro mientras veía donde se encontraba el, conversaba con algunos nobles de Likaios y su padre, talvez Eriol tenia razón, podría darse esa oportunidad, aunque fuera sólo por el tiempo que le quedara en la tierra.

Luego de unas horas la reunión llegaba a su fin y los invitados se retiraban, el salón quedo desierto por lo que los reyes y demás huéspedes del lugar se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, habían sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo y todos necesitaban descansar un poco.

Shaoran y Sakura llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban sus recamaras y el se encontraba un tanto nervioso o esa es la impresión que Sakura tenia, pero no le presto mucha atención en ese momento, ella abrió la puerta de su recamara y se disponía a entrar cuando el la tomo delicadamente de la mano.

-Eleni – dijo haciendo que se detuviera –

-¿Qué sucede? – la miro fijamente a los ojos, noto que en ellos habían preocupación talvez no era el momento para más, pero en verdad ahora que estaban juntos quería disfrutar de su presencia, aunque talvez presionarla no seria muy buena idea, había notado el estado de animo que ella había tenido, y este no parecía haber cambiado mucho, deseaba saber que era lo que la preocupaba, pero sabia que ella no se lo diría tan fácilmente, talvez lo mejor era dejar las cosas así por ahora, ya tendría tiempo de poder aclararlas mas adelante, todo lo que habían pasado aun estaba muy latente –

-nada, que pases buenas noches – dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios, ella respondió a la caricia levemente y luego de separase, ella entro a su recamara, el se quedo fuera y suspiro profundamente, se dirigió a su habitación al parecer tampoco esa noche disfrutaría de su compañía.

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Ya en su habitación Sakura se dejo caer en su cama y suspiro profundamente, las palabras de Eriol llegaron a su mente _**--- disfruta a su lado el poco tiempo que estaremos aquí, te lo mereces --- **_el tenia razón, se lo merecía, y era evidente que Shaoran trataba de que algo mas pasara entre ellos, aunque en esos instantes solo tenia cabeza para pensar en lo que se avecinaba, tal vez podría darse un tiempo, como todos le habían dicho no había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar las cosas, no podía volver, y seguir preocupándose no resolvería nada, lo mejor era hacer lo que le había dicho Eriol, desfrutar al lado de Shaoran el tiempo que estuviera en la tierra, eso haría, los días que le quedaran en la tierra disfrutaría de la compañía de el, trataría de olvidar por un momento todas sus preocupaciones y simplemente dejarse llevar, no había nada mas que pudiera hacer, además las cosas ahora eran diferentes, podía mostrarle mejor sus sentimientos, incluso se había vuelto mas cariñosa con el cosa que le sorprendía un poco. Se puso de pie mientras observaba detenidamente la puerta que conectaba su recamara con la de el, Shaoran estaba tras esa puerta, lo único que tenia que hacer era abrirla, pero que haría luego de hacerlo, que le diría, camino hasta estar frente a la puerta pero no se decidía a tomar el picaporte, se limitaba a verlo fijamente como si con eso fuera abrirse.

-¡vamos solo hazlo! – se dijo a si misma tratando de darse valor, pero no lo consiguió, se alejo nuevamente de la puerta y se sentó en la cama – ¿y que se supone que le dirás? – no parecía tan fácil como lo imagino – además que va a pensar el si de repente te apareces en su cuarto sin ninguna razón – miraba la puerta detenidamente, desde cuando se había vuelto temerosa de algo, como es que combatía contra miles de guerreros y tenia miedo de lo que el pensara por entrar en su habitación, era su esposo no había nada de malo, no habían vuelto a estar juntos desde la primera vez, ¿seria la única vez que compartirían juntos? solo recordar esa noche hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, si lograba reunir las fuerzas para entrar, estar con el íntimamente era algo que parecía inevitable, el no iba a negarse, pero ella, lo haría, ¿podría negarse a estar con el?, a sentir sus besos y caricias, no definitivamente era algo a lo que nunca había podía resistirse y las veces que lo hizo le costo mucho trabajo. Debía hablar con el, tenia que entrar a su habitación el tiempo se le había acabado, ya nada mas importaba.

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Shaoran estaba en su cuarto, pero no precisamente tratando de conciliar el sueño, se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras veía con interés la puerta que comunicaba a la recamara de ella, pensaba en que pasaría si tomara la perilla y entrara a la otra recamara, pero con que excusa, y en verdad necesitaría una excusa, talvez hubiera sido mejor que no estuviera esa puerta ahí de esa manera podría estar mas tranquilo, lo inquietaba el estado de animo que ella había tenido todo el día, quería esta a su lado aunque no le dijera que era lo que le pasaba, el solo hecho de pensar que ella estaba tras esa puerta lo inquietaba, ahora que todo estaba tranquilo se moría por volverla a sentir suya, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la única noche que habían compartido, había sido una entrega total y daría lo que fuera por repetir la experiencia, aunque esperaba que esta vez sus nervios fueran menos, desde ese día había una idea que cruzaba por su mente y era algo que quería aclarar, saber si la experiencia había sido agradable para ella, de alguna manera sentía que había forzado un poco las cosas, que talvez ella se sintió un tanto obligada.

Lo que le preocupaba era que ella no deseara volver a estar con el, haber hecho algo mal esa noche y que por ese motivo ella no deseara que tuvieran de nuevo intimidad, como podía estar seguro de ello, pero era tonto creer que no quería que estuvieran juntos después de la demostración de afecto que tuvo en el bosque, por quien ella estaba preocupada era por el, a quien abrazo y beso fue a el, a quien se había entregado por primera vez fue a el, todo eso debía significar mucho, pero aun seguía dudando, tal vez era el momento de aclarar todo y colocar las cartas sobre la mesa, debía hacer que ella le confesará si en verdad lo quería, decido se dirigió a la puerta y tomo la perilla, la sostuvo por un rato pero no se atrevió a girarla.

-¡¡maldita sea!! – dijo por bajo, mientras se alejaba de ahí y pasaba sus manos por su rostro y su cabello – ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas el valor para hacer esto? Ella esta ahí solo tienes que entrar y…. – ese era el problema, que haría cuando la viera, lanzarse sobre ella no parecía buena idea y no se le ocurría una excusa creíble para ir hablar con ella, tampoco creía que pudiera contenerse al verla – Eleni yo estoy aquí porque quiero que aclaremos todo, yo…. Necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mí…. No, no puedes decir eso – se alejo de la puerta y siguió con su recorrido por la habitación sin decidirse a entrar, en el estado en que se encontraba era posible que no pegara los ojos en toda la noche, talvez lo mejor era seguir intentando pensar en algo para entrar

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Sakura por su lado no pasaba por una situación muy diferente, aun seguía sin atreverse abrir la puerta, era como si algo se lo impidiera, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al tocador, podía ver por debajo de la puerta que la luz de la habitación contigua estaba encendida eso quería decir que el aun estaba despierto, sabia que no era el momento para contarle todo acerca de ella así que esa no era una buena razón, y es que acaso necesitaba alguna.

-talvez es el momento que le digas lo que sientes, si no es ahora cuando será – se dijo a si misma – ¡¡que mas da!! – Se reprocho – ¡¡solo hazlo!! Entra ahí y…. dile…. Que lo quieres que siempre ha sido así – se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta pero se quedo quieta frente a ella y pareció dudar de nuevo – Vamos Sakura hazlo, nunca te has dejado vencer por nada, esto no será la excepción –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

-vamos Shaoran, no puedes dudar mas, es tu esposa, la amas y ella lo sabe, su relación ya no es la misma, sabes que ella siente algo por ti, lo demostró de muchas maneras aunque no te lo haya dicho, no soportaras mas sino estas con ella – se decía, suspiro profundamente y con paso presuroso se dirigió a la puerta, tomo la perilla con fuerza y la giro abriendo la puerta de golpe – ¡¡¡Eleni!!! – dijo con tono de voz fuerte al entrar, su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando la vio prácticamente frente a el, como si se dispusiera abrir la puerta –

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo asombrada al verlo entrar de esa manera, un momento mas y ella habría abierto esa puerta, pero que hacia el ahí – pasa algo, te sientes bien – dijo al pensar que talvez sus heridas habían empezado a molestarle o algo había sucedido –

-no, no digo si – era como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta – si estoy bien – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse –

-¿seguro? – dijo aun inquieta al ver que no estaba muy tranquilo –

-si, yo… viene – ahora que le diría – so…solo vine a… desearte buenas noches – fue la primera idea que llego a su mente y al escucharse supo que era lo peor que se le había ocurrido pronunciar, ella lo miro sin comprender que clase de respuesta era esa –

-de nuevo – dijo extrañada –

-si bueno, es que parecía que estabas un poco distraída o… preocupada y… – suspiro profundamente, al parecer su entrada no había sido tan brillante como imagino, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así – ya no importa – dijo en tono bastante decepcionado, la miro mientras le sonreía tiernamente – yo… te dejo para que descanses –

-si claro – dijo sin comprender mucho, pero ya que lo tenia ahí frente a ella y era Shaoran quien había irrumpido en su cuarto, lo dejaría marchar nada mas así, no seria mejor hablar con el, después de todo era lo que tenia pensado hacer –

-buenas noches – escucho que le decía suavemente –

-buenas noches – dijo sin pensar mucho en su respuesta, el se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta tomo la perilla, pero no cruzo el umbral, se quedo quieto como si estuviera pensando sobre algo –

-¡Shaoran! – debía hablar con el era el momento, el se giro a verla, su semblante era serio, definitivamente no podía irse así nada mas, ya estaba ahí, lo mejor era hacer lo que tenia pensado, necesitaba saber si ella lo amaba, quería escucharlo – ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al notar su expresión olvidando lo que iba a decirle, sin decir más el cerro fuertemente la puerta y camino rápidamente hasta ella, la tomo por la cintura para besarla apasionadamente, sin darle tiempo a decir nada, aun un tanto sorprendida ella respondió al beso, era algo que no esperaba el parecía decidido a irse así nada mas, pero la forma en que la besaba denotaba que definitivamente no quería separarse de ella, cosa que termino por agradarle, se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos fijamente ella pudo notar esa llama de pasión en su mirada, la misma que tenia la noche que habían compartido juntos, era evidente la idea que ahora cruzaba por la mente de el.

-lo siento – dijo agitadamente – pero ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito – Sin dar mas tiempo a palabras nuevamente tomo presos sus labios sin ninguna resistencia por parte de Sakura, contrario a eso, ella llevo sus manos al cuello de el abrazándolo con fuerza, con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello, al sentir esto sonrió para si mismo, y pensar que creyó que no quería estar con el, la forma que respondía a sus caricias le decía lo contrario. La acerco más a él, era como si de esa forma sintiera que era suya.

Podía sentir las manos de el deslizándose por su espalda delicadamente, en un principio pero luego de unos momentos las caricias parecían volverse mas enardecidas, no era que le desagradara pero a diferencia de la primera vez, en esta ocasión el parecía mas ansioso, se separo de ella un momento viéndola intensamente, noto el sonrojo en su rostro y su respiración agitada, el solo contemplarla lo hacia extasiarse, le sonrió dulcemente mientras dirigía sus manos a su cabeza, soltó los broches de su cabello lentamente, hasta dejarlo caer libremente, siempre le fascino la imagen de ella de esa forma, era como si su belleza se realzara mas al tener el cabello suelto, acaricio los mechones que quedaron libres. Regreso nuevamente a besar sus labios y acariciar su espalda, Con dificultad trato de buscar la cremallera del vestido, hasta que lo encontró, trato de bajarlo, no supo si eran los nervios o este se había atorado pero no conseguía que cediera, era algo que lo estaba desesperando, comenzaba a creer que esa prenda no se podía quitar por ningún lado, hasta lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre, su ansiedad parecía estar disminuyendo un poco, si se portaba así era lógico que no conseguiría nada, lo mejor era tranquilizarse, pero como hacerlo, si su sola presencia ponía a trabajar a mil todos sus sentidos. Al sentir como el iniciaba a tratar de despojarla de sus prendas, su corazón comenzó a latir mas aceleradamente, y los nervios la recorrían por completo, miles de sensaciones se despertaban en su ser al mas leve tacto.

-Te amo Eleni – dijo contra sus labios – te necesito a mi lado siempre, siempre – dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente –

-Shaoran yo… – deseaba decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero no lo lograba – quisiera… – el inicio un camino de besos de sus labios a su cuello al tiempo que hacia que su vestido bajara por sus hombros, hasta descubrir su pecho, sentía el calor empezar a recorrer su cuerpo, acaricio sus brazos mientras seguía con sus besos por sus hombros y cuello, sus manos aun estaban un tanto entretenidas tratando de librarla del vestido, hasta que lo consiguió y lo dejo caer al piso, los nervios la recorrieron aun mas al estar en esa situación, aunque ya hubieran pasado por eso, el sonrojo en su rostro aumento, su corazón estaba desbocado, era como si fuera la primera vez, esa sensación en su estomago estaba de nuevo ahí, y su tacto la hacia estremecer, al parecer era algo que jamás cambiaria, y le agradaba que así fuera.

El la observo detenidamente, definitivamente era el ser mas hermoso que existía en el planeta, deslizo sus manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales pudo notar que estaban un tanto frías, podía tratarse del clima, los nervios o el pudor, lo que fuera, debía tratar que se relajara un poco, si la otra vez había hecho algo mal no podía repetirlo, le sonrió y llevo una de las manos de ella hasta su pecho, ella noto los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y le devolvió la sonrisa, supo que no era la única que estaba así, el lograba que siempre tuviera esas sensaciones que la hacia sentir de mil maneras, y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar el poco tiempo que pudiera estar a su lado, sin importar nada mas. Soltando su otra mano dirigió ambas a los botones de la camisa de el, desabrochando uno a uno lentamente, esta vez con menos dificultad que las ocasiones anteriores, cuando termino deslizo sus manos por el pecho de el disfrutando un momento del calor que emanaba de su pecho, pudo sentir como el parecía estremecerse ante sus caricias y le agradaba tener el mismo efecto sobre el, que el que Shaoran lograba con ella, el regreso sus besos a su cuello, y ella trato de hacer lo mismo, hasta despojarlo por completo de esa prenda.

La tomo nuevamente de la cintura acercándola a el llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, suspiro al darse cuenta que nuevamente iniciaría una batalla con ese molesto corsé por lo que dio por iniciado el combate, al tiempo que besaba su cuello, ella simplemente dejo que tratara de hacerlo, le divertía un poco que tuviera ese problema, con eso lograría que se desesperara un poco, quería ver que tipo de medidas tomaba esta vez si no lograba desatarlo, luego de un rato logro desatar algunos lazos pero ya no pudo seguir, ella no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que otra vez no lograría desatarlo, y esto pareció relajarla un poco.

-te estar burlando de mí – dijo contra sus labios –

-un poco si – dijo divertida –

-pues no es nada gracioso – dijo en tono divertido –

-¿vas a cortarlo de nuevo? – pregunto en forma provocativa –

-si es necesario – la miro a los ojos en verdad parecía muy divertida con la situación, le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en sus labios, quería verla feliz siempre y se encargaría que así fuera –

-el Príncipe Shaoran de Likaios, vencido por un corsé – dijo en tono de burla mientras seguía riendo –

-bueno princesa Eleni déjeme decirle que yo también encontré algunos puntos débiles en usted, así que no me provoque – dijo en forma seductora mientras acercaba sus labios a su oído –

-no me pongas a prueba – dijo en susurro en su oreja y acerco a sus rostros para besarlo intensamente mientras acariciaba su pecho, sentir la manos de ella en su piel era una sensación increíble, ella ahora parecía mas libre de expresar sus emociones y lo demostraba con hechos, al parecer su arrojo en la intimidad estaba creciendo y le agradaba ser el único que conseguía hacerla vibrar, luego de un momento ella llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón para bajarlo lentamente, hasta que cayo al piso, estaba sorprendido por la actitud que ella estaba tomando, pero no pensaba intervenir o detenerla – sabes que no me gusta perder –– dijo contra sus labios, el sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, ella pudo sentir lo animado que estaba el, al parecer sus caricias habían surtido efecto –

-ya veremos quien gana – el se alejo un poco de ella y la tomo en brazos la deposito con sumo cuidado sobre la cama, mientras el se sentaba en la orilla y la observaba detenidamente, hizo que su mano recorriera su silueta por completo aun sobre las prendas que ella conservaba, acaricio su cabello y su rostro –

-aun así, no puedes desatar un corsé – dijo con un poco de dificultad, al sentir sus caricias, el sonrió y la beso apasionadamente, hasta que les falto el aire –

-entonces enséñame hacerlo – dijo con la respiración entre cortada –

-parece que no tengo otra opción – dijo con la respiración agitada, se sentó sin apartar su mirada de el ni un momento, el llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de ella, era evidente que los nervios serian un obstáculo para lograr desatar esa prenda, pero lentamente Sakura le enseño de que lazos tenia que tirar para desatar la prenda – no era tan difícil o si – dijo cuando terminaron con todos y el lentamente comenzó a quitarla hasta arrojarla lejos, cualquier cosa que ella portara en ese momento era innecesaria

-eso es lo que tu crees, pero con practica será mas fácil cada vez – deslizo sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y acercarla a el lentamente, hasta besarla esta vez delicadamente, mientras la recostaba y se colocaba sobre ella, las caricias siguieron por parte de ambos, Shaoran se deshizo de la camisola que ella tenia y dejar al descubierto sus pechos, le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que los había visto, con mucha delicadeza acaricio uno de ellos con una mano, al sentirlo no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y sentir estremecer su cuerpo, era como si su cuerpo se volviera mas sensible a su tacto, llevo sus mano al cuello de el y lo atrajo para besarlo fervientemente, necesitaba aferrarse a el, o sentía que desfallecería, sentía como ella temblaba ante el incremento de sus caricias, era algo que jamás se cansaría de sentir, Shaoran dirigía su otra mano a la calcilla de ella para bajarla lentamente, cuando estuvo sin prenda alguna en su cuerpo la observo detenidamente, su mirada tan intensa era algo que la intimidaba y la ponía muy nerviosa, le agradaba la idea de saber que su cuerpo le atraía pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera acorralada por su forma de observarla –

-¿Por qué insistes en verme de esa manera? – Dijo agitadamente mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la viera a la cara, el sonrió de manera triunfante, al observar su sonrojo encenderse mas –

-te dije que había encontrado un punto débil en ti – dijo con voz jadeante, ella sonrió igual –

-talvez es porque no estamos en igualdad de condiciones – llevo sus manos hasta la ropa intima que aun portaba Shaoran para deshacerse de ella, pudo sentir como el se estremecía ante su acto hasta que se deshizo de la prenda totalmente – y… creo que tu eres igual en ese aspecto –

-parece que nunca vamos a dejar de competir –

-yo creo que no, seria un tanto aburrido – se acerco a su rostro para besarla mientras recorría con sus manos su cuerpo hasta donde le era posible, al igual que sus manos sus labios también hacían un recorrido por su figura, su cuello, sus pechos su vientre, quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirse envuelto por el aroma y el calor de su piel, quería impregnarse de ella, hasta que sintió que ya no podía mas, necesitaba sentirla suya –

-¡Eleni!... – su voz sonaba enronquecida, se coloco entre sus piernas preparándose para entrar en ella, esperaba que esta vez sus nervios fueran menos y eso le permitiera hacer que ella disfrutara del acto, tanto como el –

-Shaoran…. – supo que esa era la invitación para poseerla, por lo que sin dudarlo mas se preparo para tenerla, la miraba fijamente a los ojos quería ver la expresión de ella, era lo que le diría si lo que hacia estaba bien, se introdujo en ella lentamente –

-¡¡te amo Eleni!! – al sentirlo no pudo evitar sentir una descarga recorriendo todo su ser, se aferro fuertemente a la espalda de mientras suaves gemidos salían de su boca ese mar de sensaciones era indescriptible, era como si todo pensamiento se esfumara y solo diera paso a las sensaciones, Shaoran llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de ella mientras empezaban un ritmo acompasado, lleno de caricias y besos por parte de ambos, esta vez era como si tuvieran mas idea de que hacer, empezaba a descubrir cuales eran las parte mas sensibles de ella y las que la hacían estremecer

Podía sentir como el parecía ahora mas seguro y lo sentía mas impetuoso, como si esta vez no sintiera que la lastimaría, sus movimientos eran mas fuertes y rápidos cosa que le agradaba, era como si ahora fuera mas apasionado –

-Sha…oran – se aferraba fuertemente a el, era como si de esa forma lograra que el permaneciera a su lado, e hiciera que su partida no fuera un hecho, quería sentirlo cerca de ella, que todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor desapareciera aunque fuera ese momento, tomo el rostro de el en sus manos para besar sus labios apasionadamente, ella también quería formar parte de toda esa entrega, quería que el sintiera todo el amor que no era capaz de confesarle, que ese acto fuera su revelación –

El podía sentir como esta vez ella parecía responder mejor a todas sus carias y aparte de eso las devolvía, estar con ella era algo que lo llenaba, aunque no se lo dijera ella sentía amor por el, lo veía en sus ojos mientras la amaba, en la forma que ella respondía a el, se mostraba mas desinhibida, como si ahora ya no sintiera temor a expresar sus sentimientos, podía escucharla decir su nombre una y otra vez, y eso era como música para el, sabia que era el quien estaba presente en su mente, noto que estaba próxima a la culminación por lo que trato de hacer que ella pudiera terminar, sus caricias se volvieron mas intensas y sus labios recorrieron toda la piel que le era posible, hasta que el final llego para ella haciéndola arquear su espalda, y aferrarse mas fuertemente a la de el, una explosión surgió de su vientre recorriendo todo su cuerpo, el no tardo mucho en alcanzarla, hasta que la fuerza del éxtasis los hizo caer rendidos, el trato de no dejar caer todo su cuerpo sobre ella, quería ver su rostro, se encontraba aun con los ojos cerrados y sus manos asidas a su espalda, su cuerpo perlado por sudor, su respiración agitada y la expresión de satisfacción que se reflejaba en ella era algo que lo hacia sentir feliz, saber que disfrutaba de su compañía que lograba hacerla sentir como nadie lo había hecho antes, que ella le pertenecía, no le importaba nada mas que verla siempre feliz.

-Eleni – dijo aun jadeante – te amo tanto – dijo al tiempo que la besaba nuevamente y se acomodaba a su lado abrazándola fuertemente, ella sonrió y se acomodo en su pecho, sintiendo aun el calor de su cuerpo, Shaoran tomo las sabanas y los envolvió a ambos sin soltarla un solo momento no quería alejarse de ella, la abraso fuertemente, Sakura acariciaba su pecho delicadamente mientras sentía las manos de el sobre su espalda y cabello, ninguno parecía dispuesto a dejarse dominar por el sueño, permanecieron así por un rato sin decir mas, pero el aun tenia algo que comprobar y si no era en ese momento talvez nunca lo haría –

- Eleni... ¿estas bien? – pregunto en tono un tanto serio –

-si, porque lo preguntas – dijo un tanto asombrada por la pregunta –

-bueno… - ella levanto su rostro y lo miro fijamente – es que… la otra vez… no tenia mucha idea de lo que hacia y solo me deje llevar… yo… - ella llevo su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio al tiempo que besaba sus labios intensamente –

-estoy bien, todo esta bien – dijo dulcemente en un tono que el jamás le había escuchado, cosa que le sorprendió –

-talvez… porque ahora te sentiste más libre… de elegir – no entendió muy bien que era lo que quería decir con eso –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto un tanto confundida por la actitud que el tenia –

-porque… siento que la otra vez te forcé en alguna manera – ella lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, acaso eso era lo que el creía que se había sentido forzada a estar con el, debía hacer que sacara de su cabeza esa idea –

-Shaoran eso no es cierto – dijo firmemente mirándolo a los ojos - si yo no hubiese querido que algo pasara entre nosotros nada habría pasado – luego de esto le brindo una sonrisa, cosa que termino por tranquilizarlo y respondió al gesto de la misma manera, la atrajo hacia el para besarla. La amo de nuevo esa noche, hasta que el sueño los venció, de alguna manera esa era parte de su despedida y deseaba que fuera lo mas grata posible para ambos, así que no se pondría restricciones en nada el poco tiempo que le quedaba en la tierra –

La luz de la mañana empezó a colarse por la habitación dando la bienvenida a otro día, abrió los ojos lentamente y con lo primero que se encontró fue con el rostro placido de Shaoran, al parecer el aun estaba profundamente dormido, acaricio su rostro delicadamente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios, el la tenia sujeta fuertemente por la cintura por lo que trato de zafarse de el y levantarse pero al intentar hacerlo sintió que la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo

-¿adonde crees que vas? – escucho que el decía mientras abría sus ojos para brindarle una sonrisa –

-ya es tarde, lo mejor será que regreses a tu recamara – dijo en tono divertido –

-claro que no, además de ahora en adelante, esta será mi recamara, estas loca si crees que voy a dormir otra noche lejos de ti – ella le sonrió, mientras nuevamente trataba de levantarse, pero el no se permitió –

- tenemos cosas que hacer – Shaoran se levanto un poco y se coloco sobre ella viéndola fijamente –

-claro que no, hoy lo único que tienes que hacer es estar con migo – dijo mientras la besaba fugazmente en los labios y de ahí se dirigía a sus mejillas dando pequeños besos por todo sus rostro –

-así – llevo sus manos al cuello de el para atraerlo mas –

-si – llego a su boca nuevamente para besarla apasionadamente, era como si no quisiera apartar sus labios de los de ella – me pasaría el día entero aquí con tigo, pero creo que será mejor salir.... –

-y a ¿donde iremos? –

-por ahí, donde solo estemos tú y yo, hoy te quiero solo para mi, es la primera vez que puedo despertar a tu lado y quiero pasar el día entero con tigo, o tienes alguna objeción –

-creo que no –

-bien en ese caso, te daré el tiempo suficiente para que te prepares para salir –

-puedo preguntar que tipo de atuendo debo llevar –

-algo muy cómodo, pero no muy ligero, esta haciendo un poco de frió – la miro fijamente – te amo – la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla con mucho ímpetu mientras acariciaba su espalda – será mejor que vaya a cambiarme o definitivamente no saldremos de aquí – ella sonrió mientras lo veía incorporarse y tomar parte de su ropa que esta tirada en el suelo para colocársela y retirarse de la habitación no sin antes despedirse con una sonrisa, se sentía feliz de saber que el era capaz de amarla tanto, al menos por ese día no se permitiría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en el por muy difícil que le resultara conseguirlo.

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Apenas había terminado de arreglarse cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, Shaoran se apareció en su recamara y haciendo que se apresurara la hizo salir del castillo sin dar mas explicaciones, se dirigieron al establo por su caballos y empezaron un recorrido por el bosque, fue una mañana encantadora, galoparon hasta llegar a la orilla del río, todo el viaje se volvió un desafió constante entre competencias, caricias y besos, no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz. Era como descubrir una nueva fuerza en ella, estaba sorprendida por todo lo que el amor por el le hacia sentir, a diferencia de lo que pensaba antes no era algo que la debilitara, por el contrario ahora se sentía mas fuerte, conocerlo había cambiado su vida había aprendido amar gracias a el, a preocuparse por otros, le había enseñado tantas cosas, agradecía que a pesar de todas las veces que lo rechazo el no se hubiera dado por vencido y hubiera luchado siempre por ella, de no haber sido así no habría tenido la oportunidad de vivir algo como eso, seguramente lo recordaría por siempre aunque fuera tan efímero.

Para el verla tan contenta de esa manera era como descubrir a otra persona, como si hasta ese momento pudiera ver a la verdadera Eleni, y todo lo que había conocido de ella no fuera real, sus ojos reflejaban un brillo diferente era como si toda ella irradiara luz y con eso lo envolviera a el también, como si antes de ella la vida no tuviera mayor sentido, el mundo ahora pararía diferente, todo lo que necesitaba era ella, aun recordaba cuando eran niños y sus discusiones que ahora parecían no tener sentido, como disfrutaba de hacerla enfadar, y con el tiempo eso cambio, había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo en logar que ella lo aceptara, cualquier sacrificio era poco si tendría por recompensa su sonrisa y su entrega.

Luego de disfrutar de un almuerzo improvisado en la orilla del rió ambos descansaban recostados en el pasto observando el cielo detenidamente no hacían falta las palabras la presencia del otro era suficiente para hacerlos sentir completos, un rato después de un largo silencio ella interrumpió sus pensamientos al observar el rostro apacible de el, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados su expresión era placida como si nada pudiera inmutarlo, y pensar que seria una de las pocas veces que podría verlo con esa tranquilidad reflejada, no pudo contenerse de realizar una pregunta

-Shaoran ¿eres feliz? – el la observo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y se incorporo al tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo para quedar sentados frente a frente –

-mas que nunca – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la acariciaba delicadamente, podía apreciar en sus ojos una ternura infinita siempre le gusto la forma en que la veía aunque en un principio el la que pusiera tan nerviosa que le parecía debilidad, ahora disfrutaba de esa mirada –

-¿no dejarías tu vida aquí por nada? – Pregunto seriamente, noto que su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma que había tenido el día anterior, hasta el momento creyó que había logrado que se despejara un poco de lo que sea que la preocupara, acaricio su mejilla dulcemente mientras acercaba sus rostros –

-tengo todo lo que deseo Eleni, tu principalmente – dijo contra sus labios mirándola a los ojos – mis padres, amigos, no habría nada que me hiciera dejar todo esto – ella sonrió levemente, el tenia razón, se notaba que era feliz con lo que había logrado, como podía ella perturbar todo eso –

-cualquiera que te escuchara diría que ya no tienes que más obtener –

-después de haber logrado obtenerte a ti cualquier prueba seria factible de realizar sin ningún problema – ella sonrió –

-hablas como si se tratara de una proeza –

-creo que es mas que una proeza, a mi parecer en un principio era un acto casi imposible de hacer realidad – sonrió mas al escucharlo –

-y después – el suspiro profundamente

-después, lo único que había en mi mente era el temor de no tenerte a mi lado nunca, y eso fue el aliciente para no dejarme vencer –

-y… ¿valió la pena? – la miro fijamente a los ojos, ella pudo notar ese brillo en ellos que lograba atraerla como si de un magneto se tratara, ahora comprendía que era el amor que sentía por ella reflejado en sus ojos, que lograban encantarla –

-claro que si, todo por ti vale la pena, haría lo que sea solo por verte sonreír – se acerco a ella hasta besarla intensamente –

-entonces crees que ya no hay nada que tengas que lograr –

-bueno, solo espero ser un buen rey, siempre he deseado eso, muchas veces pensé que no era digno para ser el gobernante solo por haber nacido como tal, quería ser lo suficientemente bueno para lograr que mi pueblo me respetara – su rostro ahora era serio, en verdad le importaba mucho el que su gente lo creyera digno de poder gobernar Likaios

-por eso te esmerabas tanto en querer ser mejor siempre –

-supongo que si, fue por eso que decidí irme a Yeray, aunque eso significara dejar de verte, sin embargo admito que me abría quedado si me lo hubieras pedido –

-jamás lo habría hecho, ese viaje era importante para ti, tenías que hacerlo –

-pensé que cuando te lo dijera te alegraría saber que ya no tendrías que verme –

-estaba muy molesta porque no me dijiste nada, creí que no confiabas en mi, además después de cómo te habías estado portando con migo esos días lo que menos esperaba que me dijeras era que irías –

-y yo caí en mi propia trampa, quería lograr que nos lleváramos bien y el acercarnos de esa forma solo logro que descubriera todo lo que sentía por ti –

-los veranos eran un tanto aburridos luego que te fuiste –

-y por estar lejos tanto tiempo casi te pierdo – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro –

-no creo que sea para tanto – dijo divertida –

-yo digo que si – se acerco a ella para darle un ligero beso y mirarla a los ojos fijamente – ¿estabas enamorada de mi entonces? O ¿me veías en verdad solo como un amigo? – Ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta –

-¿a que viene esa pregunta? – dijo un poco nerviosa, que se supone que le diría que si estaba enamorada de el desde entonces, que le dolió mucho el saber que se iría y que en ese momento pensó que no lo volvería a ver, que tenia la misma sensación que en ese momento, una opresión en su pecho al saber que tendría que separase para siempre y esta vez era definitivo porque su decisión estaba tomada.

-yo lo estaba – dijo el al ver que no había una respuesta – nunca en todo el tiempo que estuve lejos deje de pensar en ti, quiero creer que de alguna manera mi sentimiento era correspondido – notaba en su expresión que en verdad quería una respuesta sincera, pero no sabia como contestarle, se acerco a el para besarlo intensamente, mientras se abrasaba a su cuello luego de un momento se separaron, ella le sonrió en forma vanidosa –

-digamos que... – dijo en el mismo tono – te contestare en otro momento – dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de el, Shaoran la vio alejarse aun un tanto abrumado por el beso, sonrió para si mismo y siguió por el mismo camino que ella, Sakura llego hasta donde había dejado los caballos y monto en el suyo – vamos date prisa, esta empezando hacer mucho frió será mejor que regresemos –

-¡¡oye espera me debes una respuesta!! – ella sonrió triunfante –

-¡esta bien, si me alcanzas te contestare!.... – dijo mientras empezaba a galopar el sonrió de igual forma y rápidamente subió a su caballo para tratar de darle alcance –

------------ --------------- ------------------ ------------------ ----------------- --------------- --------

En el palacio Toyomo despedía a su prometido el cual regresaba a su hogar después de la reunión ya había fijado una fecha para la boda, lo cual la entristecía en gran medida, era como si su vida estuviera siendo cuartada y ahora solo tuviera que obedecer a todo lo que le decía, ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de saber que era amar a alguien, ya que al parecer la persona que era dueña de sus sentimientos no tenia el valor suficiente para luchar por el amor que sentían, porque si estaba segura de algo era que el la amaba tanto como ella a el, lo que no comprendía era los motivos para no llegar a mas, al principio creyó que ella solamente seria una mas, pero era un concepto que había cambiado, aun así no comprendía que motivos podían ser tan fuertes como para negarse amar. Caminaba por el jardín meditando sobre toda su situación cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

-Tomoyo – pudo escuchar la voz de Eriol a sus espaldas, al hacerlo se sobresalto y se giro a verlo rápidamente – lamento haberte asustado –

-no esta bien –

-así que ya se fue tu prometido – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para verla de frente, al observarlo caminar a ella en forma seductora, los nervios empezaron a recorrerla, porque le hacia esto –

-si, tenía muchos asuntos que atender – se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro, su mirada estaba fija en su rostro –

-parece un buen joven –

-lo es – dijo tratando de apartar su mirada de el, pero no se lo permitió, tomo su mentón para evitar que quitara sus ojos de el – nos conocemos hace un tiempo, le tengo aprecio – dijo suavemente –

-¿y crees que eso será suficiente? – Dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y rozaba tiernamente sus labios, Tomoyo no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante la tenue caricia –

-espero que si – dijo casi en susurro, Eriol se alejo un poco de ella al sentirlo abrió sus ojos y noto en su rostro cierto dejo de incertidumbre –

-Tomoyo, yo.... –

-no digas nada si, no tiene caso – dijo en tono de aparente molestia –

-si lo tiene, y mucho sobre todo en estas circunstancias – dijo seriamente, estaba dispuesto a confesarle todo, ya no había nada que ocultar –

-¿Qué circunstancias? – dijo ella un tanto intrigada por la excusa que utilizaría esta vez

-a que pronto me marcharé y es posible que no regrese nunca más – de todas las cosas que pensó escuchar definitivamente esa no estaba dentro del repertorio –

-si lo dices para.... – estaba empezando a molestarse por tratar de usar un método tan bajo pero el no la dejo seguir –

-¡lo digo porque así es! – la miro fijamente de la manera mas penetrante que jamás lo había hecho – pasado mañana, me iré para siempre así que talvez esta una de las pocas veces que pueda verte – ella lo escuchaba pero no daba crédito a lo que el decía –

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –

-porque ya no tiene caso ocultarlo – se alejo unos pasos de ella – yo no soy quien tú crees – dijo suavemente tanto que ella apenas pudo escucharlo –

-¿de que estas hablando Eriol?–

-de esto – coloco frente a el su mano empuñada, ella aun seguía sin comprender que era lo que quería decirle, pero fijo su mirada en el puño de el al notar como de este parecía surgir una especie luz, o acaso era su imaginación –

-E...Eriol – lentamente el empezó abrir su puño y era como si en el hubiera luz, Tomoyo veía esto muy asombrada, por que se supone que el podía hacer algo así, quien era el. Cuando su mano estuvo del todo extendía, vio como en ella flotaba una pequeña esfera de luz blanca, era algo realmente hermoso, pero aun esto la asustaba nunca había visto algo como eso –

-esto es lo que soy Tomoyo –

-¿de que hablas? ¿Qué se supone que eres? – dijo un tanto exaltada, el la miraba fijamente como si estuviera tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para decirlo, pero como le dijo Sakura ya no importaba que lo supieran, no había ninguna razón para seguirlo ocultando lo mejor era decirlo todo de una vez y sin rodeos –

-no soy un ser humano Tomoyo, soy un ser de luz – fue mas que evidente el rostro de desconcierto y temor de ella –

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? – era como si sus sentidos la estuvieran engañando y no escuchara realmente lo que el decía –

-lo que escuchaste, soy un ser de luz –

-eso no puede ser cierto –

-pero lo es, la única razón por la que venia a la tierra era para entrenar adecuadamente y paso ayudar con esto a.... – pareció dudar un momento antes de seguir con su relato –

-¿a quien?– dijo temiendo la respuesta –

-a otro de los nuestro, muchas de las personas que te han rodeado son seres de luz como yo –

-¿muchas? ¿Quiénes son muchas? –

-el maestro Magnus, Toya, Yukito, Kaho, Sibley, Thais y...... Eleni – al escuchar este último nombre su asombro creció más si es que era posible, pero eso no podía ser cierto –

-eso no puede ser, Eleni es mi prima, es la hija de los reyes –

-te equivocas, Eleni, no es humana, ella es el ser de luz mas poderoso que ha nacido en mucho tiempo, vino a la tierra siendo una niña, por su seguridad, ella hizo algo que marco su vida y la de todos para siempre, y por lógica entenderás que no es hija de los reyes, ellos la acogieron como tal, su verdadera hija murió solo unos días antes que ella viniera – ella lo escuchaba pero era como si no comprendiera una sola palabra de lo que decía – se que esto debe ser muy difícil de entender para ti pero.... –

-¡¡Difícil!! ¡¡Por favor Eriol! ¡¡Es más que difícil!! Hubiera sido más fácil comprender si me dijeras que te irías para siempre y no volverías, o que en verdad me amas como dices pero no estas dispuesto a enfrentar algo formal y una responsabilidad así, pero todo lo que me has contado, ¡discúlpame pero no soy capaz de comprenderlo! – se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio –

-¡¡Tomoyo!! – ella se detuvo pero no se giro a verlo, a estas alturas miles de lagrimas inundaban su rostro, no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo – nos iremos mañana – como si no tuviera bastante también le decía eso – no iremos para siempre – como si no lo hubiera escuchado siguió su camino a paso presuroso hasta que empezó a correr, quería alejarse de el, no quería verlo, aun no asimilaba nada de lo que había escuchado, era como si se trata de una broma cruel, eso no podía estar pasando –

------ ------- ------------------ ----------------- -------------------- ------------------ -----------------

Luego de un rato Sakura llego primero al palacio, se detuvo en la entrada donde los guardias le abrieron las puertas para que entrara, un momento después de ella llego Shaoran, se encontraba un tanto agitado, por mas esfuerzos que hizo no logro darle alcance, ese caballo parecía que estuviera volando en vez de correr, ella lo esperaba con un amplia sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo victoriosa –

-hiciste trampa –

-eso no es cierto, no sabes perder, aunque te hubiera dado ventaja no me habrías ganado – el sonrió y se dio cuenta que tenia razón –

-esta bien acepto mi derrota – la observo fijamente – solo por que me encanta verte reír – ella amplio mas su sonrisa y dirigió su caballo hasta el establo seguida por el cuando llegaron entregaron los caballos al encargado y se dirigían al palacio cuando a lo lejos pudo ver la figura de Tomoyo dirigirse al castillo apresuradamente y si sus ojos no la engañaban parecía estar llorando, supuso que Eriol había hablado con ella y a juzgar por su semblante no había tomado muy bien las cosas, lo mejor era buscarlo y saber que había pasado para tratar de hablar con ella – esa era Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran –

-si –

-no se veía muy bien habrá pasado algo –

-eso creo –

-talvez debas hablar con ella –

-lo haré pero antes debo hablar con otra persona – el empezó a caminar pero habiendo dado unos pasos se detuvo al notar que no lo seguía –

-Eleni, no vienes –

-ve tu ahora te alcanzo, tengo que hablar con Eriol – el pareció comprender que por ahí provenía el porque Tomoyo estaba en ese estado –

-esta bien, te veo después – le sonrió y siguió su camino al castillo –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- ----

Por su parte Sakura se dejo guiar por la presencia de Eriol, hasta encontrarlo en lo mas profundo del jardín estaba de pie recostado en un árbol con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, se veía triste, y ella entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando se acerco hasta el y coloco su mano en su hombro

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? – pregunto suavemente, el suspiro profundamente sin volver a verla –

-hace un momento hable con Tomoyo y le dije la verdad – dijo tristemente -

-a juzgar por tu cara no lo tomo muy bien ¿verdad? –

-nada bien, pero como tu dijiste, ya no importa, después de todo nos iremos mañana – dijo amargamente, se alejo un poco de ella, era evidente que le dolía el que ella no hubiera entendido sobre todo porque dejaría de verla para siempre –

-lo se, pero no lo decía por eso precisamente – dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a el –

-parece que las cosas se nos complicaron más de lo que esperábamos, y al parecer a ti también – ella lo miro sin comprender mucho a que se refería –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – el se giro a verlo nunca lo había visto de esa forma, su expresión era entre tristeza y enojo –

-encontraste a Argus no es así – su rostro demostró asombro al escucharlo, como era que el lo sabia –

-¿no entiendo que te hace creer eso? – dijo algo angustiada, al pensar que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de el –

-te escuche decirlo Sakura, en la cascada cuando la explosión de energía termino, dijiste Argus – ella recordó ese incidente y su asombro por ese descubrimiento la hizo decir su nombre, no había reparado en eso estaba acongojada por lo que había descubierto que no presto atención a sus palabras – ¿Quién es? ¿Ya se lo dijiste? – se alejo de el dándole la espalda, y su rostro se torno serio –

-no – dijo firmemente - y no lo se lo diré – el la miro como si no creyera lo que había escuchado se acerco hasta estar de nuevo frente a ella –

-¡de que hablas! – dijo con tono exaltado - ¡¡mañana debemos regresar!! Si lo encontraste el debe volver con nosotros, ¡¡será un arma muy importante en nuestra lucha!! – dijo un tanto molesto, al no comprender por que ella decía eso –

-¡¡¡no, le diré nada!!! – Dijo elevando la voz mientras lo veía a la cara fijamente con rostro imperturbable – ¡¡yo sola enfrentaré esto!! – dijo altivamente – Eriol no podía creer lo escuchaba en que estaba pensando, y esa actitud le recordaba como se había comportado siempre con respecto a ese tema, creyó que había cambiado pero al parecer con todo lo sucedido ella volvería a ser la misma de siempre –

-¡¡debes decírselo Sakura!! – la tomo por un brazo, y la acerco a el, no comprendía por que después de tanto tiempo de buscarlo no diría quien era –

-¡no puedo Eriol! – dijo sin quitar su mirada de su rostro - no puedo decírselo – su tono de voz bajo ahora parecía mas sereno – no puedo pedirle que abandone todo y venga con nosotros, ni siquiera creo que llegue a entender algo de todo esto – dijo ahora tristemente, Eriol la soltó pero no cambio su expresión –

-eso debe decidirlo el, no tu –

-No Eriol, esta es "mi batalla" – dijo ahora con tono posesivo – seré yo quien la enfrente –

-¡En eso te equivocas! – escucho la voz del maestro que se acercaba hasta ellos, al verlo su mirada no cambio en lo absoluto estaba decidida a enfrentar eso sin involucrar a la reencarnación de Argus, ella sola se encargaría de todo, siempre había sido así, y hoy no seria la excepción – la batalla es de todos los seres de luz, no tuya, tu deber era encontrar a Argus, lo demás debe enfrentarlo el –

-NO, MI DEBER ERA PREPARAME PARA ACABAR CON KEK Y ES LO QUE PIENSO HACER – dijo alzando la voz, y empezando a molestarse por la insistencia de ellos –

-¡¡si encontraste a Argus debes decirlo, el puede acabar con esto!! – Dijo el maestro un tanto exaltado –

-DIJE QUE NO, YO ACABARE CON ESTO –

-Sakura el es el jerarca, su deber es defender a su gente… – pero ella lo interrumpió –

-TODA LA VIDA ME ENTRENARON Y EDUCARON PARA OCUPAR ESE LUGAR, PUES AHORA LO HARE, SERE YO LA QUE GOBIERNE LA ESFERA CELESTE, LUEGO DE ACABAR CON KEK, ES MI DERECHO LUEGO DE HABERME SACRIFICADO TANTO –

-¡debes decirnos quien es Argus! – dijo el Maestro y no parecía una petición sino una orden –

-NO, CREE QUE AHORA QUE EL APARECIO SIMPLEMENTE DEBO CEDERLE EL LUGAR PRIVILEGIADO Y HACERME A UN LADO PARA QUE TOME SU PAPEL DE GRAN SEÑOR, PUES NO – los veía fijamente sus mirada reflejaba enojo – NO LES DIRÉ QUIEN ES ARGUS Y ESO ES DEFINITIVO –

-Sakura el debe ser libre de elegir lo que quiere hacer, y para eso debe saber toda la verdad – dijo Eriol en un ultimo intento por hacerla reaccionar –

-NO, FUI YO LA QUE SE ENFRENTO A KEK, LA QUE HIZO LO QUE TODOS USTEDES HABÍAN TENIDO MIEDO DE HACER, QUIENES ERAN LOS QUE HACÍAN REUNIONES A ESCONDIDAS PARA QUE EL NO SE DIERA CUENTA Y AL FINAL ¡NO LOGRARON NADA! LO ÚNICO QUE SACARON DE ESA BATALLA FUE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE, LA QUE LOGRO DESTRUIR EL CUERPO DE KEK FUI YO, Y SERÉ YO LA QUE LO ELEMINE POR COMPLETO, O NO FUE PARA ESO QUE ME ALEJARON DE MI HOGAR, DE MI PADRE Y MI HERMANO, TODO POR EL BIENESTAR DE LA ESFERA CELSTE, PUES AHORA PIENSO TOMAR LA RESPONSABILIDAD PARA LA QUE ME PREPARARON, SOLA – estaba tan molesta que su respiración era agitada, ellos la veían sin poder creer las palabras que estaba diciendo, acaso ahora los culpaba a ellos por la muerte de Nadeshiko ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco – ¡¡la esfera celeste es mi responsabilidad y se acabo!! – sin decir una sola palabra mas se alejo de ellos a paso presuroso, muy molesta –

-Sakura ven acá – dijo el maestro pero ella no presto atención a sus órdenes –

-no lo obedecerá maestro – dijo Eriol aun asombrado por todo lo que había dicho – no se preocupe yo hablare con ella y tratare de hacerla entrar en razón –

-¿tú sabes quien es Argus? – pregunto seriamente –

-no maestro, tampoco me lo ha dicho –

-¿pero tienes una sospecha? –

-la misma que usted, y entiendo perfectamente su temor –

-jamás me había hablado en ese tono – el parecía estar ahora un tanto entristecido – no puedo creer que nos culpe de la muerte de su madre –

-trate de entenderla maestro, esta pasando por un momento muy difícil, no creo que en verdad sienta todo lo que dijo, siempre se culpo de todo lo que paso ese día, de la muerte de Nadeshiko, de la oscuridad del planeta, es por eso que siempre quiere cargar todo sola, y ahora creo que solo trata de proteger a Argus de todo esto –

-se ve que la conoces mucho – dijo sonriendo un poco –

-Sakura es como mi hermana, siempre hemos estado juntos, no voy a dejarla sola, entiendo por lo que esta pasando, hablare con ella tratare de hacerle comprende las cosas – se alejo en la dirección que ella había tomado, espera encontrarla aun fuera del castillo y así fue –

Luego de un rato de búsqueda la encontró en la punta de un árbol, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía tomar esa actitud, cada vez que se enfadaba le daba por subir al árbol mas grande que podía encontrar.

-¡podrías bajar para hablar mas cómodamente! – le grito para llamar su atención aunque era evidente que ella ya había notado su presencia –

-no tengo ganas de hablar Eriol, déjame tranquila si – dijo mientras empezaba a descender –

-¿a que es a lo que en verdad le temes Sakura? – le pregunto cuando la tuvo frente a el –

-no puedo decírselo Eriol – su expresión ahora era de tristeza, era evidente que el decir la verdad no seria fácil tampoco para ella –

-¿Por qué no? Crees que no lo aceptara – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos sobres sus hombros –

-no lo se, tu crees que estará dispuesto aceptar todo, así nada mas – empezó a caminar por el lugar - yo creo que no –

-si no se lo dices como lo sabrás – la miro tiernamente – se como te sientes, pero callarlo no solucionara nada –

-no puedo, no se como hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y pasaba sus manos por sus rostro en signo de desesperación –

-solo se sincera, estoy segura que el entenderá todo, no podría reprocharte nada –

-no estoy muy convencida de hacerlo – el suspiro profundamente se acerco a ella y la abraso muy fuerte –

-no estas sola en esto Sakura, estamos con tigo, todos los que te queremos lucharemos junto a ti –

-gracias –

-decidas lo que decidas te apoyare, pero creo que lo correcto es hablar con la verdad, no tienes nada que perder –

-eso espero, a veces pienso que lo tomara bien que nos apoyara, pero su vida esta aquí no va a ser fácil dejar todo y venir con nosotros –

-tomara la mejor decisión, ya lo veras – se separo de ella y la miro fijamente, parecía que su enojo había pasado cosa que lo alegraba, hacia mucho que no la veía actuar de esa manera – tienes hasta mañana, recuerda que esta es nuestra última noche aquí – al recordarlo un vació se formo en su pecho –

-lo se – suspiro profundamente – esta bien se lo diré, incluso talvez lo haga hoy mismo, ya no importa lo que pueda pensar – Eriol se acerco a ella y la abrazo de nuevo, sabia que no seria nada fácil despedirse de todo lo que habían vivido en la tierra, pero ahora lo único que importaba era vencer a Kek y regresar la tranquilidad a su planeta – voy a buscarlo, no voy a retrasarlo mas –

-segura – ella asintió

-también debo hablar con Tomoyo – y sin decir mas se aparto de el y regreso al castillo –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Tomoyo llego hasta el castillo envuelta en un mar de lagrimas aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que Eriol le había contado, había permanecido fuera un largo rato tratando de calmarse, pero no lo consiguió luego de mucho meditar aun no comprendía lo que le había contado, debía ser una mentira, eso no podía ser real, llego hasta donde estaba su habitación, antes que pudiera entrar se encontró con Kaia quien al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué tienes? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella pero parecía que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna –

-yo, Tía – se abrazo a ella fuertemente, con un poco de esfuerzo Kaia hizo que entraran a la habitación y que tomara asiento en uno de los muebles –

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que te pongas así? – Tomoyo la miro fijamente aun no podía contener sus lagrimas, pero si todo lo que el le había dicho era cierto, ella podía confirmárselo, el dijo que Eleni no era su verdadera hija, y eso era algo que Kaia no le ocultaría –

-Tía dime que no es cierto –

-pero de que hablas –

-dime que Eleni si es tu hija – al escuchar esto ella no pudo mas que asombrarse por todo lo que decía, donde podría haber escuchado eso – dime tía, Eleni es tu verdadera hija –

-me temo que no es así – pudieron escuchar la voz de Sakura tras ella, rápidamente ambas giraron a verla – todo lo que Eriol te dijo es cierto –

-pero que es lo que dices – Kaia parecía estar muy asombrada –

-Eriol le contó todo sobre quienes somos realmente a Tomoyo –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo algo así? –

-porque ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, lamento que esto te hiera, pero es la realidad, y esa es la razón por la que no puede estar con tigo, la misma por la que yo me negué aceptar a Shaoran, nuestra estadía en la tierra no era permanente –

-¿Cómo pudieron mentirnos tanto tiempo? – dijo en reproche, en verdad estaba muy dolida –

-era necesario, nadie podría saber quienes éramos – ella parecía esta ahora mas tranquila comprendia que Tomoyo estuviera molesta, pero esperaba que al escuchar sus razones lo comprendiera mejor –

-tú también fuiste parte de esto – pregunto a Kaia –

-si, siempre supe todo, de hecho Clow y yo éramos los únicos que sabíamos la verdad de ellos – parecía que en verdad hablaba con mucho pesar –

-nunca quisimos lastimar a nadie, y se que ahora talvez no lo comprendas, pero algún día lo harás –

-es cierto que van a marcharse mañana –

-si – al escuchar esto el Kaia no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompia, le parecía mentira pensar que se alejaria de ella para siempre – y no creo que vallamos a volver, al menos en mucho tiempo, nos espera una batalla muy dura, de ella dependen muchas cosas –

-Sakura – dijo Kaia acercándose a ella –

-ese es tu nombre – dijo Tomoyo ahora parecía mas tranquila –

-si –

-¿Por qué hicieron esto? –

-es una historia muy larga y complicada – pudo notar como su rostro ahora parecía estar triste, Kaia supuso que aun a pesar del paso del tiempo era algo que la lastimaba y seguramente no dejaría de ser así – pero tal vez después de oírla comprendas mejor las cosas.

Con la ayuda de Kaia ella logro cortarle toda la verdad sobre ellos y Tomoyo pareció entender mejor la situación, pero así estaba dolida por el engaño. Luego de hablar con ella sakura se dirigió a buscar a Evan necesitaba hablar con el era muy importante, cada minuto que pasaba le decía que pronto se marcharía de la tierra para siempre.

------------- -------------------- ------------------- -------------------- -------------------- ------------

Sakura recorría los alrededores del palacio en busca de Evan era muy importante hablar con el, sabia que se marcharía y lo mejor era decirle todo cuanto antes se dirigió al jardín donde le informaron que estaba, lo encontró recorriendo el lugar detenidamente, se notaba que había algo que lo preocupaba. Dio un profundo suspiro y se acerco hasta el.

-entonces te marchas – dijo a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el se sobresalto un poco y se giro a verla, al notar que era ella le sonrió –

-si, regresare a mi reino –

-supongo que ahora todos retomaran su camino – lo miro fijamente y noto el dejo de preocupación en su rostro, había estado así desde hace unos días, supuso que era parte de lo que habían estado viviendo – anoche parecías un tanto distante –

-lo estaba, son muchas cosas – dijo seriamente –

-buenas o malas –

-un poco de ambas – empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del jardín, mientras conversaban – la buena es que ayer mis padres me dieron una noticia que no me esperaba –

-y cual es –

-al parecer, Thisbe tendrá otro príncipe – ella lo miro sorprendida por lo que escuchaba –

-¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que la reina esta esperando un bebe –

-si, eso parece – dijo el con una sonrisa –

-pero creí que ella no podía tener hijos –

-supongo que son cosas de la vida, me alegro mucho, ella se lo merece, y me hace feliz verla feliz –

-tendrás que compartir tu reino –

-será agradable, mi padre en su vida madura tendrá que criar a un pequeño, será interesante verlo –

-eso parece – dijo ella un tanto pensativa –

-y que me dice de usted, al fin cesara en sus discusiones con Shaoran y trataran de llevarse bien para que su matrimonio funcione – su mirada se torno un tanto sombría –

-creo que nuestras discusiones cesaran, pero nuestro matrimonio no funcionara de eso estoy segura – dijo tristemente, cosa que el noto ya que se detuvo en su camino y la miro fijamente a los ojos era evidente que había algo muy grande que hacia que ella estuviera en ese estado, era algo que no recordaba haber visto en ella –

-¿Por qué lo dice? – pregunto algo preocupado

-son muchas cosas – trato en vano de sonreír – pero la más importante es mi posición y mis obligaciones… con mi gente – ahora estaba mas confundido –

-no la comprendo, que tiene que ver eso con su relación con Shaoran –

-todo, yo.... debo cumplir el objetivo para el que me he preparado toda la vida, y para eso debo alejarme de este lugar para siempre –

-no la comprendo Eleni –

-yo….no pertenezco a este lugar – lo miro seriamente – tengo algo muy importante que hacer y es por eso que te estaba buscando, necesito saber si puedo contar con tigo para hacerlo –

-a que se refiere – estaba a la expectativa de lo que iba a decirle a lo mejor ella era capaz de dar respuesta a todas la interrogantes que tenia últimamente –

-lo que voy a decirte, talvez pueda resultarte difícil de creer pero es la verdad – se encontraba bastante nerviosa, no sabia que reacción podría tener al escuchar una verdad así, ni siquiera sabia si valía la pena revelarle la todo, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya no había tiempo, ni mas motivos para retrasarlo, esperaba que la comprendiera y fuera capaz de entender los motivos por los que nunca había dicho nada – mi obligación es revelarte la verdad, lo que decidas hacer después de saberlo, es decisión tuya, nadie te obligara hacer algo que no desees –

-Eleni… – estaba empezando a preocuparse al ver la seriedad en su rostro –

-Evan, solo espero que me comprendas, nunca quise mentirte pero era algo que no podía revelar, por mi propia seguridad y la del planeta –

-Eleni esta empezando asustarme, ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? –

-lo mejor es que te cuente todo desde el principio – suspiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada al horizonte – esto empezó hace mucho tiempo.... y ahora es cuando debe concluir.... –

------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Luego de hablar con Evan y contarle todo, regreso al palacio, estaba muy agobiada, le había dado tiempo para que tomara una decisión, sabia que no seria fácil para el decidir sobre algo así, pero comprendió que era lo mejor ya no tenia caso ocultar mas las cosas, había reaccionado mejor de lo que esperaba, después de todo el miedo que tuvo a que le reclamara el haberle mentido, estaba confundido pero eso era de esperarse, parte de lo que tenia que decir esta hecho, pero aun le quedaba lo mas difícil para ella, revelarle todo a Shaoran, eso era otra cosa, seguramente el si no la perdonaría tan fácilmente por haberle ocultado lo que era, pero debía hacerle entender que no podía decírselo, y esperar que el tuviera la capacidad de comprender sus motivos. Llego a su habitación y al entrar se dirigió al baño necesitaba relajarse un poco, tomo un largo baño, luego de eso se coloco su ropa de dormir y se dirigió a la ventana observaba fijamente el cielo, esa noche sus pensamientos por su planeta eran mas fuertes, tenia una sensación de ansiedad en su pecho que no la dejaba desde que hablo con Evan.

Por alguna razón se sentía agotada, no físicamente sino mas bien era algo mental, estaba cansada de todo, de tratar de hacer todo sola, nunca como ahora sentía el peso que había sobre ella, tenia temor, furia, ira, toda una mezcla de sentimientos al pensar que estaría de nuevo frente al asesino de su madre, que era lo que haría cuando ese momento llegara, seria capaz de controlar su ganas de vengarse y su odio por el, podría utilizar sus poderes adecuadamente para destruirlo, que método utilizaría para hacerlo, estaba segura que no seria una batalla fácil, el era muy fuerte y no sabían bien que era lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, si se había vuelto mas fuerte, que planes tendría ahora que regresara, pero de lo que estaba segura era que no lo dejaría manipularla, ya no era una niña y podía controlar mejor sus emociones y sentimientos, tenia la certeza que esta vez debía aniquilarlo para siempre

-estas muy pensativa ¿te pasa algo? – sintió la presencia de Shaoran a sus espaldas, el la abrazo tiernamente por detrás mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, al sentirlo una especie de tranquilidad la invadió, era como si el pudiera sanar sus preocupaciones, por lo que sonrió al sentirse un poco mas despejada –

-si tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza – dijo casi en susurro, se giro para poder verlo a la cara, llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de el y lo miro tiernamente, era su ultima noche en la tierra y no la desperdiciaría, pensando en Kek, necesitaba alejarlo de su mente aunque fuera un instante – pero por hoy no quiero pensar en todo eso –

-¿y en que quieres pensar entonces? – dijo el mientras juntaba sus frentes –

-en nada –

-pues yo si, quiero pensar en que estas con migo, y que así será para siempre – ella suspiro profundamente y se alejo un poco de el dándole la espalda, cada vez que lo escuchaba decir eso era como si la opresión en su pecho creciera - ¿Qué sucede? Eleni –

-puedes pensar solo en el ahora – dijo girándose a verlo – solo en este momento – su voz era suave, como si cada palabra saliera con mucha dificultad –

-Eleni, ¿Qué tienes?, dime que es lo que te pasa, me siento un inútil al ver que hay algo que te agobia y no me lo dices, como voy ayudarte entonces – se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos empezaba a desesperarse, quería saber que era lo que la preocupaba, deseaba alejar de ella todo sufrimiento pero por muchos intentos que hacia no lograba que esa preocupación se alejara de su rostro, ella lo veía fijamente, Shaoran podía notar en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes, era como si un temor muy grande la atormentara – confía en mi Eleni, confía en mi – Ella le sonrió tiernamente –

-Shaoran – su voz sonaba entre cortada, sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta y era como si las lagrimas lucharan por salir –

-¿Qué te sucede? –

-no me preguntes nada, solo abrásame si – se acerco hasta ella y estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos ella respondió de igual forma –

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –

-nada, solo necesito que abrases muy fuerte, solo necesito saber que estoy con tigo – el la abraso con mas fuerza, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer mas, pero noto que ella se relajaba un poco, quería entender que era lo que tenia, pero todo indicaba que no le diría nada – Shaoran ámame – su voz era casi un susurro apenas audible, que creyó haber escuchado mal, sintió como ella se separaba un poco de el, lo miro fijamente a los ojos – ámame… como nunca lo haz hecho.... – el la veía aun sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, era como si su cabeza no procesara bien la información –

-Eleni.... –

-sin palabras Shaoran, solo.... lo que sentimos – dijo acercándose a sus labios hasta rozarlos levemente, el rose se convirtió en un momento en un beso intenso, tanto que el se sorprendió de la forma en que lo besaba, era algo que ella no había hecho hasta el momento, supo que por alguna razón ella quería sentir su presencia, por lo que decidió ya no preguntar mas y si lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado hasta que se decidiera a expresarle lo que la atormentaba, lo haría, cumpliría con todo lo que ella le pidiera.

Esa noche seria la ultima que compartirían juntos, y quería que fuera algo inolvidable para ambos deseaba amarlo como no lo había hecho, mostrarle cuanto lo amaba aunque no se lo dijera con palabras, que su entrega hablaría por ella, quería que el fuera capaz de sentir todo lo que provocaba en ella, que el amor de ambos fuera lo único que los guiara esa noche.

Ella se mostró mas desinhibida que nunca o esa fue la impresión que tenia, podía sentir su entrega en cada caria en cada expresión de su rostro, era como si con todo eso ella le estuviera diciendo lo que sentía, ese acto se había convertido en la forma de lograr sentirla suya, era en esos momento que ella se olvidaba de todo y solo existían ellos dos en todo el universo, nada podía separarlos, ella era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida para sentirse completo, no podía imaginarse sin ella, era como si se hubiera convertido en algo indispensable en su vida, perderla era algo que no cabía en su cabeza, se amaron como nunca lo habían hecho, era como si quisieran saciar la sed por ambos, esa noche no hubieron pensamientos racionales, ni siquiera los nervios fueron un obstáculo, solos sentimientos y sus propios instintos fueron su guía, se trataba de amarse como si fuera la ultima vez, ya que efectivamente así era

Cuando despertó al día siguiente lo primero que vio fue la intensa mirada de el, la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, sentir esa intensa mirada sobre ella era algo que no dejaba de hacerla estremecer, sobre todo porque todo indicaba que seria la ultima vez que podría apreciar era expresión en el.

-muy buenos días –

-buenos días – dijo tratando de mostrase lo mas alegre posible, ya que por dentro sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al saber que dentro de unas horas posiblemente de el no recibiría una sonrisa sino reclamos y seguramente, desprecio por haberle mentido por tanto tiempo, el acariciaba tiernamente su rostro, mientras la veía como si no creyera que la tenia a su lado, suspiro largamente –

-es una pena tener que dejarte en este momento pero debo reunirme con mi padre – la expresión de el era seria por se preocupo un poco –

-sucede algo –

-no es solo que ellos regresan hoy a Likaios y dijo que quería hablar con migo antes de hacerlo, seguramente es para darme algunas instrucciones sobre la responsabilidad que ahora tengo – ella sonrió un poco –

-entonces ve – lo miro como si quisiera gravar en su memoria cada parte de su rostro – cuando termines de hablar con el, hay algo importante que debo decirte – noto en su expresión seriedad y tristeza, por lo que supuso que le contaría lo que la había estado agobiando desde hace tanto tiempo, que podría ser tan grave o importante para que ella estuviera en ese estado de animo, no imaginaba que era tan grande como para doblegar a Eleni, ella siempre se mostraba fuerte sin importar nada mas, que era lo que ahora la hacia derrotarse.

-esta bien tratare de no tardarme mucho – dicho esto se acerco a ella para besarla, ella respondió al gesto con mucha pasión probablemente esa seria la ultima oportunidad que tendría de besar sus labios, por lo que quería gravar a fuego ese recuerdo, sentía la opresión en su pecho crecer y lagrimas amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos pero no se lo permitió, debía mostrarse fuerte no podía flaquear ahora. El se sorprendió un poco por la intensidad con la que ella respondió al beso, pero lo adjudico a su estado de animo por lo que se limito a responderle de la misma manera. Se separo de ella y la miro dulcemente – te amo – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se disponía a entrar en la otra recamara, cuando lo hubo hecho no logro contenerse y un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente las limpio y trato con todas sus fuerzas que ninguna mas se escapara –

-yo también te amo – dijo para si misma, mientras se ponía en pie todo había terminado debía recoger sus cosas y preparase para su regreso a su hogar.

Se había dado un baño y ahora se disponía a tomar solamente lo necesario para emprender el viaje de regreso, tomo uno de los vestidos bastante parecidos a los que usaban en la esfera celeste de color blanco, tomo de su escritorio el libro dorado y lo coloco dentro de un cofre que se encontraba sobre la cama, dentro de este coloco también algunos otros escritos que tenia, se dirigió a su armario y saco de entre sus cosas el dianthe la flor aun conservaba su esplendor, el correr del tiempo no había logrado marchitarla, la estrecho contra su pecho y luego la coloco también dentro del cofre, se acerco hasta el tocador para verse al espejo, al hacerlo lo primero que distinguió fue los dijes que portaba en su cuello, los sostuvo con fuerza por un momento y luego se quito su cadena para desprender de ella el que el le había regalado, abrió una de las gavetas del tocador y de ella saco el cofre dorado, dentro de el coloco el dije, cuando lo hubo hecho tomo nuevamente su cadena y cerro su puño alrededor de su llave para comprobar si estar habían recuperado su poder, ella empezó a emanar una luz al abrir su mano la llave flotaba frente a ella, la intensidad de su brillo era mas grande podía sentir que su energía fluía con mas fuerza, al parecer si era cierto que había sido renovadas. Observo su reflejo y era como si ella misma emitiera un destello diferente, su llave empezó a tomar la forma de una espada cuando estuvo completa la tomo con fuerza.

-muy pronto estaremos nuevamente frente a frente y esta vez acabare con tigo – su espada brillo con mas intensidad y no solo luz se desprendía de ella sino también una especie de rayos, era indudable que el eclipse había cumplido su cometido, ahora era mas fuerte, se alejo un poco del tocador y blandió su espada en el aire – acabare con tigo Kek, ¡¡¡LO JURO!!! – su mirada se torno diferente, era como si estuviera llena de ira la misma que sintió cuando vio morir a su madre frente a sus ojos, deseaba acabar con el, era lo único que ahora le importaba, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer aun a costa de su propia vida eliminaría por completo a Kek

Pasado un rato y estando lista para partir, sintió la presencia de Shaoran acercándose a ella, no pudo evitar sentirse recorrida por la tristeza al pensar en la reacción que el tendría cuando se enterara de todo. Pero ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era el simple hecho de llevar a cabo su misión nada mas que eso podría impórtale ya, era todo lo que debía ocupar su mente, no podía distraerse mas, por un momento pensó que era mejor jamás haberlo hecho, pero al recordar todos los momentos agradable que había vivido esas ideas se borraron de su mente, se dirigió a la venta y observo su alrededor fijamente, esa seria la ultima vez que vería ese lugar, ni siquiera tenia la certeza que lograría sobrevivir a la batalla para regresar algún día, escucho la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose y dar paso a Shaoran.

-Eleni estas ahí – dijo al no verla por ningún lado en la habitación, camino un poco mas y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarla de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, además vestía como si fuera a salir de viaje su vestido era del todo blanco y sobre el portaba una capa negra con capucha negra, el contraste la hacia ver diferente, no supo porque pero ella tenia un aspecto distinto al de siempre, era como si expresión volviera a ser la misma de antes, la que había mostrado por años – Eleni ¿sucede algo? – dijo seriamente ella se giro a verlo al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y mostraba su rostro, el noto que su mirada era fría, no parecía ser la misma persona que había dejado hace solo unas horas, no entendía que pudo haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo –

-que bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar con tigo de algo muy importante – dijo fríamente, tenia que ser capaz de decirle todo, ya no había marcha atrás, necesitaba estar preparada para cualquiera que fuera su reacción al enterarse de todo, y la mejor defensa que encontró era el tomar su actitud de antes, la que siempre la había mantenido fuerte ante cualquier situación –

-¿te sucede algo? – se acerco hasta ella y la miro a los ojos –

-llego el momento que tú y yo hablemos con la verdad – se mostraba inescrutable ante el, era como si su rostro fuera incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna –

-Eleni – ella lo miro fijamente, tenia que hacerlo, ya no podía ocultarlo mas, si después de esto el la odiaba, al menos ya sabia lo que era amar y ser correspondido, eso debía bastarle para vivir toda la eternidad, o darle la fuerza para morir en la lucha contra Kek si ese era su destino –

-es precisamente de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, de Eleni – el asombro en el rostro de el fue mas que evidente –

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que hablarme de Eleni? Tu eres Eleni – dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo y ella estuviera hablando cosas sin sentido –

-te equivocas en eso – se alejo un poco de el sin apartar sus miradas había decisión en sus ojos, no podía acobardarse en esos momentos - ¡yo no soy Eleni!

Decir esas palabras le había costado mas de lo que imagino, sobre todo al ver el rostro de desconcierto que el tenia, pero estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, ya no importaba nada mas, estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus reclamos y aceptar su odio y desprecio si era lo que recibiría, cualquier cosa que pasara debía darle la fuerza para enfrentar su destino.

Continuara.........

------------------ --------------------- -------------------- -------------------- ------------------- ------

Hola, se que hoy me tarde mas de la cuenta en actualizar pero no me había sido posible hacerlo ofrezco disculpas por eso pero ya esta aquí el siguiente capitulo el cual espero haya sido de su agrado, como podrán notar la historia esta llegando a su final, no falta mucho a partir de aquí, pero es lo mas trascendental de todo.

Se que la mayoría se ha estado preguntando quien es Argus, y creo que ahora pueden hacer sus propias conclusiones al respecto, no se si quedo bien evidenciado en el capitulo, yo creo que si, sino pues háganmelo saber.

Por ultimo quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han dado a traves de sus comentarios los cuales son muy importantes ya que permiten saber si les gusta como se están dando la cosas, igual que siempre espero sus comentarios y prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, así que espero sus opiniones del capitulo en compensación por mi tardanza les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo

_-yo siempre te voy a recordar, siempre, siempre –_

_-y yo a ti –_

_-gracias a todos –_

_-bien Sakura es hora, debemos volver –_

_-¡¡¡Eleni!!! –_

_-Adiós Shaoran, Gracias por todo –_

Nos leemos en la próxima.......


	31. Gracias por todo

Seres de luz

Caminaba rumbo al establo su estado de animo no era el mejor, tal vez confesar la verdad no había sido lo mejor, después de todo ella no lo había entendido y lo único que consiguió fue sus reproches por mentirle, pero no deseaba que todo acabara así, quería hablar con ella por ultima vez y saber si podía aclarar las cosas, al llegar junto al caballo de Sakura lo acaricio

-¿Cómo estas? ¿Listo para volver a casa? – pregunto al animal como si en verdad pudiera entenderle el asintió, por lo que Eriol Sonrió – si veo que estas ansioso por tomar tu verdadera forma, debes ser el único que esta feliz por regresar – tomo las riendas del corcel y empezó a caminar hacia la salida antes de hacerlo pudo ver frente a el la figura de Tomoyo por lo que se detuvo en seco, ella lo veía fijamente, y la verdad por primera vez no supo como reaccionar, no sabia que era lo que ella pensaba, si Sakura había logrado tranquilizarla o venia a reprocharle nuevamente su engaño –

-¿a que hora partirán? – Pregunto suavemente cuando se detuvo frente a ella –

-en un rato mas, solo estamos esperando a que Ele… a que Sakura termine de arreglar las cosas que tiene pendientes –

-te refieres hablar con Shaoran –

-si, no será nada fácil para ella, es como si no hubiera palabras para decirlo – dijo seriamente –

-tampoco es fácil aceptarlo, yo aun no lo termino de asimilar – dijo en tono de reproche –

-al menos quiero suponer que ya no estas tan disgustada con migo – había duda en su tono de voz –

-claro que lo estoy, siento que no confiaron en mí – dijo con una mezcla entre disgusto y reclamo –

-sabes que no fue eso, pero es una realidad que no podíamos revelar – Eriol se acerco mas a ella necesitaba sentirla junto a el aunque fuera por esos últimos momentos-

-lo se, lo comprendo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me lastime saberlo – empezaba a ponerse un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía que estaba imponiendo –

-yo… - la miraba fijamente, le parecía mentira no tener la oportunidad de vivir a su lado, era algo que deseaba hacer, y se preguntaba si en verdad no había ninguna posibilidad, o la que tenía en mente podría llevarla a cabo –

-no creo que sea necesario decir más Eriol – se disponía a marcharse pero el la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo –

-claro que si – con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla – Tomoyo cuando me preguntaste que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerte si cancelabas tu compromiso, no supe que responder, pero créeme que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerte todo, solo que no sabia como – ella trato de alejarse de el, pero con su movimiento solo logro que la tomara con mas fuerza –

-supongo que simplemente no debemos estar juntos – deseaba alejarse de el, pero Eriol no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así nada mas, debía saber si ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que sentían –

-no, escúchame, yo… en verdad te amo – ella dejo de forcejear, la veía de una manera que no había hecho antes, podía ver como acercaba mas su rostro al de ella – te amo de una forma que no imagine hacerlo nunca, y a mi también me duele el no poder estar a tu lado y ofrecerte una vida como la mereces, pero estoy dispuesto hacerlo – ella pareció no comprender muy bien a que se refería –

-¡de que estas hablando sabes que eso es imposible! –

-no, no lo es – dijo muy seguro – he estado pensando mucho las cosas y después de ver como Sakura ha sufrido todo el tiempo por no poder estar al lado de la persona que ama, me decidí a no pasar por lo mismo, quiero estar con tigo – sin decir mas la acerco a el hasta besar sus labios intensamente, ella pareció resistirse al principio pero poco a poco se vio respondiendo al beso de la misma manera, se separaron lentamente luego de un rato, ella lo miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas brotaran de los suyos –

-no hagas las cosas mas difíciles de lo que son, sabes que eso no puede ser – el se limito a sonreírle y limpiar las lagrimas de su cara – porque quieres obligarme albergar alguna esperanza –

-porque la hay – dijo cerca de su rostro – solo necesito saber si estas dispuesta a esperarme – ella lo veía sin comprender a que se refería –

-sabes que no puedo, cuando regrese a Zarek pondremos fecha a mi boda – en verdad no pensaba que el evento fuera a realizarse tan pronto, necesitaba ganar tiempo –

-entonces trata de evitarlo, se que si hablas con tu madre la convencerás de esperar –

-¡no puedo hacerlo Eriol! ¿Qué caso tendría? –

-por favor Tomoyo, aplaza la boda lo mas que puedas y dame el tiempo necesario para arreglar las cosas, te aseguro que no voy a fallarte, te amo y se que tu a mi, no serás feliz en ese matrimonio –

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – dijo ahora un tanto molesta por su afirmación –

-lo se, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que si existe una posibilidad para nosotros – noto la seguridad en cada una de las palabras que el decía, acaso podría ser cierto, existía una posibilidad para ellos, pero como que podría ser –

-yo… - no sabia que responder eran demasiadas emociones juntas, por un lado el haberse enterado de la verdad y saber que no existía una sola posibilidad de estar juntos, saber que dejaría de verlo para siempre, su próxima boda y ahora le decía que lo esperara que solución podría existir a todo eso –

-no me conteste ahora si no quieres – dijo al ver que había mucha duda en ella – cuando termine nuestra batalla en la esfera celeste yo regresare, entonces me darás tu respuesta, hasta ese día no dejes de pensar en mi – dijo mientras de nuevo unía sus labios en un beso mas intenso que el anterior esa seria su despedida y deseaba llevarse un buen recuerdo mientras regresaba –

------------ --------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------- ------------

Sabía que no seria nada fácil de comprender todo lo que estaba a punto de revelarle, pero ya no había nada que hacer, lo mejor era tratar de decirle las cosas de forma que pudiera entender sus motivos y de esta manera no cuestionarla tanto.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Cómo que hablarme de Eleni? Tu eres Eleni – dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo y ella estuviera hablando cosas sin sentido –

-te equivocas en eso – se alejo un poco de el sin apartar sus miradas había decisión en sus ojos, no podía acobardarse en esos momentos - ¡yo no soy Eleni! – Decir esas palabras le había costado mas de lo que imagino, sobre todo al ver el rostro de desconcierto que el tenia, pero estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, ya no importaba nada más –

-¿Como que no lo eres? – dijo el recorriendo los pasos que ella había retrocedido, estaba realmente desconcertado no entendía que era lo que quería decir con eso –

-como lo oyes, la verdadera Eleni… murió hace muchos años – el tono de su voz no variaba y su semblante tampoco, su rostro parecía inescrutable –

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso te volviste loca! ¿De que estas hablando? – En verdad no entendía nada de lo que ella decía que era lo que pretendía al decirle eso –

-Eleni siempre fue una niña muy enfermiza, llego el momento en que su cuerpo no resistió mas y falleció, fue entonces que yo llegue aquí para ocupar su lugar –

-tú… tú no eres hija de los reyes de Zarek – dijo con extremo asombro –

-evidentemente no, no lo soy, aunque siempre se portaron con migo como si en verdad fueran mis padres, y les estoy muy agradecida por eso – su expresión ahora empezó a cambiar era como si en verdad demostrara todo el afecto que sentía por ellos –

-¿Cuándo paso eso? Yo... no te recuerdo diferente – dijo aun sin creer lo que escuchaba –

-el maestro se encargo que así fuera – dijo regresando a su misma actitud – cuando llegara aquí todos me reconocerían como a la princesa, no fue muy difícil. Y la primera vez que nos vimos tú mismo dijiste que yo parecía diferente, que me interesaban cosas que antes no – el recordó que efectivamente le pareció extraño el repentino interés que ella mostró cuando le pregunto por sus entrenamientos cuando antes jamás le había interesado saber nada al respecto incluso era como si le desagradara ver combates, pero porque le decía todo eso ahora que caso tenia saber que no era la verdadera hija de los reyes, con todo lo que había hecho por Zarek, se tenia mas que ganado el derecho de ser la futura reina del lugar, lo que le molestaba era que jamás le hubiera mencionado nada, o seria acaso que era por eso que se negaba aceptar sus sentimientos por el, por que no era la verdadera princesa –

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – dijo en reproche –

-no podía hacerlo, nadie a excepción de los reyes y el maestro sabían la verdad – se acerco hasta ella y la tomo por ambas manos, mientras las acariciaba delicadamente –

-si lo que querías decirme es que no eres la princesa real, eso no importa, yo me enamore de ti princesa o no – se acerco más al rostro de ella mientras le sonreía tiernamente –

-lo se – dijo cambiando su expresión a una de mas inquietud – pero el no ser Eleni es solo parte de mi verdad – su tono de voz era mas suave, su mirada se volvió mas serena, supo que tomar esa actitud no la llevaría a nada, de todas formas si no la comprendía sufría igual su reclamo por no decirle la verdad – es mas complicado de lo que imaginas – se soltó de su agarre y se alejo nuevamente de el –

-¿Qué mas puedes ocultar? –

-yo.... – suspiro profundamente tratando de darse valor para decírselo de la mejor manera – la verdadera razón por la que me enviaron aquí… –

-¿te enviaron? – Se acerco a ella nuevamente – Acaso, tus verdaderos padres.... te.... abandonaron – dijo temiendo que eso fuera cierto y pudiera herirla al recordárselo – ella sonrió levemente –

-no, nada de eso, mi padre me envió aquí para protegerme – empezó a pasearse por la habitación, tratando de calmarse un poco no podía quitar esa angustia de su pecho, era como si cada vez la opresión fuera más grande – cuando el pidió la ayuda del Rey Clow, solo se trataba que me recibiera como una pariente, necesitaba un lugar donde poder ocultarme, Eleni acababa de morir, y dadas las circunstancias acordaron que yo me haría pasar por ella, seria lo mejor para mi, aprendería a gobernar y estaría segura.... – recordar todos lo motivos por lo que había llegado a la tierra era algo que aun la lastimaba, no pudo evitar que su rostro se tornara triste –

-¿Qué peligro podrías correr? ¿Por qué tenias que ocultarte? – cada vez comprendía menos todo lo que ella decía, que motivo podría ser tan grande para tener que ocultar a una niña, y de que, a menos que fuera alguien en verdad importante, pero quien podría ser mas importante que los príncipes de los reinos sobre todo de Zarek –

-porque yo... – se detuvo y lo miro fijamente – hice algo que cambio el rumbo de toda mi vida, incluso la vida del lugar donde habitaba – no podía mas, sentía una opresión en el pecho muy grande era como si las palabras se estuvieran acumulando en su garganta y le costara trabajo lograr pronunciarlas, incluso podía sentir lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, pero si algo no se permitiría era llorar, se había prometido no volver hacerlo, y en eso no flaquearía –

-no puede ser tan grave – se acerco nuevamente a ella, y la miro a los ojos, noto que estos tenia algo diferente una mezcla de temor y ansiedad – que mortal puede hacer algo tan grande que cambien el rumbo del mundo – pregunto suavemente –

-ninguno – dijo firmemente sin apartar su mirada de el – pero yo no soy un mortal – si debía decirlo lo haría de frente, sin mas temor – soy un ser de luz – al escucharla decir esto el abrió sus ojos en asombro, había escuchado bien ella estaba diciendo que era… un ser de luz, eso no podía ser, iba a replicar cuando ella siguió con su relato – siendo una niña destruí el cuerpo físico del gobernante de la esfera Celeste, o mejor dicho del que ocupo su lugar luego de acecinar al verdadero, ellos eran hermanos, pero Kek quería ser el gobernante, valiéndose de algunas armas, logro derrotar a su hermano y usurpar su lugar – el la escuchaba pero era como si no entendiera una palabra de lo que decía, ella le estaba relatando una historia fantástica, de seres inmortales y decía ser uno de ellos, su voz era firme, no había duda en nada de lo que decía, debía ser muy convincente para que el le creyera – yo lo logre destruir su cuerpo Físico, pero no lo derrote del todo, el podría regresar en cualquier momento y nadie seria capaz de enfrentarlo, si yo lo hice fue porque en ese momento estaba invadida por ira y rabia, y era la única capaz de eliminarlo por completo, necesitaban que yo me alejara del planeta, buscaron un lugar donde no fuera tan fácil encontrarme, y este fue mi destino – Shaoran se encontraba abrumado por lo que había escuchado, era como si le estuvieran jugando una broma, las ideas no terminaban de llegar a su mente, se alejo un poco de ella tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, pero era algo que no parecía lograr –

-es… es por eso que tienes tanto poder… que eres tan fuerte.... – susurro absorto ante la historia que acababa de oír –

-si, incluso dentro de mi mundo no soy un ser de luz ordinario, nací con energía ilimitada, es algo que no sucede muy a menudo, además de eso tengo el don de poder encontrar a seres de luz reencarnados, es algo poco habitual, mi labor en la tierra era encontrar la reencarnación de nuestro verdadero jerarca, el estaba en la acá, y mi deber mientras viviera aquí era prepararme para enfrentar a Kek y eliminar la oscuridad del planeta, que se formo… cuando lo enfrente, debía... buscar a nuestro jerarca, si el regresaba, Kek no podría seguir ocupando el trono, por lo que derrotarlo seria mas fácil, de no encontrarlo yo tomaría ese lugar cuando derrotara a Kek – se giro a verla nuevamente pero era como si aun no reaccionara a lo que ella decía –

-esto… no puede ser cierto, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿POR QUE AHORA? – dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz, era como si estuviera siendo dominado por la ira, al escuchar una revelación de ese tipo, pudo notar en su mirada el enojo que estaba provocando con su revelación –

-¡porque es la verdad! – Dijo ella en el mismo tono, mientras lo veía tiernamente – ¡¡esa es la razón por la que nunca pude corresponder a tus sentimientos!! – el la veía de una manera que nunca había apreciado, en sus ojos había una chispa de furia, era evidente que no comprendería todo de la mejor manera –

-¡¡así que esa es la razón!! – Su respiración era un tanto agitada, se acercaba a ella lentamente cuando lo tuvo de frente pudo apreciar la llama que ardía en sus ojos por la furia –

-mi estancia en la tierra no seria permanente, tenia una obligación que cumplir, mi deber estaba ante todo, no vivía para otra cosa que no fuera prepararme para derrotar a Kek, tenia que reparar todo lo que arruine – sentir esa mirada sobre ella no era nada agradable, era como si tuviera frente a ella a otra persona – además… tu cercanía me producía demasiadas cosas – el bufo una sonrisa –

-así no me digas – dijo irónicamente, se sentía herido como ella había podido ocultarle algo así, no lograba comprenderlo, no era nada sencillo –

-si, aunque lo digas en ese tono, ¡me hacías sentir cosa que nunca había sentido! me hacia vulnerable, me intimidaba, sentía que necesitaba estar con tigo ¡¡¡y eso me hacia débil!!! ¡¡Y ser débil era un lujo que no podía darme!! – su voz sonaba entrecortada, cada vez le costaba mas trabajo contener las lagrimas pero lo lograría, tenia que hacerlo, después de todo aun no llegaba a la peor parte – como… como iba aceptar tu amor si de un momento a otro tendría que irme, ¡¡si no sabia como ibas a reaccionar cuando supieras quien era!! Y lo que era, no podía decírtelo… cuando imaginaba precisamente que me mirarías de esa forma, como si no fuera yo – el desvió su mirada de ella y la enfrasco en la pared se había quedado quieto, ella solo podía ver como su respiración era agitada. Por la mente de el pasaban muchas cosas, pero las ideas no parecían tener lógica, todo lo que había escuchado no podía ser cierto, seguramente era mentira, eso, ella le estaba mintiendo, pero con que propósito –

-¡¡¡y esperas que te crea todo esto!!! – dijo dándole la espalda, su tono de voz era irascible, su acciones hacían ver que estaba tratando de controlar su enojo, noto como el apretaba fuertemente sus puños, tanto que hacían temblar sus manos, pero que tanto lograría hacerlo, hasta donde llegaría su resistencia para no reclamarle todo lo que seguramente pensaba –

-¡juraste que lo harías! – Dijo ella firmemente – ¡juraste que me creerías todo lo que te dijera cuando te expusiera mis motivos para no corresponder a tu amor! – a pesar de la situación su tono de voz permanecía igual, solo el hecho de contener el llanto lo hacia diferente, quería mostrarse firme –

-¡¡¡PERO JAMAS IMAGINE QUE SERIA ALGO COMO ESTO, QUE ESPERAS QUE HAGA!!! – grito fuertemente mientras nuevamente se giraba hacia ella, su expresión la sorprendió, nunca le había hablado así por muy fuete que fueran sus discusiones, la asusto ver esa expresión en el, su rostro estaba desencajado no parecía ser el mismo, definitivamente eso era algo que jamás lograría perdonarle y no lo culpaba, ella le había mentido, era normal su reacción, tendría que soportar el odio y los reclamos de el imperturbablemente –

-nada – dijo suavemente – no espero que hagas nada, pero no puedo irme de aquí dejando las cosas a medias –

-¡¡irte!! – Dijo acercándose hasta estar frente a frente –

-si, lo que vine hacer a la tierra ya esta hecho, ahora debo regresar…. A mi hogar – sintió un fuerte dolor atravesar su pecho al decir esto –

-¡DESPUES DE HABERME DICHO TODO ESTO! PRETENDES ¡¡LARGARTE COMO SI NADA!! – su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia, su respiración se tornaba mas agitada, ahora resultaba que quería irse después de haberle dicho algo así, era evidente que lo que ella quería era alejarse de el, no lo amaba y seguramente el decir todo eso era la forma de apartarse de su lado –

-aun no he dicho todo – pudo ver acrecentada la rabia en su mirada al decir estas palabras era como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacer algo que hiciera explotar esa ira –

-¡Y QUE MÁS ME PUEDES DECIR! –

-encontré a la reencarnación de nuestro jerarca, Argus... –

-Y ESO A MÍ QUE PUEDE IMPORTARME – le grito a la cara –

-¡¡Debe importarte!! – dijo ella, esta vez elevando el tono de su voz, estaba empezando a cansarse de los reclamos, pero entendía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlos – ¡Porque toda mi vida he estado buscándolo! ¡Porque toda mi vida se ha enfrascado en encontrarlo! el seria un arma muy importante en nuestra lucha por liberar a la esfera celeste de la tiranía de su hermano, el tomaría de nuevo el mando de todo.... Y YO ME LIBERARIA DE ELLO – lo miro de frente y giro de nuevo su rostro tratando de no verse envuelta en una discusión no era la forma de arreglarlo – y ahora que lo encontré no puedo obligarlo a que deje todo y me acompañe… no puedo obligarlo a nada – su voz era entrecortada, dirigió su mirada a el pero Shaoran no la estaba viendo, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, no podría contenerlas por mas tiempo – yo… no… no quiero obligarte a nada – dijo suavemente –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – giro rápidamente su mirada a ella al escuchar la ultima frase, Sakura se acerco hasta el sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sin intimidarse ante lo que iba a decir a pesar de todo lo que sentía en ese instante –

-que eres tú a quien yo he estado buscando toda la vida, tú eres Argus, el Jerarca de la esfera Celeste – espero por un momento que el terminara de procesar lo que le había dicho, pero Shaoran parecía inmutado ante tal revelación, al escucharlo todo lo que había dicho antes parecía un cuento, eso no podía ser, ella debía estar confundida o todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, el no podía ser un ser de luz, ya era suficiente con todo lo que cargaba, debía ser un error, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco –

-¡NO! DEBES ESTAR EQUIVOCADA, ¿¿¿DE DONDE SACAS ESO??? – ahora su expresión era mas iracunda la veía con fuego reflejado en sus ojos, sintió por un momento que seria capaz de tratar de hacerle daño, además de la presión que ejercía en sus hombros –

-¡¡no estoy equivocada!! Lo descubrí el día que hicieron la explosión de energía, pude sentir liberándose de tu energía la presencia de el, era lo que necesitaba para mostrarse, que tu expulsaras tu poder –

-¡¡no eso no puede ser!! – movía su cabeza en signo de negación a lo que oía, pero eso no podía ser cierto, la soltó y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación desesperadamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro y cabello, era como si no supiera como reaccionar ante lo que ella decía –

-pero lo es, las imágenes que veías en tus sueños son recuerdos de tu vida pasada, el lugar que veías es la esfera celeste y los seres de luz son los habitantes de ese lugar, dijiste que esperabas la llegada de un ser de luz para que te revelara el significado de esos sueños, pues ahora lo sabes – el se detuvo en su recorrido para verla fijamente –

-me estas diciendo que ahora resulta que no solo tengo la obligación de gobernar un reino ¡¡sino todo un planeta de seres de luz!! No Eleni.... o como sea que te llames – llego frente ella, prácticamente era un desconocido, esa expresión no era del Shaoran que ella conocía – YO NO SERÉ PARTE DE TODO ESTO, TODO LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO PARECE UNA SARTA DE MENTIRAS INFANTILES, AHORA QUIERES QUE CREA QUE TU ERES UN SER INMORTAL, UN SER DE LUZ, PUES NO, NO PUEDO CREER ALGO ASÍ, MUCHO MENOS QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO SEA –

-LO SOY SHAORAN Y TU LO ERES –

-¡Pues no te creo! ¡Pienso que solo estas buscando una excusa para alejarte de mi! – Sakura cerro sus ojos y centro su energía para empezar a rodearse de luz blanca muy brillante, una suave corriente de aire empezó a correr en la habitación, su dije empezó a brillar con mucha intensidad y a emitir una luz dorada, al ver esto Shaoran se alejo de ella, la luz era muy intensa apenas y podía distinguir su figura, el viento se hizo mas fuerte tanto que incluso elevo algunos papeles que se encontraban en la habitación, las cortinas de las ventanas fueron elevadas por los aires, era como si un torbellino estuviera dentro de la habitación, ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y estos también parecían despedir luz era como si toda ella resplandeciera, el la veía incrédulo, pero su furia no había disminuido en ningún momento –

-esto es lo que soy realmente Shaoran, lo que siempre he sido – trato de acercarse a el, pero el la veía como si no la conociera y se alejo mas. En ese momento supo que a diferencia de Evan el no estaría dispuesto a meditar las cosas, era evidente que no aceptaría algo como eso, ya no había mas que hacer, ella había prometido que le diría la verdad a Argus, pero obligarlo a viajar con ellos era algo que no iba hacer, Shaoran merecía ser feliz y definitivamente su felicidad estaba en la tierra era mejor hacerse a la idea de perderlo para siempre, al pensarlo un vació muy grande se formo en su pecho, tomo aire para tratar de seguir con su conversación ya que sentía que cada le era mas difícil respirar, lentamente la luz se disipo y el viento ceso, todo lo que había sido elevado cayo al suelo y Sakura regreso a su apariencia normal – pero… en nuestro mundo, cada quien elige lo que desea hacer, no obligamos a nadie a tomar sus decisiones, ni siquiera al jerarca –

-tu.... – la miro intensamente la rabia en su rostro no había disminuido por el contrario cada vez parecía ir en aumento –

-yo debo partir – dijo suavemente, el la miro con desprecio, como si su presencia le molestara su respiración se volvió mas agitada. Si lo que deseaba era alejarse de el pues le daría gusto, esperaba que se fuera de una vez y no tuviera que verla de nuevo nunca, jamás le perdonaría su engaño –

-pues entonces hazlo que esperas – dijo señalando la salida – ¡lárgate! ¡LARGATE DE UNA VEZ! – al escuchar esas palabras sintió una fuerte estocada en su corazón como si su ser estuviese siendo desgarrado, lo mejor era hacer lo que el decía irse para siempre, Shaoran se giro y le dio la espalda, lo que menos quería era verla partir, no lo soportaría era capaz de detenerla y pedirle que se quedara a su lado, pero no lo haría no perdonaría jamás sus mentiras –

-lamento todo esto – escucho la voz de ella, cerro fuertemente sus ojos, no quería escucharla ni verla, ella no se merecía todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el dolor y resentimiento que se acumulaba en su ser. Sakura se acerco al tocador tomo el cofre dorado que había dejado sobre el y lo abrió – la verdad no pensaba decirte nada acerca de lo que somos, pero Eriol me convenció, el también es un ser de luz, al igual que el maestro y muchas de las personas que te han rodeado – se quito su brazalete viéndolo con tristeza para colocarlo dentro del cofre, luego observo su mano y también quito de su dedo el anillo de bodas y de compromiso apretándolo fuertemente con su puño, no quería llevar nada que le recordara a el y lo que habían vivido, de alguna manera lograría olvidarlo, debía hacerlo sino su sufrimiento no la dejaría vivir tranquila nunca, esperaba que el fuera feliz, que encontrara a alguien que fuera capaz de amarlo con intensidad aunque eso hiciera que ella sufriera al saberlo en brazos de alguien mas, guardo las ultimas alhajas que tenia en sus manos en el cofre y lo cerro, se giro a verlo aunque el le daba la espalda, esperaba ver su rostro antes de partir pero al parecer no se lo permitiría – partiremos hoy, talvez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos…. – dijo en un ultimo intento por que la viera, pero no lo hizo –

-¡vete....! ¡¡¡VETE!!! ¡LARGATE DE MI VIDA!!! – Dijo interrumpiéndola y evitando que ella dijera mas, sin que pudiera evitarlo un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al sentirlas las limpio inmediatamente mientras apretaba sus labios para evitar que sollozos salieran de su boca, no dejaría que viera el sufrimiento que le provocaba todo lo que le había confesado.

Dándole una mirada empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, el no parecía dispuesto a dirigirle la mirada y le dolía que la ultima imagen que tuviera de Shaoran fuera esa, una donde le mostraba todo el desprecio que sentía por ella, llevo su mano a la perilla de la puerta pudo ver como esta temblaba, de hecho toda ella lo hacia con dificultad logro abrirla

-se que talvez no te interese pero mi verdadero nombre es Sakura y por cierto, la respuesta es si – dijo forzándose a si misma hacer una confesión mas, aunque esta no tuviera mayor importancia – siempre… - cerro sus ojos con fuerza tratando de evitar llorar – siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde antes que te fueras a Yeray – una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero el no parecía inmutarse ante sus palabras de hecho era como si no la escuchara – tu cambiaste mi vida, me hiciste ver las cosas de otra forma, hiciste que mi existencia tuviera otro significado, lamento ser yo la que destruya todo lo que pensaste construir con Eleni.... de verdad lo lamento –

-vete – dijo el entre dientes - ya no quiero escucharte… ni verte… ¡¡¡VETE!!! – grito sin volver a verla, con el ultimo aliento que logro reunir iba a decirle adiós –

-gracias por todo – lo veía fijamente, se notaba que el también estaba sufriendo pero estaba segura que lograría superarlo, al menos esperaba que lo hiciera, abrió la puerta y se disponía a salir – Adiós Shaoran – su voz era casi un susurro – Adiós para siempre – fueron las ultimas palabras que logro decir antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta fuertemente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener el llanto, no quería llorar pero esto era mas fuerte que ella era como esta vez no pudiera contenerse, y por mucho que sintiera un vació al llorar necesitaba hacerlo. Se recostó contra la puerta tomando bocanadas de aire para no permitirse derramar lágrimas y con todo el dolor de su corazón empezó a caminar por el pasillo para dirigirse a las escaleras.

------------------ ------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- ----

No había dado muchos pasos cuando frente a ella se encontró la figura de Meiling en otras circunstancias el verla le habría producido mucha furia pero ahora en su estado no podía mas que verla fijamente, evidentemente ella noto el estado de la princesa y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-Eleni, solo quería decirles que regresamos a Likaios – Sakura estaba frente a ella pero era como si no prestara atención a las palabras que decía – ¿te encuentras bien? – Sakura respiro profundamente y trago en seco tratando de desaparecer el nudo en su garganta y retener sus lagrimas –

-si – dijo con dificultad – estoy bien

-¿segura? – Ella se limito asentir – ¿van a salir? – pregunto al notar su vestimenta –

-solamente yo, debo hacer un viaje –

-¿viaje? Tu sola –

-si – empezó a caminar un poco dándole la espalda – la otra vez te dije que Shaoran no era para mí, y al parecer eso se cumplió –

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? –

-lo que oyes, se que tu sientes algo por el, quien sabe talvez tengas suerte esta vez – había caminado un poco mas cuando vio frente a ella a Haru y al parecer había escuchado todo la conversación con Meiling –

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo esta vez Shaoran? – ella bufo una sonrisa –

-esta vez fue al contrario, la culpable de todo fui yo – siguió caminando hasta pasarlo de largo – sin importar lo que paso en verdad quiero que el sea feliz – ellos la veían sin comprender mucho lo que había dicho – adiós, cuiden mucho de el, los necesitara hoy mas que nunca – siguió su camino hasta bajar las escaleras –

----------------- ------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Había terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando pudo ver la figura de Kaia al pie de ella, al verla en ese estado su corazón se rompió sabia que no seria fácil para ella confesarle la verdad a Shaoran, pero evidentemente el no lo había comprendido como esperaba, al verla Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que correr a ella y abrazarla fuertemente acto que Kaia respondió de igual forma y no pudiendo contenerse mas las lagrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos como un torrente, era como si a través de ellas sacara todo lo que por años había reprimido, todas las que no derramo por la muerte de su madre, por dejar su planeta, por toda las veces que necesito llorar y se lo prohibió ahora ellas escapaban sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-mi niña – dijo Kaia mientras la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de reconfortarla, hubiera deseado hacer cualquier cosa por evitarle ese dolor, por verla feliz, pero lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darle su apoyo y convertirse en su paño de lagrimas por lo menos sabia que la haría bien sacar todo su dolor, verla llorar era algo que nunca había visto, siempre se mostraba fuerte, altiva, pero ahora era como si no hubiera podido contener mas todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, sus fuerzas habían llegado al limite. Trato en lo posible de no llorar quería permanecer fuerte ante Sakura, pero no lo logro y la acompaño también en su llanto –

-me odia Kaia, me odia – al escucharla sintió romper su corazón, no soportaba la idea de verla sufrir así, se sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla –

-yo no creo que sea así, solo debe estar enojado y confundido, cuando sus ideas se enfríen veras que entera, el te ama y eso no va a cambiar –

-no quiero sentirme así, detesto este sentimiento, odio sentir este vació en mi pecho, esta opresión, pero no puedo dejar de llorar –

-hazlo, llora todo lo que quieras, saca todo lo que sientes, te sentirás mejor después de hacerlo –

-lamento causarte también dolor a ti, talvez hubiera sido mejor que nunca te acercaras a mi, tal pareciera que solo causo sufrimiento a los que me rodean – ella la separo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos limpiando sus lagrimas mientras la veía fijamente –

-¡nunca vuelvas a decir eso! Entiendo que ahora te sientas mal, pero conocerte ha sido muy bueno para mi, gracias a ti logre superar la muerte de Eleni, gracias a ti volví a creer en la vida, me sentí feliz cuando me dijiste que me considerabas tu madre, porque para mi siempre fuiste mi hija, te quiero mucho Sakura, mucho – la abrazo de nuevo quería sentirla junto a ella, quería guardar ese momento –

-yo también te quiero mucho Kaia, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti – lloro por un rato, necesitaba sacar todo lo que sentía, y agradecía que Kaia estuviera ahí para reconfortarla, siempre había estado ahí para ella y de alguna manera le agradecería todo el apoyo que le brindo por tantos años, y una idea de cómo hacerlo llego a su mente.

Luego de un rato cuando ella pareció estar mas tranquila, salio al jardín necesitaba hablar con el maestro y Eriol para decirles que Argus no iría con ellos, sabia que no lo tomarían muy bien, pero esa había sido la decisión de Shaoran y no podían hacer nada al respecto, Kaia la acompaño hasta el lugar donde estaban ellos. Tenían todo preparado para partir era evidente que ellos también estaba preocupados por saber que había pasado, y por lo que encontrarían al regresar a la esfera celeste.

----------- ------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

El maestro, Eriol, Thais y Sibley se encontraban listos para partir rumbo al bosque donde podrian abrir el portal y dirian adiós para siempre a la tierra, junto a ellos estaba Tomoyo y el rey Clow, al verla llegar, y a juzgar por su rostro supieron que no había sido nada fácil el decirle la verdad a Argus

-lo siento – dijo al estar frente a ellos – no logre que nos acompañara, el… - se notaba la tristeza en su expresión – no quiere saber nada de nosotros, Shaoran decidió no apoyarnos, no esta dispuesto aceptar lo que es – agacho su rostro en muestra de la contrariedad que sentía – lo siento maestro les falle – el se acerco hasta ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros –

-eso no es cierto – ella levanto su rostro para verlo de frente – tu has hecho mas de lo que debías, lamento haberme excedido al exigirte que le dijeras la verdad, pero quiero que sepas que todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti – el le sonreía mientras le hablaba – y será un honor para lo seres de luz tener como jerarca a alguien como tu, te lo mereces, estamos con tigo Sakura, no estas sola, habemos muchos que te amamos solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor – observo a todos lo que estaban ahí, los reyes, Tomoyo, Eriol y Thais, Sibley y el Maestro quien la veía con una tierna sonrisa –

-lo se, gracias maestro, le prometo que venceremos en esta lucha – dijo mientras trataba de sonreír –

-se que lo haremos – se alejo de ella un poco para emprender camino hasta el lugar donde abrirían el portal –

-bien vamos – dijo Sibley

-animo saldremos de esto – le dijo Eriol mientras le entregaba las riendas de su caballo –

-así será – iban a empezar su camino cuando pareció recordar algo – Maestro – el se detuvo y la miro fijamente – yo… no solamente encontré a Argus – el la miro sin comprender muy bien – también encontré a alguien mas –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Thais también pareció interesarse en la conversación y se acerco a ella –

-¿a quien mas encontraste Sakura? – pregunto Sibley ella la miro y le sonrió –

-al parecer era un guerrero muy amigo del jerarca, murió durante la rebelión de Kek, luchando junto a Argus, también hable con el y le dije que era uno de nosotros, según me contó últimamente había tenido visiones repentinas de imágenes que no parecía reconocer muy bien –

-te refieres que encontraste a… - dijo Thais como sino se atreviera a decir su nombre –

-precisamente a quien estas imaginando – habían indagado un poco sobre la antigua vida de Thais y descubrió cosas que le parecieron interesantes, como que paso por un dilema bastante difícil al tener que decidir entre su deber como sacerdotisa o… renunciar a ello por amor, se preguntaba que decisión tomaría esta vez –

-pero como puede ser – dijo el maestro –

-no lo se, cuando sentí la presencia de Argus en Shaoran también sentí la presencia de ese ser en…. – en ese momento vio una figura que reconoció de inmediato, al ver su rostro apacible como siempre no pudo evitar sonreír, el se acerco a ellos lentamente – en Evan – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a el, no parecía estar molesto o actuar diferente a lo que recordaba siempre en el – ¿vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunto con cierto temor en su voz – el sonrió mas –

-le dije que siempre contaría con migo – ella pareció tranquilizarse al escucharlo decir esas palabras – si usted dice que soy la reencarnación de un ser de luz, le creo – Evan camino hasta estar frente a ella y sonreírle como siempre – sobre todo porque desde que me lo dijo, han habido muchas imágenes en mi cabeza, mas de lo usual, es como si ahora todo tuviera sentido, así que, a lo que sea que nos enfrentamos, estoy dispuesto afrontarlo – ella sonrió y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo, el respondió igual –

-gracias – susurro –

-no, soy yo el que debe agradecerle – se pararon – quiero descubrir todo lo que soy, o lo que fui – dijo al parecer la situación le parecía atrayente – presiento que averiguare cosas que me resultaran muy agradables – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Thais que ahora parecía bastante nerviosa sin saber a donde mirar, Sakura sonrió al ver que si el recordaba todo lo que había sido, Thais posiblemente entraría de nuevo en su dilema –

-estoy segura que cuando recuperes la totalidad de tus recuerdos, tendrás más sorpresas de las que imaginas –

-eso parece –

-así que después de todo eres uno de los nuestro muchacho – dijo el maestro acercándose a el –

-si, y ya se mi nombre, o eso creo – dijo con cierta duda –

-es en serio – dijo Sakura un tanto emocionada –

-si, fue un sueño extraño, pero en el pude descubrirlo, cuando lo recordé con el vinieron mas imágenes unas no muy agradables –

-la batalla contra Kek –

-no estoy seguro, es como si todas ellas pasaran frente a mí sin una secuencia lógica, solo un cúmulo de imágenes – observo al rey Clow que hasta el momento se había mantenido solamente escuchando la conversación en un momento pareció reconocerlo, y Clow lo comprendió, por su mirada Evan supo que era mejor no decir mas sobre eso, el rey le sonrió –

-no puedo creerlo – dijo Eriol acercándose a el – así que tu y Argus eran amigos, que ironía que en esta vida no lo sean precisamente –

-si es irónico, recuerdo una batalla junto a alguien con ese nombre, yo era.... –

-eras la mano derecha del Jerarca – dijo el maestro mientras parecía rememorar los hechos – tú y Argus eran los mejores amigos, los mejores guerreros, eran un par sin igual, casi inseparables –

-pues creo que Eriol tiene razón, y en esta vida eso cambio un poco, ya que por lo que veo Argus no vendrá – pudo ver el rostro de pesadumbre de Sakura, ella se alejo un poco de el y se sintió mal por haber dicho eso, era evidente que Shaoran no comprendiera nada, y se dejara llevar por su confusión al escuchar una verdad de esa magnitud, el maestro también pareció notarlo por lo que trato de desviar un poco la conversación –

-jamás creí que mis ojos te verían de nuevo – le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro –

-no creo lucir como antes –

-tal vez no, pero nosotros somos más que un simple cuerpo físico, tendremos que empezar de nuevo todo tu entrenamiento –

-los entrenamientos del maestro pueden ser muy pesados espero que seas capaz de resistirlo – dijo Eriol –

-¿estas dispuesto a dejar todo e ir a vivir a la esfera celeste? – Pregunto Sakura mientras permanecía de espaldas a ellos –

-si – se giro a verlo al escuchar esta respuesta – hable con mis padres, al principio no entendieron muy bien mis motivos, pero se que con el tiempo lo harán, necesito saber todo de lo que fui, en verdad lo necesito, es como si tuviera algo en especifico que recordar –

-pues bienvenido de nuevo....Arius... – dijo el maestro alegremente, al escucharlo Thais no puedo evitar ponerse un poco tensa, ese nombre significaba tantas cosas para ella el solo hecho de escucharlo era como si hiciera surgir en ella un sin fin de emociones – bienvenido –

-suena extraño pero es como si no me sintiera ajeno a ese nombre, Arius, creo que puedo acostumbrarme a el –

-vamos entonces – dijo el maestro, se dispusieron abordar el coche que estaba listo para guiar a los mayores y los reyes mientras que los jóvenes irían a excepción de Tomoyo irían a caballo, Evan subió al suyo lo dirigió lentamente hasta donde se encontraba Thais, su paso era lento hasta ese momento, al estar junto a ella la miro mientras le sonreía de una manera que ella no pudo identificar muy bien, era como si le estuviera diciendo que sabia algo que ella no, o al menos eso capto –

-usted no parece muy contenta porque haya vuelto – ella desvió su mirada de el –

-claro que lo estoy, será de mucha ayuda en la batalla – el dirigió de nuevo su mirada al frente –

-eso es lo único que espera de mi – lo miro de reojo, mientras sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo, definitivamente el podría ser otra persona, pero era como si tuviera rasgos de la verdadera personalidad de Arius, y para su desgracia o beneficio eran los que lograban ponerla nerviosa, su intensa mirada y su sonrisa presuntuosa –

-¿Por qué habría de esperar algo mas? –

-no lo se, talvez por algo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros, antes… – dijo irónicamente, al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que a el le pareció agradable –

-¿Qué… quiere decir con eso? – la miro fijamente sin quitar su sonrisa –

-también recordé algo sobre ti – dijo en tono sugerente – y espero que esta vez las cosas sean diferentes – acerco su cuerpo lo mas que pudo para murmurarle – tus ojos aun resplandecen como el cielo y siguen siendo tan profundos como el mismo océano – su sonrojo se hizo mas notable y el sonrió complacido, luego de decir eso se alejo un poco de ella tampoco deseaba agobiarla, era mejor ir despacio aun no sabia bien que era lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero una de sus imágenes no lo dejaba tranquilo en ella podía ver a una joven morir en sus brazos, la sensación que tenia era angustiante y era algo que no deseaba volver a vivir –

-ahora entiendo porque dijiste que tal vez Thais tendría mejor suerte que nosotros – dijo Eriol que galopaba junto a Sakura – ella y Arius… -

-no se exactamente lo que paso, pero estoy segura que esta vez Thais tendrá mas problemas para tomar una decisión y voy asegurarme que sea la correcta – el sonrió al escucharla era evidente que no quería que volviera a elegir lo mismo sobre todo ahora que sabia lo que era decidir por el deber –

**--------------------- ****------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- ---- -------------------**

La había escuchado decirle adiós pero no tuvo el coraje suficiente para decir lo mismo, sentía una rabia en su ser que jamás había experimentado, esa mujer había acabado con todo lo que imagino que seria su vida, como pudo hacerle algo así, mentir en algo tan importante. Permaneció en el mismo lugar por un largo rato sin mover un solo músculo, llevo sus manos a su rostro en signo para limpiar las nuevas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, ella no las merecía, el le había brindado todo su amor, y lo único que ella hizo fue burlarse, escoger la peor artimaña para apartarse de su lado, sino porque se lo decía hasta ese momento porque no podía llevar a cabo esa pelea antes, era evidente que se había cansado de todo lo que habían vivido y simplemente decidió que quería acabar con todo.

Luego de un rato giro su rostro hacia donde estaba el tocador y pudo ver el cofre dorado sobre el, se acerco lentamente hasta el para tomarlo con mucha fuerza, lo abrió y su furia creció al ver dentro el brazalete, el dije y el anillo que el le había regalado, que mas pruebas que esas para decirle que ella no lo amaba, que no quería ningún recuerdo de el, pero en ese momento llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de su vida juntos desde eran niños _**-- **__**sabes quiero saber que tan fuerte eres – tienes razón cuando descubras a la verdadera Eleni sabrás quien soy en verdad -- crees que así soy realmente -- tu y yo, nada mas podemos ser amigos ---**__** un día lo sabrás y comprenderás porque no puedo hacer esto. No puedo -- **__**un día te lo contare, y entonces me entenderás -- porque siempre tienes que ser el niño bueno -- si los demás dependen de ti, lo mas importante es protegerlos -- entonces... hasta algún día --**__** Shaoran ámame, ámame… como nunca lo haz hecho.... sin palabras, solo.... lo que sentimos –**__**Adiós Shaoran, Adiós para siempre –**_ su rabia lo llevo arrojar el cofre con fuerzas contra la pared, luego de eso tiro todo lo que había sobre el tocador, quito el cobertor de la cama , y destrozo todo lo que le recordara a ella, quería borrar cualquier recuerdo de ella

-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran estas bien! – se escucho a Meiling que llamaban a la puerta pero el no respondió–

-¡Shaoran contesta! – esta vez era la voz de Takeshi – Shaoran abre que es lo que sucede ¿Por qué se fue Eleni así? – al escucharlo no pudo contenerse mas y se dejo caer al suelo - ¡Shaoran! – seguían insistiendo –

-¡LARGENSE! ¡DEJENME TRANQUILO! – Les grito con rabia –

-Creo que será mejor dejarlo solo – dijo Haru –

-Pero… no… -

-estará bien, pero por ahora creo que lo mas prudente es dejarlo tranquilo – se alejaron del lugar y era evidente que lo que sea que hubiera pasado con Eleni no era el momento de abordarlo –

Shaoran continuo encerrado por un rato, había acabado con gran parte de todos los adornos de la habitación, con cualquier cosa que fuera de ella, se había puesto de pie y se disponía a salir cuando tropezó con el cofre, al parecer no había sufrido ningún daño estaba intacto, las alhajas estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, tomo el cofre nuevamente e iba arrojarlo por la ventana cuando de el cayo un sobre, no lo había visto antes porque al parecer estaba adherido al fondo de este y el golpe debió desprenderlo, se agacho para recogerlo leyó su nombre en el, y al abrirlo encontró una carta, rápidamente reconoció la letra como la de Eleni, iba a romperla sin leerla pero no pudo, la estrujo contra su pecho y se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo, luego de mucho meditarlo se decidió a leer el contenido de la carta, después de todo ya no había algo que pudiera perder, lentamente recorrió cada una de las palabras que estaban escritas.

Cuando hubo acabado, la estrujo mas, se puso de pie rápidamente la doblo y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, salio de la habitación con paso presuroso en su camino se encontró con Meiling quien al verlo en ese estado se preocupo mas de lo que estaba.

-Shaoran ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pero el no la escucho y siguió su camino - ¿A dónde vas? – dijo interponiéndose ante el –

-ESO NO TE IMPORTA – le grito ella se asusto ante su ira – AHORA DEJAME PASAR – un tanto nerviosa hizo lo que el dijo y se aparto, Shaoran siguió de largo hasta llegar a los establos y tomar su caballo partiendo a todo galope –

**--------------------- ****------------------ ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- ---- -------------------**

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque, ese era el lugar donde podrian abrir el portal, desmontaron al tiempo que veían a los reyes bajar del carruaje junto con el maestro Sibley y Tomoyo, un profundo silencio los invadía a todos, nadie parecía saber que decir, era como si no existieran las palabras para decir adiós, Sakura observo detenidamente todo el lugar queriendo gravar en su memoria cada pequeña parte de la tierra, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos pudo ver a la que había sido su familia por tantos años, y dando un fuerte suspiro se acerco a ellos.

-gracias por todo, no se lo que habría sido de mi sin el apoyo de ustedes – Tomoyo se acerco a ella y se vieron fijamente, por mas que se había prometido que se mostraría fuerte ante su partida no pudo contener sus lagrimas, Sakura había sido para ella como una hermana, habían compartido muchas cosas –

-en serio no voy a volver a verte – dijo con voz entre cortada –

-no lo creo posible, no se que es lo que vaya a pasar con migo – trato de forzar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito – pero si todo sale bien, talvez pueda venir a visitarlos algún día – sin poder contenerse mas la abrazo fuertemente, Sakura respondió al gesto, también le dolía dejarla, ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y lamentaba el hacerla sufrir –

-te voy a extrañar mucho –

-y yo a ti – se separaron y se vieron tratando de sonreír – Tomoyo, no hagas cosas que no deseas –

-yo… -

-se que tomaras la decisión correcta –

-lo haré – dijo mientras veía a Eriol, se alejo de ella, al tiempo que se acercaba a el –voy a extrañarte –

-y yo a ti – dijo mientras la abrasaba con fuerza, esperaba que tuviera el coraje de aplazar la boda y esperar por el – se separaron y se vieron fijamente – piensa mucho en lo que te dije – le susurro –

-intentare hacerlo – dijo mientras lo veía y se alejaba de el lentamente –

Sakura se acerco hasta el rey Clow, quien la veía tiernamente, acerco a ella y de dio un fuerte abrazo

-Cuídate mucho, no hagas cosas imposibles – le dijo suavemente –

-tratare en lo posible no hacerlo – se separo de el para verlo a la cara – gracias por haberme recibido, y haber sido tan paciente con migo –

-fue un honor tenerte aquí –

-me enfrentare a el también por usted –

-no es necesario, te dije que soy feliz con lo que tengo –

-lo se, pero aun así, quiero hacerlo –

-ya hiciste mucho por nosotros, gracias por ayudarnos a defender Zarek y haber acabado con la guerra –

-era mi deber – se abrazo a el de nuevo – de verdad gracias, por enseñarme como ser una verdadera gobernante, espero que la paz en Zarek reine por mucho tiempo, sino puede llamarme para arreglarlo – el sonrió –

-lo haré – se separaron y ella dirigió su mirada hacia Kaia, quien no había podido contener sus lagrimas, al verla Sakura tampoco pudo hacerlo, camino hasta estar frente a ella –

-Kaia –

-mi niña – dijo ella mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla – pensé que este momento jamás llegaría – Sakura cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas, cosa que no consiguió, al abrirlos, la vio fijamente y la abrazo con fuerza, acto que Kaia respondió de igual forma –

-yo estaré eternamente agradecida con tigo Kaia – su voz era entrecortada, sabia que parte de ella se quedaba en la tierra con ellos, todo lo que vivió ahí era algo que no lograría olvidar nunca, todas la personas que amo permanecerían en sus recuerdos por siempre – gracias por haber sido mi madre, mi amiga, mi apoyo, mi estancia aquí no habría sido la misma sin ti, gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste, y por obligarme a vivir todo lo bueno que podía – se separaron y Sakura trato de limpiar las lagrimas del rostro de Kaia – Gracias –

-te quiero mucho, te quiero mucho hija – dijo mientras tomaba el rostro de ella en sus manos para besar tiernamente su mejilla y abrasarla de nuevo fuertemente no quería soltarla, quería retenerla a su lado, sentía que con ella se iba parte de su corazón, recuperase de una nueva perdida de ese tipo no seria fácil, deseaba con todo su ser que ella estuviera bien, que lograra salir avante de la lucha que la esperaba, deseaba tener la oportunidad de volver a ver su rostro y poder estrecharla de nuevo contra su pecho, todas la imágenes de su vida junto a ella pasaron frente a ella, su llegada al castillo y la forma tan cruel que tuvo con ella al principio y como esa pequeña altiva y arrogante se había ganado su corazón, hasta el punto de amarla como si fuese su hija, sus travesuras, sus escasas pero sinceras sonrisas, la forma de demostrar el aprecio que tenia para ella, como la vio convertirse en una mujer, se sentía orgullosa de saber que ella había sido parte de todo eso, había estado con ella en todas la fases de su vida y esa despedida le dolía como la muerte misma de su hija, pero guardaba la esperanza de volver a verla –

-yo también te quiero mucho – se separo de ella e intento sonreír, limpio sus propias lagrimas y la miro fijamente – y para demostrártelo, quiero.... quiero darte algo en agradecimiento, y no solo a ti – tomo la mano de ella y la del rey para unirlas junto con las suyas, ellos no comprendieron mucho que era lo que haría pero no opusieron resistencia alguna, Sakura les sonrió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, un instante después pudieron ver como empezaba a emanar una luz intensa de sus manos y esta los estaba rodeando por completo, era como sentir la presencia de ella en ese resplandor, este volvió muy intenso, tanto que ilumino todo el lugar e hizo que todos cerraran sus ojos, se sentía que era capaz de trasmitir mucha paz y vida, hasta que empezó a disminuir lentamente y desaprecio por completo, los reyes abrieron sus ojos aun sin comprender mucho que era lo que había sucedido, Sakura lo hizo al mismo tiempo que ellos y los veía tiernamente sin quitar su sonrisa – por todo lo que hicieron por mi – soltó sus manos y se alejo de ellos – estoy segura que tu podrás seguir dando todo ese amor que tienes – le dijo a Kaia se reunió con los demás y el maestro se dispuso abrir el portal –

-Sakura que fue lo que… - dijo el rey pero ella se limito a sonreírle –

-el resto depende de ustedes – Kaia no parecía comprender muy bien, pero Clow sonrió ampliamente –

-Gracias –

-¿estas lista? – dijo el maestro –

-estoy lista – dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y pesar en su mirada –

-bien – el maestro tomo su llave y esta empezó a brillar intensamente hasta tomar la forma de una espada, la tomo y la clavo en el suelo se disponía a girarla cuando a lo lejos le pareció escuchar una voz, se giro para ver de donde provenía –

-¡¡SAKURA!! – escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y luego de un momento logro distinguir a la persona que la llamaba, su expresión no pudo denotar mas sorpresa al verlo, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, era la ultima persona que espera ver - ¡Sakura! – Dijo cuando estuvo frente a ella con la respiración agitada por el cansancio, se notaba que había corrido mucho, ella se acerco a el lentamente y se agacho para estar a su nivel y acariciar su mejilla tiernamente ––

-¡Loan! – dijo aun incrédula a su presencia, el pequeño le sonrió –

-Sakura, que bueno que te alcance – dijo recuperando el aliento, se veía feliz de verla nuevamente –

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con sorpresa –

-quería despedirme de ti, y agradecerte por haber acabado con la guerra, La piedra brillo Sakura, brillo mucho, y mi padre regreso – dijo el muy contento, ella dirigió su mirada al hombre que estaba a lo lejos y lo distinguió como el soldado con el que hablado antes, ella también estaba contenta que Loan hubiera recuperado a su padre, regreso su mirada al niño que la veía con alegría reflejada en su rostro – le pedí que me llevara a verte, esperaba encontrarte aun, vimos el carruaje y los caballos en el bosque y empezamos a seguirlos, creí que no te alcanzaría, gracias por cumplir tu promesa, ya no estaré solo – ella tomo su rostro dulcemente –

-nunca estarás solo Loan, no mientras tengas a alguien que te ame junto a ti – el niño la abrazo con fuerza y ella le respondió igual –

-gracias por haber terminado con todo –

-no tienes por que hacerlo, me dio mucho gusto conocerte – dijo mientras se separaba de el –

-en verdad tienes que irte, no puedes quedarte – dijo tristemente –

-no puedo, hay algo muy importante que debo hacer –

-no voy a volver a verte – dijo tristemente –

-solo si lo deseas mucho en verdad, soy un ser de luz después de todo – dijo mientras le sonreía –

-¿ellos también? – dijo el niño mientras veía a los demás listos para partir, se encontraban un tanto asombrados por ver la interacción de ella con el pequeño sobre todo por que no tenían idea de quien se trataba –

-ellos también – dijo sonriente, el siguió inspeccionando a los demás y fijo su mirada en los reyes y Tomoyo –

-ellos son los reyes –

-si, lo son – de repente el cambio su expresión como si algo no estuviera bien –

-¿Dónde esta Shaoran? – Pregunto seriamente, ella no pudo evitar entristecerse ante la pregunta y Loan lo noto – ¿no vino? – dijo sin mucho ánimo –

-no – dijo suavemente –

-¿Por qué? –

-digamos que esta molesto con migo porque no le dije la verdad sobre quien era, y no quiso despedirse – el pareció molestarse por eso –

-es un tonto – dijo el, ante lo que ella sonrió un poco –

-esta bien, tal vez después lo entienda – el asintió y la abrazo de nuevo –

-espero volver a verte algún día –

-yo también, y en agradecimiento por haber venido a despedirte de mi te daré algo – se alejo de el y se dirigió al baúl que había llevado lo abrió y de el saco el dianthe para colocarse de nuevo al nivel del niño y entregárselo, el lo veía con interés –

-¿Qué es? – dijo emocionado ante su obsequio –

-es una flor mágica – dijo suavemente como si se tratara de un secreto – cumple cualquier deseo, y mientras me recuerdes, no se marchitara –

-¡en serio¡ - dijo aun mas emocionado, ella asintió - ¡yo siempre te voy a recordar, siempre, siempre! –

-y yo a ti – se levanto y observo a todos fijamente

El maestro se dispuso abrir el portal girando la espada, al hacerlo de ella surgió un rayo de luz y frente a ellos empezó a formarse un inmenso resplandor

-llévanos a casa – dijo el maestro – muéstranos la esfera celeste – en ese momento la luz se incremento haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz, luego de eso pudieron ver a través de ella el monte orrin, todos parecían asombrados por ver la belleza del lugar solo observarlo era como sentir una inmensa paz

-es hermoso – dijo Kaia al ver el lugar –

-si lo es – dijo con cierta melancolía Clow, el lugar permanecía tal y como lo recordaba, sentía tristeza al saber que no podía regresar, pero como le había dicho a Sakura, era feliz con lo que tenia

Sakura se giro a verlos por última vez mientras les sonreía –

-gracias a todos –

-bien Sakura es hora, debemos volver – dijo el maestro mientras se disponía el a cruzar el portal, ella asintió, el maestro y Sibley fueron los primeros en cruzar el portal, seguidos por Thais y Eriol quien antes de marcharse miro a Tomoyo –

-espero que me des la oportunidad – ella le sonrió y el supo que esa era una respuesta afirmativa para su petición – no te fallare – luego de decir esto cruzo el portal al verlo se sintió muy triste pero sabia que el regresaría se lo había prometido, solo esperaba que en verdad existiera esa posibilidad de la que el le hablo –

-no debes tener miedo – dijo Sakura a Evan que aun permanecía un tanto dudoso para entrar –

-no es miedo, es asombro – le dijo con una sonrisa y sin esperar mas cruzo el portal, Sakura miro hacia atrás nuevamente para verlos por ultima vez, empezó a caminar pero como si de improviso recordara algo se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a la reina que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mostrarse serena ante su partida, mientras Clow la abrazaba fuertemente –

-¡por cierto Kaia! Nadeshiko es un hermoso nombre – dijo con una sonrisa, al ver el desconcierto de ella por su comentario – gracias a todos, los voy a extrañar mucho – se giro nuevamente para entrar, pero antes de hacerlo pudo sentir una presencia acercándose, no deseaba voltear, no quería volver a ver esa mirada de reproche pero fue inevitable cuando lo escucho –

-¡¡¡Eleni!!! – escucho el grito de Shaoran y al hacerlo se detuvo y se giro, el se bajo rápidamente de su caballo, se notaba que aun estaba molesto, tenia la respiración agitada, y esa llama de rabia aun estaba en su mirada, con eso comprendió que no había cambiado de opinión aun seguía pensando que ella le había mentido para dañarlo – ¡en verdad piensas irte! – Dijo con furia, tanta que hasta los demás presentes se sorprendieron, Sakura se limito a sonreírle –

-Adiós Shaoran, Gracias por todo – fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho ya que ella Sakura empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente sin quitar su vista de el, Shaoran pudo ver el lugar al que ella se iría y sintió como si ya hubiera visto cada detalle de el, pudo ver su sonrisa antes que cruzara por completo el portal su imagen parecía contrastar perfectamente con todo el ambiente del lugar como si ella fuera parte de el, el portal empezó a cerrarse lentamente y con el la imagen de la mujer que amaba, lo ultimo que aprecio antes que se cerrara fueron sus ojos y no supo si era su imaginación o logro ver lagrimas surgiendo de ellos, esa era una imagen que nunca había visto, pero ¿Por qué lo había engañado? ¿Cómo pudo mentirle? esperaba no volver a saber de ella nunca, con su partida toda felicidad que creyó posible se había ido, Eleni había acabado con todas sus ilusiones y eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría –

-no, NO..... NO.... ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¡¡ELENIIII!!! – se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo y golpeo con su puño fuertemente donde antes estaba el portal, de repente se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos como si un fuerte dolor lo agobiara, al verlo los reyes se preocuparon por lo que se acercaron a el –

-Shaoran – dijo Clow mientras trataba de ayudarme, pero el no se lo permitió –

-¡¡déjeme!! – dijo mientras se ponía en pie, y se alejaba de el – ¡¡usted lo sabia todo, sabia todo su engaño y la apoyo en eso!! – era evidente que no se encontraba bien, aun sujetaba su cabeza su rostro estaba desencajado, no parecía ser el mismo – ¡¡todos se confabularon para ayudarla!! ¡¡Para burlarse de mí!! –

-Eso no es cierto Shaoran – dijo Kaia tratando de acercarse a el, pero al igual que con Clow también la aparto de su lado –

-¡DEJENME TODOS EN PAZ! – Dijo mientras se alejaba mas – ¡¡esto no puede estar pasando, lo que veo no es real!! ¡¡No lo es!! – en ese momento fuera como si todo lo que estaba en su cabeza explorara, y dando un fuerte grito se desplomo –

-¡¡¡Shaoran!!! – dijo Kaia llegaron a su lado, su respiración era agitada, y estaba un poco pálido - ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – pregunto angustiada a Clow –

-no lo se – dijo el en la misma forma –

-lo mejor será llevarlo al castillo – dijo Tomoyo el rey asintió por lo que lo subieron al carruaje y emprendieron su regreso al palacio -

------ ------- -------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Por su lado los seres de luz llegaban a su planeta, al llegar al monte orrin se encontraron con Fuyitaka, Toya y Yukito que los esperaban, era como si supieran que ellos llegarían en ese momento, al verlos Sakura trato de sonreír, no quería que ellos notaran su tristeza

-Padre – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a el para abrasarlo, gesto que el respondió igual, aunque ella trato de disimularlo pudo sentir que algo había sucedido, y que su estado de animo no era el mejor –

-me da gusto tenerlos de regreso – dijo mientras se separaba de ella y le sonreía –

-dada las circunstancias nuestra alegría no es muy grande – dijo el maestro –

-lo se maestro – dijo el en tono serio –

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado padre? – pregunto preocupada y temiendo que en su ausencia algo hubiera acontecido –

-por ahora no mucho – dijo Toya no muy alegre –

-Kek aun no se ha manifestado, pero ha creado un escudo alrededor del lado oscuro del planeta, no podemos acercarnos – dijo Yukito –

-cuando las llaves estuvieron sin poder todos nos desconcertamos creímos que el había hecho algo para que eso sucediera – dijo Toya –

-solo fue un efecto del eclipse – dijo Sibley –

-lo sabemos, lo encontramos en uno de los escritos antiguos, es por eso que estamos aquí supusimos que regresaría hoy – dijo Fuyitaka, que veía a Sakura con bastante interés en sus ojos había reflejada una tristeza, y nada tenia que ver con lo que les esperaba – ¿Pudiste encontrar a Argus? – pregunto seriamente –

-si, lo hice – dijo ella alejándose de el y recordando todo lo que había sucedido antes de su partida –

-eso significa que Kek no tiene mas posibilidades de seguir reinando – dijo Yukito emocionado al escuchar esa noticia –

-no es así yo…. – cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de decir que el no estaba con ellos y no los ayudaría –

-Argus decidió no venir – dijo Evan firmemente al notar que ella no podía hacerlo, todos se giraron a verlo, y hasta ese momento notaron su presencia Fuyitaka se acerco hasta el y lo miro como si lo estuviera examinando

-¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto en ton de molestia –

-al parecer Sakura no solo encontró a Argus – dijo el maestro caminando hasta ellos al notar la mirada de desconfianza de Fuyitaka – sino también a Arius, Evan resulto ser la reencarnación de el, y decido regresar con nosotros –

-parece que regresaron con muchas sorpresas – dijo Yukito – y con un nuevo aditamento a nuestro favor –

-pero no con la mas importante – dijo Sakura que ahora estaba de espaldas a ellos, suspiro profundamente y se giro a verlos – no logre que el jerarca regresara, lo lamento padre – dijo con pesar en su voz –

-¿Por qué no quiso venir? No lo comprendo – dijo acercándose a ella para verla de frente –

-Argus es Shaoran – todos la vieron con mucho asombro cuando dijo esas palabras –

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo ese niño es Argus – dijo Toya bastante impactado –

-si, lo es – dijo ella sin cambia r su expresión – y no tiene mayor interés en saber de nosotros, esta muy molesto por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo lo que yo era, no esta dispuesto a pelear con nosotros, en verdad lo lamento, esto es mi culpa –

-claro que no – dijo Toya, con molestia en su voz, el pensar en todo lo que seguramente el le dijo cuando le contó la verdad lo hacia enojar, ese niño pagaría si había herido a su hermana, hacia mucho que tenia ganas de acabar con el y ahora tenia la excusa, pero por el momento lo importante era Sakura – si el no acepta lo que es, simplemente tendremos que luchar sin el – dijo acercándose a ella, ella lo miro y trato de sonreír –

-tu cumpliste con encontrarlo – dijo Fuyitaka mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombre y la veía tiernamente – lo demás dependía de el, recuerda que no obligamos a nadie a tomar sus decisiones – ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco ante las palabra de apoyo de los demás – sino basta ver a Arius – regreso su mirada al joven – el esta aquí por voluntad propia ¿no? – Sakura también lo miro –

-claro que si –

-y estoy dispuesto ayudarlos en todo lo que me sea posible – Fuyitaka sonrió sonoramente –

-parece que este Arius es un tanto diferente al anterior –

-lo mejor será prepararnos para enfrentar la lucha, Kek no será un oponente fácil de vencer – dijo el maestro –

Regresaron al recinto sagrado donde reunieron a todos lo habitantes de la esfera celeste para hacer el anuncio del regreso de Sakura y la presentación de Evan. Cuando los seres de luz se enteraron que el jerarca había decidido no participar en la lucha decidieron que entonces lo mejor era acabar con Kek, y así Sakura ocuparía su lugar como gobernante, hasta que el se manifestara en otra vida. Todos le brindaron su apoyo por lo que los preparativos para la batalla iniciarían

Evan caminaba por el recinto sagrado, el ahora vestía como los demás seres de luz y por una extraña razón se sentía como en casa. Recorría los alrededores del lugar como si al ver cada objeto sus recuerdos regresaran.

-parece que te estas acomodando – dijo Sakura llegando junto a el –

-si, y muy bien, jamás me imagine que me recibirían con tal gusto –

-no siempre uno de los nuestros regresa – el en verdad parecía estar muy contento de estar ahí, cosa que al parecer para Sakura no era del todo placentera, su expresión no había dejado de relejar tristeza y nostalgia, era evidente que aun le dolía el que Shaoran no hubiera aceptado ayudarla, pero talvez hablar de ello solo la lastimaba mas, por eso decidió no mencionar el tema –

-quisiera tener la oportunidad de disfrutar todos mis recuerdos, siento que así seria mas fácil todo, ¿usted podría ayudarme en eso? – ella sonrió con cierto interés –

-me temo que no, tengo el don para encontrar seres reencarnados, pero no para devolverles sus recuerdos –

-es una pena, esperaba que se pudiera – dijo un tanto decepcionado –

-pero conozco a alguien que puede hacerlo, no creo que se niegue ayudarte, tenemos unos minutos antes de la reunión – empezó a caminar, el la siguió hasta salir del recinto llegaron hasta otra construcción donde al parecer no era permitido el paso a todos ya que a la entrada estaba un guardia, pero al ver a Sakura hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta –

– ven vamos – dijo ella aun con cierto temor por la mirada del guardia el siguió su camino –

-no parece muy amable – dijo al darle alcance de nuevo –

-eso es porque tu no tendrías que entrar aquí, así que compórtate – llegaron hasta un lugar donde fluía un inmenso río y había una enorme cascada, se quedo extasiado al ver toda la belleza que había, era un paraíso se podía sentir una tranquilidad y paz en todo – es hermoso verdad –

-si que lo es –

-este es lugar donde habitan las sacerdotisas, es por ello que no todos pueden entrar, solo los miembros del concejo –

-no quiero imaginar porque – dijo el en tono divertido y sugerente, ella sonrió –

-tu eras parte del concejo así que no habrá problema con que estés aquí, o eso creo, talvez cuando recuperes tus recuerdos descubras que ya habías estado aquí antes aunque estuviera prohibido – dijo en susurro ante lo que el sonrió mas, caminaron un poco mas y pudieron ver a un grupo de jóvenes en las orillas del río, al parecer estaban realizando una especie de entrenamientos ya que se encontraban sentadas sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados y despedían una luz muy intensa, la mas anciana de todas pareció sentir su presencia ya que dejo lo que hacia y se acerco a ellos, Sakura le susurro algo al oído y ella les indico el camino a seguir – mira ahí esta – dijo Sakura cuando llegaron hasta la persona que buscaban –

-¿ella? – dijo Evan asombrado al ver a la persona que ella se refería –

-si, es una de las mejores sacerdotisas que hay y ella te ayudara con tus recuerdos, incluso puede contarte su experiencia – caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar junto a ella – Thais – ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentada sobre el suelo y realizaba el mismo ejercicio que las demás solo que la luz que ella irradiaba parecía tener mas brillo, el la veía atentamente, en verdad era un ser hermoso, lentamente ella abrió sus ojos al verlos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada, su luz se disipo por completo y se puso en pie, para caminar hasta ellos – tengo un trabajo para ti – dijo Sakura mientras le sonreía –

-y ¿Qué es? – pregunto con cierta duda –

-Arius necesita ayuda para lograr recuperar sus recuerdos, y creo que "tú" eres la más indicada para hacerlo – ella lo miro y no pudo evitar que los nervios la recorrieran –

-no creo que eso sea así, hay seres más capacitados que yo… –

-sabes que no es cierto, además tu pasaste por lo mismo que el, puedes orientarlo – ella le sonrió – bueno yo los dejo, tienen poco tiempo, en un rato mas será la reunión con el concejo – ella empezó a caminar hasta que se perdió de vista, Thais regreso su mirada a Evan quien al parecer estaba bastante divertido con la situación –

-así que este es su… resguardo – empezó a caminar por el lugar recorriéndolo con la mirada – tengo la sensación que ya estado acá –

-en este lugar no pueden entrar todos, no se porque Sakura lo trajo aquí –

-tal vez no me considere una amenaza, y en verdad deseo recuperar por completo mis recuerdos – se acerco hasta ella para verla de frente – dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer – le dijo casi en susurro, por un momento creyó escuchar al verdadero Arius, era como si el estuviera presente en todas las palabra que Evan decía –

-esta bien, voy ayudarlo – el sonrió y Thais le indico que se sentara en el suelo – aunque no le prometo que todos sus recuerdos regresen de golpe, es posible que aparezcan con el pasar del tiempo –

-tengo la eternidad para recuperarlos, no tengo prisa – ella se sentó junto a el y cerro sus ojos, Evan hizo lo mismo, Thais empezó a crear una esfera de luz hasta que esta los rodeo por completo, era como estar inmerso en un mundo donde no existía nada, hasta que lentamente imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente.

Evan logro recuperar gran parte de sus recuerdos en su mayoría de su infancia, de sus entrenamientos con el maestro y las cosas que había vivido junto a Argus, en verdad habían sido muy amigos, recordó también a Kek y la forma en que siempre había envidiado a su hermano. Aunque no logro llegar hasta los acontecimientos de la batalla donde perdió la vida supuso que por el momento era suficiente ya que era hora de reunirse con los demás para armar un plan de ataque.

Los miembros del concejo se reunieron con ellos para planeta un buen ataque, el maestro les relato todo lo sucedido en la ultima batalla que tuvieron en la tierra y el uso que le daría a la piedra que habían robado.

Prepararon sus armas y a los mejores guerreros para dar inicio a su batalla, de ella dependía el destino del universo.

En el recinto sagrado todos lo guerreros de luz se preparaban para enfrentarse a Kek, no seria una lucha fácil era evidente que si el no se había manifestado era porque esperaba que ellos dieran el primer paso, Sakura se había alejado un poco de todos hasta una pequeña colina donde se podía apreciar por completo el recinto sagrado, aun se encontraba afectada por la forma en que había acabado las cosas con Shaoran, lamentaba que su relación hubiera terminado con el desprecio de el. Respiro profundamente y pudo ver a su padre frente a ella.

-se que esto no es fácil para ti –

-no, lo es para todos –

-lo se, pero en tu caso tiene mas implicaciones –

-siento que de algún modo falle al no conseguir que Argus viniera con nosotros –

-eso no es así, tu has hecho mucho, si el no comprendió la situación y teme enfrentar lo que es, es mejor que no haya venido –

-pero el es el verdadero jerarca –

-tal vez, pero ser jerarca no le da derecho hacer sufrir a mi pequeña – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla al ver la tristeza que había en ella –

-Padre – dijo en reproche –

-es así, si en este momento estuviera frente a mi no me importaría que fuera Argus y créeme que le daría lo que se merece –

-el tiene razón en estar molesto, le mentí, y eso es algo que no me perdonara nunca –

-pues entonces con mucha mas razón no merece ocupar su lugar entre nosotros, que clase de líder no comprende que muchas veces nuestro deber nos obliga hacer cosas que no queremos, no podías revelar tu identidad, era poner en riesgo tu vida y la del planeta en el que estabas, si el no es capaz de comprender eso, no merece ser jerarca, menos si te lastima de esa manera

-me pregunto si yo en verdad merezco ese lugar –

-Sakura mira hacia allá – ella observo donde su padre le indicaba y pudo ver a todos lo seres de luz preparándose para dar inicio a la batalla todos parecían estar dispuestos a todo por desaparecer a Kek para siempre – ellos están aquí dispuestos a pelear, no por Argus, sino por ti, están consientes del sacrificio que has hecho por lograr devolver el equilibrio a nuestro planeta, por quien ellos pelearan es por ti y junto a ti – ella los observo por un rato mas y supo que cada palabra que el le decía era cierta, contaba con muchas personas dispuestas apoyarla –

-gracias padre –

-no tienes porque darlas – la vio con ternura – tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que has logrado –

-eso espero, porque cuando regrese quiero que encuentre todo en su lugar –

------ ------- -------------------- ----------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------------- -----

Los reyes había llegado nuevamente al palacio rápidamente subieron a Shaoran a su habitación y un medico llego para revisarlo, pero al parecer físicamente no tenia nada, los reyes de Likaios estaban bastante preocupados, el llevaba varias hora inconciente, y el saber el motivo de todo lo que estaba pasando no ayudaba a que asimilar mejor las cosas Clow trato de explicarles el motivo de la partida de Eleni, pero al enterarse que ella era un ser de luz su reacción no fue muy diferente a la de Shaoran los reclamos hacia los reyes no se hicieron esperar, pero al parecer Kaia había logrado tranquilizarlos cuando les expuso lo que había sido la vida de Sakura, y todo lo que había pasado, la responsabilidad que cargaba al tener que enfrentar al acecino de su madre. Y que ella también estaba sufriendo por separarse de el, ya que era evidente que estaba enamorada de Shaoran, a lo que no hicieron referencia fue al hecho que el también era un ser de luz, esa era una verdad que solamente a el le correspondía revelar. Con esto ellos parecieron comprender mejor la situación pero aun así sus reclamos hacia ellos por haberle mentido estuvieron presentes.

Casi al anochecer Shaoran recobro el conocimiento, se sentía un tanto aturdido como no acabara de comprender todo, pero ahora en su mente estaban presentes gran parte de sus recuerdos pasados, con la desesperación de perder a Eleni y habar visto el que fue su hogar en su otra vida a el llegaron un sin fin de memorias, con ellos supo que todo lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, pero aun seguía sin comprende porque había destinado ese momento en el que creía que serian felices por estar juntos para decírselo. Supo por su presencia que alguien estaba en la habitación por lo que dirigió su vista hasta la personas que estaba de pie recostado en la pared.

-Shaoran, me alegro que hayas despertado ¿Estas bien? – dijo el acercándose a la cama, Shaoran se incorporo para quedar sentado y llevo sus manos a la cabeza como si aun le doliera –

-si, estoy bien – dijo desanimado, levanto su rostro y lo vio fijamente como si lo estuviera reconociendo – Clow – dijo con cierta sorpresa – ¿eres tú? – el sonrió mientras tomaba una silla para sentarse frente a el –

-si – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa – bienvenido de nuevo…. Señor – dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia –

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –

-debo suponer que recuperaste todos tu recuerdos, al hablarme de esa manera –

-si – dijo como si el hecho le molestara de sobre manera, Clow supo que aunque el hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos sus resquemores por haberle mentido no se irían tan fácilmente –

-comprendo, no tengo mucho que decir sobre mi estancia en la tierra, confórmate con saber que ahora como lo habrás notado soy mortal, pero el que yo este aquí no es muy importante por ahora, el hecho que ahora sepas quien eres y lo que eso implica… -

-eso no implica nada, aunque ahora sepa que en efecto lo que ella dijo es cierto, no borra el hecho que me mintió todo la vida, ¡y no se lo voy a perdonar nunca! –

-Sakura nunca quiso mentirte, pero no podía revelarte la verdad –

-¿Por qué no? Yo hubiera guardado el secreto como ustedes –

-eso no puedes saberlo –

-eso ya no importa, el hecho es que no quiero volver a saber nada de Eleni… Sakura o como se llame –

-entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes contemplada la posibilidad de regresar a la esfera celeste – el bufo una sonrisa –

-eso nunca, mi lugar es aquí, y no pienso irme nunca –

-bien en ese caso, no tiene sentido que siga hablando con tigo –

-¿Por qué estaba Evan con ella? –

-porque Evan al igual que tu, es un ser de luz reencarnado –

-que cosas de la vida no, porque no me extraña, donde iría ella que Evan no la acompañe – bufo un sonrisa – y quien se supone que es Evan –

-Arius, lo recuerdas, tu mejor amigo – el rió sonoramente como si burlara de lo que el le decía –

-mi amigo, es una pena que ya no lo seamos –

-Evan tuvo el coraje para aceptar lo que es y ayudarla a enfrentarse a Kek –

-el es así, y debo suponer que cree que yo soy un cobarde por negarme admitir una cosa como esa, pues no me importa, no me importa lo que crean y lo que pase con ellos, ya nada me importa –

-esperaba que cuando las cosas se calmara tuviera una mejor reacción y la apoyaras en esto –

-eso nunca pasara –

-espero que nunca te arrepientas de esta decisión – salio de la habitación dejándolo solo, el se dejo caer en la cama y quedo con su mirada fija en el techo por largo rato, hasta que le pareció escuchar ruidos en la habitación contigua, se puso en pie y abrió la puesta que comunicaba ambas recamaras, al hacerlo se encontró con la habitación destrozada, ver el daño que el mismo había hecho solo le recordaba la traición de ella, pudo ver dos sirvientes recogiendo todo lo que el había tirado –

-¡dejen eso! – dijo con furia ella se detuvieron en el acto y lo vieron de frente –

-Majestad su madre ordeno…. –

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE MI MADRE HAYA ORDENADO, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MAS VUELVE A ENTRAR A ESTA HABITACION ¡ME OYERON! –

-si majestad – ellas salieron inmediatamente y el recorrió todo la recamara, llevo su mano a su bolsillo y encontró la carta que ella le había dejado, nuevamente la leyó y al hacerlo nuevamente fue como si una opresión se apoderara de el, cada palabra lo lastimaba y por un momento sintió que le había fallado al no ser capaz de comprender todo lo que sucedía.

_Se que en estos momentos debes odiarme, y no te culpo por hacerlo, se que debes sentirte muy herido por que te oculte la verdad, jamás quise mentirte, pero revelar mi realidad era algo que no podía hacer, estaban en juego muchas cosas no solo mi vida, mi mundo, mi gente, incluso la tierra. Siempre tuve temor de saber cual seria tu reacción al saber la verdad, miedo a que me despreciaras como seguramente lo haces ahora, admito que guardaba la esperanza que comprendieras mis motivos, pero no puedo reclamarte que no lo hagas, tal vez yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo._

_A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que estaré eternamente agradecida con tigo, por todo lo que me permitiste vivir a tu lado, por haberme amado de la forma que lo hiciste, y haber soportado mis desplantes e insultos hacia ti, gracias a ti supe lo que era amar y ser correspondido y es algo que no cambiaria por nada, jamás te voy a olvidar, se que algún día encontraras a alguien que será capaz de amarte como lo mereces y si eso llega a pasar créeme que seré feliz por ti. _

_Espero algún día llegar a ser un recuerdo agradable para ti, que cuando pienses en mi, no solo exista el rencor y el resentimiento, que el amor que sentiste por mi pueda reflejarse de algún modo en tus pensamiento. Espero también haber dejado aunque sea una mínima huella en ti, porque te aseguro que tú quedaste para siempre gravado en mi ser, será difícil estar la eternidad sin ti, pero la aceptare como mi condena por haberme negado a vivir tanto tiempo lo que sentía, y por no habértelo dicho jamás, aun ahora no puedo hacerlo, pero espero habértelo demostrado con mi entrega, estos últimos días a tu lado han sido los mas felices para mi, gracias por eso._

_Por ultimo quiero pedirte que nunca dejes de ser el niño bueno que eres, es algo de ti que siempre me agrado aunque dijera lo contrario._

_Se que esta vez no hay un hasta algún día, solo un adiós definitivo. Pero a pesar de eso yo seguiré creyendo que nuestra promesa que pase lo que pase nos volveremos a ver seguirá existiendo por siempre._

_Gracias por todo,_

_Sakura _

Continuara........

hola regrese con un nuevo capitulo, y esta vez no me tarde mucho, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y como vieron despues de todo Shaoran si era Argus asi que espero que el capituno no haya decepcionado a nadie, espero sus comentarios sobre la historia

nos lemos en la proxima....


	32. De nuevo Frente a Frente

Seres de luz

Al día siguiente de la partida de Sakura a su hogar las cosas en el palacio no parecían haber mejorado mucho, Shaoran aun se encontraba sumamente furioso por todo lo acontecido había pasado la noche en la habitación de ella con la sensación de vació llenando su pecho, y la ira reflejada en su rostro, una y otra vez leyó la carta que ella le había dejado hasta casi guardar por completo las palabras en su memoria, pero cada vez que lo hacia su enojo crecía mas al recordar todo lo que pensó construir junto a ella. Cansado de tanto pensar en eso se decidió a salir de la habitación y tratar de despejar su mente aunque sabia que era algo imposible, ella estaba gravada a fuego en su memoria y en su corazón.

Su semblante no era muy bueno sus ojeras por no haber dormido eran notorias su rostro estaba serio, nadie recordaba haberlo visto así. Justo antes que pudiera salir del castillo su madre lo intercepto.

-Shaoran ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo preocupada, el detuvo su paso y se giro a verla sin cambiar de expresión –

-¿le parece que estoy bien? – pregunto con cierta molestia, acercándose a ella –

-hijo se que todo esto es muy difícil… – trato de acariciar su mejilla pero el sujeto su mano antes que pudiera hacerlo –

-¿difícil? Madre, esto es más que difícil – soltó la mano de ella y su enojo creció más –

-se que ahora todo es muy reciente y que te sientes muy lastimado, pero creo que lo importante ahora es pensar en tu futuro, ella ya no esta y no va regresar – hablaba con voz pausada tratando que el comprendiera que lo único que quería era que se sintiera mejor –

-¡¡Y CREE QUE NO LO SE!! – dijo elevando la voz, ella se preocupo un poco al verlo en ese estado, no recordaba que se hubiera comportado así antes, ese no parecía ser el - cree que no se que la perdí para siempre – dijo bajando la voz y esta vez mas que enojo era tristeza lo que reflejaban sus palabras –

-sabes que nunca estuve del todo de acuerdo en que se casaran, porque quería que la persona que fuera tu esposa te amara como te mereces y de alguna forma sentía que ella no lo hacia… -

-lo se madre, no tiene que recordármelo –

-pues creo que me equivoque en eso – el la observo como sin comprender a lo que se refería –ella siempre se comportaba diferente con tigo, talvez no era muy expresiva pero había cosas en ella que la delataban y creo…

-¡madre no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de ella! – dijo tratando de seguir su camino –

-pero… - ella trato de detenerlo pero supo que en ese momento el no estaba para seguir con esa conversación –

-pero nada –

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – dijo seriamente –

-regresare con ustedes a Likaios, y continuare con mis obligaciones como me corresponde, y ¡jamás se volverá a tocar el tema de Eleni! – dijo con mucho énfasis en sus palabras, sin decir mas siguió su camino y salio del palacio rumbo a los establos, necesitaba alejarse de todo, cabalgaría hasta caer rendido, deseaba alejar de el cualquier pensamiento de esa mujer, pero cada cosa a su alrededor se la recordaba –

Había llegado hasta las caballerizas, cuando distinguió al pequeño Loan y a su padre hablando con de los reyes de Zarek y el rey Hien al parecer estaban despidiéndose o esa fue la impresión que le dio, iba a seguir su camino haciendo caso omiso de ellos, pero el niño lo vio y al hacerlo corrió rápidamente hasta el, al estar de frente a Shaoran se detuvo y lo miro fijamente se veía que estaba muy enojado, pero noto algo mas, el pequeño llevaba en sus manos un dianthe, ver esa flor lo dejo un tanto absorto, sin decirle nada el niño le dio un fuerte puntapié en la pierna, y el golpe le había dolido se tomo el lugar donde el lo había golpeado mientras lo observaba como sino creyera lo que había hecho. Al ver esto los demás llegaron hasta el lugar y el padre de Loan lo tomo para evitar que diera un nuevo golpe, ya que eso se disponía hacer.

-¡¿se puede saber porque hiciste eso?! – Dijo Shaoran elevando un poco la voz –

-¡¡¡Porque eres un tonto!!! – grito el niño quien también parecía estar muy molesto –

-¡Loan! Esa no es forma de hablarle a su majestad, discúlpate en este momento – le dijo su padre seriamente, los reyes se limitaban a observar la situación entre divertidos y asombrados por la actitud del niño –

-No voy a disculparme, por tu culpa Sakura se fue muy triste, tu la hiciste llorar, después que ella vino aquí acabar con la guerra, ella es muy buena, me prometió que terminaría con la guerra y mi padre regresaría y lo cumplió, pero por tu culpa se fue muy triste, eres un tonto, ya no soy tu amigo – parecía que el nuevamente quería agredirlo pero su padre no se lo permitió, y lo sujetaba fuertemente, el también estaba bastante impresionado ante la actitud de su hijo el siempre había sido un niño muy retraído porque ahora se comportaba así y para colmo con el príncipe y frente al rey –

-Loan es suficiente – dijo su padre pero para el las cosas no había acabado –

-¿de donde sacaste esa flor? – pregunto Shaoran seriamente, todos se sorprendieron ante esta pregunta porque de todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente le preguntaba por algo como eso –

-Sakura me la dio antes de irse, es mágica, cumple cualquier deseo, y sabes que, le voy a pedir a la flor que Sakura regrese pero que tú no puedas verla, para que no vuelvas hacerla llorar –

-ya basta Loan, le ruego lo disculpe majestad, es un niño no sabe lo que dice – dijo su padre bastante apenado –

-no te preocupes entiendo que no sabe mucho de lo que esta pasando – dijo refiriéndose al soldado, y luego regreso su mirada al niño – no creo que esa flor en verdad funcione – dijo con cierto aire de descrédito –

-¡¡si lo hace!! Solo tienes que desearlo con mucha fuerza, ella me dijo que mientras la recordara no se marchitaría, y le creo, ella nunca miente –

-también te equivocas en eso – dijo molesto, pero el niño no parecía intimidarse ante su enojo –

-¡¡no es cierto!! – dijo ahora mas molesto – ella siempre ha cumplido todo lo que dice, me prometió que acabaría con la guerra y lo hizo, me prometió que mi padre regresaría y regreso, tu eres el mentiroso, el que la lastimo solo porque no te dijo que era un ser de luz, eres un tonto si no te diste cuenta que lo era – sin esperar que el dijera mas siguió su camino, dejando a los demás un tanto asombrados por su forma de comportarse como si en verdad no le importara nada –

-en verdad lo siento majestad – dijo el soldado refiriéndose al rey –

-no te preocupes – el rey Hien observo detenidamente al niño, el pareció preocuparse un poco por la mirada del rey –

-lo siento – dijo el pequeño suavemente –

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú crees en lo que estabas diciendo? –

-si – dijo muy seguro –

-entonces no tienes porque disculparte, espero que cuando crezcas sigas defiendo lo crees de esa forma, sin importar a quien tengas que enfrentarte – dijo el rey mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza del niño –

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Algunos días habían pasado desde su llegada a la esfera celeste, Sakura había dedicado por completo su tiempo a entrenar, de alguna manera sentía que su fuerza se había incrementado, era como si ahora toda su energía pudiera fluir con mas facilidad y tuviera un mejor control sobre todo su alrededor, se habían preparado para dirigirse al lado oscuro del planeta y enfrentar a Kek, todo estaba listo para hacerlo. Tratando de relajarse un poco había caminado hasta la colina donde entrenaba cuando niña, había permanecido ahí todo el día haciendo ejercicios mentales y tranquilizando sus sentimientos no debía permitir que estos la dominaran tenia que pensar con cabeza fría.

cayendo la tarde observo el infinito, la hermosa aurora boreal que surcaba el cielo y su contraste con el lado oscuro del planeta, era como si ese atardecer fuera el anuncio de todo lo que pasaría, ella lo observaba como si hacerlo le diera las fuerzas para enfrentarse a el, debía derrotarlo, había entrenado toda su vida para ello y ahora no podía fallar, no permitiría que alguien mas muriera por su causa, esta vez no permitirá que nadie saliera lastimado, no habrían mas perdidas, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Pudo sentir la presencia de Evan acercándose a ella, el también había progresado mucho el maestro lo había entrenando y parecía haber recuperado sus habilidades, el estar en la esfera celeste le había devuelto su fuerza y ahora si seria capaz de luchar de igual a igual con los entes oscuros, además que sabia que el tenia su propia batalla personal con Kek por lo acontecido en su vida pasada.

-ya esta todo listo mañana al amanecer atacaremos a Kek – dijo el llegando a su lado –

-bien – dijo ella seriamente –

-parece que esta muy determinada – Evan se sentó sobre el césped y ella hizo lo mismo frente a el –

-lo estoy, pero la batalla es mañana y por ahora ya no quiero pensar en eso – dijo mientras daba un profundo suspiro –

-¿en que quiere pensar entonces?– pregunto el con una sonrisa, ella respondió con el mismo gesto –

-porque no me dices como vas con tus recuerdos – el sonrió ampliamente –

-bastante bien, he recordado muchas cosas, incluso la batalla donde fallecí – su sonrisa disminuyo –

-no debió ser agradable –

-no nada, las sensaciones son bastante reales, pero Thais ha sido de gran ayuda en todo ese proceso – dijo recuperando su sonrisa nuevamente –

-también la has recordado a ella –

-si por completo, o eso creo, pero aun no se lo he dicho

-¿Por qué no? –

-parece que no se siente cómoda con conversaciones de ese tipo – suspiro profundamente –

-¿y que harás al respecto? –

-enfrentarlo, la verdad estar junto a ella me es agradable –

-me alegro, por los dos, espero que esta vez logres que ella elija por ti –

-no estoy muy seguro de querer hacer eso – dijo seriamente, sin percatarse que en ese momento no eran los únicos que se encontraban en ese lugar, la figura de Thais estaba a cierta distancia de ellos y los veía con detenimiento mientras una sensación que no supo identificar la recorría, portaba en sus manos un pequeño cofre el cual apretó con fuerza al verlos, oculto su presencia para evitar que ellos pudieran notarla y a penas y podía escuchar su conversación –

-¿Qué? –

-no quiero lastimarla – dijo el viéndola a la cara fijamente –

-¿Por qué dices eso? – al parecer no comprendía muy bien porque el no quería luchar por estar con ella –

-yo… aun siento algo por usted – Sakura lo observaba sin cambiar mucho su expresión, no podía creer que después de todo lo ocurrido el aun creyera que de quien estaba enamorado era de ella cuando era evidente que lo que sentía era otra cosa, Evan tomo su mentón y la acerco a el – no se que tan fuerte sea y la verdad no quisiera que Thais saliera lastimada… mas ahora que la posibilidad que usted y yo… – por su lado Thais observaba la escena, sin poder creerlo, ahora comprendía todo aunque el hubiera recobrado sus recuerdos de su vida pasada no significaba que sus sentimientos por ella siguieran existiendo, ahora estos pertenecían a otra persona, y antes que dijeran o hicieran algo mas se alejo del lugar para evitar ser vista, o talvez fue mas para que no vieran las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y que ya no podía contener, se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo y regresar al único lugar donde se sentía segura –

-Evan, para serte sincera, creo que nunca estuviste enamorado de mí, más bien creo que era otra cosa – dijo Sakura alejándose de el –

-no la comprendo –

-bueno, talvez lo que te atrajo fue mi presencia, porque de alguna manera te recordaba a Thais, como si buscaras en mi lo que ella era, estoy segura que en alguna parte de tus recuerdos ella siempre estuvo presente, y mi esencia como ser de luz es lo siempre te atrajo, tal vez si me tengas mucho afecto pero dudo que sea amor – dijo mientras tomaba su mano tiernamente –

-no estoy muy seguro –

-Evan, el hecho que Shaoran no haya entendido y no este a mi lado, no quiere decir que yo pueda pensar en alguien mas, creo que simplemente el amor para mi se acabo – dijo tristemente, el dirigió su mirada hasta sus manos y las apretó con mas fuerza al notar que en ella ya no se encontraban las joyas que siempre había usado –

-tanto como para no traer los regalos que le dio –

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto ella con cierto desanimo –

-por las alhajas que hasta hace solo unos días portaba, como su brazalete y anillo de compromiso – suspiro profundamente y dirigió su mirada hasta sus manos ahora vacías como lo estaba su corazón –

-los deje en el castillo, no quise traer nada que me recordara su amor, cuando lo ultimo que vi en el fue desprecio – noto en sus ojos la tristeza que le provocaba el que Shaoran no estuviera a su lado cuando mas lo necesitaba y comprendió que en verdad el amor de ella era real –

-en verdad lo ama ¿no es así? – pregunto naturalmente –

-si, así es – ella se levanto de su lugar y dirigió su mirada al infinito donde empezaba a caer la noche – aunque nunca se lo haya dicho, y tal vez nunca lo haga, lo amo y creo que así será por siempre – observo a Evan quien a pesar de todo no parecía triste con esta declaración mas bien era como si estuviera analizando las cosas, por lo que decido que lo ayudaría en sus dudas ahora tenia la posibilidad de ayudarlo y retribuirle el apoyo que siempre le había brindado – lo siento, eres la persona menos indicada para que le hable de esto – dijo seriamente, el se levanto también y se coloco frente a ella –

-eso no es cierto, recuerde que yo mismo le desee que fuera feliz con el, y su declaración pese a lo que podría pensar no me lastima – lo dijo como si el mismo estuviera asombrado que así fuera – siempre supe lo que usted sentía por el, aunque me negara aceptarlo en un principio, y se que Shaoran la ama igual, tal vez algún día… -

-no – dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – ya tuve suficiente con el amor para la eternidad – le sonrió tiernamente – pero tal vez para ti sea diferente, tienes la oportunidad frente a ti –

-no lo se, ya le dije, no quiero lastimarla – ella suspiro, talvez seria necesario utilizar otro método –

-Evan, piensa en Thais, y luego piensa en mí, descubre lo que hay detrás de todo eso, y veras a quien amas realmente –

-no la comprendo – ella sonrió mas y tomo sus manos –

-cierra los ojos – el hizo lo que ella decía – deja tu mente en blanco – una luz blanca empezó a rodearlos hasta envolverlos por completo – ahora… piensa en mi – dijo suavemente – explora todos los sentimientos que te embargan – el así lo hizo – ahora piensa en Thais – la luz que lo rodeaba a el se vio incrementada en ese momento – compara todo lo que sientes, veras que son muy diferentes – en ese momento una imagen llego a su mente que lo hizo sobresaltarse y la luz se disipo por completo – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto ella un tanto preocupada, pero se tranquilizo al ver que el sonreía ampliamente, pero era mas bien como si fuera un niño que recordaba alguna travesura y reía para si mismo –

-parece que recordé un suceso muy importante – dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa en verdad parecía estar muy contento –

-en relación a ella – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –

-si –

-y por lo que veo te agrada – el suspiro profundamente y era como si no pudiera quitar la sonrisa de su cara –

-digamos que, aclara todo, ya se que es lo que tengo que hacer y debo agradecérselo –

-no tienes porque – se acerco a ella para abrazarla, se notaba que estaba feliz por lo que fuera que había recordado, se separaron y el empezó a caminar hacia atrás

-ahora debo irme, no voy a dejar pasar esto, el destino puede ser muy elocuente –

-creo que cuando se ama de la forma que ustedes lo hicieron eso es para siempre, destino o no – el sonrió mas –

-tiene razón –

-bueno no te entrego mas, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer – el empezó a caminar a paso presuroso, aun no había avanzado mucho cuando ella lo llamo – ¡Evan! – Se detuvo y se giro a verla – esta vez no la dejes ir –

-no lo haré, téngalo por seguro – siguió su camino sin quitar su sonrisa, Sakura se sentía mejor ahora, al menos lo había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos y esperaba que Thais no cometiera el mismo error que ella y supiera aprovechar mejor las circunstancias

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Thais llegaba hasta el templo de las sacerdotisas y su ánimo no parecía el mejor, la noche había caído y podía apreciar las primeras estrellas en el cielo, esa noche parecían brillar con mas intensidad y era como si solo hiciera que su nostalgia y melancolía se incrementaran, sabia que aunque ella y Arius se hubieran amado, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, el esta vez estaba enamorado de otra, y eso no cambiaria, después de todo ahora tenia la posibilidad de estar con ella, y no pensaba interponerse en algo como eso, lo mejor era que ella siguiera con su vida y dejara de pensar en el, como lo hizo en su anterior vida.

La otra Thais había decidido seguir con su trabajo y no con el amor, ella debía hacer lo mismo, caminaba sin dirección fija, pero como si de algo programado estuviera llego hasta la cascada, era raro que alguien estuviera ahí durante la noche, normalmente solo llegaban al lugar para entrenar, luego de eso toda la zona estaba desierta, y eran esos momentos los que aprovechaba para meditar sobre muchas cosas, pero por la presencia que noto supo que no estaba sola, y observando el cofre que aun tenia en sus manos, olvido completamente que debía haberlo entregado a Evan.

-hiciste tu entrega – escucho la voz de Sibley que llegaba junto a ella, Thais la miro y luego el cofre que sostenía –

-no – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo al recordar la razón de no haberlo hecho –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto ella –

-no lo encontré – Sibley sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, si algo no sabia hacer esa joven era mentir y podía sentir que en su interior se llevaba acabo una batalla de sentimientos –

-¿no lo encontraste? – Pregunto con cierta ironía – Podrías usar una excusa mejor – la miro a la cara fijamente – ¿Qué paso realmente? – Thais suspiro profundamente y supo que no tenia ningún caso ocultarle a Sibley el verdadero motivo por el cual no había entregado su encargo –

-estaba ocupado, y no quise interrumpir, parecía estar muy contento – dijo con cierto dejo de tristeza en sus palabras cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sibley – talvez tu puedas entregárselo mañana antes que partan – dijo ofreciéndole el cofre, pero Sibley no hizo ningún intento por tomarlo, contrario a eso, empezó alejarse de ella y a caminar por el lugar –

-esa actitud no te va llevar a nada, para serte sincera yo creo que entre ustedes… –

-entre nosotros nada, no hay nada y nunca lo habrá – esas palabras parecían estar llenas de desánimo –

-¿Por qué no? – nuevamente se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos, era evidente que ella aun sentía amor por Arius, en su antigua vida ella había sido la única persona con la parecía poder desahogarse y muchas veces le había insistido para que se diera una oportunidad, no seria la primera sacerdotisa que abandonaba el templo por amor, pero sabia que posiblemente esta vez su posición solo fuera una pieza mas en su decisión – Se que se amaron mucho, no crees que eso merece una oportunidad –

-no, lo que paso entre el y yo es parte de un pasado que no deseo revivir, además esta vez sus sentimientos no son hacia mi – agacho su rostro al terminar la frase, debía aceptar que Arius había dejado de amarla y eso era definitivo –

-¿de que estas hablando? –

-es evidente que el… no me… el ama a alguien mas – ella comprendió perfectamente la situación y supuso que lo mejor era ayudarla aclarar las cosas –

-lo dices por Sakura – ella asintió –

-se que el siempre ha estado enamorado de ella, y ahora tiene la posibilidad que le corresponda, yo no voy a intervenir en eso – Sibley coloco sus manos en sus hombros –

-yo no estoy tan segura que lo que Evan sienta por ella sea amor, además he sido testigo de la forma en que se comporta cuando esta con tigo, como te mira, y hasta trata de acercarse de una manera mas… intima, pero tu lo rechazas, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? – ella la miro y se alejo de ella –

-porque lo que ya le dije, el ama alguien mas, en mi vida anterior, ese amor fue causa de mucha angustia y dudas, no se si quiera volver a pasar por eso –

-quieras o no vas tener que hacerlo, Arius te amo mucho, estoy segura que de haber seguido con vida no habría descansado hasta tenerte a su lado –

-eso no es cierto el era…. Un… tanto descarado y engreído – Sibley no pudo evitar reír sonoramente al escuchar la forma en que dijo estas palabras –

-yo no lo diría así, mas bien diría que tenia aires de seductor – dijo ya solo con una sonrisa – y si mal no recuerdo lograban su efecto, sobre todo en ti, que siempre fuiste muy "resistente" – Sibley empezó a caminar de regreso al templo – y por lo que veo Evan tiene su misma… "determinación" piensa bien las cosas, yo estoy segura que todo lo que ustedes sentía el uno por el otro aun esta ahí, solo hay que ayudarlo a salir – dicho esto apresuro su paso hasta que al girarse a verla Thais solo pudo apreciar su figura desapareciendo en el camino.

Permaneció en el lugar, no tenia aun ánimos de regresar al templo se acerco hasta el río, el sonido del agua siempre la hacia sentirse mejor, se dejo caer sobre el césped mientras veía el cielo, la inmensidad de universo, cerro sus ojos para tratar de despejar su mente, pero solo pudo estar tranquila por un momento.

-Buenas noches – escucho una voz que le hablaba, cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver perfectamente el rostro de la persona que turbaba sus pensamientos, al hacerlo se sobresalto y se incorporo rápidamente, poniéndose en pie –

-¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto aun sobresaltada, como era que no había sentido su presencia, el también se incorporo pues se había agachado para verla –

-recordando viejos tiempos – dijo mientras recorría el lugar con su mirada como si en verdad estuviera rememorando algún evento –

-si lo descubren…. – dijo ella aun un tanto agobiada por su presencia –

-no es la primera vez que entro así según recuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa – si nunca me descubrieron antes, no creo que lo hagan ahora, recuerde que conozco una entrada secreta – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y acercaba a ella lentamente – necesito hablar con usted –

-no… creo que tengamos algo de que hablar ¡lo mejor será que se vaya! – dijo con un tono de voz un tanto fuerte, mientras retrocedía los pasos que el avanzaba –

-esta molesta con migo o es impresión mía – pregunto un tanto intrigado por su tono –

-no tengo ningún motivo para estar molesta con usted ¿o si? – dijo como si dejara entre ver algo que no supo descifrar –

-creo que no –

-bueno entonces todo esta bien, ahora ya debería marcharse – el sonrió y nuevamente se acerco a ella en forma un tanto seductora, no supo porque pero esos gestos le recordaban a Arius, era evidente que muchas cosas de el ahora saldrían a flote y esa forma de sonreír y acercarse a ella tratando de intimidarla no seria la excepción –

-antes… no había tanta formalidad entre nosotros, según recuerdo – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa, cosa que estaba empezando a ponerla un tanto nerviosa, definitivamente ese era Arius –

-de mi parte siempre la hubo, era usted quien parecía obviar todas esas cosas – el se acercaba mas a medida que ella retrocedía – además eso era antes – dijo suavemente –

-¿somos tan distintos ahora? –

-mucho, yo no soy la misma Thais que conoció, por mucho que sea su reencarnación y eso cambia todo –

-se que no eres la misma, yo tampoco lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que todo este olvidado –

-por mi parte lo esta, es mejor así, no tengo que recordarle nuestras posiciones, en especial la mía – en ese momento su espalda choco contra un árbol lo cual ya no le permitió seguir retrocediendo, y Evan se acercaba mas a ella hasta que estuvieron frente a frente – yo soy una sacerdotisa y eso no va a cambiar… nunca – el la miro fijamente a los ojos esa parecía ser la misma Thais que lo había rechazado infinidad de veces apelando a su rol como sacerdotisa, pero esperaba que esta vez eso pudiera cambiar –

-¿Decidirás lo mismo otra vez? ¿Te alejaras de mí? – pregunto suavemente mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella con mucha lentitud –

-eres tu quien ahora decide eso, al parecer las cosas son muy diferentes… esta vez – dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho e intentaba apartarlo de ella –

-¡no lo son! – dijo el colocando sus brazos a cada costado de ella impidiendo que pudiera marcharse – hay algo que no ha cambiado mis sentimientos… –

-¡¡¡tus sentimientos pertenecen a otra persona ahora, así que no trates de hacerme creer otra cosa!!! – dijo molesta y aun tratando que el se alejara –

-al menos ya me tuteas, es un cambio, y esa forma de reclamo disfrazado de razón es una actitud propia de la verdadera Thais, lo cual quiere decir que aun hay algo de ella en ti – acerco mas su rostros hasta lograr dar un leve rose a su labios era solo una caricia pero sirvió para que ella dejara de forcejear – y te equivocas si crees que mis sentimientos cambiaron – ella podía ver en su mirada a Arius, era como si lo escuchara hablar a el –

-¡no estoy equivocada es así! – haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas logro alejarlo un poco de ella, fue mas por que el decidió que así fuera, si necesitaba convencerla que era cierto que aun la amaba debía tratar que ambos estuviesen tranquilos –

-no, yo también lo creía así, pero… descubrí que en verdad aun estas dentro de mí – tomo una de sus manos para acariciarla tiernamente, sintió como esta temblaba ligeramente –

-¡¡no insistas en decir cosas que no son ciertas!! – ella trato de soltarse pero el no se lo permitió, y sujetando también su otra mano ya no el permitió alejarse de el –

-son ciertas, las descubrí cuando recupere mis recuerdos sobre ti – ella cambio su expresión y lo vio asombrada por lo que había dicho hasta ese momento suponía que el no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y saberlo hacia que sus nervios fueran en incremento – si, recuerdo todo de nosotros – acerco nuevamente su rostro a ella, pero esta vez Thais no parecía poner mucha resistencia, así que se acerco hasta su oreja – todo… – susurro en su oído con voz bastante sugerente – incluso lo que paso esa ultima noche antes de la batalla… – se alejo para verla a los ojos y noto ahora tenia un leve rubor en sus mejilla además de parecer no saber que decir – se que tu también lo recuerdas, jamás tuvimos tiempo de hablar de ello… –

-no, no…. se a que se refiere – dijo nerviosamente, como era que el había recordado eso, aun en su otra vida esperaba que nunca tuvieran que hablar del asunto que se supone que le diría –

-yo creo que si, fue en este mismo lugar – se acerco para rozar sus labios y ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y limitarse a sentir la caricia – me había escabullido al igual que ahora para verte, te encontré aquí y no pude resistirme a tus encantos, ¿dirás que no lo recuerdas? –

-no lo recuerdo – dijo sintiendo que el corazón saltaría de su pecho, lo cual era mentira recordaba perfectamente a lo que el se refería, pero era algo que hubiera deseado no hacer –

-pues no te creo – la tomo de la cintura acercando mas sus cuerpos – estabas tan hermosa, todo lo que sentíamos surgió como si no pudiéramos contenerlo mas – con cada una de las frases que decía el rose de sus labios iba en incremento, lo cual parecía no disgustarle a ella – jamás podré olvidar la noche que te entregaste a mi – escuchar esto produjo en ella un estremeciendo tal que le pareció que todos sus músculos se tensaron – tus besos, tus caricias, toda la entrega que hubo por parte de ambos, aquí mismo, con la luna y las estrellas como testigo de nuestro amor – y en ese momento la unión de sus labios e volvió mas intensa, el reclamo sus besos con mucha pasión, como si besarla fuera algo que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y al fin podía realizarlo, ella parecía no oponer resistencia, contrario a eso había cedido a todo lo que sentía y respondía con el mismo ímpetu al beso, tanto que ella misma se sorprendió por ello, eso no era algo que parecía de ella y cuando callo en cuenta de lo que hacia empujo de nuevo con sus manos en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo –

-¡ya es suficiente! – dijo cuando logro alejarse de el con la respiración entre cortada, pero Evan no parecía dispuesto a darse por vencido, haciendo un poco de fuerzas logro abrazarla y no la dejaría ir hasta que lo escuchara, pero ella aun estaba renuente a ceder –

-fue lo mejor que me paso en mi vida como Arius, poder tenerte entre mis brazos, sentir que eras mía, que estarías a mi lado por toda la eternidad, que lo único que te importaba en ese momento era yo –

-¡¡basta!! – Dijo con un hilo de voz y lágrimas en sus ojos –

-me dolió mucho despertar y que no estuvieras a mi lado, porque sabia lo que eso significaba, tu querías que fuera solo una noche, pero eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir… –

-¡basta! – Hizo un poco mas de fuerza logrando alejarlo de ella – Basta… ¿Por qué haces esto? – la molestia en sus palabras era bastante notoria, el no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto mal al verla así, no quería lastimarla, solo trataba de hacerle entender que lo que sentía era sincero –

-porque esta vez las cosas serán diferentes, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte como la ultima vez –

-¡¡la última vez me amabas, ahora no es así!! – dijo alzando un poco la voz y retrocediendo al notar que el se acercaba a ella nuevamente. Al escucharlo supuso que talvez tenía razón al pensar, pero le haría entender que no era cierto –

-aun es así – dijo tratando de tomar su mano, pero ella no se lo permitía –

-¡eso no es cierto, no deberías afirmar cosas que no son! –

-¡en que te basas para creer que no es cierto! – el también estaba empezando a cansarse que no diera crédito a sus palabras –

-¡¡TU ESTAS ENAMORADO DE OTRA!! – le grito, fue entonces que pareció comprender todo, era evidente que el nunca oculto lo que sentía por Eleni y que creyera que seguía enamorado de ella, no podía culparla cuando hasta solo unas horas el creía lo mismo, pero había sido gracias a ella que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos y ahora tenia que convencerla que la amaba a ella –

-yo también creía que era así, pero ahora todo esta muy claro – dijo tranquilamente –

-no quiero creer en algo que talvez no sea real – dijo ella tratando de componer su semblante y limpiar sus lagrimas –

-lo es – se acerco a ella y llevo su mano hasta su rostro ayudándola en la tarea de borrar las lagrimas – se que pudimos haber estado juntos toda la eternidad si no hubiéramos muerto en la batalla – ella lo miro a los ojos –

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –

-después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tú no habrías podido regresara a ser sacerdotisa –

-nadie a parte de nosotros lo supo, como lo hubieras evitado – dijo en forma un tanto retadora –

-no te habría dejado regresar – dijo el contra su labios – te hubiera retenido a mi lado por siempre – se quedaron un rato así, observándose como si las palabras parecieran sobrar – no sabes todo lo que sentir cuando te vi morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada – dijo con cierta tristeza y ella supo en ese momento que sus palabras eran ciertas, el la abrazo con fuerza como si con eso pudiera borrar todo lo sucedido – quise aniquilar a Kek en ese momento por apártame de lo que mas amaba – su abrazo se volvió mas fuerte sobre todo porque ahora ella lo correspondía igual, se recostó en su pecho y escucho los latidos acelerados de su corazón eso la hizo sentir mejor – el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente antes de morir fue el poder volver a encontrarte, y así fue, estas aquí con migo de nuevo, y espero que no me vuelvas alejar de ti – se separo de ella y la miro fijamente, nuevamente reclamo sus labios, esta vez sin ninguna objeción, el beso se prolongo por un largo rato, no querían separarse el uno del otro, no después de tanto tiempo, talvez no fueran las misma personas pero era evidente que su amor había prevalecido a través del tiempo y como el dijo es algo que no había cambiado y seguramente era todo lo que necesitaban. Sus besos empezaron a volverse más intensos y se desviaron de su boca a su cuello, al notar que la situación esta volviéndose un tanto mas fuerte de lo que esperaba ella lo detuvo –

-Evan espera – dijo mientras lo alejaba de ella, no muy de acuerdo el se separo y la miro a la cara su respiración era bastante acelerada y su rostro estaba completamente rojo –

-¿Qué sucede? –

-nada, solo… que ya es tarde y creo que será mejor que te vayas, si llegan a descubrirte… – el le sonrió –

-esta bien, te dejo tranquila – tomo su mano y la beso delicadamente – pero… cuando la batalla termine tu y yo hablaremos largamente – ella le sonrió a sabiendas que hablaba enserio –

-como quieras ahora vete – se acerco para darle un corto beso y luego emprendió camino por el mismo lugar donde se había escabullido, ella lo observaba partir cuando noto algo en el suelo donde había estado recostada, se apresuro a tomarlo y corrió en dirección a el – Evan ¡espera! – el se detuvo y se giro a verla –

-si sigues gritando así, entonces si me van a descubrir –

-lo siento, es solo que me olvidaba de esto – dijo mientras le extendía el cofre –tómalo es para ti – el lo tomo y lo observo fijamente – vas a necesitarla si vas a pelear mañana – abrió el cofre y dentro de el pudo ver una cadena al tomarla noto que de ella colgaba un dije en forma de llave –

-esto es… – dijo un tanto sorprendido –

-tu llave, termine de forjarla esta tarde –

-gracias – dijo quitando su mirada del objeto y dirigiéndola a ella –

-no hay porque, es mi trabajo –

-de todas formas gracias – se acerco hasta besarla, se notaba que no estaba muy complacido por irse, pero sabia que esta vez no se permitiría que las cosas terminaran mal, no podía volver a morir en una batalla así y menos permitiría que algo le pasara a ella, no podría volver a perderla ahora que la tenia de nuevo en sus brazos sin importar lo que sucediera tendría que acabar con Kek

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Al amanecer los guerreros de luz tenían todo dispuesto para partir rumbo al lado oscuro del planeta, era evidente la preocupación de todos al pensar que era lo que encontrarían, si Kek los estaría esperando y que pasaría cuando al fin lo tuvieran frente a frente, era mas que lógico que aun siguiera con la idea de gobernar, y al no contar con Argus lo único que les quedaba por hacer era derrotarlo, y para ello lo tendrían que volverlo mortal, y eso seria muy complicado.

Para evitar que el volviera a utilizar la jaula de los augurios en su contra, la habían ocultado en una cuarto secreto dentro del recinto sagrado, esperando que el no diera con ella.

-todo listo, podemos partir – dijo Fuyitaka acercándose hasta donde Sakura estaba supervisando a los guerreros que irían con ellos –

-pues en marcha, acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo con mucha determinación, observo a su alrededor a la cantidad de seres de luz que se habían reunido para combatir, se alejo un poco de su padre y se alejo hasta donde estaba su corcel y monto en el, con su verdadera forma parecía mas imponente, el extendió sus alas también parecía un tanto ansioso – dando una ultima mirada a su alrededor dio la orden de emprender camino. A la batalla iban los guerreros de luz y algunos miembros del concejo, los demás se quedarían resguardando el recinto sagrado y el templo de las sacerdotisas, tampoco podían dejar desprotegidos esos lugares –

Mientras avanzaban diversos sentimientos la recorrían, se sentía muy ansiosa no era nada fácil lo que enfrentaría, luego de un rato de viaje llegaron hasta el lugar el ambiente en el era tétrico y se sentía una atmósfera muy pesada, era como si una noche infinita rodeara todo lo que había, apenas y se vislumbraban algunas figuras en la oscuridad, un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió la presencia de Kek, pudo sentir que era bastante diferente a lo que recordaba ahora el parecía estar mas fortalecido, pero aun así todo indicaba que ella seguía teniendo mayor poder y eso era lo que debía aprovechar, ella estaba al mando de esa batalla y no se dejaría vencer. Desmonto y dio unos pasos al frente extendió su mano y pudo percibir el escudo que recubría el lugar y, justo en ese momento este fue removido, indicándoles que entraran.

-parece que nos esta esperando – dijo el maestro acercándose a ella y viendo hacia el interior de ese lugar, dentro de lo que el escudo recubría parecía estar mas oscuro y la atmósfera era siniestra –

-pues entonces entremos – todos siguieron sus pasos tratando de descubrir que era lo que había en el sitio ya que a medida que mas avanzaban, menos podían distinguir lo que había frente a ellos ,era como si estuvieran entrando en un agujero sin fin – permanezcan alertas, no sabemos que es lo que nos esta esperando – dijo mientras seguía su camino, un relámpago surco el cielo todos volvieron su vista hacia arriba y, al observar parecía como si el cielo sobre ellos anunciara la llegada de una fuerte tempestad, rayos y truenos resonaban por todos lados, pero era como si no hubiera mas vida en ese lugar, la poca luz de los relámpagos solo confirmaba que ahí no había mas que vació –

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a este sitio? – dijo Fuyitaka molesto –

-que bueno que llegaron – se escucho una voz y, frente a ellos apareció un ente oscuro, apenas se apreciaba su figura, el hizo una reverencia – mi señor los esta esperando –

-¡¡Tu!! – dijo Sakura asombrada al reconocer su voz, ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha, era el mismo hombre con el que había luchado en la cascada en Zephyr, el que había robado la piedra –

-le dije que nos veríamos nuevamente – dijo el mientras reía malévolamente – solo que ahora parece que estamos en otras circunstancia – sin pensarlo mucho ella tomo su dije y lo trasformo en espada, la luz que emitió le permitió ver mejor el lugar los demás la imitaron y todos se prepararon para atacar, el sitio se vio iluminado por su poder y apreciaron que aun habían rastros de lo que había sido la montaña, cuando esto sucedió de todos lados empezaron a salir entes oscuros rodeándolos por completo, todos intensificaron su luz para verlos mejor y notaron que los superaban en numero, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar dispuesto atacar se limitaban simplemente a observarlos – aunque me encantaría combatir de nuevo con usted me temo que aun no es el momento –

-¡¡pues yo creo que si!! – Dijo mientras se disponía atacarlo, estando a punto de atravesarlo con la espada se escucho la voz de Kek en todo el lugar –

-¡sean todos bienvenidos! me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo, aunque por lo que noto ustedes no piensan lo mismo – al escucharlo una furia comenzó a recorrerla, el solo pensar que estaría de nuevo frente a el hacia que su sangre hirviera, pero no podía dejar que todas esas emociones la dominaran, por mucho que quisiera acabarlo, tenia que pensar con cabeza fría –

-ese es Kek – dijo Toya, quien también parecía estar muy molesto. Todos observaban a su alrededor tratando de localizarlo, pero no era posible –

-su presencia proviene de todas partes – dijo Eriol –

-¿¿Dónde estas?? – Grito Sakura con rabia no pudiendo contenerse mas – ¡¡muéstrate cobarde!! – Empuñaba con fuerza su espada mientras recorría con su vista todo a su alrededor con la luz despedida por todos ahora se apreciaba todo, era un sitio donde solo habían enormes rocas y tierra seca, no parecía haber otro tipo de vida –

-como no atender la petición de una dama – fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes que un silencio prolongado se apoderara del lugar, la presencia de Kek empezó a centrarse en un solo lugar, justamente frente a ellos su figura fue apareciendo de apoco a medida que su energía se incrementaba, todos estaban sorprendidos el ahora tenia mas poder, el utilizar la piedra le había renovado, cuando estuvo regenerado por completo, observaron su figura cubierta por una túnica negra y una capucha cubriendo su rostro, el montaba sobre un unicornio de color negro y con ojos tan rojos que parecían brasas ardiendo, el animal relincho y extendió sus alas, el hizo caminara hasta donde estaba Sakura, al llegar frente a ella se quito su capucha lentamente, hasta descubrir su rostro, fijo su mirada en ella, la cual parecía estar llena de furia y tenia un brillo espectral, ella no se inmuto ante esto al contrario lo veía de la misma forma – es un placer estar de nuevo frente a ti, mí querida Sakura – dijo el tranquilamente, se vieron a los ojos, y parecía que con cada mirada uno quería desintegrar al otro, Sakura no pudo evitar recordar como vio morir a su madre y la sonrisa de satisfacción que el tenia cuando paso, era la misma que ahora estaba en su rostro, el no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto estaba tal y como lo recordaba, talvez aun mas joven, casi parecía de su edad, sus ojos aun tenían esa mirada de odio, su ira creció y con ello su energía empezó a incrementarse, haciendo que una leve brisa recorriera el lugar donde estaba parada elevando su cabello y sus ropajes –

-es una pena que yo no pueda decir lo mismo – dijo con furia –

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

En la tierra las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho, Shaoran se había limitado a estar todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación pese a los ruegos de sus padres por que tratara de retomar su vida, aun ante los de los reyes de Zarek. Había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y no era solo el hecho que ella se hubiera marchado y no la vería nunca mas, el saber que no era un humano y que seguramente todos pensaban que era un cobarde por no aceptar pelear al lado de ellos, había recordado su muerte como Argus y ahora comprendía muchos de sus sueños, y todo tenia sentido

Se encontraba en su habitación no había logrado dormir bien esos días, ya cada vez que lo hacia los sueños llegaban a el como un torbellino ahora sabían que esos eran recuerdos de su vida pasada y la mayoría no eran nada agradables, pero la anterior noche en particular había sentido una opresión en su pecho y una angustia se había apoderado de el, se sentía ansioso, recorría la habitación como si estuviera prisionero en ella, cuando al fin logro conciliar el sueño nuevamente los recuerdos llegaron a el –

_**------------ ------------------- -----------------**_

_**Se encontraba en una de las colinas en la esfera celeste a pesar de la paz de lugar el ambiente se sentía pesado y el combate que sostenía era muy fuerte esta vez podía ver el rostro de su contrincante y la mirada de odio en el era algo que lo lastimaba, saber que su hermano había hecho una rebelión en su contra no era nada agradable, pero no podía permitir que el lograra su cometido, antes que todo estaba la seguridad de todos los seres de luz.**_

_**-¡no conseguirás lo que te propones! – dijo Shaoran quien en ese momento era Argus, podía sentir una fuerza diferente recorrer su cuerpo **_

_**-eso lo veremos – Dijo Kek frente a el – traje un regalo para ti – Kek lo ataco y el se defendió, era muy fuerte, y en verdad no deseaba lastimarlo **_

_**-no quiero hacer esto no tiene sentido –**_

_**-si lo tiene y mucho, yo haré este trabajo mejor que tu – lo ataco con mas fuerza hasta que lo acorralo a un acantilado, sus respiraciones eran agitadas – veremos que tan grandioso eres hermano – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, con una fuerte arremetida lo empujo, y el empezó a caer, callo al suelo estrepitosamente y el golpe fue muy fuerte tanto que no podía levantarse, tomo su espada para lograr apoyarse pero se sentía bastante mareado, pudo ver como Kek llegaba a su lado – talvez debas aprender a volar – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de perder la conciencia por un nuevo golpe propinado por la empuñadura de la espada de Kek – **_

_**Cuando despertó No Podía ver bien donde se encontraba, trato de ubicarse mejor y distinguió el lugar, no era el mismo en el que había caído, estaba bastante oscuro seguramente se trataba de una cueva, y estaban en lo profundo de ella, se sentía débil, empezó a ponerse de pie pero no pudo hacerlo, alguien lo sostuvo y evito que cayera.**_

_**-¿esta bien? - escucho la voz de su acompañante – **_

_**-me siento muy débil – no lograba ver bien quien estaba a su lado, así que trato de observarlo fijamente al reconocerlo se sintió mas tranquilo – Arius, siento que no tengo fuerzas –**_

_**-yo también estoy así, es normal estando aquí –el rostro de su amigo estaba verdaderamente preocupado cosa que no era muy común, Arius siempre parecía sacar lo mejor de todas las situaciones, por muy malas que fueran, además de no darle demasiada importancia a la responsabilidad, algo grave debía pasar en verdad para que el estuviera así –**_

_**-¿aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? – lo ayudo a incorporarse y logro observar mejor y se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de la jaula de los augurios – no puede ser nos encerró –**_

_**-me temo que si, y no somos los primeros, acabo con el primer grupo que lo ataco, mire – el observo donde Arius señalaba y pudo ver a varios seres de luz, sus manos y pies tenían grilletes, habían sido encadenados a las paredes de la cueva donde estaban, se sintió con mucha ira al verlo sobre todo porque no podía hacer nada, trato de romper los barrotes de la jaula pero era imposible –**_

_**-¡¡esto no puede estar pasando, parece una pesadilla!! –**_

_**-Thais esta entre ellos – dijo Arius sin mucho entusiasmo, el dirigió su mirada hacia los prisiones y vio a la joven parecía estar inconciente y sin fuerza alguna, era como si su vida se escapar, de no ser porque sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza sujetándola, caería al suelo – empezó por los mas fuertes, muchos se han unido a el – noto como el rostro de el empezaba a cambiar y se tornaba en furia –¡¡ pero saldremos de aquí y me encargare de destruir esta cosa para siempre!! –dijo con mucha rabia mientras golpeaba con furia uno de los barrotes –**_

_**-vaya veo que ya despertaron – dijo Kek acercándose a ellos –**_

_**-¡¡sácanos de aquí!! – dijo Arius lleno de ira –**_

_**-no tengo por que hacerlo – dijo el con una sonrisa malévola –**_

_**-¿por que haces esto? – Dijo Argus, pero sus palabras no reflejaban rabia sino mas bien dolor por la traición de la que era victima –**_

_**-creí que ya lo había dicho – acerco su rostro a ellos sin dejar de tener esa sonrisa burlona – yo haré este trabajo mejor que tu –**_

_**-¡¡no te saldrás con la tuya!! – dijo Arius tratando de tomarlo por el cuello perno no lo consiguió –**_

_**-claro que si, ya lo verán, esto será mejor de ahora en adelante, sin ti mi querido hermano – dijo mientras veía a Argus –**_

_**------------ ------------------- -----------------**_

Despertó sobresaltado, en ese momento la persona con la que combatía por fin tenía un rostro, y haberlo descubierto era algo que lo inquietaba más. Saber que ese había sido su hermano, era algo que no podía alejar de su mente, el odio que reflejaba su mirada y sus palabras, y se suponía que ese era el ser al que se había enfrentado Sakura, ese hombre lleno de odio y resentimiento, cualquier niño se hubiera amedrentado ante su mirada, pero ella lucho con el y lo haría nuevamente mientras el permanecía en la tierra sin hacer nada. Pero no dejaría que eso lo atormentara, ella le mintió y le dijo la verdad solo para alejarse de el, y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Esa misma mañana los reyes de Zarek regresaría nuevamente a su reino habían preparado todo, al comprender que Shaoran no cambiaria de opinión tomaron la decisión de marcharse

-lista para regresar – dijo Clow mientras se acercaba a Kaia, quien había estado bastante deprimida desde la partida de Sakura

-si – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo –

-Kaia, no me gusta verte así – tomo su mentón para que lo viera a la cara, había mucha tristeza en sus ojos y no podía culparla por estar así, después de todo el estaba igual aunque tratara de ocultarlo –

-necesito tiempo, apenas hace unos días que se marcho, yo… -

-se que no será fácil, pero estoy seguro que la veremos de nuevo –

-eso espero – la abrazo con fuerza, también estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera estar pasando en la esfera celeste, no sabían bien que era lo Kek podría tener planeado –

Emprendieron camino de regreso junto con Tomoyo, el ambiente en el coche no era el mejor se sentía una atmósfera de melancolía y preocupación, luego de un rato de recorrido sintieron como el carruaje se detuvo intempestivamente

-pero ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el rey habiendo sido agitados por el moviendo, se asomo por la ventanilla para preguntarle al cochero lo que pasaba - ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – grito sin salir de ahí –

-lo siento majestad, un joven se atravesó en el camino –

-Clow ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto un tanto asustada Kaia –

-no lo se, voy a ver que sucede –

-pero que tal si es peligroso – dijo ella tratando de detenerlo –

-todo va estar bien, quédense aquí – el bajo del coche y tanto ella como tomoyo no pudieron quedarse tranquilas, ambas se asomaron por la ventanilla para ver que sucedía y su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver quien era el joven que se había interpuesto en su camino, rápidamente bajaron del carruaje al igual que Clow, quien también estaba muy impresionado, se acerco hasta el para comprobar si era cierto que estaba ahí, y su asombro creció mas al notar que no estaba solo y quien era la persona que lo acompañaba –

-lamento haberlos hecho detenerse de esa manera – dijo el joven con la respiración agitada –

-no queríamos asustarlos, pero no tuvimos otra opción – dijo la muchacha que estaba con el –

-¡Eriol! ¡Thais! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hacen aquí y en ese estado? – dijo el rey sin quitar la cara de asombro, ya que ellos estaban bastante sucios, como si hubieran caminado por días, además se notaba que estaban bastante cansados, incluso sus ropas estaban rasgadas –

-no ha sido fácil llegar hasta acá desde Zephyr – dijo Eriol, quien observo a Tomoyo que parecía no creer que estaba ahí, se acerco hasta el para abrasarlo –

-Eriol, ¿estas bien? – Pregunto un tanto preocupada –

-si – dijo suavemente –

-desde Zephyr, pero ¿Qué hacían es Zephyr? – Dijo Clow quien no parecía entender nada de lo que pasaba – ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué están aquí? No creo que ya hayan acabado con Kek es muy pronto – tanto el como Thais se vieron entre si –

-las cosas se complicaron un poco – dijo preocupado – surgieron imprevistos –

-¿Cómo esta Sakura? – pregunto Kaia –

-bien por el momento… o eso es lo que esperamos – dijo con cierta duda –

-¿Qué le paso a Sakura? ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto ella mas alterada –

-Kek... – parecía que no podía emitir palabras –

-¡¡habla por favor Eriol!! ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? –

-Kek tiene a Sakura – dijo al fin –

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? – dijo Clow –

-la tomo como prisionera – dijo Thais seriamente –

-¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – dijo Tomoyo sin poder creerlo –

-es complicado – dijo Eriol con bastante desanimo –

-¿Por qué la dejaron sola entonces? – dijo Kaia acercándose a el en forma un tanto amenazadora, pero Clow la detuvo –

-¡¡porque teníamos que venir aquí por…. Argus!! – dijo Eriol –

-¿Kek lo descubrió? – Pregunto Clow ahora mas preocupado –

-no, pero…. el, solo la entregara si llevamos a Argus – dijo Thais quien también estaba muy preocupada –

-necesitamos hablar con Shaoran el es el único que puede ayudarla – dijo Eriol –

-además si queremos volver necesitamos el brazalete de Sakura, y sabemos que el lo tiene – dijo Thais –

-no comprendo mucho de lo que están diciendo, creo que lo mejor será regresar al castillo para hablar con el, y que nos expliquen todo lo que ha pasado – dijo Clow y de inmediato todos subieron al carruaje para regresar al castillo –

Tanto Eriol como Thais parecían estar bastante agotados se notaba por el estado de sus ropas que habían tenido un fuerte encuentro contra Kek, pero que era lo que podría haber pasado y porque Sakura estaba prisionera ella jamás se dejaría atrapar por Kek tan fácilmente, que método habría utilizado para capturarla

Al llegar al castillo Kaia ordeno rápidamente a uno de los sirvientes que avisara a Shaoran que necesitaban hablar con el, lo cual no fue necesario ya que en el preciso momento que ellos llegaban al salón principal el bajaba las escaleras, observo detenidamente a los reyes que llegaban con invitados que deseaba no ver

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – les pregunto bastante molesto –

-tenemos que hablar con tigo se trata de Sakura…. – dijo Eriol, pero sin mas el lo interrumpió –

-si se trata de ella no hay nada que quiera saber, cualquier cosa que le pase no me importa – dijo como sin inmutarse como si en verdad todas sus palabras fueran ciertas, pudieron notar que el parecía una persona diferente ahora, si antes hubieran dicho eso, habría salido corriendo de inmediato a buscarla, pero este Shaoran daba la impresión que no tenia ningún interés en saber de nada ni de nadie –

-creo que esto si te importara, ella necesita de tu ayuda – dijo Thais tratando de ver si lograba convencerlo de escucharlos, pero el siguió de largo en su camino y se limito a bufar un sonrisa cuando oyó esto –

-ella nunca a necesitado de nadie, menos de mi – dijo de manera burlona – así que no creo que haya algo en lo que pueda ayudarle, y si así fuera ¡no lo haría! – dijo con furia reflejada en sus ojos –

-tienes que ayudarnos – dijo ella tratando de suavizar las cosas y de no exaltarse por las palabras de el, cosa que Eriol no parecía tomar bien, el si estaba empezando a molestarse por la actitud de Shaoran, quien se creía, el hecho que fuera la reencarnación del jerarca no le daba derecho hablar así, además se trataba de Sakura, es que acaso su disgusto por no haberle dicho quien era seria mas grande que su amor por ella –

-¡¡ya dije que no!! – dijo mas molesto – ¡¡y si eso era todo lo que tenían para decir, será mejor que se vayan por donde vinieron!! – dijo mientras seguía de largo su camino, pero fue detenido por Eriol quien lo tomo del hombro y lo hizo girar para verlo de frente –

-¡¡no nos iremos de aquí hasta hablar con tigo!! – dijo exaltado por su actitud –

-¡¡pues entonces pueden esperar sentados porque no voy a escucharlos!! – dijo el zafándose de su agarre para dirigirse a la salida –

-¡Shaoran! – dijo Eriol tratando de detenerlo, pero Clow no lo dejo –

-déjalo Eriol en este momento no escuchara, ha estado así desde que ella se fue, debemos dejar que se calme un poco, tal vez en unos días… –

-¡¡pero no tenemos tiempo!! – Dijo el ahora mas preocupado – ¡no lo comprende si no llegamos con el en dos días Sakura morirá! – Grito fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera sacar lo que tenía dentro –

-¿Qué? – dijo Clow al escucharlo –

-¿Cómo que morirá? Mi niña… – dijo Kaia con su rostro lleno de angustia, sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que escuchaba –

-Explícate Eriol, cuéntanos todo lo que paso – dijo Clow tomándolo por los hombros, el estaba bastante angustiado, por lo que suspiro profundamente antes de empezar su relato –

-Kek hará lo que sea por tener a Argus en sus manos y no le importara deshacerse de algunos de nosotros para lograrlo, cuando llegamos a enfrentarlo tenia todo perfectamente planeado, nuestra derrota estaba prevista –

**------------- ----------------- -------------------****Flash Back ----- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------**

Sakura estaba frente a Kek el había descendido de su corcel y se había colocado frente a ella, intercambiaban miradas, tenerlo frente a ella revivía sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero comprendió que el odio y rencor por haber acecinado a su madre aun estaba latente en ella, el sentimiento de venganza se apoderaba de nuevo de ella, su ira crecía y esta vez la usaría para acabar con todo, no cometería el mismo error dos veces su energía seguía en incremento a medida lo observaba recorrerla de pies a cabeza con una mirada que le causo repulsión.

-Vaya, vaya, si que has crecido mi querida Sakura – empezó a caminar en torno a ella mientras la examinaba fijamente con su mirada – es increíble lo que unos años pueden hacer – dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa –

-tú no pareces haber cambiado mucho – dijo ella cuando de nuevo estuvo de frente, los demás seres de luz permanecían expectantes a cualquier movimiento de los entes oscuros –

-me recuerdas a tu querida madre, te ves… tan hermosa como era ella – cada palabra que el pronunciaba la hacia enfurecerse mas y esto era evidente para los demás, esperaban que acabara todo como la otra vez – siempre pensé que era una lastima que muriera por algo tan trivial – lo decía como si el asunto no tuviera importancia –

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando fuiste tu quien la mato? – dijo Sakura con furia, el se acerco mas a ella –

-a veces para lograr un cometido se requieren sacrificios – dijo cerca de su rostro – si hubiera aceptado colaborar nada de eso…. – sin darle tiempo a decir mas ella le lanzo una bola de energía que Kek apenas pudo esquivar, su sonrisa se amplio ente este acto – Parece que no has cambiado mucho en ese aspecto, aun te enfureces fácilmente –

-¡¡ya no soy una niña no vas a lograr manipularme como antes!! – dijo mientras se disponía a prepararse para otro ataque –

-yo nunca he hecho eso – dijo mientras reía sonoramente, se alejo de ella y empezó a caminar hacia el resto de los seres de luz – esta vez ya no hay niños, todos se han convertido en grandes guerreros – dijo mientras veía a Toya, quien también parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse sobre el y degollarlo, paseo su mirada por todos hasta detenerse sobre Evan, se acerco a el, todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer, lo examino detenidamente sintiendo su energía –

-veo que contamos con nuevas adquisiciones – Evan lo veía con ira, recordaba como había acabado con las vidas de los seres de luz, luego de convertirlos en humanos, y con la suya – así que regresaste – dijo burlonamente – espero que esta vez pelees mejor –

-¡¡esta vez todo será diferente!! – dijo Evan muy confiado en sus palabras, ante lo que Kek amplio mas su sonrisa –

-por lo que veo sigues siendo bastante prepotente, tu y mi hermano siempre se sintieron los mas poderosos – esta vez su tono era áspero, como si eso lo hiciera enojar – ¡pero yo les demostré que no solo basta tener el poder! ¡Hay que saber utilizarlo! – dijo de forma retadora –

-¡tu te valiste de artimañas mediocres para acecinar a los tuyos y a tu propio hermano! – Dijo el muy molesto – jamás soportaste ver que Argus era mejor que tu en todo – Kek tomo su dije y lo transformo en espada, al verlo Evan hizo lo mismo, Kek se preparo para atacarlo, los demás hicieron lo mismo al ver que los entes oscuros se disponía a luchar contra ellos –

-¡¡¡yo tenia un fin!!! ¡¡y para conseguirlo no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o sobre quien tuviera que pasar!! ¡seré mejor jerarca que el imbécil de mi hermano! –

-¡¡hagas lo que hagas jamás lograras ser el verdadero jerarca!! – dijo Evan elevando su tono de voz –

-¡¡te equivocas!! ¡¡Logre destruirlos a los dos una vez y, lo haré de nuevo!! – sin darle tiempo a mas empezó atacarlo con mucha fuerza Evan a penas y tuvo tiempo de defenderse, definitivamente el era mas fuerte de lo que recordaba, su ataque era muy violento, al mismo tiempo los entes oscuros se lanzaron sobre los seres de luz y pronto ese lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla –

Evan no parecía poder contra el ataque de Kek, con un ataque de energía el lo derribo y se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia.

-no pareces muy fuerte ahora mi querido Arius – pero es ese momento sintió una espada atravesar su espalda, al girarse a ver a su atacante pudo distinguir a Sakura, ella retiro su espada y de nuevo se coloco en posición de ataque –

-¡¡déjalo!! ¡Tu pelea es contra mí! – el sonrió y se dirigió a ella, su herida cerro inmediatamente y se dispuso atacarla –

-será mas interesante acabar con tigo – dijo sin quitar su sonrisa –

-seré yo la que acabe con tigo – dijo ella sonriendo triunfante, jamás se intimidaría frente a el –

-eso lo veremos – dijo Kek mientras se la atacaba pero ella detenía sus ataques sin mayores dificultades, aunque sabían que era una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos ganaría luchaban con mucho ahínco como si en verdad con eso pudieran acabar con el otro.

Por muchos intentos que Kek hacia por herirla no conseguía que sus poderes sobrepasaran los de ella y esto estaba empezando a frustrarlo, por mucho que le costara admitirlo ella era mas fuerte y jugando limpio jamás le ganaría, además había una sola cosa que necesitaba de ella y tenia el plan perfecto para lograrlo. Sakura lanzo un gran ataque de energía que lo hizo elevarse del suelo y golpearse contra una enorme roca y partirla en dos, se levanto un poco tambaleante y se coloco de nuevo frente a ella, noto la sonrisa de satisfacción que surcaba su rostro, el realizo un ataque similar al de ella, pero Sakura logro repelerlo y se lo regreso, todo esto hacia que el se sintiera mas iracundo, sobre todo al notar que los seres de luz habían acabado con gran parte de sus seguidores, aunque los superaran en numero, se había conseguido un montón de inútiles debía tomar otras medidas si quería ganar

-¡suficiente! – Dijo mientras de nuevo se levantaba y se dirigía a ella – Sabes que no lograremos nada peleando entre nosotros es inútil – dijo con furia –

-yo no diría eso – dijo ella en forma altanera y con una sonrisa de victoria, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer mas, esa chiquilla se creía acaso que podía vencerlo tan fácilmente, pues estaba equivocada – puedo notar que estas un poco "cansado" – lo miro desafiante y se disponía a lanzar un nuevo ataque – ¡¡esto no terminara hasta haberte eliminado!! –

-eso lo veremos – dijo el mientras observaba a uno de sus hombres y este se acerco a el, su semblante cambio de nuevo a su habitual rostro inquisitivo – sabes en el tiempo que estuve ausente, me tome el trabajo de hacer algunos artículos que me han sido de gran utilidad y quiero mostrártelos – el ente oscuro a su lado hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y frente a ellos apareció un gran espejo redondo o eso era lo que parecía, Sakura se quedo un tanto intrigada, ¿Qué pretendía ahora? – parece un espejo cualquiera – Kek se paro frente a el y paso su mano a su alrededor – pero a través de el pude estar pendiente de ustedes, es muy útil, aunque a veces muestra cosas y a veces no, aun así, me mostró cosas "interesantes" – los entes oscuros habían detenido su ataque y dando un gran salto se habían alejado de todos, Kek hizo que el espejo flotara así todos podrian verlo –

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Sakura ahora un tanto preocupada –

-que gracias a el se cosas de tu estancia en la tierra, sino como crees que logre armar todo para desencadenar la guerra – se giro a verla –

-desencadenar la guerra ¿tu hiciste eso? – dijo en forma acusadora –

-claro que si, al principio solo quería divertirme, pero cual no fue mi sorpresa al saber que TÚ eras la princesa de Zarek – camino hasta estar frente a ella –

antes creía que la hija de Clow había heredado sus poderes y Magnus había decidió entrenarla, por eso era tan fuerte, quería saber si lograba que cambiara de bando ofreciéndole al igual que los demás… mas poder, pero, necesitaba saber que tan fuerte era y, mandar a mis hombres atacarla cuando estaba en Zorba de luna de miel, fue un método muy bueno para lograrlo – dijo en forma lujuriosa, ella lo veía sin creer lo que decía – cuando los atacaste para defender al principito, descubrí quien eras realmente pude sentir tu ira desencadenar tu poder y acabar con ellos en un instante, al descubrirlo un sin fin de ideas llegaron a mi mente, me di cuenta que para vencerte necesitaba de todos mis poderes, así que por eso decidí que debía recobrar mi cuerpo físico – empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras todos lo escuchaban sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras – el renonvaber me cayo como anillo al dedo, es como si todo el universo se hubiera unido para que yo lograra mi cometido, cuando descubrí que se llevaría acabo ese suceso, no dude mas en tomar la piedra –

-entonces ¿Por qué hiciste tantas cosas para obtenerla? ¡¡Hubiera sido más sencillo tomarla sin que nadie se enterara!! – dijo ahora muy molesta al saber que el había provocado todo eso –

-lo se, pero habría sido muy fácil – dijo como si no tuviera importancia – además con esa guerra logre eliminar a gran cantidad de humanos con poderes místicos, una guerra era mas entretenida, con eso probaría tu fuerza y capacidades – dijo cerca de su rostro – vería que tanto habías cambiado Sakura, quería saber que eras capaz de hacer, y como te dije quería divertirme un poco mientras se llegaba el tiempo del eclipse y obtenía la piedra –

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – dijo furiosa y su energía empezó acumularse –Les robaste sus emociones, los manipulaste SOLO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO – De ella empezó a surgir una especie de luz y todos se dieron cuenta de lo que eso significaba –

-no Sakura, no caigas de nuevo en eso – dijo Eriol suavemente acercándose a ella pero ella no parecía escucharlo –

-fue mas que eso – dijo Kek alejándose un poco para volver al espejo – quería librarme de algunos humanos, sabes que nunca me han agradado – se giro nuevamente a ella – además debo recordarte que fuiste TU quien los mato, yo solo les di el poder que querían no es mi culpa que sean unos idiotas –

-¡eres un miserable! ¡Lo hiciste solo para que acabáramos con ellos! – La luz se incremento al igual que su energía y su respiración se volvía más agitada –

-y reconozco que hiciste un excelente trabajo… – sin pensarlo mas ella concentro toda la energía en sus manos y la descargo sobre el, Kek a penas y tuvo tiempo de defenderse el ataque era muy fuerte, tanto que el lugar se ilumino por completo y, el como varios de sus hombres se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de luz, luego los hizo volar por los aires y caer a bastante distancia de ellos –

-Sakura debes controlarte no puedes dejar que la ira te domine de nuevo – dio Fuyitaka llegando a ella –

-¡esta vez no será así padre! ¡se lo que hago puedes estar seguro! – dijo con mucha determinación, mientras observaba como Kek se ponía en pie sus ropas estaban bastante rasgadas y era evidente que tenia heridas, el unicornio negro se acerco a el para que lo montara y emprendió camino de nuevo a ellos, Fuyitaka miro al maestro quien parecía estar bastante tranquilo lo que significaba que lo que ella decía era cierto, tenia control sobre la situación –

-esta bien Sakura pero no te confíes –

-no lo haré – en un momento Kek estuvo de nuevo frente a ella sin ningún rastro de heridas, pero sus ropas evidenciaban que el ataque había sido poderoso, desmonto y se coloco frente a ella –

-¡sabes que nunca podrás ganarme! – dijo con una sonrisa –

-¡¡tu a mi tampoco!! – dijo ella molesta –

-Eso esta por verse – sonrió de manera perversa y se dirigió al espejo – quiero que veas eso – con su mano disparo un rayo al espejo y en el empezó aparecer la imagen de un bosque todos lo veían atentamente – ¿reconoces el lugar? – Sakura pudo ver en el la aldea donde vivía Loan y no pudo evitar preocuparse al hacerlo – por tu expresión creo que si – la imagen se centro sobre una de las casas y ella pudo ver a Loan y a su familia atados y amordazados, y a un grupo de entes oscuros custodiando el lugar – sobre todo creo que conoces a ese adorable pequeño – pudo ver al niño perfectamente –

-Loan – dijo suavemente –

-veo que si los conoces – dijo con una sonrisa – seria una pena que terminara…. Mal herido, por mis hombres… –

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo molesta acercándose a el – ¡¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!! –

-¡¡cualquier cosa que me haga conseguir lo que quiero tiene que ver en esto!! – Dijo Kek elevando su voz – ¡mis hombres son capaces de escucharme! acataran inmediatamente cualquier orden que les de, me costo mucho trabajo terminar este espejo, pero su utilidad valió la pena, supongo que sabes que mi especialidad es crear artículos muy útiles – la sonrisa triunfante ahora estaba en el rostro de el – la verdad esos humanos no me interesan quiero algo mas valioso, así que haré un trato con tigo –

-¡¡jamás haría un trato con tigo!! –

-estoy seguro que este te interesara al menos deberías escucharlo – dijo tranquilamente – bien, al menos se que escucharas – dijo al notar que ella no diría nada mas – dejare en paz a la gente de esa aldea, pero espero algo a cambio –

-¡no esperaba otra cosa! ¿¿Y que es lo que quieres?? – era evidente el enojo que la recorría –

-nada mas a… mi querido hermano – se asombro mucho al escucharlo hacer esa petición como era que el sabia de Argus – no pongas esa cara, se que lo encontraste, y que no solo Arius regreso, lo que no entiendo es porque no esta aquí, ¿no quiso pelear con ustedes? no me digas que resulto un cobarde que no afrontara su responsabilidad, si es así solo dime donde lo encuentro y se acaba el asunto – esto en vez de molestarla le dio el pie para comprender que el no sabia quien era Argus –

-¡¡eso nunca!! –

-bien entonces veras morir uno a uno a todos ellos, empezando por el niño – Kek se acerco hasta el espejo, seguido de ella que se disponía atacarlo –

-¡¡No te atrevas!! – dijo en forma autoritaria –

-eso fue una orden – el se giro a verla con una expresión de furia en su rostro – ¡porque no estoy dispuesto acatarla! –

-¡no te atrevas a ponerles un dedo en cima! –

-¡entonces entrégame a Argus! ¡Y ellos quedaran libres! – Sakura le lanzo una bola de energía pero el logro detenerla, y la miro fijamente – sabes para que veas que he cambiado y que ahora las cosas son diferentes te dejare pensarlo –

-¿Por qué harías eso? ––

-porque quiero llevar las cosas con calma, te daré tres días para pensarlo, siempre y cuando permanezcas aquí – esto la dejo un tanto desconcertada el no podría darle esa oportunidad nada mas por que si –

-¿con que fin? ¿Por qué quieres mantenerla aquí? – dijo Eriol acercándose a ella, al parecer Sakura no había reparado en las ultimas palabras, que caso tendría que se quedara ahí –

-déjenme mostrarles otra de mis nuevas adquisiciones – uno de los entes oscuros apareció junto a el llevando consigo una cadena y un par de grilletes, el los tomo y se los mostró – no son tan efectivos como la jaula de los augurios, pero son bastante útiles –

-me encadenaras con eso – dijo ella un tanto incrédula, como pretendía detenerla con cadenas –

-exacto – dijo el orgullosamente –

-¿y crees que eso podrá detenerme? – dijo burlándose de el –

-claro que lo hará – dijo Kek muy seguro –

-¿Cómo? – pregunto desafiante –

-¿Quieres… probarlo?

-¡no voy a caer en tus artimañas! – dijo molesta –

-no era una petición – observo a sus hombres – ¡aprésenla! – ante esta orden todos los entes oscuros se dirigieron a ella lanzando ataques de energía, Sakura rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo y los evito, luego lo quito para atacarlos, los demás iban a intervenir pero notaron que ella tenia la situación controlada –

-¡Toma al niño! – dijo Kek frente al espejo, uno de los hombres tomo al pequeño sin que su padre o hermanos pudieran hacer algo –

-¡Loan! ¡Déjalo! – dijo lanzando lejos a todos sus atacantes –

-¿entonces te rindes? – por la determinación en sus ojos noto que no lo haría – ¡Mátalo! – ordeno y el hombre tomo su espada y se disponía a cortarle el cuello –

-¡no! – dijo ella, el sujeto se detuvo y Kek la miro de frente, por la mirada en el supo que no dudaría en matarlo, empuño fuertemente su espada y dejando a un lado su orgullo, la arrojo lejos de ella, Kek sonrió ante esto, con un gesto ordeno a uno de sus hombre que recogiera la espada, al hacerlo esta volvió a ser una llave y el la guardo en un cofre, los demás la veían sin creer lo que había hecho –

-eso es muy sensato de tu parte – dijo Kek se acerco a ella hasta hablarle frente a su rostro – apenas y es un niño, el mundo no perdería nada si muere, pero tu prefieres rendirte, Sakura me decepcionas, te volviste débil, te rindes por la vida de un insignificante humano –

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya! – dijo firmemente –

-claro que si, colóquenle los grilletes – con cierto temor los hombres se acercaron a ella y le colocaron los grilletes, al ver esto los demás iban a intervenir – ¡intenten algo y les juro que no dudare en dar la ordenare que acaben con toda la aldea! – ellos se detuvieron, al ver que a pesar de todo ella parecía estar muy tranquila

La alejaron un poco del grupo hasta los restos de lo que había sido la montaña, colocaron sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y encadenaron cada uno a una enrome roca, lo mismo hicieron con sus pies, cuando estuvo sujeta, trato de lanzar un ataque de energía, pero no sucedió nada, se sorprendió al verlo y empezó a forcejear tratando de soltarse pero no lo conseguía, escucho la risa de Kek

–te dije que eran muy útiles, no podrás librarte, inhiben los poderes de cualquier ser de luz, al menos mientras los tengan puestos – se acerco a ella lentamente – por cierto olvide decirles que… si permaneces tres días encadenado a ellos, simplemente… mueres, es increíble lo que se puede hacer en tantos años de inactividad – rió sonoramente y esta vez los demás si se dispusieron atacar los entes oscuros entraron de nuevo en combate con ellos –

-¡déjala ir! – dijo Fuyitaka llegando hasta ellos, veía como Sakura seguía haciendo intentos por librase y no lo conseguía, no podía permitir que su hija terminara como Nadeshiko, jamás se lo perdonaría –

-si quieres hacerle compañía, cuento con otro par para ti – le dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante – mientras mí querida Sakura tenga puestos esos grilletes, no podrá hacer nada, al menos que no sea mirar como mueren los habitantes de esa aldea o morir ella misma si no se decide a entregar a mi hermano –

-¡eres un miserable! ¡Pero te juro que esto no acaba aquí! – dijo Fuyitaka –

-claro que no, aun tengo otra petición, Sakura permanecerá aquí, tendrá tres días para decidirse entregar a Argus ¡¡pero ustedes se largaran de aquí!! – Dijo con furia – así que si no quieren que inicie una matanza en la aldea, empiecen a caminar – eso parecía una orden por lo que detuvieron su lucha y observaron a Sakura, con un gesto ella les indico que se fueran y sabiendo que ella no arriesgaría a esos humanos comprendieron que lo mejor por el momento era irse, habían iniciado la retirada cuando Kek nuevamente los detuvo – una cosa mas – se acerco al maestro y le sonrió – ¡entreguen sus llaves! – todos se sorprendieron ante esta petición era evidente que el pretendía dejarlos desarmados –

-¿¿Qué?? – dijo el maestro – ¡eso nunca! – dijo con determinación –

-bien entonces deben atenerse a las consecuencias – se acerco nuevamente a Sakura y le hablo de frente – tu aun eres inmortal pero… ellos no – dijo señalando al espejo, vio como uno de los entes oscuros tenia una espada en el cuello del padre de Loan – no querrás dejar a ese pequeño sin su padre, pobrecillo – dijo con tono lastimero – ya tiene la desdicha de haber perdido a su madre como tu, se sentirá muy solo si su padre muere – ella lo veía con desprecio reflejado en su mirada –

-¡eres un cobarde! – el no hizo caso a su comentario y prosiguió!

-ahora todos quedaran libres en este momento si ellos entregan sus llaves o si me dices ¡¡donde esta mi hermano!! – dijo cerca de su rostro, pero ella no se inmuto aun en su posición –

-¡nunca! ¡Nunca tendrás a Argus! ¡Nunca te diré quien es! –

-¡eres muy obstinada! pero te haré cambiar de idea, ¡mátalo! – el hombre se disponía a córtale el cuello frente a sus hijos no podía permitir que Loan viera algo así, ella había presenciado la muerte de su madre y sabia que era lo peor que le había pasado, no quería que el pasara por lo mismo –

-¡no espera! – le dijo, y el se detuvo –

-solo me detendré si me dices quien es Argus o todos entregan sus llaves – lo último lo dijo a los seres de luz, quienes no parecían dispuestos a ceder –

-padre… Maestro… por favor – dijo ella mientras los veía – háganlo – ellos no daban crédito a sus palabras, ella debía comprender que hacer eso era darle la victoria a Kek –

-¡no Sakura! ¡No podemos! ¡Quedaríamos a su merced! – Dijo Toya, pero era evidente que eso ella lo sabía –

-por favor… padre – pero el no parecía dispuesto a entregarla –

-si que has cambiado – dijo Kek viéndola triunfante – me alegra que ahora pienses mejor las cosas, así que ya saben entregan a mi hermano y esa gente se salva, al igual que Sakura, o… esperamos el plazo hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas y simplemente… dejes de existir –

-padre… – dijo ella de nuevo, Fuyitaka supo en ese momento que no tenían más alternativa, viendo al maestro que parecía haber comprendido lo mismo, regresaron sus armas a ser dijes –

-entregaremos las llaves – dijo entre dientes, observo a los demás y todos hicieron lo mismo que ellos, los entes oscuros rápidamente se acercaron a ellos y tomaron las llaves colocándolas en el mismo cofre que estaba la de de Sakura –

-¿Qué esperas lograr con todo esto? – Pregunto el maestro –

-ver hasta donde son leales a Argus – dijo Kek como si fuera lo mas lógico – y ver quien les interesa mas, si el o Sakura, pero descuida se que ella será sensata y me dirá donde esta Argus, antes que termine el tiempo, cuando eso pase le devolveré la llave a uno de ustedes para que vaya por el, pero solo a uno – ellos iban a emprender su camino de nuevo – y como no confió en ustedes les diré que aun cuento con varias personas que puedo tomar como rehenes, si llegan a planear algo en mi contra – se acerco hasta Eriol para verlo de frente – hay una linda jovencita en Zarek que creo que podría interesarte Eriol, al igual que un viejo camarada no es así Fuyitaka – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a el, se acerco de nuevo a donde estaba Sakura – y que me dices de una reina muy hermosa Sakura – dijo mientras la tomaba del Mentón y ella trataba de esquivarlo – además de un apuesto príncipe –

-¡no te atreverías! – dijo con fuego en sus ojos, el solo pensar que llegara hacerles daño, hacia que una ira incontenible se apoderara de su ser –

-no querrás averiguarlo – le susurro – se que sientes mucho aprecio por la reina, si un niño como ese te hace no decir nada acerca de mi hermano, talvez ella si te haga hablar – acariciaba su mejilla mientras hablaba y ella lo veía intensamente – o talvez el joven con el que te casaste, llegaste apreciarlo mucho sino me equivoco, debiste sufrir al separarte de el, seria interesante ver tu reacción si yo… juego un poco con el… –

-¡¡¡MALDITO MISERABLE!!! ¡¡ATRÉVETE A PONERLES UN DEDO ENCIMA IMBECIL!! ¡¡Y JURO QUE PAGARAS POR ESO!! ¡¡VOY A DESTROZARTE SI TE ATREVES HACERLES ALGO!! – dijo mientras hacia esfuerzos por tratar de soltarse, pero eso solo lo hizo reír mas –

-eso no es un vocabulario propio de una princesa, que diría la reina si te escuchara – se dirigió de nuevo al grupo de seres de luz – ya lo saben intenten algo y pagaran las consecuencias, seria una pena que nuestra Sakura terminara igual que Nadeshiko no crees Fuyitaka –

-¡¡Atrévete a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos y….!! – dijo amenazante –

-¿Qué harás? ya viste lo que paso la ultima vez que me enfrentaste, perdiste a la mujer que amabas, no querrás perder también a tu hija, así que les daré una oportunidad mas, si saben quien es Argus, solo díganlo, libero a Sakura a esos humanos miserables, y todos felices –

-Argus… es… A… – dijo Eriol quien parecía dispuesto a confesar –

-bien Eriol, veo que tú si sabes quien vale mas – se acerco a el – continua salvaras a tu amiga si hablas –

-¡no lo hagas Eriol! ¡No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra! – dijo en forma autoritaria Sakura –

-pero Sakura…. – replico –

-¡no lo hagas! – ordeno y supo que ella hablaba en serio –

-no vamos a dejarla ahí mientras el esta tan tranquilo – dijo Evan tratando de convencerla, pero sabia que ella jamás lo entregaría –

-¡dije que no! – sus palabras fueron tajantes – así yo muera, no permitan que el encuentre a Argus – con eso todos supieron que no debían entregarlo –

-¡todos son unos estúpidos! – Dijo Kek con furia – están dispuesto a perder a un ser de luz como ella, por un jerarca que ni siquiera esta aquí para combatir – el silencio reino en el lugar –

-¡¡jamás llegaras a el!! – dijo Sakura lo cual encendió mas la furia de Kek –

-¡en ese caso ahora pueden volver por donde vinieron! ¡Y regresen solo si están dispuestos a entregar a mi hermano! ¡O pueden venir a recoger el cuerpo de Sakura en tres días! ¡¡Ahora lárguense!! – Dando una última mirada a Sakura todos empezaron a salir del lugar, habiendo abandonado el lado oscuro del planeta, el escudo se activo nuevamente. Nunca se habían sentido tan impotentes que se supone que harían ahora

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Llegaron hasta la colina cercana al recinto sagrado y ahí se detuvieron para que los que habían resultado heridos se pudieran recuperar.

-¡maldita sea! – Dijo Toya mientras golpeaba con su puño en un árbol – esto no puede estar pasando – todos estaban muy consternados por lo sucedido, aun no terminaban de creerlo –

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho? – Dijo el maestro acercándose a Evan que había resultado herido en la batalla –

-estoy bien – dijo seriamente – no es nada grave –

-¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? – Dijo Toya furiosamente –

-esperar – dijo el maestro –

-esperar – dijo como si no estuviera dispuesto hacerlo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mate a esos humanos? ¿Por qué ella muera? ¿Por qué Sakura no resista y entregue a Argus? De cualquier forma él gana – grito muy molesto –

-ella no va a entregar a Shaoran preferiría morir antes que traicionarlo – dijo Evan ya mas recuperado de sus heridas –

-¡¡entonces tendrá que ver morir a toda esa gente y morir ella misma!! – dijo Toya –

-no es una decisión fácil, pero por su rostro, es como si tuviera algo en mente pude notarlo – Dijo Fuyitaka que hasta ese momento permanecía apartado del grupo –

-¿y que puede hacer estando encadenada como esta? No veo una salida de esto – replico su hijo –

-Kek no sabe quien es Argus es por eso que necesita a Sakura, no la dejara morir – dijo el hombre muy seguro –

-lo hará si piensa que nosotros sabemos quien es, ya lo escuchaste, nos dio la oportunidad de entregarlo – dijo Toya –

-esa puede ser un arma a nuestro favor – dijo el maestro acercándose a ellos – debemos traer a Argus aquí antes que se venza el plazo que el ha dado, con su ayuda podemos rescatar a Sakura y el podrá enfrentarse a Kek –

-pero el no quiere saber nada de nosotros no esta dispuesto a combatir, porque habría de venir – dijo Eriol quien también estaba bastante molesto – y aunque no fuera así ¿Cómo se supone que iremos a la tierra? Sin nuestras llaves –

-puede que haya un método, el problema será el regreso – dijo el maestro quien parecía estar armando un plan mentalmente –

-¿Qué método? – pregunto Fuyitaka intrigado –

-la puerta a la cascada de Zephyr – dijo el maestro seriamente –

-¡pero fue destruida! – dijo Eriol –

-es por eso que dije que el problema seria el regreso, la entrada desde la tierra fue la que se destruyo, pero se puede usar la del planeta – el maestro parecía bastante seguro en sus palabras –

-entonces ¿se puede llegar a la tierra? – pregunto Fuyitaka –

-si eso es posible pero sin la piedra celeste ahí para regresar será necesario contar con una llave – antes estas palabras de Magnus todos parecieron decepcionarse un poco –

-¡entonces no sirve nada! – dijo Toya –

-y si forjamos una – dijo Evan quien ahora parecía estar mejor, todos lo miraron y por un momento creyeron que seria posible, pero seguramente esa era una idea que Kek debía haber previsto –

-no creo que Kek sea tan tonto como habernos dejado esa posibilidad – dijo Fuyitaka –

-y no lo hizo – en ese momento todos voltearan a ver a la persona que había hablado y se sorprendieron al ver ahí a Thais y a Kaho que parecían estar bastante agotadas y con signos que había sostenido una fiera batalla, Kaho cayo al suelo y Toya corrió hacia ella a levantarla rápidamente – el planeo todo muy bien – dijo Thais con la respiración agitada –

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué les paso? – dijo el Maestro preocupado, Evan llego al lado de Thais para servirle de apoyo y ayudarla a recostarla en el tronco de un árbol, parecía estar bastante preocupado –

-los entes oscuros llegaron al templo – dijo ella –

-se llevaron a Sibley – dijo Kaho quien estaba muy contrariada por este hecho –

-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo el maestro –

-le colocaron los mismos grilletes que tiene Sakura – dijo Thais, mientras la escuchaban como si no creyeran lo que decían – vimos todo lo que pasó en su pelea, tenían un espejo en el que nos mostraban todo lo que estaba pasando –

-nosotras no somos expertas en combate – dijo Kaho – no pudimos contra todos ellos, ni siquiera yo pude hacerles frente, también se llevaron nuestras llaves y cualquier material para forjar otra, así que eso tampoco será posible, en medio de la batalla y luego de ver como se llevaban a Sibley, decidimos que lo mejor era que algunas de nosotras trataran de escapar, no fue nada sencillo – dijo Kaho –

-por suerte hay un lugar por el que se puede Salir sin ser visto – dijo Thais mientras veía a Evan, quien ahora estaba mas tranquilo al saber que ella estaba bien –

-¿los que quedaron en el recinto sagrado? – pregunto con cierto temor el maestro –

-también fueron capturados – dijo Thais tristemente –llegamos ahí luego de salir del templo, los tienen encadenados no hay nada que puedan hacer –

-¡esto no puede estar pasando, parece que la única alternativa que nos queda es entregar a Argus! – dijo Toya quien aun sostenía entre sus brazos a Kaho que parecía estar recobrando sus fuerzas –

-no, a menos que… - dijo el maestro mientras parecía pensar en algo detenidamente – _**--- **__**la joya que tiene el brazalete, es de esa cueva, Shaoran la tomo de ahí para hacerlo --- ¿**_Sakura trajo consigo su brazalete? –

-¿Qué? – dijo Fuyitaka asombrado por la pregunta –-¿de que podría servirnos? Magnus –

-De mucho ¿saben si lo trajo? – pregunto a Eriol y a Evan –

-no, lo dejo en el castillo – dijo Evan – dijo que no quería traer nada que le recordara a el, debe tenerlo Shaoran o aun debe estar en la que era su habitación –

-en ese caso talvez aun haya una salida – dijo el maestro que ahora parecía mas tranquilo –

-habla Magnus – dijo Fuyitaka un tanto impaciente –

-si logramos llegar a la tierra, podemos transformar esa joya en una llave –

-¿esta hablando en serio maestro? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Para lograr eso debe contener la energía del planeta… – dijo Toya –

-lo se es por eso que lo digo, la piedra que tiene el brazalete se encontraba en la cueva de Zephyr, tiene los elementos necesarios para crear la llave, energía del planeta de Sakura y del propio Argus con ella podríamos crear una llave para regresar –

-parece que no estamos tan perdidos después de todo, si logramos traer a Argus sin que Kek se de cuenta, tendremos una arma muy poderosa a nuestro favor – dijo Fuyitaka –

-en ese caso, yo iré a la tierra y traeré a Shaoran – dijo Evan –

-no estas en condiciones para hacerlo, lo mejor será que te recuperes por completo – dijo el maestro al notar que el aun estaba bastante agotado y sus heridas no habían cerrado del todo, era evidente que aun no lograba tener control total de sus poderes –

-entonces iré yo me asegurare de traer a ese niño… – dijo Toya bastante molesto –

-tampoco creo que sea buena idea, te necesitamos aquí para planear la forma de llegar de nuevo a el y tomar nuestras llaves, tu y Yue son los mejores guerreros que tenemos no pueden moverse de aquí – dijo Fuyitaka –

-iré yo – dijo decididamente Eriol – conozco a Shaoran y de alguna manera lo convenceré para que venga, además no creo que le agrade la idea que Sakura pueda morir, por muy disgustado que este, el… la ama y no puede abandonarla, además Kek descubrió quien era ella por su causa – el también parecía estar muy molesto –

-talvez si sea conveniente pero… ¿serás capaz de formar la llave? – pregunto el maestro –

-¡¡tendré que poder!! ¡no voy a permitir que el este tranquilo mientras que Sakura esta pasando por todo esto y existe la posibilidad que muera! – dijo muy exaltado –

-en ese estado de ansiedad no podrás forjar una llave – le dijo el maestro serenamente, talvez con eso lograba tranquilizarlo –

-yo iré con tigo – se escucho la voz de Thais, todos giraron a verla mientras se ponía de pie – tampoco voy a dejar que Sakura pase por todo esto –

-no creo que estés en condiciones de hacer un viaje así – dijo Evan un tanto preocupado

-voy a estar bien, yo haré esa llave y traeremos a Shaoran por las buenas o por las malas – dijo en tono de voz un tanto irritado –

-no se si sea buena idea traerlo contra su propia voluntad – dijo Magnus –

-¡¡pues si no hay más remedio, lo traeré a punta de espada si se resiste!! – dijo Eriol, el maestro se quedo un tanto pensativo pero esa parecía ser la mejor opción –

-esta bien, ustedes irán a la tierra, pero recuerden que tendrán que estar aquí antes que el plazo venza y por ningún motivo podemos permitir que Kek se entere de esto, traten en lo posible de no utilizar energía, oculten su presencia, si el llega a verlos a través de ese espejo, todo habrá sido en vano –

-confíe en nosotros maestro, no vamos a defraudarlos – dijo Thais muy segura –

-bien yo los llevare a la entrada de la cueva para que puedan cruzar, recuerden que llegaran a Zephyr tendrán que darse prisa para llegar a donde el se encuentre, tienen poco tiempo y no pueden usar sus poderes –

-lo entendemos maestro – dijo Eriol por lo que emprendieron camino, pero Evan detuvo a Thais –

-aun no estoy muy seguro que debas ir – dijo preocupado, ella le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla –

-no tienes de que preocuparte, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco –

-no es que crea que no eres fuerte es solo que… - pero ella no lo dejo terminar, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios –

-voy a estar bien, tu también cuídate mucho – y sin decir mas apresuro su paso para alcanzar al maestro y a Eriol, debían darse prisa, cada minuto era importante, la vida de Sakura y el futuro del universo estaba en juego.

**------------- ----------------- -------------- Fin Flash Back------------------ ------------------ -- -------------**

Eriol y Thais se encontraban el recibidor, los reyes aun no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, jamás imaginaron que algo así podría pasar, Kaia no había podido evitar romper en llanto al igual que Tomoyo. Eriol caminaba de un lugar a otro mientras terminaba de relatar lo sucedido, parecía que nada podía calmarlo.

-nuestra esperanza era que Shaoran aceptara viajar con nosotros, pero por lo visto no piensa hacerlo – dijo Eriol bastante desanimado –

-eso no puede pasar… Sakura no puede…. No puede morir… – dijo Kaia mientras un mar de lagrimas surcaban su rostro –

-ella preferirá hacerlo antes que entregar a Argus, o dejar que maten a la gente de esa aldea – dijo Thais tristemente –

-debemos ayudarlos a ellos también, talvez si los liberamos… el no tendrá con que amenazar – dijo Clow –

-no podemos, el los tiene vigilados, si descubre que estamos aquí, será peor – dijo Eriol –

-tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, no pueden permitir que mi niña muera… no de nuevo – dijo Kaia quien no parecía tener consuelo, Clow se acerco a ella para abrazarla fuertemente –

-quisiera poder hacerlo, pero si Argus no nos ayuda no sabemos como – dijo Thais, se notaba que también estaba bastante angustiada por la situación –

-¡es horrible sentir esta impotencia! – Dijo eriol golpeando fuerte en una mesa – ¡Sakura es como mi hermana! ¡Yo hubiera entregado a Argus sin pensarlo, pero ella me pidió que no lo hiciera! ¡Jamás lo entregara! ¡Pero así sea a rastras llevare a Shaoran con migo! – dijo con furia –

-si le explicamos la situación se que el no dudara en ayudarla… – dijo Tomoyo, quien también estaba afectada. Le dolía profundamente que esto le estuviera pasando a su amiga –

-¡¡aun siguen aquí!! – Se escucho la voz furiosa de Shaoran tras ellos – ¡creí haberles dicho que se marcharan! – se acerco a ellos de forma amenazante –

-tienes que ayudarnos a rescatar a Sakura… – dijo Thais acercándose a el, pero el parecía imperturbable –

-¡¡ya les dije que nada de lo que pase con ella me importa!! – grito furiosamente, Eriol camino lentamente hasta estar frente a el, las palabras de Shaoran habían hecho que su furia creciera, como podía decir algo así, después que ella se estaba sacrificando por el, ambos se veían sin cruzar palabra –

-¡¡Idiota!! – dijo Eriol, mientras que sin previo aviso descargaba su puño en la cara de Shaoran haciéndolo caer al suelo por la fuerza del golpe, había desquitado en el todo la opresión que sentía – ¡Que no lo entiendes! – Shaoran aun estaba bastante aturdido por el puñetazo, que apenas y percibió cuando el lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanto para hablarle a la cara – ¡Ella se esta enfrentando al acecino de su madre! Tú hermano, y ¡No se tocara el corazón para matarla a ella también! – al escuchar estas palabras fue como si su cerebro reaccionara, no entendía que era lo que Eriol estaba diciendo, Sakura jamás le menciono que su madre estuviera muerta, menos que la habían acecinado –

-¿acecino de su madre? – dijo con mucho desconcierto, fue entonces que Eriol comprendió que ella no le había contado toda la historia de su vida, que era lo que le había dicho entonces –

-no te lo dijo – el negó con la cabeza y Eriol lo soltó haciendo que retrocediera unos paso para no caerse – Kek mato a su madre frente a ella, Sakura la vio morir, esa ira la llevo atacarlo y destruir su cuerpo físico, el quería acabar con Nadeshiko para que no te encontraran, es por eso que Sakura se enfrasco tanto en luchar contra el, en desaparecerlo – la voz de Eriol era fuerte pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no lucir tan afectado por los sucesos, y por no írsele de nuevo a golpes a Shaoran, pero eso no iba a poder controlarlo – ¡¡por eso su actitud de querer ser mas fuerte!! ¡¡Siempre se sintió culpable por la muerte de su madre!! – su respiración era agitada por la ira que lo embargaba – ¡¡por no haber podido ayudarle a pesar de su capacidad!! ¡¡Por ese motivo entreno tanto!! – dijo mientas de nuevo se acercaba a el y lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa – ¡¡por eso no le gusta perder!! ¡Porque cree que su debilidad es la que mato a su madre! ¡¡Toda la vida confió que cuando encontrara a Argus el la ayudaría!! Pero tu… - lo zarandeó con fuerza, mientras Shaoran se limitaba a verlo a la cara – tu… eres un cobarde por no aceptar lo que eres –

-¡Ella me mintió toda la vida! ¡Crees que eso no me duele! – le grito Shaoran mientras lo empujaba para alejarlo de el, Eriol retrocedió unos pasos, y de nuevo descargo sus puños contra el –

-¡¡ELLA NO TE MINTIÓ!! – estando el suelo se coloco sobre el para seguir con su dosis de golpes, pero se limito a gritarle a la cara – ¡NO TENIA PERMITIDO DECIR QUIEN ERA! ¡TU COMO FUTURO REY DEBERÍAS SABER LO QUE ES EL DEBER CON TUS SUBDITOS! ¡ELLA SOLO BUSCABA PROTEGER A TODOS! ¡¡INCLUSO A TI!! –

-¡YO NO LE PEDÍ QUE LO HICIERA! – Dijo furioso, y con su respuesta lo único con consiguió fue mas golpes por parte de Eriol, al ver que no pensaba detenerse Clow tuvo que intervenir quitando a Eriol de encima de Shaoran –

-Tranquilo Eriol de esa forma no vas a conseguir nada –

-¡¡creo que cometí un error al venir, y tratar de hablar por las buenas!! – estaba muy exaltado si Clow lo soltaba era evidente que nuevo se iría sobre el, Shaoran aun, estaba en el suelo con varias cortadas en su rostro, trato de incorporarse para verlo a la cara, estaba furioso y ni siquiera sabia si la causa era el haberse enterado de lo que Sakura paso, o que todos lo creyeran un cobarde – ¡tu no la mereces! ¡Jamás debí pedirle que se diera una oportunidad con tigo! ¡Eres un cobarde! –

-¡¡cree lo que quieras!! – Dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca – ¡¡pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella solo me dijo todo eso para alejarse de mí!! ¡¡si no porque decirlo ahora!! –

-¿Cómo que porque? – Eriol trataba de soltarse del agarre del rey, pero el no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo – porque hasta ahora Kek regreso, el fue quien armo la guerra, y todo lo que ha pasado en la tierra últimamente, eso paso porque el descubrió quien era Sakura, ¿o porque crees que siempre tuvo que ocultarlo? – el lo veía fijamente – además si el la descubrió fue por tu culpa, porque utilizo sus poderes para defenderte a ti en Zorba – al escuchar esto fue como si algo en su interior se moviera, que quería decir con eso –

-eso no es cierto –

-ella evito que te mataran utilizando sus poderes, y en ese momento Kek sintió su verdadera energía – al ver en el rostro de Shaoran el desconcierto por lo que decía, Eriol se calmo lo suficiente para que Clow lo soltara – Sakura oculto toda la vida su presencia para evitar que eso pasara, y la descubrieron por salvarte a ti – dijo acusadoramente –

-si eso no hubiera pasado, tal vez Kek no hubiera descubierto a Sakura – dijo Thais quien ahora se acercaba a Shaoran – talvez hubiéramos podido atacarlo con más sorpresa – ella lo miro a los ojos, pudo ver en ellos ahora un sentimiento de temor mas que de ira – pero ahora en verdad necesitamos que nos ayudes, ella te necesita –

-se supone que ella lo elimino ¿Cómo… regreso? – dijo apesadumbrado –

-ella solo elimino su cuerpo físico – dijo Eriol mas sereno – Kek utilizo el poder del fenómeno que sucedió a raíz del eclipse para recuperar su cuerpo…. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo – dijo elevando la voz – tendrás que venir con migo quieras o no – se acerco a el amenazante, pero Thais lo detuvo – no voy a dejar que Sakura muera por tu causa, ¡¡¡no lo voy a permitir!!! –

-¿morir…? – al escuchar esto fue como si un escalofrió recorriera todo su ser y un vació se adueñara de su corazón, ella no podía estar en tanto peligro, seguramente estaban exagerando para obligarlo a ir con ellos, no caería en un juego así –

-esta dispuesta a morir con tal de no entregarte a Kek – dijo Thais suavemente, tratando que sus palabras no fueran tan acusadoras –

-pero se supone que es un ser inmortal – dijo el no con burla sino como algo lógico –

-sabes que hay métodos para volvernos mortales, tu mas que nadie debería saberlo, fue de esa forma que el logro eliminarte – dijo ella haciendo que el recordara como fue que perdió la vida y la batalla contra su hermano –

-¿la encerró en esa jaula? – pregunto con angustia al pensar que ella pudiera tener el mismo destino –

-no – dijo Thais – la jaula esta bajo el cuidado de guerreros de luz, por suerte no han podido llegar a ella, el fabrico una especie de cadenas para evitar que use sus poderes, la tiene encadenada – el no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Sakura no podía estarla pasando tan mal – si no la liberamos antes de tres días… morirá y ya paso uno – escuchar eso fue como sentir que su corazón se detenía, soportaría el que ella se marchara y no verla pero saber que moriría era algo que lo agobiaba mas que la mentira –

-la condición para liberarla es entregarte a ti – dijo Eriol acusadoramente – pero es algo que ella jamás hará, ¡morirá antes de decirle a Kek quien eres! – el estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente pero Thais no se lo permitió, tomo su mano e hizo que la bajara –

-además tiene cautivos a la gente de una aldea, esta dispuesto acabar con ellos si ella no le dice quien es Argus y donde esta al finalizar el plazo – dijo Thais, debía tratar que el comprendiera que Sakura en verdad necesitaba de su ayuda y con el método de Eriol no lo lograrían –

-¿Qué aldea? – pregunto el muy preocupado –

-no estoy muy seguro – dijo Eriol dándole la espalda, debía controlarse o terminaría matándolo, antes que Kek – pero el amenazo con matarlos a todos, por eso ella se entrego, según lo que vi hay un niño que ella conoce… –

-Loan – dijo ahora mas agobiado –

-creo que ese fue el nombre que ella dijo –

-¡entonces hay que liberarlos! – dijo el muy alterado –

-no podemos, Kek tiene una especie de espejo donde puede ver cualquier movimiento que hagan, si llegamos ahí no sabemos que medidas puede tomar – dijo Eriol regresando la mirada a el, y viendo el estado en el que lo había dejado, estaba bastante golpeado, pero si le daba un motivo mas, no dudaría en volver hacerlo –

-¿entonces? – dijo el bastante angustiado –

-necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, tenemos que armar un plan para liberarla y salvar a esa gente – dijo Thais pensando que el ahora si decidiría acompañarlos – al estar en la esfera celeste recuperaras tus poderes, entonces el no podrá hacer nada para seguir gobernando y podremos liberar a Sakura… –

-¡yo no voy a ir a ningún lado! – dijo el antes que ella terminara de hablar – ¡mi lugar es en la tierra! – dijo en forma directa y retornando su semblante al imperturbable de antes, pero esto solo hizo que el enojo de Eriol creciera mas, y sin darle tiempo a nada se fue contra el colocando su brazo en su cuello y contaminándolo contra una de las paredes, el hacia intentos por soltarse pero era evidente que no se lo permitiría –

-¡¡es por eso que ella no quería decirte quien eres!! ¡¡Porque creía que tu serias mas feliz aquí que enterándote de la verdad!! ¡¡Por eso ella decidió tomar tu lugar contra Kek!! – Shaoran sentía que la respiración empezaba hacerle falta, pero Eriol no parecía dispuesto a separarse de el – ¡¡¡tu eres el que debería estar encadenado no ella!!! ¡¡Sakura esta dispuesta a morir para no revelar quien eres imbécil!! ¡¡Esta dispuesta a morir por ti!! ¡¿Y para que?! ¡¡Para que a ti no te importe su sacrificio!! –

-¡pues entonces todo es tan sencillo como que diga quien soy! – dijo Shaoran mientras lo empujaba con todos sus fuerzas apartándolo de el, y empezando a toser para tratar de recuperar el aliento, todos lo veían sin poder creer la actitud que estaba teniendo, el estaba dispuesto a dejarla a su suerte, cuando ella se había sacrificado por salvarlo y que no tuviera que pasar por eso –

-¡¡Sakura no va a entregarte nunca, pero yo estoy pensando en hacerlo!! – dijo Eriol tratando de llegar de nuevo a el, pero fue detenido por Clow y Thais –

-¡¡pues entonces hazlo y la salvaras!! – dijo el en forma desafiante –

-¡¡eres un cobarde, no vas a luchar por ella!! – el rey y la joven tenia problemas en tratar de detenerlo, el estaba bastante furioso y las palabras de Shaoran solo lo encendían mas, era evidente que en ese estado no lograrían nada, lo mejor era que las cosas se calmaran –

-no iré a ningún lado, mi lugar es aquí – dijo en forma definitiva, Thais observo a Eriol tratando de hacerle ver que así no lograría nada, el pareció calmarse, por lo que ella se alejo y se acerco a Shaoran para verlo a los ojos –

-¿en verdad no piensas ayudarla? – Pregunto tristemente – ¿La vas abandonar? – el la miro fijamente, mientras tragaba en seco –

-ella jamás ha necesitado de nadie para lograr lo que quiere, menos de mí – dijo con desdén – no puedo hacer más por ella estando allá que aquí –

-¡Eres un desgraciado, no eres mejor que Kek! – dijo Eriol lleno de rabia –

-entiendo si no quieres acompañarnos y que todo esto te toma por sorpresa, pero te pido que lo pienses – dijo Thais tratando de calmarlo – si mañana aun sigues pensando que no tiene caso ayudarla, al menos necesitamos que nos entregues su brazalete, es nuestro único método para regresar – el la miro sin comprender

-¿para que puede servirles eso? ––

-Kek nos quito nuestras llaves, entregarlas era la única forma de evitar que matara a todos esos humanos –

-fue Sakura quien nos pido que las entregáramos, si ella no lo hubiera pedido no lo habría hecho, la condición era entregar nuestras llaves o a ti, y ella prefirió aceptar nuestra derrota – dijo Eriol sin acercarse a el –

-el brazalete nos hará volver – dijo Thais calmadamente –

-¿piensan trasformar el brazalete en llave? – pregunto seriamente –

-así es – dijo ella – debemos volver antes que el plazo se termine, nos iremos ahora – dijo empezando a caminar a la salida, Eriol la veía sin comprender el no iba a irse tan fácilmente – regresaremos mañana antes de partir, si para entonces aun crees que no debes regresar al menos espero que entregues el brazalete – dijo ahora en tono mas autoritario, era evidente que eso no era una petición, el la miro y supo por la llama en sus ojos que su furia no era menor a la de Eriol, pero contrario a el, ella mantenía la calma, aunque seguramente también tenia ganas de írsele a golpes – debemos volver con ella e idear otra forma de ayudarla si no contamos con tu apoyo, el tiempo esta en nuestra contra – al escucharla hablar tan determinantemente Eriol comprendió que ella trataba de dale tiempo a que digiriera lo sucedido, por lo que comprendió que lo mejor era marcharse por el momento, no sin antes acercarse a el y mirarlo con rabia –

-si no de todas formas yo te llevare con nosotros, así tenga que atarte para hacerlo – dijo con furia antes de dirigirse a la salida y pasar de largo a los reyes y a la propia Tomoyo –

-solo piénsalo – dijo Thais antes de salir – piensa si Argus dejara morir a uno de los suyos, y lo mas importante, ¿dejaras morir a la mujer que amas? – dicho esto ella salio tras Eriol y abandonaron el castillo, dejando a Shaoran en un mar de dudas y confusiones, pero sobre todo con la idea bien cimentada que el tenia la posibilidad de salvar a Sakura.

En su corazón aun había resentimiento por su engaño, pero sabia que jamás se perdonaría que ella muriera por su causa, no cuando al parecer ella se había descubierto por salvarlo, y ahora prefería morir a decir quien era el y donde estaba, pero como podía irse y abandonar todo lo que era su vida, y por eso preferiría abandonarla a ella, haría lo que Thais dijo abandonaría a la mujer que amaba, la dejaría morir, una fuerte opresión llego a su pecho al imaginarse esto. Ahora no sabia que era lo que debía hacer, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia que camino tomar.

Continuara……..

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Hola, regrese despues de mucho tiempo, pero muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida estos dias, espero no volver a trasarme tanto en publicar.

quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han escrito y han seguido la historia, es bueno saber que les ha gudstado y les ha parecido buena, gracias por tomarse lel tiempo de dejar un comentario.

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como se estan desarrollando las cosas, solo dire que el final de todo ya esta muy cerca, y la batallla decesiba esta por llegar quien sera el vencedor. no dejen leer el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo.


	33. Decisiones

Seres de luz

Luego de su agitada conversación con Eriol y Thais, Shaoran subió a su habitación sin prestar siquiera interés en los reyes de Zarek que parecían bastante agobiados, al llegar se dejo caer en su cama olvidándose incluso del dolor que le provocaban las contusiones causadas por los puños de Eriol, sus sabanas quedaron manchadas por su sangre. Se sentía un cobarde como todos decían por no ser capas de aceptar lo que era, ahora comprendía mejor las actitudes que siempre había tenido Sakura, trataba de protegerse para no volver a sufrir por una perdida como la que vivió, pero eso no le daba motivo para haberlo engañado y dejado con el corazón roto. Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin que pudiera reprimirlas, no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar todo en su mundo, que pensarían sus padres de todo lo que pasaba

Luego de un rato de meditar mucho sobre el asunto pudo escuchar que llamaban a su puerta pero no estaba de humor para atender a nadie aun tenia mucho en que pensar, al ver que no respondía pudo escuchar que la puerta se abría y alguien se acercaba a el.

-ella nunca quiso engañarte – escucho la voz de Kaia junto a el, tratando de no ser descortés se incorporo para verla de frente, Kaia noto que no había atendido sus heridas, era evidente que estaba muy afectado por todo lo sucedido, pero decidió ignorar esto para seguir con lo que había llegado a decirle – de hecho no quería tener mayor trato con tigo porque sabía que tendría que irse, tal vez yo nunca debí insistirle en que lo hiciera – dijo mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba frente a el –

-todos hablan como si el que esta equivocado soy yo, y ella fuera la victima en todo esto – dijo con molestia –

-y ¿no lo es? – Dijo Kaia muy segura, dirigió su mirada a ella y noto en ella algo que no había antes, se notaba que estaba preocupada, pero su rostro también denotaba molestia, era evidente que eso era por el – a pesar de todo lo que tu puedas estar sufriendo, tu dolor no es mas grande que el de ella – su tono era un tanto severo, le molestaba la actitud de victima ofendida que el había tomado –

-de eso no estaría tan seguro – se puso de pie y al hacerlo sintió el dolor por los golpes, pero aun así camino por la habitación

-pues deberías estarlo, ninguno de nosotros puede tener idea de lo que ha vivido, ella… – Kaia estaba tratando de contener su llanto, pero esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo, el solo hecho de pensar que pudiera llegar a morir la devastaba – sabes lo que significa ver morir a tu madre frente a ti siendo apenas un niño, y luego de esa perdida tener que dejar a la familia que te queda para llegar a un mundo totalmente diferente al tuyo, solo, sabiendo que tienes que enfrentar a la persona que mato a tu madre ¡¡ella tendría que haber estado muy asustada!! ¡y por eso se comportaba como si nada pudiera dañarla! – el tono de su voz ahora era mas fuerte como si le reclamara a el lo que ella había sufrido –

-¡usted lo dice porque siempre supo toda la verdad! – dijo con enojo mientras se giraba a verla, su rostro se torno en furia –

-tal vez – dijo ella colocándose frente a el y al parecer ella también estaba molesta pudo notarlo aun a través de sus lagrimas – ¡y al principio no quería que ella estuviera aquí, que ocupara el lugar de mi hija muerta! – había mucho dolor en cada una de las palabras que decía recordar el hecho aun le dolía – ¡llegue incluso a tratarla muy mal! ¡Hasta que vi toda la tristeza que había en sus ojos! – dijo como si en verdad recordara lo que sintió cuando descubrió todo lo que ella estaba soportando – hasta que fui capaz de ver como esa pequeña estaba sufriendo, fue entonces que me decidí a tratar que fuera feliz, al menos que tratara de disfrutar un poco y se alejara de toda la responsabilidad que tenia – su mirada había cambiado y ahora lo veía de forma reclamante – ¡fue por eso que insistí tanto en que se acercara a ti! ¡Quería que supiera que el amar no la hacia débil, por el contrario!, ¡pero creo que no logre ese objetivo!, ¡creí que si en verdad la amabas, entenderías sus motivos! – dijo decepcionada de la actitud de el –

-¡¡la persona que yo ame no existe!! – Dijo mas molesto – ¡¡nunca existió!! ¡¡Fue solo una ilusión!! ¡¡ELLA NUNCA FUE QUIEN DECÍA!! – grito con furia, mientras sentía aun mas molestia por la golpiza, coloco su mano en su estomago en evidencia de ello –

-te equivocas en eso – dijo Kaia ahora mas serena, al escucharlo – aunque ella estuviera ocupando el lugar de Eleni nunca dejo de ser Sakura – una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro – nunca se comporto de manera diferente a lo que ella era, orgullosa, altanera, altiva, autoritaria y muy ególatra – su sonrisa se amplio a medida recordaba como había sido ella siempre – pero en fondo, siempre se preocupo por los demás, y lo que menos quería era que otros sufrieran por su causa, la persona que tenia miedo de acercarse a ti por todo lo que le provocaba estar a tu lado – lo miro a los ojos fijamente quería saber si en verdad el estaba dispuesto abandonarla y dejarla morir – quien ahora esta dispuesta a morir porque tu estés a salvo, porque jamás permitirá que alguien mas muera por su causa, esa es Sakura ¿no fue de esa persona de quien te enamoraste? – pregunto en forma acusadora – Porque si es ella, aun existe, o estas seguro que nunca sentiste que ella era distinta a lo que pensabas – noto por el cambio en el semblante de el, esto ultimo lo hizo meditar mejor sobre la situación, en Sakura siempre hubo algo que la hacia diferente a los demás, era muy notorio y el tendría que haberse dado cuenta –

-ella nunca me necesito, ¿Por qué ahora seria diferente? – dijo tristemente mientras le daba la espalda –

-porque es ahora cuando puedes demostrarle lo que en verdad te importa – Kaia empezó a caminar hacia la salida, esperaba que el pudiera entender la situación y recapacitara – un día me dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por ella, que jamás la lastimarías, ¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras ahora? O será ¿Qué jamás fueron verdad? – al escucharla el recordó que era lo que siempre había dicho y no solo a Kaia también a ella, pero esas palabras habían sido las mas sinceras que había dicho en su vida – ya perdí a una hija, y espero no tener que perder otra – fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de ella antes que saliera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza –

Cuando salio se quedo parado en su sitio ella tenia razón siempre supo que en ella había algo diferente, estaba conciente de ello

_**-y no creo que seas así realmente, eres diferente a lo que aparentas –**_

_**-no lo creo soy lo que ves, lo que has visto siempre –**_

_**-no, eres más, hay algo en ti que es más que eso, más que todo lo que dices y haces, yo quiero saber todo lo que ocultas –**_

_**-no oculto nada**_

_**-si lo haces, y no se que es, pero un día lo descubriré, te descubriré y con eso a la verdadera Eleni –**_

Y ahora que la había descubierto realmente, era algo que no le agradaba, pero como Eriol le dijo ella no tenia permitido revelar quien era, que debía hacerlo para mantenerse a salvo y ahora resultaba que la habían descubierto gracias a que lo había salvado a él, Sakura utilizo sus poderes para evitar que lo mataran. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación y abrirla, esta aun se encontraba desordenada, y como el ordeno nadie había entrado en ella. Pudo ver en el suelo la carta que le había dejado al igual que el cofre dorado.--- _**yo... quiero ser el causante de tus sonrisas y alegrías, y no de tus inquietudes, quiero que cuando estemos juntos, tu sonrías y no pongas esa cara de preocupación que tienes ahora, y lo peor no quiero que te alejes de mí. Eso si seria muy difícil--- **_después de todo eso no había sido posible, por lo que le dijo Loan, ella se había marchado muy triste incluso lloro, y el era el causante de todas las angustias que ella estaba pasando.

Recogió la carta y sin querer leyó las últimas líneas que había, ella esperaba que siguieran creyendo que se veían de nuevo, esa promesa era muy importante_** --- en verdad, quiero saber que siempre nos veremos de nuevo sin importar lo que pase--- **_pero ahora eso parecía imposible. Siguió con su recorrido en la habitación, hasta que se encontró con el anillo de compromiso que le había dado –_**te quiero, y espero escuchar esas palabras de ti algún día, no importa cuanto tenga que esperar –**_ seguramente ya no escucharía nunca__esas palabras, si alguna posibilidad tenia la perdió cuando le dijo que no quería volver a verla, pero decirlas le había costando tanto, le desgarraron el pecho --_**te esperaría toda la vida –-- **_una vida en la que ahora ya no parecía estar ella, y corría el riesgo de vivir con la culpa de haber causado su muerte por no comprender lo que ella representa__

– _**sabes siempre quise darte todo, pero en nuestras posiciones era difícil pensar en darte algo que no tuvieras ya, ahora comprendo que lo único que puedo brindarte……. es todo mi amor, y si así lo deseas…….. Mi vida--- **_sonaban irónicas sus palabras ahora que en verdad tenia la posibilidad de darle todo, incluso su vida tenia miedo, no solo a perderla sino a enfrentarse de nuevo a Kek recordaba que el era muy poderoso, pero si Sakura no había podido destruirlo como lo lograría el, si ella siempre fue mejor --_** todo por ti vale la pena, haría lo que sea solo por verte sonreír --- **_ y ahora estaba en la peor situación que se podría encontrar --- _**¡¡¡tu eres el que debería estar encadenado no ella!!! ¡¡Sakura esta dispuesta a morir para no revelar quien eres imbécil!! ¡¡Esta dispuesta a morir por ti!! ¡¿Y para que?! ¡¡Para que a ti no te importe su sacrificio!!**_ --- Talvez Eriol tenia razón y era el quien debía estar en su lugar, se estaba sacrificando por el, por no revelar su identidad

Argus había luchado siempre por mantener en equilibrio su planeta, por ayudar a los que pudieran necesitarlos, jamás habría permitido que alguien muriera por su causa, incluso se sintió muy culpable por los seres de luz que murieron en la rebelión que se armo, la esfera celeste era su responsabilidad. Justo en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con el brazalete y el dije, con paso pesaroso se dirigió a ellos y los tomo los coloco juntos en el cofre dorado y lo cerro con fuerza ---_** por cierto, la respuesta es si, siempre… siempre estuve enamorada de ti, desde antes que te fueras a Yeray, tu cambiaste mi vida, me hiciste ver las cosas de otra forma, hiciste que mi existencia tuviera otro significado, lamento ser yo la que destruya todo lo que pensaste construir con Eleni.... de verdad lo lamento –**_ al recordar esto una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no había sido un te quiero pero era evidente que en esas palabras ella decía mucho, la rabia lo había hecho no querer escuchar razones, pero ella estaba cumpliendo con su deber, así había sido siempre su obligación esta antes que cualquier otra cosa, talvez incluso que sus propios sentimientos

_**- Adiós Shaoran, Adiós para siempre – **_apretó con fuerza el cofre que sostenía en sus manos y un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, en esa despedida ella sabia que ya no se verían nunca, por eso había tomado esa actitud, por eso fue su adiós, se acerco a la ventana lentamente pudo ver el horizonte este estaba oscuro las primeras tormentas del invierno caerían, los relámpagos empezaron a recorrer el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente, el frió se hizo mas presente y sintió como este le calaba hasta los huesos, observaba caer la lluvia y esto hacia que su tristeza creciera mas

-Desearía que no me doliera estar sin ti – dijo para si mismo mientras veía caer la lluvia – tu siempre llenaste ese vació que había en mi, eres todo lo que soñé tener, todo lo que quería era estar junto a ti, jamás me voy a perdonar si algo te llega a pasar por mi causa, no lo soportaría –

Si algo de Argus había en el al menos no permitiría que ella muriera, porque lo que estaba pasando era su responsabilidad, no debió cerrarse, pero no era fácil aceptar algo así. Observo el cofre que tenia en sus manos y lo abrió para observar su interior, esas joyas podía significar la salvación de ella, el era el que podía salvarla, en verdad tenia la posibilidad de ayudarla, fue en ese momento que tomo su decisión, sin pensarlo mas, salio del palacio sin importarle la lluvia.

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Sentía la luz de un rayo de sol en su cara que se colaba por alguna grieta del lugar, pero era como si ese rayo no lograra hacerla sentir el calor que transmitían, no sabia bien en donde se encontraba, luego que todos se marcharon la llevaron a una caverna donde no parecía haber vida, era un sitio frío y lúgubre, empezaba a sentirse débil, nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así, apenas y podía distinguir lo que había frente a ella, era custodiada por algunos entes oscuros, y en verdad sentía que esas cadenas estaban acabando con su existencia, si no se equivocaba, ese era el segundo día que estaba ahí, debía liberarse cuanto antes o ya no lo haría nunca, observo frente a ella en una cúpula el cofre con las llaves de todos, estaba protegido por un escudo el cual no le permitía poder hacer nada para recuperarlos, en los días que había estado encadenada no había probado bocado alguno o bebido algún sorbo de agua. Sentía que nada de lo que había hecho valía la pena, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, aun no. Pudo sentir la presencia de Kek acercándose a ella.

-Madre… - dijo en un suspiro – no imagine que esto pasaría, en verdad creí que lograría destruirlo sin tener que recurrir a medidas extremas, se que debo ser valiente, pero admito que tengo miedo – se sentía dominada por la ira y el rencor, deseaba tanto romper esas cadenas pero con sus intentos lo único que lograba era lastimarse la piel, sin poder utilizar sus poderes para sanarse había empezado a sangrar y además estaba sintiéndose muy agotada –

-tu sufrimiento puede acabar en este instante, no es necesario que pases por todo esto – observo que Kek se acercaba a ella con su semblante victorioso y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – solo… dime donde esta mi hermano –

-¡nunca! – dijo ella enérgicamente, cosa que lo hizo molestarse, miro sus muñecas y tobillos los cuales estaban bastante lacerados por las cadenas y eso lo hizo sentirse superior, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para liberarse, todo era cuestión de unas horas y saber presionarla un poco, en verdad no deseaba eliminarla ella era muy fuerte le serviría mas viva, se acerco hasta hablarle fijamente al rostro –

-no entiendo porque te niegas tanto hablarme de el, esta visto que no le importa lo que pueda pasar con todos los seres de luz, sino porque no esta aquí para pelear o… - se detuvo por un momento y se acerco mas a ella – es que acaso no le revelaste quien era cuando lo encontraste – la miro a los ojos tratando de buscar en ellos la respuesta – no en tus ojos puedo verlo, tu le dijiste quien era el, entonces esta claro que no quiso combatir contra mi, ¿Por qué habrá sido? – Dijo irónicamente – Será que no es tan fuerte en esta vida – su tono era burlón cosa que la hizo enfurecerse mas, pero no lo demostró, contrario a ello le sonrió de igual manera –

-el será mas fuerte que tu en esta vida y en cualquier otra – dijo tranquilamente y con mucha seguridad en sus palabras – entiéndelo, por mucho que lo elimines, el regresara siempre ¡hasta que logre acabar con tigo! ¡el trono de la esfera celeste no te pertenece es de Argus! –

-¡cállate! – pudo sentir en ese instante una fuerte bofetada la cual le hizo girar el rostro, pero rápidamente regreso su mirada a el como si el hecho no tuviera importancia, el la tomo por el rostro con una mano – ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Mi hermano era demasiado noble para gobernar! ¡Hubiera utilizado todos nuestros dones para ayudar a los demás dejando de lado las necesidades de nuestro planeta! ¡El no merecía gobernar! ¡¡Pero yo… si soy capaz de hacerlo!! – Su tono empezó a bajar y empezó acariciar su rostro delicadamente – haré grandes cosas, puedo conquistar todo el universo, ser el amo y señor de todo – acerco mas su rostro al de ella, y Sakura no tenia forma alguna de evitarlo, su mirada lujuriosa le causaba repulsión lo único que quería era cortarlo con su espada – tu podrías estar a mi lado… como mi compañera… –

-¡¡¡tendría que estar demente para aceptar algo como eso!!! – grito con furia mientras movía su cabeza tratando que quitara sus manos, pero contrario a eso el coloco una detrás de su cabeza impidiéndole moverse y la otra en su cintura –

-¿Por qué no? – Acerco su rostro a la mejilla de ella – No me digas que te enamoraste del principito con el que te casaste – pregunto con malicia –

-¡eso no te importa! – quería que se apartara de ella, no soportaba tenerlo cerca, Kek se alejo de ella y la miro a la cara, su sonrisa creció al ver el rostro de furia de ella –

-no puedo creerlo, te enamoraste de el, de un insignificante humano – una carcajada sonora surgió de el – que vueltas da la vida, entonces estoy en lo cierto cuando pienso que el me será de mucha ayuda si no me dices quien es Argus –

-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS HACERLE ALGO, O VERAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ!! –

-me temo que no estas en posición de hacer amenazas – dijo el mientras recorría con su dedo el contorno de su rostro, hasta bajar a su cuello – yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera – dijo cuando llego al nacimiento de sus pechos, Sakura seguía con sus intentos por soltarse, porque el le quitara las manos de encima, el solo pensar que llegara a mas le hacia revolver su interior, el se detuvo ahí tomo uno de sus mechones de cabello y empezó acariciarlo – y ahora que se que el príncipe Shaoran te interesa mas de lo que imaginaba…. Talvez deba preguntarle que hizo para que lo amaras – acerco su rostro a su oído para susurrarle – así yo haré lo mismo y talvez logre que me veas como a el –

-¡¡Jamás podrías pensar en compararte aunque sea una milésima con el!! –

-¿crees que no? ¿Me dirás que era muy buen amante? –

-¡¡El es mas de lo que tu podrías siquiera pensar!! –

-Enserio, veras que soy mejor amante que el, estoy seguro que no te ha hecho vibrar y sentir como lo haría yo – descendió se su oído a su cuello para empezar a besarlo, pero por muchos intentos que hiciera no lograría quitárselo de encima –

-¡Suéltame, no te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo! –

-¿Por qué no? – el no dejaba de besar su cuello – admito que eres una mujer muy atractiva y dejarte morir sin tocarte seria un desperdicio –

-Suéltame no me toques ¿¿QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO IMBECIL?? SUÉLTAME – pero el no parecía prestar atención a sus palabras contrario a eso la sujeto por la cintura para acercarla mas a el –

-me encantara poder sentirte mía –

-¡¡PREFERIRÍA MORIR BAJO LA PEOR DE LAS TORTURAS ANTES QUE PERMITIR SIQUIERA QUE ME TOQUES!! –

-pues no creo que puedas hacer nada al respecto – dijo sin detenerse en lo que hacia –

-¡¡ME VENGARE POR ESTO!! ¡¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!! – grito con furia, ella empezó a brillar intensamente al verla el se detuvo y se alejo de ella, sonriendo –

-no creo que eso sea posible, por lo que veo talvez tres días no sean suficientes para lograr eliminarte, tu poder es mas grande de lo que imaginaba, seré condescendiente por esta vez, se que la situación no esta para estas cosas, además no quiero que suceda estando tu en esas condiciones – la observo de pies a cabeza con una mirada lasciva – no lo disfrutarías como debe ser – con su dedo recorrió el contorno de su rostro, pero Sakura rápidamente aparto su cara impidiendo que siguiera – te imaginas que clase de ser de luz podría surgir de nuestra unión, seguramente el mas poderoso en toda la historia – retrocedió unos pasos –

-¡Eso es algo que jamás sucederá! –

-estoy seguro que cuando me conozcas íntimamente, olvidaras a ese inútil humano – se coloco su capucha y sin decir mas se alejo de ella –

-¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡ERES EL SER QUE MAS ODIO EN ESTE UNIVERSO!! – al escuchar estas palabras Kek se limito a reír sonoramente y seguir su camino –

Cuando el se fue no pudo mas que suspirar profundamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, a ella llegaron las imágenes de las veces que estuvo con Shaoran, como podían haber dos sentimientos tan diferentes, las tiernas caricias y besos de el que eran algo que la hacían estremecer y sentirse plena, comparado con la aversión que le hacia sentir el solo hecho de pensar que Kek intentara forzarla, tenia que salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, ahora mas que nunca tenia que escapar, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, y no haber tomado una mala decisión.

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

En la tierra Eriol y Thais esperaban a Shaoran por lo que supieron el había salido por la noche del palacio y aun no había regresado la impaciencia empezaba a recorrerlos tenían que regresar cuanto antes, ya no había tiempo, debían rescatar a Sakura o moriría, pero no había ningún rastro de el por ningún lado, a donde podría haber ido, necesitaban saber si iría con ellos, y de no ser así necesitaban el brazalete.

-el no va a venir – Dijo Eriol mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, los reyes también estaban bastante preocupados, no sabían que era lo que el había decidido, y el tiempo era su peor enemigo –

-eso parece – Dijo Thais quien también estaba muy preocupada –

-no podemos demorarnos mas, debemos regresar para buscar otro método de liberar a Sakura no hay tiempo que perder, podría ser demasiado tarde… – dijo el angustiado –

-pues entonces voy a buscarlo, necesitamos ese brazalete para fabricar la llave, sino no podremos volver – dijo Thais mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero Eriol se interpuso –

-¡no! ¡¡Yo voy a buscarlo y lo traeré a punta de espada si es necesario!! –

-eso no será necesario – escucharon la voz de Shaoran, todos se giraron a verlo, pese a que había pasado fuera toda la noche no parecía agotado, pero eran mas evidentes ahora los golpes que había recibido, estaban muy inflamados y seguramente le dolían mucho, pero no parecía que esto le molestara, por su aspecto se notaba que había estado un buen rato bajo la tormenta y parecía que eso había logrado disminuir su enojo y aclarado su mente, su rostro estaba serio, pero ya no había rabia en el mas bien estaba imperturbable, como si ahora tuviera una mejor idea de que hacer, camino lentamente hasta donde estaba Thais y le entrego el cofre dorado, ella lo miro sin poder creerlo – ¿esto es lo que necesitan? son las joyas que ella dejo – dijo sin mayor explicación Thais lo tomo y lo observaba sorprendida, se alejo de ella como si fuera a seguir de largo –

-¿vendrás con nosotros? – pregunto ella seriamente, el se detuvo y se giro a verla, todos estaban a la expectativa de que era lo que había decidido, por un momento su rostro se ensombreció, suspiro profundamente –

-¿en verdad… ella esta en peligro? – pregunto con cierto grado de tristeza –

-¡¡Kek te elimino a ti que eras su hermano, crees que no lo hará con ella!! – dijo Eriol exaltado llegando hasta el –

-¿Por qué no me entrego? – pregunto a Thais con un tono de incredulidad, ella lo vio fijamente y le sonrió –

-tú conoces la respuesta a eso mejor que nosotros – pareció meditar un momento las palabras que ella dijo y dirigió su mirada a Eriol –

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –

-hasta el atardecer de mañana – dijo el ya más tranquilo al escuchar su tono de voz –

-es tiempo suficiente – camino por el lugar como si estuviera pensando que pasos eran los que debían seguir – ¿Qué clase de seres son los que los tiene prisioneros a la gente de la aldea? –

-entes oscuros – dijo Eriol sin mas –

-no son del todo inmortales, lo cual significa que no son imposibles de vencer si logramos cortar sus cabezas – hablaba como si supiera exactamente cuales eran los puntos débiles del enemigo y los conociera perfectamente –

-así es – dijo Eriol quien parecía un tanto asombrado por la actitud de el, no parecía el mismo Shaoran de siempre, este hablaba como si todo estuviera calculado fríamente –

-si Kek me quiere a mi haremos un trueque, pero esta vez no le permitiré salir victorioso – dijo muy seguro, a lo que el asintió

-ninguno de nosotros lo permitirá – dijo Eriol –

-eso quiere decir que… vendrás con nosotros – pregunto de nuevo Thais, pero el parecía evadir esa pregunta –

-tampoco podemos abandonar a la gente de la aldea, enviare tropas ahí para que ataquen en el momento justo –

-parece que tienes todo planeado – Dijo Clow luego de mucho examinar cada palabra que el decía y la actitud que tenían ante lo que sucedía, Kaia se limitaba a observarlo con la esperanza que hubiera accedido a colaborar luego de su conversación –

-no del todo – dijo Shaoran acercándose al rey – necesito ver como esta la situación en… en la esfera celeste, por lo que espero que me ayudes con la gente de la aldea Clow… – el lo observo y sonrió –

-claro que lo haré –

-¿dejaras tus obligaciones aquí para venir con nosotros? – pregunto Eriol seriamente el se giro a verlo –

-por ahora debo asegurarme que todo este bien allá, luego ya veremos – camino de nuevo hasta Thais – ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara forjar la llave? – ella abrió el cofre y vio dentro las tres alhajas, tomo el brazalete y lo examino –

-no mucho estarán listas por la tarde a lo sumo, considerando que no puedo usar mucha energía –

-me dará tiempo suficiente para preparar a los soldados – dijo el – Clow vienes con migo – dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida nuevamente –

-claro, en seguida estoy con tigo – dijo el rey, el salio del lugar mientras era observado por todos sin comprender muy bien que era lo que tenia pensado hacer –

Thais tomo el brazalete y lo observo detenidamente, examinándolo a fondo, la energía contenida en el era bastante, seguramente seria un arma muy poderosa, al contener la energía de ellos dos de la esfera celes y de la tierra.

-el maestro tenia razón es la pieza perfecta para crear una llave, tiene la energía del planeta, de la tierra, de Sakura de Shaoran la del propio jerarca, será sencillo – dijo un tanto mas animada –

-entonces será mejor que empieces a trabajar – dijo Eriol seriamente –

-lo haré – Ella cerro el cofre y salio del palacio necesitaba un lugar adecuado para trabajar y debía hacerlo lo mas rápido posible sin utilizar mucha energía. Eriol por su lado aun trataba de examinar la actitud de Shaoran

-no parece el – dijo Kaia a Clow, también asombrada por la forma de actuar del príncipe, el la observo mientras le sonreía –

-es porque ese no era Shaoran – ella lo miro sin comprender sus palabras – era Argus –ella ahora lo veía aun mas asombrada, Eriol también estaba desconcertado por lo que el rey había dicho – sabia que el no abandonaría a ninguno de los suyos menos si es por su causa que ella esta en esa situación –

-¿Crees… que logre ayudarla? – Pregunto la reina un tanto preocupada –

-esperemos que si, estoy seguro que tiene una estrategia pensada para atacar, no caerá en el mismo juego dos veces – dijo el rey muy seguro –

-mas le vale, por que si algo le pasa a Sakura… – dijo Eriol en tono amenazante –

-nada va a pasarle a Sakura, ella es muy astuta, estoy seguro que no se dejo atrapar tan fácilmente si no tuviera un objetivo –

-espero que tengas razón – dijo Kaia un tanto más tranquila –

-ahora será mejor que vaya con el, debo saber que es lo que va hacer, vamos Eriol – dijo el rey mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la salida seguido de Eriol –

Se reunieron con Shaoran que estaba preparando una pequeña tropa con los mejores soldados, no debían ser demasiados para no llamar la atención, les dijo como era que tenían que eliminar a los hombres que tenían prisionera la aldea, pero que no debían atacar antes de recibir la señal, y debía ser después del atardecer del día siguiente para entonces ya tendrían que haber liberado a Sakura, el rey estaría al mando de ellos. De alguna manera tenia que librar a esa gente sin poner en riesgo sus vidas. Luego de planear todo con ellos regreso al palacio para reunirse con Thais y ver si había terminado la llave. Ella los esperaba en la entrada con todo listo para partir. Eriol se adelanto y llego hasta ella

-¿terminaste? – pregunto –

-si, termine – dijo ella con una sonrisa – fue mas fácil de lo que pensaba – le extendió el cofre, y el lo abrió para ver el dije que había dentro – ¿Qué te parece? – el lo tomo y lo examino –

-tiene mucho poder – dijo asombrado –

-y eso es solo una parte, yo misma estoy sorprendida nunca imagine que pudiera tener tanto poder –

-es increíble – dijo el, mientras sonreía –

-¿esa es la llave? – Pregunto Shaoran observando el objeto que Eriol tenía –

-si – dijo Eriol mientras se lo entregaba – te pertenece – el lo observaba pero no se animaba a tomarlo –

-querrás decir que le pertenece a ella – dijo seriamente –

-de hecho es tuya, Sakura ya tiene una, solo tenemos que recuperarla – dijo Thais –

-eso será lo primero que tendremos que hacer – dijo el tomando la llave, al hacerlo esta empezó a brillar, Thais se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente –

-esto también es tuyo – le extendió su mano empuñada y al abrirla el pudo observar el anillo de compromiso que le había regalo a Sakura – solo el brazalete y el dije fueron suficientes para crearla, talvez puedas darle un mejor uso a esa sortija – coloco la joya en su mano, el la observo por un momento y luego la guardo en su bolsillo –

-debemos irnos, no podemos perder mas tiempo – dijo el mientras se dirigía a su caballo, emprendieron su camino hasta lo mas profundo del bosque donde abrirían el portal, Kaia y el rey los seguían de cerca. Al llegar, el entrego la llave a Eriol –

-será mejor que tú abras el portal, yo aun no tengo mis poderes – su rostro aun seguía siendo serio, Eriol la tomo y se dispuso a transformarla, al hacerlo enterró la espada en el suelo y la giro –

-llévanos a casa – al decirlo la espada empezó a brillar y la luz formo el portal y a través de el se podía ver el monte Orrin –

espero que este tal y como lo recuerdas, tratamos de conservarlo – dijo Eriol al ver la expresión de Shaoran, al ver de nuevo el que había sido su hogar una inmensa nostalgia lo invadía, observando detenidamente todo lo que ahí había pudo ver parte del lado oscuro del planeta y Eriol lo noto – aunque no fue del todo posible mantenerlo intacto –

-¿listo para regresar? – pregunto Thais, a lo que el se limito asentir – vamos entonces – dijo caminando hacia el portal –

-prométanme que harán todo por ayudarla – dijo Kaia –

-no se preocupe ella va a estar bien – fueron las palabras que escucho de Shaoran, luego de eso, los tres cruzaron el portal.

Al llegar del otro lado se podía sentir un ambiente muy apesadumbrado, el lugar en si parecía estar triste, como si percibiera todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Shaoran observaba todo su alrededor con una mezcla de sentimientos, era como si lo viera por primera vez, pero todo su ser decía que ya había estado ahí, que ese había sido su hogar y no supo porque pero lo hizo sentir mejor respirar ese aire, la tarde caía en el horizonte y se podía apreciar la aurora boreal que surcaba el cielo, la nostalgia en el se hizo mas grande y fue como si pudiera sentir cada árbol, roca, y cada ser viviente del planeta y todos estuvieran conectados a el. Solo el lado oscuro era lo que parecía no tener vida, no podía quitar su mirada de ahí, ella se encontraba en peligro, no podía permitir que muriera, haría lo que sea para evitarlo.

-de nuevo en casa – dijo Eriol dando un profundo suspiro –

- así es – dijo Thais –

-debemos ir con los demás – dijo Eriol mientras ubicaba sus presencias – aun están en la colina –

-veremos que noticias hay – dijo Thais mientras emprendían su camino – y debemos decirles que Argus regreso – dijo viendo a Shaoran mientras le sonreía tiernamente, en el todo el tiempo que duro el viaje hasta la colina donde estaban el resto de seres de luz, Shaoran sentía la presencia de todo a su alrededor era como si su ser formara parte de todo lo que había ahí, mientras mas lo observaba, mas recuerdos de su vida pasada llegaban a el y era como si ahora todo tuviera sentido –

Al llegar a la colina pudieron observar al grupo que los aguardaba, todos los veían fijamente en especial a el, al sentir esas miradas los nervios lo recorrieron, algunas eran agradables otras sin embargo indicaban que no estaban contentos de verlo.

-son ellos y parece que lo consiguieron – dijo uno de los guerreros de luz al maestro, el los observo y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al ver que había podido llegar y traer a Argus, el se adelanto unos pasos al grupo para recibirlos y lo primero que noto fueron los golpes que tenia Shaoran en su rostro, no fue muy difícil imaginar quien había sido el causante de ellos, Fuyitaka también llego hasta donde el se encontraba y cuando estuvieron frente a frente no pudo evitar examinar a Shaoran para ver si en verdad el era Argus –

-me alegra ver que lograron su objetivo – dijo el maestro –

-no fue tan sencillo – dijo Eriol mientras veía a Shaoran, Toya también llego al lugar y al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Shaoran no pudo evitar formar una leve sonrisa –

-Maestro…. Yo…. – dijo Shaoran pero el no lo dejo terminar –

-por ahora no habrán preguntas, ni explicaciones – lo miro fijamente, no recordaba haber visto esa expresión en el rostro del maestro en verdad estaba preocupado, todos ahí parecían estar así – lo único que nos interesa es recuperar a Sakura sana y salva, al igual que a Sibley, y recobrar nuestras llaves, lo demás puede esperar – el dirigió su mirada hasta Fuyitaka quien seguía con su escrutinio –

-debemos hacer que el recupere su poder, para pelear con Kek debe ser inmortal – dijo Fuyitaka seriamente –

-yo me encargare de eso – dijo el maestro –

-¿Dónde la tienen? – pregunto el a Fuyitaka el lucia bastante preocupado pero a parte de eso, era como si sintiera cierto resquemor contra el, y no lo culpaba después de todo era su hija la que corría peligro y era por su causa –

-esperamos que aun en el mismo lugar – dijo sin cambiar de expresión – no sabemos como esta, y tenemos poco tiempo para averiguarlo – su tono sonaba a reclamo –

-ven con migo muchacho lo primero es hacer que recobres tus poderes – dijo el maestro colocando su mano en su hombro y haciéndolo caminar, cuando paso junto a Toya este lo detuvo colocándose frente a el, su mirada era profunda y se notaba que tenia ganas de estrangularlo –

-talvez ahora no sea momento de explicaciones, pero te aseguro que cuando esto termine, ¡te partiré la cara! ¡Y los golpes de Eriol te parecerán tiernas caricias! – el lo miro desafiante y luego siguió su camino, el maestro lo llevo hasta un lugar apartado en el bosque, talvez no tendría tiempo suficiente para que recobrara todos sus poderes, pero al menos necesitaba que fueran suficientes para soportar una pelea contra Kek –

Estando ahí el maestro le indico que se sentara cuando lo hizo los envolvió a ambos en una esfera de luz, podía sentir una paz recorrerlo, era un sentimiento extraño, permanecieron así por varias horas. Cuando logro que el recobrara su estado de inmortal al extraer sus poderes le enseño como curar sus heridas, aunque le costo un poco de trabajo logro sanar los golpes y después de un rato no parecía haber rastro de ellos. Luego de terminar con eso el maestro lo dejo solo dándole indicaciones de los entrenamientos mentales que debía hacer, y meditando sobre todo lo que pasaba, definitivamente tenia muchas cosas en que pensar, había estado por mucho rato envuelto en la esfera de luz que el había formado, luego de dormir un poco y cuando el amanecer despuntaba en el horizonte, pudo sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose y no tardo mucho en saber de quien se trataba.

-no cumpliste con tu parte del trato Shaoran – escucho la voz de Evan a sus espaldas el se giro a verlo y camino un poco hasta estar de frente – dijiste que la harías feliz, y nunca la había visto tan tiste – dijo el seriamente –

-lo se – dijo en la misma forma – pero estoy dispuesto a remediarlo de la manera que sea – Evan lo miraba fijamente se notaba que estaba molesto con el, siempre la había defendido y era evidente que al igual que los otros también lo culpaba por lo que ella estaba pasando, el había estado con ella en todo momento, seguramente estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos en ese lugar – supongo que ahora estas muy feliz has podido estar mucho tiempo con ella – dijo con cierta molestia en su voz –

-claro, Sakura es mi amiga, y yo estaré eternamente…. – se detuvo un momento mientras veía su rostro el cual empezaba a ponerse mas tenso – agradecido con ella por haberme devuelto el amor – el lo miro ahora mas enojado, no podía creer que después de todo terminaría viéndola en brazos de otro, pero no podía recriminarle nada, además ahora recordaba que Arius y el había sido inseparables, incluso el se interpuso para evitar que Kek lo matara, ofreció su vida para salvarlo, si debía perderla para siempre al menos sabia que el la cuidaría y amaría como nadie mas, al notar que se había quedado muy pensativo Evan se acerco a el y le extendió la mano – será un gusto pelear de nuevo con tigo Argus – el lo observo un instante y luego de un rato y ver que el era sincero tomo su mano, con eso zanjaban cualquier resquemor entre ellos y se concentrarían en la batalla –

-para mi igual Arius – una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro – aunque esta vez no estoy seguro que querrás ofrecer tu vida por mí – Evan sonrió levemente –

-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero todos están esperando – escucharon a Thais que apareció frente a ellos –

-en un momento vamos – dijo Evan mientras la veía tiernamente y le dedicaba una sonrisa que hizo que la joven se ruborizara pero aun así le respondió de la misma manera –

-los esperamos entonces – dijo ella y tomo el camino de regreso, Shaoran noto que Evan no despegaba su mirada de ella y hasta que su figura ya no fue visible, regreso sus ojos a el, ahora comprendía mejor a que se refería el cuando dijo que ella le había devuelto el amor, se reprocho el ser un celoso sin medida, Evan noto esto por lo que le sonrió –

-el destino es extraño nos regreso al mismo tiempo a los tres por algo será – dijo con un toque de misterio en su voz – la regreso amigo – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar – el destino la regreso a mi, después de tanto tiempo puedo estar con ella, no pretendo morir de nuevo – lo observo de nuevo y su sonrisa se amplio – yo siempre ofreceré mi vida por mis amigos – Shaoran se acerco a el y lo miro fijamente –

-es nuestra lucha Arius, el destino nos ofrece la revancha – el asintió – y esta vez tomaremos la victoria –

-así será, y esta vez no voy a dejar que te quedes con todo el crédito – ambos sonrieron y emprendieron el camino de regreso donde los demás los aguardaban –

Al llegar pudo notar la tensión en el ambiente, era evidente que todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, así que hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse sereno y soportar las miradas de reproche y acusación de varios de los seres de luz, Evan se aparto de su lado no sin antes darle una leve palmada en la espalda y esto basto para darle un poco de animo.

-supongo que tendrán planeada una estrategia para actuar – dijo sin mas mirando a Fuyitaka el no respondió, pero era como si siguiera examinándolo o esa fue la impresión que tenia –

-si – dijo Toya acercándose a el en forma intimidante - TU – sus palabras eran un tanto mordaces –

-entiendo – dijo el alejándose para dirigirse al maestro, al parecer era uno de los pocos que no lo veía como si quisiera matarlo –

-¿crees que serás capas de derrotarlo? – le pregunto el maestro cuando lo tuvo de frente –

-eso no lo sabré hasta estar frente a el – se giro y observo a todo el grupo y elevo un poco mas su voz para que pudieran escucharlo – ustedes conocen su fuerza, pero yo no se hasta donde llega la mía, además por ahora lo mas importantes es rescatarla a ella – dijo con determinación –

-y como se supone que lo haremos "señor "– dijo Toya al parecer el si que estaba molesto con su presencia en el lugar, Shaoran lo miro de fijamente sin intimidarse ante el -

-lo que Kek quiere es a mi, entonces eso es lo que le daremos – dijo con determinación y luego de eso se encargo de empezar a designar a los grupos de ataque cuales serian sus ordenes

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Por su lado Kek aun estaba bastante ansioso esperando el momento en que se venciera el plazo, Sakura se había rehusado hablar y por mucho que le costara admitirlo sabia que no lo haría, jamás le revelería quien era Argus, tenia que tomar otras medidas, después de meditarlo mucho en verdad pensó que ella seria la perfecta compañera para el, si lograba hacerlo y que concibiera a su hijo, este tendría poderes sorprendentes y con la instrucción adecuada era seguro que nadie lograría vencerlo. Observo por el espejo que tenia frente a el en el cual empezó aparecer una imagen de los seres de luz acercándose, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que por su aspecto venían dispuestos a combatir, Sakura aun tenia poder suficiente para destruirlo, por lo que no podía permitir que la liberaran, a toda costa debía mantenerla como su prisionera era la única forma de conseguir que le dijeran quien era su hermano.

-vaya, parece que decidieron regresar – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras seguía observando la imagen –

-¿Qué es lo que hará señor? – dijo uno de sus hombres, el se quedo pensativo por un momento –

-trae a Sakura y el cofre con las llaves – ordeno – estoy seguro que esta vez están dispuestos hacer un trato – el ente se alejo de el y se dirigió al lugar donde tenia a Sakura al llegar el simplemente libero sus brazos de la pared al igual que sus pies, sin quitarle los grilletes, ella lo veía sin comprender muy bien de que se trataba todo eso –

-¿Qué es lo que pretenden ahora? – pregunto en tono autoritario, el hombre se limito a empujarla lo suficiente para tomar el cofre con las llaves y apuntando con su espada en la espalda de ella la obligo a caminar –

-mi señor quiere verte – dijo sin mas

-¿para que? – dijo molesta y negándose a dar un paso mas –

-no lo se, yo solo cumplo ordenes – dijo hundiendo ligeramente la espada en su espalda, ella pudo sentir la leve herida que le había ocasionado y no pudiendo hacer nada para sanarse supo que no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir hasta donde el la llevara, sobre todo porque el hombre llevaba consigo las llaves –

Luego de un largo recorrido llegaron hasta lo que había quedado de la cima de la montaña, Kek se encontraba ahí esperándola sonriendo triunfante, ella se limito a observarlo como si con esa mirada pudiera fulminarlo, definitivamente ese hombre era el ser mas repugnante que jamás había conocido, se acerco hasta ella y se disponía acariciar su mejilla al notar que el golpe que le dio había dejado una marca, pero ella aparto su mano de un golpe, el se limito a sonreír.

-tranquila quita esa cara, se que me odias no es necesario verlo en tu rostro –

-¡¿Qué quieres?! – pregunto con furia –

-conoces la respuesta, solo quiero saber de mi hermano –

-¡¡¡eso jamás te lo diré!!! –

-eso parece – sin que tuviera tiempo a decir mas la tomo por el cuello y la empujo hasta llegar cerca de la orilla, pudo observar el precipicio que había bajo ella – ni siquiera me lo dirás si amenazo con dejarte caer desde aquí, estoy seguro que el golpe será muy fuerte –

-no tendrías el valor de hacerlo – sonrió mientras lo veía fijamente – aun me necesitas si quieres tener algo para negociar – el rió sonoramente y la aparto de la orilla sin soltarla la empujo hasta la pared de la montaña, donde de nuevo la encadenaron con los brazos y piernas extendidos –

-siempre fuiste muy inteligente mi querida Sakura, y en verdad se que me serás mas útil viva – la recorrió con su mirada de pies a cabeza de forma lujuriosa – y como se que no estas dispuesta a decirme quien es mi hermano y el tiempo se esta acabando, creo que ellos si lo harán – frente a ella apareció el espejo y pudo ver a toda la tropa de seres de luz acercándose – que te parece volvieron por ti, bueno creo que también por ella – dijo Kek viendo hacia uno de sus costados ella dirigió su mirada donde el lo hacia y pudo ver como uno de los entes oscuros encadenaba a otra persona igual que ella, estaban a cierta distancia pero aun así logro reconocerla, no se veía bien parecía estar inconciente su presencia se estaba debilitando –

-Sibley – dijo sorprendida por verla en esa situación una angustia la recorrió al pensar que podría llegar a morir, jamás imagino que también capturaría alguien mas –

-que te parece al parecer tengo alguien mas para negociar –

-¡¡porque esta aquí!! ¡¡Para que la trajiste!! ¡Con migo es suficiente! –

-ya no estoy tan seguro de eso, solo espero que estén dispuestos a decirme donde esta Argus, estoy seguro que tu aun tienes poder suficiente para resistir, pero Sibley al parecer no –

-¡¡¡eres un miserable!!! ¡Déjala ir! – Kek simplemente se aparto de ella, como si no la hubiera escuchado –

-vamos a recibirlos con una gran bienvenida, estoy seguro que en este lugar todos podrán verte – Sakura hacia intentos por soltarse pero no conseguía nada mas que acrecentar sus heridas – por ahora ya escuche suficiente de ti, no dirás ni una palabra mas – el mismo hombre que la había llevado ahí se encargo de amordazarla y ajustar mas sus cadenas de modo que no pudiera moverse luego de eso coloco el cofre con las llaves sobre una roca y Kek coloco sobre el un escudo protector – ahora así estamos listos para recibirlos – con un movimiento de sus manos quito el escudo permitiéndoles el paso –

La tropa de seres de luz empezó a caminar lentamente por el lugar, esta vez al no contar con sus llaves para luchar habían tenido que recurrir a armas convencionales, todos vestían túnicas blancas y varios de ellos llevaban capuchas del mismo color cubriendo sus rostros, también contaban con varios unicornios blancos, Kek descendió de la montaña dando saltos por todas las rocas hasta llegar frente a ellos

-me alegro que hayan regresado, eso querrá decir muchas cosas – dijo a Fuyitaka –

-¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto en tono autoritario acercándose a el en forma amenazante –

-tranquilo Fuyitaka, ella… esta bien – dirigió su mirada hasta lo alto de la montaña donde estaba Sakura y pudo ver que ella al parecer estaba bastante tranquila, no daba la impresión de estar débil, vio a Sibley a cierta distancia de ella, al parecer estaba inconciente y su energía estaba bajando considerablemente – como puedes ver esta "intacta" al menos por ahora – dijo Kek –

-¡¡libérala!! – ordeno Fuyitaka amenazándolo con la espada que llevaba en sus manos, Kek se limito a sonreía en forma burlona y apartar el arma dándole un descrédito por lo que hacia –

-no creo que puedas hacerme nada con ese juguete – se alejo unos pasos de el mirando fijamente donde estaba Sakura – aunque… si haces esa petición debe ser porque están dispuestos a cumplir con su parte del convenio y entregar a mí querido hermano –

-¡¡libera a Sakura primero!! – dijo el de nuevo –

-me temo que no puedo hacer eso, ella es mi único seguro para evitar que me traicionen –

-mira quien habla de traición – dijo el Maestro acercándose también a el, rápidamente el se giro a verlos –

-¡bueno ya basta de conversación! – Dijo un tanto furioso – entregaran a Argus o vinieron a ver morir a Sakura y a la gente de la aldea – dijo molesto y apareciendo frente a el de nuevo el espejo en el que veían a la gente de la aldea amenazados por entes oscuros. Un profundo silencio reino en el lugar, nadie parecía dispuesto a decir una palabra, solo el murmullo del viento era el que turbaba aquel silencio, Kek empezó a cansarse de eso por lo que se dirigió a ellos en tono amenazante – ¿¿Qué sucede?? ¡¡¡No me digan que vinieron aquí por nada!!! – su tono cada vez era mas furibundo al ver que nadie decía palabra alguna – bien entonces empezaré a matar algunos humanos – se disponía a dar la orden a sus hombres cuando sintió una pequeña presencia que lo hizo detenerse –

-te daremos lo que quieres – escucho una voz que provenía de entre el grupo de seres de luz todos se hicieron a un lado y vio la figura de un joven acercándose a el lentamente, no podía apreciar sus rostro ya que llevaba una capucha blanca cubriéndolo, pero al verlo una extraña sensación lo recorrió, el joven paso de largo a Fuyitaka y al maestro quienes se limitaban a verlo, detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente a Kek, el lo veía sin comprender de que se trataba todo eso, no podía sentir la presencia de ese hombre frente a el, y no lograba reconocerlo estaba empezando a impacientarse

-¿¿Qué es lo que pretenden?? – dijo con furia –

-solo darte lo que has pedido, tendrás mi vida por la de ella – dijo señalando a Sakura al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro, el se sorprendió mucho al reconocerlo, no comprendía que hacia ahí como había llegado, y tampoco comprendió mucho sus palabras, hasta que el dejo de ocultar su presencia y libero parte de su energía, al percibirla el asombro de Kek creció mas y Shaoran se limito a sonreír – tan sorprendido estas por verme de nuevo, o es que no te gusta mi nueva apariencia – dijo el como si lo que sucedía le divirtiera mucho, pero en verdad estaba bastante nervioso, ahora estaba frente a la persona que había sido su hermano, la que había estado en sus sueños viéndolo con odio y desprecio, y esa mirada estaba haciéndose presente en ese hombre –

Observo también donde estaba ella, y se sintió muy culpable por el estado en el que encontraba por un breve instante sus miradas se cruzaron, ella estaba sujeta firmemente y al parecer también amordazada, noto su desesperación al verlo y como ahora hacia intentos por tratar de liberarse lo cual era evidente que no conseguiría, tenia que ayudarla, no importaba si su vida dependiera de eso, no dejaría que ella sufriera por algo que a el le correspondía vivir.

Desde donde se encontraba Sakura aun no daba crédito a lo que veía, no podía creer que el estuviera ahí, como lo había logrado, un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensar en la posibilidad que Kek lo lastimara, habría estado seguro si nunca hubiera puesto un pie en el planeta, porque lo habían traído, es que acaso pensaban entregarlo a pesar que ella les dijo que no lo hicieran, había sido evidente en su ultima conversación que el no quería saber nada de ellos, por lo que seguramente no estaba ahí por voluntad propia. Y en las condiciones que estaba no podía hablar, ni hacer mayores movimientos y cuando lo hacia era solo para lastimarse mas. Que era lo que tenían pensado hacer, la presencia de Shaoran en ese lugar era algo que no estaba en sus planes, una medida que no había contemplado.

-esto no puede ser cierto – dijo Kek, quien aun no creía que la persona que estaba frente a el fuera su hermano, no tardo mucho en poder sentir su presencia en ese joven, y al ver la mirada que tenia hacia el pudo confirmarlo – tú eres Argus – dijo incrédulo –

-¿Por qué te extraña tanto? – dijo Shaoran acercándose un poco mas a el –

-no puedo creerlo – en su rostro empezó a formarse una sonrisa burlona – el príncipe Shaoran de Likaios es el Gran Argus, Jerarca de la esfera celeste – lo examino de pies a cabeza y al terminar una carcajada sonora salio de su boca – esto si que no me lo esperaba, la pregunta ahora es ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Yo tengo todas sus llaves… – dijo ahora intrigado en saber como habían logrado traerlo –

-he estado aquí desde el principio – dijo el tranquilamente – pero no iba a mostrarme ante ti hasta que fuera necesario – su tono de voz era cada vez mas fuerte por el contrario Kek parecía estar muy divertido con toda la situación, tal vez podría sacar mejor provecho de que el estuviera ahí –

-y por eso decidiste que Sakura viniera a enfrentarme "sola" se nota que eres un cobarde – dijo con descrédito como si el hecho lo rebajara –

-¡¡ahora quien se enfrentara a ti soy yo!! – dijo mientras se acercaba a el en forma amenazadora, por lo que noto ninguno de los otros seres de luz estaban dispuesto a luchar lo cual no lo sorprendía ya que no tenia armas para hacerlo –

-admito que esto no estaba en mis planes, pero… es interesante – le sonrió malévolamente y empezando a dar saltos subió nuevamente hasta donde ella, empezó a reunir energía en sus manos, los relámpagos y truenos se hicieron presentes en el lugar, cuando tuvo la que considero necesaria la descargo contra la montaña haciendo que esta empezara a destruirse y haciéndolos descender, rocas y polvo se esparcían por todo el lugar, algunas piedras eran bastante grandes por lo que todos tuvieron que cubrirse para evitar ser lastimados por ellas, Shaoran tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar se aplastado por los escombros, cuando el polvo se disipo pudieron ver que la montaña había quedado reducida casi a nivel del suelo, de esa manera Sakura pudo ver de frente a Shaoran quien se levantaba del suelo luego del acto de Kek,

El también la vio fijamente, pero lo que percibió en su mirada no le agrado, y al parecer eso era lo Kek pretendía, ya que sonrió al ver la mirada de ella

–así que después de todo tu principito es mi querido hermano, vaya, vaya – Sakura aparto su mirada de Shaoran, pero Kek rápidamente la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo viera – ¡¡ahora entiendo….!! – Dijo con furia en sus palabras – ¡¡ahora comprendo porque te estabas sacrificando!! – dijo elevando su voz y haciendo mas presión en su agarre, al ver esto Shaoran empezó a sentirse mas furioso, sobre todo porque veía la impotencia de ella por liberarse y la forma en que el la tomaba era evidente que la lastimaba, observo sus tobillos y muñecas las cuales estaban bastante laceradas no recordaba nunca haber visto la piel de ella con herida alguna y ahora se encontraba en esa situación por su causa – pero ¿en verdad crees que lo merezca? – pregunto Kek, ella trataba de apartar su mirada pero el no se lo permitía – ¡¡míralo bien!! – parecía mas una orden que otra cosa y por mucho que quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de verlo – ¡¡te abandono a tu suerte en esta lucha!! ¡¡¡Crees que merezca todo esto!!! – Dirigió sus ojos a Shaoran fijamente – yo creo que no – dijo con determinación –

-¡¡YA TIENES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA LIBERALA!!! – dijo Shaoran no pudiendo soportar mas tiempo la forma en que la estaba tratando –

-¡¡¡¡NO VENDRÁS AHORA A DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!!! – dijo con furia Kek mientras soltaba a Sakura con fuerza y se dirigía su mirada de nuevo a el –

-¡¡Liberarla!! ¡¡Es a mí al que querías!! – dio unos pasos hacia ellos, Kek nuevamente tomo el rostro de Sakura esta vez con mas delicadeza, mientras ella trataba de apartarse de el como le era posible –

-no lo se, he estado reflexionando mucho y ahora pienso que ella me será mas útil que tu – empezó acercar su rostro a ella – estoy seguro que Sakura y yo podemos pasar momentos muy intensos juntos, es una mujer encantadora, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, estoy seguro que conseguiré hacerla sentir plena – dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro – le mostrare lo que es un verdadero hombre… – justo en ese momento sintió un golpe en su espalda causado por una taque de energía que lo hizo alejarse de ella, al girarse a ver quien había sido pudo ver a Fuyitaka quien estaba dispuesto a atacarlo de nuevo, al igual que Toya y Evan, los tres lo atacaron al mismo tiempo cuando lo hicieron el los esquivo y sonrió – un buen ataque considerando que no tienen sus llaves – dijo Kek –

-¡¡¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS HABLANDO ASÍ DE MI HIJA, ME OYES!!! – el se limito a sonreír sonoramente, y justo en ese momento sintió como la energía de Shaoran se incrementaba y empezaba a brillar –

-¡¡jamás le pondrás un dedo encima!!– dijo con furia mientas empezaba acumular energía en sus manos, Kek miro de nuevo a Sakura de arriba debajo de manera lasciva –

-estaba pensando en más de un dedo – dijo suavemente y fue en ese instante que el no pudo mas y saco de entres sus ropas la llave que tenia convirtiéndola en espada de la cual no tardo mucho en surgir un rayo, que no ser por su velocidad hubiera impactado a Kek, este lo veía desconcertado, de donde había sacado esa llave – ¿Cómo es posible? Yo tengo todas las llaves – dijo entre furioso y asombrado –

-¡¡parece que te olvidaste de una!! – dijo Shaoran mientras se disponía atacarlo nuevamente, pero Kek fue mas rápido y con una bola de energía lo ataco, Shaoran pudo esquivarla, Kek tomo su llave y la transformo para dar por iniciada una ardua lucha contra su hermano, los entes oscuros aparecieron en ese momento iniciando su ataque contra los seres de luz, las armas que tenían no parecían ser lo suficientemente poderosas como para atacar con ellas, pero por ahora no contaban con otras y tenían que hacerles frente con ellas –

La batalla entre Kek y Shaoran era muy fuerte, ambos atacaban con el firme objetivo de acabar con el rival, pero era evidente que Kek fuera quien dominara la situación, Shaoran no parecía estar controlando el poder que tenia su llave, y Kek se aprovechaba de esto. La pelea se había prolongado bastante y Sakura podía observar como todos tenían problemas para atacar, necesitaban contar con sus llaves si querían ganar, observo a su costado a Sibley quien estaba cada vez mas débil, necesitaba hacer algo cuanto antes, no podía esperar mas, vio frente a ella a cierta distancia el cofre con sus llaves era todo lo que necesitaba para que lograran controlar la batalla, aunque también vio en el espejo como la gente de la aldea aun estaba amenazada, el no dudaría en dar la orden para que los mataran, pero como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento vio como Evan se dirigía hacia el espejo aun combatiendo contra varios de los entes oscuros, y luchando con todas sus fuerzas se apoderaba de el, Kek se dio cuenta de esto y se dirigía a Evan para evitar que destruyera el espejo.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran lanzaba lejos a Kek con un fuerte ataque, haciendo que Evan lograra su objetivo y estrellara el espejo contra el suelo este se rompió en pedazos y luego de eso el descargo toda su energía contra los restos de el, pero pese a eso Kek no parecía estar molesto, contrario a eso se levanto con una sonrisa mientras sacudía el polvo de sus ropas, dirigió su mirada a Shaoran y en ese momento supo el porque de la seguridad de Kek, Shaoran lucia muy agotado era evidente que se debilitaría al sostener una batalla así y no estar acostumbrado a utilizar tanta energía en combate, su respiración era agitada y su fuerza estaba disminuyendo, esto termino por darle la fuerza que necesitaba para terminar con eso.

-lo del espejo fue muy bueno, me descuide, y admito que esa llave un arma muy poderosas, no se de donde la habrás sacado, pero por lo visto tú aun no recuperas todo tu poder – dijo Kek acercándose nuevamente a Shaoran – ¡¡no lograras sacar al máximo su capacidad!! – dijo mientras lanzaba lejos a Shaoran con un ataque, su caída fue estrepitosa al chocar contra unas rocas, el golpe fue muy fuerte, pero aun no estaba vencido, se levanto un tanto aturdido y tambaleante, cuando estuvo de nuevo de pie se disponía atacarlo, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Kek frente a el, había llegado rápidamente hasta donde estaba y coloco su espada en su cuello – bien hermano parece que no habrá mucha diferencia entre este combate y el anterior – una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro – el ganador será el mismo – dijo triunfante y se disponía atravesarle el cuello –

-yo no lo creo – dijo el reuniendo energía en sus mano y lanzando una bola justo en su estomago, con lo que logro apartarlo lo suficiente para que pudiera recomponerse – ¡¡no dejare que ganes esta vez!! – dijo Shaoran determinado, empezó una arremetida contra el con su espada, cada golpe que repartía estaba lleno de furia, Kek podía sentirlo, el en verdad deseaba eliminarlo

Cuando sus espadas chocaban era como si rayos salieran de ellas, pero Shaoran se sentía cada vez mas débil sabia que por mucho que luchara no lograría ganarle, observo el horizonte y noto que la tarde caería pronto, y lo mas importante por ahora era liberarla a ella, en nuevo choque de espadas quedaron sus ojos fijos en el otro.

-aunque me encantaría acabar con tigo hoy, por ahora solo hay una razón por la que estoy aquí – dijo Shaoran y reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía genero un fuerte ataque que hizo volar a Kek lejos del lugar, Shaoran aprovecho ese momento para correr en dirección de donde se encontraba Sakura, pero Kek supo de inmediato cual era su plan –

-¡¡no dejen que se acerquen a ella!! – ordeno Kek a sus hombres quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a el bloqueándole el paso, al igual que varios guerreros de luz lo hicieron con Kek, mientras Shaoran no liberara a Sakura debían hacer lo posible por retenerlo –

-¡¡¡APÁRTENSE!!! – dijo Shaoran y con un fuerte ataque de energía los hizo volar lejos, y sin perder mas tiempo se acerco hasta donde ella estaba, cuando llego sin perder tiempo con su espada dio un fuerte golpe a las cadenas que sostenían sus brazos, tratando de romperlas, pero como si estas estuvieran electrificadas lo lanzaron lejos, se puso de pie y de nuevo trato de liberarla, pero con el mismo resultado, se incorporo de nuevo y la miro fijamente, ella dirigió su mirada a la espada y fue como si entonces comprendiera lo que debía hacer, cerro sus ojos y concentro su poder en la espada, haciendo que esta brillara intensamente, al abrirlos se acerco a ella y con un fuerte golpe logro romperlas.

Sakura callo al suelo y sosteniéndose con sus manos trato de incorporarse, pero fue como si su cuerpo no respondiera, dirigió su mirada a Shaoran sus ojos se cruzaron y ella pudo ver la preocupación y la culpa que había en los de el, Shaoran extendió su mano a ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, y liberar también sus tobillos, Sakura parecía estar meditando mucho si tomar o no su mano, era como si todas las palabras que el le dijo resonaran en su cabeza, pero luego de un momento pareció empezar a ceder levanto su mano y se disponía a tomar la de el, pero justo en el momento de hacerlo una bola de energía golpeo en el pecho de Shaoran lanzándolo muy lejos del lugar, Kek lo había atacado desde una distancia considerable, evitando que el pudiera tocarla, se notaba que su ira se había incrementado, Sakura observo como Shaoran trataba de levantarse con dificultad, era evidente que el golpe había sido fuerte y con lo debilitado que estaba no soportaría mas.

Apartando a todos lo oponentes que trataban de detenerlo Kek llego nuevamente junto a Shaoran para iniciar de nuevo su combate, esta vez le costaba mas trabajo contener los ataques, era como si ya no contara con fuerza para defenderse, y después de todo no había logrado liberarla y el atardecer caería pronto. Los demás seres de luz seguían enfrascados en su pelea con los entes oscuros por mucho que lo intentaban no lograban derrotarlos las armas que tenían no parecían ser efectivas, y cada vez era como si mas hombres entraran en el combate, eran interminables.

Ya no podía esperar, Shaoran no resistiría mas tiempo luchando de esa forma, Kek dominaba la pelea por completo, y los demás también estaban teniendo muchos problemas en controlar a los entes oscuros, aunque su plan se estropeara tenia que hacer algo para ayudarlos, por ahora sus manos estaban libres, pero aun necesitaba quitarse esos grilletes para recuperar sus poderes.

Observo fijamente el cofre donde estaban las llaves frente a ella, centro su mirada en el y libero parte de su energía haciendo que su cuerpo empezara lentamente a envolverse en una luz blanca, hasta rodearla por completo, al sentirlo Kek dejo su combate con Shaoran y dirigió su mirada a ella, no pudo evitar asombrase al verla cubierta por esa aura de luz blanca, se disponía a ir con ella pero Shaoran no se lo permitió, atacándolo para retenerlo.

En ese momento varios entes oscuros se acercaron a ella dispuestos atacarla, Sakura pudo sentirlo, pero por ahora ella tenia un solo objetivo en mente, extendió una de sus manos hacia el lugar donde estaba el cofre con las llaves a cierta distancia de ella, y disparo un rayo de luz., haciendo que el escudo que lo protegía empezara a romperse,

-¡BOLA DE INUTILES DETENGALA! ¡NO VEN LO QUE SE PROPONE! – dijo Kek a sus hombres entre molesto y preocupado, no podía creer que ella pudiera estar utilizando su poder aun tenia puestos los grilletes, se suponía que no debía tener poder alguno.

Varios de los hombres se acercaron con el fin de detenerla y aprisionarla nuevamente, pero ella empezó a elevar su otra mano sin descuidar el trabajo que hacia y sin que los entes oscuros pudieran hacer nada el escudo se rompió completamente, y en un momento el cofre se encontraba flotando en el aire, ella lo estaba controlando por medio del rayo de luz que salía de su mano, otro grupo de hombres se acercaron velozmente para tratar de tomar el cofre, pero con la mano que había extendido, Sakura formo una bola de energía y sin siquiera verlos se las lanzo provocando una gran explosión, que los envió lejos y creo una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Pero en ningún momento aparto su mirada del cofre.

El cofre se destapo y al hacerlo el grupo de llaves empezaron a levitar saliendo de el, brillaron con mucha intensidad, ella elevo mas su brazo haciendo que las llaves se elevaran muy alto y el cofre cayera al suelo, cerro sus ojos y empuño su mano, concentro aun mas su energía en ella haciendo que la luz que la rodeaba se volviera mas intensa, abrió los ojos de súbito al igual que su mano y las llaves salieron disparadas cada una hacia su respectivo dueño, aun envueltas en la luz de ella.

Todos estaban atónitos ante lo que veían incluso los seres de luz, al ver como sus llaves llegaban a ellos, las tomaron rápidamente para transformarlas en sus armas y ahora mantener una lucha mas pareja ante los entes oscuros a los cuales parecían estar venciendo sin mayores problemas.

Por su parte Kek aun sostenía una batalla contra Shaoran quien estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo llegar con Sakura, no comprendía como ella había podido utilizar sus poderes cuando aun portaba los grilletes. Estaba más que furioso, ahora acabaría con esa niña sin contemplaciones. La llave de Sakura se dirigía a ella lentamente cuando la tuvo de frente sonrió, el brillo de esta creció mas y con su mirada la dirigió hasta la cerradura del grillete de su mano derecha, la llave se introdujo en ella y la abrió haciendo que este cayera al suelo, luego se dirigió al otro haciendo lo mismo, cuando vio sus manos libres de ellos se puso en pie y se dispuso a liberar también sus tobillos, estando completamente libre dio unos pasos hacia el frente, su llave aun flotaba ante ella, así que la tomo y la transformo en una espada, al hacerlo la luz que la rodeaba se intensifico mas, dirigió su mirada hasta donde Kek y Shaoran peleaban, pudiendo notar como este ultimo perdía su batalla contra su hermano.

Era evidente que Shaoran no soportaba mas sus fuerzas habían disminuido considerablemente, ya no era capaz de mantener una batalla contra Kek, con un fuerte golpe lo hizo caer al suelo y al parecer el ya no podría levantarse, ella encamino sus pasos hasta ellos, Shaoran estaba en el suelo y Kek la veía fijadamente se notaba la furia en sus ojos, a medida que ella mas se acercaba su energía se incrementaba, era como si estuviera recuperando la que había perdido. Siguió con su camino hasta que estuvo frente a el, cruzaron sus mirada los ojos llenos de odio de el, y la tranquilidad reflejada en los de ella. Ella reflejo una sonrisa un tanto burlona, cosa que lo hizo enfurecerse más.

-no creerías que dejaría que me capturaras tan fácilmente sin tener un objetivo – pudo la notar la expresión de incredulidad en el – ¡eres un tonto si pensaste que tenias la victoria en tus manos! – dijo con determinación en su voz mientras incrementaba mas su energía haciendo que su cuerpo brillara con mas intensidad. Kek se limitaba a verla y su furia era tanta que su respiración empezaba a volverse agitada –

-¿Cómo…. Como pudiste hacer algo así? – sin decir mas se fue sobre ella atacándola con fuerza, Sakura detuvo su ataque sin mayor esfuerzo, ambos se enfrascaron en una fiera lucha

Desde donde había quedado tendido Shaoran observaba como ella era la que mantenía el control de la pelea, sus fuerzas sobrepasaban con facilidad las de Kek, y a medida que luchaba su energía se iba incrementando, o esa impresión tenía. Sakura lanzo con fuerza a Kek y se coloco frente a el, no quitaba de su rostro la sonrisa de triunfo al verlo aun desconcertado y sin comprender como podía tener aun tanto poder después de estar encadenada a esos grilletes.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto poder aun? – dijo poniéndose de pie – o es que acaso ¿estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo? – ella amplio su sonrisa –

-algo así – se acerco a el en forma amenazante – necesitaba saber a que me enfrentaba, que era lo que planeabas, todo lo que me fuera de utilidad – el sonrió ahora también –

-ya veo, eres una experta no solo en combate, sino en… estrategia –

-he sido criada toda mi vida para combatir – levanto su espada dispuesta atacarlo de nuevo así que el también se preparo para luchar – y la regla numero uno es ¡nunca subestimar al rival! – sin decir mas nuevamente inicio su combate contra el, sabia que era mas fuerte que el pero en verdad eso no importaba mucho, si aun era inmortal, eso era lo que en verdad aun le preocupaba. Kek logro huir de su último ataque pero cada vez le era mas difícil el contenerlos – aunque sabia que era mas fuerte que tu, necesitaba saber que era lo que planeabas hacer, que era lo que pasaba por tu cabeza –

-¿quieres decir que pudiste haberte librado de esos grilletes? – dijo ahora con la respiración agitada por el cansancio –

-no, en verdad esos grilletes me impedían utilizar mis poderes – dijo ella observando sus muñecas que aun tenia las heridas causadas por las cadenas, no había sanado su cuerpo aun, lo que mas le interesaba era acabar con el – tus artilugios son muy buenos, ¡¡pero no lo suficientemente efectivos como para detenerme!! – dijo alzando la voz mientras incrementaba su energía aun mas – ¡hace un tiempo aprendí a contrarrestar los efectos de los conjuros que te debilitan! Así que no podrás vencerme con eso – dijo en forma altiva –

-todo este tiempo estuviste acumulando tu energía mientras estabas encadenada – dijo como si no creyera que eso fuera posible, ella limito ampliar su sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecha de ver la cara de preocupación de el, con eso le bastaba por el momento –

-¡exacto! – dijo mientras seguía con su pelea

Por su parte los seres de luz ahora con sus armas lograban derrotar a los entes oscuros, y les era mas fácil combatir, estaban tomando el control de la pelea, Evan había acabado con sus oponentes y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Shaoran quien trataba de incorporarse dificultosamente, e lo ayudo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, apoyándose en Evan logro levantarse sin quitar su mirada de la pelea que ella sostenía con Kek.

-parece que después de todo si tenía un as bajo la manga, no imagine que pudiera controlar su poder a ese nivel – dijo Evan bastante impactado por la energía de Sakura –

-yo tampoco – dijo Shaoran – parece que después de todo no necesitaba tanto de nuestra ayuda – dijo un tanto decepcionado –

-no digas eso, ella solo pudo utilizar su poder cuando liberaste sus brazos de no se así, no lo habría logrado –

-aun debemos liberar a Sibley – dijo un poco mas recompuesto. Se dirigieron a donde ella se encontraba tomando la llave de Sibley que había quedado en el suelo la liberaron y la llevaron hasta un lugar seguro, ella si había perdido bastante de su energía y se notaba que necesitaba descansar. Luego de eso se dispusieron ayudar a los demás acabar con los entes oscuros que aun quedaban, mientras Sakura seguía enfrascada en su pelea con Kek.

-¡¡eso no puede ser, esas cadenas debía absorber tu energía!! – Dijo el muy furioso a los que Ella rió en forma un tanto sonora sin detenerse en su ataque –

-mi energía es ilimitada Kek, necesitas mas que eso para debilitarme – lo vio fijamente a los ojos y ella pudo notar todo el odio que había reflejado en ellos, al hacerlo su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se torno serio – ¡¡jamás podrás con migo!! – dicho esto cerro sus ojos y empezó a incrementar su energía pronto se vio rodeada por una esfera de luz y una fuerte ráfaga de viento empezó a recorrer todo el lugar, Kek trato de acercarse a ella para atacarla, pero la energía que despedía hacia imposible que lo lograra, lentamente empezó a elevarse a medida que la esfera de luz se hacia mas grande –

-¡no podrás destruirme con eso! ¡Jamás me vencerás usando el mismo truco! – dijo el entre angustiado y furioso, pero Sakura no parecía escuchar nada de lo que decía estaba muy concentrada en su conjuro, la cantidad de energía que estaba acumulando era mucha tanto que los demás seres de luz empezaron a preocuparse.

-no podrá controlar tanta energía – dijo Fuyitaka llegando cerca de ella, estaba preocupado, la ultima vez que ella uso ese conjuro las cosas no terminaron tan bien –

-ella sabe controlarlo ahora – dijo el maestro llegando a su lado – no lo utilizaría si no estuviera segura de lo que va hacer – el lugar empezó a temblar debido a la cantidad de energía que ella manejaba, esta ilumino todo su alrededor por completo, era como si toda la oscuridad cediera al paso de la luz que ella irradiaba, la luz se volvió tan intensa que no podían verla de frente

Haciendo varios intentos lograron ver como estaba flotando sobre todos ellos, aun con sus ojos cerrados, los entes oscuros y el mismo Kek habían intentado atacarla, pero no conseguían nada su energía llego al limite incrementándose de golpe haciendo que temblara mas y el viento se volviera mas intenso, tanto que varios entes oscuros salieron elevados por los cielos y los seres de luz se vieron obligados aferrarse de lo que fuera posible para evitar volar por los cielos juntos con los muchos escombros que se elevaban, en ese instante Sakura abrió los ojos y daba la impresión de no ser ella, su cuerpo físico parecía ser luz, y esta dibujara su silueta, toda ella ahora era energía, se sentía que toda la energía del planta estaba contenida en ella, se podía percibir por todo la esfera celeste, incluso los que se habían quedado en la colina la sintieron y no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse, por ello y el movimiento telúrico.

Sakura movió su cabeza como si buscara algo con su mirada, hasta que pareció dar con el objetivo, fijo sus ojos en Kek que se aferraba a una roca para evitar se elevado por el viento, giro su cuerpo a el y empezó a elevar sus manos lentamente, dando la impresión de estar sosteniendo algo. Sin que pudiera evitarlo el cuerpo de Kek empezó a elevarse, era como si una fuerza invisible lo tuviera sujeto por el cuello y lo elevara al cielo, el viento soplaba con mas fuerza, y el temblor parecía no ceder, todos estaban preocupados al pensar que haría ella con toda esa energía, podían ver como sus cabellos y sus ropas se elevaban con el viento, pero su energía se incrementaba mas ¿seria suficiente para acabar con el? Vieron como Kek era elevado hasta estar frente a ella sin que pudiera hacer nada para liberarse.

–¡¡no me iré de este mundo sin tener la satisfacción de llevarte con migo!! – se escucharon las palabras de ella por todo el lugar –

-¡aunque… me ataques con todo tu poder… no lograras eliminarme! – dijo Kek con un poco de dificultad al estar siendo estrangulado –

–¡¡talvez no pueda aniquilarte por completo, pero remediare lo que hice!! ¡¡Por ahora será más que suficiente!! – justo en ese instante el temblor y el viento cesaron, y fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido, y no se escuchara sonido alguno, así fue por unos instantes hasta que… -¡Ahhhh! LU-MI-NIS-CEN-CIA – con un fuerte grito Sakura expulso toda la energía de golpe y esta comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar como si una ola de luz cruzara por todo el planeta llegando hasta sus lugares mas recónditos y todos pudiera percibir la presencia de ella en esa explosión, todo se ilumino por completo, la ola de luz paso junto a todos los seres de luz que estaban ahí, sin herir a ninguno, era como si toda esa energía envolviera al planeta, no se podía apreciar mas que luz frente a ellos, no se sentía nada mas que la presencia de Sakura, y así fue por un largo rato, hasta que poco a poco la luz comenzó a disiparse, cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos y apreciar mejor lo que tenían frente a ellos lo primero que hicieron fue dirigir su mirada hasta Sakura, viendo aun flotaba en lo alto, pero estaba sola no había ningún rastro de Kek por ningún lado. La luz que la rodeaba desaparecía por completo, su cuerpo era el único que aun parecía no ser el mismo, todavía era como si ella misma fuera luz, hasta que pareció desmayarse y volvió a su estado normal.

Sakura comenzó a caer lentamente, daba la impresión de estar inconciente, el golpe desde esa altura seria muy duro, pero un rayo de luz llego hasta ella deteniendo su caída y evitando su golpe haciéndola descender lentamente hasta posarla en el suelo.

Continuara………….

------------- ----------------- ------------------- ---------------- -------------------- ------------------ -- -------------

Holas volví con un nuevo capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y no haya decepcionado a nadie, esta vez no me tarde mucho en actualizar o eso creo yo.

Así que no me resta mas que agradecer a todas la personas que se toman su tiempo no solo para leer sino para dejar un comentario sobre la historia. Por lo que espero recibir algunos sobre este capitulo.

Por cierto lo de subir los dos primeros capítulos fue necesario porque le pedí alguien de favor que subiera un capitulo y por error borro el primero, así que me toco subirlo de nuevo. Eso es todo…

Sin mas me despido y nos leemos en la próxima, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Habrá desaparecido en verdad Kek?, no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo


	34. Siempre estare en alguna parte

Seres de luz

Sakura comenzó a caer lentamente, daba la impresión de estar inconciente, el golpe desde esa altura seria muy duro, pero un rayo de luz llego hasta ella deteniendo su caída y evitando su golpe haciéndola descender lentamente hasta posarla en el suelo.

-gracias maestro – dijo Fuyitaka –

-no hay porque – rápidamente se dirigieron a ella, su respiración era agitada y se encontraba inconciente Fuyitaka la levanto y la tomo en brazos, su energía había disminuido mucho, se notaba muy cansada –

-parece que se encuentra bien – dijo con un suspiro de alivio, al lugar no tardaron en llegar los demás para ver como se encontraban, Shaoran se abrió paso entre ellos para llegara hasta Sakura y verla en brazos de su padre –

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto preocupado –

-parece que bien, pero muy agotada – dijo aun viendo a su hija, Toya llego y apartando a Shaoran se acerco a su padre –

-será mejor irnos de aquí, ella necesita descansar lo suficiente para acabar con esto – dijo con semblante serio, a lo que su padre y el maestro se limitaron asentir, aun preocupados por todo lo que había sucedido y lo que podría suceder –

-¿de que estas hablando? – dijo Evan también un tanto angustiado – que el aun… –

-aun no ha desaparecido – dijo el maestro recorriendo el lugar con su mirada –

- pero no puedo sentir su presencia – dijo Shaoran, tratando de ubicara a Kek –

-el aun es inmortal muchacho, aunque el conjuro de la luminiscencia fue espectacular, no logro eliminarlo por completo, ese no era el objetivo de Sakura – dijo el maestro y noto como el rostro de el se tornara en angustia –

-o sea que lo que ella hizo, no fue para eliminarlo, entonces… -

-lo hizo para reparar lo que lo que destruyo – dijo Fuyitaka empezando a caminar rumbo al recinto sagrado – cumplió con su obligación –

-no comprendo si no logro eliminar a Kek ¿Qué es lo que debía reparar entonces? – dijo Evan quien aun no parecía comprender que había sucedido –

-mira a tu alrededor – dijo el maestro, el hizo lo que le habían dicho, todos lo hicieron pudieron apreciar como ahora el ambiente ya no era tétrico, si no calido, la luz de Sakura había logrado disipar la oscuridad del planeta por completo, el ambiente de la esfera celeste ahora era el mismo de siempre –

-lo purifico… purifico todo el planeta – dijo Shaoran asombrado al ya no ver la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y apreciarlo como estaba en sus recuerdos, una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro, hasta que pudo sentir algo y esta se borro – es solo cuestión de tiempo ¿verdad? – El maestro se giro a verlo – Para que el regrese –

-estará debilitado por unos días – dijo el maestro – y es probable que de nuevo haya perdido su cuerpo físico, aunque estoy seguro que esta vez no tardara tantos años en aparecer – dijo preocupado –

-lo mejor será regresar al recinto sagrado – dijo Fuyitaka – una vez ahí, habrá un grupo de búsqueda por cielo, mar y tierra, debemos encontrar a Kek donde quiera que este escondido – sin decir mas monto sobre el unicornio de Sakura y emprendió el regreso al recinto sagrado –

Todos lo siguieron al llegar notaron que habían liberado a los que habían permanecido cautivos en el lugar, llevaron a Sakura hasta una de las habitaciones, Fuyitaka observaba como su respiración se volvía cada vez mas pausada, seguramente en unos días estaría como si nada hubiera pasado. Necesitaría de toda su fuerza para enfrentar lo que le esperaba. El maestro se acerco hasta el y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-lo mejor por ahora para ella es descansar – dijo suavemente –

-lo se – dijo Fuyitaka mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de ella – estoy orgulloso de ti – dijo con una sonrisa, dirigió su mirada al maestro y ambos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto –

-jamás imagine que fuera capaz de controlar su poder de esa manera – dijo el maestro dando un gran suspiro – tantos años de trabajo valieron la pena –

-si maestro – dijo Fuyitaka en el mismo tono – aunque esto aun no acaba – se notaba que estaba preocupado aun no sabían bien a que atenerse – es solo el principio –

-no creo que sea para tanto – dijo el maestro un tanto mas confiado – ella ya supero lo peor, sabrá exactamente que pasos dar, estoy seguro que esto ya es parte del final – luego de eso se dirigieron a la sala central donde seguramente ya estaban todos reunidos para saber cual era la situación.

Por su lado Shaoran arribo al recinto Sagrado un rato después que Fuyitaka y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura, uno de los guerreros le indico en que habitación se encontraba, así que se dirigió ahí. Estaba por llegar cuando un no muy alegre Toya se interpuso en su camino.

-¿adonde crees que vas? – dijo Toya seriamente, ambos se vieron a los ojos, era evidente que el no le dejaría pasar tan fácilmente, así que se limito a retomar su camino ––

-quiero verla – dijo en tono autoritario, pero Toya nuevamente se coloco frente a el impidiéndole el paso –

-podrás ser la reencarnación del jerarca, pero Sakura es mi hermana y no creo que sea prudente que la veas – dijo seriamente, con lo que solo logro que Shaoran se molestara mas –

-¡¡creo que eso es algo que solo le toca decidir a ella!! – dijo molesto y tratando nuevamente de intentar llegar a la habitación –

-exacto – dijo Toya bloqueándolo de nuevo – cuando ella despierte decidirá que hacer – dijo elevando el tono de voz - ¡¡por ahora lo mejor es que estés alejado de su presencia!! – dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón con lo que pretendía que se marchara –

-¡¡tu no eres quien para decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer!! – dijo devolviéndole en empujón –

-así y que harás – dijo en tono amenazante – te valdrás que eres Argus para imponerte – lo tomo del cuello a lo cual Shaoran respondió en la misma forma, ambos estaban sujetándose dispuestos a iniciar una pelea –

-¡¡¡nunca he utilizado mi posición para imponerme!!! – Dijo firmemente – ¡¡¡y no empezare ahora!!! ¡¡Lo único que quiero es que saber como esta!! –

-muy tranquila por ahora, así que lo mejor será que te vayas – Toya lo soltó haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, Shaoran regreso a el en forma amenazante estaba dispuesto a entrar a verla como sea –

-¡¡escúchame bien no me iré de aquí sin verla!! – se disponía a darle un golpe cuando una mano lo detuvo –

-creo que Toya tiene razón – se escucho la voz de Eriol que habían impedido que iniciaran un combate, y llegaba acompañado de Evan – Toya no lo hace en mala voluntad Shaoran – dijo mientras lo soltaba, pero se notaba que también parecía molesto con el – por ahora lo único que Sakura necesita es descansar y para serte sincero creo que si ustedes se ven solo será para discutir – el pareció meditar un momento, sabia que su encuentro con ella no seria tan agradable después de su ultima conversación pero estaba seguro que no la enfrentaría si ella aun no estaba bien –

-¡crees que seria capaz de decirle algo que iniciara una discusión después de todo lo que acaba de pasar! – dijo seriamente mientras daba un gran suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse – solo quiero verla, saber que esta bien – dijo mas tranquilo, pero todos lo veían como si aun no terminaran de creerle o aun lo acusaran por lo sucedido –

-déjenlo pasar – dijo Fuyitaka quien se dirigía a la habitación y al escuchar la discusión que sostenían decido intervenir – mi hija ya paso por mucho – dijo viendo a Shaoran seriamente – lo único que quiero por ahora es que este tranquila –

-precisamente por eso no creo conveniente que el entre a verla – dijo Toya señalando a Shaoran – cuando ella este bien podrá hacer lo que quiera pero por ahora no esta en condiciones –

-estoy seguro que Shaoran esta conciente de eso – dijo el maestro al ver la desesperación de el, conocía a Shaoran y sabia que seguramente se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió, y no se iría de ahí hasta ver que Sakura estaba bien con sus propios ojos, por su lado Fuyitaka no quitaba su vista de el, cosa que estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso, desde que llego le pareció que el estaba examinando todos sus movimientos –

-esta bien – dijo Fuyitaka indicándole que pasara – después de todo no creo que ella despierte aun – el asintió y siguió su camino hasta la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de desagrado a Toya –

-no debiste haberlo dejado pasar – dijo Toya –

-no iba a ceder tan fácil, además decidió venir ayudar a tu hermana se ve que le tiene mucho aprecio –

-yo diría que más que eso – dijo Eriol –

-por ahora nosotros debemos armar los grupos de búsqueda, quiero que estés al frente de ellos Toya – todos dirigieron sus pasos hasta el gran salón para empezar a distribuir el trabajo de búsqueda, debían encontrar a Kek cuanto antes, no podían darle mucho tiempo a que planeara algo en su contra –

-------------------- ------------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- ----------

Cuando Shaoran entro a la habitación lo primero que hizo su buscar su figura, la encontró profundamente dormida, se acerco hasta ella y con cierto temor intento acariciar su cabello, pero se arrepintió del acto y dirigió sus pasos hasta los pies de la cama para observarla fijamente, no recordaba haberla visto en ese estado de pasividad antes, su respiración era calmada, su rostro parecía muy sereno, aunque pudo notar la disminución en su energía, era evidente que necesitaba recobrar sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar recordar su ultimo encuentro y la forma en que la había tratado, que era lo que le diría cuando despertara. Seguramente estaría muy enojada con el, no seria fácil lograr que lo escuchara y lo perdonara, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, permanecería a su lado, y la ayudaría en esa pelea, después de todo era su responsabilidad.

Permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo posible mientras ella estuvo inconciente, solo se alejaba de la habitación para saber como iban los grupos de búsqueda, los cuales manifestaban que no encontraban a Kek por ningún lado, que cada vez que sentían su presencia al llegar al lugar de donde provenía esta desaparecía, cosa que estaba poniendo a todos un tanto nerviosos, no podían tardar mucho en encontrarlo, cada minuto era valioso.

Luego de casi dos días de dormir profundamente Sakura abrió sus ojos, los sentía pesados, lentamente empezó a moverse y noto que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba rodeado de luz observo hacia una de las ventanas y pudo apreciar el horizonte, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al verlo, se incorporo levantándose lentamente de la cama, le parecía que su cuerpo tardaba un poco en responder a sus ordenes lo cual era normal luego de estar sin moverse por un par de días, se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla y poder sentir la suave brisa que recorrió su cuerpo, su sonrisa se amplio mas al ver que lo había logrado, no existía mas el lado oscuro del planeta, logro renovar lo que destruyo. Ahora el planeta estaba como antes, aunque sabia que eso no significaba que hubiera acabado con Kek, aunque estaba segura que su ataque le había causado daño.

-no deberías estar de pie, aun no estas del todo bien – escucho una voz a sus espaldas la cual le pareció tardar un poco en reconocer porque sonaba bastante seria – creo que deberías descansar otro rato – giro su rostro para ver a la persona que le hablaba, vio la figura de Shaoran en la entrada de la habitación, la veía fijamente como si esperara algo de ella, cerro la puerta tras de si y dio un par de pasos, al verlo un sin fin de emociones la recorrieron, era como si no supiera como reaccionar, aunque lo había visto en la batalla, ahora era diferente, el empezó a caminar lentamente tratando de acercarse pero parecía que midiera sus pasos, deseaba saber como reaccionaria ella – creo que seria bueno que regresaras a la cama – dijo mientras se detenía al ver que ella no decía palabra alguna, se limitaba a verlo como si aun no creyera que estaba ahí, su rostro estaba inescrutable, no sabia que tanto pasaba por su cabeza –

-estoy bien – dijo simplemente, como si no tuviera mayor importancia su presencia –

-me alegro, pero aun así no estaría de más que descansaras un poco – renovó su camino tratando de acercarse a ella, pero Sakura pareció reaccionar y se alejo –

-conozco mis fuerzas, se hasta donde llegan – sus palabras eran tajantes no expresaban emoción alguna, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver de nuevo ese brillo en ellos, al hacerlo fue como si todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote, jamás imagino que lo vería de nuevo, eso no estaba en sus planes, sin que pudiera evitarlo las imágenes de su ultima conversación llegaron a ella haciendo que una mezcla de furia y preocupación empezara a recorrerla – ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – Dijo sin poder contenerse más –

-me alegra que siempre te de tanto gusto verme – dijo tratando de mejorar la atmósfera que se había formado entre ellos, pero al parecer no lo había logrado –

-¡no estoy bromeando Shaoran! ¿¿Qué haces aquí?? – Dijo con mucho énfasis en sus palabras, no entendía como después de todo lo que le dijo estaba ahí, se suponía que la detestaba por haberle mentido, es que acaso no le habían bastado todos lo reclamos anteriores y ahora haría mas –

-vine ayudarte – dijo el mientras trataba de acercarse, pero Sakura se alejaba –

-¡pues yo no pedí tu ayuda! – Dijo molesta, pero a la vez un sentimiento extraño la recorrió al escuchar que estaba ahí para ayudarla, seria que su enojo con ella había disminuido –

-¡pues yo creo que la necesitabas! –

-¡¡no debiste venir!! – aunque su tono seguía siendo de molestia era evidente que no la molestaba solo el hecho que estuviera ahí, sino el que Kek pudiera llegar a dañarlo, eso era algo que la agobiaba, por ese motivo no quería involucrarlo en esa lucha – ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –

-eso no importa ahora – trato de acercarse a ella nuevamente, y esta vez ella pareció ya no querer huir – se que la ultima vez que nos vimos no fue muy agradable… pero –

-¡no voy hablar con tigo respecto a eso! – Dijo viéndolo de frente en forma determinada, no quería volver apreciar esa mirada de desprecio y escucharlo decir que no quería verla mas – ese día dijimos "todo" lo que había que decir, fue una conversación definitiva – dijo seriamente –

-no, ¡no lo fue! – dijo un tanto alto acercándose mas, pero Sakura no retrocedía un solo paso, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo, tal vez con eso lograba que regresara a la tierra, donde estaría a salvo –

-si lo fue – y al recordar todas esas palabras, y la expresión que había en el rostro de el, hizo crecer su furia, y ya no le importo nada mas que reclamarle todo lo que le había dicho, y la forma en que la habían herido esas palabras – me dejaste las cosas muy claras – se acerco a el amenazante – ¡¡dijiste que no querías saber nada de nosotros!! ¡¡Que yo era una mentirosa y te había traicionado!! – Al recordarlo pudo sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pero no podía flaquear ahora – ¡que no querías ser parte de todo esto! QUE ME LARGARA QUE NO QUERÍAS VOLVER A VERME ¡¡pues pienso darte gusto!! – dijo muy molesta –

-¡¡¡esa vez yo estaba muy encolerizado!!! ¡¡Dije cosas que no pensaba y no sentía realmente yo… ¡¡ -

-¡¡dijiste todo lo que sentías!! – Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – ¡es en esas circunstancia que uno realmente saca lo que siente! – había dolor en sus palabras, pero el no pareció notarlo lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el calor de la discusión –

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡Además que esperabas que hiciera! ¡Lo que me decías no era algo fácil de aceptar! ¡Me habías ocultado quien eras! –

-¡¡pero eso no te daba ningún derecho a decirme todo lo que me dijiste!! ¡¡A tratarme de esa forma!! ¡¡Yo no podía decirte quien era, pero es algo que tú no comprendiste!! ¡¡No me escuchaste cuando yo quería…!! – le dolía reclamarle todo eso, porque sabia que el no era culpable de lo sucedido, pero le molestaba el que no hubiera confiado en ella, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, después que le había dicho que ella era todo en su vida, después que se había entregado a el, no pudo al menos tener la duda que ella no había querido mentirle, que todo lo que quería era protegerlo, era como si todas la palabras de amor fuesen una mentira – ¡yo… quería… decir tantas cosas y tu… - incluso no le había importado que le dejara entrever que lo quería, cuando no tuvo el valor de verla a la cara para decirle adiós, donde estaba el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento – ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ME AMABAS! – dijo en forma de reclamo no aguantándose mas. Luego de eso se alejo un poco de el

Al escucharla algo en el se movió, en eso ella tenia razón, el la amaba debió al menos tratar de analizar mejor la situación y no dedicarse acusarla, conociendo lo orgullosa que era no debió ser fácil decirle la verdad y soportar sus reclamos, suspiro profundamente necesitaba calmarse, había prometido no iniciar una discusión con ella y con solo verse era lo primero que hacían

-no, no se suponía que te amaba – dijo mas tranquilo – yo… -

-¡sabes no tengo ánimos de discutir con tigo! – Dijo ella empezando a caminar por la habitación – la situación no esta para eso – respiro profundamente y lo miro de nuevo – lo mejor será que regreses a la tierra, no tienes porque estar aquí, esta no es tu pelea Shaoran – dijo seriamente –

-¡te equivocas en eso! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que todo este acabado! ¡Hasta que lo que paso entre nosotros este aclarado! –

-no, el que esta equivocado eres tu – le replico – ¡¡entre nosotros no hay nada que aclarar!! – Dijo elevando de nuevo el tono de su voz – ¡¡todo esta dicho!! – Había mucha determinación en sus palabras – y quien acabara con Kek seré yo – se encamino rumbo a la salida dispuesta a terminar con esa conversación –

-¿para que? ¿Para vengar a tu madre? – al escuchar esas palabras detuvo sus pasos, como sabia el de eso, ella no le había mencionado nada de su madre, se giro a verlo y el noto el desconcierto en su rostro – si conozco el resto de la historia, al parecer hay algunas cosas que omitiste decirme – ella se acerco a el hasta estar frente a frente – ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que paso con tu madre? – no parecía una pregunta, sino un reclamo –

-¿Qué caso hubiera tenido decírtelo?, en que habría cambiado tu decisión – replico –

-¡en mucho! – dijo el, Sakura se acerco mas a el y sonrió en forma irónica –

-sabes que no es cierto, así te hubiera narrado "uno" a "uno" los momentos que sucedieron ese día, tu siempre habrías dicho todo lo que dijiste, ¡no habrían cambiando en lo absoluto tus palabras! – le recrimino –

-¡al menos podrías haberlo intentando! –

-si claro – dijo en el mismo tono irónico – ¡¡con tigo gritándome que era una mentirosa!! ¡¡Hubiera sido muy fácil decirte que Kek había matado a mi madre!! – dijo muy irritada y el noto como el semblante de su rostro cambiaba y se tornaba de furioso a triste, era evidente que aun le dolía la muerte de su madre y esa conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado, solo estaban consiguiendo lastimarse mas, el había dicho que no discutirían y era lo primero que habían hecho, respiro profundamente y se alejo de ella, pasando sus manos por su rostro en signo de desesperación –

-lo mejor será calmarnos así no podemos hablar ni aclarar las cosas – dijo mas sereno –

-no tenemos nada que hablar ni que aclarar, yo dije todo lo que tenia que decir ese día – dijo ella también mas tranquila – solo hay algo que debo reiterar – ambos se miraron fijamente – y es que lo lamento – dijo en forma inescrutable – en verdad lamento haberte lastimado, no era mi intención – se vieron sin decir nada por un rato, ella suspiro y de nuevo se dirigió a la salida – aun sigo pensando que lo mejor es que regreses a la tierra … - dijo al llegar a la puerta –

-no voy a irme, hasta haber terminado con esto… y luego… - dijo el dándole la espalda –

-no me interesa lo que hagas luego – lo interrumpió haciendo que el la viera fijamente – no puedo obligarte a que te vayas, eres el jerarca, y si decidiste quedarte supongo que es porque estarás al frente de todo, los seres de luz estamos aquí para cumplir tus ordenes – su expresión era altiva, le recordaba la forma que había tenido para hablarle cada vez que le ganaba – pero quiero pedirte que mientras estés aquí trates en lo posible de no acercarte a mi – dijo seriamente – ahora soy yo la que no quiere "oírte ni verte", ¡¡ahora soy yo la que te quiere "fuera de mi vida"!! – Sin decir mas salio de la habitación azotando la puerta –

Se quedo un momento viendo la puerta por la que había salido pero no se daría por vencido, su conversación no había tenido el éxito que esperaba pero la abordaría de nuevo, no podía permitirse perderla, no se alejaría de su vida. Menos al saber que estuvo a punto de morir por su causa, y después de lo que Kek insinuó menos podía dejarla sola.

----- --------------- --------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------- ---- -------------- --------------------- -----------

Caminaba a paso presuroso por lo pasillos del recinto sagrado, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, de alguna manera se sentía feliz que el estuviera ahí para ayudarla, pero a la vez estaba angustiada al pensar que Kek pudiera acecinarlo de nuevo. Iba completamente sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de alguien diciendo su nombre la hizo detenerse.

-Sakura – se giro para ver a quien le hablaba, y sin poder contenerse se abrazo a el fuertemente –

-¿Por qué Eriol? ¿Por qué lo trajeron? – pregunto con cierto aire de reclamo –

-porque no teníamos otra opción – dijo el respondiendo al abrazo – no podíamos perderte – ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza – ¿discutieron? – dio un gran suspiro y se alejo de el para verlo de frente –

-cuando no lo hemos hecho –

-lo siento – se separo de el y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el pasillo –

-no tienes idea de todo lo que sentí al verlo después de todo lo que me dijo la ultima vez que nos vimos – era como si esas imágenes llegaran a su mente sin que pudiera evitarlo – verlo ahí fue recordar su mirada de desprecio y escuchar sus palabras… parece que no tiene idea de lo que me hirieron sus palabras – había dolor en lo que decía era evidente, de algún modo Eriol se sintió culpable por haberlo traído – no quiero que este aquí, a pesar de todo no quiero que se involucre en esto – dijo preocupada – no quiero que Kek logre lastimarlo, en la tierra hubiera estado a salvo – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, fue entonces que el pareció comprender lo que en verdad le preocupaba –

-es algo que tu no puedes evitar, el es el jerarca –

-no puedo exponerlo, no puedo – se abrazo a el de nuevo y Eriol sonrió mientras le correspondía – Eriol, tu has sido mi amigo toda la vida, confió en ti ciegamente, ayúdame acabar con Kek – el la separo para vela a la cara –

-¿de que estas hablando? – dijo sin comprender a lo que ella se refería –

-quiero que ayudes a terminar con esto definitivamente – dijo con determinación –

-sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea –

-entonces escúchame con atención y no quiero ninguna negativa a todo lo que voy a decirte – Eriol la veía como si no estuviera muy conforme con lo que ella diría, pero aun así la escucho, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar preocuparse mas, era un plan muy arriesgado, ella no podía estar hablando en serio –

-¡no creo estar muy seguro que eso funcione es mucho riesgo! – dijo preocupado –

-lo se, pero es la única forma de vencer a Kek, y si esta falla, no quisiera recurrir a medidas extremas – dijo seriamente, lo que hizo que el se preocupara mas, en que podría estar pensando para hablar de esa manera, acaso pensaba entregar su vida para acabar con Kek –

-¿en que estas pensando? –

-en nada no me hagas caso, voy hablar con mi padre – dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la sala donde el se encontraba – puedo confiar en ti Eriol –

-aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto, no voy a dejarte sola – dijo no muy convencido – espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo –

-yo también – sin decir mas siguió su camino seguida por el –

Al llegar a la sala, pudo ver a su padre hablando con Yue y su hermano y por su semblante era notorio que no tenia buenas noticias.

-Padre – dijo al llegar junto a el, Fuyitaka se giro a verla y le sonrió para luego abrazarla –

-¡Sakura! Me alegro tanto que estés bien – dijo al tiempo que la separaba de el –

-¿Cómo esta Sibley? – fue lo primero que pregunto –

-bien, aun un poco débil pero se recupera – el la miraba aun con una sonrisa – estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste – ella sonrió de la misma manera – sabia que no te dejarías dominar de nuevo –

-aunque ahora hay que estar a la expectativa de saber que es lo que Kek hará –

-lo se, hemos iniciado la búsqueda para encontrarlo cuanto antes, no podemos darle tiempo a que arme algún plan – dijo seriamente –

-sabes que ahora ya no estarás al mando de todo – dijo Toya mientras la veía fijamente –

-si, estoy conciente de ello, aunque les dije que no lo hicieran, decidieron traerlo, así que supongo que lo mejor es que el tome su papel – dijo con molestia en su voz –

-aunque sabíamos que tú podrías estar planeando algo, no podíamos correr riesgos – dijo Yue –

-pero si tu quieres podemos hacer que ese niño regrese a la tierra, será el jerarca, pero tu sigues siendo el ser de luz mas poderoso – dijo Toya –

-no será necesario, estoy segura que será el mismo quien decidirá regresar – dijo ella seriamente – por ahora lo único que interesa es Kek –

-no me agrada verte así hija – dijo su padre – creo que aun deberías descansar un poco –

-estoy bien padre, aun no recupero del todo mis fuerzas pero, estoy bien, no pienso hacer ningún esfuerzo innecesario por ahora, puedes estar tranquilo – le sonrió y se dirigió a la salida – voy a ver como esta Sibley – sin decir mas salio de la habitación –

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ----------------------

Luego de corroborar que Sibley estuviera bien, se dedico por completo a la búsqueda de Kek, trato por todos los medios posibles no toparse con Shaoran, no quería verlo, deseaba que estuviera a salvo y mientras permaneciera en la esfera celeste no lo estaría, por el contrario el trataba de acercarse a ella, pero siempre lo evadía había tratado que hablaran en varias ocasiones, pero si no eran asuntos relacionados con sus obligaciones ella no le permitía expresar palabra alguna, así por varios días, estaba empezando a desesperarse, tanto por no encontrar a Kek, como por su continuo rechazo. Varios días después de la ultima batalla y cansada de tratar siempre de evadir a Shaoran para evitar quedarse a solas, decidió salir del recinto se dirigió hasta donde estaba su unicornio, necesitaba alejarse de todo para poder encontrar la presencia de Kek, y estando ahí con la posibilidad de encontrarse con Shaoran no lo lograría, se disponía a montar cuando la voz de su hermano la detuvo.

-¿adonde se supone que vas? – pregunto acercándose a ella –

-a cualquier lado, necesito distraerme un poco – dijo seriamente –

-tanto te afecta la presencia de ese niño –

-mentiría si te digo que no, no se que pueda pasar si estoy mucho tiempo con el –

-espero que eso signifique que podrías golpearlo – ella sonrió –

-no exactamente, por eso prefiero evitarlo –

-en verdad te interesa mucho –

-mas de lo que quisiera –

-supongo que son cosas que pasan – dijo seriamente, a lo que ella asintió mientras suspiraba profundamente –

-no crees que también ya es hora que te pasen a ti – el sonrió y la miro de frente –

-que ahora mi hermanita me va a dar concejos –

-no se si sean concejos, pero creo que debes dejar de esperar y tomar medidas –

-no le veo el caso, ella no va a renunciar a su posición –

-¿Por qué no? No seria la primer sacerdotisa que deja el templo, Thais lo hizo, y no creo que este arrepentida por eso –

-Kaho no es Thais, ella no va a renunciar tan fácil –

-si te quiere de verdad lo hará, nuestra madre lo hizo, dejo su puesto como líder de las sacerdotisas por amor a nuestro padre, y creo que fue feliz mientras duro, ella siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro –

-si siempre fue así – ella empezó a caminar de nuevo en dirección a su corcel –

-piénsalo hermano, no cometas el mismo error que yo de dejárselo al tiempo, se firme – dijo mientras montaba y hacia que su caballo empezara a galopar, extendió sus alas y alzo vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte, el se quedo un rato mas ahí observando el lugar por donde se había ido, y como ocultaba su presencia –

Se dirigía nuevamente a la sala para reunirse con su padre, cuando vio salir a Shaoran del recinto y parecía querer ubicar a alguien por medio de su presencia, no había que pensar mucho para adivinar de quien se trataba, por lo que dando un suspiro decidió acercarse a el.

-por mucho que lo intentes no lograras encontrarla si ella no quiere que lo hagas – el se giro a verlo y se acerco unos paso para estar de frente –

-pues no pienso desistir, necesito que ella me escuche – lo miro a los ojos y noto que era sincero en sus palabras –

-pese a lo que puedas creer no tengo nada en tu contra – el lo miro sin entender muy bien lo que decía – se que debes ser muy tenaz para poder lidiar con Sakura, y creo que tu lo has sido –

-no te comprendo –

-ella ha pasado por mucho, pero admito que la he visto feliz a tu lado – dijo como si esto no le molestara – si tu logras hacerla sonreír así siempre, no tendré problemas con tigo –

-se que todos me culpan de alguna manera por lo sucedido, al no aceptar venir con ella –

-si así es, tu deber es hacerles ver lo contrario – el empezó a caminar de regreso al recinto sagrado – mi hermana esta ocultando su presencia, pero su unicornio no sabe hacerlo, se fue montada en el – Shaoran sonrió al comprender las palabras de Toya y decidió emprender camino para buscar la presencia del corcel –

-gracias – dijo cuando iba a marcharse –

-solo recuerda – dijo Toya impidiendo que se fuera – que si vuelvo a ver ese rostro de tristeza en ella, aun tengo mi promesa de partirte la cara –

-lo tendré muy en cuenta – dijo el y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba su caballo monto rápidamente en el y emprendió camino

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ----------------------

Luego de mucho cabalgar logro sentir como la presencia del unicornio de Sakura parecía estar quieta en un solo lugar, y no estaba muy lejos de donde el se encontraba, por lo que rápidamente dirigió su caballo a ella. Cuando por fin la encontró pudo ver que ella estaba en un lugar del planeta que a el le fascinaba visitar en su vida como Argus, era un hermoso campo de flores, pero no eran cualquier flor, eran dianthes, la paz del lugar y el contraste del blanco de las flores con el pasto verde era en verdad un gran espectáculo. Ella estaba sentada en medio del campo envuelta en una esfera de luz blanca, daba la impresión de estar meditando o buscando algo, por lo que decidió no interrumpirla y simplemente sentarse a observarla. Luego de un rato ella pareció terminar con lo que hacia y noto la presencia de alguien cerca de ella.

Se levanto rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hasta donde pudo ver a Shaoran que se ponía en pie y caminaba lentamente hasta ella. Se miraron fijamente mientras el se acercaba mas, Sakura sentía que quería salir corriendo del lugar pero era como si sus pies no siguieran sus ordenes no podía moverse, el se veía decidido se detuvo cuando llego frente a ella. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada se limitaron a verse, por alguna razón Sakura no pudo evitar sentir la atracción de la mirada de el, era algo a lo que nunca había podido resistirse.

-no es nada fácil encontrarte – dijo el seriamente –

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo en tono de molestia, mas con ella misma por no poder controlar sus emociones al verlo, creyó haberse librado de el con todo lo que le dijo en el recinto Sagrado pero era de suponer que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente –

-es necesario que hablemos – dijo acercándose mas a ella –

-no hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar – empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás –

-si lo hay, de nosotros – dijo Shaoran al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que se fuera –

-¡de eso menos que nada! – dijo tratando de soltarse pero el la tenia sujeta fuertemente –

-¡porque siempre te niegas hablar con migo de nosotros! – reclamo –

-¿Qué caso tiene? – dijo elevando la voz y mirándolo con molestia –

-¡¡que necesito saber muchas cosas!! – dijo el en igual forma –

-¡¡pues yo no soy quien va aclarártelas!! – haciendo fuerza logro soltarse de su agarre – por ahora solo tengo un objetivo en mente, entiéndeme mi deber esta ante todo – lo miraba fijamente, era por eso que hubiera preferido evitarlo esa mirada de el era algo que la había perturbado siempre, no podía resistirse por mucho que lo intentara, pero era cierto no iba anteponer sus sentimientos a su deber, eso estaba primero – siempre ha sido así – dijo mas serena, desviando su mirada de el – mi obligación esta ente todo incluso ante mis… - se detuvo al reparar en las palabras que iba a decir, por lo que empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba su unicornio, pero el la tomo del brazo impidiéndole seguir –

-incluso ante que… ante tus sentimientos… – dijo el en afirmación, cosa que empezó a molestarle, ya que era cierto, no podía dejarse llevar después de todo la persona de la que el se enamoro no era ella, ese ser a quien tanto amo Shaoran no existía –

-¡¡ya basta si!! – dijo tratando de soltarse, cosa que no conseguía por el contrario Shaoran la tomo con su otra mano por la cintura – ¡¡no quiero seguir hablando de esto, no tiene razón!! – pero el no parecía oír sus palabras, lentamente se empezó acercar a su rostro, y por mucho que trato de evitarlo no consiguió controlar sus emociones, su corazón desbocado y esa sensación en su estomago, estaban ahí a media que el acercaba mas sus labios a los de ella –

-si la tiene – dijo en susurro, rozando sus labios delicadamente sin que la caricia se volviera un verdadero beso – no lo entiendes yo te amo – dijo mientras juntaba sus labios en un beso, dulce y calido, al que ella no pudo resistirse y se vio correspondiendo, por un instante olvido todo lo que pasaba, ese era otro efecto que el lograba, hacerla olvidar sus obligaciones, hasta que pareció reparar en el hecho y lo alejo de ella –

-basta, no, tú no me amas – dijo tratando de alejarse, pero Shaoran no se lo permitía – ¡¡tu amabas a Eleni y ella no existe!! – dijo con cierto dolor en sus palabras

-eso creía yo también, pero me di cuenta que no es así – dijo mirándola a los ojos –

-no te creo – dijo tratando de esquivar sus mirada pero el no se lo permitió tomándola del mentón la obligo a sostener su mirada en sus ojos – y aunque así fuera entre tu y yo, no existe ningún lazo – dijo con tristeza –

-aun eres mi esposa – dijo el con una leve sonrisa –

-no, no lo soy, tú te casaste con Eleni y ella esta muerta, tú y yo no somos nada – de nuevo trato de alejarse pero el estaba decidido a no dejarla huir esta vez, era hora de hablar con la verdad, ya no había nada que tuvieran que ocultar –

-la persona con quien me case fuiste tu – dijo tratando de besarla nuevamente, pero ella parecía renuente al acto – o acaso ¿fingiste ser otra persona todo el tiempo que estuviste con migo? – Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, sabía que no podía darle una negativa por lo que lo mejor era irse de ahí –

-Shaoran ya basta si, déjame en paz –

-no, hasta que me escuches – dijo firmemente – quiero que entiendas que lo que digo es verdad – la soltó y se limito a tomar sus manos y acariciarlas delicadamente – o dime que mentiste en ser tu, dime si no eras tu la niña que discutía con migo, la joven que se ponía nerviosa por mi presencia – dio un ligero rose a sus labios a lo que ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza – no eras tu la que bese por primera vez, a quien le confesé que la quería, que la amaba – la atrajo mas a el, sin concertar el beso – ¿Quién se caso con migo entonces? ¿No eras tú? – dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello y comenzó a dejar besos que la hicieron estremecer, como había extrañado eso – ¿No eras tu la que se entrego a mi? – dijo sin detenerse en su trabajo – la que compartió con migo sus besos y caricias – su corazón latía mas apresuradamente a mediada que sus besos se volvían mas intensos, era evidente que no pensaba irse sin respuestas, pero era en esos momentos que sentía que todas las ideas escapaban de su cabeza – contéstame – se detuvo y nuevamente la miro a la cara acaricio su mejilla y espero que abriera los ojos, cuando lo hizo fijo su mirada en ellos, pudo ver la profundidad de sus ojos, la había extrañado, no quería estar lejos de ella, en verdad no podría estar sin ella, se había vuelto indispensable para el – ¿Fingiste ser alguien diferente cuando estabas con migo? ¿No fue a ti a quien le hice el amor? – lo miraba a los ojos mientras trataba de ordenar todo en su mente, si la miraba así no podía darle una negativa, después de que por su cabeza paso la idea que Kek pudiera forzarla a estar con el, supo que su cuerpo solo respondía a las caricias de Shaoran, que nadie mas podía hacerla estremecerse como el –

-no…. – respiro profundo, y se obligo hablar con la verdad, en eso no podía mentirle – claro que no, siempre me mostré ante ti como soy, jamás fingí ser alguien diferente –

-entonces… - dijo el tomando su rostro entre sus manos –

-aun con todo eso, no creo que tú y yo, podamos estar juntos – dijo apartando sus manos y alejándose un poco de el –

-¿Por qué no? – Recorrió los pasos que ella había retrocedido – La única razón por la que aceptaría tu negativa es si tengo la certeza que no sientes nada por mi – nuevamente tomo su mano – dime ¿me amas? – lo miraba fijamente que caso tendría seguirle ocultando algo que era tan obvio, ella lo amaba, a pesar de las palabras de desprecio cuando le confeso la verdad, y al parecer era algo que no iba a cambiar, intento decirle que si, pero era como si no pudiera hacer salir las palabras de su boca por mucho que lo intentara –

-yo… - suspiro resignada y se alejo de nuevamente – ya no quiero hablar de esto si, entiende no es el momento – sentía una opresión muy grande en su pecho al no poder expresar lo que sentía con palabras, siguió caminando para alejarse de el –

-solo necesito saber si me amas, eso es todo – dijo determinado cuando ella ya se había alejado un poco, pero parecía que no quería escucharla mas, estaba por subir a su caballo no podía dejarla marcharse así – solo quiero una respuesta a eso, si me dices que no te dejare tranquila para siempre, pero si existe una posibilidad de…. –

-de nada – interrumpió, y se disponía a montar –

-yo te amo, nunca lo he ocultado, te amo Sakura nunca lo dudes – cuando escucho esas palabras no supo porque pero su corazón latió apresuradamente y por algún motivo una emoción de felicidad la invadió – lamento no haber creído en ti cuando me confesaste la verdad, haberte herido con todo lo que dije, lo siento – dijo ya desanimado, era evidente que ella no lo perdonaría, así que lo mejor era que la dejara en paz, había dado un par de paso para regresar donde estaba su caballo –

-dilo de nuevo – escucho la voz de ella, por lo que se detuvo y se giro a verla ella estaba junto a su unicornio pero no parecía que fuera a irse – repite lo que dijiste – dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa de las pocas que habían para el –

-lo siento – dijo Shaoran, pero al parecer no era lo que ella esperaba oír –

-eso no – dijo cuando estuvo frente a el – mi nombre…. Y que me amas – fue entonces que el pareció comprender a lo que se refería, sin darse cuente la había llamado por su nombre ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que lo decía, y la primera que ella lo escuchaba de el, seguramente sentía que cuando decía que la quería ella pensaba que no eran dirigidas a ella esas palabras, acaricio su rostro tiernamente y la acerco a el –

-te amo Sakura, te amo – y sin decir mas la beso, esta vez era un beso mas apasionado, mas profundo, era como si ambos estuvieran diciendo en el lo que sentían, Sakura lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el la tomo de la cintura acercándola mas, no pensaba volver a perderla nunca. Cuando se separaron noto como ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa –

-talvez te suene extraño – dijo suavemente – pero siento que es la primera vez que me lo dices a mi – el sonrió de la misma forma y la abrazo con fuerza, como si tratara de evitar que se alejara de el –

-siempre te lo dije a ti – dijo cerca de su oído – Sakura o Eleni, es a ti a quien siempre ame – la beso nuevamente, recorriendo el interior de su boca, bajo sus manos hasta su cintura y la atrajo mas a el, ella lo abrazo al cuello y acaricio su cabello, se sentía feliz por primera vez sentía que era a ella a quien besaba y acariciaba, no quería separarse de el.

Shaoran empezó a arrodillarse, llevándosela con el, sentándose sobre el césped, dejo sus labios para besar sus mejillas, de ahí a su oreja y bajar a su cuello, sentía como en cada beso el deseo y la forma posesiva con que siempre la había tratado, empezó a recostarla lentamente hasta que logro tumbarla sobre en el pasto sin dejar de besarla, se acomodo a su lado, miles de sensaciones la recorrieron cuando el empezó a deslizar sus manos por su figura, regresando a sus labios, se detuvo para mirarla fijamente, de esa manera tan intensa que la ponía nerviosa, noto una chispa de pasión en su mirada, y supo que no podría negarse mas a estar con el.

-me dejaras amarte – dijo Shaoran casi en susurro, ella sonrió y acaricio su mejilla –

-siempre, ya no podría dejar de hacerlo – lo beso acercándolo a ella –

-¿ahora? – ella se sobresalto un poco y lo miro a los ojos y supo que se refería a ese momento, observo a su alrededor, cosa que a el le pareció divertido –

-no creo que sea el lugar mas adecuado – dijo con nerviosismo a lo que el sonrió mas y la beso nuevamente –

-donde estemos tú y yo solos es el lugar adecuado – tomo presos sus labios nuevamente, tratando que se relajara – solo tendremos al cielo como testigo, ya no puedo estar un momento mas sin ti, te necesito – dirigió sus besos a su cuello –

-Shaoran… espera – dijo tratando de detenerlo – que pasa si alguien… -

-nadie vendrá – dijo sin detenerse – solo estamos nosotros – las caricias de el se volvieron mas intensas y fue como si solo sus emociones gobernaran su cuerpo, ella también empezó a formar parte de todo y empezaron a deshacerse poco a poco de las prendas que ambos portaban, noto como las dudas de ella, iban desapareciendo, y se dejaba llevar. Le parecía que había pasado un milenio desde la ultima vez que había estado con ella, quería amarla como esa vez, hacerla estremecer y tocar el cielo, quería sentirla suya, porque no concebía el hecho de verla en brazos de otro hombre, ella tenia algo que lo enloquecía hasta el punto de sentir celos del aire que acariciaba su piel.

La amaría ahí, en ese jardín, entre esas flores le mostraría cuanto la amaba y la había extrañado, seria algo inolvidable para ambos, y pensar que por poco estuvo a punto de perderla, era un idiota como ella siempre se lo había dicho, estaba seguro que no podía vivir sin ella, como fue que la dejo irse, pero no lo haría mas, permanecería a su lado por toda la eternidad.

Por su lado Sakura quería que el fuera capaz de sentir que nunca había fingido ser alguien diferente cuando estaban juntos, que se había entregado a el siempre sin reservas, quería que sintiera todo lo que provocaba en ella, aunque nunca imagino que terminarían juntos en un lugar como ese, sabia que como el lo dijo, todo lo que necesitaban para amarse eran sus sentimientos.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrarse en el, mostrarse tan desinhibida como la ultima vez, que el fuera capaz de sentir su entrega en cada caricia, sentir por un momento que solo existían ellos dos, y que ya nada podía separarlos, se amaron sin mas ataduras, sin tener nada que ocultar, de la forma mas libre que jamás habían hecho, pudiendo por fin ser ellos mismos.

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ----------------------

Eriol caminaba por el recinto sagrado en busca de la habitación secreta, aun tenia mil dudas acerca de lo que iba hacer, no creía que fuera lo indicado pero no le quedaba mas remedio, le había prometido a Sakura que lo haría y no podía fallar, comprendía perfectamente las razones por las que tomaba esa decisión, solo esperaba que en verdad todo saliera como lo planearon porque si las cosas se volteaban, podía tener consecuencias muy graves.

Cuando llego hasta el lugar indicado, esquivo la entrada principal para evitar al guardia que custodiaba y se adentro a la habitación por otra entrada, cuando llego hasta lo que le interesaba, la observo por un instante con mucho temor

-espero que todo salga como lo planeaste Sakura – aun con muchas dudas, realizo un conjuro – no quiero pensar que pasaría si tu plan llegara a revertirse – siguió con su conjuro hasta que termino y se escabullo de la misma forma en que había entrado, hasta lograr salir del recinto sagrado, camino rumbo a donde se encontraría con ella, pero una sensación en su pecho le hacia sentir que algo no estaba bien, tenia un mal presentimiento de ese plan, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea hacerlo a escondidas, pero ya no podía retractarse, así que decidido siguió con su camino.

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ----------------------

Ambos yacían recostados sobre el campo de flores, luego de su entrega, uno junto a el otro, Shaoran la abrazaba de la cintura por detrás con mucha ternura, mientras daba tiernos besos en sus hombros, con tan solo la capa de Shaoran cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, se sentía feliz por poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, después de haberla amado, en repetidas ocasiones, en ese momento era cuando sentía que en verdad lo amaba, la forma en que respondía a todo el acto era la prueba fehaciente de ello, aunque le intrigaba el porque seguía negándose a decírselo. Sakura notaba la mirada de amor que él tenía en sus ojos, y era algo que le agradaba sentir,

-¿Por qué te empeñas en verme de esa manera? – dijo luego de un rato de sentir el escrutinio de el –

-porque eres el ser mas hermoso del universo – ella sonrió, mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza – ahora contéstame tu – dijo mientras hacia que lo viera a la cara – ¿Por qué te negaste aceptarme por tanto tiempo? – Pregunto seriamente, ella suspiro y pareció meditar un poco su respuesta –

-supongo que…. luego de perder tanto, tuve miedo –

-¿a que? – pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla, como si estuviera reconfortándola –

-abrir mi alma y mi corazón y sufrir nuevamente – su mirada se ensombreció un poco – cuando perdí a mi madre fue como si todo mi mundo se derrumbara, no quería volver a sentir ese vació cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, así que simplemente me encerré en mi misma y trate de no darle paso a nadie –

-por eso me costo tanto llegar a ti –

-si – dijo con pesar – yo… en verdad no quería saber que era… estar con tigo si luego iba a perderte –

-pero ya no piensas así ¿verdad? – pregunto con cierto temor –

-creo que no – dijo ella, y una sonrisa surco su rostro, se acerco a el para besarlo – quiero dejar de sentir eso – dijo contra sus labios – tú me hiciste vivir todo con lo que siempre soñé y de alguna manera nunca había podido tener, quiero estar con tigo – le dio otro beso y luego se incorporo para quedar sentada, trayendo consigo parte de la capa para cubrirse, Shaoran la imito, y coloco sus manos en sus hombros, ya que ella le daba la espalda –

-cual es el problema entonces, porque siento que no estas del todo segura –

-no es que no este segura, pero para hacerlo debo acabar con Kek, mientras el exista, los fantasmas de mi pasado no me dejaran –

-comprendo – dijo mientras en su cabeza aun había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo cosa que ella noto –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-nada, es solo que… aun recuerdo lo que el dijo sobre ti, que… le serias mas útil que yo… y… -

-que es lo que te preocupa –

-Sakura… contéstame con la verdad, el… de algún modo se atrevió…. a tocarte – pregunto con cierto resquemor –

-no voy a mentirte, ya no quiero que hayan más secretos entre nosotros –

-¿lo hizo? – había mucho rabia en sus palabras, podía sentirlo –

-no – al escucharla sintió un alivio recorrer su cuerpo – aunque admito que lo intento – sintió como en ese momento la caricia que hacia en su hombro se volvía mas intensa y lo apretaba con fuerza –

-Maldito – dijo entre dientes –

-jamás se lo hubiera permitido – lo miro sobre el hombro y se giro para estar frente a el – jamás – se acerco para besarlo –

-si te hubiera pasado algo, en la vida me lo habría perdonado – la abrazo con fuerza, quería protegerla de todo, no quería que sufriera mas – yo luchare a tu lado –

-se que aunque te pidiera que no lo hicieras, te enfrentarías a el – se aparto para verlo a la cara – pero el eliminarlo es mi responsabilidad –

-Sakura, ya no estas sola en esto, yo estoy con tigo – dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla –

-lo se, pero… si te perdiera, si algo llegara a pasarte, no lo soportaría, creo que me volvería a encerrar en mi misma – dijo preocupada, eso era en verdad lo que le preocupaba, que Kek lo eliminara de nuevo – no puedo permitir que eso pase, no es que dude de tus capacidades, pero Kek es mi responsabilidad – se acerco a el para recostarse en su hombro, Shaoran la abrazo con fuerza, sentía como ella seria capar de hacer cualquier cosa para detener a su hermano, pero no podía permitir que saliera lastimada, el tampoco soportaría el pensar que algo le pasara – debo acabar con el, así mi vida dependa de ello lo eliminare por completo – dijo con determinación – aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, acabare con el – Shaoran la miro a la cara y la beso –

-por el momento, no quiero hablar mas de Kek – dijo con determinación besándola con mucha pasión mientras la tomaba nuevamente –

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ---------

En el recinto Sagrado todas la tropas regresaban después de haber estando rondando por todo el planeta no habían logrado dar con el, era como si estuviera leyendo sus movimientos y se burlara de ellos, su presencia seguía desapareciendo cada vez que parecía que lo encontraban

-no encontraron nada – pregunto Fuyitaka –

-no señor, donde quiera que se este escondiendo, no va ser nada fácil encontrarlo – dijo Yue, ya que el era quien dirigía la búsqueda –

-Sakura aun no ha regresado – pregunto Toya a su padre –

-no, no la he visto – dijo tranquilamente – no debe tardar en hacerlo, ya casi es de noche – dijo Fuyitaka – por ahora creo que es suficiente, reanudaremos la búsqueda mañana –

Yue y Toya estaban por retirarse cuando una presencia invadió todo el lugar, ambos se detuvieron al reconocer de quien se trataba. Y de repente un fuerte viento empezó a recorrer el lugar, parecía un torbellino que estaba dispuesto arrasar con todo a su paso, era tan fuerte que hizo que las ventanas se abrieran de par en par y algunas de ellas se rompieran, los candelabros del techo se cayeron y era difícil lograr ver lo que se tenia delante, trataron de sujetarse de lo que fuera para evitar ser elevados por el viento.

-esta aquí, regreso – dijo Toya –

-Yue, reúne a las tropas de prisa – dijo Fuyitaka y lo mas rápido que pudo, hizo lo que le habían ordenado, haciendo esfuerzos por salir de ahí por la fuerza que provocaba el viento, cuando llegaron al patio todos los hombres estaban ya listos para partir, habían sentido la presencia de Kek y al parecer ahora estaría en un lugar fijo – ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto preocupado –

-no lo se – dijo Toya – pero estoy seguro que llegara al lugar de donde proviene la presencia –

-entonces debemos partir cuanto antes – dijo Fuyitaka –

-con este viento será difícil llegar hasta el – dijo Toya –

-pues tendremos que intentarlo, no podemos darle mucha ventaja –

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? – dijo evan llegando al lugar –

-Kek regreso – dijo Fuyitaka - ¿sabes donde puede estar Sakura? – pregunto con cierto tono de angustia –

-no, pero tampoco están Shaoran y Eriol – dijo Evan –

-esto no me gusta nada – dijo Fuyitaka – debemos darnos prisa y partir cuanto antes – el viento empezó a cesar lentamente – bien parece que nos dejara llegar hasta el –

Sin decir mas emprendieron su camino hasta donde el se encontraba, esperaban que no desapareciera cuando llegaran, era la ultima oportunidad para acabar con el y no podía desperdiciarla.

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ---------

Luego de haber disfrutado de todo un día juntos, Sakura despertaba, cuando lo hizo lo primero que hizo fue buscar la figura de Shaoran a su lado, pero no la encontró, se levanto sobresaltada, y buscando a su alrededor, noto como aun la cubría su capa, pero el no estaba por ningún lado, tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente, lo busco por los alrededores pero no lo encontró, su caballo tampoco estaba.

-¿Dónde estas Shaoran? ¿Dónde? – empezó a sentir la presencia de el cerca de la colina donde solía entrenar de niña, pero noto que no estaba solo el ahí, y después del plan que había armado con Eriol se sintió mas angustiada, justo en ese instante un fuerte viento empezó a soplar logrando casi levantarla del suelo, logro sujetarse a un árbol cercano para evitarlo, y cerro sus ojos, pudo perfectamente distinguir el conjuro que provocaba ese tornado, hasta que pudo sentir con claridad la presencia que la perturbaba – Kek – dijo en susurro, y su angustia creció mas, luego de un largo rato el viento comenzó a menguar, observo a su alrededor, la noche había empezado a caer era indiscutible que ese hecho le diera mas poder a Kek – ¡Eres un idiota Shaoran! – dijo con enojo y corrió en dirección a su unicornio el cual también había hecho esfuerzos para evitar ser elevado por el viento, monto en el rápidamente haciéndolo alzar el vuelo, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo, que nada le hubiera pasado.

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ---------

Por su lado Shaoran había percibido la presencia de Kek dirigirse a esa colina, por lo que al hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor era enfrentarlo, por mucho que Sakura dijera que el era su responsabilidad, no permitiría que lo enfrentara sola, sabia que ella era capaz de entregar su vida si con eso lograba eliminarlo, y si lo pensaba bien acabar con el era mas deber de el que de ella, ya que el era el jerarca del planeta y ese hombre había su hermano en su anterior vida, terminar con el era su obligación. Cuando llego hasta la colina examino todos sus alrededores estaba seguro de haber sentido esa presencia en ese lugar, siguió con su recorrido hasta que se encontró con alguien mas

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes ahora? – dijo al ver que lo que trataba de ocultar con un hechizo –

-no debiste venir – dijo el seriamente –

-Eriol, ¿Qué es lo intentas hacer? – pregunto al reconocer lo que el estaba ocultando –

-cumpliendo órdenes –

-¿de quien? – lo miro fijamente y el no tuvo que decirle de quien se trataba – en que estaba pensando, que acaso no sabe lo peligroso que puede ser jugar con esta cosa –

-claro que lo sabe, es por eso que me pidió traerla aquí sin que nadie se enterara, pretende encerrar a Kek –

-¡y como se supone que hará eso! – dijo ahora mas angustiado –

-seguramente ya contemplo eso en su plan –

-no debiste ayudarla, Sakura debe entender que no esta sola en esta batalla –

-no lo comprendes verdad – lo miro con cierta duda – ella no quiere que tu te involucres, teme que la batalla tenga los mismos resultados que la otra vez, ella no soportaría verte morir –

-eso no va a pasar – dijo determinado – tengo pensado acabar con el definitivamente – observo fijamente la jaula que estaba frente a el, y en su rostro apareció un dejo de furia, talvez no seria tan mala idea el poder utilizarla en contra de el, era lo único que lograría matarlo, de otra forma nunca se librarían de el – _**mientras el exista, los fantasmas de mi pasado no me dejaran – **__**debo acabar con el, así mi vida dependa de ello lo eliminare por completo — **_definitivamente en eso ella tenia razón jamás podría estar con el mientras siguiera pensando que su deber era acabar con Kek abrió la puerta de la jaula mientras la examinaba, no supo porque pero le noto algo diferente, y a la vez recordó la sensación de estar ahí perdiendo cada vez mas energía – talvez en verdad pueda usarse contra el –

-¡eso es lo que crees! – se escucho resonar una voz por todo el lugar, ambos se pusieron alerta, y dirigieron su mirada en todas direcciones buscando el lugar de donde provenía su presencia, frente a ellos empezó a formarse de la nada un tornado, el cual empezaba a cobrar fuerza e hizo que cayeran al suelo, para evitar ser elevados por la fuerza del viento se sujetaron fuertemente a una enorme roca, la presencia de Kek se sentía cada vez mas fuerte –

-¡¿Por qué no te muestras?! – dijo molesto – así podremos acabar con esto de una vez, solo uno de los dos puede existir en el universo –

-en eso tienes razón mi querido hermano – el viento comenzó a ceder lentamente, y al hacerlo la presencia de el se hizo presente frente a ellos, cuando lo vieron no pudieron evitar el asombro en sus rostros, su apariencia no parecía ser la misma, la figura frente a ellos era algo que nunca habían visto, estaba cubierto completamente por una túnica negra, sobre su rostro llevaba una capucha que no permitía verlo, parecía ser uno con el viento que aun soplaba, Shaoran camino hacia el y trato de ver su cara, pero al hacerlo era como si no hubiera un cuerpo sosteniendo esa figura – entiendo que estés tan asombrado al verme – dijo mientras quitaba la capucha se su cabeza, cuando logro verlo su asombro creció mas su apariencia era la de un ser espectral, ya no contaba con su cuerpo físico – parece que la pequeña Sakura, solo sabe eliminar mi cuerpo – una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro – es una ventaja que ahora tenga años de experiencia en saber como manejar el cuerpo espectral, me volví un experto – levanto sus manos al cielo y empezó a reunir energía cuando tuvo bastante dirigió su ataque hacia el, Shaoran apenas y tuvo tiempo de lograr esquivarlo, así que rápidamente tomo su dije y lo transformo en espada dirigiéndose a el para atacarlo –

-bien, ahora es el momento que tu y yo arreglemos cuentas – dijo mientras se dirigía con una ataque hasta el, Kek también había transformado su llave y ahora mantenía una fiera lucha –

Eriol se disponía a brindarle su apoyo en la batalla cuando de la nada un grupo de entes oscuros apareció apenas dándole tiempo para defenderse de su ataque, ambos luchaban contra sus enemigos enérgicamente, pero por la mente de Kek una sola cosa pasaba y era el acabar para siempre con Argus y con Sakura, ya no daría tregua, se encargaría de eliminarlos a ambos, y para hacerlo haría uso de la única arma capaz de eliminar a un ser de luz, que para su suerte estaba a su disposición en ese momento. Observo la jaula de los augurios a cierta distancia de donde estaban combatiendo, sonrió mientras seguía enfrascado en la pelea, aparte de eso sintió la presencia de ella y el resto de los seres de luz acercándose, ese día brindaría un espectáculo para que todos entendieran que el era el único que lograría reinar en el planeta y el universo

-al parecer recibiré ayuda para eliminarte – dijo Kek mientras lo lanzaba con un ataque, Shaoran rápidamente se puso en pie y también lo ataco, y aunque dio en el blanco fue como si no le hubiera afectado en nada, lo cual era lógico su cuerpo ya no existía, no podía dañarlo – ¿Qué te parece? Necesitaras mas que eso para matarme – de nuevo iniciaron un combate con espadas, pero ahora el tenia otro objetivo, quería encerrarlo en la jaula por lo que su mirada se dirigía a ella – Al parecer la pequeña Sakura tenia sus propios planes para acabar con migo – empezó hacer que su ataque fuera mas fuerte haciendo que el retrocediera – creo que terminaran eliminándote a ti – lanzo un fuerte ataque que lo hizo volar y caer mas cerca de la jaula –

-¡yo no estaría tan seguro! – dijo poniéndose de pie – si logro encerarte ahí, acabare con tigo para siempre – regreso atacarlo en una fuerte arremetida, ahora era Kek quien retrocedía, pero no quitaba de su rostro la sonrisa burlona –

-parece que has mejorado, hermanito, pero no lo suficiente – con un ataque logro herirlo en un brazo, Shaoran tuvo que retroceder unos pasos a causa del dolor que le causo la herida, observo brotar de ella un poco de sangre pero en un instante logro sanarla –

-no lograras acabarme con eso – se dirigía a el nuevamente – ¡jamás te perdonare lo que hiciste! – dijo Shaoran –

-no espero que lo hagas, "DEBISTE QUEDARTE DONDE ESTABAS" – dijo furioso Kek mientras lo atacaba de nuevo –

-¡¡me encargare de eliminarte por completo!! – dijo Shaoran en un tono muy áspero que denotaba rencor –

-vaya ese no pareces ser tu, nunca me habías hablado así – lo atacaba mientras lo hacia retroceder, el ataque de Kek se volvía mas fuerte era como si cada vez cobrara mas fuerza, no podía con el – veremos si puedes regresar de nuevo – descargo gran cantidad de energía sobre el, Shaoran cayo fuertemente contra el suelo, trato de incorporarse un tanto aturdido, al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver la jaula de los augurios, y una angustia empezó a recorrerlo, pudo sentir la presencia de Kek frente a el así que lo miro fijamente – este es tu fin, ¡¡acabare con tigo para siempre!! – elevo su espada y se disponía a descargarla contra el –

-¡¡No lo harás!! – se detuvo al escuchar esa voz, giro su mirada hacia la persona había dicho esas palabras, y pudo ver en ese instante aparecer la figura de Sakura, que brillaba intensamente y caminaba lentamente hacia el, con el rostro serio – esto es algo entre tú y yo, o al menos eso es lo que yo creía – Kek rió sonoramente, al verla y se alejo de Shaoran, el rápidamente se puso de pie para estar alerta a cualquier movimiento –

-vaya, viniste a salvarlo – dijo en forma burlona –

-vine a eliminarte – dijo mirándolo fijamente, ella incremento su energía y un fuerte viento empezó a soplar por el lugar, creando algo parecido a lo que Kek había hecho –

-no te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo – dijo mientras se preparaba para atacarla, y ahora inicio una lucha contra ella, Shaoran se disponía ayudarla, pero un grupo muy grande de entes oscuros le cerraron el paso e iniciaron un ataque contra el

Kek mantenía su ataque contra Sakura ella había logrado reunir una gran cantidad de energía, y la libero contra el, pero el ataque no pareció afectarlo mucho, solo hizo que su sonrisa se incrementara

-que te parece ahora no puedes herirme, parece que me hiciste un favor al destruir mi cuerpo físico – ella reinicio su ataque con su espada –

-no te confíes – dijo determinada -

El resto de los seres de luz llegaron hasta donde se desarrollaba la batalla entre Sakura y Kek para ser recibidos por una lluvia de flechas que provenía de todos lados, lograron cubrirse con escudos y luego de eso un centenar de entes oscuros se abalanzaron sobre ellos para atacarlos.

-ha sido muy divertido el combatir con tigo, pero es hora de ponerle punto final – se alejo de ella – esta vez me encargare de acabar con los dos, la trampa que tendiste para mi, será tu perdición – sintió como la energía de el se incrementaba, el viento comenzaba a soplar nuevamente – ¡Dissolvenza!– dijo mientras desaparecía y la ventisca se hacia mas fuerte, comenzó a buscarlo pro todo el lugar pero no había rastro de el, dirigió su mirada hasta todos los que combatían al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta que el había desaparecido, todos estaban sumidos en su propia batalla, -¿Dónde estas? ¡Muéstrate! – pero el no parecía dispuesto aparecer, hasta que vio a Shaoran, la figura de Kek empezó aparecer poco a poco tras de el, mientas combatía contra varios entes oscuros, rápidamente se dirigió hasta ellos ya que estaban a una distancia considerable, corrió con todas su fuerzas para llegar, vio como sin decir nada Kek hundía su espada atravesando a Shaoran por la espalda –

-Ahh – dijo el mientras caía herido y sangrante los entes oscuros se disponían atacarlo cuando el estaba en el suelo pero Kek los detuvo y retrocedieron

-¡Shaoran! – dijo Sakura cuando estuvo cerca de ellos, el se puso de pie y lentamente su herida empezó a cerrarse hasta desaparecer por completo –

-primero terminare con tigo hermanito – dijo mientras incrementaba su energía para atacarlo – quiero que ella vea como mueres – la energía que reunía en sus manos hacia que pequeños rayos salieran de ellas, supo en ese momento que era lo que se proponía hacer, por lo que corrió con mas fuerza –

-no lograras acabar con migo – dijo Shaoran mientras también se disponía atacarlo con energía –

-me asegurare que ya no puedas sanarte ¡IRREPARES! – grito mientras descargaba un rayo contra el, estaban tan cerca que el no tendría tiempo de defenderse, menos de repelerlo, junto con el rayo el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente, elevando todo lo que podía por el aire, Shaoran cerro sus ojos mientras esperaba el rayo pero este jamás llego, seguía sintiendo la fuerza del viento pero no el ataque, abrió los ojos para ver frente a el a Sakura quien se interpuso entre el y el rayo recibiendo de lleno el ataque, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en el, era como si fuera atacada por cientos de centellas, que se clavaban en ella hasta que estas se incrustaron por completo en su cuerpo y cayo al suelo –

-¡Sakura! – dijo Shaoran mientras trataba de llegar a ella pero no lo conseguía, el viento seguía soplando con fuerza, era casi imposible mantenerse en pie, y este los arrastraba a ambos, la fuerza de la ventisca hizo que ella se detuviera en sus brazos, pero los seguía empujando con fuerza, Shaoran logro que se detuvieran justo a la entrada de la jaula de los augurios, todo sucedía tan rápidamente que apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para pensar, y con un ultimo esfuerzo conjuro un hechizo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza trato de colocarse detrás de Shaoran lo cual era difícil debido al viento y a que el no se lo permita – ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – grito –

-CONFÍA EN MI – dijo ella sin detenerse en lo que hacia – ¡¡CEFIRO RETOR!! – grito sin darle tiempo a decir mas, y ella provoco una ventisca parecida a la de Kek, haciendo que el se apartara del lugar impulsado por la fuerza del viento y su propia energía, pero el choque de esta con la de Kek hizo que estas se revirtieran lanzándola por los aires como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, al igual que a Kek

El impacto con el que había caído fue tan fuerte que le tomo un tiempo reaccionar para darse cuenta en donde estaba, se incorporo lentamente

-¡SAKURA SAL DE AHÍ! – Escucho el grito de Shaoran, y sacudiendo su cabeza observo que se encontraba dentro de la jaula de los augurios, se puso de pie rápidamente para salir pero antes que lo consiguiera la puerta de esta se cerraba encerrándola, escucho la carcajada de Kek que resonaba por todo el lugar, y lo vio frente a ella –

-parece que tendrás el mismo final que tu madre – dijo burlonamente, ella lo miraba fijamente, aun no podía creer lo que pasaba, había caído en su propia trampa, acabaría convirtiéndose en mortal como le paso a su madre, una desesperación empezó a invadirla, no podía acabar así, no podía darle el gusto de verla derrotada – morirás igual que Nadeshiko – se disponía a enterrar su espada en ella cuando una bola de energía lo aparto –

-¡¡eso jamás!! – dijo Shaoran, y al parecer sus gritos había llamado la atención de todos ya que se habían detenido en su pelea y se dirigían hasta ellos, Fuyitaka sintió como se oprimía su corazón cuando la vio encerrada en esa jaula, no podía permitir que ella tuviera el mismo destino que Nadeshiko, no la perdería a ella también – yo la sacare de ahí – dijo Shaoran mientras de nuevo iniciaba una batalla contra el –

Fuyitaka y Toya se dirigían a la jaula para liberar a Sakura, al menos ahora sabían el método para hacerlo, ella no había permanecido mucho tiempo ahí era posible que no se viera afectada si la liberaban rápidamente, pero sus intensiones fueron claramente leídas por Kek, quien a pesar de mantener una batalla contra Shaoran pudo dar la orden a sus hombres que no les permitieran llegar a ella.

-¡¡no dejen que se acerquen a la jaula!! – dijo mientras seguía con su combate, los entes oscuros rápidamente obedecieron y bloquearon su paso, pero ellos estaban decididos a llegar a ella, cosa que no era fácil cada vez que acababan con uno de ellos parecía que se multiplicaban, no comprendían de donde podía surgir tantos. No seria fácil llegar a Sakura, quien por su lado intentaba buscar una manera de salir de ahí.

Trato de transformar su llave pero esta no respondía, parecía estar muerta, era lógico que no lograra utilizarla mientras estuviera encerrada, debía salir rápidamente antes de perder sus dones, ya que su inmortalidad era evidente que se vería afectada

-¡maldita sea! – dijo Sakura mientras trataba de reunir energía para descargarla contra la Jaula pero no lo conseguía, de un momento a otro empezó a sentirse mas débil, sentía que sus piernas no la sostenían, llevo sus manos a su cabeza como si esta le provocaba un gran dolor, callo de rodillas y apoyo su cabeza contra el suelo sin quitar sus manos, miles de imágenes empezaban a correr por su mente, pudo ver de nuevo la escena de la muerte de su madre, como si la estuviera viviendo, podía ver su cuerpo inerte manchado de sangre, luego de eso mas imágenes llegaron a ella esta vez la que yacía inerte y cubierta de sangre era ella misma, podía ver a Kek frente a ella con esa sonrisa de triunfo que le desagradaba, por mas que lo intentaba las imágenes no dejaban de llegar, la jaula empezó a brillar intensamente, como si el poder que absorbía fuera demasiado para ella – ¡NO! ¡ESO NO PASARA! – grito desesperada al ver las imágenes en su cabeza –

Haciendo un conjuro de Explosie Fuyitaka logro librarse de sus atacantes y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Sakura pero un nuevo grupo de entes lo atacaron, lo mejor para librarse de ellos era acabar con Kek, si el no estaba no podría controlarlos, noto como Eriol y Toya lograban librarse de ellos, y habían pensado en lo mismo que el, ya que se dirigían hasta donde Kek luchaba contra Shaoran, dirigió su mirada a Evan que combatía cerca de el, y realizando un nuevo conjuro alejo a los entes con los que el combatía. Evan lo miro sin comprender bien lo que había hecho.

-yo tratare de ayudar a Shaoran a detenerlo tu saca a Sakura de la jaula, lo antes posible – dio la orden a Evan que pareció dudar un momento hasta que dirigió su mirada a Sakura quien permanecía de rodillas con su cabeza pegada al suelo y sujetándosela como si le doliera mucho –

-entendido – dijo y sin mas se puso en marcha para llegar a ella, Yue le ayudo a quitarse del camino a todos los entes que se le cruzaran, debían libérala cuanto antes o seria demasiado tarde, llego junto a ella y se disponía a tratar de abrir la puerta, pero Sakura pudo notarlo –

-¡¡NO LA TOQUES!! – le grito haciendo que el se detuviera, reuniendo fuerzas logro verlo a la cara – tienes que abrirla con tu llave – el transformo su espada de nuevo en dije e hizo que este se dirigiera por si solo hasta la cerradura de la jaula logrando abrirla, Sakura salio de ahí trastabillando por lo que el la detuvo y le servio de apoyo –

-gracias – dijo viéndolo a la cara, se notaba que estaba débil el estar ahí aunque haya sido un momento la había afectado, se notaba que ahora ella era mortal, dirigió su mirada hasta donde se llevaba acabo el combare – Shaoran, debemos ayudarlo – dijo preocupada –

-no creo que sea prudente que usted vaya – dijo Evan en tono de preocupación

-no voy a dejarlo solo, no podrá con Kek – se separo de el, y empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos, vio como su padre al igual que Toya y Eriol preparaban un ataque, necesitaban un poco de tiempo para terminarlo y debía asegurarse de dárselos, apresuro su paso para llegar, daba la impresión de haber recobrado su fuerzas, Evan la seguía de cerca, llego cerca de ellos justo en el momento que Kek hacia caer a Shaoran y se disponía a traspasarlo con la espada.

-¡¡ahora acabare con tigo por completo!! – dijo Kek dispuesto a dar el golpe, pero una espada evito que lo hiciera, observo que esta era sostenida por Sakura y no pudo evitar sonreír triunfante – con que lograste salir de la jaula – pero no creo que puedas conservar tu vida – se coloco frente a ella y acumulando energía en su mano la descargo en su contra, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para cubrirse con sus brazos pero no pudo evadirla, por lo que el ataque la elevo bastante lejos de donde estaban e hizo que cayera contra una enorme roca, golpeándose fuertemente, Shaoran se puso de pie dispuesto atacar a Kek, pero este desapareció de nuevo frente a el

Kek llego de nuevo frente a ella, por lo que trato de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, pero el golpe que se dio la había afectado, además había perdido mucha energía, era evidente que ahora era mortal

–no tiene caso, no podrás con migo – dijo el al ver que ella se disponía atacarlo con una arma ordinaria, no podía usar mas su llave si ya no era un ser de luz –

-eso no importa, si voy a morir… lo haré luchando – dijo determinada –

-valdrá la pena que termines así –

-valdrá la pena, si los demás logran acabar con tigo – había rabia en sus palabras –

-eso no lo verán tus ojos – dijo mientras la atacaba con fuerza, Sakura podía contener sus ataques pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para acumular energía solo contaba con su capacidad con la espada, y Kek se aprovecho de eso, reunió energía y la descargo contra ella, trato de evadirla y el utilizo ese instante para herirla en un costado, al sentirlo ella trato de alejarse y llevo su mano hasta su herida, no había sido muy profunda pero en su estado eso era algo que la afectaría – ya no eres tan hábil ahora que eres mortal, creo que no deberías seguir con esto –

-haría cualquier cosa por ver el planeta libre de un ser como tu – su respiración se volvía agitada, no podía curar sus heridas, ya no era un ser inmortal, y ya que nunca había sentido el dolor de esa forma se veía mas afectada cada vez estaba mas débil –

-parece que tus fuerzas te han abandonado – tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro – ya no eres rival para mi – dijo con desprecio – Sakura lo amenazo con su espada, aunque sabia que no podía hacer mucho – eres un miserable mortal, te convertiste en lo que nunca quisiste ser – nuevamente empezó atacarla con su espada, y cada vez le costaba mas trabajo evadirlo, el dolor que sentía por los golpes y la herida que había recibido hacían mas difícil el lograr contar las fuerzas necesarias para atacarlo. En un giro de el no logro completar su defensa y la hirió en un brazo –

-Ahhh – exclamo un grito de dolor al tiempo que soltaba su espada y por inercia llevaba su mano hasta su herida, mientras lo veía acercarse a ella amenazante, se sentía agotada su respiración era acelerada, pero en su mirada el desprecio por el permanecía en sus ojos –

-acabare con tigo como lo hice con tu madre –

Shaoran trataba por todos lo medios de llegar hasta ella pero las decenas de entes oscuros que lo atacaban se lo impedían, por muchos intentos que hiciera no lograba deshacerse de ellos, y veía como cada vez Sakura tenia mas problemas para enfrentarse a Kek. Cansado de combatir con ellos sin resultado, hizo que su furia se incrementara, no podía permitir que Kek la hiriera ella ya no era inmortal si recibía un daño muy grave podría tener consecuencias fatales.

-¡APARTENSE! ¡DEJENME PASAR! – dijo furioso, mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de energía que los hizo volar lejos de el, cuando se vio libre de ellos corrió rápidamente en dirección de ella, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar sintió como una flecha lo atravesaba en el pecho haciéndolo caer, sin pensar siquiera en el dolor de la herida arranco la flecha de su cuerpo, cuando vio un nuevo ataque de ellas venir, rápidamente coloco un escudo para cubrirse y seguir con su camino.

Kek había arrinconado a Sakura, no tenia escapatoria, se acercaba a ella lentamente como un depredador que asecha a su presa, Sakura se agacho para recoger su espada pero con herida en su brazo le era muy difícil sostenerla, por lo que la tomo con amabas manos y espero a que se acercara . Pero Kek la ataco de nuevo haciendo que nuevo soltara su arma

-este es tu fin mi querida Sakura – dijo cuando logro desarmarla, y la tenia a su merced, habiéndola arrinconado contra una enerote roca que se encontraba en la colina – luego sigue mi hermano, sabes que no me gusta dejar cosas inconclusas –

-se que va a llegar el día en que los seres de luz se verán libres de ti…. no lograras salirte con la tuya – dijo agitada y mirándolo con desprecio –

-yo creo que si, y tu cabeza será la primera que rodara – sin decir mas hundió su espada con fuerzas en el estomago de ella, Sakura ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un momento sintió el frío acero atravesar su cuerpo, y sintió la mirada fija de Kek en su rostro, como si esperara ver el gesto que tendría al herirla.

Sintió un estremeciendo recorrerla, no pudo evitar el recordar como su madre había pasado por lo mismo, ella no podía terminar igual, no podía darle el gusto de verla morir, pero el sentir la espada incrustada en su ser, era la prueba fehaciente que el había conseguido convertirla en mortal.

-NO…. Sakura – dijo Shaoran quien aun estaba a cierta distancia de ellos, pero aun así alcanzo a ver la expresión de ella cuando la atravesó la espada, apresuro su paso para llegar a ella, pero era como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, sentía que por más que corría no lograba llegar

-te dije que acabarías como tu madre – la miro a los ojos y a pesar del evidente dolor que le provocaba la herida estos reflejaban orgullo, no había rastro de lágrimas en ellos sino mas bien de odio –

-esto… no es el fin… te lo aseguro – dijo con determinación a lo que el se limito a sonreír en forma burlona y hundió mas la espada en ella, Sakura no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor. Kek saco la espada de su cuerpo, retrocediendo unos pasos, observando como su túnica blanca empezaba a teñirse con sangre, Sakura llevo una de sus manos hasta su herida para cubrirla mientras con la otra trataba de sostenerse para no caer, pero era algo que no parecía conseguir, podía ver el rostro de satisfacción de el, y eso la enfurecía mas, ese no podía ser su fin, como por inercia dirigió su mirada hasta su herida y aparto su mano, para ver correr la sangre, observo su mano cubierta por el liquido rojo, que ahora cubría sus ropas, sentía como si la respiración empezara a faltarle, su respiración se volvía mas agitada, observo a su alrededor y sintió que todo frente a ella giraba, abrió su boca para tratar de respirar bocanada de aire, hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse y empezó a caer lentamente.

Lo último que vio era la figura de Kek diciendo cosas que no alcanzo a comprender, se disponía acertarle el golpe final, así que lo esperaba dignamente, pero este nunca llego, pudo ver una bola de energía apartándolo de ella.

Shaoran llego hasta el lugar, luego de atacar a Kek, empezó a reunir toda su energía en sus manos, estaba concentrando su poder para asestar un golpe definitivo, a el se había su mano Evan quien hacia lo mismo

-esta es nuestra pelea – dijo Evan colocándose a su lado –

-debe ser nuestra la victoria – dijo Shaoran –

Por su parte Kek lograba de nuevo formar un tornado, esta vez mas fuerte que el anterior, hizo incluso que varios seres de luz y entes oscuros, se elevaran por los aires, el resto logro asirse a algo para evitarlo, Shaoran y Evan trataban de permanecer en su sitio protegiendo a Sakura cuando ambos habían logrado reunir la cantidad de poder necesaria para el ataque, la desataron de golpe

-EXPLOSIE – dijeron a la vez y de sus manos también salio una ventisca contrarrestando la de Kek, el ataque era como un choque de energías que hacia que rayos recorrieran todo el lugar, Fuyitaka también llego al lugar y les ayudo a contener el ataque, ya que estaban teniendo problemas para hacerlo, Toya y Eriol lo atacaban desde otro ángulo, habían estado reuniendo su energía para crear una barrera y evitar que Kek siguiera utilizando ese conjuro, en su intento descuidaron a Sakura que era la que se había llevado la peor parte –

-¡¡Shaoran llévatela de aquí!! – le dijo Fuyitaka con dificulta, el lo observo sin comprender bien a lo que se refería – llévate a Sakura –

-porque dice eso, como que llevármela de aquí, ¿adonde? – dijo desconcertado por la petición en esos momentos –

-¡¡a cualquier lugar donde Kek no pueda encontrarla por ahora!! Su único objetivo es matarla –

-no voy a dejarlos solos – replico –

-¡¡el conjuro lo detendrá un momento, estaremos bien!! ¡Vete! – dijo Evan, el observo hacia donde ella se encontraba al parecer estaba inconciente, y se veía muy débil –

-¡haz lo que Evan dice! ¡Sácala de aquí! lo importante ahora es Sakura – dijo Fuyitaka y supo que eso no era una petición – llévatela a un lugar seguro ¡¡ahora!! – dijo mas furioso, por lo que el termino de liberar la energía que le quedaba haciendo que lograran detener la ventisca, y corrió rápidamente hasta donde ella estaba, levanto su cabeza y se dispuso a cargarla, por el movimiento ella se despertó –

-Sakura… – dijo suavemente, ella se limito a formar una tenue sonrisa y mirarlo –

-lo… siento… – dijo débilmente y perdió el conocimiento, sin perder mas tiempo el corrió hasta donde estaba el unicornio de Sakura, el parecía estar muy asustado, pero Shaoran se acerco a y trato de subir a Sakura –

-se que tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien pero necesito que me ayudes – trato de tranquilizar al animal y al hacerlo lo monto, afirmo a Sakura para que no se cayera, rompió parte de la túnica de el para colocarla en su herida evitando que perdiera mas sangre, luego de eso emprendieron galope, y el animal alzo el vuelo –

Luego de un rato de viaje llegaron hasta las orilla del mar, el unicornio descendió y Shaoran bajo a Sakura, la tomo en brazos y empezó a caminar hasta los restos de una vieja casa, se notaba que había estado abandonada por mucho tiempo, recorrió el lugar con la vista,

-creo que aquí estaremos a salvo por el momento –– la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones, la coloco sobre la cama y la miro fijamente, su respiración era muy agitada y podía sentir como su energía se debilitaba cada vez mas, aparto los mechones de su cara y se dispuso a buscar artículos para sanarla

Logro limpiar sus heridas y vendarlas, pero no parecía ser suficiente, trato de detener la hemorragia, no estaba muy seguro como llevar a cabo un conjuro de sanación, por lo que no podía ayudarla con eso, además que ella había recibido el ataque del irrepares por lo que tendrían que quitar ese hechizo para lograr sanarla, solo esperaba que no tardaran demasiado en llegar, se veía que ella no estaba bien. Limpiaba el sudor de su frente con un paño cuando ella empezó abrir los ojos lentamente

- ¿Dónde… estamos? – dijo con dificultad –

-en mi casa, o lo que queda de ella – le dijo el forzando una sonrisa, ella presto mas atención al lugar y escucho un ruido que la tranquilizo, así que le sonrió –

-ese es el océano – su voz no sonaba como siempre esta vez era como si le faltara fuerza, nunca la había visto así, ella siempre había sido muy enérgica, verla en ese estado le partía el corazón, pero no podía demostrarle su temor, el debía ser su soporte en esos instantes –

-si, estamos del otro lado del planeta, tu corcel es muy rápido – trato de ampliar su sonrisa, pero ella pudo ver a través de sus ojos la preocupación que albergaban –

-¿Qué paso? –

-todo esta bien, no debes esforzarte, tienes que descansar – ella asintió y cerro los ojos –

-ser mortal…. es doloroso…. Jamás… imagine que terminaría así – podía sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta, sentía escapar sus fuerzas –

-no digas eso esto no es el final, el maestro vendrá y te curara – dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero supo por la expresión de ella que no lo había conseguido –

-no es que sea pesimista pero…. siento que mi vida se escapa… –

-te recuperaras – la interrumpió – solo debes descansar – pudo notar el temor en sus palabras, la idea de perderla era algo que lo enloquecía, no podía estar preparado para algo así, ella no podía morir, una mezcla de ira y miedo se adueñaba de el – cierra los ojos y… – dijo dulcemente, no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de su estado – trata de dormir un rato, todo va a estar bien – ella asintió y se quedo dormida, Shaoran la abrazo y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos – Todo va a estar bien – se dijo a si mismo, aunque esa opresión en su pecho le dijera lo contrario

---------------- -------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------ -------------- ----------------------

El resto de los seres de luz habían atacado a Kek con todas sus fuerzas, pero de un momento a otro su presencia había desaparecido del lugar, nuevamente había huido y no tenia idea de donde estaba, temiendo que tratara de rematar a Sakura empezaron a buscar la presencia de Shaoran para ubicarlos, cuando lo hicieron rápidamente se dirigieron a ellos, tenían que llegar cuanto antes, sabían que el estado de ella no era el mejor y su vida estaba en riesgo. Un grupo de ellos montaron en unicornios y emprendieron camino hasta donde se encontraban, Fuyitaka estaba entre ellos y una angustia recorría todo su ser, no podía perder a su hija como había perdido a la mujer que amaba, no podía pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar, vieron la figura de Shaoran esperándolos en la entrada de la casa, su semblante era serio, casi sombrío, Fuyitaka y el maestro se acercaron a el con temor, reflejado en sus ojos.

-¿Dónde esta Sakura? – pregunto Fuyitaka –

-adentro – dijo seriamente – no he podido hacer mayor cosa por ella, no se que hacer – el maestro se apresuro a entrar hasta donde ella estaba, cuando llego, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, esa no parecía ser la Sakura que todos conocían, se acerco a ella para tratar de examinarla y quitar de ella el conjuro del irrepares, pero no iba a ser nada fácil, era muy fuerte, y ella estaba demasiado débil como para combatirlo, los conjuros de sanación no funcionarían mientras tuviera ese hechizo.

Shaoran, Fuyitaka y Toya se habían reunido en la puesta de la habitación, el resto de ellos estaba en la sala sumamente preocupados, Eriol y Evan eran la evidencia de ello, Eriol principalmente se sentía responsable de eso, jamás debió hacerle caso, sabia que era un plan arriesgado, y ahora ella podría morir y todo por su causa. Mientras el maestro trataba de retirar el hechizo Sakura se despertó, por el dolor de sus heridas y lo miro

-Ma… maestro – dijo suavemente, mientras su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía – todo lo que haga seria inútil ¿cierto? – Pregunto mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza – no lograra sanarme –

-confía en mi Sakura haré todo por ayudarte – ella trato de sonreír, pero de nuevo el dolor se hizo presente en sus gestos. No pudiendo soportarlo mas Shaoran se alejo de la puerta y salio de la casa, seguido por Eriol. Empezó a pasearse por todo el lugar, mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro en signo de desesperación, podía notar el desasosiego en el

-no soporto verla sufrir de esa forma, no lo soporto, es como si yo también estuviera muriendo – dijo contra los dientes mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños -

-todos estamos así Shaoran – dijo Eriol acercándose a el – sentir esta impotencia es horrible, ahora entiendo como se sentía Sakura cuando murió su madre, de que sirve ser inmortal si no puedes salvar la vida de alguien a quien amas – dijo el también tratando de contener el llanto –

-no me importa si soy inmortal o no, dejaría todo eso por pasar un día más a su lado – las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, por lo que se alejo de Eriol y miro el mar frente a el, la luna estaba llena, y pronto daría paso al sol, era lo hora mas oscura de la madrugada, siempre le había parecido, hermoso contemplar la luna llena pero ahora eso era diferente – me aterra pensar que talvez cuando el sol brille mañana ella ya no este – dijo mientras limpia las lagrimas que había escapado de sus ojos – un temor muy grande crece en mi, como si me dijeran que esta es la despedida – se giro hacia el y lo miro de frente – ¿Qué voy hacer sin ella? – Eriol no se sintió capaz de responderle, el tampoco sabia que seria de el sin ella, Sakura siempre había estado presente en su vida, habían sido hermanos, siempre supieron lo que el otro pasaba, y ahora ella se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, y si lograba salir airosa, le esperaba una vida como mortal, como reaccionaria ante esa circunstancia.

Un rato después el maestro salía de la casa con mal semblante, se notaba un tanto agotado, era evidente que había utilizado mucha de su energía para sanarla pero no daba resultado, todos permanecían despiertos en espera de lo inevitable, pero era como si ella se negara a rendirse, y eso les daba esperanzas. Shaoran entro de nuevo a la habitación sentándose en una silla junto a ella para tomar su mano y besarla tiernamente, su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus manos frías, incluso sus labios estaban resecos, era como si la vida se le estuvieran yendo. Vio como ella empezaba a moverse y abría sus ojos

Si es verdad que hay algo más

yo te esperaré.

Necesito descansar,

tu amor me llevaré.

Me voy hacia un lugar

donde el tiempo es una ilusión,

la brisa es de color,

la voz música, y el sol es de algodón.

-hola ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto tratando de sonar sereno –

-débil – dijo tratando de sonreír – estuve soñando, hace mucho que no lo hacia, soñé con nosotros cuando aun éramos niños… parece que fue ayer cuando viajábamos hasta Zorba, podía sentir la brisa, mirar el cielo, un hermoso atardecer, y ahora todo se ve… lejano – no pudo evitar que su voz sonara quebrada y que en sus ojos empezaran acumularse lagrimas –

-lo viviremos de nuevo – dijo tratando de darle aliento a ella como a si mismo – recuerdas que te prometí que iríamos de nuevo cuando todo terminara, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, iremos de nuevo a Zorba, sin preocupaciones, solo para vivir nuestro amor, tu yo estaremos juntos para siempre –

-quisiera creer que así será – su voz sonaba apagada, algo que nunca había escuchado –hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho, pero… - cerro sus ojos y trago en seco – era difícil hacerlo, no lograba que las palabras salieran de mi boca –

-lo que sea puede espera, no debes esforzarte –

-ya no puede espera, si no digo ahora, talvez nunca lo haga – se detuvo y lo miro fijamente, con esfuerzo logro levantar su mano y acariciar su rostro, mientras lo veía tiernamente, suspiro profundamente como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas – ¡Te amo! – dijo sin mas con una sonrisa en sus labios, a lo que el la miro como si no creyera lo que decía – Siempre te he amado – sin que pudiera evitarlo lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, al verlo se sintió un inútil al no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, y las lagrimas empezaron también a surcar su rostro, ella trato de limpiarlas torpemente – Perdóname por decírtelo hasta ahora, y en estas circunstancias, pero te amo, eres todo lo que he amado siempre, pero no podía decirlo, no se porque – su voz era entrecortada, y las lagrimas no dejaban de surcar su rostro, el acaricio sus mejilla y las limpio, no recordaba nunca haberla visto derramar una sola lagrima, esa imagen era algo que lo torturaba, porque sabia que con eso, ella doblegaba su orgullo por completo – ahora siento que esas palabras ya no me pesan, no era tan complicado decirlo – su sonrisa se amplio – te amo, te amo Shaoran –

-yo también te amo – tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza – es por eso que no puedes rendirte, debes luchar, no puedes dejarme –

-conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso, mi vida no habría sido la misma sin ti – un gesto de dolo apareció en su rostro –

-tranquila, lo mejor por ahora es que descanses –

-descansar – dijo en forma de suspiro – si creo necesito descansar… de todo… no importa donde este Shaoran, tu amor estará siempre con migo – el negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su rostro uniendo sus frentes y manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si con eso lograra contener las lagrimas –

-no me hagas esto – dijo entre dientes –

-se que talvez ya no escuches mi voz, y mi cuerpo no este, pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré en alguna parte, cada vez que le hables alguien de mi, yo estaré ahí con tigo siempre que me recuerdes –

-Sakura no lo hagas, no me hagas esto, no te despidas – dijo mientras apretaba su mano con mas fuerza –

-quiero que seas feliz, si encuentras a una persona que pueda brindarte todo el amor que yo me negué a darte, y ahora que lo deseo no podré, no dudes en aceptarla, si alguna vez regreso seré feliz si veo que vuelves a sonreír –

-no, yo jamás podría amar a alguien que no seas tu, entiendes – se separo de ella para verla a los ojos – solo soy capaz de amarte a ti, así que no vas a rendirte, no puedes dejar de luchar, tu siempre has sido muy valiente y fuerte, saldrás de esto – pudo ver las lagrimas correr por su rostro por lo que de nuevo trato de limpiarlas –

-no llores, no quiero que la última imagen que tenga de ti sean tus lágrimas, quiero ver esa sonrisa que siempre me cautivo –

Atravesaré la luz

en forma de eternidad,

mi voz se silenciará,

mi cuerpo será el ayer.

En gotas de alma voy

navegando hacia el final,

no dudes que al mirar

hacia tu interior, me podrás hallar.

-perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa, yo debí ser capaz de protegerte, cuidarte era mi responsabilidad, todo es mi culpa –

-eso no es cierto – replico – nada de esto es tu culpa, las cosas tenían que pasar así, no tienes nada que recriminarte, aun tienes mucho por lo que vivir –

-si tu no estas con migo ya nada tiene sentido –

-claro que si, se que serás un gran rey o un gran jerarca si decides quedarte – trataba de sonreírle mientras le hablaba, ignorando el dolor que sentía, no quería preocuparlo mas –

-si en ninguna de las posibilidades estas tu, ya nada me importa – se sintió mal al escucharlo decir eso, no recordaba haberlo visto así, el era muy optimista, no se rendía fácilmente y ella lo sabia muy bien, había luchado por que estuvieran juntos mas que nadie, y jamás pudo hacerlo feliz, todo lo contrario, complico su vida y lo lastimaba con su rechazo y ahora con su sufrimiento, hacia que el también padeciera –

-lamento ser siempre la causante de tu dolor y sufrimiento, parece que es lo único que logro hacer, causarte sufrimiento… –

-no, claro que no, a tu lado he vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida, soy feliz estando con tigo – le sonrió y ella respondió igual –

-sabes algo, lo único que puedo reprocharme es no haber aprovechado mas el tiempo que estuve con tigo, fui muy tonta al negarme a decirte por tanto tiempo lo que sentía, a vivir lo que sentía, debí decirte que te quería mucho antes – el trato de sonreír mas –

-de alguna manera yo siempre lo supe, se que estaremos juntos lo se, yo no seria el mismo sin ti, no podría vivir sin ti –

-lo lograras, con el tiempo dejaras atrás los recuerdos, solo no me olvides – dijo como si fuera una orden –

-eso jamás pasara –

-mi llave, ya no funcionara – dijo mientras le entregaba el dije – quiero que la conserves como un recuerdo – el la tomo y la apretó con fuerza – es lo que quedara de lo que fui – lo miro fijamente a los ojos, no estaba ese brillo característico en ellos – quiero ver tus ojos brillar como antes, sabes que aun sin mi puedes y debes luchar, haz que el haberte encontrado valga la pena, que dar mi vida en tu honor tenga sus frutos – suspiro se sentía muy cansada, sus parpados empezaban a pesarle, por lo que cerro sus ojos – quiero que vivas cada día y que seas feliz, yo voy a estar bien, estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, sin importar lo que pase – su voz ahora era como un susurro –

-Sakura…. Sakura… – dijo el tratando de reanimarla, pero ella parecía ya no reaccionar, su respiración se estaba volviendo muy pausada –

-te… amo… nunca lo olvides – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes que ella desfalleciera –

-Sakura…. – se acerco a ella con temor –

-esta agotada muchacho – escucho la voz del maestro que entraba a la habitación dispuesto a seguir tratando de quitar el hechizo – déjala descansar – Shaoran se aparto de su lado y se acerco a el –

-no quiero perderla maestro, no quiero – dijo con pesar –

-eso es algo que nosotros no podemos decidir –

-tiene que ayudarla maestro, no puede dejarla morir –

-ya no se que mas hacer, ese hechizo… - se dirigió a ella – en sus condiciones no lograra…

-no lo diga, aun quiero guardar una esperanza – salio de la habitación a paso presuroso, por su mente no podía pasar la idea de que muriera, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella –

Cuando tu tiempo se va

es hora de marchar.

Prepara tu viaje bien,

no tengas miedo y vé.

No llores más por mí,

siempre estoy cerca de ti.

Te esperaré en la luz,

allí donde no, no existe el dolor.

El día despuntaba en el horizonte, pero no se sentía como siempre, una atmósfera de pesadumbre cubría todo el planeta, Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, dirigió su mirada hasta la ventana por la que se distinguía el inicio de un nuevo día, pero para ella ese amanecer representaba todo menos un inicio, había algo en el ambiente que le decía que talvez no vería ese escenario en mucho tiempo.

-un lindo amanecer – dijo el maestro al notar la forma nostálgica en que veía la el horizonte –

-no tanto maestro – dijo débilmente –

-¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto acercándose, Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el y suspiro profundamente –

-débil, mas débil que ayer pero aun necesito reunir las fuerzas necesarias, aun no es el momento, debo resistir un poco mas – regreso su mirada al horizonte y vio como el viento empezaba a soplar cada vez con mas fuerza – el viento esta soplando muy fuerte, como si trajera tempestad – su rostro empezó a tornarse en angustia al ver como este arreciaba mas, las nubes empezaban a tener formas extrañas, de pronto se hizo presente la presencia de Kek, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse – el esta aquí – dijo angustiada y trato de incorporarse, el maestro se acerco a ella y la obligo a permanecer recostada –

-Sakura tranquila, no debes exaltarte – dijo con en forma de orden –

-el esta aquí maestro – dijo mas angustiada, pero el esfuerzo hizo que sus heridas dolieran de nuevo y su rostro lo reflejo, llevo su mano hasta su estomago, y se recostó, su respiración empezaba a tornarse agitada –

-tranquila quédate aquí, no intentes levantarte, no podemos sanar tus heridas, debes permanecer tranquila, yo voy a ver que sucede – el maestro salio de la habitación, permaneció quieta por un momento, pero apenas sintió que el dolor pasaba, haciendo muchos esfuerzos trato de incorporarse, se reflejaba el dolor en cada paso que daba, sosteniéndose de lo que pudiera empezó a caminar hasta la salida de la casa, el viento aun soplaba con fuerza, lo que dificultaba mas su andar –

-todo deber terminar, y voy a encargarme de ello – se dijo así misma infundiéndose fuerza para seguir –

Con mucho esfuerzo Llego hasta la salida y pudo ver a Shaoran combatiendo contra el espectro de Kek, se notaba la furia y rabia en cada golpe que el repartía, no recordaba haberlo visto tan molesto en toda su vida, no quería que el cayera en lo mismo que ella y que la ira y la venganza dominaran sus sentidos y lo hicieran atacar, ahora que ella estaba mal herida el era el único que podía gobernar en la esfera celeste, no podía dejar que muriera. Con un poco mas de fuerza logro salir de la casa y trato de acercarse a ellos. Pudo ver al resto de seres de luz combatiendo contra una especie de entes oscuros, pero estos, tenia la misma forma espectral de Kek y su fuerza se había incrementado, ya no podían derrotarlos al cortarles la cabeza, por lo que tenían mas dificultadas para enfrentarse a ellos. Nadie parecía notar su presencia.

-¡Maldito! Voy acabar con tigo para siempre – dijo Shaoran mientras seguía atacándolo con fuerza –

-no creo que eso sea posible, siempre que lo has intentado, pierdes la batalla – dijo en tono de burla – y esta vez no será la excepción – arremetió mas contra el hasta hacerlo caer, y pareció ser hasta ese instante que noto la presencia de Sakura, quien se mantenía en pie haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se alejo rápidamente de donde combatía con Shaoran para llegar frente a ella –

-Vaya, vaya Sakura, Jamás imagine que te vería en ese estado, tan deplorable – dijo con desprecio –

-yo tampoco – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero aun tengo una cuenta pendiente con tigo – se notaba que estaba agotada pero eso no disminuía sus ganas de retarlo – así que no te daré el gusto de verme morir – dijo determinada, el rió a carcajadas –

-a no, ¿y que harás? – dijo sarcásticamente, a lo que ella sonrió en la misma forma –

-lo único que me queda por hacer – con lo ultimo de su energía que le quedaba empezó a formar un escudo, pero para sorpresa de todos no lo coloco para protección propia, este empezó hacerse mas grande hasta que cubrió por completo a todos los seres de luz que estaban ahí, dejando fuera de el solamente a ella y a Kek –

Shaoran empezó a caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba seguido de Fuyitaka y Toya, pero pronto choco contra el escudo, rápidamente se puso en pie y trato de traspasarlo pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

-Sakura - ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto entre furioso y preocupado –

-es un escudo – dijo Fuyitaka preocupado – hija que vas hacer, retira este escudo – dijo golpeando contra el como si con eso pudiera romperlo –

-Sakura no escuchaste quita este escudo – dijo Toya haciendo lo mismo que su padre –

-crees que podrás protegerlos con eso – dijo Kek burlonamente –

-será suficiente – dijo simplemente, junto sus manos, retrocediendo unos paso hasta llegar cerca de la orilla del mar –

-¿y que vas a pelear en esas condiciones? – siguió burlándose de ella mientras caminaba los mismo pasos de ella, haciendo que el viento soplara con mas fuerza –

-no – dijo viéndolo fijamente – no tengo fuerzas para pelear, pero si la energía suficiente para un ultimo conjuro –

-quiero ver lo que vas hacer – ella cerro sus ojos y como si hasta entonces su energía hubiera estado oculta la libero de golpe, no era tan poderosa como antes, pero aun así, tenia mucho poder para lo que podría utilizarlo, Kek se acerco a ella dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza –

-Sakura ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo el maestro, al comprende que era lo que ella podía estar pensando hacer – prometiste que nunca lo harías – ella abrió los ojos y los dirigió a ellos que seguían insistiendo en que quitara el escudo y no hiciera nada, pero no escucharía a ninguno de sus ruegos, eso era algo que tenia que hacer o no estaría tranquila nunca –

-lo siento maestro – dijo dirigiendo una ultima mirada a ella – pero tendré que faltar a mi promesa – cerro sus ojo nuevamente y libero el resto de su energía haciendo que pareciera que a sus pies se iniciara un viento fuerte este levantaba sus ropas y cabellos, lentamente comenzó a separar sus manos, observaron como nuevamente sus ropas se manchaban de sangre, sus heridas no habían sanado y con ese despliegue de energía solo lograba hacerlas mas profundas, deteriorando mas su cuerpo –

-Sakura detente no lo hagas – dijo el maestro, pero ella presto oídos sordos a su petición y siguió con lo que hacia, cuando hubo terminado de extender sus manos fijo su mirada en Kek que se había visto frenado en su ataque por la energía que ella había empezado a emitir y en su rostro se vislumbro la preocupación al sentir el tipo de conjuro que ella convocaba –

-¡¡INFINITE ABYSS!! – Grito y en ese momento todo el viento empezó a dirigirse hasta donde Kek se encontraba y frente a ella empezó a formarse un pequeño agujero negro, el cual se extendía poco a poco guiado por sus manos –

-¡¿Qué haces acaso estas loca?! Sabes lo que pasara – dijo Kek preocupado, pero ella se limito a sonreír –

-claro que lo se – dijo y fue entonces que el agujero se hizo mas grande y la fuerza del viento empezó atraer todo hacia el, excepto lo que estaba dentro del escudo, todo lo demás era absorbido, kek empezó a ser arrastrado hasta el, por mucho que se resistía no lograba asirse a nada, el poder del abismo era mas grande de lo que imaginaba –

-¡SI SOY ABSORBIDO, TUE TE IRAS CON MIGO!– dijo el haciendo que el viento soplara contra ella y también se viera arrastrada hacia el agujero –

-¡¡correré ese riesgo!! – dijo determinada, y noto como el trataba de formar un escudo para protegerse – así hagas mil escudos, no escaparas – dijo haciendo que la fuerza del abismo fuera mas grande –

-¡¡SAKURA YA BASTA!! – dijo Shaoran quien trataba de romper ese escudo a como diera lugar –

-¡¡¡Sakura detente, no lo hagas!!! ¡¡Serás absorbida por ese abismo!! – dijo el Maestro, pero ella seguía sin prestar atención a sus palabras, estaba centrada en acabar con su enemigo a como diera lugar aun a costa de su propia vida –

-¡¡hasta nunca Kek!! – dijo con furia y en ese momento el abismo se hizo mas grande cobrando mas fuerza y Kek ya no puedo resistirse y empezó a ser absorbido, las heridas de Sakura sangraba aun mas por el esfuerzo que hacia por mantener abierto el abismo y el dolor se reflejaba en su rostro, pero no podía darse por vencida, estaba muy cerca de logarlo, por un momento flaqueo a causa del dolor pero al ver que el seguía luchando por no caer en el abismo, retomo lo que hacia, y vio como Kek caía dentro del agujero –

-no, NO, NOOOOOO, NO PODRÁN VENCERME NUNCA… REGRESARE… LO JURO… – dijo Kek mientras desaparecía en el universo infinito y sus palabras se perdían con el, cuando el desapareció Sakura callo al suelo, el agujero negro seguía abierto y aspirando todo lo que estaba fuera de la protección del escudo, con lo ultimo de su fuerzas logro sujetarse a un árbol pero no tenia la fuerza necesaria para cerrar el abismo, empezaba a desfallecer –

-¡Sakura quita el escudo! – dijo Toya - ¡hazlo! – ella los miro y forzó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza –

-se firme hermano – dijo débilmente –

-lo siento padre – dijo viendo a Fuyitaka –

-¡¡no Sakura!! –

-¡¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA QUITA EL ESCUDO!! – dijo Shaoran furioso por que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla –

-ya… no puedo…. – su mano ya no la sostenía mas, sus fuerzas la había abandonado – ya he cumplido….. – no logro sostenerse por mas tiempo – hasta algún día – el abismo empezó a absorberla, mientras ellos no podían hacer nada mas que mirar – te amo – fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanzo a leer en sus labios ya que ni siquiera pudo pronunciarlas, fue atraída por el abismo al igual que Kek, y luego que ella desapareciera por el, se cerro instantáneamente –

-no, NOOOO Sakura…. SAKURA

Continuara……………..

--------------------- ---------------------------- ---------------------------- -------------------------- --

Hola, se que muchos querrán matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero… ahí termina el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y que puedan soportar la incertidumbre hasta que publique el siguiente, que por cierto es el ¡GRAN FINAL!

Así que hagan sus propias conclusiones de lo que podría pasar, ¿estará Sakura muerta? ¿lograra algún día Shaoran encontrarla? Si lo hace ¿será la misma persona que conoció? Se quedara en la esfera celeste o regresara a la tierra, las respuestas a estas y muchas preguntas mas en el último capitulo de Seres de luz.

Los invito a dejar su comentario acepto de todo tipo de criticas, y agradezco a todos lo que se toman el tiempo para comentar, en verdad son importantes su opiniones. Así que no me queda mas que decir que nos leemos en la próxima.


	35. Nuestro amor ante todo

Seres de luz

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ ---------

_**-¡Sakura quita el escudo! ¡Hazlo! – ella los miro y forzó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza –**_

_**-se firme hermano – dijo débilmente – lo siento padre – **_

_**-¡¡no Sakura!! –**_

_**-¡¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA QUITA EL ESCUDO!! – grito un hombre furioso por que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla –**_

_**-ya… no puedo…. – su mano ya no la sostenía mas, sus fuerzas la había abandonado – ya he cumplido…. – no logro sostenerse por mas tiempo – hasta algún día – el abismo empezó a absorberla, mientras ellos no podían hacer nada mas que mirar – te amo – fueron las ultimas palabras que alcanzo decir levemente ya que siquiera pudo pronunciarlas, fue atraída por el abismo –**_

_**-no, NOOOO Sakura…. SAKURA**_

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ -----------------------------------

-Noooo – grito mientras se despertaba sobresaltada y con un sudor frío en su cuerpo, respiraba agitadamente, lentamente empezó a examinar la habitación donde se encontraba, estaba oscura solo los tenues rayos de la luna entraban por las hendiduras de la venta, llevo una mano a su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse, de nuevo ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez, pero no lograba recordar lo sucedido en el cuando despertaba, solo le quedaba esa sensación de angustia en su pecho –

-¿estas bien? – escucho la voz de una joven a su lado que se acercaba a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla, compartía la habitación con ella y al escucharla gritar se había despertado, y se acerco hasta la cama contigua para ver que le sucedía, ella observo su cara de preocupación y trato de regresar sus emociones a la normalidad –

-si estoy bien, es solo…… – su respiración regresaba a la normalidad

-ese sueño de nuevo – dijo aun preocupada –

-si – se recostó nuevamente, haciendo esfuerzos por tratar de recordar pero no parecía ser posible –

-lo estas teniendo mas seguido últimamente –

-lo se, lo se, pero cuando despierto no logro recordar lo que veo, solo tengo esa sensación de miedo, preocupación, pero a la vez es como si…… algo me dijera que todo esta bien – suspiro profundamente – no lo entiendo – se encontraba muy confundida, no sabia que pensar –

-lo mejor será que descanses, no debes seguirte atormentando por esos sueños, tal vez no tengan importancia – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla pero no logro surtir efecto –

-puede que tengas razón – se dispuso a tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, su compañera de habitación regreso a su cama, por lo que esperaba poder seguir durmiendo, pero algo en su interior le decía que lo que veía en sus sueños era sumamente importante, aunque no pudiera recordarlo, tenían un significado importante para ella –

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ -----------------------------------

El ambiente en la esfera celeste parecía ser el mismo de antes que gobernara Kek, era como si todo en el hubiera recobrado su brillo, la vida había regresado al planeta, la tranquilidad y la atmósfera de paz y quietud de nuevo se podía percibir en todo el lugar, todo había retomado su rumbo, Kek desapareció para siempre dejando gobernar al verdadero jerarca.

Pero aunque todo parecía estar de nuevo en su lugar, muchas cosas se perdieron en la batalla final por liberar al planeta de la oscuridad, y entre ellas la perdida del ser de luz mas poderoso que había nacido en mucho tiempo, Sakura había sido absorbida por el Infinite Abyss al igual que Kek, su presencia había desaparecido, junto con la de el, y eso era algo de lo que no lograban recuperarse, el vació de su ausencia seguía sintiéndose en todo momento, ella se había sacrificado por los demás, y con eso logro restablecer el orden del universo, pero el perderla era algo a lo que no todos se habían resignado.

-buenos días maestro – dijo Fuyitaka llegando hasta el lugar donde el encontraba entrenando con algunas de las sacerdotisas --buenos días Fuyitaka – podía ver en el rostro del hombre la tristeza que no se había borrado desde la muerte de Nadeshiko, y que parecía haberse incrementado con la desaparición de Sakura –

-ha visto a Argus, debo hablar con el, hay asuntos que debe atender – dijo seriamente –

-salio temprano, ya imaginaras a donde, últimamente se le ha hecho una rutina – el hombre suspiro profundamente, mientras empezaba a recorrer el lugar –

-tal parece que es el único de nosotros que aun tiene la esperanza – dijo tristemente –

-yo no creo que sea el único – lo miro mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro reconfortándolo – se que para ti tampoco es fácil y que aun no te das por vencido –

-créame que a veces es difícil pensar que ella pueda aparecer, pero no me resigno, quiero creer que la volveré a ver tal y como era, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo, ya no estoy seguro de nada –

-talvez debas tener la misma esperanza que tiene Shaoran, se ve que el esta convencido que lograra encontrarla –

-pero sin contar con alguien que sea capaz de sentir presencias en todo el universo será difícil, casi imposible –

-ella venció lo imposible, así que podemos seguir creyendo que puede aparecer – el suspiro resignado pensando que talvez aferrarse a esa posibilidad era lo único que le quedaba –

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ -----------------------------------

Cerca del monte Orrin Shaoran caminaba a paso presuroso para llegar lo mas pronto a la cima, necesitaba saber si en verdad lo que había percibido era real, no podía perder mucho tiempo.

-Shaoran espera, no puedes irte, tienes que esperar la respuesta del concejo, ellos aun no te han autorizado – dijo el joven a su lado tratando de detenerlo –

-¡¡no puedo esperar Evan, no lo entiendes, si pierdo esta pista puede ser que no vuelva aparecer!! – dijo bastante exaltado –

-no puedes estar seguro que se trate de ella, sentiste esa presencia nada mas un breve instante – su tono era severo trataba de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, no podía precipitarse en algo que no era seguro, aunque lo comprendía, alguien tenia que tener la cabeza fría –

-talvez, pero fue suficiente para saber donde ubicarla – lo veía bastante desanimado, desde lo sucedido, era como si el se hubiera sumido en su propio mundo, atendía sus obligaciones como jerarca, pero nada mas, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, sus ojos perdieron brillo y dedicaba todo su tiempo libre y el que no tenia libre a buscar por todo el universo la leve presencia de ella, no podía resignarse haberla perdido para siempre, tenia que estar en algún lado y no descansaría hasta encontrarla, después de todo, el debió protegerla esa era su obligación, no solo como el hombre que la amaba sino como jerarca, todo lo sucedido era su culpa, sentía que desde que la perdió nada tenia sentido – ¿no crees que sea ella? – pregunto desanimado –

-quisiera creerlo, pero ya ha pasado tanto tiempo… talvez.... debes empezar a pensar en la posibilidad que cuando regrese, sea otra…. –

-¡ESO NO! – dijo molesto al pensar en esa posibilidad – ¡estoy seguro que la encontrare! – Suspiro resignado, al ver el rostro de su ahora amigo que solo trataba de ayudarlo, pero no podía resignarse, no hasta agotar todas la posibilidades – entiéndelo, no es nada fácil vivir así, despertar cada mañana buscando su calor, y al no encontrarla…. – su rostro se torno sombrío – es como si sintiera que ya no volverá –

-se que no es fácil – se acerco a el y coloco una mano en su hombro – pero ella no querría verte así, desde lo que paso con Kek, no has hecho otra cosa mas que buscarla, y no has tenido ningún resultado –

-¡esta vez será diferente! – Dijo determinado tratando de retomar su camino, pero Evan nuevamente se interpuso – no soy nada sin ella – dijo al ver que el no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir – teníamos tantas cosas por vivir, ¡¡ella debería estar aquí para ser mi destino!! – dijo elevando la voz –

-Shaoran…. –

-¡no puedo estar sin ella! – paso sus manos por su rostro en desesperación mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro – siento que estoy atrapado en una red, es como morir cada día – Evan parecía haberse quedado sin alegatos y ya no parecía querer detenerlo, por lo que de nuevo retomo su camino, estaba decidido a irse sin importarle nada mas de lo el le dijera – debo encontrarla, quiero escuchar su voz nuevamente – dijo dándole la espalda – cuando el día termina, es peor, la noche me recuerda que no esta a mi lado –

-debes darte tiempo, a mi también me duele su ausencia, pero el tiempo cura todo – dijo como ultima posibilidad para hacerlo cambiar de idea, pero con lo que solo logro exaltarlo mas –

-¡¡Tiempo, Tiempo!! ¡Todos dicen que el tiempo curara esto! – Dijo elevando la voz – ¡pero no quiero resignarme a perderla! – noto que Evan en verdad estaba preocupado por el, así que suspiro profundamente y trato de tranquilizarse – se voy que a encontrarla, no importa donde esté –

-podrías al menos esperar a la reunión de mañana, estoy seguro que el concejo no te negara la posibilidad de buscarla, sobre todo porque su padre es miembro de el, además del maestro Magnus, estoy seguro que Fuyitaka esta tan desesperado o mas que tu – estas palabras parecieron ser lo que lograron hacerlo comprender que no solo el estaba sufriendo –

Fuyitaka había pasado mucho tiempo buscándola sin parar por todos los lugares a los que podía llegar, al igual que Toya, luego que sintieran por un breve instante su presencia, esto les creo la esperanza que talvez ella no estuviera muerta, esa palabra era muy dolorosa para el, recordó como fue el mismo quien tuvo que darle la noticia de lo sucedido a Kaia y el rey Clow, ella se había desarmado completamente al conocer los hechos, cayo en una gran depresión al pensar que de nuevo había perdido otra hija, cosa que el le había prometido que no sucedería. Por suerte al parecer Sakura había previsto que algo pudiera pasarle, y le había dejado el aliciente que la haría salir adelante, y aunque logro superarlo, en su rostro siempre había un dejo de tristeza, y al igual que el se aferraba a la idea que volverían a verla, que tenia que estar bien.

-¿puedes esperar hasta mañana? esperar a que ellos se organicen para llevar a cabo tus responsabilidades, estoy seguro que quieren encontrarla tanto como tu, si es que existe esa posibilidad –

-lo se, talvez tengas razón, esperare hasta mañana – dijo aun no muy convencido, y caminando de regreso al recinto sagrado para esperar la resolución del concejo de seres de luz, ellos no podían negarle la posibilidad de irse, menos si existía la posibilidad que pudiera encontrarla –

------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ ----------------------------------

En un lugar muy lejano a la esfera celeste una joven caminaba por la playa tranquilamente, le gustaba mucho hacerlo, el sonido de las olas del mar la tranquilizaba y le hacia sentir una emoción que no sabia definir, el que viviera cerca del océano y pudiera observar las olas y el cielo perderse en el horizonte la reconfortaban, sobre todo después de tener esos sueños, que parecían angustiarla mucho, había terminado con sus labores del día, las cuales consistían en ayudar en la casa y cuidar del negocio del cual subsistían, la venta de la pesca que se realizara, no era un trabajo pesado, de hecho lo hacia con gusto aunque no se lo pidieran.

Ese día en especial había tenido un extraño presentimiento, sentía algo en su pecho que la hacia estremecer, no sabia bien que era y la había estado agobiando, por lo que decidió salir a pasear por la playa, eso siempre lograba despejarla. Se empezó alejar de la orilla para dirigirse hasta unas palmeras y tratar de bajar uno de sus frutos, estaba teniendo un poco de problemas para hacerlo, por lo que decidió subir hasta la copa, no parecía estar teniendo mayores dificultades en llevar acabo esta función hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

-¡debe tener cuidado podría lastimarse! – escucho una voz que la sobresalto, la hizo perder la concentración de lo que hacia y perder el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, el golpe no había sido muy duro, pero le había dolido – se encuentra bien, lo siento no quería asustarla – escucho ahora la voz junto a ella, por lo que se giro a ver a la persona que le hablaba –

-no se preocupe, estoy bien – dijo aun un tanto aturdida por el golpe, lo miro fijamente, y al hacerlo algo en ella se removió, el joven a su lado la veía con cierta preocupación, lo cual hizo que se sintiera de una manera extraña, la mirada de el le producía algo que no supo identificar, tenia una mirada profunda de color marrón, era un joven muy atractivo y elegante, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y al hacerlo, fue como si se hubiese perdido en esa mirada, una emoción empezó a recorrerla, observo al joven detenidamente, a pesar de su aspecto un tanto descuidado, y que parecía haber caminado mucho, y estaba un tanto sucio, no paso desapercibido para ella que le resultaba bastante apuesto, demasiado apuesto para su gusto, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no supo porque pero la hicieron estremecer, así que aparto su mirada de ellos –

-¿segura que se encuentra bien? – trato de ayudarla a ponerse en pie pero ella no se lo permitió y se paro sola –

-s...si – dijo ahora un tanto apenada, al darse cuenta que el la había visto caer de esa palmera, regreso su mirada al joven para tratar de reconocerlo, pero no parecía ser habitante del lugar, conocía a la mayoría de las personas que vivían ahí y el definitivamente no estaba entre ellos, aunque sus facciones le resultaron un tanto familiares – usted no es de por acá ¿cierto? – pregunto con cierta duda –

-no – dijo el con una sonrisa, que de nuevo la hizo sobresaltarse, no solo era atractivo, sino que además tenia una hermosa sonrisa – soy un viajero, no permanezco mucho en un solo sitio –

-¿un viajero? Y acaso esta perdido – pregunto como si no creyera del todo lo que decía –

-no exactamente, digamos.... que estoy buscando algo – no quitaba sus ojos de ella, cosa que estaba empezando a incomodarla, por lo que decidió empezar a caminar de regreso a la playa seguida por el –

-¿y espera encontrarlo aquí? – empezó a caminar a su lado hasta llegar a la orilla del mar –

-podría ser – dijo dejando entre ver algo, sin quitar su sonrisa, no pudiendo evitar lo que le provocaba decido mejor ya no mirarlo –

-y… es muy importante –

-mucho, mientras no encuentre no estaré tranquilo – noto como su voz ahora cambiaba y se volvía seria, lo observo de nuevo y noto que estaba con la mirada fija en el mar y un semblante sombrío en su rostro –

-pues espero que tenga suerte – dijo mientras trataba de regresar a su casa –

-espere – como si se tratara de una orden obedeció y detuvo su paso – podría al menos tener la dicha de saber su nombre – recorrió los pasos que ella había dado para estar de nuevo de frente –

-¿para que quiere saberlo? – pregunto con desconfianza –

-es muy importante conocer el nombre de la primera persona que se conoce al llegar aun lugar nuevo, trae suerte – dijo regresando la sonrisa a su rostro, cosa que la hizo sentir mejor –

-y supongo que no querrá que yo arruine su suerte – le sonrió de la misma forma un tanto coqueta –

-espero que no lo haga –

-solo para que no se lleve una mala impresión de los habitantes del lugar – dijo ampliando su sonrisa, cosa que a el le pareció fascinante – soy… Akari – dijo mientras le extendía la mano, el la observaba fijamente, no podía quitar los ojos de su rostro, era como si todo el tiempo que estuvo buscándola ahora se viera recompensado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no pareció reparar en el nombre que ella le dijo – me va a dejar con la mano extendida – el pareció reaccionar, dirigió su mirada a la mano que ella le ofrecía y la tomo, fue en ese momento que pudo sentir algo en su interior recorrerla, al sentir su tacto, fue como si un calor recorriera todo su ser, haciéndola sentir un fuerte estremecimiento –

-es un gusto conocerla…. Akari…. – sostenía con fuerza su mano, como si no quisiera soltarla, solo sentir ese roce le hacia recobrar la vida – yo soy Sha…. – reparo en el nombre que iba a dar y considero que no era prudente decirle quien era, no podía revelárselo –

-Sha… ¿Qué? – el reacciono y rápidamente tuvo que pensar en otro nombre –

-Zahir – dijo firmemente – mi nombre es Zahir

-muy bien "Zahir" – dijo como si no creyera que ese era su nombre verdadero – ya puede devolverme mi mano – el se percato que aun la sostenía con fuerza, por lo que la soltó, al hacerlo pudo sentir como ese calor abandonaba su cuerpo, como si el sostener su mano se lo provocara, no le agrado el perder el contacto, pero a la vez todo lo que sentía le hacia tener cierto temor – gracias – regreso su mirada a su rostro –

-tiene un hermoso nombre – ella sonrió mas, parecía que ahora esa sonrisa fuera parte de ella –

-¿le parecer? – Dijo en forma un tanto coqueta – significa luz –

-muy apropiado, el mío significa luminoso, así que creo que tenemos algo en común –

-Akari, Akari ¿Dónde estas? – pudieron escuchar la voz de un joven llamándola, ella volvió su mirada reconociéndolo –

-parece que la buscan – dijo el seriamente –

-si ya es tarde debo irme – dijo empezando a tomar el camino hacia el muchacho que la llamaba, pero el sujeto su mano impidiendo que se fuera, se giro a el rápidamente al sentir el contacto y trato de soltarse

-¿la volveré a ver? – dijo mientras la soltaba al notar el incomodo de ella por eso –

-talvez, si el destino lo quiere – dijo dedicándole un sonrisa –

-lo querrá – le sonrió mientras emprendía su camino de regreso a casa, no pudo dejar de verla hasta que la perdió en el horizonte, la vio llegar con el joven que la estaba buscando y seguir caminando con el, definitivamente había muchas actitudes de ella que habían cambiado, esa sonrisa permanente en su rostro era una de ellas, nunca la había visto sonreír así por tanto tiempo, se notaba que a pesar de todo ella se sentía contenta, en verdad valdría la pena el seguir con eso

-- ------------ --------------- ----------- ---------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------

Veía fijamente hacia el lugar donde se habían visto el día anterior, se sentía tentada a regresar y ver si lo encontraba, por alguna razón ese joven había causado una impresión muy grande en ella no comprendía porque, pero era como si sintiera la necesidad de verlo de nuevo, como era que podía sentirse así por una persona que recién había conocido y con la que solo había cruzado un par de palabras, talvez era porque sintió que de alguna forma el le era familiar, y era una sensación que no lograba sacar de su cabeza, lucho contra el sentimiento de regresar a verlo por unos días, pero una tarde que regresaba a su casa, pudo verlo caminando por la playa

Se detuvo a observarlo, le pareció que el se veía nostálgico, apreciaba todo a su alrededor como si lo examinara y en su rostro había un dejo de tristeza o eso le pareció. Como si sus pies actuaran por si solos se encamino hasta el lugar donde el se había acomodado en la arena y observaba fijamente algo que portaba en su mano, siguió caminando hasta estar tras de el, pero parecía que no había notado su presencia o esa fue la impresión que tuvo.

-me alegra poder verla de nuevo – dijo mientras quitaba su mirada del objeto que sostenía y la dirigía a ella – pensé que se estaba escondiendo de mi –

-no tendría porque hacerlo – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado pero dejando distancia entre ellos –

-se que no, pero pensé que talvez no le había causado buena impresión o creyó que era algún bandido – dijo a manera de broma, lo que hizo que ella sonriera –

-no pensé eso, a pesar que su apariencia no es la mejor, se nota que no es una persona común y corriente, parece un noble – el sonrió ante el comentario –

-yo podría decir lo mismo de usted – ella lo miro fijamente sin dejar de sonreír hasta que reparo en lo que el sostenía entre sus manos, vio el colgante que tenia y este llamo mucho su atención, era un dije muy extraño –

-es un hermoso dije – el regreso su mirada al objeto y la nostalgia regreso a su rostro –

-si lo es – dijo tristemente –

-es muy extraño, nunca había visto uno así – dijo sorprendida no por el objeto en si, sino por la sensación que le producía el verlo, se sentía tentada a tomarlo –

-es porque no cualquier persona puede hacerlo – hablaba seriamente sin quitar su mirada del horizonte, noto como lo apretaba con fuerza cerrando su puño en el –

-por la forma en que lo sujeta debe ser muy importante para usted – dijo también muy seria –

-lo es, es el ultimo recuerdo que me dejo…. – se detuvo en su relato por un instante mientras suspiraba profundamente – alguien a quien ame mucho –

-comprendo – dijo apartando su mirada de el y fijándola en las olas del mar, no supo porque esa declaración por parte de el le resulto un tanto molesta – es a ella a quien esta buscando – dijo con tono de voz serio, a lo que el sonrió –

-nunca dije que fuera una mujer – la observo y noto como parecía estar muy seria casi molesta –

-bueno.... no era necesario – regreso su mirada a el y noto como ahora su rostro estaba sonriente, y de nuevo la veía de esa forma que la hacia estremecer – su.... mirada dice mucho – dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de el –

-¿le parece? – pero no le contesto, era como si al sentir sus ojos observarla de esa forma tan penetrante como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos no pudiera hablar, desvió su rostro de el –

-¿aun la ama? – pregunto con cierto resquemor en su voz –

-creo que nunca dejare de hacerlo – dijo al tiempo que dirigía su vista al frente –

-espero que la encuentre entonces – se puso de pie y empezó a retomar el camino que llevaba, se notaba molesta, y el lo percibió –

-¿acaso dije algo que le molestara? –

-no, claro que no –

-me dio esa impresión –

-no, no fue así, ahora si me disculpa llevo prisa, nos vemos – esa actitud de ella hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara, al parecer no le había agradado saber que estaba buscando a una mujer, pero si ella hubiese sabido la verdadera razón de su búsqueda seguramente estaría pensando otra cosa. Se quedo ahí por un largo rato observando el mar, pensando en pasos debería seguir.

----------- --------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------

Caminaba hacia su casa y no sabia porque el saber que el estaba buscando a la mujer que amaba hacia que se sintiera molesta, como podía suceder eso, ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre, o eso se suponía, porque con esa conversación la sensación que lo conocía se había incrementado. Llego a su casa y al entrar cerró la puerta con un poco de fuerza, camino hasta su cuarto y pudo encontrar a la joven con la que compartía la habitación cuyo nombre era Hisa esperándola con el rostro un tanto serio, era una joven un tanto mayor que ella, de cabello y ojos negros, era como su hermana y siempre se preocupaba por ella, por lo que su rostro no le sorprendió

-lamento el retraso – dijo ella simplemente –

-¿Dónde te metes últimamente? Te desapareces todas las tardes y andas muy distraída – pregunto con cierto recelo en su voz, ella siguió caminando hasta sentarse en su cama, la joven se levanto de la silla en la que estaba para colocarse frente a ella, pudo ver que estaba seria incluso parecía triste, y eso no era nada bueno –

-he estado pensando en muchas cosas, en mis sueños – dijo dando un suspiro –

-he notado que los tienes más seguido casi a diario – se notaba preocupada por lo que podría sucederle –

-si, se han incrementado, he llegado a pensar que talvez sean parte de mis recuerdos, al principio no quería creerlo por no crearme falsas ilusiones, pero he logrado distinguir voces y rostros –

-¿crees que estés recordando? – dijo sentándose a su lado –

-no lo se, pero si es así no debe ser nada bueno, porque no dejo de sentir esa angustia cada vez que los tengo –

-talvez sea mejor que no recuerdes –

-¡ya no se que es lo mejor! – dijo poniéndose de pie, y empezando a caminar por toda la habitación –

-no deberías atormentarte por eso, tus recuerdos llegaran cuando tengan que hacerlo – su voz era serena como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarla –

-solo espero que no sea muy tarde cuando regresen – dijo seriamente. Decidió dejar de atormentarse y descansar, pero al dormir nuevamente sus sueños la atormentaban.

Eran un cúmulo de imágenes sin sentido, o eso le parecía, en algunos momentos podía sentir mucha angustia, tristeza y sufrimiento, pero en otros se sentía protegida segura, por alguna razón esa noche, uno de esos llego a ella, estaba acompañada de alguien que la hacia sentir bien, feliz, _**-- ya no estas sola en esto, yo estoy con tigo –**_ esa voz resonó en su cabeza, una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió y por primera en mucho tiempo sus sueños estuvieron llenos de tranquilidad sin imágenes que la perturbaran

Al atardecer del siguiente día se sintió tentada nuevamente a buscarlo, sentía que necesitaba hablar con el, después de su actitud, seguramente el estaba pensando que ella estaba loca o algo así y había tenido razones para estarlo, sin pensarlo mas, decidió emprender camino pero la voz de Hisa la detuvo

-¿a donde vas? – Pregunto acercándose a ella – de nuevo vas a desaparecer –

-solo por un rato – dijo naturalmente –

-dime a donde vas – se notaba un tanto preocupada por lo que ella decidió que talvez era mejor decirle la verdad –

-esta bien – dijo aun no muy convencida – conocí.... a un joven.... –

-¿Cómo que conociste a un joven? ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto sorprendida, de todas las cosas lo que menos esperaba era que le dijera eso –

-bueno, es un vagabundo o algo así – dijo como si el hecho no tuviera importancia –

-¿vagabundo? Escuchas lo que estas diciendo, puede ser un ladrón un forajido…. –

-no lo es – la interrumpió –

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – Dijo ahora mas preocupada –

-solo…. lo se – suspiro profundamente y siguió con su mirada fija en el horizonte – me pasa algo extraño cuando estoy con el

-¿extraño? ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño? –

-no lo se, es solo que el día que nos conocimos fue…. – se quedo callada no pudiendo encontrar la palabra que lo describiera

-¿Qué? Me estas asustando – dijo al ver que no continuaba con su relato –

-fue como si…. le hubiera revelado mi alma al tocar su mano, como si al hablarme reconociera su voz, siento que de alguna manera lo conozco – la miro fijamente y pudo notar la preocupación en ella –

-no me agrada eso, no sabes quien es el – ella sonrió y suspiro profundamente –

-tienes razón, no se quien es el, pero se mucho de el, o eso siento – dio unos pasos dispuesta a seguir su camino – ¿y si en verdad lo conozco? – pregunto mas para si misma –

-de ser así, el te habría reconocido, sabría quien eres – dijo como si con ello lograra que olvidara esas ideas –

-talvez, pero aun así, me siento…. tan bien cuando estoy a su lado, me siento segura y protegida –

-por mucho que te diga no podré evitar que vayas a verlo, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, no me agrada nada esto –

-no te preocupes, se cuidarme – sin decir más, siguió su camino esperando encontrarlo en el mismo lugar –

Y así fue, lo encontró sentado en la arena como si estuviera esperando que llegara, se acerco lentamente hasta estar frente a el, se observaron fijamente como si estuvieran tratando de buscar algo en la mirada del otro, por un rato no dijeron palabra alguna, sus miradas hablaban por ellos, hasta que un momento después el rompió el silencio

-hola, me alegra que haya venido – ella le sonrió y se sentó a su lado –

-ni siquiera se por que lo hice – hablaba mientras veía el mar –

-lo que importa es que esta aquí – dijo el casi en susurro, permanecieron en silencio por un rato, ambos veían el correr de la olas, hasta que ella pareció cansarse de ese silencio y se decidió hablar –

-¿ya encontró lo que estaba buscando? –

-no, aun no – dijo seriamente – pero no quiero hablar de mi – dijo cambiando su semblante y colocando una sonrisa en su rostro – porque no mejor me cuenta de usted –

-no tengo mucho que contar – dijo dando un gran suspiro, y viéndolo a la cara –

-¿Por qué no? Todos tenemos algo que contar –

-yo no – dijo ahora su rostro se torno serio, cosa que no le agrado, no quería hacerla sentir así, se veía mas hermosa cuando sonreía sobre todo ahora que lo hacia tan seguido, iba a decirle que estaba bien y que no le interesaba saber nada sobre ella pero Akari hablo primero – no recuerdo nada de mi… dos años atrás – el se quedo sin saber que decir, no esperaba que le contara eso, parecía que el hablarlo le dolía, lo noto en su mirada – Hisa y Taro son un par de hermanos que trabajan en la pesca, tiene una cabaña cerca de la playa – por su voz noto que les tenia afecto y gratitud – hace dos años, me encontraron en la playa mal herida, sin saber nada de mi me llevaron a su casa, se encargaron de atender mis lesiones y cuidar de mi hasta que me restablecí, cuando desperté…. no recordaba nada sobre mi no tenia idea de quien era, cuando me recupere por completo, tratamos por mucho tiempo de buscar alguna posibilidad para mi presencia en este lugar, pero nadie daba algún rastro sobre mi, pensamos en la posibilidad de que hubiese habido algún naufragio…. Pero no fue así, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada, buscamos en otras ciudades, pero no encontramos nada, el medico dijo que talvez era cuestión de tiempo, los meses seguían pasando y mi mente seguía en blanco, nada me era familiar, excepto el nombre de la ciudad –

-¿el nombre de la ciudad? – pregunto intrigado

-si – dijo mirándolo mientras forzaba una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro – Yeray, ese nombre por alguna razón, me daba la sensación de conocerlo, pero a la vez sentía tristeza – el la escuchaba atentamente, no podía creer que no recordara nada, después de lo que había pasado, simplemente se olvido de todo, el destino podía ser muy cruel a veces, parecía que quisiera decirle algo, pero al escuchar su siguiente frase decidió no hacerlo – con el tiempo simplemente me resigne y decidí dejar de buscar y dedicarme a vivir, si mis recuerdos desaparecieron, talvez es porque deba ser así, talvez tuve un pasado doloroso y mi mente decidió que era mejor olvidar –

-y si no es así – dijo seriamente – si fue feliz en su pasado –

-entonces creo que lo recordaría, pero cada vez que lo intento, me siento agobiada, me duele, y entonces… no lo intento mas, talvez suene a que soy cobarde, pero… tengo miedo de descubrirlo y que no sea bueno – dio un largo suspiro y sonrió de nuevo – ya le hable de mi, ahora cuénteme sobre usted – el también sonrió – ¿de que esta huyendo? –

-no estoy huyendo, ya le dije estoy buscando algo –

-¿pero no es un simple vagabundo? – Dijo más en afirmación que en pregunta –

-no, no lo soy – dijo sonriendo mas al notar su audacia –

-¿es un noble verdad? –

-podría decirse – dijo viéndola a los ojos, para tener el valor de narrar el acontecimiento – hace un par de años en un ataque al lugar donde vivía, mientras luchábamos perdí a la mujer que amaba – noto como su rostro se ensombreció al decir esto – no fui capaz de defenderla, de protegerla – dijo como si se lo reprochara – se sacrifico para salvarnos a nosotros – noto como había cierta culpa en sus palabras –

-ella, murió…. – pregunto con cierto temor, al ver la tristeza en el rostro de el, se notaba que le dolía mucho el contarle eso, tal vez no debió preguntar, esa herida aun parecía estar abierta

-no – su voz era severa, pero para consigo mismo – ella desapareció…. desde entonces no he hecho otra cosa más que buscarla, nunca me resigne a pensar que ella estaba… muerta – dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro, se sintió muy mal al hacer que el recordara ese evento –

-lo siento – dijo apenada – no quería hacerlo recordar cosas que lo lastiman – contrario a lo que imaginaba, el le sonrió tiernamente –

-no, pensar en ella no me lastima, al contrario, me hace feliz – suspiro como si con ello pudiera evocar su recuerdo – aun llevo en mi corazón su voz, trato de sentir que aun esta a mi lado – hablaba de ella de una forma que le pareció fascinante, se notaba que en verdad la amaba y le había dolido su perdida, cuando hablaba de ella su rostro cambiaba – hecho de menos sus besos y sus caricias – incluso sintió envidia de esa mujer sin conocerla, por se capaz de despertar esos sentimientos en el joven frente a ella, debía haber sido alguien especial por la forma en la que la había amado, se notaba que era un amor muy intenso –

-y no cree que en verdad ella… haya desaparecido para siempre – el la miro fijamente –

-no lo se – dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –

-talvez sea mejor que se resigne, y trate de ser feliz, estoy segura que ella así lo habría querido – le sonrió mientras la veía con ternura –

-sabe eso fue lo último que me pidió –

-entonces talvez deba complacerla – su mirada de nuevo se ensombreció y la dirigió al horizonte –

-he tratado de hacerlo, de ser feliz como me lo pidió, pero no puedo, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me siento solo, Necesito escuchar su voz, si ella no esta, no se que hago yo aquí, necesito encontrarla, voy a encontrarla – dijo determinado, esas palabras le calaron profundo, sin saber porque se sintió triste, decidió que lo mejor era marcharse –

-espero que lo haga – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – ya debo irme, es tarde – empezó a caminar para regresar a su casa –

-la veré mañana – dijo el, pero ella no se giro a verlo –

-tal vez – dijo casi en susurro, y siguió su camino a paso presuroso

No podía apartar de ella esa sensación de nostalgia después de haber hablado con el, era extraño no entendía que era lo que le molestaba de todas las cosas que dijo, que amara así a esa mujer, o que se considerara incapaz de vivir sin ella, cuando llego a su casa aun tenia ese rostro de pesadumbre, Taro y Hisa le preguntaron que le sucedía pero ella se limito a contestar que estaba cansada por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto luego de cenar, pero con ese sabor a vació en su pecho, que ahora le resultaba mas profundo.

Estuvo unos días sin ir a su punto de encuentro, no quería verlo, porque no dudaría en preguntarle de nuevo por ella y era evidente que eso le afectaba tanto a el como a ella, lo mejor era no verlo mas, seguramente en unos días el emprendería de nuevo su viaje en busca de esa mujer, y no lo vería nunca mas, esa idea por alguna razón no le agrado nada, y sin poder evitarlo encamino sus pasos hasta la playa con la esperanza que apareciera. Espero un largo rato a que llegara pero, no aparecía por ningún lado y al parecer no pensaba hacerlo, estaba por irse cuando escucho unos pasos tras de ella, y rápidamente se giro para ver a quien se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el joven frente a ella –

-ah eres tú – dijo un poco decepcionada –

-pues a quien esperabas – dijo el divertido –

-a nadie es específico, es solo que me parece extraño que estés aquí, no sueles venir a este lugar – dijo seriamente –

-pues mas extraño me parece a mi verte aquí – dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella – o… es que acaso este el lugar donde te ocultas últimamente – se acerco mas a ella hasta estar de frente –

-no me oculto, solo que a veces me agrada estar sola – dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho para evitar que siguiera acercándose y retrocedió unos pasos –

-no deberías hacerlo, puede ser peligroso, no queremos que nada malo te pase – dijo un tanto preocupado, ella le sonrió y el respondió igual –

-lo se –

-Akari…. – empezó acercarse a ella nuevamente tratando de juntar sus labios pero ella se lo impío apartándose de el –

-Taro no vamos a volver de nuevo con lo mismo – dijo con tono severo –

-¿Por qué no? – Se giro de nuevo a ella para verla a la cara –

-porque conoces la respuesta a eso – dijo seriamente –

-pero no me parece una razón suficiente – se acerco a ella y la tomo por los brazos mirándola a los ojos – yo en verdad quiero casarme con tigo – dijo muy cerca de sus labios –

-¿Por qué? – pregunto soltándose de el –

-como ¿Por qué? porque te quiero – dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico –

-pero yo no se si te quiero a ti, ni siquiera se si alguna vez he amado a alguien – dijo tristemente y alejándose unos pasos de el

-si piensas así, nunca vas a poder ser feliz – dijo desde donde se encontraba al comprender que ella seguía en la mismo posición de negarse aceptarlo –

-talvez, pero no voy a tomar una decisión precipitada, no sin estar segura de lo que siento, no seria justo para ninguno de los dos – se giro a verlo –

-entonces solo debo asegurarme que llegues a sentir algo por mí – trato de acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero Akari no se lo permitió –

-lo dices muy fácil, pero es complicado –

-las mujeres son muy complicadas, o ¿es que acaso no me quieres? – ella suspiro profundamente –

-claro que te quiero, pero no de la forma en que tu esperas – noto en sus ojos la tristeza, y supo que no tenia caso seguir con esa platica –

-ya esta bien, no voy a insistir mas – tomo su mano y la beso – regresas a casa con migo –

-no, quiero quedarme un poco más –

-como gustes, pero no regreses muy tarde puede ser peligroso – ella asintió –

-no lo haré – soltó su mano y emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa, dejándola muy sumida en sus pensamientos, no sabia que hacer, en verdad había pensado en la posibilidad de casarse con el, era un joven muy atento, siempre se había preocupado mucho por ella, la había apoyado, y la había acogido en su casa sin saber quien era, el y su hermana se había convertido en su familia, la familia que no recordaba o que talvez no tenia –

Pensaba en como seria su vida como la esposa de Taro, seguramente igual que ahora solo que con alguien que la amara y protegiera, suspiro profundamente y estaba por regresar a su casa, cuando una voz la que sonaba muy molesta la detuvo.

-¡¡no me había dicho que estaba comprometida!! – sobresaltada se giro a ver a la persona que le había hablado y vio a Zahir parado frente a ella, no lo sintió llegar como era posible que se hubiera acercado tanto sin que lo notara, podía ver que estaba enojado y ella parecía ser la razón de ello –

-¡porque no lo estoy! – dijo en el mismo tono que el, después de todo no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada, podía ver como en su mirada había mucha molestia, pero no tenia ningún motivo para estarlo – ¡y aunque así fuera no tengo porque darle explicaciones a usted sobre ello! – su enojo creció mas al ver como el se acercaba y la tomaba del un brazo con mucha posesión, eso la molesto, pero por algún motivo su expresión le resulto familiar –

-¡¡¡si tiene razón, no tiene por que darme explicaciones!!!! – trataba de soltarse, pero el la tenia fuertemente sujeta y no parecía querer soltarla, contrario a eso la tomo por la cintura para acercarla mas – ¡¡pero debió habérmelo dicho!! ¡¡Así hubiera mantenido la distancia!! ¡¡Talvez a su "novio" no le guste que usted converse con otro hombre!! – su voz era reclamante cosa que el resulto increíble, el no tenia porque hablarle así, después de tono no tenían nada para que le reclamara, el amaba a otra que podía importarle que ella tuviera novio –

-¡¡el no es mi "novio"!! ¡¡Somos amigos nada mas!! – dijo elevando la voz y esa palabras le sonaron familiares, no parecía ser la primera vez que las decía, toda la discusión le sonaba conocida –

-¡¿va a casarse con el?! – su tono siempre era de reclamo y bastante alto –

-¡eso no le incumbe! – hizo fuerzas por soltarse pero el no se lo permitía la acerco mas y se vieron a los ojos, podía ver como si de ellos se desprendieran llamas, en verdad estaba enojado, pero que motivo tenia para hacerlo, apenas y se conocían –

-¡¡me incumbe más de lo que imagina!! – Acerco mas su rostro a ella, mientras la miraba intensamente –

-¡¡que puede importarle lo que yo haga o deje de hacer!! – empezó hacer mas fuerza por soltarse, pero el no se permitía, contrario a eso, la sujetaba con mas fuerza, sentía su respiración sobre su rostro, esta era acelerada por el estado de animo en el que se encontraba, su cercanía la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse – ¡¡nosotros no somos nada para que tenga algo que reclamarme, apenas y nos conocemos!! –

-¡¡entonces porque ha estado viniendo todos estos días a encontrarse con migo!! – acerco mas su rostro, estaba solo a centímetro de sus labios, lo cuales le parecían llamar al beso que se moría por dar desde que la vio, y no podía resistirse mas a ello – ¿para que ha estado viendo? – dijo suavemente sin desviar su mirada de ella, y sin poder evitarlo mas trato de besarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta que fue un grave error, apenas y logro dar un leve rose, ella lo aparto empujándolo con fuerza, trastabillo un poco y la miro sorprendido, de donde había sacado tanta fuerza –

-¿Cómo se atreve? – dijo acercándose a el, sin decir mas dejo ir su mano sobre el, soltando una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, el golpe lo hizo voltear la cara y aturdirlo, como era que tenia tanta fuerza, llevo su mano a su mejilla, era evidente que el golpe le había dolido mucho, pero mas le dolió ver el rostro de furia de ella – ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO COMPRENDES NADA! – dijo muy molesta, le parecía estar viendo a la mujer que tanto había amado, con la que siempre tenia esas discusiones, en verdad parecía ella. Aun con la mano en su rostro se acerco a ella lentamente, a lo que retrocedió los pasos que el se acercaba –

-lo siento – dijo apenado al ver esta reacción por parte de ella, la miro por un rato sin decir nada, pero al ver que ella no parecía cambiar de actitud, empezó alejarse caminando hacia atrás – en verdad perdóneme, no quería ofenderla – podía ver en el rostro arrepentimiento y una sensación extraña la invadió – y tiene razón soy un idiota, no tengo ningún motivo para reclamarle nada, no soy quien para hacerlo – suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse – ¿en verdad piensa casarse con el? – supo por el tono de su voz que esta vez no era un reclamo, sino una pregunta sincera, ella también se había exaltado, le pareció extraño su comportamiento con ella, en todo ese tiempo nunca se había comportado así, pero discutir con el le pareció bastante natural, y solo agrando el sentimiento de conocerlo de antes. Suspiro profundamente tratando de regresar las emociones a la normalidad, pese a que no le permitió que la besara, el simple rose hizo que todo su mundo empezara a girar, necesitaba tranquilizar sus sentimientos –

-es un buen muchacho y me quiere – lo miro a los ojos y no supo porque le pareció ver cierta tristeza en ellos – pero no se si yo pueda corresponderle de la misma manera –

-¿Por qué no? No me diga que esta interesada en otro hombre – aunque su tono era acusador, no sintió que fuera una pregunta para ofenderla –

-no, o eso creo – camino unos pasos hasta llegar cerca de la playa, la noche estaba cayendo, y la luna se veía reflejada sobre el océano, el la siguió hasta estar a su lado, mirando el horizonte al igual que ella, sintiendo la brisa del mar recorrer su ser – no puedo aceptarlo mientras no recuerde quien soy, seria muy difícil – su tono era de pesar –

-creí que no le importaba el no recordar – dijo el seriamente –

-y así es – agacho su mirada – pero para tomar una decisión de ese tipo, si necesito saber quien soy, y que deje atrás –

-no piensa iniciar una vida de aquí en adelante – camino un par de pasos hasta estar de frente y tomo su mentón haciendo que lo viera a la cara –

-no creo que sea lo mejor – suspiro y aparto su mano de ella, su tacto era algo que la hacia estremecer, y ya no quería sentirse así – talvez solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo, tengo mucha confusión de sentimientos –

-¿sobre el? – Pregunto con molestia de nuevo –

-sobre todo – dijo en respuesta a su evidente reclamo –

-entonces si tiene que pensarlo mucho, no puede precipitarse, es una decisión muy importante, luego podría arrepentirse – dijo seriamente y lo miro a los ojos, la luz de la luna los bañaba a ambos, el sonido de las olas le daba al ambiente una sensación de tranquilidad, ese brillo en los ojos de el estaba segura de haberlo visto, de haber sentido esa mirada sobre ella, lentamente el dirigió su mano a su mejilla y la acaricio tiernamente, Akari cerro sus ojos y se limito a sentir la caricia –

-¿Por qué siento que te conozco? – Dijo casi en susurro – Hay algo que me dice que es así, ¿tú y yo nos conocíamos de antes? – pregunto mientras abría los ojos y lo miraba fijamente, el le sonreía y esa sonrisa la envolvió, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, todo en el le era conocido y le provocaba un sin fin de sentimientos, que a su ver no le eran desconocidos

-¿Por qué crees eso? – Pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella y tomaba su mano –

-Porque cada vez que hablamos es como si te conociera – lo veía expectante como si esperara que resolviera todas sus dudas, como si tuviera todas sus respuestas –

-talvez de otro tiempo – llevo la caricia de su mejilla a sus labios, cada vez la hacían estremecerse mas, se sentía nerviosa, y una emoción muy grande la embargaba – de otra vida – sus palabras eran suaves, casi un susurro era como si el universo entero hubiera desaparecido, dejándolos solos sin nadie que pudiera perturbar ese instante –

-no, es algo mas, es de hoy, tu mirada… – ella llevo una de sus manos al rostro de el, acariciando cada parte como si con eso lograra reconocerlo, centro su mirada en sus ojos, que la veían como si fuera la criatura mas hermosa del universo, eso le hizo sentir una emoción indescriptible, hizo que sonriera ampliamente sin tener un motivo – yo he visto antes esa mirada –

-talvez así haya sido, en tus sueños, muchas veces soñamos con personas que no cocemos y luego las vemos en verdad, a eso puede deberse que creas conocerme –

-no – dijo muy segura – las personas que veo en mis sueños jamás tienen rostro, son solo siluetas, pero con tigo siento que…. – no podía apartar su mirada de sus ojos, pudo notar en ellos un brillo que la hacia sentirse atraída hacia ellos – cada vez que me miras así siento como si desnudaras mi mente, mi alma – su otra mano se unió a la caricia y pronto tenia el rostro de el entre ellas – cuando hablas es como si reconociera tu voz – sin pensar en lo que hacia se vio dirigirse a sus labios lentamente, hasta estar a centímetros de su rostro, no podía apartar la mirada de ella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de tomarla entre sus brazos, de besarla y no dejarla ir nunca mas –

-¿reconoces mi voz? – dijo casi en susurro mientras acercaba mas su rostro, ella cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, esa sensación la invadió, su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente, sintió sus piernas flaquear cuando hizo que sus narices se rozaran, todo eso aunque no recordaba haberlo sentido, estaba segura que no era algo nuevo, todo su cuerpo parecía responder a el –

-se que la he escuchado antes – el tomo una de sus manos tiernamente para acariciarla y eso la hizo estremecer, como era posible que una caricia tan tenue lograra hacerla sentir así, siguió acercando sus rostros hasta lograr dar un leve rose a sus labios, que la hizo sentir mil cosas a diferencia del anterior, este era por parte de ambos y no algo forzado – dime, dime si en verdad te conozco – susurro contra sus labios – yo siento que tu sabes algo de mi ¿sabes quien soy? ¿Me recuerdas? dímelo por favor, ¿tu si reconoces mi voz? ¿Me reconoces? –

-yo…. – llevo su otra mano al rostro de ella para acariciarlo tiernamente, hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo mas y la beso, fue un beso tierno y delicado, apenas una caricia, no quería que ella se sintiera incomoda con la situación, sobre todo después que estuvo a punto de besarla por la fuerza, pero se sorprendió cuando ella respondía en igual forma, era como si no pudiera apartarse de ella, quería permanecer a su lado por siempre, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, nada mas importaba en ese momento que tenerla junto a el.

Ella sentía que se desfallecería por el sin fin de sensaciones que ese beso le provocaba, era como si sus labios se adaptaran perfectamente a los de el, como si estuviera diseñada para responderle en igual forma a la caricia que había dejado de ser un beso tierno, para convertirse en uno mas apasionado, podía sentir como poco a poco el exigía mas, y ella no podía negárselo, todo era perfecto, se tuvieron que separar cuando el aire les falto lo hicieron lentamente, viéndose a los ojos, como si al separarse, todo fuera acabar

– ¿me conoces? – pregunto como si esperara que el le diera todas las respuestas que tenia sobre su vida –

-no – dijo seriamente, ella pareció decepcionarse y se alejo de el lentamente, el no puso ninguna objeción en dejarla ir –

-comprendo – dijo tristemente – lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero entretenerte mas – se aparto mas de su lado y empezó a caminar hacia atrás lentamente, sin dejar de verlo, esperando que el la detuviera y le dijera que en verdad sabia quien era ella, que si se conocían y había algo que los unía, que la tomara nuevamente entre sus brazos para besarla, pero no lo hizo, decepcionada que el no estuviera dispuesto a decir mas sobre todo después de todo lo que sintió cuando la beso, se volteo y siguió su camino para regresar a su casa, sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero no quería dejarlas salir, no quería llorar, se obligaba a si misma a retenerlas, pero no le fue posible hacerlo, sentía un vació en su pecho como si hubiera perdido algo para siempre, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro, las limpio fuertemente y se obligo a contener las demás, suspiro profundamente y con la frente en alto regreso a su casa –

-lo siento, pero no puedo decirte quien eres – dijo para si mismo mientras la veía partir, deseando poder retenerla a su lado, y no dejarla ir nunca mas, un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al ver que ni siquiera con el beso, logro recordarlo, sería acaso que debía resignarse a perderla para siempre, para que le habían permitido entonces ir a verla, para que –

----------------Flash Back ---------------------------------

_**Se encontraba frente al concejo de seres luz esperando por una respuesta a su petición de ir en busca de la joven que a su parecer tenia una energía muy parecida a la Sakura, la había percibido solo un instante durante una noche mientras soñaba con ella, se sintió tan conectado a ese sueño casi parecía real, hasta que la batalla final contra Kek apareció en el y pudo verla siendo absorbida por el agujero negro **_

-_**se que necesito de su permiso para viajar a la tierra, solo espero que no me lo nieguen – dijo seriamente a los miembros del concejo, del cual formaban parte el maestro Magunos y Fuyitaka, además de Sibley –**_

_**-sabemos que seria inútil hacerlo, nosotros solo somos el concejo de seres de luz, tú eres el jerarca – dijo Sibley –**_

_**-entonces no me detendrán – pregunto con duda –**_

_**-no – dijo Fuyitaka, viéndolo seriamente – tienes la libertad de ir a la tierra y comprobar si esa joven es Sakura, sabemos que solo así lograras estar tranquilo, al igual que muchos de nosotros –**_

_**-se los agradezco – dijo con una leve sonrisa –**_

_**-solo hay algo que debes cumplir para poder viajar – dijo Fuyitaka y por su rostro no le agradaba mucho lo que le diría –**_

_**-¿Qué es? – pregunto rápidamente, pero el no parecía saber como hablar, por lo que el Maestro tomo la palabra –**_

_**-si compruebas que es ella, no puede decirle quien es, y tampoco quien eres tú – no podía creer lo que el le decía, si no podía decirle quien era que caso tenia buscarla –**_

_**-¿Por qué no? – pregunto molesto –**_

_**-si se trata de Sakura no debes olvidar que ahora es mortal, será muy difícil aceptar todo lo que dejo atrás – el maestro hablaba con seriedad – sabemos quien es la joven a la que vas a ver, y también sabemos por lo que pasa, no debe ser fácil estar sin saber quien se es –**_

_**-una razón más para decírselo, estoy seguro que es ella, es su rostro…. –**_

_**-lo sabemos, pero que pasa si no te reconoce al verte – se quedo pensando en esas palabras, ella podría haberlo olvidado – que tal si sus recuerdos se fueron para siempre, talvez el destino prefiere que ella permanezca en la tierra, en la nueva vida que tiene – no podía creer en todo lo que le estaba diciendo el maestro, pretendían dejarla sin recuerdos –**_

_**-la hemos estado observando, y sabemos que a pesar de no recordar nada, es feliz, saber quien es de golpe puede tener repercusiones – dijo Sibley –**_

_**-¡¡entonces que caso tiene que vaya!! – dijo molesto –**_

_**-porque solo así lograras tranquilizar tú alma – dijo Fuyitaka – yo seré feliz si veo que ella es feliz, tú deberías hacer lo mismo, promete que si no te recuerda, no le dirás quien es ella, ni de donde viene, promételo como jerarca y como el hombre que la ama – **_

---------------------fin Flash Back --------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------

-no debí hacer esa promesa – dijo golpeando con fuerza el suelo en el que se había dejado caer, su rostro se torno serio mientras seguía observando el lugar por el que se había marchado – ella nunca me recordara – dijo con tristeza mientras nuevamente brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos – y se ve que en verdad es feliz ahora, sin mi – se sentó sobre la arena mirando el horizonte – Sakura, me fui de tu memoria para siempre… – un inmenso dolor lo invadía al pensar en esa posibilidad que no pudo evitar que las lagrimas surcaran su rostro.

--------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------- -------------------------------

Ella llegaba a su casa ya al anochecer, había tratado de calmarse, no tenia ánimos de dar explicaciones, Hisa esperaba con semblante serio por haberse retrasado de nuevo, y porque suponía con quien había estado, al parecer no había cumplido con dejar de ver a ese extraño

-de nuevo tarde Akari, mi hermano regreso hace rato, me dijo que se encontraron y no quisiste regresar con el, ¿Qué te quedaste haciendo? – dijo en forma acusadora –

-lo siento, me entretuve por ahí, aun no quería volver – dijo tristemente y se disponía a ir a su habitación pero nuevamente la voz de Hisa la detuvo –

-de nuevo estabas con ese joven – no parecía una pregunta sino un reclamo

-si – dijo tristemente –

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada al notar el rostro de ella –

-nada –

-como que nada, mira como estas, acaso te hizo algo – se acerco a ella y la examinaba de arriba a bajo –

-no, claro que no, es solo que… estaba segura que de alguna manera él sabía quien era yo, y esperaba que me lo dijera – pareció tranquilizarse ante esta respuesta

-de ser así te lo habría dicho desde la primera vez que te vio –

-lo se no tiene sentido pero… - una sonrisa se formo en su rostros – cuando me beso…. –

-¿te beso? – pregunto asombrada –

-si, no fue algo planeado, solo sucedió – dijo arrepintiéndose de hablar sin pensar antes –

-acaso te volviste loca, es un desconocido – le reclamo por un acto tan desconsiderado como ese –

-¡no para mí! – suspiro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala – siento como si ya hubiera vivido ese beso – dijo con mirada soñadora, como si estuviera rememorando el evento –

-debes estar muy mal, talvez te puso algún tipo de embrujo o algo así, si es un vagabundo es posible que tengo poderes místicos o…. –

-no – la interrumpió en su palabrería – no es nada de eso, yo siento como si ya hubiese escuchado esas frases, y sentido sus caricias, hay algo en el que me atrae, no puedo dejar de pensar que sabe de mi, ni alejar su imagen de mi mente –

-como te dije si el supiera quien eres ya te lo abría dicho – era como si tratar de hacerle entender que en verdad no conocía a ese hombre – talvez solo quiere aprovecharse de ti, a Taro no le va agradar nada saber que estas viendo con otro –

-¡entre tu hermano y yo no haya nada, no tendría porque enfadarse! – dijo elevando la voz y poniéndose de pie –

-¡sabes que el te quiere!– dijo en el mismo tono –

-¡¡pero yo no siento lo mismo!! – Dijo mas exaltada, Hisa se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos en sus hombros –

-aun así, creo que podrías llegar a tener una buena relación con el, porque no aceptas su propuesta de matrimonio, estoy segura que con el tiempo puedes llegar a quererlo –

-no lo se, además como se supone que voy a casarme si no se quien soy, con quien se casaría –

-con tigo, con Araki, porque eso eres para el – pareció reflexionar mucho sobre ese hecho, en eso ella tenia razón el la quería como lo que era en ese momento, no como lo que fue, o quien haya sido – esta es tu vida ahora, eres Akari, y nosotros somos tu familia, aunque decidas no aceptarlo creo que lo mejor será que no vuelvas a ver a ese joven –

-talvez tengas razón – dijo no muy convencida – no voy a volver a verlo, no tiene caso – se quedo muy pensativa por un rato – y voy a pensar mejor la propuesta de Taro, después de todo si no logro recordar, talvez mi destino sea empezar de aquí en adelante –

-es lo mejor – dijo Hisa con una sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente –

No regreso mas a ese sector de la playa, era mejor apartar de ella la tentación de volver a ver a Zahir o como quiera que se llamara, ya que estaba segura que ese no era su nombre, luego de mucho pensarlo había decidido formalizar su relación con Taro y acepto casarse con el, estaba decidida a formar un hogar a su lado, ya no le importaba si recordaba o no, su vida iniciaría de ahí en adelante, seria Akari, ya que era lo único que tenia seguro en ese momento.

--------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------- -----------

El caminaba por la playa, ya había pasado mas de una semana desde la ultima vez que la había visto ella no había vuelto, y talvez tenia razón en no hacerlo, después de todo el no había sido capas de responder sus preguntas, y ella decía conocerlo, debía ser muy difícil el vivir así, pudo escuchar risas provenir de un lugar cercano, y le pareció reconocer una de ella o esa sensación tuvo, se acerco hasta que pudo escuchar mejor las risas que provenían cerca de la orilla de la playa, pudo verla ahí, feliz, jugando con algunos niños del lugar y el joven que siempre la acompañaba, reía fuertemente, no recordaba haberla visto reír así antes, con tanta naturalidad, en verdad el podía arrebatarle eso, ella parecía encajar perfecto en ese lugar, talvez el que olvidara todo era lo mejor para ella, con eso se había liberado de lo que la había agobiado toda su vida, el no podía alejarla de lo que ahora la hacia feliz _**--- quiero que seas feliz, si encuentras a una persona que pueda brindarte todo el amor que yo me negué a darte, y ahora que lo deseo no podré, no dudes en aceptarla, si alguna vez regreso seré feliz si veo que vuelves a sonreír –--- yo seré feliz si veo que ella es feliz, tu deberías hacer lo mismo **_– en eso había mucha razón, ella le había pedido que fuera feliz, incluso le dio la libertad de volver a enamorarse, porque el tenia que negarle a ella esa misma posibilidad.

No podía ser tan egoísta, ella era feliz y eso debía bastarle, con la imagen de su sonrisa a todo su esplendor, se alejo del lugar dispuesto a empezar de nuevo, sin ella, al parecer después de todo, no estaba en su destino, había luchado siempre para que estuviera a su lado, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía, su obligación, el negarse aceptarlo, su partida, y cuando todo indicaba que al fin lo lograrían, su perdida, porque en esa batalla había perdido a Sakura, y era evidente que ya no regresaría

--------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------- -----------

Veía atentamente el lugar donde solían encontrase y esta vez el no la estaba esperando, a lo mejor ya se había marchado, pero lo abría hecho sin despedirse, tan poco le había importado lo que paso que no tuvo la delicadeza de decirle adiós, esa palabra no le gusto, era como si el pronunciarla le provocara tristeza, no debía volver mas a ese lugar, ya había tomado una decisión y esa era casarse con Taro, ya no podía echarse atrás. Se giro para marcharse, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse con la figura de él de frente, una emoción la recorrió al verlo, no llevaba la ropa sucia y un tanto desgastada, portaba ropa bastante fina, al igual que sus botas, al verlo así la imagen de el se le hizo mas familiar, estaba por seguir su camino y marcharse, cuando el la tomo delicadamente de la mano.

-espera no te vayas – dijo tranquilamente, ella trato de soltarse, y al ver los intentos que hacia, el la soltó –

-no quiero hablar con tigo – dijo retomando su camino –

-si veo que es así, pero…. –

-ya no puedo hablar con tigo – dijo interrumpiéndolo –

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto un tanto intrigado por el tono que usaba –

-no seria correcto – dijo firmemente mirándolo a la cara –

-de que hablas, ¿Por qué no seria correcto? –

-¡¡porque voy a casarme!! – dijo sin mas, al escucharla un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, jamás imagino esa respuesta por parte de ella, cuando había decidido eso, y porque se lo decía en ese tono como si le reclamara algo –

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Cómo que casarte? – pregunto mientras la tomaba por los brazos –

-¡así es, me casare con Taro! ¡decidí que lo mejor para mi es empezar sin pensar en mi pasado! ¡no tiene caso, si lo olvide es por alguna razón! ¡Talvez fue muy tomentoso y los recuerdos solo me traigan sufrimiento! ¡Voy a iniciar una nueva vida, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo puedo ser feliz! – sus palabras calaron muy profundo en el, no podía creer que ella le estuviera diciendo que estaba dispuesta a casarse con otro, a ser de otro, a empezar sin el, iba a reclamarle cuando recordó que el había decidido lo mismo, talvez era lo mejor, el joven parecía quererla en verdad, merecía ser feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado –

-si, he visto que eres feliz – la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás – me alegro por ti – dijo tristemente – felicidades –

-gracias – lo veía a la cara, apreciando la mirada de tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, pero no podía flaquear, ya estaba decidido, así que no había vuelta atrás – bueno ahora debo irme – de nuevo intento marcharse pero el la detuvo colocándose frente a ella –

-espera, en verdad yo.... solo vine porque quería despedirme –

-¿despedirte? – dijo asombrada por sus palabras, no imagino que la estaba buscando para eso, se sintió triste al escuchar que se iría –

-si, al igual que tu, para mi ya es hora que regrese a mi vida –

-así nada más –

-no tengo otra opción, tú misma dijiste que lo mejor que podía hacer, era tratar de vivir y es lo que pienso hacer – llevo su mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla tiernamente – ser feliz dejando atrás el pasado, todo de aquí en adelante – su tono era decidido aunque no dejaba de haber tristeza en sus palabras –

-eso es lo mejor, mas vale asegurar lo que tienes, no pensando en lo que puede ser –

-si eso es lo mejor – la observo fijamente por un rato, se alejo de ella un poco y empezó a buscar algo entre sus ropas – antes de irme quiero darte algo – dijo sacando un pequeño cofre dorado, al verlo se sintió atraída hacia el objeto, el se lo entrego y ella lo tomo mirándolo con mucho detenimiento, ese cofre estaba segura de haberlo visto antes – ábrelo – ella lo hizo y dentro pudo observar el dije en forma de llave que el sostenía el otro día y miraba con tanto detenimiento –

-pero… esto es… – dijo como si no pudiera creer lo que veían sus ojos –

-quiero que lo conserves – ella aparto su mirada del objeto para dirigirla a el asombrada –

-pero le perteneció a la persona que amas, no puedo aceptarlo –

-estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría que tu lo tuvieras – dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente y empezaba alejarse de ella – me dio gusto verte – estaba por irse, pero era como si sus pies no quisiera emprender la marcha de regreso, así que regreso sus pasos y se acerco a ella lentamente hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro iba a besar sus labios y al parecer sin ninguna resistencia, pero pareció arrepentirse de esto y corrió su rostro dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla – adiós – susurro en su oído y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar, si la veía de frente no seria capas de marcharse y dejarla ahí –

-¡espera! – Se detuvo y se giro a verla con esperanza brillando en su cara, ella pareció dudar un momento – al menos podría saber cual es tu verdadero nombre – el pareció pensarlo mucho, pero si hasta ahora con estar conviviendo ella no había recordado nada, y tampoco reacciono al ver el dije y el cofre, que diferencia haría que supiera su nombre –

-Shaoran – dijo viéndola a los ojos – mi verdadero nombre es Shaoran –

-Sha...oran – dijo ella como si al escucharlo ese nombre le dijera algo, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de el –

-si, me dio gusto ver que estas bien, que eres feliz, espero que sigas así, adiós… Sakura – dijo suavemente y sin esperar mas se giro y a paso presurosos se alejo de ella, pudo ver como el emprendía camino montando un caballo que no recordaba haber visto antes a su lado, aun estaba un tanto atónita por la impresión que le produjo escuchar el nombre de el, y el que le había dicho al final, esos nombres le eran conocidos, empezó a recorrerla una angustia, entonces era cierto el la conocía, sabia quien era, entonces porque no le había dicho nada, porque se iba sin decirle quien era, y de donde la conocía, observaba los objetos que le había entregado y sintió como si la llave empezara a palpitar, le parecía que esta emitía un leve brillo, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte esperarlo verlo aun alejándose pero no fue así, por el camino no había nada, sin pensarlo mas empezó a correr en la misma dirección que el había tomado, esperando darle alcance, pero por mucho que lo busco no logro encontrarlo, por mas rápido que fuera su caballo debía dejar aunque sea un mínimo rastro, no podía desaparecer de la nada, estuvo tratando de buscarlo por horas pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte, y sabia que por mas esfuerzo que hiciera no lograría encontrarlo, sintió como si un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezara a recorrerla, decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su casa, aun cuando algo le decía que siguiera buscando, pero el dolor empezaba a intensificarse, así no lograría encontrarlo.

Cuando llego ya era muy tarde por lo que Taro y Hisa la esperaban bastante preocupados habían salido a buscarla, pero no la encontraron, el se disponía a salir nuevamente cuando la vieron llegar y pudieron ver que no se encontraba bien, sostenía su cabeza con una mano como si le doliera y en la otra empuñaba un objeto con fuerza, llego hasta ellos y los observo con un rostro serio

-Akari ¿Dónde habías estado? Nos tenias muy preocupados – dijo Hisa acercándose a ella –

-Akari ¿Qué acaso no estas escuchado? ¿Que te sucede? – pregunto Taro preocupado al ver que ella había desviado su vista de ellos y la clavaba en el piso – ¿Akari? – se llevo su otra mano a su cabeza soltando el cofre que aun sostenía, evidenciando el dolor que sentía, y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, Taro se acerco a ella y trato de levantarla del piso pero no podía hacerlo, era como si se lo impidiera una fuerza extraña, ella parecía estar desfalleciendo por el dolor, sujetaba su cabeza con mas fuerza –

-Araki ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Hisa preocupada, pero no contestaba a sus preguntas, y no podían acercarse a ella. A su cabeza estaban empezando a llegar un cúmulo de imágenes de gente que creía conocer, de sucesos que se presentaban ahora con total claridad desde su infancia.

_**yo siempre estaré para ti - madre... no llores, no me gusta verte llorar – **__veía a esa mujer sufrir ese dolor era como el propio, podía verla morir, y sentirse vacía por ese suceso además de culpable – __**cuando sienta que estas lista para que vuelvas sin correr riesgo, te lo devolveré – **_un hombre le hablaba con ternura mientras la abrazaba, se sentía como si dejara todo lo que conocía – _**tu debes ser Sakura, eres tal y como tu padre te describió –**_ mas personas empezaban aparecer en sus recuerdos esta vez ya no eran imágenes borrosas, si no individuos que distinguía claramente –_** tienes suerte que no deje de ser un caballero - parece que gane, esperaba mas de ti por lo que me habían dicho – **_podía verse discutiendo con un niño y a la vez vivir con el aventuras que la divertían –

_**Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, sobre todo cuando no me ven como si quisieran matarme - te quiero Eleni, te quiero – no adiós, es una palabra muy definitiva – Hasta algún día Eleni – **_ese joven que veía, el era muy parecido al que conoció, tenia que ser el, sujeto mas fuerte su cabeza ya que este recuerdo le produjo un sin fin de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su ser, sin darse cuenta empezó a centellear, era como si produjera una luz que se encendía y apagaba, sentía tanto cuando se veía al lado de ese joven, pero a la vez era como sino pudiera estar con el –_** ya deja de engañarte, sabes que si sientes algo por el, aunque te niegues aceptarlo – **_mas personas seguían apareciendo, y era como si empezara a encajara las piezas de un rompecabezas – _**Te quiero y haré lo que sea por que tu sientas lo mismo algún día, no importa cuanto me tarde – te amo –**_ esas palabras la estaban haciendo sentirse cada vez mas clara en todo lo que sucedía, podía ver desfilar frente a ella su vida, todos sus recuerdos –

_**mi niña, te quiero mucho, no imaginas cuanto – **_esa mujer, tenia en su mirada un sentimiento de amor hacia ella, pudo sentir que era muy importante en su vida, que la había querido mucho – _**nosotros te estaremos esperando cuando sientas que estas lista para volver – si usted se desanima como lucharemos nosotros, tiene las manos, solo haga lo que tenga que hacer – sabes que cuentas con migo para lo que sea – que ahora mi hermanita me va a dar concejos – te amo Sakura nunca lo dudes – **__**estamos con tigo Sakura, no estas sola, habemos muchos que te amamos solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor **_– podía ver que todos la apoyaban, todos estaban con ella, tenia una gran familia y amigos que se preocupaban por ella, hasta que imágenes que la perturbaron aparecieron – _**parece que no somos tan diferentes de los humanos, también tenemos sangre para derramar – acabare con tigo como lo hice con tu madre –**_ un hombre por el que sentía odio y desprecio estaba a su lado, se veía que el también la odiaba, combatían fieramente, cada uno quería eliminar al otro – _**todo lo que haga seria inútil ¿cierto? No lograra sanarme – confía en mi haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte – ¡SI SOY ABSORBIDO, TU TE IRAS CON MIGO! –¡¡correré ese riesgo!! – Lo siento padre – te amo, nunca lo olvides – no, NOOOO Sakura…. SAKURA – **_fue en ese momento que sintió que el dolor se intensificaba, ese nombre había sido el detonante para que todos sus recuerdos regresaran a ella, todo estaba claro ahora, había recordado por completo quien era y lo que era. La luz que emanaba de ella se intensifico de golpe iluminando todo a su alrededor, Taro y Hisa, no pudieron hacer mas que cubrir sus ojos por la intensidad, brillo por un rato, hasta que desapareció por completo y al hacerlo trataron de acercarse a ella.

-Shaoran – dijo en susurro, y no pudiendo contener más el dolor se desplomo –

-Akari – Taro rápidamente la levanto del piso y la llevo a su habitación, la dejaron ahí y se quedaron a esperar que despertara, respiraba agitadamente, y daba la impresión que estaba soñando ya que se movía agitadamente, mientras decía frases y nombres que ninguno de los había escuchado antes, aunque algunos les resultaron familiares, era como si ella estuviera teniendo una lucha interna, y así fue hasta el amanecer donde pareció empezar a tranquilizarse y respirar normalmente –

Sakura despertó al día siguiente y con lo primero que se encontró fue con la expresión preocupada de los hermanos, Hisa se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, mientras Taro posaba una mano sobre su frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, aunque no había tenido en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida

-¿estas bien Akari? – pregunto Hisa preocupada –

-Sakura – dijo ella casi en susurro –

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto Taro al escuchar el nombre que ella había dicho –

-Sakura, ese es mi nombre, yo soy Sakura y el…. Shaoran – dijo mientras se incorporaba dejando a los hermanos ahora más confundidos –

-Akari de que estas hablando – pregunto Hisa al no comprender nada de lo que decía –

-de mí, de que recuerdo, de que recuerdo todo – dijo mientras una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en su rostro –

-es en serio – dijo Hisa, incrédula ante sus palabras

-si, se quien soy, se quien soy – se puso de pie, se notaba que estaba feliz por haber conseguido recordar, hasta que reparo en la verdadera situación en la que se encontraba – debo regresar a mi hogar – dijo ahora un tanto preocupada –

-¿adonde? – pregunto Hisa, ella pareció pensarlo, de pronto la respuesta llego a su cabeza, al ver sobre su mesa de noche el cofre dorado, se acerco a el rápidamente para tomarlo y abrirlo sacando la llave que estaba dentro, y observándola detenidamente, la apretó fuertemente, y su sonrisa regreso al sentir que esta aun respondía a ella –

-para empezar a Zarek, debo ir a Zarek – dijo con una sonrisa –

-¿Zarek? Pero eso es en otro continente, como pudiste llegar desde allá hasta Yeray – dijo Taro que no parecía creer mucho en las palabras que ella estaba diciendo –

-lo hice, y ahora debo volver –

-sabes cuanto tiempo te tomara llegar hasta allá –

-así tarde milenios debo volver, deben estar muy preocupados por mi – dijo meditando en lo que cada uno de las personas que la amaban podría estar sufriendo por su ausencia – Kaia….. Kaia debe estar muy mal, mi padre, mi hermano, Eriol, el maestro, Evan – la fila de nombres podía seguir, debía volver cuanto antes – debo regresar, Shaoran, ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada?! – se pregunto consternada por el silencio que el guardo y no revelarle la verdad –

-entonces si tienes familia – dijo Taro acercándose a ella –

-si, si tengo, y amigos y personas a las que amo mucho – observo el dije que tenia en sus manos y sonrió – debo llegar a Zarek cuanto antes –

-Eso quiere decir que te iras – pregunto el seriamente y fue hasta entonces que pareció pensar en el motivo por el que le preguntaba eso, había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio pero esto no seria posible, de alguna manera ella ya estaba casada, y amaba al hombre con quien se había casado, ese sentimiento no había desaparecido, lo noto al recordar todo lo que sintió cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, cuando pudo besarlo de nuevo, el aun estaba dentro de ella, y talvez estaba ahí para siempre –

-debo hacerlo, hay un lugar al que pertenezco y debo volver – dijo acercándose a el para mirarlo a la cara –

-pero ellos no saben de ti, ¡¡no han intentado buscarte!! – dijo tratando de disuadirla de irse –

-si lo han hecho, Shaoran lo ha hecho –

-¿Quién es Shaoran? – Pregunto molesto, al escuchar como ella repetía ese nombre con frecuencia y lo había hecho mientras dormía –

-el joven con el que me estado encontrando estos días – dirigió su mirada a Hisa, quien aun parecía estar muy impresionada por lo sucedido – te dije que lo conocía de antes, el es mi…. esposo –

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser – dijo Taro ahora más molesto –

-lo es, el y yo estamos casados – le dolía el decepcionarlo de esa forma pero era mejor hablar con la verdad – así que como comprenderás, yo… no puedo casarme con tigo, ya estoy casada y… lo amo – dijo con una sonrisa como si no creyera que pudiera decir esas palabras con tanta naturalidad – lo amo, nos costo mucho trabajo estar juntos y cuando al fin lo logramos todo eso paso – su rostro cambio de nuevo al recordar la batalla contra Kek – se debió sentir tan culpable, mi padre, mi hermano, los hice pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, Kaia debe haber sufrido mucho cuando le dijeron que yo podía estar muerta, debo regresar, todos deben estar muy preocupados por mi, sobre todo el –

-si es así, ¿Por qué te dejo aquí? ¿Por qué no te dijo quien eras tu y quien era el? – pregunto muy molesto –

-eso es lo que va a tener que explicarme cuanto lo vea – lo miro a los ojos, en verdad no le agradaba que el estuviera sufriendo por su causa, después de todo, ellos le habían tendido una mano, se convirtieron en su familia sin preocuparse mas que por ayudarla – lo siento Taro, de verdad lo siento –

-ya no importa – dijo al comprender que no tenia caso seguir insistiendo, sabia que ella no sentía nada por el debía admitirlo – ¿serás feliz allá? – pregunto forzando una sonrisa –

-creo que ahora si – dijo con una sonrisa –

Sin perder mas tiempo debía preparar todo para su viaje, aun no les había dicho del todo quien era ella, una verdad así no era fácil de asimilar para nadie, así que opto por no hacerlo y tratar por su cuenta de llegar a Zarek, consiguió un boleto para zarpar en próximo barco, regresaría al reino en el que había vivido tanto tiempo, donde había tantas personas a las que amaba y ansiaba volver a ver, ya hacia dos años que todo había pasado, no podía esperar mas tiempo.

Dos semanas después de haber recuperado la memoria emprendía su viaje de regreso a su hogar, se despidió de las personas que la habían cuidado durante todo ese tiempo, agradeciéndoles infinitamente el que la hubieran recibido como un miembro mas de su familia, sabia que para Taro seria difícil el dejarla ir, pero esperaba que el encontrara una persona digna de su cariño, se lo merecía, luego de esa despedida subió al barco que la regresaría a Zarek.

--------------------- --------------------------- -------------------------- ---------------------------- ---------- -----------

El viaje había sido largo y tedioso, era como si sintiera que nunca llegaría a su destino, pero luego de algunas semanas, desembarcaba en un puerto de Zarek, ahora solo era cuestión de unos días mas de viaje para llegar hasta la ciudad, logro conseguir un caballo, un tanto viejo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar lo mas rápido que pudiera al castillo, estaba segura que lograría sorprender a todos, sobre todo a Kaia, y lo que mas esperaba con ansias era saber si su conjuro hacia los reyes había funcionado, esperaba que si, nada la haría mas feliz que haber logrado darle a Kaia una alegría como esa, era lo menos que se merecía.

Galopaba lo más rápido que podía, tenia una ansiedad por llegar hasta el palacio, una emoción muy grande la recorría al pensar que vería nuevamente a todos, no podía esperar más. Estando a unos kilómetros del castillo, bajo de su caballo y empezó a caminar a su lado, camino por un largo rato hasta que finalmente estuvo cerca del castillo, llego casi hasta la entrada, una alegría estaba presente en su pecho, no cabía de la emoción, era como si viera ese lugar por primera vez, estaba dispuesta a entrar pero no quería que fueran los guardias quienes dieran aviso de su llegada, decidió entrar por el lado del jardín, lo mejor seria sorprenderlos, dejo el caballo atado a un árbol, mientras saltaba el muro para entrar al castillo, al hacerlo lo recorrió con la mirada como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí, una inmensa nostalgia la invadió, se sentía tan bien poder estar de nuevo en ese lugar.

Camino por los alrededores observando cada detalle cada árbol, cada flor, nada parecía haber cambiado, todo estaba como lo recordaba, como estaba ahora en su memoria, mientras caminaba le pareció escuchar una especie de llanto, trato de prestar mas atención para detectar de donde provenía el sonido, cuando lo hizo se encamino hasta donde lo percibía, el llanto era de un niño pequeño estaba segura, camino un poco mas hasta que se encontró con la personita que emitía los gritos, observo frente a ella a una bebe de aproximadamente año y medio que al parecer se había caído y eso provocaba su llanto, se acerco a ella y la observo detenidamente no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para reconocer quienes eran sus padres, sus facciones estaban presentes en la niña que la veía inquieta sin dejar de llorar, Sakura la tomo en sus brazos tratando de calmarla, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro estaba feliz de poder tener a esa pequeña en sus brazos

-no, no llores, debes ser valiente, solo fue un golpe sin importancia – dijo a la niña, y esta como si comprendiera sus palabras dejo de llorar poco a poco, Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y pudo ver sus ojos, era una bebe hermosa, no había duda de quien era su madre, la niña pronto dejo de llorar y empezó a reír con ella como si la conociera – eso, así se comporta una princesa, eres hermosa – la contemplaba tiernamente – te pareces a tu padre, aunque tienes mucho de tu madre – la pequeña quiso de nuevo regresar al suelo, por lo que ella la bajo pero no dejo que se alejara, la sostuvo ahí, colocándose a su nivel para verla a la cara – sabes de algún modo soy como tu hermana mayor, que te parece – la niña sonrió en respuesta, como si hubiera entendido lo que le decía –

-princesa, princesa – pudo escuchar que cerca de ella alguien seguramente estaba buscándola, la cargo y empezó a caminar hasta donde escuchaba que provenía la voz de quien buscaba a la niña, seguramente había preocupado a todos al caminar por ahí sin supervisión, ya que aun no sabia hacerlo muy bien en un terreno como ese –

-no puede haberse alejado mucho, aun no sabe caminar muy bien, menos en el jardín – esta vez era una voz diferente lo cual indicaba que mas de una persona la estaba buscando –

-no se como pudo correr tan rápido –

-debe estar por acá escondida, no puede haber ido muy lejos – esa voz la reconoció de inmediato, seguía siendo la misma, su corazón se lleno de alegría al oírla – Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko…. – el nombre que escucho hizo que se sobresaltara, observo a la niña al ver que esta respondía al nombre, su sonrisa se amplio ella lo había sugerido pero jamás imagino que en verdad fueran a usarlo, se sentía feliz que lo hubieran hecho –

-tienes un hermoso nombre, perteneció a una gran mujer – le dijo a la pequeña que parecía encantada de estar con ella – pero creo que ya preocupaste suficiente a tu madre – la reprendió con ternura y se dirigió a paso presuroso hasta donde estaban las personas que la buscaban, se moría por ver la cara de ella cuando la viera, estaba segura que se había preocupado mucho por ella –

- Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko…. – pudo distinguir como ahora su voz era mas angustiosa, así que decido ya no hacerla esperar mas, se apareció a espaldas de las personas que la buscaban y pudo verla con angustia observando hacia todos lados, se notaba su preocupación –

-¡esta aquí! – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que voltearan a verla, sobre todo la persona que mas le interesaba, la reina había girado rápidamente al escuchar esa voz y su asombro al ver a la persona que cargaba a su pequeña fue evidente luego de unos segundos que fue lo que le tomo reconocerla – parece que te dará algunos problemas – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, pero la reina parecía haberse quedado de piedra como si no fuera capaz de emitir palabras, se limitaba a observarla como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían –

-no puede ser…. – dijo Kaia, luego y ella también empezó a caminar a su encuentro su corazón estaba acelerado, no podía creer que fuera ella, después de tanto tiempo

-me alegra poder verte de nuevo Kaia – dijo Sakura cuando por fin estuvo frente a ella, con voz un tanto quebrada –

-no puedo creerlo.... en verdad estas aquí – acerco su mano a su rostro con cierto temor, como si al tocara fuera a desaparecer, pero esto no sucedió pudo acariciar su rostro –

-si, estoy aquí – dijo como si con eso lograra convencerla de su presencia – lamento haberlos preocupado, pero ya he regresado – sentía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas –

-mi niña, Sakura…. – sin poder contenerse mas la abrazo fuertemente estrechándola contra su pecho y haciendo que las lagrimas bañaran el rostro de ambas –

-te extrañe mucho Kaia – la abrazo con mas fuerza, le parecía increíble el tenerla de nuevo junto a ella, tenia miedo que se tratara de un sueño y que al despertar de nuevo la hubiera perdido, se separo de ella para mirarla a la cara y acariciar su rostro con ternura –

-sabía que volverías, nunca me resigne a creer que te había perdido a ti también, siempre tuve la esperaza de volver a ver tu rostro – limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y ella le sonrió – pero.... ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto confundida –

-es largo de explicar, pero lo que importa es que volví –

-eso es lo único que importa – dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo, esta vez con tanta fuerza que hizo que la pequeña que aun cargaba en brazos se quejara de la muestra de afecto de su madre y empezara a quejarse un poco por lo fuerte del abrazo, esto las hizo separarse y observar a la pequeña mientras reían –

-es hermosa Kaia – dijo Sakura mientras veía a la niña, al igual que la reina –

-si lo es – regreso su mirada a ella – gracias – Sakura la miro sin dejar se sonreír – Clow me dijo que fuiste tu quien lo hizo posible – negó con la cabeza –

-claro que no, solo los ayude un poco, tu te mereces eso y mas –

-es una niña sana, muy fuerte – dijo mientras tomaba a la pequeña y la veía con amor, era la misma mirada que recordaba que tenia para ella, se sentía feliz de ver que Kaia ahora podía volcar todo ese amor en otro ser –

-me alegro, se que no remplazara jamás a Eleni, pero tu merecías tener a alguien a quien entregarle todo ese amor, estoy feliz de que se haya realizado, Nadeshiko tiene suerte de tener una madre como tu –

-también sigo siendo tu madre recuerdas –

-claro que si – la abrazo nuevamente, aun le parecía mentira el poder tenerla así nuevamente, como antes –

-no puedo creerlo por fin puedo tener a mis niñas juntas, por que para mi nunca dejaras de ser mi niña –

-más vale que así sea – dijo en tono divertido –

-te quiero mucho Sakura – le dio un beso en la frente y la miro a la cara –

-yo también a ti, te quiero mucho Kaia – luego de estar por mucho rato conversando y contarle donde había estado y las circunstancias que le habían impedido el poder llegar antes, se dirigieron al palacio quería ver también al rey Clow, a Tomoyo, quería verlos a todos, que supieran que estaba de regreso, al primero que vio fue al rey, la impresión de el por verla no fue muy diferente a la de Kaia, estaba feliz de saber que había logrado sus objetivos y había devuelto el equilibrio al planeta, y lo mejor, había logrado salir con vida de esa lucha, aunque apareciera dos años después.

Quiso saludar a Tomoyo y saber que era lo que había pasado con ella en todo ese tiempo, si se había casado, y superado lo que paso con Eriol, esperaba que fuera feliz, Kaia no quiso decirle mayor cosa, le dijo que tenia que ser ella misma quien se lo explicara, así que le indico que fuera al jardín donde seguramente la encontraría, luego de todo el misterio en la explicación de ella decido buscarla por su cuenta. Llego hasta el lugar que le habían indicado pero no la encontró, camino un poco mas y se encontró con una persona que no tardo en reconocer

-¿Eriol? – pregunto con un poco de duda al joven que estaba de espalda a ella y entrenaba con su espada, el se giro a verla al escucharla – ¿eres tu? – pregunto como si no creyera que fuese el –

-esto no puede ser…. ¿Cómo es posible? – dijo asombrado mientras se acercaba a ella –

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto intrigada por su presencia en el lugar –

-eso es algo que debería preguntar yo…. Todos creíamos que tu…. Habías…. – parecía que temor de pronunciar las siguientes palabras por lo que ella lo hizo –

-que había muerto, lo se, pero no fue así – dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo la cual lo hizo comprobar que en verdad se trataba de ella –

-entonces, si eres tu…. Sakura – se acerco para abrazarla con fuerza, y asegurarse que no era parte de su imaginación –

-la misma, o eso creo – le respondía al abrazo con la misma fuerza, se sentía feliz de verlo, aunque no comprendía porque estaba ahí –

-Sakura – dijo como si aun no creyera que estaba ahí junto a el –

-Eriol – se vieron fijamente al separase, cada uno tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – pero aun no me has contestado, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –

-vivo aquí – dijo como si no tuviera importancia –

-¿Cómo? – dijo incrédula a sus palabras –

-yo…. Utilice la jaula de los augurios – no podía creer lo que escuchaba que quería decir con eso –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – dijo asombrada por lo que escuchaba, pero el no parecía afectado en lo mas mínimo por lo que le decía

-por mi – escucho una voz detrás de ella y se giro a ver a la persona que le hablaba, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, la veía igual que todos como si fuera un fantasma – no puedo creerlo cuando la tía me lo dijo yo no pude creerlo – se acerco a ella para abrazarla y Sakura correspondió igual al gesto –

-Tomoyo – dijo alegremente –

-Eleni – dijo sin pensar mucho en el nombre –

-Sakura – la corrigió mientras se separaban para verse –

-aun no me acostumbro a ese nombre – dijo al tiempo que limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro –

-no importa, me da gusto verte – conversaron por un momento sobre su regreso hasta que de nuevo ella reparo en las palabras que le había dicho Eriol – entonces si utilizaste la jaula significa que…. –

-soy mortal – dijo el como si el hecho no tuviera importancia – aunque conservo mis dones, no quise deshacerme de todo – suspiro profundamente para continuar con su relato – Shaoran quería destruirla, pero yo lo detuve, era el único método que tenia para poder estar con la mujer que amo – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo –

-cuando me entere de lo que había hecho me moleste mucho, jamás imagine que ese era el método al que se refería – dijo ella un tanto molesta –

-no puedo creerlo – dijo sorprendida por la decisión que había tomado su amigo, jamás imagino que su sentimiento fuera tan fuerte, y no pudo evitar pensar si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo –

-pero no me arrepiento, valió la pena, llevo una buena vida, no tan sociable como antes…. – ella lo golpeo con el codo –

-y me asegurare que así siga siendo – dijo en tono amenazante –

-pero buena vida al fin – dijo tratando de congraciarse – nos casamos hace unos meses, me costo mucho trabajo convencer a su madre que era un buen partido, el rey Clow nos ayudo mucho –

-no puedo creerlo, pero me alegro mucho por los dos – dijo sinceramente –

-¿Cómo fue que sobreviviste? Y ¿Cómo llegaste hasta la tierra? – pregunto ahora Eriol intrigado por su presencia en el lugar, ella suspiro profundamente para iniciar con su relato –

-yo… cuando fui absorbida por el infinite abyss, pude escuchar las voces de todos, pidiéndome que no me fuera –

------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------

_**-no, NOOOO Sakura…. SAKURA**_

_**-hija, no te rindas – **_

_**-Sakura, regresa –**_

_**Sentía como si estuviera flotando en el universo, abrió sus ojos y por un instante aun pudo ver el agujero negro abierto y a través de el a su padre, su hermano, el maestro y a Shaoran, el espectro de Kek no se veía por ningún lado, era evidente que al no tener un cuerpo físico su ser espectral se hubiera desintegrado y desaparecido en el infinito, reuniendo lo ultimo de fuerza que le quedaba logro abrir otro pequeño agujero **_

_**-in..finite… abyss… on terra – de nuevo se abrió un agujero negro que la absorbió rápidamente, pero ya no fue conciente de guiar el lugar donde esperaba caer –**_

------------------------ --------------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------

-caí en un lugar muy lejos de Zarek, en Yeray, por eso nadie sabia de mi, aparecí en la orilla de una playa, las personas que me encontraron creyeron que estaba muerta, e iban a enterrarme, cuando según ellos yo brille, supongo que fue cuando pude librarme del hechizo del irrepares, o talvez solo fue suerte, no lo se, pero fue por eso que decidieron llamarme Akari, mi memoria estaba en blanco, no recordaba nada – de nuevo suspiro – hasta que Shaoran apareció, ¡y el muy idiota se fue dejándome ahí!, ¡sin decirme nada! – sus palabras eran de reproche por lo que ellos no pudieron evitar reír –

-fue el quien te encontró – pregunto Tomoyo –

-quien mas sino, desde que desapareciste no ha hecho otra cosa mas que buscarte, nunca creyó que en verdad estuvieras muerta – dijo Eriol –

-¡¡y cuando me encuentra, se va sin decirme quien soy y quien es el!! – dijo ofendida por el hecho –

-lo hizo porque creyó que eras feliz, al menos fue lo que me dijo antes de regresar a la esfera celeste –

-¡solo a el se le ocurren esas cosas! ¡Como se puede ser feliz sin tener idea de quien se es! – definitivamente seguía siendo la misma Sakura, orgullosa y altiva, queriendo hacer todo a su modo –

-me alegra que seas tú de verdad, no me imaginaba como hubieras sido si regresabas siendo una reencarnación – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa –

-pues aun no se desharán de mi, no les daré ese gusto –

Ese día celebraron su regreso con una cena, estaban felices de tenerla de nuevo junto a ellos, se encargaron de ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido en el tiempo que estuvo ausente, desde el nacimiento de la nueva princesa de Zarek, la boda de Eriol, el que su hermano había logrado convencer a Kaho de abandonar su puesto como sacerdotisa y ahora estaban juntos, que con la desaparición de la oscuridad del planeta las cosas parecían haberse equilibrado, tanto así que pronto nacería el primer ser luz luego de ese suceso y sus padres eran nada mas y nada menos que Evan y Thais, quienes estaban felices por el hecho ya que no habían nacido bebes desde que ella desintegro el cuerpo físico de Kek cuando era niña, el evento era de mucha importancia para todos, llegaron hasta el relato en el que le decían que Shaoran había decidido quedarse en la esfera celeste y asumir su rol como jerarca, mas para dedicarse a buscarla que para otra cosa, los padres de el no habían tomado muy bien esa decisión sobre todo porque el era el único heredero al trono de Likaios, pero no lograrían convencerlo de lo contrario por lo que el mismo busco un sucesor digno para el cargo, alguien de su misma familia y que tuviera todo el coraje y la fuerza para guiar el reino, y al parecer encontró todas esas cualidades en su primo Haru, el se había hecho cargo de todos sus deberes desde que el se marcho y al parecer el rey se sentía satisfecho con el, después de todo no resulto ser un vago desobligado, y había sentado cabeza.

Luego de una larga charla y ponerse al tanto de todo, había decido dar un pequeño paseo antes de dormir, había sido un día agitado y de muchas emociones pero aun así, no tenia sueño, tenia mucho en que pensar, pudo sentir la presencia de Eriol acercándose a ella, talvez era el momento de hablar con el debía comprobar algunas cosas, y el era la única persona que podía ayudarla hacerlo

-puedo acompañarte en tu paseo – se coloco junto a ella –

-claro que si – dijo mientras seguía su recorrido por el jardín, luego de un rato de caminar, se decidió hablar con el – Eriol, no quisiera agobiarte con estas cosas, pero…. – pareció dudar un momento –

-¿Qué sucede? – suspiro profundamente como dándose valor para hablar, lo mejor era no dar muchos rodeos decirlo de frente y rápido –

-es… posible que no seas mortal – dijo sin mas, notando el asombro en la mirada de el –

-¿Qué de que estas hablando? estuve en la jaula el tiempo suficiente, lo soy –

-tal vez, lo fuiste – dijo con cierta duda –

-no te comprendo – ella llevo su mano a su cuello del cual saco el dije en forma de llave ante la mirada de asombro de Eriol – ¿de donde lo sacaste?

-Shaoran me lo dio, supongo que de alguna manera, quiso regresarme parte de lo que era, pero eso no es todo – comprendiendo que lo mejor era hacer una demostración, cerro sus ojos, apretando con fuerza la llave y centro su energía en el dije este empezó a brillar al igual que ella, cuando estuvo flotando por si solo abrió sus ojos y lo transformo en espada, ante un asombrado Eriol –

-¿Cómo es posible? – dijo sin creer lo que veía, ella aun era un ser de luz –

-yo…. Recuerdas la vez que estuvimos en la esfera celeste y pedí ver la jaula –

-si, ¿Qué con eso? – dijo esperando una respuesta –

-yo quería destruirla, pero sabía que no podía, así que, decidí cambiar sus poderes –

------------------------ flash back --------------------------- ------------------------------- -----------------------

_**Miro la jaula, poso sus manos sobre ella para examinarla.**_

_**-parece que efectivamente no puedo destruirte – se quedo pensando un rato – pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda cambiarte**_ – _**concentro toda su energía en sus manos para después descargarla contra la jaula - ¡reverse perpetum! – estuvo así por un rato, guiando su energía hacia la jaula de los augurios, hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron, el conjuro que hacia era difícil sobre todo si nunca se había hecho. Cuando hubo terminado cayó de rodillas al suelo agotada, con la respiración agitada –**_

_**Veía la jaula fijamente esperaba que eso funcionara, que sus poderes ahora hubiesen cambiado. No **__**tenía manera de comprobar si había resultado, ya que era un conjuro que nunca se había puesto en práctica –**_

_**-espero que ahora la perdida de la inmortalidad no sea permanente – se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo y salio de la habitación –**_

----------------------- fin flash back----------------------------- ----------------------- ------------------ --------------

-¿quieres decir que revertiste el poder de la jaula de los augurios? – pregunto asombrado –

-no eso no lo logre, solo hice que sus efectos no fueran permanentes, y parece que funciono, yo soy la prueba fehaciente de ello – regreso la llave a la normalidad mientras desaparecía la luz – recupere mi inmortalidad, sino de que otra forma podría utilizar la llave –

-no lo se, talvez… porque aun conservas tus dones o…. –

-no Eriol – lo interrumpió – de nuevo soy inmortal, de no haber sido así, jamás hubiera sobrevivido, cuando llegue a la tierra, pase mal muchos días, mis heridas eran mortales lo sabes, cualquier humano abría muerto en un instante, como paso con mi madre, pero de alguna forma logre reunir fuerzas para acabar con Kek y mantenerme viva, llegar a la tierra y poder ahora estar aquí, solo siendo inmortal nuevamente pude conseguirlo –

-crees que exista la posibilidad que recupere mi inmortalidad – no sabia que pensar ante esa posibilidad –

-no lo se, no se lo que pueda pasar, talvez solo funcionaria una vez, o talvez solo funciono con migo porque fui yo quien hizo el hechizo, no hay forma de saberlo, solo queda esperar – suspiro profundamente, mientras veía a su amigo, parecía consternado por la noticia, pero nada mas –

-me alegro por ti – dijo sinceramente mientras le sonreía – ¿regresaras a la esfera celeste? –

-claro que si, aun tengo unas cuentas que arreglar – dijo un tanto molesta –

-esta vez ya no son con Kek – dijo con tranquilidad, a lo que ella suspiro con alivio –

-no ya no – sonrió plenamente – pero cierto jerarca tiene muchas explicaciones que darme – su tono volvió a tornarse en molestia – ¡¡me dejo ahí en ese lugar sin decirme una sola palabra de quien era!! ¡¡Hasta se invento otro nombre!! ¡¡¡Iba a dejar que me casara con otra persona!!! ¡Pero espera que lo vea! – dijo en tono amenazador, a lo que el sonrió –

-no quisiera ser Shaoran –

Permaneció en el castillo unos días, quería disfrutar un poco de ese lugar que formaba parte importante de ella, era como si todo fuera como antes, solo había algo que le hacia falta para lograr sentirse plena, quería que el resto de su familia supiera que estaba bien ahora ya nada mas le impedía el regresar a la esfera celeste sin mayores pesares, el ambiente que la rodeaba era tranquilo como el resto de su vida o al menos así esperaba que fuera. Estaba lista para regresar a su planeta, se habían dirigido a lo profundo del bosque para que ella pudiera abrir el portal, habían decidió acompañarla hasta ahí para despedirla. Así que se preparo para abrir el portal, al hacerlo una inmensa emoción empezó a recorrerla al pensar que vería de nuevo a su padre y a su hermano, además de verlo a el, y arreglar ciertas cosas.

-me dio gusto verlos de nuevo – Dijo para despedirse mientras los abrazaba a cada uno –

-promete que vendrás a visitarnos – Dijo Kaia abrazándola con fuerza, tenia miedo que ella ya no regresara –

-lo haré, muy seguido – se separaron y la miro a la cara, para luego dirigirse a la bebe que estaba en brazos de su padre – es mas prometo encargarme personalmente del entrenamiento de Nadeshiko si ella posee poderes místicos – la veía con ternura – y si no, pues la haré una experta en combate, una mujer que va a gobernar un reino tan importante, tiene que saber luchar – dijo como si se tratase de una obligación –

-solo espero que no la vuelvas como tu, seria una catástrofe – Dijo Eriol divertido, a lo que todos rieron –

-no podría tener mejor maestro que tú, a nadie más se la confiaría – dijo el rey –

-te voy a echar de menos – dijo Tomoyo despidiéndose –

-regresare pronto lo prometo, ya todos mis miedos se fueron – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – me siento liberada – dijo en un suspiro –

-mi niña – Kaia se acerco nuevamente para abrazarla –

-nos vemos pronto – se separo de ella y se encamino al portal que había abierto – hasta pronto – dijo mientras atravesaba por el, pudieron verla por unos instantes antes que se cerrara, esta vez en su rostro había un brillo y una luz diferente, ya no estaba llena de tristeza, era como si en verdad se hubiera liberado –

-y ahora porque lloras – dijo Clow mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de la reina – sabes que volverá –

-lo se – dijo ella sonriendo – se que recupere a mi hija y tuve a cambio otra – tomo a su pequeña en sus brazos, Sakura no solo la había ayudado a superar la muerte de Eleni, sino que además le había dado la oportunidad de ser madre nuevamente, y eso era algo por lo que estaría agradecida eternamente –

------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- -------

Atravesó el portal y lo primero que sus ojos vieron era el horizonte que ahora estaba libre de esa oscuridad que lo inundo por tantos años, podía sentirse de nuevo el ambiente de paz y serenidad que había en el planeta, todo estaba de nuevo en armonía, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente, empezó a encaminar sus pasos rumbo al recinto sagrado, quería ver a su padre y a su hermano, estaba segura que habían estado muy preocupados por ella, ya no quería causarles mas pesares, quería que supieran que ahora estaba dispuesta a vivir sin presiones, sin mas cargas sobre sus hombros, quería disfrutar de todo lo que no le había sido posible. Sin darse cuenta se vio corriendo por los alrededores y al llegar cerca del recinto sagrado se detuvo, dejándose caer sobre el pasto verde, no cabía en si de felicidad, nunca se había sentido tan libre, era como si por fin hubiera podido ser ella misma, y ya nada más le importara. Sintió la presencia de alguien muy cerca de ella, al parecer por mucho que trato de ocultar su presencia no lo había conseguido del todo, rápidamente se incorporo para ponerse en pie y sonreírle a las personas que tenia frente a ella y la veían como sino creyeran que en verdad se encontraba ahí, como lo había hecho todas las personas que la habían visto hasta ahora

Empezó a caminar hacia ellos lentamente, sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios y al parecer aun no reaccionaban, por lo que decidió hablar para ver si con eso decían algo.

-¡Padre! – dijo acercándose a el, quien al verla de frente lo único que hizo fue observarla fijamente para después estrecharla con fuerza –

-Sakura – dijo como si no creyera que en verdad estaba ahí – como puede ser posible... –

-lo es padre, volví – dijo aferrándose con fuerza a el –

-por un momento llegue a pensar que no volvería a verte –

-pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo con ustedes – se separo de el para, luego abrazarse a su hermano que la recibió en igual forma, y luego al maestro que también estaba feliz de verla, al igual que Evan y Thais –

Converso con ellos por un largo rato, mientras les contaba todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años que estuvo ausente, y ellos terminaron de ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido desde su partida en la esfera celeste, la decisión de Eriol de vivir en la tierra sobre todo, ella les dijo que lo había visto feliz y que seguramente tomo la mejor decisión, pudo constatar por si misma el hecho del próximo nacimiento del bebe de Thais y Evan, el primero en mas de 16 años, por lo que todos lo esperaban con muchas ansias, el que Clow y Kaia hubiera sido padres de nuevo, cosa que ella misma había podido ver y la llenaba de alegría saber que había contribuido a que eso se llevara acabo, todos parecían haber retomado su camino, Shaoran había decidido permanecer en la esfera celeste para asumir su cargo como jerarca, y se había encargado de la renovación total del planeta mientras no la buscaba a ella, no se salvo del regaño por parte del maestro por haber faltado a su promesa y haber conjurado el infinite abyss, pero lo tranquilizo al decirle que después de todo había logrado salir bien librada de todo ese hecho. Cosa que no pareció convencerlo mucho ya que siguió con su reprimenda por un buen rato, a nadie pareció agradarle las decisiones que había tomado en la batalla, pero todo se veía recompensado con tenerla de nuevo en casa para siempre.

Regreso a al recinto sagrado para terminar de saludar al resto de seres de luz, a todos los que la habían apoyado en su batalla, ahora solo le faltaba una persona mas por ver, y al parecer desde que regreso de la tierra no tenia muy buen animo, sintió la presencia de el en la colina donde entrenaba de niña, por lo que decidió emprender marcha hacia ahí, tenia algunas cosas que reclamarle, y otras tantas que agradecerle, no podía esperar mas.

Decidió ir a pie hasta el lugar quería disfrutar de cada momento que estaba en su hogar, y apreciarlo, había caminado por largo rato cuando llego hasta la colina, y lo observo de pie con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la hermosa aurora boreal que rodeaba el planeta le daba un aspecto tan sereno al atardecer que empezaba a formarse. La molestia con el por haberla dejado en la tierra sin decirle nada, se hizo presente, aunque su padre le había explicado que el había prometido no decirle nada no pareció ser suficiente excusa para ella. El tenia que haberle revelado la verdad, no importaba que tan duro fuera aceptarlo. Camino hasta estar muy cerca de el, al parecer no había notado su presencia y era mejor así, no se salvaría de sus reclamos.

-¡¡así que pensabas dejarme en ese lugar sin saber absolutamente nada de mí!! – dijo molesta, haciendo que el se volteara rápidamente a verla, su cara de asombro no pudo ser mas evidente, no creía lo que veía, ella estaba ahí parada frente a el, con una expresión de molestia notable, pero era ella, como era posible que hubiera llegado hasta la esfera celeste, acaso se trataba de uno de sus sueños y ella desaparecería en un momento, esa idea hizo que acercara su mano a ella para intentar acariciar su rostro, pero ella no se lo permitió –

-Sakura.... – dijo incrédulo al ver la reacción de ella, en verdad notaba que estaba enojada con el, pero no entendía porque –

-¡¡no te importo lo que yo pudiera sentir!! ¡¡Simplemente decidiste largarte!! – le reclamo mientras lo veía con molestia. Nuevamente intento acercarse a ella al empezar a comprender el motivo de su reclamo, el la había dejado en la tierra sin decirle quien era –

-yo.... – dijo tratando de hacer que las ideas llegaran a su mente y pudieran hacerlo decir algo coherente, pero no parecía ser el caso, era como si no creyera aun que en verdad ella estaba frente a el – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! – dijo al tiempo que lo abofeteaba, el llevo su mano hasta su mejilla el golpe había dolido, pero eso basto para que comprendiera que en verdad se trataba de ella, la miro fijamente ella en verdad estaba muy enojada con el – ¡¡Pensabas dejarme allá, sin saber quien era!! ¡¡Ibas a dejar que me casara con otro!! ¡Que fuera de otro! – dijo con mas molestia, el que siempre la había celado hasta del aire iba a dejar que se casara con otra persona –

-yo… creí que eras feliz – dijo al darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, y que era su oportunidad de lograr estar a su lado, no podía desperdiciarla de nuevo, no la dejaría alejarse de el nuevamente nunca –

-¡¡como iba a ser feliz sino tenia idea de quien era!! – su tono no había bajado seguía reclamando, pero al ver en los ojos de el, que en verdad era sincero en sus palabras su tensión empezó a bajar – no puedo creer que hayas decidido dejarme – dijo un tanto mas serena –

-fue la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida, pero lo único que me importaba..... Era..... Que fueras feliz – dijo con pensar –

-aunque me casara con otro – pregunto con cierta duda que lo que decía fuera cierto, cuando pensaba mal de cada hombre que se le acercaba, como era que iba a dejarla estar con alguien más así como así, eso no podía ser posible –

-si era necesario para ver una sonrisa como la que tenias, cualquier cosa valía la pena – dijo dando unos pasos para acercarse a ella y tomar su rostro entre sus manos – aunque el pensarlo me destrozaba, el creer que no iba a poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos, y que seria alguien mas el que te amaría, me llenaba de rabia, celos y coraje – dijo con evidente molestia en sus palabras, acortando mas la distancia entre ellos, cosa que ella no pensaba evitar – pero tu te merecías ser feliz, aunque yo no fuera parte de eso – dijo apesadumbrado –

-en verdad estabas dispuesto a eso – no podía dar crédito a las palabras que el decía, estaba dispuesto a dejarla casarse con otro solo por verla feliz, esas palabras no parecían ser del Shaoran que ella conocía, donde había quedado toda la posesión que siempre mostró con ella –

-para verte feliz, hubiera hecho lo que fuera – dijo sinceramente, ella no pudo evitar dejar a un lado su enojo y remplazarlo por una sonrisa, que hizo que el también sonriera, la observo detenidamente y luego de un momento la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, ella respondió al gesto en la misma forma abrazándose con fuerza a el, como nunca lo había hecho antes, ahora podía estar a su lado, ya no tenia nada que se lo impidiera era libre para amar, ya nada mas importaba que estar al lado de el, era todo lo que necesitaba, se separo de el para verlo a la cara y caminar unos pasos hacia atrás, suspiro profundamente y su rostro se torno serio, el no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco por ese gesto –

-sabes que, creo que ha llegado el tiempo… de ser nosotros – de nuevo sonrió haciendo que el también se tranquilizara, ella extendió su mano indicándole que la tomara, aun con un poco de duda lo hizo y la tomo apretándola con fuerza, al solo sentir el contacto un calor empezó a recorrerlo, haciendo que apretara aun con mas fuerza su mano, como si con eso impidiera que se marchara de su lado – estoy aquí – dijo para que comprendiera que no pensaba irse de su lado si el estaba dispuesto a que se dieran un oportunidad – si aun tengo tu corazón – el halo con un poco de fuerza para abrazarla de nuevo, no quería soltarla quería tenerla así por siempre, se separo y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y empezó acercarse lentamente, tanto que le pareció una eternidad el tiempo que tardo en sentir el rose de sus labios con los suyos, era solamente eso, el no se decidía a concretar el beso, y eso solo hacia que sus nervios crecieran mas, cerro sus ojos para centrarse en la caricia, el la separo de nuevo de su lado haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo en ellos, el que reflejaba el amor que había de su parte, y que ella estaba dispuesta a vivir sin mas contratiempos, adoraba ese brillo y esa sonrisa encantadora que el había tenido para ella –

-con una mirada, con una palabra tendrías lo que quieras de mí – dijo con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a sus labios, para concretar el beso que ahora le decía que ella estaba a su lado sin mas temores, lo podía sentir en la forma que respondía al beso, era como si se entregara por completo en esa caricia, que había dejado de ser tierna para convertirse en un beso muy apasionado, el cual ninguno de los dos quería romper, la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura mientras sentía como ella se aferraba a su cuello con una mano y acariciaba su cabello con la otra, sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de ella haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran mas, todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir cuando se sentía así, solo ellos existían en esos instantes, solo sentir al otro a su lado, el ritmo del beso fue bajando lentamente hasta que se separaron con la respiración agitada mirándose a los ojos, con una sonrisa que no parecía desaparecer –

-si te tengo a mi lado, no creo necesitar de mucho mas – dijo mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír – quiero iniciar este viaje y ver a donde me lleva, pero quiero ir con tigo – dijo acariciando su rostro –

-sin dudas, sin celos, sin reclamos y sin reproches – dijo como si se tratara de un juramento, cosa que a ella le agrado, con eso le decía que creía firmemente en los sentimiento que tenia hacia el y estaba dispuesto a vivir a su lado sin mas dudas, eso la hacia sentir feliz –

-sin secretos, sin miedos y sin pesares – dijo dando un corto beso en sus labios – solo... nuestro amor – su sonrisa se amplio al escucharla, era como si no diera crédito a las palabras que ella pronunciaba, le había dicho que lo amaba en circunstancias un tanto agobiantes y quería escuchar que estos sentimientos eran reales, que ella lo amaba y lo haría siempre que no abría nada que se interpusiera a sus sentimientos, ya no tendría nada mas importante que el hecho de estar juntos –

-¿anteponiendo nuestro amor a todo...?– pregunto con cierta duda, esperando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, era lo único que necesitaba saber –

-si – dijo muy segura, ya no podía dudar, ya no era posible hacerlo, el había hecho hasta lo imposible con conquistarla y ahora le tocaba a ella que el supiera que lo quería, y siempre había sido así, que su obligación ya no era un impedimento para que estuvieran juntos – nuestro amor estará ante todo – al escucharla la abrazo con fuerza levantándola del piso y dando vueltas con ella, estaba feliz que por fin pudiera estar a su lado sin mas pesares, sin mas luchas y guerras, sin secretos –

-hay algo que quiero darte – dijo colocándola de nuevo en el suelo mientras sacaba algo de su túnica, ella lo reconoció de inmediato, Shaoran tomo su mano tiernamente mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, el mismo que le había dado cuando le pidió que se casara con el, ella lo veía y el recuerdo de ese día llego a su mente, beso su mano para luego regresar su mirada a ella, quien tenia una enorme sonrisa – no vuelvas a quitártelo – dijo como si fuera una orden, pero por alguna razón no le molesto el hecho, contrario a eso le agrado que el le hiciera sentir que de alguna manera le pertenecía –

-no lo haré – dijo mientras se abrazaba a el de nuevo, aun le parecía mentira el poder tenerla de nuevo a su lado –

-te amo Sakura, te amo – se separo de el y lo beso sin reparos, ya no tenia ningún motivo para ocultar sus sentimientos, estaba segura que las palabras ya no se quedarían atoradas en su garganta, podía dejarlas salir sin miedo, estaba segura de lo que sentía y estaba dispuesta a demostrarlo y a decirlo –

-y yo a ti.... – lo miro a los ojos, ya le había dicho lo que senita, pero las circunstancias no había sido las mejores, era evidente que el esperaba escucharla de nuevo y se mantenía expectante, suspiro profundamente como si se diera valor, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y forzó a las palabra a salir de su boca – te... te amo – dijo un tanto bajo que casi le pareció un susurro, abrió sus ojos y lo miro a la cara fijamente – te amo – dijo con una sonrisa – y decirlo ya no me pesa – su sonrisa como la de el se ampliaron mas, la beso como si con ella le expresara lo que significaba para el escuchar esas palabras, tanto empeño había valido la pena, estaba seguro que lograría que ella lo amara, y ahora que lo escuchaba era como si todos sus esfuerzos se vieran recompensados – ¡¡Te amo!! Y me siento libre de decirlo, ¡Te amo Shaoran! –

-y yo te amo a ti Sakura – por fin sentía que esta vez ella estaría a su lado sin que nada interfiera con ello, su promesa de verse sin importar lo que pasara se había cumplido nuevamente, y esta vez no se permitiría que hubiera otra despedida, ya no quería alejarse de ella, su responsabilidad mayor ahora era hacerla feliz, no volver a ver pesadumbre y temor en su rostro, que esa sonrisa estuviera siempre presente en sus labios. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

El estar junto a Shaoran después de todas las adversidades que habían pasado, después de todos los rechazos y ofensas hacia el, le parecía una recompensa muy grande, su deber había estado siempre ante cualquier cosa, y ahora comprendía que no siempre puede ser así, por seguir su obligación había hecho sufrir a los demás y ese era un error que no volvería a ocurrir, ahora estaba dispuesta a compartir sus cargas, no siempre se puede resolver todo sola, y a su modo, a veces es bueno dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, le había costado mucho comprenderlo, pero ahora que lo hacia estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de la vida, de todo lo que se había privado, sin temores. Ya no huiría mas de lo que sentía, ni se negaría a aceptarlo, ahora viviría cada día disfrutando de lo que este le ofrece, sin tener que esconderse mas, sin rencores y sin ataduras, sin odios y resentimientos, anteponiendo su amor ante todo.



En el salón de clases el pequeño terminaba de escuchar la historia que su maestro le relataba fascinado con ella, en su rostro se vislumbraba el asombro por todo lo que había escuchado, y sobre todo por saber si en verdad todos esos sucesos habían ocurrido, ya que algunos de ellos le parecían increíbles, si se trataba de las personas que el pensaba.

-¿en serio paso todo eso maestro? – pregunto el niño con rostro de fascinación –

-claro que si, es una historia verídica – dijo el muy seguro, el niño se levanto de su lugar y lo miro de frente –

-y cree que yo pueda ver a un ser de luz algún día – pregunto con mucha ilusión –

-si estas atento creo que puedes lograrlo – dijo colocándose a su altura, esta vez poniendo un rostro serio como si fuera a reprenderlo – pero.... pero si sigues huyendo de tu casa de esa forma no creo que ellos se te aparezcan – dijo en reproche, por lo que el agacho su rostro –

-no estaba huyendo, solo quería despejarme un poco – dijo con pesadumbre –

-pero no puede seguir actuando de esa forma – coloco sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que el lo viera a la cara – desaparecer del palacio no es buena idea príncipe Haru, sus padres deben estar muy preocupados –

-tampoco llevo tanto rato fuera, es solo que estaba cansado de escuchar tantos sermones de cómo comportarme – dijo fastidiado –

-se que es difícil tener tantas responsabilidades, pero muchas veces nuestro deber es nuestra guía para actuar, aunque no nos agrade – dijo en tono conciliador, como si comprendiera lo que el niño sentía – usted será el futuro rey de Likaios, así que es bueno que empiece a comportarse de una manera mas seria –

-como lo hizo ella, solo debe importarme el trabajo y las responsabilidades – noto que el lo estaba retando con ese comentario y no lo dejaría ganar en eso –

-no tanto así, pero debe enfrentarlas, si siente que todo esto es una carga muy pesada para usted, hable con sus padres, dígales como se siente, estoy seguro que ellos entenderán – el niño lo miro y le sonrió aceptando que había actuado mal al huir así – ahora creo que será mejor que regrese a casa, ya es tarde – se puso en pie y recogió las cosas del pequeño entregándoselas para que se marchara, el pequeño príncipe dio un gran suspiro de resignación y empezó a caminara hacia la salida, pero como si de repente hubiera recordado algo se detuvo y se giro a ver a su maestro –

-oye, los nombres de las personas de la historia son de verdad, digo, de los que ahora existen – pregunto como si no creyera que eso fuera cierto –

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

-porque no me imagino a mi padre como un trovador vagabundo sin oficio – dijo incrédulo ante este hecho, a lo que el sonrió y acerco a el comprendiendo que tal vez debió omitir también esa parte como lo hizo con otras que seguramente lo lastimarían si las hubiera relatado, lo mejor era que eso no se supiera –

-si talvez tengas razón, por si acaso que le parece si mantenemos esta historia como un secreto entre usted y yo – dijo como si se tratara de un pacto muy importante, el príncipe sonrió ante esto y asintió para luego retomar sus pasos, pero de nuevo se detuvo en la puerta –

-creo que es buena idea – dijo viéndolo sin quitar su sonrisa – por cierto, usted también esta huyendo verdad, o sino ¿Por qué reemplazo al maestro? – pregunto en tono acusador, el no supo que responder, si le estaba diciendo que no podía huir de sus problemas no podía contestarle que el hacia lo mismo en ese momento al remplazar al maestro que no había llegado – no es bueno huir de las responsabilidades – dijo el niño imitando su tono, a lo que el sonrió –

-ya es hora que regrese a casa, un guardia lo espera afuera para llevarlo de regreso, y no vuelva a escapar, así sea para venir a la escuela – con eso esperaba que el se diera por satisfecho y no preguntara mas – al menos pida permiso –

-lo haré – dijo el mas tranquilo se giro a verlo poniéndose firme – hasta luego capitán – dijo despidiéndose como si fuera un soldado –

-hasta luego – dijo el en la misma forma, el niño dio la vuelta y salio del salón, lo observo fijamente hasta perderlo de vista, luego de eso empezó a recoger sus pertenencias para regresar con sus hombres, ya había perdido bastante tiempo tratando de localizar al príncipe, era hora de volver a su respectivo cargo –

Ya había sido suficiente de jugar al maestro, con eso había ganado tiempo pero seguramente no era bastante para alejarse por completo de lo que lo preocupaba, suspiro profundamente, lo mejor era dejar de pensar en esas cosas y regresar a su realidad, se disponía abandonar el salón de clases, pero pudo ver una silueta aparecer en el fondo del salón y acercarse a paso lento hasta el, no tardo mucho en reconocerla y supo que talvez no le seria tan fácil huir como lo tenia pensado.

-aun sigues contando esa historia – pregunto la mujer frente a el, se limito a sonreírle al ver la expresión que tenia era evidente que algo tramaba y seguramente tenia que ver con el –

-a veces, cuando siento que alguien la necesita – dijo serenamente –

-y crees que el hijo de Meiling y Haru la necesitaba –

-creo que si – ella sonrió y se sentó en uno de los lugares de los estudiantes, observándolo de forma impávida –

-aunque note que omitiste decirle algunas cosas sobre su madre – el dejo sus cosas en su escritorio y se acerco a ella –

-no podía hablarle mal de su madre al pequeño – dijo como si fuera lógico –

-lo se, no es un reclamo – lo miraba fijamente y sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se decidiera hablar – espero que no vulva a escaparse –

-yo también, debe aprender que no siempre todo se resuelve huyendo – dijo sin pensar, y luego de habar pronunciado esas palabras supo que estas había sido las menos apropiadas, al ver el rostro de satisfacción de ella –

-si eso es muy malo – dijo apoyando sus palabras – tal vez tú debas ponerlo en práctica – lo acuso –

-yo no estoy huyendo simplemente asumo mi realidad que es diferente – dijo tratando de salirse del tema –

-así, entonces me puedes decir que hace el capitán de la guardia de Likaios dando clases en una escuela – dijo poniéndose de pie y viéndolo fijamente –

-estaba ayudando al maestro que no pudo venir – dijo como si fuera muy obvio, pero noto que ella no le creyó esto –

-no me digas –

-pues aunque no me lo creas así es, me gusta interactuar con los niños, además cada vez que el príncipe escapa es responsabilidad mía velar por que este bien – eso debía convencerla que no estaba huyendo, sino cumpliendo con su deber de proteger al heredero al trono –

-si claro es una responsabilidad muy grande cuidar de un niño, sobre todo si es el príncipe –

-es mi obligación – dijo seriamente, y al ver que el no cedería decidió que era suficiente y debía enfrentarlo –

-y volviendo a la realidad, y a la razón por la que estoy aquí, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta – se acerco mas a el y lo miro a la cara con expresión de reclamo – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Acaso piensas dejarla plantada? – le recrimino –

-claro que no, simplemente no creo que note si estoy o no estoy ahí, mi presencia no es importante en esa reunión – dijo alejándose de ella –

-sabes que eso no es cierto, ella espera que tú llegues, te invito personalmente – se coloco de nuevo frente a el y noto como trataba de rehuir su mirada –

-eso solo fue una cortesía, no creo que en verdad deseara hacerlo – ella suspiro profundamente como si se estuviera controlando para no golpearlo por las tonterías que decía –

-Loan, no vas a seguir enfrascado en eso – dijo bastante molesta por su actitud, no podía creer que el se estuviera negando asistir a un evento como ese, el había dejado de ser el niño que había descubierto su identidad y ahora era todo un hombre, ella lo visitaba seguido cosa que a el le gustaba mucho, ella había sido muy importante en su vida, y lo había ayudado con sus entrenamientos hasta volverlo un gran guerrero, ella no parecía haber cambiado en lo absoluto, estaba prácticamente igual a como la había conocido de niño, era como si el tiempo no pasara por ella, lo mismo había pasado con Shaoran, quien lo visitaba menos, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía en la tierra –

-entiéndeme Sakura, ella es la princesa yo solo soy un soldado – no podía creer que el aun pensara eso, cuando sabia que para la princesa el era mas que eso, y en verdad quería que estuviera presente en su fiesta de presentación, la había retrasado por mucho tiempo solo por darle la oportunidad a el de estar presente –

-no, eres más que eso, eres el capitán del ejército de Likaios, y estoy segura que seguirás escalando posiciones eres muy bueno en lo que haces – le molestaba que el se menospreciara y se sintiera inferior a ella –

-eso no quiere decir que deje de ser un plebeyo y ella una princesa – dijo como si tuviera toda la razón –

-y aunque así fuera sabes que a Nadeshiko eso no le importa – sabia que para la hija de Kaia y Clow, Loan era muy importante, no comprendía como el no se daba cuenta de eso, o trataba de no hacerlo –

-esta bien talvez eso no importe, pero aun así olvidas que soy un tanto mayor que ella – dijo agregando otro obstáculo a lo que ella decía –

-eso tampoco es importante, creo que esa es precisamente la razón por la que le agradas – dijo tratando de hacerlo comprender – porque no creo que sea tu conversación, a penas y hablas cuando estas frente a ella – y eso había podido comprobarlo, el parecía olvidar toda frase coherente cuando estaba frente la princesa de Zarek, lo que era mas gracioso es que a ella parecía pasarle lo mismo, no podían verse a la cara sin ponerse nerviosos o sonrojarse, por lo que mantener una conversación era bastante limitado, así había sido desde que el regreso de la escuela militar en Yeray, a la que lo envió el rey Hien, quería que tuviera una buena educación para que fuera parte importante de su ejercito, y había regresado hacia unos meses, no tardo mucho en escalar posiciones por su buen desempeño, ahora el capitán y seguramente no tardaría mucho en seguir ascendiendo –

-es solo que..... – dijo tratando de buscar mas excusas – Cuando me fui a la escuela militar a Yeray ella era apenas una niña y.... – dijo recordando como le había dolido separarse de ella, ya que habían convivido mucho durante su infancia, el la había ayudado con algunos de sus entrenamientos – ahora que volví ella..... – recordaba la impresión que tuvo cuando la volvió a ver, había cambiado mucho, ya no era una niña, y muchos jóvenes la pretendía, se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, tanto como para cautivarlo al instante sin importar que el fuera algunos años mayor – cambio mucho, ella es.... –

-una mujer – dijo terminando su frase – una razón mas para que asistas al baile, es su presentación en sociedad, y mira que se tardaron bastante en hacerla, no se como logro convencer a Kaia de atrasarla tanto, y tu tienes que estar ahí – dijo firmemente no dando paso a negativas –

-no creo que sea buena idea –

-entonces vas a dejar que sea otro quien este con ella esta noche – eso talvez debía ayudar, no parecía ser un celoso posesivo como había sido Shaoran pero sabia que no le agradaba que se le acercaran jóvenes con pretensiones de cortejarla –

-no creas que eso me agrada – dijo con cierta molestia, al pensar en eso, sabia que muchos tratarían de acercársele para pedir su mano o algo parecido y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero que podía hacer, ella no parecía tener mayor interés en el – pero en verdad no creo que a ella le interese que yo este ahí –

-por favor Loan, sabes que eso no es así, tu la ayudaste mucho con su entrenamiento cuando eran niños, ella te tiene un cariño muy grande, es cierto que dejaron de verse por un tiempo, pero eso no cambio, ella espera que llegues – dijo tratando de convencerlo, pero no parecía dar resultado –

-tendrá muchos otros jóvenes nobles para elegir, estará bien – esa fue la frase que logro terminar de enfurecerla como podía ser tan necio –

-sabes que, ya es suficiente, tomas tus cosas y vienes con migo – dijo como si fuera un orden –

-Sakura.... – replico

-Sakura nada – lo interrumpió – le prometí a Nadeshiko que estarías ahí, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo – dijo firmemente – no voy a ser yo la culpable de su cara de decepción, así que no acepto mas excusas – supo que por mucho que dijera no lograría salvarse de eso – valiente capitán tiene el ejercito, que ni siquiera tiene el valor de enfrentarse a la joven que le agrada, por prejuicios tontos –

-no son prejuicios tontos –

-me dirás que no te mueres de ganas por verla bajar por esas escaleras con una enorme sonrisa, y ser el primero en sacarla a bailar – el medito mucho eso, y no podía negar que le encantaría hacer eso, sonrió al imaginarse la escena –

-en verdad crees que le importe – dijo con duda –

-mas de lo que ella misma quisiera, así que no acepto una negativa más, vamos – suspiro y no le quedo mas remedio que ir con ella, después de todo quien podía oponerse a Sakura, habían muchas cosas de ella que no habían cambiado, aunque ahora se veía mas feliz y radiante, no había dejado de ser autoritaria y con don de mando, por lo que no podía negarse a nada de lo que ella le dijera –

------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- -

A su regreso al palacio había convencido a Loan que se arreglara para la fiesta, este aun no estaba del todo conforme pero ya no tuvo opción. Luego de asegurarse que el no saldría corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de la princesa quería saber como estaba. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando distinguió a un Eriol un tanto disgustado, discutiendo o mas bien regañando a una jovencita de unos 14 años la cual parecía estar agobiada de escucharlo, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules, se notaba que era como su padre, se acerco un poco para lograr sacarla de esa situación, Eriol había resultado ser un tanto celoso con lo que a sus hijas respectaba. Sobre todo ahora que su hija mayor estaba empezando a interesarse por los jovencitos y dejando a un lado sus juegos de niña.

-bien escuchaste lo que te dije – dijo el en tono muy serio – si un joven se te acerca durante la fiesta simplemente te alejas y no cruzas palabra con el –

-padre no puedo hacer eso, seria una descortesía – dijo un tanto molesta por lo que el le pedía, últimamente el estaba demasiado sobre protector –

-pero es lo mejor, no sabes que intenciones puede tener – dijo como si se le fueran acercar con la perores intenciones del mundo –

-¿Qué intenciones podría tener Eriol? Tami aun es una niña – dijo Sakura ya no aguantando mas y acercándose a ellos, la jovencita se alegro mucho al verla seguramente ella la sacaría de esa situación –

-talvez, pero eso no quiere decir que este a salvo de alguno que se quiera propasar – dijo el en el mismo tono, a diferencia de ella, sobre Eriol si parecían haber pasado los años, al parecer el no había recuperado su inmortalidad –

-nada de eso va a pasar – se acerco hasta la joven quien ahora parecía estar mas contenta al liberarse de esa discusión con su padre – Tami porque no vas a terminar de arreglarte, yo tranquilizo a tu padre – dijo mientras le sonreía en complicidad –

-gracias Sakura – dijo con una sonrisa y salio corriendo sin importarle que su padre iba a seguir con su palabrería –

-no debiste hacer eso, solo la incitas estoy tratando de protegerla – ella no pudo evitar reír sonoramente, a veces le parecía mentira ver como el celaba y protegía a su pequeña hija –

-parece que estas pagando con ella todo lo que tú hiciste – el suspiro resignado –

-creo que no debí ser tan sociable cuando era joven, pienso que todos tienen las misma intensiones que yo tenía en esa época –

-y la vida te castigo con tres niñas –

-no creo que sea un castigo – dijo con una sonrisa – pero ni que lo digas ser mortal es difícil – el rostro de ella se torno serio –

-Eriol, nunca hubo algún rastro que pudieras recuperar tus poderes –

-no – dijo con una sonrisa – pero talvez sea mejor así, no se que hubiera hecho de haber recuperado mi inmortalidad, teniendo una esposa y tres niñas de las cuales cuidar – ella sonrió al verlo, se notaba que se sentía orgullo de la familia que había formado, y no se arrepentía de haber tomado esa decisión –

-Padre, mi madre quiere hablarte – escucharon la voz de una pequeña y se giraron a ver de donde provenía, vislumbrando la figura de una niña de unos cuatro años, se acerco hasta estar cerca de el, Eriol se agacho para cargarla, era idéntica a su madre, incluso en su forma de ser – hola Tía Sakura – dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa –

-hola pequeña Eri como has estado – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña –

-muy bien –

-bueno te veo luego Sakura, seguramente Tami ya le dijo a su madre sobre mis palabras hacia ella – suspiro fuertemente mientras veía a su pequeña que no quitaba su sonrisa –

-suerte con eso – vio como su amigo se dirigía hacia la habitación de su esposa en compañía de su hija, apenas hace un mes había nacido su nueva bebe, el haber socializado tanto cuando era adolescente ahora le traía sus consecuencias, pero se notaba que era feliz, su hija mayor tenia poderes místicos, por lo que el se había encargo de enseñarle a utilizarlos, se llevaban bastante bien, aunque de un tiempo a la fecha le preocupaba mucho de la cantidad de jóvenes que se acercaban a su tesoro mas preciado. Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió con su camino.

--- ---------- ------------------- ------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------- -----------

Mientras los invitados de la fiesta empezaban hacer su arribo al palacio la princesa Nadeshiko se encontraba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, al sin fin de coches que estaban llegando a su fiesta, de ellos bajaban chicas con hermosos vestidos, y jóvenes muy elegantes con atuendos de gala. Estaba bastante nerviosa, había querido retrasar ese evento lo mas posible, pero ya era hora de llevarlo acabo y su madre se había esmerado mucho. Esperaba hacer todo bien, definitivamente seria el centro de atención así que no podía cometer errores, menos si el capitán de la guardia de Likaios estaría presente, esperaba que asistiera, de todos los invitados era el que mas le interesaba que estuviera ahí.

-te ves muy linda – escucho la voz de alguien que entraba a su habitación –

-Sakura – dijo al verla y se dirigió a ella para abrazarla gesto que ella respondió con alegría, le había tomado mucho cariño a la hija de Kaia y Clow, se había encargado personalmente del entrenamiento de la princesa, ella poseía poderes místicos y era bastante fuerte por lo que no fue muy difícil entrenarla, le había enseñando muchas cosas no solo de combate sino también en lo personal, aunque Nadeshiko era muy diferente en cuanto al temperamento de ella, era una joven alegre y dulce como su madre, aunque mantenía todo el misterio que encerraba la mirada de su padre, la elegancia y la belleza estaban presentes en sus rasgos sus ojos color miel y su cabello negro parecían contrastar perfectamente, ese día vestía un hermoso vestido turquesa claro, llevaba parte del cabello recogido y una hermosa tiara de oro, definitivamente seria una reina digna para Zarek

-lista para tu noche – dijo al separarse de ella y verla a la cara –

-eso creo – dijo bastante nerviosa –

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-muy nerviosa – dijo tomándola de ambas manos y pudo sentir que evidentemente estas delataban los nervios que tenía –

-supongo que es normal, pero todo saldrá bien ya lo veras – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla –

-espero que tengas razón – suspiro tratando de calmarse, le tenia mucho afecto a Sakura y se sentía feliz de que la acompañara esa noche, era maravilloso tener a un ser de luz como hermana mayor –

-claro que la tengo – dijo arreglando uno de sus mechones de cabello – ¿Dónde esta Kaia? – pregunto al no verla en la habitación –

-ultimando detalles, ya sabes como es con estas cosas –

-vaya si lo sabré – dijo dando un suspiro y recordando como había sido su propia fiesta de presentación –

-me ha tenido estos días, ensayando bailes, la forma correcta de bajar las escaleras, diciéndome como debo parecer altiva y a la vez inocente, eso es muy contradictorio, ya estaba cansada de todo eso – dijo con tono de fastidio, lo que la hizo sonreír, al parecer ellas si tenían algo en común y eso era el desagrado por los eventos sociales, donde eran el centro de atención, el preferir estar practicando y combatiendo al asistir a eventos sociales, algo de ella tenia que haber aprendido la princesa –

-créeme que te entiendo perfectamente – dijo con una sonrisa –

-te hizo pasar por lo mismo – pregunto con cierta duda –

-si, pero funciona, a Kaia siempre le funciona todo – ambas rieron ante esto –

-lo se, mi madre es única – su rostro cambio de expresión y esta se torno un tanto mas seria – y.... – la miro fijamente antes de preguntar – ¿sabes si ya hay muchos invitados? – Sakura supo a donde se dirigía esa pregunta –

-pues si, algunos, pero supongo que a ti solo te interesa saber si esta uno – el pensar en eso hizo que se pusiera mas nerviosa

-tú crees que venga – dijo con duda –

-¿Por qué no abría de hacerlo? –

-no lo se – empezó a caminar por la habitación – desde que regreso de Yeray siento que ya no es el mismo, antes éramos amigos aunque el fuera mas grande que mi, nos llevábamos muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa – me agradaba estar en su compañía, pero ahora.... – su rostro se entristeció un poco al pensar en que talvez a el no le agradaba tanto el estar junto a ella – cada vez que me ve, siento que trata de evadir mi presencia, como si estuviera huyendo, talvez no debí invitarlo, seguramente no esta interesado en asistir a la fiesta de una chiquilla tonta – dijo con reproche para si misma –

-no me gusta que pienses así – dijo Sakura acercándose a ella – para empezar, tu no eres ninguna chiquilla tonta, eres una joven muy hermosa, y Loan seria un tonto si no se diera cuenta de lo que tiene frente a el –

-no lo se, estoy segura que yo debo parecerle una niña sin gracia, el es tan…. Atractivo y galante…. Un caballero, debe tener muchas mujeres de su edad interesadas en el.... –

-pues así se le lanzaran a los pies, si a el no le interesan, no las mirara – le molestaba que tuviera esa actitud, pero el propio Loan había contribuido a que ella pensara eso –

-no quiero ilusionarme – dijo decepcionada –

-ya deja de preocuparte por eso, limítate a disfrutar tu noche, lo que tenga que venir vendrá, tú solo relájate y disfruta, te lo mereces – dijo alentándola para que se tranquilizara, solo esperaba que Loan no lo echara todo a perder – el es el que se lo pierde –

-gracias por estar aquí – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a ella de nuevo, era bueno tener una hermana mayor así, porque eso había sido Sakura para ella, su apoyo en toda su vida, siempre estaba presente cuando la necesitaba –

-no me lo habría perdido por nada – dijo separándose y mirándola a los ojos – termina de arreglarte o se te hará tarde – ella le ayudo con los últimos detalles para que estuviera lista. Quería que esa noche fuera muy especial para Nadeshiko, como lo había sido para ella, a pesar de todo.

------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- -

En otra habitación del palacio de Zarek, el jerarca de la esfera celeste, tenia sus propios problemas que resolver, se le estaba agotando la paciencia al luchar por tratar de calmar al bebe de aproximadamente seis meses que tenia en sus brazos, pero no parecía estar teniendo éxito, como era que su madre lograba calmarlo, lloraba sin parar y cada vez mas fuerte, había intentado todo para que se tranquilizara pero no lo conseguía, contrario a eso era como si se molestara mas, por el momento intentaba que se durmiera paseándolo de un lado a otro con muy pocos resultados

-ya tranquilo, no llores – dijo tratando de no exaltarse mas de lo que estaba, pero el bebe parecía no acatar sus ordenes y llorar con mas fuerza – vamos Zahir ya no llores mas, no se que esperas que haga – dijo viéndolo a la cara, como si esperara que el le contestara, donde podía estar metida su madre y porque tardaba tanto, acaso se le olvidaba que tenia un niño pequeño del cual cuidar, y al parecer tenia su mismo carácter, todo tenia que ser a su manera – ya no se que mas hacer – el pequeño dejo de llorar un instante, para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes, se sintió aliviado al verlo tranquilo, pero esto solo duro unos segundos, ya que de nuevo reanudo su llanto - ¿Dónde puede estar metida tu madre? – dijo desanimado y con cierto reproche –

-¿quieres que te ayude? – escucho una voz y se giro hacia la puerta donde vio a la reina, a quien al parecer le resultaba graciosa la escena ya que tenia una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro, era evidente el paso de los años en ella, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una mujer hermosa –

-si puede – dijo un tanto desesperado, Kaia se acerco hasta el para tomar al bebe, quien seguía con su llanto pero un poco mas bajo cuando ella lo cargo –

-vaya si que esta enojado –

-ya lo creo – dijo pasando sus manos por su rostro – definitivamente, tiene el temperamento de su madre – Kaia no pudo evitar reír ante esto ya que eso parecía ser cierto, seguramente ese niño daría los mismo problemas que su madre –

-eso parece –

-ella es la única que logra calmarlo cuando se pone así – se notaba que estaba un tanto agotado – ¿aun no regresa? – pregunto como si esperara que la respuesta fuera afirmativa –

-creo que no, pero no te preocupes no debe tardar – ella tampoco parecía tener éxito en calmar al bebe, a lo mejor su hija lo conseguía, ella parecía congeniar bastante con el pequeño, aunque su llanto ya no era tan desesperado – me lo llevo para descanses un rato, y termines de arreglarte, el baile empezara en un rato –

-gracias – dijo viendo como el seguía bastante molesto, seguramente porque su madre aun no regresaba – no me agrada verlo llorar así –

-se tranquilizara pronto ya veras – dijo con una sonrisa y se dispuso a salir de la habitación – nos vemos al rato – pudo ver como el seguía renuente a callarse, se dejo caer en la cama, ese pequeño era lo mejor que le había pasado, pero cuando se ponía así lograba desesperarlo, como era que su madre lograba calmarlo con solo cargarlo unos instantes, definitivamente debía preguntarle que era lo que hacia, porque estaba seguro que tenia un truco para eso –

------------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------- ---------------------------- -

Kaia llegaba a la habitación de su hija, con el bebe en brazos al entrar pudo ver tanto a Nadeshiko como a Sakura mirar por la ventana ya listas para el baile, seguramente veían a los invitados que llegaban, reían alegremente, le gustaba mucho verlas así, sus niñas eran su vida, y verlas felices era lo que mas le gustaba.

-me alegra verlas tan contentas – dijo haciendo que ambas se giraran a verla –

-Madre ¿ya esta todo listo? – pregunto Nadeshiko nerviosa –

-si ahora solo hay que crear un poco de expectativa – Sakura se acerco a ella rápidamente al ver como el niño lloraba, aunque ya no con tanta fuerza como hace unos instantes, al verla el rápidamente quiso estar con ella por lo que lo tomo abrazándolo con mucho amor y ternura, y fue como si por arte de magia el se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar –

-hola bebe, como estas, me extrañaste – dijo viéndolo a la cara para limpiar el resto de sus lagrimas y ver la sonrisa que ahora tenia en su rostro – parece que si – dijo viéndolo con ternura, ese pequeño se había convertido en lo mas importante para ella, era su mayor orgullo, era el tercer bebe que nacía en la esfera celeste desde que habían acabado con Kek, y había tardado bastantes años, como le había explicado a Kaia, al ser inmortales los seres de luz, no nacen sino a su debido tiempo y cuando las condiciones del tiempo y espacio lo precisan, todos tiene un propósito para cumplir, es por ello que hay ciertos periodos donde estos se pueden concebir, ese pequeño era su luz y la de su padre, aunque era un tanto testarudo, había decidido llamarlo Zahir en recuerdo al tiempo que estuvo en la tierra, y al reencuentro que tuvo con Shaoran en ese periodo –

-es un encanto – dijo Nadeshiko acercándose a el, Zahir también estaba muy contento con ella – aunque tiene tus ojos por lo demás se parece tanto a su padre, al menos en lo físico, porque en el carácter, es igual a ti – el niño ahora sonreía alegremente como si comprendiera lo que ella decía –

-eso crees, pues entonces tendrá muchos problemas – dijo Kaia con una sonrisa, a la cual ella respondió igual, ya que sabia que eso era cierto, ese bebe era capaz de agotar la paciencia de cualquiera en un instante, y al parecer su padre era al que mas disfrutaba desesperar – el pobre Shaoran estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por tratar de calmarlo – dijo Kaia, asombrada al ver el rápido cambio en el bebe al estar en brazos de su madre – pero parece que tenía razón cuando dijo que tú eras la única que lograba hacerlo – ella sonrió sin dejar de ver a su niño, sabia que para Shaoran era difícil hacer que dejara de llorar, era un padre bastante protector y no le agradaba verlo llorando –

-digamos que es un pequeño truco que aun no me decido a enseñarle – dijo con malicia, lo mejor era decírselo de esa manera ya no tendría problema en dejarlo con el – ya sabe que estoy aquí –

-no, lo vi tan desesperado que decidí traer aquí a Zahir para que se despejara un poco, no sabía que ya habías vuelto –

-debe estar muy molesto – dijo ella naturalmente –

-un poco –

-bueno no importa – dijo con una sonrisa – ya se le pasara –

Estuvieron por un rato ultimando detalles en sus arreglos, mientras Sakura se ocupaba de dormir a su hijo que al parecer en sus brazos no había tenido mayor problema en hacerlo, en unos instantes estaba profundamente dormido, sin mayores reparos, por lo que lo dejo en la cuna que ahí tenia para dedicarse ayudar a Nadeshiko.

-bueno creo que ya es hora Nadeshiko ¿estas lista? – pregunto Kaia, a lo que ella asintió – vamos entonces – las tres se dirigieron hacia las escaleras que daban al salón, el Rey Clow ya las esperaba para recibirlas, se acerco a su hija para abrazarla con cariño, luego se preparo para hablar ante los invitados.

El rey Clow camino hasta las escaleras ordenando que cesara la música, los invitados se giraron a ver hasta donde el se encontraba, y se dirigió a los presentes

-Damas y caballeros, quiero agradecer la presencia de todos aquí esta noche, como sabrán nos hemos reunido para celebrar que mi pequeña Nadeshiko cumple 17 años, y que como futura reina de Zarek de ahora en adelante tomara parte en todas la obligaciones del reino, esta noche queremos hacer su presentación oficial ante todos ustedes. Señoras y señores mi hija la princesa Nadeshiko de Zarek – ella suspiro profundamente y alentada por Sakura y Kaia empezó a caminar hasta donde el se encontraba, todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, lucia realmente hermosa, llego hasta el rey Clow, el beso su mano y le sonrió tiernamente, se notaba el orgullo que sentía por ella en su mirada, la vida le había dado la oportunidad de recuperar su luz, ayudar a Sakura había tenido una recompensa mas grande de la que esperaba.

La acompaño a bajar los primeros escalones, haciendo que ella bajara sola el resto. Lo hacia lentamente, entre todos los rostro ella solo buscaba uno que al parecer no estaba presente, su rostro empezó a tornarse un tanto triste a media de llegaba al pie de las escaleras y no lo veía, después de todo había decidió no asistir, era evidente que no tenia ningún tipo de interés en ella.

Desde otro lado del salón Loan observaba fascinado a la princesa, se veía bellísima, definitivamente ya no era una niña, y lo había cautivado desde el momento en que volvió a verla, pero aun seguía sintiendo temor de acercarse, el no dejaba de ser solamente un soldado y ella una princesa, que interés podría tener en el. No se decidía acercarse a ella, se limitaba a ver como estaba llegando al pie de la escalera y había muchos que estaban dispuestos acercarse para invitarla a bailar.

-vas a quedarte ahí parado como tonto o vas a ir a recibirla – escucho una voz que lo hizo sobresaltarse, junto a el apareció Shaoran que lo veía fijamente – mira que hay muchos que se te quieren adelantar – dijo observando que ella estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras – créeme no es nada agradable ver a la mujer que amas con otro, corres el riesgo de perderla sino te apresuras – lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa – no me digas que no eres tan valiente como decías –

-no es cuestión de valentía –

-claro que si, de valentía y decisión, si lo piensas mucho la puedes perder –

-es que.... cuando estoy junto a ella.... no se que decirle – sonrió al recordar que el sabia que se sentía eso, no era fácil expresarlo las primeras veces, pero estaba seguro que Loan era capaz de hacerlo –

-si no puedes decirle nada, no lo hagas, a veces es mejor demostrar lo que sientes que decirlo – coloco su mano en su hombro mientras le sonreía – ahora deja de actuar como un tonto y ve por ella – dijo como si se tratar de una orden, Loan sonrió y haciendo caso a lo que Shaoran decía empezó a caminar rápidamente hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras

El rey dio la orden que la música iniciara. Uno de los jóvenes invitados se acerco hasta ella al parecer para invitarla a bailar, pero en ese momento vio como Loan llegaba y se colocaba frente al joven sin darle tiempo a decir palabra alguna. Hizo una reverencia y tomo la mano de la princesa besándola tiernamente, ella se limito a sonreír al verlo, después de todo había decidido llegar y se veía muy atractivo, el levanto su mirada para verla a la cara, le pareció ver cierto sonrojo en su rostro o seria acaso que su mente lo engañaba.

-me.... haría el honor.... de concederme esta pieza – dijo con un poco de dificultad tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo –

-será... un placer.... Capitán – dijo en el mismo estado, el le ofreció su mano y lentamente la dirigió hasta el centro del salón para empezar el baile, trago en seco cuando su mano se entrelazo con la de la princesa y su corazón se acelero, empezaron la danza mirándose fijamente – pensé que no vendría capitán – dijo sin poder apartar su ojos de el, cuando sonrió –

-L...Loan, solamente Loan estará bien, antes no había tanto formalismo entre nosotros princesa – dijo bastante nervioso, aun no comprendía como era que se había enamorado de una joven como ella, a parte que era menor que el, resultaba ser la princesa pero ya no podía negárselo, desde que la vio nuevamente no podía sacársela de la cabeza, ya no quería luchar contra ese sentimiento –

-no, no lo había, y.... Nadeshiko a secas estará bien, si queremos evitar los formalismos, antes me llamaba así – ella le sonrió por lo que no pudo decirle que no, no podría decirle que no a nada de lo que ella le pidiera –

-Nadeshiko – dijo casi en susurro, mientras seguían con su baile –

La fiesta trascurría sin mayores percances, Sakura había bajado al salón y busco a Shaoran entre los invitados encontrándolo fácilmente, se acerco hasta el, había notado como alentó a Loan acercarse a Nadeshiko, al parecer el también formaría parte de todo eso. Al verla llegar vestida acorde a la ocasión no pudo mas que sonreír, le recordó la imagen de ella en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, ya no pareció impórtale que lo había dejado solo con su bebe, el cual se desesperaba demasiado cundo no estaba con ella, cuando la tuvo en frente tomo su mano delicadamente y la beso con ternura, ella sonrió mas al ver este gesto, al parecer ya no estaba tan enojado como imagino.

-también ayudando a la causa – dijo en forma coqueta –

-ya que más da – dijo el con una sonrisa – después de todo parece que tú hiciste lo más difícil – ambos dirigieron su vista hasta la pareja que ahora parecía haberse quedado muda, ninguno de los dos parecía pronunciar palabra alguna, ella suspiro resignada –

-¿crees que lo logren? – el la miro, y llevo su mano hasta el mentón de ella haciendo que sus ojos se fijaran en el –

-no veo porque no, nosotros lo logramos – acerco su rostro mas al de ella – y créeme que conquistarte a ti ha sido la proeza más grande que he hecho – dijo juntando sus frentes –

-bueno no iba a ponerte las cosas fáciles – dijo en forma altiva –

-con tigo "nada" es fácil – rozó sus labios con los de ella – ni siquiera nuestro hijo es fácil – dio un leve beso a sus labios – tiene tu carácter – dijo en tono de reproche –

-y eso te molesta – dijo alejándose un poco de el y mirándolo seriamente, al parecer habían cosas en las que no había cambiado, en algunas ocasiones le gustaba hacerla enojar, sus discusiones siempre parecían haber sido lo mas divertido de todo aunque ahora ya no eran tan frecuentes y se llevaban a cabo por cosas sin importancia, pero aun así, le gustaba ver su rostro enojado, le recordaba como había sido ella siempre –

-no – dijo tomándola de la cintura para atraerla mas a el – solo hace que los ame mas – sin decir mas la tomo entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente, su amor por ella no había disminuido a pesar de los años, contrario a eso parecía haberse incrementado, amarla era algo que lo hacia sentir lleno – te amo – dijo al separarse –

-y yo a ti – dijo ella con una sonrisa –

-después del tiempo que te tardaste en aceptarlo, creo que aun debes decirlo muchas veces – dijo contra sus labios –

-últimamente reclamas mucho –

-es que últimamente casi no me haces caso – dijo con una sonrisa – así que esta noche te quiero solo para mí, me concedería esta pieza – dijo mientras le ofrecía su brazo, ella lo tomo –

-será un placer – ambos se dirigieron a la pista para disfrutar de la fiesta –

El baile continuo y todos parecían disfrutarlo, vieron como la princesa había tenido que bailar con mas de los invitados que habían, y notaron como un no muy conforme Loan, la seguía con la mirada mientras bailaba con otras de las jóvenes invitadas, Nadeshiko también parecía muy disgustada con las pareja de baile del capitán pero no parecía dispuesta hacer algo al respecto.

-parece que esos dos aun necesitan un poco de ayuda – dijo Shaoran al ver la situación –

-eso veo – dijo ella mientras suspiraba profundamente – definitivamente Loan aun esta pensando en sus prejuicios –

-creo que no es eso – Dijo viéndola a la cara – me dijo que no sabe que decir cuando esta frente a ella – susurro en su oído a lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír, el propio Shaoran parecía haber pasado por lo mismo cuando eran adolescentes, se ponía nervioso y no podía expresar bien lo que sentía, era como si necesitaran discutir para sacar todo, ese parecía ser el único momento en el que hablaban con sinceridad, estaba segura que para los muchachos debía ser algo parecido para que se decidieran hablar –

-entonces talvez lo que necesiten es estar a solas – se quedo pensado por un momento como si armara todo en su cabeza – creo que el jardín podría servirles – dijo con una sonrisa – talvez la fuente le ayude a decidirse hablar – lo miro a los ojos en signo de complicidad a lo que el respondió con un fugaz beso –

-creo que es un buen lugar – dijo mientras la acercaba mas a el para continuar con su baile –

La fiesta llegaba a su final y algunos de los invitados ya habían empezado a retirarse, Sakura y Shaoran conversaban con parte de los que habían quedado, junto con los reyes, observo como Nadeshiko y Loan se limitaban a verse de vez en cuando sin acercarse, así que decidió que era el momento de actuar. Cuando la princesa dirigió su vista a la ventana le pareció ver en el jardín una especie de destellos luminosos, se sintió muy atraída a ellos, por lo que escabulléndose entre los pocos invitados que quedaban se decidió a salir del salón y dirigirse al jardín. Loan observo como ella se alejaba y también pudo apreciar esos destellos, pensando que talvez se trataba de algo peligroso decidió salir tras ella.

Estuvo un rato caminado por el jardín sin encontrarla, los destellos parecían haber desaparecido, por lo que siguió con su recorrido, luego de un rato la encontró, estaba admirando la fuente que había en el jardín tenia su mirada fija en ella, se acerco lentamente hasta ella. Nadeshiko sintió su presencia por lo que se giro a verlo, noto como el la veía de una manera intensa, y eso hizo que se pusiera un tanto nerviosa, nunca había sentido una mirada como esa por parte de el.

-no es bueno que se haya alejado de esa manera – dijo acercándose a ella sin apartar su mirada de su rostro un momento – puede ser peligroso –

-no quería preocupar a nadie – sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir apresuradamente y un escalofrió la recorría, el seguía acercándose hasta estar frente a ella, se limitaban a verse sin decir una sola palabra, era como si ninguno se atreviera a decir nada, o no sabían como y que decir – ambos estaban nerviosos, Loan supo que era el momento, debía decirle lo que sentía sin importar mas, necesitaba sacarlo o explotaría, si ella no sentía lo mismo y no quería volver a verlo, pues entonces tendría que resignarse, sabia que no tenia muchas esperanzas que una princesa tan hermosa se fijara en soldado como el, pero al menos haría el intento –

-Prin…princesa digo Nadeshiko…. Yo – las palabras se formaban en su mente pero no salían de su boca era como si se atoran en su garganta, mientras ella lo veía expectante a lo que diría – hay…. Algo que quiero decirle –

-y… de que se trata – pregunto nerviosa acercándose unos pasos mas para estar mas cerca de el –

-yo….. – acerco mas su rostro al de ella hasta que pudo rozar su nariz, podía ver la profundidad y el misterio que había en los ojos de la princesa, eso era algo que lo hacia enloquecer, al sentirlo ella cerro sus ojos privándolo de verlos, y como por inercia el también los cerro, podía sentir la respiración de ella en su rostro ya no podía controlarse mas, necesitaba besar esos labios llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para acariciarlo delicadamente – no es tan fácil decirlo – suspiro profundamente como si con eso se diera valor – pero voy a intentarlo – abrió sus ojos para verla a cara, quería decírselo de frente, al sentir que se alejaba, ella también abrió sus ojos –

-solo hazlo – dijo ella con determinación – dímelo – pero el parecía aun un tanto indeciso –

-talvez mejor deba….. mostrártelo – dijo acercando de nuevo su rostro al de ella, y tomándola de la cintura con un poco de posesión, esta vez sin detenerse en su camino junto sus labios en un leve rose, con el cual se sintió estremecer, al sentirlo fue como si un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo, lentamente la caricia se volvió mas intensa, no podía resistirse mas, podía sentir como Nadeshiko respondía en la misma forma a la exigencia de su beso colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, así que se decidió a profundizarlo mas, pero ella pareció dudar en ese momento y el lo percibió por lo que decidió terminar con el beso, y mirarla a la cara, ella esta bastante sonrojada y al parecer apenada, pensó que había cometido algún error y ella se había sentido incomoda – yo…. Lo siento….. no quería incomodarte – las ideas aun no parecían terminar de llegar a la cabeza de la princesa, su mundo aun daba vueltas luego de ese beso, se sentía en las nubes, pero al ver el rostro de desconcierto de el la hizo reaccionar, había tenido tantas emociones que no supo como reaccionar y por eso lo alejo, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera que el acto se repitiera – lamento si te ofendí…. Yo –

-¡¡no!! – Dijo viéndolo a los ojos – no me ofendiste es solo…. Que – debía saber que significaba ella para el si la veía como algo mas que un chiquilla, con ese beso le había demostrado que algo sentía pero que era – aun no me dices que era lo que querías demostrar – dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse mas, el pareció sentirse mas aliviado al escuchar esta respuesta y sonrió al verla, tomo una de sus manos para besarla tiernamente y acariciar su mejilla con la otra – y…. – dijo animándolo a continuar –

-eres…. Tan hermosa – los ojos de ella parecieron brillar mas al escucharlo, se acerco de nuevo dispuesto a besarla – Nadeshiko, se que…. No soy un noble o algo que se le parezca…. Incluso soy un tanto mayor que tu… pero…. Yo – se sentía hechizado por esa mirada expectante, era evidente que ella sentía algo más por el – yo… siento por ti algo mas que…Te quiero – dijo acercándose mas a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos –

-me… quieres – dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, al verse invadida por una emoción tan grande - ¿Cómo que? ¿Una miga? ¿Una hermana menor? ¿una chiquilla…. – pero no la dejo seguir con sus palabras ya que nuevamente unió sus labios con los de ella, esta vez con mas seguridad, podía sentir como si con eso por fin se liberara de todo lo que sentía, si ella respondía de esa forma era porque también sentía algo por el, era evidente, había sido un tonto al no hablar antes, pero ya no se permitiría alejarse de ella, así se tuviera que enfrentar al mismo rey de Zarek, Nadeshiko permanecería a su lado, se separaron lentamente, con la respiración un tanto agitada –

-tu no eres una chiquilla – dijo tomando su rostro delicadamente – eres una mujer muy hermosa – suspiro profundamente – de la cual estoy enamorado – al escucharlo se sintió mas feliz y sin pensarlo mucho se abrazo a el casi tirándolo al suelo, pero logro sostenerse y responder en igual forma al gesto – eso significa que tu también me quieres – dijo aun con duda, se aparto un poco de el para verlo a la cara –

-si – dijo tímidamente – pero pensé que no te interesaba de la misma manera, y que seguramente te parecía solo una niña…. – agacho su rostro, el tomo su mentón e hizo que lo viera a la cara –

-y yo pensé que te parecía solo un soldado – se vieron fijamente y ambos rieron –

-te quiero Loan – el no pudo sonreír mas al escucharlo –

-y yo a ti Nadeshiko – de nuevo juntaron sus labios en un delicado beso, mientras eran observados desde cierta distancia por una pareja que sonreirá complacidos al verlos.

Habían seguido los pasos del capitán para asegurarse que no perdiera la oportunidad que tenia, era capaz de echarlo todo a perder, pero por lo que veían había logrado salir victorioso de esa lucha.

-parece que nuestro trabajo aquí ya término - dijo Shaoran abrazando con fuerza a Sakura –

-eso veo, me alegra que no se haya dejado llevar por sus prejuicios – el hizo que lo viera a la cara –

-el amor siempre termina venciendo cualquier cosa, incluso el orgullo – dijo en tono acusador –

-no voy a replicar eso – dijo ella con una sonrisa para besarlo apasionadamente – pero creo que debemos dejarlos solos – dijo cuando se separaron – es hora de regresar a casa – sin decir mas se alejaron del lugar dejando sola a la pareja para regresar a su planeta, la fiesta había resultado mejor de lo que imaginaron. Sabían que ellos aun tendrían algunas dificultades que saltar, pero estaban seguros que lo lograrían, su amor seria capaz de luchar contra todo, como lo hizo el de ellos –

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------------- --------------

Estando de nuevo en la esfera celeste Sakura había dirigido sus pasos hasta la colina donde entrenaba de niña, era el mejor lugar para ver la hermosa aurora boreal, jamás se cansaría de ese espectáculo, observaba todo a su alrededor la tranquilidad del lugar se podía apreciar en todos los lugares a los que sus ojos llegaban, estar en esa colina hacia que todos sus recuerdos salieran a flote, todo el planeta irradiaba paz y luz, su vida no podía estar mejor, cerro sus ojos para sentir la brisa que recorría su cuerpo y el rostro con la sonrisa de su madre llego hasta ella - _**yo siempre estaré para ti**_ – fue como si pudiera escuchar esas palabras en el susurro del viento que soplaba, en ese momento fue como si pudiera sentir la presencia de ella a su alrededor, una inmensa felicidad la invadió al pensar que ella regresaría algún día, estaba segura que podría verla nuevamente, sonrió ampliamente para abrió sus ojos y observar a su alrededor, suspiro profundamente.

-espero que donde quiera que estés, te sientas orgullosa de mi madre, he cumplido con todo lo que debía, ahora solo me queda esperar tu regreso, y se que volverás, y yo estaré aquí cuando eso suceda, esperare por ti siempre madre, siempre – la brisa soplo con un poco mas de fuerza a su alrededor, pudo sentir la presencia de Shaoran acercándose a ella junto con su pequeño –

-en que tanto piensas – dijo el llegando a su lado, ella los observo un instante y tomo al bebe en brazos abrazándolo fuertemente –

-en mi madre, en que espero poder verla de nuevo algún día – observo a su hijo con una sonrisa –

-estoy seguro que así será – ella abrazo al niño con un poco de fuerza, el sonrió al verlos, le encantaba poder apreciar esa imagen, cada vez que cargaba al pequeño parecía haber en su rostro una serenidad inexplicable, como si eso le trajera paz – el estará siempre con tigo – dijo como si comprendiera que era lo que pasaba por su mente – jamás te alejaría de Zahir, es nuestro hijo, ambos seremos sus maestros – ella lo miro un tanto sorprendida por lo que decía –

-¿rompiste la ley? – pregunto con cierta duda –

-si, lo hice – dijo acercándose más a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que ella respondió igual –

-gracias – dijo muy contenta, definitivamente el solo quería su felicidad y eso algo que nunca se cansaría de agradecer –

-no tienes nada que agradecer – acaricio su mejilla tiernamente – te amo y me jure que haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, jamás te separaría de tu hijo – se abrazo a el con fuerza, Shaoran correspondió al gesto aferrándose ambos, ellos eran lo que mas le importaba en el mundo, esos seres lo eran todo para el, consagraría su vida hacerlos felices, ese había sido su juramento –

-nunca dejaras de ser un niño bueno ¿verdad? – dijo en tono alegre –

-creo que no, solo que ahora se que no te molesta – la atrajo mas a el, Sakura suspiro profundamente al escucharlo, claro que no le molestaba amaba a ese niño bueno y comprensivo, siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría –

-a veces siento que no merezco todo esto, por lo mal que me porte con tigo en el principio – la separo de el para verla a la cara acariciando su rostro –

-creo que tu la pasabas igual de mal que yo cada vez que me rechazabas – ella sonrió ampliamente mientras lo veía a los ojos, estos aun tenían ese brillo especial que la hacia sentirse atraída hacia el –

-en eso tienes razón, siempre pensé que mi orgullo y mi voluntad serian más fuertes, pero no fue así, termine cediendo a mis sentimientos, y por mucho que me obligue a mi misma a no amarte, no pude hacerlo –

-¿te arrepientes de haberme aceptado? – aparto sus ojos de el y observo a su bebe que jugaba alegremente con el dije que colgaba del cuello de ella, como podía arrepentirse de algo así, de no haberlo aceptado jamás hubiese sabido que era amar y ser correspondía y no tendría a ese pequeño ser entre sus brazos, su lucha no hubiera sido la misma –

-no – dijo segura, mientras le sonreirá al bebe y este le respondía igual, tenia la misma sonrisa de su padre – no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso – sonrió mas para verlo a los ojos – ni siquiera de nuestras peleas y discusiones o de soportar tus celos absurdos y tus reclamos – Shaoran se acerco a su rostro lentamente, se permitió apreciar la profundidad de sus ojos que ahora tenían en ellos un brillo diferente como si no hubiera nada mas que aquejara su vida, la beso tiernamente haciendo que la caricia cobrara intensidad de a poco, definitivamente se le había vuelto indispensable y cualquier lucha que hubiera tenido que hacer por tenerla a su lado había valido la pena si tenia la oportunidad de sentirla así, de verla sonreír y amarla ahora que le permitía hacerlo –

-yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, todos rechazos valieron la pena – dijo contra sus labios – te amo Sakura –

-yo también te amo – dijo mientras lo besaba de la misma forma que el lo había hecho, había logrado disipar todos sus rencores y odios, su lucha contra todos sus sentimientos había terminado, ya no había ira y venganza en su ser, se estaba permitiendo vivir, como no había podido hacerlo, como se había negado hacerlo toda su vida.

Ahora era libre de expresar lo que sentía con hechos y palabras, ya no tenia que luchar contra sus deseos y sentimientos, ya no tenia que reprimir sus emociones buenas o malas, llorar o amar ya no parecía ser una debilidad, ya no había ese vació en su pecho, ahora estaba lleno del amor por sus seres queridos, se sentía capar de ser amada y amar sin temores, sin pesares y recriminaciones, porque ahora ese era su deber y su obligación, vivir y amar con todo su ser, anteponiendo su amor ante todo. Su fuerza ahora radicaba en su capacidad para amar, y no se permitiría volver a olvidarlo.

**Fin**

Holas a todos, bueno al fin llegue al final de esta historia, se que ha sido un capitulo largo, pero ya no quería alargar mas el final, espero que leer tanto haya valido al pena, y el final no haya decepcionado. Se que me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero no pude hacerlo antes.

Por mi parte no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia y agradecer su paciencia y sus comentarios. Espero no perderme mucho tiempo y volver pronto con otra historia. Y claro esperar sus comentarios del final para saber si fue de su agrado. De nuevo gracias por leer a todos

Syke rulezz – chocolatitoo - gabyhyatt - Mary Shirou - Sarita Li - ana sofia - nathii07 – Dina - PRISGPE - margara - Diana Prenze - mena117 - aridarck - SAKURA MAHARET LI – Alejandra - amatista1986 - misato izumi – ADRIANJA - -Nanis- - Yzk – zack – y a los otros que se me pasaron por alto.

Sin más que decir nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
